La Casa de los Cuervos
by AllicaIsm
Summary: La guerra se acerca a Konoha y Sakura está lejos de su hogar, insegura de su futuro. Pero una cosa es segura, Sakura protegerá a su hijo nonato a toda costa, ya sea de los enemigos de Konoha... o de su propio padre. [Traducción autorizada de "House of Crows" de SilverShine]
1. Prologo

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo un nuevo fic de SilverShine. Es mi historia favorita de ella, así que espero la disfruten tanto como yo.

Antes de que comiencen a leerla, tengo algunas notas realmente importantes. La primera es una advertencia: Como leyeron en el resumen (y si no, abajo lo pongo de nuevo), en este fic Sakura está embarazada, así que habrá temas que probablemente no a todos les guste o comprendan y uno de ellos es la libertad que una mujer tiene de decidir sobre su propio cuerpo. Yo no me voy a poner a discutir con ustedes, si ese tema no les gusta (va a ser mencionado un par de veces), mejor no lo lean. SilverShine de alguna u otra manera toca temas que no te van a hacer sentir cómodo, y este fic no es la excepción (aunque no llega al nivel de Scarlet Scroll). De cualquier forma, lean las advertencias porque ahí pondré cuando se mencione este tema. Sobra decir que yo soy pro-elección y eso no va a cambiar, así que tampoco vengan a darme cátedra sobre ello, porque en este fic ni SilverShine ni yo queremos convencerlas de que cambien su punto de vista. Simplemente es un tema que va a ser tocado aquí algunas veces.

Segunda nota: El ritmo de actualización, como sabrán o no, o ya lo venían suponiendo, tendré que alentarme mucho. Este fic es largo, tanto en capítulos como su extensión. El siguiente capítulo tiene alrededor de 10k + palabras y con mi trabajo y otras cosas no me será posible actualizar cada semana. Prometo tener los capítulos cada 15 días (porque sólo tengo dos capítulos terminados, aparte del prólogo), pero de cualquier manera, quienes no tengan cuenta en el sitio, pueden acceder en mi perfil a mi página en facebook para que puedan saber cuándo ya he subido los capítulos (cada viernes/sábado)

En fin, de momento es todo.

* * *

**Resumen:** La guerra se acerca a Konoha y Sakura está lejos de su hogar, insegura de su futuro. Pero una cosa es segura, Sakura protegerá a su hijo nonato a toda costa, ya sea de los enemigos de Konoha... o de su propio padre.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

Prologo

* * *

_Hay una casa construida en piedra;_

_pisos de madera, paredes y alféizares,_

_mesas y sillas desgastadas por todo el polvo._

_Este es un sitio en el que no me siento solo,_

_este es un sitio en el que siento mi hogar._

* * *

Había visto fotografías en la oficina de Tsunade, pero realmente no le hacían justicia al lugar. Las fotografías no podían capturar la tranquila canción de las aves que rodeaban la selva, tampoco le advertían de la sorprendente humedad y el calor. En el momento en que Sakura llegó a las puertas principales del feudo, se quitó la pesada mochila de viaje e intentó reunir su fuerza. Una semana de constante viaje era suficiente como para agotar a cualquiera, pero no había estado preparada para este tipo de clima imponente. Sólo algunos días después de cruzar la frontera fue completamente introducida al concepto de 'tropical'. Aquí los arboles parecían elevarse hasta el cielo; algunos tan amplios que sólo podrían ser rodeados por no menos de veinte personas tomadas de las manos. Los animales eran más grandes, las serpientes más mortales, los insectos más numerosos y molestos, pero los olores y colores no eran para nada parecidos a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera atestiguado en el País del Fuego.

Sin embargo, todo el encanto que el ambiente poseía se fue más que rápidamente cuando los obstáculos comenzaron a alentarla. No ayudaba que virtualmente cada mañana despertara sintiéndose enferma del estómago, agotada mortalmente, y desesperadamente hambrienta por algo más sustancioso que las raciones de viaje. Su bien surtida ración de barras de chocolate que debió haber durado una quincena había sido consumida en los primeros dos días, dejándola en una profunda depresión por falta de cocoa durante cuatro días.

Pero finalmente estaba ahí, y asustada momentáneamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _Acostúmbrate a este lugar. _Se advirtió a sí misma cuando se limpió el sudor de la frente y golpeó con los dedos una de las enormes mariposas locales que tenía intenciones amorosas con la manga floreada de su kimono. _Este es prácticamente tu nuevo hogar ahora._

Eventualmente reunió valor y se puso en pie. Con una última inhalación profunda y sacándose la tensión del pecho, levantó su pesada mochila y caminó a través de los portones.

—No se le permite la entrada a los vendedores.

La voz asustó tanto a Sakura que dejó salir un gritito y se tambaleó de lado, lejos del viejo brusco que había estado aparentemente de pie del otro lado de la pared junto a la puerta desde antes que ella llegara.

—Lo-lo siento mucho. —Dijo precipitadamente, haciéndole una reverencia completa. Él se veía como un jardinero con tierra bajo las uñas y lodo seco hasta las rodillas, pero uno nunca debía asumir que un hombre en un jardín era de la servidumbre. Algunos señores preferían arreglar sus jardines ellos mismos.

—Si estás vendiendo artesanías, niña, no te molestes. Nunca las aceptan. —Dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la vieja mansión pasando el camino, oscurecida ligeramente por musgosas rocas y más musgosos árboles.

—Estoy aquí por trabajo. —Le explicó. —Me deben estar esperando.

Ahora él le dio una mirada más escrutadora, y si Sakura no hubiera sido una kunoichi, hubiera encontrado su despeinado cabello y barba y su demacrada cara bastante intimidantes. Aunque él parecía ser lo suficiente inofensivo. Pero de cualquier forma, la gente siempre era sospechosa de los extraños. Y con buena razón.

—¿Sirvienta? Regresa hacia el portón y rodea contrarreloj hasta que llegues a unos escalones para cruzar la cerca. Sigue el camino y encontrarás las cocinas. Alguien ahí probablemente sepa qué hacer contigo.

—Gracias.

Ella volvió a reverenciarlo, pero para cuando levantó la cabeza él ya se había alejado como si ella nunca hubiera existido. Sakura observó la parte trasera de su cabeza gris por un momento antes de atreverse a gritar: —¡Por cierto, es un hermoso jardín!

Él se alentó y le miró de nuevo. Su expresión no era de contento, pero Sakura no creía que fuera posible para ese rostro transmitir algo cercano al contento. Al menos no lucía tan hostil ya, así que Sakura sonrió y rápidamente regresó al portón como se le había dicho.

Bueno, eso no había ido _tan _mal para ser un comienzo. Sin embargo, no estaba aquí para impresionar jardineros, porque ultimadamente era al staff de la casa a los que tendría que convencer.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre, rodeó la propiedad al contrario de las agujas del reloj hasta que llegó a un tramo de pared musgosa rota por unos escalones de piedra que se habían hundido por muchos, muchos años de uso. Los escalones eran incómodos de subir, y aunque Sakura consiguió pasarlos con facilidad, se preguntó por cuántos meses más sería eso antes que no fuera posible. El estrecho camino detrás le llevó a través de un ligeramente más amplio pedazo de jardín del lado informal de la casa. Mientras lo seguía, deliciosas vetas de hierbas y aceites de cocina flotaban sobre ella, haciendo su estómago apretarse en agonizantes nudos de anhelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido algo decente para comer. Probablemente había perdido algunos kilos desde que había dejado Konoha con nada más que su pesada bolsa llena de imitación de caldo de pollo.

Y entre más cerca Sakura estaba de la casa, más creía poder escuchar el suave zumbido de risas en una conversación ligera. Chicas, sin lugar a dudas. Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina en el camino y emergió desde detrás de unos bambús, vio que sus sospechas eran confirmadas cuando frente a ella estaba una puerta abierta a una cocina ocupada y ruidosa y un porche bordeado por tres chicas finamente vestidas y extraordinariamente hermosas de su edad.

Sin embargo, en el momento que apareció, sus risas ligeras se detuvieron y se giraron todas para verla –enmudecidas- como si ella acabara de brotar del suelo. Sakura quiso retroceder de vuelta a los arbustos. No había exactamente desprecio en sus caras, pero claramente pensaban que tenía que explicarse, ya que había salido de la nada.

Una de ellas dijo alegremente: —Nueva chica.

—Oh. —Las otras dos corearon, y prontamente regresaron a su conversación previa.

Esto era todavía peor. Una cosa era ser observada como un extraño animal, pero otra ser ignorada por completo. Sakura se movió incómodamente y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose a dónde demonios se suponía tenía que ir. Siendo una kunoichi, nunca había tenido que aplicar para trabajo antes. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de qué esperar por lo que Ino le había dicho, pero aparte de eso, estaba repentina y profundamente muy consciente de cuán sola estaba. Sus amigos más cercanos estaban a una semana de camino, y este lugar eran tan extraño y extranjero, y nadie parecía del todo agradable…

—Niñas, si van a platicar todo el día, al menos _pretendan _estar ocupadas mientras lo hacen. —Dijo una mujer mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina, batiendo las manos para callar a la cadena de chicas en el borde del pórtico. Ellas sólo sonrieron como si fuera una broma, pero tampoco la mujer misma parecía particularmente seria.

Cuando vio a Sakura, sin embargo, comenzó a lucir confundida. —Oh… ¿Quién es esta?

—Nueva chica. —Dijo la misma chica de antes.

—Sakura, señora. —Sakura dijo. —¿Mi último empleador le envió una referencia…?

—Oh. Sí. Sakura. —La mujer todavía parecía confundida. —Aunque, te esperábamos el martes pasado.

—Um, el viaje fue más duro de lo que esperaba.

—¿Recorriste todo el País del Fuego, no? Tu acento es fuerte.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. —La mujer se encogió de hombros y asumió su conducta previamente agradable. —Dame esa pesada mochila tuya y lo arreglaremos.

Aliviada de encontrar alguien que sabía quién era ella, Sakura rápidamente obedeció y siguió a la mujer adentro, a través de la concurrida y ocupada cocina y afuera, más allá de los silenciosos pasillos. Era un poco más fresco ahí, pero no mucho. Sakura temía pensar cómo debía de verse ante los ojos de esta impoluta mujer, o cómo debía _oler. _Una semana de viaje, sin un baño propiamente dicho, y sudando como un cerdo en una jungla… no podría haber hecho una buena impresión, pero la mujer parecía suficientemente contenta.

—Soy Himiko, soy la mano derecha de Lady Zuru y cabeza del staff de la casa. Responderás mayormente a mí. Tu trabajo será muy parecido al anterior –limpiar, zurcir, lavar, servir a la familia, principalmente. ¿Cantas?

—No. —Sakura dijo más que rápido y con firmeza.

—Una pena. Aunque tu rostro tiene una bonita forma, así que está bien. El amo _insiste _en ser rodeado con exquisitas chicas. Oh –no te preocupes. Es por puras razones estéticas; es un hombre que quiere que todo sea bonito y perfecto, pero sólo para ver. —Pero entonces ella le dio una mirada ligeramente titubeante por encima del hombro. —Aunque su hijo… bien, hablaremos sobre eso después.

Sakura intentó concentrarse en tomar toda esta información mientras Himiko deslizaba una puerta para abrirla. —Aquí es donde dormirás con las otras chicas. —Dijo, conduciéndola dentro de la habitación vacía. —Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estarán intentando mantenerte despierta con incesante charla y juegos. Pongamos tus cosas aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Sí. Bien, ahora sentémonos y dime qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí.

Sakura se congeló. —¿Perdón?

Himiko ya estaba arrodillándose y gesticulando amablemente a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo. —Puedo saberlo con sólo mirarte, sabes. Es obvio. No eres para nada una sirvienta.

Sakura se sentó sobre sus rodillas, la desesperación brotaba espesa y fuerte dentro de ella. Grandioso. Tan pronto como había llegado ya había sido descubierta. Ahora esta mujer probablemente planeaba interrogarla para descubrir quién la había enviado, y entonces tal vez uno de los guardias sería llamado para ejecutarla. ¿Dónde _había _puesto esa píldora de cianuro?

—¿Fui así de obvia? —Susurró con la voz rota.

—Sólo para una mujer tan experimentada como yo, querida. —Himiko dijo, palmeándole la mano. —Todas las chicas en tu situación tienen un aire y mirada similar.

—¡Lo juro, eso desaparecerá si tomo un baño…!

La mujer mayor se río ligeramente, preocupantemente calmada y amigable pese al hecho de que estaba apuntando a una espía. Sakura temía que fuera una de aquellas mujeres que podían sonreír como un ángel mientras hundía un cuchillo a través de una garganta. Hasta que preguntó, —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—¿Perdón…? —Sakura preguntó titubeante.

—Todavía no se nota realmente, e imagino que es el primero. Supongo que tal vez un mes o dos.

La boca de Sakura se quedó inexplicablemente seca de manera repentina. No sabía si esto era peor que ser atrapada como espía. Pero la mujer frente a ella era tan sabía y confianzuda que Sakura sabía que era inútil el negarlo. —De hecho, apenas cumplí las ocho semanas. —Dijo débilmente.

—Oh, no luzcas tan preocupada. No te voy a echar. Eso sería cruel. —Himiko dijo desdeñosamente. —Pero sospecho que tu carta de referencia tenía algunos datos sobre tu experiencia con el fin de dejarte con nosotros. ¿Quién la escribió? Tus manos tal vez muestren los callos de honesto y duro trabajo, pero ciertamente nunca has trabajado antes, así que sinceramente dudo que fuera tu 'último empleador'.

Había sido la Hokage, de hecho. Pero Sakura ya había construido una historia para explicar su condición, ya que era sólo inevitable que se descubriera si la misión duraba tanto como se había previsto. —Mi guardián la escribió. —Dijo con humildad. —Soy una desgracia, en verdad. Sólo necesito un trabajo mientras encuentro mi paso. Espero no ser una carga para usted.

—Sirvientes se han casado y criado niños aquí junto con la familia por muchos años. No serás una carga. —Himiko le aseguró. —¿Pero qué hay del padre?

Sí, ¿Qué hay del padre?

—Es sólo que, en mi experiencia, —La mujer continuó. —los hombres o no quieren tener nada que ver con el niño, o quieren tener todo con el niño. Sólo quiero asegurarme que él no es del tipo que te buscará y provocará una escena. A la familia no le gustaría eso.

Sakura tragó saliva. —No… no, él no vendrá.

Himiko arqueó una delgada ceja especulativamente. —¿Él no es tu amante, o sí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Esa ceja se bajó rápidamente con disgusto. Sakura podía ya leer la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—No fui forzada. —Sakura agregó precipitadamente. —Sólo fue un error estúpido.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Sakura?

—Veinte.

—Una edad poco afortunada para hacer tales errores. —Himiko sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. —Siempre son las mujeres quienes pagan la mayor parte en esas cosas, pero haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que estés cómoda aquí.

Sakura le dio una temblorosa sonrisita, intentando ignorar la culpa que apretaba sus entrañas. Sólo estaba aquí para hacerse un camino en el funcionamiento interno de este lugar en orden de apuñalarlos en la espalda. Tal vez la tarea sería mucho más fácil si la mujer fuera una perra de corazón de piedra. Ser bienvenida con brazos abiertos y compasivos le provocó a Sakura una profunda incomodidad ante el pensamiento de arruinar a los empleados de esta mujer, algo que invariablemente llevaría a la mayoría, sino es que a todo el staff aquí a ser despedidos.

Bueno, estaba adelantándose. Su trabajo era primero asegurar cualquier conexión que esta 'familia' tuviera con el creciente Sindicato criminal que Konoha tenía bajo observación. También estaba el caso que no hubiera conexión alguna, y el tiempo de Sakura se hubiera desperdiciado aquí, pero al menos esta agradable mujer tendría todavía su trabajo.

Por supuesto, había otras razones más importantes por las que Sakura había tomado la misión, unas que no tenían nada que ver con sindicatos criminales o familias nobles y todo que ver con el diminuto problema creciendo dentro de ella. Pero todavía había mucho tiempo para eso.

—Te mostraré el baño de la servidumbre y te dejaré recobrarte de tu viaje, jovencita. —Himiko dijo amablemente. —Cuando termines, habrá una bandeja de comida esperando por ti, y entonces podemos hablar más sobre tus deberes.

No había nada como un baño cuando realmente necesitabas uno. Cuando Sakura después se hundió con gratitud en la cálida agua en uno de los baños de la servidumbre, permitió a su mente el intentar ajustarse a su nueva situación mientras el agua calmaba sus adoloridos músculos. Un montón de personas vivían y trabajaban en este lugar, y Sakura tenía que seguir siendo de su agrado. Sospecharían de ella naturalmente, siendo una extranjera, especialmente si esta era realmente la base de muchas operaciones poco fiables, pero Tsunade le había advertido que la mejor forma de mezclarse era simplemente ser ella misma y permanecer atrás por tanto como fuera necesario para pasar el escrutinio.

Aunque tenía que ser cuidadosa. Los reportes eran que el amo de este feudo era despiadado. Con sus más cercanos refuerzos al otro lado de una distante frontera, no había nadie para ayudarla si era atrapada. Si lo arruinaba, pasarían semanas antes que cualquiera en Konoha notara la falta de comunicación. Meses antes que alguien viniera a investigar.

Pero no era sólo su propia vida lo que tenía que cuidar ahora. Cada movimiento que hacía de ahora en adelante sería pensada dos y tres veces para evitar _cualquier _error, porque no podía permitirse el ser descuidada ahora. Todo por un estúpido error que ya había cometido…

Sakura pasó las manos sobre su vientre, explorando el levísimo bulto que ahora era más que familiar para ella. Debajo de sus palmas había un movimiento de algo aparte de ella. Un día lo sostendría en sus brazos, y entonces un día después de eso sería una persona completa tan profunda y compleja como ella misma.

No por primera vez, el prospecto le dejó sintiéndose sobrepasada y con rapidez contuvo lágrimas tibias. Deseaba de nuevo que simplemente no estuviera pasándole a ella. Que nunca hubiera cometido el mismo error que ocho semanas atrás que le había costado la vida de alguna manera. ¿Nunca sería la misma después de esto, verdad?

Pero este era el único camino.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Siguiente capítulo: _Un día en Julio._

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

En la parte que dice 'Debajo de sus palmas había un movimiento de algo aparte de ella.', no se refiere precisamente a un movimiento. Para quien no sepa, en ocho semanas un embrión apenas tiene extremidades (todavía están pegadas a su "cuerpo") y su columna ni siquiera está separada o bien formada. La palabra que utiliza SilverShine es 'flicker' que puede entenderse como 'brillo/parpadeo/movimiento constante y pequeño'. Al final la elegí porque es la que más se acoplaba a lo que estaba escribiendo.

* * *

Hasta la próxima actualización :)


	2. Un Día en Julio

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 1**

Un día en Julio.

* * *

_¿Es de extrañar_

_que encuentre a alguien en este lugar aquí a mi lado?_

* * *

**8 Semanas atrás.**

El único cambio de la rutina esa mañana en la sala de espera en la Torre del Hokage era que Sakura estaba leyendo un libro de poesía. Esta era su nuevo _pasatiempo._

Tenía que ser dicho que Sakura tomaba intereses y hobbies de la misma forma en que un perro cogía pulgas, sólo que ella se deshacía de ellos con mucha más facilidad. Pero sólo porque raramente se quedaba con un nuevo pasatiempo eso no hacía que su interés temporal fuera menos entusiasta, ni tampoco hacía que Sakura supiera mucho menos sobre su tema elegido. Debía tener alguna forma de pasar el tiempo cuando esperaban a que su líder de equipo llegara para que así pudieran comenzar la sesión informativa de su siguiente misión, y Sakura encontró que leer poesía era más productivo que sólo quedarse viendo a las paredes y meterse dedos en las orejas de la misma forma en que Sai y Naruto estaban haciendo respectivamente.

Cuando Kakashi finalmente se dignó a aparecer, ninguno de sus subordinados siquiera levantó la mirada para condenarlo.

—Llegas tarde, Sensei. —Sakura dijo burlona.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —Naruto demandó, quien a lo largo de los años había desarrollado un interés cercano a lo perverso en saber cuán variadas y amplias podían ser las mentiras de su sensei.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —El bebedero afuera de la Academia se rompió, y cuando pasaba noté que había una larga fila de miserables niños que se veían sedientos. Como un Jounin, creí que mi deber y responsabilidad civil eran correr a la fuente más cercana de agua y ayudar. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera. Para cuando regresé, tres ya se habían desmayado-

Naruto retrocedió, ya no más interesado. —Dijiste eso dos semanas atrás.

—¿No crees que algo pueda suceder dos veces? —Kakashi preguntó.

—No cuando no hay bebedero fuera de la Academia. —Sai apuntó.

—Ah. —Kakashi asintió. —No es sorpresa entonces por qué esos niños estaban tan sedientos.

Él tomó asiento junto a Sakura y sacó su propio libro. Esto en sí mismo era ligeramente inusual, porque Kakashi con frecuencia gustaba de mantener al menos un asiento entre él y cualquier otra persona por una razón u otra. Sin embargo, sólo habían seis sillas en la sala de espera, y las otras dos estaban del otro lado de la habitación. Aunque fuera así de antisocial, Kakashi no era capaz de ser _tan_ descaradamente antisocial.

La mayoría de veces, a Sakura no le importaba donde se sentara él; estaba tan entretenida con sus poemas y su bonito e inteligente lenguaje y rimas. Un montón de poemas eran sobre amor y hermosas mujeres, algunos tristes, algunos alegres, otros iracundos, y algunos muy vulgares. Amaba el intervalo y el ritmo y suspiraba anhelante ante la romántica idea de tener un elocuente hombre tan conmovido por su amor hacia ti que podría trasladar e inmortalizar sus sentimientos al papel.

A lado de ella, Kakashi se río entre dientes. Ella le echó un vistazo, pensando que estaba disfrutando otra broma pervertida del Icha Icha (el cual odiaba), pero rápidamente miró de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que él de hecho estaba leyendo _su _libro por encima de _su _hombro.

Instintivamente cerró el libro de poesía y se giró. —¿De qué te estás riendo? —Chasqueó la lengua.

—De ti. —Dijo con facilidad. —¿Desde cuándo estás interesada en la poesía?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no estaba demasiado avergonzada. Este era su nuevo pasatiempo, después de todo, el cual había elegido porque le gustaba la idea de ser el tipo de chica que leía poesía. Pero la risa de Kakashi le desilusionó. Claramente él no creía que ella era ese tipo de chica para nada.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la poesía? —Preguntó resoplando. —Esta es literatura elevada. Aunque no espero que _tú _puedas apreciar eso.

Cualquiera que entendiera el sentido del humor de Jiraiya tenía que tener demasiado mal gusto, pensó.

—Puedo apreciar la poesía tanto como cualquier hombre. —Dijo. —Ese es Naka, ¿No es así?

—Felicidades, puedes leer el lomo.

Él sonrió suavemente. —Conozco un poco de Naka.

—¿Oh, sí? —Sakura no le creyó ni por un segundo.

—"_Su alma se marchita más rápido que su cara." _

Sakura se le quedó viendo.

—Acto tres de _Montaña y Mar. _Lo escribió durante su época como el poeta imperial del último emperador. —Explicó, girándose de nuevo hacia su libro. —Una de las últimas cosas que él escribió antes que la revolución llegara y fuera ejecutado junto con el resto de la corte cuando el imperio se disolvió.

Sakura seguía mirándolo. —No sabía que supieras tanto sobre poesía.

—Tengo muchos pasatiempos. —Dijo elusivamente. —Y por tu mirada ante lo que estás leyendo, probablemente es su obra temprana antes que él se volviera un perro faldero del imperio.

—Sí. —Sakura dijo, mirando su libro. —Su mejor obra.

—Eso lo dudo. Su obra temprana es ridículamente caprichosa y obsesionada con el romance. No fue hasta que él comienzó a escribir para el imperio que encontró su camino. —Kakashi le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Poemas sobre la guerra, gloria y agricultura? —Sakura torció el gesto. —Sus últimos trabajos son terribles –obviamente sacados de su trasero para complacer el ego de su empleador. Se vendió totalmente.

—Bueno, no me sorprende que te gusten las cosas cursis. —Kakashi suspiró. —_Eres _una chica.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —Replicó. —Es claro que sus primeros trabajos son superiores en términos de su pasión por la prosa.

—Pero su habilidad técnica es mucho más grande en lo último de su vida.

—¡La habilidad técnica no es nada comparada con la pasión!

—Sin embargo, no hizo ningún centavo cuando escribía del amor.

Tal vez en la superficie sonaba como si estuvieran metiéndose en una discusión real. Naruto y Sai ciertamente lo creían, y se dieron el uno al otro miradas de preocupación, mientras que era común que Sakura discutiera con su líder de equipo y que ella intentara ganar su aprobación, también era inusual que Kakashi lo notara.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que ambos estaban disfrutándolo. Una sonrisita estaba jugando en los labios de Sakura durante todo el intercambio mientras intentaba educar a su sensei en el valor de la pasión, y maravillándose de que Kakashi tuviera opiniones muy fuertes sobre el valor de la precisión... para un hombre del que previamente pensó no tenía ninguna opinión fuerte en ningún asunto, mucho menos de la puntualidad.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu antiguo pasatiempo? —Preguntó, regresando a su libro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Resopló.

—Ya sabes. —Comenzó. —Lo del tejido.

—Dejó eso por _tu _propio bien. —Naruto le dijo. —Sigues usando todo lo que ella te teje. Ella sintió lastima por ti después de un tiempo.

—Pero me gustaba esa bufanda amarilla. —Kakashi dijo. —Todavía la tengo y voy a usarla el siguiente invierno.

Naruto resopló como si no se diera cuenta de las miradas de disgusto de Sakura. —¿Pese a tener un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para que pase tu mano?

—_Porque _tiene un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para que pase mi mano.

—¡Te tejí unas mejores! —Sakura protestó. —¡Sólo sigues usando esa para avergonzarme!

—Fue la primera cosa que cualquier persona haya tejido para mí; tiene valor sentimental. La aprecio tanto como la primera planta que Naruto me dio: El Sr. Ukki.

—Apuesto a que también nombró la bufanda. —Naruto especuló.

—Nombra todo. —Sakura aceptó con un exagerado guiño.

—¿Es esa una referencia a su pene? —Sai preguntó razonablemente. Esto era demasiado para Sakura y Naruto quienes comenzaron a reírse con tanta fuerza que ambos se quedaron jadeando y apretando los reposabrazos como si de ellos dependiera su vida.

Kakashi le dio a los tres una mirada fría. —Los tres son crueles e impertinentes con su pobre y viejo sensei. Debería entregarlos a Gai.

—Seremos buenos, Kaka-sensei. —Sakura dijo dulcemente, empujándole el hombro con el de ella para dejarle saber que sólo estaban burlándose de él. —Pero haré que te gusten los mejores poemas de Naka incluso si es la última cosa que hago.

Kakashi le miró lastimosamente. —Estás abusando de mí.

—No puedes abusar de la gente con poesía, tú filisteo. —Replicó.

—Claramente nunca has sido prisionero de guerra, como yo lo fui. ¿Cómo crees que sé tanto sobre poesía?

—Sabes tanto de poesía porque eres un viejo romántico con un suave corazón y una torturada alma que anhela la elocuencia literaria para poner en palabras lo que está en tu corazón. —Le dijo.

Su atención estaba firmemente puesta en su libro porno, pero ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo como si estuviera a nada de soltarse a reír. —Me atrapaste. —Aceptó, incapaz de sacar la diversión fuera de su tono.

Sakura se sentó triunfante.

Así era como el día que cambió su vida comenzó. Si hubiera cualquier evento al cual podría apuntar y definitivamente decir '_este' _como la última bifurcación en el camino de su vida, entonces sería justó ahí. De acuerdo a Kakashi, el camino de la vida era uno en que fácilmente cualquiera podría perderse. Ella nunca se había inclinado a aceptarlo, ya que siempre había estado segura de su futuro y a donde iba (y esa mierda que Kakashi ocupaba para cubrir todos sus retrasos era tan ilimitada como sin sentido), pero no había forma de negar, en retrospectiva, que los eventos de esta particular mañana dirigieron el curso de su vida para siempre.

Cuando Tsunade finalmente les hizo entrar a su oficina, les presentó dos rollos. —Una misión dividida, me temo. —Dijo. —Saben cómo es.

—Oh, rayos. —Naruto se quejó en alto. —¡Estas nunca llevan a ningún lado!

—Hay un montón de rumores revoloteando sobre que la Aldea de Iwa contrató la ayuda de un grupo mercenario, Naruto, y _necesitamos _checar todos con la esperanza de que _uno _nos lleve a algo tangible. —La Hokage le recordó. —Por fortuna esta es una misión corta. Deberían regresar todos para el final de la semana.

—Pequeños milagros. —Kakashi murmuró, tomando ambos rollos y dándole uno a Naruto. Sakura ya podía ver en qué líneas se iba a dividir el grupo.

Esto era normal esos días. Con el total de misiones siendo asignadas para rastrear cada rumor, los equipos estaban siendo divididos a la mitad para cubrir más terreno. Pero había una preocupante falta de acción. Justo ahora estaban siendo enviados simplemente a observar y espiar, aunque el Equipo Kakashi nunca encontraba nada digno de reportar. Por cada posible pista de una intrusión enemiga en el País del Fuego habían cientos de callejones sin salida, pero todos ellos tenían que ser investigados de cualquier forma.

Ya habían sido enviados hasta el momento a seis, con Kakashi liderando una mitad y Naruto la otra. Cada ocasión, Sakura había sido emparejada con el primero.

—¿Cuál es la misión esta vez? —Preguntó ella, acercándose a Kakashi para echar un vistazo al rollo que él estaba leyendo.

—Tenemos un rumor sobre un Jounin élite de Iwa que va a reunirse con algunos mercenarios en alguno de esos dos pueblos en tres días. —Tsunade le dijo al equipo. —Jonan al norte y Chiba al este. Uno de ellos aparentemente es un señuelo, así que por eso tendrán que separarse de nuevo.

—Probablemente ambos son señuelos. —Kakashi apuntó, escudriñando el resumen de la misión.

—Probablemente. —La Hokage aceptó. —Pero si esto es verdad, significa problemas. No son mercenarios ordinarios. Son los operativos del Sindicato.

Luego de una pausa significativa, Kakashi aceptó y enrolló de nuevo su rollo. —Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Naruto y Sai irán a Chiba, Sakura y yo tomaremos Jonan, ¿Están de acuerdo?

Dos de sus subordinados asintieron –el tercero simplemente le miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Cómo es que siempre te llevas a Sakura-chan? —Naruto preguntó con sospecha.

—¡Porque a donde quiera que vaya contigo, —Sakura dijo, antes que Kakashi pudiera abrir la boca. — siempre estás fisgoneando cuando me estoy vistiendo! Kakashi-sensei, por el otro lado, es un perfecto caballero.

—Eso en verdad depende de a quién se lo preguntes. —Murmuró suavemente él. —¿Eso es todo, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade los despidió con la mano. —Comiencen sus preparativos. —Dijo. —Pueden irse –y envíen al siguiente equipo cuando salgan.

Mientras dejaban la oficina, Naruto hizo malabares con su rollo con una mirada presumida en su rostro. —_Nuestra _misión será la real. —Dijo. —No puedo esperar para ver sus rostros cuando regresemos con un montón de información, y tal vez uno o dos mercenarios para encerrar.

—¿Oh, en verdad piensas eso? —Sakura le cerró el paso en el corredor. —¡Eres un hablador! _Nosotros _seremos quienes traigan algo de regreso si hay algo que traer, ¿No es eso cierto, Kaka-sensei?

Nada.

—¿Sensei? —Sakura le echó un vistazo al hombre caminando al frente de ellos. —¿Estás escuchando?

Aparentemente, no lo estaba, ya que había elegido ese momento para girar su cabeza vagamente a la dirección de Sakura con un distraído '¿Hm?' Su mente claramente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—No seas aburrido. —Le regañó. —¿Dónde está tu espíritu competitivo?

—Sí. —Dijo, con la misma nula atención. No estaba escuchando una palabra de lo que ella decía.

—Buena suerte con su parte. —Naruto dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza a los dos. —Los veremos cuando regresen, y pagarás nuestras bebidas cuando regresemos con los chicos malos.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! —Sakura gritó detrás de él. —¡Porque nosotros seremos los que regresen con los chicos malos!

—¡Sí, sí! —Naruto ondeó la mano como despedida y cortó caminos tomando otro pasillo con Sai.

Sakura alcanzó a Kakashi y caminó junto a él, las manos tras su espalda y sonriendo ligeramente. —Entonces, ¿Qué te tiene con la mente a kilómetros? —Preguntó con coquetería. —¿Flashbacks de horribles recitales de poesía en húmedos campos de prisioneros en la Aldea de las Nubes?

—Sólo estaba pensando. —Dijo, en un tono marcadamente más serio que el de ella. —Jonan es una provincia en el noroeste.

—¿Y?

—¿Y no fue ahí el último lugar en que Sasuke fue visto?

—Oh… sí. —El fondo del estómago de Sakura se hundió y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ese nombre producía un dolor en su pecho siempre que lo escuchaba, con suficiente frecuencia para hacerle desear que _no lo hubiera_ escuchado. —Bueno… es una gran provincia.

—Sí. —Él aceptó.

—Así que no es como si…

—No. —Aceptó de nuevo.

—De cualquier forma, es posible que se haya movido desde entonces.

—Seguro. —Él se encogió de hombros y pareció forzar ese tema fuera de su mente. —Bien, estoy 99% seguro que esta misión será falsa, así que no te olvides de traer un paquete de cartas o algo, ¿Tal vez un juego de mesa?

—Llevaré algo de Naka. —Le dijo.

—Ah. Y yo llevaré algunos tapones de oídos.

Tomaron caminos diferentes fuera de la Torre con la promesa de encontrarse en las puertas del este a las ocho en punto de la siguiente mañana. Sakura sabía que no tendría que poner su alarma; Kakashi no se mostraría al menos hasta las nueve y media de cualquier forma.

Mientras Sakura avanzaba lentamente hacia su casa, se encontró inexplicablemente llevada a la tierra con un golpe por la mención de Kakashi sobre Sasuke. Era cierto que el último avistamiento reportado señalaba que el joven había estado exactamente dos semanas atrás en algún lugar a lo largo de una de las ciudades costeras de la provincia noreste del país de fuego, probablemente muy cerca del pueblo al que estarían vigilando en un par de días. Tsunade había enviado algunos ANBU obligatoriamente para rastrearlo, pero como siempre las huellas estaban frías. Sasuke no quería ser encontrado, y mientras mantuviera la cabeza baja y causara pocos problemas, Tsunade no iba a estar dispuesta a encontrarlo tampoco.

Había pocas cosas que podía hacer uno para intentar ayudar a alguien que no quería ayuda. Sakura hacía tiempo que había aceptado que así sería tal vez de ahora en adelante: algunos reportes cada par de meses, pero no más que eso.

Naruto nunca renunciaría a su amigo, pero el corazón de Sakura no era tan fuerte como el de él. No podía soportar la ausencia, y la espera, y el rechazo, y falla tras falla en su propia habilidad para alcanzarlo. Donde fuera que estuviera Sasuke ahora y lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, ya no era parte de su vida. Algunas cosas no podían soportarse, no importaba cuánto lo deseara uno, y cuando Sakura se quedó dormida esa noche con los ojos en la primera fotografía del Equipo Siete que se habían tomado juntos, nadie podía decir que ella no lo estuviera deseando con fuerza.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó, empacó lo último de sus imprescindibles (y algunos prescindibles también) y se movió hacia las puertas del este. Llegó a las nueve al punto de encuentro y sólo pasaron otros veinte minutos antes que Kakashi se mostrara.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez? —Bostezó hacia él.

—Me caí en la ducha esta mañana, y hasta hace diez minutos estaba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital. Dijeron que probablemente _no debería _moverme por las siguientes dos semanas, pero yo dije que tendría que esperar porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Vaya suerte. —Respondió con la voz plana, aunque sospechaba que no era la palabra que necesitaba.

—Gracias.

Él comenzó a moverse para dejarla atrás, pero en el momento en que él se emparejó con ella, la mano de Sakura repentinamente se movió para atraparle la manga. Él no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando ella se inclinó y acercó para olfatearlo de manera exagerada cerca de su hombro. Kakashi simplemente soportó su entrometida nariz con paciencia hasta que ella hizo un repentino, disgustado sonido y se adelantó. —¡Pensé que lo habías dejado! —Le gruñó.

—¿Dejar qué? —Preguntó con inocencia, siguiéndola.

—No me vengas con eso- puedo olerlo sobre ti.

—Aleja tu nariz.

—Sólo lo haces para relajarte cuando estás estresado. —Le acusó. —¿Sobre qué estás estresado?

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hay una guerra en camino. —Apuntó.

—No todavía, no la hay. Y como si el prospecto de la guerra fuera a poner en punta algún cabello en tu cabeza. —Sakura lo miró expectante, pero si pensaba que la respuesta saldría como si nada, estaba en un error. Kakashi sólo dejó que su mirada vagara por los árboles de una manera vacía y pensativa, hasta que Sakura suspiró ruidosamente y se rindió. —Sólo vámonos. —Gruñó. —Pero no lo hagas mientras estemos de misión. Es sucio.

—¿Puedo hacer otras cosas sucias en su lugar entonces?

—Sólo es una semana, estoy segura que puedes contenerte.

Esto era tal vez un poquito demasiado optimista.

Como en cualquier otra misión, se pusieron en marcha con rapidez, buscando cubrir tanto terreno como fuera posible en orden de comenzar con la vigilancia temprano. Caminaron hacia el noroeste en un terreno agricultor donde la aldea objetivo de Jonan se ubicaba entre interminables campos de granjas y arrozales. Naruto y Sai estarían moviéndose hacia su aldea en el este, aunque Sakura esperaba que los chicos fueran quienes se quedaran con la misión falsa. No había tenido acción decente en semanas y todo esto de quedarse sentada y no hacer nada era tan interesante como ver la pintura secar.

Aunque… una parte en el medio de su cerebro estuviera secretamente contenta si no encontraran nada en la misión. Las implicaciones de esos rumores ya tenían a muchas personas sin dormir.

La concentración requerida para viajar a tal velocidad dejaba poco espacio para algo de charla, pero tomaron descansos regulares cada par de horas para sentarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol generosamente lleno de hojas y para beber de sus cantimploras. Kakashi echó algo de agua sobre su cabeza, así que Sakura lo imitó e hizo lo mismo –sólo para terminar gritando con disgusto cuando demasiada agua corrió por su cuello y bajo su blusa. Kakashi hizo un buen trabajo ocultando su risa bajo una tos.

—Y tú ni siquiera sudas. —Se quejó ella. Bajo sus ropas se sentía incómodamente pegajosa, y mientras estaba sentada sus rodillas habían comenzado a pegarse la una con la otra.

—Eso es porque soy perfecto. —Dijo con un rostro lleno de completa sinceridad.

—¡Ja! —Sakura se burló, y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, mojados, pero frescos.

Era un viaje arduo de dos días a Jonan, así que la primera noche de su misión tendrían que pasarla afuera bajo la luna. Kakashi escogió un lugar entre un grupo de árboles y Sakura tuvo el 'honor' de preparar su cena. Hablaron un poquito, pero estaban demasiado cansados, y Kakashi _continuaba _espaciándose como había estado haciendo desde el día anterior.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó ella en silencio luego que notara su mirada distante por mucho tiempo.

—¿Hm? —Él la miró, las cejas levantadas.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber? —Preguntó. —Estás a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

—Sólo pienso. —Le sonrió suavemente y tomó el caldo que ella le había dado.

A ella le gustaba verlo sonreír; era algo cálido y tierno, y un poquito inseguro. Sólo lo había visto por primera vez algunos años atrás, aunque no tenía idea de por qué había tardado tanto ya que parecía no tener problema en mostrarle su rostro a la gente. Al menos se bajaba la máscara para los médicos cuando le pedían ver sus amígdalas, incluso si era con el estoicismo de un hombre al que se le pidiera se quitara la ropa interior y se presentara.

Aunque la primera vez que vio su rostro, se había sentido inexplicablemente deprimida por ello después. No era que él fuera feo, o guapo, o algo diferente a lo que ella había imaginado (suponía que era lindo de cierta forma). Sakura había conocido la máscara por tanto tiempo que de alguna manera se había convertido en su rostro, de modo que ver detrás de ella fue una mayor violación a la imagen de él que si realmente se hubiera bajado los pantalones y se hubiera presentado.

Ahora estaba más o menos acostumbrada a su apariencia. Pero incluso así, a veces no podía evitar sentirse un poco tímida cerca de él cuando no tenía la máscara. Sólo ser capaz de ver una de sus suaves sonrisas se sentía más íntimo que cualquier otro tipo de sonrisa de cualquier otra persona.

Se retiraron a sus respectivos sacos para dormir, tendidos el uno junto al otro. Era extraño como en un espacio cerrado tal proximidad sería muy significante, pero dormir separados por unos treinta centímetros o así en la intemperie se sentía normal y respetuoso. Y tal como había dicho en la oficina de Tsunade, cuando se vestían en la mañana, Kakashi respetuosamente le daba la espalda y no echaba vistazos.

Al menos no en una forma en que ella lo notara.

* * *

Faltaba un día completo de viaje antes de que finalmente llagaran en la aldea de Jonan, e inmediatamente se acomodaron en un hotel en lo alto de un acantilado desde donde se podía ver la mayor parte del pequeño pueblo lo que les daba ventaja. Con otro día hasta que llegara el día en que supuestamente el jounin de Iwa se encontrara con los 'mercenarios', no había mucho que hacer más que pasar el rato en el pórtico afuera de su habitación compartida, mirando la dispersa población yendo a sus negocios en el pueblo como hormigas en el hormiguero. Todos se veían tan sosos, pálidos y aburridos que si un jounin de Iwa se atravesara, sobresaldría como una termita en medio de esas hormigas. Sakura le dejó la vigilancia a Kakashi, aunque sólo tuviera un ojo útil. Y en su lugar se acomodó en su futon de plumas en la larga franja de sol de la tarde que se filtraba a través de las puertas abiertas y colgaba el rollo de la misión sobre ella para leer.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —Comenzó con una cantarina voz.

—¿Sí, Sakura-chan? —Respondió en el mismo tono.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es el sindicato? —Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y miró a través de las puertas hacia la espalda de él. Se tomó tanto tiempo para responder que Sakura estaba segura de que había olvidado la pregunta, ocupado como estaba echando un vistazo a los techos a través de uno de los binoculares como si fuera un monóculo. —¿Ya sabes? —Comenzó ella de nuevo. —¿El sindicato que esos mercenarios supuestamente están operando?

Kakashi bajó los binoculares con un suspiro, pero no se giró hacia ella. —Es un anillo criminal. —Dijo. —Eso es lo que es el sindicato. Se dice que lo manejan mercenarios, pero nadie sabe en realidad si eso es cierto. Podría ser simplemente una colección apenas organizada de células sin líder o líderes, es por eso que esta misión no tiene sentido.

Eso hizo que Sakura se detuviera. Frunció el ceño a la espalda de Kakashi, preguntándose si realmente había detectado una nota de impaciencia en su voz. Por primera vez, él sonaba como si no quisiera hablar.

O tal vez, como a ella, el sentido de animación suspendida estaba haciendo mella en él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que una misión real fuera ofrecida a ellos que era sencillo sentirse frustrado con la completa situación. Sin embargo, siendo él mismo un veterano y probablemente habiendo atravesado esos periodos de misteriosa tranquilad antes de la primera matanza, esta impaciencia poco contenida era para Kakashi… algo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Sucede algo? —Sakura preguntó en silencio.

Él titubeó, entonces se giró y le dio una sonrisa amistosa. —Para nada. —Le dijo, antes de continuar con su vigilancia. Por el resto de la tarde él mejoró un poco su comportamiento, pero Sakura no fue engañada ni por un segundo. Observó a Kakashi tan concienzudamente cómo él había observado el pueblo, intentando descifrar por qué sus hombros estaban alzados y tensos, por qué él continuamente se pasaba la mano por el cabello, y por qué un ceño fruncido permanente se había desarrollado en su rostro normalmente carente de expresiones. Fue más que obvio cuando él se bajó la máscara para comer, como cuando bajaron a cenar. La anfitriona pareció ofenderse ante su expresión, y Sakura no podía culparla. Parecía que estaba siendo sometido a una comida de degustación terrible.

Sakura no se aventuró a mantener mucha conversación con él cuando se pusieron la ropa para dormir detrás de las modestas pantallas y se metieron en sus futones separados a cada lado de la habitación. Y cuando Sakura no instigaba una conversación, Kakashi no tomaba la batuta nunca. De hecho, estaba tan envuelto por sus propios pensamientos que Sakura se dio cuenta que era la única que notaba su peculiar silencio.

¿Era ella? ¿Le había molestado con algo sin darse cuenta?

En la fría oscuridad de su habitación, Kakashi durmió en silencio. De vez en cuando Sakura no podía resistir la urgencia de levantar la cabeza para ver si él estaba todavía ahí, porque por alguna razón, muy profundo, tenía la horrible sensación de que si no mantenía un ojo en él, desaparecería. Nunca había tenido tan irracional sentimiento antes, pero cada que volteaba a su futon, se aliviaba por ver su claro y desaliñado cabello, y su bulto bajo las mantas.

¡Por supuesto que no iba a ningún lado! ¿A dónde tendría que ir?

El viento azotó en el acantilado, sacudiendo las tejas y paredes mientras una frígida brisa calaba a través de la habitación del hotel. Sakura apretó las mantas con fuerzas alrededor suyo y enterró la fría nariz en su almohada. Por mucho que se desesperara por la falta de acción últimamente, también se sentía preocupada por el desarrollo de la guerra. Sólo había estado en un par de batallas y siempre habían sido cortas y bastante decisivas. Nunca había experimentado una guerra completa y prolongada con otra aldea importante. Al crecer, todo parecía tan seguro. Clanes y aldeas en guerra eran parte de la historia, algo que había seguido el camino de los dinosaurios cuando ella nació.

Pero aquí estaban, al borde de otra era feudal, y esa sensación de seguridad con la que había crecido era difícil de mantener. No desde que trabajar con Tsunade le había hecho demasiado consciente de la constante caída que Konoha sufría, de ser una de las más temibles y respetadas aldeas, a ser una aldea vieja que estaba a merced de las más jóvenes y fuertes. Los buitres habían estado dando vueltas desde la muerte del Sandaime. Reconocían a un animal herido cuando lo veían; sólo estaban esperando por el momento y las condiciones correctas para atacar.

¿Kakashi había atravesado todo esto antes, no? ¿Seguramente tenía algunas palabras de alivio para ella? Sakura compulsivamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, e inmediatamente sus entrañas se congelaron.

Sus mantas estaban dobladas y su cama vacía.

Sakura se levantó precipitadamente y se giró para echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. —¿Kaka-sensei? —Susurró con precaución, pero ninguna de las sombras susurró una respuesta.

Por un momento ella dudó, estaba caliente y cómoda en su cama y no tan inclinada a dejarla… sin embargo, al mismo tiempo preocupada. Con un irritado chasquido de lengua, empujó las mantas y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta para echar un vistazo por el largo, oscuro y silencioso pasillo afuera. Se detuvo y escuchó. De acuerdo, no era tan silencioso; podía escuchar claramente los ronquidos y resoplidos de los otros huéspedes en las habitaciones vecinas –e incluso los distantes y amortiguados sonidos de una mujer gimiendo en claro placer. Sakura se dijo que ella estaba disfrutando algo de buen chocolate a media noche, y Kakashi _no _estaba involucrado, aunque eso no le sorprendería.

También escucho el débil golpeteo de una puerta provocado por el viento por no haber sido cerrada apropiadamente. Y al final del pasillo podía verla; una puerta casi del todo abierta, y estaba casi segura de que había estado firmemente cerrada cuando llegaron.

Con la sospecha levantándose, Sakura caminó de manera silenciosa por las frías tablas del piso hasta que pudo estirarse y tocar con la mano la puerta sin cerrojo que se mecía suavemente con el viento. Contuvo el aliento y contó hasta tres –entonces empujó la puerta y se arrojó al exterior.

—¡Ajá! —Siseó.

Kakashi estaba sentado a unos metros sobre el tocón de un árbol con su codo descansando de manera demasiado casual en la cerca junto a él. —Oh. —Dijo él con falsa sorpresa. —Hola, Sakura.

Ella no fue engañada ni por un segundo. —Levanta el pie.

—… no.

—¡Sensei!

Con un suspiro él levantó su pie metido en su sandalia y Sakura se abalanzó para levantar el pequeño palo de papel que, aunque aplanado, todavía brillaba en un extremo. —Creí que habías prometido contenerte en esta misión. —Apuntó.

—Si te recuerdo, yo no hice tal promesa. —Replicó. —Pero el hecho de que hubiera un cigarrillo bajo mi pie no es nada más que evidencia circunstancial.

Sakura lo aplastó apropiadamente en la cerca y lo arrojó en el aire donde el viento lo atrapó con rapidez y lo llevó hacia el acantilado. Ella miró de regreso a Kakashi con un ceño fruncido de regaño mientras abría la boca.

—No necesito ningún regaño del lobby anti-fumadores. —Le interrumpió. —Cuida de tu propia salud, yo haré lo que quiera con la mía.

—No iba a decir nada como eso. —Mintió. —Es sólo que cuento esto como la segunda vez en dos días que te atrapo fumando. Eso no es algo que tú harías.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó.

—Me dijiste que nunca fumabas solo, sólo cuando estabas estresado.

—Olvidé mencionar que también fumo después del sexo. —Dijo, levantando las cejas hacia ella como si le estuviera retando a indignarse.

Ella decidió ignorar su intento de enterrar la conversación. —Has estado actuando raro desde que nos dieron la misión. —Apuntó. —Como si estuvieras enojado por algo.

—No estoy enojado por algo. —Negó.

—¿Es por mí? —Preguntó con la voz nivelada. —¿Hice algo…?

Kakashi le dio una mirada estupefacta. —¿Por qué tú-? —Y rápidamente se tragó sus palabras como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de la hosquedad de su propio tono. —Tal vez es sólo que no me gusta esta misión. Eso es todo.

Otra brisa sopló sobre ellos y Sakura se cruzó de brazos con cuidado. No hacía frío, pero tampoco era particularmente caluroso; podía sentir piel de gallina formarse en su piel. —¿Por qué? —Le preguntó.

—No tiene caso. —Fue todo lo que dijo él.

—No estás seguro de eso. —Replicó. —Tal vez encontremos algo mañana-

—No lo haremos. —Le interrumpió de nuevo.

Había una mortal seguridad en su tono, y Sakura tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que probablemente tenía razón. Sin embargo, Kakashi no era de los que se ponía impaciente en misiones lentas. Con frecuencia parecía preferirlas a veces, entonces ¿Por qué esta misión le crispaba tanto los nervios?

—Es la calma antes de la tormenta, Sakura. —Le dijo con la voz nivelada. —Nos doy un mes a lo mucho, entonces, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja explotará.

Sakura tembló. A nadie le gustaba ponerlo tan simple como eso. Todo el mundo _sabía _que la Guerra se acercaba, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta, y nadie lo diría hasta el día en que un ninja de Iwa asesinara a un ninja de Konoha, o viceversa, y entonces eso sería todo lo que sabrían en mucho tiempo.

—¿Kaka-sensei? —Preguntó sumamente.

—¿Mm?

—¿Cómo es la guerra?

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. —¿Estás preocupada?

—Supongo. —Dijo vagamente. Sabía que _estaba _preocupada, pero todavía no era un miedo aprieta entrañas, aunque sospechaba que _tenía que ser _un miedo aprieta entrañas si sabía lo que era conveniente para ella misma. —Nunca he pasado una guerra.

Él inhaló profundamente y entonces exhaló con lentitud. —No es tan malo una vez que le coges el ritmo. Siempre que seas cuidadosa, podrás ver el otro lado. No deberías preocuparte. Eres una chica fuerte e inteligente.

Sakura se calentó ante el halago, y tuvo que recordarse que este era un hombre que había sufrido la última guerra mundial –la peor de las tres, ya que estaban. Si alguien sabía algo sobre la guerra, era él. —¿Qué pasa si perdemos? —Preguntó, porque ese era el último escenario y el que todos en Konoha temían.

—¿Si perdemos? —Repitió con la voz plana. —¿Quién sabe? Depende de Iwa. Típicamente seremos ocupados y explotados. Se pondrá presión en nuestro Daimyo, y con certeza perderemos un montón de territorio estratégico frente al País de la Tierra quien probablemente nos usará como plataformas de lanzamiento para futuras guerras contra países más pequeños hasta que controlen la mayor parte de la región noroeste. Si se sienten particularmente rudos, probablemente quemarán a Konoha hasta sus cimientos y lo que quede de los clanes ninja y civiles con vida serán obligados a vivir como refugiados en otras aldeas, o tal vez a comenzar una nueva. El futuro para una aldea que pierde una guerra es muy incierto. Incluso si sobrevivimos, estaremos fragmentados.

Eso no sonaba divertido. Sakura frunció el ceño profundamente en la oscuridad y tragó con fuerza. —No creo que pueda dejar Konoha. —Otra ráfaga de viento le levantó el cabello y lo movió alrededor de su cara. Torció el gesto, temblando casi visiblemente ahora.

Kakashi comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta de lana negra de los hombros. —No tendrás que hacerlo. —Dijo. —Porque no perderemos. Las fuerzas de Iwa son bastante similares a las nuestras y tenemos más experiencia que ellos. Si nos invaden tendremos la ventaja de conocer el territorio y el clima. Y si todo lo demás falla, tenemos al Kyuubi. La derrota es poco probable.

Mientras decía esto, él pasó la mano alrededor de ella y le puso la chaqueta en sus hombros. El calor de la prenda era tan increíble que Sakura dejó de temblar casi de inmediato, aunque estaba ligeramente molesta tanto por temblar y molesta con él por sentir lástima innecesaria. Con todo. Ahora estaba tibia… incluso si su cuello olía horriblemente a humo, y él estaba frotando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo en los brazos de ella de una manera vigorosa y cariñosa que le aseguraba que su oscuro humor no estaba dirigido a ella. —¿Pero por qué quieren comenzar una guerra justo _ahora? _¿Por qué no antes? —Apuntó a él. —No creo que ellos se muevan de esta forma, no a menos que tengan algo que no tuvieran antes.

—¿Un as bajo la manga? —Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez no. La estrategia nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Iwa, y todavía siguen desmoralizados de la última vez que los derrotamos. No puedo ver cómo podrían tener una oportunidad, ni siquiera con todos los trucos escondidos del mundo.

—¿Y si su as es el Sindicato? —Preguntó.

Sus manos se detuvieron en sus hombros y él pareció pensarlo por un momento. —Incluso si lo que asumimos es verdad, y si asumimos que el Sindicato realmente es operado por mercenarios, Iwa estaría tomando su vida en sus manos. No confías en criminales para pelear tus guerras. Casi siempre es contraproducente.

Ella estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto. Él había pasado por esto antes y _tenía _palabras de consuelo. Sólo escuchar su voz sabionda describir exactamente por qué Konoha no perdería había eliminado un montón de tensión que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía hasta que se sintió ligera y cómoda de nuevo. —Gracias. —Susurró.

Normalmente luego de impartir un alegre consejo y luego que ella le agradeciera, él sonreiría y posiblemente incluso le tocaría la cabeza cariñosamente como si ella fuera solamente una tonta preocupona. Pero cuando le miraba ahora, su ojo estaba oscuro y casi ilegible. Casi ilegible, porque lo que podía leer ahí era remordimiento.

De alguna forma, en algún punto, él le estaba mintiendo.

Repentinamente él cerró su ojo como si supiera que le había traicionado y se puso de pie con rapidez. —Está haciendo demasiado frío para ti y ya que insistes en oprimirme, tal vez debamos regresar hacia el interior.

Ligeramente confundida, Sakura se permitió ser devuelta al interior hacia el corredor y a la habitación que habían abandonado. Ella se detuvo junto a su futon, los dedos apretando la chaqueta de Kakashi que seguía envolviéndola con el calor de él, pero Kakashi se deslizó directamente en la cama con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Necesitamos comenzar temprano mañana, Sakura. —Murmuró, esponjando su almohada.

Ella se sentó en su futon, pero no se movió. —Buenas noches, Sensei. —Susurró en respuesta, su cabeza zumbando con pensamientos y confusión ante esa pequeña mirada que él le había dado. Incluso luego que él se acomodara y su respiración se nivelara, Sakura permaneció erguida, viendo su forma y completamente segura de que él estaba tan despierto como ella.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:** _Catalizador_

* * *

**Notas de la traductora: **

¡Hola a todos!

¿Puedo ser completamente honesta? Odio muchísimo este nuevo ritmo de actualización. Mucho. Pero lo cierto es que si he podido avanzar un poquito con la traducción. Les recuerdo que no tengo un calendario fijo exactamente, por eso actualizo hoy.

Respecto a la historia, sí, sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero obviamente las iremos respondiendo en capítulos futuros. Estos primeros son para establecernos el ambiente que hay en Konoha por la amenaza de guerra. Lo principal es que, sí, Sakura está embarazada y éste capítulo y los siguientes dos o tres son flashbacks antes de lo que nos cuenta el prologo, así que tengan un poco de paciencia.

Agradezco mucho sus alertas y estoy esforzándome para avanzar lo más que pueda para ser constante con las actualizaciones.

Isabel: ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por la paciencia. Respondiendo, mi página está como Allicaism, ahí podrás acceder a los enlaces cada que actualice. Espero que te guste esta historia :D

Zelink: ¡Hola a ti también! Este fic me gusta un montón, aunque toma una línea poco convencional o que muchos no esperarían. No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar ya en lo importante de este fic, pero ugh... En fin, me da mucho gusto que pases igual a releerte esto.

Y eso es todo, ¡Por favor, no olviden comentar!


	3. Catalizador

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 2**

Catalizador

* * *

_Hablamos toda la noche y en el día_

_Hasta que no hubo más que decir,_

_Y cuando terminamos dices que ha sido divertido,_

_Pero es mejor así._

* * *

Sakura se despertó con un graznido la siguiente mañana exactamente al mismo tiempo que el sol. Si dependiera de ella, ni siquiera hubiera _soñado _en despertar por otras dos horas al menos, pero cuando estabas en una misión con Kakashi, tenías que aceptar que habría algunos horribles ejercicios de disciplina involucrados. Aunque esto, pensó mientras miraba a su reloj, era claramente criminal.

—Levántate y brilla. —Dijo él, caminando alrededor de su futon para abrir las puertas de papel para permitir que la pálida luz entrara. Asquerosamente, él ya estaba limpio y vestido con ropa civil cuidadosamente descuidada. Le hizo darse cuenta a Sakura que su hábito de ser un perezoso bastardo que con frecuencia no se salía de su cama hasta bien entrada la tarde en sus días libres era de hecho para que pudiera hacer horribles cosas como levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana en sus días de misión.

Sakura gruñó mientras se rodaba fuera de la cama como una hinchada morsa y gateó para ponerse de pie, y entonces al baño. Cuando regresó estaba vestida en ropa de civil similar, aunque no enteramente despierta para haberse rociado con agua fría en la cara. Ella se dio cuenta que Kakashi la estaba viendo y recordó la mirada que tenía en ese mismo ojo la noche anterior. Pero hoy era un nuevo día y la oportunidad de descifrar lo que fuera que significara había pasado. También podía haber estado leyendo en nada, y se advirtió de no hacerlo.

—Luces pasable. —Dijo él, aunque le tendió un pañuelo. —¿Tal vez deberías usar esto? Tu cabello es demasiado llamativo para un trabajo de encubierto.

Sakura obedientemente envolvió en su cabello hasta que sólo algunos mechones eran visibles, y mirándose en el espejo, se mostró de acuerdo con Kakashi. Se veía mucho más como una chica trabajadora ahora. —Listo. —Dijo ella.

—Vayámonos entonces.

Descendieron entonces hacia el pueblo que lentamente iba despertando para comenzar con su asignación de vigilancia. Incluso si este era un pequeño lugar, todavía era demasiado grande para cubrirse sólo con dos operativos, así que Kakashi alistó la ayuda de sus ninken. Bajo el disfraz de callejeros, también fueron en incógnito y se dividieron para monitorear diferentes partes del pueblo.

—¿Por qué no uso mis invocaciones? —Sakura sugirió brillante. Pero Kakashi sugirió que no lo hiciera.

—Causarán más problemas de los que resolverán. —Dijo vagamente.

Sabía que en realidad a él no le gustaba la elección de sus animales.

Predeciblemente Sakura fue quien se quedó atorada en el mercado junto a un puesto de pescado particularmente apestoso. Ahí pasó la mayor parte del día enviando reportes inútiles a Kakashi a través de su intercomunicador, y comprando palitos de dango dulce para mordisquear.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos por cualquier persona que se viera fuera de lugar. Los ninja eran bastante distinguibles de los civiles, así como sus movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, y frecuentemente eran más conscientes de su entorno. Con algo de suerte, el ninja de Iwa que estaba buscando estaría usando el uniforme sólo para hacérselo más fácil. Pero mientras el día pasaba y el sol se metía, Sakura se ponía cada vez más aburrida y pesimista. ¿Tal vez se habían quedado con el señuelo después de todo?

—¿Algo? —Le rogó a Kakashi a través de la radio.

—Nada. —Fue la corta y breve respuesta. Él sonaba tan desesperado como Sakura se sentía, y Sakura no preguntó de nuevo. Sabía que si él veía algo, se lo diría. Hasta entonces, todo lo que podía hacer ella era vagar por las calles, manteniendo un ojo en cada rostro que pasaba hasta que el sol pasara al otro lado del valle completamente.

Y una chica dando vueltas por su cuenta invariablemente atraería atención a sí misma eventualmente. Justo cuando partes del mercado estaban comenzado a cerrarse y Sakura estaba reunida con Urushi –uno de los perros aptamente nombrados de Kakashi-, dos chicos se aproximaron a ella. Probablemente eran un año o dos más jóvenes que Sakura, pero eran increíblemente seguros de sí mismos, y aunque Sakura estaba agradecida por la distracción de observar multitudes aburridas, ella permaneció adecuadamente fría con ellos, ni alentando ni desalentando sus intentos de impresionarla.

—¿Trabajas cerca de aquí? —Uno de ellos preguntó. —Nunca antes te había visto.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí con mi jefe. —Respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Qué venden? —El otro chico preguntó, haciendo el supuesto obvio.

Ella miró el puesto detrás de ellos. —Pescado. —Dijo rápidamente. —A todo el mundo le gusta el pescado. Siempre hay demanda por el pescado.

—Totalmente. —Los chicos se mostraron de acuerdo, prestando atención a sus desnudos brazos y tobillos. Tristemente para ellos, sus ropas civiles cubrían cualquier otra cosa que tal vez pudiera interesarles.

Pero Sakura, mirando hacia el puesto de pescado había notado algo –o más bien, a alguien. Inmediatamente supo que este era el jounin de Iwa que estaban buscando; podía saberlo por la forma en que él se paraba, la forma en que miraba hacia el mercado furtivamente como si estuviera buscando enemigos de una forma en que ningún otro hombre aquí haría. Sus ropas tal vez podían ser planas como la suya, pero eran muy nuevas y él se veía más que cómodo con ellas.

También estaba la banda cubriendo su frente. Eso siempre podía ser una señal.

El hombre comenzó a moverse de la sombra del portal en el que había estado parado y atravesó la multitud. Sakura inmediatamente murmuró una disculpa a los chicos y se puso en marcha en busca de su radio. —Kakashi-sensei, lo encontré. —Susurró, chocando con alguien en su esfuerzo por mantener los ojos puestos en la espalda del jounin de Iwa.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi demandó en su oreja.

—El ninja de las rocas –Lo veo.

—Quédate donde estás, ya voy.

—No, se está moviendo. Lo estoy siguiendo.

—Sakura, _quédate donde estás._

—¡Pero voy a perderlo! —Siseó en protesta.

—¡Sakura!

¿Qué tan útil podía ser un viejo aguafiestas que no te dejaba hacer nada? Sakura se sacó el radio de la oreja con un gruñido de molestia y lo metió en su bolsillo. El jounin frente a ella estaba cortando a través de la plaza del pueblo, desapareciendo en una multitud numerosa de transeúntes fuera de un tipo de casa club. Si se detenía ahora, lo perdería definitivamente. El contacto con los mercenarios probablemente estaba ahí, y si Sakura esperaba a que Kakashi llegara, el trato tal vez ya se hubiera firmado y sus objetivos partido.

Así que Sakura valientemente siguió adelante, animando a Urushi a seguirla. Se lanzó hacia la multitud y miró a su alrededor en vano buscando al hombre que había estado siguiendo. No era sencillo. El salón estaba lleno de hombres, la mayoría eran inconvenientemente más altos que ella misma así que ver por encima de sus hombros era un dolor en el trasero. Afortunadamente Urushi tenía el rastro.

—Por aquí. —Dijo él, navegando a través de las piernas de los hombres de pie y las mesas. Sakura se abrió camino detrás de él, hasta que le condujo a lo que parecía ser una habitación trasera.

_¡Ahí!_

Cerca de la pared estaba su objetivo, ¡hablando con otro hombre que se veía todavía más sórdido y sospechoso! Esta era. Esta era definitivamente la reunión a la que habían sido enviados a interceptar. Él estaba levantando la mano para saludar al mercenario… ella no podía esperar más. Kakashi no llegaría a tiempo.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Détente justo ahí!

Ante el grito de Sakura el salón se quedó en silencio y todas las cabezas se movieron en su dirección. Su objetivo miró hacia ella también un segundo antes que ella le tomara por las solapas y lo arrojara contra el piso. Mientras presionaba su rodilla sobre su espalda para mantenerlo abajo, Urushi hizo su parte arrinconando al segundo hombre contra la pared con una serie de amenazantes ladridos y gruñidos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —El hombre debajo de ella resolló. —¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—Soy yo quien hará las preguntas. —Interrumpió, jalando el cuello de su camiseta con la suficiente fuerza para asfixiarlo mientras sacaba un kunai para rodear su garganta. —Tienes un montón de agallas mostrándote en un lugar como este.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Él intentó levantarse pero Sakura sólo enterró con más fuerza contra su columna hasta que él se dejó caer con un gruñido de dolor. Extraño. Para un jounin él no parecía tan fuerte… y su amigo mercenario era inusualmente temeroso de los perros.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de tu junta? —Demandó. —Dime y te dejaré vivir.

—Sólo estábamos… haciendo planes. —Resolló.

—¿Qué planes? —Sakura empujó el kunai. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a aparecer.

—¡Para el fin de semana! —El jounin gritó. —¡Lo juro! Deja de cortarme –duele.

Sakura se detuvo, pero más en absoluto disgusto que por compasión. —_¿Qué?_

—Mira, no sé lo que he hecho, ¡Pero juro que no sé nada! —El hombre debajo de ella se acobardó. —¿Es sobre esa chica en Maika? ¡Ella me dijo que tenía dieciocho!

—¡Compostura, hombre, eres un jounin! —Sakura interrumpió. —Y traspasar el territorio del País del Fuego es considerado un acto de guerra.

—¿Traspasar? ¡Pero vivo aquí!

A lo largo de todo esto, la gente había estado mirando con absoluto desconcierto al hombre adulto que estaba siendo sometido por la joven tamaño bolsillo, mientras que otro intentaba subirse a la mesa para evitar las mordidas de un furioso perro callejero. Ahora alguien nuevo había entrado en el salón con tres perros propios. Él se tomó un momento para evaluar la escena y entonces con un suave silbido, ordenó a Urushi a desistir de su terrorífico acto para venir a sentarse al lado de su amo.

Sakura no lo notó. —¿Qué quieres decir con que vives aquí?

—La casa número 12, cerca del huerto. ¡Pregunta a mi madre!

—¡No me vengas con eso- eres de Iwa!

—¡No, no lo soy!

—¿Entonces, qué demonios es esto? —Sakura jaló el hitai-ate del hombre y lo puso frente a su rostro. —¿En verdad creíste que no te notaría caminando por ahí con una insignia de Iwa en tu cabeza?

—¿Con qué?

—Este pequeño grabado aquí. —Apuntó con su dedo, su paciencia volviéndose cada vez más delgada. —La cosa que parece dos pequeñas rocas superponiéndose- ese es el símbolo de Iwa.

El hombre se quedó viendo. —No sabía eso. Un tipo simplemente me la dio.

Sakura apretó los dientes en silencio.

—Esta mañana. —Continuó él. —Este hombre me la dio y dijo que me quedaba… que debía usarla. No-no sé quién era él. Tipo grande. Algo tenebroso. No quería decirle que no, ¿Sabes?

Sakura estaba debatiéndose entre arrancarle o no la cabeza sólo por el bien de hacerlo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. —Vámonos.

Habían sido engañados. No le sorprendería si, mientras estaba interrogando a este tipo, el verdadero jounin de Iwa había conseguido escabullirse sin ser notado. Claramente había estado ahí esa mañana para acomodar a este tipo como señuelo. Con toda probabilidad, la reunión ya había terminado y lo habían pasado por alto.

Sakura se levantó lentamente. —Lo siento. —Dijo impenitente al hombre en este piso, porque si las personas insistían en andar por ahí usando parafernalia enemiga, sentía que ellos no podían quejarse si terminaban en una llave de tijera. Sólo se animó a ayudarle a levantarse antes de girarse con rapidez y caminar con los labios apretados dignamente. La gente podía mirar todo lo que quisieran y susurrar por las comisuras de su boca acerca de cómo por razones como estas las mujeres no eran permitidas en la casa club, pero los oídos de Sakura, normalmente agudos al más débil chirrido de crítica, no estaban escuchando. Ella se abrió camino a través de la concurrida multitud hasta que estaba fuera en la plaza del pueblo una vez más.

Kakashi y sus caninos se movieron tras de ella, y con la velocidad con la cual la puerta fue estrellada a su salida, claramente se habían ganado un baneo de por vida.

—Alguien le dio esa banda. —Ella le soltó por encima de su hombro. —Alguien de Iwa.

—Eso parece. —Kakashi zumbó.

—Lo que significa que perdimos a nuestros objetivos. —¿Cómo demonios voy a explicarle esto a Tsunade?

—No necesariamente. —Kakashi murmuró. —Esta aldea es particularmente cercana a la frontera con el País de la Tierra. Lugares como este tienden a tener un montón de mezcla neutral. No tienen el clima correcto para el arroz en el País de la Tierra, así que puedes imaginar cuán seguido ellos hacen intercambios con aldeas como Jonan.

Sakura se detuvo y le dio una mirada dura. —¿Pudiste haber mencionado esto antes, no?

—No parecía relevante. —Se encogió él de hombros.

—¿Relevante? ¡Estaba enterrando cosas afiladas en el cuello de un hombre inocente!

—Ningún hombre es inocente. Estoy seguro que él ha hecho algo en su vida para merecer tal retribución. —Kakashi inclinó la cabeza. —Yo _te dije _que esperaras.

—Si él realmente _hubiera sido _nuestro objetivo, eso hubiera significado dejarlo escapar. —Sakura replicó. —¿Realmente creíste que iba a esperar?

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez el proverbio sobre tontos que se apresuran? —Un tono afilado enlazado a su tono.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez el que dice que _no me jodas? _—La lengua de nadie era más afilada que la de Sakura.

Tres perros chillaron ansiosamente a sus pies, y si existiera una mirada que encapsulara la frase 'madura' sería la que Kakashi le estaba dando ahora. Él miró alrededor de la plaza, que estaba distintivamente más vacía de lo que había estado algunas horas atrás, y entonces miró al descolorido cielo. —No hay punto en pelear sobre ello; sólo regresemos al hotel. Si hubo o no un encuentro aquí el día de hoy, creo que es seguro decir que nos lo perdimos.

Sakura caminó junto a él malhumoradamente, echando humo internamente más para ella que por alguien más. La cosa sobre el temperamento de Sakura era que raramente se perfeccionaba, lo que le hacía más propensa a disparar contra cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para estar cerca, pero esto era algo que Kakashi había terminado entendiendo. Nunca parecía tomar mucha ofensa ante sus fríos humores. De cierta forma le hacía más fácil el simplemente ignorarlos.

Para cuando llegaron a los estrechos escalones de piedra que conducían al hotel en la cima del acantilado, ella se había calmado un poco. —¿Qué le decimos a Tsunade-shishou? —Preguntó, todavía frunciendo el ceño pero dispuesta a hablar.

—La verdad. —Él dijo indiferente. —La misión no fue concluyente.

Un aguijonazo de molestia corrió a través de Sakura cuando procedían a subir en una sola fila. Era demasiado tarde para regresar a Konoha a esta hora, ¡Qué desperdicio había sido esta misión!

Una vez en la cima, Kakashi dejó ir a sus perros y una recamarera de ojos oscuros y cabello platinado les saludó en la puerta del hotel para extenderles una invitación al comedor. Sakura la hubiera aceptado como habían hecho la noche anterior, pero Kakashi le dio a la mujer una mirada de consternación y anunció que habían decidido pasar una noche tranquila adentro.

—No recuerdo decidir eso. —Sakura murmuró en una voz baja cuando se movieron sin zapatos de regreso a su habitación, dejando a la recamarera a la entrada. —Quería tener una comida en forma.

—Podemos pedir algo. —Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sólo porque tú eres un antisocial no quiere decir que _yo _tengo que serlo. —Dijo. Entraron a su habitación rentada y la primera cosa que Sakura hizo fue quitarse la pañoleta de la cabeza. _Mucho mejor._

La mano de Kakashi le tocó el brazo suavemente, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento en curso se interrumpiera antes de salir de su boca. —¿Por qué no te quedas y cenas conmigo?

Él había pasado mucho tiempo cerca de sus perros, porque tenía esa ligeramente esperanzada, ligeramente rogona, y ligeramente dolida expresión dominada a la perfección. La defensa normal de Sakura era imitarla, como si él fuera más susceptible a sus propias tácticas de lo que ella era, pero esta vez ella sabía que su deseo de quedarse sobrepasaba su deseo por ir a cenar.

Sakura perdió el silencioso duelo de expresiones y se cruzó de brazos. —Bien. —Dijo con poca seriedad. —Pero estaba esperando consolarme.

—Podemos hacer esto muy bien justo aquí. —Se dirigió a un armario bajo contra la pared del extremo más lejano y abrió las puertas para hacer un gesto hacia adentro.

—¡Sake! —Exclamó ella.

No había mucho más que hacer en este pueblo que consolarse, así que tomaron una botella, salieron al pórtico y se sentaron para observar la puesta del sol. Pese a haber trabajado juntos por ocho años, era rara la ocasión en que tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar del beber juntos de manera privada. Habían muchas ocasiones recientemente, especialmente con las últimas misiones divididas, se sentaban y comían juntos (y ella había descubierto que él era un melindroso que comía con los dedos demasiado cerca de su comida), pero no era frecuente que compartieran una botella de vino de arroz.

Kakashi sirvió una copa de sake para cada uno y Sakura mantuvo la suya bajo su nariz. Entonces pensó sobre su tolerancia al alcohol. —¿Quieres algo para comer? —Le preguntó a Kakashi.

—No. —Dijo cortante.

—Bueno, yo sí. —El alcohol siempre le sentaba mejor si tenía algo de comida para acompañarlo, y no se sentía con ganas de beber mucho esta noche. —Creo que bajaré e iré a la cocina por-

—No, está bien, lo haré yo. —Kakashi dijo de pronto. —Quédate aquí y yo lo traeré.

—Pero… ni siquiera sabes qué quiero. —Sakura apuntó, parpadeando hacia él.

—Entonces dime. —Dijo él.

—Pero… No sé qué hay en el menú.

—¿Por qué no pides lo que comiste anoche?

—Pero… No quiero eso de nuevo…

Ella se le quedó viendo mientras él golpeaba los dedos impacientemente contra el piso de madera del pórtico. Él parecía determinado a hacer esto para ella, pero no podía ver la razón. Kakashi nunca hacía nada cercano a un 'favor' para nadie, e incluso era una broma entre la aldea que Kakashi no ayudaría a su propia madre a levantarse si caía por las escaleras. No teniendo una madre, era difícil saber si era cierto o no.

Al menos sabía que _esto _no estaba bien.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo? —Ofreció después de una larga pausa.

Sus dedos dejaron de tamborilear. —Nah, no estoy hambriento.

_¡Obviamente ese no es el punto! _Pensó en desesperación. Él ya había dicho que no quería comida, pero se había ofrecido en su lugar a ir por su comida, pero declinó la oferta de ir juntos así que-

—Bien. Cómo sea. —Sakura suspiró, rindiéndose antes de que se provocara un dolor de cabeza. —Regresaré en un minuto.

—Te tomaré la palabra. —Y algo en la forma en que lo había dicho le hizo sonar como si él realmente estuviera hablando en serio. Como si él fuera a abrirse camino por el corredor para arrastrarla de la oreja si no regresaba en precisamente sesenta segundos.

—Hombre extraño. —Susurró para sí misma mientras dejaba la habitación, sabiendo que él podía escucharla.

Trotó por el corredor, buscando la cocina para ordenar. Uno de los cocineros de cara brillosa le dio un menú y tomó deliberadamente un minuto y medio para decidirse qué comer.

Kakashi no vino corriendo por el pasillo. Cuán decepcionante.

Diez minutos después ella regresó a su habitación con una simple bandeja de cena con tofu frito, y después de buscar en su mochila un segundo por un cierto objeto, llevó sus tesoros hacia el pórtico donde todavía estaba sentado. Se echaron el uno al otro un vistazo al mismo tiempo, y fue una de esas raras ocasiones donde se encaraban sin una máscara entre ellos.

Él se dio cuenta del libro en su mano. —¿Qué estás leyendo? —Preguntó.

—Naka, ¿Tú? —No pasó desapercibido para ella que él había sacado su libro durante su ausencia.

—Porno.

—Me pregunto si nos estamos convirtiendo en personas aburridas y predecibles. —Suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo. —Bueno, tal vez yo sí, al menos. Tú, creo, ya eras aburrido y predecible.

—Intercambiaré contigo. —Sugirió él. —Leeré al maldito Naka si tú lees mi porno.

Sakura lo consideró. Estaba segura que él aprendería a apreciar el lado romántico de Naka si sólo leía algo de su prosa por su propia voluntad, pero ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a ser sometida al porno en el proceso? No que le importara el porno. Tenía algunos libros pervertidos bajo su colchón en casa, pero la regla era que las chicas podían ser pervertidas, _mientras nadie lo supiera. _Leer porno en la presencia de un testigo era simplemente tabú.

—Paso, gracias. —Ella abrió el libro y entonces, porque sentía que Kakashi necesitaba rebajarse un poco, tomó una profunda inhalación del fresco aire de la montaña y miró a través del cielo amarillo ante el sol poniéndose. —¿Esto no agita tu alma?

—Ni siquiera pienses sobre ello.

—Creo que esto necesita un poco de poesía.

—No te atrevas.

—"_Mi amor es mi prisión, mis palabras son mis llaves-"_

Tuvo que detenerse justo entonces porque Kakashi había metido un trozo de tofu frito en su boca.

—Tienes razón, sí sacude _algo. _—Dijo ligeramente mientras ella intentaba decidirse entre masticar, ahogarse o escupir.

—Está atorado en mi garganta… —Ella dijo con la voz ronca. —¡Está tan seco…!

Él le tendió la copa de sake que ya había servido para ella y rápidamente la bajó en largos y pesados tragos hasta que el tofu descendió completamente. —La poesía romántica, —Le dijo él. —es para niñas y homosexuales reprimidos. Ningún hombre hetero se excitaría con palabras melosas.

Posiblemente existían _algunos _poemas de Naka en los que tal vez él estaría interesado, pero Sakura se contuvo de recitarlas por pura vergüenza. A Kakashi le gustaba rechazar su amor por la poesía de Naka diciendo que era simplista y tintada en rosa y poco realista, pero eso sólo era porque él no conocía las_ otras _cosas.

—El amor real no es sobre tomarse de las manos y tener sentimientos. —Continuó. —El amor real es rasposo, sucio y doloroso con frecuencia y no puro, limpio y placentero.

—¿Crees que no sé eso? —Respondió en tono arrepentido. Nadie podría acusar a Haruno Sakura de no saber sobre el amor. Había pasado la mayoría de su vida estando enamorada y siendo ignorada, y ella sabía _exactamente _cuán agonizante y doloroso podía ser, porque _todavía _dolía.

Pero si él lo quería sucio, ella podía hacer eso también.

Sin mirar a su libro, ella comenzó a recitar. —_"El anillo que rodea el dedo de mi amante, recibido con placer, se desliza sobre su nudillo y permanece ahí. Tal vez tú puedas encajar tan bien en ella así como ella encaja en mí. Frota a consciencia. Precisamente es la talla correcta-_

—¿De quién es eso?

—De Naka.

—Es sucio. —Él miró hacia ella con una ceja levantada. —Y te lo sabes de memoria.

Sakura retiró la mirada, llevando la copa hacia sus labios mientras sus mejillas ardían. —Ni siquiera llegué a la parte buena.

—Me estremezco sólo de pensarlo.

Sakura tragó con fuerza su sake, más para esconder su vergüenza que otra cosa. Pero por supuesto ella olvidó que era sake, no agua, y se quedó jadeando y tosiendo una vez que el alcohol golpeó su estómago y –lo que se sintió cómo- su cerebro.

—No debiste haber hecho eso. —Observó, notando su balance. —¿No eres tú la que se cae del taburete del bar después de media copa de vino, o ese es Naruto?

—No, soy yo. —Ella no se llevaba bien con el alcohol, así que conscientemente alejó la copa y esperó a que el mareo se desvaneciera.

En contraste, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Kakashi como para saber que él se veía aparentemente sobrio cuando estaba borracho, y usualmente la única cosa que lo delataba era su lengua ligeramente floja y una tendencia a sonreír con más frecuencia. Él no comenzaría a mecerse vertiginosamente hasta su cuarta o quinta copa. Cuando él estaba _realmente _ebrio comenzaría a dar risitas, y con eso sabías que tenías que llevarlo a casa antes de que él comenzara a hacer pases no solicitados con las meseras.

Y después con los meseros.

Sin embargo, Sakura no podía jactarse de estar particularmente clara en este momento. El sake se había extendido en forma de un calor en su cuerpo que la hacía sentir suave y alegre. No ebria, pero con una cierta sensación de bienestar que le hizo saber que había un relajante trabajando en sus venas.

—Me alegra de que estés sintiéndote mejor hoy. —Dijo con honestidad.

—¿Hm? —Él le echó un vistazo.

—Parecías agitado anoche. Creí que estabas enojado conmigo o algo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No veo porqué lo estaría. Y si me alegré, probablemente sería porque eres una buena compañía. —Dijo él, dándole una débil sonrisa. —Mejor que la mayoría.

Había una suave calidez en esa sonrisa a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Desconcertada, sonrió vagamente y volvió su atención al atardecer, intentando descifrar a qué le recordaba esa sonrisa y qué significaba. Tal vez él estaba un poquito borracho después de todo. Raramente Kakashi admitía en voz alta que le gustaba su compañía. Ella siempre lo había sospechado, pero él nunca vocalizaba tales sentimientos.

Lo mejor era no pensar en ello o comenzaría a _sobrepensar _en ello.

—Una pena lo de la misión. —Ella suspiró.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Así sucede a veces. —Dijo. —Extrañarás esto cuando la guerra estalle.

—Probablemente.

Se sentaron en un silencio contemplativo mientras el sol se deslizaba detrás de las montañas, manchando el cielo en un naranja ardiente. Gradualmente se fue atenuando, pero cuando Sakura miró a Kakashi, todavía podía ver su reflejo en su mirada. —¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó ella.

—La guerra trae el arrepentimiento. —Dijo. Sus palabras fueron casi enmudecidas por los dedos presionando sus labios ausentemente. —El resultado de la guerra puede ser impredecible, pero lo que siempre puedes predecir es que te arrepentirás de algo. Algo que nunca vas a poder arreglar.

¿A qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente? ¿Crímenes de Guerra? Él no tenía ninguno en su registro, o al menos ninguno que tuviera que ser recordado. ¿Tal vez era algo más relacionado a errores personales? —Todo el mundo tiene arrepentimientos. —Dijo ella, optando por un tono apaciguador.

—¿En serio? —Dijo con suavidad. —¿Entonces, cuáles son los tuyos?

Sakura se sentó y se distrajo con el borde de sus shorts de algodón. —Supongo… cuando era una niñita, estaba en el mercado con mi madre. No recuerdo por qué, pero estaba de mal humor. Estaba quejándome, haciendo pucheros y viendo a todos con enojo, y mi madre estaba esforzándose para alegrarme. Se ofreció a comprarme un paquete de monos marinos (*) de uno de los puestos de juguetes, pero me rehusé.

Ella se quedó callada, y luego de un momento Kakashi le miró con incertidumbre. —¿Y?

—_Y. _—Ella hizo hincapié. —¿Sabes cuán increíbles eran los monos marinos cuando era una niña? ¡Todo el mundo los quería! Los ponías en agua y crecían y todo, y si ponías un mono marino niño con un mono marino niña, se multiplicaban y a veces crecían plantas y eso. Pero estaba tan malhumorada que dije 'no' y por años estuve de verdad, realmente arrepentida por eso.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —Te arrepientes… de no conseguir monos marinos.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿De qué te arrepientes?

Era como si no estuviera seguro de cómo superar su épica historia de arrepentimiento. Él parpadeó repetidamente, se quedó viendo al cielo oscureciéndose, y entonces habló con lentitud. —Me arrepiento… de ponerme borracho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Morioka Hana cuando tenía dieciséis. Ella me dio todas las señales, incluso me dio un pequeño beso, y justo cuando iba a conducirme al primer piso, vomité en sus zapatos y me desmayé. Ella jamás me volvió a hablar.

Pese su angustiosa historia, Kakashi estaba sonriendo con auto desprecio, y no pareció importarle mucho cuando Sakura se carcajeó con tanta fuerza que casi se iba de espaldas. —¡Eso- tú- oh—ow, mi estómago! —Jadeó para respirar y se secó las lágrimas. —¡Tal vez te salvaste por poco, Sensei! Una chica que se echa para atrás por un poquito de vomito no puede valer tu tiempo.

—Eres muy dura con las chicas normales, Sakura. —Le reprendió. —Probablemente limpias vomito cada día en ese maldito hospital que te has acostumbrado a tal trauma. No se puede esperar que chicas normales toleren tan violenta demostración de… entusiasmo.

—Tal vez. Ella todavía suena demasiado quisquillosa.

—Sí, no sé qué estaba pensando en ese entonces. —Él se pasó la mano a través de su áspero cabello y sonrió de nuevo con cariño ante sus propios recuerdos. La guerra y el arrepentimiento fueron momentáneamente olvidados y él estaba hundiéndose en tiempos más felices.

Por supuesto que Sakura tenía arrepentimientos, y algunos tan serios que todavía le atormentaban. Se arrepentía de no ser lo suficientemente importante para Sasuke y evitar su partida. Se arrepentía de haber estado tan ocupada en el hospital salvando la vida de otras personas que no notó el deterioro en la salud de su propia madre hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se arrepentía de ser mala con su madre ese día en el mercado porque a veces había sido una revoltosa y egoísta niña que había herido los sentimientos de su madre en muchas ocasiones, pero dejar que esos arrepentimientos la sobrecogieran y la arrastraran a la miseria no era cómo alguien debía vivir su vida.

Y no planeaba dejar que Kakashi se hiciera eso tampoco. Probablemente tenía suficientes arrepentimientos para llenar varias vidas, pero Sakura lo prefería cuando sonreía y se reía y le contaba vergonzosas historias sobre su juventud. No todo el mundo tenía que estar atrapado en su propia oscuridad.

—Brindemos. —Kakashi dijo; tendiéndole su copa de sake.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—Por los monos marinos y el vómito. —Dijo con la cara compuesta. —Y por Haruno Sakura.

—Por los monos marinos, el vómito y yo. —Aceptó. —Claramente todos de igual grandeza.

Ella tomó un sorbo largo, y entonces otro en un intento de alcanzar a Kakashi que parecía estar bajando su copa de un solo trago. Cuando ella alcanzó el fondo, su cabeza se meció e inmediatamente recordó una vez más que ella no bebía. —Ooh. —Gruñó, sonriendo con vergüenza. —Deberíamos parar. Tenemos que regresar mañana, y no hay nada peor que viajar con una resaca.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Dijo él, incluso mientras servía a ambos otra ronda.

En retrospectiva, Sakura creía que debió saber que era una mala idea. Incluso cuando las misiones aparentemente habían resultado ser nada, nunca era sabio el bajar la guardia. El alcohol era uno de los tres pecados de los shinobi, después de todo. Sin embargo una parte altamente susceptible de su personalidad pensaba que si Kakashi lo estaba haciendo, no podía ser así de irresponsable, ya que Kakashi era en muchas maneras, la precisa definición de 'sensatez'.

Eso, y que era una experiencia singular el ser capaz de hacer que reír con tanta facilidad a Kakashi. Era un placer en sí mismo servirle más tragos y ver cómo se desmoronaba un poco el rígido exterior taciturno. Sus sonrisas venían con más frecuencia, y su mirada atrapaba la de ella un poquito más de tiempo de lo necesario. Los toques eran dados con más libertad y casualmente, pero todavía con una corriente de emoción que desconcertaban a Sakura tanto como sus sonrisas lo hacían.

Cuando ella lo atrapó mirándole de nuevo, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera desconcertada. —¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

—Nada. —Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa privada. —Sólo estaba pensando en cuán parecida eres a un hámster cuando comes tofu así.

Pasó casi un minuto más de masticar antes de que pudiera tragar y responder. —Esa es una de las comparaciones más halagadoras que he recibido.

—¿Oh?

—Otros niños solían llamarme frentesota. Frente de marquesina. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero debajo de esta arruga mi frente se extiende hasta aquí. —Dijo, apuntando un lugar improbable hacia la parte trasera de su cráneo.

—Entonces debería felicitarte por tu fabuloso peinado.

—Convincente, ¿No es así?

Él se rió suavemente. —Sólo estaban celosos, Sakura. Eres una chica muy hermosa y una de las más inteligentes que conozco. Me sorprendería si no hubieras provocado algo de envidia en todo este tiempo.

El problema con que Kakashi realizara halagos era que, era tan raro, que era difícil saber cómo responder. Ella regresó la cara hacia el valle, esperando que el cielo oscurecido escondiera su sonrojo mientras sonreía y se encogía incómodamente de hombros. —No todo el mundo molesta a los otros por pura envidia. Eso es algo que las víctimas se dicen las unas a las otras para sentirse mejor. En la realidad, la gente molesta a los otros porque se sienten superiores a ellos, sin importar si es físicamente o mentalmente. El instinto humano de excluir a los inadaptados es más fuerte que el instinto de alejar a los que admiramos.

Él chasqueó la lengua. —Serías más feliz si creyeras que lo hicieron por puros celos.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste molestado?

—No. Yo _era _uno de los que molestaba.

—Todavía lo eres para la mayoría de tus subordinados.

—Sólo sin intención.

—Bueno, me pareces un buen tipo.

—¿Tal vez porque me golpearías si no soy amable?

Ella arrugó la nariz y empujó el hombro de él con el suyo. —Sé que en secreto eres un enorme suavecito. Te he visto leer los poemas más cursis de Naka escondidos bajo una polvorienta cubierta de una novela porno cuando crees que nadie más te ve. Y he atestiguado tus masculinas lágrimas de emoción rodando por tu rostro cuando-

—No, ese es sólo un sueño que tuviste. —Protestó.

—¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mis sueños? —Preguntó arrogantemente.

—Sé que estoy a veces en ellos.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Preguntó tontamente. Las cejas de él se movieron hacia arriba sugestivamente y ella resolló ante él, escandalizada. —¡Qué- nunca! ¡Yo jamás- oh, eres tan pervertido!

Bueno, _jamás _era un decir. Estuvo esa extraña noche cerca de un año atrás cuando, después de pasar más de dos semanas mimando a su superior enfermo, ella soñó con montarlo en la cama de un hospital y se había despertado profundamente perturbada. Principalmente porque no había querido despertarse. Sin embargo, había tenido sueños sexuales con la mayoría de chicos con los que era moderadamente cercana, e incluso varios involucrando a Ino. No significaban nada (más que probablemente era un poquito gay), pero recordarlo justo ahora en una situación como esta hizo que su piel se calentara en una mezcla de vergüenza y algo más.

—Me estoy burlando de ti. —Le tranquilizó.

—Eres un hombre malo. —Bufó juguetona.

—Creí que habíamos establecido recién que era amable contigo.

—Lo retiro; eres irremediablemente horrible.

—Palabras grandes para una chica borracha.

—Pero no es menos reales. —Replicó.

Él suspiró. —Sí, tal vez…

Cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él de nuevo, notó que él estaba viendo al valle de nuevo, su expresión un poquito más seria que un momento atrás. Repentinamente él se frotó una mano sobre la frente y cerró los ojos como si algo finalmente le hubiera alcanzado.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir? —Sugirió, preguntándose si tal vez él había bebido mucho.

—Supongo que eso es lo mejor. —Dio con la voz gruesa. —Antes que haga algo realmente vergonzoso que tú usarás en mi contra por el resto de mi vida.

¿Con que eso era? —Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿Te gustaría otro trago? —Preguntó brillante.

Kakashi no estaba tan ebrio como para caer con esa. —Ajá. —Dijo con la voz plana mientras se ponía en pie con poco equilibrio para caminar de regreso a su habitación. Sakura le escuchó chocar contra el marco de la puerta al menos dos veces y torció el gesto. Sip. Había bebido más de la cuenta…

Sakura intentó quedarse un ratito más para disfrutar de la cálida tarde y observar las estrellas ponerse, pero una llamada lastimera gritó detrás de ella. —¡Sakura-chan! Arrópame.

Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, señor. —Gritó divertida, y en silencio le deseó buenas noches al cielo antes de girarse y andar hacia su habitación.

Kakashi ya estaba sentado en su futon, frotándose las sienes como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Él no necesitaba que lo arroparan, simplemente quería atención. —Toma. —Dijo ella, sacando una jarra del gabinete y sirviéndole un vaso de agua. Ella se lo tendió, pero él falló y sólo pudo sostenerlo sin fuerza, ella se arrodilló junto a él y guió el vaso hacia sus labios, forzándolo a beber o ser cubierto en agua. Él terminó haciendo un poco de ambos y tosió y escupió mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Dices que _soy _una mala persona. —Protestó, el agua goteando por su barbilla. —¿Por qué no simplemente lo vaciaste sobre mi cabeza?

—De acuerdo. —Sakura canturreó alegremente, e intentó hacer eso.

Pero incluso si estaba ebrio los reflejos de Kakashi no estaban así de torpes, y él levantó la mano al mismo tiempo para agarrar el vaso y luchar con ella por el control. Comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente en la dirección de Sakura. Ella gritó e intentó empujarlo. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que supo era que Kakashi estaba riéndose y ella estaba siendo bañada con agua fría.

Las gotas de agua fría corrían por las puntas de su cabello hasta el escote de su blusa. —Ew. —Ella se río, haciendo un puchero.

Ella se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba sonriéndole suavemente, una vez más con esa extraña y cálida expresión en sus ojos que parecía tan familiar, sin embargo tan extraña. Ella tembló ligeramente, y no creía que fuera por el agua fría sino por una emoción de algún otro tipo. —¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole a él una tímida sonrisa.

—Tú. —Dijo él, como si fuera obvio. —Eres increíble.

Nadie nunca le había dicho antes que era increíble –al menos no de una manera agradable. Un sonrojo rompió en sus mejillas: uno que se profundizó cuando él extendió la mano para acomodarle un mechón húmedo de cabello fuera de su mejilla.

—Por supuesto que soy increíble. —Comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente. —¿Por qué no sería increíble? Fui la número uno en mi clase, soy un médico de élite, y soy aprendiz de la Hokage, y puedo vencer al Jinchuuriki de nueve colas con un brazo atado a mi espalda –por supuesto, soy increíble. También luzco bien con agua fría.

Estaba nerviosa porque él parecía estar acercándose. Él todavía estaba sosteniendo su muñeca de cuando ayudó a volcar el vaso de agua encima de su cabeza, y su pulgar estaba deslizándose suavemente de atrás hacia adelante a través de la sensible piel de su brazo interno. Su espina cosquilleó, haciéndola enmudecer mientras lo miraba tan aprehensivamente como él a ella, hasta que sus pesados ojos parecieron moverse hacia el sur de su rostro para detenerse en sus labios.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Kaka-sensei? —Susurró ella.

Él sonrió letárgicamente. —Cuán fácil es olvidar cosas cuando estás cerca. —Dijo él, y entonces con cuidado le soltó la muñeca para dejarse caer sobre su espalda con un suspiro. El momento se rompió, aunque Sakura todavía se sentía incómodamente peculiar y cálida mientras bajaba la mirada para verlo estirándose y frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Su camiseta se había levantado un tanto, exponiendo algo de su abdomen desnudo cubierto de vello claro y grueso que desaparecía debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Era la vista más fascinante que Sakura hubiera visto.

—Siempre hay arrepentimiento en la guerra. —Kakashi dijo desconcertantemente. Sakura podía ver que la mente de él había saltado de regreso a la conversación previa. —Siempre pierdes a alguien. Perdí a mi madre en la segunda guerra, a mi padre en la tercera, junto a mis amigos y mi maestro. Así que piensas, ¿Si todo el mundo está muerto, no puede doler, verdad? Entonces _ellos _vienen a ti por un costado y te encuentras de regreso en donde comenzaste, y todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar que esta vez tengas la fuerza para mantenerte compuesto esta ocasión.

—Blah, blah, blah… —Sakura murmuró, picándole la nariz. —Estás borracho, sensei.

Él atrapó su mano. —Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Sakura. No dejaré que nadie muera esta vez.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente, desconcertada por cuán serio él se veía. —Puedo cuidarme a mí misma. ¿Qué estabas diciendo anoche sobre que cuidarías de tu salud y que yo cuidara de la mía?

—No seas muy orgullosa. —Él susurró, cerrado los ojos. —No necesitas ser orgullosa conmigo.

Su mano cayó junto a la rodilla de ella y Sakura observó su rostro con curiosidad, dándose cuenta cuán rápido él estaba quedándose dormido. —No eres un buen compañero de juerga, sabes. —Le dijo a su suave y pasivo rostro. —Durmiéndote sobre mí, cielos.

—No estoy dormido. —Murmuró él, y sólo para probarlo le dio una palmada en el trasero…

... Y Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo rodar de costado con un gruñido de dolor. —Mantén tus manos quietas, viejo pervertido. —Le reprimió severamente. —Sólo porque estoy borracha eso no significa que puedas tomar ventaja de mí.

Kakashi permaneció quieto y callado.

Ella se inclinó sobre él. —¿Sensei? —Preguntó. —¿Estás muerto, sensei?

—Sí. —Replicó él.

—Oh. ¿Qué quieres que diga en tu funeral?

—Di que era asombroso y listo. Y que morí haciendo lo que amaba.

—De acuerdo. Pero le diré a todo el mundo que moriste haciéndole el amor a una aspiradora.

Él gruñó. —No me sorprendería de ti. Eres cruel, Haruno Sakura.

—Y esa es la razón por la que me amas.

—Piensa lo que quiera. —Gruñó de mal humor.

Ella se inclinó y le plantó un suave beso en su sien como si nunca lo hubiera golpeado en primer lugar. —Buenas noches, sensei. —Dijo con dulzura. —Tendremos un largo viaje mañana, así que ten sueños placenteros.

—Te desearía lo mismo, pero estaría mintiendo. —Dijo con la voz áspera, frotándose su adolorido estómago. Pese al obvio ceño fruncido que había puesto, no podía ocultar su sonrisa soñolienta.

Sakura gateó hacia su propio futon y se metió entre frías sábanas con un suspiro, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cálida y feliz, y tal vez sólo en parte por el sake. Cuando ella cerró los ojos y vio la sonrisa derretida de Kakashi, recordó cómo tocó su cabello de manera casual, y entonces esa desprotegida zona de su estómago desnudo. Su corazón se sintió lleno y ella no se molestó en analizar la razón. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse a dormir con los pensamientos de él… como, si su camiseta se hubiera levantado más, ¿tendría el ombligo botado o no?

Una risita escapó por sus labios antes que ella pudiera detenerla.

—Deja de tener pensamientos pervertidos sobre mí, Sakura. —Kakashi murmuró desde su lado de la habitación.

—Quisieras. —Replicó con sueño y se giró para enterrar la cabeza en su almohada.

* * *

Si ella tuvo sueños placenteros, ciertamente no lo recordó cuando despertó. Fría luz pálida estaba filtrándose a través de las puertas shoji abiertas y un dolor sordo estaba obstruyendo sus senos nasales y, por lo que sabía, su cerebro también.

—Ow… mi pobre cabeza. —Ella graznó mientras se sentaba, ignorando el peso de la resaca que la haría permanecer tendida.

—Eso es lo que consigues por beber en el trabajo. —Una voz del otro lado de la habitación dijo, en un tono demasiado mojigato para un hombre que había bebido al menos dos veces más de lo que ella bebió. Ella le dio una mirada vidriosa, notando que estaba vestido y limpio y reclinándose de manera relajada contra la pared con el mismo viejo _Icha Icha _en su mano.

No había justicia en el mundo. ¿No eran los ancianos los que se suponía tenían que sufrir peores resacas que los mocosos?

Sakura le dio un gruñido molesto y empujó sus mantas para salir de su lecho y pararse detrás de la modesta pantalla con piernas temblorosas. La misión ya estaba terminada y oficialmente se trataba de una falsa alarma, y no había razón alguna para no ponerse su ropa regular de trabajo de nuevo, después de desaparecer hacia el baño para rociarse agua sobre los ojos, era tiempo de irse.

—¿Lista? —Kakashi le preguntó cuando reapareció.

Indudablemente estaba de mejor humor que el día de ayer, pero para entonces ella se había rendido en intentar saber la razón. —Lista. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo con una voz grave, y juntos se dirigieron a la recepción para pagar sus cuentas.

—¿Algo del minibar? —La mujer con voz nasal detrás del escritorio preguntó.

—Sólo el sake. —Kakashi admitió. Sakura se paró detrás de él frotándose las sienes y gravemente deseando que estuvieran de regreso ya en Konoha.

—Mm hm. —La mujer escribió más cargos en el recibo. —¿Utilizaron algún otro servicio?

—Bueno, sólo la aspiradora…

Risa ronca escapó repentinamente de Sakura mientras la recepcionista los miró a ambos con confusión. —¿Perdón? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño a Kakashi.

—No es nada. —Dijo seriamente, hablando sobre las risas de Sakura. —Sin servicios. ¿Cuánto será por eso?

Sakura todavía estaba luchando para controlar su risa luego que Kakashi le pagara a la mujer y ambos salieron. La mucama de cabello platinado de la noche anterior había sido reemplazada por una mucama de cabello castaño que le dio a Sakura una mirada de preocupación cuando pasaban. —¿No tienes consideración alguna por mi pobre cabeza? —Sakura le preguntó. —No digas bromas estúpidas.

—Sólo las digo porque te ríes como un burro. —Apuntó.

—No, no es cierto. Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo. —Dijo ella, sin ninguna emoción de manera repentina.

Encontraron el camino que conducía fuera del pueblo y, en poco tiempo, las construcciones empezaron a desaparecer tras los árboles y los acantilados, hasta que lo único que vieron fueron los extensos arrozales y una mancha lejana del océano a su derecha. Incluso en este extremo se podía saborear lo salado del aire.

—¿Crees que Naruto y Sai encontraron algo en Chiba? —Murmuró a su silenciosa compañía. —Es molesto que no hayamos encontrado nada, pero tal vez no fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Hm? —Kakashi le miró.

—Aire fresco, bonitas vistas, dos noches en un hotel, todos los gastos pagados por Konoha. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Deberíamos ver esto como vacaciones.

Él retiró la mirada de nuevo. —¿Eso está bien? —Él no parecía del todo convencido.

Sakura le dio una tímida mirada de soslayo. —Estoy contenta por haber venido contigo. —Dijo sinceramente. Él no la miró o le respondió de alguna forma, pero sabía que lo había sorprendido. —No eres mala compañía.

—¿Un cumplido a medias? —Supuso.

—Lo digo en serio. —Ella dijo. —Esta misión pudo haber sido un fastidio. Si hubiera venido con Naruto, él sólo se hubiera quejado todo el tiempo. Si hubiera venido con Sai, lo hubiera matado para este momento. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo… Supongo que eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Él se quedó callado por largo rato. —Ya veo.

Tal vez ella había dicho mucho o habló fuera de tono. Sabía que él no era un hombre que se sintiera cómodo expresándose, e incluso todavía menos cómodo con otras personas expresándose. Era sencillo bromear junto a él, y demonios, incluso _coquetear _con él como había hecho la noche anterior con el sake, pero cuando la conversación se volvía seria y personal, repentinamente no había nada que decir.

Estaba avergonzado, podía sentirlo, así que para ahorrárselo se giró y miró a las interminables plantaciones de arroz. Era suficiente con habérselo sacado del pecho, y ahora podía regresar a decir cosas como: —¿Cómo crees que hacen el arroz inflado?

Lo que era un tema del que Kakashi sabía mucho más que sobre sentimientos y podía hablar con más libertad, incluso si eso no era decir mucho.

Sakura iba a tener que vivir con el hecho de que su superior siempre iba a ser un bastardo distante y que hacerlo hablar a veces era un milagro. Tenía que estar agradecida por el hecho de que lo conocía por tanto tiempo que podía hablar con él con relativa facilidad, y sabía que él le hablaba de una manera en que no hacía con nadie más, ni siquiera con la gente que conocía de toda la vida. Mucha gente decía que Hatake Kakashi no tenía sentido del humor, pero eso no era cierto. Era sólo que muy pocas personas podían verlo, e incluso si lo hacían, mucho menos personas lo entendían. Desafortunadamente, Sakura era una de ellas.

Él _era _buena compañía, una vez que te acostumbrabas a él. Tal vez te tomara algunos años, pero Sakura podía decir con seguridad que consideraba a Kakashi uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Realmente disfrutaba esas misiones a solas con él, y disfrutaba cómo, cuando él estaba borracho, veía su boca y tocaba su piel e incluso ocasionalmente le apretaba el trasero. Por supuesto no podía dejarlo saber que lo disfrutaba, pero no era como con sus otros amigos. Ella nunca tenía la urgencia de animarlos como con Kakashi.

Hacia la tarde siguieron el cauce de un río hacia un pequeño, pero sorprendentemente bullicioso pueblo. Sakura sugirió que lo rodearon. Lugares como este siempre estaban llenos de carteristas.

—Me pregunto si venden aspirinas aquí. —Kakashi murmuró.

Sakura le miró por el rabillo del ojo. —¿_Tienes _resaca, no es así?

—Posiblemente. —Dijo elusivamente. —Puedes rodearlo si quieres, pero creo que iré a dar una vuelta. ¿Te veo del otro lado?

—Seguro. —A Sakura no le importaba particularmente. Sólo se encogió de hombros y se separaron, Kakashi se movió hacia las gruesas multitudes del pueblo y Sakura caminó por un camino sombreado y cubierto de césped que conducía por detrás de las casas. Los sonidos del pueblo a su izquierda y el río a su derecha le acompañaron a lo largo del camino mientras los árboles se engrosaban. No había mucha gente por este camino. Pasó a una pareja que llevaba a un niño en una cochecito y un viejo cargando madera para fogatas en su espalda.

Sería culpa de Kakashi si salía del otro lado del pueblo con la mitad de sus pertenencias faltando. Incluso los ninja de élite tenían problemas con los carteristas de élite en pueblos como este, así que Kakashi sería afortunado si aparecía con algo de ropa en su persona. Sakura sonrió para sí misma. _Esa _sería una vista que conservar.

Mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta que el día había avanzado con rapidez. Pasando este pueblo no había nada más que bosques y llanos lo que significaba otra noche acampando bajo las copas de los árboles. Con la resaca matándola, Sakura no estaba tan segura de querer ser sometida a eso. Tal vez podía convencer a Kakashi de pasar la noche _aquí. _Seguro él diría que los buenos shinobi no se quejarían sobre pasar la noche afuera, pero entonces ella simplemente batiría sus pestañas y le amenazaría con hablar sobre 'sentimientos' de nuevo.

Sakura puso la vista de vuelta al camino frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que había otra persona delante de ella, aunque casi al doble de la velocidad de ella así que estaba ganando gradualmente terreno. Ella no le prestó mucha atención al principio. Había varios viajeros en este pequeño desvío alrededor de una ciudad atestada y poco fértil, y él no se veía diferente.

Excepto que sí se veía diferente.

Desde atrás, todo lo que podía ver era a un hombre alto con largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alborotada. ¿Un comerciante? Él parecía tener un tipo de mochila, pero el largo tubo ranurado que pasaba a través de las correas comenzó a parecer más y más a la vaina de una espada a medida que se iba acercando. ¿Un ninja?

Había algo extraño sobre él. Ella no sabía si era la forma en que estaba caminando o la ropa que estaba usando, pero algo le pareció explícitamente similar. Repentinamente ella estaba muy segura que conocía a la persona frente a ella. Como si él sintiera su escrutinio, giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro. Cuando él la vio a ella, se detuvo en seco. Honestamente, Sakura hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Porque no era cosa de todos los días cuando te encontrabas con Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Siguiente Capítulo: _El sujeto de la culpa._

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

**(*) Monos marinos:** Probablemente muchos de ustedes son muy jóvenes y no los conozcan (?) pero los Sea Monkeys eran un producto muy popular en los ochenta –desconozco si los siguen haciendo en la actualidad- que trataba de sobrecitos llenos de artemias salinas que te vendían como 'mascotas inteligentes que cobraban vida instantáneamente' y sí, las llegaron a vender en jugueterías.

Antes que lo olvide (de nuevo), dos notas importantes:

**Naka y su poesía: **

Existe un poeta llamado Naka Tarou, pero no es él a quien SilverShine se refiere en este fic. Tarou murió hace un par de años (2014), y su poesía no corresponde al tipo al que Silver hace referencia. Así que, queda descartado, y por lo que sé, sólo es un 'personaje' inventado para esta historia. Tomará importancia más adelante.

**Ubicación de esta historia**

Aunque existe en el mismo universo de Naruto, esta historia sería obviamente años después del comienzo Shippuden. No ha pasado como tal la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, así que hay varios puntos diferentes (ya sé que debí mencionarlo antes, pero se me pasó), es por eso que los personajes jóvenes no han pasado por algo tan serio como lo fue Pain y Obito. Esto es porque SilverShine publicó esta historia poco antes de que se revelaran los verdaderos planes de esos dos personajes y fue actualizando paralelamente a lo que sucedía en el manga.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Perdón por la tardanza, espera actualizar antes, pero me fui atrasando con el capítulo 5 y recién pude pasar a revisar este. En la noche corrijo los dedazos que pueda tener.

¡Chan chan chan! Yo sé que no se esperaban la presencia de Sasuke en este fic, pero qué se le va a hacer. Al menos es mejor que en el canon lol

Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y sus comentarios, ah, y las alertas. Espero que el próximo capítulo pueda subirlo antes de las dos semanas completas.

**Isabel:** ¡Hola! Siendo esta historia un drama teníamos que tener algo lo suficientemente contundente para proveernos de momentos intensos. Sobre la muerte de alguien no puedo confirmar o negar algo, pero valdrá la pena averiguarlo (espero). Muchas gracias por continuar al pendiente de la traducción. ¡Un abrazo!

¡Saludos!


	4. El Sujeto de la Culpa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 3**

El sujeto de la culpa

* * *

_Tuve tu número mucho tiempo atrás,_

_Cuando éramos jóvenes,_

_Pero tuve que crecer._

* * *

—Una botella de aspirina, por favor, señorita.

La joven mujer, alegremente, echó un vistazo alrededor del mostrador para presentarle una botella blanca. —¿Algo más, señor? —Preguntó ella.

—No. —Dijo ausentemente, mirando a través de ella a la brillante tira sobre las cajetillas de cigarro. Su boca tal vez había dicho una cosa pero su mirada claramente dijo otra, y la chica estaba por delante de él con el verdadero instinto de una vendedora.

—¿Cigarrillos, señor? —Preguntó.

Kakashi suspiró. —Seguro. Me los merezco. —Dijo él, apuntando a su marca preferida. —Y una revista.

—¿Cuál, señor?

—Um… La que tenga la barra de censura más grande en el frente.

La vendedora miró sabionda las compras mientras las pasaba. —¿Mal día, señor? —Supuso.

—Intenta tres. —Él suspiró, y comenzó a contar su dinero centavo a centavo, tanto para molestar a los compradores formados detrás de él como para ver si la chica se impresionaba con la enorme pila de monedas como para notar que le faltaba dinero.

Ella no lo hizo. Metió todo el dinero en la registradora, y le dio una falsa sonrisa. —Siguiente, por favor.

Salir a la calle era como caminar directamente en el medio de una migración de ñus, y una mirada al polvoriento y lento río de cuerpos fue suficiente como para que él se diera cuenta que Sakura probablemente tenía razón en rodear el pueblo. Aunque, valía la pena abandonarla a veces, ya que no se podía disfrutar de todas las pequeñas travesuras de la vida cuando la Reina de la Mojigatería estaba respirando en tu cuello. Así que mientras avanzaba a través de las densas multitudes, se aseguró de meter los cigarros y la revista pervertida al fondo de su mochila donde era poco probable que Sakura los viera. Él no quería otro regaño de parte de ella. Ya era malo que fuera tarde para empezar. Sin duda ella ya estaba del otro lado del pueblo, golpeando su pie con impaciencia y pensando en algo ingenioso y cortante para decir cuando él finalmente se mostrara.

Pero con la velocidad a la que la multitud le permitía moverse, él iba a mantenerla esperando. Especialmente cuando, en un momento, él se quedó atascado detrás de un bloque de ancianas chismosas a las que les gustaba detenerse cada tantos metros para volverse la una a la otra para hablar. Parecía grosero sólo hacerse camino entre ellas (y él siempre había tenido un punto débil por las lindas ancianas), así que Kakashi pacientemente esperó a que se hiciera un hueco en la multitud que le rodeaba, sabiendo que cada segundo que él se tardara, probablemente significaría otra arruga de enojo en la frente de Sakura.

Otro hombro le empujó. —¡Umf- Lo siento!

—Lo siento. —Kakashi dijo automáticamente al mismo tiempo, nunca habiéndose salido del primer condicionamiento social para disculparse con el que está en error, como si fuera de alguna forma su propia culpa.

El jovencito que chocó contra él rápidamente continuó su camino al parecer sin dedicarle otro pensamiento a Kakashi. Tenía prisa. Kakashi le miró por un segundo por curiosidad antes de lentamente mover la mano para palmear la bolsita donde estaba su dinero y cosas de valor. Todavía ahí. Bien, bien. Él se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino, sinceramente esperando que no fuera robado antes de salir del pueblo. Sakura nunca le dejaría en paz.

Por supuesto, cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta este donde su camino hacia Konoha continuaba, ella no estaba en ningún sitio a la vista.

_Extraño. _Pensó Kakashi mientras caminaba ociosamente de atrás hacia adelante por algunos minutos en caso de que sólo estuviera fuera de su campo de visión. No había forma de que alguien que tomara un atajo alrededor del pueblo terminara llegando al último, ciertamente no alguien como Sakura cuya obsesión a menudo le hacía llegar _demasiado _temprano.

Oh, bien. Todavía había mucho que hacer mientras esperaba.

Encontrando un cómodo refugio bajo un árbol donde él podía mantener un ojo tanto en el camino como en el pueblo, Kakashi se sentó con un suspiro y sacudió discretamente el primer cigarrillo de su nuevo paquete. Lo encendió con un pequeño Katon, y con otra subrepticia mirada para asegurarse de que Sakura no le estuviera viendo, él tomó la primera bocanada.

_Una bendición._

No era su culpa y no lo hacía a menudo. Sólo había tomado el hábito en primer lugar porque Asuma lo había hecho ver como algo genial, lo que era la debilidad de cualquier chico de dieciséis años. Pero entonces Rin se comenzó a quejar acerca del olor de su ropa y su cabello y el sabor de sus besos y él había tenido que detenerse porque entonces nunca sería capaz de besarse con ella de nuevo… lo que era otra debilidad de cualquier chico de dieciséis años.

Incluso luego que ella muriera, él no sintió deseo de comenzar de nuevo con su 'sucio' hábito, como Sakura lo llamaba. Sólo ocasionalmente tenía la urgencia de probar el humo de nuevo; ocasiones en que él se sentía deprimido… cuando las misiones seguían fallando y la gente seguía muriendo. Era raro cómo a veces sólo necesitaba algo pequeño para mantenerse compuesto. A veces era sólo ese único cigarrillo.

Excepto que él sabía que si las cosas seguían de la forma en que estaban, como con esta misión, sería un fumador empedernido del tipo que haría que incluso Asuma se retorciera en su tumba.

Bueno, al menos había otras adicciones que alimentar.

Kakashi metió la mano en su mochila. _Enfermeras Traviesas #324. _Él la tomó como si las páginas estuvieran hechas de la más fina seda mientras graciosamente posicionaba la revista en su regazo. Cuando abrió la primera página, el cigarrillo casi se caía de sus labios.

—Wow…

"…_Haruka, 18, DD. Comenzó su educación en medicina este año. Es tímida pero confidente administrando los atentos cuidados que sus pacientes necesitan… "_

Oh, ¿Por qué el hospital de Konoha no podía enlistar gente como la adorable Haruka? Las enfermeras que le daban baños de esponja estaban cercanas a la edad real de Tsunade y le frotaban con innecesaria fuerza en lugares delicados mientras insistían en que él debía conocer a sus hijas.

La chica más guapa que se había sentado alguna vez con él era Sakura, pero eso no era bueno porque ella se rehusaba a usar el uniforme de enfermera pese a sus continuas peticiones inducidas por la morfina. Y dudaba que ella alguna vez usaría algo tan pequeño como Haruka, 18, DD.

Dos granjeras mayores pasaron frente a él, frunciéndole el ceño furiosamente y a su cigarrillo, y a su horrible revista. Él alegremente ondeó la mano hacia ellas y gritó: —Buenas tardes, señoras. —E inmediatamente ellas se giraron para otra ronda de susurros en voz alta.

—Sureño. —Una dijo.

—Nunca dejaría que mi Kimi ande cerca de un hombre como ese.

—Qué verguenza.

—Lo sé, ¿Cierto?

Kakashi volvió a inclinarse despreocupadamente, pasando las páginas de su revista. Estaba solamente un poco preocupado porque Sakura todavía no apareciera, y ahora que él había caído ante la tentación de dos cosas que ella no aprobaría, no le urgía que se presentara. Sin embargo, mientras los minutos avanzaban y él se acercaba peligrosamente a la última página de _Enfermeras Traviesas, _él comenzó a hacerse preguntas.

Probablemente sólo se había desviado, pensó, moviendo la mano para buscar la radio enterrada en lo profundo de su mochila. Sin quitar los ojos de la rubia de piernas largas en la página frente a él, enganchó los cables en su oreja y comenzó a presionar el botón del intercomunicador. —¿Sakura, estás ahí?

Varios segundos pasaron, llenos con nada más que estática. —Sakura, estás atrasada. ¿La puerta del este, recuerdas? ¿Dónde estás?

Él esperó de nuevo, pero todavía no había respuesta. —¿Sakura? —Él estaba comenzando a sentirse ignorado… y un poquito preocupado. —Oye, Sakura, ¿Está todo bien?

Repentinamente el océano de estática se rompió. —_¿S-Sensei?_

Él se relajó. —¿Dónde estás?

—_Um… En el pueblo. Tenia que comprar algunas cosas, así que…_

Había algo raro en su voz. Algo estrangulada y titubeante como si no estuviera segura de qué decir. Esa no sonaba como la Sakura que él conocía, quien abría su boca y decía lo primero que se le ocurriera. Y también estaba ese ligero eco cuando habló…

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó.

—_Cosas femeninas._

De acuerdo, él no iba a presionar con eso, pero su voz todavía era una octava más alta de lo normal, y _eso _puso las alarmas a sonar.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó más silencioso.

Sin respuesta. Una larga, larga pausa dejó los finos cabellos de su nunca erizándose de manera incómoda. —_Estoy bien. Lo estoy._ —Dijo finalmente, con bastante peso. —_Te veré en un rato, ¿De acuerdo?_

—Está bien.

Eso parecía ser todo. Kakashi se quitó la radio de la oreja y lo dejó sobre su regazo junto con la revista por un momento mientras intentaba descubrir qué estaba mal en esta interacción. Tal vez era así como ella usaba la radio. Ese eco que seguía su voz sólo pudo haber ocurrido si tenía la radio en altavoz, pero ¿Por qué usaría esa configuración en el medio del pueblo? Seguro, la misión se había terminado pero eso no significaba que tenía una razón para bajar su guardia…

Repentinamente aburrido de _Enfermeras Traviesas, _Kakashi la enrolló y empujó de vuelta a su mochila y comenzó a buscar la botella de aspirina que compró. Esa era otra cosa rara. Estaba seguro de que la había puesto en su bolsillo, pero no parecía encontrarlos en ningún lado. ¿Los había dejado caer en el pueblo? ¿Debería regresar y-?

Oh. Esperen.

Ese hombro que se había estrellado contra el suyo… y esa mano que le había rozado la pierna… y ese chico que había echado a correr como si los sabuesos del infierno estuvieran persiguiéndole…

—Ah. Mierda. —Kakashi escupió el cigarrillo y dejó su cabeza recargarse contra el árbol. Este no era su día.

* * *

Haruno Sakura nunca podría ser acusada de tener reflejos lentos. Con frecuencia, ser la médico del equipo significaba estar más alerta a los ataques porque los enemigos te elegían como un objetivo fácil y conveniente. Sin embargo había ocasiones en que sus agudos instintos chocaban con profundos y más personales sentimientos, y se quedaba congelada, sintiéndose como un ciervo frente a las luces de un auto.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones. No se había preparado para esto, pero incluso si supiera con seis meses en anticipación que se encontraría con Uchiha Sasuke ese día, todavía se hubiera quedado quieta y en silencio por la impresión de su presencia. Cuando Kakashi le recordó que este era el último lugar en que Sasuke había sido visto en esta región, había esperado… sin embargo, nunca había esperado realmente el cruzarse con él en esta misión. No en la mitad de un país rural a lo largo de un río. No por su cuenta.

Pero tal vez lo que más le había impactado era su apariencia. Por cuatro años ella había estado cargando una imagen en su cabeza un chico de dieciséis sin darse cuenta. En ese entonces le miraba a través de los ojos de una chica y pensando que él era un adulto… pero ahora _realmente era _un adulto, y la diferencia no podía ser más pronunciada. Él era alto, sus hombros más amplios, su cara era elegante sin una pizca de suavidad. Y sus ojos…

…miraban a través de ella.

Ella no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué _decías _en esta situación? "Hola", "¿Cómo estás?", "¿Te importa charlar?". Los saludos típicos no parecían apropiados, y por un largo rato su boca quedó abierta, esperando que su cerebro se reiniciara.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y era como porcelana rompiéndose. —¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Cuatro años.

Cuatro años de evadirse y esconderse y siempre estar corriendo… ¡¿y _eso _era todo lo que tenía qué decirle?!

—Sé que estás ahí. —Dijo él de nuevo, y ella se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no era la única cosa que había cambiado. Su voz lo había hecho también. —Si crees que no puedo verte sólo porque te quedas quieta, piensa de nuevo.

Parecía una cosa rara que decir cuando él estaba mirando directamente hacia ella ¡Por supuesto que no estaba intentando esconderse! Estaría corriendo para el momento si ese fuera el caso. —Sasuke-kun. —Jadeó, tomando un paso hacia él. —Soy yo.

Su cabeza se giró ligeramente hacia un lado y su ceño se profundizó. —¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ahora era su turno para fruncir el ceño. —¿Cuántas chicas con cabello rosa conoces? —Demandó. Cierto, ella probablemente había cambiado un tanto en estos años, pero esa no era excusa para no reconocerla. No cuando la gente que la había conocido como niña todavía se acercaba en la calle para presentarse como su ex niñera / antiguo vecino / viejo cartero. La mayoría de las personas le dirían inolvidable.

Ella vio el momento en que él recordó. Su cara se suavizó de nuevo en algo más parecido a la sorpresa, y él murmuró algo que alguna vez hubiera hecho que su corazón latiera con fuerza por sólo escucharlo. —Sakura…

—¡Por supuesto! —Dijo arrogantemente. —No me digas que me _olvidaste._

Era extraño cómo su mirada todavía parecía ver más lejos de ella, mirándola pero no encontrando sus ojos. Lentamente él se giró y continuó caminando el sendero boscoso como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna.

—¡Oye! —Gritó ella.

—Vete a casa, Sakura. —Le gritó por encima del hombro.

—¡Espera! —Se apresuró para alcanzarlo. —¿No estás ni siquiera un poquito-?

Él giró, y repentinamente el delgado tubo que pasaba a través de las correas estaba medio descubierto y no había forma de confundir la espada. —Sakura. —Él dijo, mirando hacia los árboles, aunque su mano seguía quieta en la empuñadura de su katana. —No estoy interesado en fraternizar con nadie de Konoha, y si insistes… te mataré.

Al menos él era claro acerca de eso. Sakura se detuvo y se preguntó qué hacer. Mientras su mente había estado congelada antes, ahora corría buscando un camino alrededor de esta fea pared de confrontación entre ellos. ¿Cómo llegabas a alguien que te detestaba? —Pero no estoy hablando contigo en nombre de Konoha. —Dijo. —Sasuke-kun, tú eres mi amigo. No quiero pelear…

—El último equipo ANBU que intentó rastrearme, —Comenzó estoico. —regresó a casa con un hombre menos, si recuerdo bien.

Ella tragó con fuerza. —No estoy aquí para capturarte. —Dijo. —No podría, incluso si quisiera. Pero han pasado cuatro años, sabes. ¿No estás ni siquiera un poquito curioso…?

—¿Sobre qué? —La mano en la katana estaba relajándose ligeramente; una señal que elevó la confianza de Sakura.

—¿Sobre mí, sobre ti… sobre todo? —Dijo con esperanza. —Te extrañé, Sasuke-kun.

—Deja de llamarme así.

Sakura miró a su ex compañero de equipo, inquieta. —¿Cómo?

—Sasuke-_kun. _La manera en que lo dices es tonta. Creí que ya lo habías superado. —La espada regresó a su vaina enteramente y una vez más se giró para continuar su viaje, aunque su ritmo esta vez era más lento.

Él no la invitó abiertamente, pero ya que no se lo estaba prohibiendo, con cuidado comenzó a seguirlo de cerca, pero aun así conservó una distancia respetuosa. Desde este ángulo ella probablemente lo hubiera confundido con su propio hermano si no supiera que estaba muerto. La similitud era demasiada. Incluso si no fueran hermanos cuyas similitudes faciales fueran tan obvias a primera vista, había un tipo de aire idéntico que no dejaría a nadie que se hubiera encontrado con los dos en la duda de que estaban relacionados.

Pero incluso mientras pensaba sobre cuánto había madurado él en lo que se sentía como poco tiempo, Sakura se preguntó cómo se vería a sus ojos. ¿Se vería más madura? ¿Tal vez hermosa? ¿Sexy incluso?

Era difícil de decir, ya que él no parecía querer mirarla. Ni siquiera le había visto a los ojos.

—¿Viniste aquí buscándome? —Preguntó él.

Los dedos de Sakura se doblaron compulsivamente en la tela de su falda, revelando su ansiedad. —No… Sabía que fuiste visto por aquí, pero eso fue semanas atrás. Todo el mundo piensa que te moviste. La única razón por la que estamos aquí es por una misión; íbamos de camino de regreso justo ahora.

—¿Así que Naruto está contigo? —Dijo con la voz plana.

—No. Él está en otra misión. —Dijo ella.

—Ya veo.

¿Esa era una nota de decepción o de indiferencia?

—Tu misión… ¿No tendrá que ver con Iwa, o sí? —Preguntó.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No era como si las tensiones entre Iwa y Konoha fueran un gran secreto, pero él era enemigo de la Aldea de la Hoja y por lo tanto no estaba al tanto de los detalles de la misión de rango más bajo. Ni siquiera era un enemigo debido a un tecnicismo, como un típico desertor sería declarado. Él era alguien quien explícita y fervientemente quería ver a Konoha y a todos ahí exterminados.

Era difícil saber si él todavía pensaba eso después de todos esos años. Incluso así, ella optó por una respuesta vaga y no comprometedora. —Tal vez.

—Iwa y el Sindicato, ¿Tengo razón?

Sakura le miró agudamente. Ahora _eso _sí que era información ultra secreta. —¿Cómo sabes de eso? —Demandó.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella, pero su mirada permaneció fija en algún lugar en el intermedio. —Tal vez sea ciego. —Dijo con una sonrisa débil. —Pero no estoy sordo, Sakura. He escuchado lo que la gente dice.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. —Oh. —Sakura susurró, sus dedos moviéndose sobre su boca en puro shock y vergüenza. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Él también se detuvo y miró hacia ella, aunque ahora la razón de por qué él parecía ver a través de ella era demasiado obvia. Había escuchado que era inevitable para los usuarios del mangekyou, y aunque sabía que Sasuke había estado mostrando los mismos síntomas que Kakashi e Itachi antes que él, no tenía idea de cuánto había avanzado.

Estar ciego y solo… Sakura no podía imaginar el vivir de esa manera.

—¿Tu misión tuvo éxito? —Le preguntó a ella.

¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado sobre ello? Sakura nunca se había sentido tan desgraciada en su vida, y si no estuviera tan asustada de él, tal vez hubiera comenzado a llorar e intentado abrazarlo. No era justo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con quienes habían sufrido más?

—¿Tu misión? —Él preguntó de nuevo, con más impaciencia. —¿Tuvo éxito?

—Sí. —Susurró.

—Mentirosa.

—No soy una mentirosa, es la verdad. —Dijo ella, y mientras lo decía, en silencio levantó una mano y tímidamente ondeó cuatro dedos frente a él.

—Tu voz se vuelve más aguda cuando mientes. —Apuntó. —Y deja eso.

Ella dejó caer la mano con rapidez. —¿Qué? —Preguntó inocentemente. ¿Él había desarrollado radar de murciélago desde que había quedado ciego, o todavía le quedaba algo de visión? Ella deseaba poder examinarlo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Así que no encontraste nada en esta misión. —Dijo él, y esta vez mientras comenzaba a caminar, Sakura mantuvo el ritmo junto a él. —Me sorprendiste, supongo.

—Bien, si sabes tanto sobre Iwa y el Sindicato, ¿Por qué no me cuentas? —Intentó persuadirlo. —Siento que estoy persiguiendo mi propia cola con todas esas misiones.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —Preguntó con la voz plana.

—Porque, —Ella comenzó a buscar una razón. —Nosotros… vamos de regreso a casa.

—Pero estás olvidando que trabajas para Konoha, y si te ayudo, ayudo a esa aldea. Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

—¿No estás cansado de estar aquí, solo? —Preguntó ella, gesticulando al mundo no familiar alrededor de ellos. —Konoha no es el mismo que era hace doce años. Todavía hay un lugar para ti ahí. ¿No es eso mejor que ser un sin hogar que vaga por las colinas?

—¿Todavía hay un lugar para mí en Konoha? —Murmuró. —En una celda, quieres decir. ¿Quieres que intercambie libertad por cautividad?

—Por redención. —Corrigió. —Asesinaste gente, Sasuke… y conspiraste para asesinar inocentes. Tendrás que responder por eso algún día.

—También tú has matado gente, Sakura. —Dijo él. —La única diferencia entre tú y y yo es que lo hacemos bajo órdenes de diferentes personas. Así que, ¿Por qué debería ser yo el único que lo pague?

—Bien… —Una vez más luchó por encontrar una respuesta. Ella suponía que tenía razón, pero no sabía si importaba el reconocer la diferencia entre seguir órdenes de un estado reconocido y recibir órdenes de un pequeño grupo de criminales guerrilleros empeñados en crear un mundo de interminable guerra, y por asociación, obtener beneficios de ella. Aunque, ella pensó con un suspiro triste, que la guerra parecía ser una inevitabilidad frecuente para la mayoría de las personas, con o sin la ayuda de un grupo como Akastuki.

Sasuke dio una vuelta en un segundo camino que los sacaba de ese que continuaba alrededor de la aldea. Era uno que se inclinaba fuertemente cuesta abajo y al frente ella podía ver que se encontraba con un pequeño puente de piedra que cruzaba el río junto a ellos. Sakura titubeó. —¿Es por este camino? —Preguntó con inseguridad. Después de todo, él estaba ciego…

—No sé a dónde crees que vamos. —Replicó él.

Tenía que seguirlo, o él la dejaría atrás sin importarle nada. Con un suspiro infeliz se apresuró por el camino cuesta abajo y lo alcanzó justo en el comienzo del puente.

Justo entonces, la bolsa de Sakura comenzó a emitir un siseo y crepitaciones mientras la radio se encendía. —_¿Sakura, estás ahí?_

Era casi como si él hubiera sentido el preciso segundo en que ella puso el dedo del pie fuera de su camino acordado. No por primera vez, ella se preguntó si Kakashi tenía un toque psíquico…

Su mirada saltó hacia Sasuke aprehensivamente. Él se había detenido y se giró hacia ella con un ligero ceño fruncido mientras una mano se movía de vuelta a la empuñadura de su espalda. —Así que, ¿Estás aquí con él? —Murmuró. —Ya veo…

La radio crepitó de nuevo. —_Sakura, estás atrasada. ¿La puerta del este, recuerdas? ¿Dónde estás?_

Sakura movió la mano hacia su espalda. —Si no respondo, él pensará que algo anda mal-

Ella se puso rígida cuando su mano fue repentinamente golpeada por la dura funda de la espada de Sasuke. Él se movió tan rápidamente y golpeó con tal precisión que ella comenzó a dudar de nuevo que él estuviera _totalmente _ciego. Había algo desconcertante acerca de la forma en que su rostro estaba girado hacia el de ella pero sus ojos no se enfocaban.

—Tal vez tendría razón al pensar eso. —Él dijo suavemente.

—Él vendrá a buscarme… —Le advirtió. —Y él no querrá una charla como yo. Él te querrá muerto y preparado para la Hokage.

La radio habló con mayor urgencia. —_¿Sakura? _

Ella le dio una mirada suplicante. —Tengo que responder.

—_Oye, Sakura, ¿Está todo bien?_

Sasuke dejó que su espada descendiera. —Bien. Pero no le digas nada, y mántenlo en altavoz. —Le dijo cortante.

Sakura buscó entre los contenidos de su bolsa para sacar el set de radio. —¿S-Sensei? —Maldición, su voz se había roto.

—_¿Dónde estás?_ —Demandó saber, probablemente no acostumbrado a ser el que tuviera que esperar.

—_Um… _—Ella hizo tiempo, mirando a Sasuke, pasivo. —En el pueblo. —Mintió. —Tenia que comprar algunas cosas, así que…

—_¿Qué cosas? _

—Cosas femeninas. —Si había una forma de decrecer la curiosidad masculina, era advertirle que estaba a punto de entrar al territorio de higiene femenina. Predeciblemente, él dejó de presionar el tema y en su lugar preguntó: —_¿Estás bien?_

No realmente, pero tenía que mentir, y él necesitaba creerle, porque si no lo hacía no había forma de saber lo que Sasuke tal vez hiciera. Ella no quería que él se fuera si Kakashi decidía aparecer, pero tampoco estaba segura de si quería que él se quedara. Él ya no era un niño. Naruto había dicho que él no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza desde su última confrontación, e incluso si parecía calmado y compuesto ahora, ella no iba a confiar en que él permaneciera de esa forma.

—Estoy bien. Lo estoy. —Dijo con bastante peso. —Te veré en un rato, ¿De acuerdo?

Otra pausa insegura. —_Está bien._

La mano sosteniendo la radio cayó hacia su rodilla. Ella se quedó viendo los viejos botones y los delgados cables y extrañamente se sintió reluctante a dejarla a un lado. se sentía como su única conexión con Kakashi, y justo ahora, no quería dejar ir eso. —Es gracioso. —Comenzó suavemente.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke preguntó brutamente.

—No quieres que Kakashi sepa que estás aquí… pero no reaccionaste así cuando me viste.

—Eso es sencillo. —Dijo él, girándose. —Tú no vas a hacer nada estúpido.

—¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó.

—Como intentar capturarme. —Dijo como cualquier cosa. —De todas las personas que conozco, tú al menos entiendes tus propias limitaciones. En una manera que es menos molesta que otras personas que intentarán e intentarán de nuevo hasta que están humillados.

La cara de Sakura se calentó. Él estaba hablando sobre Naruto y normalmente patearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a sugerir que su necedad para seguir peleando, incluso al punto del extremo era remotamente 'molesto'. Sin embargo, este era Uchiha Sasuke. No vas pateando a alguien como él a menos que pudieras correr muy, muy rápido. —Mis limitaciones han cambiado desde que te fuiste. —Dijo orgullosamente. —Soy una peleadora clase A, y _tú _estás ciego.

Él le dio lentamente la espalda, su cara tan pasiva como siempre. —¿Estás diciendo que piensas que podrías patear mi trasero?

—¿Qué? Bueno, no. Tal vez. —Ella lo pensó por un momento. —De hecho, sí, ¡Podría! ¡Justo aquí!

Ella podría jurar ver el fantasma de una sonrisa brillar a través de su cara. —Eso es lindo. Pero no estoy diciendo que tú no me atacarías por tus limitaciones _físicas. _

—Entonces, ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Todavía me amas, ¿No es cierto?

Algo dentro de ella se contrajo casi dolorosamente. Esto era probablemente lo que se sentía ser _Kakashi; _arrojada al iluminador e insegura de qué hacer en el momento en que alguien te sacudía y arrastraba el núcleo de tus sentimientos en una mesa. No estaba bien que cualquiera debiera hablar tan toscamente de las cosas que otros guardaban con tanto recelo, y ella se encontró repitiendo lo que Kakashi había dicho después de que ella se burlara con una línea similar la noche anterior cuando estaban cansados y borrachos. —Piensa lo que quieras. —Susurró ella.

Él se acercó hacia ella, acechándola, con intensión suficiente de hacerla preguntarse si retrocedería. Antes que pudiera decidirse qué hacer, él ya la había agarrado por el brazo. Ella luchó, su pie deslizándose en la gravilla húmeda del puente… entonces ella se dio cuenta que él no estaba haciendo otros movimientos amenazadores. Su larga mano rodeaba su muñeca completa y fácilmente, y podía sentir su pulso golpeando bajo sus dedos. Sin duda él también podría hacerlo.

—No te culpo. —Dijo él, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella sintiera su calor corporal. —Un niño no puede ser responsable del mundo en que ha nacido, y no debería cargar con los crímenes y doctrinas venenosas de aquellos antes de él. Esa es la razón por la que no necesitas temerme. Mi resentimiento nunca fue contra ti y no tengo deseo de lastimarte.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo ella, un poco asfixiada.

—Pero te compadezco. —Continuó, cerrando sus ojos. —No tienes idea del tipo de guerra en que tu aldea te ha arrastrado. Ni siquiera sabes qué estás buscando.

Sakura lo observó, tensa pero en silencio. Si pudiera obtener alguna información de él sobre Iwa o el Sindicato, al menos sería capaz de ir a casa con la cabeza en alto ante su Hokage.

—¿Por qué falló tu misión? —Preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros con rigidez. —Probablemente era información falsa.

—No era falsa. —Le dijo tersamente. —Sólo no te diste cuenta de contra qué estabas. O mejor dicho, contra _quien _estabas.

Él sabía. Tenía que hacerlo. —¿Quién? —Susurró. —¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

En lugar de responder, la mano libre de él se movió para tocar con sus callosos dedos su suave mejilla. El pulso en su muñeca cautiva saltó. —¿Estás aterrorizada? —Preguntó.

—No. —Era casi verdad.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tu corazón está corriendo? —Preguntó.

—E-estoy nerviosa… No te he visto en un tiempo. —Al menos ella pensaba que esto era suficiente.

—Tampoco yo. —Replicó. —¿Cómo me veo?

Ella le miró con inseguridad. Su rostro era… indudablemente guapo, clásico casi, y era más que obvio ahora que él estaba alcanzando su mejor momento. Era el tipo de rostro al que todas las mujeres en cualquier lado le darían una segunda mirada si se cruzaban con él en la calle, incluso si sus ojos estaban muertos y opacos. Sin embargo…

—Necesitas un corte de cabello. —Le dijo honestamente.

—Solía hacerlo yo mismo-

—Puedo verlo.

—-pero esa ya no es una buena idea, y no confiaría en un extraño con algo afilado cerca de mi cabeza.

Todavía paranoico, al menos. —Bien… Yo no soy una extraña. —Apuntó. —Podría hacerlo por ti.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras lo consideraba.

—¿Tal vez, a cambio podrías decirme lo que sabes sobre mi misión?

—Te lo dije. —Dijo él, soltando su muñeca para alejarse de ella. Repentinamente Sakura sintió que podía respirar con mayor facilidad. —No voy a ayudar a Konoha.

—Al menos puedes confirmarme si el Sindicato existe. —Dijo ella.

—Por supuesto que existe. —Y él le dirigió una mirada que le recordó los viejos días cuando pensaba que ella había dicho algo estúpido, lo que probablemente había hecho. —El Sindicato es uno de los más viejos… Ha estado aquí desde antes que Konoha, ¿Y ese es el punto, no es así?

—¿Lo es? —Repitió ella insegura.

Una desagradable burla arruinó su rostro. No se veía tan guapo ahora. —Eso se volverá aparente para ti.

—¿Estás diciendo… que el Sindicato tiene una historia con Konoha? —Sakura preguntó. —Creí que ellos eran solamente un montón de criminales reunidos. Nunca nos hemos enfrentado antes.

—Sí, eso es lo que son. Pero en su centro hay otra bestia. Una que odia a Konoha tanto como yo.

Inexplicables imágenes de tigres con largos colmillos y perros montañeses rabiosos cruzaron por su cabeza. Nunca había sido buena siguiendo metáforas. —¿Lo que quiere decir…?

—Si digo algo más sólo se lo contarás a la Hokage. Sólo te digo esto porque _tú _deberías saberlo, porque te afecta más de lo que te das cuenta.

—¿Por qué sería eso? —Demandó saber. —¿Estás… _tú estás _en el Sindicato?

Él sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza. —El enemigo de mi enemigo no siempre es mi amigo.

Esto probablemente era un 'no' entonces.

Por un momento Sakura se quedó de pie incómodamente, preguntándose qué decir a continuación. ¿Debería presionarlo para que le dijera más de Iwa o el Sindicato, o eso sería probar su suerte? Si alguien de Konoha supiera que estaba hablando con Sasuke sin un arma de por medio, su piel sería el blanco perfecto para jugar a los dardos. Tsunade estaría furiosa. Ella no sabía lo que Kakashi pensaría…

La mano de Sasuke se había movido detrás de él para abrir el botón de un bolsillo. Cuando reapareció, estaba sosteniendo un kunai.

—Whoa, espera… —Sakura se le quedó viendo con miedo. _Un poco tocado de la cabeza, _eso fue lo que Naruto le había dicho. _¿Por qué bajé mi guardia?_

—Atrápalo. —Dijo él, y le arrojó la corta cuchilla a ella.

Sakura la tomó en el aire instintivamente y la examinó dudosamente mientras él cruzaba el puente y se sentaba en el bordillo de hierba.

—¿Bien? —Le gritó él. —No voy a esperar todo el día.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró a la defensiva.

—¿Vas a cortarme el cabello o qué?

Ella le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Tú… confías en mí?

—Como dije… No tengo nada que temer de ti. No mientras sigas enamorada.

Una vez más su declaración contundente le dejó helada e incómoda. Tal vez era porque no tenía el derecho de estar tan seguro sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

Tal vez era algo más.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo ella, moviéndose para sentarse detrás de él. Porque gracias a la cuesta tenía gran ventaja. —Pero no me culpes si sale mal.

—No es como si de verdad me importara.

Siendo más una kunoichi que una estilista, Sakura no estaba segura dónde comenzar. Probablemente sería más sencillo hacer este tipo de cosas con un par de tijeras, pero desafortunadamente no había tenido el cuidado de empacar un par, por no saber que iba a chocar con un viejo amigo de su infancia/traidor que estaba sufriendo de orzuela.

No podría ser tan difícil, pensó. Así que tomó un mechón arbitrario de cabello y lo cortó.

De acuerdo… muy corto. Estaba aprendiendo.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes. —Admitió tardíamente.

—Puedo notarlo. —Respondió secamente.

Ella sonrió al pensar que al menos todavía tenía algo parecido a un sentido del humor. —Naruto está dejando crecer el suyo. —Le contó, esperando que tal vez estuviera interesado en escuchar sobre su amigo en común. —No estoy segura si es por pereza o si se está dejando llevar por todas esas personas que se acercan a él confundiéndolo con el Yondaime Hokage. Realmente se parecen, supongo. Quiero decir, siempre lo han hecho, pero a veces incluso yo veo un vistazo de él y me confundo.

—¿Ya es Hokage? —Sasuke le preguntó.

—Él dice que no está listo. Está más interesado en encontrar su lugar en las líneas al frente cuando la guerra comience. Él está determinado a ser un héroe de guerra ahora.

—No hay tal cosa.

—Eso es lo que Kakashi-sensei dice… —Suspiró. —Él todavía es el mismo, por cierto. No creo que él cambiará –su cabello, su ropa, nada. Aunque creo que ha comenzado a tomar el hábito de fumar. Estoy un poco preocupada por eso.

—Él siempre ha fumado. —Sasuke le dijo.

Ella cortó otro mechón de cabello. —No es verdad. —Dijo con firmeza.

—Por supuesto que lo hacía. Todo esa basura de 'tengo muchos pasatiempos'… y tengo mis dudas sobre si siempre fue tabaco.

Sakura resolló. —¿Quieres decir…?

—Siempre estaba un poquito vacante, ¿No es cierto?

Si no fuera Sasuke, tal vez hubiera sospechado que se estaban burlando de ella. Sin embargo… —Bien, él era joven en ese entonces. Ahora es mucho más maduro.

—Creí que dijiste que él no había cambiado.

—Bueno, si en algún momento probó con drogas, ciertamente no lo hace ahora. Soy yo la que le hace las pruebas toxicológicas, así que sería la primera en saberlo. Si hace algo como beber una taza de café, yo lo descubriría.

Eso pareció confundirlo. —¿Eres… una doctora ahora? —Preguntó.

—Médico ninja.

—¿Y eres buena?

—¡Soy la mejor! —Declaró. —Soy la única razón por la que Naruto sigue vivo. Y Kakashi-sensei ya que estamos.

Él no dijo nada más, y Sakura se encontró a sí misma concentrándose demasiado en su tarea para hacer conversación. Este corte de cabello estaba viéndose más que bien, de hecho. Sólo otro pequeño corte aquí, y uno ahí… tal vez no estaría perfectamente hecho, pero se dijo a sí misma que se veía a la moda.

Era una pena que fuera ciego, o quizás él se hubiera visto obligado a halagar su trabajo.

Finalmente satisfecha para detenerse antes de hacer un daño serio, Sakura se sentó con un suspiro para anunciar que había terminado. —Listo. —Dijo ella, sosteniendo el kunai hacia él. —Terminado. Creo que te queda.

Él lentamente movió la mano para tomar el kunai, pero antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, su mano alcanzó la de ella. —Tú también has cambiado. —Dijo él, sus dedos corriendo a lo largo de la suya. —Tus manos son ásperas.

Ella intentó separarse de nuevo, avergonzada porque hubiera mencionado eso. Era difícil ser una kunoichi seria _y _mantener su piel suave. Ella había manejado todo tipo de armas cada día hasta que sus manos habían sangrado y sanado y sangrado de nuevo. Ahora sus callos igualarían a los de cualquier hombre, aunque esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. No era como si manos ásperas fueran lo que los hombres buscaran en sus mujeres…

—Nunca creí que te tomarías tu trabajo lo suficientemente en serio como para cambiar tus manos. —Dijo él.

—Tomo un montón de cosas en serio ahora. —Dijo ella, notando que él no había soltado su mano. Ella no estaba segura de qué significaba, y aunque se sentía raro y un tanto incómodo, no quería realmente que se alejara. No todavía al menos.

Pero él parecía no tener nada más que decir, y Sakura sintió el silencio entre ellos incluso más incómodo que los dedos alrededor de los propios. —Te extrañé. —Balbuceó. —Quiero decir, todo el mundo te extraña… pero yo… nunca ha sido lo mismo desde que te fuiste.

—Sakura…

—Es la verdad. —Dijo silenciosamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo regresar.

—Lo sé…

—Y no puedo quedarme más tiempo —Continuó. —ya que no estás aquí sola.

Esta vez ella sólo asintió infeliz.

—Fue interesante verte de nuevo, pero necesito continuar mi camino.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó ella. —¿Cómo… un bastón? ¿O un perro, quizá?

—He conseguido llegar bastante lejos y bien, ¿No lo crees?

—Pero… Desearía haber estado para ti antes, cuando sucedió. —Murmuró ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su falda.

—Estoy agradecido de que no estuvieras. —Replicó oscuramente y comenzó a levantarse.

Él iba a irse. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, pero…

—¡Espera! —Dijo ella, levantándose después de él. Él se giró hacia ella, medio esperando, medio indiferente. El centro de habla de su cerebro luchó de nuevo y se encontró a sí misma callada, sus manos atrapadas en sus bolsillos incómodamente mientras intentaba liberarlas. Ella había hablado por impulso, pero había descubierto que probablemente no tenía las agallas para continuar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él.

—¿Puedo…? —Comenzó vacilante, girando uno de los anillos en sus dedos ansiosamente. —Um… no te asustes o algo por lo que voy a hacer, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué estás-?

Su insegura pregunta fue abruptamente cortada cuando en el siguiente momento Sakura se había acercado y deslizado los brazos alrededor de él para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como podía. El calor era increíble. Sus ropas olían a humedad y a viejo, pero eso era reconfortante a su manera porque eran las prendas de Sasuke. Y el corazón latiendo irregularmente rápido contra su propio pecho era el de Sasuke y solamente el de Sasuke. Después de todos esos años y toda esta búsqueda, él estaba ahí en sus brazos, sorprendentemente humano y engañosamente ordinario.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que tenía que soltarlo?

—Haría lo que fuera para que regresaras. —Susurró ella, ligeramente avergonzada por las lágrimas filtrándose por sus ojos. Aunque estuviera ciego, todavía podría sentir la humedad contra su hombro.

—No voy a regresar. —Repitió con convicción.

—Lo sé. —Dijo retrocediendo ligeramente para encararlo. —Pero no puedo evitar el desear que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—No lo son.

—_Lo sé._

¿Se daba cuenta él de cuan cerca estaban? ¿De cómo su nariz casi tocaba la de ella? Justo aquí en el borde lleno de hierba junto al puente, estaban terriblemente aislados. Nadie yendo de camino hacia la aldea podría verlos aquí, y ella también dudaba que cualquiera caminando sobre el puente los viera. La profunda luz naranja del atardecer manchaba la superficie del río, y hermosos lirios estaban creciendo a lo largo de sus orillas. Pero ¿Él no podía ver nada de esto, o sí?

Sakura cerró los ojos y enmudeció todo, y el mundo pareció hundirse hasta que todo de lo que podía estar segura era de la persona que ella estaba abrazando.

—Sasuke, ¿Está bien si hago esto? —Susurró mientras cuidadosamente inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba, sus labios acariciando los de él. Era solamente un suave toque, probando las aguas para descubrir su reacción. Cuando no hubo ninguna, ella presionó su boca con mayor firmeza, dejándolo sin ninguna pizca de duda sobre lo que ella quería decir.

Era la cosa más valiente que hubiera hecho, y esperó con su corazón latiendo con fuerza por lo que él fuera a hacer. La última vez que ella había visto a alguien besarlo, él con rapidez le había golpeado… aunque había sido Naruto, y tenía doce años. Seguramente él tal vez sería un poco más receptivo al recibir el beso de una chica ahora que era un hombre de veinte años.

Él no se movió en mucho tiempo. Entonces, gradualmente, ella comenzó a sentir sus dedos moviéndose en su nuca, las puntas pasándose a través de su cabello. Su boca encontró la de ella de nuevo, con más fuerza y ganando más terreno que antes, y fue cuando ella supo que él se rendía.

Cuando su propia mano se movió para centrarse detrás de su cabeza ella sintió triunfo.

Y no una pequeña cantidad de culpa.

* * *

—…_Pero no puedo evitar el desear que las cosas fueran diferentes._

—_No lo son._

—_Lo sé._

Fuera de la puerta este estaba de pie la solitaria figura masculina de un hombre inclinado bajo una farola. Incluso cuando se encendió sobre su cabeza para señalar el final del día, él no se movió. Cualquiera pasando frente a él a lo largo del camino tal vez hubiera visto sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados e imaginado que estaba durmiendo de pie (tal vez un pobre ninja renegado sin dinero para rentar una habitación para la noche) siempre y cuando no hubiera notado el cable viajando hacia su oreja.

—_Sasuke, ¿Está bien si hago esto?_

Kakashi metió la mano en su bolsillo, y con un suave click, la radio se apagó. Los trucos para los dispositivos de comunicación tenían un uso ocasional, pero escuchar algunas cosas simplemente era un dolor en el trasero.

—Tan desobediente. —Murmuró mientras se alejaba del poste de la farola y estiró sus brazos hasta que sus hombros crujieron. Habría problemas, como inevitablemente sucedía en estos casos. Habría que hacer reportes, la Hokage tendría que enterarse, y tendrían que poner disciplina… algunos cuerpos tendrían que ser enterrados en lugares discretos…

Kakashi sabía desde el comienzo que esta misión causaría más problemas de lo que valía.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: **_ Su lenguaje corporal_

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Esperen, esperen! No se olviden que este es un fic KakaSaku y pese a la presencia de Sasuke, lo seguirá siendo. Y, como les dije en capítulos anteriores, estos todavía corresponder a flashbacks. Sé que tendrán algunas preguntas (más) ahora, pero confíen en mí cuando les digo que tendrán las respuestas correspondientes en los siguientes capítulos.

Ho. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, estoy esforzándome en el siguiente capítulo y con suerte podré actualizar en una semana y media.

Esta noche respondo los mensajes y comentarios que me han dejado :D ¡Agradezco mucho su apoyo!

**Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que el capítulo de hoy no aminore tu emoción, porque no sé si era esto exactamente lo que esperabas. Sobre si Kakashi oculta algo o no... No puedo develar nada por ahora, pero ese comportamiento extraño también tendrá su razón de ser, aunque ahora, supongo que tendremos que concentrarnos en su opinión sobre este encuentro. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo!

Y eso es todo, crucen los dedos para que el siguiente capítulo venga rápido :D


	5. Su Lenguaje Corporal

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 4**

Su lenguaje corporal

* * *

_Cada día, sigo cometiendo los mismos errores,_

_Una vez más, me encuentro en el mismo viejo lugar,_

_Y estoy vagando, preguntándome donde girar,_

_Hay un punto muerto justo adelante,_

_¿No me llevarás a casa?_

* * *

—…tres espías más confirman el movimiento de las fuerzas de Iwa. Definitivamente se están acercando a la frontera, Hokage-sama. Perdimos contacto con un cuarto.

Tsunade observó el enorme mapa en la mesa con una expresión casi aburrida. El mapa en sí mismo estaba cubierto con un panel de cristal, y en el cristal habían notas escritas y números, posiciones de tropas y nombres claves de agentes, rodeados por una fina capa de manchas y huellas digitales. Cada cruz roja era un contacto perdido. Había tres en total ahora, todos desparecidos la semana anterior.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Tsunade, quien estaba de pie del lado contrario del mapa.

—Su nombre clave era Martillo Negro. —Shizune dijo compuesta, aunque agregó en una voz más silenciosa. —Era Ukyou.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de Tsunade mientras quitaba la tapa de su bolígrafo y agregaba otra cruz sobre una marca dentro del País de la Tierra. —¿Cuántos nos quedan?

—Todavía tenemos doce, pero nadie cerca de la cadena de comando en Iwa. —Shizune le informó, consultando sus últimas notas. —Hemos erradicado a dos de sus espías en los puestos de la frontera esta semana, pero su información nos hace creer que algunos de nuestros rangos más altos son infiltrados.

—Propaganda. —Tsunade dijo cortante. —Al menos, eso espero. A menos que tengas algo que quieras decirme sobre tu verdadera fidelidad, Shizune.

La mujer más joven le dio una risita incómoda. —Sugiero que no filtremos esa información fuera de esta habitación. Bajará la moral.

—Sobra decirlo. —La Hokage aceptó, y dejó de ver el mapa como si sólo verlo le causara un dolor de cabeza. Ella se movió hacia la ventana y se paró ahí, fulminando con la mirada a la montaña donde su rostro grabado en piedra la fulminó también. —¿A quién tenemos en la reserva ahora?

—Uh… bien, la mitad puntal del Equipo Kakashi llegó ayer-

La que probablemente era la mitad que no incluía a Hatake Kakashi. —¿Naruto y Sai, huh? Envíalos a buscar a Martillo Negro y que averigüen lo que le sucedió. Necesitarán disponer de su cuerpo para esconder los secretos si es necesario.

—Sí, Hokage-Sama. —Shizune hizo una anotación.

—¿Algo más?

—La mitad no tan puntual del Equipo Siete está esperando en tu oficina para ser interrogado. —La mano derecha de Tsunade informó.

—¿Un _día _tarde, huh? Eso es mucho, incluso para Kakashi. Estaban en la misma misión que los otros dos, ¿No es cierto? ¿Su objetivo estaba más lejos o algo?

—No, el pueblo de Jonan está más _cerca, _de hecho, creo. —Shizune dijo titubeante. —Y, um, no estoy segura de que la misión fuera bien.

Tsunade se giró para verla. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo… creo que probablemente se dará cuenta por si misma cuando los vea.

—Bien, picaste mi curiosidad. —Tsunade suspiró. —¿Ambos están vivos, no?

—Bueno, sí-

—Entonces no puede ser tan malo. —La Hokage se detuvo y miró alrededor de la silenciosa habitación de guerra. En ese momento estaba vacía salvo por ella misma y Shizune, pero probablemente las siguientes operaciones más grandes tomarían lugar justo ahí mientras la guerra crecía. En ese momento había poco sucediendo salvo por un montón de movimiento y un montón de espías desapareciendo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y la llamó con la mano. —Vamos, veámoslos entonces.

Mientras descendían por las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade se preparó a sí misma para encarar los inevitables residuos de un equipo cuya misión había ido mal. Ropa rota, rostros sucios, tal vez algo de lágrimas… esas eran las típicas señales de que algo no había ido como lo planeado. Así que cuando abrió la puerta de su propia oficina y miró a los dos ocupantes, ella se sintió ligeramente sorprendida por lo que encontró.

Kakashi estaba de pie cerca del escritorio, jugando con una planta en una maceta parecía, aunque nada sobre su apariencia se veía fuera de lo ordinario. De hecho, él se veía como cualquier otro día; como si hubiera ido a dormir la noche anterior en sus ropas y no se hubiera molestado en cambiarse todavía.

Por un momento Tsunade estaba a punto de preguntar dónde estaba Sakura, hasta que vio a la chica de pie junto a la pared, aparentemente en el medio del escrutinio de algunas pinturas colgando. Lo que era extraño sobre ella era que su apariencia era que se veía igual que Kakashi… Sakura incluso en las misiones hacia un aparente esfuerzo para mantener sus ropas y cara limpias. Aunque, justo ahora, era claro que había tenido una o dos noches malas.

—Buenas tardes. —Les saludó a los dos mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama. —Kakashi le saludó informalmente.

—Buenas tardes, shishou. —Dijo la pared. Tsunade tuvo que parpadear en su dirección para asegurarse de que realmente era Sakura la que había hablado. La chica apenas había movido los labios.

_Ah. _Tsunade pensó mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y observaba a la mitad 'no tan puntual' del Equipo Kakashi. Algo estaba mal, eso era claro, como Shizune había dicho. Su mano derecha estaba mirándola desde su lugar junto a la puerta, y Tsunade asintió débilmente para hacerle saber que lo había notado también.

Parecía que no solamente era el hecho de que Sakura estuviera pretendiendo ser parte del mobiliario lo que encendía las alarmas. Era que Kakashi estaba ignorándolo plenamente. _Estaba ignorándole a ella._

—Denme buenas noticias. —Tsunade ordenó.

Rara vez hacia bien. Kakashi le dio una sonrisa complacida detrás de su máscara. —Me temo, Hokage-sama, que la misión fue como esperábamos. No obtuvimos ninguna información conclusiva de ninguna manera.

—¿Así que la misión era un señuelo después de todo, huh? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, parece que sí.

Sakura frunciendo el ceño profundamente, hizo un suave sonido como si quisiera agregar algo. Tsunade la miró expectante, pero también Kakashi y una mirada del líder de equipo hacia ella la hizo enmudecer de nuevo. Su rostro se giró para volver al escrutinio de las pinturas colgando y Kakashi volvió su atención hacia Tsunade, con la misma sonrisa falsa de antes.

¿Creía que era idiota?

Nadie hacia callar a Sakura con sólo una mirada. ¡Nadie _podría! _Y si Hatake Kakashi creía por un segundo que la maestra de la propia chica no lo notaría, estaba en un triste error. —Sakura. —Tsunade gritó. —¿Ese también es tu reporte?

Sólo con nombrarla, Tsunade sintió que la tensión en la habitación se elevó palpablemente. Por un segundo nadie se movió, ni siquiera Shizune cuya mano se quedó a medio camino de rascarse la nariz. E incluso aunque fue Tsunade quien preguntó, fue a Kakashi a quien Sakura inicialmente miró antes de responder. —Llegamos a la aldea a tiempo para el encuentro, pero no vimos o escuchamos nada fuera de lo usual, así que regresamos.

—¿Y por qué llegaron un día tarde? —Tsunade preguntó.

—Um. —Sakura miró al suelo. —Nos perdimos.

—La señalización en las provincias del noroeste es terrible. —Kakashi dijo alegremente.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Tsunade preguntó incrédulamente. Claramente había mucho más bajo la superficie de lo que estaban admitiendo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. —Bueno… de hecho…

Ella se interrumpió de nuevo en el segundo en que Kakashi niveló su mirada con la de ella. La chica se retorció y evitó su mirada, pero claramente había algo que necesitaba decir. Ni siquiera la más terrorífica mirada del Ninja que Copia podría acobardarla por completo.

—¿De hecho _qué? _—Tsunade presionó. Sakura era el eslabón débil aquí, y ella iba a ser presionada.

—Um… hubo un incidente-

Kakashi le interrumpió. —No hubo-

—Sí, hubo-

—No hubo incidente alguno, Hokage-sama.

—Ataqué a alguien en el pueblo. Tenía una banda de Iwa-

Kakashi suspiró. —Eso no es de interés para nadie.

—Él dijo que alguien se la dio-

—Hay comerciantes de Iwa en ese pueblo todo el tiempo. No quiere decir nada.

—Entonces ¿Por qué él me dijo que sólo fallamos porque no sabíamos quién-?

—_No era _una fuente confiable.

El intercambio terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado. Tsunade parpadeó al par con sorpresa. La hostilidad entre ellos era difícil de ignorar, y esos dos eran personas que, hasta donde Tsunade sabía, siempre habían estado en términos amigables. Probablemente un poquito demasiado amigables a veces. Sakura podría ser una chica extremadamente encantadora con aquellos quienes le agradaban, pero no había pasado desapercibido para Tsunade que coqueteaba con su superior un poquito más que con cualquiera. Ocasionalmente le preocupaba, pero la Hokage tenía que admitir que Kakashi era tan obviamente ciego a ello como ella misma.

Ahora, sin embargo…

—Creo que un poco de descanso les vendría bien a los dos. —Murmuró ella. —Parece que tenemos un roce, ¿No es cierto?

Ambos compañeros de equipo al menos tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados.

—Si la misión no resultó conclusiva, no hay mucho que podemos hacer. Ambos pueden irse hasta que pueda pensar en algo más que hacer con ustedes. —Les dijo.

Sakura se relajó casi con alivio. —Sí, shishou. —Dijo ella, moviéndose hacia la puerta a tal velocidad que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba escapando.

Kakashi tomó un paso en una dirección similar, pero Tsunade se aclaró la garganta. —Kakashi, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? Hay otra misión que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Repentinamente Sakura no parecía tan dispuesta a escapar. Titubeando cerca de la puerta, miró ansiosamente entre su sensei y su shishou. —¿No debería estar involucrada yo también? —Preguntó insegura. Era claro por la mirada en su rostro que sabía lo que iba a hacer Tsunade.

—No. Puedes irte. —La Hokage le dijo cortante, dejándole en claro que no era una sugerencia.

Sin embargo ella permaneció ahí. —¿Sensei…?—Sakura comenzó.

—Está bien, Sakura. —Kakashi dijo con ligereza. —Puedes irte.

Tsunade tamborileó los dedos contra el escritorio mientras esperaba a que Sakura saliera por la puerta y la cerrara detrás de ella. Esperó algunos momentos más sólo para estar segura de que la chica no pudiera escuchar algo, entonces le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó con una falsa dulzura.

—No sé qué quiere decir, Hokage-sama. —Él se hacía el tonto maravillosamente.

—Nunca antes había visto a Sakura esconderse en una esquina, y ella nunca pide permiso para hablar a nadie excepto a mí. Ahora, la estás oprimiendo, o la estás protegiendo. ¿Cuál es? —Demandó. —¿O son las dos?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no sé qué está-

—Corta el acto. Su lenguaje corporal está gritando que algo sucedió en esa misión, así que no intentes verme la cara como si fuera una tonta que no puede ver cuando su propia estudiante está mal y dime la verdad. —Ella se puso de pie con firmeza para verlo a los ojos. Con sus tacones, ella era casi tan alta como él era. —Si me mientes de nuevo, te enviaré con Ibiki por un poco de 'extracción de información'.

Lo que involucraba algo de cables de corriente y una bañera, sin duda.

—Preferiría que no preguntara. —Kakashi dijo silenciosamente.

—Pues es una desgracia que lo _esté _haciendo, ¿No es así?

Él suspiró y cambió su posición, cruzándose de brazos. Al menos esa sonrisa terriblemente falsa se había ido. —Hubo un incidente. —Admitió, hablando más para sí que para ella. —Estoy seguro de que sabe que Uchiha Sasuke fue visto la última vez en un área del territorio del noroeste.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. —¿Y?

—Y… aparentemente todavía estaba ahí. —Dijo interrumpiéndose para que ella pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Oh. —Dijo ella, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más. —¿Quieres decir, ustedes se encontraron con él?

—Yo no, pero Sakura ciertamente sí. —Le dijo con incomodidad.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿Ella está bien? —Tsunade siseó. —¿Qué sucedió?

Él se quedó viendo a la planta adornando su escritorio por un largo momento antes de sentir finalmente. —Ella está bien, y lo que esperaría uno que sucediera, sucedió.

—¿La atacó?

Kakashi asintió de nuevo. —Sin dudarlo, pero claramente contuvo sus golpes. Tal vez todavía la recuerda como una amiga, pero… de cualquier forma, lo está tomando tan mal como pueda imaginar.

—Por supuesto, ¿Resultó herida?

—Un poco, pero naturalmente se sanó ella misma.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú durante todo esto? —Tsunade elevó una ceja hacia él, esperando lo peor.

—Yo… la noche anterior me embriagué y estaba ocupado buscando una aspirina. Cuando encontré a Sakura, estaba inconsciente. La razón por la que llegamos tarde fue porque nos quedamos en el hotel para pasar la noche. Ella no estaba en condiciones para viajar, emocional o físicamente.

—Estabas borracho.

—La noche anterior, sí. También ella.

—Lamento haber preguntado.

—Para ser justos, Hokage-sama, la misión fue un desperdicio. Bajamos nuestra guardia cuando no debimos hacerlo, y tristemente Sakura pagó por ello.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Tsunade preguntó.

—Todavía está un poco conmocionada, pero estará bien después de un tiempo. No sería la primera vez que ella tiene un encuentro feo con Sasuke-kun, después de todo. —Kakashi dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Y tal vez no debería mencionar que le conté esto. No quiere que más ANBU sean enviados detrás de él.

—Tampoco quiero enviar a alguien. —Admitió. —A veces creo que ese chico está mejor perdido, si me lo preguntas. Sólo mencionar su nombre es deprimente.

Kakashi asintió.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—Eso es todo, Hokage-sama.

—Hmmm. —Ella hizo un puchero con los labios y lo examinó. —Puedes irte en ese caso.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Él hizo una reverencia corta y caminó hacia la puerta. En su camino le dio a Shizune un vago ondeo de mano mientras pasaba, pero no fue hasta que varios segundos pasaron luego que él cerrara la puerta y todo estuviera silencioso que Tsunade se dirigió a su asistente. —Bien, ¿Qué piensas de esto?

El ceño de Shizune se frunció. —Está escondiendo algo. Los dos esconden algo.

—Eso es más que obvio. —Tsunade dijo mientras se hundía de nuevo en su silla con fatiga. —Sólo estoy curiosa _de lo que están _escondiendo.

—Cuando algo se relaciona con Uchiha Sasuke. —Shizune dijo con un inútil encogimiento de hombros. —No creo que todo sea tan simple como uno esperaría. ¿Enviará a un equipo de recuperación por él?

La Hokage puso su barbilla sobre su puño con mal humor. —No. —Dijo después de corta deliberación. —No tengo a nadie para que desperdicie su tiempo en otra persecución inútil. Si está en el territorio noroeste, está manteniendo su distancia, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo. Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de él.

Pero siete años después de que él se hubiera ido, todavía rondaba al Equipo Siete. Algunos fantasmas simplemente no sabían cómo morir.

* * *

Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía imaginar que él estaba cerca. Su piel recordaba los lugares donde él le había tocado y acariciado, e incluso si había sucedido con demasiada rapidez y confusamente, cada momento de ello estaba comprometido a volverse una memoria.

Desde el momento en que ella se había entregado, no se había sentido la misma. Después de haber experimentado tal intimidad humana, ¿Cómo podías ajustarte a la vida completamente sin ella? Se sentía apartada de la realidad incluso ahora, como si el mundo finalmente se hubiera mostrado a sí mismo como la vergonzosa ilusión que realmente era.

Nunca había sentido una apatía como esta. Mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ino, escuchando balbucear a la chica hablar sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en la ausencia de Sakura, las palabras sólo flotaban sobre ella sin una impresión. El desinterés era profundo. No le importaba lo que Ino tuviera que decir. No le importaba donde estaba. No le importaba si repentinamente se tiraba al suelo y gritaba, y no le importaba lo que cualquiera pensara si lo hiciera.

—… Kenzaki me dio esto, ¿No es hermoso? —Ino exclamó, mostrándole un pendiente azul bien acomodado entre su escote. —Dijo que cuando lo vio en la tienda, se acordó de mis ojos, así que _tenía _que comprármelo.

Sakura sospechaba que él solamente se lo había dado como una excusa para mirar en dirección de su pecho, pero no le importaba el decirlo en voz alta. La vida amorosa de Ino era tan _irritantemente _sencilla. A veces Sakura deseaba tener la habilidad de Ino para poseer a otras personas… porque entonces poseería a Ino, sin importar el hecho de que hubiera decidido mucho tiempo atrás que ya no desearía la vida de Ino como la suya.

—Espero que no le costara mucho, pero su padre es rico, así que supongo que no importa… —Ino se interrumpió como si algo afuera de su ventana hubiera llamado su atención. —Oye… ¿Sakura? ¿Ese no es tu maestro?

Un golpe de inconformidad cortó a través de su nula respuesta. Sakura siguió su mirada hacia la casa en la calle de enfrente –la que sucedía era su casa- para fijarse en el hombre de pie en su pórtico. Él estaba picando el timbre con una mano dentro de su bolsillo.

De todas las personas en el mundo, Sakura no estaba segura de si quería ver a esta, incluso si sólo era la parte trasera de su cabeza a gran distancia. Si existía una cosa garantizada para despertar sus sentimientos justo ahora, era Hatake Kakashi, y francamente prefería la depresión y el mal humor a la confusa preocupación sobre sí misma que su mera presencia infringía.

—¿No vas a llamarlo? —Ino le preguntó con curiosidad. —Él está matando tu timbre.

Y así era. Él dejó de picar el botón intermitentemente y ahora simplemente lo mantenía presionado. Incluso a través de la calle Sakura podía escuchar el débil y continúo zumbido que había en su propio hogar. Si ella hubiera estado dentro de la casa, probablemente ya hubiera abierto la puerta para golpearle en la cabeza por ser tan molesto.

—No tengo ganas de hablarle justo ahora. —Sakura suspiró, inclinando su codo sobre el alfeizar.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, ¿Qué si se trata de una misión? —La rubia apuntó.

—No es eso, sólo está siendo molesto. —Murmuró, esperando que él se rindiera y se fuera en un minuto.

—Sabes, a veces eres simplemente grosera, Frentona. —Ino le regañó, y entonces se inclinó fuera de la ventana y comenzó a ondear el brazo. —¡Yoo-hoo! ¡Kaka~shi-sen~sei! ¡Por aquíiiiiii!

Oh dios, ¡Él estaba girándose hacia ellas…!

Sin pensarlo, Sakura saltó sobre la otra chica y la tacleó sobre la cama así que ambas quedaron fuera de la vista de la ventana. Ino chilló y se retorció, pero Sakura la agarró con rapidez. —¿Podrías callarte? —Le interrumpió. —Te lo dije, no quiero hablar con él.

—Creo que de cualquier forma nos vio. —Ino dijo con una sonrisa presumida. —Oye, espera… ¡oh, ew! ¡¿Y si piensa que estamos haciendo algo extraño?! ¡¿Qué tal si piensa que somos lesbianas?! ¿Qué pensará mi pobre Kenzaki?

—Probablemente no le importará, Cerda. —Sakura suspiró, todavía sin atreverse a sentarse en caso de Kakashi siguiera ahí.

—Tienes razón. —Ino susurró pensativamente. —¿Los chicos se calientan con este tipo de cosas, no? Oye, Sakura- bésame.

—¡No!

—Vamos, sólo un besito- ¡No muerdo!

—No seas rara, Ino.

—Tú eres la que está sobre mí, Frentona.

—Sólo porque a veces necesitas restricción física. —Sakura le dijo. Se rodó de costado para permitirle a Ino algo de espacio, pero ninguna se sentó.

—No entiendo por qué estás intentando evadir a Kakashi-sensei. —Ino susurró, como si el hombre fuera a escucharlas aunque estuviera del otro lado de la calle. —¿Algo sucedió en su misión?

—No. —Sakura dijo en un tono que sabía era poco convincente. La mitad de ella estaba muriendo porque Ino preguntara qué sucedía para poder sacárselo del pecho, pero la otra, la parte más fuerte de su mente le advirtió que había cosas que simplemente no podía compartir. Mucho menos con la Bocona Ino quien nunca había sido conocida por su sensibilidad, así que, ¿Por qué esperar algo ahora? Ella ya había llenado su cuota de insensibles por esta semana. Así que en lugar de compartirle lo que había en su corazón, Sakura simplemente enterró la cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica.

—Algo pasó, ¿No es cierto? —Ino dijo con sospecha. —Luces diferente.

—Creo que _soy _diferente.

El cuello de Ino olía bien, como a miel en las cálidas tardes de verano, ¿Era su shampoo o su perfume, o sólo su crema humectante? Sakura no creía oler así de placentero luego de una semana de misión, pero justo ahora no quería moverse. Necesitaba esta cercanía, sólo por un momento. Incluso si el cuerpo de Ino se sentía demasiado delgado y suave, y si su piel olía demasiado dulce para engañar los sentidos de Sakura, era todo lo que tenía al alcance. Sabía que estaba confundida. Lo supo cuando envolvió el brazo alrededor del cuello de Ino, realmente deseaba que fuera ese alguien más a quien estaba intentando abrazar.

—¿Se pelearon o algo? —Ino preguntó, pasando los dedos juguetonamente a través del cabello de Sakura.

—Sí. —Suspiró miserablemente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Yo… Hice algo estúpido, Ino.

—Y yo aquí pensando que algo inusual había sucedido.

Sakura le picó en las costillas firmemente, pero Ino simplemente se río y tomó la grosera mano así que sus dedos se enlazaron. —Alégrate, Sakura. —Dijo. —No es como si nunca antes hubieras discutido con Kakashi-Sensei.

—Sí. —Sakura dijo débilmente. —Pero esta vez creo…

—¿Qué?

—No creo que le siga agradando.

—No seas tonta. Si no le agradaras ya él no estaría en tu puerta, simplemente le estás hablando por el orificio incorrecto de nuevo. —Ino dijo como si nada. —Ahora abrázame.

—¿Qué hay de Kenzaki?

—¡Sí, deberíamos tomar algunas fotos para él!

En algunas formas, Ino era tal vez la cosa más cercana a una hermana, con todo y los fuertes lazo y los tirones de cabello. Una vida completa viviendo la una junto a la otra creaba ese tipo de cercanía, pese a algunos años de estar sin hablarse la una a la otra, irrevocablemente seguían juntas. Probablemente también tenía que ver con la amistad entre sus respectivas madres. Era difícil escapar de una compañera de clases que odiabas cuando tu madre seguía arrastrándote a su casa por una taza de té. Incluso si las dos mujeres ahora habían muerto, por diferentes razones, habían acercado a sus hijas. Sakura no podía escapar ahora de Ino, incluso si quisiera.

—¿Qué sucedió, Sakura? —La rubia preguntó, su cabeza tocando la de Sakura. —Sabes que puedes contarme.

Sakura no iba a caer en eso. —Hice algo en contra de las reglas, pero eso es todo. Él no estaba feliz. —Fue todo lo que decidió decir, y suponía que fundamentalmente era verdad.

—Gran boba. —Ino gruñó. —Si se enojó, es sólo porque busca lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿No debería ser yo la que decidiera qué es lo mejor para mi?

—¡No si lo mejor para ti es en verdad lo más conveniente para ti! —Ino se desenredó de Sakura para ponerse de rodillas y echar un vistazo por la ventana. —Hmm… se ha ido ahora de cualquier forma. Puedes dejar de esconderte.

Sakura se sentó con un furioso sonrojo. —No estaba escondiéndome, sólo estaba… —Pero no había forma de finalizar esa oración sin usar otro claro sinónimo para 'esconderse'. No cuando estaba asomándose tan cuidadosamente a través de las cortinas de Ino para asegurarse de que su pórtico estaba tan vacío como Ino dijo.

Para su alivio, Kakashi ya no estaba a la vista.

—Lo que fuera que hicieras, no puede ser tan malo. —La mano de Ino tocó el tope de su cabeza, y por un momento Sakura recordó fuertemente a alguien más que solía tocarla ahí tan cariñosamente. Un duro bulto se posó en su garganta, haciéndole difícil el respirar repentinamente. —Sé cuan neurótica eres sobre necesitar agradarle a la gente, pero Kakashi-sensei…

Sakura esperó, pero Ino pareció haber olvidado por completo lo que estaba diciendo y se quedó viendo el hombro de Sakura con un ceño de confusión. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que la rubia le tomó por el cuello. —¿Qué demonios es eso?

—¿Qué?

—Esa cosa en tu cuello. —Ino picó la suave piel encima de la clavícula derecha de Sakura. —Luce como un moretón, pero-

—¡Ah! —Sakura gritó con sorpresa, golpeando su mano sobre su cuello. —No- No es nada. Tuve un encuentro con un sospechoso en una misión –eso es todo.

Ino se le quedó viendo.

—¿Puedo, uh, usar tu baño? —Sakura preguntó, su voz casi al borde de romperse.

Ino le dio una mirada de desconcierto, probablemente sintiendo cuando un cangrejo intentaba esconderse. —Seguro. —Se encogió de hombros.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación de Ino, cerrando la puerta del baño del otro lado del corredor. En el espejo frente al lavabo ella vio otra chica de cabello rosado recargada contra la puerta y apresurándose hacia adelante, y le golpeó a Sakura la realización de que esta era la primera vez que veía su propio reflejo desde que regresara de la misión con Kakashi. Esta era la primera vez que se veía desde…

Y cuando se bajó el cuello de su blusa, se dio cuenta de lo que se le había escapado notar.

Sakura había creído que se había deshecho de todos los moretones y rasguños delatores. No habían sido muchos, pero los suficientes para testificar el atropellado encuentro entre la inexperiencia y torpeza. Pero mientras miraba la marca de rojo intenso a través del espejo, sabía que no había sido otro golpe accidental en un acalorado momento. Esta había sido más que deliberada.

Era un chupetón.

Reconocía uno cuando lo veía, ya que ella se había provocado bastantes cuando estaba demasiado emocionada por practicar sus técnicas de sanación. ¿Pero quién más había visto esto? ¿Ino? ¿Tsunade? ¿Alguien en la calle?

¿Kakashi?

Avergonzada, levantó la mano para comenzar a cargar su chakra para quitarse la oscura y fea marca. Pero entonces se dio cuenta del resto de su reflejo y se detuvo.

No había nada inusual sobre su apariencia justo ahora. Se veía un poco cansada, pero eso era normal, y su piel era tan limpia y saludable como siempre. Su cabello colgaba igual, su ropa (aunque necesitaba lavarse y plancharse) era la misma que cuando salió. La chica que estaba viéndola era la misma Sakura de siempre, y esto era decepcionante… porque la última vez que se vio en el espejo, había sido simplemente Sakura, la chica. La virgen. Aquella cuya experiencia sexual se limitada a los frustrantes terrenos de la masturbación y un beso con un compañero médico en la fiesta de Navidad. Quien ahora le veía era Sakura, la mujer. La que sabía un poco más del mundo que la chica de una semana atrás.

Y la única diferencia visible entre las dos era esta zona de piel enrojecida.

Por alguna razón, Sakura no pudo obligarse a retirarla. Era todo lo que le quedaba de esa noche, sin importar el significado que tuviera, y si se subía el cierre de la blusa hasta arriba a marca estaba escondida.

* * *

Comparada con otras, esta era sólo una pequeña tumba y remarcablemente nueva, incluso aunque tenía treinta años. Pero donde había muchas tumbas mucho más viejas cerca que contenían docenas de nombres de múltiples generaciones, esta sólo tenía dos.

Sakumo. Hanako. La tumba familiar de los Hatake.

Kakashi suspiró mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella para arrancar un grupo de malas hierbas creciendo cerca de la base de la tableta de piedra. Y entonces, habiendo siempre carecido del cuidado de llevar flores, puso las mismas hierbas en la cuenca asignada para los ramos. Los dientes de león amarillos eran tan bonitos e inútiles como cualquier otra planta con pétalos, pensó. Era el pensamiento lo que contaba… aunque fuera un pequeño pensamiento, sin embargo.

Era difícil recordar a las personas que intentaba honrar. Esta tumba era todo lo que conocía de su madre. Sólo su nombre grabado era familiar, ya que ciertamente no recordaba su rostro. Su padre había dejado una impresión un poco más fuerte, pero la mayoría había sido post mortem. Casi todo lo que Kakashi recordaba realmente de su padre era su naturaleza virtualmente esquizofrénica; los tiempos buenos habían sido gloriosos, las bajadas devastadoras, y aunque fuera esto sólo la confusa impresión que había quedado en un niño pequeño o la evidencia de la verdadera manía de su padre, todavía no lo descubría.

Pero ahora ambos eran simples nombres en una piedra y cenizas bajo el suelo. Un día, lo mismo sería de él.

—Entonces regresaste.

Kakashi se enderezó y se dio la vuelta. —Hola, Kurenai.

La mujer morena le sonrió con calidez, pero la pequeña y tímida niña a su lado se escondió tras sus piernas en el momento en que Kakashi la vio. —¿Visitando a Asuma? —Preguntó.

Kurenai asintió y miró por encima de su hombro a la tumba que recién había visitado. Incluso a esta distancia era difícil perderla de vista. Ser el hijo de un Hokage otorgaba una más que… enorme y elaborada tumba familiar que sobresalía del resto. Kakashi miró la tableta familiar de noventa centímetros, minimizada incluso por las tumbas de tamaño ordinario, y otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Regresaste ayer de tu misión, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó.

—Parece que sabes mucho para ser una civil. —Murmuró él. —¿Hay algo que no sepa?

—Todavía no estoy de regreso, si eso es lo que quieres decir. —Dijo con ligereza. —Pero tengo mis contactos que me mantienen actualizada. Mi-chan, no jales la falda de mamá así.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza para saludar a la niña que echaba vistazos detrás de su madre. —¿Y cómo está Mirai? —Preguntó alegremente.

Mirai desapareció de nuevo, mientras Kurenai se reía. —¡Al frente de su clase, por supuesto! Iruka-sensei dice que un día será una kunoichi excelente, y que es una de sus alumnas más amistosas y educadas que ha tenido. ¿No es eso cierto, Mi-chan?

—Aunque sigue siendo un poco tímida, por lo que veo. —Notó él.

—Ah… no realmente. La única persona de la que siempre se esconde eres tú.

—…Desearía poder decir que esa es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso.

—Tienes que admitirlo, tienes un rostro muy poco confiable.

—¿Por qué le importa? Ni siquiera puede ver mi cara.

—Exactamente. —Kurenai, cansada de los pequeños tirones a su vestido, bajó las manos y levantó a su hija sobre su cadera. Siendo traída a la luz, le gustara o no, Kakashi ahora podía verla apropiadamente. Era bonita, pero no delicadamente como Kurenai, y la similitud entre madre e hija terminaba con su cabello rizado.

—Se parece más y más a Asuma cada vez que la veo. —Dijo él.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si le pegas una barba, serán inconfundibles.

Mirai pareció bastante molesta por esto, pero Kurenai simplemente se río y besó la nariz de su hija. —No haremos eso. —Le prometió, antes de poner un rostro más controlado a Kakashi. —¿_Acabas _de regresar? ¿No has llegado a tu casa?

—Nop. —Murmuró él, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Miró con incertidumbre la tumba de la familia Hatake. —¿Y este es el primer lugar al que viniste?

—Parece que sí. —Aunque, técnicamente, suponía que este era el tercer lugar.

—Es raro. —Murmuró ella.

—¿Hm?

—Quiero decir, no creo haberte visto antes visitando este lugar. Normalmente estás en el cenotafio, así que supongo que estoy sorprendida de que vinieras directamente luego de una misión a este lugar. —Murmuró ella, mirando la tabla en la tumba. —¿Esos son tus padres?

—Eso parece. —No había lugar para absolutos en este loco universo.

—Um… ¿Dónde están todos-?

—No hay nadie más. —Dijo cortante.

Ella torció el gesto. —Oh, ya veo. Lo siento. —Dijo ella, mientras su hija con rapidez escondió su cara contra el hombro de Kurenai.

Tal vez había hablado más groseramente de lo que había intentado, pero era un punto doloroso que no quería que la gente conociera. Donde otras personas tenían tumbas familiares llenas con ancestros remontándose a cientos de años atrás, la tumba de Kakashi comenzaba sólo con esas dos personas, y con toda probabilidad terminaría justo con él. Parecía conjurar una triste y solitaria vida póstuma.

Él no sabía ni siquiera por qué había venido aquí, otra más que tal vez la misión le había dejado un poco agitado e inseguro de qué constituía exactamente una 'familia'.

—Eres libre de pasarte a tomar té cuando gustes, sabes. —Kurenai le dijo. —¿Quizá podrías tener un juego de shogi con Mirai? Es muy buena.

—Shikamaru debe ser un buen maestro.

—Él ha hecho todo lo posible por nosotros, incluso si ama quejarse sobre ser superado por mujeres. Incluso Mirai abusa de él.

—¡No es cierto! —La niñita chilló.

—Por supuesto que no, Mi-chan. —Kurenai la consoló, pero por encima de su cabeza le guiñó el ojo a Kakashi. —Aunque lo tiene comiendo de su manita. Pero espero que él pasará más tiempo en Suna estos días.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Se va a casar. —Dijo ella. —Con la hermana del Kazekage.

—Espera, ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Veinte.

—Algo joven para casarse, ¿No lo crees?

—Tal vez. Pero no para ellos. —Murmuró ella. —La guerra se acerca y sabes cómo es. No es inusual que la gente se apresure en estas cosas o que haga cosas que normalmente no haría cuando repentinamente no están seguros de sí vivirán para ver el siguiente año.

Sus palabras le hicieron detenerse. —Supongo que eso es cierto. —Murmuró. —Pero me hace sentir más que viejo.

—_Eres _viejo.

Él la miró de reojo. —Tú eres _más vieja _que yo.

—Qué grosero, hablando de la edad de una dama. —Remarcó con frialdad, pero con una sonrisa divertida. —Como sea, Mirai está cansada así que mejor me la llevo a casa. Recuerda mi invitación, Kakashi.

—Gracias. —Él levantó una mano para despedirse y observó a la mujer cargar a su hija por el camino cuesta abajo. Ella había renunciado a su carrera por esa niña, y Kakashi no podía ver que ella se arrepintiera. Ser un padre soltero y arriesgar tu vida diariamente no era una opción para algunas personas. Él podía ver la lógica. Kakashi suponía que tal vez hubiera resultado ser un poco menos mierda si él no hubiera quedado huérfano a tan temprana edad.

Entonces, había algo que tenía que decir por ser tan mierda. —¿Cierto, papá?—Preguntó a la tabla de piedra.

La única respuesta fue una áspera carcajada que comenzó detrás de él. Giró la cabeza con rapidez y fue confrontado con la vista de un enorme cuervo azabache posado en el sotoba (*) de madera de otra tumba. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente con un ojo de azul pálido antes de abrir el pico para graznarle. Él frunció el ceño. El cacareo burlón con su _kakaka _corrió a través de él.

Nunca le habían gustado las aves.

Del suelo, tomó alguna gravilla del camino e hizo hacia atrás la mano para apuntar al cuervo. En ese momento pareció sentir el peligro y rápidamente voló con sus enormes alas.

Nunca le habían gustado las aves. _Especialmente _los cuervos.

Sin mirar atrás al cuervo o a la tumba, se giró y caminó fuera del cementerio. Por segunda ocasión en ese día estaba caminando de regreso en dirección a la casa de su subordinada. La había perdido antes, pero un sexto o séptimo sentido le decía que estaría ahí ahora. Y con seguridad suficiente, cuando llegó fuera de la residencia Haruno notó que la puerta del jardín que cuidadosamente había dejado abierta apenas una hora atrás, ahora estaba cerrada. Cuando se movió hacia la puerta y levantó la cortina del buzón se dio cuenta de que la pila de cartas y folletos que estaban amontonados en la entrada previamente se habían desvanecido todos, como si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí y los hubiera levantado.

Pero últimadamente no había escondite para el par de botas que repentinamente se habían materializado en la zapatera.

El índice de Kakashi tocó el timbre y el mismo sonido que provocó antes comenzó a sonar de nuevo. En algún lugar de la casa, un secador de pelo se apagó. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero él continuó tocando el timbre para no darle la oportunidad de ignorarlo.

Él sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó su irritada voz. —¿Quién está ahí?

Como si no pudiera adivinar. —So yo. —Respondió con la voz plana.

Él podía _escuchar _su titubeo. —¿No puedes regresar después? —Preguntó vigorosamente. —No estoy presentable.

—Puedo esperar. —Respondió. Y lo haría si tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su impaciente voz demandó.

—¿Puedes simplemente abrir la puerta, por favor?

—Dime primero qué quieres.

Él suspiró, apretrándose el puente de la nariz mientras el dolor de cabeza que lo había perseguido por dos días amenazaba con regresar a él con toda su fuerza. —Quiero hablar. —Dijo en silencio.

Fue entonces que la puerta frente a él finalmente se abrió y la pálida y compuesta cara de Sakura apareció por el hueco. —¿Hicimos todo el viaje juntos y _ahora _quieres hablar? —Siseó. De un lado de su cabeza su cabello estaba lacio y seco, mientras que del otro estaba mojado y rizado. También parecía estar usando uno de los más grandes y esponjosos albornoces que él hubiera visto, y vagamente se preguntó cómo demonios ella podía pensar que esta era ropa 'indecente' cuando dejaba más a la imaginación de lo que su ropa diaria hacía. Pero ella no tenía que apretar el cuello así, como si repentinamente le hubiera surgido un sentido de modestia sobre mostrarle su propio cuello.

—No le conté a Tsunade. —Dijo cuidadosamente. —Creí que debías saberlo, ya que te veías preocupada.

La mirada de ella se movió hacia el suelo. —Eras tú quien estaba tan reacio sobre ello; a mí no me importa. Gracias por pasarte, Sensei. —Ella comenzó a empujar la puerta para cerrarla.

Rápidamente el pie de Kakashi la bloqueó y él la vio mientras ella miraba con molestia la infernal extremidad como si seriamente se estuviera debatiendo entre arrancarlo o no. —Lo siento, Sakura. —Dijo el silenciosamente.

Los ojos de ella aun evitaron los suyos. —No importa ahora.

—Bien, si lo amas, me imagino que tal vez te importe.

—Eso no es tu asunto. —Le dijo con enojo, soltando su albornoz para cerrar la puerta.

—No, supongo que no. —Suspiró. Él intentó ignorarlo, de verdad, pero en el segundo en que ella soltó su albornoz, el cuello se deslizó varios centímetros. Y quizá hubiera sido capaz de seguirlo ignorando si el manchón rojo oscuro en su piel no hubiera atrapado su atención. Entonces no había manera de evitarlo. —Ah… —Comenzó con inseguridad, medio apuntando a su cuello. —Parece que tienes un- tal vez quieras sanar eso.

Sus ojos parpadearon con furia, y sin un momento de confusión o titubeo ella jaló del cuello de regreso a su lugar. No pudo haber hecho más obvio que ya sabía sobre el chupetón y que le hubiera agradecido si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero entonces si sabía de _las marcas_, ¿Por qué no las había sanado ya?

—Adiós, Sensei. —Dijo abruptamente, empujando la puerta con tanta fuerza y rapidez que su pie no tenía oportunidad; era moverse o ser aplastado, así que repentinamente Kakashi se encontró con el inflexible panel de una puerta nada compasiva. Los pasos de Sakura se avivaron y un par de momentos después escuchó el zumbido del secador siendo encendido.

Nadie podía acusarlo de no intentarlo, y ya había molestado mucho a una chica que podría aplastar tus costillas con su pequeño puño antes de que dicha chica avanzara y violentamente hiciera eso. Su única opción era dejarla y esperar que mañana, o el día después, el día después de ese, ella aprendiera a lidiar con sus arrepentimientos.

Todo el mundo los tenía, después de todo.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_**La primera duda**_

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Sotoba: Estructura de origen budista que tiene fines funerarios o conmemorativos. A veces se les decora con tiras de madera que contienen sutras y el nombre póstumo budista que recibe el muerto.

Sobre Mirai: En el original, SilverShine la bautiza como 'Meiyu', pero decidí corregirlo aquí simplemente porque sí, así pueden imaginarse a la pobre Mirai siendo comparada con su padre lol

* * *

Hola a todos.

Gracias por su paciencia :D

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir porque sé que estos capítulos son para generar un montón de preguntas. Especialmente porque este pasa inmediatamente de largo lo que sucedió con Sasuke. Pero ahora lo importante es la relación de Sakura con Kakashi.

Supongo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo :D

**Isabel:** ¡Hola! Respondo a tu pregunta, sí, Kakashi escuchó todo "saboteando" la radio de Sakura, así que sabe que se lo encontró y todo lo que pasó con ellos. Sé que es desconcertante el comportamiento de Kakashi durante la misión, pero eventualmente habrá respuestas, aún si parece que arrastró esa conducta a Konoha. ¡Un abrazo!

**Zelink970911:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Jajaja realmente leí tu comentario con el tono del meme lol Pero bueno, tú y yo sabemos porqué su actitud hacia el Uchiha. ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por ahora; espero poder contar con sus lecturas y comentarios para la siguiente actualización. ¡Feliz resto de semana!


	6. La Primera Duda

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 5**

La Primera Duda

* * *

_Te veo en el sol,_

_preguntando qué salió mal._

* * *

Existió un tiempo en que la oficina del Hokage solía ser una habitación muy silenciosa, usualmente utilizada por Tsunade en un estupor provocado por el sake, un par de clérigos trabajando silenciosamente en un cuarto adjunto, y a veces Sakura completando formularios y firmando documentos que la Hokage debería estar haciendo ella misma. La desorganización era preocupantemente enorme, y algunos días Sakura se preguntaba si no era _ella _quien estaba gobernando Konoha por todo el trabajo que hacía en la oficina mientras Tsunade tomaba prolongadas siestas en su silla. La vida no era ajetreada para su superior, o al menos así había sido hasta que las tensiones con Iwa se reanudaron.

Esta noche la oficina estaba burbujeando con la actividad. Más de cincuenta de los shinobi de elite en la aldea estaban reunidos en la relativamente pequeña sala, hablando y riendo mientras Sakura se apretujaba entre ellos, dándoles rollos de misión codificados por color. Todos esos cuerpos hacían caliente la oficina, y el humo de los cigarrillos iba a hacia ella de vez en cuando, haciéndola toser y tragar con fuerza para aplacar sus nauseas. Y todo el mundo se parecía mucho en sus uniformes, tanto que hacía difícil distinguir qué rollo darle a cada shinobi. Rollos negros a los ANBU, rollos rojos a los jounin y a los jounin especializados, azules para los chuunin y los blancos para los médicos. Pasó uno rojo a Shiranui Genma quien lo abrió y suspiró; y entonces le pasó uno blanco a Yamanaka Ino quien leyó el suyo con una mirada de puro desespero.

Sakura pensó que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien hasta que llegó al grupo de 'élites' en la esquina, cuando, como usualmente era el caso cuando se acercaba a metro y medio de su superior, sus nervios la enviaron directo al infierno. Hizo lo mejor por esconderlo y le tendió el rollo rojo casualmente a Kakashi, pero cuando él se movió para aceptarlo, Sakura lo soltó demasiado rápido por temor a que sus dedos accidentalmente se rozaran.

El rollo golpeó el suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se agachó para recogerlo.

—No, está bien… —Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

Los dedos se cruzaron y ardieron. Sakura se levantó con rapidez y se movió al siguiente jounin, dejando a Kakashi para que levantara su propio rollo del suelo. Entre más pronto saliera él de esta oficina, mejor. No sería capaz de relajarse hasta entonces.

—Damas, caballeros… silencio, por favor. —Tsunade dijo, su voz rompiendo la charla mientras Sakura le daba el último rollo al hombre que había conocido antes como Capitán Yamato. —Ahora, esta operación es una grande y cada uno tiene su propia misión que completar. Algunos de ustedes trabajarán en equipos, otros solos, pero vean esto como varias partes del mismo objetivo. Si arruinan su parte, nos joden a todos. Así que escuchen con cuidado y guarden sus preguntas para el final. No tengo que recordarles que el éxito de esta misión es vital para la supervivencia de la aldea.

El silencio descendió sobre todos mientras escuchaban a su Hokage describir la historia y los objetivos del plan. Sakura estaba de pie en un costado de la habitación, chupando ansiosamente las puntas de su cabello y mirando con firmeza la esquina del escritorio de Tsunade. Los finos cabellos a lo largo de su nunca se levantaron a consciencia, y en la paranoia sentía como si Kakashi estuviera viéndola por el rabillo de su ojo de la forma en que ella le estaba viendo a él, incluso si sabía que en realidad su indiferencia hacia ella no era un acto. Sin duda alguna estaría concentrado enteramente en cada palabra que dijera su Hokage… algo que Sakura estaba luchando por hacer.

—…Hemos confirmado que la cima del Sindicato es operada por mercenarios. El País de la Tierra ha pagado bastante para enlistar a su ejercito contra nosotros, y su influencia a través de las cinco naciones es absoluta. Sin embargo, las personas jalando las cuerdas del Sindicato son desconocidas para nosotros, y en orden de derrotar a un enemigo, primero debemos conocerlo. Esa es la razón por la cual las misiones que se les han dado están repartidas entre reconocimiento profundo y desarme, para conocer los sectores más bajos en la organización. Con suerte esto resultará en la forma más rápida de entender contra quién estamos. No tomen riesgos, cubran sus rastros, y recuerden en todo momento que lo que está en juego aquí es si este sindicato prevalece. Derrumbarlo es la llave para derrotar a Iwa.

Fue otra enloquecedora hora antes que Tsunade finalmente despidiera a todos. Sakura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se movieran hacia Kakashi cuando él se daba la vuelta para irse, y por un breve momento sus ojos se encontraron. Toda la vergüenza y culpa la cubrió de nuevo, dejando un enorme bulto en su garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Entonces él se fue, junto con el resto del contingente de hombres.

Con sólo la Hokage para verla, Sakura se tumbó contra la pared, sintiéndose drenada.

—Te ves tan miserable como yo me siento. —Tsunade comentó secamente. —¿Qué sucede?

—Nada realmente. —Sakura dijo a medias, atormentada por demasiadas cosas como para elaborar en ellas efectivamente. —Sólo un mal día, eso es todo.

—Los días malos no son nada. Los días de todo el mundo son malos. Lo que tú estás teniendo es un día trágico. —Los labios maquillados de Tsunade se curvearon en una ligera sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre las notas de sus misiones. —¿Problemas en casa?

Sakura se puso de pie de manera incómoda, insegura de si tenía la energía de formular alguna mentirilla blanca o si debería hacer alguna excusa para irse. Su miseria debía ser más obvia de lo que se había dado cuenta si incluso la agotada Hokage se había dado cuenta, pero al menos Tsunade lo había relacionado con algo más. Después de todo, no era un secreto que Sakura tenía cobradores golpeando a su puerta cada semana, y eso era suficiente para poner a cualquiera estresado y miserable. Y mientras esta era _una _de las preocupaciones más pesadas de Sakura, no era la fuente principal de su estrés.

—Tu madre te dejó con una enorme deuda, Sakura. —Tsunade continuó. —No hay vergüenza alguna en sentirse sobrepasada. No es justo que tengas que pagar por los excesos de alguien más, especialmente cuando eres joven y vives con un presupuesto limitado, ¿Tengo razón?

—No me importa. —Sakura dijo, moviéndose para sentarse en una silla junto al escritorio de la Hokage. —No es como si ella hubiera apostado todo o algo. Sólo gastó más dinero de lo que estaba entrando, principalmente en mí y mi educación, así que apenas puedo reprocharle a su memoria.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero todavía puedes tener una bebida de consuelo. —Y mientras decía eso, Tsunade milagrosamente sacó tres enormes botellas de sake de su escondite bajo el escritorio y puso dos copas entre ellas. —Al menos el sake puede animar a cualquiera en una crisis.

Sakura miró las copas con consternación. Algunas semanas atrás ella había disfrutado una copa de sake con otro superior, y sólo oler el aroma del alcohol era suficiente para recordarle esa horrible misión. Tampoco consolarse con sake era un hábito que Sakura quería tomar luego de ver a la Hokage pasar por los más difíciles momentos de su trabajo alcoholizada. Hubiera sido agradable, pero Sakura temía que si comenzaba a beber para olvidar su miseria, estaría borracha todo el día, todos los días. Sin embargo, un poquito de alcohol ahora no haría daño, aunque era más por educación que por otra cosa. —Gracias, shishou.

Mientras Tsunade servía el sake en las dos copas, suspiró. —Para ser honesta, tú no eres la única con problemas. Esto del Sindicato me tiene preocupada.

—¿Shishou?

—Está en todos lados, Sakura. Se pasó por alto por mucho tiempo porque hasta ahora simplemente había sido un sindicato criminal de cuarta; un poco de lavado de dinero, algo de intimidación por aquí y chantaje corporativo por allá, pero eso era todo. Indudablemente estaba aquí en Konoha, y algo de inteligencia reciente indica que hay espías entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, y envió una mirada furtiva alrededor de la oficia como si pudiera ver a alguien escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas o pretendiendo ser la alfombra en el piso. Ellas estaban, por supuesto, solas. Salvo por el grupo de chuunin trabajando diligentemente en la oficina adjunta, y probablemente seguras como habían estado desde la creación del universo.

—¿Qué tan adentro? —Preguntó ella.

Tsunade hizo una mueca de descontento. —Nuestras fuentes se basan en las creencias de que nuestros altos rangos han sido infiltrados… pero la mitad del tiempo esas cosas sólo son rumores o propaganda para hacer que los lideres comiencen a saltar por sus propias sombras. —Tsunade dijo cansada, tomando un profundo sorbo de su bebida. —He escuchado incluso que _soy _parte de esta mafia.

Sakura miró a su propia copa y cuidadosamente la llevó a sus labios, pero en el momento en que la amargura tocó su lengua, tuvo que combatir la urgencia de escupirlo de regreso. —Ugh-Shishou, creo que su reserva se echó a perder.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Está bueno. —Tsunade le dirigió una mirada incrédula, para dejarle saber a Sakura que era una cretina. —No sabes apreciar el vino bueno.

Aparentemente no; su aversión voluntaria parecía haberse extendido a sus papilas gustativas. Sakura bajó su copa con una tos. —Tiene razón. Probablemente es sólo propaganda. —Sakura dijo. —Así que no hay necesidad de una cacería de brujas todavía.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada de sospecha. —Sólo un espía intentaría que desistiéramos de una cacería de brujas.

Una risa espontanea salió de los labios de Sakura antes que se diera cuenta, y repentinamente se volvió muy consciente de cuánto había pasado desde que se había reído, incluso a una broma casual como esta. Había pasado tanto que había olvidado como reírse apropiadamente, porque Tsunade entrecerró los ojos como si Sakura acabara de cacarear como una gallina.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Tsunade le preguntó. —Luces un poquito enferma.

—No me he sentido muy bien últimamente. —Sakura admitió con suavidad.

—Eso es lo que Kakashi me dice. Dice que has estado tomando un montón de bajas por enfermedad en tus misiones de equipo. En serio, Sakura, la última cosa que necesito es gente enfermándose durante un punto crucial de nuestra campaña. Pero si estás enferma, no te sobre exijas, porque la siguiente cosa que no necesito es que la gente se enferme todavía más por pura necedad, y realmente no te ves bien. —La mirada de Tsunade barrió su figura con crítica perturbadora. —No has estado bien desde la misión con Jonan si recuerdo.

¿Era así de obvio? Sakura se frotó el pulgar sobre su sudorosa palma y se encogió de hombros como si no supiera nada de esto. —¿No lo estaba? —Dijo vagamente.

—Sé que fue una misión más que fea. —Tsunade dijo silenciosamente. —Kakashi me contó qué pasó.

Sakura saltó. —¿Lo hizo? —Jadeó, con los ojos bien abiertos en horror.

—Estrictamente fuera del registro, por supuesto. —Su shishou dijo, asintiendo. —Nadie tiene que saber que te encontraste con Uchiha Sasuke. Dios sabe que ya no puedo enviar a ningún ANBU a buscarlo justo ahora, y también está el papeleo ¡Puedes ver que ya tengo suficiente de eso para empezar! Así que hasta donde todo el mundo sabe, tú _no _lo viste, ¿De acuerdo?

Por un momento Sakura se quedó rígida, mirando sus dedos apretados con fuerza en su regazo. —Sí. —Ella dijo al final, encontrando pequeño alivio en que Kakashi no hubiera dicho nada más. Si lo hubiera hecho, Tsunade ya le habría golpeado…

—Estaría sorprendida si eso todavía sigue preocupándote. —Tsunade continuó. —_Fue _hace seis semanas. Pero todavía te ves terriblemente pálida.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. —Estoy bien, en serio. —Aseguró. —Tal vez sea SPM de cualquier forma. (*)

—¿Por qué sería SPM? —Tsunade preguntó con la voz plana. —¿No estás con la inyección? ¿No has dejado de menstruar todavía?

Sakura dirigió una nerviosa mirada hacia los clérigos en la habitación adjunta. Espías o no, ella prefería que no la escucharan. Nunca podía discutir temas de mujeres, ni siquiera con otras mujeres. Esto era probablemente culpa de tener una madre que se movía en la vida como si esas cosas no existieran, y ahora la franqueza bruta de su shishou a veces dejaba a Sakura sonrojada. —Um… Lo dejé hace unos meses. —Susurró. —Me estaba provocando migrañas.

—Bueno, eso es un poco inconveniente para una kunoichi, ¿No lo crees? —Tsunade preguntó. —¿Qué estás tomando ahora?

—¿Nada?

—_¿Nada?_ —Tsunade repitió, sólo que más fuerte. —Bien, ¡¿Qué demonios estás _pensando?! _¿Sabes por qué Konoha pierde más shinobi femeninos que masculinos cada año? ¡Es porque se embarazan y renuncian, y la mitad de ellas terminan como madres solteras de una manera u otra, así que puedes despedirte de ellas!

—Bueno, yo…—Sakura luchó por formular una respuesta ¿Estaba siendo acusada de irresponsabilidad? —Pero, shishou, yo-

—¡_Tienes _que ser _cuidadosa, _Sakura! —Tsunade dijo. —Y nunca puedes ser demasiado-

Sakura ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía que interrumpirla. —¡Shishou, no tiene que preocuparse! Dijeron que tomaría un año o más antes de que todo regrese a la normalidad, y soy, como, totalmente célibe de cualquier forma.

Tsunade detuvo su feroz regaño sobre sexualidad sana y frunció el ceño a su aprendiz.

—Bueno. No por elección realmente. —Sakura finalizó avergonzada.

—Oh. Ya veo. —Tsunade le dio una mirada muy compasiva, como si Sakura acabara de admitir una terrible enfermedad que amenazara su vida. —¿Así que tú no…?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—¿_Jamás…?_

Sakura sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, aunque esta vez con un rojo más fuerte en sus mejillas. Era una mentira enorme por supuesto, pero antes caía muerta que admitir en voz alta _ese _incidente.

—Bien, de acuerdo entonces. Te dejaré en paz. —Tsunade dijo, componiéndose para servirse otra copa de fuerte sake. —Si hay una sola cosa que me molesta, es ver gente mostrar comportamiento irresponsable. Es como si nadie se molestara ya en preocuparse de su propio cuerpo.

Sakura se le quedó viendo a su hipócrita maestra.

—¿Qué? —Tsunade preguntó con inocencia, tomando un largo sorbo.

—Nada, shishou. —Sakura dijo, tan inocente como ella. —¿Puedo irme ahora?

—Por supuesto. Buena suerte en tu misión.

—Gracias, shishou.

La verdad, Sakura había estado demasiado distraída durante la junta como para leer su propio rollo de misión. Normalmente iría a casa para leerlo, pero justo ahora estaba yendo hacia la dirección de la cafetería, guiada por el sonido de su estómago. La mayoría de personas consideraban que la comida de la cafetería era la peor en todo Konoha, pero había algo acerca de sus bollos de frijoles que Sakura no podía resistir. Justo ahora no podía dejar de comerlos, y tal vez eran la única cosa en el menú que no hacía que su estómago protestara. Después de todo, sólo el olor de la sopa del día era suficiente como para hacerla tener nauseas últimamente. No sabía si era debido a una baja en los estándares de la cafetería, o si el estrés le había dejado más delicada de lo usual.

Aparentemente un montón de los shinobi que habían asistido a la reunión en la oficina de la Hokage también habían tenido la misma idea. Cuando llegó a la enorme cafetería en la planta baja de la torre, ya estaba lleno con el sonido de la plática y alimentación de otras personas. La comida podría ser mala, pero al menos era gratis, así que como todo el mundo, Sakura tomó una bandeja y la llenó con tantos bollos de frijoles picantes como fuera humanamente posible comer en una sola sentada, y se movió para encontrar asiento.

Mientras tomaba bocados de su tibio y picante pan, abrió el rollo de misión y comenzó a leer.

Grandioso. Otra asignación de equipo. Se sentó con un suspiro y se preguntó qué hacer. No le importaba que estuviera Naruto y simplemente podía tolerar a Sai si él hacia el esfuerzo de comportarse. Pero Kakashi…

Sólo pensar en él le dejaba una incómoda sensación que se asentó entre sus omoplatos como si estuviera siendo observada. No estaba orgullosa de haber tenido que renunciar a las otras misiones. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sakura se rompía cada que él estaba cerca… no podía manejarlo.

No había forma de pretender que todo estaba bien y normal cuando ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos.

* * *

Los dedos de Kakashi golpeaban en un indescifrable ritmo su rollo de misión mientras lo abría letárgicamente en la mesa junto a él. Casi todo el mundo en la cafetería estaba ocupado leyendo sus rollos y charlando sobre la misión, y mientras Kakashi debería estar haciendo lo mismo, se encontró a sí mismo viendo el espacio con frecuencia. Esto era porque cuando los grupos se separaban un tanto, obtenía un vistazo de su subordinada de cabello rosa sentada al otro lado del corredor leyendo su propia misión.

Esto, pensó él, probablemente era tan cerca cómo podía acercarse de manera segura a Sakura estos días.

Antes cuando habían regresado de esa misión, él había esperado que las cosas siguieran como si nada. Para su crédito, ella lo había intentado por un rato, pero mientras antes ella chocaba hombros amigablemente con él o le torcía la nariz a través de la máscara para ganar su atención, ahora se escondía de él. Una ocasión él había intentado sacudirle el cabello como frecuentemente le gustaba hacer cuando ella decía algo bonito, sólo para que ella terminara retrocediendo con violencia fuera de su alcance. Ella intentó cubrirlo con una sonrisa como si fuera una broma, pero no había forma de esconder una reacción instintiva como esa.

En los pasados días y semanas, ella se había separado poco a poco hasta que ya no había error alguno; ya no había forma de recobrarse de esta.

Ella apenas le dirigía una palabra a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Siempre había alguna excusa para irse si se quedaban a solas, y con cualquier misión que fuera asignada a su equipo, ella parecía desarrollar una misteriosa enfermedad. Pero desde que se había inscrito como médico para el equipo de Neji dos semanas atrás, él se obligó a concluir que la única cosa a la que ella era alérgica eran las misiones… en las que él estuviera involucrado.

Él había planeado simplemente sentarse en su mesa y observar malhumorado a Sakura desde una distancia segura como había estado haciendo en los últimos días cuando ella no se daba cuenta que él estaba cerca, pero cuando Shizune se sentó junto a él repentinamente con una bandeja, su intensa soledad fue interrumpida. —Hatake Kakashi, necesitas ir al hospital. —Dijo ella, arrojando las cebollas fuera de su ensalada hacia el plato vacío de él.

—¿Me estoy muriendo? —Preguntó.

—No, pero-

—No voy a ir si no estoy muriendo.

—_Tal vez _te estés muriendo, si te consuela. Pero necesitas una revisión en el hospital para asegurarnos de eso. —Explicó, mordiendo su sándwich.

—Mm. —Kakashi no tenía otra replica. Su mente estaba vagando mientras observaba a la chica de cabello rosa del otro lado del corredor mordiendo un bollo de judías mientras leía su rollo de misión al mismo tiempo.

Shizune siguió su mirada. Cuando vio a Sakura, suspiró. —Esa chica…

—¿Huh? —Kakashi se giró hacia ella. —¿Qué con ella?

Shizune le dirigió una última mirada de desapruebo antes de concentrarse en su sándwich. —No me hagas comenzar. Se lo sigo diciendo, ¿Pero ella escucha? Oh, no.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi presionó.

—Para empezar, está trabajando mucho. Uno de los clérigos de Tsunade renunció dos semanas atrás, y Sakura ha estado haciendo los pendientes porque cree que Tsunade tendrá que comenzar a pagarle, y no importa cuántas veces se lo diga, sigue creyendo que Tsunade lo notará y le dará un bono que cubrirá sus deudas. Los buitres están dándole vueltas, Kakashi, ella va a perder la casa de su madre le guste o no, pero no lo admitirá. _Y _me preocupa que haya regresado a hacer dieta. Sólo mírala.

Kakashi la vio. —Luce bien para mí. —Shizune probablemente no había pasado los últimos minutos viendo a la chica acabar con una bandeja entera de bollos de frijol.

—Sí, bueno tú eres un hombre. —Shizune dijo como si nada. —Ha estado haciéndole gesto a toda la comida y me preocupa que se está volviendo más delgada. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Hacer que vuelva a las misiones y que salga de la oficina. Sólo se pondrá enferma con todos sus problemas monetarios.

Kakashi honestamente dudaba que pudiera decir algo que sería reconfortante para esta chica, pero le molestó pensar que no había apreciado que Sakura tuviera otros problemas de los que no supiera él nada.

—Ha estado un poquito extraña desde esa misión en Jonan. —Shizune notó especulativamente. —¿Es cierto que se encontró con Sasuke-kun?

—Sí, bueno eso sería suficiente para sacudir la confianza de la mayoría de la gente. —Dijo Kakashi oscuramente, con un afilado tono que hizo que Shizune le mirara.

—¿Fue tan malo? —Murmuró ella.

—Estaba ahí, recuerda. —Suspiró, sin quitar los ojos de Sakura ni por un segundo.

—Debe ser duro, ser atacado por alguien a quien amas…

Pero eso no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la realidad de la situación. —¿Quieres saber la verdad? —Kakashi le preguntó.

Shizune le frunció el ceño. —¿La verdad?

—Él no la atacó. —Dijo con la voz pasiva, enrollando el rollo bajo sus dedos. —Ella lo atacó a él.

—¿Qué quiere decir…?

Después de un minuto él se encogió de hombros y se decidió. —Tengo una oportunidad. —Dijo silenciosamente, y se puso de pie para deslizarse entre las mesas hacia donde Sakura estaba sentada. Ella no lo notó, absorta en su rollo de misión. Pero cuando su sombra cayó sobre su plato, levantó ella la mirada con brillante expectativa-

-la cual desapareció más que rápido cuando lo reconoció.

—¡Hola! —Le saludó con desenvoltura, y tal vez hubiera resultado engañado si no hubiera atestiguado la luz huir de sus ojos. Sus labios probablemente se levantaron en el fantasma de una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos y hostiles. La tenía acorralada y ella no tenía una excusa razonable para irse sin ser demasiado obvia. Claramente resentía esto.

—Hey. —Dijo con suavidad, tomando un asiento junto a ella y notando como su cuerpo entero tomó una postura defensiva ligeramente rígida. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Ella llevó su falsa sonrisa a su rollo, y su mano compulsivamente acomodó su corto cabello detrás de una oreja en un gesto que revelaba su ansiedad. —Aunque estoy muy ocupada.

¿Ahora qué? Podía sentir que ella estaba intentando deshacerse de él, y dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Shizune quien le estaba dando una discreta señal de mano bajo la covertura de su sándwich –la señal de Konoha para 'misión'.

Buen punto.

—La misión que viene. —Dijo él, apuntando a su rollo de misión. —Sería agradable que vinieras con nosotros por una vez. Ino es adorable, pero tiene obligaciones con su propio equipo, y han pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que estuviste en el campo, ¿No lo extrañas?

—Lo hago. —Sakura dijo cuidadosamente y con gran paciencia. —Pero estoy ocupada. No estoy segura de poder tomar misiones en el campo justo ahora.

—Shizune dice que estás tomando más trabajo de oficina. —Kakashi dijo. —¿Eso es realmente apropiado para la aprendiz de la Hokage? ¿Al menos te están pagando por ello?

Sakura le dirigió una venenosa mirada a Shizune; una que dicha mujer esquivó pretendiendo buscar en su plato un pepinillo perdido. —No es un problema.

Su cuerpo entero estaba acomodado lejos de él, y no necesitabas los seis meses de curso en ANBU sobre comportamiento para reconocer lo que su lenguaje corporal estaba diciendo. _Vete. No me agradas. No tienes nada que decir que quiera escuchar de ti._

Kakashi tomó una lenta y profunda inhalación. —Tus prioridades parecen un poquito confusas en este momento. No estoy segura de sí entiendo la razón por la que estás pasando misiones en el campo bien pagadas por el trabajo gratis en una oficina… a menos que haya algo más que esté alejándote de las misiones. —Cuando Kakashi finalizó, él notó cómo los labios de Sakura se volvieron un tono más pálidos, y esa falsa sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se sacudía las boronas de pan.

—Sólo estoy ocupada. —Dijo en manera más silenciosa y con mucho menos convicción que antes.

Kakashi miró hacia la larga ventana corriendo a través de la pared detrás de ella. Afuera estaban los jardines de la torre, y por las nubes negras y opacas colgando encima, parecía que iba a llover. —Si me odias,—Dijo lentamente. —tienes que decirme. Podemos hacer arreglos para otros equipos.

Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, y sus vidriosos ojos permanecieron clavados en su rollo. —No te odio. —Dijo con la voz tensa. —No seas ridículo, ¿Por qué te odiaría? Sólo estoy ocupada, eso es todo.

Él no le creyó en lo más mínimo. —De acuerdo. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Sólo creo que necesitas saber que lo lamento.

—¿Lamentar qué? No puedo pensar en la razón.

—Sakura… Sé que Sasuke es importante para ti, pero tenía que hacerlo-

—Fui yo quien lo traicionó a él. —Susurró ella. —No tú.

Él titubeó. —¿Eso es lo que te sigue molestando? —Preguntó, mientras lentamente levantaba la mano para tocar el dorso de sus dedos. —¿O es algo más?

Su mano se movió incluso antes que él se acercara. Ella parpadeó una vez y repentinamente una tibia lágrima estaba corriendo por su mejilla. En un instante su máscara fue destruida y abruptamente se puso en pie, su espalda acomodada hacia él para que no pudiera ver ya su rostro. —Lo siento, pero le prometí a Naruto que lo vería cinco minutos atrás. Mejor me voy.

Ella cerró su rollo y rápidamente se alejó. Kakashi tuvo que admitir que Shizune tenía razón realmente. Sakura estaba definitivamente más delgada de lo usual, y desde el principio él creía que era muy delgada para empezar.

Decepcionado por el corto encuentro, se movió de vuelta a su anterior mesa y se hundió pensativamente en su silla. Shizune sólo podía verlo con asombro. —¿Qué dijiste? —Demandó. —Sólo tú podrías charlar con alguien y hacer que termine llorando.

Kakashi suspiró. —Sí, bien, probablemente soy la última persona que ella quiera escuchar.

—Creí que ustedes dos se llevaban bien.

—No desde Sasuke. —Él se apretó el puente dela nariz y se preguntó cuánto le tomaría perfeccionar un jutsu que pudiera enviarlo de vuelta a ese día en Jonan donde él podría matarlo con rapidez antes que él ni siquiera pensara en llevarse a Sakura en esa misión. Que le dieran a las paradojas temporales; era la solución más realista en la que podría pensar justo ahora.

—Oh, alégrate, ella estará mejor eventualmente. Es una chica inteligente. —Shizune le dio un amigable golpe con su codo, pero Kakashi sólo gruñó. —¿No tienen una misión de equipo pronto, no? Tal vez, ¿Ella decidirá ir esta vez?

Kakashi suspiró y se encogió de hombros. _Tal vez _ella decidiría ir a la misión, pero dudaba que fuera con él.

* * *

Sakura no tenía intención alguna de ver a Naruto, pero tampoco tenía deseo de ir a su hogar, ya que su 'hogar' ahora era un lugar con nada más que una fría y vacía casa donde el silencio se extendía sin nadie más que lo interrumpiera. El encuentro con Kakashi le había sacudido ligeramente, y la tarde estaba llegando, así que ella decidió dirigirse en dirección a la casa de Ino. Ino no era una amiga del tipo reconfortante, pero garantizado, no tomaría como importante los problemas actuales de Sakura.

El camino más rápido era a través del distrito de restaurantes y cafés, pero esos días Sakura intentaba evitar esa avenida tanto como fuera posible. Debía estar más estresada por lo cobradores de lo que se había dado cuenta, porque había comenzado a afectar su salud en pequeñas y no placenteras formas. A veces sólo tenía que percibir el olor de la carne dulce a la parrilla para que su estómago se revolviera en una manera amenazante hasta que todo lo que podía pensar en soportar era algo tan aburrido e inofensivo como pan y agua. En su camino hacia el trabajo se había vuelto común que los olores que emanaban por el distrito de comida le hicieran tener nauseas en tal forma que había aprendido a tomar todo el camino largo; una ruta que pasaba por los campos de entrenamiento. Los cuales eran menos propensos a sufrir de olores del distrito de la comida, así que Sakura podía caminar hacia el trabajo sin sufrir los espasmos de nausea.

Esa fue la ruta que Sakura tomó ese día cuando caminó hacia la casa de Ino. Mientras pasaba por los campos de entrenamiento se detuvo y enlazó los dedos a través de la cerca de alambre para observar el anormal número de shinobi entrenando a través de ellos. Por puro hábito ella buscó entre ellos una cara familiar –o mejor dicho, una máscara familiar- pero él no estaba ahí, y era difícil decir si encontraba ese hecho como algo decepcionante o un alivio. Su presencia le aterrorizaba tanto como el pensamiento de él le excitaba. Le ponía en la posición más incómoda entre anhelar verlo cuando no estaban juntos y desesperada por alejarse de él cuando _lo estaban_. Sabía que era una manera absurda de pensar y sentir, pero no podía cambiar sus contradictorias formas más pronto de lo que podía cambiar la órbita de la luna.

—¡Vividora! —Ino saludó a Sakura en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

—Te pagaré un día. —Sakura prometió vacíamente mientras pasaba junto a su amiga antes que pudiera rechazarla. —Sólo quería pedirte prestado tu baño para- oh, ¿Oye, eso es udon? (**)

—¡No estás invitada! —Ino dijo firmemente, sino un poquito inútilmente mientras Sakura ya estaba en la cocina, olfateando cerca del tazón de humeante sopa de fideos.

—Oh, por favor, sé amable. —Sakura le rogó. —Todo lo que tengo en mi refrigerador es pudding de chocolate y me está volviendo loca, así que o eres tú o los basureros de afuera.

Ino torció la boca infelizmente. —Si no fuera por el olor, pensaría que estás bromeando. —Dijo secamente mientras Sakura se olía con pánico. —De acuerdo. _Bien. _Pero, ¿Por qué no te compras comida real por una sola vez?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y observó ansiosamente mientras Ino tomaba otro tazón y cuidadosamente servía un cuarto de su caldo en él. —No tengo dinero. Sólo parece desaparecer. Entre todas las cuentas, e intentar pagar todas las viejas deudas de mamá antes que los tiburones vengan a romperme las piernas… no queda mucho.

—Deberías hablar con la Hokage sobre tener un pago por tu aprendizaje. —Ino dijo.

Mientras engullía fideos en su boca, Sakura se explicó. —Ni hablar. Ella lo ve como un favor que me está haciendo, así que es más probable que me dé las gracias antes que me pague. Y el hospital no paga tanto a un médico de medio tiempo como a uno de tiempo completo. Y supongo que no estoy haciendo mucho trabajo de campo estos días…

Ino le dio una mirada sospechosa. —Sí, _yo he sido _la que ha llenado tu hueco ahí. ¿Cómo es que estás declinando misiones ahora? Creí que te gustaban.

—Me gustan… —Era sólo que algunos días no quería ni siquiera contemplar el lidiar con Kakashi, y era entonces cuando optaba por quedarse en la oficina. Tan depresivo como era quedarse atorada en un escritorio mientras sus compañeros de equipo viajaban buscando aventuras (o tropezándose con ellas por accidente), era mucho más fácil para sus nervios que soportar largas horas en el campo con su superior. Creyó que podía superarlo después de regresar de Jonan, pero su perfecta indiferencia hacia ella después de todo lo que había sucedido siempre le ponía inquieta y torpe. —Sólo que a veces me atasco con otro trabajo. —Se movió para tomar un sorbo de la bebida de Ino, pero en el momento en que el líquido tocó su lengua ella lo escupió. —¡Eugh! ¿Qué es eso?

Ino le dio una mirada que era una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa. —¿Qué? Es un poco de vino y limonada. Te gusta el vino y la limonada.

—Creo que tu vino está amargo. —Sakura le dijo, limpiándose la amargura fuera de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, como sea. Sabe bien. Pero escúchame y deja de intentar cambiar al tema –quedarse en esa oficina no es saludable. _Te ordeno _que tomes la siguiente misión que se atraviese en tu camino. —Ino declaró. —¿No te asignó una hoy Tsunade?

—Sí. —El rollo blanco médico estaba asegurado en su bolsa. —Misión de equipo para rastrear un señor del crimen en el País del Viento.

—Oh, te envidio. —Ino dijo, acariciándose el cabello. —El mío es una misión en solitario en el País de la Lluvia de todos los lugares. Algún tipo rico es sospechoso de financiar el sindicato criminal, así que supongo que _alguien _tiene que infiltrarse en su staff y mantener un ojo en él, y oficialmente está listada como 'a prueba de idiotas'. Aunque, seis meses sigue siendo mucho tiempo lejos de casa, ¿No es cierto? Y aun así pienso que es un poco optimista.

—Wow… —Sakura dijo, impresionada. —¿Vas a comerte ese nabo?

—Puedes comértelo si intercambias misiones conmigo.

—Oye, no estoy _así _de hambrienta.

—Uno no lo creería con la manera en que acabas de inhalar ese udon. —Ino apuntó. —Creí que estabas en otra dieta de nuevo.

Sakura parpadeó confundida. —¿Por qué? —¿Qué le habría dado esa impresión?

—Has estado saltándote el almuerzo en el hospital bastante seguido. Apuesto a que has perdido al menos un par de kilos. —Ino le dio una mirada escrutadora que igualó una similar que Sakura le había dado solo unos minutos atrás. —¿Estás bien?

Sakura le miró enojada. —Oh, no empieces, ¡Eres tan mala como Tsunade-shishou! Creo que ambas sólo están intentando avergonzarme.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué te dijo ahora la gran dama?

—Lo mismo que tú. Así que olvidé ponerme algo de maquillaje esta mañana –eso no significa que esté en las puertas de la muerte sólo porque tengo bolsas en los ojos o lo que sea. _Después _ella comenzó a hablarme de control natal, ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo se detuvo cuando le dije que era virgen, aunque estoy segura que esos clérigos escucharon y se rieron mucho por ello.

Ino le miró confusa. —¿Perdón?

—Dije, apuesto que esos clérigos se rieron mucho por ello.

—No… —Ino le frunció el ceño. —Sakura, ¿A quién estás intentando engañar? No eres virgen.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sakura se río insegura. —Por supuesto que lo soy.

—Sakura, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Puedo diferenciar quien tiene un brote virginal y quién una flor arrancada cualquier día de la semana, y tú mi amiga, tienes lo segundo. Y sólo recientemente, apostaría.

Sakura se quedó viendo a la otra chica, ansiosa. —¿Cómo… cómo es eso remotamente posible?

—No lo sé, es puro instinto ¿Tal vez algo en la forma en que caminas, o te paras, o te sientas con las piernas bien apretadas como si te arrepintieras de haberlas abierto por alguna razón?

—Oh, dios… —Sakura presionó su rostro caliente contra sus manos, completamente horrorizada. Si Ino sabía todo eso, probablemente sabía quién le había _'arrancado la flor'_ sólo con oler su cabello o algo. —¿Es así de obvio?

Las manos de Ino se estamparon contra su mesa con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca se curveó en una exagerada sonrisa. —¡Oh dios mío, Sakura! Estaba metiéndome contigo nada más- ¡No puedo creer que caíste en esa! ¡Y no puedo creer que realmente _lo hicieras! _¡Argh! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Las manos de Sakura se cerraron en su boca con un resuello, el cual, en retrospectiva, era un poco incriminatorio. Le tomó varios segundos antes que recobrara la compostura. —Sí, lo sé. Estaba siguiéndote la corriente.

—De acuerdo, quizá no soy capaz de distinguir una virgen de una no-virgen pero al menos puedo saber que cuando tu tono de voz se agudiza, estás mintiendo. —Ino bufó. —Ahora cuéntame todo. _Todo._

Sólo podías esconder muy poco de una amiga como Ino. Tenía un olfato por el drama del mismo modo en que un tiburón tenía olfato para la sangre, y ambos podrían detectarlo en un radio de tres kilómetros sin importar donde estuvieran. Sakura puso una mirada vaga y aburrida, esperando engañara a su amiga. A veces si pretendías que no había drama, podías convencer al tiburón de alejarse nadando.

El problema era que Sakura no era una gran actriz.

—¿Qué hay que decir? —Sakura dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Nada, eso es todo.

Los ojos de Ino se clavaron sin parpadear en los de ella. Era terriblemente desconcertante, y Sakura se sintió exponencialmente incómoda hasta que una sutil mirada tuvo a Ino levantando la barbilla victoriosa. —¿Dormiste con alguien, no es cierto?

Sakura dijo en tono arrepentido. —En verdad no quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Con quién?

—En verdad no quiero hablar de ello. —Reiteró en voz alta.

—Debió ser realmente malo entonces. —Ino la hostigó. —Apuesto a que ni siquiera se sacó los calcetines.

Él ni siquiera se había sacado los zapatos, pero ese no era el punto. Sakura suspiró y se dejó caer en la mesa. —_En verdad _no estoy de humor para hablar de ello Ino. Fue hace un tiempo, así que sólo… —Sakura se interrumpió mientras algo que Ino había dicho antes se hubiera hundido en su sinapsis. Algo no estaba bien. Había _sido _un rato atrás; varias semanas atrás de hecho. La misión con Kakashi había sido a mediados de julio, y ahora era casi septiembre así que…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Ino chasqueó los dedos frente a su nariz. —Bonita forma de espaciarte, Vividora. —Dijo con los ojos en blanco. —¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—No. —Sakura dijo con honestidad.

—Dime, ¿Cuándo vas a pagarme todas esas comidas gratis que sigues gorreando?

—Pronto. —Sakura dijo con menos honestidad. —Oye, ¿Puedes prestarme tu ducha?

—¿Qué pasa con la tuya?

—El calentador está roto.

Ino bufó pero se encogió de hombros de cualquier forma. —Noquéate. —Aunque ese pudo haber sido un consejo genuino más que una manera de hablar.

El baño de Ino era muy parecido al suyo, en que era más una habitación mojada y tradicional que otra cosa. Sakura se sacó la ropa y las dejó caer en un montón fuera de la puerta antes de abrir la llave del agua caliente con la facilidad adquirida de una chica que había estado utilizando el baño de su amiga por varias semanas hasta ahora. Pero mientras tomaba el gel de baño para comenzar a enjabonarse, obtuvo un vistazo de ella misma en el espejo en la pared de enfrente y se detuvo frunciendo el ceño críticamente.

Una inquietud que había estado suprimiendo desde lo de Jonan una vez más se abrió camino arrastrándose hasta el frente de sus pensamientos, e inconscientemente pasó una mano sobre su abdomen, intentando convencerse de que todo estaba exactamente como debía ser. Tal vez había un poquito de hinchazón, pero como médico sabía que era retención de líquidos y nada más.

Todo podría ser explicado naturalmente por el hecho de que su periodo estaba retrasado, por supuesto. Y _tenía _que llegar pronto, porque acababa de darse cuenta que su último ciclo había terminado casi una semana antes de su misión con Kakashi… y eso había sido casi siete semanas atrás. No había mantenido cuentas después de renunciar a la inyección ya que le habían advertido que sus periodos recomenzarían lenta e irregularmente, y que podría pasar un año entero antes que regresara su fertilidad normal, pero había creído que finalmente habían vuelto a ser ciclos más o menos mensuales. Para repentinamente regresar a periodos saltados lo que no era totalmente inusual, considerando las circunstancias…

Pero mientras Sakura comenzó a lavarse meticulosamente los brazos, una nueva semilla de preocupación había brotado en su mente, y se rehusaba a irse.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: _Ultimátum_**

* * *

**Notas de traducción: **

(*) SPM: Síndrome Pre Menstrual. Se refiere a la serie de síntomas que sufren las personas menstruantes antes de la finalización del ciclo. Generalmente incluye cansancio, hinchazón, dolor de pechos, cambios de humor, entre otros.

Ahora, sobre la fertilidad de Sakura y eso de los ciclos faltantes. En la vida real, uno puede 'anular' su menstruación, pero se necesita de un ginecólogo realmente apto para que te diga cómo hacerlo y con qué. También, cuando se usan métodos hormonales para evitar embarazos (como el de parar la menstruación, inyecciones, implante, parches) pasará algún tiempo -variable dependiendo de cada individuo- antes que el ciclo se pueda regularizar y lo mismo con la fertilidad. Esto no es una nota de traducción realmente, pero no está de más ponerlo. Consulten siempre a su ginecólogo personitas con útero.

(**) Udon: Platillo japonés compuesto de fideos gruesos de harina de trigo servido con caldo de dashi, salsa de soja y mirin con varios ingredientes que dependen de la región en que se consuma.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Dios mío, no saben lo que me estoy estresando con sus comentarios (principalmente porque yo sé las respuestas y quiero que llegar ya ahí). Yo sé que tienen preguntas, pero en serio, ¡EN SERIO! Les juro que hay respuestas, sólo tengan paciencia. Por cierto, fan de sus teorías sobre el padre del bebé (más pronto de lo que creen lo sabrán).

Les repito,** esta historia es KakaSaku**, pero antes de que eso pase tendremos que sufrir un rato, ¿Cuál sentido habría si no tenemos un contexto difícil y drama antes? Sin duda este es uno de los fics que más estresados nos va a tener y haciendo teorías como locos, ¡Se los prometo! ¡Ya espero llegar a lo mejor!

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas, comentarios y paciencia. Estoy esforzándome en acabar la traducción con tanta rapidez como me sea posible para que pronto entiendan por qué hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta :D

Isabel: ¡Hola! He leído tus preguntas, no creas que no, sólo que no puedo responderlas sin spoilearte a ti y a medio mundo D: Aunque, te aseguro, esta historia tiene de todo y a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos quedarás enganchada. ¡Gracias por leer! Un abrazo.

Y bueno, de momento es todo. Espero que este capítulo al menos les haga querer leer el siguiente :D xD


	7. Ultimátum

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 6**

Ultimátum

* * *

_Lo siento, creo que te confundí con alguien más,_

_alguien a quien le importaría un carajo. Alguien más como yo._

* * *

El grito reverberó a través de su consciente como un cuchillo, asustándole y despertándole con un temblor desagradable. Por un momento su cabeza giró y su corazón latió con fuerza, entonces el río en su cabeza comenzó a desvanecerse para ser reemplazado con la brillante luz de su dormitorio en la mañana. Sakura desapareció también, dejándole sólo en su cama.

El alivio corrió a través de él, sabiendo que estaba de regreso en la realidad y que su sueño simplemente había sido eso –un sueño. Pero no era el primero de su tipo, y lo habían estado persiguiendo desde esa terrible misión.

La culpa lo devoraba. Ya iba tarde para una junta, pero no podía reunir la voluntad suficiente para hacer algo excepto quedarse tendido en la cama y sentir pena por sí mismo.

El movimiento en las mantas junto a él lo alertó del hecho de que no estaba tan solo en su cama como originalmente había pensado. Sin embargo, no se sintió preocupado. No cuando escuchó el tintineo de un collar y el colchón comenzó a temblar rítmicamente como si alguien intentara atrapar a sus pulgas distraídas. —No sabía que hablaras dormido.

Tampoco lo sabía Kakashi, pero no tenía deseos de preguntar qué horribles verdades había admitido mientras estaba inconsciente. —En la cama no, Pakkun. —Kakashi gruñó en su lugar.

El pequeño y peludo pug se dejó de rascar para lamerse la pata antes de sacudirse de manera exagerada. —¿Por qué estás todavía en cama? —Pakkun preguntó, arrastrándose sobre su barriga para descansar la barbilla sobre el hombro de Kakashi. —Es medio día.

Kakashi lo miró. Los enormes ojos errantes de Pakkun y su arrugada y babosa cara le echaron un vistazo de regreso. —No me des esa cara bonita. —Le dijo al perro. —¿Qué quieres?

—Los chicos y yo estábamos preguntándonos, sabes… si podríamos molestarte con algunas galletas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos galletas.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi gruñó, frotándose con los dedos los ojos. —Les di galletas el sábado pasado.

—Y eran grandiosas, gracias, pero no me refiero a esas galletas. Me refiero a las galletas que Floral Verde nos hace, tú sabes, ¿Esas que son como galletas de mantequilla que saben a gato? (*)

Con un suspiro, Kakashi dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. —Primero, ella no usa gato, sólo estaba tomándote el pelo. —Dijo con cansancio. —Eran de conejo. Y segundo, ella ya no usa Floral Verde, usa Orquídea Salvaje. Y ella tiene un nombre.

—Recuerdo que huele mejor. —Pakkun movió ligeramente su cola. —¿Puedes pedirle que nos haga más galletas? Solucionaremos cualquier problema que tenga con cualquier gato o cartero.

Era una petición lo suficientemente razonable. Pakkun sólo lo pedía ocasionalmente y normalmente Sakura estaba más que feliz de consentir a sus perros malcriados con algunas galletas caseras. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Sakura no quería tener nada que ver con él, y él no podía garantizar que esto no se extendiera hacia su jauría. Eso y que él sabía que ella estaba manteniéndose demasiado ocupada estos días, y por lo que sabía, tenía serios problemas de dinero. No iba a molestarla pidiendo galletas con sabor a gato.

Después de larga deliberación, Kakashi dijo no.

—¿Por qué no? —Las orejitas de Pakkun se elevaron y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente en un gesto típicamente canino de confusión.

—Porque, —Dijo lentamente, preguntándose si en verdad quería decirlo. —no me habla.

Pakkun le dio un frustrado medio gruñido medio quejido. —¿Qué le hiciste?

—No lo entenderías. —Dijo con la voz plana. Levantando la mano con otro suspiro, Kakashi la dejó caer sobre la cabeza del pug y le dio a sus orejas una buena rascada, con fuerza suficiente como para hacer que sus arrugas temblaran. —_Yo te haré _algunas galletas si quieres. —Dijo.

Pakkun imitó su suspiro. —Por favor no.

Tal tono de decepción hizo a Kakashi reír entre dientes. —De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal una tira de salchichas de la carnicería?

La cola de Pakkun se movió por algunos segundos antes que él consiguiera controlarla. —Si insistes.

—Aunque vas a tener que ganártelas pronto. —Kakashi le advirtió. —Hay algunas misiones importantes esperando.

—¡Finalmente! Estábamos aburriéndonos un poco. —Pakkun se levantó y olfateó el cabello de Kakashi y alrededor de su oreja antes de limpiarse la nariz con un estornudo. —Cielos, ¿Comenzaste a fumar de nuevo?

—No. —Kakashi dijo, cuidadoso de no mirar el cenicero en el buró que contenía al menos tres colillas. Toda una semana de cigarrillos.

—Probablemente le agradarías más a Floral Verde si no apestaras.

—Orquídea Salvaje. —Kakashi le corrigió.

—Su nombre es Sakura. —Dijo Pakkun.

—Lo sé…

* * *

_Gran cosa, te saltaste un periodo._

No sería el primero. La última vez que se había saltado un ciclo, había sido prisionera en una cárcel en el País del Trueno por más de dos meses antes que alguien pudiera encontrarla y rescatarla. Era seguro decir que ese estrés había sido la causa principal, y Sakura ciertamente no era extraña a eso ahora mismo.

—Señorita Haruno, sabemos que está ahí.

El martilleo en la puerta del frente se hizo más fuerte y Sakura apretó sus rodillas con un poquito más de fuerza contra su pecho. Podían ver cuanto quisieran por cualquier ventana, pero no iban a ser capaces de verla en este enclave bajo sus escaleras. Observó una de sus sombras pasar a través de un cuadro de luz que caía de la cocina.

—¡Abra, señorita Haruno!

—Claro que sí. —Susurró para sí misma, ¿Qué bien traería si lo hacía? _¡Hola! No, no tengo el dinero y nunca lo tendré, todos sabemos eso, pero estoy segura que querrán tomar cualquier centavo que tenga conmigo ahora._

Cada golpe en la puerta era como uñas en una pizarra, erizando sus vellos y haciéndola apretar los puños contra sus mangas. Sabía que tendrían que irse en cualquier momento, pero mientras estuvieran aquí la tenían al límite. Y un día, probablemente más cerca de lo que creía, vendrían con un puñado de abogados y la policía para arrastrarla por la fuerza para reclamar la casa que su madre había dejado como garantía para pagar sus deudas.

Sakura no tenía idea de cómo la mujer había conseguido mantener escondidas aquellas deudas. Sakura ni siquiera había sabido de ellas hasta la muerte de su madre y repentinamente cada responsabilidad que había pertenecido a la Señora Haruno ahora era de su hija. Habían vivido más allá de sus ingresos por años, y ahora Sakura estaba pagando por ello. Caro. Y en su actual estado económico, no sería capaz de pagar la enorme deuda ni diez años, y los tiburones no estarían satisfechos con eso.

El chirrido del buzón alertó a Sakura de que estaban dejando otra carta con la palabra 'recordatorio'. Se irían por otro rato… hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Cuando Sakura estuvo segura de que se habían ido, gateó fuera de las escaleras y tomó la advertencia que había caído en la alfombra de bienvenida. Lo pondría con el resto en una pila que estaba volviéndose significativamente más difícil de ver cada semana. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? El trabajo en el hospital no pagaba lo suficiente, y Tsunade no había notado su intento de pluriempleo. Su única esperanza real era o ir de puerta en puerta, pidiendo dinero, o tomar algunas de las misiones disponibles de las clases más altas. Si sobrevivía, _posiblemente _sería capaz de salvar su situación financiera.

Sin embargo, las misiones con fines lucrativos personales no estaban disponibles por ahora. Casi todas las misiones serían desplegadas por la misma Hokage como parte del esfuerzo continuo para frustrar preventivamente a Iwa y al Sindicato, y estas misiones defensivas estaban mal pagadas, y eso si es que las pagaban. Podrían pasar semanas o meses o incluso años antes que el enemigo fuera neutralizado y Sakura podría comenzar a seleccionar a mano jugosos asignaciones de nuevo. Entonces ella tendría que enfrentar otro obstáculo en la vida; llamado su superior sin rostro.

Justo ahora estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para evadirlo casualmente, pero su nivel de evasión no era sostenible. Las interacciones con él se estaban haciendo increíblemente incomodas últimamente, y el pensamiento de tomar una misión con él hacía que su corazón se llenara de miedo. Pero aun así, esa no era la única cosa que la disuadía de querer tomar misiones con su equipo; su salud, después de todo, no había sido buena últimamente.

Ahora sólo tenía que descifrar si eso era debido al estrés… o porque había perdido su virginidad seis semanas atrás. La posibilidad de que fuera lo segundo era poca, pero eso todavía era suficiente para tenerla temblando en sus zapatos. Al menos podría superar el estrés con un lindo viaje a la farmacéutica para comprar algunos tranquilizadores fuertes para un 'paciente'. Los bebés eran problemas ligeramente más enormes y de más tiempo.

Así que si Sakura había estado aterrorizada de enfrentar a Kakashi antes, no era nada comparado a como se sentía ahora mientras estaba bajo la fría mano de su nueva fuente de pánico y estrés. Sakura se advirtió a sí misma de no preocuparse sobre ello demasiado, simplemente porque era increíblemente poco probable debido a sus circunstancias. Pero de cualquier forma, después de la revelación en el apartamento de Ino, le había seguido a casa como una sombra y le había mantenido despierta durante la noche hasta que el cansancio le hacía dormir. Era la primera cosa en la que pensaba cuando se sentaba en la mañana para ver su reflejo en el espejo, y le molestaba durante todo su desayuno.

Mientas Sakura salía fuera de su casa y comenzaba a realizar su viaje en secreto hacia el trabajo (sólo en caso que los tiburones estuvieran escondiéndose detrás de las esquinas, esperando por ella) estaba dividiéndose entre cuál de sus preocupaciones debía concentrarse más. Cuentas sin pagar, o el periodo faltante. No ayudaba que a cualquier lugar al que iba, había pequeños recordatorios que se rehusaban a dejarla continuar su día en paz.

—¡Ahí está mi bebé! —Gritó una mujer, cargando un gato fuera de un arbusto lleno de flores que Sakura pasaba en su camino al trabajo.

—El plan está todavía en pañales, por lo que todavía podemos trabajar en ello. —Un jounin que se veía serio decía a sus colegas mientras Sakura los dejaba atrás cerca de las escaleras en la Torre del Hokage.

—¡Ten un bollo, recién salido del horno! —Una señora en el comedor dijo alegremente a Sakura, quien rápidamente retrocedió porque el picante y pegajoso aroma golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta y le hizo querer vomitar.

—¡Argh! ¡Voy atrasado! —Gritó un clérigo mientras corría fuera de la habitación común en el momento en que Sakura entraba, y honestamente contempló el regañarlo por su elección de palabras. Sólo podía imaginar el miedo de una mujer quien realmente tenía un atraso.

Pero, ¿Tal vez simplemente estaba siendo hipersensible y preocupada por nada? Después de todo, ¿No tendría que haber náuseas matutinas? Era cierto que su sensibilidad olfativa había incrementado y se sentía con náuseas frecuentemente a lo largo del día, pero ese siempre era el caso cuando estaba agotada. Así que, ¿Eso contaba?

Pero _había _cierta sensación graciosa de dureza en su vientre. ¿Esas eran las náuseas matutinas? Se había despertado tarde, así que ¿Tal vez la una en punto todavía contaba como mañana? Lo que fuera, se ponía peor entre más pensaba Sakura sobre ello, y entre peor se ponía, más pánico sentía y se obsesionaba, tanto que se convertía en una náusea completa que le tenía corriendo hacia el baño de damas con temor a que vaciara su desayuno. Debió haber dado arcadas al menos dos veces sin efecto alguno, antes que finalmente pudiera relajarse y dejar de ser tonta. Sólo estaba _enfermándose _por preocuparse así.

Cuando regresó del baño, Tsunade le dio una mirada de desespero. —¡No voy a tener un zombi dando vueltas en la oficina todo el día! —Gritó, apuntando a la puerta. —¡Por todos los cielos, Sakura, ve a casa!

Shizune fue ligeramente más compasiva y obligó a Sakura a sentarse primero en orden de checar sus glándulas y echar un vistazo bajo sus parpados. —Estás muy pálida. —Dijo. —Pero no tienes temperatura y tus glándulas no están inflamadas, así que creo que no tienes nada, ¿Quizá sólo necesitas ir a casa y descansar de una buena vez? ¿Tal vez ir a los onsen y que te den todo el tratamiento?

Probablemente era un sabio consejo. Sakura no estaba en buena condición de hacer ningún trabajo ese día, sin importar cuán pequeño, así que lentamente bajó hacia el vestíbulo con la intención de irse a casa. Sólo que afuera estaba lloviendo con tanta fuerza que las personas estaban cubriéndose bajo la entrada de la torre, sin ánimo de irse. Normalmente Sakura no hubiera vacilado y felizmente hubiera corrido a casa bajo la lluvia para llegar a donde fuera, pero hoy se sentía insegura. ¿Quizás era porque se sentía tan cansada y vulnerable? ¿Tal vez era por el hecho que su mano seguía pasando sobre su abdomen?

Pero eso no tenía sentido… ¡Era sólo que no era posible!

Mientras Sakura esperaba a que la lluvia pasara, se chupó el cabello ansiosamente y se quedó viendo un punto en el espacio, su mente a un millón de kilómetros lejos. Casi perdía la alta, oscura y vaga figura que entraba de la calle mojada en lluvia por una cascada de agua y se detenía un momento dentro de las puertas para cerrar su paraguas; pero no antes de sacudirlo y bañar a todos en un radio de tres metros con gotas de lluvia. Resuellos de molestia y bien sorprendidos sonaron de todos lados, pero fue a Sakura a quien notó él primero.

—Un bonito clima para patos, ¿Hm? —Kakashi murmuró mientras se movía alrededor de ella, presionando el mango del paraguas en su mano cuando pasaba.

Sakura se le quedó viendo sin querer, olvidando completamente el fingir una sonrisa para aliviarlo, y se dio cuenta de la expresión ligeramente resignada que cruzó su ojo mientras se encogía de hombros y continuaba su camino. A sus pies estaba un pug muy mojado que rodeó a Sakura al menos dos veces antes de correr detrás de Kakashi –también deteniéndose para sacudirse junto a las personas que todavía no habían sido mojados por el paraguas, para mucho de su descontento. Pero fue la expresión de Kakashi lo que la atormentó.

Ya era suficiente. Sakura no podía seguir lidiando con el terror de no saber y dejar que eso le causara más estrés. A este punto ya comenzaría a perder el cabello. Así que justo ahora y en ese lugar tomó una decisión y arrojó el paraguas abierto hacia el aguacero para correr hacia la avenida y encontrar la entrada del hospital. Ahí, tomó el elevador hacia el cuarto piso y tomó una jeringa y un tubo para sangre de un armario de suministros y procedió al cuarto de examinación para llenarlo.

No significaba nada, se dijo a sí misma mientras se ataba con una mano un torniquete alrededor de su brazo y comenzó a buscar una vena. Una vez también se había analizado por diabetes después de un documental particularmente traumatizante en la televisión, pero no era como si realmente _creyera _que estaba enferma. E igualmente, realmente _no creía _que fuera algo diferente ahora. Sólo estaba siendo… _precavida._

El único problema ahora era que los técnicos del laboratorio conocían bien su rostro. Si se presentaba con una muestra de su propia sangre y ordenaba una prueba, las noticias estarían por todo el hospital más rápido que un virus súper contagioso. Tenía que tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de patología y dejaba la muestra de sangre en el mostrador.

—Necesito una prueba cuantitativa de GCH de esta muestra. (**) —Anunció al hombre del otro lado. —Para… uh… Hyuuga Hinata.

—No hay problema. —Era la respuesta de rutina. —¿Prioridad?

Sakura quería decir '¡Alta! ¡La más alta! ¡Háganla ahora!' pero eso levantaría algunas cejas, así que en lugar le dio la misma respuesta de rutina: —Tan pronto como sea posible, si puedes.

—De acuerdo, es un día tranquilo, así que tendremos los resultados para las tres.

—Gracias.

Por no tener nada qué hacer, Sakura comenzó a recorrer los pasillos y salas con aire de venganza. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, y quizá no debería continuar complaciendo esta locura y simplemente debía olvidarse de regresar por los resultados. Simplemente debería dejarlos ganar polvo hasta que alguien los tirara a la basura. No era como si realmente importara ya que conocía los resultados. O al menos tenía cierta confianza.

Después de dar dos vueltas por el piso entero, se detuvo cerca de las máquinas expendedoras para tomar un bocadillo chocolatoso. La sala de maternidad estaba directamente al lado opuesto, pero Sakura estudiosamente pretendió no notarlo, y dio al menos otras tres vueltas en las otras salas antes de atreverse a detenerse y entrar. En el pasado, a veces venía aquí para maravillarse con los diminutos bebés envueltos en sus mantitas de algodón y sus gorritos. Siempre había sabido que un día quería uno propio, pero ese día no era ahora. Diría que era demasiado joven, pero lo cierto era que había madres en esta sala que eran mucho más jóvenes que ella. Su otra excusa era que era una kunoichi, y las kunoichi que se embarazaban jóvenes perdían todo.

Luego estaba el hecho de que estaba teniendo que pedir necesidades básicas como comida y agua de sus amigos y que prontamente perdería el techo sobre su cabeza. No podía ser madre. Apenas podía cuidarse, no podría sola con una diminuta e indefensa criatura como un bebé. Ni siquiera confiaba en sí misma como para cuidar al gato más independiente.

Inconscientemente comenzó a masticarse las puntas del cabello de nuevo mientras ahora miraba a través del vidrio de la ventana a las filas de los pequeños recién nacidos. Antes ellos habían sido para ella la vista más adorable en el mundo. Ahora cada cunero no era más que un contenedor de responsabilidad y gritería, pañales sucios, hambre y un pozo sin fondo en el que el dinero caía, para nunca ser visto de nuevo.

Le aterrorizaban, y su estómago comenzó a torcerse en nudos de náusea.

Tenía que alejarse antes de comenzar a hiperventilar, o alguien la vería y se preguntaría por qué estaba viendo a los bebés durmientes como si estuvieran buscando su alma. Moviéndose para la entrada del laboratorio de patología una vez más, echó un vistazo en la fila de huecos donde se dejaban los resultados, buscando un sobre con el nombre de Hyuuga Hinata escrito en él. Pero no había nada, así que Sakura rodeó el hospital completo antes de regresar a checar de nuevo. Todavía nada.

¿Qué pensaría Kakashi si supiera que estaba haciendo esto? ¿Si él supiera lo que ella sospechaba? Ella suspiró al pensar en la cara de resignación que él tenía antes mientras se alejaba de ella. Era ella quien estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles entre los dos. Él sabía eso y ella también, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando su primera vez había sido tan trágica y vergonzosa… y él era el único que lo sabía, ¡Y sin embargo _no tenía idea!_

Demonios, incluso Sakura tenía muy poca idea estos días. Intentó recordar los eventos de la noche que habían conducido a esto, pero encontró para su decepción que con cada semana que pasaba se estaba haciendo más y más difícil recordarlo. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con la contusión que había tenido. De cualquier forma, los eventos de seis semanas atrás se sentían más como un sueño abstracto que alguna vez tuvo más que algo real. Recordaba algunas cosas… como luchar para mantenerse a flote en el río mientras alguien gritaba su nombre, o sus pantaletas y bra colgando de un tendedero sobre su cabeza, o el rostro de Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta… y el hombro de Kakashi cuando ella pasó la mitad de la noche lloriqueando contra él hasta que su garganta se puso ronca. Pero fácilmente le pudo haber sucedido a alguien más por cuan distante esas memorias se sentían ahora.

Por un rato había sido capaz de verse en el espejo y ver las marcas sobre su propio cuello, y eso había sido suficiente para recordarle lo que había sucedido. Si no fuera por su relación con Kakashi, fácilmente pudo haber creído que había imaginado todo.

Justo ahora realmente deseaba haberlo hecho.

A las dos y media, Sakura se sintió obligada a ir al laboratorio de nuevo. Sólo quería terminar esto. Esta noche abriría una botella de vodka o algo y se reiría sin cansancio por cuánto se había asustado por nada. Tal vez incluso guardaría los resultados para su scrapbook bajo el título _'Primera Falsa Alarma'. _Y entonces mañana iría directamente a ponerse la inyección y soportaría los dolores de cabeza y los otros efectos secundarios con una sonrisa, siempre y cuando significara que nunca tendría que sentir este miedo de nuevo.

Pero en el momento en que rodeó la esquina, su corazón casi se detenía. Una chica con rubio cabello ya estaba junto a los huecos de resultados junto a la ventana de patología con un sobre abierto en su mano.

El olfato de Ino para el drama nunca, _jamás _debería ser subestimado.

Levantó la mirada en el momento en que Sakura apareció en su campo visual y una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro. —Oh, Sakura. —Dijo ella. —¡Nunca adivinarás en lo que nuestra pequeña Hinata-chan se ha metido!

—Ino… no… no puedes hacer esto. —Sakura dijo titubeantemente, repentina y absolutamente aterrorizada por la sonrisa de Ino de una manera en que nunca antes había estado.

—¡Guárdate eso! Si ella no quisiera que la gente lo descubriera, ¡No hubiera usado su nombre real! —Se giró hacia todos lados, golpeando con el sobre el rostro de Sakura. —¡Mira! —Dijo, apuntando a la página impresa adentro, prácticamente delirante con tal tesoro para chismear. —¡Está embarazada! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Quién apuestas que lo hizo? Ella es algo cariñosa con Naruto, así que quizá, aunque ¿Podría haberlo hecho con Kiba? ¿Qué piensas tú? Oh, ¡Quiero estar en la misma habitación cuando su padre lo descubra! Él parece ser del tipo que se vuelve loco sobre un nieto sorpresa, ¿No lo crees? ¿Cierto? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué piensas?

Sakura no podía decir nada. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos a las gráficas de picos en la hoja de papel y el inconfundible _Positivo _impreso junto a los niveles de GCH. No había error.

Pocas cosas en la vida podían cambiar tu futuro tan dramáticamente en sólo escasos segundos, y hacer que por el mero hecho de tomar consciencia de ello terminaras mareado y tambaleándote. Una era robarle un beso a un hombre cuando las emociones de ambos estaban tan elevadas como para que eso terminara con un simple beso.

La otra era darse cuenta que este error había resultado en la creación de una nueva vida.

* * *

Afuera de los cuarteles de ANBU en el tercer distrito de Konoha, cuatro shinobi estaban encogidos bajo los alerones, mirando hacia la calle mojada mientras esperaban que la lluvia se detuviera. Genma se sacó el empapado cabello de la cara y movió un senbon entre sus labios.

—Estaba pensando en usar veneno con esos tipos. —Dijo él conversadoramente mientras los otros lo veían. —Ahora, escucho críticas.

—Es demasiado caro. —Raido dijo con la voz plana.

—Aunque efectivo. —Murmuró Shizune, quien era una especialista en venenos. —Aunque no te aconsejaría ponerlos en tu boca si lo haces…

Genma gruñó. —No puedes quitarle a un perro viejo sus malos hábitos. —Refunfuñó. Entonces suspiró. —Saben, luego de esta misión en el norte quería regresar a la cálida y veraniega Konoha. ¿Y qué pasa toda la semana? Putas llueve. Espero que esto no siga durante nuestra expedición de la siguiente semana. No hay nada peor que espiar en zapatos que chirrían.

—Excepto quizá morir en zapatos que chirrían.

Los tres ninja miraron a su cuarta compañía que estaba acuclillada con su espalda contra la pared y sus ojos cerrados.

—Eres un imbécil deprimente, Kakashi. —Genma dijo. —Conoces las reglas.

No eran reglas oficiales, pero generalmente se entendía como parte de la etiqueta shinobi que era de mal gusto hacer predicciones siniestras de muerte antes de una misión de clase alta. Especialmente con los implicados para evitar 'temblores pre-guerra'. Aquellos quienes recordaban la última guerra mundial no estaban entusiastas porque otra se repitiera tan pronto. Pero no podían ignorar las señales. Con tantos ninjas siendo enviados a través de la tierra con varias misiones para conocer el alcance de la amenaza de esta organización criminal, era obvio que algo sucedería pronto.

—Estaba planeando ser un vejete antes de la siguiente guerra. —Raido admitió. —Así podría quedarme en casa y decirle a los nuevos sobre cómo nuestra guerra fue la más difícil y que ellos no sabían ni siquiera que habían nacido.

Genma escupió su senbon al piso donde se quedó atorado. —Si la guerra viene, no durará mucho.

—¿Oh, sí? —Shizune murmuró con curiosidad.

Genma se encogió de hombros. —Tenemos al Kyuubi de nuestro lado.

—Sí, e Iwa tiene al Sindicato bajo su pulgar. —Raido replicó. —Esos tipos están en todos lados.

—Marica. El Sindicato es sólo un puñado de gañanes pueblerinos. Tal vez están en todos lados, pero no son guerreros. —Genma sonrió y deslizó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo. Él seleccionó uno y lo encendió con un encendedor. Lo puso entre sus labios como su senbon, y por un rato ambos permanecieron en silencio, todavía esperando que el martilleo constante de la lluvia terminara.

Eventualmente Genma dirigió una mirada a Kakashi. —Oye, estás horriblemente callado hoy.

—Siempre estoy callado. —Kakashi replicó.

—Sí, pero normalmente eres callado del tipo apenas-tengo-algo-qué-decir. Últimamente eres callado del tipo no-me-hables, ¿Algo te molesta?

—Problemas de mujeres. —Shizune dijo demasiado perspicaz, dando muy cerca al blanco al primer intento.

—Déjame adivinar. —Genma dijo mientras sacudía la ceniza de la punta de su cigarrillo hacia la lluvia. —Te gusta una chica, pero la asustaste con tu extrañeza y ahora no se acerca a ti y te aleja con una vara si intentas acercarte a ella, ¿No es así?

Kakashi se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Algo así.

—Otro noble hombre en desgracia a causa del sexo débil. Una ventaja de ser un marica, ¿No, Raido?

—Jódete.

—O tal vez no. ¿Una fumada de consolación, Hatake? —Genma preguntó, extendiéndole el paquete a Kakashi.

—Lo dejé hace años. —Kakashi dijo, pero mientras la mano de Genma comenzó a retroceder, él agregó: —No dije que no.

No era totalmente una mentira. Él lo _había _dejado quince años atrás; simplemente estaba sufriendo de la peor recaída desde entonces, eso era todo, y sentía que merecía al menos una pequeña dicha en el desastre en el que se había metido. Él se bajó la máscara y dio una larga bocanada, luego dos, y entonces lo retuvo en su mano con el brazo sobre su rodilla, observando las delgadas columnas de humo elevarse en el aire mientras el cigarrillo ardía.

—¿Alguna vez han hecho algo muy, _muy _estúpido? —Preguntó.

Todos lo miraron, perplejos. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Genma preguntó.

Kakashi se quedó viendo la punta encendida de su cigarrillo, medio hipnotizado. —Como… ¿Dejarse llevar y dormir con alguien con quien realmente no deberían?

Genma y Raido se miraron el uno al otro antes de rápidamente girarse con una tos.

—Aunque, por supuesto, no estoy hablando de mí mismo. —Kakashi agregó rápidamente, pero tal vez un poco demasiado tarde como para que le creyeran.

—Todo el mundo hace eso en algún punto. —Shizune dijo ausentemente. —Una vez dormí con el prometido de mi hermana.

Genma le dirigió una mirada perversa de burla. —¡Zorra! —Le acusó. —Todo se acaba ahora, amigos ¡Esperen a que la Hokage escuche esto!

—¡Está bien! —Shizune dijo a la defensiva. —Ella iba a botarlo de cualquier forma. Sólo fue un estúpido error después de una batalla… estábamos solos y calientes, y más o menos por eso _pasó._

—Sí, pero todo el mundo se pone caliente después de pelear, ¿No es así? —Genma apuntó.

—Supongo. No es exactamente mi área, pero creo que leí en una publicación médica una vez que es una respuesta biológica natural cuando se está en una situación de vida o muerte. El primer instinto frecuentemente es procrear, ¿Por qué crees que nacen tantos bebés nueve meses después que comienza una guerra y nueve meses después de que termina? (***)

—Ahora _eso _es algo a lo que aspiro. —Genma dijo, mirando soñadoramente al cielo. —Las chicas se ponen de humor después de una guerra.

—Aunque tienes que ganártelo. —Raido apuntó. —No vas a obtener nada si perdemos y terminamos siendo ocupados por los ninjas de la roca. Y no tendrás muchos niños siendo un cadáver.

—¡Raido- las reglas!

—Lo siento. Estoy seguro de que vivirás por siempre y serás el padre de cientos de niños.

—Gracias.

Shizune suspiró y levantó la mirada pensativamente. —¿De nosotros, quién piensan que será el primero en formar una familia?

—Tú. —Raido y Genma corearon.

—¿Eh? —Respondió con la cara seria. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Es bastante simple. —Genma explicó. —Eres una mujer con un reloj biológico que se hace la pregunta que tú acabas de hacer, Raido es marica, yo tuve esa vasectomía accidental hace cinco años atrás, y cualquier chica que apunte a Kakashi ha sido o necesita ser lobotomizada. La tierra coalicionará con el sol mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros tres tenga hijos. Tú, por otro lado, vas a tenerlos cualquier día desde este momento. Oye, ¿Kakashi, a dónde vas?

Kakashi se había levantado y estaba tronándose el cuello. —A casa. —Dijo simplemente.

—Todavía está lloviendo.

—No me importa. —Kakashi gruñó.

Él hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y avanzó a través de la lluvia, ignorando las horribles gotas que caían por su nuca. Su mente estaba ocupada profundamente con otros pensamientos que llevaban ahí desde varios días atrás. Pero ahora tenía nuevas cosas que meditar, tales como lo que Pakkun había dicho mientras caminaban hacia el elevador en la torre del Hokage.

—¿Ves? —Le dijo al pug. —Ella me odia.

—No te odia… —Pakkun había replicado, lamiéndose la pata. —Ella apesta a miedo.

—¿Miedo? —Kakashi repitió suavemente.

—Y algo más también, pero no sé qué es.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé. —Pakkun dijo de nuevo. —Las feromonas humanas y esencias… son como un idioma completamente diferente. Puedo reconocer algunas cosas, pero sólo porque puedo oler algo no significa que sepa qué dice.

—Bien, de acuerdo. —Kakashi suspiró finalmente. —Gracias de cualquier forma. Puedes regresar ahora.

Ahora él se había quedado con el desagradable pensamiento que, más que odiarlo, Sakura realmente _le temía. _¿Qué demonios había hecho para infligir ese tipo de reacción? Nunca había soñado con herirla, y ella tenía que saber eso, así que, ¿Por qué ella se quedaba de pie, viéndolo, llena de miedo?

El cigarrillo siguió ardiendo hasta que estuvo de pie afuera del bloque de departamentos, y ahora no era más que la colilla. Él la apagó en un charco, se juró a sí mismo que pasarían otros quince años antes que lo hiciera de nuevo, y entró al pequeño patio que era más como un jardincito gracias a las numerosas plantas y macetas llenas de flores de su casera. Su apartamento estaban en el segundo piso, y Kakashi ascendió los resbalosos escalones hacia su puerta, afortunadamente al menos había una marquesina que mantuvo la mayoría de la lluvia fuera de su cabeza mientras buscaban en sus bolsillos la llave. Ni siquiera por su vida podría recordar alguna vez en qué bolsillo la guardaba, y entonces siempre había ocasiones en que desaparecía para siempre de su vida, dejándolo con la única opción de sabotear su propia cerradura por algunas semanas antes que misteriosamente apareciera bajo una de las mesas en los cuartales. Esta parecía ser una de aquellas ocasiones.

Mientras Kakashi buscaba la elusiva llave, repentinamente se volvió consciente de que alguien ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Por un instante a través de la húmeda bruma, asumió que era una de sus vecinas. Entonces ella se movió y su rosado cabello fue atrapado por la luz, dejando a Kakashi sin palabra alguna.

Esta era la última cosa que hubiera esperado.

Cuidadosamente se aproximó, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba pensar por qué estaría ahí. En su mano mantenía el paraguas, pero parecía un extraño momento para regresarlo ya que todavía estaba lloviendo y todavía tenía un largo camino de regreso a casa. La expresión en su rostro no estaba para nada afectada. Claramente tenía cosas más serias en su mente que devolver paraguas.

—Sakura. —Dijo suavemente, no deseando que ella le viera como un conejo asustado de nuevo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella inhaló agudamente como si estuviera a punto de soltar una explicación, pero sus labios no formaron palabra alguna. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del paraguas con tanta fuerza que era seguro que iba a romperlo. Kakashi decidió no mencionarlo, y esperó pacientemente a que ella se sacara lo que tenía en el pecho.

—Yo… —Comenzó ella, su voz ronca. —Yo estoy…

Él levantó una ceja en anticipación, y estaba algo alarmado de ver que los ojos de Sakura repentinamente se habían puesto brillosos con lágrimas.

—Yo… ella intentó de nuevo, incluso más rotamente que antes. —Lo siento. Lo lamento tanto.

Ella presionó una mano sobre su boca y bajó los ojos, intentando ganar desesperadamente control de sí misma. Una chica llorando siempre era algo incómodo, y Kakashi se preguntó si debía hacer algo humano… como tocarle el hombro de manera compasiva.

No. A ella no le gustaba que él la tocara.

Él permaneció de pie, incómodo. —Mira, no sé por qué te estás disculpando, pero te perdono. Eso es seguro. —Dijo él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Esa misión. La misión a Jonan. Cuando besé a Sasuke, yo- —Se interrumpió por un momento, como si intentara frenar sus nervios antes de continuar. —Tú estabas en la radio. Sabes lo que hice.

A él no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto. Esta conversación había estado notablemente ausente por seis semanas anteras, y justo ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuánto apreciaba eso.

—Si sabías, —Continuó, temblando. —¿Por qué tú…?

—¿Por qué, qué? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

—N-no recuerdo todo con claridad. Pero… sé que fui yo. Fue mi culpa. —Dijo. —Pero si tú sabías que había besado a Sasuke, ¿Por qué me dejaste besarte en el cuarto del hotel?

Kakashi se puso rígido, frío, mojado y miserable, para nada contento con la dirección que había tomado la discusión. —¿Es eso importante?

—Sí. —Susurró.

—Mira, bien… sí, verás… um… —Estaba haciendo esto un desastre. —Soy un hombre.

Ella lo miró a través de ojos brillosos. —¿Es eso? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Sí…

—¿No había significado alguno en eso para ti? ¿Para nada?

Él se movió incómodamente, sus hombros jorobados en culpa y vergüenza de la misma forma en que habían estado la mañana siguiente a esa fatídica noche. —Sakura, ambos somos adultos. —Comenzó gruñonamente. —Sabes-

—Lo sé- sé cómo es eso. —Dijo desgraciadamente, presionando las manos contra sus ojos. —No tienes que decirlo de nuevo. Lo siento. Es sólo que… sigo arruinándolo, ¿No es así?

Él la observó con cuidado, el epitome de la angustia de otro tipo, y se sintió impotente. Hombres mejores que él hubieran sabido qué hacer. Mejores hombres hubieran tenido el valor de moverse y tomarla entre sus brazos y de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. No era necesariamente miedo lo que le hacía mantener su distancia; sólo que no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ser mejor.

—Ambos cometimos errores esa noche. —Dijo con pesadez. —Pero no hay forma de deshacerlo y tampoco podemos seguir así. Así que si en verdad quieres compensármelo, vendrás a nuestra siguiente misión mañana. Te hará bien. _Nos _hará bien.

Sus ojos se elevaron y dejó de llorar con un suave hipo. —No puedo. —Dijo en una diminuta voz detrás de su mano.

Él frunció el ceño. —Déjame adivinar, ¿Estás ocupada? —Preguntó secamente, y no tan amablemente.

Ella tomó un tembloroso aliento, pero parecía incapaz de responder.

Era tiempo de dejárselo en claro. —De acuerdo, lo haré sencillo. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Si no vienes a la siguiente misión, solamente puedo asumir que estás fuera. Conseguiré un reemplazo permanente para ti, y puedes colocarte donde quieras. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La cara ya pálida de Sakura tomó un tono más blanco y se quedó viendo a él con herida confusión. —No… —Susurró ella.

—Entonces vas a venir. —Dijo finalmente, sin dejar espacio para protestas o argumentos. Él movió ligeramente la mano para tocarle el brazo, y predeciblemente ella se movió hacia un lado, permitiéndole a él acceso a la puerta. Mientras sacaba dos varillas de su bolsillo y las insertaba en su cerradura con facilidad, él miró a Sakura por encima de su hombro. —Es tiempo de que lo dejemos atrás, Sakura. Ambos lo arruinamos. Deberías ir a casa y descansar. —Le dijo. —Te ves como el infierno.

Ella se había girado antes que él terminara de hablar y estaba alejándose, bajando los escalones y de vuelta a la lluvia. Kakashi detuvo su tarea para observarla irse. A él no le gustaba eso. Para nada. No era normal para Sakura acceder tan fácil y pasivamente, o caminar bajo la lluvia con un paraguas y olvidarse de abrirlo.

No podía decir que realmente se identificara con ella. Cuando su padre había muerto, él era mucho más joven que Sakura, y su padre le había dejado con suficiente dinero como para quedarse en cama por el resto de su vida. Pero si ella _de verdad _estaba sufriendo, entonces, ¿Por qué simplemente no pedía ayuda? Quizá Kakashi dándole dinero pareciera algo incómodo, pero siempre estaba Naruto. Luego que Jiraiya muriera, le había dejado toda su fortuna a ese chico, y la lucrativa mina de oro que era la serie best-seller Icha Icha ahora era de Naruto. Y todavía no había decidido en qué la gastarla, pero seguramente pagaría la deuda de Sakura sin pensarlo si ella se lo pedía.

¿Ella pensaría que tenía algo que probar al luchar una batalla perdida ella sola? ¿Estaba avergonzada por ello?

Claramente estaba teniendo efecto en su cuerpo y mente, así que Kakashi sabía que tenía que sacarla de la Aldea por un rato. El descanso le haría algo de bien, y ella lo vería eventualmente, ¿Quizá, incluso estaría agradecida con él?

Su cerradura abrió con un chasquido, permitiéndole entrar en su propia sala de estar donde estaba tibio y seco e incluso algo caluroso. Esto probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Pakkun estaba tendido en el medio del piso, acurrucado junto a un flameante calentador eléctrico.

—¿No es hora de que te consigas un cerrajero? —Pakkun ladró.

—Pudiste dejarme entrar. —Kakashi replicó.

—No puedo hacer nada con puertas que no son para perros. —Pakkun estiró las patas y se giró sobre su espalda. —¿Qué quería Orquídea Salvaje?

—¿Hm? Oh, no lo sé. —Kakashi se encogió de hombros y se sacó el chaleco y se bajó la máscara húmeda para respirar mejor. —Creo que sólo quería disculparse sobre su comportamiento.

Pakkun estornudó. —No. No era eso. Antes que llegaras, estaba gritando, maldiciendo y pateando la puerta, diciendo algo sobre que era toda tu culpa. Cinco minutos atrás ella estaba preparada para arrancarte la cabeza y rellenarte de paja. Debió haberse acobardado cuando te vio…

Kakashi se le quedó viendo, no enteramente seguro de lo que estaba escuchando. —¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó incrédulamente.

—¿Qué le _hiciste? _—Pakkun preguntó.

Una vez más Kakashi suspiró y dijo la misma cosa que había dicho antes. —No lo entenderías.

Y no lo haría. Porque Pakkun era un perro, y cuando una perra entraba en celo, se la cogía, le gustaba, y todo el mundo se iba feliz a casa. Este concepto humano de relaciones frágiles con límites firmes sobre lo que estaba permitido y lo que no entre dos individuos era un concepto con el que Pakkun había expresado exasperación en el pasado. Kakashi podría explicarle que había dormido con su subordinada en un momento de locura y que esto había sido una grave violación al tipo de relación que tenían, tanto profesional como personal, pero Pakkun sólo gimotearía y diría que los humanos sobrecomplicaban cosas perfectamente simples sin ninguna razón.

Y él estaría de acuerdo.

No que cambiara algo.

—Lo que sea que haya sido, realmente la molestaste. —El perro gruñó. —Aunque está un poco loca. No puedo descifrar si es una linda chica con un temperamento monstruoso o un monstruo que usa el disfraz de una linda chica. —Él inclinó una oreja en dirección de Kakashi. —¿Dónde están mis salchichas?

—Con el carnicero. Lo olvidé.

Él se dejó caer en su sofá y tardíamente se sacó los zapatos mojados. Cansado como estaba, no pudo evitar el preocuparse sobre Sakura. Había pocas cosas que hacer para detenerla en su proceso de sabotear su propia vida, y eso no aminoraba la culpa que él sentía.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: **Los Peligros de la Provocación

* * *

**Notas de la traducción:**

_(*) _Sobre las galletas. No sé si es necesario pero mi alma se sentirá más tranquila si lo especifico. La descripción de Pakkun es 'galletas tipo short-bread', que realmente existen y son típicas de Escocia y todo Reino Unido (de donde es SilverShine). Se llaman así porque son planas por la cantidad de grasa que tienen y porque se hacen sin levadura. Vienen en tres formas: rectángulos (dedos), redondas individuales y redonda 'grande' que se divide tan pronto se saca del horno (como una tarta pero sin relleno).

(**) Prueba cuantitativa de GCH. Las pruebas de embarazo hacen un conteo de Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana, que es una hormona que se encuentra en la orina y sangre de una mujer embarazada y es identificable a partir del 10º día de embarazo.

(***) Esto de que nacen más bebés después de una guerra es totalmente cierto. Probablemente hayan escuchado alguna vez del _Baby Boom _o Explosión de natalidad. El término se acuñó luego de la segunda guerra mundial al periodo comprendido entre 1946 (uno luego del final de la guerra) y 1964 (final de la generación) porque hubo un aumento extraordinario en la población. Y lo de ponerse _cachondo _luego de una experiencia cercana a la muerte responde a un instinto primitivo: "Si muero yo, al menos quedará mi descendencia que seguirá pasando mis genes", es decir, a la autoperpetuación.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan!**

¡Se los dije, tendrían alguna respuesta pronto! :D Aunque, seguro que surgen nuevas, y sé que la primera que se hicieron es "¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?" y "¿Por qué?", pero para saber eso, tendrán que esperar un poco más. Pero la cosa aquí es que, sí, Kakashi le puso un bollo en el horno a Sakura :D xD

Lo siento por las que pensaban que Sasuke había tenido algo que ver con el niño.

En fin... Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí con su paciencia infinita. Esta semana no podré responder mensajes ni comentarios porque me voy de vacaciones y porque estoy ahora mismo algo enferma por el feo clima, pero sin duda leeré los nuevos que me dejen.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de ésta actualización!

Nos leemos el miércoles 4 :3 ¡Abrazos!


	8. Los Peligros de la Provocación

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 7**

Los Peligros de la Provocación

* * *

_Puedes tomar decisiones valientes_

_antes que por dentro te desmorones;_

_pasas tu tiempo pidiendo el permiso de todo el mundo,_

_luego huyes y te escondes._

* * *

La tensión caía pesadamente sobre el Equipo Kakashi ese día mientras avanzaban, pero decidir quién era la causa era difícil. Sai estaba tan reticente como siempre, así que probablemente no era él aunque ciertamente tampoco estaba ayudando. Sakura se veía tan gris como un cadáver, así que tal vez era ella. Lo que era inusual era que ella obviamente estaba de mal humor, y Kakashi no se había dado cuenta o lo estaba ignorando. Normalmente él era bastante atento a pequeños trastornos en la salud o moral del equipo, así que, que él viera a Sakura quien había terminado luciendo como si hubiera estado despierta toda la noche aullándole a la luna, y ni siquiera preguntado si estaba en buena condición como para la misión era inusual para su líder de equipo.

Al menos no era Ino esta ocasión. Naruto estaba un poquito harto de tener un rival rubio bocón en el equipo, así que ver a Sakura de regreso en el barco para esta misión era un alivio. Había dicho antes que la razón por la que había estado saltándose misiones era por sus otras responsabilidades con la Hokage, pero ahora que estaba caminando con ellos en terco silencio, Naruto tenía que preguntarse si no era más porque simplemente no quería estar ahí. ¿Alguno de ellos le había ofendido por accidente? Casi ciertamente Sai lo hizo. Posiblemente Kakashi. Naruto esperaba que _no fuera él _con quien estaba enojada.

Ella evitaba verlos, en lugar de eso fijó su mirada con dureza en el camino frente a sus pies, haciéndole difícil el decidir exactamente qué o quién podría ser su problema. Naruto intentó ponerse junto a ella algunas veces para animarla, pero él siempre se encontraba con una estoica pared antisocial de indiferencia.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para el fin de semana, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó alegremente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —No realmente. —Dijo con un aburrido y plano tono. No estaba interesada en tener conversación.

Adelante, Naruto notó que Kakashi les echó un vistazo con un ceño fruncido, aunque él no dijo nada.

—Oye, cuando regresemos, —Naruto sin embargó continuó. —¡Deberíamos hacer algo divertido! Como, ir al cine, o ir a nadar o algo. Han pasado años desde que hicimos algo juntos.

—Sí, quizás. —Sakura dijo sin un compromiso real.

—¿Estás bien?

Sakura suspiró internamente. No, ella _no _estaba bien. había despertado sintiéndose como si la muerte la visitara, y nada había mejorado desde entonces, no mientras estuviera siendo obligada a marchar a través del país cuando todo lo que quería hacer era sentarse en un lugar frío y tomar una larga siesta. Dirigió una mirada a la espalda de Kakashi. _Él _era quien la estaba obligando a estar aquí, y _él _era el que la había puesto en este estado para empezar.

La ira provocó que sus puños se apretaran, y Kakashi medio giró su cabeza hacia ella, casi como si él sintiera su penetrante mirada, pero entonces pareció cambiar de idea. Algo más que inteligente. Sakura estaba de humor para arrojarle cosas –cosas afiladas- si él hacía algo como respirar de la manera errónea.

Había estado tan lista para hacerlo el día de ayer. Después de devolver los resultados de la prueba a las manos de Ino, se dirigió directamente al único lugar donde sabría que Kakashi se mostraría eventualmente. Había estado llena con tal miedo ciego y pánico que apenas podría describirse a sí misma como estable. Ni siquiera sabía qué debería hacer o decir cuando viera a Kakashi, sólo que probablemente lo golpearía, y lo haría con fuerza. En un nivel primitivo quería darle sólo una onza del mismo dolor y miedo que estaba corriendo a través de sus venas. Al menos sabía que si no se lo decía inmediatamente, perdería los nervios.

Entonces él se había mostrado, empapado hasta los huesos con lluvia, y tan formal y tan… _intocable. _El valor de Sakura había caído después de eso. Sin el terror ni la ira guiándola, ¿Cómo podría encontrar las palabras para explicárselo? Ni siquiera cuando él le dio ese áspero ultimátum había sido capaz de explicar por qué _no podía _ir a esta misión. ¿Cómo le decías a un hombre que estabas embarazada cuando él te trataba tan fríamente, como si no fueras para él nada más que un subordinado idiota? Porque así era cómo la veía él. Él no sabía que…

No lo sabía.

Pero tendría que decírselo eventualmente. Entre más pronto, mejor. Probablemente. Claramente ahora no era el momento; no cuando estaban en una misión con sus otros compañeros de equipo. Nuevas como esta tenían que romperse en un lugar más apropiado… preferiblemente sentados en una silla cómoda con una fuerte botella de alcohol y una camilla de hospital cerca.

De hecho, Sakura sólo podía adivinar la reacción de Kakashi. Ella lo veía e intentaba imaginarlo, pero estaba muy lejos de cualquier típica interacción entre ellos. De alguna forma dudaba que él estaría terriblemente complacido por las noticias, pero ¿Eso significaría que estaría enojado? ¿Indiferente? ¿Le apoyaría? ¿Decirle solo crearía más problemas que dejarlo ignorante? ¿Qué haría ella si él le decía que lo abortara? ¿Qué haría ella si le decía que _se lo quedaran? _¿O sólo la dejaría como si fuera problema de Sakura únicamente?

La misma Sakura no tenía idea de qué quería…

Justo en este momento, sin embargo, ella sabía que quería irse a casa. Sólo habían estado viajando por tal vez seis horas y Sakura ya estaba tropezándose con sus propios pies. Sus ojos seguían cerrándose por cuenta propia y su boca se abría con frecuencia para pedir un descanso, pero la vergüenza ante su falta de aguante le hacía cerrarla de nuevo.

Entonces, repentinamente su cabeza comenzó a sentirse ligera y la larga línea del horizonte frente a ella se giró dramáticamente. La sensación en sus brazos y piernas le abandonó, y sin querer hacerlo, se encontró cayendo calmadamente en sus rodillas y girándose sobre su espalda en el medio del camino. Simplemente no podía soportar su propio peso.

—¡Sakura! —Naruto iba demasiado tarde para atraparla.

—Sólo necesito acostarme un minuto. —Dijo débilmente, su cuerpo se sentía flojo y como si no tuviera huesos y demasiado caliente.

La forma de Naruto sobre ella fue retirada y entonces Kakashi estaba ahí, arrodillándose junto a ella silenciosamente para presionar los dedos contra su cuello. Él se levantó su hitai-ate y tocó con su propia mano su frente antes de pasarla sobre la de Sakura, checando su temperatura.

—¿Has comido hoy? —Preguntó él.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No otra dieta. —Suspiró él, poniendo una mano en su hombro para prevenir que ella se sentara derecha por la indignación. —Naruto, la cantimplora de agua. Sai, encuentra un buen punto para el campamento.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Naruto preguntó ansiosamente mientras le tendía la botella de agua.

—Ella está bien. Su presión arterial cayó en picada, eso es todo. Está deshidratada. —Kakashi deslizó una mano bajo su espalda para levantarla mientras la otra llevaba la cantimplora a sus labios. —Así que bebe.

—¿Quién es la médico aquí? —Gruñó ella, tomando pequeños sorbos.

—Me estaba preguntándose eso. —Replicó.

—Es tu culpa por arrastrarme aquí. —Dijo ella con un toque de veneno. Algo del agua cayó por su pecho de manera poco placentera.

—O mejor dicho tuya por evitar el entrenamiento de las semanas pasadas. —Él se encogió de hombros con facilidad. —Si permites que tu condición física se deteriore, este tipo de cosas sucederán.

—¡No estoy gorda! —Sakura dijo cortante.

—Nunca impliqué lo contrario.

La voz de Sai les interrumpió. —Por aquí. —Gritó desde detrás de unos árboles.

—De acuerdo, ¿Puedes caminar? —Kakashi le preguntó a Sakura.

—Sí. —Dijo optimista, porque la alternativa era que él le cargara, y ella no quería eso para nada.

Muy cuidadosamente se puso de pie, pero fue Naruto sobre quien decidió apoyarse. Él era más cercano a su altura de cualquier forma y no obtenía esa ola de intimidación partiendo desde su hombro. Mientras caminaban al campamento improvisado, las extremidades de Sakura se sentían pesadas y su cabeza ligera, pero al menos no era tan malo como antes.

El punto elegido por Sai estaba fuera del camino en un lugar donde los helechos caían para crear un pequeño campo estrecho. Sakura nunca había disfrutado del olor de los helechos, pero ahora el olor pegajoso le hizo querer respirar por la boca. Ella se sentó junto a Naruto en un suave trozo de musgo y se sintió conmovida por su preocupación mientras intentaba animarla. Los otros dos estaban menos preocupados. Sai estaba ocupado encendiendo la parrilla de gas para cocinar mientras Kakashi sacó el rollo de misión y un bolígrafo, presumiblemente para recalcular algunos detalles por culpa del inesperado desvío.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Sakura-chan? —Naruto preguntó.

—Un poco. —Sakura replicó. —Ya estoy bien. Se pasará.

Aunque él permaneció ansioso. Después de todo, la última vez que Sakura se había arrodillado por ninguna razón aparente había sido cuando le golpeó en la neblina de la furia inducida por el Kyuubi y sin querer le había envenenado. Ella quería asegurarle que estaba bien, pero sabía que no podría explicarle pronto lo que realmente estaba mal con ella.

—¿Esto es todo lo que trajimos? —Sai preguntó con incredulidad a Kakashi, levantando un puñado de sobres de caldo instantáneo de pollo que había sacado de la bolsa de suministros.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —Kakashi preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

—No me gusta el pollo.

Kakashi le dio una mirada estupefacta. —¿A quién no le gusta el pollo?

Entonces era caldo de pollo de imitación. Ya que Sakura todavía estaba pálida, y sentada por el mareo, no fue necesario decir que se le retiraban los deberes en la cocina. Eso ahora recaía en Sai quien puso un cazo con agua sobre la parrilla y la llenó con cuatro sobres del caldo instantáneo. Mientras esperaba a que hirviera, se sentó junto a Sakura; más cerca de lo usual en un movimiento que había calculado en orden de mostrar la correcta cantidad de preocupación pero todavía manteniendo su espacio personal. Sin embargo Sakura miró a su comportamiento sin expresiones y se preguntó si él en privado pensaría que ella estaba siendo una molestia. El hecho de que ni siquiera pareciera cuestionar qué podría sucederle le provocaba el feo sentimiento que él esperaba algo así de ella, incluso si había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que ella había detenido al equipo de cualquier forma.

Naruto, por otro lado, mientras toleraba debilidades femeninas, no podía contener su toque de impaciencia. Él vivía para las misiones y estaba aquí atrapado como una rata ansiosa frente a un pastel, y sabía que él preferiría estar marchando para llegar a su objetivo que quedarse aquí esperando a que el gracioso malestar de Sakura se pasara.

—Sigue bebiendo, Sakura. —Kakashi dijo, golpeando su bolígrafo contra el rollo.

Qué pensaría _él _de ella ahora, se preguntó. Exasperado y un poquito molesto, podía suponer eso. Cuando él le miró por un momento, tenía un profundo ceño fruncido, pero eso podía significar un montón de cosas –que estaba concentrado haciendo precisos cálculos, preocupación por su condición, o irritación por la molestia que estaba provocando.

No ayudaba que el olor del caldo estaba haciendo que su estómago se llenara de olas de náusea. Repentinamente, Sakura estaba segura de que no había olido algo tan putrefacto, y un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando su estómago se apretó y su boca se secó. Conocía esta sensación. Iba a vomitar.

Cubrirse la nariz no funcionaba. Tampoco respirar poco apoco a través de la boca. Frío sudor cubrió todo su cuerpo mientras se levantaba con nula gracia y se giraba dando tumbos rápidamente, alejándose del campamento. Sólo necesitaba alejarse de ese _olor…_

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Escuchó que Sai preguntó.

—¿Sakura-chan, qué estás haciendo? —Naruto dijo más fuerte.

—Quédate… quédate ahí, no mires. —Gimoteó, intentando hacerse camino entre los helechos tan rápido como podía. No quería que ellos la escucharan o la vieran… pero el olor de los helechos era lo que bastaba. La bilis subió sin control y Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas con un golpe, yéndose hacia adelante miserablemente en las raíces de un viejo árbol.

—¡Whoa! —Naruto gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Lo que tal vez hacia peores las cosas era que Sakura no tenía nada en su estómago para vomitarlo. El ácido quemó su garganta, su cabello estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo por meterse en su camino, y entonces uno de los otros estaba junto a ella. Tenía que ser _él _naturalmente, y aunque le quitó el cabello de la cara, era un alivio a medias ya que él era la última persona que quería que atestiguara esto.

Cuando el último paroxismo desapareció, Sakura se sentó sobre sus talones, sintiéndose extrañamente mejor.

—¿Terminaste? —Kakashi preguntó de manera breve.

Ella asintió, y lo encontró agitando la cantimplora frente a ella junto con un par de toallitas limpiadoras del kit médico. Sakura los tomó silenciosamente, rehusándose a levantar la mirada hacia él y admitir que tenía vomito en la barbilla estando frente a él. No era genial. No era sexy. ¿Estaría mirándola y preguntándose cómo en la tierra alguna vez quiso cogérsela?

—Te dije que no podía venir. —Dijo en silencio, limpiándose la boca.

—Quédate aquí. —Dijo cortante y se abrió camino entre los helechos de regreso junto a los otros dos.

Sakura no tenía problema con la orden. Permaneció sentada para dar algunos tragos de agua para quitarse el horrible gusto de su propio vómito antes de comenzar a dar lentos tragos para reemplazar sus fluidos estomacales. Detrás de ella podía escuchar el bajo murmullo de una silenciosa conversación entre sus tres compañeros de equipo, y cuando miró hacia atrás, estaba sorprendida de ver que ellos estaban levantando sus mochilas y empacando el equipo de cocina.

Se puso en pie temblorosamente y le dirigió a Kakashi una mirada confusa cuando él se giró hacia ella.

—Vamos a regresar. —Le dijo. —No eres útil para nosotros si estás enferma. Hubiera sido agradable que me contaras antes, así no hubiéramos desperdiciado tiempo en este viaje.

—¡Tú me dijiste que estaba fuera del equipo si no venía a esta misión! —Le acusó ella. —¿Qué opción tenía entonces?

Naruto se detuvo en corto. —¿Eso es cierto? —Demandó saber a Kakashi.

Su líder de equipo suspiró. —Créelo o no, Sakura, pero soy un ser humano razonable. No te hubiera obligado a venir de haber sabido que estabas genuinamente enferma.

Así que _por supuesto _era su culpa; había gritado lobo demasiadas veces. Sakura decidió dejarlo pasar, ya que había demasiadas formas en que esta línea de conversación podría terminar con ella metiéndose el pie. Mejor que él creyera que simplemente estaba enferma y que todos se fueran a casa para intentarlo otro día, aunque Sakura sabía que podía esperar este tipo de actuación otra vez y otra por los siguientes dos meses tal vez. Había hablado demasiado pronto sobre las náuseas matutinas. Hoy habían mostrado su fea cabeza de manera espectacular.

A través del largo viaje de seis horas rumbo a casa, Naruto fue quien la cargó la mayor parte del camino, y aunque Sakura prefería ser cargada en su espalda que en la de cualquier otro, no podía evitar el sentirse algo decepcionada porque Kakashi ni siquiera se ofreciera. Y pese a cuán aparentemente paciente su equipo era con ella –preguntándole cómo se estaba sintiendo cada media hora y deteniéndose ocasionalmente para hacerla beber y comer algunas galletas inofensivas- podía detectar su molestia al ser obligados a regresar. Naruto tenía un descontento en su ritmo y Sai parecía dos veces más callado de lo usual. Kakashi, sin embargo, estaba tan cerrado como siempre y todavía era difícil saber qué pensaba… aunque tenía el presentimiento de que él estaba más confundido que otra cosa.

Y cuando finalmente llegaron y pasaron a través de las puertas de Konoha a la media noche, Sakura inmediatamente fue llevada al hospital, pese a sus protestas de estar sintiéndose bien en esos momentos y que sólo necesitaba ir a casa. Ninguno de ellos le creyó, así que Sakura tuvo que soportar el ser picada y revisada por el triste médico del turno nocturno.

—Luces bien para mí. —Dijo él, conteniendo un bostezo mientras echaba un vistazo en su boca y checaba sus anginas. —¿Dijiste que te desmayaste y luego vomitaste?

—Sí, fue realmente asqueroso. —Naruto apuntó útilmente.

Ella le miró con ferocidad.

—¿Algún golpe en la cabeza? —El médico le preguntó.

—No recientemente. —Replicó con honestidad.

—¿Estás al día con tus vacunas?

—Todas ellas. —Mientras no contara la que era contra los bebés.

El médico se encogió de hombros ante su paciente aparentemente sana. —Suena como insolación. Sigue bebiendo agua y deberías estar bien.

—_Yo _pude haberte dicho eso. —Sakura dijo impaciente y saltó fuera de la mesa de examinación.

Naruto suspiró y se adelantó. —Qué día tan inútil… —Sai se movió detrás de él, probablemente pensando lo mismo.

Sakura intentó seguirlos, pero la mano de Kakashi se ancló en su codo y la jaló para detenerla. Su solo toque hizo su piel cosquillear con intolerable consciencia, y lo miró distraídamente. —¿Qué?

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Preguntó él.

—Sí. —Dijo enfáticamente. —Deja de preguntar.

—No. Quiero decir, ¿Esto va a suceder de nuevo mañana? —Él levantó una ceja y esperó por su respuesta.

Sakura movió su peso incómodamente y se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente.

Él la liberó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —Bien. Hablaré con Ino y veré si puede tomar tu lugar.

—¿Permanentemente? —Preguntó ansiosamente.

—No puedes evitarlo si estás enferma. Aunque sé jodidamente bien que no es insolación.

Sakura palideció un poco, repentinamente asustada de que él ya se hubiera dado cuenta de todo.

—Sakura. —Dijo un poco más suave. —No tienes nada que probar. Si necesitas dinero, tus amigos están más que dispuestos a ayudarte, porque eso es mejor que sólo verte el correr hacia una tumba pronta a causa de tus desafortunadas deudas.

Oh, cielos. Él estaba un paso detrás de él. Sakura también había creído que sus síntomas eran por culpa del estrés (y algunos de ellos probablemente lo eran) pero ahora que sabía más podía simplemente despacharlo poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Estaré bien. —Dijo ella con impaciencia. —Estoy sólo…

_¿Sólo qué? ¿Sólo embarazada?_

No, este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para este tipo de confesión. Estaban las enfermeras, médicos y conserjes corriendo por las puertas a sólo unos metros lejos, y estaban todos cansados y deseando ir a casa.

—…sólo cansada. —Finalizó, sabiendo que era una respuesta insatisfactoria para Kakashi de acuerdo al débil ceño fruncido en su rostro. —Y hambrienta. —De hecho, muriéndose de hambre, ahora que lo pensaba. Incluso ese horrible caldo de pollo parecía apetitoso.

Kakashi se relajó visiblemente con un suave sonido de entretenimiento. —Estoy seguro de que la cafetería todavía está abierta. —Dijo él. —Por la forma en que te ves parece que te haría bien.

Un golpe de paranoia hizo que Sakura retrocediera ante el comentario, ¿Era una indirecta? ¿Ya estaba poniéndose gorda? Si era así, era demasiado tentador apuntarle con el dedo e informarle que el peso era culpa de _él _enteramente. No lo encontraría tan divertido entonces. —No tienes que burlarte de mí. —Dijo molesta, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—No estaba-

—Sí, lo estabas.

Ella se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de examinación, deseando alejarse de él tan rápido como fuera posible –no porque él le hubiera ofendido, sino por la culpa que sentía con sólo pararse junto a él. Era una culpa que no le iba a dejar mientras permaneciera callada, y el mero pensamiento le hizo detenerse a regañadientes y girarse de nuevo hacia él. Ahora veía como su frívolo comentario había sido recibido, y todo lo que encontró fue una irritada mirada.

Un humor no muy receptivo para sacar una confesión, pensó.

—Sensei, creo que necesitamos hablar. —Comenzó, obligando a las palabras a salir con esfuerzo real. Se estaba volviendo difícil el verlo a los ojos, y su mirada se posó en un aparador en su lugar.

—Soy todo oídos. —Replicó él cortante.

Siete semanas atrás, ella hubiera hecho un comentario burlón para remarcar el tamaño de sus orejas, pero nada parecía gracioso cuando estabas asustada casi al nivel de la muerte. Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza en su pecho que estaba sorprendida de que él no pudiera escucharlo desde donde estaba parado. —No aquí. —Dijo ella. —Aquí no es un buen lugar. Um… ¿Tal vez puedas pasar a mi casa mañana?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él con cierta esperanza, esperando su reacción, pero él simplemente estaba viéndole de vuelta como el bastardo apático que era. —¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir exactamente? —Preguntó cuidadosamente, como si sospechara de una trampa. Ella sabía que él probablemente pensaba que ella estaría en su sala de estar esperando por él con un hacha o algo.

—Te lo dije: no aquí. —Dijo ella, viendo infeliz hacia la puerta mientras otra enfermera cruzaba corriendo, tarareando. Si Sakura dijera algo, era casi certero que le escucharían.

—Bueno… ¿Es importante? —Dio otro rodeo.

Ella sabía que él no quería ir para nada. Era tentador despedirlo y decirle que no era importante de cualquier forma, pero ella había sido una cobarde la noche anterior, y no quería pasar otro día agonizando por cuándo se lo diría. Era mejor que ella eligiera una fecha y se asegurara de no acobardarse de nuevo. —Es muy importante. —Dijo silenciosamente. Y el sólo saber que ella tendría que ser totalmente honesta el día siguiente ya estaba haciendo que sus rodillas se hicieran gelatina.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo. —Dijo con curiosidad. —¿A qué hora?

Si ella le ponía hora, él simplemente la olvidaría. —Cualquiera. No me importa.

Él inclinó la cabeza. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer primero… así que probablemente seré capaz de ir antes del almuerzo.

—Eso está bien.

No se le ocurría qué más decir después de eso, y tampoco Kakashi juzgando por el incómodo silencio. Inconscientemente ella levantó la mano para tomar un mechón de cabello, llevándolo hacia su boca para chuparlo como usualmente hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. —Supongo que eso es todo. —Ella dijo.

—Sí. —Él estaba frunciéndole el ceño.

—Bien… adiós entonces.

—Adiós.

Ella lo dejó en el cuarto de examinación y caminó hacia las oscuras calles. La avenida de restaurantes y cafés que normalmente evitaba por miedo a las náuseas era ahora algo que le atraía por su olor como el canto de una sirena, porque no había estado bromeando cuando ella dijo que estaba hambrienta. No había comido otra cosa más que galletas, así que estaba casi a nada de comenzar a masticar a Kakashi si se hubiera quedado mucho más tiempo.

Parecía que probablemente tenía que agradecerle al embarazo por su apetito terriblemente contrario. Si el ver la comida u olerla no le hacía querer vomitar, hacía que su estómago gruñera con deseo. E incluso si tenía muy poco dinero a su nombre esos días, tenía suficientes monedas en su bolsillo como para comprar dos cosas que normalmente nunca compraría –una bolsa entera de naranjas y una caja de vasos de ramen.

Esa noche se metió a la cama con el estómago lleno, pero sus pensamientos le mantuvieron despierta hasta la mañana. Las noches previas sin poder dormir habían sido atribuidas a sus deudas, hipotecas y pensamientos de la guerra. Todo eso parecía muy trivial ahora que iba a ser madre, y su problema más difícil ahora era… ¿Cómo _demonios _iba a decírselo al padre?

* * *

El aire estaba frío y fresco, pero la luz matutina era siempre un poco molesta para el gusto de Kakashi. Las avecillas cantaban en los árboles rodeando el cenotafio, y Kakashi no podía evitarlo. Él bostezó.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó ante los nombres en la tableta de piedra.

Normalmente no llegaría así de temprano al memorial de guerra, pero hoy tenía planes que él necesitaba ejecutar como un pájaro madrugador si quería atrapar al gusano.

Y por 'gusano' se refería a Ino.

Sabía que por las mañanas ella trabajaba en la florería de su familia, y si iba a buscarla, ese era el mejor lugar para atraparla. Pero para cuando dejó el cenotafio y llegó a la florería, la rubia tía de Ino le informó que ya se había ido, y por supuesto, no tenía idea de adonde había ido su sobrina. Le tomó el resto de la mañana rastrearla pero eventualmente él encontró a alguien que le había visto ir hacia la biblioteca unos minutos antes.

Él no quería recurrir a esto con cada misión de equipo nueva que tuvieran. Ino lo hacía tan bien como podría esperarse, pero no era un reemplazo real para Sakura. Sus habilidades no complementaban al Equipo Kakashi de la manera en que las de Sakura sí, y su dinámica con sus compañeros de equipo podía ser asfixiante algunas veces. Era demasiado parecida a Naruto como para crear otra cosa que no fuera fricción, sus intentos por ser favorecida eran más muchos más obvios que los de Sakura.

Pero era lo suficientemente tolerable comparada con otras alternativas.

La biblioteca estaba tan sofocante y silenciosa como siempre, algo que ocasionalmente se rompía por una tos o el sonido de alguien dejando caer libros y rollos y disculpándose entre un coro de siseos y shhhs. Estudiantes de la academia agotados llenaban las mesas donde quiera que él mirara, pero no había señal de Ino. De hecho, estaba sorprendido de que ella viniera siquiera a lugares como este. Las bibliotecas no parecían ser lugar para ella.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué no funciona esta cosa?

—¡Shh!

—¡No me calles!

Bueno, tal vez no podía verla, pero definitivamente la escuchaba. Kakashi cambió de dirección y se deslizó detrás de un atiborrado librero lleno de rollos para encontrar a la rubia inclinada sobre una maquina fotocopiadora, picando los botones de manera maniaca.

—¿Tienes problemas? —Preguntó.

Ella se giró para dirigirle una mirada de enojo, pero en el momento en que lo reconoció se volvió recatada y coqueta. —Tengo un montón de problemas, Kaka-sensei. —Dijo ella, usando el apodo que había tomado prestado de Sakura. —Soy una chica complicada.

—Tienes que poner dinero primero. —Le informó a ella, moviéndose hacia adelante para apuntar la ranura del dinero.

—¿Tienes que pagar por estas cosas? —Hizo un puchero y puso su puño sobre su cadera cuidadosamente angulada. —Bueno, eso no está bien. No traje nada de dinero.

Esa línea probablemente funcionaba bastante bien con los hombres, y sin duda alguna Ino era tan buena dejando la cuenta como Kakashi. Él nunca hubiera soñado con hacerle un favor en un día cualquiera, pero ya que él estaba ahí para pedirle un favor, era justo.

—¿Estarás libre la siguiente semana, Ino? —Preguntó casualmente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo algunas monedas.

—¿Hm? —Su boca se curveó en una sonrisa más prominente e inclinó la cadera contra la máquina. —Tal vez, dependiendo de lo que vayas a pedirme.

—Hay una misión-

—Por supuesto que la hay. —Se burló. —Déjame adivinar, Sakura está en la banca de nuevo.

—Más o menos. Está enferma.

Ino frunció el ceño. —¿Enferma? ¿Cómo que enferma? ¿Estás seguro de que no está fingiendo?

—Estaba blanca como una hoja y vomitando… es difícil fingir esas cosas. —Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. —¿Cuántas copias quieres?

—Oh, un ciento, supongo. —Dijo ella. —Y un médico puede fingir lo que sea.

Kakashi se detuvo, antes de buscar más dinero en sus bolsillos.

—Supongo que ella podría estar sufriendo tanto que realmente consiguió enfermarse. —Ino murmuró en voz alta. —Parecía lo suficientemente bien la última vez que hablé con ella. Sólo parece enfermarse seriamente cuando una misión de equipo se presenta.

—Sí, bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. —Kakashi suspiró.

La fotocopiadora saltó a la vida, escupiendo varias hojas en la bandeja junto a ellos. Mientras Ino se inclinó emocionada a observar su progreso, Kakashi intentó pensar en lo que Ino acababa de decirle.

—En tu opinión médica, —Dijo lentamente. —¿Qué dirías que le sucede?

—Exactamente lo que dije. Tonteritis. —Ino dijo alegremente. —Probablemente no es que esté muy enferma para las misiones; está simplemente cansada de las misiones con ustedes. ¿Quién de ustedes la molestó? Apuesto que Naruto, pero tal vez Sai finalmente le dijo 'fea' demasiadas veces. O tal vez… —Ino le dirigió una sugestiva mirada. —Quizá hiciste algo.

Él le vio sin pestañear.

—O quizá no. —Manifestó. —Y bueno, también tiene a los tiburones golpeando en su puerta cada día de la semana. Nunca ha sido buena bajo tanta presión, así que no estaría sorprendida si su cabello comienza a caerse pronto.

—Eres una buena amiga, Ino. —Kakashi dijo alegremente.

—Sí, lo sé. Y tomaré tu misión. —Dijo ella, levantando la pila de las hojas recién impresas. —¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana en la mañana. Nos reuniremos cerca de las puertas. —Le dijo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —Ella le dio un saludo militar y se movió para dejarlo atrás.

—Espera. —Dijo, levantando la tapa de la fotocopiadora para recuperar la hoja original. —No te olvides de tu… ¿Qué es esto?

Parecía un archivo médico, con un montón de nombres químicos, un largo gráfico y un nombre impreso en la parte superior. —Hyuuga Hinata. —Leyó. —¿Se supone que tengas que hacer fotocopias de resultados médicos confidenciales?

Ino se giró para darle otra mirada juguetona. —No… pero creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho de saber la feliz noticia de que nuestra tímida y pequeña heredera Hyuuga está encinta.

Él parpadeó. —¿Una prueba de embarazo?

—¡Mm-hm!

—Ino, eres una arpía diabólicamente vengativa.

Su sonrisa se amplió como si esta fuera una línea de coqueteo.

—Pero me temo que has sido timada.

La sonrisa de Ino cayó dramáticamente. —¿Huh?

—Sucede que sé que es un hecho que todos los pertenecientes a la rama principal de la familia Hyuuga tienen sangre tipo A. —Dijo él apuntando a los resultados del test. —Esta persona es tipo O. No es Hinata.

Ino miró sus propias copias, asombrada. —Pero… eso no es posible. Estos son los resultados de Hinata.

—Nop. —Dijo él, perfectamente contento de haberle arruinado la diversión.

—¿No conoces a nadie con sangre tipo O, o sí? —Preguntó, mirándole con esperanza.

—¿Además de mí?

—¿No estás embarazado, o sí?

—Alguien recientemente dijo que la tierra y el sol colisionarían antes de que tuviera hijos, así que parece que no. —Se burló. —Y la otra persona que conozco cuya sangre es tipo O es…

—¿Es…? —Ino rogó.

—Anko. Creo… que le doné sangre una vez. —Se encogió de hombros (*)

Ino hizo un puchero. —¿Anko? —Eso no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser tan escandaloso como Hinata.

—Eso es todo lo que sé. Y si pones el nombre de Anko en _esas_, ella hará que te arrepientas mucho, sin importar si son de ella o no.

Él dejó a Ino viendo con descontento sus fotocopias. La fresca y brillante mañana afuera de la biblioteca estaba comenzando a pasarse, y por un momento se quedó en la calle, dividido sobre qué hacer. Necesitaba ir con Naruto y Sai para recordarles que la misión estaba puesta para el día siguiente, pero él sólo estaba a tres manzanas de la casa de Sakura y una parte de él le decía que tenía que ir a verla. Otra parte de él le advertía que hacer eso sería supremamente incómodo para los dos, sin embargo la primera parte alegó que eso era lo que un líder decente de equipo haría cuando su subordinado estaba enfermo y específicamente le había _pedido _que fuera. También tenía la idea de que alguien necesitaba convencerla de renunciar a la casa de su madre y encontrar un apartamento más pequeño y que costara menos.

Todavía estaba intentando decidir qué hacer cuando un pajarito café aterrizó en la banca junto a él. Canturreó en alto hacia él tres veces exactamente, terminando con un trino ascendente antes de mover las alas y desaparecer de nuevo en el cielo.

Kakashi suspiró y miró hacia la torre del Hokage superando los techos a la distancia. Cualquier pensamiento sobre visitar a sus compañeros de equipo tendría que esperar.

Ino iba descendiendo los escalones de la biblioteca detrás de él, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa. —¿Sigues aquí? —Remarcó.

—Olvida la misión. —Kakashi le dijo. —Algo se presentó.

* * *

Tres manzanas lejos, Sakura estaba completamente ignorante de la casi visita de Kakashi. Estaba demasiado ocupada sollozando de manera incontrolable frente a su pecera en la cocina.

En la musgosa agua verde de la pecera que no había limpiado en varios meses, nadó un grupito de pequeños guppies escarlata. Flotando en la superficie estaban tres cadáveres rojos diminutos. Sakura sorbía por la nariz e intentaba controlarse, sabiendo que antes había perdido peces y sólo había sentido algo de decepción, y ahora era una tragedia que la hacía llorar. Pero ahora parecía un mensaje del universo: _si Haruno Sakura no puede mantener un pez vivo, ¿Qué esperanza tiene de ser buena madre?_

Finalmente contuvo sus sollozos hasta que sólo eran suaves y esporádicos hipos y miserablemente comenzó a disponer de los cuerpos. Pensó en tirarlos por el excusado, pero eso parecía demasiado cruel, así que decidió enterrarlos en el jardín bajo un árbol de maple. Después de un momento de silencio en su honor, regresó a su desayuno y volvió a recorrer incontables escenarios en su cabeza sobre cómo aproximarse a Kakashi. Mientras pensaba, masticaba sin ganas su cereal seco. La leche era demasiado para su estómago a esta hora de la mañana.

Necesitaba hacerlo hoy, había decidido. Ahora que había pedido que él viniera, se había arrebatado la oportunidad de evitarlo por más tiempo. Esto era lo mejor, pero ahora estaba deseando sinceramente que lo hubiera dejado para el día siguiente. Sabía que si eso sucedía, lo volvería a postergar, y lo haría una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que el bebé hubiera nacido y tuviera treinta años.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora antes que su valor le dejara de nuevo como había sucedido dos noches atrás. ¿Pero cómo reaccionaría él? ¿A quién más tendría que decírselo? ¿Qué tal si otras personas lo descubrían? ¿Cómo la verían los demás? ¿Cómo _pensaría _de ella la gente, sabiendo que había terminado preñada de su superior después de un colapso mental?

La náusea se avivó nuevamente en su estómago, aunque era difícil decir si era por el embarazo o su propio miedo. Ella miró de soslayo a su propio reflejo en el espejo junto al refrigerador y gruñó tristemente. _Demasiado pedir algo de brillo._ Pensó. Se veía tan pálida y traslucida como un fantasma.

Pero sus ojos eran como los de su madre, y por un momento Sakura vio su propia mirada y vio a alguien más. Se obligó a parpadear y se encogió de hombros para desaparecer la imagen. Su madre había sido el epitome de todo lo que una madre debía ser. Su cabello era suave y ligeramente curveado en un bob alrededor de sus orejas. Siempre había olido bien y limpio y cuando Sakura la abrazaba, era tierna y tibia y el latido de su corazón había sido el sonido más aliviador y familiar del mundo. Siempre había sonreído, incluso mientras moría. Y siempre había estado ocupada, manteniendo una casa y trabajando por su cuenta sin mostrar la más pequeña indicación de que tenía problemas de dinero.

Sakura se sentía horriblemente incompleta en comparación. Era delgada y para nada suave, y su cabello caía en mechones lisos sin gracia alrededor de su rostro, y necesitaba ser lavado. No olía a jabón ni a perfume. No se había duchado propiamente desde ese terrible e inútil viaje el día anterior. Podía todavía saborear el gusto a vómito en su boca por el vómito de la mañana, y con sus viejas pijamas daba la apariencia de ser un asco.

_No puedo ser madre. _Era imposible. Para empezar, ningún niño la querría como su madre.

Y estaba el irrevocable hecho de que estaba sola.

El reloj de cocina en la pared detrás de ella marcaba inexorablemente. Sakura se había quedado sin pensamientos. Simplemente se sentó viendo al espacio y escuchando apenas los sonidos de las aves en el jardín y el burbujeo de la bomba en la pecera. No había nada en esta casa. Nadie por quién vivir. Nadie quien le apoyara.

Sakura se quitó otra lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y suspiró. Por milésima vez se volvió al espejo y comenzó de nuevo.

—Sensei. —Dijo a su reflejo. —Estoy embarazada.

Pero no sonaba bien. No importaba cuántas veces lo dijera, sonaba demasiado tosco y dramático.

—¿Sensei, recuerdas la misión a Jonan…? —No, eso dejaba mucho. —¿Sensei, recuerdas aquella ocasión en que te besé? —Todavía sonaba incompleto. —Oye, Sensei, ¿Recuerdas esa noche en que lo hicimos en el piso de la habitación del hotel? Bueno… tengo una actualización.

No quería golpearlo con las noticias, pero no quería decir muy poco. Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras miraba de nuevo el reloj. Una en punto. Kakashi dijo que pasaría antes del almuerzo, y aunque se dijo a sí misma que no debería sorprenderle si llegaba tarde, también se sentía amargada porque justo _ahora _le pusiera a prueba.

Si él no iba a verla, entonces tendría que salir a buscarlo. Ahora. Tenía que hacerlo ahora antes que se arrepintiera de nuevo.

Una vez duchada y vestida, pateó hacia un lado otra advertencia en letras rojas de su tapete de bienvenida y dejó la casa. Encontrar a Kakashi era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero lo había conocido bien durante los últimos años, y sabía de todos sus lugares favoritos.

El cenotafio estaba vacío, y tampoco estaba en el cementerio. Sakura divisó a Kurenai y a su pequeña hija visitando la tumba de su esposo, pero ella dijo que no había visto a Kakashi desde la mañana, momento en que preguntó si ella sabía dónde estaba Ino, y eso significaba que podía estar en cualquier lado. Mientras Sakura se daba la vuelta para irse, miró con preocupación la tumba de Asuma. Un montón de hombres hacia eso, tenían la audacia de salir y morir dejando atrás una joven familia. Esta era una parte inevitable de su peligrosa profesión.

Sakura no sabía qué haría si estuviera en los zapatos de Kurenai. Su niñita era una conocida traviesa. Hacía ver a Naruto de la misma edad como todo un ángel.

En otro lado de la aldea vio a TenTen y a su equipo genin parándose de manos en los campos de entrenamiento. Sakura les preguntó si habían visto a Kakashi. Dos de los niños cayeron hacia el frente con rapidez y TenTen se giró sobre sus manos para responderle a Sakura de cabeza. —No desde ayer. Lo siento.

Hinata estaba fuera de la academia con su padre, pero parecían estar metidos en tal iracunda discusión que Sakura no tenía el valor de acercarse a ellos. Mientras los dejaba atrás, lo único que pudo escuchar era a Hinata insistiendo lacrimosamente a su padre que 'no era verdad' y que 'ni siquiera tenía novio' mientras él ondeaba una hoja de papel con furia hacia ella.

Naruto y Sai no estaban en ningún lado, pese a ser la hora del almuerzo en la tienda de ramen. No podía ver a Kakashi pasando el rato en la cima del monumento a los Hokage donde a veces le gustaba leer o entrenar o comer el almuerzo en privacidad.

Pasó por su apartamento, pero estaba cerrado y en silencio. Sin ningún otro lugar a donde ir, caminó hacia la torre del Hokage.

Ino estaba bajando los escalones cuando Sakura llegó, luciendo cansada y molesta. —Si estás tan enferma, —Comenzó. —¿Cómo es que estás levantada y todo?

—Estoy bien. —Sakura dijo hastiada. —Sólo estoy buscando a Kakashi-sensei.

—No pierdas tu tiempo. —Ino le dijo. —Ha sido enviado a una misión de emergencia esta mañana.

—¿Qué? —Sakura resolló. —Espera, ¿Qué emergencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?

Ino la dejó atrás con un encogimiento de hombros. —¿Cómo lo sabría yo? Pregúntale a la Hokage.

Sakura corrió hacia el interior del edificio y subió las escaleras con algo parecido a un pánico asfixiante. Encontró a Tsunade en su biblioteca privada, consultado un mapa con los dos viejos consejeros. Los tres levantaron la mirada con algo de molestia cuando entró sin tocar la puerta, e inmediatamente Sakura se dio cuenta de que su acción podría ser un poquito sospechosa.

—Lo siento. —Dijo rápidamente. —Uh… estaba buscando a Kakashi-sensei.

—No está aquí. —Tsunade dijo cortante. —Está en una misión.

—¿Qué misión?

La Hokage miró brevemente a los viejos antes de dirigirle una ligera sonrisa apologética a Sakura. —Lo siento. Es confidencial, Sakura. Con tantos espías alrededor nunca podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos.

No era como si Tsunade fuera tan apegada al procedimiento, pero con los viejos presentes ella no iba a pasarse las reglas de confidencialidad.

—Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera?

—Posiblemente algunos días. Aunque podríamos esperar algunas semanas. —Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad. —¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Nada que Sakura admitiría en voz alta. Ni siquiera a su shishou. —No. —Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lamento molestarlos.

Sakura bajó las escaleras de regreso, insegura de qué debería hacer ahora. Con Kakashi en una misión, no había forma de contactarlo, y él ni siquiera se había molestado en decir adiós, ni siquiera si _sabía _que ella quería hablar con él. Las comunicaciones no urgentes no estaban permitidas en ocasiones como esta, y Sakura no pensaría en rogarle a un hombre que regresara a casa porque necesitaba decirle algo que contaba como una emergencia. Por todo lo que ella sabía, esta misión era importante. No podía arrastrarlo fuera de ella por un asunto 'insignificante'.

El hospital estaba sobre esa dirección. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir y hacer una cita… terminar el problema antes de que se volviera _un problema, _y nadie tendría que saberlo.

¿Pero era justo para Kakashi? ¿O para ella misma? Estaba tan desesperada e insegura de qué hacer que necesitaba apoyo y otra opinión, incluso si existiera la posibilidad de que él simplemente le hiciera a un lado y le dijera que hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Con un suspiro a medias, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la Aldea.

Necesitaba comprar nuevos guppies de cualquier forma.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:** En desplazamiento.

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) La sangre de Anko en el canon es A. Pero, por razones de conveniencia lo he mantenido así.

Una explicación sobre el título. En el original, el capítulo se llama _The Dangers of Imitation Chicken (_Más o menos, _Los peligros de imitar a la gallina). _Es una frase que se ocupa para denominar un juego peligroso en el que dos personas (o más) se retan o se pican con el fin de que exista una confrontación (originalmente, un choque de autos -literalmente) y ver quién se retira antes de que se llegue al punto de quiebre.

Por cierto, algo referente a las orejas de Kakashi que me parece curioso mencionar. Si ven los primeros volúmenes del manga y las temporadas del anime, Kakashi fue dibujado originalmente con orejas grandes, o mejor dicho, sobresalientes (Naruto en un principio también, pero conforme se acomodó Kishimoto, esto cambió), a eso se refiere SilverShine.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

**Gracias por su paciencia.** Seré breve porque tengo mucho sueño y necesito levantarme temprano para trabajar. Espero poder responder a todos sus mensajes el día viernes ya que mañana me será imposible. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios que, debo decirlo, me hicieron reír a carcajadas por sus diversas reacciones sobre la nueva paternidad de Kakashi.

Sobre este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que entenderé que no comprendan las actitudes de Kakashi hacia Sakura, pero tienen una explicación y en el capítulo pasado él lo dijo: Siente culpa, pero no sabe ni cómo expresarla ni cómo disculparse por lo que pasó. ¿Lo notaron? Sakura dijo que lo lamentaba, pero él ni siquiera aceptó su responsabilidad en lo que pasó ni en lo que sucede entre ellos. Ahora en este capítulo, con su frialdad y desapego luego del ultimátum, se entiende que está desesperado porque la situación ya se le salió de las manos. Ya no es sólo que no se hablen, sino que Kakashi no ve manera de remediarlo porque no sabe lidiar con sus propias emociones y ya ni siquiera es tolerante con lo emocional que Sakura se pone frente a él, porque no lo entiende ya que él trata de evitar lo propio. En fin...

Ah, de cierta forma me encantó traducir la escena de la biblioteca. Carajo, amo a Ino uwu

Isabel: Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción. Respondiendo a tus mensajes, pues ¿Qué te digo? La historia va a traer un montón de preguntas,y sí, en los primeros capítulos se siente como ir a oscuras pero habrá un momento en que todo haga sentido. Sobre el Kakashi de este fic, me recuerda a una versión _mejorada_ del presentado en _El deber antes que el honor, _historia en la que también era bastante mierda cuando quería, pero, a lo largo de los capítulos se ha mencionado que Kakashi siente culpa por lo de la misión. En un principio no se sabía a qué se refería, hasta que se revela lo de la situación entre ellos; él mismo dice que es 'una mierda de persona porque no conoce otra manera de ser', pero que entiende que por eso mismo debe disculparse para intentar aliviar lo que siente en relación a lo que sucedió con Sakura. Sólo que no sabe cómo hacerlo y en su lugar está dejando salir esa culpa y frustración hacia ella. Ya me extendí mucho lol ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por esta vez.

Por cierto, he estado trabajando en corregir los dedazos que se me van, pero es un trabajo de varias lecturas así que a lo mejor corrijo unos y se me pasan otros lol.


	9. En Desplazamiento

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 8**

**En Desplazamiento**

* * *

_Tengo mi boleto y un camino directo_

_pero estoy pasando las mismas señales,_

_una y otra vez._

* * *

Shizune levantó la vista de su trabajo y observó a la chica en el escritorio frente a ella con un suspiro. Sakura se había quedado dormida de nuevo, y ni siquiera discretamente. Su cabeza estaba en sus brazos, estaba roncando débilmente, y no se había movido en tres minutos. Afortunadamente Tsunade todavía estaba ocupada conversando con estrategas militares en la habitación de guerra subiendo las escaleras como para notarlo, pero podría regresar en cualquier momento y si atrapaba a Sakura tomando _otra _siesta, habría muchos problemas.

Silenciosamente, dobló un documento menos importante y lo convirtió en un avioncito de papel y cuidadosamente tomó impulso. Shizune podía arrojar una aguja entre el más diminuto espacio de una armadura a una distancia de 100 metros. Cuando voló el avión, voló con rapidez y rebotó en la cabeza de Sakura.

La chica se enderezó con fuerza, probablemente no del todo segura de donde estaba.

—¡El pez…! —Soltó con preocupación.

—¿El pez? —Shizune susurró.

—El pez no dejaba de llorar. —Sakura se frotó los ojos con los dedos y tomó un vistazo del lugar en el que estaba y cuánto trabajo le quedaba por hacer. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres.

La cara de Sakura se arrugó. —¿Por qué no pueden ser las cinco?

—Porque el tiempo no se mueve por nadie, mucho menos por ti. —Shizune replicó. —¿Por qué no tomas algunos días de baja? Necesitas relajarte, Sakura.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Replicó ella, moviendo sus papeles con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estaré por el resto del año. —Dijo, y finalizó con un bostezo que casi le desencajaba la mandíbula.

Shizune estaba a punto de cuestionar esa respuesta, pero Tsunade eligió ese momento para solicitar su presencia. —¡Shizune! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ahora! —Su voz gritó desde el corredor.

Nadie se atrevería a desobedecer un tono como ese. Shizune puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse en pie y cruzar la habitación. Por la apariencia de Sakura mientras pasaba su escritorio, estaba a nada de tomar otra siesta, pero Shizune decidió no picarla para despertarla. Nunca funcionaba por mucho tiempo, y parecía que necesitaba un buen sueño.

Sin embargo, antes que se uniera a Tsunade en la otra habitación, se detuvo cerca de la silla de Sakura para inclinarse sobre ella. —Sakura, si hay algo que necesites…. O si necesitas hablar con alguien… Por favor, no lo dudes, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura se quedó viendo hacia el frente. —Lo sé.

Eso era lo máximo que uno podía obtener de ella. Mientras Sakura se rehusara a admitir qué le estaba preocupando, no había manera alguna de ayudarla. Shizune sólo podía darle palmadas en la espalda y esperar a que eventualmente se diera cuenta que no tenía que cargar todo sola…

* * *

Siete semanas.

Sakura contó los días en el calendario de la oficina, y entonces los contó otra vez sólo para estar segura.

Ocho semanas desde su último periodo. Siete semanas desde esa misión en Jonan. Una semana desde que Kakashi hubiera desaparecido en otra misión, y desde entonces nadie lo había visto o escuchado de él.

Inconscientemente una mano se movió hacia su vientre. Todavía no había señal exterior alguna; la única parte de ella que realmente se había hecho grande eran sus pechos. Bajo circunstancias normales esto sería maravilloso, pero la razón del incremento en el tamaño de su copa era una fuente de constante terror. No sólo eso, pero sus pechos dolían y estaban irritados y nada parecía quedarle cómodamente. Ino seguía acusándole de usar calcetas e incluso los había apretado una dos o veces para intentar juzgar si eran falsos.

Varias veces Sakura había pensado en decirle la verdad, en contarla a _alguien _la verdad, pero la única persona a la que quería decírselo era a Kakashi. Era su problema, después de todo. De nadie más.

El único problema era que, no tenía idea de adonde había ido. Había intentado preguntarle a Tsunade algunas veces durante la semana anterior, pero su hastiada Hokage sólo se impacientaba con la pregunta. —¿Por qué? —Había demandado. —¿Qué es tan importante que necesitas decirle a Kakashi?

Así que Sakura dejó de preguntar. Era de entendimiento general que en las misiones de emergencia como esta no tener noticias eran buenas noticias (O apabullantes malas noticias, pero no quería pensar en ello.) Así que sabía que tendría que esperar pacientemente por su regreso. Sin embargo, con cada semana que pasaba el problema estaba creciendo cada vez más literalmente, y sin ninguna indicación de cuándo regresaría Kakashi, Sakura estaba completamente perdida sobre qué hacer.

Por lo que sabía, Kakashi estaba muerto en algún bosque en algún lugar, posiblemente lleno de hormigas y siendo picoteado por aves y comido por cerdos salvajes.

Sakura tembló. Nunca antes había estado realmente preocupada por la seguridad de Kakashi, porque ciertamente no podía dudar de su habilidad. Sólo podía suponer que las percepciones y el miedo cambiaban un poco cuando alguien se volvía el padre de tu hijo.

Excepto que no era un niño. Sakura se rehusaba a pensar en eso como tal. Sólo era un 'eso', y tal vez ni siquiera eso. Todo lo que tenía era una conglomeración de miedo y terror y estaba a punto de arruinar su vida por completo, y tal vez si no fuera por el hecho de que todo el mundo sabía quién era ella exactamente, ya estaría haciendo una cita para terminar con el 'problema' de una vez por todas. El miedo y la vergüenza de ser reconocida le dejaba en muda inacción. Apenas podía soportar el pensar en ello, sin embargo, tampoco podía pensar en otra cosa.

Las cinco en punto finalmente llegaron y Sakura tomó sus pertenencias agradecida para irse a casa. Necesitaba algo de sueño apropiado, entonces después saldría y comería ramen. Realmente tenía antojo de ramen. De hecho, justo ahora, no podía pensar en algo más sabroso que el ramen en todo el universo –caliente y de pollo con algo de vegetales y suaves y temblorosos fideos mezclados en el caldo.

Y con suerte esta noche sería la noche en que Kakashi regresara a casa. Él siempre iba directamente a su apartamento cuando regresaba de una misión, así que casualmente se había pasado a su casa de camino a la suya y veía si algo de vida se había materializado adentro.

Si resultaba que él estaba de regreso, lo encontraría y le contaría toda la verdad sin titubear, tal y como había ensayado toda la semana. Por supuesto, tal vez omitiría la parte en que ella sabía antes de que él se fuera… tal vez encontraría eso molesto. Todo lo que tenía que saber era que ella recientemente lo había descubierto durante su ausencia, así no podría ser acusada de mantenerle secretos.

Al final de una larga caminata rumbo a casa desde la torre, estaba anhelando la calidez de su hogar. El clima estaba volviéndose más frío y pronto comenzaría a necesitar un abrigo más grueso y probablemente una bufanda y unos guantes también. El invierno estaría aquí pronto. Y si no hacía nada, un bebé nacería en primavera.

Ella no encontraba el prospecto emocionante, así que su humor era sombrío cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada. Le tomó un poco más darse cuenta que había gente en la puerta de la casa, forzando la cerradura.

—¡Oiga! —Sakura gritó, avanzando iracunda. —¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡Esta es _mi _casa!

—Me temo que eso ya no es cierto, Señorita Haruno; ¿No recibió las advertencias de sus prestamistas hipotecarios? —Dijo el hombre en traje gris que parecía estar supervisando los procedimientos.

Sakura se movió y se cruzó de brazos, pensando en todas las advertencias en rojo que habían llenado su tapete de bienvenida. —Seguro; ¡Pero no veo qué tiene que ver con usted intentando entrar a mi casa!

—Se le dieron suficientes advertencias, Señorita Haruno. —Replicó. —Se le advirtió que si fallaba en mantenerse al día con los pagos, o no ofrecía un plan alternativo de pago, o si fallaba en aparecer frente a la corte, el control de su propiedad sería entregado a un representante de la corte. En este momento, usted debe entregarme las llaves y vaciar la propiedad con las pertenencias que desee.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —No puede tomar esta casa. Es _mi _casa. ¡Es la casa de mi madre! ¡Ha estado en mi familia desde que Konoha fuera fundada! ¡Es nuestra!

—Hasta que la antigua Señorita Haruno la volvió a hipotecar. Lo siento, pero a menos que tenga una forma de pagar la cantidad pedida justo ahora, tenemos que recuperar esta casa.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Sakura gritó.

—_Llamaremos _a la policía si tenemos que hacerlo, señorita.

Bueno, eso lo dejaba claro. Ya tenía un antecedente así que no podía arriesgarse con otra mancha. ¡Pero su casa…!

Sakura miró hacia su humilde morada y su corazón se rompió. Había vivido en esta casa desde que podía recordar, y lo había dado por sentado, como su madre, ella viviría ahí con su propia familia hasta el día en que muriera. Ahora esos horribles hombres en sus aburridos trajes tenían el nervio de pararse ahí y decirle que _eso no _iba a suceder. El de traje gris en particular era un bastardo con la cara grasosa, y Sakura miró su mano extendida con profundo disgusto.

—Las llaves, Señorita.

—No. —Sakura gruñó.

—Señorita, sea razonable.

¿Tenía elección? Podría resistirse y armar un escándalo y entonces ellos llamarían a la policía y ella quedaría humillada en su propia calle. Ya podía sentir los molestos y chismosos ojos de sus vecinos espiando desde detrás de sus cortinas. Sus llaves tintinearon en su bolsillo, calentándose en sus manos.

Se sintió como si alguien más tomara control de sus extremidades cuando lentamente pasó las llaves y observó que desaparecieron en el bolsillo del hombre.

Eso era todo. Era una sin hogar. A medias escuchó las explicaciones del hombre sobre que su casa sería subastada. Cual fuera la cantidad por la que se vendiera, el dinero iría primero a pagar sus deudas. Si quedaba algo, Sakura podría quedárselo, pero si la casa no se vendía por el dinero suficiente, ella _todavía _les debería dinero.

Y el hombre agregó más que simpáticamente que Sakura podía llevarse cualquier pertenencia que quisiera, pero eso se sentía algo inútil. Sin casa y sin dinero, ¿Qué demonios esperaba que ella se llevara? Si él iba a tomar su casa, pues igual podía quedársela con todo lo que había adentro.

Al final del día, todo lo que Sakura tenía era una maleta llena de ropa y cualquier instrumental y libros que cupieran en una mochila. Arrastró sus pertenencias por la calle con paso decidido y una expresión determinada fija en su rostro.

Pero no tenía idea de a dónde estaba yendo.

* * *

—Maldición, eso fue feo.

—¡No puedo creer que echaron a la calle a alguien de esa forma!

—Deberías decirle a la Hokage, Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué podría hacer la Hokage? Sakura tal vez es su favorita, pero ni siquiera ella puede protestar contra procedimientos legales como este.

—Aunque podría prestarle dinero.

—¡Ella _tampoco _tiene dinero!

—Naruto tiene dinero. Montones de ello.

—Uno no lo creería, considerando que todavía vive en esa caja.

—Me gusta mi caja…

—Sí, pero eso es solo porque él no sabe como gastarlo. Estoy seguro que él le prestaría algo a Sakura si lo necesitara, ¿No es así, Naruto?

—Bueno, ya lo doné a la caridad…

—¡Pídelo de vuelta! ¡Sakura es el caso más grande de caridad en Konoha!

Sakura, que solo estaba escuchando a medias la conversación que había alrededor de ella, repentinamente habló. —No quiero préstamos. —Especialmente si no había alguno disponible.

Junto a su silla estaba su maleta y su mochila de pertenencias. Entre ellas y un jugo de naranja en su mano, se sentía como si eso fuera todo lo que le quedara en el mundo. Eso y la preocupación de sus amigos. Y la cosa creciendo dentro de ella. Pero si pensaba menos en eso, mejor.

Mientras sus amigos continuaban ladrando sobre qué debían hacer con ella, Sakura giró la cabeza y miró por encima del balcón para observar el río moviéndose lentamente. Ya no le importaba. El salón de té estaba lleno, y los sonidos de la discusión parecían mezclarse en un constante zumbido alrededor de ella, porque la única voz que quería escuchar pertenecía a alguien que no estaba presente. En una situación como esta donde no sólo se encontraba sin hogar sino también embarazada, la única persona en la que podía pensar era Kakashi. Sabía que si le decía que ya no tenía hogar, él se encogería de hombros y le diría que había peores cosas, y él haría que ello le creyera. Y si ella le decía que algún idiota le había embarazado, él se ofrecería a golpear a ese idiota, gratis. Él era una persona sumamente de confianza, era el amigo que necesitaba justo ahora.

También era el único amigo que ya no tenía.

—…mi tío se endeudó por las apuestas, así que la misma cosa le sucedió a él. Él tuvo que quedarse con nosotros por un rato, pero encontró su camino eventualmente luego de un año o dos. —TenTen finalizó.

—¿Lo ves, Sakura? —Naruto dijo. —Las cosas mejorarán.

¿Pero cuando? Si había una ocasión en que Sakura _necesitaba _un techo seguro sobre su cabeza y de una paga constante, era ahora. Y aunque tal vez dos semanas atrás, nada le había aterrorizado más que el prospecto de perder la casa de su madre, francamente ahora estaba sobrepasado por la nueva revelación de que estaba enfrentando la maternidad siendo una sin techo.

Una nueva ola de náusea repentinamente tomó control en Sakura. El aroma del café y las bebidas azucaradas era demasiado horrible para tolerarlo un poco más, y con una excusa murmurada toscamente, dejó la mesa y caminó hacia los escalones del balcón en donde el aire era más fresco. Ahí se sentó en el bordillo de césped cerca del río y abrazó sus rodillas, tomando profundas inhalaciones e intentando superar el malestar. No estaba siendo reconfortada en lo más mínimo por la irritante voz en su cabeza que le recordó que este tipo de cosas iban a estar atormentándola por las siguientes semanas y meses.

Pisadas en el pasto hicieron que Sakura girara la cabeza para ver a Ino. La rubia bajó la cuesta para sentarse a su lado, y ahí comenzó a arrancar dientes de león. —Hemos tomado una decisión. —Anunció, y por la forma en que hablaba era claro que nadie creía que Sakura fuera capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. —Mi misión comienza mañana y estaré fuera por la mayor parte del año, probablemente. Alguien necesita cuidar mi casa, y ya que tú no tienes donde quedarte… —Dejó la implicación colgando.

—¿Me la confías? —Sakura preguntó con la voz plana.

—Sólo tienes que cuidarte y mantener limpio el lugar. Papá paga todo de cualquier forma, así que no tendrás que poner mucho de tu bolsillo. No es ciencia espacial, Sakura. —Ino dijo quitándole importancia. Ella sopló con fuerza el diente de león y observó las semillas volar sobre el agua. —Eso será lo mejor, ¿No lo crees?

—Supongo. —Sakura sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía reunir entusiasmo o gratitud. Estaba demasiado ocupada sufriendo. Su casa ya no estaba. Kakashi no estaba. Su futuro como lo había planeado estaba colgando del precipicio y tenía que actuar rápido. Sin embargo no podía encarar todavía la decisión. No quería encarar nada.

Sakura momentáneamente enterró la cara en sus brazos e Ino le frotó la espalda. —Anímate. En un par de años, estarás rodando en dinero y probablemente serás capaz de comprar tu casa de vuelta y será como si nunca la hubieras perdido. Sabías que esto iba a suceder de cualquier forma.

—Sé también que la muerte vendrá, pero no disfrutaré tampoco cuando llegue. —Sakura gruñó. —¿Y por qué estarás fuera un año? No quiero que te vayas.

—Mi misión, ¿Recuerdas? —Ino se encogió de hombros. —Con suerte serán sólo seis meses, pero no es como si estoy deseando ir. La mayor parte del tiempo probablemente estaré mirándome los dedos y haciendo nada, pero supongo que _alguien _tiene que hacerlo, y sólo una kunoichi puede hacerla de sirvienta.

—Vas a ser una sirvienta. —Sakura replicó con la voz plana.

—Por los siguientes seis meses, sí. Y soy _inútil _limpiando y siendo servil. Le _dije _a Tsunade-sama que una tímida ratoncita como Hinata haría un papel más convincente como sirvienta, pero oh no. 'Hinata está ocupada, Sakura está ocupada, todo el mundo está ocupado menos tú Ino, así que tendrás que ir al País de la Lluvia y aburrirte hasta la muerte con políticas del viejo mundo'. Quería gritar.

Los pensamientos de Sakura fluyeron lentamente. —Entonces… te irás por los siguientes seis meses. —Comenzó.

Ino suspiró impacientemente. —Si tengo suerte.

—Así que… son más o menos… ¿siete u ocho meses, quizá?

—Probablemente.

—¿Y es en el País de la Lluvia, no?

—Con su horrible clima. Llueve todo el día, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Ino gruñó. —Mi cabello estará permanente arruinado.

—Eso es muy lejos de Konoha. —Sakura murmuró.

—Especialmente ahora que los recursos son tan limitados que ni siquiera voy a tener un respaldo. Estaré completamente sola ahí, ¡Qué horror!

—Terrible. —Sakura aceptó distraída. Entonces con un ligero asentimiento llegó a una decisión y miró a Ino a los ojos. —Lo haré.

—¿Qué harás? —Ino preguntó, confundida.

—Tu misión. Tomaré tu misión.

Por una buena razón, los ojos de Ino inmediatamente se entrecerraron con sospecha. Sakura la conocía lo suficiente para saber exactamente qué estaba pensando. Además del hecho de que Ino era naturalmente una persona que sospechaba de cualquier cosa, así que también estaba consciente de que Sakura había estado pasando un montón de misiones debido a una enfermedad misteriosa. Que repentinamente saltara a la oportunidad de tomar una tediosa misión de larga duración lejos de casa era sospechoso. Así que dijo, bastante obtusa: —¿Por qué?

—No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad. —Sakura comenzó.

—Normalmente no tienes tales consideraciones-

—Seguro, con la comida o usar tu ducha, pero no puedo aceptar el quedarme en tu casa por casi todo el año. Así que, ¿Por qué no tomo tu misión? Tú te quedas aquí, y yo obtengo comida gratis y techo. Todo el mundo gana.

—¡Pero cuando regreses a casa, estarás exactamente en la misma posición! Mientras que, si te quedas puedes tomar misiones mejor pagadas así que cuando regrese y necesite mi casa, tú podrás permitirte una.

—Bien. —Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Toma entonces la misión. Ve si me importa.

—E-espera, ¡No quiero la maldita misión! Sólo estoy intentando entender por qué _tú _la quieres.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con inseguridad y comenzó a arrancar briznas de pasto y a triturarlos entre sus uñas. —Sólo quiero estar fuera de Konoha por un rato. No siento que pertenezca aquí ya. Hay muchos malos sentimientos asociados a este lugar justo ahora…

—¡Gah, Sakura! Eso es sólo porque estás deprimida por tu casa-

—No, es más que eso. Necesito irme por un rato. Es la única opción que se siente bien.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y se veía como si quisiera protestar, pero claramente no tanto así que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Su deseo por zafarse de esa horrible misión y dejarla en manos de alguien más sobrepasaba la exasperación que sentía por su amiga. —De acuerdo entonces, ¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura.

—Tendremos que ir a ver a Tsunade y hacer los arreglos.

* * *

La biblioteca privada de la Hokage estaba más desordenada de lo usual este día. Probablemente era porque la misma Hokage estaba ahí, arrojando rollos a un puñado de asistentes incluyendo Shizune y gritando instrucciones. —¡Los planes de la aldea de Iwa tienen que estar aquí en algún lado! ¡El viejo guardó registros de _todo aquí!_

—Pero no hemos dormido en veinte horas, Hokage-sama. No puedo recordar cómo se ven mis hijos…

—¡Aguántate, Sato! Esto es importante. —Tsunade se giró y se detuvo cuando divisó a Ino y Sakura titubeando cerca de la puerta. —¿Qué quieren ahora problemáticas?

Ino se encogió visiblemente detrás de Sakura y le dio un fuerte codazo hacia adelante. Era ella la aprendiz de la Hokage después de todo y tenía más experiencia lidiando con la vieja mujer en una variedad de sus extremos estados de humor. Así que Sakura se aclaró la garganta y avanzó con precaución. —Tsunade-shishou, estábamos preguntándonos si estaría de acuerdo en que cambiáramos de misiones. Ino tiene que ir mañana al País de la Lluvia, ¿Así que sería posible que yo fuera en su lugar?

—No. —Tsunade dijo abruptamente. —¿Siguiente pregunta?

—Pero… Ino no quiere la misión, y yo sí, así que no sería mejor si yo-

—¿Quieres saber la razón por la que Ino está específicamente en esta misión, Sakura? —Tsunade interrumpió.

—Yo no quiero. —Ino dijo oscuramente, sabiendo lo que venía.

—Es muy posible que en las siguientes semanas se abra el conflicto. Habrá peleas en la frontera y luego batallas. Ino es una de nuestros peleadores de rango corto más débiles, así que la estoy sacando del camino y poniéndola en una posición donde sus excelentes técnicas de infiltración serán de utilidad. Tú, por otro lado, Sakura, tienes toda la sutileza de un rinoceronte iracundo, pero _eres _una de nuestras mejores peleadoras. Es completamente idiota enviar a Ino a batalla y a ti a una misión de infiltración a una casa enemiga.

—¡Puedo ser sutil! Y no veo el sentido de enviar a alguien tan lejos sin respaldo cuando tienen habilidades pobres en combate. Si las cosas salen mal, ella necesitaría ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma. —Sakura protestó. —Y no es como si las habilidades de infiltración se necesitaran en batalla, y su equipo es una de las mejores defensas que tenemos, pero no si se separan. Así que lo correcto sería que yo fuera al País de la Lluvia y que Ino se quedara aquí con su equipo.

—¿No eres una cobarde, o sí, Sakura?

—¡No, Tsunade-shishou! —Sakura lloró, horrorizada.

—Porque esa es la única razón en la que puedo pensar por la que estás tan ansiosa de tomar una misión tranquila como esta en tiempos de guerra.

Sakura titubeó, dirigiéndole un vistazo a Ino junto a ella y entonces a Shizune del otro lado de la habitación quien estaba pretendiendo estar muy ocupada buscando entre los mapas para escuchar. Ella podía darle la razón real justo ahora, que era que estaba embarazada y sin techo y que pronto sería incapaz de ayudar en peleas sin importar si quisiera o no. Incluso una misión aburrida de infiltración como la de Ino sería empujar demasiado sus límites eventualmente.

Pero si abría la boca y explicaba esto, sabía que su vida realmente se terminaría. Tsunade nunca enviaría a una kunoichi embarazada en una misión, sin importar si fuera una caminata por el parque. Pronto todo el mundo sabría de su condición, y sería sujeta a lástima y entonces a algo de desdén por ser otra kunoichi que caía víctima de sus propios órganos reproductivos. La especulación sobre quién sería el padre comenzaría inmediatamente, y entonces Kakashi regresaría, y si él regresaba, entonces sabría que todo el mundo sabía antes que él. Y cualquier oportunidad de mantener este error entre ellos quedaría perdida.

Esto no era asunto de nadie más, decidió. Ella y Kakashi habían hecho su camino casi literalmente hacia su caída y ahora era su trabajo levantarse. Involucrar a otros sólo llevaría a complicaciones innecesarias.

—Por favor, shishou. —Dijo con formalidad. —Mi deuda me atrapó… Sólo necesito algo de tiempo fuera de Konoha.

La cabeza de Tsunade se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado mientras veía Sakura con una expresión inescrutable. La Hokage no era extraña a las deudas y métodos para evadirlas. Sakura sabía que estaba intentando decidirse, como una mujer que había pasado bastante tiempo corriendo de los problemas, si era hipócrita negarle a su estudiante lo mismo.

—Estamos en guerra, Sakura. —Tsunade suspiró. —No puedo dejarte ir.

—Esta misión podría ser vital para el esfuerzo de la guerra. —Dijo Sakura con ruego. —Alguien tiene que hacerlo, así que, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Al menos _yo quiero _hacerlo. Ino está tan reluctante que probablemente no se entregaría totalmente.

Ino le dirigió una mirada de enojo, y Tsunade miró entre las dos una vez más. —¿Seguirán molestándome sobre esto si digo que 'no' de nuevo?

—Sí. —Las dos chicas corearon.

Con un suspiro final y un sacudimiento de cabeza, habló: —Supongo que no tengo más opción. Sakura, toma la misión. Ino, estás autorizada para prepararla.

—¡Sí, Hokage-sama! —Ino gritó alegremente, dándole un saludo militar.

—Gracias, shishou. —Sakura dijo, con una más profunda gratitud, y ambas se excusaron con prisa fuera de la presencia de la Hokage antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—¡Esto es brllante! —Ino aulló mientras regresaban a su apartamento. —Tal vez necesitamos ajustar algunos kimonos, ¡Pero estarás lista para mañana! Siento como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes.

Sakura sonrió ante el alivio y entusiasmo de su amiga, y aunque no lo compartía por completo, repentinamente se sentía más optimista sobre su futuro inmediato. Sin la necesidad de quedarse en Konoha, sentía como si una enorme carga hubiera sido levantada de su alma. Ahora tenía enorme tiempo para ella misma y decidir qué hacer sin sus amigos, conocidos y superiores ahí cuidándola. Estaría con extraños que, aunque probablemente fueran los enemigos, no la conocerían o les preocuparía su situación.

Aunque primero lo primero e Ino inmediatamente entró a su casa para comenzar a darle a Sakura los detalles de la misión mientras simultáneamente hacia arreglos a la ropa que le habían dado para la misión.

—La casa pertenece a la familia Zuru. —Explicó mientras sin gracia alguna comenzaba a desnudar a Sakura y a envolverla con el yukata de pálido azul cielo. —Son una familia extremadamente acomodada del sur del País de la Lluvia. Se enriquecieron enormemente por ambas guerras civiles. Es casi seguro que están fundando el sindicato criminal, así que simplemente necesitas mantener tus ojos y oídos abiertos por cualquier información. Si no están en nada bueno, no confiarán en ti para hacer algo en que estés en una posición en la que puedas escuchar o encontrar algo sobre sus negocios privados, así que podrían ser semanas o meses antes de que puedas tener una oportunidad porque te estarán observando como halcones. Todo lo que tienes que haces es mezclarte con el equipo de sirvientes de la casa y ganar su confianza. Ya han aceptado mi solicitud. Dije que mi nombre era Sakura… así que lo siento. Tendrás que usar tu nombre real.

—Está bien. —Sakura dijo confundida, porque justo ahora Ino estaba otra vez manoseándole los pechos bajo la excusa de acomodar el vestido alrededor de ellos, sólo para intentar descubrir donde Sakura guardaba los pañuelos de papel.

—Dije que era una casa, pero en realidad es un feudo. —Ino continuó. —Está bastante insolado pero mucha gente trabaja ahí, así que tendrás cómo cubrirte _y _también tendrás que cuidarte la espalda. ¿Tienes algún jutsu que te sirva para el espionaje, verdad?

—Por supuesto. —De hecho, no tenía. Sin embargo, necesitaba ser ingeniosa con algunos de sus jutsu y tal vez usar algunos viejos bichos electrónicos o dos. Si había voluntad, existía la manera. Incluso si sólo tenía como opción escabullirse en algún lado y presionar la oreja contra la puerta.

—No habrá respaldo. —Ino dijo con pesar. —Así que llévate una radio de emergencia. Si las cosas salen mal, usa la radio y tal vez alguien llegue en tres o cuatro días.

—Magnifico.

—Envía reportes cada tres semanas. No sabemos si leen o filtran el correo de los sirvientes todavía, así que tal vez tengas que ponerte creativa para enviar mensajes a Konoha. De cualquier forma, sé tú misma e intenta actuar naturalmente. Y ve esas viejas películas de espionaje y kunoichi, ¡Aprenderás un montón!

Las cintas de Ino trataban principalmente de kunoichi que espiaban valiéndose del sexo y eran sin lugar a duda inútiles como referencia para una misión menos emocionante que requería de servir té y lavar pisos. Sin embargo, Sakura se acurrucó con Ino frente a la televisión esa noche y juntas vieron tres de esas películas de románticas espías femeninas, lloró en dos de ellas, y entonces continuó guardando su equipaje para el viaje del siguiente día. Probablemente le tomaría el resto de la semana llegar al feudo Zuru si se tomaba su tiempo y se aseguraba de no sobre exigirse como había hecho en la misión con el Equipo Kakashi. No dormiría en el exterior si podía evitarlo, y siempre que pudiera obtener un aventón por parte de alguien, lo aceptaría sin duda.

Pero todavía estaba el problema con Kakashi.

Afortunadamente, cuando ella despertó la siguiente mañana en el sofá de Ino, las náuseas matutinas eran tolerables. Luego de un desayuno decente se sintió lo suficientemente lista como para comerse al mundo y hacer sus preparativos finales.

Usando un modesto kimono y una mochila rompe-espaldas sobre sus hombros, dejó la casa de Ino. La primera cosa que hizo fue buscar a Naruto y a Sai en el puesto de ramen y explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué, te vas? —Naruto se quedó boquiabierto frente a ella, un fideo en su mejilla. —¿Por _cuánto?_

—Quizá seis meses, quizá más, quizá menos. —Dijo como si nada. —No lo sé, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Y hasta el día de ayer, ese alguien había sido Ino.

—Pero… ¿Tú sola? —Naruto continuó, pasmado. —¿No te sentirás sola?

Ella lo pensó por un momento. —Tal vez un poco. Los extrañaré a ustedes.

—¿Incluso a mí, Fea? —Sai sonó ligeramente sorprendido.

—No. —Dijo con rapidez.

—¿Eso sería sarcasmo? Kakashi-senpai me ha dicho sobre eso… —Murmuró.

—Como sea, tienen que prometerme que se cuidarán mientras no estoy. Y… cuiden de Kakashi-sensei también cuando regrese.

—¿Quién va a cuidarte a ti? —Naruto apuntó.

—Es una misión básica, Naruto, estaré bien. —Ella dijo quitándole peso. —No tienes que preocuparte.

No estaban aliviados del todo, aunque estaban ligeramente compuestos cuando Sakura les abrazó. Tenía que admitir que el pensamiento de no verlos por largo tiempo llevó a sus ojos la familiar picazón de las lágrimas –algo que sólo molestó y confundió a Naruto todavía más. Pero, ella pensó, la decisión de irse era para protegerlos tanto como protegerse a ella. Con suerte nunca tendrían que saber que su compañera de equipo había tenido una corta y sórdida aventura con su superior y había quedado embarazada. Ese conocimiento sólo lastimaría a Naruto y comprometería la relación del equipo, y esta era su única oportunidad de ejercer algo de control de daños.

Sakura dejó el puesto de ramen con el corazón pesado, pero todavía tenía que hacer una última parada antes de ir hacia las puertas de la aldea: el apartamento de Kakashi.

Cuando subió los escalones y presionó la mano contra la puerta, estaba tan silencioso y sin vida como siempre. Cuando echó un vistazo por la cajita del buzón fue confrontada con un monte creciente de cartas y cuentas y menús para desechar. Sakura miró el pequeño papel doblado en su mano y suspiró. Su nota merecía más que terminar perdida en una torre de correo sin abrir, así que se dispuso a sacar un kunai bien afilado y a deslizar la delgada cuchilla entre la cerradura y el marco de la puerta y comenzó a moverla.

Cada cerrajero tenía su propio estilo, y el de Sakura era esencialmente del tipo 'fuerza bruta e ignorancia'. Abrir cerraduras probablemente no fuera su fuerte, pero el hecho era que incluso un chimpancé no entrenado podía abrir esta cerradura, porque era demasiado vieja, floja y estaba podrida por la humedad. Pero no era como si el asunto de seguridad en su hogar fuera importante para Kakashi, no cuando había pocas personas vivas que tuvieran las bolas de robarle a un asesino calificado. Después de un poquito de picoteo y rezo, el kunai atrapó el pestillo, lo deslizó, y la puerta se abrió frente a ella.

El chimpancé no entrenado atacaba de nuevo.

Sakura empujó la puerta, sólo para encontrar que la montaña de sobres le bloqueaba el camino, dejándola sin otra opción más que apretujarse a través del pequeño hueco que la puerta hiciera. Afortunadamente sólo tenía siete semanas de embarazo, no siete meses. Sin embargo, una vez del otro lado, se quedó momentáneamente desconcertada.

Nunca había estado dentro del apartamento, sus únicos vistazos eran los que dio bajo la axila de Kakashi cuando ocasionalmente pasaba a dejarle un mensaje o para recordarle que iba tarde para algo, y pese a aquellos breves vistazos esta era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de cuán pequeño era. Una habitación, de hecho.

La otra cosa que le golpeó como algo raro era… cuan ordenado estaba. Y no era simplemente ordenado, estaba desprovisto por completo de cualquier señal de vida. Había una cama bien tendida y puesta contra una pared, un escritorio contra la otra, encima del cual no había más que un bolígrafo. Un pequeño refrigerador estaba en una esquina y un calentador en la cuarta. Pequeños toques personales eran escasos. Un par de fotos en el alfeizar junto con una planta que estaba comenzando a crecer fuera de su maceta. Cinco libros estaban acomodados sobre una repisa encima de la cama, y tres de ellos eran de Jiraiya.

Pudo haber sido una habitación de motel por toda la personalidad que tenía. No había nada que sugería que un hombre había vivido aquí por los últimos diez años de su vida. Excepto por ser el lugar donde dormía, Sakura dudaba que Kakashi pasara mucho tiempo aquí.

Miró alrededor por un momento antes de decidir que el mejor lugar para dejar su nota era en el escritorio. Satisfecha, la ajustó en el ángulo correcto para que sobresaliera. Este era el punto en que una chica más honesta y de corazón más puro hubiera dado la vuelta y salido, pero el hecho de estar en la guarida del león sin el león era una tentación enorme como para ignorarla. Un poco de curiosidad no estaba mal. Tal vez si él hubiera sido alguien más, quizás no lo hubiera hecho, pero cuando uno era tan distante y privado como Kakashi, sólo él mismo podía ser culpado de que las chicas vinieran a curiosear.

Ausentemente comenzó a abrir algunos de los cajones del escritorio. Encontró algo de papel, un par de sobres, algunos bolígrafos sin usar… y al menos tres cajas cerradas de cigarrillos. Sakura suspiró y los guardó en su mochila. Dispondría de ellos después, y un día Kakashi le agradecería por intentar salvarlo de su creciente y nada sana adicción. Si en algún momento volvían a hablar.

En otro cajón ella encontró una pila de cartas, ¿Kakashi tenía correspondencia? Ella le escribió un par de veces a un viejo amigo que había sido mandado a algún punto lejos, pero nunca había pensado que Kakashi fuera el tipo de persona que se mantuviera en contacto con alguien. Era más del tipo que se olvidaba de ti una vez que salias de su vida; algo que le había quedado claro desde lo de Jonan.

Movida por la curiosidad, comenzó a leer por encima algunas de las cartas, saltándose líneas.

_Querido Kakashi, espero que estés bien; ¿Recuerdas el dinero que te presté? ¿Cuándo voy a recuperarlo?_

_Querido Kakashi, reconozco tu letra, deja de pretender ser tu hermana en luto. Tú no tienes una hermana y sé que no estás muerto ¿Dónde está mi dinero?_

_Querido Kakashi, no me trago que este brazalete valga la cantidad que me debes. Estoy bastante seguro de que es un cable de plástico atado. Envía dinero o la próxima carta llevará un sello explosivo. __Quizá quieras tu brazalete de vuelta._

_Querido Kakashi, gracias, te deseo lo mismo. _

Parecía que ella no era la única con problemas de dinero, Sakura pensó mientras alegremente pasaba el dibujito de lo que parecía ser una ardilla (era un gato). Había más notas de quien sonaba como el casero, una de un vecino del piso de abajo que se quejaba de una fuga, y una bastante vieja que parecía ser de la madre de alguien, amenazándolo con violencia física si Kakashi se acercaba de nuevo a su hija. Bajo esa estaba una carta de la hija, una que Sakura se avergonzó de leer demasiado porque contenía un montón de frases _sugerentes _dirigidas a Kakashi… como que iba a lamer ciertas partes de su anatomía. De acuerdo, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Leyó esa carta tres veces y se debatió en tomarla para la posteridad. Si Kakashi tuviera una madre, ella debería ser quien estuviera escribiendo cartas de enojo.

Sakura pasó el resto del grupo, rápidamente aburriéndose ahora que era aparente que no había más cartas de amor ilícito, hasta que se encontró con la fea letra de su líder de equipo. Reconocía su escritura en cualquier lado, y aunque la carta en su mano estaba completa, era evidente que nunca la envió.

_Querido Karasu, tu invitación es extremadamente gentil, y si el Hokage me deja partir, me aseguraré de tomarte la palabra. Dale a la pequeña Reika mis saludos. Espero que estés bien y que esta carta te llegue. Sinceramente, Kakashi. _

Estaba fechada en el último año de la tercera guerra secreta, haciéndola una carta _extremadamente _vieja. Kakashi tendría dieciséis o diecisiete por ese tiempo. Aunque Sakura no sabía qué significaba que él nunca la enviara o que no aparecieran más cartas de esta persona. Sólo le pareció una pena que la última ocasión en que él hubiera recibido correspondencia agradable fuera diecisiete años atrás. Todo lo demás eran amenazas veladas y acoso sexual.

Sakura cuidadosamente puso las cartas en el mismo orden en que las había encontrado y se agachó para abrir el último y más grande cajón en el escritorio. Este parecía rebozar con todo tipo de artefactos, desde juguetes para perro a tijeras y varias revistas viejas de porno.

Algo más atrapó su atención también, y aunque por un momento se quedó viendo con confusión y preguntándose qué demonios era, en el momento en que lo reconoció un bulto se formó en su garganta. —Mi bufanda… —Susurró, sacándola del cajón.

De hecho no era en verdad su bufanda, era la que le había tejido a Kakashi hace muchos inviernos atrás –su primer intento. Cuando la levantó, uno de los finales de la prenda amarilla era distintivamente más amplio que el otro, y en el borde gordo estaba un enorme agujero por el que podía pasar _ambas _manos. Pese a cuán seguido le rogaba a él que la tirara, siempre la guardaba, usándola sin falta cada invierno como si no le importara que tuviera más hoyos que una rebanada de queso suizo o que fuera del color mostaza más horrible jamás creado.

Sakura la dobló con cariño en sus manos y la llevó a su nariz. Podía oler su aftershave –ese fuerte y rico aroma que casi cubría el que estaba debajo: el cálido, almizclado y masculino olor a él. Por casi un minuto se sentó ahí, respirando sobre la lana y absorbiendo la esencia hasta que ya no pudo percibirle a él. ¿Debería llevarla con ella? Parte de ella quería, pero sabía que él se daría cuenta. Y justo ahora no quería ser acusada de enviar señales confusas por ir robando prendas de ropa. Ella misma ya estaba confundida con las cosas como estaban.

Gruñonamente Sakura regresó la bufanda a su sórdido cajón, y por última vez acomodó su nota a consciencia. La nota no le diría nada sobre el embarazo. Sakura sentía con mucha fuerza que darle esa noticia tan devastadora de tal forma era demasiado cobarde para su gusto, y especialmente inseguro si alguien más llegaba ahí antes que él. Todo lo que decía era que por favor la contactara, urgentemente, junto con los detalles de cómo hacerlo. Con suerte él no la ignoraría de nuevo. Con suerte él entendería que algo serio había sucedido.

Y después de eso… sólo dios sabía qué sucedería. Suponía que lo que fuera que Kakashi quisiera y las repercusiones futuras serían otro puente que ella debería cruzar cuando llegara ahí.

Mientras Sakura dejaba el pequeño apartamento y caminaba de vuelta hacia las calles, estaba incómodamente consciente de que su futuro era drásticamente desconocido. Pese toda la preparación que Ino le había dado, sabía muy poco de este lugar en el que iba a vivir de ahora en adelante, e incluso si era otro trabajo, era un _nuevo _trabajo también, diferente a lo que ella había hecho antes. Habría gente nueva y nuevas reglas, y le tomaría un rato acostumbrarse, ¿Encajaría siquiera ahí?

Un par de meses atrás nunca se habría imaginado que su vida tomaría este curso. Conocía la historia de algunas chicas que quedaron embarazadas y huyeron para tener al hijo en secreto… pero nunca imaginó que un día ella sería una de esas chicas. Nunca imaginó que el padre no sería otro más que el Ninja que Copia. De hecho, por muchísimo más tiempo siempre había creído con todos su corazón que el único padre de sus hijos sería Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque, ciertamente esa creencia se había desvanecido un poco en recientes años, pero nunca se había concedido la oportunidad de alimentar otra posibilidad.

Después de lo que había pasado con Sasuke, sin embargo, sabía que ese sueño ya estaba muerto y enterrado. Justo ahora era demasiado tarde para quejarse y preguntarse en confusión qué le había pasado a ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era jugar con la mano que tenía. Se dijo a sí misma que funcionaría al final. Tenía que.

Las puertas pintadas de verde estaban cerradas esos días –era una señal de los cambiantes tiempos cuando una aldea que mantenía sus puertas abiertas para todos desde que ella podía recordar ahora las cerraba para evitar a los foráneos y mantener adentro a sus habitantes. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para pasar a la ventanilla de registro, mostrar sus papeles y el código de su rollo de misión antes de que pudieran abrirle las puertas para salir. Se cerraron con un golpe terrorífico luego de que pasara, y ahí fue que Sakura se dijo que ya estaba. Konoha estaba detrás de ella, y su único camino era hacia adelante. Se iría como una chica embarazada, pero cuando regresara el siguiente año recobraría su vida. No sería la misma –_nunca _podría ser la misma- pero conseguiría superar esto, con o sin _su _ayuda.

Sakura dio el primer paso y no miró atrás.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:** _Nuevos Hogares; Viejos Hogares_

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¡Ho! ¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez intenté subirlo más temprano. Sé que probablemente no es lo que esperaban, pero es un capítulo de transición. Al menos ya saben por qué Sakura acepta la misión en el feudo, aunque no sea una razón muy bonita. Y... qué hermoso que Kakashi tenga guardada la bufanda uwu

Agradezco mucho su paciencia y el apoyo hacia la traducción. Según yo, respondí todos los reviews anteriores.

**Isabel:** Sobre si Kakashi sabe o no, no puedo responderlo; pero está lleno de conflicto el hombre y tiene que resolverlo y pronto por el bien de Sakura jajaja Sobre Ino, sí, se pasó, pero ciertamente es algo muy en personaje. Lo que me dio risa es que Sakura estaba tan concentrada en buscar a Kakashi que nunca se dio cuenta de que la pelea entre los Hyuuga fue culpa suya. Pobre Hinata. De mi fic... está súper parado y por causas de fuerza mayor. En parte porque estoy dedicando casi todo mi tiempo libre en traducir, y la otra es que, aunque ya sé que va a pasar, no he podido conectar los puntos de manera que me satisfaga y tengo 3 borradores del mismo capítulo escritos desde la última actualización D: Si acabo este fin de semana con el capítulo que estoy traduciendo, me pongo a escribir algo porque sí me da el pendiente D: Te agradezco mucho el interé actualizaré en cuanto pueda :c Sólo tenme paciencia, por favor :c ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por hoy, señores. Si tienen un comentario, los leo :D ¡Pasen bonita semana!


	10. Nuevos Hogares Viejos Hogares

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 9**

**Nuevos Hogares; Viejos Hogares.**

* * *

_Llena esos huecos con días,_

_en mi habitación puedes entrar, puedes quedarte._

* * *

—¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu lugar natal, Sakura-chan?

Sakura sonrió débilmente mientras se movía a lo largo del borde de la cama, alisando la suave sábana de lino hasta que no quedaron arrugas. Del otro lado, Kaoru caminó haciendo lo mismo, sólo que con la gran eficacia de una chica que cambiaba camas con más frecuencia de lo que cambiaba su ropa.

—¿Qué podría contarte? —Sakura respondió mientras batallaba para doblar la sábana bajo una de las esquinas de la cama. —Mi vida no es muy interesante.

—Sí, pero usualmente la gente tiene _algo _que contar. —Kaoru presionó. —¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Cuando se trataba de preguntas personales, era muy frecuente que uno eligiera el simplemente decir la verdad para evitar el crear complicadas redes de mentiras que podría olvidar y contradecir después. Así que se encogió de hombros y habló con honestidad. —Nada realmente. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Crecí con mi madre, pero ella murió hace un par de años, así que simplemente soy yo.

El rostro típicamente bonito de Kaoru se desvaneció. Estaba claramente arrepentida de preguntar. —¿Con quién viviste después?

—Con nadie. Viví sola. Y ahora vivo aquí. —Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa blanda. —Me temo que eso es todo lo interesante que tengo para contar.

—¡Eso no puede ser todo! ¡Apuesto a que tienes una emocionante historia de amor o dos!

Ja. Amoríos. No era un tema que a Sakura le gustara; originalmente porque no tenía una vida amorosa… ahora porque era _demasiado _interesante. —Quisiera. —Sakura suspiró en una forma más o menos convincente. —Pero no.

—¿No? —Kaoru repitió con desespero. —Seguramente hubo _algún _chico. No eres _así _de fea.

Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron contra el colchón. Kaoru era una chica linda de muchas formas, se había presentado a ella misma a Sakura como si fueran mejores amigas que no se habían visto en una semana, pero había ocasiones en que su falta de disimulo y su predilección por drama romántico le recordaban a Ino en sus días más engreídos. Sakura simplemente sonrió y decidió darle algo. —Quizá. Hubo un chico. Lo amaba desde que era una niña pequeña, así que construí en muchas formas mi vida alrededor de él.

—¡Ohh! ¡Romances de la infancia! ¿Qué sucedió?

—…se fue.

Kaoru se detuvo. —Eso es muy triste. ¿No hay alguien más?

Había otro, pero Sakura no estaba segura de querer entrar en detalles. Todavía era un tema que le dolía incluso pensar. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo ardía con necesidad de compartir esa carga con alguien más, incluso si era un poquito, ¿Y quién mejor para hacerlo que con otra sirvienta del País de la Lluvia quien no la conocía realmente o sus circunstancias?

—Hubo un hombre. Él siempre estuvo ahí, pero nunca lo había visto realmente-

—¿Era guapo?

—Yo- bien, creo. Más o menos, sí. Pero eso no era importante porque él siempre usa una… bueno, su ser interno era siempre más aparente que el externo, supongo. Él fue mi mentor por muchos años, y entonces se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos. Y luego llevamos la relación un paso demasiado lejos, y después él me dijo… Cuando me fui, no nos hablábamos ya.

—Qué horrible. —Kaoru dijo. —¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé. —Sakura dijo a través de un bulto en su garganta. —Simplemente no estábamos listos. Ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó.

—Ah. —La otra chica asintió entendiéndolo inmediatamente. —Dímelo a mí. Una vez bebí sake en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aki, y la siguiente mañana desperté desnuda a varios metros dentro del bosque.

—Um… —Sakura se le quedó viendo a su nueva amiga, intentando descifrar qué le estaba diciendo. —¿Tú querías hacer eso?

—Nop. Sigo sin recordar todavía cómo sucedió, pero eso es probablemente una bendición. —Kaoru frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. —Aunque Yui estaba bastante enojada conmigo al día siguiente así que probablemente tuvo algo que ver el joven amo. Oh no, Sakura- no la dobles así. Levántala exactamente a treinta centímetros del colchón, Sakura-chan- ahora mantenla paralela al colchón y luego métela debajo, después mantén la otra esquina en un ángulo de 45 grados y métela también así estará alineada con el final de la cama.

Sakura obedeció aturdida. Kaoru había repetido esas instrucciones por la mayor parte de la última hora. Probablemente le quedaría claro con el tiempo, aunque Sakura normalmente se enorgullecía de ser una de las aprendices más rápidas de Konoha, era difícil trabajar con entusiasmo por el aparentemente muy preciso arte de hacer la cama. Al menos Kaoru era una maestra muy paciente.

Sakura hizo su mayor esfuerzo para recordar las instrucciones exactas mientras doblaba la otra esquina de unas sábanas recién cambiadas bajo el colchón. En la esquina opuesta, Kaoru la observaba cuidadosamente ya que Sakura tenía el hábito de fallar de nuevo en las técnicas de doblado porque regresaba a lo que su madre le había enseñado que distaba muchísimo de esto y eso no calzaría para nada en este lugar. Incluso en las habitaciones de huéspedes que nunca eran usadas, las camas tenían que ser hechas diariamente como si el mismo señor del feudo fuera a utilizarlas. Y entonces, era el deber de Kaoru volver a entrenarla obstinadamente y alejarla de sus malos hábitos.

Naturalmente, Sakura creía que todo era una estupidez. Cuando comenzabas a decir cosas como 'ángulo de 45 grados' mientras hacías una cama, estabas comenzando a tomarte demasiado en serio tu trabajo.

—Pero nadie usa estas habitaciones de huéspedes. —Sakura dijo cuando terminó de deslizar la última solapa de lino bajo el colchón. —Nadie se dará cuenta.

—La familia Zuru tiene muchos amigos a quienes les gusta caer de sorpresa en cualquier momento, y por cualquier momento, me refiero a _cualquier momento. _—Kaoru dijo alegremente. —Y naturalmente, cualquier amigo del jefe de la familia será tan quisquilloso y pretencioso como _lo son ellos, _así que tenemos que ser precavidos.

Una sonrisa jaló los labios de Sakura. —¿Realmente pueden diferenciar entre un plisado y una esquina ingleteada?

—¡No, pero Himiko seguro que sí!

—¿Estaría molesta si lo hago mal? —Sakura preguntó ansiosamente, checando de nuevo cada esquina de la cama para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguna arruga o un borde sobresaliente. No quería darle a nadie (mucho menos a Himiko, el ama de llaves y cabeza del staff) alguna razón para que la despidieran en la primera semana.

Kaoru se río. —Himiko es una dulzura. No creo que alguna vez le haya visto enojada en todo mi tiempo aquí. Aunque es una maestra más estricta que yo, así que si no entiendes bajo mi comando, ella te mandará llamar y tendrás que hacerlo dos veces más rápido, y posiblemente con peso.

Sakura le sonrió aliviada.

—No sonrías todavía, nos quedan trece habitaciones más.

Urgh. Pero Sakura estaba _ya _cansada. Era un problema que había estado notando más seguido en esos días, y era uno que le dejaba profundamente nerviosa. Después de todo, era una kunoichi que estaba acostumbrada a rigurosas horas de entrenamiento interminable que continuaban día tras día; no se suponía que tendría que estar sintiéndose fatigada luego de una mañana de trabajo. Aunque no habría tiempo para descansar. Si no podía seguir el ritmo, sería enviada a casa con prontitud. Himiko tal vez le perdonaría algunas cosas debido a su condición, pero su generosidad probablemente no era ilimitada.

—Vamos. —Kaoru le esperó cerca de la puerta abierta, su trabajo estaba terminado en esta habitación.

Pero en el momento en que la otra chica dio un paso en el corredor afuera, repentinamente se encontró retrocediendo y el brazo de Sakura fue capturado.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró, pero Kaoru dirigió un rápido dedo a los labios de Sakura mientras la mantenía contra la pared. Ambas estaban rígidas y en silencio, y Sakura escuchó con atención mientras el frío dedo de Kaoru seguía presionado contra su boca.

Pisadas. De un hombre. Eran lentas y relajadas mientras se acercaban, acompañadas por el repetitivo sonido de un metal chocando como de un cinturón o algún otro accesorio. El agarre de Kaoru en el brazo de Sakura pareció fortalecerse mientras las pisadas se volvían más altas y cercanas. ¿Estaba dirigiéndose hacia acá? De cualquier forma, ¿Cuál era el problema?

Sin embargo, si Kaoru parecía creer que era urgente que no fueran notadas, Sakura sabía que tenía que confiar en ella. Todavía había muchas cosas sobre este lugar y la gente viviendo aquí que era desconocida para ella. Gradualmente las pisadas llegaron a la puerta, y por un segundo Sakura creyó que continuarían sin algún incidente.

Entonces se detuvieron.

Casi inmediatamente el comportamiento de Kaoru cambió y dejó caer el brazo de Sakura para inmediatamente comenzar a atacar una almohada, esponjándola furiosamente como si no hubieran pasado los últimos cinco minutos haciendo eso. Sakura sabía qué estaba haciendo. Quería lucir como si estuviera ocupada, no simplemente escondiéndose detrás de una pared por culpa del hombre que entraría a la habitación de huéspedes en cualquier momento.

—¿Kaoru-chan? Creí escuchar a un ratoncito escabulléndose por aquí.

La sirvienta inmediatamente dejó caer la almohada para formar una profunda reverencia –una que Sakura imitó instintivamente. Siendo del mismo rango que Kaoru, era sencillo copiar lo que ella hacía.

—Toshio-sama. —Dijo en una baja y silenciosa voz. —Lamentamos interrumpirlo.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, rápidamente descifrando lo que sucedía. Por la forma en que Kaoru estaba dirigiéndose al hombre, él claramente era miembro de la familia a la que servía e investigaba. Y pese a su rostro más o menos abierto y amigable, y suaves y bonitos rasgos, no podría ser más obvio para Sakura que no existía persona que Kaoru gustara menos.

Cuando la mirada de él se deslizó hacia Sakura para evaluarla, su sonrisa se calentó. —¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

Ella le sonrió también con algo de inseguridad. Él hablaba con cuidado y aunque parecía amigable y agradable en la superficie, ella podía sentir la burla detrás de sus palabras. Ella no sabría cómo manejar a tal hombre, ciertamente no cuando él estaba en una posición de poder sobre ella donde tenía que cuidar su normalmente agresiva lengua.

—Esta es la chica nueva. —Kaoru dijo con la voz nivelada. —Su nombre es Sakura. Le estoy enseñando.

—Hm. ¿Es una buena maestra, Sakura?

—Sí, señor. —Replicó ella en el mismo tono que Kaoru. —Es muy paciente conmigo.

—Estoy seguro de que ella tiene mucho que enseñarte. —Dijo él, su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo en una manera tan casual que casi no notó cuando él volvió a ver a Kaoru inmediatamente. —Odio interrumpir tus enseñanzas, Kaoru-chan, pero mi armario necesita ser organizado hoy. No lo olvides de nuevo.

Kaoru hizo una reverencia –y Sakura la copió- y para cuando se enderezaron él ya se había ido y todo lo que podían escuchar eran sus pasos alejándose y el tintineo de su cinturón. Sakura miró a la otra chica, intentando calibrar lo que había sucedido. —Él… parece agradable. —Dijo, probando las aguas.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, su rostro extrañamente en blanco. —Necesitas mantenerte lejos de él. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Las apariencias pueden engañar, ¿Sabes?

Era un cambio drástico viniendo de la burbujeante chica que había sido un minuto atrás que rogaba por detalles de la vida amorosa de Sakura. Ahora parecía completamente resentida. —¿Todo está bien? —Sakura preguntó.

—Tengo que ordenar su armario. —Kaoru dijo con pesadez, forzando una sonrisa que pudo haber roto un espejo. —¿Por qué no tomas tu descanso? Te veré en el dormitorio a las dos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. —Sakura dijo ansiosamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser abandonada para que ella misma encontrara el camino a través del enorme laberinto que era la casa. Hasta ahora había conseguido ir sola sin perderse terriblemente en el proceso.

—Recuerda- si te pierdes, sólo busca las puertas con los dragones pintados. Conducen al sótano.

El sótano: la casa debajo de la casa en la cual los sirvientes hacían la mayoría de sus tareas sin ser vistos. —De acuerdo. —Sakura suspiró, deseando que pudiera quedarse aquí haciendo las camas con Kaoru, especialmente porque no le gustaba la idea de esa chica haciendo mandados para este 'Toshio-sama'. El nombre recorrió la mente de Sakura, junto con la advertencia de Kaoru. Alguien más había mencionado antes su nombre, ¿Pero qué había dicho exactamente…?

Mientras se despedía con la mano de la otra sirvienta, comenzó a caminar por los corredores y escaleras que había memorizado. El feudo Zuru era enorme –más grande que la torre del Hokage y casi tan grande como el hospital por la cantidad de habitaciones y camas que tenía. El dormitorio donde los sirvientes dormían era otro edificio completo, sin embargo uno que podía ser alcanzado a través de pasajes subterráneos.

Si sólo pudiera recordar el camino…

Para cuando encontrara el dormitorio probablemente ya serían las dos y Kaoru estaría esperando ahí, lista para arrastrarla a cumplir otra ronda de 'tareas'. En todo su tiempo como kunoichi, Sakura dudaba que hubiera trabajado así de duro y tan constantemente. Cada día había otra lista interminable de deberes que hacer: barrer y trapear pisos, ventanas que sacudir, flores que cambiar y arreglar, ropas que lavar, secar, doblar o colgar.

Estaba ciertamente ocupada, pero se dio cuenta que su lista de deberes, escrita en una pizarra en el corredor principal del subterráneo, parecía estar arreglado de tal manera que tenía el contacto mínimo con la familia. Durante las comidas de la tarde, no se le permitía atenderlos en el comedor, tampoco estar ni un poco cerca de la preparación en la cocina. Era claro que como un nuevo miembro de la servidumbre tendría que ganarse su confianza. Sin embargo, Sakura sentía que las cosas estaban marchando de acuerdo al plan. Después de sus primeros días, había conseguido adoptar un acento pasable del País de la Lluvia para no resaltar tanto como una extranjera, y pareció haber funcionado. La mayoría del staff, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, parecía gustar de ella. Himiko le había tomado más o menos bajo su ala y presentado a todos los que necesitaba conocer.

Fue gracias a esto que Sakura se dio cuenta que acercarse a la familia era la mitad del trabajo. El staff en sí mismo tenía una intrincada jerarquía que necesitaba jugarse bien en orden de sobrevivir. Con Himiko de su lado ya estaba avanzando. El jardinero en jefe que había conocido el primer día era otro aliado que necesitaría, ya que él tenía gran influencia con el criado personal del Amo Zuru, la contraparte masculina de Himiko, quien a su vez presidía sobre la agenda del Amo Zuru –una agenda a la que Sakura tendría que acercarse si iba a aprender algo de esta familia y sus conexiones.

A través de una puerta con un dragón pintado ella descendió los pasos del ala de invitados de la casa principal hacia los huecos más fríos y oscuros del sótano. Siempre había más vida ahí abajo con los miembros de la servidumbre y los jardineros moviéndose de un lado a otro, siempre ocupados y tan seguros de adónde iban. Sakura suponía que una buena espía estaría observándolos con atención para ver quién sabría algo sobre las finanzas de la familia, pero justo ahora estaba demasiado cansada, y todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para reconocimiento. Por ahora, era tiempo de una siesta.

Logró perderse una sola vez en su camino al dormitorio de los sirvientes; un nuevo récord. Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para vanagloriarse. Todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar su futon y roncar el resto de la tarde hasta que Kaoru viniera a despertarla.

Una de las otras chicas había dejado las puertas shoji del dormitorio abiertas esa mañana, así que mientras Sakura estaba tendida, recuperándose, echó un vistazo hacia el bosque de bambú, escuchando los suaves susurros del viento y el placentero canturreo de aves de las que nunca había escuchado antes en el País del Fuego.

Llevaba dos semanas en el feudo, actuando como cualquier otra sirvienta, y Sakura ya estaba comenzando a sentir esto como 'su vida real' en lugar de la que tuvo en Konoha. Aunque extrañaba a sus amigos con fuerza, e incluso extrañaba su trabajo, se sentía bastante libre esos días. Su casa era el problema de alguien más ahora. Sus cobradores no podían alcanzarla aquí. Incluso si había traído su problema más grande con ella, el miedo a que sus amigos descubrieran su condición había quedado atrás.

Aunque…

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando con fuerza no pensar en ello. Una débil y cálida brisa la cubrió, llevando hacia ella dulces esencias que amenazaban con arrullarla para dormir. ¿Tal vez divagó algo? Si lo hizo, no pareció ser por mucho después de cerrar los ojos, que algo frío y húmedo tocó el dorso de su mano.

Enderezándose, Sakura fijó su mirada en el gordo gato atigrado de color naranja sentado en el borde de su edredón.

—Te ves presumido. —Le dijo.

—Así es mi cara. —El gato replicó, moviendo su cola.

Sakura estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza hasta que sus hombros tronaron y luego dio un bostezo omnipotente. —¿Has escuchado algo, Dokko?

—Las dos niñas idénticas de la familia están planeando arrojar cubos de agua sobre cualquiera que pase bajo la ventana de su dormitorio. Recuerda eso. La sirvienta Aki, la de cabello negro y largo, le está diciendo a todo el mundo que te picas la nariz, y el cocinero piensa que soy un dios porque le di un presente.

—¿Un presente?

—Tres ratones en el piso de la despensa. Él me da pescado gratis ahora.

Sakura suspiró. —Estaba esperando que hubieras encontrado algo sobre el Sindicato Criminal.

—Bien. —Dokko ronroneó. —No he escuchado nada de la señora de la casa. Le tiene miedo a cualquier cosa que tenga pelaje así que es difícil acercarse a ella. El joven amo se mueve demasiado, no puedo arriesgarme a seguirlo, y el amo mueve sus negocios detrás de puertas cerradas, pero he escuchado algunas cosas y ciertamente está metido en algo. Definitivamente recauda fondos para algún lugar, y el hecho de que haya tanto secretismo probablemente significa que es ilegal. O para algún pariente incómodo. No puedo estar seguro.

—Sigue intentando. —Sakura le dijo al animal. —Todavía no me dejan acercarme a la familia.

—¿Tal vez porque te picas la nariz?

—No me pico la nariz.

—Me voy a tomar la tarde libre. —Dokko se arrastró hacia el regazo de Sakura y con rapidez se acurrucó. —Acaríciame.

Sakura obedeció y comenzó a correr la mano sobre el suave y lujoso pelaje de su invocación. Un profundo y continuo ronroneo llenó la habitación, y cortas y afiladas garras se apretaron contra la tela de su yukata. A Dokko pocas cosas le gustaban más que ser acariciado y consentido. Él era un poquito demasiado abierto a distracciones tales como atrapar ratones y manipular a los cocineros para que le dieran comida, pero de todos sus compañeros felinos, tenía las mejores habilidades de lenguaje. Entendía la mayoría de las cosas que escuchaba y podía decirlas a Sakura con precisión. Y tal vez su pereza y tendencia de hacerse amigos de aquellos que tenían la llave de la despensa era una buena cubierta. Había muchos gatos comunes por ahí quienes parecían ser empleados para cazar a los ratones. Dokko encajaba. Fácilmente podía escabullirse entre las personas que mantenían conversaciones privadas y escuchar todos sus secretos mientras inocentemente se acurrucaba en su regazo.

Si él hubiera sido una babosa, indudablemente estaría luchando para colocarse en el corazón de las personas de la misma forma, y sus invocaciones animales hubieran sido con toda probabilidad de esa pegajosa variedad si las cosas se hubieran hecho del modo que Tsunade quería. Pero el día en que la Hokage había decidido que Sakura estaba lista para hacer un pacto de invocación con un clan animal y le había ofrecido a Sakura sus propios rollos, Sakura había dado una larga mirada a los amados gasterópodos de su shishou y pensó que eso sería llevar la herencia de jutsu _demasiado _lejos. En otras palabras, cuidadosamente sugirió que encontraría ella misma sus propios animales, animales que se acomodarían mejor a sus necesidades y que posiblemente serían mucho más agradables de tocar y mirar.

Naruto había sugerido ranas, Konohamaru monos, Lee incluso sugirió tortugas, y Kakashi había sido demasiado persuasivo sobre las cualidades positivas de los perros. Pero al final Sakura decidió que ella quería algo más representativo de sí misma –algo pulcro y rápido, grácil e inteligente. Algo como los gatos. No estaba segura de si alguien de hecho creía que la representaban del todo (Sai todavía pensaba que le hubieran quedado más elefantes rosas; "Orejas grandes, narices grandes, y gordos. ¿Qué más necesitas?") Y hasta este día Kakashi seguía enajenado por su elección. Probablemente creía que estaría mejor con las babosas. Él se rehusaba a reconocer que los gatos eran tan prácticos como sus propios perros, siendo que eran animales con sentidos agudos que fácilmente podían pasar desapercibidos. Su oído era magnifico y podían ver en la oscuridad. Con todo, eran perfectos espías que compensaban su propia debilidad natural con el reconocimiento.

Dokko también tenía otros propósitos.

—¿No tienes algún mensaje? —Preguntó ella, rascando la base de sus orejas.

Dokko abrió un ojo. —Nada. —Ronroneó.

El corazón de Sakura se hundió. —Lo esperaba…

El gato cerró el ojo y no dijo nada más. Sakura continuó cosquilleando su cuello mientras ponía la mirada fija en el espacio, preguntándose si era razonable estar preocupada.

Dos semanas atrás ella había dejado esa nota en el escritorio de Kakashi. Seguramente le habría contactado para estos momentos. Seguro, su mensaje no había sido enteramente explícito. No quería explicarle todo mediante una carta cobarde, así que simplemente dejó una petición: que la contactara con su invocación tan pronto como fuera posible para hablar sobre algo sumamente importante. ¿Él la habría leído y simplemente tirado por no ser lo suficientemente importante? ¿Habría entrado y provocado una gran ráfaga de viento que había volado la nota bajo un librero donde nunca la encontraría? ¿O quizá todavía no había regresado? Eso significaría que él llevaba un mes completo en esa misión de emergencia, ¿Era eso normal? ¿Algo había salido mal?

—Ow. No necesitas jalar mi pelaje con tanta fuerza.

Sakura saltó. —¡Lo siento!

Mientras el gato gordo se giraba sobre su regazo, Sakura se mordió el labio. —Si él te contactara, ¿Me lo harías saber inmediatamente, verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Dokko dijo, girando su cabeza. —Aunque no sé qué quieres de él. Pienso que no es alguien en quien confiar.

—¿Por qué?

—Cualquiera que tenga que ver con perros no está en nada bueno.

Sakura sonrió. —_Yo _confío en él. Y es importante que me contacte pronto.

—Aunque usualmente no es inteligente contactar agentes encubiertos. Esa podría ser la razón por la que no has escuchado nada de él. Estoy sorprendido de que incluso se lo pidieras, sabiendo los peligros que podría traer.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba en la novena semana de embarazo ahora y si no actuaba pronto, la oportunidad de terminarlo se habría perdido. Podría actuar sola y él nunca tendría que saberlo, y quizá si hubiera sido otra persona, ella ya lo habría hecho. Pero ella respetaba demasiado a Kakashi y valoraba mucho su opinión como para dejarlo en la ignorancia. Él necesitaba saberlo. Y esta era una decisión que debían compartir.

Sin embargo, también estaba la inseguridad casi inconsciente de que esto ya no estaba en sus manos. Era, después de todo, la razón por la que huyó, ¿No era cierto? Parte de ella ya había aceptado tiempo atrás que no escucharía nada de Kakashi en muchos meses…

Las orejas de Dokko bajo sus dedos repentinamente se movieron y sin una palabra el gato se levantó y rápidamente desapareció bajo la veranda. La razón de su acción se volvió inmediatamente aparente cuando la puerta detrás de Sakura se abrió de un tirón. Ella se giró con una sonrisa, esperando a Kaoru.

Sólo para que esa sonrisa se deslizara de su rostro en el momento en que vio quien era.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —La alta chica demandó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sola. —Sakura replicó molesta, y prontamente se giró para intentar y comenzar a ignorarla.

Había sido esperar demasiado que se llevara bien con _todo el mundo _en este lugar, y Yui era el más claro ejemplo. Desafortunadamente para ambas, estaban atrapadas compartiendo el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo. Era difícil salirte del camino de alguien cuando sus camas estaban juntas y tomaban los mismos descansos.

La chica caminó en la habitación, ondeando su largo cabello color durazno. Era la única persona que Sakura había conocido cuyo cabello le recordaba tanto al suyo, aunque ella estaba tentada a apostar que esta era la estúpida razón por la que Yui le había tomado odio. Era difícil imaginar que cualquier persona razonable estaría molesta por una cosa tan tonta, ¿Pero tal vez le gustaba sentirse única?

¿O tal vez era algo más…?

—No estás engañando a nadie, sabes. —Yui dijo repentinamente, golpeando el edredón de su futon con una expresión de disgusto.—Imitar un acento no te va a hacer más popular.

—No me había dado cuenta… —Sakura mintió. —Una vez pasé una semana con mi tía en Kumogakure, y cuando regresé a casa hablaba como si hubiera vivido en el País del Rayo toda mi vida. Creo que adopto cosas sin darme cuenta.

Yui le frunció el ceño. —Tal vez. O tal vez sabes que estamos en guerra con el País del Fuego así que estás intentando pretender que eres una de nosotros.

—¿Estamos en guerra? —Sakura repitió. Esto era nuevo para ella.

—Siempre hemos estado en guerra. Ame y Konoha siempre han sido enemigos.

—No soy de Konoha.

—Podrías serlo. Pero oye, tal vez no haya Konoha en más tiempo.

Sakura regresó a mirar las puertas abiertas hacia el bosque. —¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó ella, intentando no sonar interesada.

—Iwa va a aniquilarlos. Todo el mundo sabe eso. —Yui dijo como si fuera un hecho con un levantamiento de hombros. —Los ninjas de Iwa no son mucho mejores, supongo, pero si pueden barrer a esos bastardos de Konoha de la faz de la tierra, tienen mi bendición.

Al menos la máquina de propaganda era tan fuerte como siempre en el País de la Lluvia —Si Iwa derrota a Konoha y gana control del País del Fuego, ¿Quién crees que será el siguiente a quien aniquilen?

—¿Qué? —Yui le miró enojada.

—El País de la Tierra está de un lado, el País del Fuego en el otro. Si Iwa controla ambos y decide que quieren a Amegakure también, el País de la Lluvia no tendrá oportunidad.

—No subestimes a la Lluvia. —Yui bufó. —Hemos ganado cada guerra que hemos peleado.

Sakura no estaba segura de que las guerras civiles contaran, pero ella decidió encogerse de hombros y dejarlo pasar. No se le antojaba meterse en una pelea y causar un resentimiento más profundo. Además de eso, estaba demasiado cansada para pelear. El embarazo había limitado severamente sus reservas de energía así que siempre que tenía un descanso, con frecuencia regresaba a la habitación para tomar la siesta. Yui claramente pensaba que esto era pereza y Sakura sabía que habían existido quejas con Himiko, pero el ama de llaves simplemente las ignoraba. Ella era la única persona en este feudo que sabía de la condición de Sakura.

Pensándolo bien, era la única persona en el mundo que lo sabía.

Detrás de ella, Yui hizo un sonido de molestia mientras cerraba un armario. —Creí que Kaoru estaba enseñándote. —Dijo ella. —¿Dónde está? —Y ella pareció sospechosa de Sakura como si la tuviera escondida en un cajón o algo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Está con Toshio-sama.

—¿Qué? —Yui se detuvo en seco para mirarla con enojo.

—Organizando sus calcetines o algo. —Sakura continuó moviéndose en la cama. —Oye, ¿Kaoru tiene algo contra Toshio? Ella pareció realmente enojada cuando-

—¡Tú- cállate! ¡No sabes nada! —Yui repentinamente explotó con ella, blanca como el papel. Sus ojos felinos se entrecerraron significativamente. —¡Y tú mantente alejada de Toshio-sama!

—Hm. —Sakura cerró la boca pero permaneció calmada.

Con esta contaban como tres advertencias sobre el mismo hombre en un corto espacio de seis días, y sus sospechas estaban comenzando a caer en su lugar. Kaoru le había advertido en el propio interés de Sakura. Las advertencias de Yui parecían ser más para que ella se mantuviera alejada _o esperara consecuencias._

Sólo Himiko había expuesto a esta persona desde el primer día en que Sakura se presentó, cuando le había dado un resumen rápido de sus deberes y una introducción pequeña de la familia y sobre mantenerse a salvo.

—El Amo Zuru, —Había dicho ella. —es un hombre justo. Aléjate de su camino y nunca tendrás problemas con él. Lady Zuru estará celosa de ti, pero principalmente te ignorará, incluso si haces algo mal alrededor de ella, así que no tendrás mucho que temer de ella. Las gemelas son inofensivas, pero traviesas. Si les caes bien, ellas serán tan buenas contigo como el oro; pero si no les sigues el juego, serán tus peores enemigas en la casa. Y en cuanto al joven amo, Toshio-sama… intenta mantenerte fuera de su camino si puedes.

Si Sakura iba a tener que moverse con más cuidado, quería saber de qué tenía que cuidarse. —¿Por qué? —Ella le preguntó a Himiko.

—Porque él apenas es humano. —El disgusto en la voz de Himiko había sido impresionantemente franca. —Su truco favorito es emborrachar a las sirvientas jóvenes para que pueda disfrutar de ellas sin resistencia. Aquellas que se quejan terminan despedidas. Aunque sus gustos son volubles, así que si te encuentras siendo perseguida por él, Sakura, quizá sea mejor que te rindas inmediatamente. No le des la satisfacción de una cacería y él se aburrirá rápidamente y nunca te verá dos veces de nuevo. O pregúntate si este es un trabajo que realmente quieras.

Sakura se sintió impresionada, y también más que una pequeña preocupación. Había poca opción entonces ya que necesitaba _mantener _este trabajo a cualquier costo si quería que esta misión resultara ser exitosa, así que renunciar para escapar de las intenciones amorosas de un noble estaba fuera de cuestión. Ahora que lo había conocido, su amigable pero condescendiente comportamiento le había dejado profundamente incómoda, y viendo la reacción de Kaoru comenzaba a tener sentido. Kaoru estaba intentando advertirle que se alejara por su propia seguridad.

Yui, por otro lado…

La chica le estaba viendo a ella como si Sakura fuera algo que uno de los perros de la granja hubiera vomitado en el camino. No había error en que Yui no tenía preocupación alguna por la seguridad de Sakura.

Sakura se giró hacia el bosque, comenzando a extrañar a Ino. En algún momento la rubia le había molestado tanto como Yui hacia ahora, pero entre las dos, la primera era mucho más preferible.

—Son las dos en punto, sabes. —Yui le dijo cortante. —Se supone que ya deberías estar comenzando tus deberes de la tarde.

—Tengo que esperar a Kaoru. —Sakura dijo con honestidad, antes de dirigirle a la chica una mirada de soslayo. —O supongo que _tú _podrías enseñarme, ¿Te importaría llevarme de la mano?

Yui lució asqueada ante el pensamiento.

—Entonces esperaré por Kaoru. —Sakura finalizó.

—Pero si ella está con Toshio-sama-

—Eso sería una novedad para mí ya que no la he visto.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su atención a la nueva voz, girándose apresuradamente hacia las puertas shoji abiertas donde un hombre ahora estaba de pie, inclinado contra una de las vigas de la veranda. Yui hizo una reverencia tan rápidamente que era impresionante que su cabeza no hubiera golpeado el piso. —Toshio-sama. —Resolló.

Sakura hizo la reverencia al mismo tiempo, pero sólo hasta donde era estrictamente educado. Él sonrió a ambas como si no hubiera nada inusual sobre que un amo fuera a echar un vistazo a sus sirvientes. Los miembros de la familia no pertenecían al dormitorio de los sirvientes. Sakura sólo había estado ahí una semana e incluso ella sabía eso.

—¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarle, señor? —Yui preguntó delicadamente. Como Kaoru, su comportamiento completo había cambiado. Pero donde Kaoru había sudado y puesto rígida con desprecio, Yui se suavizó y se volvió casi intolerablemente recatada y femenina.

—De hecho si lo hay. —El joven replicó, la mitad de su boca sonriendo. —Hay unos libros que necesitan ser desempacados en la biblioteca. Se lo pediría a alguien más, pero me temo que todos están ocupados. ¿Alguna de ustedes querría darme la mano?

_Nop._ Sakura pensó sin mucho titubeo.

Yui dio un paso al frente. —Le acompañaré gustosa, Toshio-sama. —Dijo ella.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez sería un mejor trabajo para la chica nueva. —Replicó él.

Yui se congeló. Algo feo se arrastró a través de la columna de Sakura mientras movió con cuidado su mirada hacia el joven amo parado en el pórtico. —¿P-perdón? —Murmuró, repentinamente sintiendo el calor de todo el odio de Yui concentrándose en ella, incluso si la chica ni siquiera le estaba viendo.

—¿Puedes leer, no es así? —Preguntó él.

—No muy bien. —Dijo esperando que funcionara. Si no podía leer, él no podría pedirle su ayuda en la biblioteca, ¿Cierto?

—¿Al menos conoces el alfabeto, no?

Sólo podía fingir cierto analfabetismo cuando probablemente él sabía que los sirvientes leían sus deberes cada mañana en el enorme pizarrón en el sótano. —Sí. —Respondió apagada. —Lo haré, señor.

—Perdóneme, Toshio-sama, pero Sakura es muy nueva. No creo que esté lista y todavía tiene mucho trabajo. —Yui dijo con rapidez, y por un breve momento Sakura se encontró agradecida, incluso si los motivos de Yui no eran enteramente puros.

—Por el contrario, quizá es tiempo de que aprenda cómo funcionan aquí las cosas. —Replicó con la voz plana, mirando a Sakura a través de ojos velados. —¿Qué dices, Sakura?

Estaba atrapada. Era un sentimiento casi claustrofóbico, tener a dos personas viéndole tan intensamente y sabiendo que no podría rehusarse. No quería ir a ningún lado a solas con este hombre. Como una kunoichi, él no era amenaza alguna para ella. Pero era una simple sirvienta, y lo que fuera que el amo quisiera, ella tendría que obedecer. —Por supuesto, Toshio-sama. —Dijo mecánicamente, poniéndose en marcha. —Estaría honrada de ayudarle.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, una vieja sombra regresó a las calles de Konoha. Se deslizó pasando hogares durmientes y callejones nocturnos hasta que llegó a casa. Ahí Hatake Kakashi ignoró directamente la entrada hacia su propio apartamento y procedió hacia el baño comunal al final de la avenida. Gotas de rojo oscuro puntearon las losetas en su camino, y con un suspiro él se deslizó dentro de la bañera, demasiado cansado para moverse. Muy entumecido para quitarse la ropa.

En lugar de eso simplemente levantó su mano buena y giró la llave para abrir el agua caliente y dejó que el rocío constante le calentara, incluso si rápidamente se llevó todo el lodo, pasto y sangre de su ropa y se volviera de un horrible tono café. Mientras el calor mordía dolorosamente sus frías y congeladas manos hasta que fue capaz de sentirlas de nuevo, él comenzó la laboriosa tarea de quitar pieza por pieza de su armadura, aunque no fue hasta que él escuchó el agua comenzar a salpicar en los azulejos del piso del baño que se dio cuenta que había estado tambaleándose hacia el borde de la consciencia. Pero al menos él estaba caliente. Al menos la herida cortando su brazo superior estaba relativamente limpia.

Él sabía que tendría que hacer algo con ella. El hospital era la opción más obvia, pero la naturaleza de esta misión le impulsaba a no elegirla. Además de la morfina, no había otra cosa que le atrajera al lugar, y él ya sabía de una mejor médico quien haría el trabajo con menos molestias y mejor habilidad.

Porque Kakashi se había, en el curso del último mes fuera de Konoha, convencido de que Sakura se compadecería de él como siempre. Lo que fuera que sucedió en la misión tres meses atrás estaba tan distante ahora que apenas lo recordaba, particularmente desde que era afortunado de recordar su nombre luego de lo que había sufrido en las últimas dos semanas. Sakura _tenía _que haberlo perdonado para estos momentos. Las cosas _tenían _que ser mejores que antes. Incluso más que un médico, todo lo que Kakashi necesitaba justo ahora era que esa parlanchina hablara con él para asegurarle que él estaba en casa y que estaba a salvo y que él tenía una amiga.

Lentamente, salió de la bañera tintada de rojo goteando y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su brazo como un torniquete. Si él mirara el reloj, vería que eran las tres de la mañana; una hora muy poco razonable para ir a buscar a un amigo. Sin embargo, Kakashi no se inmutó por su decisión de ir a buscar a Sakura, y un rato después, sin saber o recordar cómo llegó ahí, se encontró a sí mismo al final del camino de su jardín, viendo un letrero rojo en la puerta y luchando para entender qué decía.

—En subasta… —Leyó inerte.

¿Estaba ella vendiendo su casa? ¿Por qué vendería la casa? Le había dicho suficientes veces cuánto significaba para ella, particularmente luego de la muerte de su madre, y cómo intentaba conservarla para su propia familia cuando el día llegara y para siempre.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kakashi recorrió el camino lleno de hierba hacia la puerta para quitar el letrero y comenzar a presionar el timbre. Suponía que estaba dormida. El educado sonido de la campana no era tan alto en sus orejas (las cuales ya estaban zumbando de cualquier forma) y después de diez minutos de presionar el botón él estaba comenzando a pensar si ella no podía escucharlo o decididamente le estaba ignorando.

Él retrocedió para localizar la ventana de su dormitorio. Nunca había recibido una invitación antes a su dormitorio, pero ella le había dicho en el pasado que daba al jardín de atrás, así que en teoría sabía dónde encontrarla.

Sin embargo, arrojar grava a las ventanas del piso superior y gritar su nombre con una voz que se volvía cada vez más alta no estaba haciendo diferencia. Él se preguntó si podría escalar y golpear la ventana por sí mismo, sólo que dudaba de tener la energía. Así que volvió a gritar. —¡Sakura!

Un perro comenzó a ladrar en algún lugar cercano por la agitación. Mientras Kakashi se preparaba para arrojar otro puñado de gravilla, una luz vino del dormitorio de la casa de al lado. Una silueta se puso a la vista y la ventana se abrió.

—¡Guarde silencio! —Una mujer de mediana edad en un camisón le siseó. —¡La gente está durmiendo!

—Necesito a Sakura. —Siseó hacia ella, aunque era principalmente porque estaba perdiendo su voz no por la necesidad que tenía la mujer de que se callara.

—Entonces está desperdiciando su tiempo. —Le dijo cortante. —Ella no está aquí.

Exasperado, él se hundió. —¿Dónde está entonces? —Demandó.

—Ella se mudó hace tres semanas. La casa ha sido reclamada. Si la quieres, probablemente se está quedando con su amiga rubia.

—¿Naruto?

—No, no. La chica. La que vive cruzando el camino.

Ino. Kakashi no se detuvo para agradecerle a la mujer. Regresó penosamente hacia el frente de la casa y cruzó directamente hacia la casa frente a ésta. Sabía que era de Ino porque la había visto asomada por la ventana no muchas semanas atrás, el día en que él había regresado de esa horrible misión, aunque ni remotamente horrible como _esta. _

Él golpeó la puerta. Y siguió golpeando hasta que las luces comenzaron a aparecer deformadas a través de los paneles de vidrio junto a la puerta. Cuando se abrió, una más que molesta Ino con el rostro hinchado apareció viéndole con molestia.

—¿Qué? —Dijo cortante.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —Preguntó él.

La lengua de Ino chasqueó con enfado y su ceño fruncido se profundizó con una mezcla de exasperación y disgusto. —¿Me despertaste para preguntar _eso?_ ¿No podía esperar?

—Necesito su ayuda.

—¿Qué podrías necesitar de ella a esta hora? —Ino le preguntó irritada. Su mirada viajó sobre él, buscando una pista. Ella notó con algo de confusión al principio cuán claramente mojado estaba. Era una noche fría, pero no estaba lloviendo. Y entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en la toalla manchada de sangre amarrada en su brazo. Puso los ojos en blanco. —Es mejor que entres.

—Sólo necesito encontrar a Sakura. —Él insistió.

—Sakura no está aquí. Ahora entra antes de que te desangres hasta la muerte.

Uno podría tener un peor médico que Ino. Quizá no era tan brillante en cuanto respectaba a la medicina como Sakura era, pero ella era lo suficientemente competente. Sin embargo, no fue sin un sentido de decepción y confusión que Kakashi fue guiado hacia su sofá y se le ordenó que extendiera su brazo herido.

—La casa de Sakura fue reclamada por el banco. —Él murmuró mientras el chakra ligeramente punzante de Ino hormigueaba en su carne. —¿Se mudó?

—De cierto sentido. —Ino respondió con trabajo.

—¿No está aquí?

—Obviamente.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está?

—Está en una misión, sensei. —Ella dijo. —Se fue hace como tres semanas.

—¿Con los chicos?

—No, era una en solitario.

Kakashi se quedó callado por un largo rato, su lento cerebro luchando para comprender. —Creí que estaba enferma…

—Bueno, no así de enferma aparentemente.

—Pero Tsunade no la enviaría a una misión en solitario. Ella es una jugadora de equipo. En solitario no es su fuerte. —Murmuró apretándose la nariz mientras un dolor de cabeza se asentaba detrás de sus ojos.

Ino suspiró. —Tsunade no la envió, sensei. Sakura tomó ella misma la misión. Ya está, ¿Cómo se siente?

Kakashi movió el brazo experimentalmente y miró a la larga línea roja marcando su piel. Se sentía tensa y fruncida, pero ya no dolía, ni siquiera si quedaría una cicatriz. Sakura podría arreglar cosas de tal manera que ni siquiera la más débil marca quedaría, pero él no le mencionó esto a Ino. Eso simplemente sería grosero. —¿Por qué Sakura tomaría una misión en solitario? —Preguntó en su lugar.

—Las cosas no han sido exactamente grandiosas para ella aquí. Quiero decir, ni siquiera tiene una casa ya, ¿Quizás quería salir de Konoha por un tiempo? —Ino sugirió cuando se levantó para tomar un kit médico de un cajón en la mesa de café.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará fuera?

—Probablemente estará fuera por el resto del año, sensei.

Ella roció su brazo con antiséptico y finalizó envolviéndolo con una venda blanca y prístina. —Eso funcionará. —Dijo ella, apretando el final de la venda. —Ahora toma una píldora para reponer la sangre.

Kakashi la aceptó débilmente, aunque él la frotó en su palma por un largo tiempo antes de ponerla en su boca. Ino le miró con una ceja levantada. —Deberías acostarte. Nunca te había visto así de jodido antes.

No quedaba energía suficiente para protestar. Si Sakura no estaba aquí en Konoha, él no tenía el ímpetu de ir a cualquier otro lugar. Especialmente si ella estaría fuera _por el resto del año._

Mientras se tendía sobre su espalda, su cabeza descansó cómodamente contra el brazo del sofá con su brazo cuidadosamente apoyado contra un cojín, el rostro de Ino se asomó sobre el suyo. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo ahora? —Preguntó ella de cabeza.

Él se encogió de hombros, apenas prestando atención.

—¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

—Porque estoy cubierto con agua.

—Ya veo; ¿Acabas de regresar de tu misión?

Él asintió.

—Y… ¿La primera cosa que haces es venir a buscar a Sakura en medio de la noche?

—Para que me sane.

—¿Ir al hospital sería demasiado sencillo, huh?

—Algo así.

—Oye, ¿Eres algo cercano a Sakura, no es cierto? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Respondió evasivamente.

—Para ser su superior, quiero decir. Sabes, luego de Asuma-sensei, no hablé con mi nuevo superior fuera de cosas de trabajo. Eso era porque él era aburrido, pero de nuevo, Sakura solía decir que tú eras bastante molesto también, así que no lo entiendo.

Kakashi no podía pensar en qué decir o qué pensar, así que simplemente gruñó.

Ino se inclinó. Su nariz no estaba tan alejada de la frente de él. —Ella pudo haber firmado para irse un año, sabes. —Le dijo. —¿Eso no te molesta?

—Todo el mundo tiene esas misiones eventualmente.

—Seguro. Pero la cosa es que, ella no pareció considerarte ni por un momento cuando se fue. Creí que se había olvidado de ti por completo. —Ino se enderezó y se movió en dirección de su habitación. —Huh. Quizá me equivoqué pensando en que ustedes son cercanos después de todo…

La luz despareció cuando Ino lo hizo, dejando a Kakashi mirando el oscuro techo con nada más que la suave luz de luna para iluminar sus alrededores. Él no quería quedarse aquí, pero no tenía la voluntad de moverse. Él había venido por Sakura. Tendría que quedarse por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo.

Cuidadosamente se movió sobre su costado con una suave exhalación, ¿Qué demonios motivaría a Sakura a tomar una misión así en un tiempo como este? Seguro, su problema con un espacio en donde vivir era suficiente como para que cualquier tomara una misión fuera de la aldea, pero la última vez que había visto a Sakura, ella no fue capaz de viajar sin sentirse enferma, ¿Era inteligente tomar una misión en solitario en una condición así de inestable?

¿Realmente no lo había considerado para nada mientras se iba?

Bueno, Kakashi dudaba de esa última parte. Si había una cosa de la que estuviera seguro, era que Haruno Sakura no se sentiría obligada a quedarse en favor de Hatake Kakashi. Si ella no se había ido como resultado de sus deudas, era casi seguro que se había ido por culpa de él.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: **_Lo que Sucedió en la Biblioteca._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia. Iba a subir ayer el capítulo, pero he estado trabajando tiempo extra y llegué muerta ayer. En fin, aquí lo tienen.

Sakura está adaptándose a su nuevo trabajo. Kakashi ya sabe que ella no está y está sufriendo. Les prometo tener más de sus impresiones el siguiente capítulo.

De momento es todo lo que tengo que decirles y sí, sé que es un capítulo bastante lento. Pero extrañarán en algún punto la tranquilidad de estos. Lo que sí es que falta realmente poco para que entremos a lo bueno, y creo que habrá las más diversas reacciones de parte de ustedes.

Por cierto... les debo respuestas. Más tarde contesto sus bonitos comentarios ^^

**Isabel:** Yo sé que es necesario lo de Kakashi y Sakura, pero viene algo grande, y será evidente en los siguientes dos capítulos, algo que les hará jalarse el cabello y eso pasará a segundo plano. Créeme, lo que viene va a ser mucho más intenso y cuando les digo que viene lo bueno, es porque en serio, habrá mucho más suspenso y tendrán un montón de teorías que estoy esperando leer gustosa. ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo ¡Bonita semana!


	11. Lo que Sucedió en la Biblioteca

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 10**

Lo que Sucedió en la Biblioteca

* * *

_La prenda de segunda mano que nunca me quedó; _

_estiro la pared pero no mantiene_

_el olor del hogar o cómo se sintió_

_cuando te fuiste y me quedé yo. _

* * *

La biblioteca era una de las salas más enormes dentro del feudo de los Zuru, pero también era la menos usada por lo que podía verse. Aunque sabía que los sirvientes eran requeridos para sacudir el polvo de cada habitación, incluso las que eran visitadas solamente por los sirvientes con plumeros, Sakura sabía que mientras todo aquí estaba limpio y nuevo, nadie había movido un libro o rollo de este lugar en muchos, muchos años. Pensó en la biblioteca de Konoha que solía visitar virtualmente cada semana, y como todo estaba roto y gastado, y desapareciendo y apareciendo. En contraste, los libros y rollos en esta biblioteca estaban nuevos y brillantes, en tal perfectas condiciones que eran más decorativos que vías de conocimiento. Sakura dudaba que alguna página en esta biblioteca hubiera conocido ojos humanos.

Sakura se quedó de pie incómodamente en medio de la sala mientras el joven amo iba a cerrar cada puerta, ya fuera para asegurarse de que no fueran molestados o cortándole previamente cualquier escape. Entonces se deslizó dejándola atrás y aire perfumado quedó en su lugar, provocando la nariz de Sakura. Este era un hombre de un tipo muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. No pensaba que personas como Kakashi o Naruto alguna vez usaran colonia, ni siquiera si pudieran ser tentados a ducharse cada día.

—Vamos. —Dijo él, llamándola con un dedo como si fuera una niña. Él marcó el camino hacia un ala con escalones de madera flotantes bajo el nivel superior de la biblioteca. Aquí había todavía menos ventanas, mucho menos luz, y los estantes estaban casi vacíos, como si esta parte de la biblioteca no estuviera todavía completa.

Sakura se ponía cada más incómoda mientras Toshio le conducía detrás de largas y altas filas de libreros que conducían a pasillos todavía más aislados. Virtualmente se había resignado a la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones cuando se toparon con una pared y Sakura fue confrontada con una alarmante cantidad de libros y rollos amontonados en un orden caótico.

—Los libros necesitan ser colocados en sus lugares correspondientes y ordenados. —Toshio le dijo, y era claro que este era un proyecto en proceso. —Los libros verdes con bandas doradas son de poesía. Ponlos en la sección de poesía por ahí. Las biografías son rojas. Épicas son rojas con dorado. Los de no-ficción son negros con dorado; ¿Dijiste que al menos podías alfabetizar?

—Sí. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente.

—Bien. Entonces no tendrás dificultad alguna.

Sakura no lo miró. De hecho se rehúso desde un principio a verlo a los ojos, tanto para intentar lucir no solamente aburrida y tímida, sino también fría y alguien con quien no valiera la pena meterse. Pero a pesar de su actitud distante que marcaba la línea entre la deferencia respetuosa y el desprecio helado, sentía que él la miraba con frecuencia. Le hacía sentir como un ratón intentando correr calmadamente en su ruedita mientras un terrible gato acechaba fuera de su jaula, bien preparado para meter la pata dentro y atraparla entre sus garras en cualquier momento.

Ella no reconocía el tipo de hambre con que la observaba él. Había recibido miradas de lujuria de hombres antes que le hicieron sentirse violada simplemente por estar en la misma sala. Pero la forma en que este hombre la observaba con sus oscuros e inteligentes ojos le hacía sentir vacía, como si él quisiera levantarla por el final de su cola y ver como se retorcía simplemente por diversión. Y como un gato, él quizás le dejaría escapar sin daño alguno esta vez… si eso significaba prolongar otro día la persecución. Ella no era humana para él: sólo era un juguete.

Sabiendo que él observaba su espalda, los dedos de Sakura se sintieron gruesos y torpes cuando levantó el primer libro con el que se cruzó. Era rojo, con el nombre del autor por la columna.

—Biografía. —Toshio dijo detrás de ella, cerca.

Sakura mecánicamente levantó otros libros rojos y caminó tres pasillos para encontrar una fila dedicada a las biografías. Ahí cuidadosamente, y decididamente lenta, localizó los lugares correctos para cada uno de los nuevos libros y los deslizó entre otros nuevos libros, para nunca ser tocados de nuevo.

En el caótico montón, Toshio se había acomodado con tranquilidad en una silla para observar de cerca su progreso, una débil sonrisa jugueteando en su cara.

—Creo que le he cogido el truco, Toshio-sama. —Dijo ella, levantando un tomo negro acerca de jardinería. —Imagino que esto lo está manteniendo lejos de otros deberes mucho más importantes.

—Te supervisaré, Sakura-chan. —Dijo agradable. —Cometerás menos errores de esta manera. Los negros son de no-ficción. Por ahí.

Sakura se mordió el interior de su mejilla y obedeció; ¿Así que él iba a sentarse aquí y observarla trabajar? Incluso si ella era su empleada y él era su jefe, seguía siendo extremadamente grosero tomar asiento y no hacer nada mientras una mujer corría de aquí para allá cargando pesados volúmenes y rollos. Una mujer _embarazada _nada menos. Aunque suponía que incluso si él supiera que estaba embarazada, tampoco tendría problema. Y _ella _ciertamente no planeaba decirle de su condición. No podía permitirse provocar molestias mientras estuviera aquí.

Mientras una hora pasaba, Sakura se sentía cada vez más cansada con cada segundo. Pasar libros de cocina hacia sus estantes y echar vistazos de las fotografías dentro de tentadores platillos le ponían bastante hambrienta. Cuatro semanas atrás había estado perdiendo peso por cuán sensible se había vuelto a los olores de la comida y su vista. Ahora apenas podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quería dango. Quería mochi. Quería pollo bañado en salsa picante y caliente, y patatas fritas de la tienda de la esquina en Konoha. Se le antojaban las naranjas. De hecho, _realmente _se le antojaban las naranjas. Pero principalmente quería ramen: ramen barato con sabor a pollo y vegetales de contenedor plástico. Su estómago gruñó.

Tendría que hacer otro viaje a escondidas hacia la despensa esta noche para llenarse. Parecía que su cuerpo sentía que tenía que recuperarse luego de las primeras semanas de vomitar ante el mero olor de carne siendo cocinada.

Mientras tanto, Toshio permaneció sentado, un libro abierto sobe su regazo que parecía estar leyendo a medias entre murmurar direcciones a Sakura. Por la mayor parte del tiempo él pareció tomar más interés en verla pasivamente. Sakura hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo, aceptando su innecesaria supervisión y lentamente se movió hacia otra sección de los libros no organizados.

Sus manos aterrizaron en una torre de volúmenes verdes y se detuvo un momento para escanear los nombres y títulos en las columnas. Poesía.

Y Naka.

El corazón de Sakura dio un fuerte latido e inexplicablemente la humedad comenzó a picar sus ojos. No entendía su propia reacción, más allá de que la última vez que había pensado realmente en Naka y lo había citado fue en la veranda de un hotel, no mucho tiempo antes de que terminara en la cama (o mejor dicho, en el suelo) con Kakashi. Pensaba con frecuencia en esa noche, incluso si los detalles se habían vuelto difusos con el tiempo y la confusión, y ocasionalmente le provocaba el llanto. Usualmente en extraños e inconvenientes momentos como este en el que parecía tan de la nada que se dijo que tenían que ser las hormonas.

Mantuvo estoica su espalda hacia Toshio cuando levantó los libros y caminó hacia el área de poesía. Rápidamente acomodó los libros en orden alfabético, pero una vez más encontró que su mano se detuvo sobre el libro de Naka. Sin pensarlo, lo abrió en la página que frecuentemente leía y comenzó a leer su poema favorito.

_Su sonrisa es más brillante que el sol en el agua. Sus ojos más cálidos que panales de miel tostados en el fuego. Su piel es más suave que la leche en la mañana más fresca. Sus labios más rojos que los pétalos de la primera rosa._

_Y su lengua es más afilada que el cuchillo en nuestra cocina._

Era posible que se tratase de la descripción más cercana a Sakura que conseguiría de este poeta. Pero algo sobre la adoración detrás de las metáforas, incluso las que no eran halagadoras, le conmovía. El amor pese a los defectos. El amor _gracias _a los defectos.

Pero ella ya no pudo continuar cuando sintió la presencia detrás de ella. O mejor dicho, _la olió._

Sakura cerró el libro y lo posicionó con rapidez en su lugar correspondiente en la repisa, intentando girarse y apresurarse de vuelta a su tarea. No quería ser atrapada holgazaneando, o peor, atrapada mintiendo por leer poesía cuando dijo que sus habilidades lectoras eran pocas.

—¿Te gusta la poesía, Sakura-chan? —Toshio le preguntó cerca de su hombro derecho. Su cuerpo entero tembló de forma no agradable en respuesta.

—Ah… está bien. En verdad no entiendo mucho de ella. —Dijo silenciosamente, intentando moverse alrededor de él para llegar de vuelta a la montaña de libros esperando por ella. Pero de alguna forma su cuerpo parecía bloquear el suyo.

—Personalmente la encuentro un poco pretenciosa. Demasiado adornada. —Dijo él.

_Filisteo. _Pensó ella. Y recordó pensar lo mismo una vez de Kakashi. —Supongo. —Murmuró ella.

—¿Qué te gusta leer, Sakura-chan?

Ella deseaba que él dejara de decir su nombre así. Si ese idiota que Ino tenía de novio tuviera alguna originalidad él estaría llamándola de otra manera y no estaría enviando escalofríos tan desagradables por su columna. —No leo por placer, Toshio-sama. —Sakura le dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza más cerca de ella, siendo algo más alto, y repentinamente algo de él le golpeó con una extraña familiaridad. —¿Oh? —Dijo con suavidad. —¿Qué haces entonces? Por placer, quiero decir.

¿Ella lo había visto antes? Tal vez tenía ese tipo de rostro genérico que provocaba una impresión familiar donde no había ninguna, pero Sakura casi podía jurar que lo conocía de algún otro lugar… o alguien como él. Si sólo pudiera dar con quién…

—Yo… Yo tejo. —Respondió penosamente, aunque era cierto.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es lo que tejes? —Él dio un paso más cerca y casi sin pensar, Sakura retrocedió.

—T-tejo todo tipo de cosas. Bufandas principalmente. Um… gorros. Y calcetas. Intenté tejer un par de guantes una vez pero sólo servían para personas con doce dedos. —Él la estaba arrinconando contra el estante de libros de poesía. Ella lo sabía y no podía evitarlo. Y cuando él levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla con fríos dedos, saltó físicamente.

—Um… ¿Toshio-sama? —Susurró, poniéndose rígida.

—Eres una chica muy atractiva, Sakura-chan. Me fascinas. —Murmuró de tal forma que hubiera sido bastante seductora si ella no estuviera terriblemente asustada. Y todo lo que él sabía de ella era que se trataba de otra sirvienta con el gusto de tejer. No creía ni por un segundo que él encontrara algo de ella genuinamente 'interesante' además de los contenidos de su ropa interior.

—Debo regresar al trabajo, señor. —Dijo ella, intentando rodearlo.

Él le tomó por la muñeca con fuerza y la empujó contra los libreros. —¿Cuál es la prisa? —Preguntó con una risa, sus gestos juveniles contradecían el amenazador agarre de sus dedos alrededor de su brazo. —Anímate un poco, Sakura-chan. No tienes que tratarme con tanta frialdad sólo porque me perteneces. Sólo soy un hombre, después de todo. Y tú una mujer muy sexy…

Su boca se abrió, estaba luchando con su deseo de permitir a su ira salir en forma de disgusto porque su propia razón le estaba diciendo que se callara y mantuviera la calma. Tenía que pensar racionalmente. Podría empujarlo. Incluso podría noquearlo si lo necesitaba. Este _chico _no tenía ningún entrenamiento combativo así que difícilmente sería rival para ella, pero si hacía algo como agredirlo, no habría más que problemas. _Podría _matarlo, suponía, pero eso sería todavía más problemático.

Lo que fuera que sucediera, necesitaba mantener su cubierta.

—Por favor, señor, creo que debería irme. —Intentó moverse de nuevo.

Esta ocasión él suspiró con molestia y la empujó de vuelta contra las repisas, ya no había pretensión alguna de que le importara. Ella no iba a ser cooperativa, entonces él no iba a mantener el acto. —No te atrevas a _pensar._ —Le dijo cortante. —Tú haces lo que yo te digo; ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Esto no está bien. —Respondió, intentando ganar el control de sus brazos. —Por favor, no-

—No creas que puedes decirme qué hacer. Puedo enviarte de regreso a la puta alcantarilla de la que saliste tan rápido que apenas puedas parpadear. —Él no lo dijo cruelmente, sino como si fuera un hecho seguro, y suponía que para él _lo era. _Él liberó su brazo y comenzó a jalar el obi de su yukata, abriéndole el vestido.

—¡No! —Dijo rápidamente, empujando con la mano su hombro instintivamente.

Él la atrapó y la hizo a un lado para tomarle de la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que su boca se cerró. —Shh. —Ordenó, su aliento caliente rozando su cuello cuando con la otra mano abrió completamente su yukata. —No digas que 'no' hasta que lo intentes. Tal vez también lo disfrutes, Sakura-chan.

* * *

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Desde cuándo se me niegan los detalles de las misiones de mis propios subordinados? —Kakashi preguntó con calculada paciencia.

—Desde que las misiones se han vuelto clasificadas. —Tsunade replicó amargamente. —Lo cual ha aplicado desde _siempre._

Kakashi cambió su posición. La paciencia calculada sería necesaria en otro momento. —Nunca había tenido esas restricciones antes. —Apuntó. —Tal adhesión pedante al procedimiento oficial es impropia de su parte, Tsunade-sama. Todo lo que quiero saber es dónde está mi médico.

—Y ya te lo dije tres veces. Eso-no-es-posible. No tienes autorización.

—Soy un jounin de elite y antiguo capitán de la división ANBU, y ella es mi estudiante; ¿Cuánta más autoridad necesito?

—Necesitas volverte Hokage.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. El vendaje alrededor de su brazo izquierdo le daba comezón bajo su ropa. —Sólo quiero saber si está bien. —Dijo él, intentando provocar al lado sensible de la mujer.

Pero eso era como provocar el lado sensible de una piedra. —Por supuesto que está bien. Ella es mi aprendiz. —Y lo dijo como si la mera insinuación fuera un insulto personal.

—¿Se ha reportado ya?

—No.

—¿No?

—Eso no es raro, Kakashi. Está de encubierta en un lugar extraño –sabes cómo es. —Tsunade movió los dedos hacia él, quitándole importancia. —Y tú ya sabes demasiado de su misión.

—Espero que no esté de encubierta en algún lugar peligroso. —Dijo con la voz gruesa. —Como su superior, he observado que su condición no era la ideal últimamente.

—Entonces confía en mí. La condición física no es necesaria para esta misión.

—¿Y qué hay de su condición emocional?

—Si me rehusara a enviar peleadores sin buena condición emocional, todos estaríamos aquí jugando con nuestros pulgares. —Dijo secamente. —Es un trabajo simple, sino es que aburrido. Tendrás a tu preciosa médico de vuelta pronto, Kakashi. Pero por todos los cielos, Ino no es _así _de mala.

Como médico, no, ¿Pero cómo subordinada? Era una maravilla que Asuma hubiera aguantado tantos años. —Sólo digo…

—¿Dices qué?

—¿No hay un dios pagano al que podamos sacrificarla?

—No seas tonto. —Tsunade le regañó. —¿Qué dios querría a Ino?

—Dormiría con mayor tranquilidad si supiera donde está y qué tipo de misión tomó. —Kakashi dijo. —Sé que no está permitido que me diga, pero me conoce desde que medía un metro, cuando solía venir a parchar las heridas de mi padre, ¿Recuerda? Solía darme dulces y decirme que jugara afuera mientras hacía a mi padre gemir.

Ella se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos, molesta. —Ah…

—De dolor. —Compuso con suavidad. —No pido nada más, ¿No ha comprobado ya mi lealtad? ¿Honestamente me considera tan de poco fiar?

—No es un tema de confianza. Pero estamos a nada de la guerra, y en tiempos como estos, mientras menos sepamos el uno del otro, mejor. Hay espías en cada esquina de Konoha, esperando que gente como tú cometa un error en público y ellos terminen escuchando detalles importantes de las misiones. Y hay una buena posibilidad de que termines capturado, y aunque sé que eres más fuerte que cualquiera bajo tortura, tanto tú como yo estaremos más tranquilos si no posees nada que decir.

—¿Qué quiere decir con 'una buena posibilidad' de que termine capturado, Hokage-sama? —Preguntó educadamente.

—No te hagas tonto. Has sido capturado en cada guerra en la que peleaste. Tu liberación fue parte de las negociaciones de guerra en la última, si recuerdo, y no te liberaron hasta que Konoha entregó a quince de ellos.

Kakashi sonrió.

—No seas tan presumido. Si te atrapan en esta, dejaré que te pudras. Ahora, —Dijo, levantándose para tomar un montón de carpetas con su mano derecha. —me estás retrasando para otra junta. Deja de preocuparte por Sakura y preocúpate por el equipo que _tienes. _Tengo algunas misiones importantes esperando por ustedes.

—Sí, Hokage-sama. —Asintió y ella se movió hacia la puerta. Caballeroso, él cuidadosamente se movió para abrirle la puerta, viendo que sus manos estaban ocupadas.

Tsunade se detuvo antes de pasarlo por completo, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Sucede algo, Hokage-sama? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Dijo ella, dándole una mirada calculadora. —Quería preguntarte algo desde hace un tiempo… bueno, quizá dejé que pasara demasiado y ahora es algo injusto en tiempos como este.

—¿Mm? —Gruñó.

Él se le quedó viendo por un largo momento con esa Mirada Juzgadora que podía hacer que cualquier guerrero curtido se sintiera enano en un momento. Pero Kakashi estaba, como siempre bajo escrutinio social y condena, bastante impávido. Él sólo se le quedó viendo estoicamente, esperando porque continuara.

—Quizá no. —Dijo eventualmente, luciendo más molesta que antes. —Olvida que lo mencioné.

—Seguro.

Sin duda alguna Tsunade tenía todo tipo de cosas ocupando su mente, siendo esta la primera vez que ocupaba la posición de líder durante una guerra, así que Kakashi no pensó mucho de su comentario. Y una vez que ella salió apresurada para su siguiente reunión, Kakashi caminó sin mucho ánimo hacia la dirección del cenotafio. Había estado desorientado esa mañana cuando despertó en el sofá de Ino, y todavía con una preocupación de lo que había sucedido con Sakura. Había estado tan entusiasta por hablar con Tsunade que se había olvidado por completo de su ritual matutino de visitar el memorial, un error que ahora intentaba rectificar.

No había un solo día en Konoha en que Kakashi no visitara esta tumba, mucho menos que olvidara los sacrificios que habían sido hechos, y como lo habían formado. Se paró bajo el frío y pálido sol, viendo los mismos caracteres del mismo nombre que no había visto en un mes. Había bastante poco que pudiera decir. Siempre que Kakashi venía aquí, todo lo que hacía era reflexionar y recordar. Y a veces sólo pensar en su propia vida como lo hacía ahora, y se preguntó que, si Obito siguiera vivo, qué haría él. Esa memoria de Obito todavía guiaba su mano tan frecuentemente que era la mejor manera de mantenerlo con vida.

Y en cuanto respectaba a chicas, Kakashi decidió descartar cualquier consejo que Obito pudiera tener. Después de todo, mientras estuvo vivo tuvo todo el encanto romántico del trasero de un babuino. Así que cuando Kakashi pensó en Sakura en esa lejana misión, y tuvo el sentimiento de que la había tomado para alejarse de él, mirar al cenotafio no le dio respuesta.

Kakashi rodó los hombros con un suspiro y miró hacia los campos de entrenamiento donde ya había notado un traje de brillante naranja de un familiar compañero de equipo. Naruto estaba entrenando con Sai y su líder sustituto, Tenzou. Él los observó un rato mientras combatían en el terroso pasto siendo vistos por Tenzou que mantenía los brazos cruzados. Se tomaban más en serio su trabajo estos días, y mientras todavía había quejas, no había duda de que tendrían el trabajo hecho. Especialmente si la guerra venía.

Tomaron un descanso y Naruto se giró, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces su mirada aterrizó en Kakashi y su rostro se iluminó más, si es que fuera posible. —¡Oye! ¡Regresaste!

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente cuando el joven trotó hacia él. —Yo. —Saludó él, levantando la mano.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Naruto preguntó, deteniéndose frente a él, jadeando. Manchas de pasto cubrían sus ropas y un trozo de lodo estaba pegado a su oreja. Kakashi la quitó de ahí.

—En ningún lugar en especial. —Replicó. —No te aburriré; ¿Entrenando?

—Sí, tenemos una misión cerca.

Tenzou los alcanzó con Sai. —Si el viejo equipo está reunido, ¿Significa que finalmente puedo tomar mi baja? —Preguntó.

—Me temo que sí. —Kakashi murmuró. —Aunque escuché que no estamos del todo juntos.

—¿Qué, te refieres a Sakura? —Naruto se rascó la cabeza. —Sí, desapareció hace algunas semanas. Se supone que está fuera por un rato, creo. En el País de la Lluvia, tal vez.

Kakashi se puso rígido. —¿El País de la Lluvia?

—Quizá. —Naruto enfatizó. —Eso fue lo que Ino dijo.

Incluso con su falta de observación, Sai notó algo en su superior. —¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó él.

—Nada. —Kakashi dijo, forzándose a encogerse de hombros. —Sólo… no estoy seguro de que le guste el clima ahí.

—¿Lluvioso? —Tenzou adivinó.

Kakashi le apuntó con el dedo. —Nada se te pasa, mi pequeño kohai.

—¿Vienes a entrenar, Sensei? —Naruto preguntó.

—En un minuto, solo necesito hablar con Tenzou.

Los dos jóvenes se movieron para continuar con sus actividades lejos en el campo, mientras los otros dos hombres se movieron lentamente hacia la cerca. Mientras caminaban, Tenzou le dirigió una mirada furtiva de soslayo a Kakashi, como si intentara adivinar si esta sería una charla buena o una mala.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó, lo que era la manera más sutil de preguntar si alguien importante había muerto.

—Si. —Kakashi respondió, lo que fue una manera de asegurar a su subordinado que nada catastrófico había sucedido. —Y no.

Tensos segundos pasaron mientras Tenzou esperaba y Kakashi reflexionaba, inseguro de la mejor manera de ponerlo.

—Bueno, sácame de miseria, senpai. —Tenzou murmuró.

Kakashi aceptó. —¿No sabrás las circunstancias en que Sakura se fue, o sí?

—¿Debería? —Tenzou le miró inseguro. —Todo lo que sé es que tomó una misión en solitario de la nada.

—Eso no parece ser algo que haría Sakura, ¿No lo crees?

—Seguro. No creo que sea del tipo que tomaría una misión en solitario por encima de una en equipo. Las solitarias pueden ser muy _solitarias, _y ella es una…

—Una bocona vivaz que necesita de constante reafirmación y atención.

Tenzou puso un gesto. —No iba a ponerlo así. Más bien es el tipo de chica que trabaja mejor entre amigos.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un viejo roble y Kakashi dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que Naruto y Sai estuvieran a buena distancia antes de hablar. —Creo que se fue por culpa mía.

Tenzou se le quedó viendo. —No lo entiendo. —Dijo. —¿Por qué ella-?

—Porque dormí con ella. —Interrumpió Kakashi con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas mientras ponía una severa mirada al tronco del roble.

—Whoa. —Tenzou susurró, afligido. —Idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero decir… _profundo _idiota.

—Créeme, lo sé. —Kakashi gruñó. —Y las semanas antes de que me fuera, simplemente se puso peor. Quiero decir, ella parecía asustada de mí a veces. De hecho, _aterrorizada._

—¿Fuiste así de malo, huh?

—No lo sé, no puedo recordar mucho. Estaba algo borracho esa ocasión. —Admitió. —Sólo recuerdo que no fue tan bueno.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—En un momento ella dijo "_no eres muy bueno en esto" _o algo así.

—Ah.

—Y luego, posiblemente, _"quítate de encima, maldito idiota" _al final.

La mano de Tenzou se movió hacia su boca.

—Creo que era virgen. —Kakashi murmuró.

—¡Argh, _eres _un maldito idiota! —Tenzou dijo, arrastrando con agonía las manos sobre su rostro. —Tienes suerte de que su padre esté muerto, o él ya te hubiera colgado de los testículos. Era un tipo enorme. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de que _Sakura _no te tenga colgando de los testículos.

—No es ese tipo de chica. Además, ante problemas reales –esos que en serio le aterrorizan, con toda seguridad huirá de ellos. En este caso, creo que lo hizo hasta otro país.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Tenzou preguntó infeliz. —Sólo me atormentará.

—Porque a veces necesitas decirle a otra alma viva, y tú eres la única alma viva que sé que no me estrellará el puño en la cara por esto. —Kakashi miró hacia los chicos combatiendo. —Y estoy preocupado.

Tenzou se veía como si quisiera atravesar con su puño la cabeza de Kakashi. —¿Preocupado? —Repitió. —Le quitaste la inocencia a esa pequeña y dulce bocona. Deberías estar atemorizado por tu alma inmortal.

—No creo que ella debió irse sola… —Dijo silenciosamente. —Tengo un mal presentimiento. El País de la Lluvia es más peligroso de lo que ella cree.

—Bien, ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé. —Admitió. —Creí que tal vez hablarlo contigo me daría alguna pista, pero eres tan útil como siempre; lo que significa que no lo fuiste en absoluto.

Tenzou le dio al cielo una mirada de ruego la cual Kakashi ignoró.

Sus miradas pararon de vuelta a los chicos que se estaban viendo mutuamente pero a gran distancia, cada uno intentando hacer caer al otro y llegando a ningún lado en el proceso.

—Si algo le pasa, ¿Tengo que culparme de ello? —Preguntó, más para sí mismo que a Tenzou.

Su kouhai volteó a verlo incómodo. —No puedes culparte demasiado, Kakashi-senpai. Si tú eras el borracho, y ella la sobria, no veo cómo esto es enteramente tu culpa. Suena más a que ella estaba tomando ventaja de ti.

—Bueno, no estaba así de sobria. Se golpeó la cabeza… —Se interrumpió cuando Tenzou gritó contra sus manos en absoluto horror. Incluso Naruto y Sai lo escucharon y detuvieron su práctica para echar un vistazo con curiosidad a la extraña figura de su líder sustituto y al hombre junto a él que estaba intentando callarlo.

—¡Argh! ¡Eres el demonio! Puedo verlo en mi cabeza. —Tenzou sollozó. —Tú, hecho basura por el alcohol, abriéndote paso a través de la puerta apestando a cerveza y sake y cayendo encima de esa pobre virgen inconsciente que probablemente no reconocía-

—Apaga tu imaginación. —Kakashi le dijo. —No pasó así. Y deja de actuar sospechosamente o los chicos creerán que algo sucede.

—_Algo sucede. _Y también mi opinión del Ninja que Copia está cayendo . Para siempre. Se está yendo por el caño. —Tenzou sacudió la cabeza. —No me sorprende ahora por qué se fue. También estoy pensando en hacer lo mismo.

—¿No crees que ya me siento como un imbécil? —Kakashi murmuró. —Esa misión fue un desastre desde que comenzó. Y _ambos _nos jodimos…

—¿Tal vez _tú _deberías huir?

Kakashi suspiró. —Quizá.

Tenzou le miró, y entonces rápidamente dejó de hacerlo poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando con exasperación compasiva. —Mira, está bien. Estoy seguro de que no fue tan malo como le estás haciendo sonar. Creo que te estás preocupando por nada, senpai, y creo que estás sobrestimando cuánto Sakura fue afectada por tu… pobre actuación. Es una chica fuerte. Si alguien puede manejar una misión en solitario, es ella.

—Tal vez. —Kakashi dijo, sintiéndose cien años más viejo de pronto al pensar en Sakura vagando por el País de la Lluvia. Un lugar del que acababa de regresar él mismo. La gente asumía que se había calmado todo desde el conflicto corto con Ame algunos años atrás… pero no conocían nada del resentimiento y la militancia que burbujeaba bajo la superficie.

Por un rato, ambos hombres se quedaron callados y mirando en la distancia. —Sabes, Tenzou… —Kakashi suspiró. —Creo que voy a morir en esta guerra.

—No bromees con eso. —El hombre más joven replicó cortante.

Kakashi le miró fijamente a los ojos. _No estoy bromeando, _dijo la réplica muda, pero él simplemente puso una sonrisa ligera y se encogió de hombros. —Tienes razón.

Ambos continuaron su observación hacia el encuentro de práctica y no dijeron nada más del tema.

* * *

La noche en el feudo Zuru era algo a lo que Sakura apenas se estaba acostumbrando. Las primeras noches se había quedado despierta por el terrorífico ruido de la vida salvaje en el exterior. Usualmente siempre era demasiado caluroso para hacer otra cosa además de dejar las puertas de la veranda abiertas, y el sonido de las románticas ranas con voces como martillos golpeando clavos eran una canción de cuna con la que no se podía dormir. Entonces estaban los búhos –diferentes a los de Konoha que ululaban durmientes el uno al otro entre arboles cercanos. Estos búhos gritaban con voces horribles que sonaban casi humanas y parecían venir de metros dentro del bosque tropical. Y entonces, por supuesto, estaban los no identificables crujidos y susurros de animales. Enormes. Desconocidos. Y posiblemente devoradores de hombres.

Esos eran los sonidos que Sakura había comenzado a ignorar. El ruido de las ranas y los gritos de los búhos ya no eran suficientes para mantener a Sakura despierta. Esto probablemente tenía que ver un montón con el hecho de que terminaba agotada hasta los huesos al final del día que tomaría un soplido con un cuerno contra su oreja para despertarla.

Pero esta noche, pese al mismo cansancio que parecía radiar a través de su cuerpo entero y su alma, no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Alrededor de ella estaban los otros tres futones con las durmientes y roncantes formas de Aki, Yui y Kaoru. Una de ellas era la que estaba roncando ligeramente, pero este era otro sonido que Sakura había aprendido a ignorar y, como los otros ruidos afuera, ya no lo escuchaba. A través de las puertas shoji, podía ver las luciérnagas corriendo a través de los árboles como diminutas estrellas moviéndose entre las hojas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, lejos de la vista, y apretó las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía dormir. Ya no se sentía segura de hacerlo.

En lo que respectaba a cualquier otra persona, Sakura había sido violada en la biblioteca esa tarde. Ella era otra en una larga línea de sirvientas que habían sido víctimas de un monstruo sobre indulgente disfrazado de noble heredero. Por supuesto, Sakura no tenía intención de ser una víctima real. Incluso si le habían enseñado que usar ninjutsu en una misión encubierta debía ser evitado a cualquier costo, esta era una situación que sentía necesitaba una excepción.

Desde el momento en que él tocó su piel, ella lo había atrapado en un genjutsu. Sólo tuvo que esconderse detrás de un librero y esperar algunos minutos mientras una escena de pura fantasía se enterraba en su memoria. Lo mantuvo simple. Su experiencia no era grande, pero conocía las suficientes cosas como para hacerlo realista. Se aseguró de dejarle la impresión que había sido incómodo, doloroso e insatisfactorio con la esperanza de que esto le hiciera menos propenso a buscarla en un futuro. Al mismo tiempo, fue demasiado tentador traumatizarlo dándole la idea de que su pequeña herramienta había fallado en la actuación, pero suficientes clases de psicología kunoichi le hicieron ir en contra. No podía humillarlo. Él tal vez fuera el tipo de hombre que no podía con las heridas a su ego. Incluso si quería herirlo en formas que harían a Ibiki torcer el gesto, por el bien de la misión, ella no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo y terminar siendo despedida, o peor.

Así que Sakura agregó detalles mínimos. Desde la perspectiva de Toshio, él tomó a una tímida y no responsiva chica contra una pila de libros, una chica con la que no pudo disfrutar y cuyo silencio y rechazo a gemir ya fuera de placer o dolor le había dejado deseando terminar tan rápido como fuera posible. Luego de que ella cayera al suelo, él le ordenó marcharse, y ella se fue hecha un desastre en llanto. Se tomó un momento para ajustarse la ropa y su apariencia, y Sakura terminó la ilusión ahí.

El joven amo había regresado hacia sí con un parpadeo pesado, como si hubiera sido golpeado por un mareo momentáneo. Entonces se aclaró su cabeza y el recuerdo cayó en su lugar. Detrás de varias filas de libros, Sakura observó silenciosamente cuando una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa apareció en los labios de él y cómo su mano se movió para ajustarse un cinturón que nunca se había quitado. Luego se giró, presuntuoso, y dejó la biblioteca con paso lento, como si nada inusual hubiera sucedido en este lugar.

Sakura ahora estaba tendida en su cama, preguntándose si se había salvado después de todo. Si ella había tenido que imaginar el mismo recuerdo que él, ¿Eso significaba que él todavía la había violado? Tal vez no físicamente, pero al final del día, eran siempre los recuerdos los que hacían a las personas lo que eran el presente. Entonces, de nuevo, ella había volteado las mesas. Él había intentado violar su cuerpo, pero en lugar de ello, ella había violado su mente. ¿Eso era consolación suficiente?

No, pensó. No lo era. Todavía se sentía degradada y humillada por el mero hecho de que haber permitido la experiencia de abuso hacia su cuerpo. Quizá cuando fuera momento de dejar este lugar, ella le haría una visita para darle una justa retribución. Lo mejor es que tenía varios meses para hacer un plan y ejecutarlo. Ella lo haría para que él nunca se viera tentado a tocar a otra chica por el tiempo en que estuviera vivo.

E imaginar formas en las cuales herir a Toshio probó ser un maravilloso relajante. Sonriendo ligeramente, pensando en cubos llenos de ácido y tornos descendiendo lentamente, ella cerró los ojos. Pero antes de que sueños mucho más imaginativos se desarrollaran, un ligero peso hundió su edredón. Pequeñas y suaves patas se movieron sobre sus piernas y hacia su torso para detenerse sobre su pecho donde una nariz llena de bigotes tocaba la suya educadamente.

—Hola. —Dokko susurró, diminutas garras hundiéndose contra la superficie del edredón.

El aliento de gato era otro horror al que Sakura pensó en someter a Toshio. Se sentó y el gordo gato rodó hacia su regazo. —¿Qué sucede? —Susurró ella.

Dokko movió las orejas y se deslizó hacia las puertas shoji abiertas. Él miró a Sakura con la indirecta de que ella debería seguirlo, así que con un suspiro ella salió de las mantas y se levantó del futón con cuidado de no despertar a las otras chicas. Afuera, sólo una delgada línea plateada de la luna colgaba en el cielo… lo que no permitía mucha visibilidad, aunque Sakura fácilmente pudo seguir la punta blanca de Dokko en la oscuridad mientras él la conducía a lo largo de la veranda hasta que ella estaba fuera de una de las habitaciones no ocupadas y en donde ya no podían ser escuchados.

—Te tengo un regalo. —Dokko dijo, desapareciendo bajo el pórtico.

Sakura gruñó por dentro. —¿No es otra rata, o sí? —Ella ya se había despertado dos veces esta semana y encontrado un 'regalito' junto a su almohada.

—Ño, chu ño losh apreshiaste. —El gato reapareció, arrastrando con él un largo saco de algo con los dientes.

Sakura se acuclilló perpleja para liberarlo de su carga, y mientras sopesaba los suaves objetos redondos en la bolsa de red, ella resolló deleitada. —_¡Naranjas! _—Sakura siseó. —¡Oh, podría haber matado por una de estas! ¡Gracias, Dokko!

Ella lo levantó para depositar un ruidoso beso entre sus orejas y luego se dispuso inmediatamente a devorar la mitad de la bolsa.

—Normalmente es tu compañero quien se supone debe alimentarte, pero ya que no tienes uno, supongo que _alguien _tiene que cuidarte. —Dokko retomó su posición sobre el regazo de Sakura. —Acaríciame, por favor.

—No necesito que me cuiden. —Sakura dijo, intentando alternar entre pelar la naranja y acariciar al gato. —Estoy agradecida por las deliciosas naranjas que robaste y todo, pero no necesito que me alimentes.

—Si dejo que mi humano se muera de hambre hasta la muerte, no reflejaría lo buen compañero que soy. Sólo cállate y come tus naranjas. —Dokko bostezó poderosamente y flexionó sus garras. —Tengo noticias de cualquier forma.

—¿De Konoha?

—No. —Dijo él. —Me escondí previamente en uno de los gabinetes de la habitación privada del amo en la tarde, y cuando él llegó conseguí escuchar algunas de las cosas que estaba discutiendo con su asistente.

—¿Y? —Sakura preguntó ansiosa con un bocado de fruta.

—Y… admito que creo que me dormí a través de las partes buenas. Pero cuando desperté, lo escuché a él diciendo algo sobre los cuartos de huéspedes.

—¿Los cuartos de huéspedes?

—Sí. Quiere que su asistente re-decore algunas de las habitaciones para la siguiente semana.

—¿La siguiente semana, huh? —Sakura chupó a consciencia un gajo de naranja. —Así que habrá visitas a las cuales atender. ¿Alguna idea de quién?

—No, pero parecen ser importantes por como suena. El hombre habló con bastante reverencia hacia ellos…

—Tengo el presentimiento de que a esta familia le gusta mirar por encima del hombro a la mayoría de la gente, incluso a otras familias nobles. Tienen que ser alguien extremadamente importante para ganarse su respeto y deferencia.

—¿Cómo líderes de un Sindicato Criminal, no? —Dokko ronroneó secamente.

—Quizá. —Sakura zumbó. —¿Qué habitaciones serán usadas?

—Las que están en el Ala Grulla. El dormitorio principal ahí será el primero en prepararse.

—Veré si puedo echar una mano… Tal vez sea capaz de poner un bicho o dos ahí.

—Buena suerte y sé cuidadosa. Si ellos _son _las personas que estás buscando, serán mucho más atentos ante trucos como ese.

—Sí… —Sakura suspiró y miró hacia su bulto de naranjas. Su número ya había menguado, y Sakura decidió guardar las frutas restantes con la despensa que tenía guardada en su armario personal. Siempre que se le antojara algo en un raro momento, estaba más o menos preparada con porciones de pasteles de fresa y manzanas, también un frasco de pepinillos y cualquier otra cosa que consiguiera robarse de la despensa. Ahora podría agregar deliciosas naranjas a su colección.

—¿De verdad no hay noticias de Konoha? —Sakura preguntó con la voz plana.

—No. —Respondió el gato, igual que siempre. —¿Qué estás esperando de cualquier forma?

—No mucho. —Admitió. —Sólo… más que esto.

* * *

Kakashi bostezó cuando finalmente consiguió botar el pestillo de su propio apartamento, sin la llave. Casi le rebotó en la cara en el momento en que golpeó la enorme pila de correo adentro –una pila que hizo su alma marchitarse sólo por verla; ¿La gente no podía dejar de molestarlo ni siquiera por un mes? ¿Realmente creían que él se preocupaba por la utilidad de sus cuentas cuando estaba afuera peleando por su propia vida y por el bien de la aldea?

Él pateó la puerta para cerrarla con un bang y se acuclilló para recoger tanto como pudiera del monte de las cartas para transportarlas a través de su pequeña habitación para arrojarlas sobre su escritorio. Todavía había más en el suelo, y varias se cayeron en el camino, pero Kakashi no tenía prisa alguna en revisar las masas de papel. En lugar de eso él se desplomó en la silla del escritorio, subió los pies en el alfeizar de la ventana y procedió a quitarse una lagaña de la esquina de su ojo.

Solo, en la privacidad de su hogar, Kakashi no era particularmente industrioso. Pasaba tan poco tiempo en este apartamento de una sola habitación que había en verdad muy pocas cosas que hacer aquí además de dormir. Sus posesiones más interesantes y personales estaban probablemente amontonadas en su armario en los cuarteles administrativos. Este 'hogar' era simplemente el único lugar que había sido capaz de pagarse luego de que su padre hubiera muerto. Él nunca se había encariñado con el lugar, pero tampoco había encontrado motivación para mudarse y expandirse. Todo lo que necesitaba eran algunos cajones para esconder su desorden y un armario para guardar sus tres conjuntos completos (incluyendo sus pijamas).

Todavía quedaba una hora antes del momento en que se retiraba para dormir, y estaba cansado de pensar una y otra vez sobre cosas relacionadas a Sakura. Estaba demasiado cansado de pensar en ella. Demasiado agotado como para preocuparse. Su brazo dolía y ese monte de cartas estaba burlándose de él.

Con un suspiro levantó una carta con desgano y analizó la letra. Una cuenta de su casero; la arrojó hacia un lado. Él levantó otra. La letra de su vecino, así que probablemente era una queja sobre un ruido que él no hubiera podido hacer por no estar aquí –él arrojó esta otra hacia el otro lado. Folletos de tiendas, servicios, y comida para llevar… todos cayeron al basurero, junto con ofertas de seguro y misteriosas pastillas azules que prometían hacerle sentir de nuevo como un hombre. Notas de Genma y otro de sus compañeros pidiéndole que les avisara de su regreso a la aldea para poder verse e invitarse una bebida. Otra carta extraña de esa chica loca de la herrería a la que le gustaba hablar con demasiado detalle sobre partes de él que su madre probablemente no aprobaría. Ya que lo pensaba, más adelante en la pila encontraría probablemente una carta de esa mujer advirtiéndole que mantuviera sus partes privadas lejos de la imaginación de su pervertida hija.

Kakashi se detuvo para poner su barbilla contra su puño y se quedó viendo a las cartas que quedaban sobre su escritorio. No todas eran cartas oficiales y selladas, supuso, sus ojos posándose en un papel color crema doblado que se mezclaba con los sobres. Sus dedos lo levantaron sin mucho entusiasmo, abriéndolo y aplanándolo mientras su aburrida mirada vagaba leyendo por encima las líneas.

La primera vez que la leyó, él apenas entendió el mensaje. No fue hasta que llegó al nombre en la parte final que sus ojos se abrieron por completo y sus pies cayeron desde el alfeizar. Él tomó la nota con ambas manos ahora y con ansiedad devoró las palabras.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Tengo algunos problemas ahora, y necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que irme hoy de misión, así que supongo que no seré capaz de verte en un tiempo, pero necesito que me contactes ya que tengo algo muy urgente que decirte. Sé que Pakkun puede contactar a mi invocación Dokko, y él será capaz de darte una hora y una frecuencia. Sólo tengo una radio de largo alcance. Desearía poder hablar contigo cara a cara, pero bajo estas circunstancias eso no será posible, y, probablemente, esto sea lo mejor de cualquier forma._

_Por favor, contáctame tan pronto como puedas. Eres el único en el que confío para hablar._

_Con cariño, Sakura._

—"Con cariño". —Repitió para sí mismo en un murmullo.

Por algunos minutos su mirada corrió sobre las líneas repetidamente; ¿Algunos problemas? ¿Algo urgente que decirle? Él levantó la vista a la pared sobre su escritorio, su mente corriendo en búsqueda de respuestas. Él sabía que ella estaba teniendo problemas con deudas y su casa… ¿Esa era la razón por la que se había ido después de todo? ¿Por qué necesitaba hablar con él? ¿Quería hacer las paces por el bien de su relación? ¿Quería disculparse? ¿Estaba cansada de su alejamiento tanto como él lo estaba?

Kakashi se abrió el botón del bolsillo de su chaleco antibalas y sacó un estrecho rollo. Casi sin notar el dolor, él se mordió su dedo y lo posó sobre docenas de manchas viejas de sangre mientras lo abría.

Pakkun vino a la existencia detrás de su silla, jadeando. —¿Yup? —Él preguntó, lamiéndose los belfos.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. —Kakashi dijo, reclinándose contra la silla para mirar al perro. —Necesito que contactes otra invocación.

Pakkun dejó de jadear e inclinó la cabeza. —¿Otro perro… o qué? —Preguntó, confundido.

Los dedos de Kakashi golpearon rápidamente el escritorio por un momento. Él sabía que esto no iba a salir bien. —Un gato, de hecho. —Le dijo al pug.

Como predijo, un terrorífico ceño apareció en la carita de Pakkun, lo que era impresionante para un animal que había nacido con el ceño fruncido. —Un gato. —Repitió con la voz plana.

—Que responde al nombre de Dokko. —Kakashi dijo, consultando el nombre en la nota.

—No conozco ningún gato que se llame Dokko. —Pakkun replicó.

—Lo perseguiste una vez.

—Bien.

—Bueno, no realmente; ¿Puedes hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar a este gato? Aparentemente él tiene algo de información para mí.

—Es más fácil contactar a criaturas de clanes afiliados. —El perro explicó. —Ninguno de nosotros está afiliado con algún clan gatuno. Podría tomar un rato contactar a este… Dokko.

—¿Cuánto tomará? —Kakashi preguntó.

Pakkun sólo se encogió de hombros. —Hay muchos clanes de gatos… al menos sabemos dónde están generalmente. Una vez que encontremos el clan correcto, contactar a un individuo es fácil. Pienso que podrían ser algunos días.

—Eso está bien. Solo apresúrate, si puedes. —Kakashi dijo, asintiendo.

—De acuerdo. —Pakkun le dio la espalda y desapareció en una temblorosa nube de humo.

Kakashi miró de nuevo la nota en su mano y la leyó una vez más. Una lenta sonrisa deslizándose en sus labios por encima de su rostro enmascarado cuando llegó al final. —Con cariño. —Murmuró suavemente para sí mismo. Colocó la nota de vuelta al escritorio con una débil risita entre dientes y se levantó para estirarse y preparar la cama, sintiéndose con el corazón infinitamente más ligero de lo que estuvo en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_El Sindicato._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

skdfnaskfn perdón por la hora, pero sentía que tenía que subirlo hoy porque presiento que me va a dar gripe por las lluvias de otoño T T

Entonces... Kakashi acaba de confesar sus pecados con el pobre Tenzou y, bueno, algunas estarán decepcionadas de enterarse que no todo fue como esperaban (y que no se detallara más), pero como apunta el nombre del siguiente capítulo, ya nos vamos a meter en cosas ENORMES y más importantes.

Respecto a la situación de Sakura con Toshio no crean que SilverShine sólo lo puso porque sí, tendrá su relevancia; y como suponían, el tipo es peligroso.

De momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, ah, y que tengo muchas ganas ya de ponerles el siguiente capítulo porque se viene lo bueno :D Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción y sus comentarios :D

**Isabel:** Si lo que ha pasado te ha dejado en suspenso, prepárate. Y sobre Kakashi sufriendo... créeme que lo hará. De momento puedes ver que está interesado en saber qué es de Sakura y por qué se fue. Lo que se agradece aunque sea tan tarde. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Mañana respondo sus mensajitos. Pasen bonita semana :D


	12. El Sindicato

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 11**

El Sindicato

* * *

_¿Por qué estoy caminando descalza_

_en este camino donde no hay nadie alrededor?_

_Cierro mis ojos ante esta decisión._

* * *

Era oficial, pensó Sakura. Eriko y Aiko eran posiblemente las dos peores cosas inventadas en la historia de la tierra. Esta particular afirmación fue hecha porque el alquitrán no se quitaba de los vestidos de seda gris paloma.

La mañana había comenzado típicamente. La alarma chilló a las seis, las chicas se levantaron, Yui accidentalmente se había tropezado dos veces con el pie de Sakura a propósito, y luego Sakura colgó la cabeza precariamente sobre el excusado algunos minutos, preguntándose si realmente iba a vomitar de una buena vez por todas. No lo hizo, y las náuseas finalmente se fueron para darle oportunidad de vestirse y lavarse y así poder correr hacia la pizarra de tareas donde su agenda del día estaba escrita.

Después de disfrutar su blando desayuno a las seis y media (no podía tolerar mucho en la mañana) y limpiar para hacerle sitio a la segunda ronda de sirvientes que desayunarían a las siete, salió para ayudar a Himiko a quitarle el polvo a algunas alfombras viejas. Sakura imaginó que serían para las habitaciones de invitados.

Himiko seguía siendo una de las mujeres más encantadoras que Sakura había conocido en este lugar. Siempre sonreía y siempre le preguntaba a Sakura cómo se sentía, y le aseguraba que las náuseas matutinas y la fatiga, así como el extraño apetito eran normales. Y aunque Sakura estaba agradecida por su amabilidad y buenos consejos, siempre se sentía incómoda hablando de su condición. Himiko parecía tener la impresión de que Sakura _quería _al bebé y de que estaba _feliz _por estar embarazada. La verdad, Sakura quería pensar lo menos posible de esto, como si con sólo evitar el tema fuera posible que todo el problema se fuera. Era una forma tonta de pensar, y se lo había dicho ya suficientes veces, pero enfrentar el problema le aterraba. _Todavía _no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Luego de sacudir todo el polvo de las alfombras, su siguiente tarea era una en conjunto con las otras sirvientas. Se reunió con Aki, Yui y Kaoru afuera de un dormitorio en el Ala Ruiseñor y, una vez juntas, se sintieron lo suficientemente confiadas de entrar y confrontar a sus ocupantes:

Las gemelas.

Yéndose por su apariencia, no existían dos niñas más angelicales. Las dos chicas de nueve años tenían una dulce cara, ojos enormes y su cabello negro brillaba acomodado en encantadores rizos que adornaban sus rosadas mejillas. La gente que las veía exclamaba "¡Qué bonitas niñas!". La gente que las conocía se cruzaba fuera de su camino.

Sakura había, hasta el momento, conseguido evitar el encender su ira. La primera semana, ellas se habían fijado en ella por ser la nueva sirvienta –o sea, un nuevo objetivo para sus travesuras, y por los siguientes tres días la persiguieron, probándola. Cuando Sakura fue asignada a vestirlas y peinarlas, ambas habían sugerido estilizar el cabello de Sakura también. Recordar el consejo de Himiko sobre que las chicas podrían ser sus más grandes aliadas o sus peores enemigas le había hecho andar con cautela, pero decidió complacerlas. Tal vez que otras sirvientas se rehusaran a seguir sus juegos tontos había provocado su descontento, así que Sakura les permitió peinarla en todos los extraños estilos que se les ocurrían, para mucho de su deleite. También notaron las uñas de Sakura cuidadosamente pintadas en rosa y expresaron envidia; su madre les negaba hacer tales cosas. Sakura prometió naturalmente darles una o dos botellas, y el siguiente día cuando sus vestidos terminaron cubiertos en esmalte rosado, para mucho del horror de su madre, Sakura clamó no saber nada.

Pero incluso si Sakura estaba más o menos en su lista de aliados por permitirles hacer travesuras, eso no aplicaba con las otras sirvientas.

—Niñas. —Yui declare mientras entraban. —Dejen sus juguetes. Necesitamos medirlas.

Esta era la forma incorrecta de dirigirse a las gemelas. Ambas despreciaban el ser ordenadas, especialmente de parte de la servidumbre. Incluso a su joven edad ya habían adquirido el complejo de superioridad de los Zuru, y conocían la diferencia entre nobles y plebeyos, una jerarquía que desafiaba la que existía entre niños y adultos.

Ambas niñas se miraron la una a la otra con una expresión plana, y entonces sonrieron. —De acuerdo. —Dijeron amablemente, y el fino sentido de Sakura para los problemas comenzó a alertarla.

Cinco minutos después, las 4 sirvientas estaban corriendo hacia el baño.

—¡Esas pequeñas perras! —Yui siseó, pegajosas líneas de color negro cruzaban su vestido, brazos, manos y pies.

—¡Le diremos a su madre sobre esto! —Aki gritó, mirando con terror sus manos marcadas.

—¡No toques tu rostro! —Sakura ordenó a Kaoru, quien estaba intentando quitarse el cabello de la cara. —Las manchas de alquitrán son permanentes.

—¡Ellas sabían que esto iba a pasar! —Yui se quejó.

—Por supuesto que lo sabían.—Kaoru dijo más tranquila. —Si no supieran que el balcón había sido revestido con alquitrán, ellas no nos hubieran dicho que saliéramos a ver al zorro.

—Ni siquiera creo que _hubiera _un zorro. —Aki dijo innecesariamente.

En los baños para las mujeres, se apresuraron a desvestirse y se sentaron en las duchas para comenzar a tallarse furiosamente.

—¡Esto no sale! —Kaoru chilló.

—¡Estaremos marcadas de por vida! —Aki se mostró de acuerdo. —¡La familia nos despedirá si nos ven así!

Sakura se concentró en tallar su propia piel, ciertamente algo vanidosa, preocupada por tener esas marcas color negro a través de sus palmas, brazos y pies por las siguientes semanas. Aunque estaba segura de que no las despedirían. Incluso si esencialmente habían sido escogidas por meras razones estéticas.

—Creo que está quitándose. —Dijo finalmente.

—¿En serio? —Aki preguntó ansiosamente, el alivio mostrándose en su rostro. Luego miró a Yui y pareció recordar tardíamente que se suponía que Sakura no le tenía que agradar y se giró con un vago ceño fruncido. Sakura le ignoró. Satisfecha porque sus propias manos estuvieran más o menos limpias, comenzó a trabajar en sus pies.

Para ese momento la histeria estaba muriendo. La pintura de alquitrán estaba quitándose con lentitud, y Yui y Aki se relajaron lo suficiente como para comenzar a planear la venganza contra las gemelas –lo que parecía involucrar a su madre. Esto, para Sakura, se sentía ingenuo. Dudaba que la Señora Zuru pusiera mucha atención a sus hijas, y dudaba todavía más que le importara si actuaban groseras con la servidumbre quienes estaban debajo de ellas de cualquier forma. Con toda probabilidad la razón por la que las niñas eran tan traviesas era por tal desinterés materno en primer lugar.

Sakura estiró uno de sus pies limpios y examinó sus bailarines dedos. Ciertamente se veían limpios desde este ángulo al menos.

Una risita hizo que mirara alrededor, justo a tiempo para ver a Aki y Yui quitando su mirada lejos de ella. Estaban hablando en cuchicheos, aunque era obvio que estaban hablando de ella. La forma en que siguieron viéndola y riéndose las delataba.

—Oye, Sakura—Yui de pronto dijo, con tal falso tono de amistad que le recordó a Ino en su periodo más vengativo algunos años atrás. —El cocinero dice que los pasteles se le han estado perdiendo de la cocina; ¿No sabrás algo de ello, o sí?

Las dos chicas rompieron a reír ahora, y Sakura sintió un caliente golpe de ira y humillación quemando su corazón. Quería empujarlas, y duro. Principalmente quería llorar. Kaoru le echo un vistazo, pero no dijo nada. En privado ella le diría a Sakura que las otras dos chicas eran bestias y que debía ignorarlas, pero aquellas dos bestias _eran _también amigas de Kaoru, y no se atrevería a reprenderlas abiertamente. Era el tipo de chica que quería agradarles a todos y evitaría el ser envuelta en una disputa cuanto pudiera.

Y repentinamente Sakura se sintió completamente sola. Aquí estaba, sentada desnuda en un baño con tres hermosas chicas –todas ellas eran delgadas, esbeltas y de piel clara. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Quizá cuando llegó había sido tan delgada y esbelta como ellas, pero eso había sido antes de algunos… cambios.

Cambios que se estaban volviendo difíciles de ignorar.

Sakura rápidamente finalizó con su otro pie y salió de las duchas hacia el vestidor para arreglarse. Sólo quería salirse de aquí y tal vez llorar a gusto en algún armario antes de que sus emociones le traicionaran y rompiera a llorar en un lugar demasiado público. Pero mientras se subía la ropa interior, vio su figura reflejada en un espejo de cuerpo entero junto a ella y comenzó a sentirse débil y enferma de nuevo.

Era bastante claro de qué se estaban riendo Yui y Aki. Sakura había ganado peso. Realmente no había manera de ignorar eso ahora. Sus pechos, normalmente pequeños y que no necesitaban un bra, ahora eran más grandes que cuando dejó Konoha. Había estado usando la ropa de Kaoru que era más amplia para acomodar su nuevo busto que ya no cabía en sus propias prendas, aunque afortunadamente la bonita yukata era lo suficientemente ajustable, incluso si sus bras no lo eran.

Pero sus pechos no eran lo único que repentinamente habían crecido dos copas. Su una vez plano estómago era ahora notablemente convexo, e incluso sus caderas y muslos eran más redondos de lo que recordaba.

Y aunque Sakura sabía desde hacía más de un mes que estaba embarazada, sólo ahora la realidad le golpeó con fuerza.

_¡Estaba embarazada!_

Esto no era una simple marca de tinta en una prueba de embarazo. No era sólo una noción en su cabeza. Era real. Era tangible. Sakura presionó ambas manos contra su vientre y sintió el nuevo contorno de su cuerpo que continuaría creciendo conforme pasaran las semanas. Tal vez comparada con las otras chicas estaba un poquito más pesada, y probablemente estaba dentro de los estándares de las chicas civiles, pero para Sakura, cuyo trabajo era conocer su cuerpo y trabajar con él armónicamente, el cambio era espantoso e impactante.

Se sentía como si esta fuera la primera vez que realmente entendía la gravedad de su situación. Tenía diez semanas de embarazo y Kakashi no se había aparecido por una razón u otra. Si esperaba para que él fuera parte de esta decisión, sería demasiado tarde. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer ella misma. Era su vida la que estaba en riesgo aquí, y ella era demasiado joven –demasiado _incompetente- _para tener un hijo. ¡Era _terrible _con los niños! Los encontraba molestos, pegajosos ¡e incluso algunos apestaban! ¿Qué tal si tenía un niño tan travieso e incontrolable como Naruto había sido? ¿Y si era una niña tan terrible y vengativa como las gemelas?

Sakura se vistió el yukata arruinado y caminó de vuelta a su habitación para encontrar algo limpio y fresco que ponerse. Cada paso fue impulsado por un poquito de miedo y pánico que burbujeaba en la superficie de su comportamiento. Estaba perdida, y tan lejos del hogar y todo a quien amaba estaba lejos de su alcance. Y lo que era peor: ella lo había querido así. Había huido del único problema que no podía abandonar, y todo lo que podía ver debido a esa decisión era insolación justo cuando menos lo necesitaba.

En su habitación, Sakura apenas pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de terminar de vestirse con un yukata nuevo de color rojo oscuro, en lugar de regresar a terminar con el resto de sus tareas, ella fue a su armario y sacó la mochila que había usado en su viaje desde Konoha. En la bolsa metió un cambio de ropa, una buena cantidad de sus bocadillos guardados, y luego llenó la cantimplora con agua limpia. Era un largo camino a Amegakure después de todo. Necesitaba estar preparada.

Poniéndose sus zapatos más cómodos, Sakura salió por la veranda y se dirigió al lado aislado de la casa, buscando el camino que conducía hacia el bosque.

Dio la vuelta donde los baños se encontraban con la casa principal y se detuvo en seco.

El jardinero que había estado atando un árbol joven a una vara de bambú levantó la vista. Él se veía tan sucio y cansado como siempre, y levantó una enorme ceja cuando notó su cargada mochila.

—Disculpe. —Dijo en una voz diminuta. —¿Sabrá cuál es la dirección hacia Amegakure?

Él se inclinó en el palo de bambú y movió su peso mientras pensaba. —Todo este camino. —Dijo él, señalando hacia las irregulares losas de piedra que conducían a un camino detrás de él. —Pasando las cocinas, ahí llegarás a la escalera para pasar la cerca. Gira hacia la izquierda y sigue las farolas hasta que encuentres el camino. Hay señalizaciones hacia Ame.

—Gracias. —Sakura jadeó.

—Pero no recomendaría que fueras. —Dijo antes de que se pudiera mover. —Es un camino peligroso, especialmente para jovencitas como tú. Si no eres enfrentada por animales salvajes, te encontrarás con ninjas renegados. Y si llegas a la aldea, los ninjas de Ame no tratan tan amablemente a los extranjeros.

—Estaré bien. —Sakura le aseguró. Podría con los animales salvajes y los ninjas, y había dominado tantos acentos del país de la Lluvia en las últimas dos semanas que podía imitarlos con facilidad si tuviera que hacerlo para convencer a cualquier guardia de su nacionalidad.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. —Remarcó gruñón mientras Sakura comenzó a avanzar.

Las cocinas estaban ocupadas, y como era usual las puertas estaban bien abiertas, pero nadie notó a Sakura mientras pasaba para dirigirse al muro que rodeaba el perímetro del feudo. La última vez que había pasado por estas mismas escaleras, ella se había preguntado cuántos meses tendría que tener antes que pequeñas muestras de acción física se volvieran imposibles. Aparentemente la respuesta no era tres meses. Incluso si Sakura _estaba _comenzando a sentirse más pesada, se deslizó por el espacio que había para cruzar con facilidad y continuó a un fuerte y buen ritmo hacia el bosque, siguiendo la dirección del jardinero.

Gracias a haber estudiado su mapa en Konoha, ella sabía que Amegakure estaba más o menos a 40 kilómetros del feudo Zuru. Si mantenía el ritmo y evitaba exigirse demasiado, con suerte llegaría ahí para el final del día.

Sin embargo, el camino por el que el jardinero le había enviado era uno difícil se seguir. Era menos un camino y más una ruta fea situada entre enormes arbustos y hierbas, algunas veces cruzaba bajo enormes raíces y luego la llevó en un círculo casi enloquecedor antes de continuar. Este parecía ser usado por animales salvajes más que por humanos pese a la intermitente y casi al azar colocación de farolas. Los sonidos de movimiento cercano eran apenas alarmantes. Sakura podía con cualquier criatura desconocida que estuviera escondida. Estaba dispuesta a apostar a que probablemente ella era la cosa más peligrosa en esta selva. Nada se atrevería a atacarla si sabía que era por su propio bien.

Al menos eso era lo que estaba pensando antes de escuchar algo crujir detrás de ella a gran velocidad. Sakura se giró, levantando las manos, esperando tener que defenderse de un tigre salvaje o algo con una dentadura filosa y garras, pero en lugar de ello, la única cosa que salió de las hierbas era Aki.

—¡Espera! —La chica de cabello negro gritó, trepando un enorme nudo en una raíz para llegar a Sakura que sólo pudo verla sorprendida. Aki estaba severamente corta de aliento, y todavía seguía usando su yukata manchado de alquitrán de la mañana, un feo accidente que había crecido con la ayuda de múltiples manchas verdes y cafés de su carrera a través de la jungla. Uno de sus zapatos no estaba, y mientras seguía jadeando frente a Sakura, su cabello pareció estar lleno con hojas y pulgones de las plantas.

—¡Espera! —Jadeó de nuevo. —¡No puedes irte! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, no te vayas por culpa nuestra!

—Aki… —Sakura dijo sin expresión alguna. —¿Corriste todo el camino hasta aquí?

—Sí. —Se quejó. —Vi que tu mochila no estaba, y que habías tomado tu ropa y esa comida, y el jardinero dijo que preguntaste la dirección a Ame ¡Y supe que nos habíamos pasado! —Ella estiró la mano para tomar la de Sakura. —¡Por favor, regresa Sakura! ¡Himiko nos matará si no lo haces! Ya estamos cortas de personal y no quiero ser responsable de tu partida…

Sakura suspiró y sacó la mano fuera del agarre de Aki. —No tenías que preocuparte. Sólo voy a Ame para hacerme cargo de un asunto. Regresaré en un día o dos.

Aki se le quedó viendo. —¡Pero… no puedes irte así! ¡Todas estamos preocupadas! Y no puedes ir a Ame tú sola sin un guardia. El bosque es realmente peligroso. —Cuando dijo esto, una rama crujió en algún lugar encima de ellas, y Aki se encogió, como si esperara que un terrible monstruo cayera sobre ella.

—Lo siento. —Sakura dijo. Había tenido tal pánico y se había ido con tal rapidez hacia Amegakure que no consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera gente que se preocupara por ella –mucho menos Aki, quien parecía odiarla tanto como Yui. —No pensé en ello…

—No importa, solo regresa conmigo. —Aki le jaló la manga.

—Pero tengo que ir a-

—Si de verdad tienes que ir, podemos conseguirte un escolta, pero _por favor _regresa a casa, Sakura. —Aki rogó. —No sabes cuán peligroso es este lugar.

Para mantener su cubierta, Sakura no podría moverse sola. Se suponía que era una típica civil después de todo, y las civiles típicas no corrían dentro de un peligroso bosque sin ninguna preocupación sobre su propia seguridad. Tendría que regresar con Aki, conseguir un guardia y rogar por permiso para irse.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura dijo con la voz pesada, y comenzó a seguir a Aki de regreso por el camino por el que habían llegado. No sabía si estaba frustrada por regresar al feudo Zuru. Sintió que debería estarlo, considerando la urgencia de su situación, y aunque no estaba _aliviada, _no podía identificar alguna irritación por haber terminado retrasada. Se preguntó si su corazón estaba demasiado confundido como para saber qué se suponía tenía que sentir.

—Lo siento. —Aki susurró con arrepentimiento de nuevo. —Sé que he sido una perra contigo. No puedo creer que hice algo que te orilló a huir… porque no es como si no me agradaras.

Sakura no dijo nada.

—Es sólo… Yui. —La chica morena finalizó.

—¿Yui? —Sakura repitió.

Aki asintió. —Es mi mejor amiga, y _te odia. _Así que… creí que existía una razón. Pero lo lamento. Siempre creí que era una buena persona, pero quizá no lo soy.

—Aki, no te preocupes. —Sakura le soltó. —Sé lo que es tomarla contra alguien sólo porque tus amigos lo hacen. Te sientes como basura cuando te das cuenta qué clase de imbécil has sido.

Aki se sonrojó, atrapando la indirecta de cuán imbécil fue. —¿A quién molestaste? —Preguntó titubeante.

—Un chico, cuando era joven. Él era estúpido y molesto y todo el mundo lo odiaba, así que yo también. Ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos, incluso si sigue siendo estúpido y molesto. —Sakura le sonrió a Aki. —Así que, supongo que no es muy tarde para hacer las paces.

—Yui nunca me hablará de nuevo. —Aki dijo con tristeza.

—Que se joda Yui. —Sakura dijo cortante. —Nunca le hice nada.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Tenía que odiarte desde el momento en que llegaste.

—¿Por qué?

Ellas pasaron debajo de un enorme hongo creciendo entre dos árboles y encontraron un camino más ancho por el que ambas podían caminar lado a lado. Aki miró con culpabilidad a Sakura mientras torcía sus manos sucias. —Eres igual a ella.

Sakura casi estrangulaba a la otra chica; ¡Ella no se parecía _en nada _a esa reina del drama con ojos de gato!

—Quiero decir, tu cabello. —Aki dijo, señalando su propia cabeza. —Ambas se parecen, sabes… y Yui odia a los rivales. Se lleva bien conmigo y Kaoru porque no cree que somos competencia para ella –y sí, básicamente dijo eso, así que sé que lo cree. Y se va de frente por ese _horrible _Toshio. Ella es su favorita, sabes. Ella odia a cualquiera que pueda llamar su atención.

—Ah. —Era todo lo que Sakura había sospechado.

—Está preocupada de que también eres de su tipo, y que él la botará para tenerte a ti. Eres más bonita de lo que ella es. Odia eso.

—Bueno, puedes decirle que deje de preocuparse. —Sakura dijo amargamente. —Él ya 'me tuvo'.

La expresión de Aki saltó en sorpresa. —¿Cuándo? —Demandó.

—La semana pasada. En la biblioteca. Él no me ha buscado desde entonces, así que Yui puede descansar tranquila por que no se lo he quitado.

—Ya veo. —Aki dijo suavemente. —Es un bruto, ¿No es cierto? Se lo ha hecho a la mayoría. Él tuvo a Kaoru cuando se emborrachó el año pasado durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Él se la llevó hacia el bosque y… bueno, ella lo superó. Tú tienes que hacerlo, o te echarán, no todas tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.

Sakura sintió la ira cosquillear a través de sus brazos y dedos. Picaban con la necesidad de envolverse alrededor de la garganta de ese hombre y comenzar a apretar hasta que algo se rompiera. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Antes de que Kaoru, Yui y tú llegaran, éramos otras 7 chicas y yo. Todas se fueron por culpa de él, una a una. Ya fuera porque fueron atacadas y no podían tolerar el seguir estando ahí, o porque temían que fueran las siguientes y se marchaban antes de que sucediera. Pero él nunca me atacó.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura preguntó.

—Porque mi tío lo mataría. —Aki dijo, y por la forma en que lo dijo, Sakura sabía que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Ella no lo había dicho de la misma forma en que sugirió que Himiko le mataría si descubría que Sakura se había ido –lo que realmente significaba que Aki tendría que ser castigada con alguna disminución en su paga. Pero cuando habló sobre su tío… ella lo decía en serio.

—¿Quién es tu tío? —Sakura preguntó silenciosamente, apenas segura de si quería saberlo.

—Karasu.

Algo sobre ese nombre resonó en Sakura, como si tuviera una sensación de déjà vu. No era un nombre común, pero estaba segura de haberlo escuchado antes. O quizá sólo fuera la forma en que Aki lo dijo. —Yo no… no lo conozco. —Sakura dijo.

Aki le dirigió una mirada lúgubre. —Eventualmente lo conocerás. —Dijo, y no sonaba del todo feliz por ello.

Finalmente llegaron a la misma escalera por la que Sakura había cruzado media hora antes, una vez más Sakura estaba de vuelta en 'casa'. Pero antes de que dejaran el jardín, Aki la detuvo. —¿Podemos… ser amigas entonces? —Preguntó con tal enorme preocupación que Sakura no sintió tener la fuerza de rechazarla. —Lamento las cosas que hice. No soy… no soy una mala persona. Creo que eres agradable, y no me importa lo que Yui piense de ti.

—Tampoco me importa lo que Yui piense de mí. —Sakura dijo, ofreciéndole a la otra chica una sonrisa amigable para hacerle saber que estaba perdonada.

Aki, luciendo mucho más aliviada, le condujo a lo largo del camino del jardín hacia los cuarteles del personal.

Himiko estaba esperando ahí con ansiedad. Ella se hundió con alivio por ver a Sakura de nuevo. —¡Ahí estás! —Dijo, moviéndose para abrazar a Sakura de manera maternal. —¡No hagas eso de nuevo! Si eres infeliz, ¡_Tienes _que decirme! No huyas así.

Ella realmente era muy parecida a su madre, y la genuina preocupación que Himiko ofreció tiró algo muy crudo y sensible dentro de Sakura. Lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos, aunque intentó controlarlas. —Está bien, no estaba huyendo. —Le prometió. —Sólo necesitaba arreglar algo en Amegakure.

—¿Ahora? ¿Sola? ¿En la condición en que estás?

Sakura se detuvo antes de asentir. —Sí.

Aki miró a ambas confundidas, intentando entender qué quería decir Himiko, pero el ama de llaves ondeó una mano hacia ella. —Puedes volver a tus tareas, Aki. Dile a Yui que voy a tener que hablar con ella después, pero lidiaré ahora con Sakura. —Dijo, llevando a Sakura hacia adentro de la habitación donde Sakura y las otras chicas dormían. Una vez adentro, ella cerró las puertas para que nadie las escuchara ni viera e inmediatamente fue a la mesa en la esquina donde estaba una tetera. Ella la encendió e invitó a Sakura a sentarse junto a ella. —Ahora. —Dijo mientras el agua comenzaba a calentarse. —¿Qué sucede?

Sakura no podía pensar en nada qué decir.

—¿No es por Toshio-sama, o sí? —Himiko aventuró.

—No le tengo miedo. —Sakura dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Y dudo que Yui y Aki te hayan fastidiado tanto. Eres más fuerte que eso. Sin embargo, las tendré lavando excusados por el siguiente mes luego de lo que Kaoru me dijo.

Con un suspiro, Sakura sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. —No castigue demasiado a Aki. Sólo estaba siguiendo a Yui, pero ella no quería hacerme daño.

—Mm. —Himiko aceptó. —¿Qué hay de Yui?

—Oh, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella.

Himiko se río entre dientes. Aunque claramente sentía aprecio por todas las chicas, tenía que admitir que Yui a veces daba demasiado trabajo. —Ciertamente escogiste mal tu tiempo, Sakura. —Le reprendió. —Estamos en medio de las preparaciones para recibir algunos invitados importantes. La última cosa que necesito es que mi personal esté yéndose sin explicación alguna. Y Amegakure está a ocho horas caminando; ¿Realmente intentabas caminar todo ese camino tú sola? Tienes casi tres meses de embarazo, Sakura, tienes que pensar en el bebé.

Los dedos de Sakura se tensaron en su regazo. —No es un bebé. —Replicó cortante.

Las manos de Himiko, en proceso de alcanzar las dos copas, se detuvieron. —Ah. —Ya veo, parpadeando hacia Sakura. —Creo que lo entiendo ahora; ¿Querías abortar, no es cierto?

La emoción amenazó con asfixiarla de nuevo. Sakura presionó las palmas contra sus ojos e inhaló. —No puedo hacerlo. —Dijo, su voz temblando traicioneramente. —No puedo ser madre. No tengo opción.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta entonces?

—Porque estoy tan aterrada que apenas puedo pensar en ello. —Sakura dijo, un suave sollozo escapando de su garganta. —Tiene razón. Huí. Huí de casa para venir aquí, porque creí que eso lo haría más sencillo. No me queda más tiempo pero no sé qué hacer.

—¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

—Diez.

Himiko siseó entre dientes. —Demasiado cerca, pero no es imposible. Puedo arreglar que uno de los guardias te lleve a Amegakure mañana. Con suerte regresarás antes de que nuestros visitantes lleguen, pero sólo si es lo que tú quieres.

La oferta estaba en la mesa. Sakura sólo tenía que tomarla.

—Criar a un niño sola no es sencillo, lo sé. —Himiko continuó. —Depende de ti. Nadie más puede tomar esta decisión por ti.

Aunque eso era exactamente lo que Sakura había esperado sucediera. Había esperado desde el momento en que se fue que Kakashi la contactara y le dijera qué quería él. Probablemente hubiera hecho lo que fuera que él quisiera.

En lugar de eso, tendría que hacerlo sola. No había alternativa.

—Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. —Sakura susurró. —Mi madre me crío sola. Lo hizo ver tan sencillo, y cuando pienso en ello, ella sólo era dos años mayor que yo ahora cuando me tuvo.

—¿Qué crees que eso signifique para ti? —Himiko preguntó, mientras la tetera comenzaba a silbar débilmente. Ella la levantó y comenzó a servir.

—No lo sé. —Sakura dijo, viendo miserablemente al contenido amarillo meciéndose en su taza de té. —No estoy segura de poder obligarme a hacerlo. No después de lo que mi madre atravesó. Ni siquiera creo que pueda ser la mitad de fuerte de lo que era ella…

Himiko sorbió su bebida con dignidad. —La maternidad tiende a volver a la gente así. Quizás encuentres que te sienta bien, Sakura.

—Lo dudo. —Sakura dijo con un temblor, todavía incapaz de ver lo que esperaba por ella en el futuro. Había hecho cosas en su vida que podrían volver loca a cualquier persona. Había tomado vidas, enterrado las manos en cadáveres putrefactos para encontrar secretos, y había estado frente a la muerte tantas veces hasta el momento que había perdido la cuenta. Y si no era lo suficientemente _fuerte _ahora, ¿Cómo podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a un niño? —No sé qué hacer. —Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar.

—Sí, pero creo que ya decidiste hace tiempo, sin importar si te diste cuenta o no; ¿Por qué otra razón lo pospusiste por tanto tiempo?

Sakura presionó la humedad en sus ojos. —Porque estoy asustada… —Dijo con la voz ronca.

—Sí, lo estás. Pero creo que escogerás lo mejor para ti. No eres una chica tonta, Sakura.

_Lo soy. _—Pensó. —_Usted no me conoce._

—Tómate el resto de la tarde. —Himiko le dijo, poniéndose de pie. —Disfruta del té, toma una siesta, baja a cenar, y entonces continua con tus deberes de la noche. Si todavía quieres ir a Ame mañana, haré los arreglos, pero quiero que estés segura de que eso es lo que quieres.

Entonces eso significaba una última noche para decidir qué hacer. Si Kakashi no la contactaba para mañana en la mañana, y parecía que él no lo haría, ella tendría que lidiar sola con la decisión. Sakura asintió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo, y luego que Himiko saliera finalmente se permitió romperse y sollozar sobre su taza de té hasta agotarse, sintiéndose tan vacía para poder hacer algo más que poner su cabeza en la mesa y dormitar. Cuando Kaoru regresó para despertarla para cenar, ella avanzó mecánicamente. Comió, limpió su lugar para los siguientes sirvientes, y luego siguió a Aki, Yui y Kaoru hacia el Ala Grulla para ayudar con algunas de las últimas tareas de la limpieza de primavera (las primeras dos claramente más calladas alrededor de Sakura, claramente regañadas por Himiko mientras Sakura dormía). Se suponía que los invitados llegarían el fin de semana, así que todo tenía que estar perfectamente limpio y en buenas condiciones para su llegada.

Y mientras las otras chicas sacudían y cambiaban las sábanas para las camas, Sakura casualmente deslizó un dispositivo bajo la cama, enganchándolo en uno de los resortes mientras pretendía estar metiendo los edredones bajo el colchón. Sin ningún testigo consciente, ella continuó su trabajo. Luego de cambiar un jardín de flores con orquídeas frescas y pasar sobre cada superficie con un trapo, era tiempo para irse a dormir. Las cuatro chicas se retiraron agotadas, desvistiéndose para bañarse y lentamente prepararse para dormir.

Yui estaba inusualmente callada. Esto podría ser porque Aki y Kaoru ahora hablaban fácilmente con Sakura, y habiendo perdido su aliada en la guerra contra Sakura, estaba momentáneamente frustrada. A Sakura no podía importarle menos. Que la chica lloriqueara. Tendría que superarlo eventualmente.

Mientras Sakura dormía, por primera vez soñó con su embarazo. Esto mostraba tal vez cuán exitosamente había conseguido divorciarse de su condición ya que nunca había penetrado en el subconsciente de sus sueños. En este caso ella soñó también con Kakashi. Él había llegado al Feudo Zuru y la encontraba sobre sus manos y rodillas, frotando piedras en el patio con un cepillo de mano. Él la llevaba de regreso a Konoha, pero en medio del camino, Sakura recordó con un salto que había dejado a su bebé. Ella no sabía cómo se veía, qué género tenía, sólo que necesitaba regresar por él. Pero Kakashi no esperaría. Era él o el niño…

La decisión le rompió el corazón, y antes de que pudiera decidirse se despertó. Una vez más, fue un cuerpo pelirrojo y peludo montando sobre su pecho lo que la despertó.

—Dokko. —Ella jadeó, empujándolo para poder respirar. El gato cayó sobre el colchón junto a ella y una de las otras chicas resopló entre sueños, pero seguían dormidas todas.

—Todos dicen que intentaste escapar hoy. —El gato susurró, intrigado. —¿Eso es cierto?

—Sigo aquí, ¿No es cierto?

—Supongo que es verdad.

—¿Descubriste algo?

—Nada nuevo. —Admitió. —Intenté descubrir quiénes eran los invitados, pero nadie habla sobre ellos. Es bastante frustrante.

—Dímelo a mí. —Sakura suspiró. —He intentado escribir un reporte a Tsunade sobre los invitados, pero tengo que esperar hasta conseguir alguna información sobre ellos. Pero es como si las personas no quisieran hablar de ellos, y no puedo seguir presionando…

—¿Cómo vas a enviar el reporte?

—Tengo la radio de emergencia, pero no sería seguro usarlo encubierta. —Sakura susurró. —Pensaré en algo. Sólo me pregunto cómo estará Tsunade… Espero que no se haya vuelto paranoica con todos los rumores de espías.

—¿Espías? —Dokko preguntó.

—El Sindicato tiene espías en Konoha con seguridad. —Le dijo. —Si esos visitantes están conectados, ¿Crees que sería mucho pedir que consigamos los nombres de algunos topos?

—Sí.

—Hm. Tenemos que intentarlo.

—De hecho. Acaríciame, por favor.

Sakura volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el colchón y lentamente comenzó a pasar los dedos a través del pelaje de su felino. Él ronroneó silenciosamente, lo que era posiblemente el sonido más reconfortante y placentero que Sakura hubiera escuchado en esta habitación desde su llegada. Estaba cerca de caer dormida cuando las garras del gato se enterraron a través de su manga.

—No te duermas todavía. —Dijo él. —Estaba guardando las mejores noticias para el final.

—¿Hm? —Suspiró ella.

—Tienes un trabajo que hacer en dos horas.

—¿Trabajo? —Replicó con cansancio. —Es media noche… Ya no tengo más deberes.

—Mi error. Sólo creí que estarías interesada, ya que _tú _me pediste que te dijera cuando hubiera noticias de Konoha. —Dokko dijo, bostezando.

Sakura casi se sentaba, detenida solo por el considerable peso de Dokko sobre su pecho. Era como si alguien con una jeringa llena de ansiedad, alivio, miedo y emoción le hubiera inyectado directamente al corazón, haciendo que latiera de su estado de tranquilidad a un ritmo acelerado. —¿Kakashi te contactó? —Susurró ella, apenas creyéndolo. Su primer pensamiento fue estar agradecida porque él estuviera vivo después de todo. Su segundo pensamiento fue uno lleno de terror por lo que sucedería.

—Me contactó un pug quien dijo hablar por Kakashi. —Dokko susurró, temblando con disgusto. —Horribles criaturas. Él se veía como si hubiera estado corriendo contra las paredes desde el día en que nació. Esa boca asquerosa y esos dientes… y era como si ni siquiera recordara que me persiguió a lo largo de un árbol una vez.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Sakura preguntó.

—Lo que me dijiste que dijera. Le di la frecuencia de la radio, los nombres clave, y el tiempo: dos horas desde que ahora, y él dijo que pasaría el mensaje. Si es remotamente útil, su amo ya sabría del mensaje ahora.

En dos horas sería capaz de escuchar finalmente la voz de Kakashi.

Los dedos de Sakura temblaron ligeramente mientras su mano comenzó a acariciar compulsivamente la espalda de Dokko. El gato se aplanó contra su pecho, ya fuera sintiendo su terror o simplemente por no gustarle la forma en que ella acariciaba su pelaje. Por días y semanas ella había estado practicando lo que diría en su cabeza, y _todavía _no podía encontrar una forma satisfactoria de decirle a Kakashi la verdad.

Ella comenzaría definitivamente con un "Hola". Eso era un hecho.

Kakashi era siempre bastante tibio por la radio, así que sin importar si estaba complacido o no de escuchar su voz, él respondería de la misma manera con un frío 'Hola'. Quizás inmediatamente preguntaría qué era lo que necesitaba hablar con él, pero seguramente no habría otra cosa más que un expectante silencio que sería incómodo y largo dependiendo de cuán mal estuvieran los nervios de Sakura.

Sería discorde y difícil, pero tenía que sacarse las palabras. Tenía que decirlo. "Kakashi" o, "Sensei", y luego "Quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo. Te fuiste de Konoha antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, e intenté esperar a que regresaras, pero al final vi una oportunidad para salir de la aldea por largo tiempo, y la tomé. La tomé porque necesitaba prepararme para la posibilidad de que… en verdad tendría que pasar por esto.

Y él diría, predeciblemente: "¿Pasar por qué, Sakura?" o algo así.

Y entonces ella tendría que decir, "Este embarazo, Kakashi", o "Sensei". Y en caso de que él hiciera la insultante pregunta de quién era el padre, ella tendría que decir: "Es tuyo / es tu culpa"

Después de eso, no tenía idea de lo que él diría, así que tampoco tenía idea de lo que ella diría después. Dependía de la reacción de Kakashi. Ella sabía que él no estaría complacido, pero ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Se quedaría sin palabras? ¿La culparía? ¿Se culparía él mismo? ¿Sería frío y lógico y le diría que lo abortara? ¿O lo intentaría y sería sensible y le diría que debería hacer cualquier cosa con la que ella se sintiera bien?

Al menos se dio cuenta en lo profundo de su corazón que esto sólo iba a ser una formalidad. Sin importar si se lo quedaba o no, honestamente dudaba que Kakashi querría involucrarse mucho. Tenía el derecho a saberlo, y él quizás apreciaría el hecho de que ella quisiera incluirlo, pero dada la fría naturaleza de su relación desde la misión a Jonan él posiblemente no querría tener nada que ver con ella o un niño.

Pero qué importaba. Si discutía las cosas con Kakashi esta noche, probablemente terminaría yendo a Amegakure el día siguiente y jamás se volvería a hablar del asunto.

Dokko dio un silencioso maullido de desapruebo –sus caricias estaban volviéndose muy toscas. —Alguien viene. —Le advirtió, y luego se fue, sólo otra sombra mezclándose con otras sombras. Sakura sospechó que era sólo una excusa para escaparse hasta que escuchó movimiento en el corredor afuera.

Las luces se encendieron, brillando a través de espacios en las puertas corredizas y pisadas apresuradas podían ser escuchadas en los pisos chirriantes. Un momento después, alguien apareció.

—¡Levántense! —Himiko les llamó, encendiendo la luz principal para hacer que cada chica en la habitación siseara y escondiera la cara. —¡Rápido! Levántense y vístanse.

—¿Qu...? —Kaoru bostezó.

—¿Hum? —Aki gruñó.

—Qué molestia. —Yui murmuró.

Sakura se sentó, pretendiendo estar más dormida de lo que realmente estaba. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó a Himiko.

—Los invitados llegaron antes. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con molestia. —_Muy _inconsiderados. Ahora apresúrense y vístanse, son requeridas en el vestíbulo.

Himiko se apresuró y continuó para despertar a los otros sirvientes mientras las chicas salían de sus camas y se vestían o cepillaban el cabello. No había tiempo para maquillarse o lavarse. Para todo lo que tenían tiempo era para acomodarse el cabello mientras corrían hacia el corredor que conducía al vestíbulo.

Otros sirvientes ya estaban reunidos ahí, principalmente hombres. Las luces bailaban en el patio y se escuchaban voces fuertes y agradables en el hall de entrada donde las cuatro chicas se acomodaron rápidamente en una posición adecuada.

El amo Zuru entró, viéndose medio dormido pero tan indiferente como un complaciente hombre con un montón de poder podría. Lady Zuru probablemente debería estar ahí también, sólo que Sakura había escuchado de Himiko que le tomaba a la mujer no menos de dos horas vestirse antes de que creyera estar en condiciones de dejar su dormitorio. En su lugar, Zuru estaba acompañado por su hijo y heredero, Toshio.

Como siempre, la piel de Sakura picó de manera desagradable ante la vista de él, pero él no se dignó a mirar en su dirección. Él había terminado con ella. Probablemente ya se había olvidado de su existencia ahora.

—Típico. —Escuchó que el Zuru más viejo murmuró bajo su aliento. —Temprano y _de alguna manera _consiguieron llegar tarde.

—Me pregunto qué excusa tendrá esta vez. —Toshio murmuró. —Ese Karasu siempre tiene un montón.

La gente estaba moviéndose a través del patio. Sakura escuchaba sus botas en el camino. Bajaron los escalones y un hombre entró por la puerta.

El Amo Zuru avanzó. —¡Hatake-sama!

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo.

_¡Kakashi!_

Ella sólo le pudo echar un vistazo por un momento antes de que tuviera que hundirse en una profunda reverencia junto a las otras chicas y sirvientes, pero no había forma de confundir su enmascarado rostro, los indolentes ojos y la indomable mopa de cabello blanco. Estaba usando extrañas ropas en negro y gris, pero Sakura _sabía _que era él.

Excepto que algo estaba mal…

Mientras se enderezaba, los ojos de Sakura se fijaron una vez más en el hombre e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. Este hombre tenía ambos ojos, y su cabello era demasiado largo y… y no era Kakashi en absoluto.

—Tu hogar sigue siendo tan difícil de encontrar como siempre, Zuru. —Él respondió, y su voz era tan moderada como la de su superior, sólo que un poquito más profunda. —Mis pobres primos tienen ampollas.

—Entonces espero que disfruten de las comodidades y lujos de nuestro humilde feudo. Sus primos son invitados a hacer cualquier cosa que necesiten para aliviar sus adoloridos pies. —El Amo Zuru replicó. —Como siempre, es un honor y un placer recibir al Gran Clan Hatake.

_Clan Hatake…_

Después, Sakura culparía al embarazo, pero era una probable combinación de baja presión sanguínea por ser forzada a despertar en el medio de la noche y la impresión por ver a una familia que se suponía llevaba años muerta. El recibidor y todo el mundo en él parecieron girar y envolverse en tinieblas.

La última cosa que Sakura escuchó fue el golpe de su propio cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Luego sólo hubo una profunda oscuridad sin sueño.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Casa de los Cuervos_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Um... ¡Estoy muy emocionada por llegar a esta parte! fnaskjfnaksj

Seguro que eso no lo veían venir, ¿Verdad? Lo cierto es que desde este punto todo va a complicarse bien sabroso, así que espero que continúen leyendo... Mientras tanto, ¿Qué piensan de la aparición del Clan Hatake?

Cambiando de tema, no crean que ya se me olvidó responderles, sólo he estado algo corta de tiempo. Responderé los que pueda hoy mismo antes de irme a dormir. Les agradezco mucho por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Un abrazo a todos!

**Isabel:** Jo... No te imaginas a Kakashi como mal amante porque en todos lados nos lo ponen como dios del sexo, pero a cualquiera le puede ir mal aunque sea una vez, ¿No? Sobre Toshio... lamento informar que no dejará de ser un maldito, pero como mencioné (?) tendrá cierto papel en nuestra historia. Y Tenzou! Será imposible no amarlo en el fic (¿Habrá alguien quien no lo quiera en general?) Sobre el misterio con Kakashi... creo que este capítulo no ayudará para nada. Gracias por seguir leyendo ~


	13. La Casa de los Cuervos

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven** _y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 12**

La Casa de los Cuervos

* * *

_Pero me temo, que no tengo nada que dar._

_Tengo tanto que perder aquí, en este solitario lugar._

* * *

Los cuarteles de comunicación estaban a la vanguardia del frente tecnológico de Konoha, pero básicamente estaban en una casa del árbol en la parte más alta de la Roca Hokage. Consistían en un salón circular que envolvía por completo el tronco de uno de los árboles más viejos y enormes en el área y una precaria escalera que conducía hacia su entrada de trampilla. Todo perfectamente estable… excepto que en noches de viento como esta, todo se movía un poco.

Esto no parecía ningún problema para los operadores regulares sentados ahí con sus consolas de pequeños botones, diales y luces parpadeantes. Algunos de ellos estarían recorriendo las ondas de las transmisiones enemigas, listos para sabotear canales y decodificar información. Otros estarían escuchando noticias de agentes de campo. Un creciente número de ellos también estarían escuchando mensajes entrantes desde Konoha con la esperanza de atrapar a los espías del Sindicato, bloquear sus transmisiones y sabotear sus planes.

Kakashi se dejó caer en la silla de una terminal vacía y colocó un par de auriculares sobre sus orejas. Él tenía que tomarse un momento para familiarizarse con el orden de los controles frente a él, ya que habían pasado al menos cinco años desde la última vez que sentó en esta habitación, pero él al menos recordaba cómo contactar ciertas frecuencias (y él tenía justo la que necesitaba anotada en un trozo de papel arrugado en su mano) y también cómo ajustar el volumen.

Un par de pechos atrapados en malla de metal descendieron frente a él. —¿Quién te dio permiso para venir aquí? —Anko demandó saber, mirándolo con lujuria por encima de la consola en la que él estaba sentado.

—¿Hm? —Kakashi pretendió que no podía escucharla a través de los auriculares. La respuesta de ella fue quitar uno fuera de su oreja.

—Mi casa, Hatake, mis reglas. ¿En qué andas? —Preguntó, y luego dejó que el auricular golpeara su cabeza.

Con las orejas zumbándole sólo un poco, Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —Sólo intento contactar a alguien. —Dijo él, incapaz de suprimir por completo la sonrisa de su cara. Él había estado sonriendo así desde que Pakkun había regresado esa tarde con la información que necesitaba para contactar a Sakura, y estaba comenzando a asustar a la gente.

Como a Anko, quien le veía como si él pudiera estar teniendo algún tipo de ataque. —¿Alguien que conoces está en el campo justo ahora? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

—En el campo, en una ciudad, en un establo… no tengo idea. — Encendió algunos interruptores y giró el dial más grande hasta que los dígitos coincidieron con los del papel. Este era el número que Pakkun le había dado. Nada más que estática vino de los interruptores, pero eso estaba bien. Una mirada al reloj en la pared le dijo que estaba cinco minutos temprano.

Por primera vez.

—De acuerdo, sólo no rompas mi mierda o te haré pagar por ello. —Anko le advirtió casualmente mientras ella regresaba a molestar a los operadores regulares.

Kakashi subió los pies en el borde de la consola y comenzó a presionar el botón de hablar periódicamente. —Orquídea Salvaje, esta es la Base, cambio.

No hubo respuesta, no era todavía la hora acordada pero siempre había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera contactarlo un poquito antes. Kakashi esperó otro minuto antes de repetir la llamada para recibir el mismo efecto, intentando ignorar cómo las paredes de este lugar crujían tan odiosamente. La silla con ruedas en la consola de junto comenzó a deslizarse a través del piso, aparentemente bajo su propio poder. _Hm. _Kakashi pensó, agarrando el borde del escritorio con un poco más de fuerza. La habitación estaba moviéndose de nuevo. ¿Cómo Anko disfrutaba turnos en un lugar como este?

El reloj llegó a las dos y Kakashi alejó su atención de la oscura ventana para concentrarse en la monótona estática en su oreja. Sakura siempre estaba a tiempo para todo. En cualquier minuto él escucharía su clara voz quebrando la estática. Kakashi comenzó a presionar el botón de hablar con más frecuencia. —Orquídea Salvaje, esta es la base; ¿Puedes escucharme? Cambio.

Él no estaba preocupado. No hasta que cinco minutos pasaron. Y entonces diez. Para los quince minutos, ya estaba mordiéndose la punta de su pulgar a través de la máscara y picando el botón de hablar con impaciencia.

Sin ninguna respuesta… él estaba hablándole al aire.

La sonrisa que había estado usando toda la noche finalmente se había ido. Anko notó su exasperación y regresó a él. —¿Problemas? —Ronroneó ella.

—No me llega nada. —Él le dijo tersamente.

—Bueno, para empezar puedes quitar los pies de mi transceptor; ¿Al menos tienes la frecuencia correcta?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Anko confiscó los auriculares de su cabeza para comenzar a manejar los controles. Ella envió algunas llamadas de prueba con diferentes ajustes, y Kakashi esperó, preguntándose si realmente se había equivocado en algo. _Había _pasado un rato desde que había trabajado con radios en el campo. Pero después de algunos minutos incluso Anko tuvo que admitir que no había nada. —¿Dónde se supone que está esta chica?

¿Cómo sabía ella que era 'una chica'? Kakashi se preguntó si había algo sobre su personalidad que indicara que él no armaría transmisiones privadas como esta por otro hombre. En ese caso… se abstuvo de mencionar que era Sakura. Anko casi ciertamente tendría la idea equivocada. —Está en el País de la Lluvia. —Dijo él.

—Eh. Las tormentas a veces pueden hacer interferencia con las señales. —Dijo pensativamente. —Y si ella está cerca de Ame, quizás están mezclando las frecuencias deliberadamente. No es un buen lugar para la radio…

—Nunca ha sido un buen lugar. —Kakashi murmuró, su puño se acomodó contra su mejilla.

—¿Está en peligro? —Anko preguntó, inclinando la cabeza. —¿O sólo estás molesto por no tener nada de sexo telefónico esta noche?

—_Tienes _una mente muy simple.

—El comal le dijo a la olla. —Ella bufó. —De cualquier forma, ¿Hay algo de lo que debamos estar preocupados? Tsunade-sama no va a estar muy complacida si _otro _agente de campo está perdido.

—No creo que sea eso… —Dijo él. Sus invocaciones se habían comunicado sólo un par de horas atrás así que ella estaría bien, aunque él sabía que si algo salía mal, todo podría cambiar en cuestión de segundos. Kakashi no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido para que Sakura no se presentara. Él no quería pensar que algo le había pasado, y había otras posibilidades. Quizás había sido incapaz de llegar a la hora acordada por no haber encontrado un punto seguro. También estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera simplemente cambiado de opinión sobre querer hablar con él.

La habitación crujió y se ladeó de nuevo. Las cejas de Kakashi se juntaron obstinadamente. —Esperaré otro rato. —Declaró, tomando de vuelta los auriculares.

Esperaría toda la noche si tuviera que hacerlo.

* * *

La única parte del cuerpo de Dokko que se movía era su cola. Él estaba encogido bajo un arbusto de hortensias, echando vistazos a través de las hojas al ratón de campo ignorante que iba de aquí para allá a través de las plantas de fresas, probando una y después otra. Estaba moviéndose gradualmente hacia el escondite de Dokko. Sólo unos segundos más. El gato se lamió los bigotes. Los ratones de campo eran un rico bocadillo nocturno. Aunque las colas eran un poquito duras, pero él siempre podía dársela a Sakura como regalo.

¡Ahí!

El ratón se había detenido para olfatear una enorme fresa a solo unos metros lejos. Los músculos de Dokko se tensaron. Calculó la distancia y la cantidad exacta de fuerza que necesitaba para saltar en orden de aterrizar en ese sabroso roedor. Entonces, sin un momento más de titubeos, él saltó-

Humo nubló su visión, su cuerpo entero fue jalado y repentinamente ya no había un ratón entre sus patas, sino el pie de alguien. Ya no estaba en las afueras en el campo de vegetales, sino adentro de lo que parecía ser un baño. Él miró a Sakura.

—Me debes un ratón. —Le dijo.

Ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Y aunque ella era una humana, él notó que lucía extremadamente rara esta noche. Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban muy vidriosos, y cuando habló su voz estaba apretada y ronca. —¿Kakashi te ha contactado de nuevo? —Preguntó con urgencia.

¿Ella lo había llamado para preguntarle _eso? _—No. —Respondió, su cola moviéndose con irritación ahora. —¿Por qué?

—Yo… yo perdí la cita que habíamos acordado.

—Eso fue inteligente. —Dokko observó.

—¿Así que él no te ha contactado desde entonces? —Preguntó de nuevo en el mismo tono desesperado.

—No.

—Bien… Me alegra.

La cola de Dokko se detuvo. —Espera, ¿Qué?

—Si Kakashi te contacta de nuevo… no digas nada. No le digas nada de mí o la misión o dónde estamos. Es importante, Dokko, él _no puede _saber nada.

—¿Algo sucedió? —Preguntó él.

—Todo ha cambiado, Dokko. —Susurró.

* * *

Sakura estaba en una terrible desgracia. Como una sirvienta de rango bajo, no tenía lugar para anunciar su existencia a la Familia o sus invitados, y mucho menos agacharse en medio de un comité de bienvenida. No tenía de cómo habían reaccionado sus empleadores ante su repentina falta de consciencia; sólo estuvo vagamente consciente después de que dos hombres fuertes le habían levantado y cargado fuera de vista como una pieza de fea mueblería.

Cuando se recuperó, Himiko le dijo con gravedad que el Amo Zuru había demandado que le quitaran de cualquier actividad que involucrara interactuar con la familia o sus invitados.

—Tienes suerte de que no te despidiera. —Himiko le dijo. —Sé que no es tu culpa, pero lo has avergonzado terriblemente.

Esta era posiblemente una de las peores cosas que podrían sucederle a un agente encubierto –joderlo tanto que le hubiesen prohibido hacer los deberes en los que necesitaba inmiscuirse. Igual y mejor se regresaba a casa en ese preciso momento, si no fuera porque todavía tenía el bicho y a Dokko para ayudarle.

Pero no era su vergonzoso colapso lo que le molestaba más.

Ahora estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el _Clan Hatake. _Esas eran personas que, de acuerdo a todos, no deberían existir. Después de todo, había conocido a un Hatake por los últimos ocho años de su vida, y por los dos últimos había sido muy cercana a él. Sin embargo, él nunca había mencionado a su familia. De hecho, él había ido tan lejos como para decir que _no tenía _familia. Todo persona que amaba y que le importaba estaban extintos; él era el último de su tipo.

¿Era tan ignorante de estas personas como ella? ¿O habría sido todo una mentira…?

—Tienes que decirle a la Hokage. —Dokko susurró a ella. Ellos se sentaron juntos en uno de los armarios del piso superior mirando a través de una polvorienta ventana hacia el patio debajo. Varios hombres que nunca había visto antes estaban ahí, hablando con los sirvientes y guardias del Feudo Zuru, riéndose y bromeando, mostrándose y comparado sus armas. Ninguno de los hombres abajo usaba máscaras, y no todos tenían pálido y platinado cabello –ni siquiera la mayoría de ellos. La mayor parte del clan parecía estar compuesto por individuos de cabello negro, y usaban un uniforme genérico de color negro y gris que le hacían difícil distinguir su origen.

Sakura suponía que Aki era uno de ellos.

—Aki es una Hatake… —Susurró, más para sí misma que para el gato. —Todo este tiempo he estado durmiendo en una habitación con uno de los parientes de Kakashi.

La cola de Dokko se crispó enojada.

—Él cree que está solo. Espera hasta que lo descubra-

—¡No seas tonta! —El gato siseó. —¡Estás dejando que tu favoritismo se meta con tu raciocinio! Este clan son malas noticias, y uno de ellos está de tu aldea. _Necesitas _contarle a la Hokage.

—¡_Conozco _a Kakashi! —Sakura respondió. —No tiene conexión con esa gente ¡Y ni siquiera sabemos si tienen algo que ver con el Sindicato!

—Si estás tan segura de que ellos no están relacionados con el Sindicato, entonces no hay nada que te detenga de reportarlo a la Hokage.

Sakura se mordió el labio. —Sólo lo pondré a él bajo sospecha.

—Con buena razón.

—_No._ incluso si este es el Sindicato, a él no se le pueden cargar las acciones de alguien con quien está relacionado. No hay nadie más leal a Konoha que Kakashi. No hay manera en que vaya a implicarlo.

—No tienes opción. —Dokko insistió. —No puedes guardarte información vital durante una guerra por el bien del honor de una persona.

—Lo sé. —Sakura dijo rogándole, chupando las puntas de su cabello. —Lo sé bien.

—Y no puedes decirme que estás segura del todo, porque me has pedido no contactar ya con su compañero. —Dokko continuó. —Sabes tan bien como yo que si él está en esto, sabrá que esta es la casa de seguridad de su clan y te expondrá como espía en el momento en que él sepa que estás aquí.

—Sólo porque estoy jugando a la segura, no quiere decir que lo crea. —Sakura gruñó. —No creo ni siquiera por un segundo que él pueda ser un espía.

—Entonces dile-

—No hasta que hemos confirmado que este clan es realmente el Sindicato. —Dijo finalmente. —No enviaré información incompleta que hará más daño que bien.

Era una forma razonable de pensar, así que Dokko comenzó a limpiarse los bigotes como si no le importara. Pero Sakura no podía pretender que ella estaba haciendo tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a Tsunade porque fuera un pensamiento profesional e imparcial. Era cierto, ella no podría aceptar ni siquiera la _posibilidad _de que Kakashi supiera sobre su propio clan. Eso significaría que él le hubiera mentido. Y ese giro significaría un montón de cosas también.

La mano de Sakura se movió continuamente sobre su vientre, escondido bajo las capas de su yukata y el delantal.

No podría aceptar una cosa tan sin sentido.

—Tengo que regresar al trabajo. —Susurró, y dejó al gato en el alfeizar para regresar a su siguiente trabajo agendado: pelar zanahorias con Aki.

Por un largo rato las chicas no hablaron. Incluso si Aki había decidido que el odio que Yui sentía no era el propio, todavía era difícil saber qué decir. Quizás el problema era Sakura. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de confusión y preguntas y miedos que tenía que concentrarse solamente en sacar pieles delgadas de las zanahorias o ella comenzaría a sollozar hasta quedarse seca.

Además que, sabía que tenía que actuar con poco interés hacia sus nuevos visitantes. Demasiadas preguntas tal vez encenderían alguna alarma. Ya había hecho un terrible trabajo en pasar desapercibida anoche cuando se desmayó, y la última cosa que necesitaba ahora era levantar sospechas por ser muy chismosa.

Pero quizá esta era una forma razonable de empezar una conversación que Sakura podría usar sin parecer demasiado interesada en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

—Aki. —Dijo ella lentamente, mientras se limpiaba una gota de sudor con el dorso de la mano. —Sabes, cuando dijiste que tenías un tío llamado Karasu…

—Sí. —La chica respondió con la espalda girada.

—¿Es quien llegó anoche? ¿El de cabello blanco?

—Sí. —Aki dijo. —Pero creo que es más como mi primo con dos o tres grados de separación o algo, pero mis hermanas y yo siempre le hemos dicho 'tío'. Y su nombre real no es Karasu; ese es simplemente su apodo.

—¿Su apodo?

—Es un ninja. Algunos de los mejores se han ganado apodos. Probablemente has escuchado algunos… El Tigre de Turuka, el Rayo Amarillo, el Sapo Diminuto, el Colmillo Blanco. Mi tío es el Cuervo Blanco, se lo dieron por el clan. A veces la gente nos llama la Casa de los Cuervos.

—¿Entonces eres una ninja? —Sakura preguntó, escondiendo su miedo. Otra cosa que no necesitaba era una segunda kunoichi en el dormitorio.

—No… Soy de la otra rama. —Aki dijo con una voz lo suficientemente controlada, pero Sakura sabía que había algo de amargura ahí. —Karasu me dejó aquí, porque no hay otra cosa que hacer conmigo.

—¿Por qué aquí?

—Porque la familia Zuru y el Clan Hatake siempre han sido buenos amigos. —Dijo con la voz vacía, como si ella hubiera sido algún tipo de regalo en un intercambio.

Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que Sakura quería saber, pero tampoco había esperado que Aki dijera algo tan incriminatorio como "mi familia está conformada por bandidos y esta es su casa de seguridad". Sakura no quería escuchar eso de cualquier forma. Preferiría saber que el Clan Hatake estaba ahí para tener unas lindas vacaciones y nada más. Después ella podría reportarse con una consciencia limpia y el corazón más ligero.

Pero Aki era terriblemente sombría y muy callada sobre sus parientes. Y cuando Sakura tocaba cuidadosamente el tema con otros, rápidamente le desanimaban de preguntar más.

En primer lugar, le preguntó a Himiko: —¿Por qué cree que los visitantes estén aquí?

Himiko replicó: —Negocios, como era de esperarse. Pero no es de nuestra incumbencia. Ayúdame a doblar esta sábana.

Kaoru fue todavía más inútil: —¿Por qué están aquí? Dios… son tratados más que bien aquí. Si yo fuera parte de un clan ninja de élite, me aprovecharía de mis amigos ricos también.

Mientras los días pasaban, Sakura se frustraba cada día más. Su trabajo estaba repentinamente limitado a trabajar en el sótano o en el huerto afuera de la cocina, dejándola completamente fuera de cualquier área donde pudiera cruzarse con los infames invitados. Ella no los veía, no los escuchaba, aunque a veces era llevada a limpiar temprano en la mañana una de las grandes salas que estaban desordenadas con todos los signos de una fiesta de la noche anterior. Además de esto y por la llegada de algunos cocineros nuevos de Ame para encargarse de la creciente demanda por comida, Sakura quizá nunca hubiera sabido de las cuarenta y pico personas que repentinamente habían tomado como residencia el Feudo.

Fue todavía más molesto cuando el bicho que había planteado en el dormitorio maestro probó ser inútil, grabando sonidos insignificantes así que Sakura había concluido que o ya no estaba funcionando o ya lo habían truqueado. Dokko tampoco estaba teniendo suerte en acercarse a los miembros del clan, todos sentían disgusto profundo por los gatos, no muy diferente a su propio Hatake. Los otros miembros del personal tampoco estaban interesados en el quién, o qué, o por qué del Clan Hatake, y demasiado a propósito. Definitivamente estaba la insinuación que sólo los tontos metían su nariz en negocios como los de ellos, y que era el trabajo de un buen sirviente no hacer preguntas.

Eso estaba bien. Sakura no era una buena sirvienta de cualquier forma.

Pero entre la persistencia de Dokko sobre que necesitaba enviar un reporte a Konoha, y el profundo miedo de Sakura sobre el propósito de la visita en tiempos así de sensibles, se sentía empujada a actuar. Cada tarde se llenaba de frustración porque sus compañeras sirvientas estuvieran esperando a la familia y a sus invitados y escuchando sus conversaciones. Sakura no podía preguntarles directamente lo que decían sin ser tratada como sospechosa, así que su única opción era _estar _ahí, deseando ver a su objetivo, y deseando escuchar algo.

Y si ellos no iban a dejarle, entonces tendría _que obligarles a que le dejaran acercarse._

No era algo que Sakura quisiera hacer particularmente, o se sintiera orgullosa de hacer. Pero mientras sacaba algunas botellas de líquido claro de un compartimiento secreto en su mochila, ella se justificó diciendo que era por el bien de la misión. Necesitaba hacer esto, y no era como si planeara hacer un _daño real._

Sola en su dormitorio, Sakura rápidamente mezcló dos gotas de la botella verde en su palma y echó una pizquita de polvo de un paquete blanco y sellado. La pasta resultante era clara y rezumante, y antes que las otras chicas regresaran para su té de la tarde, Sakura cuidadosamente untó la mezcla en el fondo de dos tazas. Luego se lavó las manos a consciencia, seleccionando otra taza para usarla ella y esperó.

De vuelta de limpiar los baños, las otras chicas tomaron su té con deleite y se relajaron afuera en el pórtico con Sakura.

—Deberías verlo, Sakura. —Kaoru dijo, arrugando la nariz. —Nuestros invitados son hombres bastante sucios…

—Todos van a entrenar junto al lago, y el _lodo _que traen es sólo para nosotras. —Aki aceptó. —Las chicas son más limpias.

—¿Chicas? —Sakura preguntó. Hasta el momento no había escuchado de visitantes femeninas.

—¿No las has visto? Sólo las kunoichi de la casa superior están de visita. —Aki le dijo. —Hacen ver a Lady Zuru como una viejita temblorosa, y además pueden apuñalarte en sesenta y siete formas diferentes.

—Me gustaría ser una kunoichi. —Kaoru murmuró. —Es tan… romántico.

—Aunque seguro que se quejan un montón. —Yui gruñó. —Nada es lo suficientemente bueno para ellas.

—Son de la casa superior, ¿Qué esperabas? —Aki apuntó. —Quizá sean mortales, pero siguen estando consentidas.

Kaoru todavía seguía soñando. —¡Si yo fuera una kunoichi, no le respondería a nadie más que a mí misma! La gente siempre necesita a alguien que pelee por ellos, así que nunca me quedaría sin trabajo, pero no soportaría la basura de otros, porque me respetarían. Ningún hombre se atrevería a tocarme, y sé quién necesita ser apuñalado de sesenta y siete maneras.

Era claro qué hombre merecía tal destino, así que Sakura también pasó un buen tiempo imaginando cómo apuñalarlo de ciento veinticuatro formas. Yui también pareció entenderlo y le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a la otra chica. —Cállate, Kaoru.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kaoru volvió a sorber de su té y el tema pasó a un territorio más neutral. Sakura no tenía idea de quienes habían tomado las tazas contaminadas, pero si había justicia en el mundo, Yui tendría una de ellas. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Por el resto del día, Sakura observó el reloj con ansiedad. La hora de la comida se aproximaba, y los sirvientes comenzaron a hacer las preparaciones rutinarias. Sakura estaba en la esquina de la cocina pelando más brotes donde no le daría molestias a nadie. Justo ahora, Himiko y las otras chicas estarían sirviendo las primeras bebidas a la familia.

Y con algo de suerte…

—Oye. Tú.

Sakura levantó la mirada de su treceava papa para ver a Yui en la entrada, observándola con la misma expresión de pocos amigos. Se veía considerablemente saludable, y en ese momento Sakura supo que habían sido Aki y Kaoru quienes tomaron las tazas contaminadas. _Maldición._ —¿Sí?

—Himiko te solicita. Lávate las manos y quítate el delantal.

Sakura hizo eso y siguió a la más alta chica de cabello durazno a través de los corredores del sótano destinados para los sirvientes, y hacia los que conducían a los pasillos reservados para la familia. Era la primera vez en días que Sakura había caminado por este paso.

En la antesala conectando con el comedor, Himiko estaba esperando. Se veía estresada, pero todavía agradable de la misma forma en que Yui no lo era. —La tragedia ha golpeado, niñas. —Dijo y vio a Sakura. —Kaoru y Aki se han enfermado, las pobrecillas, y estamos cortos de personal. Me temo que tendrás que ayudar hoy, Sakura.

Finalmente. El corazón de Sakura brincó de triunfo. Entonces recordó que no tenía experiencia alguna en servir en el comedor y ninguna idea de lo que se esperaba de ella. Como siempre, la falla fatal en su plan siempre era aparente demasiado tarde.

—Sé que debí decírtelo antes, querida. —Himiko le susurró. —Pero haz lo mismo que Yui. Sé una buena chica.

Imitando a Yui de tal forma que incluso harían al Ninja que Copia orgulloso, Sakura comenzó a aprenderse el procedimiento, el cual era:

El personal de la cocina llevaba la comida y bebidas en carritos desde la cocina a través de la antesala. La sirvienta tomaba una bandeja y sobre esta ponía un plato, caminaba a través de la puerta, se arrodillaba, deslizaba la puerta para abrirla, pasaba, se arrodillaba, deslizaba la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella, se levantaba y localizaba al comensal, se arrodillaba, colocaba en silencio la comida y servía la bebida, se levantaba, se movía hacia un lado de la puerta, se arrodillaba y entonces permanecía el resto de la comida con los ojos en el suelo hasta que alguien solicitaba su servicio.

Una vez más, Sakura fue golpeada con el pensamiento de que su trabajo normal no era tan complicado o tedioso como este. Y cuando entró en la sala con Yui, no estaba lista para cuán débiles se sentían ya sus rodillas.

Probablemente fue por ver a Karasu. Sakura intentó no verlo directamente, pero el parecido con Kakashi era todavía desconcertante. Incluso se sentaba como él, ligeramente jorobado y perfectamente relajado como si este fuera _su _hogar. En contraste, el Amo Zuru se veía todavía más tenso e incómodo del otro lado de la mesa. (*) Entre ambos hombres estaban sentados Lady Zuru, Toshio, las gemelas, varias mujeres de diversas edades pero con el cabello blanco, y muchos más hombres de cabello oscuro. Cada uno estaba hablando con alguien, y era difícil entender inmediatamente de lo que estaban hablando. Pero Sakura no sentía que algo de importancia estuviera siendo mencionado. Y al final de la mesa, Hatake Karasu estaba callado. Y entre todos, era a _él _a quien Sakura quería escuchar.

Las cenas de los comensales más importantes eran siempre servidas primero. Mientras la mano derecha del Amo Zuru le servía a él, Himiko atendría a Lady Zuru, y Yui saltó inmediatamente ante la oportunidad de servirle a Toshio mucho antes que Sakura pudiera pensarlo. Esto permitió que Sakura se acercara a Karasu con su bandeja de comida. Ella observó a los otros sirvientes para rápidamente entrenarse con la etiqueta correcta, y silenciosamente se deslizó hacia la cabeza del Clan Hatake y se arrodilló.

Inicialmente él no notó su presencia. Era ella una sirvienta después de todo, y perfectamente invisible gracias a eso. Pero cuando levantó la botella Sakura, la mano de él rápidamente se movió para cubrir su taza. Él le miró de soslayo y por un momento Sakura no pudo diferenciarlo de su propio maestro.

—Te conozco. —Dijo él, su voz rompiendo la conversación cercana y haciendo que varias cabezas se giraran hacia ellos.

Sakura se congeló con terror.

Los ojos de Karasu se entrecerraron y entonces apuntó un dedo con despreocupación a ella. —Eres la chica que se desmayó, ¿No?

Algunas risitas fueron dadas a lo largo de la mesa correspondiente al Clan Hatake. Y del lado Zuru, sus caras eran sombrías y de vergüenza, y la de Sakura también. Se movió con rapidez a la pared, su cara tan roja como una mora.

—Quédate con esta, Zuru. Es adorable. —Karasu le dijo a su anfitrión.

—Lo tendré en mente. —Zuru replicó, luciendo mucho menos divertido por el recordatorio de los errores de Sakura.

—En mi opinión, —Comenzó una de las damas de cabello claro a la derecha de Karasu. —esta preocupación de rodearse con lindas mujercitas es tonto y excesivamente indulgente.

—Reika. —Karasu le respondió con suavidad. —_Tú eres_ una linda mujercita, tonta y excesivamente indulgente.

Ella hizo un puchero. Sakura sabía que ella tenía que ser mayor que ella misma, pero por la forma en que se comportaba seguro tenía la edad mental de las gemelas. Pero ese nombre… _Reika… _Reika y Karasu. ¿Los había escuchado juntos antes, no? Los había _leído. _

Una náusea diez veces peor que las que sufría en la mañana comenzó a cubrir su estómago. _No te atrevas a vomitar. _Se advirtió. Después de desmayarse en la noche, vomitar en frente de todo el mundo definitivamente haría que la despidieran.

—La temporada de lluvias vendrá pronto, Hatake-sama. —Zuru comenzó a decir en un murmuro grave. —Si intentan quedarse a finales de mes, tendrán dificultades en la jungla. El bosque tropical de Ame puede ser extremadamente hostil, incluso para viajeros experimentados. Una vez que los ríos se desborden, los caminos desaparecerán.

—Tu preocupación es conmovedora, pero nuestros planes no pueden ser alterados. —Karasu bajó su máscara para comenzar a comer, y Sakura se atrevió a darle una mirada.

De cierta forma, la vista de su rostro era tranquilizadora. Sin la máscara, la diferencia entre él y Kakashi era más pronunciada, y mientras sus rostros conservaban la típica similitud familiar, había un mundo de existencia. Ambos compartían los mismos rasgos irregulares, pero por alguna razón indefinible, mientras que el rostro de Kakashi era encantador, el de Karasu no lo era. Pero era injusto describirlo como feo, ya que no lo era realmente, y quizás era solamente porque Sakura tenía favoritismo era que encontraba a Kakashi como el Hatake más atractivo.

Llevaba a su hijo en el vientre después de todo.

—Otro de tus mensajeros de Iwa llegó hoy. —Zuru continuó. —Espero que esto no sea algo regular.

Cada miembro del clan estudiosamente miró a Karasu quien le dirigió a su vez una mirada calculadora a Zuru. —¿Hay algún problema con eso? —Preguntó en silencio.

—Sabe que estoy perfectamente contento de darle apoyo financiero durante los tiempos difíciles, pero nadie dijo nada sobre _una guerra…_

La mirada de Karasu se movió entonces hacia los sirvientes del salón. Incluso si Zuru era un hombre que pensaba que los sirvientes eran ignorantes, silenciosas piezas del decorado, Karasu parecía saber que cualquiera con orejas y una voz no era digno de confianza. —La guerra es como la vida y la muerte. Cada gran civilización se levanta de ella, y regresa a ella al final. Es necesaria para este mundo, y no encuentro nada de malo en echar una mano para que suceda.

Sakura cerró los ojos. _Mercenarios._

—El tiempo de Konoha está contado. Ha reinado por tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto vieja, obesa y complaciente. Su legado no tiene más que clanes destruidos como el mío, y una vez que se termine una nueva lucha por el poder comenzará y tú y yo nos _beneficiaremos, _Zuru. Una vez que el balance de poder es molestado, hay trabajo para gente como yo.

Zuru le miró con molestia. —Iwa no es un aliado en quien confíe.

—Con justa razón. Afortunadamente, ellos no son más aliados míos de lo que Konoha son.

Era demasiado pedir… ¿Quizá _no _existía conexión entre este clan y el sindicato y los trabajos de Iwa?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Toshio? —Karasu se giró al joven amo. —¿Levantarías una espada y ayudarías al nacimiento de una nueva civilización?

Toshio, irritado por ser llamado por su primer nombre, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Qué dulzura. Un hombre con el que puedo entenderme. —Karasu se dirigió de nuevo a Zuru. —Aunque supongo que mantenerse alejado tiene sus ventajas. Tú y tu familia han estado aquí en el poder por más de trecientos años, simplemente acumulando riquezas mientras el valor de tu tierra asciende. De verdad, ¿Qué necesidad hay de un trabajo honesto con una situación como la suya?

Zuru bufó. —¿Trabajo honesto? ¿Así es como llamas al chantaje, robo y asesinato a petición?

El vaso de agua de Karasu golpeó la mesa un poquito más fuerte de lo necesario. Con su vista nivelada a su plato, él dijo: —Lo haces sonar tan sórdido. Además, esta no es una conversación apropiada para-

—Tu circulo de ladrones y estafadores quizá luzca como una herramienta atractiva para Iwa en estos momentos, pero una vez que les ayudes a ganar poder, te darán la espalda. (**)

Karasu sonrió. —Estoy contando con ello. Ese día, ellos descubrirán para su decepción cuan profundas corren las raíces del Sindicato en su propia aldea. Además, no hay punto alguno en remover un gran poder solo para tener a otro colocándose en su lugar.

_Mierda. _Dokko tenía razón, y ella ya lo sabía. Se había estado engañando a sí misma para pensar que la llegada de un poderoso clan ninja era pura coincidencia. No había forma en que ella pudiera negar que este era el Sindicato. Estas eran las personas que Konoha estaba buscando. Las personas que tenían la llave para derrotar a Konoha… o a Iwa.

Y eran el Clan Hatake.

Quizás el camino que tomaría la guerra dependía casi enteramente en Sakura a este punto. Si se reportaba, Konoha ganaría gran ventaja. Si los jefes del Sindicato pudieran ser identificados y rastreados y neutralizados, la ventaja sería para Konoha. Pero ¿Si Sakura se guardaba la información…?

—Luce terriblemente confiado de que Konoha caerá. —Lady Zuru finalmente habló con su alta y suave voz. —Considerando su récord en batalla, ¿No es demasiada seguridad en sí mismo?

—Las raíces del Sindicato también crecen profundo en Konoha. Quizás incluso más profundo que en Iwa. —Karasu se encogió de hombros. —Justo ahora, su Hokage está más asustada de nosotros que de Iwa.

Esto produjo otra serie de risa de contento del lado Hatake de la mesa.

Probablemente esta línea de conversación hubiera continuado si las gemelas no hubieran comenzado a preguntar si podían beber sake. La charla se volvió más ligera, con menos tinte político y gradualmente la tensión en la mesa se fue, tal vez debido al hecho de que Zuru y Karasu retrocedieron, se callaron y no dijeron nada más por el resto de la cena. Sakura observó al Hatake de cabello blanco desde la esquina de su ojo. Era tan parecido a Kakashi. Cuando no tenía nada que decir, era verdad. Él no gastaba su aliento en charla mundana.

Los postres siguieron la cena, y luego los sirvientes fueron despachados. Con rodillas adoloridas, Sakura inmediatamente se movió hacia la dirección de su dormitorio, diciéndose que no debía llorar en el camino. No sabía si era por el embarazo que llorara con más frecuencia, o si era por el hecho de tener más cosas por las cuales hacerlo.

En el dormitorio encontró a las pobres Aki y Kaoru metidas en sus futones, temblando y sudando con fiebre. Sakura sólo se detuvo algunos minutos para darles un remedio que aliviaría algo de sus síntomas, pero de cualquier forma, en la mañana estarían bien. Sakura refrescó las toallas que tenían en sus frentes, y luego fue el armario para sacar un rollo de un compartimiento secreto en su mochila.

Cuidándose de no ser vista, salió de la veranda hacia el bosque de bambú. Trotó cuidadosamente, mirando a su alrededor todo el tiempo para asegurarse de estar sola mientras se internaba en el bosque hasta que no pudo ver la casa, y que nadie de la casa pudiera verla a ella. Sólo entonces se sintió segura de morderse el pulgar y arrastrar la chorreante punta sobre el rollo.

Dokko apareció bostezando. —Buenas noches. —Dijo. —Huele a lluvia.

—Es el País de la Lluvia. —Sakura dijo distraídamente mientras metía la mano en su yukata y sacaba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba con ella para recordar sus encargos. —Necesito que traigas a Nya.

—¿Nya? —Dokko ronroneó. —¿Qué necesitas de ella?

—Necesito enviar un mensaje a Konoha. —Sakura dijo, escribiendo en su libreta. —No puedo enviar una carta que ellos no leerán, y las aves están estrictamente cuidadas, así que se darán cuenta si falta una. Te usaría, pero te quiero aquí y Nya es más veloz de cualquier forma.

Dokko hizo un sonido satisfecho. —Ah. Recuperaste la razón.

—No te vanaglories. ¿Crees que debería estar feliz porque al enviar este mensaje, mi sensei será encerrado por traición? Él quizá resulte torturado.

—¿Estás segura de que eso no estaría justificado?

—_Sí. _—Sakura replicó enfáticamente. —Ahora tráeme a Nya.

El gato se preparó. —Sólo un momento. —Suspiró, y en un segundo él desapareció como una ventisca.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, consciente de cuán sola estaba. No había notado que el viento estaba arreciando, y ahora parecía especialmente furioso, sacudiendo lo alto de las ramas de bambú con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que tallos alrededor de ella se mecieran. Había movimiento en todos lados, pero los ojos de Sakura no vieron a ningún guardia de los Zuru.

O peor; miembros del Sindicato Hatake.

Hubo un pequeño puff y Dokko apareció de nuevo frente a ella. Un momento después, una pequeña gata delgada apareció junto a él.

—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! —Maulló con una voz cantarina mientras corría con velocidad para encontrarse con los talones de ella. Nya era sólo una gata joven, cálico pero principalmente blanca, y sus habilidades de lenguaje apenas estaban desarrollándose. Sabía contadas frases humanas, y su palabra favorita era el nombre de Sakura. —Sakura, Sakura…

—Nya. —Sakura comenzó con seriedad, arrancando la hoja de la libreta para comenzar a enrollarlo hasta que quedó muy delgado. —Necesito que lleves este mensaje a Konoha.

—Mensaje a Konoha. Nya lleva mensaje, sí.

—Oh, por favor. Hablando en tercera persona. —Dokko gruñó.

Nya se giró hacia él, contenta. —Gordito, Gordito, Gordito.

Dokko le miró con enojo con sus ojos amarillos. Sakura tomó la oportunidad para sacar el collarcito rosa fuera del cuello de Nya con intención de insertar el mensaje con cuidado entre la tira de cuero y fieltro. Así Nya no lo perdería ni cualquiera lo vería. Normalmente Sakura prefería que sus invocaciones pasaran mensajes oralmente, pero además de Dokko, no había otro gato en el que Sakura confiara plenamente para pasarlo con precisión. Si le decía a Nya "el Clan Hatake lidera el Sindicato", el mensaje llegaría a Tsunade como "A Nya gustan galletas, ¿Puede Nya tener galletas?"

Sakura le puso de nuevo el collar alrededor del cuello de la gatita y soportó más de los cariños que la gata le hacía. —Recuerda, Nya. Lleva esto a Konoha. Encuentra a Tsunade, la Hokage, y dale esto. A nadie más, ¿Entiendes?

—Vieja joven líder. Sí. —Nya dijo, asegurándole a Sakura que sabía quién era Tsunade. Nya quizás fuera boba y un poquito incomprensible a veces, pero recordaba su tarea.

—Tan rápido como puedas, Nya. Ve.

—¡Sí!

Ellos observaron mientras la gatita echaba a correr a través de los árboles, mucho más rápido que cualquier gato normal, y en segundos ella se perdió de vista sobre una distante subida.

—Tan loca como una cabra. —Dokko dijo gruñonamente.

—¿Cuánto crees que le tomará?

—Tres días, máximo.

—Eso servirá. —Susurró Sakura, girándose en dirección a la casa. —Sólo espero que Tsunade-shishou no haga nada estú-ah-ow.

Sakura se sujetó de un tronco de bambú para estabilizarse con una mano mientras la otra iba a su estómago. Un agudo dolor se posó en lo bajo de su vientre, quitándole momentáneamente el aliento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dokko preguntó, corriendo junto a ella.

—No lo sé…

* * *

¡Nya tenía una misión! Estaba orgullosa de su reputación como el gato más rápido del clan, y su talento le servía. Ella podía dejar atrás a un caballo y nunca cansarse, incluso si se distraía con las mariposas que se cruzaban en su camino. Y que constara: las mariposas no sabían tan rico como su nombre prometía.

La gatita se movió a través del bosque tropical y valles del este en el País de la Lluvia antes de cruzar a través de los planos llenos de césped del País del Fuego. El sol se puso dos veces antes de que las colinas alrededor de Konoha se aparecieran, y poco después ella ya había pasado las puertas y atravesando las calles ruidosas.

Si tenía que admitirlo, ella estaba un poco cansada y hambrienta, y estos eran los primeros humanos que veía en un rato, así que se recostó en una pared soleada a lo largo de la calle principal, aceptando la ocasional caricia y la rascada de oreja de los transeúntes amigables, y disfrutando de cualquier bocadillo que quisieran compartirle. A todos les gustaban los gatos. Nya sentía que eso era porque los gatos eran, en general, simplemente asombrosos.

Pero no a todos les gustaban los gatos.

Mientras Nya se levantaba y estiraba, lista para continuar con su destino sintiéndose mucho más fresca, una mano le tomó por la nuca antes de que pudiera pensar en escapar.

—¡No! ¡Baja! —Aulló, colgando sin poder hacer algo.

Kakashi observó desapasionadamente al gato en su mano. —Eres la nekonin de Sakura.

—¡Hombre-perro suelta Nya ahora!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La gata dijo una palabra muy grosera (una que probablemente Sakura no notó haberle enseñando) y continuó luchando. —¡Mensaje no es para ti!

—¿Mensaje?

—¡No, no mensaje!

Kakashi miró a la gatita retorciéndose por un momento antes de examinar su collar. Juzgando por el incremento en su pelea, ahí estaba lo que no quería que Kakashi descubriera, así que él deslizó el collar fuera de su cabeza y dejó caer al animal sin más al suelo.

Naturalmente cayó en sus cuatro patas; Nya se giró para sisear y maldecir al hombre alto en una vomitadera verbal no entendible. Kakashi la ignoró mientras deslizaba una tira de papel fuera de su collar. —No te preocupes. —Le dijo a la gata con una sonrisa. —Te lo regresaré en un momento, pero no puedes culpar a un tipo por ser curioso sobre una subordinada que ha escapado, especialmente cuando sus propias invocaciones me están evadiendo como si fuera una plaga…

Él se interrumpió cuando desenrolló el papel y comenzó a leer. Nya estaba callada, encogida contra la pared cuando la sonrisa de él se fue y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Por un momento cerró su ojo y su cabeza se bajó como si repentinamente sintiera un dolor de cabeza, pero cuando la levantó de nuevo su mirada estaba más clara de lo que había estado un momento atrás. La nota se movió en su mano, provocada por la brisa mientras Kakashi la veía un rato más… entonces su ojo se movió hacia Nya, quien siseó y retrocedió de nuevo, preparada para pelear o echar a correr.

—Así que, ¿Ella está en el Feudo Zuru? —Él puso una mano en su cabeza y dejó salir una suave risa carente de diversión. —Huh.

—¡Regresa mensaje! —Nya demandó.

—Vete de aquí. —Le dijo él. Cuando ella no reaccionó, él la sujetó, apretando el cuerpecito felino en su puño. La gata gimió de dolor en alto, lo que provocó que la gente pasando detrás de él en la calle se detuviera y echara un vistazo. Iracundas garras se enterraron en su pulgar y muñeca, sacándole sangre. Kakashi simplemente apretó con más y más fuerza hasta que escuchó un pop… y repentinamente su mano estaba vacía. La gata ya no estaba.

Por algunos minutos más, Kakashi se quedó en la calle, escudriñando la nota en su mano antes de doblarla cuidadosamente y meterla en su bolsillo antes de moverse hacia la torre Hokage. Él tenía una cita en la tarde y tenía planeado ir en una o dos horas, pero repentinamente sintió que no podía seguirla postergando.

Tsunade estaba esperando por él en su oficina, con los lentes sobre su nariz y su haori sobre su silla. —Llegaste temprano. —Dijo ella, probablemente en el mismo tono que hubiera usado si ella hubiera llegado temprano.

—Quería verme. —Le explicó mientras él cerraba la puerta para asegurarse que estaban solos.

—Eso nunca te había hecho llegar temprano en el pasado. —Suspiró ella, quitándose los lentes y metiéndolos en el cajón. Con frecuencia hacia eso cuando se encontraba con alguien. Kakashi tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba más preocupada de su vista de lo que le gustaría admitir. —¿Estás dándole vuelta a la hoja? —Sugirió.

Kakashi no dijo nada, porque él no estaba planeando hacer tal cosa.

—Bien, iré directo al punto, Kakashi. —Dijo ella, reclinándose en su silla. —Iba a retirarme este año y entonces la sombra de la guerra comenzó a amenazar. No soy estratega, y nunca fue mi punto fuerte. A veces tú y yo no vemos las cosas de la misma forma… pero por falta de alguien más apropiado, quiero nombrarte como Sexto Hokage. Quizá lo postergué un poco, pero esto es importante.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —¿Por qué?

—Eres el más experimentado con la guerra, estrategia es tu segundo nombre, y Naruto está demasiado ansioso por pelear en los frentes antes que tomar la responsabilidad. Tienes que ser tú. Lo que Konoha necesita ahora es un líder fuerte e implacable, y yo me estoy haciendo más vieja. Mis consejeros dicen que darte a ti las riendas es el levantón a la moral que esta Aldea necesita. —Tsunade inclinó la cabeza para verlo desde abajo. —¿Qué dices?

Kakashi permaneció pensativo, entonces sonrió débilmente e hizo una reverencia. —Estaría honrado.

—Bien. Serás nombrado al final del mes.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Y será mejor que encuentres a la gente detrás del Sindicato, Kakashi.

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama.

—Eso es todo. —Tsunade se reclinó, luciendo como toneladas hubieran sido levantadas de sus hombros. —¿A menos que tengas algo que decir?

—De hecho, sí. —Dijo él, su mano deslizándose dentro de su bolsillo para trazar los bordes del mensaje de Sakura entre sus dedos.

—_Sabía _que existía una razón para que estuvieras aquí temprano. —Gruñó. —¿Qué es?

—Sólo estaba preguntándome… ¿Si tenía algún reporte de Sakura? —Preguntó con tacto, observando el rostro de ella por si notaba alguna pizca de engaño.

Todo lo que él veía era molestia. —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Deja de preguntar! Sabes perfectamente bien que no estás autorizado a saber de su misión, pero si significa que dejarás de molestarme, _no, _ella no sea ha reportado todavía. Pero eso no es inusual.

—Ya veo. Gracias. —Dijo él. —Nunca le preguntaré de nuevo, Hokage-sama.

—Te tomaré la palabra. —Gruñó ella. —Como sea, ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

Kakashi miró al material roído de su guante derecho y las líneas de sangre seca que corrían hasta su pulgar. Él se encogió de hombros. —No les agrado a los gatos.

—Animales inteligentes. —Ella remarcó con una sonrisa presumida. —Puedes irte.

Él le hizo una reverencia y dejó la habitación sin decir otra palabra, cerrando la puerta detrás de él tan cuidadosamente como cuando entró. La sala de estar afuera estaba vacía, e incluso si había una señalización arriba de la pizarra de volantes que decía "no fumar", Kakashi sacó su encendedor y lo abrió. Él rebuscó en su bolsillo, ignorando los dos cigarrillos ligeramente torcidos para sacar la nota doblada.

Si Tsunade olió el débil aroma de papel quemado, ella no dijo nada.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Un Espía Expuesto._

* * *

**Notas de traducción: **

(*) Por alguna extraña razón (probablemente por sus propios orígenes) SilverShine escribió esta parte saltándose el protocolo de mesa en Japón. En fiestas, salones y salas de té, entre otros, si hay varias mesas se pone una hasta el frente que es la de la familia, anfitriones o invitados principales. Al centro de esa mesa se sienta la persona más importante (Normalmente –en este caso-, el Amo Zuru sería quien toma este lugar) y los demás a su lado dependiendo de la jerarquía de poder. Cuando se usa una sola mesa en forma de 'U' que es lo más común, los principales se sientan en la curva y el resto de la familia o invitados en los 'brazos', dejando así la parte central despejada. No es como en occidente que el más importante se sienta a la cabeza y a su lado los demás hasta llegar al lugar menos importante al otro extremo.

En el caso de la historia, Karasu está al centro de la U con su familia, mientras Zuru y los suyos estarán en alguno de los brazos como secundarios. En el futuro de la historia esto es corregido.

(**) El cambio en la forma de los diálogos entre Zuru y Karasu es apropósito; mientras que en un principio Zuru habla respetuosamente a Karasu, conforme salen los problemas es necesario mostrar que no siente respeto alguno por su invitado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios; me divertí mucho leyendo sus teorías sobre el capítulo anterior y la aparición de Karasu. Ahora nos presentan un poco de los planes que este misterioso personaje tiene para Konoha como líder del Clan Hatake y nos presentan una nueva interrogante: ¿Kakashi sabe o no sabe de la existencia de sus parientes? Como siempre, tendrán que esperar a leer el siguiente capítulo para conocer la respuesta :)

Hoy mismo respondo sus mensajes; y, por cierto, agradezco mucho que sigan recomendando mis traducciones, últimamente me han llegado notificaciones de mis proyectos anteriores y eso me hace feliz :)

**Isabel:** De aquí en adelante habrá mucho espacio para crearse teorías, ideas y para desesperarse por respuestas. Sobre el triángulo amoroso, no voy a negar ni confirmar nada, porque la aparición de Karasu es bastante reciente, pero recuerda que en las historias de Silver todo puede pasar, incluso lo menos esperado. ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por esta actualización; gracias por seguir leyendo y si gustan dejarme algo, ya saben que es bien recibido.


	14. Un Espía Expuesto

**isclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven** _y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 13**

Un Espía Expuesto

* * *

_Nada podría acercarme,_

_Nada podría ponerme cerca,_

_¿Dónde está el camino que sigo para irme?_

* * *

Sakura dio un suspiro interno de impaciencia y fatiga. Sus pies estaban adoloridos y sus brazos dolían de estar sosteniendo cinco pesados kimonos de diferente color y estilo. Aki se veía como si ella estuviera a punto de dormirse junto a ella con los diez obi diferentes extendidos a lo largo de sus brazos.

La mujer de cabello claro llamada Reika zumbó pensativa y no parecía decidirse sobre qué usar ese día. Ella era todavía peor que Lady Zuru en sus mañanas más quisquillosas, y Lady Zuru era legendaria cuando se trataba de ser molesta con su ropa.

—Creo que el azul realzará su cabello hermosamente. —Himiko intentó convencer a la mujer.

—Pero no quedará bien con mis ojos. —Reika se quejó.

Tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran de pálidos tonos de gris en opinión de Sakura, así que no tenía idea alguna de lo que Himiko o la mujer Hatake hablaban. Sakura observó a la joven sonreír a su pálido reflejo, y algo horrible e incómodamente familiar golpeó a Sakura, ¿Quizá porque su sonrisa era como la de Kakashi? Pero… realmente no lo era. La sonrisa de Kakashi era siempre suave y la daba con cierto titubeo. Esta mujer tenía esta sonrisa todo el tiempo, y no era necesariamente una agradable.

—Me gusta este. —Dijo ella, tomando otro obi de los brazos de Aki y arrojando el último virtualmente en su cara. Sakura frunció el ceño. Aki era parte de la familia de esta mujer, pero ella no la trataba ni mejor ni peor que a Sakura, ¿La diferencia entre la casa superior y la inferior era así de pronunciada? Sakura no creía haber visto tal extremo clasismo desde el Clan Hyuuga.

Pero la interminable indecisión de esta mujer no era lo que tenía así a Sakura. Este era el cuarto día desde que había enviado a Nya con un mensaje para Tsunade, y ella ya debía haber llegado para este momento. Una vez que el mensaje fuera entregado, Nya sería capaz de regresar instantáneamente junto a Sakura para reportar su éxito. Se preguntaba si Tsunade enviaría nuevas órdenes con la gatita. Quizá se le pediría que se quedara más tiempo y descubriera más cosas, o quizá tendría que regresar aunque en este punto Sakura no estaba segura de si estaría contenta con ello. No quería regresar a casa… pero tampoco quería quedarse.

Sakura también estaba temiendo ese reporte por otra razón. Significaría que Konoha estaba alertada de la existencia del Clan Hatake y su alianza en esta guerra; ¿Qué significaba eso para Kakashi? Ella sólo podía esperar que Tsunade no tomara con él el típico curso de acción que se tenía con cualquier presunto espía –el cual era llevarlos a los oscuros sótanos de la base militar donde la temperatura estaba controlada y las habitaciones bien drenadas. En la última guerra, muchos hombres inocentes habían sido llevados ahí, y ella no tenía duda alguna de que volvería a suceder mientras el miedo, la sospecha y la histeria comenzaran a crecer.

—Quizás el blanco… —La mujer Hatake continuó murmurando.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Gesto equivocado. La mujer la vio en el espejo y le dirigió una mirada de molestia. —Vete entonces. —Soltó. —No tengo deseo de ser atendida por una mocosa maleducada.

—Lo siento. —Sakura balbuceó.

—No me importa. Largo.

Intentando lucir avergonzada, Sakura le tendió los kimonos a Himiko que lucía reprobadora y salió a terminar sus tareas. Sería castigada después con limpiar los baños, pero Sakura, una médico que había visto ya gran cantidad de desastres asquerosos, no era delicada con esas cosas, y era un precio justo para evitar el servir a una mocosa consentida que tenía más ropa que sentido.

Mientras pasaba por la larga galería del piso superior, echó un vistazo por la ventana y se detuvo un momento para ver el lago tembloroso. Era un día gris y el lodo era grueso a lo largo de la orilla más cercana donde un grupo de hombres de cabello negro entrenaban. Pese a estar sobre tal suelo, todos parecían fuertes y de movimientos fluidos. Esos no eran shinobi mediocres, ni siquiera shinobi grandiosos.

Eran hombres que estaban a la par de los mejores de Konoha.

Una vez más se preocupó sobre las acciones de Tsunade una vez que recibiera su reporte; ¿Enviaría una fuerza masiva de asalto a este feudo con la intención de acorralar al clan y emboscarlos preventivamente? Esa sería la opción más tentadora, y pondría un fin a la participación del Sindicato en la guerra. Sin embargo, Tsunade necesitaría enviar un batallón de gran tamaño, porque este clan había sido el que produjo a Hatake Kakashi, y era casi seguro que era una familia de la que había que tener cuidado.

¿Pero Tsunade haría tal acción? Enviar un ejército hacia la frontera para atacar un feudo del País de la Lluvia que estaba a solo algunos kilómetros lejos de Amegakure podría ser considerado como un acto de guerra; ¿Podría Konoha tomar el riesgo de que Ame lo usara como una excusa para aliarse con Iwa? Eso sería incluso peor que Iwa aliándose con el Sindicato.

Sakura continuó su camino bajando las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio. Apenas eran las once en punto y ella ya estaba cansada. Sin otra cosa que hacer en su lista de tareas hasta después del almuerzo, ella deseaba dormitar un rato en su cama.

Aunque no sería posible, descubrió. Dokko estaba sentado en la veranda fuera de su dormitorio, protegiendo a una temblorosa gatita calicó con una pata. —Sakura, Sakura. —Dijo débilmente.

—¡Nya! —Sakura susurró. Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y corrió hacia el pórtico donde los dos gatos estaban sentados. —¿Regresaste? ¿Qué sucede?

—Dile. —Dokko le dijo cortante.

Nya se hizo una bola miserable y miró a Sakura con un tímido y manipulativo gesto de dolor. —Perdí mensaje.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —¿Perdiste… el mensaje? —Repitió.

Dokko empujó a la gatita. —Dile el resto. —Le ordenó.

Nya tembló. —Hombre-Perro robó collar.

—No entiendo. —Sakura miró a Dokko. —¿A qué se refiere?

—Dice que Hatake Kakashi la interceptó en Konoha. Le quitó el collar y descubrió el mensaje. —El gato explicó.

—¡Nya intentó detenerlo, y él intentó matar Nya!

—_¿Matar?_ —Sakura resolló, sintiendo algo dentro de ella comenzar a romperse y desmoronarse. Era algo feo y devastador, e hizo que sus pulmones se contrajeran y que su cabeza se mareara. —No… No, Kakashi no es así. Debe haber algún error. Él no interceptaría un mensaje privado. Quizá ni siquiera lo leyó-

—Leyó, sí. —Nya dijo. —Él leyó.

—¿Cuándo? —Sakura demandó, el pánico haciendo su voz más alta y dura de lo que quería.

Nya se encogió, intentando moverse de vuelta a su escondite bajo la pata de Dokko. —Día anterior. Nya no quería irse- tuvo que irse- dolía mucho- no podía venir.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de entender las palabras dichas con rapidez por la gata, así que Dokko suspiró y movió las orejas con elegancia. —Está excusándose. Ella no se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido cuando Kakashi la atrapó. Estúpidamente dejó que la hiriera, y terminó en el otro reino. Apenas hace una hora encontró como regresar aquí, así que naturalmente puedes asumir que te lleva un día de ventaja. —Su cola se movió con molestia mientras veía enojado a Sakura. —¿Finalmente ves su verdadera naturaleza? ¿O vas a intentar sugerir que él mismo le pasó el mensaje a la Hokage, porque él simplemente es _así _de perfecto?

—¡Lo prejuzgas! —Sakura le gritó. —¡Simplemente no te agrada por culpa de sus perros!

—¿Y tú no estás cegada por él? —Dokko siseó. —¡Vas a tener sus gatitos!

—_¡Yo-no-voy-a-tener-los-gatitos-de-nadie!_

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero en automático sintió dolor en su pelvis y resolló. La segunda vez en cuatro días. Los dos gatos se movieron con rapidez, preocupados, pero Sakura los vio con ferocidad. —¡Váyanse! ¡Los dos!

Nya desapareció primero, contenta de escapar, pero Dokko merodeó. —Tienes que asumir que has sido comprometida. Si él es un espía, sabe donde estás y advertirá a su clan. Si tienes algo de sentido común, te irás esta noche.

—Sólo déjame sola. —Sakura gruñó, y cerró con fuerza las puertas shoji para que Dokko no la siguiera al interior.

Inmediatamente ella colapsó en su futón y respiró a profundidad, aunque de manera temblorosa, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por su rostro. Ya no quería estar en este lugar. No quería estar embarazada. Ni siquiera quería ser Haruno Sakura.

¿Cómo PODRÍA SER Kakashi un espía? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Él había sido un genin a los 3, y un jounin desde los 13… su vida entera la había pasado _en _y dedicado _a _Konoha. ¿Qué posible oportunidad o motivo podría tener para desertar? Incluso si ella sabía que había estado en contacto con Karasu desde que tenía diecisiete al menos…

Recordaba con claridad esa carta. Recordaba estar sentada en su escritorio, fisgoneando en sus cajones para encontrar más cartas de amor, y aunque la carta no le había provocado una gran impresión en su momento, las palabras ahora resonaban con fuerza en su mente. Incluso recordaba la letra exacta.

_Querido Karasu, tu invitación es extremadamente gentil… Dale a la pequeña Reika mis saludos…_

¿Por qué era demasiado esperar que se tratara de simple correspondencia familiar?

Pero que interceptara su mensaje no quería decir nada, ¿Verdad? Probablemente estaba siendo fisgón y se estaba saltando las reglas casualmente por ninguna razón como siempre. No significaba que él fuera un espía. Probablemente él, dándose cuenta del significado del mensaje, se lo había pasado directamente a Tsunade –y haciéndolo, mostrándole que no tenía nada que esconder- ¡SÍ!- Eso era. Eso era todo. Si Kakashi entregó un mensaje que lo implicaba, ¡Tsunade no sospecharía de él! ¡De eso se trataba!

Sólo que… ¿Por qué Nya diría que él había intentado matarla? No sonaba como algo que Kakashi podría hacer; ¿Estaría exagerando? Su lenguaje no era bueno, ¿Quizás había querido decir 'abrazarla'?

_Puedes seguir haciendo excusas y fantasías por todo el tiempo que quieras, Sakura,_ —Se dijo a si misma. —_eso no cambia el hecho de que Dokko tiene razón._

Pese a cuán fuertemente creía en Kakashi, ella tenía que dejar este lugar. Tenía que asumir que había sido comprometida… porque solo un tonto podría ser así de optimista. No importaba si Kakashi fuera un santo. Se había enterado de más cosas de las que esperaba, y era suficiente como para completar la misión antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera predicho.

Pero Sakura _no _quería ir a casa. Regresar a Konoha significaba regresar a no tener casa, y con tres meses de embarazo. Aquí tenía una cama, comida, algunos amigos nuevos, nadie con demasiadas esperanzas o expectativas sobre ella o quien le condenaría por su 'elección' del padre, e incluso si había un montón de mercenarios junto a ella, hasta ese momento se había sentido segura. Una vez más, Kakashi había volteado su sentido de seguridad.

Sakura se sentó y se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos. Suficiente llanto. No tenía nada que temer de Kakashi. Había estado en incontables misiones con él y habían hecho un gran trabajo salvándose mutuamente la vida. E incluso si la relación cercana que habían estado descubriendo se había evaporado la mañana en la que despertó en esa habitación de hotel, nada de eso había sido falso. Él se interesaba por ella. Podría haber mentido en muchas cosas, pero no podría haber mentido sobre eso.

Además, ¿No se hubiera dado cuenta? En todas las misiones que había hecho con él, ¿No se habría dado cuenta si no fuera él completamente leal a Konoha? Sus misiones siempre tenían éxito. Él nunca daba menos del 100%.

Excepto que no… ese no había sido el caso durante las últimas misiones. Todas ellas habían conducido a callejones sin salida. Eso no había sido culpa de Kakashi. Como la última en Jonan, donde ambos vagaron por todo el pueblo y no encontraron nada, ni siquiera el cabello de algún jounin de Iwa o miembro del Sindicato-

Sakura se quedó muy rígida, el terror cubriéndola.

Repentinamente supo por qué la mujer Hatake le había parecido tan familiar en la mañana. No había sido porque compartiera rasgos con Kakashi. Sakura _la había _visto antes.

Cuando había regresado al hotel esa noche con Kakashi en Jonan, una recamarera había estado de pie en la puerta. Una con brillantes ojos grises y cabello platinado. Le había sonreído de la misma forma en que había sonreído a su reflejo en el espejo esa misma mañana, y Kakashi le había dado su más perpleja mirada.

Y eso fue justo antes de que él comenzara a actuar tan raro… como si no quisiera que ella dejara para nada la habitación.

Sakura no había pensado nada en el momento, pero él ya lo sabía entonces, ¿No era cierto? Él sabía que ella era una de los suyos. Él _debía saber _lo que eso implicaba y no dijo nada.

Él había saboteado la misión.

Repentinamente se volvió muy difícil respirar para Sakura. Tenía que irse. Tenía que irse _ahora._

No- tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade, eso era lo más importante justo ahora. Tenía que advertir a Konoha antes de hacer otra cosa, porque los espías que sabían que habían sido reconocidos eran peligrosos e impredecibles. Sakura silenciosamente se repitió a sí misma que Kakashi no era un espía –Kakashi _no era un espía- _incluso mientras corría a su armario y sacudía el compartimiento secreto de su mochila. Dentro estaba un rollo, y dentro del rollo había un sello complejo.

Sakura puso el rollo en su pecho y por un momento se sentó en silencio, escuchando. Había gente pasando por el pasillo periódicamente, y se estaba acercando la hora del almuerzo. Una de las chicas podría meterse en cualquier minuto.

Ella escondió el rollo en su manga y reabrió las puertas de la veranda tan calmadamente como fuera posible. No había nadie alrededor. Sin ser vista, ella caminó hacia el interior del bosque, moviéndose tan lejos de la casa como el día en que había enviado a Nya con el mensaje –lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie que casualmente mirara por una ventana le viera.

Ahí, Sakura liberó el sello del rollo en el suelo y una pila de aparatos electrónicos cayó sobre la superficie del papel. Con manos temblorosas ella comenzó a ensamblarlos.

La radio de emergencia sólo podía ser usada en situaciones de vida o muerte. Su ser estando en inminente peligro de ser descubierta si Kakashi hacia algo como enviar un telegrama, y la Hokage siendo ignorante de que uno de los jounin en los que más confiaba estaba saboteando misiones para el enemigo eran, en opinión de Sakura, una emergencia certificada. Pero estas cosas no eran totalmente seguras. Amegakure estaba cerca, y esa era una aldea con problemas serios de paranoia. Ellos usaban todo tipo de equipamiento para arruinar transmisiones de posibles espías, y quién sabe qué frecuencias estarían monitoreando en este preciso minuto.

Sakura solo podía dejárselo a la suerte y esperar que no estuvieran vigilando la frecuencia que Konoha usaba… a menos que por supuesto tuvieran un espía en Konoha que probablemente ya le hubiera dado una lista de todas las frecuencias de radio secretas que Konoha usaba… _lo cual seguro era así. _

No importaba. Incluso si alguien captaba esta transmisión, ella ya estaría lejos para el momento en que ellos llegaran.

Ella respiró profundamente, intentando nivelar su voz antes de que girara el dial en la frecuencia correcta y presionara el botón para hablar en el auricular.

—Base, esta es la agente tres-seis-dos, ¿Me copian? Cambio.

Ella esperó, escuchando la estática y mordiéndose el labio. Una rama crujió en algún lugar detrás de ella, y se giró con ansiedad… pero no había nadie. Esa quietud no quitaba la sensación de cosquilleo a lo largo de su nuca que le decía que estaba peligrosamente expuesta aquí.

El receptor sonó. —Agente tres-seis-dos, estamos recibiendo; ¿Tiene la contraseña? Cambio.

Maldición, no creía recordarla. —¿Erizo?

—Lo siento, no se escucha bien; ¿Dijo puercoespín? Cambio.

—Sí. —Sakura mintió.

—Contraseña aceptada. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su emergencia, Agente tres-seis-dos? Cambio.

—Necesito enviar un mensaje para la Hokage, por favor. Es urgente. Cambio.

—Espere un momento… —El receptor se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Sakura sólo podía imaginar al tipo del otro lado buscando un bolígrafo. —Bien, continúe. Cambio.

—Es el Sindicato. —Comenzó con rapidez. —Son el Clan Hatake.

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado. —Lo siento, no entendí todo. ¿Dice que el Sindicato prepara un ataque? Cambio.

—¡No! —Sakura gritó, su miedo y estado mental haciéndola impaciente y hostil. —Dije que ellos eran-

Se vio obligada a detenerse repentinamente cuando la línea chilló y el aparato murió –siendo la causa una espada de más de un metro atravesando la caja de transmisión.

—Con eso es suficiente, creo.

Pese al calor y la humedad en el bosque, Sakura sintió frío y su cuerpo rígido. No podía correr, incluso si se ordenaba que lo hiciera. Había cometido un error de juicio y había tomado una oportunidad que no tenía… y ahora iba a pagar por ello mortalmente.

Un hombre en oscuras ropas avanzó hacia a ella, levantando su katana y sacudiendo lo que quedaba de la radio atorado en el final de la espada como si no fuera nada más que una caja de pañuelos. Sakura no levantó la mirada, pero sabía que él uno de ellos. Usaba el mismo uniforme, y hablaba con el mismo profundo y rico acento.

—Así que, —El hombre Hatake se posó frente a ella, revisando si su katana tenía algún rayón. —¿Un mensaje para la Hokage, uh? ¿Eso en qué te convierte entonces? ¿En una espía de Konoha?

Él debió haberla seguido desde la casa y escuchado su transmisión hasta donde fue necesario. Sakura cerró los ojos. Lágrimas amargas corrieron por sus mejillas. Era seguro decir que estaba muerta.

—Estaba pensando que tendría que llevarte de regreso a casa para interrogarte y descubrir para quién trabajas, pero gracias a ti, eso ya no es un problema. —Dijo con tranquilidad. —Simplemente puedo matarte ahora.

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó para ver a los ojos a su futuro asesino. Su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos todavía más, pero lo que le asustó más era que no veía ni una chispa de crueldad o sadismo en sus ojos. Él le veía como si su muerte no fuera más que una responsabilidad inevitable. Era igual a la forma en que Kakashi veía a enemigos mortalmente heridos cuando les cortaba la garganta o atravesaba su corazón ya que no podía permitirles el continuar con vida.

Y de alguna forma eso devolvió la vida a las extremidades de Sakura. En una fracción de segundos ella ya estaba de pie, corriendo lejos del hombre, pero más rápido que un parpadeo él estaba detrás de ella, su brazo alrededor de su garganta.

Sakura tosió y salpicó saliva. Él estaba levantándola, y apretando, y ella no podía respirar, ver, ni siquiera pensar claramente; ¿Dónde estaba el suelo? Sus pies pataleaban, conectando con las espinillas de su captor pero sin provocar una reacción. Con desesperación sus manos se movieron hacia la cara y brazo del hombre, rasguñando y pellizcando, y sabía que si no hacía algo _ahora _estaría muerta en segundos. Podía ver que él estaba levantando su katana, preparado para hundirla en su pecho.

Jadeando, ella reunió toda su fuerza natural y se dobló hacia adelante, sólo para poder zafarse un poco como para estampar su cabeza hacia atrás y escuchar la nariz de él crujir contra su cráneo.

Su agarre se aflojó fraccionalmente, y fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó. Sus pies encontraron de nuevo el suelo boscoso y con otro poco de fuerza aumentada con su chakra, ella movió las manos para tomar al hombre y levantarlo por encima de su cabeza. Él aterrizó con un fuerte ruido sobre su espalda, su espada cayendo después, y antes de que Sakura pudiera debatirlo o cuestionarse, tomó el arma a la mitad del vuelo por la empuñadura y arrastró el filo contra el cuello del hombre con otro golpe de chakra.

El suelo se partió. La sangre salpicó a todos lados. La cabeza del asesino Hatake cayó hacia atrás y rodó algunas veces antes de pararse contra troncos de bambú, su expresión todavía una de sorpresa. Él no había esperado una pelea. No había esperado morir.

Pero él debió haber sabido que los espías comprometidos eran criaturas impredecibles y peligrosas. Especialmente cuando estaban embarazadas. Sakura se deslizó hacia el suelo, apretando su garganta adolorida con una mano y la otra se posó en su vientre, viendo en mudo shock el cuerpo del hombre. Había salpicones de sangre fresca a lo largo de sus brazos y ropas. Podía sentir gotas en su cara. Y por un momento fue todo lo que pudo hacer –sentarse y ver el cuerpo sin cabeza y preguntarse qué demonios sucedería a continuación.

Aunque ella sabía. Los demás vendrían a buscarlo, olerían la peste de la sangre si sus narices eran tan buenas como la de Kakashi. No podría esconder todo esto. No podría regresar a la casa cubierta en sangre. Quizá tendría sólo minutos antes de que alguien viniera a investigar el ruido y el hedor de esta pelea y si ella era encontrada de pie sobre el cadáver de su hermano, estaría en peores problemas que si le hubieran encontrado simplemente con la radio.

La necesidad la sobrepasaba, incluso si sentía que sólo necesitaba colapsar en una suave cama y caer inconsciente por el resto del día. Con rapidez comenzó a reunir las piezas de la radio y las selló de vuelta al interior del rollo, junto con la espada ensangrentada que había usado. Y luego guardó el rollo en su manga.

Entonces, temblorosa, gateó hacia el cadáver decapitado y lo puso a medias sobre su regazo, inmune a la sangre que fluía del cuello cercenado sobre su yukata. Con una última mirada a la cabeza que seguía con aquella expresión de sorpresa, Sakura levantó la suya y gritó.

Gritó dos veces más para asegurarse y entonces comenzó a llorar. Lagrimear no era difícil ahora. Tenía muchas cosas por las que necesitaba hacerlo y lo único que tenía que hacer era permitírselo y dejar que sus genuinos sentimientos la sobrecogieran.

Cuando los dos primeros guardias de Zuru llegaron, ella ya era un desastre lleno de lágrimas, mocos y miedo.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Uno de los guardias preguntó, pero ninguno pareció querer acercarse. Ambos podrían ver exactamente qué había pasado desde su posición, y Sakura se preguntó si esta sería la primera vez que veían un cadáver.

Mientras más gente llegaba –hombres Hatake de cabello oscuro, y guardias de Zuru en uniformes escarlata- Sakura comenzó su historia con voz vacilante y temblorosa. —¡Ha-había un hombre! Él estaba intentando- —Ella gesticuló a su propia garganta moreteada. —Pero entonces él vino- y pelearon uno a uno- ¡Y entonces yo grité y él tomó la espada y corrió! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Él es-está muerto! S-su cabeza- la espada- un golpe- oh dios mío…

Ella lucía histérica para ellos. De hecho, ella _se sentía _un poquito histérica, porque sabía que si ellos no creían esto, su cabeza quizá rodaría de la misma manera. Manos comenzaron a tirar de sus brazos y muñecas, arrastrándola fuera del cadáver, ayudándola a pararse y alejándola de la escena del crimen. Los guardias de Zuru se veían algo siniestros mientras los mercenarios Hatake veían pasivamente el desastre.

El hombre Hatake a su derecha la enderezó. —¿Por dónde se fue, señorita?

Sakura apuntó una dirección arbitraria lejos de la casa. —Por ahí.

—Ustedes dos, llévenla a la casa. Está en shock; ¡El resto de ustedes venga conmigo!

Sakura se permitió ser ayudada y escoltada de vuelta a la casa mientras el resto de los hombres desaparecieron en el bosque, buscando un asesino imaginario. Aunque sus pasos temblorosos no eran un acto. Si los dos guardias Zuru no estuvieran sosteniéndola, ya se hubiera caído al suelo –no porque tuviera las rodillas débiles por la impresión, sino por los dolores agudos que habían regresado, haciendo que algo en su abdomen se revolviera peor que antes.

Pero los hombres no entendían sus jadeos y su incapacidad de caminar y se limitaron a arrastrarla de vuelta a los cuarteles de la servidumbre.

Estaba claro que sus gritos se habían escuchado, y ahora una multitud de sirvientes estaba reunida a lo largo de la veranda previamente desierta, viendo hacia el bosque con ansiedad. Murmullos de horror y alarma se elevaron cuando Sakura apareció, manchas de sangre cubriendo su rostro y brazos y empapando a profundidad su vestido. Ella fue llevada inmediatamente con Himiko, la única persona que no retrocedió al verla, y la mujer la llevó a través de la multitud que se apartó con rapidez hacia su habitación para tener algo de paz y silencio.

—Querida, te ves como si hubieras tenido un terrible susto.

Ella no estaba tan equivocada. Estuvo a nada de ser expuesta, y a una fracción de perder su vida, y luego tuvo que matar a un hombre, lo que siempre conseguía impactarla un poco incluso en sus mejores días, y ahora tenía cólicos severos. Fue casi suficiente como para sacar la traición de Kakashi de su mente… pero no del todo. Debajo todavía palpitaba, un dolor sordo constante subrayando todo. Se sentía agotada. Cansada. Su mirada vacía alarmó mucho a Himiko quien le hizo tenderse mientras le quitaba la ropa y llevaba una palangana con agua caliente y jabonosa para lavarle la piel.

—Nada que una copa de té no pueda arreglar. —Dijo, probablemente intentando permanecer animada por el bien de Sakura. Lo siguiente que Sakura supo fue que le dieron una humeante taza de té herbal dulce que olía como si tuviera una fuerte dosis de píldoras para dormir. La entrenada nariz de Sakura nunca mentía. Ella estaba tentada a beber, pero no podía bajar su guardia ahora.

—Debes descansar. —Himiko le dijo. —Tal agitación no puede ser buena para el bebé.

Sakura no podía descansar. Su intento de advertirle a Tsunade quizá hubiera fallado, pero todavía necesitaba dejar este lugar. Tenía que hacer planes y preparativos para hacer el viaje de regreso, pero ahora que tenía tres meses de embarazo, tenía severas dudas sobre su aguante. La simple acción de levantar un hombre sobre su cabeza había sido no solo difícil, sino absolutamente agotador y más que un poco doloroso. Entre más tiempo pasaba tendida con Himiko lavándole con el tibio trapo sobre los brazos, los calambres disminuían, pero no podía ignorar que se estaban volviendo más frecuentes, especialmente cuando se exigía físicamente. Y siendo más una médico que una partera, no sabía qué significaba.

—No me importa. —Le dijo a Himiko, otra lágrima deslizándose por su sien y hacia su cabello. —De cualquier forma parece que lo voy a perder.

Himiko pasó el trapo por su cara. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me siguen dando dolores…

—¿Dónde?

Sakura gesticuló hacia su abdomen bajo, y Himiko zumbó con preocupación. —¿Has estado sangrando?

—No…

—¿Los tienes ahora que estás descansando?

—Más o menos, sí.

—Entonces es probablemente normal. Estás poniéndote grande. Las cosas están moviéndose y estirándose, y se supone que puede doler un poco. No te preocupes. Mientras te _relajes _cada cierto tiempo estarás bien.

Sakura suspiró, al menos se sentía un poco aliviada por algo y se acomodó de nuevo en su futón. Ahora que los dolores se habían ido, sintió su ansiedad comenzar a bajar. Entonces otra preocupación le golpeó: —¿Me estoy poniendo grande? —Susurró.

—Por supuesto, querida.

—¿Me… me veo gorda?

—…no.

Eso sonó demasiado calculado. Sakura inhaló y lágrimas frescas rodaron desde sus ojos. ¿Por qué nunca podía ganar? Si no era su líder de equipo saboteando sus misiones y dándole ninguna opción más que sospechar de él, era que cada dieta que había hecho había sido para nada.

La puerta a su derecha se abrió repentinamente y Aki entró, seguida por Kaoru.

—Sakura, —La chica de cabello negro susurró con tímida preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

Sakura estaba repentinamente muy agradecida porque Himiko había lidiado con rapidez con toda la sangre. Eso no era algo que estas dos chicas tuvieran que ver.

—Lo escuchamos de uno de los guardias. —Kaoru explicó rápidamente. —Están intentando capturar al hombre que hizo esto. Espero que lo hagan. Atacar chicas así… ¿Qué tipo de bruto se comportaría de esa forma?

—Probablemente era un espía. —Aki dijo con seguridad.

Kaoru le miró con sorpresa. —¿Espiando a quién?

—A mi familia, probablemente… no es como si estuvieran aquí por buenas razones.

—Niñas, menos chismorreo. —Himiko les llamó la atención. —La pobre de Sakura ha tenido un gran susto. Necesita descansar; ¿Por qué no van a-?

—No- me gustaría que se quedaran. —Sakura dijo con rapidez. —No quiero estar sola después de lo que… ese horrible hombre intentó…

Sakura fue instantáneamente rodeada por dos chicas empáticas y compasivas. —¡Pobre Sakura! —Kaoru declaró, tomándole de la mano. —Fuiste tan valiente. —Aki aceptó, acariciándole el cabello. Y era lindo ser abrazada, pero Sakura no estaba segura de si podría sentirse cómoda aquí de nuevo. Aunque las chicas fueran agradables, no podían mantenerla aquí. Todavía tenía razones fuertes para salirse. Con el Clan Hatake aquí, era demasiado peligroso el simplemente contemplar el quedarse.

Como para probar este punto, la puerta del corredor se abrió de nuevo y ahora era un hombre de cabello blanco quien estaba ahí. Debido a su coloración, era evidente que era uno de la 'casa superior'. Él miró a Sakura en su cama, pero las tres mujeres alrededor de ella se levantaron rápidamente para cubrir la vista del hombre. No era algo decente meterse en la habitación de las chicas y ver a las mujeres en sus camas.

—¿Hatake-sama? —Himiko le preguntó. —¿Puedo ayudarle?

—La chica necesita venir conmigo. —Dijo él, obviamente refiriéndose a Sakura. Agua helada corrió a través de sus venas y ella intentó hundirse más en su colchón; ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que el hombre que buscaban por su culpa era una mentira? ¿Se habían dado cuenta de que ella era la asesina real? ¿Él estaría planeando sacarla para su ejecución?

—Me temo que eso no es aconsejable. Ella necesita descansar. —Himiko continuó educadamente, pero con firmeza.

—Eso es lamentable, pero Karasu-sama insiste en verla ahora.

Oh. Mierda.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca de la Hokage y la habitación de los consejeros. Las palabras en los papeles en su regazo desde un rato atrás se habían vuelto garabatos indescifrables y ahora se frotaba sus cansados ojos y veía la parte interna de sus párpados. Esto era lo más cercano a dormir que había obtenido en estos días.

Las tropas de Iwa estaban moviéndose. A lo largo de la frontera ya había encuentros. Hasta el momento se habían contenido, pero ella temía por el día en que el Sindicato comenzara a aplicar más de su peso. Ese perro rabioso necesitaba ser puesto a dormir antes de que mordiera, aunque de cierta forma ya lo estaba haciendo.

La mitad de sus fuerzas estaba desplegada. Naruto no estaba. Sai no estaba. Virtualmente todos los chuunin no estaban, pero se rehusaba a enviar a los genin. Parte de lo que le había horrorizado tanto de las guerras era cuan jóvenes eran los cadáveres. Ella quería evitarlo este tiempo, y evitaría enviar a los niños hasta que el último adulto estuviera muerto.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Tsunade maldijo por lo bajo. —Adelante. —Gruñó.

Shizune entró, sosteniendo un papel en su mano. —Hay un mensaje urgente de Sakura, Tsunade-sama. —Dijo.

La Hokage se levantó de un salto. —¿Qué dice?

—Uh, _bien, _—Shizune miró a la nota incompleta en su mano con un gesto. —dijo algo sobre el Sindicato, pero parece ser que los aparatos de Amegakure estaban distorsionando la señal de la transmisión así que el mensaje no es claro. Fue cortada más que rápido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—No lo sabemos. —Shizune admitió con una expresión preocupada. —El operador dice que tal vez fue por el mal clima, o porque se metieron con la señal de transmisión… o que algo le sucedió a Sakura.

Tsunade se frotó los labios y se quedó viendo en la distancia como si pensara en sus opciones. —¿Fue una transmisión por la radio de emergencia? —Preguntó.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

—Entonces la trataremos como una emergencia. Envía a alguien que esté libre a su locación tan rápido como sea posible.

—Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji están disponibles, y Gai acaba de regresar de una batalla en la frontera con Kakashi el día de ayer-

—Kakashi. Él la conoce y probablemente es el más disponible justo ahora. Tráelo aquí.

Con un asentimiento, Shizune rápidamente salió. Tsunade se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, incapaz de quedarse quieta con su impaciencia. Seis hombres y una mujer ya se habían perdido en las peleas en las fronteras entre los países del Fuego y la Tierra, y dos operativos más que estaban encubiertos se habían desvanecido sin dejar un rastro en las últimas tres semanas. Era seguro decir que habían sido descubiertos y eliminados. Tsunade no quería pensar en Sakura sufriendo el mismo destino.

Shizune regresó al cabo de una hora, pero no con Kakashi para la inmensa irritación de Tsunade.

—¿Dónde está? —La Hokage gritó a su asistente antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—N-No pude encontrarlo. —Shizune tartamudeó. —No lo entiendo; verá, lo vi ayer en la mañana y él estaba registrado para otra misión en un par de días más, pero no está por ningún lado. Se ha ido. Las aves no pueden encontrarlo.

—¿Cómo pudo irse? —Tsunade rugió, sintiéndose lista como para comenzar a arrojar el objeto más cercano a través de la habitación. Y ese objeto era Shizune.

Sintiendo esto, Shizune retrocedió un paso o dos. —Um, no lo sé. —Dijo titubeante. —¿Quizás él se fue con otro régimen? Se supone que debe estar descansando y recuperándose, pero sabe cómo es él. Probablemente está de camino de regreso a la frontera mientras hablamos.

En cierto sentido tenía razón, pero no a la frontera que ella estaba pensando.

—Maldición. —Tsunade suspiró. —Cuando el hombre sea nombrado Hokage, tendrá que ser esposado al escritorio para prevenir que haga cosas como esta.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama. —Shizune aceptó con seriedad.

—Ahora, ve por Ino.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Llegada._

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Ahhh ya sé que van a querer matar a alguien en este capítulo, y no sé a quién será en especifico; ¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene sentido ahora lo de Jonan? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura ahora que ha matado a alguien del Clan Hatake? Y bueno, ¿Qué planea hacer Kakashi?

nwdkjfnasfk dejen sus teorías en los comentarios :D

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y su apoyo. Responderé el día martes a todos.

Isabel: ¡Hola de nuevo! Con este capítulo, sinceramente no creo que tengas respuesta alguna a tus preguntas; aunque Sakura ciertamente ya ha concluido que Kakashi está con ellos y sus acciones pasadas están comenzando a tener sentido (aunque no como quisiera) y después de todo, la presencia de Reika en Jonan tampoco es que ayude a que ella crea que Kakashi es inocente. Quisiera poder decirte más, pero te arruinaría la historia, así que, espero que sigas por aquí; ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por esta semana ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	15. Llegada

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven** _y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 14**

Llegada

* * *

_Espera, quieta, no estés asustada,_

_nunca cambiarás lo que ha sido y lo que se ha ido._

* * *

El único sonido que Sakura podía escuchar era el latido de su propio corazón. El hombre de cabello blanco le estaba conduciendo hacia el Ala Grulla donde las habitaciones de huéspedes principales estaban, y era un ala de la que había sido baneada desde que la familia Zuru había decidido que era una vista ofensiva para sus invitados. Aunque, en retrospectiva, colapsar durante el comité de bienvenida no era ni de cerca tan ofensivo como decapitar a uno de dichos invitados.

Miedo real se apoderó de Sakura. Si se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya podía darse por muerta, y el silencio de su guardia no era ningún alivio. Si le habían descubierto como espía, no le dirían hasta que estuviera en su presencia. Podría estar marchando hacia su muerte. Pero si ella se daba la vuelta y corría, confirmaría ciertamente su culpa.

Tenía que _seguir _el juego.

Su escolta se detuvo fuera de la habitación maestra y cuidadosamente tocó la puerta. —Está aquí. —Dijo él.

La voz de Karasu respondió: —Que entre.

El hombre deslizó la puerta para abrirla y retrocedió para permitirle a Sakura entrar. Pero la chica no se movió. Podría ser el miedo lo que bloqueaba sus rodillas –un ruego final de auto-preservación. Podría ser porque opuesta a la puerta estaba una mesa, y en esta mesa una cabeza.

Estaba viendo directamente a ella, todavía con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía cuando ella la había separado de su cuerpo.

Una tela blanca repentinamente cayó sobre el rostro de su victima y un hombre enmascarado se paró frente a ella. Miró distraídamente a Sakura. —¿Sucede algo con tus piernas? Tienes permitido entrar.

Titubeantemente, Sakura dio un diminuto paso dentro. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella abruptamente, lo suficientemente cerca como para erizarle el cabello, y Sakura se congeló, sintiéndose como una rata que había sido atrapada en una jaula. Su mirada instintivamente se movió hacia los costados, buscando por una vía de escape, y ella vio que las puertas shoji que corrían a lo largo de una pared completa habían sido abiertas para revelar la veranda afuera. Era una vista mucho más bonita que la que tenía su dormitorio. Más que sólo un pedazo de bosque y bambú, esta habitación daba a un hermoso jardín, en el que más allá se extendía un lago como un océano. Quizás en un día más agradable hubiera sido una vista placentera, pero ahora había nubes de tormenta en el cielo. De cualquier forma, era una forma de salir si las cosas se ponían feas.

Ella volvió los ojos con cuidado hacia Karasu, evitando la tela y lo que cubría en la mesa. Algunos creerían que estaba evitando la cabeza porque le perturbaba, pero la realidad era que ella sabía que desde este momento no podría quitar los ojos del hombre que recorría la habitación con un paso firme pero calmado.

Este era el líder del Clan Hatake, y la mente maestra detrás del Sindicato. A veces los hombres podían verse decepcionantemente normales junto a sus impresionantes títulos y logros… a veces su presencia combinaba con su reputación de manera precisa. Karasu era de los últimos. Quizá fuera el hecho de que su vida estaba en sus manos, o incluso simplemente la realización de estar a solas con él, pero Sakura estaba terriblemente consciente de cada movimiento que él hacía y cada sonido que producía como si nunca hubiera estado frente a compañía. Cuando él le miró por segunda ocasión, fue como ser atravesada con un dardo. —Siéntate. —Dijo él, indicando un punto en el piso.

Sakura obedeció tan casualmente como pudo, manteniendo los ojos pegados a sus pies mientras él caminaba hacia las puertas abiertas. Estaba comenzando a llover, y mientras Sakura se arrodillaba, una peculiar brisa se metió en la habitación que se sentía tanto cálida como húmeda.

Por largo rato él sólo se quedó viendo el gris escenario, y Sakura lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Ella siguió viendo de tanto en tanto la cabeza cubierta con ansiedad. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Estaba intentando asustarla? Hasta el momento Karasu estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ignorándola, lo que sólo provocaba que Sakura se sintiera todavía más tensa y preocupada. ¿_Por qué _le había pedido que fuera? ¿Este era su juego? ¿Por qué otra razón tendría que estar la cabeza expuesta?

A la distancia, Karasu se giró lejos de la vista del lago para echarle un vistazo de manera vaga, pero no menos deliberada. Levantó la mano y la suelta máscara se abultó alrededor de la parte inferior de su rostro y alrededor de su cuello. Él le sonrió, demasiado agradable para un hombre de su calibre. —Lo siento. —Dijo él. —Sé que es grosero recibir a la gente con una cara cubierta, pero lo olvido a veces; ¿Estás cómoda?

Desorientada por la natural y amigable sonrisa que le daba, Sakura asintió titubeante. Arrodillarse en pisos de madera nunca sería realmente cómodo, pero los sirvientes no se quejaban. —Sí, Hatake-sama. —Replicó silenciosamente, sus ojos puestos en sus rodillas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Continuó, y aunque su sonrisa era tibia, cuando ella le vio eran sus ojos lo que lo delataban. Su amabilidad no llegaba muy lejos. Pese a su ligero tono y alegre sonrisa, él le observaba con una frialdad analítica.

Este interrogatorio era sólo preliminar para el evento principal.

—Sakura, señor. —Replicó.

—¿Tienes un apellido, Sakura-chan?

Internamente, ella se erizó ante el diminutivo. —Yamanaka, señor. —Porque si Ino había planeado que en esta misión usaría el nombre de Sakura, ella creía que era justo que usara el nombre de Ino también.

Karasu comenzó a caminar, tan lenta y casualmente que una persona menos observadora quizá no lo hubiera notado. Si él fuera Kakashi, ella reconocería esto como algo muy inusual, porque Kakashi raramente caminaba así o gastaba energía en otro tipo de movimientos así de innecesarios así que algo grande debía de estarle molestando, incluso si él estaba calmado en apariencia. Karasu no era Kakashi, pero Sakura se dio cuenta que ambos eran algo parecidos como para reaccionar igual. Ella había observado sus gestos despreocupados algunas veces como para saber que este movimiento era una señal de tormento. ¿Tormento porque había perdido un miembro del clan? ¿O tormento porque hubiera un enemigo entre ellos?

Mientras se movía, le preguntó: —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Una pregunta engañosa. Su reacción inicial fue decir 'años' como si eso fuera a bajar la probabilidad en su mente de que fuera un topo. Pero si él era un hombre precavido sin duda alguna preguntaría a otro miembro del personal sobre esto, y uno no conseguía convertirse en la cabeza de un clan mercenario y el líder absoluto de una organización criminal si no era meticuloso.

—Llevo aquí casi dos meses, señor. —Dijo con honestidad, incluso si su tiempo era más cercano a un mes.

—Ya veo. —Asintió, tirando ligeramente de su labio inferior mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa que tenía la cabeza. Entonces se detuvo. —¿Y qué edad tienes?

—Veinte. Señor.

Él volvió a caminar. —¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí, Sakura-chan?

Sakura recordó su cubierta. —Mi guardián envió mi solicitud. Necesitaba el trabajo.

—¿Y eres feliz aquí?

—Sí, señor. —Dijo mecánicamente.

—Tu acento es general, pero no eres del País de la Lluvia, ¿O sí, Sakura-chan?

Era otra de esas preguntas hechas casualmente de manera deliberada. Sakura controló su expresión. —No, señor.

—Ya veo. —Él dejó de caminar una vez más y la encaró. —Eres del País del Fuego, ¿No es así?

Una capa de sudor comenzó a cosquillear en sus palmas. —Sí.

—Verás, reconozco el acento porque conozco a alguien de Konoha, ¿Quizás lo conoces?

—N-nunca he estado en Konoha. —Dijo ella. Con el País del Fuego siendo un amplio y gran lugar, pensó que era seguro decirlo.

—¿En serio?

Karasu se detuvo junto a la mesa de nuevo, viendo la tela de un blanco prístino que cubría un feo desastre. —¿Sakura-chan? —Preguntó ligeramente. —¿Qué tan buena eres con la sangre?

—Y-yo… —Tartamudeó, insegura de cómo responder; ¿Cómo lo haría una sirvienta que no sabía nada de medicina sangrienta? Si la pregunta era sobre la sangre, la respuesta era sencilla. No había muchas mujeres con edad de procrear que temieran a la sangre; ¿Pero si la pregunta era sobre _cabezas cercenadas? _—N-no muy buena, Hatake-sama. No después de lo- lo que vi hoy.

—Sí. —Suspiró él, inclinando los codos sobre la mesa, mirándola por encima de la tela. —Me dijeron como te encontraron. Me impresiona que todavía puedas hablar. La mayoría de las chicas en tu posición serían desastres llorosos por el resto de la semana.

Sakura no creía poder mantener el acto de un desastre lloroso por toda una semana. Sólo podía esperar que él la encontrara como una chica extremadamente estoica; ¿Quizá debería hacer una pequeña adición a su cubierta y comenzar a decirle a la gente que su primer trabajo había sido en un matadero?

—¿Tu asaltante estaba armado? —Karasu le preguntó.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Y él huyó con el arma asesina?

Sakura asintió de nuevo.

—¿Aunque el arma pertenecía al que murió? —Karasu inclinó la cabeza. —Ese es un comportamiento _muy _peculiar viniendo de un hombre que ya estaba armado.

Las palmas de Sakura continuaron cosquilleando de manera incómoda, mientras una explicación salía de sus labios, era una ligera variación de la verdad. —El hombre que me atacó estaba armado… él tenía una espada pero me atrapó primero del cuello. Intentó es-estrangularme primero –ni siquiera pude gritar. Ahí fue cuando el otro hombre se acercó… el que murió. Él venía con una espada, pero mi atacante sólo- hizo como- lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, tomó la espada y… y… nunca había visto tanta sangre. Es- él- cayó sobre mí, y yo sólo grité y grité. El tipo que lo hizo simplemente corrió. Sólo noté que él tomó la espada porque por un momento creí que iba a hacerme lo mismo.

Sonaba convincente para ella al menos, pero la sonrisa de Karasu pareció haber sido olvidada y él se le quedó viendo de una manera dura y calculadora.

En algún lugar sobre el lago, las nubes se amontonaron y un ruido profundo sacudió el cielo. Como si fuera una respuesta, la lluvia repentinamente comenzó a golpear con más fuerza el techo, y Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo brevemente que la superficie del lago se había vuelto gris con las millones de diminutas agujas. Antes de que pudiera girarse, una enorme y peluda forma emergió de los arbustos y saltó a la veranda.

Instintivamente, Sakura retrocedió.

—No te preocupes. —Karasu le dijo. —Ella no muerde.

Sakura no estaba segura de poder creerle. El animal que se había metido en la habitación era un lobo, uno con largas y delgadas piernas y pelaje blanco como la nieve que caía apelmazado por la lluvia. Su tamaño alarmaba principalmente, y cuando se sentó junto a Karasu su cabeza alcanzó con facilidad su codo, aunque tal vez lo que era más impactante eran sus ojos azules que le ponían en alerta.

Tenía que ser una invocación, pensó ella, mientras la enorme loba le daba su peluda espalda a Sakura y decía algo en un tono bajo y silencioso a Karasu. Cuando se detuvo, ambos le miraban, y no por primera vez Sakura fue golpeada por el instinto de huir.

—Tal parece, Sakura-chan, —Comenzó Karasu. — que tu vida está en verdadero peligro.

_Oh dios._ ¿Eso era una amenaza?

—Uno de mis hermanos murió hoy-

—¿Su hermano? —Sakura chilló con horror.

—Bueno, hablando figurativamente. Él era más un primo en tercer o cuarto grado. —Karasu se encogió de hombros con un suspiro. —De cualquier forma, puedes ver que esto me preocupa gravemente.

—Sí, señor.

—Sin embargo, mis hombres, mis lobos, y nuestros cuervos han estado recorriendo el bosque por completo y de regreso y nadie ha encontrado un solo rastro de este misterioso atacante.

Sakura intentó lucir como si esto no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

—La única pista que tenemos justo ahora, aparentemente, eres tú. —Pero… entiendo que este ha sido un día difícil para ti. Quizás no es justo el obligarte a revivir los horribles recuerdos de lo que acaba de sucederte. Preferiría hablar con el segundo testigo de este crimen.

—¿S-segundo testigo? —Sakura jadeó, quedándose en blanco; ¿Cómo podría haber otro testigo además de ella? ¡Había _matado _al único otro testigo!

—Por supuesto. —Karasu dijo con simpleza. —El mismo pobre hombre; ¿Quién más?

Él levantó la mano y levantó la tela blanca de la cabeza cercenada.

Sakura no sabía a donde mirar. No sabía cómo reaccionar; ¿Cómo podía decir en un momento que él no quería hacerle revivir los horribles recuerdos y luego en el siguiente presentarle la cabeza del cadáver? ¡Era una broma enferma! ¿Por qué le haría eso a _alguien…? _A menos que ya supiera con honestidad que ella era la responsable.

—Estás aterrorizada. —Karasu observó. —Tengo oídos extremadamente buenos, puedo escuchar tu corazón latir con fuerza.

Sakura no hizo esfuerzo alguno en controlarse. Su aliento vino en inhalaciones superficiales mientras apretaba la tela encima de sus muslos y se quedaba viendo resolutamente al piso. —Me… me siento mal, Hatake-sama. —Susurró, como si no pudiera soportar el estar en la misma habitación que la cabeza. —Por favor… por favor, permítame irme.

—Sólo es una cabeza, Sakura-chan. —Karasu le reprendió. —No puede herirte.

—Por favor, señor, no creo que esto sea gracioso-

—Estoy de acuerdo. Esto no es gracioso para nada, y no estaba bromeando sobre preguntarle a mi pobre hermano lo que le sucedió. Tenemos un jutsu; una técnica, si prefieres decirle así, en nuestra familia que ha pasado de generación en generación desde tiempos de nuestro fundador. Es algo secreta, así que deberías sentirte honorada porque te estoy contando esto. Porque con este jutsu, puedo regresarle la vida a los muertos.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. Esto no era bueno. Para nada. Ni siquiera la Hokage tenía poder sobre la muerte.

—Por supuesto, no es vida real. —Karasu se corrigió. —Y ciertamente no dura mucho. Pero si quieres saber qué sucedió en los últimos momentos de vida de una persona, es _extremadamente _conveniente, ¿No crees?

—No. —Sakura dijo sin pensar.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Yo… yo no creo que sea bueno hacerlo. —Murmuró rápidamente, intentando sonar apologética. —No me gustaría despertar sin un cuerpo. Creo que eso es cruel. É-él ha sufrido suficiente, ¿Por qué no le permite descansar en paz? —Terminó con un temblor y alejó de nuevo la mirada, y nada sobre esa reacción fue falsa. —Por favor, si desea saber qué sucedió, le diré todo lo que recuerdo. Lo intentaré con fuerza. Pero no debería hacerle eso a una persona que murió tan horriblemente.

Ella escuchó a Karasu reír ligeramente. —Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Preferiría tomar _su _palabra en lugar de la tuya, pero es un hecho que este jutsu sería inútil de cualquier forma. Él tiene, después de todo, las cuerdas vocales cortadas y sus pulmones están actualmente en otro lugar. Hacer que hable podría ser un poquito difícil.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente. Él _estaba _intentando desconcertarla; ¿Por qué demonios hablaría de ese jutsu tan sombrío, amenazaría con usarlo, y luego le explicaría que no funcionaría? Al menos estaba salvada. Si se hubiera atrevido a asesinar al hombre de otra manera, quizás él estaría contándole a todo el mundo lo que ella había hecho. Karasu tenía que confiar en todo lo que ella le dijera, y sólo en ella.

Pero ya sabía que él sospechaba de algo…

—Me alegra que estés dispuesta a hablar. —Dijo él, cubriendo de nuevo la cabeza y levantando la mano para acariciar las orejas de la loba. —Como eres la única que vio al asesino con claridad, quiero que lo describas.

Por mucho que deseara que esto fuera una admisión de que él creía en su historia, ella permaneció precavida. Probablemente había una trampa aquí, en algún lado. Aclarándose la garganta, comenzó con su descripción: —Bien… el hombre que me atacó era alto. —Dijo ella. —Tenía cabello oscuro… ojos oscuros… ropa oscura… eso es todo lo que puedo recordar. —Sólo que después de decirlo se dio cuenta que había descrito esencialmente al hombre que había matado, junto con el 90% de sus parientes residentes actualmente en este feudo.

—¿Sabes si tu atacante estaba usando una banda con alguna insignia? —Karasu preguntó. Junto a él, la loba olfateó en la dirección de Sakura de la misma forma en que Pakkun olfateaba cuando olía las galletas con sabor a gato en el horno. No quería pensar en lo que eso podría significar, así que concentró su atención en sus rodillas una vez más.

—Creo... creo que sí, tenía una. —Respondió.

—¿Podrías dibujarla?

—No estoy segura. —Susurró. —No lo creo.

—¿La reconocerías si la vieras de nuevo?

—¿Tal vez? —Preguntó con inseguridad, ¿Él de verdad le creía?

La cabeza del Clan Hatake se movió hacia un armario del cual sacó una caja. Regresando a Sakura, él tomó varias bandas protectoras de la caja y las tendió en el piso frente a ella, una a una, lado a lado. Inmediatamente, Sakura reconoció que cada una tenía un símbolo diferente. Había una de Konoha, otra de Iwa, otra de Suna, y una para Kirigakure… todas las aldeas principales y las menores estaban ahí. Sakura no quería pensar en cómo este hombre había puesto sus manos en tal colección, ya que la única forma de recibir una de esas era volverse un shinobi comprometido… o arrancarla del cuerpo de uno.

—¿Era una de estas? —Le preguntó.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo mirando los símbolos, preguntándose qué demonios hacer; ¿Debería hacerse la tonta y decir que no lo recordaba? ¿Debería ser valiente y apuntar al símbolo de Iwa esperando dejar una semilla de desconfianza entre este Clan y la Aldea de la Roca?

Después de morderse la mejilla por largo rato, lentamente levantó un dedo y apuntó una banda en particular. —Es esta.

Los ojos de Karasu se entrecerraron. —¿Estás segura?

Sakura miró de nuevo al protector con la insignia de Konoha. —Sí. Era esta definitivamente.

Era un movimiento arriesgado, y ella confiaba en la inteligencia de Karasu para ver debajo, por así decirlo. Sabía que un hombre inteligente consideraría la posibilidad de que alguien que usara el símbolo de Konoha deliberadamente en un intento para esconder su verdadero origen, o posiblemente meter a Konoha. E implicando a Konoha, había una menor probabilidad de ser sospechoso de espionaje. ¿Cuántos espías apuntarían a su propio lado?

Él se puso de pie de nuevo con el protector de Konoha en su mano, observándola con una débil y casi sabionda sonrisa. —Esta es la insignia de la Aldea de la Hoja. —Dijo.

—Oh. —Ella respondió.

—Creciste en el País del Fuego, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, señor. —Sakura admitió de nuevo.

—¿Quizás reconociste esto de algún otro lugar debido a tu proximidad natural a Konoha?

—Quizás. Realmente no estoy segura, Hatake-sama. —Ella dijo con preocupación. —Espero que no arruine su investigación…

—No es nada. —Replicó él. —Has sido más útil de lo que crees.

Sakura esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Él lo hizo sonar como si ella misma se hubiera implicado… y quizá lo había hecho. Ella miró ansiosamente a sus rodillas, hasta que el dedo de él tocó su barbilla y ella levantó la cabeza en respuesta. Él tocó algo en su cabello, y cuando su mano se alejó ella vio sangre seca en la punta de sus dedos.

—Eres una chica muy valiente. —Le dijo, todavía sonriendo como si hubiera una broma muy divertida que ella no entendía. —Inusualmente valiente. Vas a ser una madre jodidamente buena.

Un aguijonazo de alarma corrió a través de su pecho y ella retrocedió con rapidez mientras su cara se ponía rosa. Salvo por Himiko, nadie más en este lugar se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada. Se abrazó con miedo y rogó que simplemente le dejara ir.

_Finalmente, _alguien respondió a su plegaria. Karasu se puso de pie, volando la sangre seca de sus dedos. —Es mejor que te vayas, creo. Hemos terminado. —Karasu dijo magnánimamente, pero ella se sentía aliviada en extremo. Quizás viviría para ver otro día al menos. Pero entonces él echó una mirada a la puerta. —¡Denji!

El asesino que la había escoltado entró. —¿Karasu-sama?

—Lleva a esta chica de regreso a su habitación y mantén un ojo en ella.

Sakura resolló. —No estoy segura de porqué necesito ser vigilada-

—Debo advertirte, Sakura-chan. —Karasu dijo relajado. —Tu vida está en verdadero peligro, considerando que eres la única que ha visto el rostro de este atacante. Quizás él regresará esta noche para silenciarte de una buena vez por todas; ¿No aprecias el tener un guardián que te cuide?

Bien, eso había regresado con rapidez a morderle el trasero. Sakura miró a Denji, pero no pudo forzar una sonrisa. Ella no necesitaba protección de un atacante que ella misma había inventado, y tener un perro vigía en sus talones era un obstáculo en sus planes de escape. Pero una mirada a Karasu y a su enorme loba junto a él, y Sakura no creía que tuviera sentido discutir. En lugar de eso simplemente se levantó e hizo una reverencia respetuosamente como le habían enseñado y regresó a la habitación.

* * *

Ser seguida por el resto del día quizás era una de las experiencias más incomodas que Sakura había tenido que sufrir en el feudo Zuru. Mientras ella se sentaba para arreglar ropas en el dormitorio con Himiko y Yui, él estaba de pie en el pasillo; o cuando ella estaba colgando la ropa en los tendederos afuera, él siempre estaba sentado en el pórtico, poniéndole atención a medias.

¿Para su propia protección? Sakura se preguntó si tal vez _ella _era la que estaba bajo vigilancia, ¿Tal vez Karasu sólo había pretendido creer su historia sobre un asesino escapista después de todo? Por el rabillo del ojo observó al hombre –Denji (probablemente, Hatake Denji)- con tanta fuerza como él estaba pretendiendo no verla. Una sensación de impaciencia que le provocó comezón le hizo equivocarse en sus deberes, apenas prestando atención a su trabajo. Necesitaba irse. Mientras ella estaba sentada cosiendo botoncitos en pequeños vestidos, Kakashi probablemente estaba enviando un mensaje vía el halcón más rápido de Konoha a Karasu con la intención de informarle sobre el engaño de Sakura. Probablemente el halcón estaba descansando en un palo en la casa de las aves a un cuarto de kilómetro justo en este preciso momento. ¿Y si Karasu ya lo estaba leyendo? ¿Qué si alguien ya estaba acercándose para separar _su _cabeza de sus hombros?

Una ola de vértigo golpeó a Sakura que estaba sentada cosiendo y por un momento tuvo que ponerse la mano en la cabeza. —Disculpen. —Dijo a Yui y a Himiko antes de bajar la prenda y levantarse. El baño estaba cruzando el pasillo, y mientras Sakura dejaba atrás a su vigía, ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo, retándolo a seguirla.

Afortunadamente, él no lo hizo. Sakura finalmente tuvo un momento para descansar del escrutinio, y se sentó en el suelo junto al excusado para poner en orden sus pensamientos y planes mientras se recuperaba de su mareo. Ayudaba también que el aire fuera más fresco aquí.

Las ventanas eran demasiado pequeñas para escapar desde ahí, y no tenía ningún equipo o provisiones para ayudarle a cruzar a través del bosque hacia la frontera.

—Demonios… —Susurró para sí misma mientras corría las manos a través de su cabello; ¿Cómo saldría de aquí en una sola pieza?

Una nubecita de humo le alertó de la llegada de un enorme gato naranja en los azulejos frente a ella. Dokko miró a su alrededor con preocupación severa por su higiene antes de fijar sus pálidos ojos en Sakura. —Me estaba preguntando cuándo te encontraría sola. —Siseó. —La situación fue de mal a peor.

—¿Cómo? —Sakura suspiró, no segura de sí podría soportar más malas noticias.

—Los pisos están llenos de lobos y cuervos. Son invocaciones del Clan Hatake. —Le explicó. —Me he estado escondiendo todo el día de ellos, pero no seré capaz de seguir así. Si me ven, reconocerán lo que soy y _sabrán _que hay una espía aquí. Debería irme de una vez.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se enderezó de golpe. —¡Dokko, no puedes dejarme! ¡Te necesito aquí!

Las orejas de Dokko se hundieron con tristeza. —Lo sé, pero si me quedo más tiempo, la posibilidad de que te descubran aumentará. Sabes que esta es la acción más inteligente.

—Pero… estaré completamente sola.

El gato no dijo nada por un momento. —Necesitas irte también, tan pronto como puedas.

Sakura presionó la cara contra sus manos. —Nunca debí haber venido aquí. —Susurró.

Dokko probablemente se hubiera mostrado de acuerdo, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se trepó en su regazo y se hizo una bola. —Acaríciame.

El encanto terapéutico de su pelaje anaranjado funcionó de nuevo en ella y mientras Sakura pasaba los dedos y cosquilleaba ligeramente detrás de sus orejas y sobre su espalda, el sonido de su ronroneo le calmó un poquito. —Pero tú eres mis orejas en este lugar, Dokko; ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? —Preguntó.

—¿Usar tus orejas electrónicas, quizá?

—Oh, Dokko…

—No te preocupes, Sakura. —Ronroneó. —Después de todo, tú siempre-

Él se detuvo repentinamente, poniéndose tenso y su pelaje erizado mientras sus garras se hundían en su yukata.

—¿Dokko? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Me están llamando… —Susurró, y en un suspiro de humo él se había ido, su peso desvaneciéndose del regazo de ella como si hubiera sido un fantasma.

Sakura dudaba que volvería a verlo en un largo tiempo.

Con el corazón pesado dejó el baño y regresó a su trabajo, y cuando la noche llegó, fue a la cama sintiéndose triste y sin ganas de hablar. Aunque tenía que decirse que las chicas en el dormitorio estuvieron inusualmente calladas y dóciles esa noche, y que esto era con toda certeza por la presencia de Hatake Denji estacionado en la veranda afuera. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero no eran tan gruesas, y su silueta podía verse fácilmente así que se seguía sintiendo como una invasión real de su privacidad. Yui le dio una mirada mordaz como si todo esto fuera culpa de Sakura, que sí era, e incluso Aki y Kaoru se veían bastante preocupadas por el arreglo.

Sabiendo que probablemente no sería capaz de escaparse a la mitad de la noche por un bocadillo de media noche, Sakura se aseguró de poner cerca de su futón su mochila para así poder alcanzar con facilidad alguna barra de chocolate si un antojo le golpeaba. Y cuando estuvo segura de que todas en la habitación estaban dormidas y el hombre afuera no se había movido por media hora, ella buscó en su compartimiento secreto y sacó un pequeño juego de auriculares y se lo puso en la oreja.

Había silencio como era de esperarse en el micrófono, interrumpido solo por el ocasional resoplido o ronquido. Ya que el bicho estaba en el dormitorio principal para invitados, Sakura sólo podía asumir que se trataba de Karasu. Pero evidentemente él estaba dormido justo ahora y a menos que hablara dormido, ella no escucharía nada interesante.

Sin embargo, ella dejó el auricular colgado alrededor de su oreja izquierda y se acostó sobre ese costado así nadie lo notaría si se asomaban para verla. Entonces cayó dormida y soñó con gatos siendo mutilados por lobos y cuervos, y hombres estrangulándola en medio del bosque antes de que pudiera defenderse. Ella se sentía tan atrapada en sueños como en la realidad. Incluso soñó explícitamente que estaba atrapada en un laberinto que parecía no tener salida o lógica en sus caminos, y luego se encontró de vuelta en el dormitorio principal con Karasu y él estaba hablando con su loba como si Sakura no estuviera ahí. Y era una conversación terriblemente mundana. La loba estaba diciendo que la humedad y el calor del bosque tropical estaban haciendo que su pelaje le picara y apestara, y Karasu le estaba recomendando un shampoo.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que lo que estaba escuchando no era un sueño para nada, sino voces reales en su oreja. Se despertó lentamente para descubrirse en su tibia y cómoda cama mientras el audio de su sueño continuaba pese a su consciencia, y le tomó más que un momento descifrar la importancia de lo que estaba escuchando.

—…Soy una loba, no un poodle. No voy a usar shampoo.

—Entonces ve a nadar al lago.

—Apestaré diez veces peor.

—Sólo te estás quejando por quejarte; ¿Dónde está tu estoicismo?

—Es que no me gusta este lugar, Karasu. El clima es demasiado caliente y húmedo para alguien con pelaje como el mío, y no confío para nada en esta familia.

—La familia Zuru es digna de confianza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Karasu podía ser escuchado riéndose entre dientes. —Porque obtienen beneficios, Luppa.

—¿Qué tipo de beneficios son esta vez, Karasu?

—Lo típico: dinero. Familia. Él nos debe su riqueza a nosotros por eliminar a su competencia y persuadir a sus vecinos de vender sus tierras a precios convenientes. También nos debe a su familia. Zuru tiene la virilidad de un conejo muerto, ¿Crees que alguno de sus hijos en suyo? Su esposa tomó como amante a alguien de la casa inferior del clan hace veinticinco años atrás. Hatake Toshi, creo que era su nombre.

—¿No me digas…?

—¿Toshio es uno de los nuestros? Sí.

—¿Ese mocoso insoportable es un Hatake?

—Sí, bueno, no lo predicamos a los cuatro vientos, gracias. Zuru ha criado al chico a su imagen, incluso si sabe que él no es el padre, y no hará un escándalo mientras no tenga que desheredarlo y se vea obligado a dejar este feudo a una familia distante sobre la que no tenga poder. Le conocemos tantas cosas que él está consciente que si alguna vez se atreve a cruzarme lo aplastaremos con tanta rapidez que será como si nunca hubiera existido.

—No deberías estar tan contento. Suena como si él tuviera toda la razón en odiarte.

—Oh, él nos odia. Pero somos demasiado buenos como socios como para que me traicione. El hombre es práctico. Aunque estoy sorprendido de que no notaras el olor del hijo. Obviamente es uno de los nuestros.

—No tengo interés alguno en olerlo.

—Es justo. Pero te diste cuenta de la chica, ¿No?

—Igual que tú. Era algo obvio.

—¿Cuál era su nombre…? Alguna flor tremendamente común, creo…

—Te refieres a la chica que se desmayó.

—Sí, esa.

Sakura despertó por completo, el corazón en su garganta. Estaban hablando de _ella._

—Estuve tentado a preguntar. —Escuchó decir a Karasu en una voz que iba disminuyendo de tono, como si estuviera alejándose de la cama. —Aunque pareció algo grosero.

—¿Grosero? Casi le arrojaste la cabeza de Matsuke sólo para hacerla temblar como un conejito. Él te perseguirá por esto.

—Él no se atrevería.

—¿Intentas hacer algo con la chica?

—No todavía… Me gusta saber qué cartas tiene un oponente antes de jugar mi mano.

—No entiendo las metáforas de póker.

—Quiere decir que sólo voy a esperar y ver. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Hubo un ruido distante como si la puerta estuviera siendo abierta.

—Voy a dar un paseo. —Karasu dijo, sonando todavía más lejos. —Usa mi shampoo si quieres.

Se quedó todo en silencio después de eso, así que Sakura se quitó el auricular de su adolorida oreja y lo guardó de vuelta en el compartimiento secreto de la bolsa. Se giró, sólo para asegurarse que la silueta de Denji siguiera ahí (todavía estaba) y luego volvió a dormir.

Hora y media más tarde, Kaoru le sacudió el hombro. Era hora del desayuno.

Mientras se vestían, Aki dirigió una mirada de consternación a la puerta detrás de la cual estaba Denji. —Sakura, ¿Ellos van a seguirte _a todos lados?_ —Preguntó susurrando.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo creo que es raro. —Aki continuó. —Normalmente no se preocupan por nadie que no sea ellos mismos. No pueden estarte observando porque se preocupen por tu seguridad… Creo que esperan usarte como anzuelo para atrapar al asesino.

Esta pudo haber sido la razón. Pero después de que Sakura hubiera escuchado la conversación entre Karasu y su loba, repentinamente no estaba tan segura de estar libre de toda sospecha. Quizás estaban esperando que Sakura cayera en algo…

El comedor ya estaba lleno con otros sirvientes esa mañana. Denji se acomodó contra una pared, muy lejos de lo que él podría considerar la 'chusma común', juzgando por la mirada despectiva en su rostro mientras observaba al personal. Sakura se sentó en su lugar usual y comenzó a comer con ganas pan tostado con mermelada y un huevo hervido y pensando en otro. Estaba disfrutando tanto su comida que casi podía olvidar cuán atrapada estaba, y que necesitaba _salir _cuanto antes justo ahora, y cómo Kakashi había traicionado a la Aldea y cómo estaba esperando el niño de un traidor que probablemente era tan malo como el resto de su pútrido clan, y _dios_ ¿Había algo mejor que una tostada crujiente y caliente?

Himiko se sentó junto a ella, tal como había sido desde el día en que Sakura llegó. —Te ves mejor hoy. —Comentó. —Me alegra ver que esa penosa experiencia no haya afectado tu apetito.

Le tomó un momento a Sakura darse cuenta de se estaba refiriendo al ataque en su contra. Pero para ser honestos, había asesinado suficientes personas en diez años como ninja como para superarlo con rapidez. Aunque notó que una sirvienta no estaría así de curtida.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer para soportarlo. —Le dijo temblorosa a Himiko, como si el trauma siguiera fresco en su mente.

—Pobrecita.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! —Kaoru le jaló de la manga. —No mires- ¡Pero Haru está viéndote!

Sakura echó un vistazo. —¿Quién?

—¡Dije que no miraras! ¡Haru- el chico de las caballerizas! ¡Él es _tan _lindo! ¡Eres muy afortunada! _Te odio._

El chico en cuestión miró con rapidez a otro lado cuando la mirada de Sakura encontró la de él, y aunque él _era _lindo, Sakura no sintió nada. Tenía problemas más grandes en su vida justo ahora y no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en ridículos enamoramientos de chicos de los establos. Además, en un par de meses, probablemente él no querría verla ni dos veces.

Ella tomó su vaso para quitarse los restos de la tostada con su bebida, pero cuando llevó el vaso a sus labios, algo atrapó su olfato. Olía demasiado a frutas muy dulzonas, lo que hizo que Sakura lo bajara con rapidez mientras su estómago se retorcía en advertencia. En su distraído estado, apenas pensó más en ello, más que tal vez se había servido jugo en lugar de agua por error.

—¿Me puedes dar de tu agua? —Le preguntó a Kaoru, quien ausentemente asintió, mientras seguía viendo al chico encargado de las aves con ojos de halcón.

—¿Por qué las chicas con cabello rosado siempre se divierten más? —La castaña preguntó a Sakura. —Si me tiño el cabello de rosa, ¿Crees que él se fijaría en mí?

—Kaoru, eres hermosa así como está tu cabello. —Sakura le dijo. —Probablemente sólo me está viendo porque tengo mermelada en mi barbilla.

Kaoru la miró. —No tienes mermelada en tu barbilla.

—Aunque tengo un enorme grano.

Kaoru se empezó a reír y pretendió picarlo.

Del otro lado de Sakura, Himiko comenzó a toser. Sakura no pensó en nada serio por un momento, hasta que la banca se meció y la mujer cayó de espaldas con un golpe que movió toda la mesa. Confuso silencio repentinamente descendió. Sakura miró a su alrededor para ver a Himiko convulsionando en el piso.

—¡Oh, dios, alguien ayude! —Yui, quien había estado sentada del otro lado de Himiko fue la primera en levantarse y arrodillarse junto a ella. —¡Traigan al doctor!

_¿Esa no soy yo? _Sakura pensó con terror mientras todos se ponían de pie, inseguros de qué hacer. Su instinto de darle asistencia médica era tan fuerte que ya estaba de rodillas y moviéndose para aplicar chakra antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y _no podía. _No había forma de ayudar a esta mujer sin revelar sus talentos y exponerse como algo más que una simple sirvienta.

Los ojos de Himiko se pusieron en blanco, su rostro se puso alarmantemente pálido, y ella se veía como si estuviera ahogándose. Con lágrimas en los ojos, todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue decir: —¡Pónganla de lado –rápido!

—¿Qué sucede? —Kaoru demandó en una temblorosa y confundida voz.

En este punto la mujer vomitó. Varias personas retrocedieron, incluida Yui quien estaba más cerca, pero Sakura se inclinó con el ceño fruncido.

Ese olor. Ese extraño olor a fruta terriblemente dulce… ella lo conocía.

Viendo hacia la mesa notó el vaso que había rechazado antes, sólo que ahora estaba medio vacío y colocado junto al plato de Himiko. Debió haberlo tomado por accidente, pensando que era el suyo. Y sólo ahora Sakura se dio cuenta de su fatal error.

—Veneno. —Dijo con la voz ronca. —Creo que ha sido envenenada.

Yui acarició frenéticamente el cabello de Himiko, su rostro igual de pálido. —¿Por qué alguien envenenaría a Himiko-san? —Preguntó angustiada. Por supuesto, la respuesta obvia era que nadie lo haría.

Porque la bebida había sido preparada para Sakura después de todo.

* * *

Dokko llegó a un lugar que no conocía, donde diminutos árboles antiguos de solo unos pocos pies de altura crecían en grupos cercanos y un estanque de agua de un claro y transparente verde brillaba a su derecha. Ciertamente no era el Valle de los Gatos a donde regresaba normalmente cuando su invocador lo liberaba. Este bosque miniatura era un lugar diferente.

Y el bosque no era la única miniatura aquí. Algunos metros frente a él estaba sentado un pequeño pug jadeante con una chamarrita azul. Tenía la cara más arrugada y fea. Al verlo, Dokko se erizó. Un perro. Y no _cualquier _perro.

—Tú. —Siseó al pug.

—Pakkun. —Ayudó Pakkun.

Como si Dokko pudiera olvidarlo. —Mejor que haya una buena razón para la que me llamaras así. —Dijo él, con el pelo en punta.

—¿Hay alguna bola de pelos a la que tengas que regresar?

El gato bufó y se levantó para estirarse. —Estoy seguro de que te estoy quitando el tiempo para que te lamas los testículos, así que me voy-

—Tengo un mensaje para Orquídea Salvaje. —El pug dijo.

—Te lo dije, su nombre es _Sakura. _—¿Por qué los perros tenían que ser tan raros? Era tentador sisear y decirle a la fea criatura que le mordiera, pero considerando la naturaleza de la relación entre las dos especies, Dokko creyó que esto sería tentar al destino. —Y me dieron órdenes de no decirte nada, así que estás gastando tu tiempo aquí.

—No quiero información, me dijeron que la diera. No te costará nada escucharme, ¿O sí? —Pakkun le dijo.

—Bien. —Dokko se arregló el pelaje. —Tu sola peste es una amenaza a mi delicada salud. No tengo razón alguna para escuchar tu mensaje. No lo enviaré.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque su vida está en gran peligro y un paso en falso ahora –como ser vista con un nekonin como yo- sería el fin para ella. —Dokko dijo.

Pakkun inclinó la cabeza y dejó de jadear. —Eso sería una pena. Ella hace galletas muy ricas con sabor a gato.

—Ella _no _hace galletas con sabor a gato. —Dijo un horrorizado Dokko. —Hace galletas con sabor a _ratón. _

—Estoy _seguro; _¿Pero por qué su vida está en peligro?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —Dokko dijo, su cola moviéndose con enfado de un lado a otro. —Los de tu tipo son el problema.

Pakkun parpadeó. —¿Mi tipo?

—Los lobos.

—No son de mi tipo. Los perros y lobos son muy distintos en realidad.

—Tal vez. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que califiques como perro. Eres más como un roedor.

—Pero no veo cómo los lobos son así de peligrosos… —Pakkun continuó.

—Oh, no _ese _tipo de lobos, cerebro de perro. Los de contrato –uno de los clanes de lobos blancos; ¡Deberías conocerlo! El que está aliado con el Clan Hatake.

—¿Y qué _están _haciendo?

—Molestando, obviamente.

—¿Y Sakura está en problemas con ellos porque…?

—Porque ella mató a uno del tipo de tu amo, ¿No es así?

Los húmedos ojos de Pakkun parpadearon una o dos veces mientras se quedaba quieto. —Oh. —Fue todo lo que él dijo, y en el siguiente momento él se había desvanecido en un pequeño hongo de humo.

Dokko se sentó en su trasero con un siseo de molestia. Bueno, ¿De qué le servía el conocimiento al perro? Incluso si él estaba del lado de Hatake Kakashi ahora, decirle sobre la muerte de un miembro de la familia, no haría ninguna diferencia. Para este momento, Sakura seguramente habría encontrado una forma de escapar del feudo y estaría de camino de regreso a Konoha. Pronto el traidor no tendría ningún lugar en el cual esconderse.

En cuanto a Dokko, él regresaría al Valle de los Gatos y esperaría hasta que Sakura le contactara de nuevo. Él esperaba que _hubiera _una siguiente ocasión, al menos. No le haría gracia que su humana favorita terminara muerta.

* * *

Sakura estaba casi inmersa en un estado de shock como para recordar cómo terminó en el despacho privado del Amo Zuru. Se sintió tan inútil y pequeña en el comedor del personal, desesperada por sanar a Himiko pero incapaz de hacerlo con tantas personas alrededor de ellas. El doctor había llegado y Himiko fue sacada, luego Sakura recordó vagamente a Denji tomándola del brazo y ahora estaba aquí.

Ella miró a su alrededor aturdida. Lady Zuru era un manojo de llanto y desespero junto a su ventana, también estaba el Amo Zuru que caminaba de aquí para allá igual de inquieto. Varios sirvientes del más alto rango estaban reunidos a lo largo de la habitación, y luego Karasu, de pie frente a la alfombra donde Sakura estaba arrodillada, el pulgar bajo su barbilla, mirando hacia ella con profundo pensamiento.

La última vez que había estado bajo su escrutinio había sido el día anterior, y ella había asumido que para este momento tendría un plan para escapar. Pero parecía que estaba de nuevo justo donde había comenzado, sólo que ahora parecía que realmente había alguien atentando contra su vida… y la pobre Himiko había quedado en el fuego cruzado.

¿Pero qué significaba? ¿Sabían que ella era una espía? ¿Esta era su manera de ejecutar con un silencioso envenenamiento a primera hora en la mañana en su desayuno? Sakura lo dudaba. No le estaban viendo como los enemigos normalmente veían a un enemigo escurridizo. Se veían tan confundidos como Sakura.

—Cuento este como el segundo. —Karasu dijo eventualmente. —Dos atentados contra tu vida. Esto se está convirtiendo en un misterio.

Técnicamente, era el primer atentado contra su vida no provocado, pero Sakura se abstuvo de corregirlo.

—¿Himiko-san va a estar bien? —Susurró, esperando que el doctor fuera la mitad de competente que ella era con los venenos y antídotos.

—Mm. —Karasu zumbó. —Probablemente no.

Lady Zuru soltó un sollozo de dolor, haciendo que Sakura le mirara. Sakura suponía que en un lugar y condición como esta, tu ayudante personal era lo más cercano que podía tener a un mejor amigo. La normalmente fría y estoica mujer tenía el corazón roto y Sakura lo sintió profundamente por ella, particularmente desde que Himiko no había hecho nada para terminar en medio de este desastre. No había sido más que buena con Sakura, y así le había pagado.

—Aunque sobre lo que estoy más que curioso, —Karasu continuó desapasionadamente, encontrando los sollozos de Lady Zuru demasiado sencillos de ignorar. —es por qué alguien te tiene de objetivo. Al principio creí que el asalto de ayer había sido porque interrumpiste a un espía que nos tenía en la mira _a mí _y a los míos. Pero luego otras ideas se me ocurrieron, y tengo que admitir que estoy decepcionado… No esperaba que fueras atacada de nuevo. No por un espía que no estuviera tras mi clan al menos. Así que este incidente que involucra _veneno _me preocupa. No sigue el patrón esperado. De hecho, me pregunto si este último incidente está relacionado con el primero. Y me pregunto si esto tiene que ver algo con el Clan Hatake.

Sakura seriamente esperaba que él no pensara eso. Apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, así que él no debería esperar que ella pudiera explicarle algo.

Karasu inclinó su cabeza para sonreírle de una manera extraña y suave que no era ni lejos tan amigable como pretendía ser. —O quizás me equivoque. Tal vez los dos incidentes están relacionados. Quizás _tiene todo _que ver con mi clan.

Había intención en esos ojos, como un lobo acercándose a su presa. Sakura parpadeó. No había necesidad de actuar asustada, _estaba _asustada. Él sabía algo de ella y él iba a exponerlo _ahora._

Con rapidez él se acuclilló y le apuntó con el dedo al vientre. —El niño que estás esperando, —Preguntó. —¿De quién es?

Los sollozos de Lady Zuru se detuvieron y su cabeza giró con rapidez antes de mirar con enojo a Sakura como si hubiera cometido una ofensa terrible. No fue hasta después que Sakura se dio cuenta de por qué esta revelación horrorizaba tanto a la mujer.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre su vientre, como si estuviera intentando protegerlo de la vista. No entendía por qué era relevante en esta situación. —Yo… no es de nadie.

—A menos que estés intentando decirme que esta fue una concepción inmaculada, ese niño tiene un padre, ¿Quién es? —Ahí estaba el intento, y el lobo era incansable e inmutable. Sakura vio que él ya sabía la respuesta.

El miedo se subió por su garganta y desesperadamente deseaba que pudiera detener el tiempo porque no había forma de detener lo que venía ahora.

El líder del Clan Hatake se enderezó y cruzó los brazos. —¿Tienes idea de cuán sensible es la nariz de un lobo?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza débilmente. Ella en verdad no lo sabía.

—Tienen alrededor de doscientos millones de receptores olfativos en sus narices. Con una escama de piel pueden encontrar a un hombre a kilómetros en cualquier clima, y con una sola esnifada pueden saber dónde ha estado una persona, qué estaba haciendo, y cómo se sienten. Pueden saber cuándo uno está asustado, cuando uno está hambriento… cuando uno está escondiendo algo. Incluso pueden detectar ligeros cambios en la química corporal, sin importar si son las primeras células cancerígenas o la primera semana de embarazo; ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te pone contenta que los lobos no puedan hablar? Bien, desafortunadamente para ti, el mío _puede._

Fue solamente ahora que comenzó a caer en Sakura cuán abierta había estado desde el momento en que se sentó en la misma habitación que esa loba. Le había olfateado. Sin duda alguna le había contado a Karasu…

—Verás, no solo los lobos pueden detectar tu embarazo, pueden decir _a quién _pertenece. Porque ese niño es un Hatake.

La boca de Sakura se secó y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, con más debilidad que antes.

—Oh, no te hagas la tonta, es irritante. —Karasu dijo cortante. —Esto me molestó durante toda la noche, sabes. Es claro que tienes varias semanas de embarazo, pero mi clan llegó aquí la semana pasada, así que con suerte no vamos a ser acusados de ser indecentes con el personal de nuestros honorables anfitriones, pero _sí _abre una pregunta: ¿Cómo te relacionaste con uno de mi clan?

—N-no, yo nunca he… —Susurró ella. Él estaba intentando atraparla. Él ya sabía que ella era del País de Fuego y sabía exactamente cuál Hatake le había embarazado, pero él estaba determinado a hacerle decirlo para tener una razón legitima para cortarle la garganta en frente de todos. Él quería saber que ella era de Konoha, así podría probar que ella era una mentirosa, y con toda seguridad una espía de Konoha.

—Chica, ¿_Cuál _es el nombre del hombre que engendró ese niño? —Karasu demandó, con el triunfo del lobo dando el último salto. Sakura miró desesperadamente alrededor de la habitación, su mirada cruzándose con la pálida y húmeda cara de Lady Zuru.

La inspiración le golpeó.

—L-lo siento. No entiendo por qué piensa que alguien de su clan es responsable. —Dijo ella, fingiendo un temblor o dos. —Toshio-sama… él hizo esto. Fue Toshio-sama.

Para la sorpresa de Sakura, Karasu se enderezó con pura satisfacción. Detrás de él, Lady Zuru dio un grito de ira y tomó el alfeizar de la ventana como si quisiera arrancarla de la pared y arrojársela a Sakura. El Amo Zuru le tomó por los hombros para calmarla, pero los suyos estaban increíblemente tensos como si él estuviera pensando en arrojarle a su esposa.

Karasu caminó por la habitación detrás de Sakura con una sonrisa casi alegre. —Ahí lo tienen. —Dijo a nadie en particular. —Parece que nuestro pequeño Toshio ha estado ocupado repartiendo las semillas de alegría Zuru entre su personal. Si quieren culpar a alguien por esos incidentes y por el pobre destino de su ayudante, Lady Zuru, sugiero que mire dentro de su propia casa. Quizá por primera vez no podrá culpar al Clan Hatake por sus desgracias.

Tardíamente Sakura se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que él había estado esperando. El único Hatake con el que él creía que Sakura se había relacionado era Toshio, y si ella estaba cargando el niño del heredero Zuru, todos sus problemas repentinamente pertenecían a alguien más. Hasta donde él sabía, esa era la razón por la que ella estaba en la mira.

Ella podía ver que el interés que él tenía en ella ya se había evaporado y era nuevamente invisible en esta habitación. Hubiera sido casi suficiente como para soltar un suspiro de alivio si no hubiera visto una vez más al Amo y a Lady Zuru y se diera cuenta que en el proceso de salvarse de un fuego, ella se había arrojado a otro. Esos dos _no _apreciaban el pensamiento de volverse abuelos… mucho menos si la madre era una sirvienta de bajo nivel. No querían que ningún hijo _de ella _tuviera derecho a clamar algo del feudo.

Ahora Sakura sabía que tenía que salir de aquí con el doble de rapidez. Las sirvientas que quedaban embarazadas de nobles herederos _terminaban muertas _por cosas como esta.

Ella se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde para levantar la mano y cambiar su confesión.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

Karasu salió de su satisfecha ensoñación. Él miró a Sakura. —Sí, supongo que puedes irte. —Entonces él gritó, como si éste fuera su propio despacho y no del Amo Zuru. —¡Entra!

Uno de los porteros que Sakura raramente veía afuera del hall de la entrada o del patio entró al despacho con una profunda reverencia. —Zuru-sama. —Dijo con reverencia. —Otro invitado ha llegado.

—No estamos esperando a nadie. —El Amo Zuru dijo cortante en respuesta. —Dile que se vaya.

—¿Quién es? —Karasu preguntó.

El portero se vio inclinado a obedecerlo. —Él dice que su nombre es Hatake Kakashi, señor. Él quiere saber si no es demasiado tarde para el desayuno.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Profundo en el Bosque_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pero esta semana he atravesado una situación familiar fuerte. Espero que pronto se resuelva. Afortunadamente tengo los dos próximos capítulos adelantados, pero me voy a tomar aproximadamente el mismo tiempo para subirlos porque no sé si tenga tiempo de seguir con el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Agradezco mucho sus mensajes sobre la traducción; espero poder responderlos pronto.

Sobre este capítulo, bueno, Sakura no podía escapar así como así de una casa llena de asesinos; y ahora, con la llegada de Kakashi, ¿Habrá confrontación alguna? ¿Kakashi es o no consciente de la existencia de su Clan?

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

Envíenme sus quejas por mensaje y sus buenas vibras. ¡Un abrazo a todes!


	16. Profundo en el Bosque

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven** _y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 15**

Profundo en el Bosque

* * *

_Ahora que sabes que estoy atrapado,_

_(hay) un sentido de euforia._

* * *

Kakashi se detuvo al final del gastado camino y observó el portón oxidado frente a él, junto con dos sonrientes estatuas de espíritus del bosque a cada lado de éste. Frente a él se abría un camino curveado, iluminado por la luz del sol brillando a través de la lluvia y más allá podía ver los primeros edificios del Feudo. En algún lugar cerca de aquí, un duro sonido de cortes podía ser escuchado. La lluvia en el País de la Lluvia raramente evitaba que la gente realizara su trabajo.

—Bien, Pakkun. —Murmuró a su ninken favorito. —Este es el sitio.

—Si ella tiene algo de sentido, ya está a medio a camino hacia Konoha justo ahora.

—Si esa chica tuviera algo de sentido, no hubiera venido aquí en primer lugar.

Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros para sacudirse la lluvia que se había acumulado en la capucha y capa, Kakashi avanzó a través del umbral.

—No aceptamos vendedores-

Kakashi se giró hacia el jardinero, que había estado ocupando cortando algo de hiedra del otro lado de la pared, y guardó silencio. No necesitaba ver la cara de Kakashi. Él solo vio el pálido cabello y el oscuro ojo antes de apuntar con las tijeras hacia el camino. —Olvídelo. Es uno de ellos.

—Parece que es por aquí. —Kakashi echó un vistazo a su alrededor. —Es un bonito jardín.

El hombre sólo gruñó y regresó a su trabajo. _Corte. Corte. Corte._

—Pero le ha faltado un punto.

Los cortes se detuvieron abruptamente, pero Kakashi ya se había dado la vuelta para continuar su camino, feliz de finalmente estar cubriendo el último tramo de su viaje.

Los sonidos del jardinero fueron disminuyendo, y apareció el patio empedrado que recordaba bien, rodeado por las caballerizas y corrales y los edificios del personal, antes de terminar en la entrada de la mansión principal. Incluso si el miserable clima había hecho que todos estuvieran adentro y este patio estuviera completamente desierto, no se _sentía _desierto. Mientras Kakashi cruzaba el empedrado hacia los escalones de la entrada, sintió que cientos de ojos observaban su progreso. Incluso Pakkun podía sentirlo, y se acercó a los talones de Kakashi más de lo necesario.

Un joven muchacho salió de una de las puertas a su derecha de tal manera que sugería que había sido empujado, y caminó de mala gana hacia Kakashi a través de la lluvia. El hombre y el perro se detuvieron y lo miraron expectantes.

—¿Qué quiere? —El joven sirviente preguntó, elevando su capa por encima de su cabeza. La gente de la Lluvia no eran exactamente agradables, pero con este clima ere entendible. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera abrir la boca, el chico finalmente miró bien su rostro. Y empalideció. —Oh, mierda, es uno de ellos…

—Hatake Kakashi. —Aceptó Kakashi. —Estoy aquí para ver a Hatake Karasu, si es que está aquí.

Pakkun estornudó.

—Y este es Pakkun. — Kakashi agregó. —¿Llegamos demasiado tarde para desayunar?

—Uh- Preguntaré. —El chico ya estaba corriendo lejos de él a una velocidad rompe cuellos hacia la entrada de la mansión del feudo. —¡Les diré que está aquí, señor!

Kakashi siguió con el mismo ritmo de antes, siguiendo al chico corriendo frente a él hacía alguien que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, gesticulando enfáticamente a los recién llegados. Ambos desaparecieron dentro, y esa sensación de ser _observados _pareció crecer.

—Pakkun. —Kakashi dijo suavemente mientras se acercaban y veían a la gente moviéndose alrededor del recibidor, mirándolos. —Tendrás que comenzar sin mí. Tengo la sensación de que seré detenido por un rato.

—¿Los vas a enfrentar tu solo? —Preguntó dudoso el pug.

Kakashi ignoró la pregunta. —Sólo encuéntrala. Haz lo que necesites hacer. Y que _no _te atrapen.

Pakkun suspiró y trotó, fundiéndose con las sombras de los corrales y desapareciendo detrás de una esquina para comenzar con su búsqueda. A solas, Kakashi continuó. Él se detuvo a una distancia educada del primer escalón y elevó la mirada.

Karasu, rodeado por tres hombres de cabello blanco, le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno, ¿No es esto una sorpresa? —El líder del Clan Hatake dijo, sin sonreír. —De hecho, estoy mintiendo. Estoy seguro que me llegó tu peste desde hace unos días; ¿Esa rubiecita Hokage tuya sabe que estás aquí?

Ignorando la lluvia, Kakashi se quitó la capucha y deslizó su pesada mochila, dejándola en el suelo junto a él. —Es un alivio. Por un momento creí que estarías contento de verme.

—¿Quién estaría contento de verte? —Karasu lo recorrió con su mirada. —Luces como si algo te hubiera masticado y escupido. Espero que no estés planeando molestarnos con tu presencia-

Él fue interrumpido por un corto y agudo grito, mientras alguien más pequeña y de cabello claro lo dejaba atrás. El rápido borrón saltó los escalones para estamparse contra Kakashi, sacándole el aire y obligándolo a tomarla y girar para mantener su equilibrio. —¡Regresaste! —Reika gritó, apretándole tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. —¡De verdad regresaste! Oh dios mío- ¡Soñé contigo anoche, y ahora estás aquí! Qué raro, ¿No? ¿Me extrañaste?

Kakashi se río ligeramente y le palmeó la cabeza. —Te extrañé. —Admitió.

—Ella siempre lo arruina. —Dijo Karasu, bajando los escalones detrás de ella. Tomó a la chica de la oreja y la alejó de Kakashi. —Déjalo respirar. El pobre luce como si estuviera a punto de caer muerto.

Kakashi fue liberado por Reika, sólo para ser jalado a otro fuerte abrazo de parte de Karasu que finalmente había perdido su rostro compuesto y estaba sonriendo casi tan ampliamente como Reika. Incapaz de evitarlo, Kakashi sintió un tirón en sus propios labios mientras palmeaba la espalda del otro hombre.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. Hueles como una rosa. —Karasu dijo cerca de su oreja.

—Entonces _definitivamente _necesito un baño. —Kakashi respondió.

—¡Salgan de la lluvia, salgan de la lluvia! —Reika les dijo por encima de los escalones hacia la entrada del recibidor donde docenas de otros miembros del clan esperaban para saludarlo. Kakashi se quedó de pie, absorbiendo las palmadas sobre sus hombros y las manos sacudiéndole el cabello. Estaban Kano, Jobei, Minori, Seiji y Teiji. Yoshiro y Renji, también Takashi. Kakashi conocía a todos pero perdió rastro de qué mano le tocaba el cabello después de un rato. Reika los ordenó, no dejando que nadie lo tocara por mucho tiempo mientras ella colgaba de su brazo, frecuentemente preguntándole si le había llevado un regalo.

—¿No es el verme regalo suficiente? —Le preguntó.

Ella lo pensó por un momento. —No.

Él le palmeó de nuevo la cabeza. —No te preocupes, tal vez tenga un nuevo jutsu que enseñarte.

Un murmullo de interés hizo eco alrededor de él. Un nuevo jutsu siempre era una ocasión trascendental, pero Kakashi robaba tantas técnicas nuevas entre visitas que al menos _uno _tendría que ser interesante, sino completamente inútil. —¿De qué tipo? —Reika preguntó ansiosa.

—No debería arruinarte la sorpresa. —Dijo evasivamente.

—No deberías consentirla tampoco. —Karasu le recordó oscuramente. —Tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pero supongo que pueden esperar. Ve a tomar un baño, vagabundo. Después podemos hablar de la razón por la que estás aquí- ¿Asumo que son negocios o por placer?

—¿No pueden ser los dos? —Kakashi preguntó.

Una débil sonrisa tocó la cara de Karasu. —Ve. Báñate. Los sirvientes llevarán tus cosas.

—¡Te ayudaré a lavarte la espalda! —Reika declaró, pero Karasu le tomó por el cuello del kimono y la mantuvo lejos de él.

—Vete. —Dijo él. —La mantendré quieta por el tiempo que pueda.

—Oye, no seas grosero… —Reika hizo un puchero.

—Puedes molestarlo después, vamos. —Karasu le dijo a su prima más joven, llevándosela. Por encima del hombro le dirigió a Kakashi una última mirada, a medias curiosa y divertida.

Separándose del resto del clan, Kakashi tomó el corredor que le conduciría hacia el otro lado de la mansión donde los baños podían encontrarse. Él no necesitaba un sirviente que le mostrara el camino, porque conocía la estructura principal de este lugar como conocía todos los quiebres en su casa allá en Konoha. Tampoco necesitaba un sirviente porque no iba hacia los baños.

* * *

Sakura corrió a través de los pasillos del sótano, mirando por encima de su hombro cada tres pasos y casi tropezándose con otro miembro del personal cada cuatro. Ya no estaba siendo seguida, lo cual era un alivio a medias. Con la 'revelación' de que los atentados contra su vida no tenían nada que ver con el Clan Hatake, le habían dejado a su propia suerte. Karasu probablemente pensaba que la familia Zuru era quienes estaban intentando deshacerse de ella, así que su interés había ido parar a otro lado.

Y eso estaba bastante bien _para él, _pero Sakura ahora enfrentaba la realidad de que alguien en esta casa genuinamente había intentado asesinarla. Quién y por qué no importaba mucho en este punto, porque unido a las noticias de que Kakashi estaba _aquí, _Sakura estaba ciertamente segura de que tenía que salir de este lugar sin mayor retraso.

¿Pero y si ya era muy tarde?

Tan pronto como el nombre de Kakashi había sido pronunciado en el despacho del Amo Zuru, Sakura casi había arrancado… pero no sin antes presenciar la sonrisa de Karasu –una que era marcadamente más auténtica que cualquiera que le hubiera dado a Sakura, lo que le hizo saber que esto no significaba la llegada de su caballero en brillante armadura.

Sin duda Kakashi estaba caminando ya en la casa y quizá sería cuestión de meros minutos antes que él se encontrara con Karasu y le revelara la identidad de su espía. Karasu probablemente se patearía a sí mismo al saber cómo ella se había sentado frente a él como una sirvienta complaciente sólo unos minutos atrás.

Su ventaja inicial sería prácticamente inexistente, pero tenía que intentarlo. Afortunadamente tenía algunos trucos para esconder su rastro y le permitirían llegar tan lejos como el pueblo más cercano antes que alguien se diera cuenta. Al menos sería capaz de enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade si todo lo demás fallaba. Incluso si no conseguía regresar a Konoha, su muerte no sería en vano.

_No._ —Sakura pensó, consciente del peso extra que cargaba ahora. —_No voy a morir. No puedo._

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con las otras chicas y no estaba del todo sorprendida de no encontrar a nadie. Usualmente a esta hora del día ellas estarían trabajando, aunque hoy probablemente estuvieran con Himiko. Sakura sintió un aguijonazo de preocupación y vergüenza de no poder permanecer aquí para poder ofrecerle su ayuda por un incidente que sentía fuertemente era su propia culpa por no reconocer que su aversión por la bebida no era por lo que creía –su instinto creado luego de varios años de ser forzada a beber venenos en orden de elevar su inmunidad. Por ahora sólo podía esperar que el doctor supiera lo que él estaba haciendo, aunque probablemente ella nunca sabría qué sería de Himiko.

Sakura rápidamente comenzó a cargar su mochila con tantas provisiones como pudiera y descartó otras que no necesitaría. La ropa podía ser dejada, junto con algunas pertenencias que sólo contribuirían al peso. Llenó la cantimplora con agua del baño y luego revisó su despensa privada. Estaba preocupada, sabía que no sería suficiente para nutrirla –quizás le bastaría para un viaje de ocho horas hacia el norte, hacia Amegakure, pero no llegaría a la frontera al este. Tendría que detenerse en la despensa, incluso si pasearse por ahí a plena luz del día levantaría algunas cejas y algunas sospechas más. Pero si alguien intentaba detenerla, tendría que golpearlos. Se iría antes de que alguien se lo comunicara al Amo Zuru o a Hatake Karasu.

Poniéndose la mochila sobre su hombro, salió de la habitación-

Y se cruzó en el camino de un pequeño pug.

Sakura se congeló. Pakkun hizo lo mismo, y por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con sorpresa.

Tenía que admitir que, inicialmente, una reacción visceral fue lo que obtuvo y se llenó de alivio y alegría al ver su familiar rostro arrugado frente a ella. Aquí estaba el perro que le había encontrado cuando lentamente se estaba congelando hacia la muerte en una ladera montañosa después de haber sido separada del equipo. Aquí estaba al que ella le horneaba galletas, y al que le tomaba el pelo diciéndole que eran de gato. Aquí estaba el perro que siempre había estado de su lado cuando discutía con Kakashi. Ella había estado tanto tiempo en este lugar y tan sola que se sintió feliz de verlo.

Pero lentamente este sentimiento murió cuando recordó a quién representaba, y cuan cautelosamente le estaba viendo a ella, como si estuviera preguntándose si debía pelear o echar a correr.

Él se aclaró la garganta. —¿Adónde vas, Sakura? —Preguntó él.

—Sólo quédate fuera de mi camino, Pakkun. —Le advirtió, sus dedos apretando el tirante de su mochila con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se estaban poniendo blancas.

—Sakura. —Intentó convencerla, trotando algunos pasos hacia ella.

—¡Voy a lastimarte! —Le dijo con fuerza.

Él se detuvo y suspiró. —Eso pensé. —Dijo pesadamente, y luego, así como Dokko, se desvaneció en el aire.

Sakura maldijo vívidamente por lo bajo y echó un vistazo alrededor. Quizá sólo tenía algunos segundos antes de que Pakkun le dijera a Kakashi…

Tan rápido como podía –lo que tal vez no fuera tan rápido como ella solía ser- se dio la vuelta y corrió por el otro pasillo. Tomaría el camino largo hacia las cocinas, por los pasillos y rincones escondidos por los que habría menos probabilidad de encontrar a Kakashi. Paso a Yui y Aki en uno de los pasillos más llenos del sótano y ambas se giraron para verla correr con exasperación. —¿Adónde va _ahora?_ —Yui se quejó.

Sakura bajó una serie de escaleras, y entonces caminó a través de una serie de cuartos que funcionaban como bodegas interconectadas. Salió a un pasillo oculto para los sirvientes que corría debajo de uno de los corredores principales en el corazón de la casa, pero nadie venía aquí con frecuencia ya que estaba alejado de donde se desarrollaba la actividad del personal. A lo largo de este pasillo y el siguiente estaba la despensa secundaria donde normalmente guardaban la comida preservada. Normalmente estaba cerrada, pero uno de los primeros jutsu que Sakura había aprendido fue cómo forzar una cerradura. Ella tomó el candado en su mano y canalizó su chakra como había hechos cientos de veces antes… aunque quizás este era un candado reforzado o tal vez fuera el estrés lo que le estaba haciendo perder la concentración, pero pareció tomarle más tiempo de lo que esperaba hacer llegar su chakra a los lugares correctos.

No tenía tiempo para cuestionarse el retraso. El candado se abrió y una vez dentro comenzó a rellenar su mochila con tanta comida como pudiera. La necesitaría toda para el largo viaje de regreso, no había pasado desapercibido para ella que estaba comiendo muchísimo más estos días…

Tan pronto como quedó satisfecha con la apropiada cantidad de latas y paquetes de sopa, pescado y fruta, se giró, lista para escapar.

Apenas estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina cerca de las escaleras cuando un corto grito desde arriba le hizo congelarse. Pasos rápidos resonaron por el techo tapiado, seguidos por un fuerte golpe que le hizo saltar; ¿Serían las gemelas haciendo de las suyas? No sonaba como sus juveniles y femeninos gritos; ¿Era una de las sirvientas? A veces incluso los miembros viejos del personal actuaban bastante juveniles cuando la familia no estaba a la vista… pero si su memoria funcionaba bien, la habitación de arriba era la biblioteca, un lugar donde los gritos y correr estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

Sakura se quedó indecisa. Tenía que seguirse moviendo si quería escapar, ¿Pero qué si alguien necesitaba su ayuda…?

—Maldición… —Gruñó, e inmediatamente corrió hacia las escaleras más cercanas que conducían a la casa.

El pasillo al que salió no le era familiar, y le tomó un momento localizarse. La biblioteca estaba del otro lado, pero ¿Dónde estaba la entrada? ¿Izquierda o derecha? Sakura una vez más se detuvo titubeante.

Entonces vino otro sollozo más silencioso y un quejido que parecía venir desde la izquierda, y ella se movió de nuevo, dejando caer su mochila mientras se volvía cada vez más claro para ella que los sonidos eran de dolor. _¡Ahí! _Dio vuelta en una esquina y vio el arco que conducía hacia la biblioteca. Ella aceleró, pero una pizca de precaución la hizo detenerse en la puerta para mirar antes de saltar.

Un movimiento rápido cerca de una de las mesas atrapó sus ojos, e inmediatamente ella reconoció la espalda de Toshio. Su tono bajo y molesto parecía llenar la habitación pero aun así todo permanecía demasiado silencioso para distinguir las palabras. Atrapada contra la mesa frente a él estaba una mujer, aunque Sakura sólo la reconoció cuando Toshio levantó la mano y comenzó a golpearle repetidamente la cabeza.

_Kaoru. _La pobre chica gritaba y se encogía, pero no levantó un dedo para detenerlo. No lo haría… no mientras él fuera un noble heredero y ella una sirvienta de bajo rango.

Por primera vez con Toshio, Sakura realmente vio rojo. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y sintió calor y también se sintió increíblemente viva, y supo que ella iba a disfrutar de golpear la estúpida cabeza del hombre con el doble de fuerza con la que él estaba golpeando a Kaoru. No podría detenerse ahora. No cuando no tenía nada que perder al devolverle a este pequeño gusano malicioso cada onza de justicia que él merecía.

Sakura dio un decisivo paso hacia el frente y abrió la boca para gritar-

Una mano le cubrió, silenciándola. Otra le tomó por el brazo. Antes de que pudiera resollar en sorpresa ella fue alejada del marco de la puerta, girada como una bailarina con dos pies izquierdos. Ella se tropezó, confundida. En el momento en que las manos dejaron su boca y liberaron su brazo, se giró para preguntarle a su _agresor _qué demonios hacía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, su voz murió.

—No es momento para ser idiota. —Kakashi susurró con dureza, dándole a su hombro un firme empujón. —Sal de aquí.

Sakura no podía moverse. Por algunos preciosos segundos Kakashi le miró y ella lo miró también mientras intentaba pensar en qué decirle, entonces, él suspiró y se adentró en la biblioteca sin decir otra palabra.

—No soy una idiota… —Siseó, demasiado tarde, como si el cerebro congelado que le había impedido pensar con claridad se estuviera derritiendo tan pronto como él se hubo ido. Lo escuchó hablar dentro de la biblioteca, con esa suave y profunda voz que ella recién notaba cuánto extrañaba y temía a iguales cantidades. Algo se apretó en su pecho. Recordó donde estaba y dónde debería estar –idealmente, en algún lugar muy muy lejos de este sitio.

—Lo siento. —Ella le escuchó decir. —No quería interrumpir nada. Sólo estaba preguntándome si esta biblioteca tendría la colección _Icha Icha…_

Él dijo más –mucho más- un constante flujo de palabras vanas rompió el silencio de la biblioteca, y él seguía hablando cuando Kaoru salió corriendo por la puerta hecha un desastre de lágrimas y con el cabello revuelto. Sakura rápidamente atrapó a la chica entre sus brazos mientras tropezaba sin darse cuenta contra ella, y justo entonces ella supo que por el momento estaba atrapada aquí. No podría abandonar a Kaoru en este estado.

—Sakura. —Kaoru levantó la mirada, sus enormes ojos manchados con maquillaje oscuro. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No había mucho alivio en su expresión por haber sido vista de esta manera por Sakura. Pero con sus ropas viéndose como si estuvieran a medio camino de salir de su cuerpo, Sakura sabía que ella tenía que estar agradecida por haber podido escapar de la biblioteca. Una vez más, la ira hirvió peligrosamente cerca de la superficie, y Sakura tuvo que ahogarla en silencio. —Vamos. —Dijo silenciosamente a Kaoru y juntas recorrieron el pasillo por el que Sakura había llegado.

Mientras le ayudaba a bajar las mismas escaleras que ella había usado, Sakura recordó levantar su mochila y le dirigió un último vistazo a la biblioteca. Kakashi ya no estaba a la vista, así que ella liberó un suspiro que había reprimido antes de deslizar la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella y descendió las escaleras.

Kaoru estaba esperando al final, intentando enderezarse la ropa de manera incómoda y acomodarse el cabello. —Creí que te habían llamado al despacho del Amo Zuru. —Dijo, intentando con fuerza tener un tono normal.

—Estaba. —Sakura dijo, ayudándola a alisar su delantal arrugado.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién le hizo eso a Himiko-san? —Kaoru preguntó.

Pero Sakura sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza. —No, lo siento.

—Tú eras el objetivo, ¿No? —Kaoru continuó, haciendo más que obvio que estaba determinada a no decir nada sobre lo que acaba de suceder en la biblioteca. —¿Quién querría herirte? Quiero decir, ¿Aparte de Yui?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. —No lo sé. —Incluso aunque ella pudiera pensar en algunas justas razones de por qué la gente en este feudo podría quererla muerta, yendo desde cualquier miembro de la familia Hatake que odiaba a los espías, hasta cualquier miembro de la familia Zuru, quienes odiaban herederos sorpresa.

—Kaoru. —Dijo, tomando el hombro de la otra chica. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Que si estoy bien? —Repitió, ligeramente histérica. —¡Tú eres quien ha tenido dos atentado contra tu vida! Toshio es simplemente… Toshio. No hagas de esto algo grande, Sakura.

Ligeramente regañada, Sakura retiró la mano y se preguntó cuántas veces Kaoru había pasado por esto.

—Aunque, —La castaña continuó. —me alegra que ese hombre estuviera ahí. No sé quién sea… Quiero decir, obviamente es uno del Clan Hatake, pero creo que no lo he visto por aquí antes, ¿Él estaba contigo?

Sakura rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. —No, nunca antes lo había visto. —Mintió.

—Normalmente la gente no se atreve a intervenir. —Kaoru susurró. —Espero que él no se meta en problemas… Espero que Toshio no decida cobrársela conmigo después.

—Kaoru, ¿Por qué no te vas? —Sakura le rogó. —No _tienes _que soportar esto.

Pero Kaoru simplemente le vio como si estuviera loca. —¿Adónde iría? Aquí me pagan muy bien, mejor que en cualquier lugar, y un día probablemente me ascenderán para ser la sirviente personal de una de las gemelas, y entonces seré como Himiko-san, y todo estará bien. Y si piensas que es demasiado horrible aquí y que _debería irme, _¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no te vas antes de que él te lo haga también?

Sakura tragó saliva. —Él ya lo hizo. —Dijo, sintiéndose incómoda en su mentira a medias frente a una chica que había sufrido de verdad. —Hace tiempo.

—Pero tampoco te vas a ir, ¿O sí? —Sus ojos se movieron por encima del hombro de Sakura e inmediatamente frunció el ceño al notar el tirante de su mochila. —¿O… tal vez sí?

—No te preocupes por esto. —Sakura dijo, por falta de una explicación real. —Sólo vayamos de vuelta al dormitorio, ¿Está bien?

Las dos chicas se movieron a través de los pasillos oscuros del sótano, los cuales Kaoru parecía conocer mucho mejor que Sakura, y antes de que pudieran llegar a la tibieza y comodidad del dormitorio que compartían con Aki y Yui, Kaoru miró su imagen en el espejo con una expresión de irritación. —Necesito bañarme. —Dijo silenciosamente.

—Hay toallas limpias en el armario. —Sakura le informó. Ella podía sentir que realmente Kaoru quería estar sola. Ella era el tipo de chica que sobrevivía pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, y que Sakura fuera testigo de su humillación era suficiente para ponerla incómoda, así que Sakura le dejó ir a regañadientes.

¿Todavía habría tiempo para vengarse? Sakura podía fabricar un veneno que podría paralizarlo de la cintura para abajo. Un veneno fatal sería más práctico, pero eso sería demasiado benevolente. Toshio debería vivir y sufrir, pero nunca ser capaz de dañar a otra mujer de nuevo.

_Pero no había tiempo._

Kakashi había llegado, él sabía que ella estaba ahí, y pronto vendría por ella.

Sakura levantó su mochila y la colgó sobre sus hombros, abrió las puertas shoji para salir hacia la veranda. Como era usual, no había nadie, así que Sakura se puso sus zapatos más cómodos y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Kakashi sería ya un cadáver para estos momentos.

—Así que, ¿Lo tomo como un no? —Dijo.

—Nunca había escuchado de este autor, 'Jiraiya'. —Toshio dijo estoicamente.

—Qué pena. Son libros muy bien vendidos, si tienes alguna copia de las primeras ediciones valen una pequeña fortuna ahora considerando que el gran hombre, tristemente, ha fallecido.

—Muy interesante. —Toshio dijo con un tono de gran impaciencia.

—Sí, lo es, ¿Verdad? —Kakashi miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban a solas en la biblioteca. La pequeña y desarreglada sirvienta había desaparecido con rapidez en el momento en que él llegó para distraer al amo, y ahora él sentía que le había dado suficiente tiempo para ganar hacer algo de distancia. —Bueno, te dejaré con tus libros. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Kakashi salió de la biblioteca y no estaba del todo sorprendido de descubrir que Sakura se había desvanecido. Él hizo un corto sello manual y a sus pies, Pakkun reapareció.

—La perdiste. —El perro remarcó obviamente.

—Gracias. —Kakashi dijo secamente. —Necesito que la localices.

—Eso pensé. Por este camino.

El rastro debió haber sido fuerte mientras Pakkun echó a correr por el pasillo. Él se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza que estaba adornada con un dragón, y Kakashi la hizo a un lado para revelar unas escaleras.

—Por aquí. —Pakkun dijo, mientras descendía por los oscuros escalones. —Ella estaba con otra chica… huele a que está molesta.

Pasaron numerosos corredores subterráneos, la mayoría estaban vacíos, algunos usados por los sirvientes. En un punto dieron la vuelta a una esquina para encontrar un grupo de jóvenes sirvientas riéndose, gritando y arrojándose entre ellas una pelota. Se detuvieron cuando Kakashi apareció, evidentemente reconociéndolo a él o sus colores.

—Hatake-Sama. —Dijo una mujer pálida con el pánico escrito en su rostro. —¿Está perdido? Este no es lugar para los invitados…

Kakashi les dejó atrás sin mirarlas, siguiendo a Pakkun mientras él avanzaba hacia una habitación en un lado y subía un nuevo grupo de escalones. Llegaron a una silenciosa ala de la casa que Kakashi suponía era donde la mayoría del personal dormía. Pakkun se acercó a una puerta cerrada e inhaló profundamente. —La esencia termina aquí. —Le dijo a Kakashi. —La chica enojada parece haber venido aquí y luego se fue, pero Sakura sigue aquí, creo.

—Bien. —Sin titubeo, Kakashi abrió la puerta…

… y fue confrontado con la vista de otro par de puertas corredizas abiertas hacia un verde bosque de bambú. Sakura claramente no había perdido tiempo.

—Mierda. —Maldijo.

El pug rápidamente cruzó la veranda y comenzó a caminar en círculos, intentando captar de nuevo la esencia. Por un momento pareció que iría hacia la izquierda… entonces parecía que iría hacia la derecha. Él se adentró un poquito hacia el bosque y dio otros círculos mientras Kakashi permanecía de pie, observándolo con impaciencia. Entonces él suspiró y dejó salir un profundo y bajo zumbido. —La he perdido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que 'la has perdido'? —Kakashi preguntó. —Ella debió venir aquí. No estás esforzándote lo suficiente.

—Como sea, tienes una oportunidad. —Pakkun dijo complaciente.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara y cuidadosamente olió el aire. Definitivamente podía oler la suave y cálida esencia de Sakura, pero parecía estar en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Su nariz no era tan buena como la de Pakkun así que tuvo que gruñir de mala gana y darle la razón a Pakkun y volvió a subir su máscara. —Debió haber usado un jutsu para confundir su rastro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Pakkun preguntó.

—Hay más de una manera de rastrear a una persona. —Kakashi le dijo. —Y mis ojos son mejores que los tuyos, así que puedes irte si quieres.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo el pug, pero le dio a Kakashi una profunda mirada de desasosiego. —Sólo cuídate, ¿Sí? Ya mató a uno de tu jauría.

—Gracias por el recordatorio. —Kakashi le dijo con pesadez.

Junto a él, Pakkun se desvaneció en una columna de humo, y Kakashi caminó entre los árboles, viendo al suelo con cuidado. Con gran precisión levantó la banda sobre su sharingan y comenzó a escanear el suelo boscoso entre las más débiles huellas y marcas en la hojarasca dorada.

Él la encontró en segundos. Incluso si el rastro de su esencia le confundía, no había escondido sus huellas físicas. Una vez que las encontró era fácil seguirlas, y sus zancadas eran el doble de largas que las de ella así que sólo sería cuestión de minutos…

Él cruzó un arroyo, perdió el rastro por un momento cerca de una formación de rocas en una colina, y después lo encontró de nuevo yendo hacia el este. Ella estaba haciendo un zigzagueo hacia la frontera. O había olvidado que él le había enseñado todo sobre confundir al enemigo o ya se había dado cuenta de que él ya sabía a donde iba y estaba demasiado desesperada como para importarle ahora.

Aparentemente este era el caso, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Kakashi viera movimiento a través de los árboles al frente. Brillante cabello rosa y un yukata rojo profundo. Él se movió silenciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo un genjutsu para permanecer invisible y sin ser escuchado, y observó mientras ella mantenía su ritmo sobre el piso desnivelado. Ella seguía viendo por encima de su hombro pero nunca le vio a él. Él se aseguró de ello.

Sin embargo, demasiado pronto pareció cansarse, y divisó una protuberancia llena de musgo sobre la que se sentó que quizás alguna vez fue el muñón de un tronco. Kakashi se detuvo a corta distancia y la observó cuidadosamente mientras ella se sentaba, apretándose un costado como si tuviera una punzada y jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón todo el día. No la había visto en casi dos meses, y estaba casi sorprendido del cambio que había sufrido. La última vez que había puesto sus ojos en ella, él se había preocupado profundamente por la negligencia sobre su salud. En las semanas antes de que él se fuera, ella debió haber perdido al menos un par de kilos, y una parte de su preocupación hacia ella había sido alimentada por su propia creencia de que al tomar esta misión, sin los vigilantes ojos de sus amigos, ella continuaría avanzando hacia un extremo preocupante.

Pero ahora que la veía, se dio cuenta que su preocupación había sido por nada. Estaba vibrante e incluso había ganado algunas curvas impresionantes que él no recordaba en ella; ¿Quizás ahora él debía estar preocupado porque ella estuviera dejando que su peso fuera demasiado lejos en la dirección opuesta…?

Él se aproximó lenta y silenciosamente hasta que se paró directamente frente a ella, todavía invisible a sus ojos. _No está en forma._ —Notó también, escuchando como ella intentaba recuperar su aliento después de haber corrido poco más que algunos kilómetros. Era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera que hubiera sido su maestro se avergonzara.

Repentinamente la cabeza de Sakura se levantó en un movimiento rápido y sus manos se movieron. —¡Kai! —Gritó.

Una onda como de energía estática cayó alrededor de Kakashi en franjas, haciéndolo torcer el gesto y de manera inconsciente retroceder. Por la manera en que los ojos de Sakura se concentraron débilmente en su rostro, él supo que su genjutsu había sido roto. Su rostro cayó, y bajó la cabeza. Los jadeos superficiales que habían venido de ella se volvieron resuellos profundos que sonaban demasiado parecidos a sollozos.

Al menos sus sentidos eran tan agudos como siempre. Posiblemente incluso más, ya que no había un ninja de su calibre que pudiera haber visto a través de un genjutsu clase A como ese. Pese a las apariencias físicas, él sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso alrededor de ella. Si había sido capaz de asesinar a uno de sus parientes, sabía que esta no era una chica a la cual tomar a la ligera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder confiar en que aquellas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas fueran reales.

—Sabes, —Comenzó él. —cuando dije 'vete de aquí', no me refería a nada de esto.

Él avanzó un paso hacia ella, y el cuerpo de ella se tensó. —¡Sólo- quédate justo donde estás! —Gritó.

De mala gana se detuvo. No podía culparla exactamente, pero él esperaba que nunca tuviera que llegar el día en que Sakura le miraría de esa manera. —Sakura. —Dijo él, intentando un tono reconfortante. —Somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué-?

—_¡No _me trates como si fuera una idiota! —Le interrumpió. —¡Sé quién eres! ¡Sé lo _que _eres!

—De acuerdo. —Dijo lentamente. —¿Qué soy?

Sakura se le quedó viendo con un extraño tipo de desesperación. —Eres un Hatake. Eres parte del clan que controla el Sindicato. Son _criminales _intentando destruir Konoha, y tú eres su informante. Vi la carta en tu departamento. _Sé _que conoces a estas personas por casi dos décadas al menos, así que no intentes pretender que no eras consciente de que tienes una familia. Y sé que interceptaste mi mensaje para Tsunade. Nya me dijo lo que le hiciste, bastardo.

La confianza en su voz no iba con sus ojos que parecían rogarle que por favor le corrigiera. Él sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era negarlo y ella le creería implícitamente. Ella lo quería. _Lo necesitaba. _Pero ahora había visto y sabía demasiado y las mentiras no borrarían eso, ni siquiera las más elaboradas.

Y tal vez no merecía que se le mintiera.

—¿De verdad no tienes idea, o sí? —Suspiró. —No tienes idea de en lo que te has metido.

Su férrea determinación flaqueó visiblemente. —¿Qué? —Demandó cautelosamente. —¿Este es algún tipo de plan secreto que formulaste con la Hokage y del que no me contaste? ¿Eres un doble-agente o algo?

Ella estaba haciendo excusas por él incluso. Kakashi miró la hojarasca dorada entre ellos, encontrando difícil el ver su rostro y aplastar su última esperanza. —No soy un doble-agente, Sakura. Estoy con el Sindicato… he estado con ellos por largo tiempo.

No hubo nada más que silencio por varios segundos, hasta que ella se puso de manera repentina en pie. —¡Ni siquiera vas a intentar negarlo! —Siseó.

—Dijiste que no querías que te tratara como una idiota, así que estoy esperando que tengas la madurez para ser razonable. —Replicó.

—¿Madurez? ¿_No debería _estar enojada contigo porque _le mentiste _a todos? ¡Dijiste que no tenías familia –pero aquí está! Todo el mundo en Konoha ha estado rompiéndose la espalda intentando descubrir quién está detrás del Sindicato- ¡La gente ha arriesgado y dado su vida! ¡Y tú ya sabías todo! ¡Y _sé _que saboteaste la misión en Jonan! Y ahora entiendo por qué le hiciste eso a Sasuke- ¡Porque estabas asustado de todo lo que él sabía sobre el Sindicato! ¡Todo ha sido una mentira! Creí que eras uno de mis amigos y creí que tú… pero no te conozco para nada, ¿o sí?

Era un sentimiento extraño ver que alguien que había confiado tanto en él por la mayor parte de su vida comenzaba a perder esa confianza completamente. Él recordó cuando ella se sentó junto a su cama en el hospital, le pelaba manzanas y le amenazaba con masticarlas y dárselas si no se mejoraba pronto. Y recordó su adorable sonrojo cuando le había entregado su primer proyecto de tejido terminado –la bufanda sin forma de color amarillo con el agujero. Y él recordó cuánto había confiado en él cuando aceptó sus besos en esa habitación de hotel, antes de permitirle tomar todo lo que él quisiera de su cuerpo.

Ahora, ella se había rendido.

—Sakura. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Por favor, entiende.

Ella se sentó en el muñón de nuevo, su rostro duro mientras se rehusaba a mirarlo. —No me importa. —Dijo con la voz ronca. —No tengo deseo de alargar esto, así que deja de f-fingir… y…

Esa punzada debía ser demasiado fuerte si le estaba haciendo tartamudear y apretarse así el vientre. Una de las cejas de Kakashi cayó con incredulidad. —¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó bruscamente. —¿Estás enferma? —Él iba a preguntar si esa era la razón por la que se veía tan hinchada, pero no se le antojaba el puñetazo que seguramente se ganaría.

Ella le vio a medias con amargura. —No es tu asunto. —Gruñó. —¿Y qué te importa? Estás a punto de matarme, ¿No?

Él parpadeó con sorpresa. —¿Por qué te mataría?

—Porque sí no lo haces, voy a ir directamente a Konoha y a decirle a la Hokage quién eres exactamente y dónde encontrar a tu clan, y en menos de dos semanas cada uno de ustedes estará muerto o en prisión. Tú única esperanza es matarme ahora.

Kakashi sintió que sus hombros se hundieron. —¿De verdad crees que esto cambia algo? —Preguntó. —¿Crees que aquellos años que pasamos juntos no significan nada para mí y que por ello estoy pensando en matarte porque eres una molestia?

—No soy una molestia para ti. —Argumentó. —¡Soy una amenaza para tu vida!

—¡Bueno, yo no estoy amenazando la tuya! —Le respondió. —Me suicidaría antes que matarte; ¡Me ofende que siquiera pienses por un segundo que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa! Nunca podría lastimarte.

La barbilla de Sakura se levantó desafiantemente, pero él sabía que ella al menos le creía esto. —Entonces eres un tonto. —Le dijo silenciosamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Kakashi le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros, dándole la misma respuesta que le había dado a Karasu. —Casi dos meses.

—¿Has hecho amigos aquí?

Ella le dio una dura mirada. —Sí.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Kaoru… Aki… Himiko.

—¿Y te importan?

—Me importan _todos _mis amigos.

—¿Incluso aunque les estés mintiendo, infiltrándote entre ellos para espiar y últimadamente derrumbar su hogar? —Kakashi preguntó.

Sakura se sonrojó con indignación. Él sabía que se sentía culpable, porque no importaba qué sintiera por sus amigos temporales aquí, eso se multiplicaba un ciento por él. —Eso es diferente. —Protestó.

—No, no lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo. No pasé cinco años entrenándote y ocho cuidándote cada minuto de cada día simplemente porque _no me importas._

—¡De acuerdo! —Gritó, poniéndose en pie. —¡Lo entiendo! Eres un espía débil- ¡Igual que yo! ¡Eso no significa que me voy a compadecer de ti y a cubrirte!

Él asintió con arrepentimiento. —Lo sé. Siempre has podido separar el bien del mal. Esa es la razón por la que eres tan molesta.

Ella le observó con ojos fríos. —Entonces me voy. —Dijo con firmeza, caminando hacia un costado para dejarlo atrás.

La cabeza de Kakashi cayó con cansancio. —No, no lo harás.

Los ojos de ella regresaron a él con precaución. —Tú no tienes voto en esto. Me voy, o me matas ahora; ¿Qué dices?

—Ninguno. —Él levantó la mano para tomarle la muñeca, pero ella alejó la mano fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Demandó.

—Vas a regresar a esa casa conmigo.

Ella se río. —No, no lo haré.

—Eres _tú _la que no tiene voto en esto, Sakura. —Le dijo con dureza. —Vienes conmigo a la casa _ahora, _y vas a quedarte ahí. Puedes intentar y hacer un escándalo, contarles a todos que estás siendo retenida contra tu voluntad, pero entonces vas a tener que explicar por qué, y entonces Karasu tendrá que cruzarte la garganta con un cuchillo. Así que será lo mejor para todos que regreses y te calles.

Los puños de Sakura se apretaron y soltaron contra su delantal. —¡No voy a traicionar a Konoha! ¡Por nadie! ¡Ni siquiera por ti, Kakashi-sensei!

—Tampoco yo. —Dijo con seriedad. —Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

La risa de ella vino amarga y caustica. —Ahí vas, tratándome como una idiota; ¿Esperas que te crea? ¿Crees que voy a quedarme ahí para siempre para que tu secretito esté siempre a salvo?

—Sólo hasta que el tiempo sea el correcto…

—El correcto. Sí. Cuando tu familia haya ganado y Konoha haya caído y no importe más quién sepa quién realmente eres, porque no quedará _nada._

El temperamento de Kakashi se estaba haciendo peligrosamente fino. —Si tienes que ser encerrada para mantenerte a salvo, entonces que así sea. Esa es tu elección, Sakura: puedes quedarte aquí y cerrar la boca o simplemente puedo arrojarte a otra dimensión donde no podrás hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo misma.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Ella retrocedió un paso. —No te atreverías…

—Me dejas poca opción. _No _tienes idea de nada contra lo que te has tropezado. No eres nada más que una niñita ignorante.

—No me digas así. —Le dijo con ferocidad. —Puedes llamarme como quieras, ¡Pero no puedes decirme niña! No tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí.

Ella se veía tan vulnerable y tan pequeña frente a él, pero tenía que aceptar que ella ya no era para nada una niña, incluso si veía la situación desde un punto simplista e ingenuo. Y ciertamente tampoco _se veía _como una niña, pensó, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de la vista que representaba la forma en que el delantal se apretaba bajo su generoso busto, enfatizando sus pechos de una manera en que su ropa típica nunca hizo. Él tenía algunos recuerdos vagos de pasar su lengua por encima de un pezón rosado y…

Ella no era una niña.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza, él alejó la mirada de sus distractores atributos y miró de nuevo en dirección al Feudo Zuru. —Regresemos.

Sus brazos se cruzaron desafiantes. —Regresa tú. —Gruñó.

—Sakura. —Le advirtió. —Vas a regresar conmigo. Y si intentas escapar de nuevo, Bull te arrastrará por el cuello en cinco minutos.

Ella se le quedó viendo con furia, retándolo a que le arrastrara a la fuerza.

—No seas difícil, Sakura. —Intentó convencerla.

—¡No me voy a someter ante un traidor! —Gruñó. —Dijiste que no ibas a matarme, así que eso te pone en una situación muy precaria, sensei, porque a menos que me golpees hasta la muerte, no voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo.

Él avanzó hacia ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron y ella dio tropezones hacia atrás. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Dije que no te mataría. No dije que no te lastimaría.

Él la acorraló hasta que ella se tropezó con una raíz y cayó contra un amplio tronco. —Sí, lo hiciste. —Dijo rápidamente. —Dijiste que no me herirías; ¡Yo lo recuerdo distinto!

—Oh. —Dijo él, como si esto hiciera alguna diferencia sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —En ese caso…

—¡No lo entiendes! —Chilló, alejándose mientras él avanzaba hacia ella. —¡No puedo regresar! Alguien está intentando asesinarme…

Él tomó en sus manos su rostro, forzándola a que levantara su barbilla y manteniendo quieta su cabeza. El sharingan se entrecerró y giró con rapidez mientras conectaba con la mirada de ella, y Sakura sólo tuvo un momento para abrir sus labios y murmurar un suave sonido de consternación y sorpresa antes de que ella se deslizara de lado. Kakashi le tomó por los hombros antes de que pudiera caer, y lentamente la bajó hacia los nudos creados por las raíces mientras su cabeza caía hacia adelante y sus parpados se cerraban.

Mucho mejor; ¿Por qué era invariablemente más sencillo lidiar con las mujeres cuando estaban inconscientes? Ella estaba más bonita, cuando sus rasgos no estaban manchados con el disgusto y el odio. Kakashi ausentemente le arregló, quitándole los sudorosos mechones de cabello fuera de su cara –una cara que no era ni de cerca tan pálida y demacrada como lo recordaba.

—Parece que la servidumbre te sienta bien. —Le dijo.

Al menos no estaba despierta para golpearlo, pensó, mientras meticulosamente removía los tirantes de su mochila y la arrojaba en el medio del campo. Con un preciso jutsu le encendió fuego, y todas sus pertenencias ardieron: la comida, armas y rollos. Él observó cómo el fuego sin humo se agitaba y giraba, hasta que no quedó más que un montón de cenizas. Ni siquiera quedó un olor.

Ella tendría problemas organizando otro escapa ahora.

Cuidadosamente él metió los brazos bajo sus rodillas y bajo su espalda. El peso muerto de su cuerpo le sorprendió, y él gruñó cuando la levantó estilo nupcial. —Definitivamente más pesada. —Remarcó para sí mismo, ahora _especialmente _contento de que ella no estuviera despierta para golpearlo.

El viaje de regreso al Feudo pareció dos veces más lejos de lo que recordaba, y él imaginó que para estos momentos su familia probablemente ya estaba preguntándose en dónde demonios estaba. Con suerte nadie se daría cuenta que Sakura también había desaparecido, ya que eso les daría problemas a los dos. Lo que necesitaba justo ahora era tiempo para explicarle a Sakura sobre sí mismo, el Sindicato, la guerra –todo. Pero tiempo era lo que no tenía, y él se sintió profundamente preocupado mientras cargaba a Sakura en su habitación y la tendía en un futón, como si estuviera dejando la responsabilidad más importante en su vida sin terminar.

Él sabía que cuando ella despertara indudablemente intentaría escapar de nuevo. Era demasiado tenaz y necia como para hacer otra cosa. Pero con su repertorio de más de mil jutsu, sabía cómo lidiar con esto. Una simple marca impresa con chakra sobre su cuerpo le mantendría informado de su paradero todo el tiempo. Si él notaba que ella escapaba, cumpliría con su amenaza de enviar a Bull para regresarla. El enorme perro era tan gentil como una oveja, pero no era alguien con quién discutir. Él en verdad regresaría a Sakura como un cachorrito perdido si intentaba algo.

El problema era ¿Dónde iba a poner esta marca? Sería visible, así que tendría que ser colocada en un lugar donde nadie más la viera. Él sonrió irónicamente para sí mismo mientras elegía el punto, y con cuidado la rodó sobre su costado con intención de levantarle el vestido por encima de sus caderas.

No creía que Sakura apreciaría el tener su nombre estampado en su trasero, pero él no podía resistir la tentación. No había nada como colgar de cabeza en el Monumento a los Hokages para pintar tus iniciales a través de la enorme frente de un antiguo Hokage, dejar tu marca para que el mundo la viera. Y no había nada como darle la vuelta a una musaraña escupe fuego para dejar tu tarjeta de presentación en uno de sus mejores atractivos.

Incluso en su insondable sueño ella se movió y gruñó, intentando escapar de la presión de su mano. Era siempre doloroso ser intervenido con el invasivo chakra de otra persona, y quizás no sería capaz de sentarse bien por un día o dos, pero al menos ella no malinterpretaría lo que él había hecho y su inclinación a huir se reduciría.

Posiblemente.

Una vez finalizado, él se tomó un momento para admirar su obra –y la asombrosa vista de su trasero y muslos, naturalmente- antes de silenciosamente subirle las pantaletas y bajarle respetuosamente el vestido. Un profundo ceño fruncido se marcó en ella mientras dormía, y automáticamente él movió la mano para acariciarle el rostro con los dedos hasta que se desvaneció.

Sólo entonces él se enderezó. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no estaban tan solos como había creído.

Una chica con cabello negro y ojos carbón estaba de pie en la puerta del corredor, mirándole sin expresión alguna. Ella era una de su clan, al menos sabía eso, pero una de la casa baja donde el talento ninja corría débil e intermitentemente. Él recordaba que ella trabajaba aquí pero no recordaba su nombre.

Evidentemente ella sabía el suyo. —Kakashi-sama. —Susurró, medio con reproche, medio confundida. —¿Qué está…?

Pese a sacar recién las manos de la ropa interior de Sakura, Kakashi no creía que ella hubiera visto algo más incriminador, sólo le había visto arrodillado junto a su futón. Él se levantó y le dio una mirada pasiva, actuando como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Mantén un ojo en ella, por favor. —Le dijo a la chica. —Necesito un baño.

Mientras él dejaba atrás a la sorprendida chica mientras salía de la habitación, se dio cuenta que ahora todo dependía del destino.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Sirvienta Embarazada_

* * *

Ya, ya, sé que no era lo que se esperaban, pero al fin tienen respuestas. Kakashi está con el Sindicato, pero eso era obvio pequeños, ¿No leyeron el resumen de la historia? :D Sabiendo eso, ¿Qué pasará ahora con Sakura que tiene otro enemigo dentro de la casa? ¿Qué otros secretos guardará Kakashi? *música de suspenso*

En fin, recuerden que esta historia es larga y no vamos ni siquiera a la mitad, así que hay espacio para más misterios, más intriga y más preguntas :D

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción. En estos momentos me está sirviendo mucho leer sus opiniones. He respondido un par, pero todavía me faltan =u= Así que tengan paciencia, por favor.

**Isabel:** ¡Hola! No eres la única que ha estado en un continuo estado de shock y no va a parar. Si algo va a caracterizar esta historia de Silver es las continuas sorpresas. Creo que ya te diste cuenta que con la aparición de Kakashi y la revelación sobre su alianza con el Sindicato van a cambiar muchas cosas. Y como ha sido evidente en este capítulo, Karasu siente aprecio por Kakashi, lo que deja todavía más dudas sobre el aparente interés que tiene por Sakura.

De momento es todo lo que tengo que decir y estaré esperando por sus impresiones de éste capítulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. La Sirvienta Embarazada

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 16**

La Sirvienta Embarazada

* * *

_Mi ojo negro no proyecta sombra,_

_Tu ojo rojo ve la nada,_

_Tus golpes no llegan,_

_Tus patadas no conectan,_

_Así que seguimos en las mismas._

* * *

—Sakura, ¡Sakura! Despierta.

Sakura despertó, lentamente y gruñendo. Alguien estaba sacudiéndola ligeramente por los hombros, y mientras Sakura se volvía gradualmente más consciente, se dio cuenta que era Aki.

También se dio cuenta que su trasero dolía como el infierno.

—¿Mqué…? —Sakura croó. Ella se apoyó en un codo y movió la otra mano para acariciarse la nalga izquierda. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un caballo…

—¿Estás bien? —Aki preguntó con preocupación.

¿Estaba bien? Por un momento Sakura no podía recordar cómo demonios había llegado a esta cama –ni siquiera era su propia cama; era la de Kaoru. La última cosa que recordaba era estar corriendo a través del bosque… y había tenido que detenerse por un agudo dolor en su abdomen… vio a Kakashi y deseó que todo esto hubiera sido un terrible error.

Ella no recordaba mucho luego que sus esperanzas fueran aplastadas. Él quizás le llevó de vuelta a la cama, y ahora esperaba que ella se quedara ahí. —Estoy bien. —Le dijo a Aki titubeante.

—No despertabas. —La chica dijo. —Estaba preocupada porque algo hubiera sucedido de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —Sakura repitió.

Aki movió los hombros de manera incomoda. —Ya sabes… ¿Otro atentado contra su vida? —Apuntó.

—Oh, no… nada de eso. —Sakura rápidamente le aseguró. —Sólo estaba dormida. Ya me conoces… ¡Duermo más que pesadamente!

—¿No es por el bebé, o sí? —Aki susurró.

Sakura se detuvo, viendo a Aki con cautela. —¿Tú sabes…?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, Sakura. —La chica morena dijo desgraciadamente. —Esa es la razón por la que ha habido atentados contra tu vida, ¿No es cierto? Los responsables son la Familia Zuru. Te quieren muerta.

—Bueno…

—Necesitas abortarlo. O escaparte de aquí de cualquier manera. Dios, yo me suicidaría antes de traer al mundo un niño de _ese _monstruo. —Aki dijo sin tapujos.

Sakura intentó sentarse propiamente, pero su adolorido trasero se lo impidió. _¿Qué era eso? _—Quizá tienes razón. —Sakura dijo ausentemente, mientras intentaba girar la cabeza y ver si estaba sangrando. —Tal vez debería renunciar y salir de aquí-

—Oh, no, ellos no te dejarán renunciar. —Aki le interrumpió, tomando a Sakura por los hombros y distrayéndola de su búsqueda para encontrar qué le había sucedido a su trasero. —Sakura, ¿No tienes idea de cómo funcionan esas cosas? No pueden dejarte ir. No dejarán que escapes de su vista mientras estés embarazada; ¿Qué pasaría si el niño regresara un día para reclamar el Feudo? Eso es lo que tanto temen.

Sakura se quedó viendo la ansiosa cara pálida de Aki, incapaz de sentirse la mitad de preocupada. No era el bebé de Toshio de cualquier forma. —Ellos nunca escucharán de mí o del bebé de nuevo. —Le explicó.

La otra chica sacudió la cabeza. —¡No creerán eso! Enviarán con toda seguridad asesinos para buscarte. Enviarán a gente de _mi _clan. Estarás muerta en menos de una semana si dejas este lugar.

Esto impresionó a Sakura un poco. No había pensado en la repercusión de su pequeña mentira ante Karasu y la Familia Zuru. Ahora no sólo tenía a Kakashi buscando mantenerla ahí… también tenía a la familia Zuru esperando mantener a un potencial heredero exactamente donde pudieran verlo. Si regresaba y les explicaba con sinceridad que Toshio no era el padre, eso quizás eliminaría el interés de los Zuru (eso si conseguía que le creyeran ahora), pero también significaría tener que explicar cómo el bebé resultaba ser un Hatake…

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. —Oh, mierda…—Dijo con gran sentimiento.

—Estarás más segura si te quedas aquí. —Aki le aconsejó. —Al menos hay una probabilidad de que esperen hasta que des a luz antes de hacer otro movimiento. Ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso la familia Zuru podría pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Dar a luz…?—Sakura apenas había pensado tan a futuro.

—Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Porque si es una niña, no serás amenaza alguna para ellos…

Sakura ni siquiera _pensaba _en la cosa creciendo en su vientre en términos de género. La mención casual de Aki le hizo querer hiperventilar. El pensamiento de tener una hija le asustaba. La idea de tener un hijo le asustaba. Eso le convertiría en la 'madre' de alguien, mientras que ahora era simplemente Sakura, una chica embarazada –una persona, no dos.

Infeliz, ella sacudió el cabello. —Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Pero ellos te matarán… —Aki le advirtió.

—Después de lo que pasó esta mañana, quizá me maten de cualquier forma…

¿Al menos podría escapar de aquí sin que Kakashi y los ninken estuvieran sobre de ella en menos de diez minutos? Incluso si se libraba de ellos, ¿Podría escapar de los asesinos Hatake enviados por la familia Zuru? La mañana de ese preciso día había descubierto que no podía correr tan lejos ni tan rápido como solía.

Sakura estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a odiar lo que el embarazo le estaba haciendo atravesar… pero esa no sería la primera vez.

—No hagas nada arriesgado, Sakura. —Dijo Aki. —Al menos mantente lejos del Clan Hatake. Especialmente _de ese._

—Karasu. —Sakura adivinó. —Planeo hacerlo.

—No, es de Hatake Kakashi de quien necesitas cuidarte. —Aki dijo oscuramente. —Es el peor de todos.

Algo incómodo recorrió sus nervios, haciéndole difícil mantenerse quieta y pasiva. Sakura se retorció ligeramente. —¿Quién? —Dijo.

Aki pareció no creerle. —El que te trajo aquí. No sé qué estaba haciendo contigo antes que entrara, pero evítalo. Él no es como el resto de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sakura preguntó lentamente.

—Él no tiene nada que ganar, ni nada que perder. La casa superior es peligrosa la mayoría de las veces, pero un exiliado como ese es todavía peor. —Aki se llevó el cabello detrás de la oreja. —No te acerques un hombre así.

Sakura pensó en esto por un momento. —Lo conoces bastante bien, ¿huh?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que no debo meterme en nada que lo involucre. —Aki se levantó y le tendió la mano, parecía haber decidido que esta conversación se terminaba. —De cualquier forma, ya vamos tarde para servir la cena, esa es la razón por la que vine por ti. Pero no estoy segura de si vienes.

Aparte de sentir dolor en el trasero, Sakura se sentía mucho más fresca de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Pero no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo sirviendo la cena cuando era urgente que llegara a Konoha. —Me estoy sintiendo realmente débil, Aki. —Mintió, fingiendo una voz acorde. —Quizás debería tomarme con calma el resto del día…

—Has pasado por mucho, lo sé. —Aki asintió. —Tal vez sea lo mejor. Las chicas y yo vendremos después a verte.

Mucho después, con suerte.

Sakura se recostó en el futón y esperó a que Aki se fuera. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar su mochila; ¿Dónde estaba? La había tomado con ella en su primer intento de escape, pero parecía que no había regresado con ella. Tal vez todavía estaba en el medio del bosque, o Kakashi había hecho algo con ella en orden de disminuir sus intentos de escape. Ella no lo dejaría pasar.

Maldición… esto significaba otro viaje a la despensa. Y todos sus rollos, medicinas y antídotos estaban perdidos. _Necesitaba _esos.

—Ese bastardo… —Murmuró para sí misma, y decidió descubrir de una vez por todas qué demonios le había hecho él a su trasero. Se giró en frente del espejo y sin gracia alguna comenzó a subirse el yukata y se bajó las pantaletas.

Cuando vio su nombre cuidadosamente marcando su carne, casi gritó.

_¡Lo voy a matar! ¡En verdad lo voy a matar!_

* * *

Completamente ignorante del juramento sobre terminar su vida, Kakashi caminó a través de la casa usando la ropa limpia que le habían dado. Ducharse no había sido exactamente su prioridad, pero reconocía que lo necesitaba. No sólo porque había viajado tres días sin parar y producido un más que ofensivo olor, sino que había cargado después a Sakura de vuelta a su habitación, y si Kakashi había sido capaz de olerla en su ropa después, entonces todos los de su clan podrían hacerlo.

Limpio y afeitado, se sintió un poco más relajado. Ahora no había nada que lo conectara con Sakura… salvo por la sirvienta que había visto. Ella era, sin embargo, alguien que pertenecía a las más bajas ramas de su clan, y sabía por experiencia que no había mucho amor entre la casa superior y el resto. Ella no le proveería información a alguien como Karasu, particularmente si sentía que no habría razón alguna en que esto fuera de interés para él.

Su única tarea ahora era encontrar su camino de regreso con Karasu. Sólo que… tenía que admitir que estaba un poquito perdido. Incluso si solo había visitado el lugar una o dos pasado, nunca lo había recorrido a través de los pasillos de la servidumbre antes. La segunda ocasión que vio ese tapiz pre-revolucionario de invaluable valor colgando de la pared, él supo que estaba completamente perdido.

Eso fue cuando el equipo de búsqueda y rescate lo encontró.

—¡Oigan! ¡Es Kakashi! Lo ven- ¡Les dije que él estaba ahí!

Él se giró expectante, justo a tiempo para atrapar, medio amortiguar a la mujer más pequeña que chocó contra él con un grito entusiasta. Ella le dio un abrazo aplastante alrededor de su torso como si no le hubiera saludado algunas horas atrás. —Hola, Reika.

—¡Esta es una placentera sorpresa! —Una mujer mayor de cabello claro se acercó, haciendo a un lado a Reika para abrazarle en un gesto más digno. —¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrino favorito? Siempre ocupado.

—Lo he estado.

—¿Sigues escondiendo ese lindo rostro detrás de esa horrible máscara? —Ella levantó la mano para bajarla de su barbilla, sólo para poder pellizcar sus mejillas. —Estás demasiado pálido, ¿Es de nuevo anemia…? ¿Dejaste de tomar tus tabletas de hierro?

—Sólo algunas noches sin dormir.

—Te ves como si te hiciera falta una buena comida. —Dijo ella. —Vamos de camino para almorzar.

—Pero vamos tarde. —Apuntó una tercera kunoichi de cabello plateado, una cuñada de su tía.

—Sí, bien, ahora que nos hemos cruzado con Kakashi simplemente podemos culparlo.

—Hey…

—¡Puedes sentarte junto a mí! —Reika dijo felizmente, tomándole por el brazo. —Así puedo escuchar tooooodas tus historias.

—No te vemos lo suficiente, Kakashi. —Su tía le dijo.

—¡Aunque _escuchamos _de ti lo suficiente! —La cuñada dijo. —El Ninja que Copia esto, Kakashi del Sharingan el otro. Pareces estarte moviendo.

—Tal como ustedes.

—Cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? —Reika preguntó.

—Un gatito me lo dijo. —Dijo él, tocándole la nariz, y ella pareció pensar que aquello era una adorable variación de 'un pajarito'.

—¡Vámonos antes de que la comida se enfríe!

Al menos ellas sabían adonde iban. Las tres mujeres le guiaron a través de los pasillos, platicando y arreglando su apariencia y diciéndole que necesitaba dormir más –pero claramente no antes de que comiera con ellas. Para cuando llegaron al salón para el desayuno, la comida ya iba a terminar. Alrededor de la mesa estaba sentada una mezcla de su clan, principalmente de la casa principal, aunque algunos de los miembros más ejemplares de las otras casas estaban también presentes, y mientras localizaba su asiento él fue recibido con varias reverencias de respeto y una que otra sonrisa de bienvenida.

Sin embargo, no sólo su familia estaba presente. La Familia Zuru también estaba sentada al final de la habitación, y aunque eran un grupo estoico y antisocial la mayoría de las ocasiones, esta mañana había algo pesado y malevolente colgando en el aire en ese extremo de la mesa.

Kakashi se sentó en el asiento preferencial junto a Karasu.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —El líder de su clan le preguntó con la voz calmada.

—Porque no llegué temprano. —Kakashi replicó flemáticamente.

—Gracioso. —Karasu dijo, aunque era difícil decir si en verdad estaba divertido, si estaba siendo sarcástico o estaba molesto.

Kakashi miró alrededor de la habitación y notó que por cada par de ojos que le veían y sonreía, otro par de ojos alejaba la mirada. Había algo muy pesado en el ambiente. Un plato de comida llegó frente a él, pero Kakashi lo picó maleducadamente, pensando en el silencio mortal que reinaba en los extremos de la mesa.

—Venir todo este camino sin un aviso… —Karasu comenzó, hablando en el silencio. —¿Debería estar esperando malas o buenas noticias?

—Me conoces. Si fueran malas noticias ya hubiera cambiado mi nombre y partido hacia las montañas para que nunca me encontraras. —Kakashi replicó alegremente. —Hay algunas noticias que estoy seguro te emocionarían. Lo estaba guardando para un día nublado, ya que se supone es para alegrarte.

Karasu gruñó, viendo alrededor de la mesa silenciosa. —Es el País de la Lluvia; llueve todos los días. Y me vendría bien alegrarme ahora mismo. —Dijo él. —Hatake Matsuke murió ayer.

—¿De qué?

—Lo mataron.

—Eso es… inesperado.

—Le hace pensar a uno, ¿No?

—¿Alguna idea de quién es el culpable? —Kakashi preguntó, aunque ya sospechaba de alguien luego de lo que Pakkun le contó.

Karasu volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y Kakashi notó que estaba contando a los sirvientes. —Tengo algunas ideas, pero nada sólido. Me preocupaba que estuviéramos siendo observados, pero ahora estoy inclinado a pensar que hay un complot para asesinar a una de las sirvientas. Matsuke aparentemente se metió en el camino, como siempre.

—¿Por qué alguien asesinaría a una sirvienta? —Kakashi preguntó, ¿Y había una posibilidad de que esta sirvienta tuviera cabello rosado y respondiera al nombre de Sakura?

Karasu apuntó a la mesa. —¿Qué es lo que ves?

Kakashi miró. Además de la familia Zuru que parecían haber chupado un limón, él no tenía idea de lo que se suponía tenía que estar viendo. —¿Qué?

—El heredero, —El líder del Clan dijo silenciosamente. —tiene el hábito de obligar a las bonitas sirvientas a complacerlo, y uno de mis lobos notó que otro pequeño Zuru está en el camino y eso ha molestado _a un montón _de personas, tal como puedes imaginar. Realmente no puedo soportar a hombres así; esos que causan mucho desastre y complicaciones innecesarias porque no pueden mantener sus vergas bajo control. No me importa nada sobre sus políticas dentro de la casa, pero cuando uno de mis hombres termina muerto a causa de ellas, me siento ligeramente irritado, ¿Sabes?

Aunque no lo mantendría despierto, Kakashi notó, mientras miraba hacia Toshio. Le estaba sirviendo sake la mano temblorosa de la sirvienta castaña que Kakashi había visto siendo asaltada por él más temprano en la biblioteca. Si él tuviera que adivinar, diría que esta era la sirvienta en cuestión. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. No estaba seguro de si entendía del todo los detalles de esta situación, y aunque estaba preocupado vagamente por la seguridad de la tímida chica, sentía más preocupación porque Sakura estuviera involucrada de alguna forma. Si esa chica era amiga de Sakura, no dudaba ni por segundo que ella estaría dispuesta a matar para protegerla… pero uno no tomaba tales riesgos bajo la nariz de un clan como este.

Kakashi tampoco pudo evitar el notar que Karasu estaba cubriendo sus palabras con calificativos como 'aparentemente' o 'supuestamente'. —¿No crees que esa es la razón por la que Matsuke murió? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Como dije, tengo otras ideas… y huelo la presencia de Konoha en esto. —Karasu le miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Quiero preguntarte lo que piensas de algo –o mejor dicho, de alguien. Aunque supongo que tendrá que esperar.

—Ya veo. —A Kakashi no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

—No sólo eso, pero nuestro subjefe en Kumogakure ha sido asesinado y reemplazado con un hombre que es extremadamente pro-secesión. Si se resiste a mayor control, quizá lo tenga que asesinar. Esto es muy depresivo, así que si de algo sirve, quiero escuchar lo que tengas que contarme.

Kakashi sonrió débilmente. —Me van a hacer Hokage.

La cuchara en la boca de Karasu se detuvo y un nuevo tipo de silencio sorpresivo reemplazó el opresivo y sombrío de antes. —Tenías razón. —Dijo al final. —Sí me anima.

Aunque una vez más era difícil descifrar si él en verdad estaba contento.

—Entonces eso es todo. —Dijo Reika del otro lado de Kakashi, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa. —Si tenemos control sobre Konoha, ganamos la guerra. Se acabó.

—No es el control de Konoha lo que queremos, Reika. —Karasu le respondió. —Quiero la maldita aldea ardiendo hasta sus cimientos.

—Preservar Konoha sería mejor para nuestro beneficio, ¿No lo crees así? —Kakashi preguntó ligeramente.

—Lo que nos _beneficiará _es el final de la dominación de las cinco aldeas, y no conseguiremos eso si no derrumbamos a Konoha ladrillo por ladrillo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —A cada cual lo suyo. —Suspiró. —Obviamente eso es algo que involucrará de maniobras cuidadosas, —Kakashi dijo rápidamente. —incluso como Hokage. Puedo ser removido cuidadosamente si creen que no estoy actuando en el mejor interés de Konoha. Todavía hay que considerar al consejo.

Pero a Karasu no le importaba. —No estoy preocupado. Si tú has llegado así de lejos, no subestimo tus poderes de sutileza. Hay algo de cualidad poética en usurpar el trono en una guerra. Me gusta.

—Sabía que así sería. —Kakashi murmuró, pero su mirada estaba en la sirvienta castaña saliendo de la habitación. —Aunque, si me disculpas, necesito ir al baño.

Era grosero, lo sabía, llegar tarde a la comida y entonces irse temprano, pero el clan ya estaba acostumbrado a él. Pasó a través de la antesala y por el pasillo, y más adelante vio a la sirvienta castaña desapareciendo detrás de una esquina. Él trotó para alcanzarla, y cuando puso la mano sobre su hombro, ella dio tal salto que inmediatamente sintió pena por ella.

—¡Oh- Hatake-sama! —La chica resolló, llevando una mano hacia su garganta. —Me asustó; ¿Hay algo que usted necesite, señor?

—No, no, no necesito nada. —Dijo él, escudriñando su rostro. Ella no se _veía _embarazada, pero en los meses tempranos él no podría distinguir a una chica embarazada de una que no. —Pero no pude evitar el darme cuenta que estabas en problemas en la biblioteca esta mañana.

La sirvienta se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. —Eso no era nada, señor. Por favor, no se moleste- au-aunque estoy agradecida por lo que hizo-

—Eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo. —Le dijo en corto. —Quiero decirte que lo mejor para ti es que te vayas de aquí.

Ella se le quedó viendo con una expresión ligeramente preocupada. Él sabía que ella estaba preguntándose si esto era algún tipo de amenaza, o si era una señal de que estaba confrontando a un hombre extremadamente raro. De cualquier forma, ella no entendía. Bueno, las sirvientas no eran elegidas por sus cerebros precisamente, supuso. —¿Perdón? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Sé que es tentador intentar un perfil bajo, pero incluso si te dejan vivir hasta que el bebé nazca, hay un cincuenta-cincuenta de que lo maten de cualquier forma. Así que es mejor si te vas ahora. No te preocupes. Puedo cubrirte-

—Señor, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más. —La chica dijo rápidamente, retrocediendo con rapidez lejos de él.

¿Él había asumido otra cosa? —¿No eres la sirvienta que Toshio embarazó? —Preguntó.

—No. —Ella sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

—Oh.

—Esa sería Sakura, señor.

* * *

No era algo bueno. Ningún jabón en el País de la Lluvia podría remover la marca de su trasero. Sakura tiró el estropajo con la que se estaba lavando contra los azulejos con molestia y se sentó bajo la llovizna de la cabeza de la ducha. Sabía lo que era, ya que había visto a Kakashi usarla antes, y la única forma en que había visto que había sido removida era porque Kakashi la había quitado, o porque quien la llevaba había muerto.

Sobándose su adolorido trasero, Sakura se sorprendió ante su atrevimiento y gruñó por las implicaciones. Él sabría exactamente donde estaba todo el tiempo mientras su nombre estuviera marcado en ella. No sería capaz de dejar esta casa sin que él lo supiera… pero sólo funcionaba en un radio de 4 kilómetros –quizás algunos metros más o menos.

Tendría que tomarse su tiempo, aunque eso no era imposible. Eventualmente él tendría que dejar este lugar –sólo tenía que irse fuera del rango por un día y ella se iría. En el intermedio ella tendría que permanecer fuerte. Era fácil quedarse sentada y dejar que el dolor y la traición le tragaran completa, ayudada gracias al incremento de sus hormonas, pero justo ahora no podría permitirse que Kakashi se le metiera en la cabeza. Sí, su corazón dolía como el infierno y si no estuviera sentada bajo la ducha, su rostro estaría todavía mojado, pero no podía dejar que eso la lisiara. Si Kakashi era un enemigo de Konoha, ella tenía que permanecer vigilante y alerta.

Si él hubiera sido cualquier otro, ella ya le habría asesinado. Justo como había cortado la cabeza del hombre que había intentado estrangularla en el bosque, mataría a un espía que amenazara su cubierta y comprometiera su aldea. Pero igual que Kakashi se rehusaba a herirla, ella tampoco podría obligarse a lastimarlo. Bueno, probablemente merecía un buen puñetazo, o al menos algunos pellizcos fuertes, pero ocho años de posar como amigos y compañeros de equipo los habían vuelto incapaces de darse la espalda, no importaba cuán falsas las bases de su relación resultaran ser.

Sakura tendría que reportarlo con la Hokage, y lo que hicieran con él estaría fuera de sus manos. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, estaba la complicación de cómo superarse mutuamente y al mismo tiempo protegerse. Era una extraña y perturbadora situación, y si Sakura no estuviera embarazada quizás estaría más inclinada a empujar los límites y ver si la preocupación que él sentía por su vida le llevaría a comprometer sus metas. Quizás, bajo circunstancias ordinarias… amenazaría con entregarse a Karasu; ¿Kakashi intervendría? ¿Podría obligarlo a elegir entre dejarla ir o dejarla morir?

Pero con dos vidas que proteger por ahora, Sakura no podía andar provocando a traidores y mercenarios. Sólo podía continuar como hasta ahora, intentando llevar tan poca atención hacia ella como fuera posible… lo que era de alguna forma difícil, se dio cuenta, cuando todo el mundo alrededor de ella creía que estaba embarazada del siguiente heredero en el Feudo Zuru.

Mientras caminaba a través del pasillo de los sirvientes, era desconcertante cuántos ojos le seguían. No había condena o disgusto en aquellas miradas, sino algo más cercano a la compasión humilde. La reputación de Toshio como un desalmado era algo que le daba asco a un montón de personas, y no la veían como una zorra. Era ella una víctima, y nada más.

Sin embargo le desesperaba. Quería estampar su pie y gritar que Toshio apenas le había tocado, y que este bebé había sido concebido bajo circunstancias mucho más felices… lo que no era decir mucho. De cualquier forma, el padre seguía siendo un idiota.

Para escapar de la pena, Sakura dejó la casa principal y encontró el camino que llevaba hacia el lago. Al final de él estaba la casita del doctor donde Himiko estaba siendo mantenida bajo observación, y Sakura sabía que ya había postergado mucho esta visita. Si no podía escapar del feudo, al menos podría hacer algo bueno.

El doctor era un hombre alto y delgado que estaba en sus cincuenta, usaba gruesas gafas y una expresión de aburrimiento. Por un momento Sakura no supo que decir.

Entonces, —Himiko, —Ella comenzó discordante. —¿Puedo verla?

Él pareció reluctante. —Ella no —no está en condiciones de recibir visitas.

—No la molestaré. —Sakura rogó. —Sólo quiero ver cómo está.

—No tiene sentido. Ni siquiera está consciente. —Explicó.

—_Por favor. _Déjeme verla.

Él pareció darse cuenta que ella no se iba a ir hasta que le dejaran verla, y con un suspiro de derrota retrocedió y le permitió entrar en su humilde sala. Él gesticuló ausentemente para que ella le siguiera y le condujo por la casa hasta que llegaron a uno de los dormitorios de atrás.

—No te alarmes por su apariencia. —Le advirtió antes de abrir la puerta. —Está muy enferma, y deberías saber que es posible que no sobreviva esta noche.

—Lo entiendo. —Sakura dijo, pero se sentía segura ahora. Si podía acercarse a Himiko, sabía que ella podría salvarle la vida.

Pero contrario a lo que el doctor pensaba, Sakura no estaba alarmada por su apariencia. La mujer estaba pálida, casi gris, y sus mejillas hundidas, mientras su único signo de vida eran los superficiales y ruidosos jadeos que tomaba. Sakura había visto la muerte muchas veces en su vida, y la reconocía ahora. El doctor lo había puesto ligeramente. No había posibilidad; Himiko estaba muriendo.

Sakura se sentó en la silla a un lado y deslizó la mano sobre la sudorosa y más fría mano de la mujer. Ella miró al doctor. —¿Podemos estar solas por un momento, por favor? —Preguntó.

Él titubeó, probablemente bien consciente de que había un asesino suelto y quizá vendría a finalizar con su trabajo. Sin embargo sabía que tampoco había esperanza alguna para el ama de llaves. Así que al final, él terminó encogiéndose de hombros y salió respetuosamente de la habitación, permitiéndole despedirse.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, no había momento que perder. Sakura se levantó e inclinó sobre la forma de Himiko, presionando los dedos sobre sus puntos vitales para sentir la fuerza de su pulso. Débil, pero no se había rendido todavía. Juzgando por el polvo sobre vidrio en la mesa de al lado, el doctor ya había administrado un antídoto general para la mayoría de los venenos. Había hecho lo que podía, y sin su equipo, Sakura tampoco podría hacer mucho. Pero al menos podía intentar sacarle físicamente algo del veneno en su cuerpo.

Mientras Sakura comenzaba a buscar un escalpelo en uno de los armarios, sintió que su mente se iba a modo de 'trabajo' –el bendito modo que le permitía concentrarse totalmente en el problema a la mano, sin dejar espacio para pensamientos sobre Kakashi o bebés, o Toshio o espías. Sólo era un médico con un paciente, así que comenzó a trabajar, haciendo un corte pequeño y superficial dentro del brazo de Himiko. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era aplicar algo de chakra y sacar el veneno de su sangre a través de ese corte.

Pero cuando colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Himiko, ella supo que algo estaba mal. Su chakra se sentía débil y letárgico. Requería increíble concentración, control y absoluta precisión hacer algo como esto, pero Sakura sintió que la energía le abandonaba mientras comenzaba a arrastrar las partículas de los químicos fuera de la vena.

Sakura tuvo que detenerse y sentarse para recuperar su aliento. Ella no sentía bien. Se sentía _enferma; _¿Por qué estaba sucediendo justo en este momento, justo cuando necesitaba de sus habilidades más que nunca? Sakura presionó la palma contra el brazo de Himiko una vez más y comenzó de nuevo el procedimiento.

Apenas una gota de veneno salió antes de que el chakra de Sakura comenzara a disiparse de nuevo. Pero ahora no regresó. Se sentó y tomó profundos respiros para intentar recuperarse. Intentó de nuevo.

Reunir su chakra, cualquier cantidad, era _imposible._

_¿Por qué?_ —Pensó. —_¿Por qué ahora?_

Kakashi. Por supuesto. Cuando había estampado su nombre en su trasero, había hecho algo con su chakra para evitar que escapara. Ella no sabía qué tipo de jutsu había utilizado, pero él debió haberle hecho _algo._

Ella miró a Himiko, sintiéndose bastante perdida e inútil de pronto. —Lo siento. —Susurró, flexionando los dedos. —No sé qué más hacer…

La mujer no se veía mucho mejor, y ciertamente no había sacado la mayor parte del veneno que había sentido. ¿Eso sería suficiente?

El tiempo pasó más que rápido cuando Sakura sanaba, y se dejó caer con cansancio en la silla junto a Himiko hasta que sintió la mano del doctor en su hombro. No lo había escuchado entrar, y mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que había pasado más de una hora aquí.

—Parece que necesitas ir a casa y descansar. —Dijo, mirándola con curiosidad. —Una mujer en tu condición debería estar evitando el estrés.

Sakura le dio una risa aguda y temblorosa. —¿Evitar el estrés? Sí. De acuerdo. Lo haré. Gracias, doctor.

¿Qué sabía este hombre sobre el estrés? ¿Y _todo el mundo _sabía ahora que estaba embaraza? Seguro, él era doctor, pero Sakura no creía que le gustara esta posición vulnerable donde todos parecían pensar que Toshio le había hecho esto. Particularmente ahora que era evidente que ella había perdido el uso de su chakra y, por tanto, sus habilidades para defenderse.

Quizá su única suerte ahora era que estaba demasiado fatigada para sentir algo. Mañana tal vez se levantaría y tendría un ataque de pánico por su situación, pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento era una debilidad profunda que la llevó de regreso en dirección a la casa principal.

Mientras cruzaba el patio, el lejano retumbo de un trueno pareció sacudir el cielo. Iba a llover. Sakura levantó la mirada por encima del techo de la mansión para ver las oscuras nubes acercándose… pero su vista captó una figura negra inclinándose en el balcón del piso superior. Sakura se detuvo en seco.

No tuvo que adivinar cómo él supo que ella estaba ahí. Con el sello picándole el trasero, él sin duda tenía una idea precisa de cada segundo de su visita en la cabaña del doctor. Pero la manera en que él le veía era desconcertante.

Justo ahora, Sakura no creía que existiera una persona viva que odiara más que a Kakashi. Él había traicionado la aldea. Le había traicionado _a ella. _Él la tenía aquí atrapada como un animal del que se había encariñado tanto que no podía _ponerla a dormir. _Como si no fuera suficiente con haberla encerrado, literalmente le había marcado y emasculado, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Oh, y él le había preñado. Sin embargo, Sakura ahora estaba comenzando a preguntarse si eso siquiera importaba. Él era su opresor, no su amante. No era apto para ser padre de alguien, mucho menos de un hijo suyo. Él no lo merecía, y ningún niño inocente lo merecía _a él. _Quizás Hatake Kakashi, su mentor y líder de equipo y el jounin de élite y de más confianza de Konoha, hubiera merecido una oportunidad con la paternidad, pero no este hombre. Ella ni siquiera sabía quién era él.

Una gota gorda golpeó su nariz, recordándole a Sakura que había permanecido de pie por demasiado tiempo. Cruzó el piso empedrado, moviéndose hacia la entrada de la servidumbre… y sintió la penetrante mirada de Kakashi en cada paso que daba.

Él podía verla todo lo que quisiera, pero en el momento en que él bajara su guardia, Sakura sabía que escaparía de él tan rápido como pudiera. Después de eso, si nunca lo veía de nuevo sería lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

Después de que desapareciera de su vista a través de una estrecha entrada los cielos comenzaron a caerse con fuerza. Kakashi subió la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza pero permaneció rígido contra la barandilla del balcón, y esto era porque sabía que si comenzaba a caminar ahora –si se _movía- _él no se detendría hasta que estuviera detrás de Zuru Toshio con un cuchillo en la mano. Sólo una vez el Ninja que Copia había asesinado a alguien por motivos personales, y no era algo que repitiera con frecuencia; no porque fuera algo cercano a una buena persona con moral fuerte, sino porque raramente sentía la urgencia de asesinar a alguien fuera de los objetivos de las misiones. Pero la sentía ahora, y quizá la única cosa que salvaba a ese gusanito de ser destripado era el hecho de que causaría más problemas de lo que valía. Sakura ya estaba en una posición peligrosa. Esta situación requería manejo cuidadoso, y asesinar al heredero de la familia Zuru no era una reacción adecuada al conocimiento de lo que había hecho a su estudiante favorita.

Incluso si era muy, _muy _tentadora.

Entonces, por supuesto, la otra tentación era ir a buscar a Sakura y comenzar a sacarle la vida apretándole ese cuellito de muñeca que tenía. Físicamente vibraba con la necesidad de acorralarla y exigirle que le contara qué demonios había sucedido -¿Por qué una kunoichi de su calibre se había sometido a alguien _así, _tan debajo de ella? No era un buen sentimiento. Si la fuerte ira de Sakura hacia él -que era completamente entendible después de conocer la conexión entre él y el Sindicato- era suficiente para dejarle un mal sabor en la boca, esto era veneno.

Asesinaría a Toshio eventualmente; sólo era cuestión de esperar por el momento justo ¿Pero Sakura? ¿Qué iba a sucederle ahora?

Hasta julio, ella había sido virgen –eso lo sabía con seguridad porque _él _había sido quien le había quitado el estatus. No era algo que recordara con orgullo y sinceramente dudaba que Sakura lo recordara con cariño tampoco, pero al menos tendría que haber sido mejor que cualquier cosa de la que Toshio fuera capaz. Kakashi conocía la reputación del hombre. Le enfermaba el pensar en Sakura siendo la última en una larga línea de víctimas.

Y Sakura, siendo Sakura, nunca sufría a medias. No era suficiente con que hubiera sido violada por el pervertido más grande del País de la Lluvia. También tenía que concebir a su hijo. _La tonta. _En la noche que Kakashi estuvo con ella, dijo que estaba protegida, ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado eso?

¿Pero eso era cierto? ¿Su subordinada de veinte años estaba realmente embarazada, o era una historia para cubrir algo más? Por mucho que deseara fuera lo último, él no podía entender el razonamiento. No mentiría con estar embarazada con el hijo de Toshio –no si quisiera desaparecer como la última sirvienta que había clamado lo mismo; ¿Por qué mentiría para empezar sobre estar embarazada? ¿Qué ganaría con ello?

Entonces también estaba su cuerpo; había cambiado notablemente desde la última vez que le había visto, y eso era algo casi imposible de fingir. Razonó consigo mismo que la ganancia en su peso podría deberse a varias cosas, ¿Qué tal si había abandonado sus tontas dietas luego de descubrir alguna delicatessen del País de la Lluvia? ¿Qué tal si no se estaba ejercitando tanto? ¿Y si era un descontrol hormonal? ¿Un problema de tiroides? ¿Y si en verdad estaba enferma?

No. Cuando él vio su rostro no había nada más que una abundancia de salud y belleza –tan diferente a la forma en que se veía en Konoha.

Sakura no estaba enferma: estaba embarazada. Él lo odiaba, y casi le mareaba el pensarlo. Pero no era la pena por ella lo que hacía que sus entrañas se retorcieran de manera tan violenta… era casi la pena por él mismo. Desde esa desastrosa misión en Jonan en julio, él había estado esperando por una oportunidad para hacer las paces con ella. Había observado cómo caía en espiral hacia la depresión y le había visto comer poco y rechazar las misiones. Había visto como empeoraba, sintiendo todo el tiempo que era su culpa. Había pagado un alto precio por interferir entre ella y Sasuke, y luego le había presionado egoístamente a que abriera las piernas para él, y sabía que el perdón no vendría con facilidad, y que tendría suerte si lo conseguía. Se había prohibido el molestarla, incluso si la falta de cuidado en su propia salud algunos días le preocupaba en exceso.

Ahora estaba aquí ella, casi _brillando _literalmente como cada maldito cliché sobre embarazadas decía –¿Y todo era por culpa de un hombrecito retorcido que ni siquiera merecía respirar el mismo aire que ella?

¿Cómo pudo Toshio devolver la luz que Kakashi había matado de sus ojos? ¿Había justicia en ello?

Era egoísta pensar en ello, y aunque no disminuía la compasión que sentía por Sakura, no pudo evitar el arrepentirse porque cualquier esperanza que tuviera de hacer las paces con ella ahora estaba más que muerta. Ella no le perdonaría por su familia… ¿Y por qué consideraría siquiera regresar a lo que ambos tenían? Ahora ella estaba sufriendo una enorme carga por el abuso de un hombre.

No estaría del todo sorprendido si esto terminaba convirtiéndola en lesbiana.

Pero la verdad era que, con el embarazo –verdadero o falso- se complicaban las cosas todavía más. Su vida ahora estaba en más peligro de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Si ya había habido intentos de acabar con su vida como resultado de este embarazo, ya no era cosa de solo mantenerla aquí, sino de mantener a Sakura a salvo. Si tenía que sacarla de ahí, lo haría; incluso si eso la ponía en una posición en la que pudiera ser capaz de contactar a Konoha.

Era como estar de pie en una habitación llena de afiladas cuerdas de metal con una venda sobre sus ojos. Un mal movimiento en cualquier dirección podría cortarlo si no era cuidadoso, y si se tambaleaba estaba muerto. Por ahora sólo podría quedarse quieto y esperar… y escuchar el pulso de marca que había dejado en el cuerpo de Sakura. Mientras pudiera sentirlo, ella estaba a salvo. El único problema era que él no sabría si algo malo estaba sucediendo hasta que la señal se detuviera, y en ese caso podría ser demasiado tarde. Necesitaría incluso supervisión más cercana que una simple marca de chakra en su trasero.

Tendría que apoyarse en los ninken…

Kakashi permaneció en el balcón hasta que las nubes de lluvia finalmente se movieron hacia el bosque. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse cuando uno de los otros sirvientes de rango alto se aproximó a él. —La habitación que solicitó ha sido preparada, Hatake-sama. —Dijo. —Lamento la espera. Si gusta acompañarme por aquí, le mostraré-

—Conozco el camino, gracias. —Kakashi dijo con un poco más de dureza de lo que había planeado, sonando como un desagradecido. El sirviente ni siquiera se veía molesto o sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esta familia.

Kakashi recorrió los pasillos en un determinado zigzagueo. Resistió la tentación de desviarse por los pasillos que le llevarían al área de la servidumbre donde sabía que Sakura estaba. Incluso resistió el correr hacia el ala donde la familia Zuru, incluyendo Toshio, tenían sus habitaciones privadas. Consiguió seguir caminando hasta que encontró la habitación de invitados que había pedido, y una vez adentro cerró la puerta y puso el cerrojo así, si le entraban deseos de asesinar a alguien, al menos tendría algunos segundos más para pensarlo.

Él se giró hacia la cama con un suspiro de derrota, contento al menos por tener algo de comodidad luego de pasar días duros viajando y preocupándose…

Y entonces se tensó inmediatamente cuando notó que ya estaba ocupada.

—Sigues siendo _tan _antisocial, Kakashi. —La mujer de cabello platinado se sentó y estiró los brazos sin discreción alguna por encima de su cabeza para que las mantas cayeran, exponiendo su torso desnudo. —Pudiste haber tomado la habitación junto a la mía, y entonces no tendría que caminar tanto.

—Quiero mantenerte a raya, Reika. —Dijo con pesadez, cruzando la habitación hasta que pudo sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Reika gateó detrás de él hasta que su desnudo frente estuvo presionado contra su espalda empapada. —Ese no es un saludo muy entusiasta. —Remarcó, sonando más triste de lo que sus acciones indicaban. Hábiles dedos arrastraron su máscara, permitiéndole a sus labios acceso a su oreja y mandíbula. —Han pasado más de seis meses. Al menos podrías _pretender _estar contento de verme.

—Estoy cansado. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Y yo conozco la manera perfecta de hacerte dormir profundamente. —Ronroneó en su oreja, sus manos ahora deslizándose por su pecho, abriendo todo lo que se encontraban. —¿No te gustaría eso?

Él tomó su mano mientras comenzaba a abrirle el cierre. —No estoy de humor.

—Bueno, tienes que darle un segundo. —Le aseguró, zafándose de su agarre en orden de hundir la mano entre el hueco de sus ropas para tomar su longitud a través de su ropa interior.

Por un momento ella permaneció sensual, presionando sus pechos contra su espalda mientras su lengua dibujaba una tentadora línea a lo largo de su cuello y su mano frotaba en lentas y seguras caricias su pene. Kakashi observó su abultada entrepierna con preocupación, preguntándose por qué esto le recordaba aquella ocasión en que se metió un hurón en el pantalón cuando tenía diecinueve en una apuesta. Gradualmente se volvió evidente para ambos que nada interesante iba a pasar.

Reika chasqueó la lengua con molestia. —¿Qué sucede contigo? —Gruñó, jalándolo con algo de fuerza ahora.

—Nada, obviamente. —Él quitó la mano de ella torciendo el gesto, sabiendo que sólo se volvería más ruda si no reaccionaba. —Te lo dije; estoy cansado.

—¿Te apetece algo de sake? ¿Vino? —Sugirió mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y frotaba su mejilla contra su cabello. —Sé que algo de alcohol puede ponerte de _muy _buen humor a veces…

—Sólo quiero dormir. —Dijo, forzándose a bostezar. Él se tendió de costado, pero Reika lo siguió, anclada a él como si fuera un koala.

—¿Seis meses y todo lo que quieres hacer es literalmente _dormir _conmigo? —Murmuró contra su oreja.

_Preferiblemente sin ti._ —Pero mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí mismo. Honestamente le gustaba sentir un cuerpo femenino junto a él tanto como a cualquier hombre, pero esta venía con dedos que comenzaban a vagar en lugares sensibles si no era satisfecha de manera adecuada. Normalmente se hubiera dado la vuelta y metido los dedos entre sus piernas para arreglar el problema, pero esta noche no parecía apropiado cuando había muchas cosas en su mente.

Todo lo que quería hacer era cubrirse con las mantas hasta la cabeza y esperar a que su cerebro de genio vomitara la respuesta para esta situación. Después de una noche de buen sueño quizá sería capaz de comenzar el nuevo día con pensamientos más claros, y con suerte la impulsiva urgencia de asesinar se hubiera desvanecido.

—Tal vez si te digo Kakashi-sama, ¿Te gusta cuando hago eso, no?

—Reika…

—Quizás es impotencia. Te _estás _poniendo algo-

—_Reika._

—Espero que no hayas estado metiéndote con otras mujeres. —Le advirtió con fuerza, sentándose para mirarlo con enojo. —Recuerda que estamos comprometidos.

—En teoría. En la realidad esa promesa es irrelevante desde que yo estoy estacionado en Konoha y tú apenas puedes quedarte en un lugar por más de una semana. —Puntualizó.

—Sí. —Gruñó, inclinándose para rozar con su nariz la oreja de él. —Pero las cosas están cambiando ahora, ¿No? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará una vez que te vuelvas Hokage y Konoha caiga y tú seas libre para unirte a nosotros de nuevo? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? No tengo duda alguna de que estarás con nosotros para el final del año.

—Y entonces mi vida como la conozco estará terminada. —Dijo él. —Y todos los amigos que tengo ahí ya no estarán. Qué gusto.

Reika pareció dudar por un momento. Todo el mundo tenía sus propias dudas sobre el apego que Kakashi sentía por Konoha, y escucharle decir algo como eso tal vez debió alarmarla. —Pero ellos no son tus amigos de verdad. Si ellos supieran quién eres, te encerrarían. Te asesinarían.

—Lo sé. —Dijo con la voz gruesa. —Pero no voy a pretender que soy totalmente bienvenido aquí.

—Cualquiera que se sienta así es un idiota. Todos. —Reika declaró. —Te conozco. Te conozco _mejor _que cualquier otra persona con vida Kakashi, y sé que estás más comprometido con este clan que la mitad de esos aspirantes de ojos brillantes. Sé que Karasu te ha engañado, y una vez que estemos juntos, podemos hacer que las cosas estén bien de nuevo.

Kakashi casi sonrió. Esta chica tenía una ambición tremenda, y sabía que la única razón por la que sentía compasión por él era porque reconocía que le beneficiaria si se aliaban, casaban y tenían hijos. Como mujer, el titulo de cabeza del clan pasaba por encima de ella, pero podría acercar su línea familiar si elegía a sus parejas de manera cuidadosa. Una mujer más directa hubiera ido por Karasu. Una cínica iba por el exiliado.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Kakashi ya había planeado nunca casarse.

—En verdad quisiera dormir. —Dijo él, no teniendo que fingir su cansancio. —He viajado todo el día, así que…

Él dejó su frase sin terminar, sabiendo que ella sabría lo que estaba diciendo. Con un suspiro, ella se rodó fuera de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. —_Y _tenías que ignorarme en Jonan; ¿No crees que ese traje de sirvienta me hacía ver ardiente?

—¿Honestamente qué esperabas que hiciera? —Preguntó. —Estaba con alguien de Konoha.

—¿Lo estabas? —Le miró vagamente, como si estuviera intentando recordarlo. —Un chico, ¿No?

Él se encogió de hombros como si no lo recordara. Esta no era una línea de conversación que deseara animar, no necesitaba agregar a sus ya existentes problemas el que Reika recordara a _ese 'chico' _y que después reconociera a esa persona que estaba jugando a la sirvienta tal y como Reika hacía en Jonan.

Reika se encogió de hombros para meterse la chaqueta y la abotonó. Mientras se arreglaba el cabello, le miró otra vez con enojo a través de ojos entrecerrados. —No te encariñes con tus amigos de Konoha. —Le dijo con frialdad. —Sólo te traicionarán, así como le hicieron a tu padre, y si consiguieron que él se matara, lo harán también contigo.

—Bye, bye, Reika. —Dijo en voz alta, y observó cómo se salió de la habitación como un perro castigado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ya se había olvidado de ella, pero incluso si _en verdad _estaba cansado, permaneció despierto, mirando la pared. Sólo pensar en Sakura le provocaba una horrible sensación en el estómago. Se sentía igual que cuando veía un problema que no sabía cómo resolver.

Se sentía como si le hubiera perdido ya dos veces. En el momento en que ella supo de sus lazos con el Sindicato, él supo que cualquier oportunidad de reconciliación con ella se había terminado; ¿Pero que ella estuviera embarazada? Eso le alejaba todavía más de ella de lo que se había dado cuenta, incluso si podía sentir el débil pulso de la marca de chakra en su cuerpo en algún lugar cercano. Ella estaba quieta.

¿Estaría en su cama? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿O estaría despierta como él, sintiéndose tan miserable ante el pensamiento de él como el pensamiento de ella le hacía sentir?

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Cuando la Tierra y el Sol Colisionaron (O, como Hatake Kakashi finalmente encontró una chica que necesitaba ser lobotomizada)._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están?

Ay, el título del siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos... No sé si el capítulo en sí lo sea, pero el nombre está bien chulo y me hizo resollar la primera vez que lo leí; Kakashi ya sabe que Sakura está embarazada y como que no le hace mucha gracia que ella también tenga sus secretos... ni tampoco que Toshio sea el presunto padre del bebé...

Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo; he estado un poco ocupada. Afortunadamente ya respondí a sus mensajes. Muchas gracias por continuar apoyando la traducción.

**Isabel:** ¡Hola! Sólo voy a decirte que esperes lo inesperado porque eso es lo mejor que podrás hacer en este fic. Sobre el "momento indicado" sólo es una manera de decirlo, no algo en concreto; Karasu quiere acabar con Konoha, así que cualquier momento podría (no) ser el indicado para que Kakashi pueda liberar a Sakura sin que le descubran en Konoha... Pero en su debido tiempo (lo siento) sabrás lo que conlleva esa frase.

Ahora, sobre el KakaSaku... (esto no sólo va para ti Isabel, si no para todos los que tengan la misma pregunta)

De momento es obvio que no habrá romance entre ellos considerando lo que acaba de suceder; Sakura cree que está embarazada de un traidor, y Kakashi la tiene enjaulada lo que no ayuda para nada en su situación. Sin duda, la clave que tenemos para resolver varios de los enigmas presentados es la noche en Jonan, pero es una pieza que seguirá faltando (al menos por algunos capítulos más) y de momento tendrán que conformarse con las pequeñas pistas que se han dado sobre esa fatídica noche.

Y creo que es todo (que si no me sigo dándoles spoilers...) Agradezco mucho su tiempo; ¡Me muero por leer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo!

¡Abrazos!


	18. Cuando la Tierra y el Sol Colisionaron

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 17**

_Cuando la Tierra y el Sol Colisionaron _

(O, como Hatake Kakashi finalmente encontró una chica que necesitaba ser lobotomizada).

* * *

_Casi valiente, casi embarazada,_

_Casi enamorada._

* * *

Vomito salpicó el excusado.

Sakura se quedó colgada ahí varios minutos más hasta que estuvo segura de que la náusea estaba pasando. Con un hastiado gruñido movió la mano para encontrar el papel de baño y limpiarse la boca mientras bajaba la palanca. Había pasado un buen rato desde que había sido golpeada por las náuseas matutinas, pero ya se había acostumbrado para el momento, incluso si significaba que tenía que pasar cinco minutos lavándose los dientes para remover el sabor de la bilis.

El regreso probablemente tendría algo que ver con Kakashi. Ella había dejado Konoha para escapar del estés y él sólo había ido a seguirla, ¿No? Y si existía una cosa que una chica embarazada no necesitaba, era que el padre ausente / traidor estuviera paseándose como si nada y aumentando su ansiedad hasta más arriba del techo.

Su única suerte era que probablemente él no sabía que ella estaba embarazada todavía. Sakura estaba muy segura ahora que _no quería _que él lo supiera, no al menos hasta que estuviera emocionalmente preparada para lidiar con él. Justo ahora, especialmente en este preciso momento mientras se sentía torpe y débil frente al espejo del baño, no se sentía lista para encarar a Kakashi y este embarazo y el hecho de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que él lo descubriera.

Al menos la marca en su nalga no dolía tanto hoy. Sakura esperaba que se estuviera desvaneciendo, pero sólo tenía que levantarse el camisón y echar un vistazo en el espejo para ver que el nombre de Kakashi seguía impreso vívidamente en su carne. Aunque el color parecía haberse oscurecido, pasando del rojo a un marrón oscuro, y en un día o dos se volvería negro. Sakura nunca había pensado en preguntar sobre este particular jutsu. Nunca había visto que Kakashi lo usara en alguien el tiempo suficiente como para que cambiara de color, así que probablemente lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque esto no significara que se estaba haciendo permanente. Si ese fuera el caso, alguna cabeza rodaría de nuevo; y esta ocasión sería la de Kakashi.

Pasándose los dedos a través del cabello para hacerlo un desastre más presentable, Sakura dejó el baño y caminó de vuelta al dormitorio. Kaoru y Aki se habían adelantado para comenzar el trabajo del día, dejando a Yui detrás. Cuando Sakura entró ella estaba doblando su futón como hacía rutinariamente, pero entonces levantó la mirada para ver a Sakura de tal forma que la temperatura pareció bajar varios grados.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente y se movió para vestirse.

No era de genios saber por qué el odio de Yui hacia Sakura se había re-energizado y concentrado. Todo el mundo sabía que Yui era la favorita de Toshio, y cualquiera que interfiriera entre ellos recibiría la ira no adulterada de Yui. Que Sakura estuviera embarazada era una afronta intolerable.

Francamente Sakura estaba sorprendida de que Yui no le hubiera apuñalado hasta la muerte durante la noche.

Mientras Sakura ataba los tirantes del delantal a su espalda, Yui le sorprendió hablando.

—Himiko será enviada a su casa hoy.

Sakura se giró torpemente para verla. —¿Ella está mejor? —Resolló, apenas atreviéndose a esperanzarse; ¿Tal vez había conseguido _remover _el veneno suficiente la noche anterior?

Yui le miró con molestia, claramente volcando toda la culpabilidad de lo que le había pasado a Himiko a Sakura. después de todo, había sido la bebida de Sakura lo que había envenenado a la cabeza del personal. —Un _poco _mejor. —Yui dijo estoicamente. —El doctor la envía con su familia para que se recupere. Quizá pase mucho tiempo antes de que regrese, así que hasta entonces, yo estoy a cargo. Seré la sirvienta personal de Lady Zuru.

Ese era un pensamiento para ahogarse. Sakura intentó mantener su rostro neutral cuando educadamente preguntó: —¿No debería ser Aki la sirvienta de Lady Zuru? Ella ha estado aquí por más tiempo y tiene más experiencia…

—Soy la mayor. —Fue todo lo que Yui dijo.

No había punto de discutir con ella. Sakura incluso dudaba que Aki se hubiera molestado en reclamarle a esta chica, sin importar si la posición de sirvienta personal era una de las que las chicas más deseaban. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que Yui no había estrangulado a Sakura todavía; ella estaba momentáneamente apaciguada por el hecho de que la terrible situación de Himiko hubiera hecho llegar a ella un ascenso soñado, algo más importante que su amante preñando a sus compañeras. Al menos por ahora.

Ansiosa de salir de aquí, Sakura hizo como si viera su reloj, aunque ni siquiera registró la hora. —Mejor me voy para llevarle el desayuno a las gemelas. —Dijo. Esa era su tarea matutina de los miércoles y viernes, y siempre era inteligente moverse rápido en caso de que las gemelas decidieran levantarse temprano y bajar a las cocinas para molestar al personal pidiendo dulces.

—No. —Yui interrumpió antes de que pudiera escapar por la puerta. —La lluvia anoche inundó parte del cuarto piso. Alguien necesita limpiar.

—¿Y ese alguien sería yo? —Sakura preguntó con excesiva dulzura.

Yui estaba a tres palabras de golpearla. —Sabes dónde están las mopas. —Dijo.

Mientras Sakura se movía hacia el cuarto puso con un cubo y una mopa, se preguntó si su posición social entre el personal ahora estaba comprometido. Había estado confiada en que Himiko le mantendría bajo su protectora ala, pero con Yui supervisando todo, Sakura ahora estaba por su cuenta y Yui iba a sacudir las cosas tanto como fuera posible.

Sakura sospechaba que la limpieza en los baños aumentaría.

Cuando subía la última parte de las escaleras, se cruzó con un sirviente que a veces veía por los pasillos. Con frecuencia él le sonreía y le decía 'buenos días', como si nubes llenas de truenos y lluvia torrencial fueran su idea de una forma placentera de comenzar el día, pero esta vez movió educadamente su vista hacia la pared. Sakura suspiró. Tendría que experimentar todo este tipo de cosas si iba a quedarse aquí, y se quedaría aquí hasta que descubriera una forma segura de quitarse de encima a esas personas que tenían interés en verla ya fuera callada o muerta.

_¿Por qué yo? _Pensó de manera taciturna mientras comenzaba a buscar el desastre que se suponía tenía que limpiar. Era difícil de ignorar –era un enorme charco de agua junto a una de las ventanas abiertas de la terraza. Sakura arrugó la nariz mientras veía el desastre. No tenía idea de dónde venían todo el lodo o los trozos negros y verdes de viejo musgo, pero este era el País de la Lluvia, y cuando dejabas una ventana abierta durante la noche en este lugar estabas invitando no sólo a la lluvia, sino también a la mitad de bosque tropical.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro –algo que parecía estar haciendo mucho últimamente- y bajó de un golpe la mopa en el suelo para comenzar a limpiar.

Y fue así como descubrió otra cosa molesta sobre ser una sirvienta. No sólo era completamente invisible para la gente que esperaba, sino que se estaba haciendo invisible para todos. Sakura tuvo que detenerse varias veces y hacerse a un lado para dejar que otro idiota Hatake pasara, algunos de ellos tan odiosos que simplemente caminaban a través del charco y entonces se giraban para fruncirle el ceño como si fuera culpa de ella.

Sakura sólo se quedó viendo pasivamente el dorso de sus dedos apretados en el mango de la mopa, deseando con fuerza golpear con ella alguno de aquellos cretinos pretenciosos. Era difícil imaginar cómo Kakashi podría estar relacionado con estas personas. Mientras que él hablaba con calma, era imperturbable, y tolerante al fracaso la mayoría de las veces, sus parientes eran escandalosos, arrogantes y generalmente desagradables.

Pero probablemente se los merecía.

La marca en su trasero comenzó a picar. Podía escuchar pisadas en las escaleras detrás de ella, y su estómago cayó de manera poco placentera cuando rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era. La casa era un lugar enorme, y era demasiada coincidencia que él simplemente pasara por ahí, no cuando él sabía dónde encontrarla todo el tiempo.

Ella continuó empujando decisivamente la mopa sobre el suelo, en su rostro un ceño fruncido, hasta que la enredada masa gris golpeó un par de zapatos. Sakura se detuvo pero no levantó la vista. —Estás en mi camino. —Gruñó.

No lo estaba, pero él retrocedió de cualquier forma para dejar que Sakura limpiara el piso ya limpio.

—Sakura. —Kakashi dijo. —Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—No es como si tuvieras que hacer una cita. —Le dijo cortante. —Adelante. No es como si estuviera _ocupada _o algo.

—No aquí. —Dijo él, mirando alrededor del pasillo vacío. —¿Cuándo tienes un descanso?

—No lo tengo. —Mintió. —Trabajo hasta que colapso del cansancio.

Él se quedó callado, como si estuviera batallando para encontrar la manera de dirigirse a ella. Eso hizo que Sakura detuviera su limpieza para verlo con atención. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca hubo una ocasión en que él no supiera qué decir, y con frecuencia era el caso que entre más molesto estuviera, más extrañamente elocuente se volvía. No había error alguno: él estaba molesto ahora, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan callado? Y más importante, ¿Por qué él estaba evitando verla como el sirviente en las escaleras?

Él tomó una inhalación profunda. —La biblioteca. Esta noche cuando termines, estaré esperándote ahí.

—Espera todo lo que quieras, no iré. —Dijo toscamente.

Él le miró a los ojos. —Sí, sí irás.

Él era alguien que le molestaba con tanta facilidad, viéndola como si _ella _fuera quien le molestara a él y dándole órdenes como si en verdad fuera de su propiedad. Su nombre podría estar literalmente en su trasero, pero considerando todas las cosas que le había hecho sufrir, él no tenía derecho alguno en verla de esa manera.

Así cuando él se dio la vuelta para irse, probablemente sintiéndose como si lo hubiera dejado en claro, las manos de Sakura se movieron con mente propia. La mopa se meció en un precioso arco y la cabeza jabonosa y sucia golpeó la espalda de Kakashi de manera sonora y extremadamente satisfactoria.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco, sus hombros rígidos con la repulsión de alguien que había sido cubierto con un balde de porquería… o, alternativamente, de alguien que había sido golpeado con la mopa más asquerosa en existencia. Sakura rápidamente regresó a trabajar, retándolo a que hiciera algo. Pero después de la pausa él se obligó a continuar caminando. Una decisión inteligente, sintió ella. Ambos sabían que sólo conseguiría que dicha mopa bajara por su garganta si intentaba decirle algo.

Era un pequeño acto de rebelión en la cara de su opresor, pero le llevó al rostro una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no apreciaba ser mangoneada como si él todavía fuera su superior, y existía una buena posibilidad de que le dejara esperando por el simple placer de hacerlo, incluso si hablar con él fuera lo mejor. Entonces, sintió curiosidad, ¿_Por qué _quería hablar con ella?

Con él siendo casi incapaz de verla, ella tenía la fea sensación de que él quizás ya…

_En ese caso, definitivamente no iré. _—Pensó.

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a fumar de nuevo? —Karasu le preguntó.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros elusivamente. —No puedes respirar tanto aire fresco. Es malo.

Ambos estaban inclinados contra el barandal de una de las terrazas más altas que daba al lago, casi solos si no fuera por la presencia de los diez cuervos acomodados a lo largo del barandal. Uno de ellos era blanco. Kakashi lo vio especulativamente mientras soltaba una nubecita de humo a través de la nariz en el caliente y húmedo aire. Pensó en el ligeramente amarillento vientre del ave, sus ojos negros, y en la pluma que estaba sobresaliendo de su espalda esperando por ser arreglada. Él pensó en ello, porque era más fácil pensar en un ave que en otra cosa en ese momento.

Probablemente también era más seguro ahora que Karasu estaba cerca.

—¿Por qué no podemos hablar en tu habitación? —Kakashi preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hay un bicho. —Karasu replicó, jalándose la oreja para enfatizar que no estaba hablando de un insecto. —Ha estado ahí desde que llegamos.

Kakashi sacudió el cigarrillo entre sus dedos para sacarle la ceniza y que cayera sobre la terraza. —¿Zuru está escuchándonos de nuevo? —Sugirió. No sería la primera vez que la familia anfitriona hubiera intentando escuchar algo del Clan Hatake, pero cualquiera hubiera creído que Zuru ya había aprendido a no meterse en sus asuntos.

—Quizás. —Karasu respondió. Él se inclinó en el barandal, mirando hacia el tranquilo jardín debajo de ellos.

—¿No los has desactivado todavía?

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Es mucho más divertido si alimento las cosas y espero a ver quién salta. —Se río suavemente para sí.

Kakashi miró a Karasu, comenzando a darse cuenta que esto no era otro truco planeado por la familia Zuru. Si ese fuera el caso, Karasu ya hubiera destruido el bicho. Alimentar las cosas sólo significaba que él ya sospechaba de alguien más. —¿Crees que hay un topo aquí? —Kakashi preguntó.

Karasu le vio a través de un ojo ligeramente entrecerrado, el otro estaba cerrado completamente por la fuerte luz del sol. —¿Qué crees tú?

¿Qué creía Kakashi? _Sakura _fue su primer pensamiento, pero no dijo nada y pretendió tanto para Karasu como para él que no tenía idea. —Pienso que podría tratarse de Zuru.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Karasu dijo. —Pero a veces la realidad es muy distinta- oh. Aquí viene. —Se enderezó, mirando hacia el jardín con más interés que antes. —¿Recuerdas que quería preguntarte de alguien?

Kakashi siguió su mirada y contuvo su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que Karasu estaba viendo a dos chicas que cruzaban a través del jardín con baldes y trapos bajo sus brazos. Una era una castaña en un yukata azul que Kakashi creyó certeramente era la misma chica que confrontó el día anterior. Esa que le había dicho que Sakura estaba embarazada.

La otra chica con ella era la ya mencionada chica de cabello rosa en un yukata rojo profundo.

Él no reaccionó. La cara de póker de Kakashi no era el azote en el círculo de juego de Konoha por nada, y aunque él notó que Karasu le veía muy de cerca, él se mantuvo pasivo. Él miró al otro hombre con una ceja levantada en confusión. —¿Huh? —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Conoces a esa chica? —Karasu le preguntó con una débil sonrisa, apuntando con la cabeza hacia las chicas. Estaban caminando bajo los arcos de glicinas, dirigiéndose hacia el onsen.

—Sí, la conozco. —Kakashi replicó. —¿La castaña, no? Ella es la que Toshio preñó.

El ceño fruncido de Karasu ensombreció todo su rostro. —¿Qué? Idiota, ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?

—Lo vi golpeándola en la biblioteca. Después de que me dijiste, pensé-

—Como si Toshio se limitara a una chica. La de cabello rosa. —Karasu apuntó. —¿Me estás diciendo que nunca antes la has visto?

Kakashi se inclinó en el barandal y dio otra calada del cigarrillo, pretendiendo deliberar. —Creo que recordaría un cabello como ese; de cualquier forma, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Preguntó él.

—Ella es de Konoha.

Viendo a Karasu, él notó que el rostro del otro hombre estaba en blanco. Sus ojos se habían vuelto hacia las chicas que desaparecían cerca de los escalones del onsen, y sin importar cuánto se esforzara, Kakashi no podía ver si estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kakashi preguntó cuidadosamente.

Karasu asintió. —Ella tiene el mismo acento que tú.

—Igual que la mitad del País del Fuego. —Kakashi protestó. —Vamos, debes tener más de una razón para sospechar de ella.

Una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. —Tienes una estudiante llamada Sakura, ¿No?

Kakashi discretamente se mordió la mejilla, y cubrió el movimiento levantando el cigarrillo y llevándolo de nuevo a su boca. Le había contado a Karasu sobre sus estudiantes de pasada en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, principalmente para quejarse de ellos, pero él había comenzado a sacarlos de las conversaciones cuando se volvió más y más evidente que las contemplaciones de Karasu sobre Konoha estaban volviéndose serias –algo que iba a comenzar a cristalizar. Un instinto visceral le dijo que se mordiera la lengua y no contara nada sobre las tres personas con las que se había encariñado tanto, como si hablar sobre ellos les dejara abiertos a un ataque directo.

Sin embargo, Karasu los recordaba lo suficiente. Era una bendición que Kakashi nunca se hubiera preocupado realmente en describirlos a su familia más allá de su irritante comportamiento. —Haruno Sakura. —Confirmó con suavidad. —Muy loca, algunos dirían. —Él le dirigió a Karasu una mirada divertida. —¿Crees que es ella?

—Me cruzó por la mente. —Karasu replicó.

—Dudo que ella sea tan monstruosa como mi Sakura. —Kakashi apuntó.

—No lo sé. Unos días atrás ella atestiguó cómo un hombre terminó con la cabeza cercenada y estaba cubierta en sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Hubiera esperado que una chica como ella tuviera un aborto luego de tal impresión; ¿Sabes qué hizo?

Kakashi estaba aterrado de pensarlo. —¿Qué?

—Ella me regañó por hacer una broma sobre la cabeza de Matsuke. —Karasu sonó descontento. —Tiene una cara impertinente y sus ojos son tan firmes como rocas. Es muy desconcertante cuando se te queda viendo. Es como ser regañado por tu madre.

—Ya veo. —Kakashi no podía hacer comentario alguno sobre eso. Había sido sujeto a toda la variedad de humores de Sakura a lo largo de los años, y a veces él tenía que admitir que ella podría intimidar a las personas mejor de lo que él podía. Sin embargo, también tenía el don del encanto del que él carecía, así que en un momento podría ver a alguien con tanto enojo que terminaran rindiéndose, y al siguiente podría poner las manos detrás de su espalda, sonreír e inclinar la cabeza coquetamente y cualquiera sería arcilla en sus manos.

Kakashi era una de esas personas, así que simpatizaba enormemente con Karasu. Pero también tenía que preocuparse, porque Karasu no lo sabía, pero había conseguido descifrar _exactamente _quien ere ella.

—¿En verdad crees que es una espía entonces? —Kakashi preguntó casualmente. —Siempre podemos interrogarla un poquito.

—No seas bárbaro, no puedes torturar a una chica embarazada. —Karasu le regañó. —Ella dijo algunas cosas que me pusieron curioso, pero me das confianza; ¿Nunca la has visto en Konoha?

—No lo creo. —Kakashi dijo, observando a Karasu tan de cerca como Karasu le estaba viendo a él. —Quizás valga la pena mantener un ojo en ella. No conozco a _todos _en la Aldea.

Karasu se le quedó viendo por un momento más antes de volver su mirada al jardín con un suspiro. —No. No estoy del todo convencido con la teoría de mi mascota. No creo que Konoha dejaría que una futura madre entrara al campo, tampoco creo que nos hubieran dejado llegar así de lejos si tienen un contacto aquí. Probablemente no sea nada. Tal vez sea Zuru siendo un bastardo chismoso de nuevo. Esperaremos y ya saldrá.

Y eran más motivos por los cuales Sakura tenía que callarse y mantener la cabeza baja. Cuando le viera esa noche, tendría que recordarle de la importancia de su silencio.

Karasu le golpeó en la cabeza. —Deja de verte tan serio, cabeza de mopa. —Dijo. —¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ese cachorrito tuyo? ¿Cuál es su nombre…? ¿Pa-chan, o algo así?

—Pakkun. —Kakashi corrigió con una pizca de advertencia en su tono. Podía verlo venir. Porque si el tema de los perros era traído en presencia de Karasu, la conversación naturalmente volcaría en-

—Deberías pensar en serio sobre hacer un contacto con los lobos. —Karasu le dijo. —Son mucho mejores. En resistencia vencen a tus paticortos perritos de circo sin problema. Sus sentidos son mucho más finos, puede rastrear a una mayor distancia, sus reflejos son más rápidos, su mordida más poderosa-

—No son tan inteligentes.

—Qué grosero.

—Sólo digo. —Kakashi nunca disfrutaba estas conversaciones, pero entre esto y discutir la identidad de Sakura con un hombre que la mataría en cuanto supiera la verdad, defender su elección de invocaciones era mucho más preferible. —Estoy contento con mis perros.

Karasu no se rindió. —Tu padre los eligió una vez que dejó el clan. No tienen que ser tuyos también.

—¿Se supone que tengo que rechazar todo lo que está asociado a mi padre? —Kakashi preguntó, divertido.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. —Karasu se evadió. —Pero tal vez deberías considerar la impresión que dan. Los perros sólo son lobos domados, castrados, mimados y sin colmillos. Tu padre era un lobo… hasta que conoció a tu madre y se volvió un perro de Konoha.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros con vaguedad, dando una bocanada a un cigarrillo que parecía estarse consumiendo más rápido que lo normal. —Konoha no es lo que solía ser. —Le dijo a su primo silenciosamente. —Quizá fue la primera aldea, pero si no se hubiera formado… la revolución hubiera sucedido de cualquier forma. La gente estaba cansada de estarse prostituyendo por el postor más fuerte. Querían un hogar y una causa por la cual luchar más grande que el dinero, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Lo que los fundadores le hicieron a nuestro clanfue atroz; ¿Pero realmente piensas que es justo castigar a toda la gente que vive hoy en Konoha por una tragedia que los viejos cometieron?

Con poca duda, Karasu respondió: —Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad crees en el pecado de los ancestros? —Kakashi preguntó. —Entonces, ¿Me haces responsable de la traición de mi padre?

Algo en la mirada de Karasu se suavizó cuando lo volvió a ver. —No te culpo. Tu padre pagó por sus errores cuando perdió a su esposa y su salud mental. Y tampoco culpo a la gente de Konoha por lo que sus viejos líderes hicieron, pero esos vejetes locos de poder nunca tuvieron que responder y sus hijos disfrutan del botín arrancado de las manos de clanes como el nuestro que se negaron a inclinarse. No puedo aceptar eso. Sólo hemos hecho lo que los ninja han hecho por cientos de años, esa fue la razón por la que la primera guerra mundial se peleó, lo sabes, y perdimos. Contra los Uchiha y los Senju nunca ganaríamos. Fuimos cobardes y corrimos mientras ellos se hacían más ricos y cómodos, todavía escalando sobre cadáveres para mantenerse en la cima. Ahora nos llaman renegados y ponen sumas por nuestras cabezas mientras ellos cometieron genocidios sobre uno de sus propios clanes. Me enferma. —Él le dirigió a Kakashi una mirada pasiva. —No es personal, pero las aldeas tienen que morir. No habrá tal cosa en el mundo como la libertad hasta que pierdan poder. Quiero que los niños de este clan conozcan la libertad que nuestros tatarabuelos tuvieron.

Kakashi no dijo nada. El cigarrillo en su mano se había quemado hasta el filtro, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue verlo.

—¿Lo entiendes, no? —Karasu le preguntó. —Para nosotros sólo puede ser así. Si quieres regresar a Konoha y pelear con ellos, no te detendré, pero si nos encontramos en la batalla tampoco voy a dejarte ir.

Tantas elecciones, pero pocas opciones. Ese siempre parecía ser el caso con Kakashi. Él suspiró y apoyó los codos contra el barandal, mirando al jardín e imaginando a Sakura caminando a lo largo del camino con su amiga como había hecho unos minutos atrás. Su cabello brillante bajo la luz; una risa no contenida mientras su compañera decía algo gracioso. Él sonrió. —Quiero estar aquí. —Dijo.

Karasu le puso una mano sobre su hombro. —Cuando todo esto acabe, te voy a ascender.

Incapaz de guardárselo para sí mismo, Kakashi resopló. Ni existían rangos dentro del clan que no fuesen dictados por la sangre. —¿A qué? ¿Hermano? —Se burló.

—Heredero.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —Él suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. —Me di cuenta que si te casaras con Reika… ella sólo asesinará a cualquiera que se interponga entre tú y el título de líder del clan, incluyéndome. De esta forma ella no tendrá que hacerlo, y tal vez yo mura de causas seminaturales no relacionadas con Reika.

—Eso es muy dulce.

—De nada. —Karasu dijo, como si realmente no le importara. —Es lo justo de cualquier forma, considerando…

—Gracias, Karasu. —Él dijo, con más sentimiento. —Significa mucho.

—Si quieres algo de privacidad para quitarte las lágrimas de felicidad. —Su primo respondió sardónicamente. —Me ejercitaré.

Karasu regresó al interior de la casa y los cuervos en el barandal se movieron, volando sobre los árboles y los techos. Kakashi regresó la mirada al jardín, esperando conseguir otro vistazo de Sakura y su cabello rosado y de la risa espontánea que nunca volvería a soltar alrededor de él de nuevo.

—_Ahem._

Kakashi miró a sus pies.

Pakkun también le miró, su cola moviéndose una o dos veces saludándolo. —Que quede claro. —Dijo él. —Mis sentidos son tan buenos como los de cualquier lobo.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Kakashi le preguntó cortante.

Pakkun inclinó su cabeza, confundido. —¿Sobre qué?

—Que Sakura está embarazada. —Ladró.

La cabeza de Pakkun se inclinó todavía más. —¿Lo está?

En este punto, la frente de Kakashi golpeó el barandal entre sus brazos. —Creo que _te cambiaré _por un lobo. —Dijo con frialdad.

—Oye, mira. —Pakkun habló. —No sé de qué estás hablando. Orquídea Salvaje huele exactamente igual que cuando estaba en Konoha.

Eso no era posible. Kakashi levantó la cabeza para mirar al pequeño pug con el ceño débilmente fruncido. —No puede ser.

—Entonces no sé qué quieres que te diga. —Pakkun suspiró. —Admito que mi nariz no es la mejor en la jauría. Llama a uno de los sabuesos si crees que pasé algo por alto. Ni siquiera los lobos pueden competir con ellos.

Kakashi ya no estaba escuchando. Su ceño fruncido se había profundizado y él estaba viendo el jardín vacío sin ver ni escuchar nada. Pakkun le nombró algunas veces más por curiosidad, antes de rendirse eventualmente con un suspiro y moverse hacia las escaleras para investigar en algunas jardineras.

A solas, Kakashi continuó viendo vacante a la distancia.

—No puede ser.

* * *

Después de lavar el onsen con Kaoru, Sakura fue al sótano para checar la pizarra de deberes y ver qué tenía para el resto del día. Estaba un poco enojada (pero no particularmente sorprendida) de ver que alguien había reescrito por completo sus tareas.

8:30 Limpiar los baños del Ala Nube

10:00 Cambiar las sábanas y hacer las camas de los dormitorios de los invitados.

11:30 Almuerzo –quedarse para ayudar a servir al grupo de las 12:00

12:20 Lavar

13:30 Lavar los baños del área del personal

14:30 Llevar toallas del onsen al personal de lavandería.

15:15 Descanso

15:16 Cambiar las sábanas y hacer las camas de los dormitorios de los invitados restantes.

16:00 Lavar los baños del Ala Grulla

17:00 Comida –quedarse para ayudar a servir al grupo de las 17:30

18:00 Descanso

19:00 Entregar la ropa limpia

19:30 Recoger los zapatos que se repararían

20:00 – 23:00 A la espera en el pasillo superior.

Sakura miró el pizarrón con espanto, notando que su agenda el día de hoy se veía más llena que la de cualquier otra, y era lo mismo para lo que restaba de la semana. Con el número de veces en que la palabra 'baño' había sido mencionada, ella detectó que Yui no iba a jugar. Por supuesto, como la nueva sirvienta personal de Lady Zuru podría ordenar que Sakura subiera al techo y sostuviera una antena de metal en el medio de una tormenta eléctrica si así lo deseaba.

También había notado que tenía un descanso puesto bastante al azar a las seis de la tarde. Esa era la hora más ocupada para el personal, y era cuando las sirvientas se suponía debían esperar en el antesala del comedor. Esto le molestaba a Sakura por dos razones. La primera, tuvo que envenenar a dos chicas muy lindas para conseguir el puesto, y segundo, justo ahora quería escuchar todo lo que el clan Hatake discutiera, especialmente si Kakashi estaba entre ellos. La única razón real que se le ocurría a Sakura por la cual Yui le habría sacado era porque Toshio estaría ahí también. Sakura soltó un bufido. Como si quisiera estar cerca de ese- Yui era perfectamente invitada a tenerlo a él y a sus manitas tentonas.

Incluso con eso, la nueva agenda le mantendría muy ocupada al menos hasta la media noche; ¿Kakashi sabía eso? probablemente llegaría a las diez (si es que él intentaba llegar a las nueve) y eventualmente asumiría que ella no iba. Lo que iba a hacer. Pero ciertamente no sería capaz de culparla por la inmensa carga de trabajo que le habían impuesto.

Sakura comenzó con sus tareas, estaba saltándose algunas esquinas y escondiendo cosas bajo las alfombras, algunas veces figurativamente y otras literalmente. Estando embarazada de tres meses, no sentía la necesidad o el deseo de hacer un buen y rápido trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo iba de habitación, arrastrando un trapo para el polvo sobre las mesas antes de moverse y limpiar algunos baños –lo que consistía en llenar el cuarto con perfume para disfrazar cualquier olor- y posiblemente cegar los ojos de cualquiera que entrara para que no viera que seguía habiendo un desastre.

Hacer las camas era sencillo cuando no se molestaba en cambiar las sábanas. Había demasiado pelo de perro –o lobo, mejor dicho- en las mantas de las habitaciones de los invitados Hatake. Probablemente dormían con sus invocaciones. Como Kakashi.

Sakura continuó con sus deberes sin poner mucha atención, demasiado acostumbrada a cómo funcionaban las cosas como para sentirse preocupada. En la tarde se dio cuenta que le habían asignado un montón de tareas en solitario, tales como doblar vestidos limpios en la habitación de las gemelas. Yui probablemente estaba intentando hacerle sentir solitaria. Más o menos estaba funcionando. Entre más tiempo a solas tenía, más comenzaba a extrañar a Himiko, a Dokko y a sus amigos en Konoha; ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ino? Se preguntaba; ¿Cómo estaría lidiando Tsunade con todo el trabajo? ¿Su casa ya habría sido subastada?

¿Alguien ya se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi era un espía?

A las ocho en punto, Sakura podía relajarse. Quedarse en espera significaba que tendría que estar en la sala común del sótano, y si una de las campanas sonaba, alguien tenía que ir corriendo para responder a las necesidades de quien la hubiera tocado. El campaneo parecía ser más frecuente ahora que la casa estaba llena de invitados, pero había muchos otros sirvientes en espera también, la mayoría de ellos reunidos alrededor de un calentador, jugando cartas.

Sakura estaba muy cansada para unirse. Se acomodó en un viejo sofá parchado en la esquina que olía a humedad, y con rapidez se quedó dormida. Ella despertaba siempre que sonaba una campana, pero alguien más siempre se paraba antes, y después de la tercera campanada, Sakura despertó descubriendo que alguien le había cubierto con una bata.

Una campana sonó cinco minutos después de las once, pero para entonces ya era muy tarde. Sakura oficialmente había terminado. Se levantó estirándose y dando un bostezo, anhelando su propia cama que era un poquito más cómoda y que olía mejor.

Entonces recordó a Kakashi y la biblioteca, y aunque intentó con desesperación de convencerse de lo contrario… sabía que iba a terminar yendo.

—Maldición… —Murmuró para sí misma mientras dejaba la sala común en dirección de la biblioteca en lugar de su habitación.

Los pasillos del sótano eran silenciosos. Los pocos sirvientes que todavía estuvieran trabajando estarían arriba esperando por la familia y sus invitados que tendían a dormirse tarde. Nadie estaría usando la biblioteca a esta ahora, pero Sakura caminó con cuidado, sabiendo que estaría en serios problemas si le descubrían vagando a esta hora de la noche en la biblioteca sin autorización. Kakashi probablemente no entendía eso. Si fuera así, probablemente le hubiera pedido que se vieran en una habitación de invitados vacía o algo.

Bueno… considerando que la última vez que habían estado a solas en una habitación ellos habían concebido a este bebé, Sakura decidió que tal vez eso no fuera inteligente.

Dentro estaba todo oscuro y perfectamente silencioso. Sakura no se molestó en llamarlo –sintió, con el instinto desarrollado sólo por aquellos que habían pasado ocho años de su vida _esperando _a este hombre, que él no estaría ahí. Probablemente llegaría típicamente tarde, y ella sabía que al menos hasta que la marca en su cadera comenzara a picar estaba sola.

Aburrida, ella caminó entre los libreros. Incluso si no había un encanto real en una biblioteca llena de nuevos libros intactos, amaba el olor. Recordó cuando a los trece años había conseguido sus libros de medicina. Habían sido caros, pero su madre los había comprado como si no fuera nada, y no fue hasta después que Sakura se dio cuenta que la nueva lavadora que su madre había querido comprar repentinamente fue olvidada. El dinero había ido a parar a los libros de Sakura.

Su madre siempre había sido así. Generosa en toda ocasión y siempre poniendo a su hija antes que a sí misma. De cierta forma le hacía sentir incomoda a Sakura el pensar en ello. Sabía que fue egoísta muchas veces, y si ella hubiera sido su madre, se hubiera dicho que comprara sus propios libros. Algunas personas no podían ser buenas madres, ¿Y si Sakura era una de ellas? ¿Qué si no podía ser buena con alguien que dependía de esa manera de ella?

Sakura debió haber caminado por una hora, hasta que eventualmente se encontró en el piso superior, de pie junto a uno de los libreros de poesía. Ahí estaban todos los trabajos de Naka: los primeros y los últimos, los buenos y los malos. Sakura levantó uno de sus volúmenes favoritos y escogió una mesa junto a una ventana para leerlo bajo la luz de la luna. Hacía calor, así que abrió los paneles de cristal para dejar que el aire más frío de la noche entrara.

Pese a sus extrañas circunstancias, la familiaridad de las palabras pareció aliviarla. Como viejos amigos, ella se reencontró con sus poemas favoritos, susurrando las palabras para sí misma hasta que sus parpados se hicieron pesados y su cabeza comenzó a hundirse.

Cuando se despertó estaba lloviendo. Gordas gotas estaban golpeando el alfeizar y salpicando en su mano, y por un momento Sakura pensó que esto y el ruido fue lo que le había despertado. Cuando se sentó, se encontró a Kakashi sentado frente a ella.

Su espalda se puso rígida de manera instintiva y sin cuidado se limpió la humedad de la barbilla. —No estoy babeando- es la lluvia.

—Lo veo.

Él estaba sentado entre la luz y la sombra, dejándole casi completamente oscurecido salvo por sus brazos descansando en la mesa. Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que esto era deliberado. Antes de que fuera maestro, había estado en ANBU, y en ANBU, él incursionó en interrogación. Debía conocer todos los trucos para poner a alguien al límite, y pese a no querer aceptarlo, él _era _un poquito intimidante. Especialmente cuando no decía nada.

—Sabes, tienes mucho valor. —Le dijo con frialdad. —Lo que sea que me hiciste, deshazlo.

Los dedos de la mano de Kakashi golpearon suavemente la mesa. Sólo una vez. —¿Qué te he hecho? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

—No pretendas que no lo sabes. —Siseó, levantándose para gesticular así él podría ver la mano presionada contra su cadera, y él se inclinó ligeramente para finalmente emerger de la sombra. —No es divertido, ¡Así que puedes quitarla en este instante!

Su mirada pareció moverse sobre ella, pero ni una sola vez se posó en la parte que ella estaba apuntando. —No. —Dijo con simpleza. —Esa es la única forma en que puedo vigilarte; no la voy a quitar.

—No estoy jugando, Sensei. —Y cómo detestaba honrarlo con ese título. —Ni siquiera puedo usar chakra- _no puedes _hacerme esto.

—La marca no tiene poder alguno para interferir con tu chakra. —Dijo con pesadez. —Aunque escuché que es algo común durante el embarazo.

Las rodillas de Sakura se sintieron débiles. Se sentó abruptamente y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, pero cada espacio en su cabeza estaba calmado. Casi sereno, de hecho. Se sintió como si otra carga hubiera sido quitada de sus hombros, porque esto era lo que ella había intentado decirle por casi dos meses desde el día que descubrió este embarazo, incluso si sus sentimientos estuvieran ahora horriblemente mezclados con el tema.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —Preguntó con la voz vacía.

Sus mangas hicieron ruido mientras él se cruzaba de brazos. Por primera vez ella se dio cuenta que él no estaba usando su uniforme de Konoha: estaba usando la misma ropa que el resto de su clan llena de grises, negros y tiras de cuero café. No podía recordar la última vez que le había visto sin el uniforme. —Parece que todos aquí lo saben. —Dijo él. —Escuché que una sirvienta fue preñada por Toshio, pero tengo que admitirlo, fuiste la última en quien pensé; ¿Olvidaste traer tu control natal? Eso es bastante descuidado, incluso viniendo de ti.

Había algo desagradable y condenatorio en ese tono. Sakura tembló. La insinuación de su decepción hacia ella estaba tendida entre ellos en la mesa, haciéndole difícil mirarlo. Al menos el martilleo de la lluvia afuera rompía el silencio que de otra manera hubiera amenazado con aplastarla bajo su peso. Escuchó el sonido de unas alas mientras algo aterrizaba en el árbol cercano a la ventana con un suave graznido, y por el rabillo de sus ojos vio a Kakashi tensarse y llevar una mano de manera instintiva a su bolsillo de shuriken. En este lugar él estaba tan paranoico y alerta como ella estaba. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal para ambos si eran descubiertos juntos. Pero gradualmente se relajó y alejó la mirada de la ventana.

Entonces finalmente habló de nuevo. —¿Por qué no has abortado? —Preguntó, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Tenía la impresión de que podía elegir. —Remarcó con desdén.

La palma de su mano golpeó la mesa, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla saltar ligeramente pero no lo suficientemente como para dejar dudas sobre el control de su temperamento. —Esto no es una broma, Sakura. —Susurró con dureza. —Mereces más que resignarte a _esto. _No tengo idea de qué demonios te sucedió, pero ni siquiera voy a considerar la idea de que él te haya hecho algo en contra de tu voluntad. Eso no es posible. Pero conozco a este tipo, Sakura, y las cosas que les ha hecho a otras chicas-

—Sé _exactamente _lo que ha hecho. —Sakura interrumpió. —Él uno de los _tuyos, _después de todo. Y tienes razón: yo tenía el control de la situación. Pero no lo confundas con complacencia.

—Y pese a saber _qué _es él, ¿Vas a tener a su hijo? —Preguntó bruscamente. —¿Así va a ser?

Sakura se reclinó ligeramente y alejó la mirada. Su deseo de contradecirlo en todo hasta ahí había llegado. Mentir y decir que ella quería un hijo de Toshio sólo para joder a Kakashi no era algo que podía decir sin sentirse enferma físicamente.

Frente a ella, Kakashi pareció tomar su silencio como una confirmación y suspiró. —Mañana. Te llevaré a Amegakure mañana y pondremos un fin a esto-

—Estás en un error si crees que tenemos todavía ese tipo de relación. —Sakura dijo, casi riéndose con incredulidad ante su cinismo. Pero mientras su voz era fuerte, la humedad comenzó a acumularse a lo largo de sus pestañas. —¡No somos amigos! ¡No eres mi maestro! Tendría las mismas ganas de ir contigo que de ir con Orochimaru.

—No conviertas esto en algo entre tú y yo. —Dijo, como siempre implacablemente duro. —Esta es tu vida- ¡No la desperdicies! No estás en condiciones de ser madre y lo sabes. Ni siquiera puedes mantener un techo sobre tu cabeza. Así que no te atrevas a desperdiciar tu última oportunidad sólo porque quieres castigarme.

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Él sólo le estaba diciendo las cosas que se había dicho a ella misma, pero escuchar a Kakashi decir esas palabras fue como un golpe a la cabeza. No podría ser una madre. Ella era demasiado joven y demasiado egoísta y no estaba para preparada.

Y era demasiado tarde.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero un repentino ruido a fuera de la ventana le hizo parar en seco. Ese pájaro de nuevo. Ella podía verlo en la rama más cercana del árbol, moviendo su cabeza y agitando las alas mientras les veía directamente. Sakura tenía un feo sentimiento sobre la mirada inteligente y atenta del ave.

En un segundo Kakashi se puso de pie y su mano se movió más rápido de lo que la vista podía seguir. El ruido del ave cesó y su cabeza se deslizó fuera de su cuello y se perdió de vista, gradualmente siendo seguida por el resto de su cuello. Sakura sólo pudo contemplarlo en mudo shock, incapaz de creer del todo lo que había hecho. La innecesaria crueldad de este acto le golpeó con más rapidez y brutalidad que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto antes de este hombre. Era tan diferente al Kakashi que conocía que por primera vez sintió que estaba presenciando su genuino personaje. Y eso le asustó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Ella casi chilló. —¡Sólo era un ave!

Él no dijo nada, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie afuera espiándolos se sentó de nuevo. Él no se veía para nada como antes. Había algo desconcertante sobre su mirada ahora. —Vendré para llevarte a Amegakure mañana. —Repitió. —Al menos piensa en ello.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos y picando con lágrimas. —No puedo. —Susurró.

—Piensa en ello. —Presionó.

Su cabeza continuó agitándose. —¿Me estarías pidiendo que hiciera eso si fuera tu hijo?

Él le miró con impaciencia. —Eso es irrelevante.

—No, no lo es. —Replicó, su voz aguda, apretada. —Te lo estoy preguntando… ¿Me estarías diciendo esto si fuera tuyo?

—Sakura…—Él dijo, mucho más silenciosamente. —No es mío.

Ella se le quedó viendo, capturó su mirada y atestiguó algo muy cercano a la desesperación ahí.

—No es mío. —Dijo de nuevo, más alto, como si él estuviera intentando convencerla a ella y no así mismo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Preguntó. —¿Realmente crees que dejaría que Toshio me tocara? Con todo los genjutsu que tengo, ¿_Realmente _crees que tendría hacer algo con ese cretino si no lo quisiera?

A través de la máscara su mandíbula estaba cerrada, y le tomó mucho tiempo para forzar sus palabras. —Si no dormiste con Toshio…

—No he estado con nadie más que contigo. —Dijo silenciosamente.

Él no tenía palabras. Aunque ella dudaba que hubiera hecho lo correcto, era demasiado tarde para retirarlo. Su expresión no había cambiado, y ella se dio cuenta tardíamente que nunca atestiguó el momento en que la sombría comprensión se hundiera en su oscuro ojo, y se preguntó si él ya lo sabía… si él ya sospechaba la verdad desde el momento en que se sentó con ella.

Él quería que ella lo negara. En lugar de eso, ella lo había devastado.

Con mucha lentitud, él se reclinó, desapareciendo en la sombra. —Dijiste que estábamos protegidos. —Le escuchó decir débilmente. —Me _prometiste _que era seguro. Confié en ti.

Y ella le había dejado hundirse.

—Creí que lo estaba… —Susurró y presionó las palmas con fuerza contra sus ojos.

—Me di cuenta en Konoha que estabas… pero me dijiste que era porque estabas _enferma._ —Él jadeó, sonando corto de aliento y no muy diferente a cómo se había sentido ella cuando lo descubrió. —Realmente te creí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

Era extraño cómo un hombre que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida mintiéndole a los que estaban a su alrededor nunca había pensado ni por un segundo que Sakura hubiera sido deshonesta con él. Él había confiado mucho en ella.

—Apenas podia admitírmelo a mí misma, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería fácil para mí admitírtelo? —Croó. —Estaba asustada y cuando reuní el valor para contártelo, simplemente desapareciste. Así que vine aquí. Te dejé ese mensaje en tu departamento porque no sabía qué decidir sin ti, así que ¿Qué piensas que debería hacer? ¿Todavía crees que debo abortar?

Kakashi le miró en silencio, como un observador pasivo no involucrado en la situación. Ella lo había visto antes en su carrera médica. Le llamaban 'reacción de estrés agudo'. O shock.

Si él sentía algo del miedo o pánico que ella había sentido, lo merecía, eso y más. Ella se levantó, ignorando sus lágrimas e ignorando el dolor que sentía como un vacío devorador en el medio de su pecho. Ella colocó una mano sobre su vientre, enfatizando la débil curva que ahora era visible a través de sus ropas mientras le dirigía ojos nada compasivos.

—¿Te gustaría sentir a tu bebé? —Preguntó con frialdad.

* * *

Un estrangulado grito rompió a través de la habitación del hospital.

Shikamaru soltó un resoplido y se sentó abruptamente; el libro que había estado tendido sobre su cara cayendo sobre su regazo. —¿Qué? —Dijo con la voz escurrida, mirando a su alrededor con el corazón latiendo para localizar la fuente del problema. Unos metros lejos él vio a Ino cayendo sobre el piso junto a su camilla, apretándose con desesperación a su garganta.

_Ah._ —Pensó. —Sólo era Ino.

Él se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza para ver a la enfermera en la estación de afuera. —Vayan por la Hokage. —Le dijo a la enfermera sentada en su escritorio, antes de regresar al interior para levantar a la chica caída.

—¡Shikamaru! —Resolló, apretándole los brazos y chaleco. —¡Shikamaru-! ¡¿Mi cabeza sigue aquí'?!

Él revisó con atención. —Sí. —Dijo cuidadosamente.

El rostro de Ino se retorció y su cuerpo entero convulsionó. —_¡Urgh! _Mi cabeza- la arrancó- estaba cayendo pero parte de mí todavía estaba en la rama y- _ooh- _¡Voy a matar a Kakashi-sensei la próxima vez que lo vea!

—¿Qué? —Shikamaru dijo débilmente mientras le ayudaba a regresar a la camilla de la que había caído. —¿Por qué?

—¡Me arrancó la cabeza! ¡Esa es la razón!

Ino estaba demasiado inconsolable con rabia y shock como para hablar por los siguientes minutos. Ella simplemente se sentó y tembló y tomó el té que Shikamaru le daba en diminutos tragos exactamente cada tres segundos. No había punto alguno en presionarla hasta que se calmara un poco y dejara de sacudirse como un hámster tremendamente asustado.

Ella todavía estaba sorbiendo de su taza de té ya vaciada cuando Tsunade llegó a la habitación del hospital, seguida de cerca por Shizune.

—Entonces ya estás de vuelta. —La Hokage dijo a Ino, viéndola con ojos poco compasivos. —¿Cómo te fue?

—Fue como usted dijo. —Ino dijo en un apresurado tono. —Usé el halcón desde la frontera hasta el feudo, y me perdí algunas veces- las cosas se ven muy diferentes desde arriba, ¿Sabe? Cómo sea, llegué al feudo, pero estaba realmente oscuro y no podía ver bien, y estaba preguntándome si tendría que esperar hasta la mañana porque parecía que todos estaban en la cama y sólo podía ver shinobi patrullando. Entonces la vi. Su cabello realmente resalta, ¿Cierto? Ella estaba en una habitación del segundo piso con la ventana abierta.

—¿Entonces está bien? —Shizune le preguntó, visiblemente relajada con alivio.

Los ojos de Ino se movieron hacia un lado. —No lo sé…—Dijo desoladamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tsunade preguntó, sus propios ojos entrecerrándose.

—Ella estaba con Kakashi-sensei. —La chica todavía temblorosa explicó.

Tanto Tsunade y Shizune compartieron miradas exasperadas y Tsunade incluso levantó las manos. —_Ahí _es donde él ha estado. —Siseó a través de dientes apretados. —Por eso siempre estaba preguntándome dónde ella estaba. Bueno, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él ahí? ¡Se supone que tendría que estar en la frontera conteniendo a Iwa!

—¿Quizás él escuchó sobre la transmisión de emergencia que ella envió y buscó ayuda? —Shizune sugirió débilmente.

—¿Incluso antes de que entrara? Él es rápido, pero no así de rápido. —Tsunade le dirigió una mirada amarga. —Algo está sucediendo…

Shizune no sabía qué más decir para defender a su amigo. —Bueno, yo-

—Ino. —Tsunade le interrumpió. —¿Pudiste acercarte?

—Más que eso, volé y aterricé en el árbol afuera de su ventana y escuché cada palabra. Intenté dejarles saber que era yo, pero Kakashi-sensei me arrancó la cabeza. —Ino chilló, frotándose de nuevo el cuello. —Estaba segura de que él sabía que era yo, pero supongo que no… y supongo que también estaba algo alterado. Era una conversación _privada._

Tsunade frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Una conversación _qué?_

Ino, ya pálida, se puso todavía más y miró a Shikamaru. —Ve afuera. —Le dijo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Shikamaru miró alrededor de ella. —Tengo un rango más alto que el tuyo, ¿Cómo no voy a ser partícipe de esto?

—¡Shikamaru, es personal! ¡Fuera! —Gritó.

Luciendo tan confundido como las otras dos mujeres, él suspiró y salió de la habitación con un encogimiento de hombros y un 'cómo sea'. Una vez solas, Tsunade miró de nuevo a Ino, completamente quieta y especulativa. —Estoy asumiendo que hay una razón para ello. —Dijo. —Ya que has sacado al único hombre de la habitación, sospecho que son problemas femeninos…

—Por decirlo de alguna forma. —Ino dijo silenciosamente. —No estoy muy segura de cómo decir esto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Shizune le preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¡Escúpelo! —Tsunade le ordenó.

Ino se mordió el labio. —Creo que Sakura está embarazada.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Advertencia de Aki._

* * *

Ay, qué bello es esto.

A ver, primero lo primero, la razón detrás del título: Para quien todavía no haya hecho una conexión, es referente al capítulo _Ultimátum. _La escena en que Kakashi está con Genma y los otros y éste apunta que cualquier mujer que fuera a tener un hijo del Ninja que Copia necesitaría o le habrían hecho una lobotomía. Y en sus palabras _"La Tierra colisionará con el Sol mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros tres tenga hijos." _

Segundo, Kakashi se merecía más que el golpe, ¿Ya vieron como sí tenía a alguien que le confirmara el embarazo? Pues bueno, Pakkun en el capítulo anteriormente mencionado le dice a Kakashi que Sakura olía no sólo a miedo, "también a algo más que no sabía qué era".

Y tercero, pues va a ser que el escape de Sakura fue por nada porque ahora Tsunade, Shizune e Ino ya saben que tiene un bollo en el horno :D

Ay, niñas, yo quiero decirles un montón de cosas pero no se va a poder porque arruinaría todo lo que viene. Sólo que al menos Kakashi ha intentado proteger a Sakura y ¿Eso es bueno, no? Karasu tiene planes para Konoha y no le caería en gracia enterarse que tiene a la espía frente a él.

En fin... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; los responderé el día domingo. Tengan un poquito de paciencia por favor.

**Isabel:** Créeme que después vas a extrañar un poco el ritmo; las cosas comenzarán a avanzar cerca del capítulo 20 y cuando lleguemos ahí vas a querer arrancarte el cabello. Sobre Kakashi y Sakura románticamente... Um, te adelanté algo en la respuesta del capítulo pasado, y sé que no es suficiente, pero... no puedo decir nada porque en serio, perdería mucha de su gracia la historia. No sé, pero Silver tiene talento para hacer que sus personajes secundarios también tengan cierto encanto; recordemos al hijo de Matsura en _El Deber... _así que Reika y Karasu también tendrán sus momentos. Los motivos de Kakashi para estar con el sindicato no parecen ir más allá de su parentesco y al menos en este capítulo queda un poquito evidenciado con su gratitud ante la perspectiva de volver a ser considerado el heredero, pero -como muchas cosas en esta historia- siempre puede existir_ algo más_. Y bueno, Himiko al menos está un poco mejor después del asunto con el veneno. Creo que es todo lo que tengo por decirte en este momento... ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo por ahora. Lamento actualizar tan tarde pero fui a cenar y apenas pude sentarme; ¡Pasen un bonito fin de semana!


	19. La Advertencia de Aki

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 18**

La Advertencia de Aki

* * *

_Tu rostro no se ve como antes_

_Es como si realmente ya no fuera tuyo…_

* * *

No había palabras.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar mientras se le quedaba viendo a ella, o más específicamente, a su vientre. Kakashi nunca había sido capaz de decidir si él era un hombre del tipo elocuente. Bajo circunstancias sociales ordinarias él frecuentemente encontraba difícil pensar en cosas interesantes qué decir, así que se había ganado la reputación de un hombre callado. Pero cuando la necesidad de la ocasión lo demandaba, él no tenía problema alguno en articular de manera tan concisa y calmada, e incluso salvajemente, lo que también le había ganado una advertencia: _'cuidado _con el callado'.

Kakashi no era extraño al ocasional tartamudeo, pero siempre era raro. Era más raro todavía el encontrarse sin palabra alguna. Él le miró. Ella le preguntó algo pero no había palabras; ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir en una situación como esta? ¿Qué esperaba ella que él sintiera o demostrara?

¿Por qué se sentía como si sintiera… nada?

Ella tocó su mano, la levantó hacia ella para que él pudiera sentir por sí mismo el innegable resultado de sus acciones. Él retrocedió como si hubiera sido electrificado, jalando su mano antes de que los dedos hicieran contacto con su vientre. Ella no le miró sorprendida, ni siquiera herida. En lugar de eso sólo se veía tan sombría y molesta como siempre.

—No cambia nada. —Dijo con una voz baja. —¿Qué diferencia hace que sea tuyo o de Toshio? A lo que a mí concierne ustedes son igual de malos, y que tú seas el padre no hará que mágicamente yo me vuelva una mejor persona, una que pueda ser madre. Así que, ¿Dónde nos deja eso?

—Yo… —Todavía no había palabras.

—¿"Yo" Qué? —Sakura repitió condescendientemente. Como Karasu había notado, era muy parecido a ser regañado por una madre.

Él tragó saliva. —Tengo que irme.

El puño de Sakura dejó su cadera. —¿Qué? —Preguntó, confundida.

—Tengo que irme. —Dijo de nuevo, un poco más silencioso, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la mesa y se levantaba.

—_Sensei,_ —Siseó ella, mirándole con enojo. —¡No te atrevas!

—Lo siento. —Murmuró. Sus ojos buscaban una vía de escape, y antes de que él se diera cuenta estaba pasando a través de libreros y más libreros, ignorando los molestos gritos de Sakura detrás de él que se hacían cada vez más iracundos a la vez que más débiles. Quizás incluso le llamó por su nombre. Él estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo.

Kakashi estaba corriendo. Para cualquier observador él tal vez se viera como si estuviera trotando ligeramente, como un hombre que se apresuraba para llegar a algún lugar importante, pero la verdad, Kakashi no tenía idea de adónde iba. Sólo estaba caminando. Tenía que caminar, porque si se detenía recordaría que no podía respirar, y si él corría, estaría a kilómetros lejos antes de que pudiera recordar que necesitaba desacelerar.

Él llegó a un pasillo sin salida y fue confrontado con la vista de la puerta de su dormitorio. Reconoció los tenues motivos florales decorando los paneles de papel de la puerta shoji, y el débil resquebrado en la esquina derecha inferior donde algún viejo invitado o sirviente había chocado accidentalmente. Él había notado esos viejos detalles antes, por supuesto… pero ahora parecían maximizados caóticamente mientras sus sentidos batallaban para comprender el mundo alrededor de él ante la falta de su salud mental.

Se quedó allí mareado, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas contra la pared enyesada. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que podría ser escuchado al igual que su propio aliento, pero nada más que eso. Era como si el mundo se hubiera hundido dolorosamente alrededor de él. Todo lo que podía ver en su mente era a Sakura de pie ahí, medio iluminada por la luz de la luna mientras posaba la mano contra su vientre.

Incluso había levantado la mano para tomar la suya e invitado a tocarla, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su habitación y se obligó a entrar. Tenía que sentarse. Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a punzar detrás de sus ojos, latiendo al compás de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y presionó los dedos contra sus sienes.

¿Qué demonios había hecho…?

Algo se estiró suavemente en su cama. Un suave suspiro femenino le hizo darse la vuelta con lentitud y ver con la expresión vacía a la pálida mujer en su cama. Labios rojos sonrieron ampliamente en saludo y ojos atractivamente soñolientos brillaron divertidos. —Te ves horrible. —Le dijo ella.

Dentro de él, un hilo de pánico comenzó a apretarse. —No esta noche, Reika. —Susurró.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —Dijo con la voz plana.

—No. Sólo vete. Por favor. —Dijo educadamente, pero él sabía que estaba al borde de explotar.

—Kakashi, si algo te molesta, puedes decirme. —Intentó coquetamente con un puchero de compasión.

—Sólo vete, Reika. —Ladró él.

Ella no se movió, en lugar de ello sólo le frunció el ceño. —En serio, ¿Qué sucede? —Demandó, su irritación elevándose para rivalizar con la de él.

En ese punto él se giró y pateó la pata derecha de la silla del escritorio junto a él. La pierna giró y abolló la pared, pero la silla apenas se tambaleó. —Vete. —Le dijo cortante, apuntando con el dedo la puerta abierta. —_Ahora._

—¡¿Qué?! —Reika gritó, enderezándose de golpe. —¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!

—Lo acabo de hacer, ¡Ahora vete! —Casi gruñó. —¡No te quiero en mi cama! ¡No te quiero en mi habitación! _¡No te quiero!_

La mujer se puso roja de ira mientras llevaba las sábanas y se envolvía más modestamente. —¿Qué se te ha metido?

—¡Corta el acto, Reika! —Se acercó a un lado de la cama y desenterró la mochila escondida debajo de ella. —¡Estoy harto de esto! Sé exactamente por qué estás aquí y por qué siempre estás aquí, y no me importa. No quiero mandar en este clan. No quiero una esposa. No quiero hijos. Nunca he querido ninguna de esas cosas, así que sólo… sólo vete.

La amplia boca de Reika ahora era una línea delgada y temblorosa. —Bueno. —Dijo discretamente, doblándose del otro lado de la cama para juntar su ropa. —Puedo ver cuando no soy querida. No sé qué demonios sucede contigo, pero cuando cambies de opinión después, puedes besarme el trasero.

Ella salió de la habitación con elegancia, envuelta en el edredón con su ropa bajo un brazo. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Kakashi se sentó con pesadez en el colchón y se quedó en tal silencio como para combinar con el repentino vacío dentro de su cabeza.

Sakura estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estarlo. Ella había sido traicionada y estaba mantenida aquí contra su voluntad, y estaba haciendo lo que cualquier ninja en una posición vulnerable había sido entrenado para hacer: intentar manipular a su captor. Él sabía que ella estaba bajo control natal porque _ella _le había dicho que estaba usando la inyección como virtualmente toda kunoichi en Konoha. Ella dijo que estaba protegida; ¿Cómo podría haber cometido un error así de catastrófico y esperado hasta ese momento para dejárselo saber?

Había demasiadas razones por las cuales mentir; ¿Estaba intentando que él reconsiderara sus prioridades? Él quería sacarla del camino y evitar que contactara con Konoha por su propio bien, pero ¿Y si eso significaba poner a Sakura en riesgo? ¿Qué si eso significaba que el _niño _nonato estuviera en riesgo? ¿Creería que él estaría más tentado a comprometerse por el bien de un niño –su propio hijo- si no lo hacía por ella?

Esta era una mujer inteligente y capaz de planear conspiraciones, pero esta sería una mentira completamente cínica incluso para ella. La fecha de nacimiento ya diría la verdad, porque había un mes o dos de distancia entre su visita a Jonan y la llegada de ella a este lugar. Si era de él, nacería en abril. Si era de Toshio, nacería en mayo o junio. Pero eso era hasta el siguiente año, y para entonces Sakura ya estaría en Konoha si se salía con la suya y él seguiría ahí o huyendo, y en ese punto no importaría si ella había mentido, solo que había funcionado cuando era necesario.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Pakkun le dijo que su esencia no había cambiado? ¿Y por qué ella ya mostraba el embarazo si sólo tenía un par de semanas?

Su única experiencia con el embarazo era a través de Kurenai, y él recordó claramente cuando ella tenía tres meses de embarazo de su hija. Él lo recordaba porque no había sido capaz de notar la diferencia, incluso para aquellos que lo sabían. El yukata de Sakura quizá no estuviera diseñado para enfatizar las curvas –totalmente lo opuesto- pero ahora que ella se lo había mostrado a él era evidente que su cintura había comenzado a expandirse un poco.

También estaba la náusea y la inexplicable fatiga, todos síntomas de alguien que se había estresado demasiado por su situación financiera… y también síntomas de unas dificultosas primeras semanas de embarazo. Él nunca lo había considerado como una posibilidad en ese momento, e incluso ahora él recordaba cómo Kurenai había pasado por los primeros meses como un sereno bodhisattva y se preguntó cómo Sakura podía experimentar la misma cosa de manera tan _diferente._

También estaba la nota. Él había creído que era raro, cuán desesperadamente había deseado contactarlo en el momento en que regresara de su misión, pero entonces también ella había querido hablar con él antes de que se fuera, ¿No? Sólo ahora recordó vagamente que nunca habían conseguido tener esa plática…

Todo lo que le había dicho en la biblioteca apenas unos minutos atrás… todo era terriblemente cierto. Ella _había intentado _decirle. Ella _tenía _maneras de protegerse de Toshio. El único hombre con quien ella había estado era… Kakashi.

—Mierda… —Maldijo suavemente para sí mismo y se frotó la cara con sus manos.

Casi no importaba quién fuera el padre, tal como ella había dicho. El hecho era que Sakura estaba embarazada y ahora estaba bien adentro del territorio enemigo sin chakra ni equipamiento. Él estaba tentado a llamarla idiota –oh, qué demonios, ¡Era una idiota!

La partería no debió ser parte de su programa de entrenamiento médico, de otra forma ella hubiera sabido que algunas kunoichi embarazadas encontraban que su chakra estaba anulado debido a una incompatibilidad con el tipo de chakra del bebé. Demonios, incluso _él _sabía eso. Teniendo un puñado de amigos casados, quienes parecían moverse en círculos más exclusivos para padres, inevitablemente había escuchado que alguien había sufrido del mismo problema de incompatibilidad. Sólo sucedía cuando el infante poseía una afinidad natural que tenía una ventaja directa elemental sobre la afinidad natural de la madre. Siendo Sakura alguien de tipo tierra, el bebé debía ser tipo rayo… y fue sorprendente para Kakashi el pensar que _eso _ya estaba teniendo parecido a él.

De verdad no había forma de negar esto. Pakkun le había generado dudas cuando le dijo que la esencia de Sakura no había cambiado, pero sin importar cuán desesperadamente él intentara racionalizar lo contrario, sólo lo había confirmado.

Él miró distraídamente a la mochila en su mano y la jaló sobre la cama junto a sí. Al menos, pensó, la incompatibilidad de chakra no era una condición peligrosa. Su única preocupación era que dejaba a Sakura en una posición particularmente vulnerable en este sitio.

Especialmente cuando Kakashi ya no podía quedarse más tiempo.

* * *

—¿Ya te vas? Pero acabas de llegar aquí.

—Es inevitable, me temo.

—Hm. —Karasu metió la mano bajo su camiseta para rascarse el estómago mientras bostezaba ampliamente. —¿Por qué está tan oscuro?

Kakashi levantó la mano y le levantó la máscara para dormir cubriendo los ojos del otro hombre. —¿Mejor? —Preguntó.

Karasu echó un vistazo a su dormitorio. —Todavía está muy oscuro; ¿Podría ser que me despertaste _a mitad de la noche, _Kakashi? —Preguntó con la voz plana.

—No quería irme sin decírtelo.

—¿No podía esperar hasta la mañana? —El líder del clan comenzó a bostezar de nuevo. —Te golpearía si fueras cualquier otro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tienes que irte ahora?

Sí. Él tenía que regresar a Konoha inmediatamente porque ahora la molesta amiga rubia de Sakura probablemente le estaba diciendo a tantas personas como podía sobre Sakura y él, y no confiaba en que Tsunade no sobre-reaccionaría y haría algo extremadamente contradictorio a los planes de Kakashi. —Me están esperando. —Respondió. —Voy a ser Hokage, ¿Recuerdas?

—Ah. —Karasu asintió. En su estado semi-despierto probablemente no se había dado cuenta que esa no era una buena excusa como para dejar la casa a mitad de la noche. —Buena suerte con eso.

—Adiós, Karasu.

Karasu ondeó vagamente la mano mientras que con la otra bajaba la máscara y se giraba, determinado a regresar a dormir. Habiendo cumplido con su deber de informar a su superior de su partida, Kakashi se giró para irse tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la manija, Karasu levantó la cabeza. —Cuando veas a Sable, dale una flor roja. —Dijo.

Kakashi se detuvo. —¿Por qué? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Ella te dará un regalo, esa es la razón. Está todo arreglado. —Karasu dijo. —Ahora deja de preguntar y vete o arruinarás la sorpresa.

—Odio cuando organizas cosas detrás de mí. —Kakashi señaló irritadamente.

—No, confía en mí. Te gustará este. —Él se río entre dientes para sí mismo y dejó que su cabeza tocara de nuevo la almohada.

Kakashi se detuvo por un tenso momento antes de liberar un pequeño suspiro y alejarse cuando se volvió claro que Karasu había dicho todo lo que quería decir. Mientras recorría los pasillos con su mochila sobre sus hombros, Kakashi metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó dos rollos; uno de ellos lo usó para invocar a Pakkun.

—¿Qué sucede? —El pug jadeó mientras trotaba detrás de él.

Kakashi se detuvo para meter el segundo rollo dentro de un bolsillo detrás del cuello de Pakkun. —Dale esto a Sakura. —Dijo con un ligero rompimiento en su voz.

Pakkun inclinó la cabeza. —¿No puedes dárselo tú?

—Me tengo que ir. —Kakashi le explicó. —Quiero que te quedes con ella. Dale esto, y si algo sucede, dile que lo abra, y que estás aquí para protegerla.

La cabeza de Pakkun se inclinó del otro lado. —Orquídea Salvaje puede protegerse sola bastante bien. —Apuntó. —No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer en una crisis…

—Ya no más. —Kakashi le dijo a su invocación con la voz apretada. —Está debilitada.

—¿Cómo?

—El embarazo hace eso a veces.

La pequeña y arrugada cara de Pakkun dejó salir una sonrisa enorme por la que se asomó su lengua alegremente. —Entonces, ¿De verdad está embarazada? _Te dije _que estaba diferente en Konoha. Cuando me preguntabas si ella te odiaba, te dije que apestaba a miedo y a otra cosa… Supongo que eso era. Es lindo finalmente ponerle un nombre a un olor, sabes. —Dijo un poquito defensivamente, quizá todavía preocupado porque Kakashi quisiera cambiarlo por un nuevo canino. —Pero eso no fue mucho después de que tú copularas con ella; ¿Eso quiere decir que es tuyo?

Kakashi suspiró. No se podía esconder mucho de la nariz de un perro. —Eso parece. Como sea, tiene una incompatibilidad de chakra, así que necesitará vigilancia.

—¿Es peligrosa? —Pakkun preguntó.

—No por sí misma, no. Pero estará indefensa contra un ataque, y también necesito que te asegures de que se quede aquí.

Pakkun se le quedó viendo. —Si no es peligroso, ¿Por qué no estás feliz? —Apuntó él.

—¿Por qué demonios estaría feliz? —Kakashi dijo cortante mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina. Todo estaba desmoronándose, conectado apenas por delgados hilos que se romperían en el segundo en que hiciera algo mal. Probablemente estaba comenzando a encanecerse.

—Vas a tener cachorros, ¿Quién no estaría feliz? Siempre son bonitos, todo el mundo los admira, y se vuelven grandes aliados una vez que dejan de morderte la cola y jalarte las orejas. Tuve dos camadas, sabes.

—Los humanos no tienen cachorros. —Kakashi dijo con paciencia menguante. —Hay una guerra y la última cosa que necesito es una chica embarazada en medio de todo. Perdóname si no estoy brincando de alegría.

Pakkun murmuró algo inaudible que probablemente incluía las palabras 'extraño', 'retroceso' y 'humanos'.

Kakashi entró en el oscuro y abierto pasillo en el Ala de la casa de los sirvientes. Probablemente no era una buena idea venir aquí, y si él tuviera sentido ya estaría saltándose esto e ido inmediatamente. Pero tenía que verla. Tenía que verla e intentar comprender la enormidad de lo que ella estaba cargando. O lo que representaba.

Él se detuvo afuera de una de las habitaciones y sintió el suave pulso de su propio chakra dentro de la habitación, producido por la marca que había puesto en ella. Silenciosamente él empujó la puerta para abrirla y echó un vistazo en la casi impenetrable oscuridad de la habitación del otro lado. Cuidadosamente levantó su hitai-ate para concentrar el sharingan en los cuatro futones adentro. Tres de ellos estaban ocupados, uno por la sirvienta castaña que había abordado el día anterior, otro por una chica alta que no reconoció, y un tercero por su Sakura.

Ella estaba acurrucada medio de costado con las mantas hasta las orejas. No lo había detectado. En su estado actual ella era tan frágil y vulnerable como las otras chicas en la habitación.

Pakkun lo rodeó. —Mejor busco un buen lugar para dormir. —Suspiró, y se deslizó dentro del oscuro cuarto. Kakashi sabía que podía confiar en el pug para ser un discreto pero alerta perro vigía, pero todavía se encontraba poco dispuesto a irse. Había tenido muy poca oportunidad para estar con ella a solas y pasar esa coraza de hierro de sospecha con el fin de hablar genuinamente con ella. Aunque tenía muy pocas opciones. Tenía que regresar a Konoha antes de que Ino reportara sus descubrimientos a Tsunade y la Hokage enviara un batallón de ANBU para rescatar a su aprendiz.

La mirada de Kakashi vagó sobre la durmiente forma de Sakura y escuchó su calmada y lenta respiración. Realmente era más tolerable cuando estaba dormida, porque si estuviera despierta ahora mismo estaría arrojándole algo a la cabeza. El universo parecía odiarlo como para enviar esta situación contra él, pero la ira del universo palidecía en comparación a la ira de una de sus criaturas llamada Haruno Sakura.

Una chirriante puerta que estaba más allá a lo largo del pasillo le hizo voltear, pero ya era demasiado tarde para moverse. La sirvienta de cabello negro emergió de una habitación a su izquierda –probablemente el baño-, y la primera cosa que vio fue a Kakashi recargado en la puerta de la habitación de ella y de Sakura.

Ella se congeló.

Kakashi retrocedió muy cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta, antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la chica morena.

Ella se recargó un poco contra la pared y puso los ojos en el suelo. Mientras él la dejaba atrás ella hizo una respetuosa reverencia y murmuró: —Kakashi-sama.

Inmediatamente él vio su nombre en la etiqueta en la parte trasera de su yukata. Ah. Ahora la recordaba. —Aki. —Dijo, retrocediendo un paso para ponerse a su nivel. —¿Qué crees que fue eso?

—Nada, señor. —Dijo rápidamente. Nadie creía que un buen sirviente pudiera formar opiniones y pensar sobre los negocios y asuntos de las personas a los que servían. Pero Kakashi podría suponer qué pensaba ella sobre lo que acababa de ver. Y probablemente no estaba pensando mucho en que se veía como un hombre mirando a la mujer que había embarazado que resultaba ser una espía de Konoha y que ahora estaba intentando que el niño pasara como el hijo de otro imbécil. Al menos confiaba en eso.

—Si algo le pasa a esa chica mientras no estoy, —Dijo lentamente. —¿Me lo dirás, no Aki?

—Síseñor. —Replicó con un enfático asentimiento que era más por ansiedad por que él se fuera que por cualquier deseo de cumplir su voluntad.

Él suspiró, sabiendo que tenía que aceptar las cosas de la forma que eran. Su control era limitado, y él tenía que dejar a Pakkun para que mantuviera control sobre Sakura y depender del práctico sentido común de Sakura para mantenerse lejos del peligro.

Aunque el sentido común y Sakura eran dos conceptos que rara vez iban juntos.

—Gracias. —Dijo suavemente y continuó su camino. Cada paso fue difícil, y ya sentía que había tomado el camino incorrecto y dejado algo muy importante detrás. Afortunadamente su cabeza todavía gobernaba sobre su corazón, y cuando se internó en el oscuro bosque, sintió el latido de la marca de Sakura volverse cada más débil hasta que ya no pudo sentirlo para nada.

* * *

Sakura dio un poderoso bostezo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa del desayuno. Sopa… se le antojaba sopa el día de hoy. Y manzanas. ¿Existía algo como una sopa de manzana? ¿Le importaría a alguien si la inventaba esta mañana?

Por primera vez ella estaba agradecida de su apetito extraño. Entre más tiempo se quedaba viendo la comida y pensando cuán hambrienta estaba, menos pensaba en lo que había sucedido anoche en la biblioteca cuando finalmente había conseguido decirle a Kakashi que ella iba a tener a su hijo. Sin embargo ella había esperado que él reaccionara; en todos los incontables escenarios que había creado en su cabeza desde el día en que había descubierto su embarazo, nunca había esperado que él sólo se levantara y _se marchara._

Como fuera, esa era probablemente una mala señal. Nunca lo había considerado como alguien inclinado a la familia, así que no debió de sorprenderle que él no quisiera niños. Y lo que él había dicho cuando pensaba que era de Toshio decía volúmenes sobre sus genuinos pensamientos. Él no creía que ella fuera capaz. No creía que estuviera lista. No pensaba que lo que ella ganara compensaría lo que perdería, y él había estado tan determinado a terminarlo.

Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Ella no estaba lista para ser madre y en este punto sería claro que sería madre soltera. Siempre estaba la adopción, suponía, y esto siempre había sido una alternativa. Tenía que existir una pareja amable y amorosa en algún lugar que quisiera con desesperación un niño tan desesperadamente como Sakura no. Si podía encontrar a esa pareja, quizás las cosas funcionarían. El bebé tendría una madre y un padre y un hogar estable, y Sakura podría regresar a su vida… y vivir con el conocimiento por el resto de su vida de que tenía un hijo en algún lugar a quien nunca conocería.

Sakura bebió su sopa de miso a profundidad y bajó el plato vacío sobre la mesa antes de volver a ver a la nada en la distancia, y una vez más pensó sobre la mirada que había caído en el rostro de Kakashi cuando ella le dijo que tenía tres meses de embarazo. Decepción… ira… miedo… y entonces se había levantado e ido.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Con su clan? ¿Con Karasu? ¿En su cama durmiendo profundo sin soñar o tener algún pensamiento sobre ella o la combinación de sus genes creciendo dentro de ella?

Aki se sentó junto a Sakura, haciendo ruido con su ropa. —Buenos días. —Dijo con su voz matutina ligeramente ronca. Se sirvió una tostada de la charola en el medio de la mesa.

—Buenos días. —Sakura respondió, y por un rato las chicas comieron en silencio, a medias escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas alrededor de la mesa.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Kaoru había declinado el sentarse con ellas en favor de sentarse junto a Haru, el chico lindo de las caballerizas. Él no miraba ya en dirección de Sakura. Tal como había predicho, las chicas no eran tan atractivas una vez que se descubría que estaban embarazadas de alguien más. Eso, y con todo el mundo diciendo que Toshio era el padre, probablemente él tenía razón en no querer meterse en eso.

Entonces también estaba Yui, sentada a varios lugares lejos con esa expresión de piedra permanentemente puesta en su rostro estos días. De cierta forma, Sakura sentía pena por ella. Yui una vez había sido el corazón de este pequeño grupo, pero ahora ella se sentaba sola sin hablarle a nadie, y el único contacto visual que tenía con alguien era la ocasional mirada hostil que enviaba en dirección de Sakura. Le hacía querer suspirar. Pero Yui se lo había provocado con su propio comportamiento y su propia personalidad faltosa. Cuando ella decidió amar a una bola de mocos como Toshio, había escogido pasar el resto de su vida en la miseria, odiando a cualquier otra mujer que atrapara su atención. Para ella, no era culpa de Toshio. Nunca era culpa de Toshio. Si alguien había que culpar era a la zorra que le había provocado, sin importar si había sido una ebria Kaoru en una fiesta de cumpleaños, o una 'chica nueva' como Sakura en la biblioteca.

Prácticamente eran el uno para el otro.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Aki le preguntó casualmente.

Sakura quitó la mirada de Yui y miró a la chica morena junto a ella. —No me quejo. —Si ella no hubiera estado tan típicamente agotada, quizás no hubiera podido dormir anoche después de esa horrible confrontación en la biblioteca con Kakashi. Pero afortunadamente ella había conseguido dormir como un lirón y había despertado sintiéndose tan fresca como una margarita, aunque con el corazón adolorido.

—Escuché que Hatake Kakashi se fue. —Aki continuó. —Lo vi anoche, pero todo el Feudo dice que definitivamente se ha ido.

Sakura, que estaba en el proceso de alcanzar una manzana, golpeó sus nudillos contra la olla de sopa. Su boca se abrió para preguntar "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo?!" pero nada salió. Ella tomó su manzana y la llevó a su boca para morderla. —Mm. —Zumbó esperando no sonar comprometedora.

Pero Aki podía ver cómo su manzana se sacudía.

—Oh, Sakura. —Dijo, tomándole la mano libre entre las de ella. —No te dejes seducir.

—¿P-perdón? —_Un poco tarde para eso. _Pensó.

—Sé que es un hombre guapo y que tiene mucha labia… pero intenté advertirte sobre él. —Aki suspiró. —¿No le has alentado, verdad?

—Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. —Sakura dijo con rapidez, mordisqueando más manzana e intentando esconder sus nervios.

Aki parecía incrédula. —Él parece conocerte… —Dijo titubeante. —Lo vi cerca de nuestra habitación anoche cuando fui al baño. Él estaba viéndote dormir; ¿No crees que eso es raro?

Sí… de hecho, sí. Pero la revelación le dejó sorprendida y algo confundida. ¿En verdad había ido a su habitación? Y ¿Debería estar alarmada porque no le había sentido y despertado? O, ¿Debería estarse preguntando por qué él había estado ahí en primer lugar?

—Bueno, se ha ido. —Aki continuó. —Para siempre, con suerte. Sólo creo que deberías ser más cuidadosa alrededor de gente como él, Sakura.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir. —Susurró. —No sé cómo puede ser él peor que el resto de ellos.

—Eres nueva aquí, así que probablemente no entiendas al Clan Hatake. —Aki replicó, mirando a su alrededor. —Te diré todo, pero probablemente deberíamos ir a algún otro lugar más discreto. Tengo que ir a ordenar el cuarto de las gemelas. Ven conmigo.

Tomando más manzanas y naranjas y escondiéndolas en sus mangas, Sakura siguió a Aki fuera del comedor y le siguió dentro de la casa donde los dormitorios de la familia estaban. por supuesto que esto era una violación al pizarrón de tareas que con tanto cuidado Yui había preparado para Sakura, que justo en ese momento tendría que estar lavando baños, pero Aki probablemente sabía más del Clan Hatake que cualquiera y estaba dispuesta a contarle de ellos, y Sakura no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Si no era por ella, era por el bien de la misión.

Las gemelas estarían jugando en alguna de las habitaciones del piso de abajo, así que las dos sirvientas podrían hacer sus deberes sin ser molestadas. Siempre era sorprende como aunque su dormitorio era ordenado cada día, para la mañana siguiente, todo lo que estaba en los armarios, mesas, cajones y bajo las camas estuviera ahora extendido en el piso. Los juguetes cubrían cada superficie, incluyendo las paredes y el techo. Sakura veía todo aprehensivamente; ¿Esto era lo que se tenía que esperar cuando se tenían hijos? Apenas podía cuidarse ella…

—Ayúdame con las camas. —Aki dijo, tomando uno de los lados de un arrugado cobertor mientras Sakura tomaba el otro. Mientras alisaban y doblaban, Aki comenzó a hablar: —Sabes que soy del Clan Hatake, aunque sólo soy una mestiza. Mi padre era miembro de una de las ramas bajas, y mi madre era como yo: una simple sirvienta, nadie especial. Como regla, el Clan Hatake no acepta que haya relaciones con personas fuera del clan y mucho menos sin permiso, pero no les importa si quienes rompen la regla son familiares distantes. Somos vistos como impuros de cualquier forma. Aun así, cuando mi padre murió, me enviaron a trabajar aquí. Era tanto como para sacarme del camino como para mantener vigilancia en el Feudo Zuru. Aquí soy una espía, Sakura.

Tenían mucho en común. Sakura puso una expresión de sorpresa, incluso si con anterioridad ya se había cuestionado sobre el papel de Aki entre el personal.

—El Clan es muy consciente de la sangre. —Continuó. —El fundador del clan fue un gran hombre que vivió hace más de doscientos años. Fue uno de los líderes de la revolución que separó el imperio. Siempre ha sido el caso que el título de líder del clan se pase siguiendo su descendencia sanguínea, de hijo mayor a hijo mayor. Es una línea que permanece incluso hoy en día.

—Con Karasu. —Sakura asintió.

—No. —Aki dijo con rapidez. —Con Kakashi.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —No entiendo…

—Sabes, cuando te dije que al Clan no ve con buenos ojos que los miembros de la familia se casen con gente de fuera, esto aplica con mayor fuerza en la casa principal. Y el Clan Hatake es nómada y siempre lo ha sido. Cuando todos los clanes comenzaron a asentarse y a formar aldeas, el Clan Hatake se resistió y ha resentido esto hasta este día. Antes de las aldeas, los clanes ninja siempre estaban en guerra los unos con los otros, vendiéndose a cualquiera con el suficiente dinero y necesidad, y el Clan Hatake fue uno de los más feroces. Pero una vez que las aldeas comenzaron a aparecer, los clanes comenzaron a desaparecer, y el clan Hatake cayó en la oscuridad. Ya no tiene la aterradora presencia que solía tener contra las fuerzas combinadas de las aldeas escondidas…

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Sakura preguntó.

—¿A mí qué me importa? No soy una ninja, y no me podrían importar menos los deseos de la casa principal. —Dijo. —Pero la Aldea que más odian es Konoha, ellos fueron los que comenzaron la revolución, ¿Me entiendes? Así que si hay algo que el clan odia más que alguien de la casa principal casándose con alguien de fuera y sin permiso… sería que se casara con una mujer de Konoha.

Ligeramente ofendida, Sakura preguntó: —¿Es tan malo?

—Para la casa principal, es una traición. El último descendiente directo del fundador era un hombre llamado Hatake Sakumo. Probablemente has escuchado de él. En tu país, él es conocido como el Colmillo Blanco.

Sakura _había escuchado _de él. Por supuesto que sí; ¿Quién no? Ella también sabía que era el padre de Kakashi….

—El Colmillo Blanco era como cada uno de los hombres detrás de él, quizá todavía más ejemplar. Él fue un gran líder durante muchos años, hasta que tuvo la desgracia de conocer a una kunoichi de Konoha. Él se enamoró e hizo lo impensable –se quedó en Konoha.

—¿Qué pasó con el clan? —Sakura preguntó. Ninguna de ellas seguía pretendiendo que seguían trabajando. Ahora estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama que habían terminado de hacer, susurrándose la una a la otra con las cabezas juntas.

—Ahí está el problema. Él quería que el Clan se asentara con él y renunciara a su camino como nómadas. Pero cuando ellos se enteraron de lo que había hecho, todos en la casa principal estaban furiosos. Había roto su linaje, así que lo sacaron a él del árbol familiar, algo que nunca había sucedido, y por primera vez en doscientos años, la línea del descendiente estaba rota. El Colmillo Blanco era el mayor de dos hermanos, y ya que estaba fuera de cuestión que una de sus hermanas tomara posición, el título de líder del clan pasó hacia el hermano menor del Colmillo Blanco. Ese hombre murió hace doce años, y desde entonces, su hijo, Karasu, fue quien tomó el título. Pero no es el verdadero heredero, y todo el mundo lo sabe. La mujer que el Colmillo Blanco había desposado quizás era de Konoha, pero era una kunoichi de élite –el tipo que busca la casa superior con el fin de traer sangre fresca. Así que todos comenzaron a pensar sobre su hijo. Es el descendiente directo del fundador del clan, pero carga con los pecados de su padre y algunos dentro del clan no están cómodos con su presencia. Todos sospechan que desea el título que le han robado, incluso Karasu. Esa es la razón por la que Karasu lo tiene tan cerca.

—Hatake Kakashi es un hombre extremadamente peligroso al que Karasu le teme. Un día habrá sangre entre ellos, y entonces no será seguro tener alianzas con ese hombre. El último que intentó tomar el título de heredero por la fuerza fue masacrado, junto con su esposa, sus amantes, hijos y sus parientes hasta que su línea completa fue eliminada. Así que, por favor, entiende cuando te digo que tienes que ser cuidadosa. No te metas en los asuntos de este clan.

—Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para eso. —Sakura murmuró, llevando una mano al frente de su delantal. —¿Qué tan bien lo conoces? Preguntó a Aki.

—Nadie lo conoce en verdad. —La otra chica replicó. —Esa es la mitad del problema. Pasa casi toda su vida en Konoha… Así que, ¿Quién podría estar seguro de que no ha sido contaminado por ellos?

Si tan solo esa fuera la verdad. Pero si Kakashi fuera leal a Konoha, no hubiera mantenido secretos y saboteado misiones. Él era peligroso, lo aceptaba, pero no por las mismas razones que Aki creía. Él no era un peligro para _su _clan, pero para la Aldea de Sakura no era más que una rata.

—Aunque ciertamente parecen confiar en él por ahí. —Aki dijo con la voz plana.

No tenían razón para no hacerlo, pero… —¿Cómo lo sabes? —Sakura preguntó con cuidado.

—Bueno, ellos lo van hacer su Hokage, ¿No es cierto?

El corazón de Sakura saltó. —¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que estaban diciendo ayer en el pasillo. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que ha regresado ahí.

Sakura se sintió congelada y sin aliento, y repentinamente era difícil ver. Se sentía no muy diferente a aquel día cuando había sido obligada a tomar la misión después de que descubriera que estaba embarazada: caliente, fría y tan débil como violentamente enferma. —Disculpa. —Murmuró. —Um… No me siento muy bien. Creo que necesito ir al baño…

—¿Es el bebé? —Aki se preocupó. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, no… estaré bien.

Sakura se puso rápidamente en pie y dejó la habitación casi corriendo. No estaba mintiendo. _No se sentía _bien, y mientras corría por las escaleras y el pasillo hacia los baños de los sirvientes se sintió particularmente mareada y no muy segura de sí conseguiría llegar ahí a tiempo. Y seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo seguida, incluso si no veía ni escuchaba a nadie detrás de ella.

Una vez en los baños, se metió en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el frío azulejo del piso.

¿Kakashi… sería Hokage?

Tsunade lo había mencionado una o dos veces siempre que alardeaba sobre lo que había planeado hacer cuando se retirara, pero Sakura nunca hubiera creído que sucedería tan pronto. Así que, ¿Por qué ahora, en medio de un conflicto? ¿Algo le había sucedido a Tsunade? Normalmente Sakura hubiera estado de acuerdo con que Kakashi era el candidato más idóneo, pero no después de lo que había descubierto de él…

Tenía que contactar a Konoha. Se arrepentía de haberlo retrasado en primer lugar por su confianza errónea sobre Kakashi. Ahora que no tenía chakra y que su equipo y rollos habían sido destruidos… no podía invocar a sus gatos, no tenía radio y ningún jutsu le ayudaría a cumplir ese propósito. Podría enviar una carta a la antigua usanza, pero era imposible enviar algo a Konoha o sus puestos sin levantar sospechas. Siempre estaban los pájaros mensajeros, pero ¿Habría alguno en el feudo que volara hacia Konoha?

¿Quizás si se acercaba a Amegakure…?

El suave ruido de golpeteo de uñas sobre los azulejos hizo que Sakura se congelara, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Escuchó una profunda y chillona inhalación y después de un momento, cuatro patitas cuadradas aparecieron bajo la puerta de su cubículo. Entonces vio aquella familiar cara arrugada.

—Oh, hola, Orquídea Salv- Sakura. —Dijo Pakkun.

Sakura se le quedó viendo por un momento, preguntándose si ella estaba en términos amistosos con el animal. Odiaba a Kakashi, ¿Pero eso se extendía a sus invocaciones? No era como si Pakkun fuese responsable de las cosas que Kakashi había hecho. Pero también estaba el hecho de que las invocaciones estaban atadas a su invocador de tal manera que quedaba poca duda sobre de qué lado Pakkun estaba.

Ella optó por un neutral pero frío: —¿Qué _estás _haciendo aquí?

—Kakashi me dejó para cuidarte.

—Para asegurarte de que no escape. —Dedujo.

—Para asegurarme de que estés a salvo. —Le corrigió mientras se agachaba. —¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Podría meterme por abajo, pero estoy cargando algo.

—¿Y?

—Y… es para ti.

—No quiero nada, gracias.

—Es de Kakashi.

—Entonces _definitivamente _no lo quiero. —Siseó, encogiéndose hacia la pared más lejana detrás del excusado. —Ahora vete.

Pakkun dio un suspiro pesado y su cara desapareció por un momento, luego se levantó de nuevo y se sacudió exagerada y repetidamente hasta que algo cayó en el suelo junto a él. Él lo levantó con los dientes y, para mucha decepción de Sakura, él comenzó a meterse por debajo de la puerta.

—Un rollo. —Ella remarcó con la voz plana mientras lo dejaba caer en su rodilla. —¿Qué tiene?

—No tengo idea. —Pakkun se sentó y jadeó junto al excusado. —Él dijo que no lo abrieras hasta que hubiera una emergencia de verdad.

Sakura levantó el rollo ligeramente ensalivado y lo miró con apatía. Lo que realmente quería eran sus propios rollos con sus propios jutsu y sus senbon, cuchillas y kunai. —¿Él _sabe _que no puedo usar chakra, verdad? —Sakura puntualizó. —¿De qué me servirá un rollo que no puedo activar?

—Algo de su chakra está sellado dentro así que probablemente sea automático, y esa es la razón por la que no puedes abrirlo hasta que necesites hacerlo.

Mientras Sakura jugueteaba infelizmente con los bordes raídos del rollo, Pakkun metió la cabeza en el excusado y comenzó a beber del agua. Al final resultó una buena idea que Yui le hiciera lavar esos mismos baños el día anterior, pensó Sakura. Kakashi una vez había clamado que sus perros eran la epitome de higiene después de que Sakura se hubiera rehusado a dejar que alguno de ellos le lamiera la cara; un clamo que ahora podría rebatir.

Un aguijonazo de dolor apretó su corazón sólo por pensar en ese pequeño momento en el pasado. Ya no habría ningún momento así. Nunca habría momentos así de casuales de nuevo en los que se sentara junto a Kakashi fuera del quirófano del veterinario y le asegurara que 'cola muerta' no era tan malo como sonaba. Tampoco habría momentos como cuando se sentaban en el tope del monumento a los Hokages en días fríos, intercambiando los contenidos de sus cajas hasta que estuvieran ambos satisfechos con su comida o hasta que estuvieran peleando sobre a quién le pertenecía el último onigiri.

Sakura miró a Pakkun. Él estaba actuando de acuerdo a las órdenes de Kakashi… pero su personalidad era fuerte. Él tenía su propia mente; ¿Seguramente conocía la diferencia entre bien y mal y podía pensar independientemente como Dokko hacia?

—¿Sabes que tu amo está trabajando para el enemigo? —Preguntó.

Pakkun sacó la cabeza de su excusado y le miró. El agua del excusado corrió por su barbilla y papada. —Eso depende de a quién se lo preguntes.

—No es un tema en grises, Pakkun. —Dijo sin más. —El enemigo de Konoha es el Sindicato, y Kakashi es parte de ellos; ¿Defiendes eso de verdad?

—No lo sé. —El perro dijo con lo que parecía ser un encogimiento de hombros. —Confío en Kakashi. Él hace lo correcto la mayoría del tiempo, y dudo que él sea tan malo como lo estás poniendo.

—Él está ayudando a destruir Konoha. —Puntualizó. —Se volverá Hokage ¡–y un hombre que atrapa a una chica embarazada en una casa de locos para que nadie la encuentre es un traidor y no puede ser Hokage!

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Pakkun gruñó.

—Entonces… entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí. O ¿Quizás puedas enviar un mensaje a Konoha por mí? Sólo diles lo que está sucediendo y-

—Sakura. —Le interrumpió en un bajo tono de regaño. —Sabes tan bien como yo que el contrato entre invocaciones y humanos está escrito con sangre… y otros fluidos corporales. No puedo ir contra los deseos de Kakashi así como Dokko no puede ir en contra de los tuyos-

—Dokko _siempre _va en contra de mis deseos. —Sakura dijo amargamente.

—Sí, bueno… los gatos son así. Debiste hacer un contrato con nosotros, los perros. La lealtad es nuestro segundo nombre. La única cosa para la que son buenos los gatos es para arañar tus muebles y darle sabor a nuestras galletas.

Un suave resoplido de risa escapó de Sakura y hundió la cabeza. Pero no fue hasta que sintió la humedad en sus dedos que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Su garganta comenzó a doler con el esfuerzo de contener sus emociones, y Pakkun movió la cabeza nerviosamente, sintiendo que algo estaba mal con su cara.

—¿Por qué sólo se fue? —Preguntó confundida. —Esta es la cosa más enorme, más _horrible _que me ha sucedido, y cuando se lo digo… él simplemente se va sin decirme algo.

—¿Qué enorme y horrible cosa? —Pakkun preguntó.

Sakura presionó una mano sobre su vientre. —_¡Esta _enorme y horrible cosa!

—Es bastante grande, pero yo no diría que sea horrible.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Eres un perro. —Sakura inhaló desdeñosamente, antes de agregar: —Y eres macho.

—Tienes razón. Soy esas dos cosas.

—Pero no vas a ayudarme. —Finalizó suavemente.

Él suspiró y parpadeó hacia ella. —Confía en Kakashi.

Sakura miró la cara aplastada del perro y consideró sus palabras. Él y Kakashi siempre habían sido aliados, siempre confiables. En el calor de la batalla nunca había cuestionado o dudado sobre las órdenes de Kakashi y nunca le había fallado.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, así que Sakura sólo pudo dar un encogimiento de hombros y susurrar: —No puedo.

* * *

—La Hokage quiere hablar contigo.

Eso fue lo primero que le dijeron en el momento que cruzó las puertas de Konoha. Normalmente después de tres días de viajar sin descanso, estaría inclinado a ignorar convenientemente el ser necesitado en la Torre del Hokage y regresaría a su apartamento para leer y ducharse. Esta vez, sin embargo, entre menos tiempo desperdiciara, mejor. Él había regresado a casa por un tema de importancia.

A los pies de la Torre del Hokage, Shizune y Genma estaban pasando el rato en los escalones. En el momento en que Kakashi apareció, Shizune resolló y movió la mano hacia él. —Tsunade-Sama quiere verte. —Dijo. —Mejor ve _ahora._

Como si no fuera bastante obvio adonde estaba apresurándose. Él sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Diez escaleras no eran nada cuando se estaba en apuros y también se era un ninja. Kakashi rápidamente encontró la entrada a la oficina de la Hokage y dejó atrás a la recepcionista indignada y tartamudeando. Pese a su urgencia, él consiguió detenerse lo suficiente como para golpear con los nudillos la puerta de manera controlada y no delatarse.

La voz de Tsunade se elevó dentro. —Estoy con un equipo. Fuera.

—Soy Kakashi. —Respondió.

Hubo una larga pausa antes que Tsunade hablara de nuevo. —Mejor entra entonces.

No sabiendo qué esperar, él empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Dentro de la habitación, tres personas le miraron con molestia. La Hokage siempre le veía así, así que no era inusual. La mirada de Shikamaru era más curiosa que malevolente, pero igual se veía que resentía la interrupción. La mirada de Ino, por otro lado, era una en su tipo. Si las miradas pudieran cortar, él ya estaría en el suelo partido en dos mitades.

No muy diferente a como había terminado Ino en el cuerpo de esa ave…

Mientras él se detenía frente al escritorio junto a Ino, la mirada de Tsunade le recorrió, examinándolo. —Bueno, esto ciertamente es una sorpresa. —Remarcó con frialdad. —¿Shikamaru?

—¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

—Ve afuera.

—Oh, por… —Él no discutió. Él parecía estar acostumbrado a esto y simplemente puso los ojos en blanco una vez más mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él un poco más fuerte de lo fuera necesario.

Ino continuó mirándole con enojo.

—Ahora. —Tsunade comenzó con tal fría calma que Kakashi podía sentir la habitación congelándose. —Estuviste ausente sin permiso los últimos días. Se suponía que estabas anotado para conducir una expedición a la frontera una semana atrás, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando no podías ser encontrado en ningún lado. Ni una nota, ni una explicación, _sin permiso. _Difícilmente este es el tipo de comportamiento que esperaba del hombre que será mi sucesor.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza en una demostración de arrepentimiento. —Me disculpo, Hokage-sama. —Dijo.

—¿Te molestaría decirme dónde _has estado _esta semana? —Demandó.

Ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Tres días era tiempo suficiente para que Ino le contara a la Hokage exactamente lo que había visto y escuchado, y tenía suerte de que ningún escuadrón ANBU hubiera llegado al feudo. Sospechaba que la única razón de que eso no sucediera era porque esta mujer todavía confiaba en él. Kakashi no podría permitirse el mentirle en ese momento.

—Para ser honesto, Hokage-sama. —Dijo con cuidado. —Estaba con Sakura.

La barbilla de Tsunade se levantó. Sabía que él le estaba diciendo la verdad al menos, así que él había recuperado un poco de su respeto. —Continua.

—Ella me contactó hace varios días y me dijo que quería mi ayuda. —Dijo. —Naturalmente me fui inmediatamente.

—¿Sin darme ningún aviso?

—Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera. —Kakashi había tenido tres días para planear esta historia. No había nada que no pudiera preguntarle para lo cual no tuviera una respuesta. —Ella dijo que era una emergencia, pero no imaginaba que fuera de tan delicada naturaleza.

—¿Y cuál era la emergencia? —Tsunade preguntó con una sonrisa serena.

Kakashi miró al suelo y reacomodó sus pies. Esto era difícil de admitir, incluso aunque sabía que ella ya sabía la verdad. —Sakura está embarazada, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade posó su mirada en Ino quien le dio a ella una mirada muy significante. —¿Lo ve? _Le dije _que no había escuchado mal.

—¿Escuchar mal qué? —Kakashi dijo, fingiendo una ignorancia educada.

Ino se giró para encararlo y le apuntó con el dedo el rostro. —_Tú._ —Siseó. —_¡TÚ me arrancaste la cabeza!_

Él parpadeó con inocencia. —No creo haberlo hecho.

—Kaka-sensei- ¡Yo era el ave afuera de la ventana! Abrí mi gran y estúpido pico pensando que me reconocerían. —Le miró ferozmente. —Pero obviamente no.

Para ser justos, él le había reconocido perfectamente. Esa era la razón por la que él estaba aquí después de todo. —Oh. —Fue todo lo que decidió hacer. —¿Eras tú?

—¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo! —Gruñó.

Kakashi miró de nuevo a Tsunade detrás de su escritorio que estaba engañosamente silenciosa. Y no era _su_ silencio usual, del tipo _tigresa antes de saltar fuera de los arbustos sobre ti para reventarte. _Este era un tipo de silencio moderado y lejano que dejaba una expresión peculiar en su rostro. —¿Hokage-sama? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¿Por qué ella _te contactaría?_ —Preguntó sin salir de su mirada distante.

—No tengo idea. —Kakashi dijo. —Ella lo hizo a través de nuestras invocaciones.

—También envió una trasmisión de emergencia a través de la radio cerca del momento en que te fuiste.

Kakashi no había estado esperando eso. —¿Lo hizo?

—¿Ella no te lo contó?

Ya que era seguro afirmar que la confianza de Sakura en él no era alta en estos momentos, probablemente había muchas otras cosas que Sakura había olvidado decir. —Se le debió pasar. —Dijo con trabajo. —¿Qué decía?

—Fue interrumpida y nos preocupamos. Esa fue la razón por la que envié a Ino a investigar el feudo y darnos una idea de lo que está pasando.

—Bueno. —Kakashi dijo incómodamente. —Estoy seguro de que reportó que todo está bien por ahí.

—Aparte del hecho de que Sakura está embarazada.

—Aparte de eso, sí.

La cabeza de Tsunade se fue hacia adelante y comenzó a apretarse el puente de la nariz como sintiera un intenso dolor de cabeza venir. Kakashi e Ino le vieron en silencio inseguro. Esta no era su Hokage. Para saber que su aprendiz estaba embarazada, ella lo estaba tomando con remarcada calma, aunque Kakashi sabía que él probablemente había llegado tres días tarde al drama. Estaba muy agradecido de no haber estado en la habitación cuando Ino le dijo a Tsunade lo que había escuchado.

—¿Dónde está ella? —La Hokage le preguntó silenciosamente.

—Todavía está en el Feudo. —Kakashi replicó.

La mujer estalló, y no había otra palabra para describirlo. Se levantó tan repentinamente y con tanta rabia y tal salvajismo en sus ojos que Ino retrocedió uno o dos pasos y Kakashi se encogió. —¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA DEJASTE AHÍ?!

—Um. —Comenzó débilmente. —Estoy preocupado por su habilidad para viajar, y parece estar más segura ahí en estos momentos. Tengo razones para creer que sacarla de ahí ahora podría crear complicaciones innecesarias tanto para ella y su… su salud.

La mano derecha de Tsunade apretó el escritorio, y por un momento él creyó que ella estaba buscando algún objeto afilado que arrojarle en la cara. En lugar de eso, ella se entretuvo con un papel puesto en un folder abierto. —Su tarea es reunir información sobre el Sindicato de un sospechado contacto de la organización. —Leyó. —¿Me estás diciendo que esto es real? ¿Qué ahí hay algo?

—Ella dice que no hay pistas sobre el Sindicato. —Dijo, mintiendo casualmente y con normalidad. Su vida dependía de ello después de todo. —Personalmente no creía que esta misión tendría frutos, sin embargo, hay algunas fracciones moderadamente peligrosas dentro del estado que podría causar alarma.

—Y con mayor razón debemos sacarla de ahí. —Tsunade gruñó.

—Como dije, Hokage-sama, no creo que sea inteligente considerando su condición. No está en forma, no estaba en forma cuando se fue, y ¿Puedo hablar con honestidad?

—Como si pudiera detenerte. —Gruñó de nuevo.

—Cuestiono seriamente su decisión de enviarla a esta misión en primer lugar. —Dijo con toda la educación que pudo pero todavía había algo de resentimiento en sus palabras que le dejaban saber sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre el tema. La realidad era que estaba genuinamente enojado porque Sakura hubiera sido puesta en esta situación. Sabía que resentiría por siempre el día en que Tsunade le asignó este particular deber.

La mujer en cuestión le miró como si no encontrara el problema. —Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Si no era ella, tendría que haber sido Ino.

Kakashi miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven junto a él que estaba demasiado ocupada mordiéndose el pulgar como para prestar atención. Si ella hubiera estado en lugar de Sakura, ¿Cuál sería su situación ahora? ¿Ya hubiera sido expuesto, o él también la hubiera confinado dentro del Feudo Zuru donde no podría hacer daño? Tenía que admitir que no guardaba mucho cariño por la chica, pero no podría disponer de la estudiante de Asuma, así como no podía disponer de la suya. Y sabía que esta debilidad era lo que iba a arruinarlo.

—¿Y qué va a hacer con él? —Tsunade preguntó, sentándose para enlazar sus dedos con fuerza frente a ella.

—No… No lo sé. —Dijo sinceramente, sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer su espalda.

La mandíbula inferior de Tsunade se fue de lado y sus ojos se posaron peligrosamente en él. —¿Y el padre?

—Sí. —Kakashi murmuró. —Él.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sé de él.

—¿Y qué tipo de hombre es?

—Él… se viste bien. —Comenzó con vacilación. —Um… y… es bastante alto. Moderadamente atractivo. Es algo callado, pero en general lo encontraría impertinente, estúpido, engañoso y no la merece para nada.

Tsunade asintió. —Ya veo. —Dijo, quedándose en un pensativo silencio.

Kakashi le observó, antes de decidir si era un buen momento para decir en voz alta su propuesta. —Si no le importa, Hokage-sama, desearía regresar al Feudo.

Ella le clavó la mirada con rapidez. —¿Tú? Te necesito _aquí; _no puedo pasarte el liderazgo de esta aldea si no estás aquí, ¿O sí?

Él suspiró. —En ese caso, declino el puesto de Hokage. O al menos me gustaría esperar un poco más. Creo que usted también está de acuerdo con que hay cosas más importantes que resolver en estos momentos.

La ceja de ella se elevó un momento en total sorpresa. —¿Crees que Sakura es más importante que la guerra? —Preguntó.

Él se detuvo, igual de sorprendido ante la forma en que lo había puesto. —Sí. —Dijo con simpleza. —Lo creo.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza. —Preferiría enviar a Ino. Ella encajaría mejor en ese lugar.

—Estaría sorprendida de cuán bien encajo ahí. —Kakashi dijo desoladamente.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida. Que tú estés tomando tal interés personal en esto… debe significar mucho para ti.

No tenía idea. —Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Y estoy segura de que si no te doy el permiso de cualquier manera te irás, como ya mostraste. —Dijo secamente. —Ven a verme mañana, e intentaré convencer a los viejos de que te permitan ir con Sakura.

Él le hizo una reverencia, sintiendo alivio. —Gracias.

Pero ella no se veía tan feliz mientras los veía a los dos. —Los dos pueden irse, y recuerden que nada de esta conversación deja esta habitación; ¿Lo entienden?

—Sí, Hokage-sama. —Dijo con Ino.

—¿Y Kakashi?

Kakashi se giró mientras Ino dejaba corriendo la habitación. —¿Sí?

—Cuando regreses, encuentra al hombre que le hizo esto a Sakura. —Le dijo con calma. —Y mátalo.

Él tragó con fuerza. —Sí, Hokage-sama.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **El Regalo de Kakashi.

* * *

De momento podemos decir que Kakashi se ha salvado, pero ¿Qué es eso de irte sin más? ¡Eso no se hace! Kakashi estúpido. Pero bueno, ya tendrán un poco más de conocimiento sobre el árbol familiar que Silver le ha puesto a Kakashi, y cómo verán, también involucra cierto nivel de traición... Acabo de notar que es un tema recurrente en esta historia jajaja

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y por sus amables comentarios. Si no me equivoco he respondido ya todos los reviews.

**Isabel:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Como dije arriba, Kakashi está salvado de momento gracias a que Ino no escuchó toda la noticia. Por otro lado, no creo que te tomes del todo bien la actitud que ha tomado Kakashi y que se haya ido (aunque, está la promesa de que va a regresar al Feudo). Espera a que vayamos más adelante, que todavía tenemos para mucho más drama y no del tipo romántico del todo... ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Creo que es todo lo que puedo/tengo que decir ahora mismo. Les adelanto que ya estoy peleándome con uno de los capítulos más importantes de la historia y pronto lo tendrán, espero.

¡Pasen una bonita semana!


	20. El Regalo de Kakashi

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 19**

El Regalo de Kakashi.

* * *

_Y nunca veré el cielo de la misma forma,_

_Y aprenderé a decir adiós al ayer,_

_Y nunca dejaré de volar aún si me lo impiden._

* * *

—Sabes, tengo mi propia división en ANBU.

—¿En serio? —La mujer rubia se movió sobre su asiento, mirando a todos lados menos a Tenzou.

—Sí. Los lidero en las misiones… batallas… en lo que se te ocurra. Salvamos vidas, y lo digo en serio, he salvado _sus _vidas más de una vez. —Tenzou tomó un gran sorbo de su lager (*). —Supongo que ayuda ser pariente del primer Hokage.

Eso levantó el interés de la mujer. —¿Eres pariente del Shodai?

Tenzou se detuvo con culpabilidad. —De cierta forma. Verás, cuando era bebé fui secuestrado por este loco tipo reptiliano que inyectó cajas completas de recién nacidos con todo tipo de cosas. Lo que él hizo fue… tomó algunas células del Shodai –Creo que tuvo que desenterrar al tipo para hacerlo- y las inyectó en mí. De hecho, las inyectó en varios niños, pero fui el único que sobrevivió, y aquí me tienes.

—Oh, santo dios. —La mujer se veía completamente verde. Tenzou insistió para sí mismo que era sólo efecto de la luz del bar.

—Si tuviera que hacer un cálculo, diría que soy como un… 19% Shodai. Sí.

Los labios de la mujer se torcieron hacia un lado, sus ojos firmemente fijos en el techo.

—Entonces… ¿Te puedo invitar un trago? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, por qué no haces eso. —Dijo, sonando aliviada.

Envalentonado, preguntó él: —¿Qué te gustaría?

—Cualquier cosa. No me importa.

Con un paso animado caminó hacia la barra y pidió su orden: otro refil de lager para él y un tini de durazno para la dama. Una vez que tuvo ambas bebidas en sus manos se giró expectante hacia la mesa donde había dejado a su prospecto de cita.

Ella ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba Kakashi.

Tenzou se dirigió hacia ahí, confuso y un poco decepcionado. —¿Dónde se fue la rubia?

—¿Qué rubia? —Kakashi miró el tini de durazno. —¿Eso es para mí? No debiste.

Mientras Kakashi se bajaba la máscara y sorbía delicadamente de la bebida rosa, Tenzou se dejó caer en el otro asiento, buscando sin esperanza alguna a la sirena perdida. —Debiste haberla asustado. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cortejándola.

—¿Así es como le dices? —Kakashi remarcó. —Se veía más como una babosa cachonda sacudiéndose.

—Las babosas no se sacuden. —Tenzou puntualizó con pena. —Necesitas dejar de usar metáforas que no tienen sentido.

—Y tú necesitas dejar de usar el horrible arreglo de tus núcleobases como coqueteo.

Ambos cayeron en un malicioso silencio, haciéndose compañía, reflexionando en sus respectivas vidas amorosas. La de Tenzou estaba prácticamente muerta. Su único consuelo era que el único hombre en Konoha que tenía mucho menos acción que él era su senpai, pero eso tal vez era porque se sentaba a beber bebidas femeninas con otro hombre sospechosamente soltero con frecuencia.

Entonces Kakashi tomó un profundo respiro y miró a la distancia una fotografía en la pared del bar. —Sakura está embarazada.

El lager de Tenzou quedó a medio camino hacia sus labios. Una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. Él observó la mirada plana y pasiva de Kakashi, buscando alguna resquebrajadura que le indicara que estaba queriéndole tomar el pelo.

Nada.

—No te creo. —Dijo con una seguridad precavida.

—No estoy mintiendo. —Kakashi murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Está embarazada. Y gorda.

Tenzou se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos en terror. —¿Es… es tuyo?

—Sí. Eso parece. —El otro hombre asintió débilmente.

—Oh, dios… —Tenzou resolló, su cabeza cayendo en sus manos. —_¡Oh, dios!_

Kakashi calmadamente bebió de su Peach Tini.

—¡_¿Por qué _me cuentas esas cosas?! —Tenzou siseó, puntualizando cada palabra. —¡No quiero saber esto! ¡Deja de compartir tus horribles cargas conmigo! ¡¿Y por qué parece que _yo estoy _más molesto por cuán estúpido has sido de lo que _tú estás?!_ ¡Mira tu cara!

La expresión vacante de Kakashi permaneció igual.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tenzou gruñó. —No hay forma de que tú puedas ser un padre. Si existiera un hombre al que una sociedad sana nunca debería dejar volverse un padre, serías tú. En todos mis años de conocerte, no creo _haberte visto jamás _ser amable con un niño.

—Odio a los niños. —Él aceptó. —Pero _he sido _amable algunas veces.

—Cuando la niña de Kurenai nació, dijiste que parecía a una rana.

—Bueno, lo parecía.

—¡Y todavía le sigues diciendo "eso"! —Puntualizó Tenzou. —Esto tiene que ser un sueño… no hay forma de que una mujer real pueda tener tus hijos. No hay forma. Ninguna.

Kakashi bebió lo último que quedaba de su Tini y dejó la copa de cocktail sobre la mesa donde comenzó a pasar su dedo alrededor de la base de manera continua. —Tengo que admitirlo, Tenzou. —Dijo. —No sé qué hacer.

—Los padres no tienen que hacer mucho, ¿O sí? Quiero decir, además de correr a la tienda en medio de la noche para comprar donas.

—Sakura y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. —Kakashi dijo con reservas.

—¿Siguen sin arreglarse?

—Sí. Ella ha descubierto más cosas cuestionables sobre mi persona desde entonces. —Kakashi hundió los dedos en los pequeños charcos en la mesa. —Me odia, de hecho.

—Sí, probablemente yo también te odiaría si me dejaras embarazado.

Kakashi suspiró y miró infelizmente a sus manos. —En verdad… estoy muy aterrorizado.

—Por supuesto que estás aterrorizado. Sakura ya es mala cuando no está embarazada, no quiero imaginar cómo será cuando se le suban las hormonas.

—Ya me golpeó con una mopa.

—Probablemente te merecías algo peor.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Él puso un gesto y empujó su copa vacía hacia Tenzou. —Cómprame otro trago.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque soy yo quien va a tener un bebé. Cómprame un maldito trago.

Tenzou obedeció, y por el resto de la noche permanecieron juntos en la esquina, diciendo muy poco pero bebiendo mucho. Para él se veía como si algo no estuviera del todo bien. Normalmente cuando las personas se volvían padres, había mucha celebración y felicitaciones y menos personas encorvadas sobre mesas manchadas viéndose como si fueran víctimas de algún síndrome de guerra. —Aunque no entiendo por qué estás aquí conmigo. —Tenzou dijo mucho después, cuando ya estaba encontrando difícil el ver con claridad pasando el final de su nariz. —¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Todavía está en la misión.

—¿Cuándo regresa?

La frente de Kakashi golpeó la mesa con un golpe, y ahí permaneció. —No lo sé. Quizá mañana. Quizá nunca. Me sobrepasa, no puedo decir más…

—¿Qué? —Tenzou no lo entendía.

—Si ella regresa, estoy jodido… pero no es como si ella no pudiera regresar; ¿Lo dije bien? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso. Lo que quiero decir es, no puedo mantenerla escondida por siempre sólo para que nadie lo descubra… pero están pasando cosas, Tenzou. Las cosas se están moviendo finalmente y ella va y se pone en medio. —Él golpeó su frente contra la mesa de nuevo, sacudiendo los vasos. —Ella tiene el poder para destruirme diez veces, y soy tan débil como para dejarla…

Todavía seguía sin saber de qué estaba hablando Kakashi, así que Tenzou sólo podía hacer suposiciones. —Um… ¿Quieres decir, que la gente va a molestase cuando lo descubran? No puedo ver a Naruto tomándoselo bien.

Kakashi se levantó, luciendo más gris que antes. —No había pensado en eso.

—¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

—Un par de personas saben que está embarazada, pero es en secreto. Pero tú eres el único que sabe que yo soy el padre. Quizá le hubiera dicho a Tsunade, pero entonces ella me hubiera ordenado matarme a mí mismo.

—Qué feo.

—No quiero matarme a mí mismo. —Aceptó.

—Quizás esta es una de esas situaciones donde… tienes que mantenerlo privado, ¿Sabes? Quizás es lo mejor si nadie descubre que tú eres el padre. Sólo intentarán asesinarte.

—Sé eso, pero más o menos depende de Sakura, ¿No? —Kakashi puntualizó. —Justo ahora, no creo que ella quiera reconocer que soy el padre.

Tenzou se encogió de hombros. —Más o menos te ganaste eso. —Dijo él. —Las chicas no te consideran un padre sólo porque les diste tu ADN. Eso cuenta doble si ni siquiera fuiste bueno en eso.

—¡Nadie es perfecto la primera vez! —Kakashi protestó.

—Voy a usar esa excusa en el futuro. —Tenzou suspiró. —Habitualmente haces de lado tus responsabilidades y evitas las ataduras con otros seres humanos; ¿Quizá ser padre te haga bien? Quiero decir, si no puedes amar a tu propio hijo, ¿Qué _puedes _amar? Dudo que incluso tú seas así de frío.

—Por supuesto que lo soy.

Tenzou le dirigió una mirada de molestia, pero notó que Kakashi estaba viendo el otro lado de la habitación con mucha intensión. —¿Al menos estás escuchándome?

—No. —Kakashi repentinamente le dio la espalda. —Dame una flor.

—¿Qué? —Tenzou se le quedó viendo. —No.

—Sí. Una roja. _Ahora._

—¿Pero por qué? —Mientras decía esto estaba extendiendo la mano y de su dedo índice un pequeño pensamiento rojo brotó.

En el momento en que estuvo todo extendido y abierto, Kakashi lo arrancó desde el tallo. —No seas chismoso, Tenzou. —Dijo mientras se levantaba.

—¿Senpai, a dónde vas? —Tenzou preguntó con creciente preocupación. —¿Vas- vas a conseguirte una mujer? ¿Después de lo que me dijiste?

—Regresaré en un minuto.

Kakashi dejó a su asombrado kohai en la mesa y se deslizó entre la multitud de bebedores, siguiendo una figura en particular mientras caminaba hacia la sala de juegos. Todo lo que podía ver era a ella y a su cabello negro que flotaba detrás de ella. Tenía un nombre, pero todos –de ambos lados de la guerra- le llamaban Sable por su gran parecido con el pequeño mamífero del mismo color… un pequeño mamífero con un temperamento rabioso parecido a un roedor. (**)

Y la otra razón por la que nadie sabía su verdadero nombre era porque era igual que él.

Ella atravesó la sala de juegos hacia un pasillo que conducía a los baños del lugar. Estaba vacío, así que Kakashi tomó la oportunidad para aproximarse con rapidez y tomarla del brazo antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta del baño de damas.

—¡Oi! —Siseó molesta, apartándose de él. —¿Quién dijo que podías tocarme? Ni siquiera deberías estar hablándome.

Ella miró a su alrededor cuidándose de cualquier ojo curioso, pero este corredor parecía estar escondido del resto del bar. —Iba a darte esto. —Kakashi dijo, presentándole el pensamiento rojo. —Él dijo que sabrías qué significaba.

Ella se quedó viendo la flor un momento antes de tomarla con solemnidad. —Lo entiendo. —Dijo ella.

—¿Y cuándo obtengo _mi _presente? —Preguntó agradable.

Sable se le quedó viendo hoscamente. —Mañana. —Entonces ella sonrió. —Estoy segura de que lo disfrutarás.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó, inseguro de si quería saber qué era.

—No puedo arruinar la sorpresa ahora, ¿O sí? Al Chico Cuervo no le gustaría eso.

—No le diré que le dijiste así.

—¿A mí que me importa? —Se encogió de hombros. —Ahora vete de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea. Tengo que ir a sacudir un poco de rocío del lirio.

—Eso suena maravilloso. —Dijo mientras ella se giraba y volvía a caminar hacia el baño de mujeres. Kakashi retrocedió y dio un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les hubiera visto, luego regresó a su lugar con Tenzou.

El hombre en cuestión se había quedado dormido con su mejilla recargada sobre un puño y sus parpados deslizándose repetidamente. Kakashi le apretó la nariz para despertarlo. —¿Sigues con nosotros?

—Sin flor… sin dama… —Tenzou bostezó ampliamente. —¿Tus tácticas de ligue necesitan una mejora, senpai?

—No tengo intención de irme solo a casa, Tenzou. —Replicó, y metió el brazo bajo el de Tenzou. —Vamos. Nos vamos.

—No voy a ir a casa contigo. —Tenzou protestó. —Quizá despierte enojado y embarazado.

Kakashi suspiró mientras arrastraba al otro hombre al aire frío de la noche. —Me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de haberte contado.

—Eso es bueno. Siempre me dices mucho.

—No te preocupes. —Murmuró. —Todavía tengo muchos terribles secretos que nunca tendrás que escuchar.

* * *

—¿Té, señores?

Los dos hombres inclinados contra el árbol se giraron para mirar a la chica de cabello rosado viéndoles intensamente con una tetera de la que salía vapor. Patrullar el perímetro del Feudo era un trabajo agotador, ella pensó, incluso los miembros del Clan Hatake querrían un buen trago luego de pasar toda la mañana de pie.

Pero los dos hombres de cabello oscuro no estaban interesados. —No podemos aceptar bebidas.

—El ama de llaves me dijo que les trajera esto. —Mintió. —Ella cree que se ven cansados.

—_Dije _que no podíamos aceptar bebidas. —El mismo hombre le dijo, hablando lentamente como si fuera una niña tonta.

Sakura permaneció imperturbable. —¿No les gusta nuestro té? —Preguntó.

—No se nos permite beber mientras trabajamos. —Dijo.

—No está envenenado. —Sakura le aseguró, lo que esencialmente era cierto. El té que les ofrecía hoy era sólo té… sería el té de _mañana _el que estaría envenenado. Esto era sólo para probar si estos dos estarían dispuestos a aceptar bebidas no solicitadas de una sirvienta sospechosa, el siguiente día ella regresaría con un té cargado con una fuerte dosis de las pastillas para dormir de Lady Zuru. —¿Les gustaría alguna cerveza?

—Regresa a la casa, pequeña.

Sakura se giró con un ceño fruncido y marchó de regreso por donde había venido. _Mierda, _pensó para sí misma mientras vaciaba el té por una tubería de lluvia y volvía a sus tareas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba ausente. Era demasiado pedir que funcionara. Su método de drogar a los hombres que estaban vigilando el perímetro desde el día en que había asesinado a Hatake Matsuke no funcionó, y sólo había sido su primer paso en su plan de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, ellos eran su mayor obstáculo en escapar de este lugar. Incluso si perdía a los perros que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y conseguía formular una buena excusa para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaba por un día o dos, ella no pasaría los centinelas Hatake sin primero someterlos.

Desafortunadamente, eran tan irritantemente virtuosos como Kakashi en lo que respectaba a su trabajo. Sin bebidas no solicitadas. Sin descansos mientras estaban en el deber. Sin bajar la guardia por una cara bonita. Quizá sería capaz de drogarlos en la mañana cuando tomaran su desayuno con todos los demás, pero eso sería tremendamente arriesgado, y los centinelas designados parecían cambiar cada día con un aviso demasiado corto para que ella planificara con anticipación.

Podría haber otras vías para correr la voz que no implicaran irse, pero sería complicado. Con tantos ninjas de élite vagando, tendría que ser cuidadosa. No podría arriesgarse a ser atrapada haciendo _algo _sospechoso. Estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte sólo ofreciéndole té a los centinelas.

En las escaleras, ella se apresuró para completar sus tareas matutinas que había dejado, sola y en silencio hasta que escuchó la lluvia comenzar a golpear contra la ventana. Bien. Con suerte esos quisquillosos centinelas se mojarían en la lluvia y lo tendrían bien merecido. Sakura se enderezó con un cansado suspiro y un gesto de dolor. Su espalda dolía. No era algo que estuviera acostumbrada sentir, pero esos días se había dado cuenta que entre más tiempo permaneciera de pie, un dolor sordo e ineludible comenzaba a punzar en su espalda baja.

—Sólo una pila más… —Dijo animándose a sí misma, y una vez más levantó su canasta de ropa limpia de cama para avanzar al siguiente cuarto de huéspedes. Al menos no tenía que hacer ella las camas. Sólo dejaba la ropa limpia para que la siguiente mucama lidiara con eso y contentamente se movía con una carga más ligera. Su descanso para el almuerzo estaba cerca, y por primera vez tal vez estaría a tiempo.

Por los últimos tres días, Yui había acomodado sus tareas de tal forma que tendían a alargarse más del tiempo que estaba agendado, haciendo que Sakura llegara tarde a sus comidas –algo que era particularmente feo porque la comida que _realmente _se le antojaba usualmente ya se había terminado para cuando ella llegaba, dejándole con nada más que sobras escasas. Afortunadamente todavía tenía una llave de la despensa y mientras nadie le viera, podría escabullirse y abandonarse a la comida.

Sakura podía lidiar con el hambre. Aunque ciertamente nunca antes había disfrutado de la comida tanto como hacía ahora. El dolor en su espalda, por otro lado…

Con la última carga de ropa de cama entregada, Sakura se puso la canasta bajo el brazo y dejó la habitación de invitados. Ella la dejó en uno de los cuartos de la lavandería y entonces se movió hacia el comedor de la servidumbre para comer algo. Con suerte hoy servirían fideos. En verdad quería fideos. Fideos salados.

Sakura tarareó suavemente mientras atravesaba los pasillos silenciosos. Pero ella no estaba contenta por el prospecto de buena comida, también había comenzado a hacer una lista mental de los posibles métodos para contactar a Konoha. Muchos estaban fuera de consideración por ser demasiado ambiciosos o riesgosos, pero tener tantos planes de respaldo le daba cierta esperanza.

Vagamente notó que un hombre se aproximaba desde la dirección opuesta, pero por un momento su mente falló en reconocerlo; su mente estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en sí podría o no hacer una radio rustica con los materiales que encontrara en el Feudo. Las únicas personas que normalmente se encontraba por el pasillo cerca del ala de invitados eran sirvientes o miembros del Clan Hatake. Si eran los últimos, ella se haría a un lado y reverenciaría educadamente, y si era alguien de los primeros, ella sonreiría y asentiría pero no se detendría.

Cuando finalmente puso atención en su rostro, ella sintió que sus entrañas se contraían casi dramáticamente.

¡Toshio era la _última _persona con la que quería encontrarse!

¿Tal vez si mantenía su cabeza agachada y seguía caminando él no la notaría? Ella había conseguido evitarlo desde esa ocasión en la biblioteca, en parte por los meticulosos esfuerzos de Yui de mantener a Sakura lejos de él y la familia. Pero ahora estaban acercándose en un pasillo vacío y cerrado, y su mirada se posó en ella una vez… y entonces se posó de nuevo en ella mientras su indiferente y vaga expresión en su rostro se afilaba. Él la reconoció. Un rápido vistazo al frente de su cuerpo le dejó saber que él sabía _exactamente _quién era ella.

_Mierda, _pensó, pero permaneció determinada a seguir caminando.

Pero él era uno de la familia, y ella tenía que detenerse y hacer una educada reverencia sin importar si le gustaba o no… y cuando notó que él comenzó a reducir su velocidad también, ella supo que estaba condenada.

—Finalmente das la cara. Pareces ser el fantasma que todo mundo ve menos yo. —Remarcó secamente, una sonrisa horrible y perezosa en sus labios. Sakura se quedó de pie de manera incómoda, sin decir nada esperando que perdiera interés y le dejara continuar su camino.

—¿Te has estado escondiendo de mí? —Le preguntó.

Maldita sea, una pregunta directa. Ella tenía que responder, y después de una pausa asediada, replicó. —No, Toshio-sama. He estado ocupada en el trabajo.

—Te has puesto gorda.

Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente. Probablemente él pensó que era por vergüenza, pero en realidad era una ira brutal. _Por qué simplemente no te mueres; muérete, muérete, muérete, muérete…_

—Pero sigues siendo bonita. —Continuó, mirándola por encima de su nariz. No era del todo aristocrática como la de su padre o la de su madre. Él era un Hatake puro, cosido de manera torpe con partes raras traídas del infierno sin duda. —¿Qué se siente estar esperando al heredero de este Feudo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra alguna. Ella sólo le escupiría si abría la boca ahora.

—¿Y qué se siente saber que mis padres te asesinarán cuando des a luz a nuestro hijo?

Encogiéndose ligeramente, Sakura retrocedió. —Por favor, Toshio-sama, debo regresar a mis deberes o tendré problemas. —Susurró.

—Puedo protegerte, sabes. —Dijo.

Ella le miró con rapidez. —¿Perdón…?

—No tienes que vivir con miedo. Bajo mi protección nadie se atreverá a herirte; ¿No quieres eso?

Ella prefería vivir con ello.

Toshio avanzó para colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella tembló. —Todo lo que tienes que hacer, —Dijo. —es venir y compartir mi cama. Sé mía, y tú y el niño estarán a salvo.

Él no se la creía, y ella tampoco. No podría detener a sus padres y evitar que enviaran asesinos así como tampoco podía controlar su propio pene, y sabía que todo lo que él quería era una compañera de cama. Él esperaba que ella estuviera tan vulnerable y desesperada por seguridad que intentaría cualquier cosa, y eso era algo que podría explotar en orden de ganar algo de quizá la única otra chica además de Yui quien podría acceder.

Pero Sakura prefería morir antes que compartir su cama. —Gracias. —Dijo con la debida reverencia. —Pero no estoy preocupada. No siento la necesidad de protección-

Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sus dedos se apretaron automáticamente. —¿Creíste que eso fue una petición? —Dijo con un ligero tono que escondía la amenaza detrás de sus palabras. —No olvides tu posición, sirvienta. Trabajas para _mí, _tú haces lo que _yo _te diga.

Esto fácilmente podría ir mal. Sin chakra, ella no podría atraparlo de nuevo en un genjutsu y su fuerza física no podría igualar la de él. Todavía era más rápida y podría arrojarlo por encima de su hombro y re-arreglarle la cara si tenía que ser así, pero no había forma en que pudiera hacerlo sin exponerse como kunoichi. Si Toshio intentaba algo, ella estaría obligada a obedecer si quería vivir.

O tendría que matarlo para mantenerlo callado.

—Por favor. —Dijo ella, intentando retroceder de nuevo. Esto no terminaría bien para ninguno si él insistía.

Sus dedos se apretaron en la tela de su yukata, arrojándola hacia la pared con un violento empujón. —¿Sientes ganas de cambiar de idea? —Preguntó. —No tienes que hacer esto difícil para ti.

Un gruñido profundo comenzó a sus pies. Toshio miró hacia abajo con sorpresa en el mismo momento que Sakura y ambos se le quedaron viendo con algo de sorpresa al pequeño e irritado perro.

—¿Qué demonios? —Toshio murmuró, su cara mostrando un feo ceño fruncido mientras veía a Pakkun con molestia. —¿Por qué hay un maldito perro rondando por los pasillos? ¡Vete! —Él intentó darle una patada al pequeño pug, pero Pakkun fácilmente le esquivó y repentinamente comenzó a ladrarle con fuerza al hombro. Eran ladridos sorprendentemente fuertes para su pequeño tamaño, especialmente cuando avanzó y arremetió contra los tobillos de Toshio.

Una de las manos apretando el yukata de Sakura cayó, pero la otra permaneció en su lugar, sacudiéndola mientras Toshio intentaba evadir al perro.

—¡Dile que se vaya! —Toshio le dijo a ella.

—¡No es mío! —Protestó, deseando que él dejara de jalar sus ropas así.

Se estaba haciendo demasiado ruido en ese pasillo que previamente había estado en silencio, y los ladridos de Pakkun estaban haciendo lo suyo para llamar la atención. Más allá en el pasillo, dos chicas emergieron de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—¿Qué es ese ruido, Aki?

—Yui, mira…

Yui lo hizo, y en el momento en que vio a Toshio, manteniendo a Sakura contra la pared con su mano torcida contra su yukata, una tormenta se alojó sobre su rostro para sacar la de vergüenza. Nadie pareció notar que el ladrido se había detenido, porque de pronto Yui era la que estaba ladrando.

—¡Sakura- no te atrevas a molestar a Toshio-sama! ¡Regresa a tus tareas justo ahora! —Gruñó.

Por primera vez Sakura estaba muy contenta del odio patológico de Yui hacia ella. —Sí, Yui. —Dijo dócilmente, y se zafó de los laxos dedos de Toshio. Él no iba a detenerla ahora; no frente a testigos.

—Lamento si ella le ha molestado, Toshio-sama. —Yui se arrastró ante el joven amo. —Veré que sea castigada.

—No te molestes. —Le dijo cortante, y se giró sobre sus talones para alejarse.

Si Yui fuera realmente un gato, cada pelo en su cuerpo estaría erizado en el momento en que él le rechazó. Había molestado al hombre que ella amaba metiéndose entre él y otra mujer que le interesaba. Sólo había una forma con la que podría lidiar con esto…

Poniéndole una cara amarga a Sakura, sus ojos gatunos se entrecerraron todavía más. —Deberías estar avergonzada de ti misma.

—Seguro. —Sakura le dijo mientras la dejaba atrás, acomodándose y alisándose la yukata hasta que ya no estaba arrugada por el agarre de Toshio. Yui le siguió, seguida de cerca por una preocupada Aki.

—Tú pequeña zorra, no te pagan para seducir a tus empleados. —Yui dijo furiosamente mientras bajaban por las escaleras que conducían al sótano. —Te tendré limpiando baños toda la semana por esto.

Sakura se giró, obligando a Yui a detenerse en seco. La otra chica era más alta, pero Sakura no estaba intimidada en lo más mínimo. —No, Yui. No estaré limpiando baños. No para ti, ni para nadie. Chúpala.

La mano de Yui se fue hacia atrás con rapidez y cruzó la cara de Sakura. —¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, puta!

Sakura se llevó una mano a la mejilla, su boca abriéndose por la impresión. —¡Me golpeaste!

—¡Chúpala! —Fue la réplica bastante apropiada de Yui.

Así que Sakura le golpeó en la boca, con la fuerza suficiente como para ver que uno de sus bonitos labios maquillados se abriera. —¡No me toques! —Sakura dijo enfurecida. —¡Acabaré contigo!

Los sirvientes que pasaban comenzaron a alentar su paso para observarlas, ansiosos por el espectáculo de las dos sirvientas al comienzo de una pelea.

Aki intentó intervenir, poniendo una mano entre los dos. —Sakura. —Le dijo con advertencia.

—¡No la defiendas! —Sakura le siseó. —¡Deja de ser tan ciega, Aki! ¡Sabes cómo es Toshio- No he hecho nada malo aquí!

Las lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Yui. —¡Perra! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste y comenzaste a putear por aquí! —Ella golpeó de nuevo a Sakura, sus uñas marcando líneas dolorosas por su mejilla.

—¡Deja de golpearme! —Sakura le golpeó en el ojo.

—¡Tú me estás golpeando!

—Sí, pero _estoy _embarazada.

Esta era la última cosa que Yui necesitaba que le recordaran. Con un gruñido se lanzó hacia Sakura, quien ya estaba lista para enfrentarla, pero Aki y los otros sirvientes claramente no creían que esto fuera una buena idea. Dos fuertes brazos retuvieron a Sakura y otros más arrastraron a Yui mientras varios cuerpos se metieron entre ellos.

—¡Suficiente, señoritas! —Alguien les advirtió. —No nos metan en problemas.

Sakura ignoró la voz de la razón. —¿Sabes qué, Yui? ¡Puedes quedártelo! ¡Yo no lo quiero _–Nadie lo quiere_! Ambos son tan enfermos y retorcidos que se merecen el uno al otro, y si nunca lo veo de nuevo, ¡Estaría _contenta!_ ¡Él es un apestoso cadáver putrefacto y estás más que invitada a quedarte con esa fétida excusa de ser humano!

Varios de los sirvientes intentaron callar a Sakura, incluso yendo tan lejos como para poner manos sobre su boca.

—No puedes decir cosas como esas. —Aki le rogó. —Te van a despedir.

—¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todo el mundo está pensando y lo que _ella _necesita escuchar! —Sakura gritó. —¿Escuchaste Yui? ¡Sigue culpando a otras personas por las acciones de tu amante todo lo que quieras! ¡Ve si eso hace que él te quiera más!

—¡Desearía que te murieras! —Yui gritó, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. —¡Alguien como tú no merece respirar el mismo aire, mucho menos ser quien cargue con su hijo! ¡Te van a matar una de estas noches, y yo no haré más que reírme y escupir en tu cadáver! ¡Perra sucia- estás pidiendo que eso pase!

Por un momento todos en el corredor se quedaron en silencio, incluso Sakura. Nadie esperaba tal veneno… y era claro que decía cada palabra en serio.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —La multitud reunida retrocedió y se separó mientras el alto ayudante del Amo Zuru finamente vestido apareció por la misma escalera por la que Sakura había bajado junto a Yui y Aki. —¡Puedo escuchar los gritos desde los pisos de arriba!

Como sirviente personal del Amo Zuru, él era el miembro más antiguo del personal de la casa. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, porque en cierto modo estaba prácticamente a la par de la familia en lo que respectaba a la jerarquía. Si él había escuchado los poco halagadores comentarios de Sakura sobre Toshio, ella estaría en más problemas de los que creía. Si había escuchado la descarada promesa de muerte que Yui le había hecho a Sakura, a ella también le regañarían.

Él miró entre las dos sirvientas siendo controladas y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. —Esta no es la forma en que dos jóvenes damas deberían comportarse. —Remarcó él. —¿Quién comenzó esto?

Inconscientemente muchos pares de ojos se movieron hacia Yui. Incluso si nadie se atrevió a apuntar dedos, era bastante obvio lo que había sucedido y de quién era culpa. La chica en cuestión tembló con ira y sollozos apenas contenidos, que intentó contener con mucha más fuerza cuando el sirviente del Amo Zuru se giró hacia ella. —¿Eso es cierto, Yui-chan?

—¡No. señor! —Croó con molestia.

Él liberó un pesado suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. —Esto es decepcionante. Con tu comportamiento, no estoy convencido de que estés lista para el puesto como sirvienta personal de Lady Zuru. —Dijo con voz profunda. —Aki tiene más experiencia y veo que es la única que no está aquí siendo sujetada por al menos tres hombres, así que me gustaría que ahora se refieran con respeto y le respondan a ella de ahora en adelante.

Yui se puso blanca de puro coraje. Aki se veía como si quisiera con desesperación rehusarse –no porque no quisiera la posición de sirviente personal, sino porque Yui podría y la odiaría casi tanto como odiaba a Sakura.

—¿Está claro? —La cabeza del personal preguntó.

—Sí, señor. —Aki coreó débilmente.

—Sí. —Yui dijo, sólo que más cortante.

Él se giró hacia Sakura. —Y tú, —Dijo con tono de advertencia. —mejor recuerda tu posición en el futuro. Si escucho que vuelves a insultar al joven amo de nuevo, te llevaré ante él para que te discipline personalmente.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Incluso si es un gusano. —Agregó.

Una risa nerviosa rompió alrededor del pasillo del sótano, y Sakura se relajó un poco. Ella no se atrevió a ver a Yui para saber cómo había recibido el abierto insulto hacia su maravilloso Toshio. Sólo estaba contenta que su pérdida momentánea de control no le hubiera metido en problemas más serios.

—Ahora regresen a sus deberes y si escucho otra palabra sobre esto, todos ustedes lo lamentaran _mucho. _

La gente comenzó a disiparse y los hombres conteniendo a Yui gradualmente la dejaron ir. Sakura no estaba segura de que esto fuera inteligente ya que todavía parecía que a Yui le urgía enterrar las uñas a través de los ojos de Sakura. Entonces un brazo largo envolvió a Sakura y comenzó a alejarla. —Vamos, cariño. —Dijo una amable sirvienta con la que Sakura no había hablado antes. —Deja que esa chica se enoje tanto como quiera. Es hora del almuerzo, ¿Quieres comer?

Sakura gradualmente le permitió ser llevada hacia el pasillo del comedor. Para ese momento realmente necesitaba la comida y devoró con ganas tazones de fideos hasta que estuvo en peligro real de explotar. Sus manos todavía se sacudían ligeramente, pero sabía que esto no era por su encuentro con Yui (Sakura tuvo encuentros como este muy frecuentemente como para que una perra con ojos de gato que no podía lastimar a un tomate incluso si lo golpeara con un martillo sacara lo peor de ella). La verdad, fue Toshio quien le dejó así.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Pakkun no hubiera estado ahí para sonar la alarma? ¿Qué si Yui y Aki no hubieran estado ahí trabajando cerca? Hubiera sido obligada a elegir entre sufrir todo lo que conllevaba ser una ninja encubierta –aceptar los no solicitados e incluso violentos avances sexuales- o, sobrepasar a Toshio con su velocidad física y su fuerza –algo que no sería suficiente como para protegerla en este lugar a menos que lo matara de la misma manera en que había asesinado a Hatake Matsuke. Los deseos de auto-preservarse chocaban con su deseo de preservar la soberanía de su propio cuerpo, y honestamente no sabía qué hubiera tenido que elegir si Aki y Yui no se hubieran acercado a ellos como habían hecho. Al menos estaba segura aquí, sentada en una mesa con docenas de otros sirvientes, sin tener que hacer esa horrible decisión. Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera sola? ¿Cuándo sería la siguiente ocasión en que él le arrinconara? ¿Qué pasaría si la _buscaba _como antes?

La mano de Sakura aterrizó en un delgado y afilado cuchillo que estaba entre dos vasos a una corta distancia. Ella suspiró. Tendría que funcionar por el momento.

Mientras se levantaba, pasó su mano por la cuchilla sin que los demás le vieran. Cuando bajó la mano hacia su costado, el cuchillo ya no estaba.

Le hizo sentir marginalmente más segura el tener algo afilado bajo su manga. Si alguien lo encontraba y hacia alguna pregunta, ella inocentemente clamaría que era para pelar zanahorias. Si alguien intentaba asesinarla o jalar su ropa, ella alegremente lo enterraría en el rostro de su atacante y después clamaría que era para pelar zanahorias una vez que le quitara la sangre.

Pasando los corredores de la servidumbre más silenciosos, Sakura regresó al dormitorio donde esperaba tener algo de descanso antes de comenzar con su tarea de recoger flores frescas para las habitaciones de invitados con Kaoru. No estaba del todo sorprendida cuando escuchó el ahora familiar golpeteo de uñas sobre los pisos detrás de ella mientras Pakkun trotaba para alcanzarla.

—¿Me merezco un gracias? —Preguntó él mientras se ponía a su altura.

—¿Por comportarte como un animal? —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Felicidades, supongo.

—Evité que te metieras en problemas. —Le dijo alegremente. —Claramente hay pocas cosas que puedo hacer en un apuro. ¿Tienes el rollo de Kakashi, verdad?

—En mi habitación.

—Cárgalo contigo todo el tiempo. No sabes cuándo lo necesitarás.

—Mira, tengo este cuchillo ahora-

—No seas tan orgullosa y vana. —Rebatió. —Quizá no quieras la ayuda de Kakashi, pero él te dejo ese rollo para protegerte y serías una tonta si lo rechazaras considerando tu condición.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. —¡No necesito ayuda! —Le dijo cortante. No le gustaba ser regañada por un perro, y tampoco le gustaba encarar el hecho de que se había prometido el no tomar riesgos innecesarios ahora que estaba embarazada… y que eso involucraba aceptar toda la ayuda que pudiera, incluso si era de Kakashi.

—Sakura-

—No me molestes. —Gruñó. —Vete antes de que alguien te vea.

El pequeño pug suspiró y retrocedió hasta que ella ya no pudo escuchar sus garritas golpeando el suelo. _Qué molestia._ —Pensó, porque mientras el perro estuviera vigilándola, escapar de este lugar sería difícil. Cierto, Pakkun no sería mucho problema con el cuál lidiar si intentaba detenerle para que no escapara, pero él podía llamar a los otros miembros de su jauría si lo necesitaba. Si llamaba a Bull, quien era casi del mismo tamaño que su nombre, ella tendría que aceptar su derrota.

Kakashi ciertamente no le había dejado mucha libertad cuando él se había ido, pero ella tenía planes propios en los cuales trabajar…

La puerta de su dormitorio apareció y ella se apresuró a entrar, contenta, buscando la frescura y la suavidad de su futón. No había nada mejor que una siesta en la tarde después de almorzar escuchando la lluvia afuera. Pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta, extrañas voces murmurando dentro le hicieron alentarse instintivamente y enmascarar sus pasos. La gente sólo hablaba así cuando estaban quejándose de alguien más.

—…ella nunca debió venir aquí. —Esa era definitivamente Yui. Su voz estaba ronca y dispareja, como si hubiera estado llorando desde que Sakura hubiera dejado el sótano.

—No es su culpa, Yui. —Aki dijo suavemente. —Tienes que admitir que Toshio-sama no es el tipo de persona que toma un 'no' por respuesta-

—Eso no es cierto- ¡Y no hables así de él! —Yui le ladró. —¡Ella le provocó! Él puede ser débil frente a una cara bonita, pero son_ ellas _quienes se arrojan a él por su dinero y poder. Si ella no fuera bonita, él nunca hubiera caído en sus trucos. Voy a hacerla fea mientras duerme esta noche y veremos si él todavía la desea mañana.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ligeramente. Quizás esta noche dormiría en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del piso de arriba…

Aki suspiró. —No hagas nada estúpido, Yui. Te meterás en problemas.

—No me importa. —La otra chica bufó.

Cuando Sakura se acercó, ella fue capaz de ver a través de la diminuta abertura entre las dos puertas deslizantes. Ella podía ver la espalda de Yui, y Aki parecía estar acuclillada junto a ella, aplicando algo que parecía yodo en su labio partido.

—No me refiero a problemas _normales._ —Aki le dijo. —Esa no es una chica con la que tengas que meterte.

—¿Por qué no? —Yui demandó petulantemente. —Ella lo merece.

—Está bajo la protección del clan Hatake. Incluso tú sabes que es mejor no provocarlos.

El ceño fruncido de Sakura. El clan Hatake ciertamente no estaba protegiéndola, pero quizás Aki estaba mintiendo para hacer que Yui retrocediera.

—No te creo. —Yui bufó. —Lo hubiera escuchado.

—Bueno, lo estás escuchando ahora, ¿No? ¿Conoces a Hatake Kakashi, cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Él me dijo que si algo le sucedía a Sakura mientras él no estaba… sólo digamos que él no estará contento si le arruinas la cara.

Yui no sonaba tan confiada de pronto. —¿Qué crees que haría él?

—Es un asesino entrenado; ¿Qué _crees _que hará él?

—Pero, _¿Por qué?_ —Yui siseó. —¿Él qué tiene que ver?

—Él la quiere, esa es la razón.

—¿Ella también lo sedujo?

—Quizás… solo… no hagas más amenazas contra ella, ¿De acuerdo? Ella ya ha tenido dos atentados contra su vida, probablemente te tomará en serio, y entonces ¿Qué va a pasarte si ella _le dice _eso?

—¡Ch…! ¿Cómo alguien la _desearía? _Está gorda.

Sakura retrocedió rápidamente, sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza a sus costados que sus uñas se hundieron dolorosamente en sus palmas. Ella disfrutó de ese aguijonazo –le mantenía en línea y evitaba que corriera para golpear a Yui en la cara. Mejor irse ahora antes de que se rindiera ante la tentación.

Pero mientras se alejaba, no eran los insultos de Yui lo que permanecían en su mente, era la mención de Aki sobre Kakashi. Aparentemente habían hablado el uno con el otro, algo que Aki había fallado en mencionar, y que Kakashi le había advertido que mejor nada le sucediera mientras no estuviera.

_¡Idiota!_ —Ella se puso furiosa internamente. ¿Él sabía cuán peligroso era para ambos que los relacionaran en este lugar? Si alguien descubría que ella era de Konoha, su vida estaría terminada.

_Él la quiere, esa es la razón._

Sakura no estaba segura de si quería pensar sobre eso. Probablemente sólo Aki había malinterpretado la realidad de su relación, pero de alguna manera la idea no le alarmó ni le molestó; ¿Qué pasaría si Kakashi le deseara? ¿Sería eso así de malo?

Era una pena que ella supiera que no era verdad…

* * *

Fuera de la habitación principal del Hokage, Hatake Kakashi se movía como una pantera enjaulada –una pantera enjaulada que tenía una impresionante resaca, pero eso era de esperarse cuando ahogabas tus penas en tinis de duraznos y entonces te ibas a casa, brazo con brazo con otro hombre y despertabas con dicho hombre haciéndote cucharita.

Desafortunadamente, Kakashi ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en temas más serios: el primero y más importante era que necesitaba conseguir el permiso para regresar al Feudo Zuru, y de vuelta con Sakura. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil conseguir una baja temporal cuando _no había una guerra. _Incluso si Tsunade quería dársela, ahora tenía que convencer a los concejales de que dejar ir a uno de sus mejores peleadores tomar una pequeña misión para cuidar de una chica embarazada era una buena idea. De alguna forma, Kakashi no creía que lo verían de esa manera. Pero era sólo cuestión de cortesía, ya que sin importar si le daban o no el permiso, él regresaría de cualquier forma, sin embargo era sólo con el permiso que podría asegurarse de que nadie iría tras él. Sin eso, él tendría que ponerse creativo…

La pesada puerta de cedro crujió al abrirse y el rostro de Shizune apareció. —Llegaste a tiempo. —Observó astutamente mientras lo invitaba a pasar. —Por aquí.

Era un salón lleno, con rollos y libros amontonados en el suelo y estrategas de guerra y analistas reunidos alrededor de las mesas mientras veían inteligentemente los mapas. Tenían que bajar dos escaleras y caminar a través de un arco para llegar al salón de los concejales donde Tsunade estaba con los viejos. Como Shizune, ellos parecían algo sorprendidos de ver que él estaba a tiempo.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre ti. —Tsunade dijo. —Tu petición de partir a esta particular misión debido a la… condición física de Sakura… es poco ortodoxa, pero creo que conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Entonces puedo irme? —Kakashi preguntó con esperanza.

—No tan rápido. —Koharu dijo ligeramente. —Si fueras otro, creería que estás intentando escaparte de las misiones de alto riesgo por pura cobardía.

La mandíbula de Kakashi se apretó. —La cobardía no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sakura necesita ayuda. —Dijo, antes de agregar rápidamente. —Para su misión.

—Estamos conscientes de que está embarazada. —Homura dijo cortante. —Este es un giro de eventos extremadamente desafortunado y lamentamos la perdida de una de nuestras más preciadas kunoichi.

Él lo hizo sonar como si ella hubiera muerto.

—Reconocemos que necesita ayuda, sin embargo, lo que quisiéramos saber es ¿Por qué deberíamos enviar a un jounin a cuidar de una médico embarazada? —Koharu le preguntó en su voz de anciana chillona.

—Porque… ella me lo pidió. —Dijo penosamente.

—¿En serio? —Levantó una ceja gris hacia él. —¿Por qué fue así? ¿No será que tú eres el padre, o sí?

Kakashi abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de él. Tsunade rápidamente tomó las riendas. —Sakura terminó embarazada en esta misión. —Les explicó a los viejos. —Kakashi es un amigo cercano de ella y obviamente quiere ofrecer su ayuda.

Salvado. Pero los viejos tenían rostros naturalmente desconfiados y la forma en que se miraron el uno al otro le hizo preguntarse si habían descubierto la verdad. —He estado en el Feudo donde Sakura está de encubierta. —Continuó de cualquier forma. —Ya he establecido un rol para mí ahí, y enviar a otra persona en mi lugar levantaría sospechas. Ahora que me conocen, es sólo lógico ser yo quien regrese.

—¿Y la traerás de vuelta? —Koharu trinó.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Lo intentaré, pero Sakura no es capaz de viajaren su condición actual. —Él esperaba.

—¿Requiere de un médico? —Tsunade le preguntó con rapidez.

—Ya hay un doctor muy capaz viviendo en el Feudo. No es un médico ninja, pero es un médico general. Es lo suficientemente bueno.

Los ancianos se vieron el uno al otro con preocupación y entonces a Tsunade antes de regresar su mirada a Kakashi. Probablemente tenían una conexión psíquica. Era la única explicación por la que posiblemente hubieran llegado a un acuerdo mutuo sin hablar. —Lo máximo que podemos garantizarte son tres meses. —Homura le dijo.

Tres meses. No sería suficiente para ver el embarazo llegar a término, pero mucho podía suceder en ese espacio de tiempo. Mucho podía cambiar. Pedir más tiempo sería probar su suerte, así que él tendría que conformarse con lo que había conseguido y sentirse afortunado por recibir el permiso de cualquier manera. —Gracias, señores. —Dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—Por aquí. —Tsunade dijo, tocándole el codo. —Tenemos papeles que firmar.

Él siguió a la Hokage fuera del salón de los consejeros y a lo largo del pasillo hacia su oficina. Mientras caminaban, ella casi habló sin parar. —Tienes que cuidarla. Asegúrate que permanezca abrigada y bien alimentada.

—Está embarazada, Hokage-sama, no enferma. —Kakashi le recordó.

—¡Y si no la cuidas adecuadamente, te arrancaré la cabeza! —Le gritó. —¿Lo entiendes, Kakashi? Te estoy confiando a mi aprendiz, a ti y a tu inepto y penoso cuidado, cuando debería enviar a alguien más competente y comprensivo –como Shizune. Pero por alguna razón ella pidió por ti y aunque odie aceptarlo, si eso es lo que ella quiere, que así sea. No creas que no sé por qué ella te pidió. No estoy ciega.

—No sé qué quiere decir. —Dijo con la voz plana. Realmente no lo sabía.

—Es obvio que ella está bastante encariñada contigo, y dudo que tus sentimientos hacia ella sean menores si estás inclinado a ir tan lejos por ella. Quizás no me guste, pero entiendo sus deseos en esta situación.

Excepto que esto no era para nada lo que Sakura quería. Ella era su prisionera a todos los efectos, y no por primera vez él se preguntó si era lo que algunas personas llamarían un "villano". Ciertamente se sentía como uno. Sólo los villanos mantendrían a damiselas contra su voluntad. Sólo le faltaba un calabozo y un malvado dragón custodiándola, aunque él suponía que Pakkun estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

En su oficina, Tsunade inmediatamente comenzó a buscar alrededor de sus cajones, pasando de carpeta en carpeta. —P… P… P… Permiso… ¿Quizás está en la B…?

Kakashi esperó pacientemente cerca de su escritorio. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era firmar papeles y él sería libre de irse. Se iría una vez que guardara sus cosas, y con algo de suerte estaría de vuelta en el Feudo antes de que la semana terminara. Si Pakkun era confiable y Sakura no tenía deseos de morir, ella seguiría ahí.

Tsunade estaba todavía buscando entre sus carpetas cuando un educado golpe sonó tras la puerta. —Hokage-sama. —Dijo una voz dulce. —Los reportes de la frontera que ordenó están aquí.

Él conocía esa voz. Algo incómodo picó su nuca y las palmas de sus manos mientras giraba la cabeza para saludar a la mujer parándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Ah, sólo ponlos en el escritorio, Sable. —Tsunade dijo alegremente sin darse la vuelta.

Sable se metió en la sala con un montón de carpetas azules, dándole a Kakashi una sonrisa sabionda mientras lo dejaba atrás. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Podía sentir problemas y repentinamente supo que aquí venía uno. Este era su regalo. Su boca se abrió para gritar una advertencia, e incluso si ya estaba moviéndose, él supo que era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba pasando detrás de Tsunade, las carpetas estaban cayéndose –una cuchilla brillante y plateada resplandeció y entonces fue enterrada.

Tsunade no gritó. Ella sólo resolló mientras un río de rojo se deslizaba por su espalda, manchando toda su blusa. Sable sacó la cuchilla, lista para clavarla de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez Kakashi atrapó su muñeca y con un movimiento la tiró violentamente al suelo. Zafó su muñeca, y la kunoichi bajo él siseó en dolor. Pero sin importar los huesos que hubiera roto él, ella lo volteó a ver salvajemente, con una incredulidad total por lo que había hecho. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Le gritó. —¡Ella tenía que morir!

Kakashi la mantuvo clavada al suelo con su peso completo mientras ella luchaba iracundamente pese a sus heridas. —¡ANBU! —Rugió él, mirando por encima de su hombro a Tsunade. Ella se había puesto silenciosamente de rodillas, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante pero sus dedos blancuzcos apretaban aún los cajones. —¡Necesito un médico! —Gritó de nuevo.

No estaban lejos en un lugar como este y en segundos escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados mientras Shizune y dos élites enmascarados aparecían en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —La primera cosa que Shizune notó fue a Kakashi clavando a Sable en el suelo, pero en el momento en que su mirada se movió hacia su maestra, ella se olvidó de ellos. —_¡Tsunade!_

Los dos guardias ANBU se movieron hacia Kakashi, pero él sacudió la cabeza. —Su prioridad ahora es llevar a la Hokage al hospital. Yo llevaré a ésta a interrogación.

Debajo de él, Sable se flexionó y peleó contra su peso. —_¡…bastardo!_ —Dijo con la voz asfixiada. —¡Estás muerto, Kakashi! ¡Cometiste un _gran _error!

—Sí. —Jadeó él, mirando por encima de su hombro a la Hokage que estaba agachada sobre su propio charco de sangre, junto a ella estaba una daga manchada con un ungüento pegajoso de color amarillo que sólo podía ser veneno. —Creo que sí.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Un Viejo Amigo Regresa_

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Lager: Tipo de cerveza que se hace con levaduras de fermentación lenta, lo que provoca una acentuación de su sabor.

(**) Sable: Este nombre corresponde con el escrito original. En español, el mamífero al que se refieren es la Marta Cibelina que es un mustélido (carnívoro/carroñero de cuerpo largo al que pertenecen también las comadrejas entre muchos otros). Habita en Japón (y otros países) en Hokkaido y es apreciado por su pelaje que va desde el castaño hasta el negro. Una marta con ese color se conoce también como Diamante Negro.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ahhh, amo las interacciones entre Kakashi y Tenzou, ¿Ustedes no? Pobre Tenzou, tener que ser el hoyo de los secretos de Kakashi y tener que aguantarlo todo esto de Sakura y su embarazo... Por otro lado, parece que Sakura no se va a quitar de encima a Toshio (aunque puede que a Yui sí...), por si no tenía ya suficiente.

¡Y el ataque hacia Tsunade! Sin quererlo, Kakashi ha colaborado en este complot, ¿Podrán salir bien librados?

Isabel: Kakashi no hace lo que se le da la gana aquí, créeme, tendrá que pensarle mucho y jugar al estratega con todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, sólo que, como era de esperarse lo que ha pasado con Sakura no es algo que le haya caído del todo bien. Fue egoísta, sí, no hay manera alguna de negarlo. Pero vamos a darle un voto de confianza ahora que planea regresar al Feudo (aunque ahora con lo de Tsunade...) Gracias por continuar apoyando la historia y espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado.

¡Y eso es todo! Esta vez seré breve porque tengo muchísimo que traducir. Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato en estos días. Y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción y sus comentarios; ¡Nos leemos!


	21. Un Viejo Amigo Regresa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**N/A:** Si ustedes no lo han escuchado ya, una de las grandes autoras de KakaSaku, **Serenanna**, falleció este febrero (2009). Sus fics estaban entre los primeros que me arrastraron al fandom, así que probablemente no estaría aquí si no fuera por ella. Sólo tuve el placer de hablar con ella algunas ocasiones, pero siempre fue –sin duda alguna- una de las personas más dulces y amables que he conocido y ahora desearía haber tenido más tiempo para conocerla. Espero que lean sus fics, si no lo han hecho todavía, y que la recuerden y que recuerden sus talentosas contribuciones al fandom y otros.

**www. fanfiction ~ serenanna**

Se siente como una ofrenda muy pobre, pero de cualquier forma me gustaría dedicarle esta historia a ella. Era una persona maravillosa, y una maravillosa escritora, y será extrañada.

**N/T:** Serenanna falleció a causa de una neumonía que se complicó, y sus padres fueron quienes dieron a conocer la noticia a través de su cuenta de fanfiction. Si bien recuerdan, en su momento les comenté de _**Dirty Deeds**_ (una historia KakaSaku –inconclusa por obvias razones-) que me encantó. Si tienen la oportunidad de leer sus historias, por favor háganlo.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 20**

Un Viejo Amigo Regresa

* * *

_Durante mucho tiempo, estuve enamorada,_

_no sólo enamorada, estaba obsesionada_

_con una amistad que nadie más podría tocar._

_No funcionó, estoy cubierta en cascarones._

* * *

A ella siempre le habían gustado los establos allá en Konoha, pero eso era porque habían estado más limpios que estos. Sakura se vio obligada a subir la manga de su yukata por encima de su nariz para protegerla de los ofensivos olores que venían del piso. Paja vieja, huesos de animales diminutos, y a mucho excremento, junto con otras cosas. Pero si sabía una cosa del corral de aves allá en su casa, era que estos lugares usualmente eran silenciosos, así que esa era la razón por la que no estuvo del todo preparada para el repentino coro de furiosos chillidos que rompió en cuanto entró al aviario principal. Con su manga todavía plantada sobre su cara, se giró para darles a las filas de ruidosas aves una mirada de profunda consternación.

—¿Por qué hay tantos cuervos? —Ella preguntó al chico que estaba alimentando con lo que parecía ser ratones triturados a un enorme cuervo sin escuchar a las otras aves.

Él la miró con el rostro plano. Ella recordaba que su nombre era algo como 'Haru'. —Uh… pertenecen al Clan Hatake. Parecen enviar muchos mensajes, pero no usan nuestras aves.

—¿Quién usa cuervos? —Sakura se preguntó en voz alta mientras un grupito de cuervos negros cacarearon molestos hacia ella. —¿Un grupo de estos tiene un nombre bastante sombrío, no? ¿Cuál es el sustantivo colectivo?

El chico tampoco parecía ser un entusiasta sobre cuervos. —Un asesinato. (*)—Dijo con la voz plana. —¿Hay algo que necesites?

Sakura le extendió una nota doblada a él. —La costurera quiere hacer un pedido de telas. —Dijo.

—Ah… no hay problema. —Él tomó la nota y leyó cuidadosamente el contenido. Sakura le observó con cuidado. Si él hacía eso con cada mensaje que le dijeran que enviara, entonces había pocas probabilidades de pasarle algo a menos que estuviera escrito en un código bastante codificado. O tal vez tendría que intentarlo cuando él no estuviera ahí. —¿Dónde tiene que enviarlo?

Sakura enredó cabello en su dedo inocentemente. —Um… ¿Tienes alguno que vaya a Konoha? —Preguntó casualmente.

—¿Konoha? —Repitió con incredulidad.

—Sí, Konoha. —Dijo ella, viéndolo con seguridad.

—¿Estás… estás segura de es ahí donde quiere enviar la orden? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Las telas normalmente se piden desde Ame.

—Estoy segura de que dijo Konoha. —Sakura persistió. —¿Tienes alguna ave entrenada para volar ahí?

—N-no…

Maldición. —Bueno, ¿Quizás tengas alguno que vuele a otro lado en el País del Fuego o a una aldea que pase el mensaje?

—¿Por qué tendríamos alguna conexión con el País del Fuego? —El chico preguntó. —Estamos en guerra con ellos.

—¿Lo estamos? —Las esperanzas de Sakura estaban adelgazándose con rapidez. Ella miró a su alrededor a los postes de halcones, milanos y búhos dormilones. Ninguno de ellos estaba entrenado para volar a Konoha… pero no era nada que no hubiera esperado. La familia probablemente nunca antes había necesitado contactar a Konoha, y parecía que nunca sería el caso.

Sakura miró a los cuervos. Si este grupo era la red de comunicación de Sindicato, algunos quizás habían viajado a Konoha para contactar a Kakashi; ¿Se atrevería siquiera a preguntar o a probar? No eran criaturas sensibles, pero había un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos, y Sakura no creía que fuera sabio confiar algún mensaje que pensaba enviar a la Hokage con una de las propias aves del Sindicato.

—Tienes razón. —Suspiró finalmente. —Era probablemente Ame. Me equivoqué.

Mientras observaba al chico acomodar la orden de la costurera en un tubo alrededor de la pierna de un halcón, Sakura creyó escuchar a alguien gritar afuera. Pero eso no era inusual. Las personas en el patio siempre se gritaban la una a la otra, a veces era la única forma de ser escuchados. Pero entonces alguien más gritó, y después otra persona se unió… y no parecía ser el grito casual de "_¡¿Quién tomó mi martillo?!" _Sino más bien del tipo _"¡Al suelo y levanta las manos!"_

Algo golpeó una de las paredes de afuera de los establos, levantando algo más que algunas plumas. Sakura olvidó el mensaje y al chico de las corrales e inmediatamente se apresuró para ver qué había causado la conmoción.

Era un monje.

Ella reconoció sus ropas negras y purpuras y el enorme kasa de bambú que cubría su cabeza. Aunque era un poquito raro: en una mano estaba sosteniendo una _espada _que no era algo que un monje cargara, y en la otra arrastraba a un hombre inconsciente por el cuello de su ropa. Había otros cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo del patio, la mayoría de ellos eran guardias Zuru, pero al menos uno era un Hatake. Sakura notó eso con alegría secreta.

—¡Deja a nuestro hombre! —Gritó un guardia Zuru mientras él y una docena de otros hombres intentaban rodear al monje.

—Él me atacó. —El monje replicó con la voz calmada. Había algo terriblemente familiar en esa voz. Una ola de pánico y emoción dejó el cuerpo de Sakura cosquilleando en shock y consciencia aguda. Sus rodillas amenazaron con vencerse.

_No puede ser…_

—¡Estás rodeado! ¡Suelta tu arma! —El mismo guardia amenazó.

Pero alguien más estaba aproximándose desde la entrada de la casa principal, con el paso confidente de un hombre que no le temía a nada, cuando quizás debía hacerlo, Sakura pensó. Sin romper su ritmo, Karasu atravesó el círculo de guardias y confiscó una de sus espadas mientras pasaba, y en el siguiente segundo él estaba moviéndose hacia el monje.

El hombre dejó caer a su rehén y giró para evitarlo. Chispas eléctricas volaron mientras las espadas se encontraban, una y otra vez, y el corazón de Sakura se posó firmemente en su garganta. Ella conocía ese estilo de pelea, y esos deliberados y pesados golpes y tal mínimo esfuerzo moviéndose como si estuviera casi burlándose. Ciertamente no era un monje.

La pelea fue interrumpida por un rápido destello de luz y el crepitar de electricidad, y en el mismo momento una de las espadas se rompió y deshizo en piezas.

Karasu miró lo que quedaba de su rota empuñadura con decepción. —Ah. —Dijo. —Sospechaba que serías tú, pero tenía que estar seguro. Espero que no estés aquí para causar problemas o realmente tendré que ponerme serio.

—Sólo estoy aquí porque tenemos un enemigo en común. —El monje dijo, regresando la espada a su vaina blanca y negra. —Tengo información que venderte.

Karasu hizo un gesto para que los otros hombres se retiraran. —Mejor que valga mucho o tal vez intentaré llevarte a Konoha yo mismo para cobrar la recompensa, Uchiha-san.

El monje se quitó su enorme sombrero e hizo una reverencia. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde que Sakura lo había cortado, pero conocía ese rostro tan bien que él podría estar usando una peluca rosa y aun así lo reconocería. Ella reconocía a Sasuke cuando lo veía.

Él, sin embargo, no podía verla.

* * *

—Puedo ver el miedo en ese ojo tuyo, Kakashi.

Agua estaba cayendo sobre las frías paredes de piedra, construidas de manera tan gruesa que ningún grito podría penetrarlas. Todo tipo de cosas terribles tomaban lugar dentro de esas oscuras cámaras muy debajo de la montaña, la evidencia de eso eran las manchas oscuras en el suelo y el apestoso desagüe en la esquina. A veces el sólo sentarse en esas habitaciones era suficiente para romper el espíritu de alguien. Sable, sin embargo, seguía con sus ojos brillantes y desafiantes. Su brazo quizás estaba roto en tres diferentes lugares y tal vez ella estuviera atada por completo a una silla de hierro que podía ser electrificada, pero todavía le sonreía, sabiendo exactamente quién tenía la mano ganadora ahora mismo.

Kakashi se quedó de pie rígidamente contra una pared con los brazos firmemente cruzados y su mandíbula apretada. Los guardias ANBU que no había podido alejar le habían ayudado a escoltarla aquí, pero habían partido para ir con Ibiki. Él llegaría pronto y entonces comenzaría el interrogatorio.

—Algunos lo sospechábamos, y todos nos lo preguntábamos. —Continuó, su voz haciendo eco en la pequeña habitación. —Fuiste acogido por esas personas por mucho tiempo. Te volviste suave. Eres tan esquizofrénico como ese papito loco que tenías ¡En un minuto me ordenas que asesine a la Hokage, en el siguiente saltas encima de mí para salvarle la vida!

—No tenía idea de que eso significaba. —Gruñó. —Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca te la hubiera dado.

—¿No quieres ser Hokage? —Siseó.

—No. Y ciertamente no así.

—Debiste dejarme asesinarla… ¡Porque ahora estás _muerto!_ —Sable se rio casi alegremente. —¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Kakashi?! ¡Has traicionado a tu propio clan! ¡Cuando Karasu escuche esto, no vamos a tener soportar a bastardos presumidos como _tú!_ Estarán pidiendo tu sangre y al final eso tendrán. Nadie disfruta tener al heredero real paseando por ahí, sabes. Cosas como esta… son sólo el tipo de excusa que necesitan para deshacerse de ti.

Kakashi le miró con enojo.

—Puedo ver qué estás pensando. —Se río suavemente. —Estás pensando… _Karasu no descubrirá nada si la mantengo encerrada aquí. _Eres tan estúpido. En el momento que esa escoria de Ibiki llegue, le voy a decir todo. Le voy a contar sobre quienes pertenecen al Sindicato y porqué hacemos esto, ¡Y estaré encantada de contarle exactamente _quién eres!_ ¡Sólo me entristece que nunca veré la cara de esa anciana cuando sepa que el jounin en quien más confió ha estado jugando para el otro equipo todo el tiempo!

Kakashi se levantó de la pared y caminó detrás de su silla para comenzar a caminar. Ya no podía mantenerse quieto.

—Tal como ves, hermano, no tienes elección. —Sable le dijo airadamente. —Mántenme aquí, y pronto toda la aldea sabrá de tu traición y estarás sentado junto a mí cuando comiencen a presionar contra nuestra cabeza para averiguar todos nuestros secretos. Tu única oportunidad es liberarme en este preciso segundo. Parece que será conveniente para ambos si ninguno menciona lo que hiciste hoy.

Kakashi se detuvo para arrodillarse frente a ella. —¿No le dirás a Karasu que he intervenido?

—Sólo le diré que algún estúpido imbécil con mierda en lugar de cerebro se entrometió y apenas escapé con vida. —Dijo confiada. —Ni siquiera tengo que mentir, ¿Ves? Te protegeré. Nadie tiene que saber que traicionaste al clan.

—Sable… —Murmuró, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. —¿Mi traición? ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?

El rostro de ella se endureció.

—En el segundo en que salgas de aquí le informaré al momento. —Dijo con pesadez. —Sé qué sientes sobre mí, y sé que estás mojándote ante el mero pensamiento de entregarme. Podría dejarte ir, pero sé que estaría entregando mi propia vida. Así que ya lo ves, por mi propio bien no puedo dejarte aquí.

Ella le gruñó. —Y cuando Ibiki-

—Cuando él llegue… quizás en tres minutos desde ahora, le dirás todo, ¿No? —Kakashi aceptó. —Si te dejo caer, me llevarás contigo. De hecho, sé que arrastrarías a todo el clan contigo para asegurarte que acaben conmigo, y no puedo permitir eso. Mi traición sobre tu misión palidece en comparación a la traición que acabas de admitir. Por el bien del clan, tampoco puedo dejarte aquí.

—_¡Kakashi!_ —Siseó en advertencia, antes de inmediatamente cambiar a un tono más afectuoso. —Hermano, piensa bien esto.

—Tú no eres mi hermana, Sable. —Replicó con la voz nivelada, levantando el pequeño relicario descansando contra su clavícula. Era el tipo de relicario en el que las personas solían guarda fotos de sus padres o de sus hijos, o sus amadas parejas. Kakashi sabía que Sable no tenía a ninguno de ellos.

—¡No te atrevas! —Ella gritó, luchando contra sus correas mientras él arrancaba el relicario de su garganta y lo abría en su palma.

—Algo predecible, Sable. —Dijo suavemente, sosteniendo una pequeña capsula entre sus dedos. —Es mejor mantener esas cosas en las costuras de tu ropa.

—¿Cómo tú? —Escupió de vuelta.

—Yo no cargo con píldoras de cianuro. El suicidio es para los débiles. —Dijo con la voz plana mientras reventaba la capsula en su palma y derramaba el veneno de su interior. —Parece azúcar, ¿No crees? —Aunque probablemente no sepa igual de dulce. Quizá quieras apretarte la nariz.

—Eres un cerdo. —Arremetió contra él. —¡Eres un cerdo, tu madre era una puta, y tu padre fue la más grande desgracia que nació en el clan! ¡Te pudrirás solo en el infierno por cómo has arrastrado nuestro gran nombre en el lodo!

—Ahora cállate. —Dijo él, moviéndose para ponerse detrás de ella mientras con la palma cubría su boca. Sus labios permanecieron firmemente cerrados, rehusándose a aceptar el veneno presionado contra ellos, pero no sería capaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo. No cuando Kakashi le apretó la nariz y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Podía sofocarse o podía abrir la boca: era su elección ahora. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en los brazos de Kakashi.

Después de algunos segundos su boca se abrió con un gran resuello. Kakashi quitó la mano y retrocedió para observarla jadear ansiosamente por aire, incluso mientras sus ojos comenzaron a girar en su cabeza. —T-… tú no eres nada más que… un…

Ella tembló y se retorció mientras su cerebro comenzaba a dormirse. Kakashi observó desapasionadamente, esperando sentir algo mientras su cuerpo moría tal como había atestiguado tantas veces en su vida. Él esperaba algo como la culpa. Un poco de arrepentimiento. Quizás algo de dolor en su corazón.

Todo lo que sintió fue alivio.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo a ella vacíamente mientras se movía para aflojar sus ataduras.

Para el momento en que Ibiki abrió la pesada puerta y entró, Sable estaba jorobada en su silla, el relicario roto en su mano. Él le frunció el ceño a Kakashi quien nuevamente estaba de pie contra la pared. —¿Qué sucedió? —Demandó saber, avanzando para presionar la mano contra el cuello de ella en búsqueda de su pulso, pero se había detenido minutos atrás.

—Tenía una píldora en su relicario. No pude detenerla. —Kakashi dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ibiki le miró con furia. —¡¿Era una espía del Sindicato y la dejaste morir?! ¡Esta era la única pista que teníamos!

—De cualquier forma no iba a ser así de sencillo. —Kakashi murmuró. —¿Quizá la autopsia nos diga algo?

—Lo dudo. —Ibiki dijo mientras él se levantaba. —Esa gente es meticulosa.

Kakashi se separó de la pared y caminó hacia la puerta. —Entonces estamos de vuelta en donde comenzamos. —Dijo con simpleza.

—Kakashi. —Ibiki le interrumpió, haciéndolo detenerse cerca de la puerta. —Tsunade quiere verte.

—¿Entonces ella está bien? —Preguntó con vaguedad.

—¿Lo dudabas?

Kakashi sonrió suavemente y sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo estoy aliviado.

* * *

—¿Quién es él? —Kaoru se apretó más cerca del hueco en las pantallas, intentando obtener una mejor vista del comedor debajo. Ellos estaban en el piso superior, en el punto perfecto para ver hacia la gente reunida alrededor de la mesa, y al nuevo invitado. Sakura no se sentía enteramente cómoda de estar espiando desde aquí.

Sin embargo, probablemente no eran los únicos sirvientes que estaban espiando a través de las paredes. Había algo de emoción y curiosidad en la casa justo ahora.

Era increíble como incluso en sitios como este, el nombre Uchiha todavía mantenía profundo respeto y significado para muchas personas.

Bueno… además de Kaoru, claro estaba.

—¿Qué es él, un monje? —La chica en cuestión demandó silenciosamente. —¿Qué tipo de monje lunático carga una espada?

—No es un monje, Kaoru. —Aki susurró. —Obviamente está disfrazado. Es un criminal buscado, sabes.

—También lo es Karasu, pero no lo ves vestido como un cura.

—No lo sé, ¿Quizá le gusta disfrazarse? —Aki supuso. —Como sea, todo el mundo dice que está un poquito loco.

—Sí, pero ¿_Quién _es él? —Kaoru siseó de nuevo.

—No me digas que nunca escuchaste hablar de los Uchiha. —Aki suspiró.

—¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?

—Sakura, tú dile.

Sakura se negó. —¿Por qué yo?

—Eres del País del Fuego, probablemente sepas más que yo de cualquier forma. —Aki dijo.

Ella probablemente sabía mucho más que eso. Sakura tragó con fuerza y miró el tope de la cabeza de Sasuke, observándole beber de un vaso de agua calmadamente mientras Karasu le hablaba en una voz demasiado baja para que ella no supiera que decía. —Bueno. —Comenzó, intentando generalizar su conocimiento. —Los Uchiha fueron un famoso clan ninja hace mucho tiempo. Tenían habilidades especiales que los ponían por encima de todos los demás, verás, y fueron uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha.

—¿Eso no lo convierte en el enemigo del Clan Hatake? —Kaoru apuntó.

—Hubo una lucha de poder entre los clanes fundadores. —Sakura dijo en voz baja. —La clase gobernante marginalizó al clan Uchiha, y cuando hubo un levantamiento, decidieron asesinarlos a todos. Los jóvenes y los viejos, los hombres y las mujeres; todos fueron asesinados en una noche. Sólo uno de ellos permanece vivo hasta este día y está sentado justo ahí.

—Konoha pagaría mucho dinero para tenerlo de vuelta. —Aki dijo. —Probablemente querrían acabar con el último.

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Ella quería decir que no era así, que él había sobrevivido porque él era amado. Su corazón dolía por corregir a la otra chica, pero una vez más recordó que esa sólo era la forma en que los otros veían Konoha. Siempre había pensado que era una aldea maravillosa llena de bondad y libertad, y nunca había sido capaz de comprender cómo los otros no podían ver eso. Entonces le contaron sobre los genocidios y las conspiraciones… y pudo comenzar a ver por qué Sasuke había hecho las cosas que había hecho.

Pero a diferencia de él, ella no podía abandonar la aldea. Si había algo enfermo y corrupto dentro de Konoha, no cambiaría sólo porque uno escapara, ¿Qué había dicho Naruto? La siguiente era de Konoha le pertenecería a _él, _y cuando ese tiempo llegara, una nueva generación de ninjas estaría formada y él la comandaría. Sakura sería parte de eso, incluso si Sasuke no.

…incluso si ella tuviera que explicarle a Naruto que Kakashi tampoco.

—Tiene ojos raros. —Kaoru remarcó con desconfianza.

Sakura se reclinó sobre sus talones, incapaz de ver. —Es ciego. —Suspiró.

Kaoru se le quedó viendo. —¡Estás bromeando! ¡Pero acaba de derrotar a seis hombres en su camino hacia la casa! —Entonces resolló. —¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Los espadachines ciegos son peleadores de élite cuyos otros sentidos se vuelven súper agudos! —Ella miró de nuevo hacia el comedor. —O quizás no. Acaba de intentar darle un mordisco a su posavasos.

—Aunque es guapo, ¿No lo creen? —Aki susurró.

—Da miedo. No quisiera chocar con él en un callejón oscuro. —Kaoru admitió.

El rostro de Sasuke podía ser un _poco _severo algunas veces…

—Sí, todos sabemos con quién _tú _quieres chocar en un callejón oscuro. —Aki dijo alegremente.

—Yo no. —Sakura dijo con el mismo tono. —¿Quién es? No he escuchado nada de esto.

—Oh- ¡Están tocando la campana! —Kaoru resolló, poniéndose de pie en una de las más obvias y exuberantes formas de cambiar el tema que Sakura hubiera visto. —Una de nosotras tiene que bajar y ver qué es lo que quieren.

—Ve entonces. —Aki le empujó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No puedo encarar a tantas personas aterradoras en una sola habitación- _tú ve!_ —Kaoru siseó de vuelta.

En lugar de eso, Aki comenzó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está Yui? Ella es valiente.

—Ella no mostrará su rostro ya que su labio está roto… —Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura de soslayo pero rápidamente retiraron la mirada. El hecho de que Yui y Sakura finalmente hubieran peleado en el sótano había trascendido, y ahora las noticias decían que Yui apoyaba directamente los atentados contra la vida de Sakura. Además, con la forma en que las noticias iban de boca en boca, esto iba junto con otras líneas que se volvieron un rumor que decía que Yui había intentado asesinar a Sakura.

Y francamente, Sakura no sabía si creérselo. Pero parecía que por ahora, al menos, Aki había conseguido advertirle a Yui que se alejara por un rato informándole que Hatake Kakashi tenía interés en la seguridad de Sakura. No era algo que Sakura quisiera decir en voz alta, pero si podía asustar de esa forma a Yui, suponía que _no era tan malo _que el padre de su hijo fuera un villano sin corazón cuyo mero nombre inspirara miedo.

Sin embargo, sin importar qué tan malo fuera Kakashi, ella no creía que pudiera competir con el hombre sentado en la mesa del piso de abajo.

—Yo iré. —Sakura se ofreció con un suspiro.

Mientras estuviera en esta misión, todavía era su deber implícito acercarse al Sindicato y a sus contactos –especialmente si uno de esos contactos era un infame ninja renegado. Así que mientras descendía con prisa por las escaleras, sabía que tenía que contar con la ceguera de Sasuke si quería pasar desapercibida. Cuando lo había encontrado cerca del río él no había sido capaz de reconocerla hasta que habló, y eso al menos era una preocupación menos. Las sirvientas, después de todo, sólo tenían que ser vistas, nunca escuchadas.

Con una silenciosa reverencia se deslizó dentro de la cámara del comedor e hizo una reverencia profunda hacia la mesa de invitados "de honor". No había un solo Zuru entre ellos, notó, y ella se preguntó cuánto más seguirían pretendiendo antes de que se rindieran y oficialmente hicieran a Karasu cabeza del Feudo. Ciertamente ya estaba actuando como Rey del Castillo, sentado en el lugar principal de la mesa mientras estaba rodeado por todos sus aliados.

Sakura esperó por las órdenes.

—Nuestro amigo aquí está cansado por su viaje y le gustaría retirarse. —Karasu le dijo. —Por favor, escóltalo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes… señorita.

La larga pausa antes del generalizado 'señorita' le dio confianza. Si no podía recordar su nombre, claramente ella no había hecho alguna impresión profunda en su mente, ni siquiera después de todo lo que había sucedido. Su petición, por otro lado, dejaba un poco que desear. Ella había esperado que le enviara por otra botella de vino… no para escoltar a Sasuke todo el camino hacia el ala de invitados ella sola.

Sakura intentó forzar la voz con la garganta. —Por aquí, señor. —Dijo a la espalda de Sasuke, obteniendo una ligera versión más ronca de su propia voz, como si estuviera resfriada. Ella no quería que Sasuke le reconociera, pero tampoco quería fingir tanto la voz que Karasu se diera cuenta.

Pareció funcionar. Karasu regresó a su bebida tan pronto como Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en pie… aunque cuando Sasuke levantó la mano, Sakura se congeló, bloqueada por completo. Ella se quedó viendo su mano, preguntándose qué demonios quería.

—Puedo andar desde la Aldea de la Hierba hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia solo con sentir el sol en mi rostro, pero pequeños pasillos son más dificultosos. —Dijo él. —Préstame tu hombro.

_Oh, cielos._ Sin darse cuenta, ella miró a Karasu como si estuviera preguntándole qué hacer, pero él sólo le echó un vistazo a su expresión y se río. —La ceguera no es contagiosa. Déjale usar tu hombro.

No era la posibilidad de contraer ceguera por contacto lo que le preocupaba. De hecho, era que la última vez que ella lo vio, le dejó con una contusión. Mientras le tomaba la mano y la ponía sobre su hombro, ella estuvo perfectamente consciente de que había un ligero temblor que no podía esconder. Él probablemente podía sentirlo, pero no dio ninguna señal exterior de que le importara. Supuso que eso sucedía cuando uno era Uchiha Sasuke, se había acostumbrado a tener chicas temblorosas cerca de él por una razón u otra. Con suerte él no sería capaz de reconocerla por la mera forma de su hombro, así que Sakura se sintió algo segura de poder guiarlo hasta su habitación sin que esto resultara en un completo desastre.

Conducirlo bajo la nariz de Karasu sin que él le descubriera era cuando menos una tarea quebranta nervios. Mientras ambos caminaban en silencio a través de pasillos vacíos, Sakura se sintió completamente en alerta. La mano de Sasuke parecía pesar media tonelada sobre su hombro, y ardió a través de la tela de su yukata como si fuera hierro ardiente. Él no le dijo nada mientras caminaban, y Sakura mantuvo los labios sellados con firmeza.

Supuso que dependía de ella la habitación que él tendría. Todavía quedaban algunas habitaciones vacías en el ala de huéspedes, pero Sakura supo automáticamente que él no lo apreciaría. Se podía poner realmente ruidosos una vez que llegara la noche, y Sasuke siempre había odiado el ruido innecesario, así que Sakura lo condujo por las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Eran más pequeñas, pero él era un vagabundo ciego, así que, ¿Qué le importaba?

Ella se aseguró de elegir una de las habitaciones que sabía habían sido limpiadas recientemente y se detuvo para abrirle la puerta. —Aquí está, señor. —Dijo ella, quizá fingiendo un acento más profundo que el que tenía en la antecámara del comedor.

Para su enorme alivio, la mano de él finalmente dejó su hombro mientras entraba a la habitación y se detenía un momento como si estuviera examinando su valor. Sakura esperó a que él le despidiera, inconscientemente chupando las puntas de su cabello mientras veía su espalda.

—¿Dónde está el té? —Le preguntó.

—Ahí. —Sakura apuntó.

La mirada que él puso en su dirección quizá le hubiera asesinado si hubiera aterrizado en ella. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta por qué le estaba viendo de tal forma, hasta que recordó que los ciegos no podían ver dedos apuntados. —Oh, lo siento. —Murmuró. —Lo-lo conseguiré para usted.

Cuidadosamente lo rodeó para moverse con rapidez hacia los armarios bajos contra la pared más lejana donde cada habitación protegía el set de té. Ella cargó todo lo que él necesitaría en una bandeja y se giró para dejarla sobre una mesa baja acomodada cerca de la ventana. Una sirvienta más educada se hubiera quedado y hubiera hecho más que simplemente poner la tetera, pero Sakura _seriamente _quería irse. —¿Hay algo más que necesite, señor? —Dijo en un tono que delataba sus ganas de irse mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta donde antes él había estado.

—No. Puedes irte. —Dijo con indiferencia.

Aki tenía razón; era lindo verlo. Pero también Kaoru tenía razón: esta no era una persona con la que quisieras encontrarte a solas.

—Gracias, señor. —Ella no se molestó en reverenciarle, él no lo vería de cualquier forma –sólo se concentró en el espacio que había entre él y la puerta y se movió hacia la libertad.

En el momento en que lo dejó atrás su mano tomó la de ella con remarcada precisión, jalándola con fuerza. Sakura no se atrevió a moverse. Mientras sus dedos se movían a lo largo de su palma, Sakura se sintió comenzar a sudar frío.

—Tienes manos extraordinariamente ásperas para ser una chica. —Dijo él, todavía apretándole los dedos. —Me di cuenta cuando tocaste por primera vez mi mano.

¿Él se estaba refiriendo a cuando le tomó la mano en el antecomedor? ¿O cuando le tomó la mano en el río algunos meses atrás?

—Y sigues usando el mismo shampoo, Sakura.

Eso lo resolvía. Sakura se movió hacia la puerta, intentando escapar. El agarre de Sasuke sólo se fortaleció, y con un rápido tirón ella fue jalada de vuelta a la habitación y arrojada contra la pared. El impacto le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Por un momento todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue jadear y sujetarse de una repisa mientras Sasuke calmadamente cerraba la puerta con el seguro.

¿En algún momento habría necesitado que le escoltaran a la habitación? ¿Quizá desde el momento en que entró en el antecomedor ya le había reconocido? Ella no se había dado cuenta de que su shampoo fuera tan distintivo…

—No voy a preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí. —Dijo, sacándose el sombrero de paja y dejándolo caer en el suelo mientras lentamente desenvainaba su espada. —La respuesta a eso es bastante obvio, y ciertamente no creo que tenga que ver conmigo.

Sus pulmones finalmente comenzaron a expandirse con aire de nuevo, aunque ella permaneció jadeando contra la pared. Necesitaba escapar. Necesita _un arma. _Discretamente su mano comenzó a buscar dentro de su manga donde había escondido el cuchillo pelador en las costuras. Si sólo pudiera tenerlo a la mano, quizá tendría una oportunidad de tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Mantén las manos quietas. —Sasuke dijo repentinamente, tomando la mano que estaba buscando en su manga para sujetarla con firmeza contra la pared.

Sakura movió la mano libre con desesperación. No se fijó en el objeto en que su mano aterrizó, pero instintivamente lo tomó y con eso golpeó tan fuerte como pudo la cabeza de Sasuke. Resultó ser un pesado tomo de "Cien cosas que ver antes de morir" lo que lo atrapó por sorpresa.

Mientras el libro caía al suelo, el agarre de Sasuke en su mano se aflojó una fracción. Eso fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó. Ella se apartó de la pared y corrió una vez más hacia la puerta, sus dedos desesperadamente peleando con el seguro. Preciosos segundos parecieron pasar con lentitud hasta que el seguro botó…

Y fue ahí que la espada de Sasuke apareció bajo su barbilla.

Ella lo escuchó suspirar detrás de sí. —No te muevas.

Ella no lo hizo. Él sólo le cortaría la cabeza si intentaba correr.

—Cierra la puerta y pon el seguro, ¿O quieres que la gente aquí te vea así?

Sakura hizo lo que le dijo, y puso el seguro en su lugar de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza y molestia de lo que era necesario. No había forma de salir de esta, y eso era lo suficiente obvio. Cuando alguien sostenía una espada contra tu garganta, hacías lo que te decía, y cuando él le dirigió hacia la mesa para sentarse, ella no opuso resistencia, y se sentó con rigidez y tremendamente derecha mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente de ella y dejaba su espada sobre la mesa. Era una provocación. Ella podría tomarla y esperar lo mejor, pero sabía por experiencia que su velocidad era increíble. Él podría tomarla y convertirla en listones en el mismo tiempo que a ella le tomaría mover sus dedos.

—Definitivamente tienes más agallas de lo que solías tener. —Dijo él, sus manos moviéndose pacientemente sobre el set de té para identificar la taza. —Aunque sigues siendo bastante tonta.

Sakura apretó los dientes y miró su regazo. Ella no respondería al insulto.

—Supongo que estás aquí para infiltrarte en el Sindicato. —Él continuó. —Lo que significa que ahora ya lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué? —Ella preguntó en voz baja.

—Sabes la verdad sobre la identidad del Sindicato. —Sus manos se movieron con destreza sobre la tetera mientras hablaba. —Ahora también ya sabes por qué tu misión en Jonan falló. —Le dijo a ella. —Intenté advertírtelo para proteger tus sentimientos. Te dije que no sabías contra quién estabas. Tu misión no tenía oportunidad de éxito porque ibas contra tu propio compañero sin siquiera saberlo; hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está él? Asumo que has reportado a Konoha su verdadera identidad.

Sakura no dijo nada. Ella no quería admitir que Kakashi era libre y que esencialmente estaba aquí contra su voluntad. Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Ante su silencio, él sólo se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. No espero que me digas nada. Vine aquí para vender información.

—¿Qué información podrías venderle al Sindicato? —Preguntó con incredulidad. —Dejaste la aldea siete años atrás como un genin; cualquier información que tengas está _seriamente _caduca y no tiene valor.

—Tú sabes eso. —Dijo. —Ellos no.

—Si engañas a esos tipos, irán detrás de ti. —Le advirtió.

—¿Tú crees que eso me preocupa? —Preguntó. —¿Y por qué te preocuparías por mí? Intentaste matarme.

—¡Fuiste _tú _quien intentó matarme! ¡Yo no hice nada parecido! —Siseó con sentimiento. —Tuvimos un… malentendido, eso es todo.

—Deberías agradecerle a Kakashi por estar ahí, ¿O quizá yo debería? —Dijo suavemente mientras servía el té. —¿Sabes qué hizo él?

—Sí. —Dijo estoicamente.

—¿Y él te dijo por qué lo hizo?

Sakura frunció el ceño profundamente. En ese entonces, Sasuke sabía mucho más que ella sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Kakashi pese a no haberlo visto en cuatro años. A Sakura le molestó pensar en eso en ese momento, pero ahora conocía más. —Puedo darme una buena idea de porqué lo hizo, gracias.

—Nuestro maestro es un hombre más egoísta de lo que alguna vez pensamos, Sakura. —Continuó. —Tienes que apreciar ese tipo de crueldad. Pero yo sabía la verdad en ese entonces, y lo esperaba de él… ¿Pero tú? No diré algo tan poco original como que 'confiaba en ti', porque no lo hacía. Sólo no creí que fueras así, así que baje mi guardia. Es sólo un error que no cometeré de nuevo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo hacerte nada aquí. —Suspiró. —Si tú decides asesinarme, puedes hacerlo fácilmente.

—No digas eso. —Le reprendió. —Me haces sentir un poco mal sobre matarte.

Un horrible temblor corrió a través del cuerpo de Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. —No puedes asesinarme. —Le dijo con firmeza.

—¿No acabas de decir que podría? —Puntualizó. —Y con mucha facilidad.

Sakura le miró con enojo. —De acuerdo. _Podrías _matarme. Pero creo que realmente no deberías.

—¿Y por qué sería eso? —Preguntó educadamente.

Ella tenía que elegir sus palabras con mucho cuidado y decirlas de manera correcta. Sería muy sencillo para él creer que ella estaba mintiendo… porque incluso en su cabeza sonaba como una mala broma. —Porque estoy embarazada. —Le dijo en voz baja.

Una pequeña cruz apareció entre las cejas de él en su generalmente rostro increíblemente liso. —Estás mintiendo. —Dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? Dijiste que sabías cuando estaba mintiendo.

—¿Desde cuándo…?—Ese pequeño ceño fruncido se profundizó. Su mano repentinamente se movió para chocar contra su pecho –haciéndola chillar y empujar sus tentones dedos- antes de moverse hacia su vientre ya no tan plano. La innegable prueba de lo que dijo frente a él. —¿Quién es el- ?

—Eso no te incumbe. —Dijo cortante. —Sólo estoy diciéndote todo lo que necesitas saber. Estoy atrapada en este lugar con un mocoso en el camino, y tengo un estúpido síndrome de incompatibilidad madre-feto así que mi chakra ha sido totalmente neutralizado, así que si estás intentando asesinarme, deberías saber que estás atentando contra dos vidas.

—¿Es Naruto, no? —Ignorando todo el asunto de que _eso no le incumbía._ —De verdad lo hiciste con él.

—¡Incluso si así fuera, no te lo diría! —Gritó.

—¿Qué pudiste haber visto en un tonto como él? —Sasuke lucía completamente asqueado.

Ese comentario era demasiado hipócrita como para que Sakura lo dejara pasar. —¡Para empezar, él nunca intentó asesinarme!

—¿Así que estás admitiendo que dormiste con él?

—No- ¡Estoy admitiendo que nunca dormiré contigo!

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema. —Él dijo con rapidez, levantando su taza de té para darle un enorme trago. Y luego la bajó de nuevo. —El té es muy lechoso en este lugar.

—Eso es porque te bebiste la leche. —Apuntó, ligeramente horrorizada.

—Escucha, el _punto _es, —Continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. —que necesitas dejar esta casa. Este no es lugar para ti en tu condición.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. —No puedo irme. —Dijo con necedad. —Te lo dije, estoy atrapada. Mientras no tenga chakra, no puedo defenderme de la gente que intentará detenerme, y gracias a este bebé, probablemente seré asesinada si intento irme. —Y eso sin mencionar que Kakashi había asignado a sus propias invocaciones la tarea de mantenerla exactamente donde estaba. No estaría sorprendida si Pakkun estaba cerca en este preciso momento, escuchando la conversación.

—¿Por qué te asesinarán si te vas? —Preguntó. —¿Has sido descubierta como espía?

—No. Pero mientras ellos crean que quien me embarazó fue el heredero de este feudo, no puedo ir a ningún lado. —Dijo.

—¿El heredero? —Repitió. Su cara se suavizó de nuevo. —Estoy sorprendido de que no hayan intentado asesinarte.

—Ya hubo un atentado contra mi vida. —Dijo ella. —Quizá la única razón por la que no ha habido otro es porque todo el mundo lo sabría. Van a esperar hasta que nazca, y dependiendo de su género, quizás intenten matarlo. O a mí. O a los dos.

—Con mayor razón deberías salir de aquí. —Puntualizó.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —Ella casi le sonrió presumidamente. —¿Incluso luego de que intentara matarte?

—Sólo estoy apuntando la más obvia acción a realizar. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le observó de cerca mientras él tomaba de su taza de té real y bebió cuidadosamente. Él podía intentar ocultarlo, pero estaba preocupado por ella, incluso si fuera sólo un poco. Las noticias de su embarazo le habían impresionado, ella podía verlo, y Uchiha Sasuke no era tan sin frío como deseaba ser. Sus puntos débiles eran muy pocos, pero evidentemente uno de ellos eran los bebés.

—Podría salir de aquí sí me ayudaras. —Sugirió, no tan casualmente. —Sólo tendrías que ayudarme a llegar a Amegakure. Desde ahí yo sería capaz de contactar a Konoha y salir de este desastre.

Él lo entendió con rapidez. —¿No puedes contactarlos desde aquí?

—No…—Dijo lentamente, dándose cuenta de que se estaba cavando un agujero.

—Sakura, ¿Al menos saben que el Sindicato está aquí? ¿Saben al menos _quién _es del Sindicato?

Ella se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. —No es mi culpa- Intenté contactarlos pero él interceptó-

—¿Quién?

Ella no debería decirle. No debería hacerlo. Pero él era su único boleto de salida… —Kakashi-Sensei. Él descubrió que estaba aquí y se llevó todos mis medios de comunicación y me abandonó. —Dijo, y luego agregó para efecto dramático: —para morir.

—Obviamente no fue así. Si él te hubiera dejado aquí para que murieras, le hubiera dicho a su clan quién eres tú exactamente, y si ese fuera el caso ya estarías muerta en este momento.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a salir de aquí o no? —Demandó. —Mientras más tiempo me quede aquí, más estaré en peligro. El primo bastardo de Kakashi me asesinará en el segundo en que me equivoque, la familia Zuru me asesinará en el segundo en que dé a luz al género equivocado, y también está esa loca psicótica llamada Yui que planea orinarse en mi tumba –así que en serio- te lo ruego- _necesito escapar de aquí._

Sasuke dejó su taza de té y miró hacia la ventana. Ella se preguntó si él al menos todavía poder ver algo de luz, sin importar qué tan mala fuera su vista. —Si hago eso, te reportarás con Konoha. El Sindicato enfrentará un terrible golpe y Kakashi quizá sea ejecutado.

La destrucción del Sindicato era algo con lo que estaba perfectamente bien. Se dijo a sí misma de manera fría que también estaría agradecida si Kakashi cayera con ellos… pero no podía mentirse. Incluso si él la hubiera traicionado y a la aldea, y aunque no había hecho más que arrancarle el corazón del pecho metafóricamente, eso no podía borrar ocho años de cariñosas memorias. Así como no podía desearle mal a Naruto, tampoco podría deseárselo a Kakashi.

Sin embargo, si se volvía una elección entre su vida y la de él, ella sabía que tendría que ser egoísta. Al menos por ahora que su vida contaba por dos. —Estoy consciente de que eso pasará. —Dijo con rigidez.

—¿Y también estás consciente de que no tengo intención de ayudar a Konoha? —Replicó. Él levantó su espada de la mesa y silenciosamente la enfundó de nuevo.

Sakura sólo se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. —¡¿Arriesgarás mi vida sólo para joder a Konoha?! —Chilló.

—Sí. —Dijo con simpleza, bebiendo su té con calma una vez más. —Pero tus posibilidades de supervivencia no son tan pequeñas. Si el Sindicato no descubre que eres una espía, no serás atacada por ellos. Si el bebé es una niña, la Familia Zuru no perderá nada y tampoco tendrán razones para herirte. Así que optimistamente, tienes un porcentaje del 50% de sobrevivir por tu cuenta. Quizás un veinticinco, considerando tus malas habilidades de actuación.

Sakura se preguntó si debería rociar toda la tetera sobre su cabeza. —Bastardo…

—Somos enemigos, Sakura. Nunca olvides eso. —Le dijo. —Quizá tenga alguna preocupación por tu condición, e incluso sienta algo de simpatía hacia ti. Sin embargo, si el Sindicato puede destruir a Konoha, les asistiré con gusto-

—Vendiéndoles información falsa-

—Al menos no me estoy metiendo en su camino. —Clarificó. —Tú y yo estamos en diferentes lados en esta guerra. No voy a exponerte ante Hatake Karasu y los otros, pero mi cooperación contigo termina aquí. Por lo que dices, tu vida no está en peligro inmediato, así que no tengo ninguna razón para ayudarte.

Sakura se levantó con rapidez. —Bastardo. —Siseó.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Puedes irte ahora.

Finalmente. Sakura se giró y cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras salía de la habitación. Pero mientras marchaba ciegamente a través de los pasillos sin ningún destino en particular, ella se preguntó por qué estaba tan molesta. No podía haber esperado ayuda de esta persona en particular. Debería estar contenta de que le estuviera dejando irse con vida.

Un débil golpeteo de uñas sobre el piso del corredor detrás de ella casi le hizo detenerse. Pakkun estaba cerca, tal como ella sospechaba. Pero al final del día, él sólo era un perro, y ella encontraría una forma de salir de aquí con o sin la ayuda de Sasuke.

* * *

—…y así fue como me volví capitán de ANBU.

—Pero… si perdiste tu brazo, ¿Qué es eso? —La mujer preguntó, apuntando al brazo izquierdo que estaba inclinado en la mesa entre ellos.

—¿Oh, este? Creció de nuevo.

Sin importar si la mujer le creía o no, eso no importaba. Su rostro se puso blanco de cualquier forma y sus ojos comenzaron a apuntar hacia la entrada del bar. —Yo… yo creo que tengo que ir al baño. —Dijo débilmente.

—Nos conseguiré otro trago. —Tenzou declaró felizmente, moviéndose de nuevo hacia el bar para volver a ordenar. Pero, por supuesto, para cuando regresó a la mesa, su cita no había regresado del baño, aunque en su asiento ahora estaba sentado el Vividor de Cabello Blanco de Konoha, como Tenzou recientemente había decidido nombrarlo.

—Vete, estoy trabajando. —Tenzou intentó ahuyentarlo con las manos.

—¿Cabello rojo, vestido negro? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Sí…

—Creo que la vi saliéndose por la ventana. —Kakashi levantó la copa de cocktail que Tenzou había traído y tomó un sorbo. —¿No estabas haciendo chistes sobre la 'madera'de nuevo, o sí?

—No sé quién te crees que eres para criticar mis técnicas de seducción considerando que eres un ebrio que embaraza pobres vírgenes inocentes y luego va detrás de otras mujeres con flores en cuanto no lo ven. Qué buen tipo eres, senpai. —Tenzou comenzó a beber su cerveza. —No. No eres mi senpai. Estás muerto para mí.

—No te rindas conmigo, Tenzou. —Kakashi dijo, jalándole la oreja a su amigo.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —El hombre joven gruñó. —Todos aquí piensan que eres maravilloso y perfecto y un completo caballero. Sólo yo sé la verdad. Sólo Tenzou conoce la verdadera oscuridad que existe dentro del corazón de Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi suspiró. —Esa es la razón exacta por la que te necesito como amigo por encima de todo el mundo. —Dijo. —Cuando todo salga a la luz, seré afortunado de tener un solo amigo junto a mí. Tendré suerte si no soy obligado a cometer seppuku.

—¿Puedo ser quien te acompañe? —Tenzou preguntó sin tardanza.

—Adorarías cortarme la cabeza, ¿No?

—Sólo por pura curiosidad para confirmar mi sospecha de que _estás _completamente vacío por dentro. —Tenzou colocó la barbilla sobre su puño. —De cualquier forma, estás exagerando. Nadie va a obligarte a que te suicides por una chica.

—¿Eso era de lo que estábamos hablando? —Kakashi preguntó distantemente.

—A menos que tengas otra cosa escondida que quieras compartir. —Tenzou bajó su cerveza. —¡Que espero que no sea así, porque la única cosa por la que deberías preocuparte ahora es esa pobre chica! De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No te dieron la baja temporal?

—Esta tarde, sí.

—¿Y por qué no te has ido todavía? Si fueras un hombre de verdad ya estarías a medio camino de donde está Sakura para cuidarla y apoyarla y darle tu mano en matrimonio. —Tenzou le regañó. —Imbécil.

Kakashi ignoró la última palabra. —No puedo ir a ningún lado. —Gimió, poniendo su rostro contra sus manos una vez más. —La Hokage quiere que me quede e investigue el intento de asesinado que se ha hecho contra ella hoy.

—Oh, oye, ¿Qué? —Tenzou parpadeó. —¿Intento de asesinato?

—Se ha manejado en secreto… no queremos que los enemigos sepan que casi tienen éxito. Ahora está bien. Sin embargo, Sable está muerta y sus secretos probablemente murieron con ella, pero aparentemente soy la única persona en que la Hokage 'confía' lo suficiente como para hacer una investigación adecuada a su apartamento y su lugar de trabajo. —La cabeza de Kakashi se reclinó contra la mesa. —¿Puedes imaginar eso? Ella confía en mí más que en cualquier otra persona en la Aldea justo ahora; ¿Qué tipo de broma enferma es esta?

Tenzou echó un vistazo a su alrededor en la oscuridad del concurrido bar mientras se concentraba. —Sable… Sable… ¿Esa que trabajaba en la oficina de administración? ¿Ella era la asesina?

—¿La conocías? —Kakashi preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. —El capitán de ANBU replicó honestamente. —Pero era algo ardiente; ¿Cómo es que no puedes delegar la investigación? ¿No es Sakura más importante?

—Sí… pero esto es importante también. —Kakashi arrastró el dedo sobre el labio de su copa de cocktail y metió la punta azucarada en su boca. —Necesito revisar el caso de Sable por mí mismo. Sakura quizá tenga que esperar un poco más… igual no es como si estuviera muriéndose por verme de nuevo pronto.

—Eso es seguro. —Tenzou gruñó. —Después de lo que le hiciste.

—No tienes idea de lo que le hice. —Kakashi gruñó también, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. —¿Qué es esto, por cierto?

Tenzou echó un vistazo al vaso alto del que su senpai estaba bebiendo y dijo: —Es un Pink Pussy.

Kakashi con rapidez lo bajó y se inclinó hacia un costado para escupir su trago en el piso. La desafortunada mujer que estaba lo suficientemente cerca resolló y se alejó para verle con furia desde una distancia segura. Ignorándola, Kakashi se giró de nuevo hacia Tenzou. —Eso es asqueroso y ofensivo para las mujeres.

—_Tú eres _asqueroso y ofensivo para las mujeres.

—¿Qué pasó con los nombres sensibles y bonitos…? Como Peach Tini, o Frutas Veraniegas, o Cordial de Ciruela y Flores… Flores de Cerezo…

Kakashi estaba viendo la mesa de manera más que depresiva, y por primera vez Tenzou comenzó a pensar si él estaba siendo algo duro con su senpai. El hombre tenía un rostro eternamente desapasionado y una voz todavía menos emotiva, pero sería un error pensar que no le importaba. Él mantenía sus sentimientos bien guardados en su pecho la mayoría del tiempo, y si Tenzou pudiera ver a través de los quiebres de su faceta de 'no me importa nada', él sabría cuan mal estaba.

La botella de cerveza tembló mientras lo empujaba hacia Kakashi. —Está bien. Puedes tener mi trago, senpai.

Kakashi la miró. —Tiene tu saliva.

Con maravillosa paciencia, incluso para Tenzou, él se contuvo y evitó reventar la botella sobre la cabeza de Kakashi. —Alégrate. Hay mucho tiempo antes de que el bebé nazca, y estoy seguro de que ustedes conseguirán solucionar sus problemas antes de que eso pase.

—Te lo dije, no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios dormiste con ella? —Tenzou soltó. —Debes interesarte por ella al menos un poquito.

—Las circunstancias conduciendo a ese momento eran… mitigantes. —Kakashi dijo con la voz gruesa, levantando el Pink Pussy de nuevo para tomar otro sorbo.

—Explícamelas entonces.

—No lo entenderías.

—No es como si tuviéramos que hacer algo. Vamos a beber hasta que no podamos leer el menú de bebidas y luego vamos a ir a tu casa y a caer dormidos en otra vergonzosa posición en tu cama, y despertaremos mañana con una resaca e incluso tal vez con el trasero curiosamente adolorido, así que tenemos tiempo.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para beberse de un solo trago su bebida, aparentemente olvidando su previa aversión a su nombre. —No nos lamentemos por arrepentimientos del pasado. Cuando algo sale mal, no deberías preguntarte cómo sucedió sino cómo puedes arreglarlo.

—Preguntarse cómo sucedió usualmente es la única manera de arreglarlo… —Tenzou murmuró.

—Está borracho, señor. —Kakashi dijo casualmente, poniéndose en pie. —Me voy a casa solo. No te quedes despierto tan tarde, Tenzou.

—Buenas noches, senpai.

Kakashi le dijo adiós con la mano y se movió fuera del bar dando tropezones, para luego hacerse camino a su casa. Esa bebida rosa era remarcablemente fuerte, aunque siempre era posible que su kohai le hubiera puesto más alcohol para castigarlo. Mientras entraba en su apartamento pateó el calentador y casi inmediatamente se movió hacia su escritorio en búsqueda de cigarrillos. Había dejado al menos dos paquetes ahí, estaba seguro; ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

Pasándose una mano por el cabello por mera frustración, Kakashi se sentó en la silla del escritorio y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Había sido un día difícil, por decir lo menos. No era cosa de todos los días que uno asesinara a un miembro de su familia para asegurar su silencio, y él se preguntó si había valido la pena. Él sería descubierto algún día… eso era seguro, aunque no sabía si sería por el error de alguien más o por el camino de cadáveres que estaba comenzando a dejar. Si él no tuviera a alguien a quien proteger, quizás la hubiera dejado viva y que dijera todo lo que quisiera.

Pero, ¿Cómo demonios iba a proteger a esos que le preocupaban cuando insistían en declarar una guerra internacional entre ellos? ¿Era demasiado pedir por cigarrillos? ¿Por qué justo en _ese momento_ el universo había elegido negárselos?

Junto a él el calentador continuó rotando con lentitud en pequeños arcos, chirriando suavemente cada vez que chocaba contra el borde del escritorio. El sonido le molestó. Le recordó de otra ocasión que preferiría olvidar, y con una patada bien dada lo derribó y el aparato se apagó. El cuarto se volvió un poco más frío y oscuro. Pero prefería lidiar con el frío de las noches de noviembre que recordar el calor de las noches de verano de algunos meses atrás. Demasiado calor. El calor todavía lo quemaba.

Mientras Kakashi movía su brazo a lo largo del escritorio, él escuchó algo arrugarse contra su manga. Levantando la cabeza, se dio cuenta que era un trozo de papel doblado en su casi vacío escritorio. Él frunció el ceño; ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

La lámpara junto a él comenzó a parpadear luego de encenderla mientras abría la nota y comenzaba a leerla de nuevo.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Tengo algunos problemas ahora, y necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que irme hoy de misión, así que supongo que no seré capaz de verte en un tiempo, pero necesito que me contactes ya que tengo algo muy urgente que decirte. Sé que Pakkun puede contactar a mi invocación Dokko, y él será capaz de darte una hora y una frecuencia. Sólo tengo una radio de largo alcance. Desearía poder hablar contigo cara a cara, pero bajo estas circunstancias eso no será posible, y, probablemente, esto sea lo mejor de cualquier forma._

_Por favor, contáctame tan pronto como puedas. Eres el único en el que confío para hablar._

_Con cariño, Sakura._

Otra vez estaba ese horrible sentimiento de nuevo. _Eres el único en el que confío…_

Kakashi deslizó la nota junto con otras cartas en su cajón y silenciosamente movió la mano para apagar la lámpara de nuevo.

La locura de una sola noche finalmente estaba comenzando a venir en forma de bola de nieve. Un pequeño acto había sido como una pequeña roca rebotando contra la ventana de una casa de cristal, y ahora los quiebres habían comenzado a hacerse cada vez más y más grandes y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que un millón de peligrosos trozos comenzaran a llover sobre su cabeza. En la cabeza de Konoha. En la cabeza de sus propios familiares.

Pero él no dejaría que eso tocara a Sakura. Incluso si le costaba la vida, él la protegería. No sólo porque estaba embarazada y fuera su culpa y porque ahora estaba mezclada con peligrosas personas… sino porque sí había significado algo. Él no era sólo 'un hombre' como le había dicho a ella en el pasillo lluvioso fuera de su apartamento y Tenzou con frecuencia era más perceptivo de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado. No dormiría con una mujer que no le importara.

Hasta el momento había intentado no pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa misión, no cuando había marcado el comienzo de una relación que él había valorado y ahora temía nunca tener de vuelta jamás. Él casi sentía que simplemente _no tenía el derecho _de recordarlo. Pero ahora en la oscuridad de su apartamento no podía pensar en nada más.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Una Noche en Julio._

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) En inglés, una parvada de cuervos es, efectivamente, llamada _Murder; _palabra que también significa asesinato.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza para actualizar, como habrán leído, he estado bastante ocupada. Antes que otra cosa les aviso que es probable que el siguiente capítulo también demore porque incluso ahora sigo sin terminarlo.

Pasando a cosas más agradables... Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche vieja y un lindo comienzo de año. Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me dieron el año pasado y espero tenerlo también en este.

Ah... Parece que las cosas se han complicado todavía más con la presencia de Sasuke y el asesinato de Sable, ¿No? Pero también salió algo bueno: La admisión de parte de Kakashi sobre ciertos sentimientos hacia Sakura...

Por cierto, les debo respuestas a sus reviews. Los responderé este fin de semana.

**Isabel:** Realmente parece que nadie más que Karasu sabe de los genuinos planes del Sindicato, así que habrá que esperar para saber qué otras cosas desconoce Kakashi, al menos lo de Tsunade no lo sabía y eso es bueno, ¿No? En parte parece que sí. Su regreso al feudo queda un poco descartado de momento... ¡Pero pronto tendrás algo que llene esa falta de KakaSaku en la historia!Sobre Toshio y Yui, ambos son tal para cual, pero, para bien o mal tendremos más de ellos en un futuro; ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Mako Sullivan:** ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado (Y seguro que lo será, porque tendrá más emociones que los pasados). ¡Un abrazo!

Y eso es todo de momento. Pasen un lindo fin de semana y cualquier cosa, dejen su comentario ^^


	22. Una Noche en Julio

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 21**

Una Noche en Julio

* * *

_De la nada te entregaste a mis brazos y estás bien,_

_lo sentí cada noche._

* * *

Kakashi sabía desde el principio que esta sería una misión que causaría más problemas de lo que valía.

Él supo desde el momento en que Tsunade le dio a él y a su equipo los dos rollos y le dijo que investigara los dos rumores, ignorante del hecho de que uno de esos pueblos bajo investigación era el que él sabía era frecuentemente usado como punto de encuentro entre su familia y sus contactos. Cuidadosamente había maniobrado para que la investigación en Jonan le tocara a él, y para llevar a su más obediente subordinada mientras los otros dos tontos, Naruto y Sai, cubrían el señuelo. Si una reunión era arreglada en Jonan, siempre tomaba lugar en el hotel, así que cuidadosamente había mandado a Sakura al centro del pueblo para observar a las multitudes donde era menos probable que notara algo. Pero él había visto a Reika paseándose más de una vez en el hotel, disfrutando de su papel de mucama, y era casi certero que ella le había visto. El jounin de Iwa que se había quedado en la habitación dieciséis se iba, y a broma le había dado su banda a un joven que estaba moviéndose hacia la taberna en el centro por una bebida con su amigo. Si él había querido confundir a los ninja de Konoha que lo buscaban, había tenido éxito. Sakura había pateado a ese pobre joven con bastante fuerza.

Vio nuevos problemas cuando Sakura había regresado al hotel con él. Reika todavía estaba ahí, pretendiendo ser ahora una recepcionista, y aunque dudaba que pudiera herir a Sakura si tenía ganas, Kakashi estaba reticente a que las dos mujeres se vieran de frente. Había intentado que Sakura se quedara en el cuarto por el resto de la noche con un éxito a medias, sabiendo que si persistía en mantenerla encerrada sólo le enfadaría y confundiría. Eso era problemático, pero creyó en el momento que una vez que la mañana llegara se terminaría. No habría más necesidad de mentir y fingir. No habría más que cubrir, y podría regresar a pretender ante todo el mundo y sí mismo que era un diligente, honorable… _leal _shinobi de Konoha.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de Sakura por la radio diciéndole que estaba comprando productos femeninos, lo que hubiera sido cierto si ella le hubiera dicho que estaba comprando revistas. Considerando que ni siquiera debía estar teniendo un ciclo menstrual, la mentira sonó obviamente sospechosamente fabricada para deshacerse de él, así que sólo fue inevitable que manipulara la radio; ¿Cómo podría creer ella que no lo haría?

Lo que había escuchado le llevó a la cruda realización de que los problemas en esta misión estaban lejos de terminar. Lo supo cuando escuchó la suave y tímida voz de Sakura preguntándole a Sasuke si estaba bien que ella lo besara, porque mientras Sasuke no la había visto en cuatro años y no la conocía desde ocho atrás, Kakashi la conocía demasiado bien. A medio kilómetro de donde estaban los dos tórtolos cortejándose, Kakashi de dio cuenta mucho antes que Sasuke del plan de Sakura, pero no fue hasta que escuchó la distante explosión y el grito que su corazón casi dejó de latir y comenzó a correr.

_¡Sabía _desde el principio que esta sería una misión que causaría más problemas de lo que valía!

Y fue así cómo se encontró de pie en medio de un río donde estaban los escombros de un puente demolido con una chica medio ahogada en sus brazos, viendo a otro inconsciente joven tendido contra los carrizos. Sólo una palabra reunía todos sus sentimientos hacia la escena en la que había llegado, y no era una educada.

Él miró a la chica pálida e inconsciente en sus brazos y sintió un aguijonazo de alarma ante la red de sangre que estaba extendiéndose desde la línea de su cabello. —Niña estúpida. —Susurró mientras la arrastraba fuera del agua hacia la orilla del río. —¿Reventar cosas con tus puños no era suficientemente emocionante que tuviste que usar tu cráneo también?

Pero ella no respondió. Ni siquiera estaba respirando.

No importaba si había sido por el golpe en la cabeza o el gran trago de agua del río que dio, sus labios estaban tomando un tinte azul espantoso. El suave césped de la orilla era el único lugar en que Kakashi podía tender el cuerpo de Sakura, y ahí la estiró con los pies todavía flotando en el agua, luciendo como un pálido cadáver. Un rápido toque en su cuello mostraba que al menos todavía tenía pulso.

—No he hecho esto en un tiempo. —Le dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara. —Así que no te rías si lo hago mal, Señorita Médico.

Ella no ofreció protesta cuando él se inclinó y presionó la boca sobre sus labios fríos y resbaladizos. Él se dijo que si esto no funcionaba, sólo sería culpa de ella, porque había sido la responsable de enseñarle a hacer boca a boca –no exactamente con el ejemplo, pero esperaba haber entendido más o menos la explicación que ella le había dado.

Su pecho se elevó mientras soplaba aire en sus pulmones. Esperó y observó, pero su cuerpo no continuó con el movimiento, así que con paciencia bien medida le apretó la nariz y repitió la acción.

¿Y si esto no funcionaba? ¿Si Sakura moría aquí en la orilla del río, en el medio de la nada? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tendría que hacer después? Recuperar a Sasuke y llevarlo a Konoha sería poco consuelo ante la pérdida de una de sus subordinados favoritos.

Su chica favorita.

—Vamos, Sakura. —Susurró, no del todo sorprendido por cuán cerca al ruego sonó. —Deja de hacer esto.

Él bajó la cabeza y sopló con creciente desesperación, y fue entonces cuando él sintió que el aliento que él le había dado se quedaba en la garganta de ella. Su codo le pegó en el pecho, empujándole débilmente y parecía que ella estaba intentando alejar su cabeza. Kakashi estaba demasiado contento de poder sentarse y darle el espacio que necesitaba para poder respirar por sí sola, y resultó una buena idea hacerlo, ya que Sakura eligió ese momento para girarse de costado y vomitar.

Kakashi no creía haber visto algo así de hermoso. Él le quitó el cabello mientras ella temblaba y vomitaba, esperando que esto fuera al menos una reacción a sus heridas y no porque sabía que el aliento le sabía a tabaco. —Ya estás bien. —Le aseguró. —Estás a salvo.

Ella dio un débil y nada convincente gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza, consciente, pero sólo apenas. La fea herida bajo su cabeza necesitaba arreglarse, y estaba empapada con agua fría y sucia del río. Necesitaba llevarla a algún lugar más seguro –más cálido, seco y limpio. ¿Pero si tenía algo más roto? Ya había tomado un gran riesgo al moverla así hacia la orilla luego de ver el impacto que su cuerpo había hecho en ese puente.

Cuidadosamente movió las manos sobre su cuerpo, buscando daño interno. Ella no pareció notarlo hasta que gruñó ligeramente cuando él presionó una de sus costillas. También había sangre en sus manos, pero no era de ella, y sólo necesitaba ver al anillo kakute puesto sobre su dedo para saber de dónde venía (*). Si se ponía a ello, probablemente encontraría una herida que encajaría con las púas en algún lugar en el cuerpo de Sasuke, y quizás habría más que sangre dado el estado del chico. ¿Un sedante? Sakura siempre había sido una experta en venenos y tranquilizantes.

Él le quitó el anillo, sólo en caso de que se rascara accidentalmente en su estado semi-consciente y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Él ya la hubiera levantado y llevado de vuelta al pueblo, sólo que…

Kakashi miró por encima de su hombro. Sasuke todavía estaba entre los carrizos, inmóvil.

_Déjalo._ —La parte más fría de él racionalizó. —_Si la corriente del río aumenta en la noche, déjalo ahogarse._

Sin embargo, Sakura había arriesgado mucho sólo para neutralizarlo…

—Necesito ocuparme de algo, Sakura. —Dijo él, y sacó un kit médico de su mochila y aplicó una gasa nueva bajo su cabeza. —Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Regresaré en un minuto.

Siendo la guerrera resistente, Sakura le dio un vago gruñido de acuerdo, aunque probablemente estaba demasiado ocupada yendo y viniendo de la inconsciencia como para preocuparse sobre lo que había alrededor. Él la dejó de mala gana, y caminó a través de la superficie del río donde Sasuke todavía estaba inmóvil. Él podría estar muerto por cuán pacifico lucía, y de hecho había un río de sangre fluyendo a través del agujero en su nuca. Sakura debió tenerlo bastante cerca como para darle ahí.

No estaba seguro de qué le había dado Sakura para hacerlo dormir de manera tan profunda, pero Kakashi tenía sus propios métodos para levantar pacientes. Agachándose, le dio la vuelta a la carcasa empapada del joven sobre su espalda y le echó un sombrío vistazo a su rostro. Como Sakura, parecía estar saliendo y entrando de la inconsciencia con poco más que un movimiento de sus pestañas y un movimiento débil de su brazo. No era bueno. Así que Kakashi alejó la mano y (por el beneficio de Sasuke, se dijo a sí mismo) lo golpeó con fuerza en su mejilla mojada.

El chico gruñó y se tensó, saliendo un poco de su estupor. Él levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca y Kakashi tomó la oportunidad para meterle una pequeña pastilla redonda entre los labios. —Muérdela, Sasuke. —Le ordenó. —Estas cosas pueden hacer saltar a los muertos.

Él escuchó sus dientes crujir contra el duro medicamento, y repentinamente el rostro de Sasuke se arrugó en disgusto. Estaba funcionando. Mientras el amargo sabor fluía a través de su boca, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y la fuerza regresó a sus extremidades. Después de algunos confusos momentos él comenzó a sentarse, sin ayuda.

—¿Kakashi? —Gruñó él. —¿Planearon esto entre ustedes? No puedo creer que he caído en el truco más viejo del libro.

—Me temo que Sakura actuó sola. —Kakashi dijo, empacando el resto de las píldoras en su kit médico. —Te agarró bastante bien, por lo que veo. Pero para ser honesto, si yo fuera ella, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Sasuke escupió la pastilla en su mano.

—Quizá quieras seguir mordiendo eso. Es un pequeño estimulante para contrarrestar el sedante que Sakura te dio. —Kakashi le dijo cortante. —Estarás agradecido, a menos que quieras pasar la noche aquí y despertarte mañana robado a ciegas. Perdón. Robado por completo.

—¿No me vas a llevar? —Sasuke preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Kakashi movió la mano para levantar la espada que había caído entre los carrizos. —¿Por qué querría llevarte, Sasuke? —Dijo con casualidad. —Ambos sabemos que no nos beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos.

El chico ciego comenzó a sentarse con más rigidez. —¿Escuchaste lo que le dije a Sakura, no? —Gruñó. —Así que ya sabes cuánto sé sobre el Sindicato. Sobre ti.

—Si todavía odias a Konoha, no le dirás a nadie más. —Kakashi dijo. —Virtualmente estamos del mismo lado, tú y yo, así como un favor de un aliado a otro, te dejaré ir. A cambio de que sigas callado por tu lado, nosotros nos iremos igual por el nuestro, y la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de aceptar un beso de una chica extraña.

—Una chica extraña, ¿Huh? —Sasuke se puso en pie y aceptó la espada que Kakashi le tendió.

—Debiste haberlo sabido. —Kakashi suspiró. —Sólo porque te ama no significa que no te apuñalará por la espalda. Muy literalmente en este caso.

La expresión de Sasuke era extrañamente vacía. —¿Está bien? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

La urgencia de patearlo en la cara era fuerte, pero Kakashi se contuvo luego de un momento. —Adiós, Sasuke. —Fue todo lo que dijo Kakashi antes de girarse para caminar sobre la superficie del río. Con cuidado levantó a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos y comenzó a trepar por la orilla hacia el pueblo.

No miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez, y nunca vio en qué dirección Sasuke decidió moverse.

* * *

—…causando molestias de nuevo…

Algo mojado y frío fue jalado de su pie.

—…no puedo llevarte a ningún lado…

Una bota se deslizó y golpeó el suelo con un impacto mojado, y por el ruido algo vacío instintivamente supo que estaba en una pequeña habitación con suelo de madera. La otra bota pronto siguió a la primera, y Sakura suspiró con algo de alivio mientras algo de calor tocaba sus congelados dedos. Pero luego la persona que la estaba moviendo comenzó a abrirle la blusa.

—…estúpidas cosas del pasado… esto realmente se lleva el premio…

—No. —Sakura murmuró, intentando alejar sus manos. No tenía idea de donde estaba o qué había sucedido, pero todavía tenía su sentido de modestia y sabía que no quería que él le quitara la blusa. Él dijo algo, pero ella no pudo entenderlo; sonaba como si le estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de un largo tubo. Lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, probablemente era 'cállate', mientras ponía sus manos hacia sus costados como si no fueran más que hierbas y comenzó a arrastrar su blusa por sus brazos.

—…crees… que no voy a reportar esto… piensa de nuevo.

Jalones en su cadera le advirtieron que su falda sería lo siguiente en irse, y un momento después podía sentir sus shorts de nylon empapados ser arrastrados por sus rodillas. Estaba muy segura de que sus pantaletas también iban con ellos. Algo molesta ahora, dio un golpe a ciegas y estuvo satisfecha cuando sus fríos dedos conectaron con la cara de alguien, y probablemente encima de sus fosas nasales.

—¡…cálmate! —Dijo, haciéndola retroceder, incluso mientras comenzaba a bajar los tirantes de su brassier. —Como si tuvieras algo que valiera la pena ver.

Su bra se unió a la pila de ropa mojada en el suelo, y Sakura tardíamente intentó recuperarlo. Antes de que pudiera descifrar en qué dirección moverse, una tibia mano estaba presionando contra su hombro y repentinamente fue envuelta con la manta más cálida y reconfortante que existiera. Ella se recostó y seguía temblando, ya no tan consciente de su desnudez sino de cuán terriblemente helada estaba y cuánto dolía su cabeza.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos, Sakura? —Preguntó la persona inmovilizándola con la manta.

Ella sacudió débilmente la cabeza. Si estuviera un poquito más tibia, quizás hubiera tenido la energía para que sus dientes castañearan.

—Estamos en un hotel. Te golpeaste la cabeza en el río, ¿Lo recuerdas? Necesitas sanar… y tienes que seguir consciente para mí.

—D'acuerdo. —Ella dijo con la voz escurrida, moviendo la mano para tocarse la cabeza. —Es'olo un chichón.

—Has estado inconsciente por una hora. Sasuke se fue.

Quizás fue el chakra sanador en sus dedos que estaba ocupado suavizando la hinchazón en la base de su cráneo, o quizá era sólo la mención de su nombre, pero los ojos de Sakura repentinamente se abrieron y el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido vino a su mente. Su anillo kakute, la sangre de Sasuke en sus dedos… la forma en que su mano se había torcido en su blusa antes de que él la arrojara. Había sucedido tan rápido, y se había arriesgado por nada. Él había huido.

Lágrimas no deseadas comenzaron a escurrir por sus sienes. —Sensei. —Dijo con la voz ronca. —Creo que hice algo verdaderamente estúpido.

El rostro de él estaba borroso, pero pálido. No estaba usando su máscara y mientras se inclinaba sobre ella pasó su mano imposiblemente cálida para sacarle el cabello de la frente. —Por supuesto que lo hiciste. —Dijo. —¿Qué misión estaría incompleta sin Haruno Sakura haciendo algo _verdaderamente _estúpido?

Él parecía estar intentando alegrarla, pero incluso en su confuso estado ella podía notar que su tono era estrangulado. Habría rabia en él, vibrando justo bajo la superficie. Ella podía sentirlo en el movimiento de su ardiente palma contra su fría ceja.

—Su rostro… —Susurró ella. —Era horrible.

—Olvídalo, Sakura, sólo concéntrate en sanar. —Ordenó.

—Lo traicioné.

—_Sana. _—Presionó de nuevo. —Es una orden.

Era difícil concentrarte cuando sentías que tu cerebro estaba diseminado en cientos de lugares. El dolor y confusión nublaban su concentración, pero parecía que cada vez que ponía otro pedazo en su lugar, se volvía más fácil pensar. Era más fácil ver también. La habitación que había creído estaba oscura estaba de hecho bañada en una suave luz naranja, originada por un viejo calentador de alógeno en una esquina. Ella podía sentir su calor contra un costado de su rostro, y mientras más sanaba, más consciente se volvía del sonido que estaba haciendo… un suave e intermitente chirrido de plástico cada vez que su lenta rotación cambiaba de dirección.

También había una cama en esta habitación contra la pared, pero las sábanas y mantas habían sido quitadas, presumiblemente para hacer el suave nido en el suelo donde estaba más cerca del calentador. Ahora que podía ver, se daba cuenta de cuan pequeño espacio había en esta habitación. Si se estiraba, podía tocar el marco de la cama mientras su otro codo golpeaba la pared, y Kakashi, quien estaba sentado con la espalda contra el poste de la cama estaba tan cerca que podía poner la mano sobre su rodilla. Ella escuchó el siseo del papel y supo que él estaba leyendo. Eso le reconfortó. Si el mundo de terminaba y si los océanos se convertían en desiertos, mientras Kakashi siguiera leyendo, no podía ser así de malo.

El calor comenzó a entrar a su cuerpo gradualmente y el dolor en su cabeza se desvaneció. Sin quererlo, se encontró a sí misma volviendo a dormir, arrullada por sus cómodos alrededores y los suaves y repetitivos chirridos del calentador y las páginas en la revista de Kakashi siendo pasadas.

Cuando ella se despertó, varias cosas habían cambiado.

Sobre su cabeza un tendedero había sido colocado, compuesto por una cuerda sostenida por dos kunai entre dos paredes opuestas. Ahí estaba su blusa, sus shorts, su bra y… sus pantaletas. Sakura ahora al menos tenía suficiente consciencia para sentirse avergonzada, especialmente cuando ella notó que ya no estaba desnuda. Juzgando por el olor (ese horrible olor amargo a tabaco) y la enorme longitud de las mangas, se dio cuenta que estaba usando la camiseta negra de Kakashi.

El hombre estaba sentando donde lo había dejado, aunque ahora sólo tenía su camisa sin mangas negra, y su cabeza estaba recargada contra la cama. La revista –una obscena con chicas escasamente vestidas en poses nada delicadas- estaba abierta en su regazo pero olvidada. Algo de ceniza caía del final de su cigarrillo sobre una de las páginas, indicando que había pasado un rato desde que él había bajado la mirada. Junto con la lata medio vacía de Shochu de la máquina expendedora, hacían una terrible imagen. Cigarrillos, porno y alcohol; Hatake Kakashi era un hombre depravado.

Las mantas de su pequeña cama combinadas con el arrasador calor del calentador estaban comenzando a molestarla. Sintiéndose insatisfecha al seguir acostada, Sakura empujó las mantas y se sentó, asegurándose de que la camiseta que le había dado seguía cubriendo las partes importantes y no se había levantado. Resultó ser algo bueno, ya que los débiles sonidos de su movimiento fueron suficientes para despertar instantáneamente a Kakashi.

Su cabeza se elevó con un débil suspiro y por un momento él parpadeó su soñoliento ojo hacia ella. Apagó el cigarrillo en la revista y los hizo a un lado, antes de preguntarle: —¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella giró la cabeza de lado a lado, probando sus músculos. —Adolorida… —Admitió. —Pero estoy bien, creo. —Físicamente al menos. Su mirada cayó hacia sus rodillas cubiertas y sus pensamientos fueron arrastrados irresistiblemente hacia la pelea de la que apenas había escapado. La dosis de sedante que le había dado a Sasuke supuestamente tenía que haber funcionado instantáneamente, sin embargo, todavía tuvo tiempo para atacarla. Un error que casi le costaba la vida… y eso era suficiente para dejar una fea e incómoda sensación en su estómago que casi le hacía imposible el apreciar que todavía estaba aquí.

No sólo eso, había estado tan cerca de neutralizar a Sasuke, solo para que se deslizara de los dedos otra vez…

Estaba atrapada en sus profundos pensamientos cuando la mano de Kakashi le tocó la cabeza. Ella le miró, esperando encontrar una de esas sonrisas especiales y reconfortantes que sólo veía raramente cuando su máscara estaba abajo, pero justo ahora su rostro estaba extrañamente vacío. Su hitai-ate seguía sobre su ojo izquierdo mientras el otro estaba caído, casi cerrado, y mucho más oscuro de lo normal.

Y si lo pensaba, la mano sobre su cabello no era con el mismo toque de afecto que usualmente le daba. Era más parecido a la forma en que uno ponía la mano sobre la cabeza de alguien antes de hundirla inmediatamente en agua.

Sakura se le quedó viendo con ojos bien abiertos a Kakashi, esperando por ello. Podía sentir que venía. Tan seguro como que el sol se pondría por la mañana, venía, y no había forma de evitarlo.

—…niña estúpida.

Lo dijo suavemente, y quizá comparado con otras cosas que le había dicho en el pasado, era algo blando. Sin embargo, las dos palabras parecieron hundirse profundamente en su pecho y envolverse alrededor de su corazón, haciéndole difícil el respirar. Los ojos de Sakura cayeron de nuevo en sus mantas, dolorosa y precisamente consciente de cuán silenciosa era la pequeña habitación del hotel y cuán caliente estaba el calentador contra su espalda.

—¿Crees que estamos en la edad del oscurantismo? Usaste tu cuerpo como cebo y casi moriste por culpa de ese error. Tal vez te hubiera servido bien. —Su mano se deslizó fuera de su cabeza para levantar la lata de Shochu del piso junto a él. —Orochimaru era un experto en venenos. Sabias tan bien como yo que él entrenó la resistencia física de Sasuke a las toxinas. _Debiste _haber sabido que un agente somnífero regular no tendría efecto.

Sakura tragó alrededor del duro bulto en su garganta. —¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? —Preguntó amargamente. —¿Dejar que se fuera?

—_Sí._ Se suponía que tenías que dejar que se fuera. Si Naruto lo quiere de regreso, _déjalo a él _lidiar con Sasuke. Nunca quiero verte otra vez arriesgando tu vida así de torpemente. —Kakashi dijo con rudeza, inclinando la lata para sacarle todo el resto. Ella vio los músculos de su garganta moverse y tuvo que retirar la mirada. —Si haces algo así de estúpido de nuevo, me voy a suicidar.

—No es justo. —Susurró contra su pecho. —Me preocupo por Sasuke tanto como Naruto; ¿Por qué no debería llevarlo yo a casa?

—¿Honestamente? —Kakashi preguntó. —No eres tan fuerte como Naruto. Ciertamente no eres tan fuerte como Sasuke. _Yo no soy _tan fuerte como Sasuke. Lo enfrentaste sola como si fueras así de buena y eso fue como si no te importara tu vida. Aunque debo de admitir que ser mujer te dio una pequeña ventaja un rato. No creo que él hubiera dejado que Naruto le besara así.

Las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a calentarse de la vergüenza. —¿Cómo lo supiste…? —Preguntó.

—Nunca me dirías que estás comprando 'cosas femeninas' a menos que quisieras asustarme. —Dijo él. —Así que manipulé la radio. Fue muy… iluminador.

Oh, dios. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. —¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente como para saber en qué andabas mucho antes de que _él _lo hiciera. —Suspiró. —Aunque estoy ofendido por la acusación de que estuve en drogas mientras daba clases.

—Lo siento…

—Dejé eso _mucho _antes de que me hiciera maestro de ustedes.

Ella se preguntó si eso era una broma, pero cuando volvió a verlo su rostro era terriblemente serio. Incluso si le estaba tomando el pelo, ninguno de ellos estaba de humor para sonreír y reírse como la noche anterior.

—Idiota. —Le dijo suavemente, mucho menos áspero que hacia un rato. —¿Qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido?

Su tono le hizo sentir todavía más culpable. No sólo había apuñalado por la espalda a Sasuke en el punto en que finalmente había obtenido algo parecido a la confianza viniendo de él, también había preocupado a Kakashi. —Lo siento. —Susurró de nuevo.

Mientras tomó otro suave sorbo de su bebida, su ojo se entrecerró hacia ella. —¿Cómo se siente? —Preguntó. —¿Qué alguien que amas te haya hecho mierda?

Estaba volviéndose más difícil ver a través de la capa de lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos. —No muy bien. —Croó, y no podía profundizar más sin romperse.

—Lo sé. —Susurró. —Tienes que dejarlo ir, Sakura, o siempre te va a lastimar.

Ella estaba intentando con desesperación contener las lágrimas, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo tembló con el esfuerzo de regular su respiración y aunque logró limpiarse la primera gota de humedad en su mejilla con casualidad, hubo muchas más para reemplazarla.

—No llores. —Le dijo con ternura.

Por supuesto, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para rendirse. La barrera se rompió y Sakura enterró el rostro entre sus manos mientras silenciosos sollozos comenzaron a encorvar su delicada figura.

Hubiera preferido que él le gritara y le dijera cuán estúpida había sido, porque entonces ella hubiera sido capaz de gritarle también y enterrar cuán miserable y patética se sentía ahora con vigorosa furia. Quería dar lo mejor de sí. Quería ver el rostro de todos, especialmente el de Kakashi, cuando les mostrara que ella, Haruno Sakura, finalmente había hecho lo que nadie había sido capaz de hacer: llevar a Sasuke a casa.

Había sido un truco sucio lo que hizo, distraerlo con un beso para que así no notara el picudo anillo envenenado que usaba cuando levantó la mano hacia su cuello, pero ella era una _ninja. _Los trucos sucios estaban en las reglas. Y cualquiera que fuera la traición que hubiera cometido contra Sasuke, sentía que estaría redimida una vez que le mostraran cuánto le seguían amando sus amigos.

Pero su traición fue por nada, y a causa de ello se dejó abierta al primer golpe y a la oportunidad de que la violencia viniera. Él casi le había asesinado; ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Le había dejado viva a propósito, o él le había dado por muerta?

Cuidadosos dedos tocaron de nuevo su cabeza en un débil gesto de confort. Incluso si el contacto era pequeño y ofrecía tan poco, ella sintió su corazón saltar con anhelo. Kakashi estaba ahí. Él era la _única _persona ahí, y Sakura necesitaba con tanta desesperación otra alma a la cual aferrarse justo ahora y su cuerpo se lanzó sin pensarlo hacia él. Si ella hubiera estado más cerca, y quizá fuera un poquito más valiente, hubiera enterrado su rostro contra su pecho. En lugar de eso, cayó junto a su rodilla y comenzó a llorar con ganas mientras sus dedos se torcieron contra la tela de sus pantalones.

Él titubeó antes de posar de nuevo su mano sobre su cabeza, y mientras él hipaba y sacudió su pierna, ella sintió como sus dedos comenzaban a pasarse con suavidad a través de sus mechones de cabello con creciente confianza. Era tan extraño. La sensación de las puntas de sus dedos paseándose casi juguetonamente detrás de su oreja y sobre las puntas de su cabello era bastante distractora. Sus jadeos se hicieron más silenciosos mientras se calmaba, y todo en lo que podía pensar era sobre cuán bien se sentía cuando su pulgar acariciaba con suavidad su nuca.

Ella casi podría olvidarse sobre su falla al capturar a Sasuke mientras su cabeza siguiera en el regazo de Kakashi y su mano siguiera jugando con su cabello. ¿Tal vez fuera la razón por la que Dokko demandaba con tanta frecuencia ser acariciado? Las tiernas y repetitivas caricias, aunque pequeñas, parecían calentar su cuerpo entero de una manera en que el calentador no podía. Cosquillas placenteras radiaban a causa de su toque desde las puntas de su cabello hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, haciéndola querer acurrucarse y dormir mientras disfrutaba del afecto que solo sus dedos podían transmitir. Incluso si no podía decir explícitamente que sentía tanto cariño por ella como ella por él, no lo necesitaba cuando podía sentirlo con el sencillo toque de su mano acunando su nuca.

Pero sólo servía para darse cuenta de cuán hambrienta de cariño estaba. Desde la muerte de su madre, nadie realmente le había abrazado así, o pasado los dedos a través de su cabello como si fuera preciosa; ¿Cómo era que Kakashi –entre todo el mundo- se había convertido en su salvavidas?

¿Su mano se había movido hacia su hombro? —¿Mejor? —Fue todo lo que le preguntó cuando su respiración finalmente se niveló y ella ya no se sacudió.

Ella asintió, pero no confiaba en poder levantar su cabeza. Las lágrimas quizá se hubieran detenido, pero su rostro estaba todavía húmedo y había dejado una marca más que obvia de mocos sobre su rodilla, así que no quería levantarse.

—¿Un pañuelo? —Preguntó.

Dios, sí. Ella asintió de nuevo, y esta vez fue forzada a sentarse cuando él se levantó y movió hacia la mochila que había dejado bajo la ventana.

Cuando él le dio la espalda, Sakura tomó la oportunidad para acercarse a la cama e inclinarse en ella, asegurándose de que la camiseta que le había dado no se hubiera levantado y que el cuello no estuviera mostrando demasiado. Ella suponía que no debería ser importante. Él ya la había visto desnuda esta noche y dado cuán profundamente había dormido cuando él la vestía en esta prenda, quizás él ya tuviera una muy detallada vista de su cuerpo desnudo sin que ella lo supiera.

Excepto que ella sabía que él no lo había hecho. Él _era _un pervertido, pero sólo con las mujeres ficticias.

Y ella suponía que tenía que ser justicia kármica de alguna forma. Le había visto desnudo algunos años atrás después de todo, y no sólo un vistazo rápido -¡oh no! Se había parado con él en una habitación fría ese día con el rostro de un brillante rojo y una tabla con un formulario en sus manos mientras Shizune le había ordenado abrir la boca y toser y quitar las manos de su entrepierna para que ambas mujeres pudieran dar una revisión profunda a sus partes privadas. Sin embargo, el significado de ver el pene de su maestro ese día había sido ligeramente menos impactante debido al hecho de que había otros _cuarenta y nueve _hombres desnudos en la misma habitación y ella tenía que examinarlos con el mismo escrutinio. Después de eso, ella había decidido que nunca quería ver otro pene mientras viviera, pero tenía que admitir que aunque Kakashi no había sido la más grande… _presencia _en esa línea, ciertamente estaba bien proporcionado.

Pero sólo podía esperar que él pensara algo igual de favorable sobre ella cuando le hubo removido el bra.

Con una caja de pañuelos en su mano, Kakashi regresó para sentarse junto a ella. Sakura tomó al menos cinco y sostuvo la masa de papel pegada a su nariz mientras se sonaba con ganas y se secaba los ojos y se contenía de mencionar que ya se había quitado la mayoría de los mocos con la manga de su camiseta. Se sentía marginalmente mejor, pero no podía escapar del peso de su consciencia. No cuando con cada ocasión en que cerraba los ojos veía la mirada de traición que cruzó el rostro de Sasuke cuando enterró las envenenadas púas de su anillo contra su cuello.

—¿Dónde crees que está ahora? —Preguntó en voz alta, doblando las rodillas contra su pecho debajo de su larga camiseta.

—Lejos de aquí, si es inteligente. —Replicó, tomando otro sorbo de su lata. —Alégrate. Probablemente sea mejor de esta forma. La Hokage ya tiene suficiente sin tener que preocuparse sobre ninjas renegados.

Ella miró sombría la pared opuesta.

—Quizá lo mejor sea que no reportemos lo que ha sucedido. —Sugirió casualmente.

Para ella estaba bien. No estaba muriendo de ganas de decirle a Tsunade que se habría enfrentado sola a un poderoso enemigo y había perdido la pelea de manera horrible. Ya le había regañado Kakashi… no necesitaba que su shishou comenzara a gritarle por lo sucedido.

—Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y nos moveremos en la mañana. —Le dijo, aunque Sakura ya lo había supuesto. —¿Estarás en condiciones para moverte?

—Estoy en condiciones justo ahora. —Dijo, pero sólo era _parcialmente _cierto. Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para moverse justo ahora, y le tomaba virtualmente toda su energía mantener la cabeza levantada y los ojos abiertos. Probablemente era la razón por la que, mientras los minutos pasaban, su cabeza se hundió contra el hombro de Kakashi.

A él parecía no importarle. Nunca le molestaba. Naruto y Sasuke podían ir y venir, pero Kakashi siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien. Él siempre había sido proveedor de amables y alentadores palabras cuando ella era una niña, y conforme iba creciendo gradualmente encontró un camino más allá de esa figura distante de su mentor para involucrar al hombre detrás de él, el que se divertía con sus bromas, se burlaba y estaba dispuesto a hablarle como si fuera una igual.

Y siempre había habido algo más… algo más esperando por ellos. Ella lo había sentido la noche anterior con sus tonos casuales y las miradas largas a su dirección, y justo ahora mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Era ese tipo de cosa que agregaba un nivel extra de incomodidad a lo que acababa de suceder entre ella y Sasuke. Ella lo había besado, y casi perdía la vida por él porque sabía que _esto _era lo que la gente hacia cuando estaba enamorada… y sin embargo, la única persona que la había levantado y ayudado a recomponerse era él quien estaba sentado junto a ella, demandando nada a cambio.

Sakura frotó su mejilla contra su tibio hombro e inhaló. Apestaba a humo. Odiaba eso, pero eso no ocultaría nunca su verdadera esencia, ese tipo de almizcle cálido y masculino que había aprendido a disfrutar a lo largo de los años. Inhaló profundamente de nuevo y sintió a Kakashi girar su cabeza ligeramente hacia ella. Él sabía qué estaba pensando. —No huelo así de mal.

—Hueles como composta. —Replicó, frotándose la nariz con los dedos como si el olor estuviera ofendiendo sus delicados sentidos.

—Si te molesta tanto, puedes sacarte la camiseta, si quieres. —Señaló, descaradamente, ya que ambos sabían que estaba totalmente desnuda debajo.

Sakura acomodó la barbilla sobre su hombro y le sonrió, tan cerca que podía ver las diminutas marcas en su mandíbula desde donde había sido cortado y golpeado en un millón de peleas a lo largo de los años… también la barba de dos días que había estado creciendo detrás de su máscara. —Me aguantaré. —Le dijo con dulzura.

Por pura curiosidad ella levantó la mano para trazar con un dedo la vieja línea blanca que marcaba su garganta. Ella nunca la había visto antes, pero ya que diseccionaba donde estaba su arteria carótida, se veía como si él casi hubiera sido ejecutado en algún punto en el pasado. Era sorprendente que siguiera vivo.

Ella también notó otra cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño. —Tu pulso está corriendo. —Murmuró, presionando los dedos contra la vieja cicatriz para sentir el rápido latido bajo su piel.

—¿Lo está? —Él sonaba indiferente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de Shochu.

Ella retiró la mano, preguntándose si su rápido pulso era una señal de que todavía estaba enojado con ella pese a su calmada y pasiva fachada. —Lamento haberlo arruinado…

—No lo lamentes tanto. —Suspiró, forzándola a sonreír. —Es un trabajo peligroso. No hay tal cosa como un encuentro seguro con un enemigo, y supongo que _es _bastante estúpido de mi parte regañarte por ello. Nuestras vidas siempre van a estar llenas de situaciones críticas.

—No… Sé que estabas preocupado por mí. —Dijo. —Te escuché decir mi nombre. Sonabas asustado.

—No imagines cosas. —Le regañó ligeramente, sonriendo. —Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Sakura sonrió también y se inclinó un poquito más cerca para presionar los labios contra su desnuda mejilla. Sólo quería que fuera un diminuto pico, nacido por un impulsivo deseo de agradecerle de alguna forma por ser su imperturbable amigo, y para disculparse por preocuparlo aunque fuera por un momento. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella ligeramente con un ceño curioso, como si estuviera preguntando _por qué era eso._ Y sólo porque se sentía como lo correcto, se inclinó de nuevo y presionó los labios contra los de él.

Algo golpeó el piso con un tembloroso sonido metálico –su lata de shochu, parecía. Pero esa fue la única indicación de que le había tomado por sorpresa ya que su boca fue mucho más rápida que él para seguirle el ritmo.

No era como besar a Sasuke. Inmediatamente fue golpeada por el fuerte sabor a ciruela y alcohol de su bebida, y detrás de eso estaba el familiar sabor de humo de sus cigarrillos. No era un sabor agradable, pero era _Kakashi, _y desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ella había descubierto que no todo sobre este hombre era perfecto, y que ella no lo tendría de otra manera.

Tampoco había dudas de parte de él. Mientras ella cerraba los ojos y movía los labios sobre los de él, deleitada por la forma en que él se movía con ella, se le ocurrió pensar que no tendría que haber esperado esto. Ella tendría que haber esperado que él educadamente le alejara y le diera alguna excusa sensata para evitarles la vergüenza. Algo sobre ella comportándose algo tonta por el golpe en su cabeza, o que estaba muy cansada, o que él estuviera demasiado borracho como para consentir esto… _cualquier _cosa que evitara este pequeño error de su parte.

Quizás era por la contusión, o porque estaba demasiado cansada como para pensarlo, y tal vez ese shochu era más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero ninguno de ellos titubeó. Se sentía muy bien. Sus labios se separaron y sintió el ardiente desliz de su lengua contra la de ella, y algo en su vientre se calentó en respuesta, especialmente cuando su mano se curveó detrás de su nuca. Ella había sido quien lo había comenzado, pero sentía que estaba en shock. Estaba besando a Kakashi. Él le estaba besando. Ella había besado a _Sasuke _no hacía mucho tiempo atrás; ¿Él sabía eso?

Sakura rompió el beso para verlo a la cara. No era una posición cómoda; tenía ambas manos sobre los hombros de él con su cuerpo inclinado sobre su regazo, pero no se atrevía a alejarse por completo o a ponerse más cómoda contra él. Este era el momento en que se definía todo, pensó mientras llevaba su mirada a la de él. Cualquiera que fuera lo que él decidiera esto definiría el futuro de su relación, y el beso podría probar ser el comienzo de algo mucho más grande, o el punto en que tendrían que intentar salvar lo que pudieran.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios; esa preocupada que ella amaba tanto. —¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó en voz alta finalmente.

Su propia sonrisa se formó en respuesta. —¿Por qué crees? —Replicó.

—No estoy seguro de poder formar una opinión sin una investigación más profunda. —Le dijo. Ese receptivo calor que había visto en su mirada la noche anterior estaba de regreso. Estaba contenta de saber que no estaba equivocada, y ahora estaba comenzando a sentir genuina satisfacción –el tipo que uno sentía cuando todo encajaba en su lugar natural.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo mientras sus dedos se flexionaban sobre los poderosos músculos de sus hombros que podía sentir claramente a través del ajustado nylon de su camiseta, músculos que siempre había admirado pero sólo hasta ahora se sintió correcto explorar. —¿Te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó tímidamente.

La boca de Kakashi atrapó de nuevo la de ella y todo lo que podía probar era la ciruela, el humo y a él, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en la _revelación _que esto era. Si ella hubiera sabido que se sentiría así de bien besar a Kakashi, lo hubiera hecho años atrás.

Pero su columna estaba doliendo por su torpe posición, y sin advertencia ella se acomodó contra su regazo. Para ella tenía sentido. Kakashi se detuvo para mirar con sorpresa hacia sus expuestas piernas enredadas, sin embargo, su titubeo sólo duró un momento antes que tentativamente colocara una mano sobre cada muslo y regresó su atención al beso.

Ella ronroneó placenteramente contra él, disfrutando de la suave y juguetona sensación de sus labios. Cada desliz de su lengua y mordisqueo de sus dientes contra sus labios le hacían sentir caliente tanto por dentro como por fuera. Era bueno, pero estaba impaciente por algo más, incluso si estaba ligeramente asustada por su propia reacción. Su instinto la estaba controlando, haciendo correr sus dedos a través de su grueso cabello, _haciéndola _presionar su pecho contra el de él y gemir para alentarlo cuando sus manos se volvieron cada vez más seguras e inquietas en su exploración.

Era su primer beso de este tipo, pero Sakura siempre había sido rápida para aprender. Sin importar si era para caminar sobre las paredes o practicar darle a objetivos, o algunas cosas que su cuerpo ya sabía exactamente cómo hacer, y se arrojó con ganas en ello, explorando su boca sin titubeo e intuitivamente imitando cada movimiento que él hacía. Ella le escuchó gruñir, profundo en su pecho. Era un sonido bajo y primitivo, fácilmente escondido cuando su boca cubrió la de ella de nuevo, pero le hacía cosas extrañas a su vientre.

—Sabes tan bien, Sakura. —Murmuró contra sus labios.

—Tú sabes como un cenicero. —Le dijo con sinceridad mientras los dedos de él se extendía sobre su cadera cubierta. Cuando sus labios encontraron su garganta, abrió un nuevo nivel de placer. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, disfrutando la extraña yuxtaposición de sus labios ardientes deslizándose a través de su piel y el roce de su naciente barba. Estaría perfectamente feliz con detenerse ahí y sólo simplemente disfrutar del placer por el descubrimiento de esta noche.

Él comenzó a bajar más y Sakura enredó los dedos a través de su cabello. El cuello de su camiseta no daba más, incluso en ella, y ella creyó que hasta ese punto llegaría su boca. Él se detuvo para besar su clavícula medio expuesta y deslizó la lengua a lo largo de ella, pero ahí no había nada más que tela. Ella esperaba que regresara a su boca…

Pero siguió descendiendo.

En un segundo su boca se cerró sobre su pecho cubierto, y ella resolló con sorpresa. El calor y la humedad se filtraron a través de la tela, y sus dientes rasparon con la suficiente fuerza como hacer que su pezón se elevara. Su espalda se arqueó mientras otro resuello tembloroso salía de su boca.

Esto era más de lo que ella hubiera esperado, ¡Pero todo lo que él hacía se sentía _tan bien!_

Temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, calientes y fríos, creando un tipo de inquietud que no podía suprimir. Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y sus ojos se apretaron; sus piernas se retorcieron mientras sus pies empujaron contra la alfombra del suelo. Entonces esa mano descansando tan inocentemente en su cadera se movió, y antes de que ella supiera lo que él estaba planeando, deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos.

—¡E-Espera! —Chilló, tambaleándose mientras intentaba sujetarle la muñeca. Pero sus dedos ya estaban acunándola, presionando rítmicas caricias a través de su húmeda hendidura.

Era humillante. También era el placer más repentino e incontrolable que Sakura jamás hubiera experimentado, y su cabeza cayó hacia delante de nuevo contra su hombro y su cuerpo tembló y se retorció con cada caricia. Ella se había tocado suficientes veces como para saber que su cuerpo necesitaba cuidadoso convencimiento. Kakashi sólo tenía que presionar un solo dedo contra su clítoris y ella ya estaba sacudiéndose con cruda necesidad. Un suave y tembloroso gemido salió de sus labios, y su nombre estaba probablemente mezclado ahí en algún lugar. Ella no había esperado que las cosas llegaran así de lejos tan rápidamente, pero ahora que las cosas estaban sucediendo ella no quería que él se detuviera. No quería que esos poderosos golpes de puro placer físico se detuvieran.

Pero Kakashi se detuvo, y muy repentinamente. Su mano enterrada en su cabello y la otra vagando por su espalda deliberadamente, jalándola contra él como si pudiera absorberla. ¿Cómo era posible estar así de cerca? Con su cara presionada contra su hombro, su aliento estaba en su oreja y sus brazos la envolvieron con fuerza; Sakura estaba siendo sobrepasada. Pero no creía que le disgustara. Ni remotamente. No cuando la cosa que la sobrepasaba más era su propia reacción hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Susurró, casi desvaneciéndose mientras cientos de tipos de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Él sólo estaba abrazándole, aunque con fuerza, pero el movimiento de su pecho y la confusión de su propia cabeza hicieron que fuera una comunicación intensa de un tipo u otro.

—Me disculparé mañana. —Dijo, mordiendo y besando justo bajo su oreja. —Sólo dame esto mientras tenga sentido.

—¿Esto tiene sentido? —Bromeó titubeante. Un momento atrás ellos habían estado respectivamente miserable y enojado, apenas despierta de un difícil encuentro con Sasuke. Ahora él estaba haciéndole cosas a su cuerpo que hacían cosas a sus rodillas, y sin lugar a dudas le harían cosas horribles a su corazón después, pero el poder y la promesa del placer inmediato eran demasiado como para pensar a fondo.

—Sólo esta vez. —Dijo intentando convencerla. —Por favor.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró titubeante, mientras la boca de él se deslizaba de nuevo brevemente. —Pero…—¿Pero _qué quería _solo 'esta vez'?

Ella comenzó a hacerse una buena idea cuando él la acercó contra sí y presionó toscos y urgentes besos en su boca y mandíbula. Sus callosos dedos se arrastraron a lo largo de sus desnudos muslos hasta que acunaron su trasero, apretándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla resollar. La mitad de ella todavía estaba perdida y no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero la otra reconocía la situación exactamente y apenas podía contener su emoción. Nadie le había tocado así, o besado así. Nadie le había hecho _desear _ser tocada y besada de esta forma.

El hecho de que fuera Kakashi sólo agregaba una desconcertante emoción.

Pero luego un momentáneo chispazo de culpa casi le distrajo, cuando recordó que se suponía amaba a Sasuke incondicionalmente y que quería este tipo de cosas sólo con él. Entonces la mano de Kakashi se deslizó por su camiseta para tocar sus pechos desprotegidos y ella sabía que la culpa era porque no le importaba. No le había importado nada sobre ningún otro hombre desde mucho tiempo atrás cuando Kakashi le había reconocido como una adulta y comenzó a tratarla como tal.

¿Y si esto sólo era una progresión natural, quizá sólo posible gracias a un poquito de shochu en él y un poquito de inestabilidad emocional de parte de ella? Esto era inevitable. Le dio el valor para jalarle el cinturón y arquear la cadera contra él para sentir ese nada familiar peso de su excitación que los sacudió a ambos y le excitó a ella. Él estaba acunando de nuevo su pecho, y ella estaba perdiendo su timidez con rapidez. Ella quería que él viera sus senos, los tocara y besara sus sensibles puntas. Acarició su áspero cabello sin descanso mientras él le colmaba de atenciones, suspirando y siseando cuando sus dientes rasguñaban inmisericordes sus sensibles pezones. —No tan duro. —Se quejó. Él le ignoró y la mordió de nuevo, más fuerte, así que un extraño calor brincó entre sus piernas.

Esto era lo que la gente llamaba locura, pensó, cuando él se volvió impaciente y la colocó contra la cama que le había hecho junto al calentador hasta que estuvo bajo él. Tenía que ser locura, porque ninguno de ellos se detenía. Esto era brillante, maravillosa, placentera locura. La cordura era tan pálida y miserable en comparación. _Esto _era lo que la vida debía ser –caricias ardientes y más toqueteo sin inhibiciones.

Kakashi detuvo sus atenciones para mirarla. Suaves jadeos salían desde los labios de ambos, y ella podía sentir la dura presión de su erección contra su muslo. Ella movió las caderas sin descanso, amando el poder en él que era todo de ella. Pese a que todo estaba yendo bastante rápido, repentinamente todo se alentó para casi detenerse.

—Sakura. —Comenzó. —Si descubrieras que he hecho algo terrible, ¿Me perdonarías, no es cierto?

Confundida por la pregunta, Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella levantó la mano y tocó su rostro y sintió su piel caliente y empapada. —Sí, siempre. —Susurró, porque no podía pensar en nada que Kakashi pudiera hacer que fuera tan terrible como para no poder ser perdonado. Pero, ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba ahora? ¿Creía que esto estaba mal? ¿Esto era esa cosa tan terrible de la que estaba hablando? —Quiero esto. —Dijo. —Por favor…

—Tengo que decírtelo…

Si él tenía algo que decirle, estaba tomándose demasiado tiempo. Sakura no estaba muy contenta de esperar mientras él tomaba valor y detenía la oleada de emoción que corría por sus venas que ahora se desvanecía ante la negligencia. —Puede esperar. —Se lo prometió. —Siempre te perdonaré.

Debió ser lo correcto a decir, porque inmediatamente sus labios reclamaron los de ella. Su lengua acarició y chocó con la de ella, distrayéndola mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus brazos- su garganta- sus costados- sus caderas- en todo lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Él la envolvía por completo. Le tomó un movimiento de sus caderas dejar que el peso de él cayera más cómodamente entre sus muslos, y repentinamente esa dureza estaba justo donde la necesitaba.

Sakura rompió el beso con un resuello y arqueó la espalda, desesperada por sentir cada contorno de él contra ella. Se sentía sexy, y hermosa, deseable, especialmente cuando le miró con esa expresión vidriada mientras acariciaba con sus duras yemas de los dedos su mejilla. Ella comenzó a rodear las caderas ligeramente, muriendo por sentir su dura longitud sin la restricción de sus ropas. Sus ojos se cerraron y torció el gesto mientras saboreaba sus suaves y lentos movimientos. Envalentada, Sakura junto los talones contra su espalda baja y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza contra él hasta que él gruñó y se movió con ella. Era delicioso. Ella podía sentir los temblores provocados por aquella fricción primitiva. Pero no era suficiente, y estaba haciendo más por volverlos locos que por satisfacerlos. Sakura acomodó las caderas y tembló ante la repentina y calurosa ola que la montó profundamente mientras su ritmo se rompía.

Kakashi cayó sobre ella, respirando con trabajo, tocándola y besándola, mordiéndola hasta que pequeños sonidos sin control salieron de su garganta bajo el ataque de tan repentina y despiadada intimidad. Un toque se mezclaba rápidamente con el siguiente, volviéndose más dulce y más íntimo hasta que todo era un borrón de besos y suspiros y sudor y piel resbalosa.

Su única advertencia de cuando sucedió fue el sonido de su cierre. Entonces la ardiente punta de su pene estaba deslizándose contra sus húmedos pliegues, y entonces estaba empujando dentro de ella –y siguió empujando. Sakura contuvo un resuello y lo apretó rígidamente. No sabía que habría tanto de él. Ni siquiera estaba realmente dentro de ella y ya dolía como un-

—_¡Ah! _Bastardo…

Otras vírgenes hubieran derramado virtuosas lágrimas de inocencia. Sakura le golpeó en la cabeza y maldijo miserablemente.

Kakashi inhaló profundamente, como si él estuviera luchando para controlar su propio temperamento. —No me dijiste que eras virgen. —Gruñó.

—¡Creí que era obvio! —Le dijo cortante. Él movió ligeramente su peso, causando que una nueva ola de dolor le invadiera. Sus manos le tomaron los hombros. —¡No- no te muevas! Duele.

Él suspiró. —¿Quieres parar?

Sakura se quedó callada y retiró la mirada. Ella casi quería mostrarse de acuerdo, pero cínicamente sabía que esto tenía que hacerse en algún punto, y no había forma en que esta noche terminara así. No quería detenerse. Tampoco quería que doliera.

—Entonces voy a moverme ahora. —Le advirtió luego de un momento, tomando su silencio como permiso.

—Sólo dame un minuto. —Le dijo rápidamente, torciendo el gesto cuando el pequeño empujón de sus caderas molestaron su sensible carne. —Cuando digo que no te muevas, _no te muevas. _No eres muy bueno en esto, ¿O sí?

—Dame un momento. —Susurró. —Eres mi primera virgen.

—Entonces esto debe ser muy especial para ti. —Replicó sarcásticamente, pero inmediatamente quiso morderse la lengua. Estaba tomándola contra él, aunque no era realmente con quien estaba molesta. Tampoco el dolor no le molestaba tanto. Era el hecho de que su primera vez estaba… no cumpliendo con sus expectativas, y era su propio cuerpo el problema.

Pero Kakashi siempre sabía cuando su ira no era personal. Con su rostro presionado contra el hueco de su cuello, él se mantuvo quieto mientras su aliento desvanecido chocaba contra su hombro. —Sólo relájate. —Le dijo. —No pienses en el dolor.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo consciente para seguir su consejo, intentando relajarse ante la incómoda intrusión de su cuerpo. Mientras permaneció quieto, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse y lo que quedó atrás fue la sensación de ser estirada y llenada, que no era ni dolorosa ni placentera.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo ella, finalmente, notando el ligero temblor en sus brazos aumentando mientras más tiempo se contuviera. —Está bien, creo… puedes continuar.

Él hizo un débil sonido parecido a un gruñido, pero no se movió. —No creo que pueda detenerme de nuevo. —Le advirtió. —¿Estás protegida?

¿Protegida…?—Oh. Sí. —Susurró, demasiado distraída por las inmediatas preocupaciones como para pensar en la pregunta que le hizo. Ella envolvió con más fuerza los brazos alrededor de su cuello e hizo un último esfuerzo para relajarse. —Estoy lista.

Estaba lejos de ser suave. Ardía horriblemente cada vez que él se metía dentro de ella, y ella estaba demasiado apretada y tensa que las primeras veces que él se alejó y entró de nuevo tuvo que repetir la pelea de penetrarla de nuevo. Y no sabía cómo moverse con él cuando la presionaba con tanta fuerza contra las mantas, o seguirle su ritmo rápido, casi egoísta. Ella absorbió sus empujes, pero se sentía demasiado extraño. El dolor agudo había aclarado algo de la ceguera y locura de antes, dejándola incómodamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ocurrido en la Aldea, y qué pensarían personas como Naruto si supieran que ella y Kakashi estaban abrazados con fuerza de manera carnal, en el suelo de una polvorosa habitación de un viejo motel. Pero ni siquiera pensamientos de amigos que no estaban ahí podían detener el incorregible placer elevándose en ella con cada desliz de su carne dentro de ella.

Esto no era como pensaba que fuera el sexo. Esto era incómodo, doloroso, revuelto y sudoroso; y sólo parecía valer la pena la primitiva gratificación, porque Sakura se preguntó si en algún momento _querría _hacer esto de nuevo. Deseó a medias que se hubieran detenido cuando sólo estaban besándose.

Y los embistes de Kakashi ya se estaban haciendo más cortos y rápidos, sus gruñidos más fuertes fueron silenciados contra la almohada cerca de su oreja. Él iba a terminar. Podía sentir la moderación en él desmoronándose cuando sus caderas se apretaron contra las de ella... y le excitó. Cuando su agarre en ella se volvió más fuerte y su cuerpo se hundió contra el de ella fue la sensación de su ardiente chorro dentro de ella lo que le arrastró al clímax. Por puro hábito se mordió el labio, tragándose sus propios gemidos mientras sus cuerpos temblaban y se apretaban el uno contra el otro; sus dedos se apretaron con tanta desesperación que habría moretones y rasguños.

Se había terminado.

Ambos temblaron mientras el placer se desvanecía, todavía conectados incluso mientras él comenzaba a suavizarse. La locura ardiente que los había arrastrado y drenado en el orgasmo ahora era nada más que el sonido de dos corazones latiendo con fuerza el uno contra el otro.

Kakashi intentó levantarse.

—¿Adónde vas? —Preguntó, apretándolo con más fuerza.

—Necesito un cigarrillo.

—Estás bromeando. —Le dijo con la voz plana, para nada feliz porque su primer pensamiento fuera dedicado a su más delgado y cancerígeno amor. Incluso tenía el valor de verla y suspirar como si _ella _fuera la irracional.

—Bien. —Gruñó, y se acomodó de nuevo. Sakura lo aceptó de regreso con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, pero no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo estaba mal. ¿No se suponía que esta era la parte en que los amantes se sentían satisfechos y contentos, pero profundamente conectados en niveles tanto físicos como emocionales?

Bueno… al menos estaba _cansada._

Pero ahora Kakashi estaba en peligro de quedarse dormido. Su respiración estaba comenzando a nivelarse contra la garganta de ella, lo que sería molesto, ya que la posición en que estaban no era para nada cómoda. Como ni siquiera estaba desvestido, la hebilla de su pantalón estaba enterrándosele en la cadera.

¿De verdad era así esto? Incluso si no hubiera sido demasiado doloroso, había sido muy corto y abrupto este encuentro. Qué gran broma… habían estado hablando el día de ayer sobre sus arrepentimientos y aquí estaba ella, agregando otro a su lista. Quizá no debió dejarlo… ¿Quizás bajo otras circunstancias esto no hubiera sido tan decepcionante?

Un diminuto suspiro escapó de sus pulmones antes de que pudiera contenerlo. Kakashi se movió contra ella, como si lo hubiera sentido. —¿Sucede algo? —Dijo somnolientamente.

—Nada. —Dijo. Prefería morir antes que decírselo. Podía _burlarse _de él y romper su ego, pero también implicaría decirle que tenía ganas de llorar.

—¿Sasuke? —Preguntó.

Ella se había olvidado totalmente de él. —Hay un poco de eso. —Dijo vagamente. —Pero eres muy bueno haciendo que una chica se olvide de un ninja renegado de clase S escapado.

La respiración de Kakashi se detuvo, luego cambió. —No fue tu culpa. —Dijo silenciosamente, acomodándose sobre su codo para verla desde más arriba con cierta preocupación. —Tú no lo dejaste escapar.

—Bueno, no lo veo por aquí, ¿Tú sí? —Bromeó patéticamente. —A menos que lo tengas escondido en algún lado.

Kakashi retiró la mirada.

Puta mierda- Sakura echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y bajo la cama, sólo en caso de que hubiera un bulto con forma de Sasuke tendido por ahí y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero era absurdo. Sin embargo, Kakashi lució tan culpable de la nada. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí lo atrapaste. —Dijo con pesadez. —Cuando llegué, estabas inconsciente en el río… y él estaba inconsciente en la orilla.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? —Pero dijiste que se había ido…

—Se fue. —Aceptó. —Después de que lo despertara y lo hiciera irse.

—Lo hiciste irse. —Repitió con la voz plana. —Después de que yo arriesgara mi vida para neutralizarlo.

Él no dijo nada, ella sabía que había resumido correctamente el orden de los hechos. Todo lo que le quedaba por preguntar era, —¿Por qué? —Cuando él no dijo nada, ella comenzó a empujarlo de los hombros. —¡Quítate- Aléjate de mí y dímelo!

Él era muy difícil de mover. —Tuve que elegir entre salvarte y llevármelo. —Replicó. —Y elegí-

—No me vengas con esas. —Le interrumpió. —Esas no eran opciones que se excluyeran. Lo dejaste ir- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Es un lunático. Konoha está mejor sin él. —Dijo a la defensiva. —Sai encaja bien, ¿Por qué arruinar todo llevando a un maniáco que sólo te odiará por ello?

—¿Qué hay de él? —Sakura apuntó. —¿Qué hay sobre lo que es mejor para él? Está sólo y ahora está ciego, ¿Cómo puede estar tu consciencia tranquila dejándolo ir? ¡Él es tu estudiante!

Él le dio una mirada sombría. —De verdad te importa él, ¿No?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Dijo como si fuera obvio. La pregunta real era, ¿Por qué a _él _no le importaba?

Kakashi suspiró y se giró sobre su espalda para comenzar a subirse el cierre y cerrarse el cinturón. —Por supuesto que sí. —Murmuró él, su tono inusualmente cortante.

Sakura se sentó, instintivamente moviéndose para enredarse la manta sobre su cuerpo. Si lo pensaba, parecía estúpido el intentar preservar su modestia luego de lo que habían hecho, pero la abrupta partida de Kakashi y su reacomodo de ropas le dejaron con la impresión de que la familiaridad se había terminado. Mientras ella intentaba lidiar con la sensación de desaire, también intentó lidiar mentalmente con lo que él había hecho. —Eres mi compañero. —Dijo. —¡Arriesgué mi vida para someter a Sasuke, y lo menos que esperaba de ti era que me respaldaras! ¡No que deshicieras mi trabajo!

—Ya te lo dije. Llevar a Sasuke de vuelta ahora provocaría más problemas de los que vale. —Dijo con la voz plana.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan vago? —Demandó. —¿Lo dejaste ir porque no podías tomarte la molestia? ¿Es eso en serio?

Su única respuesta fue llevar la mano a su bolsillo colgando en su pantalón para sacar un cigarrillo. Ella observó con creciente frustración como lo encendía, tomando una larga bocanada, y luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado. Nadie hacía de pasivo agresivo como Hatake Kakashi.

Era la primera vez que lo había visto ponerse un cigarro en la boca. Había visto las colillas en el suelo y olido la peste en sus ropas, pero nunca lo había visto dar una bocanada. Sólo verlo le hizo sentir incómoda. Se sentía tan extraña como la primera vez que había visto su rostro, reconociendo que era algo nuevo sobre su sensei que sabía tendría que aprender a soportar.

—¿Lo hiciste porque estabas celoso? ¿Porque lo besé? —Le preguntó silenciosamente.

Él le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. —Ciertamente tienes una opinión bastante alta sobre ti misma.

De acuerdo, ella no creía en verdad que hubiera hecho algo así por puros celos, pero su respuesta había dolido. Lo hizo sonar como si ella no fuera importante para él en lo más mínimo; ¿O ella lo había entendido todo mal? ¿Se había engañado ella misma al pensar que él se interesaba por ella al menos la mitad de lo que ella se interesaba por él? Este era un hombre mucho mayor que ella… y demasiado tarde se preguntó si él había esperado que esta relación fuera algo totalmente diferente a sus propias expectativas.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en la caja de pañuelos junto a la cama y movió la mano letárgicamente para sacar un puñado y comenzar a limpiarse con cuidado la mezcla de pegajosos fluidos corriendo por sus muslos. Sudor, semen, su propio flujo y también algo de su propia sangre.

También había más manchas de sangre en las sábanas, pero eso era algo con lo que el personal del hotel tendría que lidiar. Sakura estaba muy ocupada intentando envolverse con la manta para levantarse y ponerse la ropa.

—No está seca. —Kakashi puntualizó.

A Sakura no le importaba. —No me puedo ir desnuda. —Dijo cortante.

Él le dirigió un ceño fruncido. —¿Irte a dónde?

—¡Donde sea! —Gritó, bajando sus pantaletas del tendedero para comenzar a batallar para ponérselas mientras simultáneamente sostenía la manta. —Si crees que voy a dormir aquí contigo y la peste que estás haciendo con ese estúpido cigarrillo-

—Abriré la ventana. —Dijo rápidamente.

—¡No es por el estúpido cigarro! —Gritó, girándose hacia él y dándole con su bra como si fuera un látigo en el brazo. —¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo pudiste actuar a mis espaldas y hacer algo así y decírmelo hasta_ ahora? _

Su boca siempre había tenido una fuerte curvatura descendiente de manera natural, pero justo ahora era más pronunciada que nunca. —No quería mentirte. —Dijo. —Pero, ¿Tal vez hubieras preferido que lo hiciera…?

Por supuesto que deseaba que le hubiera mentido, al menos por más tiempo, pero a las personas intelectualmente honestas como Sakura no les gustaba admitir eso. Su madre siempre le había enseñado que no debía de cerrar los ojos ante las verdades desagradables, pero había un tiempo y lugar para revelar que fuiste un imbécil, y eso era _antes _de tener sexo. No después, definitivamente. —No tenemos permitido buscarlo. —Comenzó con una voz baja de molestia. —Así que ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos de cruzar caminos con él como hicimos hoy? ¡Ten por seguro que tiraste nuestra última oportunidad por la borda!

Kakashi se enderezó, el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. —Te sorprenderías. Si él continua mezclándose deliberadamente con los enemigos de Konoha, las oportunidades de encontrarlo quizá se presenten con sorpresiva frecuencia.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, su cuerpo temblando con ira y dolor. —Sabes, —Dijo en voz baja. —a veces puedes ser un verdadero bastardo.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza, como si se arrepintiera de su elección de palabras. —No quiero pelear contigo, Sakura. —Suspiró. —Sólo quiero que entiendas que con el clima actual, estamos bajo órdenes de abandonar la búsqueda de Sasuke. Nuestros esfuerzos deben estar dedicados justo ahora a detener la guerra y al Sindicato.

—Sasuke sabía del Sindicato. —Sakura apuntó. —Esa era razón suficiente para llevarlo.

—Todo el mundo sabe del Sindicato, Sakura. Pero usualmente lo que saben es limitado o simplemente erróneo.

—No Sasuke. —Replicó con firmeza. —Si realmente escuchaste nuestra conversación, entonces sabes tan bien como yo que él sabía de nuestra misión. Sabe más del Sindicato que Konoha, así que pudimos haber usado esa información; ¡Pero igual lo dejaste ir!

La mirada que Kakashi le dirigió era nada cómoda. Sakura sintió una vibra de molestia radiar a lo largo de su columna… una sensación familiar a la que tenía cuando encaraba a un enemigo listo y misterioso. —Creo que debemos dejar el tema, Sakura, antes de que se haga más grande. —Le dijo fríamente.

Era demasiado tarde para eso, pero Sakura tragó con fuerza y se giró. Algo como sudor frío estaba perlando su piel, repentina e inexplicablemente, y todo había sido en respuesta a la intensa mirada que él le había dado. Un instinto de auto-preservación le advirtió que dejara de provocarlo _justo ahora, _o algo pasaría. Ella no sabía qué, por qué o cómo, pero su mano todavía se sacudió cuando la levantó para tomar sus shorts.

Repentinamente Kakashi estaba de pie junto a ella. —No te vayas. —Le dijo suavemente, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. —Quédate aquí.

Su gentil tono estaba de vuelta, pero Sakura no podía olvidarse de la forma en que le acababa de ver. Ella permaneció congelada, dividida entre la orden de obedecer y su deseo de sacarse su mano de encima.

—No quiero pelear, Sakura. —Dijo de nuevo, inclinándose para acercar su rostro al de ella. Podía ver que estaba intentando aplacarla con un beso.

Sakura hizo la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de tolerar el pensamiento de sus labios contra los suyos. No podía entender todavía exactamente lo que había sucedido entre ellos un momento atrás, pero le hacía cagarse del miedo. No mirabas a nadie así… no después de hacer el amor. Esa era la forma en que veías a alguien que estaba frente a ti del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Kakashi retrocedió un paso y su mano cayó en su costado. Pero no se había alejado físicamente solamente. Toda la calidez y afecto que le había permitido ver esta noche de nuevo se había ido, y Sakura de alguna forma entendió que se había terminado. Él nunca la tocaría de la misma manera. —Si no quieres dormir en la misma habitación, me iré. —Le dijo pesadamente.

Ella intentó aceptarlo y decir _"Creo que eso será lo mejor" _pero su garganta se cerró. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver con impotente rabia la pared mientras Kakashi suspiraba una vez más y levantaba su mochila del suelo. Él no miró hacia atrás mientras salía por la puerta, y sólo cuando ésta se cerró y ella escuchó los sonidos de sus pisadas recorriendo el pasillo que finalmente se hundió en su cama y se giró hacia el calentador.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

La única cosa que pudo hacer fue esconderse bajo las mantas y escuchar el viento aullar contra la ventana mientras un fuerte dolor punzaba entre sus piernas. Podía sanarse con chakra si quisiera, pero no lo hizo. A veces el dolor era una bendición, y servía como recordatorio de errores que nunca debería olvidar.

Se bañó y vistió la siguiente mañana, y giró sus hombros en un pobre intento de encontrar coraje y compostura antes de levantar sus cosas y dejar la habitación. Kakashi estaba esperando por ella en la calle de afuera, de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol que se veía frágil. Cuando ella se acercó, él asintió.

—Vámonos. —Dijo con la voz ronca.

Era como si nada hubiera sucedido entre los dos.

Dejaron el pueblo en silencio, caminando en una sola fila a través de los concurridos callejones, pero incluso cuando entraron en amplios caminos donde pudieron caminar lado a lado, permanecieron callados. En un día ordinario esto sería suficiente para charlar. Ella hubiera apuntado a una extraña formación rocosa que estuvieran pasando y diría que parecía un conejo, y él replicaría que había una palabra para las personas que veían patrones en diversas cosas. "¿Pareidoliácos?" y entonces él diría algo como, "Tontos". (**)

Pero ahora Sakura no tenía el valor para charlar. Había problemas más grandes entre ellos ahora que rocas con formas divertidas. El miedo apretó su corazón; ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante?

—Kakashi-sensei- —Dijo de pronto.

—No me llames así. —Le interrumpió, más que gruñón. —No parece apropiado ahora, ¿O sí?

—Pero sobre anoche…

Él se detuvo abruptamente junto a ella y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —Sakura, ambos somos adultos. —Le dijo aprensivamente. —Sabes cómo es esto.

Sakura levantó su mirada a su plano rostro. Su resaca era más que obvia. Había bebido más que ese shochu en la noche luego de que se fuera, y ahora estaba de pie como un hombre cuyos hombros estuvieran encogidos contra un frío viento, o innumerables cosas igual de desagradables. Era muy obvio que no quería hablar sobre este tema en particular para nada. Probablemente hubiera preferido hablar de la belleza del romance de Naka que discutir el hecho de que habían tomado un enorme paso en su relación la noche anterior –uno en la dirección equivocada.

Ella suspiró. —Olvídalo. —Le dijo. —No importa.

Ambos continuaron su camino en silencio una vez más, y repentinamente el par que podía hablar sin fin de todo y nada no podía pensar en una sola palabra que dirigirse.

* * *

El tiempo había borrado sus recuerdos de esa noche, pero nunca había sido capaz realmente de olvidar el recuerdo de la ira y el dolor que había dejado. Durante las siguientes semanas y meses la fotografía se había borrado. Ella no recordaba cómo se habían sentido sus besos. Ciertamente no recordaba mucho de lo que siguió a la pelea con Sasuke que había provocado tal derrame de emociones entre ella y Kakashi… en más de un sentido. Si ella no se hubiera cruzado con él ese día, nunca hubiera terminado en brazos de Kakashi esa noche, y nunca hubiera terminado tambaleándose ante la admisión de que él había dejado ir a Sasuke.

No fue hasta que Sasuke se mostró de nuevo y le obligó a recordar esa noche que se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido. No sólo el lazo entre Kakashi y el Sindicato había saboteado su misión, también había arruinado su relación. Había permitido que Sasuke se fuera –no por celos, ni por preocupación por Sai, ni siquiera por los recursos de Konoha- sino porque no podía permitirse el aprehender a alguien que sabía del clan Hatake.

Había evitado a Kakashi por semanas sin haber entendido realmente por qué. Pero incluso si no hubiera reconocido su traición en un nivel consciente, la fría mirada que él le había dado luego de tan intensa intimidad le había devastado lo suficiente como reconocerla en _algún _nivel.

Como Sasuke había dicho… su maestro era un hombre mucho más egoísta y despiadado de lo que habían notado.

—Ah… ahí va. —Aki suspiró con nostalgia.

Sakura dirigió su mirada sobre el riel del balcón para mirar el patio de abajo. Dos figuras estaban emergiendo desde la entrada de la casa principal –un monje y un mercenario. Al pie de las escaleras ambos se detuvieron y parecieron intercambiar algunas palabras finales antes de despedirse. Mientras el monje se daba la vuelta, Sakura casi pudo jurar que su rostro se había levantado y sus ojos negros y ciegos se habían movido sobre el balcón donde estaba ella de pie junto con Aki y Kaoru.

—Buen viaje. —Kaoru susurró. —Da miedo.

—Pero es guapo. —Aki dijo, como si eso fuera todo lo que importara.

Sakura no vocalizó su opinión. Observó a Sasuke alejarse con sentimientos contradictorios, en parte contento y en otra amargura porque la única persona que _podía ayudarla _era otro hombre que no lo haría.

Al mismo tiempo, pasó los dedos continuamente sobre los dos rollos escondidos entre los pliegues de sus mangas. Cuando Sasuke finalmente desapareció de su vista, volvió ella los ojos automáticamente a la entrada de la casa, esperando que Karasu ya hubiera vuelto al interior.

No lo había hecho. Karasu seguía de pie en los escalones, mirándola como ella le estaba viendo a él, y por un terrorífico segundo sus ojos se encontraron, y él sonrió.

* * *

**Nuevo Capítulo: **_Una Oportunidad para el Escándalo._

* * *

(*) Anillo Kakute: Un anillo con púas, a menudo envenenado. Puede perforar y desgarrar la piel.

(**) Ni siquiera en inglés existe la palabra pero sí esa condición. Se llama Pareidolia y consiste en percibir cualquier cosa vaga y aleatoria como algo previamente conocido.

* * *

Ah... disculpen la tardanza.

Bien, es un capítulo bastante agridulce, por un lado, tenemos la confirmación de que sí, Kakashi siente algo por Sakura y visceversa, o al menos lo habían sentido hasta ese punto. Y por otro, nos enteramos de todo lo que Kakashi hizo con tal de no ser descubierto, incluso sacrificando la relación que tenía con Sakura, todo por su familia.

Tengo dos escenas favoritas en este capítulo y las dos representan perfectamente eso: la primera, cuando Sakura y él se besan y ambos están dispuestos a arrojarse a lo que venga a partir de ahí, y segunda, cuando Kakashi intenta decirle la verdad a Sakura... ¿Pero cuál verdad? ¿Sobre Sasuke? ¿Sobre el Sindicato? ¿Kakashi confiaba tanto en Sakura como para confiarle de su Alianza? Sinceramente yo creo que sí, pero él malinterpretó el interés de Sakura por Sasuke (creyó que ella seguía enamorada) y, herido, decidió que no podía abrirse con ella de esa manera porque Sakura no le amaba, y por tanto, no le perdonaría. Y bueno, ya vimos que el tiro le salió por la culata porque ahora no sólo traicionó a la persona que amaba (ya dos veces), sino que ella tiene a Kakashi por un hombre egoísta que no ha hecho más que sabotear todo para proteger a su familia.

Cuánto drama...

Pero bueno, ya tienen respuestas; ¡**Isabel**, ahí tienes el romance, el smut y -para no romper la costumbre- la traición!

Agradezco mucho que continúen leyendo la traducción y por su paciencia. Espero terminar el capítulo en el que estoy trabajando esta semana para poder actualizar un poquito más rápido T T

¡Un abrazo! Y dejen sus comentarios porque me muero de ganas de leer sus opiniones.


	23. Una Oportunidad Para el Escándalo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 22**

Una Oportunidad para el Escándalo

* * *

_Fría, fría agua me rodea ahora_

_Y todo lo que tengo es tu mano. _

* * *

No había sido un buen mes, Sakura pensó, mientras permanecía tendida en su futón y jugaba con los dos rollos muy diferentes sobre su cabeza. Todavía estaba aquí, para empezar, y para el momento ya se le estaban terminando las ideas.

Al principio cuando había descubierto lo de los viajes mensuales a Amegakure que algunos sirvientes ocasionalmente hacían para gastarse sus sueldos, había creído que era su oportunidad. Kaoru iba a ir –todo lo que necesitaba era unirse bajo la pretensión de querer gastar lo poco que había acumulado hasta el momento, y una vez que estuviera en Ame desaparecer en un callejón para nunca jamás ser vista de nuevo.

Este plan, sin embargo, había sido aplastado sin más luego de que Yui escuchara que Sakura estaba planeando ir al viaje. No mucho después de eso, Aki se había acercado a ella apologéticamente para explicarle que la familia Zuru había decidido que no podría ir a este viaje; estaban preocupados de que usara la oportunidad para huir. Tenían razón, por supuesto, pero por las razones equivocadas, y Sakura había sido dejada atrás para mucho contento de Yui.

Pero la oportunidad de contactar a Konoha todavía estaba ahí, así que en la mañana mientras Kaoru se preparaba para irse, Sakura le había preguntado si podía enviar una carta por ella mientras estaba en Ame.

—Seguro, pero necesitaré tres ryo. —Kaoru dijo amargamente.

—¿Para enviar una carta? —Sakura preguntó. —Es un poquito caro.

—Es caro porque es una molestia enviarlas. —Kaoru suspiró. —Primero tienen que _abrir _la carta, luego tienen que _leerla, _y si la envías fuera tienes que explicarles con íntimo detalle a _quien _estás contactando y _por qué, _y si quieres enviarla a un país enemigo como el País del Fuego puedes olvidarlo; sólo me arrestarían; ¡Tres ryo, por favor!

Sakura tomó de nuevo la carta y la arrojó en la estufa de la cocina.

Después de una semana sin tener noticias se había rendido y simplemente intentó empacar y caminar. La primera vez que había intentado esto, falló miserablemente cuando Pakkun se apareció.

—No seas tonta, Sakura. —Le advirtió.

Pero él era apenas más grande que un conejo, y ella continuó dejándolo atrás sin decir una palabra e internándose en el bosque. No más de diez segundos después, Bull se apareció. Él era un perro no muy diferente a Pakkun en apariencia, salvo por el hecho de que él era treinta veces su tamaño. Él más que cuidadosamente pero con firmeza había tomado su manga con los dientes y le arrastró de vuelta al pórtico fuera de su dormitorio y ambos perros se sentaron ahí y esperaron hasta que ella regresó al interior.

La segunda ocasión que intentó la misma táctica, ella le hizo una petición a una de las cocineras: una galleta muy especial; y mientras le explicaba la receta a la mujer, el rostro de la cocinera se volvió más incrédulo y un poquito verde. Pero era bien conocido que las mujeres embarazadas tenían antojos raros, así que había accedido y cocinado algunas galletas de mantequilla, aderezadas con la grasa de conejos locales.

Sakura se las había dado a Pakkun, espolvoreadas con una fuerte dosis de los somníferos de Lady Zuru, y le dijo a él que eran sus galletas sabor a gato. Él las había comido contento, aparentemente satisfecho de que fueran aliados de nuevo.

En el momento en que se quedó dormido, Sakura una vez más caminó hacia el bosque con su mochila. Pero sólo llegó a trescientos metros lejos del Feudo antes de que se diera cuenta de su error… cuando dos miembros del clan Hatake la alcanzaron.

—¿Por qué esta ratoncita está huyendo? —Un hombre moreno preguntó, parándose frente a ella. —Esa es una mochila enorme para una ratoncita.

—Ah, es la preñada. —Otro dijo, probablemente no reconociéndola personalmente, llegando sólo a reconocer su grado.

—¿Huh? —Dijo el otro.

—Ya sabes. Es la putita del heredero.

—Oh, sí. Probablemente está huyendo porque saben que la van a matar una vez que nazca. Pobrecita; ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?

Los dos hombres de cabello negro se vieron el uno al otro. —Supongo que nadie sabe que está aquí.

—Nadie la va a extrañar al menos hasta la mañana.

—No sería nuestra culpa si no regresa.

—¿Importará si se muere antes?

Sakura había inhalado con mucha fuerza y retrocedió, sabiendo que no podría correr y defenderse contra dos shinobi en este feudo, pero estaba segura que igual se moriría intentándolo. Pero mientras retrocedía, chocó directamente contra el pecho de un tercer hombre. Girándose con rapidez, se dio cuenta de su pálido cabello y sus ojos todavía más claros.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo. —Les dijo a los otros dos con la voz plana y autoritaria. —Llévenla a la casa.

Sin importar si este hombre le había salvado o no la vida o si los otros dos hombres simplemente le estaban tomando el pelo, Sakura no creía que no pudiera arriesgarse a irse de nuevo. Tenía que acostumbrarse al hecho de que la condición en la que estaba le dejaba extremadamente vulnerable. Quizás algunos meses atrás ella hubiera sido capaz de arremeter contra los tres hombres sin un momento de miedo o titubeo, pero justo en ese momento ella estaba bajo su merced.

No más galletas de perro adulteradas.

Su último recurso, parecía, estaba ahora apretado en su mano y venía en la forma de un rollo –el que Sasuke le había dado. Él había dejado el Feudo dos días luego de que hubiera llegado, con dinero en su bolsillo y ansioso por dejar huellas antes de que Karasu u otro descubriera alguna inconsistencia en la información que les había dado. Pero antes de que él se fuera le había llamado a su habitación una vez más y presionado el redondo tubo de papel en su mano.

—No ayudará a Konoha. —Dijo. —Pero si en algún momento tu vida peligra y necesitas ayuda, usa este rollo. Contiene un jutsu de invocación que será activado en el momento en que lo abras. Sin importar donde esté, me llevará ante ti.

Sakura lo había echado en su bolsillo junto con el rollo de Kakashi, y ahora estaba tendida, preguntándose en cuál de los dos hombres confiaría más si venía una situación en la que necesitara ayuda. ¿Llamaría a un infame traidor de su aldea que comía posavasos y confundía la leche con el té? ¿O ella confiaría en el no-tan-conocido sin embargo igual-de-traidor que desafortunadamente le había preñado?

Era claro que no podía confiar en ninguno. Y sin embargo, Kakashi nunca le había herido físicamente. Si en algún momento estaba desesperada y tenía que poner su vida en las manos de alguien más, tenía que admitir que todavía serían las de Kakashi. Pero si confiaba en él, quizá nunca sería libre hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que por ahora, estaba reluctante a hacer un movimiento. La falta de noticias comunes de Konoha al menos le tranquilizaba. Si el título de Hokage había cambiado de manos, estaba segura de que la noticia llegaría a este lugar en corto tiempo, así que al menos lo tomaba como que Kakashi había fallado en suceder a Tsunade. Estaba agradecida por eso, pero entre más tiempo él no estuviera ahí, más se preocupaba ella. Él estaba por ahí, probablemente saboteando misiones y planeando la caída de la Aldea desde dentro, reuniendo información ultra secreta sobre la posición y estrategias de las tropas desplegadas.

Ella miró el rollo que él le había dado y se preguntó que contenía, ¿Sería un rollo de invocación como el de Sasuke? Si lo abriera, ¿Kakashi aparecería frente a ella? ¿Podría sacarlo de Konoha por medio segundo y alejar al espía de su trabajo? ¿Tal vez lo invocaría cuando estuviera en _medio de su ducha?_

Era tentador abrirlo y ver qué sucedería, pero Sakura sabía que no se atrevía por completo. Sin importar si era un jutsu de invocación o algo más, sólo funcionaría una vez, y ella no quería gastarlo en algo como un intento de molestar a Kakashi.

La alarma del reloj sonó a un lado del dormitorio y Sakura lo miró por encima. Su descanso se había terminado, y necesitaba regresar al trabajo. Sakura se levantó cuidadosamente, definitivamente comenzando a extrañar la falta de gracia que una vez había tenido. Cada día era más difícil el ignorar la _presencia _de esta cosa dentro de ella cuando repentinamente estaba descubriendo que la flexibilidad innata que siempre había tenido estaba desapareciendo, y ahora no podía dormir en ciertas posiciones, o doblarse de cierta forma, e incluso se esforzaba un poquito al levantarse cuando se sentaba muy adentro del sillón de la sala cuando estaba 'a la espera'.

Su busto quizá se hubiera expandido, pero el efecto estaba de alguna forma perdido ahora que su vientre estaba extendiéndose todavía más. El yukata que estaba usando había sido muy bueno para esconder el peso, pero ahora se había vuelto lo suficientemente incómodo como para cambiar el obi por un fajín más holgado. Su condición era ahora la primera cosa que notaban cuando se la encontraban. Mientras antes posaban primero los ojos sobre su rostro y luego se deslizaban a su vientre, ahora los ojos se movían primero a su vientre. ¿Quién podría culparlos? Usualmente era la primera parte de ella que entraba en una habitación.

Sakura se movió con facilidad hacia el sótano para checar su agenda como estaba escrito en el pizarrón, sólo en caso de que hubiera algún cambio. Cuando corrió el dedo siguiendo su nombre ella se dio cuenta de que era una fortuna que lo hubiera hecho –su siguiente deber que _había sido _ordenar la habitación de las gemelas, había sido borrado y reemplazado con "Lavar los onsen".

Con un débil grado de irritación, Sakura cruzó los jardines hacia el onsen. Ella odiaba lavar el lugar. Siempre estaba lleno de vapor y sudor, y a veces hombres desnudos. La náusea de Sakura quizás hubiera disminuido en las últimas semanas, pero el fuerte olor y el aire caliente y húmedo dentro del onsen siempre le hacían sentir enferma y con la cabeza ligera. Uno de esos días ella colapsaría dentro de una de las pozas y ese sería su fin.

Cuando entró en el edificio, checó en búsqueda de zapatos y no encontró ninguno. Eso usualmente significaba que nadie estaba dentro y que era libre de lavar y usar cloro como quisiera. Sakura tomó un cubo y un cepillo del armario de escobas, y se movió hacia los vestidores buscando toallas usadas. Siempre había al menos una docena. Ella las levantó y apiló una por una, suspirando cada vez que se agachaba.

Mientras levantaba su sexta toalla fue que un débil ruido le hizo detenerse en su trabajo. Ella se giró hacia las puertas corredizas que daban entrada al onsen, jurando que lo que había escuchado sonaba como una débil voz del otro lado. Entonces divisó el montón de ropa en la banca junto a la puerta, y los _dos _pares de zapatos metidos abajo. De un hombre y de una mujer.

_Oh, que atrevidos. _Pensó sarcásticamente mientras caminaba de puntitas hacia las puertas del onsen y escuchaba a consciencia. Sí, definitivamente eran bajos gemidos los que escuchó; de un hombre al parecer, y los sollozos cortos y jadeantes siguiéndoles eran femeninos.

¿A quién podría chantajear y atormentar? Se preguntó. La jerarquía del personal en este lugar era un mundo despiadado… descubrir los escándalos de otros y levantarlos sobre sus cabezas era una maravillosa manera de elevar tu estatus –o sólo obligar a alguien para que cubriera tus turnos por un rato. Sabiendo esto, Sakura silenciosamente empujó la puerta para echar un vistazo.

Al principio, ella no estaba segura de qué estaba viendo. Demasiadas piernas y brazos pálidos enredados sobre una de las alfombrillas junto al baño del onsen. Un destello de rosa hizo a Sakura fruncir el ceño. ¿Esa era… esa era Yui?

Con Toshio por supuesto.

Instantáneamente Sakura se arrepintió de abrir la puerta. Ahora sí se sentía con náuseas, como si el vómito de la mañana finalmente hubiera regresado dispuesto a cobrar venganza. También se vio forzada a darse cuenta que mientras ella ya había tenido sexo (algo que no podía esconder ahora a nadie ni siquiera si carecían de los increíbles poderes de deducción de Ino) ella nunca lo había visto. El porno, había descubierto cuatro meses atrás, no era muy apegado a la vida real. Y mientras veía los cuerpos jadeantes de dos personas que despreciaba absolutamente, también se dio cuenta que todo se veía más que estúpido y ridículo.

Repentinamente la cabeza de Yui se levantó, como si sintiera que estaba siendo observada, y en el momento en que su mirada encontró la de Sakura una horrible sonrisa presumida se extendió sobre su sonrojado rostro.

Ahora Sakura sabía quién había modificado su agenda en el sótano. Yui había querido que ella viniera aquí, y quería que viera esto. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Creía que a Sakura le importaba una mierda Toshio? En teoría se suponía que ella estaba cargando con el hijo de este hombre, pero incluso si eso fuera cierto, Sakura dudaba que alguien fuera tan ciego como pensar por un seguro que a ella él le importaba. Si ella esperaba poner celosa a Sakura, había fallado miserablemente. Si su plan había sido asegurarse de que Sakura perdiera el apetito, bueno, quizás ahí sí había tenido mucho éxito.

Con un siseo de disgusto, Sakura se alejó de las puertas, dejando caer su cepillo y el balde mientras se iba. Este no era su trabajo, no iba a perder aquí el tiempo. Parecía que su trabajo real de ordenar la habitación de las gemelas había sido dejado de lado, y además de arrebatar diez años de su vida con esta treta, ¿Tal vez Yui esperaba meterla en problemas? En ese caso tenía que apresurarse.

Pero mientras Sakura se apresuraba a través de los jardines, ella no podía ignorar el ardor que comenzó a lo largo de su cadera. Puso una mano contra el área afectada, bien consciente de que la única cosa bajo su ropa era un diminuto tatuaje que le había dejado _él_. Después de un momento, la incomodidad se desvaneció, dejando a Sakura preguntándose qué demonios significaba.

Por supuesto, tenía una muy buena idea… una que no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Un par de sirvientas gritaron y buscaron un escondite en el momento en que Kakashi salió abruptamente de una esquina. Suponía que no podía culparlas, ya que no proveía una imagen muy reconfortante a primera vista –no con la cojera y la sangre seca manchando su cabello. Probablemente él se veía como si estuviera buscando su siguiente victima… y en cierta forma, lo estaba haciendo.

Sin golpear o anunciar su presencia, Kakashi jaló la puerta del despacho de Karasu y atravesó las habitaciones unidas, sin importarle que estaba dejando huellas ligeramente sangrientas de sus zapatos sobre el inmaculado piso. El hombre que buscaba estaba estirado sobre el pórtico, observando el soleado lago mientras fumaba de una larga pipa. Mientras Kakashi se acercaba, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de patearlo en los riñones.

Karasu ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras. —¿No deberías estar ocupado en Konoha siendo Hokage?

—Te moviste tras mis espaldas. —Kakashi gruñó. —¡Ordenaste un golpe contra la Hokage sin decirme!

—Los regalos son más divertidos cuando son sorpresa. De cualquier forma, hubiera sido mejor si no tuvieras conocimiento. No quiero que la gente lo relacione contigo. —Karasu se tendió sobre su espalda. —Pero el hecho de que estás aquí y que no he escuchado nada sobre la muerte de esa mujer significa que alguien lo ha jodido.

—Sable está muerta. —Kakashi le dijo con frialdad. —Tu plan falló.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí para decirme? Dedicación. Eso me gusta. —Karasu se sentó y sopló una nubecita de humo hacia él. —Pero ¿Por qué estás herido? ¿No te descubrieron, o sí?

—Parece que el País de la Lluvia hizo un pacto con el País de la Tierra. Hay ninjas de Iwa posicionados a lo largo de la frontera entre el Fuego y la Lluvia. Me tropecé con una tropa entera y no parecieron reaccionar bien ante el uniforme de Konoha. —Kakashi cambió su peso hacia su tobillo no herido.

—¿Les explicaste que estabas con el Sindicato?

—Por supuesto que no. Los maté a todos. —Replicó, frotándose la costra de sangre en su ceja. No era suya.

—Bien, es bueno que no dejaras testigos que quizá te hubieran reconocido. Preferiría que Iwa fuera tan ignorante de nuestra identidad como Konoha. —Karasu murmuró pensativamente. —Aunque, intenta no matar tanta gente de Iwa. Están de nuestro lado, sabes.

—Creo que te preocupas más por los soldados de Iwa que por Sable. —Kakashi dijo cortante.

—Si ella fue lo suficientemente descuidada como para terminar muerta, que así sea. De cualquier forma era parte de los miembros de las ramas bajas. —El sonido de un trueno hizo al líder de clan levantar la mirada. —Oh. El sol todavía está brillando y está a punto de llover. Amo este lugar.

Kakashi se giró, incapaz de soportar su presencia más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, Kakashi? —Karasu gritó.

Lo mejor era no mencionar que había conseguido baja temporal de parte de Konoha por el bien de una chica embarazada. En lugar de eso, él dijo: —Konoha ha enviado a su jounin más apto en una misión para descubrir y destruir el corazón del Sindicato, el cuál serías _tú, _Karasu.

—Recordaré dormir con un ojo abierto. —Karasu se río. —Entonces, quédate el tiempo que quieras. Al menos Reika estará complacida.

—Seguro. —Replicó con la voz plana y entonces dejó al hombre para que disfrutara su lluvia soleada. Justo ahora Kakashi tenía cosas más importantes que atender. Cosas que habían estado en su mente desde el momento en que había dejado este lugar y le habían aterrorizado cada hora consciente y de sueño desde entonces.

* * *

Sakura bostezó cuando las gotas gordas de lluvia golpearon contra las tejas sobre la veranda. Normalmente entraría, pero las lluvias en el País de la Lluvia siempre venían acompañadas con el aumento del calor, ya que la humedad se ponía peor y con frecuencia el único alivio podía ser encontrado en la esquina más profunda y oscura del sótano. Por ahora, Sakura estaba contenta con sentarse en los pisos de madera del pórtico y observar la lluvia empapar el suelo a unos metros lejos. Estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. Después de acomodar los juguetes de las gemelas en sus cajas y hacer sus camas, regresó a su habitación para su merecido descanso; entre más tiempo permaneciera de pie, más le comenzaba a doler la espalda.

Kaoru se internó en la habitación detrás de ella, viéndose inusualmente sonrosada y alegre, incluso para ella. —Adoro el olor de la lluvia. —Dijo sinceramente, moviéndose para sentarse sobre su futón. —Te recuerda que el mundo está vivo.

Pero Sakura estaba comenzando a extrañar Konoha, con sus largas semanas de luz de sol rotas por las intermitentes lluvias que no te dejaban sintiéndote como un cerdo sudoroso luego de que pararan. Sakura se refrescó el rostro con la mano. —¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —Preguntó con la voz plana.

—Oh, nada, nada. —Kaoru dijo alegre, y entonces comenzó a canturrear.

Sakura le frunció el ceño. O Toshio había muerto (lo que sería una pena, ya que le hubieran arrebatado el honor a Sakura de asesinarlo), o tal vez Kaoru había recibido unas vacaciones sorpresa con un enorme bono extra. Sakura sinceramente lo dudaba también, pero quizás era ese tiempo del año. La canción que Kaoru estaba cantando era una versión ligeramente fuera de tono de una melodía tradicional de un festival de invierno. No que el invierno existiera aquí, pensó. Allá en Konoha probablemente estaban experimentando frío y quizás un poquito de nieve, pero aquí, era casi tan cálido como cuando había llegado.

—Cómo sea, ¿Dónde has estado? —Sakura le preguntó. —Tu descanso terminó hace horas.

—¿Hm? Oh. Estaba ayudando a preparar una de las habitaciones de invitados en el piso superior. —Kaoru canturreó en voz baja. —Él está de vuelta, sabes.

—¿Quién? —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—El hombre que me salvó aquella vez en la biblioteca. —Respondió con un débil sonrojo. Sakura esperaba que fuera porque el evento era una fuente de humillación de la que no pudiera hablar con facilidad, y no por lo que dijo después. —Hatake Kakashi, creo que ese era su nombre. Sabes, el lindo.

Si Sakura hubiera sido una chica más supersticiosa, hubiera hecho una señal contra el diablo en ese momento. En lugar de eso se le quedó viendo a Kaoru como si la otra chica hubiera dicho algo extremadamente estúpido. —¿Regresó? —Repitió infeliz, incluso si ya lo sospechaba desde el momento en que sintió la marca en su trasero comenzar a arder. —¿No te… No te gusta, verdad, Kaoru? —Preguntó con cierta esperanza.

—Oh, no, no. Cielos, no. —La otra chica negó con una enorme sonrisa de vergüenza y un sonrojo todavía más profundo.

Traducción: Oh, sí, sí. DIOS, SÍ.

Sakura observó a su amiga con silenciosa pena; ¿Cómo podría explicarle que ese hombre no era tan noble como al principio aparentaba? ¿Qué diría Kaoru si Sakura le informara que Kakashi era un traidor que había-? No, eso no funcionaría. Kaoru ya sabía que Kakashi estaba de infiltrado en Konoha y sin duda alguna lo aprobaría si ella, como todos aquí, consideraba que Konoha era el enemigo. Para Kaoru, las acciones de Kakashi eran probablemente heroicas y valientes.

Bueno, si _realmente _necesitaba desalentar a la chica, siempre podría decirle la verdad sobre quién era el padre del bebé. Y si todavía tenía la ilusión de que quedaba algo que valiera en este hombre, Sakura siempre podría describir cómo el bebé había sido concebido. Quizás entonces ese terrible monje célibe que había pasado algunos días aquí ya no parecería tan mala opción como amante.

Por ahora, Sakura sólo podía observar el creciente enamoramiento en la chica con desespero –y ciertamente era un enamoramiento. Sakura tenía suficiente experiencia personal para reconocer un enamoramiento cuando veía uno. Era la sensación de felicidad que tenías sólo por pensar en esa persona, o verlo del otro lado de una habitación. Era la motivación para trenzarte el cabello un poquito más derecho, o cepillarte los dientes un poquito más a consciencia, o depilarte las piernas cada día, y siempre usar ropa interior que combinara, incluso si sabías que esa persona no lo iba a saber. Era la sensación de estar sentada en un pórtico bebiendo sake con tu superior y darte cuenta que cada vez que él te veía por más tiempo del necesario, tu corazón se hinchaba.

Sin embargo, todo esto era en el pasado, al menos para Sakura.

—Tengo hambre. —Repentinamente declaró. —Voy a conseguir algo para comer.

—Oh- ¡Sólo dime que quieres y lo conseguiré para ti! —Kaoru dijo con ganas, poniéndose de pie. —No hay necesidad de que te agotes.

Este era un beneficio de estar embarazada: si estabas esperando, alguien con toda seguridad se ofrecería a conseguirte todo lo que quisieras. Se le antojaban unos dumplings de carne justo ahora, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Kaoru y ella echaría a correr. Pero Sakura se sentía _demasiado inquieta _como para estar aquí sentada y esperar por su comida. Kakashi estaba de regreso y su ventana a una oportunidad para escapar (esa con la que había batallado tanto para abrir desde que se había ido) sería cerrada a consciencia. Su instinto era mantener el perfil bajo y seguirse moviendo para evitar que la detectara –cualquier otra cosa se sentía como ociosidad.

Pero, de nuevo, su espalda estaba doliendo.

—De verdad quisiera algunos dumplings de carne justo ahora, Kaoru. —Dijo con cierto tono de pena. —Si no te molesta…

—¡Para nada! —Kaoru, ansiosa por ayudarle, corrió hacia la puerta. —Espera justo aquí- regresaré antes de que lo sepas.

Mientras la otra chica cerraba la puerta exuberantemente mientras salía, Sakura se giró hacia el paisaje lluvioso. El instinto de seguirse moviendo pudo haber sido frustrado por el hecho de que se sentía como un trozo de masa, pero quizá era lo mejor, desde un punto de vista más lógico, que ella permaneciera escondida aquí en una de las muchas habitaciones del ala de los sirvientes. Aquí era silencioso, salvo por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las hojas del bosque de bambú, pero había sido silenciado por los otros ruidos de las aves y los insectos. Si ella cerraba los ojos, era sencillo imaginar que estaba perfectamente a solas aquí.

La piel en la cadera de Sakura ardió de nuevo. Medio ausente se frotó el adolorido punto, intentando ignorar la aprehensiva sensación que acompañaba lo que sentía. Era como cuando estaba en casa, feliz y contenta hasta el momento en que el teléfono sonaba, y repentinamente todo lo que sentía era hielo corriendo a través de sus venas ante el pensamiento de que _quizás _eran los cobradores. La vida era grandiosa hasta que tus preocupaciones sentían la necesidad de recordarte su existencia.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Ella sonrió, esperando por el delicioso olor de dumplings calientes envolviéndola… pero nunca vino, y por el silencio de la persona que ahora estaba de pie en la habitación detrás de ella, probablemente no era Kaoru. Aki hubiera anunciado también su presencia. Yui hubiera entrado haciendo ruido innecesario, chocando cosas contra el suelo de una manera pasiva-agresiva.

Inmediatamente Sakura comenzó a tensarse. Sin darse la vuelta, ella comenzó a buscar el cuchillo dentro de su manga.

Él reconoció instantáneamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. —Soy sólo yo.

_¿Sólo tú? _¿Se suponía que eso la tenía que hacer sentir mejor?

Sin embargo, no importaba que tan tentador fuera blandir su cuchillo y amenazarle con sacarle el ojo con él, seguía siendo un jounin. Con su agilidad en estos momentos siendo baja, no tenía una oportunidad de hacer tal amenaza sin importar que tan convincente fuera. Pero también, pensó, mientras lo veía hoscamente por encima del hombro, Kakashi no se veía como el pináculo de la buena forma. Una mirada a él le dijo que estaba herido: su peso favorecía una pierna mientras la otra estaba torcida y manchada en sangre. Había más sangre corriendo a través de su cabello y sobre su hombro, pero dudaba que fuera de él, ya que la tela de su chaleco de Konoha estaba como si nada. Ver ese chaleco sobre él le hizo querer escupir. Era todo una farsa. Toda la lealtad y dedicación eran una mentira y justo ahora la única cosa que quería hacer era ir contra él –cortarle el chaleco y cortar la banda protectora- cortar ese cinturón de utilidades y destrozar todas las armas y rollos que pertenecían a Konoha. Y si él sintió la necesidad de grabarle su nombre en el trasero, entonces ella ahora grabaría la palabra 'MENTIROSO' en su rostro, a ver cuántas ganas le quedaban de mostrarse en Konoha después de eso.

—Creí sentir que un dolor en el trasero volvía. —Replicó límpidamente. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías ocupado intentando usurpar el lugar de Hokage y destruyendo mi aldea.

—Regresé por ti. —Le dijo simplemente.

Ella retiró la mirada con disgusto. Indudablemente le estaba diciendo la verdad y ella le creía con facilidad, sin embargo, de alguna forma hubiera preferido que él no se hubiera atrevido a pensar en ella y no se hubiera molestado en visitarla. Eso haría las cosas perfectamente blancas y negras para ella, pero en lugar de eso, él tenía el atrevimiento de mostrarse _preocupado _por ella mientas seguía haciendo de su vida un infierno.

—Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. —Le dijo con frialdad. —No puedo detenerte, obviamente. Pero no gastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí, estoy segura de que tienes muchos jugosos secretos de la aldea que entregarle a Karasu.

—No vine aquí a vender secretos. —Dijo, avanzando hacia ella. Ella escuchó su cojera. —Y pasé el título de Hokage para poder regresar y protegerte. Eres mi responsabilidad, Sakura. No te voy a abandonar.

Sakura no dijo nada, porque deseaba muchísimo que él la abandonara y al mismo tiempo que pudiera darse la vuelta y abrazarlo como a un amigo. Ella se apretó el labio inferior con la uña de su pulgar, intentando distraerse de cualquier posible demostración de emoción con el pequeño y agudo dolor.

—Sakura, levántate. Déjame verte.

—Puedes verme bien desde ahí. —Le dijo.

—Si necesitas ayuda para levantarte-

—Oh, jódete, ¡No soy invalida! —Le interrumpió, y sólo para probarlo se puso en pie con toda la velocidad y gracia que podía, que eran muy pocas. El resultado no fue veloz o grácil, pero al menos tuvo éxito en no verse como un insecto sobre su espalda. Ella giró su rostro hacia Kakashi, desafiante, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

La mirada de él se movió directamente hacia su vientre y casi retrocedió de manera visible. —Estás… estás más grande de lo que esperaba. —Consiguió decir.

Ahora fue Sakura la que retrocedió, mientras intentaba darse la vuelta, avergonzada de ser vista con tal shock. Sí, estaba gorda, y sólo iba a ponerse todavía peor, y _sí, _era un horror que hubiera conseguido hacer que un endurecido jounin quedara como un idiota con los ojos y la mandíbula bien abiertos. Sabía eso. Él no tenía que demostrarlo.

—¿Es eso… normal? —Preguntó titubeante.

—¡No lo sé! —Explotó, preocupada y bien consciente de su apariencia mientras le daba la espalda por completo.

—Kurenai no era ni por asomo así de enorme a los cuatro meses. —Apuntó él, innecesariamente, en la opinión de Sakura.

—¿Y? Las mujeres somos diferentes, ¿No? —Dijo, aunque sabía que sonaba más esperanzada que asertiva.

—¿Quizá son gemelos? —Sugirió con tal devastadora calma que Sakura sintió una capa de pánico cubrir su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

—No seas estúpido, no son gemelos. —Siseó. ¿Estaba intentando asustarla? Gemelos era la última cosa que quería contemplar justo ahora cuando el mero pensamiento de un solo niño estaba probando ser demasiado para ella. —Y deberías salir de aquí antes de que una de las chicas regrese. Kaoru regresará en cualquier minuto con mis dumplings.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los dumplings con esto? —Preguntó, perplejo.

—Todo el mundo tiene sus antojos. —Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Yo tengo los míos.

Él pareció entender a qué se refería. —Lo siento… debería haber estado contigo desde el principio. Se supone que soy yo quien debería estar consiguiéndote dumplings, ¿Huh?

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? No quiero que te involucres conmigo o este embarazo. Quiero estar tan lejos de ti como sea posible. Quiero jamás volver a ver tu rostro y sería feliz si este niño nace y crece sin saber tu nombre. —La lluvia estaba comenzando a caer afuera, en extraña sincronía con los turbulentos sentimientos surgiendo dentro de ella. —Si quieres protegerme, adelante, pero puedes hacerlo desde una distancia. Si te preocuparas por mí aunque sea un poco, me dejarías en paz.

Su mano le tocó el hombro y Sakura se encontró girándose como si él le estuviera tocando con un cable pelado. Ella intentó dirigirle una mirada venenosa, pero la expresión en su rostro le dijo que no necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Crees que eres la única atemorizada? —Susurró con dureza. —También es mi bebé, sabes.

Cuando él no era el que estaba cargando a la maldita cosa, ni sintiendo todas las náuseas, ni la incomodidad ni el dolor y la necesidad de ir a orinar cinco veces en la noche, Sakura encontraba difícil imaginar cómo era que él tenía el mismo derecho que ella de proclamar su paternidad. Sin embargo, no se le pasaba por al alto el hecho de que había tomado dos personas cometer este glorioso error y quizá Kakashi sentía un poco de la misma preocupación que ella. Seguro, no tenía que preocuparse sobre su figura, las estrías ni del dolor del parto, pero era posible que convertirse en padre era un shock tremendo, tal como era convertirse en madre.

Y que dios le ayudara, ella era demasiado suave. Miró su rostro hundido y vio el familiar estrés de una mente que se desmoronaba escrito en su ojo, y lentamente se encontró cediendo. Tanto que cuando él movió la mano para posarla sobre la prominente curva de su vientre, ella no hizo nada. Se sentía raro. Había dejado a otras personas tocarle así –principalmente a las otras chicas y de vez en cuando a otras mujeres del personal que preguntaban si podían hacerlo. Kaoru en particular creía que frotar la barriga de Sakura era una fuente de buena suerte y lo hacía cada mañana con gran entusiasmo. Pero hasta el momento, ningún hombre le había tocado así, y como el hombre que le había metido en este problema en primer lugar, le dejaba con sentimientos extremadamente encontrados. Incluso si uno de los hemisferios de su cerebro le decía que empujara su mano y le golpeara, el otro, y posiblemente el más dominante, se sentía curiosamente feliz.

Había algo extrañamente correcto acerca de su mano contra su vientre. Que él quisiera tocarle calmaba esa parte de ella que había estado aterrorizada desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que tendría que decirle que iba a ser padre. ¿Esto era lo que hacían las parejas reales, verdad?

Pero Kakashi era quien tenía que arruinarlo. —Quítate el yukata. —Repentinamente dijo.

—¿Qué? _¡No! _—Gritó, tomando un repentino paso hacia atrás para salir de su alcance. —¡Siempre supe que eras un pervertido, pero esto te supera!

—Sólo quiero tocarte-

—¡Tócate tú! —Le interrumpió.

—Por favor, Sakura. —Le rogó. —Este embarazo vino casi de la nada para mí… es difícil comprender exactamente todo lo que significa cuando tú eres la única que lo experimenta.

Sakura se movió alrededor de él, manteniendo su distancia. —Eres más que invitado a tener mi dolor de espalda. —Dijo cortante. —De buen agrado te daría todas mis 'experiencias'.

—No me siento como parte de esto. —Le explicó. —Así que, por favor… sólo quiero verte. Quiero comprenderlo.

—¿Qué hay que entender? Sabes todo lo de las aves y las abejas, y puedes verme bien con mi ropa puesta. —Apuntó.

Él se pasó la mano a través de su cabello endurecido por la sangre. —Quiero _verte a ti, _no al vestido.

—Para asegurarte de que no estoy usando una almohada debajo, ¿No?

—Hablando metafóricamente, esa parece una forma adecuada de ponerlo…

Sakura se detuvo y consideró lo que decía, aunque sabía que no debía. Una estúpida noche cuatro meses atrás no le garantizaban el derecho de hacerla desvestirse para él, y ya que ella no tenía intención alguna de permitir que este hombre fuera el padre de este niño (mucho menos ser ella misma su madre) había poco sentido en incluirle.

Y aun así podía ver que era importante para él.

Y aun así… él era un traidor.

Sakura se giró hacia la pared y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su fajín. —De acuerdo. —Dijo imperturbable. —Pero sólo por sesenta segundos, y no vas a tocar o mirar otra cosa. Esto es todo lo que vas a conseguir, y tienes que prometerme que me dejarás en paz después de esto. Tienes que prometer que también dejarás en paz al bebé. Sólo porque tú me hiciste esto no significa que vas a ser padre.

—No puedo prometerte dejarte en paz. —Le dijo detrás de ella. —Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo mientras las circunstancias me lo permitan.

El fajín cayó al piso y Sakura se quedó de pie de manera incómoda por un momento, apretando las solapas de su yukata juntas. —Y si te ríes de mí-

—No me reiré. —Su voz era perfectamente seria.

Sakura todavía titubeó. Ella siempre había sido insegura sobre su cuerpo, y tener una hinchada calabaza como vientre no hacía mucho para alejar esos miedos. ¿Y si Kakashi no la encontraba atractiva? ¿Por qué le debería importar eso? Tenía que imaginar que esto era como ser examinada por un doctor; un encuentro impersonal en el que Kakashi no estaba interesado en su cuerpo más allá de los detalles técnicos. Con suerte su nivel de atractivo sería totalmente irrelevante para él justo ahora.

Ella se giró lentamente y cruzó los brazos protectoramente sobre sus pechos. Estaba usando un bra, por supuesto, pero era uno de Kaoru y la chica tenía cariño por las copas de gasa transparente. Sus pantaletas al menos eran un poquito más modesta, aunque eran enormes, grises y probablemente contribuían en nada a su puntaje de atractivo.

Kakashi se aproximó a ella cuidadosamente, sospechando inteligentemente que si pisaba mal ella actuaría violentamente contra él. A ella no le gustaba su cojera. Él claramente estaba mal herido, y en lugar de estar aquí molestándola debería estar buscando ayuda. Al menos ella no podía ofrecérsela, incluso si lo deseara. Pero todos sus pensamientos sobre su pierna se desvanecieron cuando él levantó la mano y apartó las solapas de su vestido.

Incapaz de atestiguar su reacción, Sakura giró la cabeza y se quedó viendo con decisión las puertas shoji. Bambú. Hojas. Charcos en el piso. Vapor elevándose de los techos de los otros edificios. La larga y tibia mano de Kakashi tocando su redondo vientre. Sakura apretó los ojos y comenzó a contar al sesenta. Él no tendría ni siquiera un segundo más de lo que ya habían acordado.

—¿Todavía tienes náuseas? —Preguntó, pasando los dedos ligeramente sobre la tensa carne.

Ella respondió mecánicamente. —Están pasando. —_Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho-_

—¿Estás comiendo lo suficiente?

—Sí. —_Veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés…_

Sus preguntas eran educadas y superficiales, ayudando a formar la ilusión de que esto en verdad era un encuentro impersonal con un doctor, pero la forma en que su mano le tocaba le estaba haciendo difícil mantener el conteo de segundos. Piel de gallina se le formó en los brazos y ella se abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su toque no era nada parecido al de un médico, y más cercano al de un amante. Le recordaba claramente la noche cuando él _había sido _su amante, aunque brevemente, y cuando él le había tocado como si ella fuera lo más precioso en el mundo.

Exploradores dedos siguieron la línea descendiente desde su ombligo, casi hasta sus pantaletas. Músculos sensibles se movieron en respuesta, e inmediatamente Sakura intentó retroceder. —De acuerdo, eso es suficiente. —Dijo, incluso si estaba bastante segura de que le había robado al menos veinte segundos. Era un sentido de auto conservación; si permitía que él le siguiera tocando, corría el riesgo de comenzar a disfrutarlo.

Kakashi suspiró y volvió los dedos un puño bajo su mandíbula mientras Sakura comenzaba a cerrarse el yukata.

Y fue así exactamente como Aki y Yui les encontraron.

En su defensa, Sakura no había escuchado su acercamiento por culpa del sordo fluir de la sangre en sus orejas. Por otro lado, Kakashi hubiera notado que ellas venían, y la razón de por qué no había hecho movimiento alguno para advertirle se volvió aparente segundos después de que las chicas abrieran la puerta y entraran.

Nadie se movió. Las manos de Sakura se congelaron en el proceso de cerrarse las solapas de su yukata, aunque su estado de _desnudez _era obvio ya que su fajín estaba todavía a sus pies. Kakashi vio con aparente desinterés a las dos impresionadas y calladas chicas en el marco de la puerta, una de las cuales era Aki, luciendo particularmente horrorizada, mientras la otra era Yui, cuyo rostro estaba apretado en típica indignación ante el atrevimiento de Sakura de estar en su campo de visión. Y sin embargo había un pequeño destello de satisfacción en la expresión de la segunda chica, y Sakura fue obligada a recordar que el escándalo era una forma de cambio entre el personal. Sakura ya sabía que esto lo sabrían todos en cuestión de horas.

—L-lo siento, no sabíamos que estaban ocupados. —Aki murmuró, mientras ella y Yui salían con rapidez de la habitación.

Sakura levantó la mano e intentó que regresaran para explicarles ¡Esto no era lo que parecía! Justo ahora probablemente ya habían asumido que ella y Kakashi estaban en algo pervertido, pero en la realidad él sólo había querido sentir su vientre desnudo… y la razón tenía gran significado para él ya que él era el padre.

Naturalmente, las explicaciones de Sakura murieron en su garganta. La verdad era peor que la suposición, y se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada, sintiéndose pálida y mareada y repentinamente demasiado fría.

—Eso tendría que funcionar. —Kakashi murmuró, girando un hombro rígido. Él comenzó a avanzar hacia el pórtico y se paró en la tierra húmeda del exterior.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó, apretando con fuerza su yukata. —¿Tú… tú planeaste que eso sucediera? ¿Me hiciste desvestirme para que cualquiera que entrara se hiciera conclusiones? ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Él la miró por encima de su hombre, su rostro indescifrable e inescrutable. —Verás por qué. —Dijo planamente.

Él cruzó a través del pasto, desapareciendo de la vista detrás de una esquina de la casa, y por largo rato Sakura sólo se quedó viendo tontamente. ¿No había comprendido lo importante que era que no estuvieran vinculados de manera notable?

¿Fue su demostración de interés en su bebé un mero acto para hacer que se desvistiera? ¿Esa preocupación era tan falsa como el resto de él?

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió de golpe y Kaoru entró. —¡Dumplings! —Dijo alegremente. —¡Recién sacados de la cocina y todavía calientes! Oh, dios, ¿Por qué estás medio desnuda?

Sakura se sentó en su futón y se metió un dumpling tras otro. Incluso si sentía que un millón de diminutas agujas estaban picándole los pulmones y le estaban haciendo difícil respirar para contener su deseo de llorar, su apetito no pudo ser erradicado. Y cuando terminó el último dumpling en su plato, se tendió y decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para hacer su última tarea del día, pero al menos Kaoru estaba ahí para decir que cubriría a Sakura en la cocina, así que por el resto de la tarde Sakura se quedó acostada en la habitación, durmiendo y despertando.

Sólo despertó apropiadamente cuando Aki, Yui y Kaoru regresaron como un grupo para dormir. Y mientras que antes Kaoru había estado burbujeantemente alegre sólo unas horas atrás, ahora estaba tan callada e indiferente como las otras dos. Las tres chicas parecían ir de puntitas alrededor de Sakura, casi literalmente, mientras se cambiaban de ropa y hacían sus camas, y era obvio por qué. El chisme de que había sido atrapada en una situación comprometedora con la oveja negra Hatake probablemente ya había cruzado el feudo completo para esos momentos, mientras Sakura ni siquiera había dejado la escena del crimen.

Kaoru parpadeaba sus oscuros ojos hacia ella con preocupación, Aki le veía con pena, y Yui todavía se veía muy contenta con la situación. Nadie le dirigió la palabra. Era posible que no supieran por completo lo que había sucedido o qué debían decir.

Todo eso cambió, sin embargo, a las diez y media cuando alguien vino a golpear la puerta.

—¡Entra! —Yui gritó, claramente todavía la reina del dormitorio, incluso si había perdido su rango oficial ante Aki.

Un joven abrió con cuidado la puerta, pero no entró, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente puestos en el techo. Sakura lo reconoció como uno de los sirvientes que todavía estaba en espera para esta noche. —Lamento molestarlas. —Dijo. —Pero uno de los invitados ha solicitado la presencia de una sirvienta llamada Sakura.

Todas las chicas miraron expectantes a Sakura, quien sintió un nuevo tipo de miedo comenzar a envolverla. —¿Qué invitado? —Dijo con la voz plana.

—Hatake Kakashi, señorita. Él quiere verla en su habitación.

Aki vio la pálida y congelada cara de Sakura y se giró hacia el sirviente. —Dile que no se siente bien. Si necesita algo, alguien más puede hacerlo.

—Él parece bastante seguro de que quiere a ella. —El joven respondió titubeante. Probablemente no quería regresar con el peligroso invitado y explicarle que no podía satisfacer sus deseos, y por la mirada en su rostro, quizás él mismo arrastraría a Sakura si intentaba protestar.

—No. Está bien. —Sakura le dijo pesadamente a Aki. —Iré.

Pero la chica torció el gesto. —Realmente no creo que eso sea una buena-

—No me va a dejar en paz. Tengo que ver qué quiere. —Dijo, poniéndose las sandalias y apretándose con un poco más de fuerza el fajín. Ignorando las miradas aprensivas de las otras sirvientas, Sakura siguió al sirviente fuera de la habitación.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_El Acuerdo._

* * *

Hooo~

Realmente tengo pocos comentarios sobre este capítulo. Pero, Kakashi finalmente ha regresado y tiene un plan entre manos, al menos podemos suponerlo ya que no le ha importado que lo vieran con Sakura. Y ella todavía tiene cierto punto débil por él, al menos como para ceder a sus peticiones.

Yo no sé si era lo que esperaban para este capítulo, no al menos luego de lo que vimos sucedió en _su primera vez..._

En fin, muchachos, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Algunos ya leyeron en face que tengo mucho trabajo y esa es la razón para los atrasos y por la que no he podido responder a los comentarios. Sinceramente será algo que se repita en el futuro, pero les agradezco a los que continúan aquí apoyando la traducción, entendiendo mi situación y dejando sus comentarios. Desearía poder dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia porque es mi favorita, pero no está en mi poder cuando tengo que dedicarle tiempo a otras áreas de mi vida.

Dicho esto, me pondré hoy mismo a responder los que tengo pendientes.

**Isabel:** Lo sé, la posición de Kakashi no mejora una vez que hemos leído lo que _realmente _sucedió en Jonan. Recuerdo que cuando lo leí me di cuenta de que SilverShine hizo un giro que no nos esperábamos, Kakashi canon es representado como alguien con fallas justificadas por la pérdida, alguien sacrificado, pero finalmente es humano, dada la oportunidad, ¿Sería posible que tomara la ruta de proteger a su familia a costa de todo lo demás, incluso como para sacrificar a una persona amada? Respecto a Karasu, ciertamente es posible que ya sepa de Sakura, pero eso implicaría que sabe que Kakashi la está protegiendo ¿Y no haría algún movimiento de ser así? Supongo que tendrás que esperar para saberlo :D

¡Y eso es todo!

Por favor, esperen por el siguiente capítulo!


	24. El Acuerdo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 23**

El Acuerdo

* * *

_Desperdicia todo tu tiempo esperando por esa segunda oportunidad,_

_Por el momento que hará que todo valga la pena._

* * *

Otra columna de humo pasó su oreja, arrastrada por la débil brisa de la noche. No había mucho que ver aquí afuera en el balcón, sólo un oscuro cielo y unas colinas todavía más oscuras y a la distancia apenas podía ver las luces parpadeantes de los rascacielos de la parte industrial de Amegakure, pero incluso a esta distancia podía ver la densa capa de smog rojo elevándose de ellos.

Kakashi tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo y tomó una copa de shochu. Ya iba a la mitad de la botella y había fallado en levantar su humor. Pero tampoco era como si el alcohol pudiera hacer mucho por los problemas que Kakashi estaba enfrentando ahora. Con un suave suspiro, se pasó el pulgar por la ceja, intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza que le seguía a todos lados estos días.

Una ligera mano golpeó su puerta, pero por un momento Kakashi no respondió. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse antes de inhalar a profundidad y hablar. —Hazla pasar.

Él no se giró cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y escuchó un débil forcejeo como si una persona estuviera intentando forzar a otra a entrar. La puerta se cerró de nuevo con un satisfactorio golpe y todo se quedó en silencio.

Kakashi apuntó al escalón junto a él. —Siéntate. —Ordenó.

Lentas pisadas se arrastraron en el piso, a través del área de la sala y a través del dormitorio hasta que ella estuvo de pie junto a él, viendo a la noche. Pero ella se rehusó a sentarse. —No nos pueden ver juntos. —Susurró. —Estás loco por-

—Ya nos vieron juntos, y quiero que _piensen _que estamos juntos. —Kakashi replicó, levantando su copa de shochu antes de llevarla de vuelta a sus labios.

Sakura bajó la mirada para verlo, confundida y muy cautelosa. —¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Si somos abiertos respecto a esto, no se verá como si estuviéramos escondiendo algo. Y de esta forma puedo verte. —Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Si Sakura tuviera pelaje, repentinamente hubiera estado erizado por completo. —¡_Dijiste _que me dejarías en paz! —Siseó.

—Debiste haberte dado cuenta ya que puedo valerme de mentiras y manipulación para conseguir lo que quiero. —Él apuntó de nuevo el escalón junto a él. —Ahora, siéntate.

Ella se le quedó viendo, titubeante, como si estuviera intentando descubrir exactamente el truco que haría a continuación. Evidentemente decidió que era seguro sentarse, o que sería más fácil descubrir que estaba pasando por su cabeza si lo complacía por un rato. Kakashi bebió su shochu agradecido. Sólo la gente débil necesitaba del alcohol para elevar su valentía… pero Kakashi se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no podía admitir que se sentía un tanto débil justo ahora. Había pasado un estresante mes preocupándose por terminar siendo descubierto, o que Sakura fuera descubierta en su ausencia, y el prospecto de volverse padre, y que Sakura nunca le iba a perdonar por ello… aderezado con la fea pelea que había tenido para hacer su viaje de regreso a este sitio; hombres más débiles ya serían desastres en estos momentos.

Por un rato se quedó callado, su mente era un espacio en blanco de nervios y pensamientos mudos. No tenía prisa de hablar con ella. Quería explicarle todo y excusarse y esperar por un poquito de vindicación, pero sabía que sería como subir una empinada colina hasta llegar a eso, si no es que era completamente imposible, y no tenía prisa de ponerse a discutir. Justo ahora estaba contento de estar sentado en ese austero y molesto silencio, en el que ella le odiaba tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo.

Tomó la oportunidad para verla mientras estaba intentando estoicamente negar su mera existencia junto a ella. Su tamaño cuando se había girado ahí en la habitación le había sorprendido. No había mentido cuando dijo que Kurenai había sido así de grande cuando tenía seis meses a diferencia de Sakura con sus cuatro. De igual forma, Sakura era una chica más compacta: pequeña estatura, más delgada, caderas estrechas y mucho más joven que Kurenai con su primera niña.

Pero quizá lo que más había descolocado a Kakashi era cuan hermosa estaba. Nunca había creído en ese mito sobre cómo brillaban las embarazadas, y si había alguna verdad en ello, sospechaba que era sólo porque las embarazadas estaban inusualmente felices, o sonrosadas por el volumen extra de sangre, o sólo porque necesitaba tratamiento por envenenamiento por radiación.

Sakura al menos no podía ser acusada de estar feliz. Su rostro era una máscara rígida y estoica, sin embargo todavía conseguía evocar ciento y una emociones. Ella estaba molesta, herida, desconcertada y confusa, y entre más intentara mantener su expresión controlada, más obvio era. Y de cierta forma se sentía culpable por sentir placer en las suaves y pasivas líneas en su rostro. Sus labios estaban especialmente rosados, sus ojos oscuros y claros, y no importaba si la ira o el embarazo era lo que sonrojaban sus mejillas, su complexión natural era lo que otras mujeres buscaban al maquillarse. Algunos hombres se sentirían poco atraídos por la curva de su vientre, pero Kakashi no podía ocultar el ego primitivo que sentía satisfacción al sentir que esta era su obra. Por otro lado, el civilizado superego estaba muy horrorizado y todavía deseaba que pudiera inventar una máquina de tiempo para deshacer todo lo que había hecho.

—Si hubiera sabido por un segundo que habías dejado de tomar tu control natal, nunca hubiera hecho eso. —Dijo él en una voz profunda, a medias para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron débilmente hacia el horizonte. —¿En verdad quieres hablar sobre eso? —Preguntó con frialdad.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, supongo. —Suspiró, levantando su cigarrillo de nuevo. —¿De qué otra cosa te gustaría hablar? ¿El clima? Siempre es el mismo aquí; ¿Tal vez quieras hablar de poesía? ¿Tejido? ¿Sasuke?

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó de un tirón hacia él, precavida.

Él levantó la ceja en respuesta. —Pakkun me dijo. Escuché que fue una reunión muy conmovedora.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Le dijo con frialdad. —Él ya no está aquí.

—¿No intentó libertarte entonces?

—Preferí arriesgarme con el hombre que _no tiene _las agallas para matarme. —Replicó.

Él llevó una mano a su corazón, como si estuviera conmovido, y exhaló otra columna de humo.

—¿Puedes apagar eso? —Preguntó cortante. —Incluso tú deberías saber que es malo para el bebé.

Era justo. Kakashi lo aplastó contra la madera decorativa y arrojó la colilla por encima del barandal. Inmediatamente sintió la pérdida, y fue entonces que supo que tenía otro problema en sus manos con el cual lidiar. Había pasado de ser un fumador casual-ocasional con firme control de sus hábitos a un adicto en menos de cuatro meses. No había duda alguna de por qué Sakura no lo aprobaba, pero era su culpa de cualquier forma y su hábito de fumar posiblemente era la menor de sus fallas ante los ojos de ella en estos momentos.

—Realmente estás cuidando a ese niño, ¿huh? —Murmuró.

—Esta cosa es una molestia, pero eso no significa que seré descuidada. —Dijo, envolviendo los brazos flojamente alrededor de su vientre. —Quién sea que lo críe merece tener un niño sano.

—Entonces lo vas a dar en adopción. —Dijo con la voz plana.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto. Tú mismo lo dijiste: No soy apta para ser madre, así que, ¿Qué opción tengo? Hay muchas mujeres allá afuera que cuidarán bien de él.

Kakashi pensó en su admisión con cuidado. La idea de renunciar a un hijo suyo, uno al que nunca vería de nuevo o del que sabría a futuro, y no conocer su rostro como para reconocerlo si se cruzaban en veinte años… no le sentaba bien. Dudaba que fuera así para Sakura, pero había muy pocas opciones para las personas en su situación, y la última cosa que quería ver era a Sakura entristecida con un niño con el que no pudiera lidiar, él no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que fuera un niño que ella pudiera amar. Su odio hacia él pudo haberse transferido como una apatía hacia su bebé, con términos como 'esta cosa' o el simple 'esto'. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera intentando huir de las cosas que le aterrorizaban. No podía separarse físicamente del niño, así que obviamente estaba intentando distanciarse emocionalmente.

Probablemente eso era lo mejor.

—Deberías ver a un doctor. —Le dijo. —Hay uno en el feudo.

—No estoy enferma. —Puntualizó.

—Lo sé. Pero eso es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando están embarazadas, ¿No? Van a ver a los doctores. —Al menos Kurenai parecía pasar uno que otro día en el hospital cuando estaba esperando a Mirai.

—No lo sé. —Sakura dijo estoicamente. —Nunca antes he estado embarazada.

—Tampoco yo. —Sintió la necesidad de recordarle. —Pero tienes que estar atenta a… complicaciones. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabías que tenías una incompatibilidad fetal-

—¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó con enojo. —Soy médico general- y me especializo en venenos y antídotos; ¡Obstetricia y ginecología son áreas completamente _diferentes _de la medicina! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta echar un vistazo _ahí abajo, _así que si puedo evitarlo-!

—Sólo ve a ver al doctor. —Le interrumpió. —Eso es importante. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si algo te pasa por culpa de este embarazo.

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció. —No digas cosas como esas. —Gruñó.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como que estás preocupado.

—Estoy preocupado. —Le dijo. —No estaría aquí si no me importara.

—¡Bueno, pues no deberías! —Le interrumpió. —¡Estaría más feliz si no estuvieras! ¿Por qué demonios pediste que viniera, Kakashi? ¿En verdad es para verme? ¿Qué estás tramando?

Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la falta del sufijo que siempre había acompañado a su nombre como para responder con rapidez. En otras circunstancias, eliminar el 'sensei', hubiera parecido un gesto más familiar. Sin embargo, su nombre sonaba mal por la forma en que lo había dicho. Ella no le estaba llamado por su nombre sólo porque era cercana a él, o porque estuviera esperando a su hijo. Le estaba llamando por su nombre porque había perdido demasiado respeto por él como para reconocerlo como su superior.

Sabiendo que estaba tan abajo como podía en sus ojos, respondió honestamente. —Te traje aquí para seducirte y convertirte en mi amante.

Hubo silencio. Entonces Sakura se puso en pie repentinamente y vino un agudo y feo dolor en sus costillas donde ella le pateó. Kakashi gruñó, pero sólo tuvo medio segundo para tomar una de las danzantes mangas del yukata de Sakura antes de que ella pudiera escapar hacia la puerta. —Tal vez te tomaste eso un poquito _muy _literal. —Le dijo, frotándose el punto adolorido.

—¡Eres un _cerdo!_ —Le gritó.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo, tirando con suficiente fuerza como para obligarla a sentarse de nuevo. —Pero este cerdo es tu seguro. Al menos mientras todos crean que tengo un interés especial en ti, aunque sólo dios sepa por qué. ¿Quizás porque me gusta lo accesible y agradable que eres?

Sakura se le quedó viendo molesta.

—Mientras la gente piense que estoy interesado en ti, —Continuó, ignorando su fuerte mirada. —estás a salvo. Nadie va a intentar acabar de nuevo con tu vida, no si piensan que hacerlo me provocará. Así que por el bien de todos, ahora dormimos juntos.

—Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre eso, gracias. —Replicó. —Y mi posición social en esta casa ya es difícil. No necesito que las personas piensen que soy más zorra de lo que originalmente creían.

—Es la única forma en que puedo protegerte. Mejor ser una zorra a la que nadie se atreva a tocar, que una sirvienta virtuosa sobre la que se puede pisar. —Dijo mientras levantaba su botella de shochu para servir otra copa, sólo para encontrar con decepción que ya estaba casi vacía. —Algunas personas estarían agradecidas.

Sakura observó la caída del alcohol con disgusto. —No puedes esperar que esté agradecida. —Dijo en voz baja. —No después de las cosas que has hecho.

Él se limpió la boca y se quedó viendo el fondo de su copa. —Si de algo sirve, lo siento. —Dijo, y había mucha más intensidad dentro de él de lo que sus palabras podían mostrar. Más de lo que él era capaz de expresar con su naturaleza tan taciturna.

—Si lo sientes, ayúdame a salir de aquí. —Sugirió, mirando su perfil más de cerca de lo que él hubiera querido.

—Si te dejo regresar, destruiré todo por lo que he trabajado. —Dijo con pesar. —Tienes que quedarte aquí. Al menos por ahora.

—Entonces puedes meterte tu disculpa en el trasero. —Anunció, y se giró a medias en el escalón del balcón para volver a ignorar su existencia.

Ser ignorado no era tan duro como ser molido a golpes, así que Kakashi decidió aceptar su indiferencia con un vago suspiro de alivio y estiró su rígida y adolorida pierna que él había limpiado y parchado. Ordinariamente le hubiera pedido a Sakura que lo curara, pero sabía que su chakra había sido neutralizado, y sería así hasta el preciso momento en que el infante dejara su cuerpo. Aunque, incluso si ese no hubiera sido el caso, sabía que pedirle que le sanara pese a la actual naturaleza de su relación realmente sería presionar su suerte, si no poner el cuello bajo la guillotina.

Tendría que lidiar con no tener un médico, aunque estaba esforzándose en entender cómo había conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin ninguno a su lado. Primero había tenido a Rin, después él se había resignado a cualquiera que estuviera de turno en el hospital. Luego de que Sakura hubiera dedicado sus talentos a la medicina, una vez más se había acostumbrado a tener su propia doctora –una que estaba muy poco dispuesto a compartir con otros equipos. Siempre había pensando en ella como _su _médico, mucho antes de que hubiera pensado realmente en ella de cualquier otra manera, tiempo atrás cuando él se sentía posesivo hacia ella por una razón buena y profesional, hasta que se volvió posesivo hacia ella por razones estúpidas relacionadas a la testosterona. Eso había sido cerca del tiempo en que ella comenzó a salir en serio tres años atrás, y él se había encontrado profundamente incapaz de sentirse feliz por ella.

Y ahora, sin ninguna intención, había conseguido poseerla de una forma en que ningún otro hombre haría. Había tomado su virginidad. Le había embarazado. Después había marcado su nombre en su trasero. No era de adivinar por qué ella le odiaba tanto.

En retrospectiva, lo último había sido de mal gusto. Pero estaba dispuesto a remover esa etiqueta de chakra con el tiempo, si encontraba la manera de hacerla entender por qué tenía que quedarse en este lugar… o cuando ella alcanzara un tamaño en el que escapar fuera físicamente imposible. Considerando que ella estaba comenzando a mecerse un poco al caminar, no tendría que esperar mucho.

Sakura repentinamente resolló con frustración junto a él. —¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí? —Demandó, claramente sufriendo de su compañía.

Él pensó en un tiempo razonable en su cabeza. —Tal vez dos horas.

—¿Por qué necesitarías de dos horas? —Preguntó, dándole una mirada mordaz.

—Bueno… una hora sería para seducirte y domar a la bestia, —Le explicó, sabiendo que posiblemente necesitaría un año o más para domarla en la realidad. —Entonces, necesitamos una hora o más para el evento principal.

Ella ahora parecía incrédula. —¿Una hora? —Dijo con voz plana.

—Sí. —Dijo, poniéndose incómodo. —Una hora.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Le dijo muy en serio. —Te tomó noventa segundos quitarme la virginidad.

Kakashi se dejó caer sobre su espalda como si fuera una piedra, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Esto era suficiente para su pobre ego masculino, y esta mujer –esta _harpía- _era implacable. —Vete. —Croó. —Vete y azota a otro pobre bastardo con esa horrible boca tuya.

Había un aire de satisfacción en Sakura mientras se levantaba y salía de sus aposentos. No iba a darle ni una pizca de la confianza o cariño que una vez él había tenido de ella. Tenía mucho respecto propio como para no pelear contra él hasta que se terminara, y dudaba que en algún momento recuperaran su amistad.

Extrañaba lo que una vez tuvieron. Ahora, medio confuso, todo lo que podía preguntar era adónde se había ido su Sakura. Esa que le tejía feos accesorios de invierno. La que le había dado chocolates en San Valentín con un débil sonrojo que contradecía sus palabras cuando le dijo que le había dado los mismos chocolates a cada tipo que conocía. La Sakura que se sentaba junto a su cama de hospital siempre que era ingresado y que le regañaba con ternura y repetidamente, incluso mientras cortaba su comida y le sonreía con calidez, y le ayudaba a lavarse las axilas. Extrañaba el ritmo con el que seguía su sentido del humor. Cómo siempre entendía sus bromas y le seguía el juego, incluso cuando dejaban a otras personas confundidas. Extrañaba cuán bonita era cuando estaba borracha, y que cuando se entregaba a la tentación de tocarla, ella se lo permitiera, incluso si la mayoría del tiempo no entendiera que él no estaba bromeando.

Había sido su compañera en más formas que sólo siendo su médico personal, o su subordinada favorita con mayor intuición. Si lo que ellos tenían no hubiera sido importante o especial, nunca hubiera progresado al punto en que lo hizo. Incluso si esos noventa segundos cuatro meses atrás habían resultado por puro instinto, nunca hubieran sido posibles si ella no se sintiera de la misma manera. Y sin embargo, antes de que ella descubriera su armario lleno de esqueletos, y antes de que pudiera incluso saber de su embarazo, él le había enajenado. Él esperaba por el momento en que pudieran hacer las paces, pero su propia historia finalmente lo había atrapado, y en todo lo que había tenido éxito fue en alejar a Sakura.

Quizás algunas relaciones no estaban destinadas a ser.

* * *

Sakura tuvo que inhalar profundamente antes de entrar a su dormitorio de nuevo, esperando que todas las chicas se hubieran ido a dormir en su ausencia para así no poder ser sujeta a su frialdad. Pero esto resultó ser un sueño inútil cuando abrió la puerta y tres chicas repentinamente se sentaron en sus camas.

—¿Sakura? —Susurró la silueta que lucía como Kaoru. —Te fuiste por casi media hora; ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Qué quería Kakashi? —La sombra de Aki preguntó.

La forma de Yui se dejó caer de vuelta en su cama, como si no le interesara. —Es muy obvio lo que él quería, Aki. —Dijo. —Aunque él la regresó _horriblemente _rápido.

—No es lo que piensan. —Sakura les dijo con dureza. —Sólo hablamos.

El silencio que siguió fue más que incrédulo. Era demasiado pedir que le creyeran, especialmente después de lo que Aki y Yui habían atestiguado antes. Sin duda le habrían dicho a Kaoru ahora lo que había pasado, y aunque Sakura había intentado advertir a la pobre chica sobre enamorarse de tal forma por un hombre que no lo valía, parecía que era un poquito tarde.

—¿Por qué Sakura? —Kaoru susurró. —Él podría tener a cualquiera de nosotras; ¿Por qué escoger a la que tiene cuatro meses de embarazo?

—Escuché del resto del clan que él es muy pervertido. —Aki dijo con repulsión. —Quizás tiene algún fetiche extraño con las embarazadas.

—Tiene que tener un fetiche para ir por ella. —Yui gruñó.

—Él dijo que le gusté por lo accesible y agradable que soy. —Sakura dijo, esperando calmarlas.

Kaoru se le quedó viendo. —Fetiche. —Dijo.

—Definitivamente un pervertido. —Aki aceptó.

—¡Oh, ustedes…! —Sakura levantó las manos. —Voy a la cama. Ninguna de ustedes me hable.

Ella se movió a tientas hacia su futón en la oscuridad, pero parecía que ni Kaoru ni Aki habían puesto atención sobre su decreto de 'no me hablen'. —¿Qué está pasando, Sakura? —Aki susurró hacia ella. —¿Está intentando convertirte en su amante o algo?

—Intentando. —Sakura bufó. —Pero no tengo intención alguna de complacerlo.

—Quizás alguien debería hablar con la mano derecha del Amo Zuru sobre esto. —Kaoru dijo con ansiedad. —Los invitados no deberían acosar al personal; ¿Tal vez Zuru pueda hacer algo para detenerlo?

—A Zuru no le importa lo que nos pase. —Aki apuntó. —Y mientras ellos estén aquí, el clan Hatake puede hacer lo que quiera. No hay manera en que Zuru se enfrente contra Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Qué hay de Karasu? —Kaoru sugirió.

—Supongo… —Aki murmuró. —Él es muy controlador sobre Kakashi. Si sospecha que va hacia la misma dirección que el Colmillo Blanco, hará que se detenga.

—¿La misma dirección que el Colmillo Blanco? —Sakura repitió, confundida.

—Caer por… externas.

Pero Sakura sólo sacudió la cabeza. —No. No le digas a Karasu; no quiero armar un escándalo, y puedo controlarlo.

Ella acomodó a cabeza en su almohada, señalando que era el fin de la charla, y como era típico encontró poco difícil el dormir. Incluso cuando su mente estaba llena de ansiedades, ningún poder en el mundo podría detenerla una vez que su cabeza encontrara su almohada.

Durmió muy profundamente como para recordar en qué había soñado, pero la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con las imágenes de su sueño todavía vividas y frescas en su mente. Kakashi había estado en él, con su uniforme de jounin. En sus brazos sostenía un bulto de mantas del cual salían dos bracitos diminutos, pero sin moverse él parecía alejarse cada vez más y más de ella, y todo lo que podía escuchar era a él diciendo: "No eres apta para ser madre. Apenas puedes cuidarte a ti misma."

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se sentó con una extraña sensación de intranquilidad. Había sido sólo un sueño, pero el sentimiento de pérdida se había sentido demasiado real.

Pero como era usual hubo poco tiempo para pensar en algo una vez que un nuevo día comenzaba. Tenía que lavarse y vestirse para encaminarse hacia el comedor para devorar una cantidad de comida que haría que el jardinero más enorme y fortachón viera con envidia. Luego tenía que llevarle el desayuno a las gemelas a las que les gustaba su comida preparada de una manera particular con la que pudieran ser capaces de arrojarla a las espaldas de las sirvientas si un soldadito de huevo estaba fuera de lugar. Afortunadamente hoy era un día agradable y las niñas no le dieron problema, incluso si habían comenzado a referirse a ella como "La Gorda".

No era tan malo si lo pensaba. Kaoru era "La Tonta", porque no podía leerles, Aki era "La Blancucha" por su pálida piel y su tendencia de ponerse todavía más pálida si se enfrentaba a las gemelas. El apodo de Yui era "La Divertida", aunque no era por algo en el carácter de Yui. Las gemelas la llamaban así porque gracias a su arrogancia, vanidad y naturaleza orgullosa era el objetivo perfecto para sus bromas, y sus reacciones siempre conseguían satisfacerlas.

Después de las gemelas, tenía el resto de la mañana para ella misma. Normalmente usaría el tiempo para levantar las piernas y relajarse, pero la noche anterior Kakashi había hecho un comentario muy válido que ella no había considerado. Incluso si odiaba admitirlo, él tenía razón. A sus cuatro meses de embarazo, necesitaba ver al doctor en algún momento, y había un límite en cuánto podía seguir pretendiendo que su condición no existía.

Con tres horas que gastar, caminó cerca de la orilla del lago hacia donde sabía que estaba la casa del doctor, algo lejos del centro del feudo. La última vez que había estado ahí, Himiko estaba ahí muriendo, en una de las habitaciones al fondo. Sin importar si había sido el cuidado del doctor o las limitadas habilidades sanadoras de Sakura lo que la habían salvado, esa mujer había sobrevivido la noche. Sospechaba que al menos tendría que ser un doctor civil _competente _que probablemente tenía algo de experiencia sobre las mujeres y el embarazo.

Cuando ella golpeó su puerta él abrió con el mismo aire de aburrimiento que recordaba. Él la miró una sola vez, y sin una sola palabra le indicó que sabía quién era ella. —Estaba preguntándome cuándo vendrías. —Dijo él, retrocediendo para dejarla entrar.

Sakura no visitaba con frecuencia a los médicos; la única razón por la que lo haría era porque algo estaba fuera de su área. La ginecología era una de esas. Allá en Konoha regularmente iba con una doctora para su control natal… una mujer que más que felizmente le había dicho a Sakura que los efectos de sus inyecciones durarían al menos un año antes de que se detuvieran, y que Sakura no tendría que preocuparse por protección en varios meses. Cuando Sakura regresara, iba a estrangular a esa mujer con fuerza.

Como era de esperarse tan pronto entró Sakura en el dominio de otro médico, sintió un aguijonazo de intranquilidad. Su confianza en su propio conocimiento y habilidades le dejaban con una sensación de vulnerabilidad en el que quizá se estaba dejando en las manos menos calificadas de otra persona. El doctor la hizo sentarse en una silla en lo que parecía ser su oficina y una vez más le miró desde una distancia.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Dónde comenzaba? —Cansada, a veces me siendo muy mareada, hambrienta, y siempre necesito ir al baño. A veces tengo dolor en mi espalda y pelvis. —Ella inhaló. —¿Eso es normal?

—Yo diría que sí. —Dijo tan casualmente que ella se vio obligada a creerle. —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Ahora esta era una pregunta trampa. Por su propio bien lo mejor era ser honesta, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía admitir estar embarazada antes de llegar aquí. Eso crearía un enorme hoyo en su historia sobre que Toshio había sido el único Hatake con el que había estado.

Pero dudaba que este doctor supiera cuándo había llegado. —Cuatro meses. —Dijo confiada.

Él le miró. —Hm.

¿No le había creído? —¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó titubeante.

—Sí. —Dijo sin titubear, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

¿Él lo sabía? ¿Sabía que no había posibilidad de que Toshio fuera el padre? —¿Q-Qué? —Sakura preguntó.

—Estás grande para tener cuatro meses, eso es todo. —Le dijo.

Sakura se reclinó un poco con una rápida inhalación. —No son… ¿No son gemelos, o sí? —Susurró en un tono que sugería que quizás habría algún daño si él decía 'sí'.

—Eres una chica pequeña, eso es todo. No eres muy alta, eres delgada, tus caderas son estrechas. Quizá tengas un parto difícil.

El prospecto del dolor no la preocupaba. —Pero ¿No son gemelos, verdad?

—No puedo saberlo desde aquí.

—¡Entonces venga y chéquelo! —Demandó.

El doctor dio un suspiro desanimado –en serio, Tsunade nunca dejaría que uno de sus médicos anduviera con esa actitud tan pesada- y levantó un estetoscopio hacia sus orejas. Sakura le dio silencioso permiso mientras se aflojaba el fajín y la yukata lo suficiente como para que él presionara el frío extremo contra la firme y redonda curva de su vientre.

Ella esperó mientras él escuchaba. Todo lo que ella podía escuchar era su propio latido.

—Sólo es uno. —El doctor dijo eventualmente. —No son gemelos.

Sakura finalmente pudo respirar con facilidad. Podía patear a Kakashi por poner esa horrible idea en su cabeza. —¿Y está sano? —Preguntó.

—Hay un pequeño latido fuerte, pero me gustaría hacer un sonograma para estar seguro. (*)

—¿Tiene un aparato?

—Principalmente para el corazón del Amo Zuru… pero puedo usarla contigo también, por supuesto.

Esto hizo a Sakura titubear. Sabía todo sobre sonogramas, e incluso había hecho algunos en el hospital. Conocía el procedimiento estándar para las mujeres embarazadas que tendrían ultrasonidos. Sin embargo parecía demasiado. Era diferente cuando estaba dentro de ella, creciendo cada semana de manera lenta, haciendo su presencia conocida sólo por los incómodos síntomas y su hinchado vientre. Pero ¿Ver dentro de ella y _verlo _en una pantalla…?

—Preferiría no hacerlo. —Sakura dijo cuidadosamente.

—No es peligroso. —El doctor le aseguró, malinterpretando su preocupación. —Es perfectamente seguro.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Es la única forma en que puedo asegurarme de que tú y tu bebé estén saludables; ¿No es esa la razón por la que viniste aquí? —Preguntó. —¿No quieres estar segura?

Era razonable. No podía ser negligente solo por sus propios miedos. —De acuerdo. —Sakura le dijo cansada. —¿Dónde me quiere?

La máquina de ultrasonido estaba en otra habitación. Sakura subió en la camilla cubierta con papel con algo de miedo, una vez más teniendo que descubrirse para exponer su estómago.

Esta era otra 'primera vez' que estaba resultado muy diferente a lo que Sakura había imaginado. Durante el primer ultrasonido de su primer embarazo, ella siempre había esperado estar en la cálida familiaridad el hospital de Konoha con su esposo a su lado y un amigable doctor haciéndolo. Nunca en un millón de años hubiera pensado que estaría a miles de kilómetros lejos de su hogar en una misión sin nadie más que un doctor extremadamente torpe arrojándole un gel muy frío en el vientre.

La pantalla estaba colocada junto a Sakura. Si giraba la cabeza podía ver, pero en el momento en que el transductor conectó con su piel ella reiteró la mirada, fijándola en la puerta del cuarto de examinación.

El gel se aplastó y la sonda presionó con fuerza contra ella. El doctor presionó algunas teclas con una mano, y luego se detuvo. —Ahí está.

El corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza, pero no se pudo obligar a ver.

—Por su tamaño, diría que tiene casi dieciocho semanas exactamente. Ahí está la cabeza… el cuerpo. También hay un latido; ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?

Antes de que pudiera rehusarse, un distorsionado ruido en patrón llenó la habitación. Sakura casi saltó, y por primera vez sus ojos se movieron hacia el monitor con shock. Ese era el latido de su corazón. _Iba muy rápido. _Y en la pantalla había un bulto con formas en blanco, negro y grises, pero como médico rápidamente identificó qué estaba viendo.

Una de las piernas pateó y Sakura inmediatamente pensó en ella misma. Apartó la mirada una vez más para ver la repisa de botellas y pociones, pero era demasiado tarde. La imagen estaba impresa en su mente. Este era su hijo.

—Yo lo encuentro muy saludable. —El doctor dijo, apagando el sonido del rápido latido. —Se mueve un poco; ¿Quieres saber el sexo?

—¿Puede saberlo? —Sakura susurró.

—Seguro.

Que este bebe fuera un niño o una niña podría conducir a problemas muy diferentes en su futuro. Una niña no sería de interés para el clan Zuru, mientras que un niño sería percibido como una seria amenaza y una que valía la pena destruir. Tenía que planear sus pasos con muchísimo cuidado, pero si era honesta consigo misma… esperaba que fuera una niña. No por la familia Zuru, sino porque siempre había querido una niña.

Pero eso parecía irrelevante ahora. No se quedaría con el bebe, sin importar cual fuera su género.

—No. —Sakura dijo suavemente. —No quiero saberlo.

El doctor asintió y comenzó a apagar el equipo. Él le pasó algunos pañuelos a Sakura para que se limpiara, y mientras ella se vestía él dijo, casualmente: —Probablemente tienes muchos problemas con ese hombre como su padre.

Él se refería a Toshio por supuesto, aunque sus palabras igualmente podrían aplicar.

—Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. —Dijo lentamente, dándole una mirada penetrante. —Te irás de aquí antes de que nazca.

Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron en su fajín. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella y ella supo exactamente qué estaba intentando decirle.

Su vida estaba en peligro, porque el bebé era un niño.

* * *

Kakashi no tocó su comida ni bebida esa tarde. No era para ofender a sus invitados, después de todo la presencia de su familia en este lugar era una afrenta al Amo y a Lady Zuru. Una vez más los dos dueños del feudo estaban sentados en silencio al final de la mesa como si fueran los únicos invitados en la habitación, y echando un vistazo, la tranquilidad de sus familiares parecía exudar un aire de propiedad.

Él suponía, que de cierta forma, luego de todo lo que el Clan Hatake había hecho por esta familia y el feudo, se podría decir que eran dueños por mera deuda. Los miembros del clan platicaban, se reían y comían en vastas cantidades, y había algunas caras amargas entre ellos. Aparte de la suya. Y la de Reika, quien estaba sentada a su izquierda viéndose absolutamente molesta desde que él le había echado de su habitación con varios insultos desagradables. Y tal vez la de Karasu, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, con una expresión más o menos controlada desde que Kakashi había llegado.

Si Kakashi fuera a adivinar qué era lo que estaba molestando a su primo, diría que finalmente se había enterado de que Kakashi había llamado en la noche a una de las sirvientas para entretenerse.

Él estuvo un poco más seguro de su teoría cuando la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró con otra sirvienta para ayudarla a volver a llenar los vasos de bebidas. Sus ojos se encontraron los de él una sola vez mientras ella se movía alrededor de la mesa baja, ofreciendo rellenar cualquier vaso medio vacío que veía. Como era usual había un aire de infelicidad alrededor de ella, e incluso si jamás se había visto tan hermosa e impecable, sus ojos estaban apagados y casi vidriados.

Karasu se inclinó hacia él. —No sabía que te gustaban las gordas.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Es de mala educación meterse con el personal de nuestros honorables anfitriones. —Continuó. —¿Y si tengo que castigarte?

—Entonces castigame. —Kakashi respondió.

Karasu suspiró y rodó los hombros. —Podría simplemente matarla.

—No te pongas celoso. —Kakashi le dijo. —Yo haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Tanto como quiera.

Karasu bufó. —Hablando de celos, mira a tu izquierda.

Kakashi lo hizo, y se encontró con la venenosa mirada de Reika. Él rápidamente retiró la mirada. Ciertamente se había tomado personal que tan pronto como la había expulsado de su lecho se había metido con una sirvienta. Su sangre pura y arrogancia verían esto como un tremendo insulto. Ser dejada por una sirvienta común era el más grande golpe que le había dado.

Una vez más Karasu se río. —Supongo que es bonita, aceptaré eso. Pero esto es demasiado… escoger a una sirvienta sobre la que ya había mencionado preocupaciones. No estoy seguro de que está libre de sospechas.

—Entonces lo descubriré yo mismo, ¿No? —Kakashi apuntó oscuramente.

—¿Este es algún extraño método de interrogación? —Karasu preguntó con sospecha.

—¿Por qué no? Es bonita.

—¿Y _te das cuenta _que está embarazada de esa pequeña mierda de por ahí? Su hijo es uno de los nuestros. —Karasu apuntó.

—Lo sé. —Kakashi dijo. De hecho el niño sería más 'pura sangre' Hatake que el propio Karasu.

—No te metas demasiado en el drama. —Su líder advirtió. —Probablemente terminará muerta en algunos meses.

—Si el niño es uno de los nuestros, ¿No deberíamos estar protegiéndola? —Kakashi le preguntó casualmente.

Karasu pareció sopesar la idea, pero la eliminó con una sacudida de su cabeza. —El engendro de Toshio es parte de las ramas bajas. De abajo, y con sangre diluida. Un hijo de él y una sirvienta común no es de nuestro interés. Déjalos que lo críen como un sirviente. Y si quieren matarlo, será desagradable pero no deberíamos intervenir demasiado en sus asuntos si no queremos perder su patrocinio. —Él se detuvo y se inclinó hacia Kakashi. —Tú, por otro lado…

—¿Yo? —Kakashi repitió con la voz plana.

—¿Cuándo vas a empezar a moverte? No te estás haciendo más joven, y hemos hablado de esto antes. La mejor forma de ser aceptado de vuelta en el clan por los otros es si tienes algunos mocosos con alguna chica respetable; ¿Por qué no mueves el culo y pones uno en Reika? Está muriéndose porque suceda. Pero no, estás demasiado ocupado intentando meterte en un cubículo que ya está lleno.

Él había escuchado que describieran a Sakura como un montón de cosas en el pasado: como palillo con algodón de azúcar, un malvavisco esquizofrénico, y el más ardiente coño de las oficinas administrativas (él golpearía a cualquiera que usara ese en su presencia). Pero nunca había escuchado que la describieran como un 'cubículo lleno'. Sakura estaba arrodillada directamente contra la pared opuesta. Juzgando por el rosa en sus mejillas había escuchado cada palabra.

—A su tiempo. —Kakashi dijo indiferente.

Karasu suspiró. —Es que a veces no te entiendo. —Dijo él. —Necesitas concentrarte menos en tu verga y más en tu deber; ¿Conoces la formación de las tropas de Konoha?

—De memoria.

—Mañana. Hay un emisario de Iwa que se presentará y le dirás todas las posiciones y estrategias de los hombres de Konoha. Iwa estará internándose en el País del Fuego para final del mes y con suerte la información que le des será para dar un golpe crucial.

—Sí. Con suerte. —Kakashi respondió, intentando inyectar algo de sentimiento a las palabras que se sentían duras y vacías en su pecho.

La mano de Karasu le golpeó el hombro. —Entonces finalmente podrás regresar a casa. —Dijo, sonriendo.

Kakashi recordó esa sonrisa mientras se movía en su habitación esa noche. Era una sonrisa que prometía tanto, todas las cosas que había querido casi toda su vida: hermanos, hermanas –algo que recordara a una familia para llenar el agujero que su padre había creado en él. Siempre estaban los compañeros, los conocidos, e incluso los amigos ocasionales que eran muy cercanos a ser familia, pero nunca eran lo mismo.

Y Karasu sabía esto, y dejaba colgar la promesa de una familia frente a su nariz desde el día en que se habían conocido.

* * *

Distraídamente, Kakashi bajó una palanca que estaba en la pared. No provocó sonido alguno pero en algún lugar dentro de la casa una campana estaba sonando en los cuarteles de los sirvientes. Aquí en una de las habitaciones de invitados del piso superior estaba casi tan insolado del resto de la casa, y tomó varios minutos antes de que un sirviente masculino golpeara su puerta.

Insolado. La historia de su vida.

—Una de las sirvientas. —Kakashi dijo al hombre de pie que escuchaba atento ante su puerta. —Su nombre es Sakura. Tráela.

—Sí, Hatake-sama. —El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se movió para buscarla.

Kakashi caminó de nuevo alrededor de sus aposentos. Si caminaba a través de la habitación hacia el balcón, solo se detendría algunos segundos para quedarse viendo al paisaje antes de girarse y caminar de nuevo hacia la pequeña sala de estar en el dormitorio. Los minutos pasaron, y pasó un rato antes de que sintiera a Sakura aproximarse. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo hubiera tenido que ir por ella él mismo.

Para cuando ella abrió la puerta él había conseguido entretenerse en una silla frente a una pequeña televisión que estaba muda. Una mirada a ella y él casi se arrepintió de haberla sacado de la cama, pero incluso si se veía cansada y despeinada, todavía tenía la energía de mirarle con molestia.

—Ponte cómoda. —Le dijo.

Ella pareció interpretar esto como quedarse de pie incómodamente en el umbral. —¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme esta noche? —Le preguntó enojada.

—Depende del tipo de impresión que quieras darle a la gente. —Respondió. —Quédate cinco minutos y hazles pensar que te estoy usando como un pañuelo sucio, o si quieres darles la impresión de que tenemos un acuerdo algo digno entonces te tendrás que quedar una hora o más.

Sakura pensó en esto, entonces con rapidez se giró para irse.

—Te vas a quedar una hora. —Dijo secamente antes de que pudiera llegar a la agarradera. —Siéntate. Te ves como el infierno.

Ella le dirigió una mirada malévola, dejándole saber que no quería más que hacer todo lo opuesto de su 'sugerencia', y sólo fue gracias a un magnifico control en su temperamento que ella pudo girarse y se movió para sentarse contra la pared opuesta. Se sentó cuidadosamente, ambas manos descansando en sus rodillas con las mangas cubriendo su vientre. Pero era difícil descifrar su lenguaje corporal cuando se le quedaba viendo con tal ira penetrante. Kakashi encontró difícil el retirar la mirada, y tenía la sensación de que esto era lo que probablemente sentían las mariposas cuando el alfiler descendía sobre ellas para atraparlas por siempre contra una pared de terciopelo.

No era ni fácil ni placentero ser despreciado por Haruno Sakura. Él nunca había apreciado completamente cuan terrorífica podía ser cuando todo lo que había conocido era a esta encantadora jovencita de cabello rosa que nunca antes había tenido razón alguna para odiarle o desconfiar de él. Hasta que él había actuado detrás de su espalda, le había mentido, y ultimadamente le había aprisionado.

—¿Te gustaría una bebida? —Le preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Te gustaría _joderte?_

Ella no estaba sedienta, aparentemente. Kakashi tamborileó los dedos contra su brazo e intentó ignorar la malevolente atmósfera en la habitación. Él no sabía cómo iba a soportar esto durante una hora. —Fuiste con el doctor. —Mencionó.

Su cabeza se movió ligeramente de costado, aunque su expresión no cambió. —Estás espiándome. —Le acusó.

—No puedo evitar el notar tus movimientos —Dijo. —con esa marca de chakra en tu cuerpo.

—Fui al doctor ¿Y qué? —Preguntó, la hostilidad chorreando de cada poro.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca. —Así que… ¿Qué dijo?

—¿Importa?

—Creo que sí.

—Dijo que voy a tener un monstruo de siete cabezas que está destinado a traer el apocalipsis. —Dijo con la cara seria. —Dije que no era sorprendente, considerando quién es el padre.

—Eso es divertido. —Kakashi murmuró, aunque ninguno de ellos sentía ganas de sonreír. —¿Qué dijo _realmente?_

—Nada. Todo es normal. Fue una examinación tan mundana que casi lloro del aburrimiento.

—¿Checaste el género? —Preguntó.

Ella torció el gesto. —¿Por qué haría eso? No me importa. A ti tampoco, así que deja de preguntar.

Él se le quedó viendo. —¿No te sientes ni un poquito curiosa? —Presionó. —La apatía no te queda, Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Demandó. —Tampoco lo mío es sentirme curiosa, y estaré feliz una vez que esta cosa salga y pueda regresar a mi vida. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La mano de Sakura cruzó rápidamente a través de sus ojos mientras su rostro se enrojecía. Podría bajar la cabeza y quedarse viendo a su regazo, pero no iba a engañarlo. —Cállate. —Murmuró, y por un largo rato se quedaron en silencio. Kakashi convenientemente se había interesado en la costura de sus guantes mientras Sakura discretamente intentó remover algo de su ojo.

—Sólo estoy molesta, —Le dijo al fin con una voz temblorosa. —porque sigo pensando en lo que mi madre diría si estuviera viva. Si ella supiera que me entregué a un _traidor, _y que fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creerle realmente a mi propio doctor sobre el control natal; estaría tan decepcionada de mí. Su primer nieto no tendría que ser un error. No debería ser _tuyo._

—Al menos hay probabilidades de que sea lindo.

—¿Y tú no tienes vergüenza alguna, o sí? —Siseó. —Te escuché hablando con Karasu en el comedor, ¿Le estás dando información directa a Iwa ahora? Esto simplemente se va a poner cada vez mejor, ¿No?

—Iwa no va a conseguir nada útil de mí. —Dijo cortante. —Te lo dije, seguiré protegiendo a Konoha sin importar qué, y preferiría morir antes que apoyar a una aldea que tomó tanto de mí en la última guerra.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. —Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Por qué ayudar al Sindicato cuando están trabajando para la misma gente que mató a tus compañeros de equipo?

—Quizá porque _no _los estoy ayudando.

Algo en el rostro de Sakura se suavizó con incertidumbre. —Dime que es una equivocación, Sensei. —Dijo suavemente. —Dime que estás aquí para darles información falsa a Karasu e Iwa por petición de Tsunade, es eso, ¿Verdad?

Kakashi suspiró, frotándose la nuca mientras miraba el piso entre sus rodillas. —Si Tsunade supiera sobre todo esto… incluso si pudiera convencerla sobre mi lealtad, ella todavía estaría obligada a desarmar el Sindicato. No venderé a Konoha, pero tampoco nadie puede pedirme vender a mi propia familia.

Su rostro se enfureció de nuevo. —Eres igual que Sasuke. —Dijo ella. —Escogiendo a tu familia por encima de tu aldea, y dispuesto a observar a _gente buena _marchar hacia su muerte porque la única cosa que importa para ti es _la sangre._

—No lo entenderías. —Dijo silenciosamente.

—Lo entiendo bien. —Replicó. —¿Y qué planeas hacer entonces? ¿Sentarte en la cerca y ver a tu familia y a tu aldea hacerse pedazos?

Kakashi se puso en pie. —No dejaré que eso suceda. —Dijo, caminando, todavía viendo al piso porque era demasiado difícil verla a los ojos. —Soy el único en una posición para detener la guerra. Ya he convencido a Karasu de contenerse de hacer cualquier asalto _desde hace meses._

El ceño de Sakura se frunció. —¿Cómo?

—Mentiras… más mentiras… inventos, verdades retorcidas, malas indicaciones. —Él pasó las manos sobre su rostro enmascarado. —Le miento a Konoha, le miento a Karasu, le miento a mis amigos. Y te miento a ti. —Suspiró y se inclinó contra la pared. —Todas esas mentiras se amontonaran hasta que no pueda contenerlas, Sakura. Siento que estoy siendo arrastrado en cinco direcciones al mismo tiempo, y uno de estos días voy a romperme.

—Creo que ya lo hiciste. —Remarcó amargamente.

—He traicionado a mi aldea porque he protegido al Sindicato. He traicionado a mi familia porque les he dado números y coordenadas falsas una y otra vez. —Dijo en un tono vacío. —Si se enteran de mi traición, soy hombre muerto, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No quiero verlos morir. Es demasiado irracional.

Kakashi se hundió de nuevo en su silla con una mano curveada encima de su ceja. —No necesito que me perdones por lo que he hecho. Pero _por favor _entiende… en verdad no sé qué más hacer.

Sakura se le quedó viendo en silencio, su rostro extrañamente en blanco. Sólo el suave golpeteo de la lluvia podía ser escuchado en el dormitorio, acompañado por una oleada caliente y húmeda del bosque tropical. Fue en este silencio que Sakura finalmente habló. —Déjame salir de este lugar. —Dijo calladamente.

Él torció el gesto. —No puedo. —Dijo rotamente. —Si dices una palabra de esto, todo lo que he intentado mantener se va a desbaratar.

—¿No confías en mí? —Le dijo cortante.

—¿Cómo podría? —Se encogió de hombros hacia ella. —Tú tampoco confías en mí.

La mirada en su rostro le hizo saber que tenía razón. Ella no confiaba en él, y ahora él tampoco podía garantizar su lealtad. Si él la dejaba ir, podría contactar con Konoha y decirles todo, y aunque dudaba que sintiera ella placer alguno haciéndolo, no estaba ciego ante el hecho de que esta chica era una kunoichi. Había asesinado gente por menos de lo que él le había hecho.

—No puedo quedarme aquí por siempre. —Le dijo silenciosamente.

—Sólo un poco más. —Dijo débilmente. —Sólo necesito más tiempo.

—Y yo necesito salir de aquí antes de dar a luz. —Dijo ella. —Todo el mundo cree que este bebé es de Toshio y esa es la única razón que mantiene fuera de mi espalda a Karasu. Pero una vez que el bebé haya nacido, la familia Zuru seguramente intentará matarlo.

—No es una amenaza para ellos a menos que sea hombre. —Kakashi apuntó.

Sakura retiró la mirada. —Entonces es una amenaza.

Le tomó varios segundos para que esas palabritas se hundieran en su cerebro, y cuando lo hicieron pesaron el equivalente a una tonelada de ladrillos. La boca de Kakashi se abrió ligeramente. No podía formar un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos una sentencia. Un chico. Su hijo. Él iba a tener un hijo.

Intimidada, la mirada de Sakura esquivó la de él. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella.

—Estaba esperando una niña. —Admitió.

Su boca se transformó en una línea de molestia. —¿Qué importa? No nos lo vamos a quedar de cualquier forma.

Un hijo que nunca vería. —Lo sé. —Dijo él, su cabeza cayéndose.

—Esa es la razón por la que tengo que irme antes de que nazca. Tengo que ir a Ame o alguna otra aldea. Tengo que encontrar padres aptos para esta cosa. —Dijo, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre.

—Iré contigo cuando llegue el momento. —Dijo.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron. —¿Para vigilarme? —Adivinó cínicamente.

—Porque no deberías ir sola. —Corrigió. —_Quiero _ayudarte, Sakura, si me lo permites.

Ella retiró la mirada, asintiendo débilmente. Parecía haber algo en su ojo de nuevo.

En verdad había muy poco que podía hacer por ella ahora, se sentía frustrantemente impotente. Pero con suerte para cuando el embarazo de Sakura llegara a su fin, las cosas cambiarían. Él ya tenía planes moviéndose para cortar lazos entre el Sindicato e Iwa. Eso era todo lo quería. El clan Hatake siempre odiaría Konoha, pero estarían indefensos sin el apoyo de una aldea rival.

Y si eso salía bien, Sakura estaría a salvo, junto con su bebé. _Su bebé. _Kakashi le miró a través de la habitación donde ella estaba acunando su vientre, quizá sin darse cuenta de cuán protectora lucía. El lazo entre madre e hijo era algo que ni siquiera Sakura podía evitar. Pero para Kakashi… no había error alguno en que él estaba afuera, viendo a algo que nunca sería suyo.

—Te ves cansada. —Le dijo al final. —Puedes regresar a tu habitación si quieres.

Una corriente de alivio pasó por su rostro mientras se ponía de pie. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta él asintió. —Regresa mañana a las once. Si no vienes, te traeré yo mismo sin importar donde estés. Así que lo mejor para ti será que no te resistas mucho.

Él echó un vistazo de su rostro y observó que el alivio se transformó en ira. Entonces ella salió de la habitación dando un golpe con la puerta.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Inventos, Verdades Retorcidas y Malas Indicaciones._

* * *

(*) Sonograma: Un sonograma es un procedimiento que utiliza ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia para escanear la cavidad del abdomen y la pelvis de una mujer, creando una imagen (sonograma) del producto y la placenta. Las palabras de ultrasonido y sonograma son técnicamente diferentes, pero se utilizan indistintamente y hacen referencia al mismo examen.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Agradezco mucho su paciencia y apoyo. Mañana igualmente responderé los mensajes (muy lindos, por cierto).

**Isabel:** Este capítulo da un poco más de perspectiva sobre los aparentes planes de Kakashi, busca protegerla, pero ¿De verdad es por ello? ¿No le mentirá de nuevo sólo por mantener sus planes andando? Lo cierto es que Kakashi se ha dado cuenta que la idea de no tener a Sakura ni al niño en su vida (aunque no sea algo que desee del todo enteramente) no le agrada. Pero, finalmente, la última palabra sobre el niño la tiene Sakura y parece ser que ya tomó una decisión. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción~

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	25. Inventos, Verdades Retorcidas y Malas In

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 24**

Inventos, Verdades Retorcidas y Malas Indicaciones.

* * *

_Cuando piensas que no se podría poner peor,_

_Aumentan los números en el conteo de los muertos_

_Y las campanadas de la libertad resplandecen y se desvanecen_

_Sólo para ser escuchadas lejos, muy lejos._

* * *

Kakashi echó un vistazo a la calle con algo de miedo. En la noche todas las luces parecían doblemente brillantes, palpitando en rojo y naranja, creando sombras que parecían hacer movimiento donde no había. Él había tenido dos años para ajustarse al uso de un solo ojo, pero incluso ahora él giraba con rapidez la cabeza cada vez que creía ver algo moverse de su lado izquierdo. En este lugarcillo cutre, sus sentidos extremadamente finos eran propensos a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

La séptima vez que él se movió con rapidez luego de que la puerta de un club se abriera a su izquierda, Jiraiya suspiró hacia él. —¿Podrías relajarte? Estás actuando como un novato, Kakashi-kun.

—Soy un novato, Jiraiya-sama. —Kakashi replicó, deteniéndose junto al sannin. Él siguió la mirada del hombre mayor a través de la concurrida calle hasta un lugar de aspecto animado cuyas ventanas estaban encendidas como una calabaza y a través de su amplia puerta salían ruidos de alegría. Había exactamente dos tipos de personas paseando en el exterior: borrachos con dinero que quemar y mujeres excesivamente maquilladas en kimonos exóticos que colgaban en sus hombros.

—Toma nota, Kakashi-kun. —Jiraiya dijo reverentemente. —El mejor burdel en todo el País del Fuego.

Probablemente era cierto, ya que la prostitución era ilegal en la mayoría de las provincias salvo por esta. Solo aquí se podía encontrar una aldea completa dedicada al erotismo, y el barrio del placer se extendía completamente a través de esta tierra. Kakashi sabía que después de cada día de paga, muchos de sus compañeros shinobi veían a desahogarse.

Kakashi hasta el momento no había sentido inclinación alguna de venir aquí. De cualquier forma, todavía seguía sin entender cómo había terminado en Otafuku Gai.

—Dijo que íbamos a entrenar en terrenos sagrados. —Kakashi apuntó, observando a una mujer inclinarse para hablarle a un hombre sentado en una banca afuera del burdel. Su escote era un universo.

—Aquí estamos, ¿No es así? —Jiraiya apuntó alegremente. —Y necesitas _mucho _entrenamiento por como luces ¡Vamos!

Kakashi permaneció fijo en su lugar. —No puedo ir ahí. —Dijo.

—¿Por qué no? —Jiraiya parpadeó hacia él.

Ese escote se lo tragaría. —No soy mayor para hacerlo. —Replicó estoicamente.

—Tienes quince, Kakashi-kun, ¡Ahora eres un hombre! —Jiraiya pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro para comenzar a conducirlo a través de la calle sin importar si le gustara o no. —O al menos, lo serás una vez que una de esas adorables chicas arranque tu flor.

—No quiero que me arranquen nada. —Kakashi insistió, intentando clavar los talones en el piso.

—Tonterías, ¡Piensa en esto como entrenamiento! ¿Quieres hacerlo bien con tu primer amor, no? No quieres decepcionarla, ¿O sí?

Kakashi se preguntó a qué demonios se refería. —No. —Admitió.

—Como con todas las cosas que quieres dominar, necesitas _practicar _primero. —Estaban fuera del burdel ahora y Jiraiya abrió los brazos, como si estuviera revelando a las mujeres trabajando ahí. Las que estaban afuera atrayendo clientes comenzaron a mirarlo con curiosidad, sonriendo sus labios maquillados. Kakashi podía ver que habían captado el olor de sangre fresca.

—Creo que esperaré aquí. —Dijo Kakashi, su mano moviéndose automáticamente para aferrarse a uno de los pilares que sostenían el arco de la entrada. De esta forma nadie podría moverlo a menos que quisieran llevarse el edificio entero con él.

—No estás siendo muy divertido, Kakashi.

Pocas cosas conseguían perturbar a Kakashi. Encontrar a su padre muerto en la sala con sus intestinos extendidos sobre en el piso había dejado la barra bastante alta en cuanto a cosas que lo podían hacer sudar. Ser rodeado por diez hombres sumamente armados del doble de su tamaño ni siquiera hacía que su corazón latiera diferente.

Diez mujeres bien dotadas con sus hombros desnudos, por otro lado…

Kakashi no pudo evitar el tragar con fuerza. No era tímido, sólo que temía por su vida. Así debía sentirse un conejo de nieve cuando era rodeado por una jauría de lobos. Un mal movimiento y sería despedazado.

—Esperaré aquí. —Repitió con firmeza, aferrándose al pilar. —Diviértase, Jiraiya-sama.

—Te arrepentirás de esto después. —Jiraiya le advirtió, pero se encogió de hombros igualmente. No quería desperdiciar mucho tiempo intentando convencer al aguafiestas de divertirse cuando él mismo podía comenzar a hacerlo. —Ten algo de dinero. Gástalo inteligentemente y encuéntrame en la fuente de por ahí en… tres horas.

Kakashi miró a dicha fuente, tomando nota de las tres esculturas de mujeres desnudas que parecían estar paradas sobre sus manos mientras el agua borboteaba desde entre sus-

Kakashi rápidamente retiró la mirada. —Tres horas. Lo tengo. —Él tomó el dinero que Jiraiya le estaba tendiendo –aunque eran apenas algunas monedas- y permaneció agarrado al pilar hasta que el hombre envolvió sus brazos en una mujer muy arreglada y estuvo demasiado lejos como para arrastrar a Kakashi con ellos.

Él dio un recorrido por la calle principal, viendo con sombrío interés todas las atracciones que pasaba. Varios burdeles, muchos más hoteles temáticos, un cine en el que _pensó _entrar hasta que se dio cuenta que todas las películas anunciadas tenían nombres como "Viniendo esta Noche", o "Una Tarde de Perrito". Kakashi no quería sentarse en una habitación oscura por una hora con el tipo de personas que veía tales películas.

El primer lugar neutral que encontró fue un puesto de soba. Los fideos no eran grandiosos, pero él los comió de cualquier forma a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Hizo tiempo pateando distraídamente las piernas de su asiento y ordenando una segunda porción que hizo que su estómago se sintiera lleno y se quedó con una sola moneda. La apretó con firmeza en su mano y finalmente se movió, buscando una vez más otro establecimiento en este lugar que no robara su virginidad de cierta forma.

Fue ahí cuando encontró el salón de pachinko. Seguro, muchas de las máquinas y juegos tenían temáticas sexuales, pero muchas otras no. Y aunque algunas personas creyeran que entrar a un salón de juegos con solo una moneda era un poco inútil, Kakashi pensó en su situación. Podría gastarla en un juego de 'golpea a una rana', o podía intentar multiplicar sus ganancias en una de las máquinas de apuestas.

Kakashi caminó alrededor del salón, observando fila tras fila de hombres jugando al pachinko y a las máquinas tragamonedas. No sólo la prostitución era legal aquí, también lo eran las apuestas, y este salón estaba lleno y completo con el ruido de cientos de máquinas echando bolas de metal y tocando melodías llamativas.

Nunca había estado dentro de un lugar así, ya que muchas personas en Konoha sabían exactamente su edad (el infame Hatake Kakashi, el ninja más joven en graduarse con el rango de jounin dos años atrás, a la edad de trece), y la mitad de la población en Konoha parecía ser capaz de reconocerlo sólo con verlo. Probablemente también había una restricción de edad en este lugar, y aunque Kakashi dudaba que se viera de dieciocho –él siempre había sido más pequeño para su edad- siempre había muchas otras cosas que un chico sin la mayoría de edad podía hacer en este pueblo que serían _mucho _peores. De cualquier forma, los dependientes lo pasaron por alto.

Kakashi eligió su objetivo luego de pensarlo a consciencia. Todas las máquinas estaban manipuladas de una manera u otra, pero las máquinas tragamonedas parecían permitir menos control físico que las máquinas de pachinko, así que él escogió ésta, y se sentó al final de una de las filas ya que era uno de los asientos que estaban vacíos y que dejaban un enorme espacio entre él y el siguiente jugador. Él siempre era cauteloso sobre sentarse muy de cerca de extraños.

Los engranajes parecían bastante fáciles… incluso si los eufemismos sonaban forzados. Una vez que puso la última moneda en la ranura, sus bolas cayeron en la máquina, antes de pedirle que 'disparara su carga' usando el acelerador. Ignorando las imágenes provocativas de mujeres al fondo, Kakashi hizo lo indicado y escuchó el ruido de las diminutas bolas de metal mientras caían en cascada a través de las puertas del fondo. Las fotos en la pantalla frente a él comenzaron a girar a una velocidad que podría marearlo antes de alentarse gradualmente para detenerse para formar la imagen en tres partes de una mujer usando un bikini que no combinaba antes de que todo comenzara de nuevo. Kakashi supuso que el objetivo era hacer que la imagen combinara, pero igual que las máquinas tragamonedas era engañosamente aleatorio.

Nada que el sharingan no pudiera manejar.

Quitándose la banda para exponer su ojo, Kakashi rápidamente juzgo los mecanismos frente a él –el tamaño y peso de las bolas, los caminos de cada perno, la velocidad con que las bolas caían, y cuánta presión necesitaban para que el acelerador llevara la mayoría de las bolas a esa puerta para ganar. Las imágenes en la pantalla ya no parecían un incomprensible borrón. En el preciso milisegundo que Kakashi vio la cabeza roja con la lencería roja a punto de alinearse, él golpeó su dedo contra la carcasa metálica de la consola y soltó una pequeña carga eléctrica.

La pantalla se congeló, entonces parpadeó, y repentinamente cientos de diminutas bolas metálicas cayeron en la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

Él ya sería capaz de pagarle el doble a Jiraiya de lo que le había prestado, y Kakashi se acomodó para volver a girar el acelerador y observar la pantalla intensamente para volver a emparejar la imagen. Aunque no podría ganar demasiadas veces. La gente comenzaría a sospechar.

Nadie pareció ponerle atención por largo rato, o al menos no hasta que acumuló casi diez bandejas de bolas junto a su silla las cuales pensaba cambiar por una de esas resplandecientes espadas en la pared. Algo comenzó a cosquillear a lo largo de su nuca, e instantáneamente supo que él estaba siendo observado.

Kakashi no reaccionó, pero ciertamente bajó su ritmo de juego, sospechando que uno de los encargados quizás había decidido notar finalmente su edad ya que había insistido en ganar casi todo el tiempo. Probablemente era momento de irse y encontrar a Jiraiya… sólo… ¡Necesitaba ganar una vez más!

Las bolas traquetearon y traquetearon, y un cuerpo se movió en el asiento vacío junto a él. Su primera reacción fue molestarse, ya que la burbuja de espacio personal de Kakashi se extendía más allá de la silla junto a él, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el nuevo jugador estaba mirándole de soslayo con más interés, sus pies comenzaron a picar. Era tiempo de irse.

—Estás haciendo trampa.

Kakashi miró por el rabillo del ojo a la persona junto a él, y fue casi como si estuviera viéndose en una pared de espejo. El rostro viéndole era tan parecido al suyo que por varios segundos se quedó como idiota. Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, el mismo cabello. Él incluso parecía tener su misma edad juzgando por su altura. Incluso el mismo tipo vago de sonrisa estaba en sus labios, una que Kakashi reconocía en sí mismo de las viejas fotos en el álbum familiar de su padre, aunque eso era de antes de que comenzara a usar la máscara.

Eventualmente consiguió encontrar su voz. —No estoy haciendo trampa. —Negó, demasiado sorprendido por la apariencia del chico junto a él como para conseguir fingir un tono honesto.

—Aunque no puedo darme cuenta de cómo lo estás haciendo. —El chico continuó, inclinándose para ver las manos de Kakashi antes de ver su rostro. —¿Quizás ese raro ojo tuyo hace algo?

El extraño ojo de Kakashi se cerró con rapidez. —Métete en tus asuntos. —Gruñó, bajando la banda sobre el sharingan para esconderlo completamente.

—Este _es _mi asunto. —El chico le informó. —O, será mío algún día, supongo. Mi padre es dueño de la mayor parte de locales en esta provincia, y en otras provincias y en otros países también.

—¿Tu padre es un hombre de negocios? —Kakashi preguntó incrédulamente. De alguna forma dudaba que este fuera un negocio familiar, considerando que este chico era casi un ninja, y muy avanzado. Las dos armas atadas a su espalda lo delataban, y Kakashi sintió en que esa vaga sonrisa escondía algo mucho más filoso y letal.

—¿Hombre de negocios? No realmente. —Y fue todo en lo que profundizó, ya que el chico gesticuló hacia Kakashi. —Mira, te mostraré como hacer trampa propiamente.

—¿Propiamente?

—Nadie podrá atraparte de esta forma. —El chico tomó una varilla de su bolsillo y la insertó en el candado de la máquina frente a él. Después de un par de movimientos se separó y el frente se abrió algunos centímetros. Kakashi echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios juegos como para notarlo y ningún encargado estaba a la vista. El chico metió la mano dentro del espacio y comenzó a hurgar. —Todas estás programadas con diferentes ajustes. —Le dijo a Kakashi mientras tentaba el interior. —La configuración diez es la más difícil, así no pagará nada. La configuración uno hace que le des al premio cada par de juegos.

—¿Puedes programarla?

—Es fácil. —El chico cerró la máquina de nuevo. —Dame algunas bolas, te lo mostraré.

Él no pidió permiso para meter la mano en el regazo de Kakashi, y quedó claro que no valdría la pena quejarse. Él estaba intrigado de cualquier forma, no de que la máquina pudiera ser reprogramada, sino porque este chico podía hacerlo y estaba inclinado a enseñarle a Kakashi cómo.

—¡Ves! —El chico dijo con un repentino grito. Su máquina estaba resplandeciendo y sonando, había ganado al primer intento. —¡Fácil!

—Eso es grandioso. —Kakashi dijo distraídamente. —Pero de cualquier forma no estaba haciendo trampa… y ya debería irme. Tengo que encontrarme con alguien.

El chico le dio una mirada confundida. —¿No me reconoces?

Kakashi se detuvo y miró al chico. Era difícil ignorar sus rasgos familiares, pero él había estado tentado a decir que sólo era una coincidencia. —¿Debería? —Preguntó con cuidado.

—Bueno, no nos hemos visto antes, pero creí que al menos te darías cuenta, Kakashi.

Probablemente esto era para impresionarlo, pero siendo el jounin más joven en cien años con un récord de guerra ejemplar bajo su cinturón significaba que su reputación llegaría a muchos lugares antes que él. Él ya era conocido como _Kakashi del Sharingan _en Iwa, y todo el que veía su ojo y se daba cuenta de que no era un Uchiha sabría exactamente quién era. —¿Darme cuenta de qué? —Preguntó secamente.

—De quién soy.

—No sé quién eres. —Dijo como si nada, apunto de girarse.

—¿Ni siquiera sospechas?

Kakashi no se atrevía a tener esperanzas.

El chico suspiró y se señaló a sí mismo como si Kakashi fuera algo tonto. —Soy Hatake Karasu. Hatake Sakumo era el hermano de mi padre… así que supongo que eso nos hace primos. Hola. No eres tan alto como creí que serías.

* * *

Desde esa noche diecinueve años atrás, Kakashi se había dado cuenta que él no estaba tan solo como había creído. Repentinamente tenía familia, y no sólo un primo, sino docenas de primos, y tías y tíos con los que ni siquiera había soñado. Había aprendido que tenía un abuelo del que su propio padre no le había hablado en ningún momento; conoció su nombre y el de su abuela, y aprendió los nombres de _sus _padres. Un genuino árbol familiar floreció frente a sus ojos. La tumba familiar en Konoha que sólo tenía dos nombres parecía absurdamente pequeña y falsa en comparación.

Pero la razón por la que su padre nunca había mencionado la existencia del resto de la familia Hatake rápidamente se hizo clara para Kakashi cuando Karasu, después de cobrar sus bolas, lo arrastró para que conociera a su padre. El hombre era tan parecido a Sakumo que dolía estar en la misma habitación que él, sin embargo fue obvio a primera vista que Kakashi no encontraría una figura paterna en su tío. Al líder del nómada clan Hatake no le gustaba. Los pecados del padre, dijo él, los tenía que cargar el hijo. Y Hatake Sakumo no era solamente un desertor y un traidor por abandonar su asiento como cabeza de la casa superior para sentar cabeza con una 'externa' en una aldea sedentaria, sino que también había muerto como un cobarde, y ningún hijo suyo sería recibido de vuelta.

Cuando Kakashi regresó con Jiraiya más tarde esa noche, él mantuvo en secreto su nuevo descubrimiento, inseguro de cómo lo tomaría. Tampoco sabría lo que Konoha haría respecto a su alianza familiar con un clan rebelde que veía a su aldea como el enemigo.

Sin embargo, incluso si la cabeza de su nuevo clan le había rechazado al instante, Karasu no. Le escribía frecuentemente, y Kakashi le escribía de vuelta cuando podía (incómodamente –no estaba acostumbrado a escribir cartas casuales, pero estaba determinado a mantener su único lazo con su 'verdadera familia'), incluso si era algo difícil hacerle llegar una carta a alguien que nunca se quedaba en un lugar por más de un mes. Siempre que el clan estaba cerca, él era invitado. Sus superiores le daban la oportunidad de irse felizmente porque los consejeros no habían hecho más que rogarle que se tomara _algunos _descansos entre las misiones desde que tenía seis, y fue a través de esas visitas que Kakashi pudo conocer a su clan.

Intentaba evitar a su tío –aunque el hombre nunca lo echaba al verlo, siempre lo hacía sentarse para que escuchara sus palabras sobre todos los crímenes y fallas de Konoha y de las otras Aldeas a través del mundo. Pero principalmente sólo de Konoha. Era un berrinche intenso que podía extenderse por horas y la mayoría de él era probablemente cierto, lo que no le daba a Kakashi ningún confort, y entre más tiempo pasara sentado ahí escuchando, su tío parecía pensar que él era redimible.

Karasu lo aceptó como él era, siempre listo para responder a las preguntas que Kakashi nunca creyó le responderían. Él le mostró movimientos característicos del clan y jutsus, y a cambio Kakashi le enseñó algunas de las técnicas más interesantes que había copiado con el paso de los años. Su destreza y reputación internacional impresionaron a la mayoría de las casas altas y bajas combinadas, y Kakashi siempre era la novedad cuando estaba con el clan. Sus tías siempre querían quitarle la máscara y alimentarlo, sus primos siempre querían que les mostrara su ojo. Varias _primas _iban detrás de él como las chicas en Konoha hacían.

Reika, una de las primas del lado materno de Karasu, tenía cinco años menos que él mismo, y siempre era la más atrevida. Ella fue quien le dijo por qué –_la verdad- _su tío odiaba a Kakashi, y quién era el verdadero heredero del clan. Incluso a tierna edad ella tenía planes para elevar su posición en el clan casándose con alguien como Kakashi –en su opinión, él regresaría algún día a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Él no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero Karasu tenía planes también.

Fue durante una visita tiempo después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho que su tío finalmente intentó matarlo. Había estado borracho en esa ocasión, y estuvo llamándole 'Sakumo' repetidamente durante la tarde, pero todavía llegó más lejos e intentó atravesar con un golpe el cráneo de Kakashi. El resto de la casa principal había intervenido en el emergente caos, lo que probablemente fue la razón por la que Kakashi había sobrevivido a tal salvaje y repentino ataque, y luego que las cosas se calmaran Karasu había ido a hablar en privado con su padre.

Cuando él regresó tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sangre a lo largo de sus brazos. —Vayamos a jugar al pachinko, ¿Sí? —Sugirió él.

Su padre fue encontrado muerto la siguiente mañana y Karasu rápidamente fue nombrado como la nueva cabeza. Kakashi estaba seguro de que él sabía quién lo había matado…

Y fue sólo con el paso de los años que Karasu reveló cuán lejos iba su ambición. Mientras que su padre estaba contento con beber sake y quejarse sobre la injusticia de las aldeas estáticas y sus clanes afiliados, Karasu no. Él puso las cosas en movimiento y Kakashi no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ahora todo había culminado en este preciso momento, cuando se encontró a sí mismo de pie alrededor de un mapa con Karasu y otros miembros de la casa superior Hatake, viendo a un emisario y a sus guardaespaldas de Iwa. No era lo que él llamaría una atmósfera relajada –estaba lejos de serlo. Casi todo el mundo en la habitación tenían las manos pegadas a las empuñaduras de sus armas. El resto tenía los ceños fruncidos.

—¿Estás seguro? —El emisario de Iwa le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

—Absolutamente. —Kakashi replicó con calma, pasando un dedo a través del mapa. —Este paso en la cascada está cerrado. No hay nada más que una emboscada esperando por ti. Konoha ya ha anticipado esta estrategia así que toda la frontera hacia Suna está siendo cuidada.

—¿Cuántos hombres tiene Konoha? —El emisario preguntó. Naturalmente estaba incrédulo ante todo lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo, lo que era de esperarse dado a su papel en la última guerra.

—Casi seiscientos. —Kakashi dijo. —Y eso sin incluir el respaldo de Suna.

Karasu caminó para ver el mapa. No estaba contento. —Mi otra fuente en Konoha nunca reportó tanta gente.

—La mayoría de ANBU está escondida. La mayoría de los jounin ni siquiera sabe cuánta gente está trabajando en esas secciones, y la información está resguardada para todos excepto para la Hokage y sus consejeros más cercanos. Hay una división entera reclutada de uno de los territorios foráneos del País del Fuego que está inflando los números.

—Imperialismo en toda su gloria. —Karasu suspiró. —¿Cómo sabes esto?

—Soy el siguiente en la línea de sucesión para ser Hokage. —Kakashi dijo, como si eso lo explicara.

Eso parecía. El emisario gruñó y apuntó a los espacios azules en el mapa. —Tendremos que organizar un ataque sorpresa por el mar.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Karasu dijo alegremente. —El único camino hacia el País del Fuego desde la costa es a través del Sonido, y pelearán contigo en todo el trayecto. Si entras por la costa este directamente a la costa del País del Fuego, estarás navegando por el territorio del País del Agua, y no son tus aliados. Tendrás una desventaja suprema en el mar. ¿Dónde está el Kyuubi, Kakashi?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. Naruto estaba probablemente todavía estacionado en algún lugar de la frontera con el País de la Hierba, pero… —En Konoha, lo más probable.

—Idealmente él debería estar lejos de ahí a cualquier costo. No tenemos oportunidad de atacar Konoha si él está ahí. Mientras tanto… —Karasu suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Dónde sugieres que es el mejor lugar para lanzar una invasión?

Una vez más, Kakashi se vio obligado a mentir. —La gente de Konoha se extiende poco a lo largo de la frontera… si Iwa concentra una invasión que venga de un solo punto desde el País de la Hierba, deberías poder pasar. Esa es la única manera en que puedo pensar. —Lo cierto era que la mayoría de la gente de Konoha ya estaba a lo largo de la frontera con la Hierba. De todos los lugares que Iwa pudiera utilizar para atacar, sería este, el más fortificado, y con Naruto allí, cada ninja de la Roca enfrentaría a la muerte. A Kakashi no le importaba eso.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —Kakashi preguntó. —¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento del Sindicato?

—Eso depende de si tu información nos es útil. —Karasu dijo evasivamente. —Tengo algo en mente pero quizás tome un rato ponerlo en acción.

—Sólo podemos comprarte cierto tiempo. —El emisario le advirtió. —Usa nuestro pago sabiamente.

Karasu cerró los ojos. —Sí, sí.

La referencia eludió a Kakashi. Karasu obviamente tenía algún plan que el emisario de Iwa conocía y aparentemente había aceptado, y tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el 'pago' que ellos le habían dado, pero esto era un secreto que no compartirían fácilmente. Kakashi se contuvo de presionar por respuestas. Estaba seguro de que no le gustaría saber algunas cosas. Estaba satisfecho con saber que Karasu no tenía planes inmediatos para comenzar con una confrontación entre el Sindicato y Konoha.

Todo lo que él sabía ahora tenía que ser suficiente. Mañana enviaría un mensaje a Konoha para que agregaran más fuerza humana en la frontera con el País de la Hierba con suerte el emisario haría caso a su consejo y actuaria de acuerdo a ello.

Cuando finalmente se liberó del encuentro, Kakashi caminó de vuelta a su habitación sintiéndose casi aliviado si no fuera por el conocimiento de que ahora tendría que enfrentar a otro oponente igual de difícil: Sakura. Ya pasaba de la media noche, y Sakura había estado esperando por más de una hora. Supo que estaba ahí desde antes que llegara a su puerta, la etiqueta de chakra se lo decía, aunque no le comunicaba nada sobre el tipo de humor con el que ella estaría.

Inhalando a profundidad, Kakashi abrió la puerta y entró. Casi inmediatamente sus ojos aterrizaron en el espléndido sofá contra la pared opuesta, y a la figura de una chica de cabello rosa estirada sobre él. Su cabeza estaba acomodada contra el reposabrazos y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Juzgando por el lento y controlado subir y bajar de su pecho, cualquiera habría asumido que estaba dormida profundamente.

Kakashi sabía que no.

Si Sakura creía por un segundo que se veía así de angelical cuando estaba dormida, estaba equivocada. Ni siquiera estaba roncando.

Bueno. Si ella iba a fingir que estaba durmiendo para evitar hablar con él, entonces le seguiría el juego. Kakashi se movió hacia el dormitorio y levantó la ligera manta de su cama y regresó para ponerla sobre Sakura, asegurándose de envolverla con cuidado para que no sufriera por ninguna corriente de aire. Ella dio un murmullo muy convincente pero no abrió los ojos. Su compromiso para su rol era admirable, y él se preguntó cuánto más planeaba seguir con ello…

Seguía siendo más fácil que lidiar su mirada acusadora y tensa, y sus silencios fríos, así que la dejó con su actuación digna de un Oscar y se movió de vuelta al dormitorio para sentarse en el escritorio bajo la ventana. Había papel y bolígrafos dentro de los cajones, limpios y nuevos, y mecánicamente sacó unas hojas para comenzar a escribir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Evidentemente Sakura se rendía rápidamente cuando no tenía audiencia. Él echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, notando que la manta que él le había dado ahora estaba envuelta en sus hombros como un chal. —Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? —Preguntó contento.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué estás escribiendo? —Preguntó de nuevo.

Él le dio la espalda a la nota que apenas había comenzado a escribir. —Una carta para Konoha.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy advirtiéndoles que escuché un rumor de una fuente relativamente confiable que Iwa está planeando un ataque concentrado cerca de la frontera con el País de la Hierba dentro de pronto. —Dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Esto probablemente necesita ser revisado-

—No… ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? —Preguntó, acercándose hacia la esquina de la cama detrás de él. —No creo que Karasu esté contento contigo si supiera.

—Tal vez no. —Aceptó.

Los ojos de Sakura encontraron los de él, y vio cierta incertidumbre brillando ahí. —Podría decirle, sabes. —Dijo suavemente. —Podría decirle que estás jugando a los dos bandos, ayudando a Konoha con cosas como esta. Él quizá _te encierre. _¿Te gustaría eso? Podría, sabes, porque no eres capaz de acabar conmigo.

Él sonrió ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. —Karasu no se conforma con castigos mundanos. Él me mataría, Sakura. —Le dijo secamente. —Y tampoco creo que tú seas capaz de acabar conmigo.

Ella le dio una mirada reprobatoria. —Es tu primo. ¿Realmente te asesinaría?

—No subestimaría a un hombre que asesinó a su propio padre. —Replicó.

Una mirada de repulsión lentamente se extendió sobre el rostro de Sakura. —¿Y traicionaste a Konoha por una familia así?

—Supongo que no puedes elegir a tu familia. —Admitió. —Pero no son malas personas. No realmente. Siempre han sido buenos conmigo y no puedo pagarles con traición.

—Sólo son buenos contigo porque eres un perfecto espécimen de su 'casa principal'. —Dijo con burla. —¿Qué hay de Aki? Tu clan la trata como si fuera una extraña porque no tiene cabello claro y fue concebida con una externa. Y no tienes por qué darles la espalda- ¡Pero al menos no deberías _ayudarlos!_

—No los estoy ayudando. —Protestó.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Demandó saber.

Kakashi bajó de golpe el bolígrafo. —Estoy aquí por ti, mujer desagradecida. —Le dijo cortante. —¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque encontré a tu descerebrada gata con un mensaje para la Hokage y me di cuenta del tipo de desastre en el que te habías metido! ¡Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti- por el problema en que tu bocota iba a _meternos! _ Y la razón por la que sigo aquí ahora es porque quiero mantenerte a salvo. Y a causa de eso tengo que seguirle el juego a Karasu y sus deseos o sospechará de nosotros, y _no _es lo que planeaba hacer y no es como si estuviera contento por mentirle a todo el mundo, así que al menos podrías ser un poco más compasiva.

—Aw. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Pobrecito.

—Ese es un comienzo. —Kakashi suspiró. Se frotó la nuca y se giró para regresar a su carta. —De cualquier forma tengo que entregarle a Tsunade reportes frecuentes sobre ti.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —¿Sobre mí? —Repitió insegura. —¿_Por qué _sobre mí?

—La única razón por la que me dieron libertad de estar aquí es porque se supone que estoy cuidándote. _Estás _embarazada.

—¡¿Tsunade _sabe?_! —Sakura grito, casi poniéndose de pie con terror.

Kakashi echó un vistazo hacia ella, vagamente sorprendido por su fuerte reacción. —Sí. Lo sabe.

—Qué… Bueno, ¿Qué dijo? —Susurró.

Él se encogió de hombros. —No dijo realmente algo sobre ello…

—Oh dios… probablemente piensa que soy estúpida e incompetente. —Sakura movió las manos ansiosa a través de su cabello. —¿Se veía decepcionada? ¿Estaba frunciendo el ceño? ¿Dijo algo sobre suspender mi entrenamiento?

Kakashi pensó en ello. —No, para nada. Creo que estaba preocupada porque estuvieras aquí, sola.

—¡El punto de estar aquí sola era que personas como ella nunca lo descubrieran! —Sakura resolló. —Dime que es la única que lo sabe, por favor.

Kakashi lo pensó de nuevo. —Bueno… Shizune sabe. Naturalmente. Ella sabe todo lo que Tsunade sabe. E Ino sabe porque-

—¡¿INO?! —Sakura literalmente gritó. Qué bueno que la habitación estaba en un piso completamente vacío. —Oh _mierda- _¡Así que _todo el mundo _lo sabe!

—Ino está bajo órdenes de mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando me fui, ella parecía estar obedeciendo.

—¡_Ohdios, ohdios, ohdios…! _¿Quién más sabe? —Lloriqueó.

—Bueno… —Pensó en Tenzou, quien se vio casi tan lleno de pánico como Sakura ahora cuando le había contado. —Nadie importante. —Finalizó.

Sakura se le quedó viendo enojada a través de ojos entrecerrados y húmedos. —¿_Tú _les dijiste?

—Fue Ino. —Le explicó. —Tomó un ave para echar un vistazo y nos escuchó peleando.

Esos estresados ojos se abrieron considerablemente. —Esa… esa ave. La que mataste, ¿Esa era ella? —Se detuvo. —Por eso la mataste.

—Afortunadamente no escuchó demasiado. —Kakashi dijo.

—Afortunadamente para _ti. _Desafortunadamente para _mí, ¡_Ella no escuchó la parte donde te llamé cerdo traicionero!

—¿Sigues enojada por eso?

—¡¿Enojada?! ¡Lo que has hecho se sale por completo de las gráficas! —Resolló. Pero ya no parecía ser por ira. Ella estaba poniendo una mano sobre su vientre y doblándose hacia el frente ligeramente. Ese furioso ceño fruncido de ira estaba volviéndose un gesto de dolor.

Kakashi se giró en su silla. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Un musculo en la mandíbula de Sakura se apretó. —Estoy bien.

No lo estaba. Kakashi se puso en pie, moviéndose hacia ella para asistirla pero ella alejó sus manos en el momento en que él se acercó. Su rostro se suavizó y ella se enderezó. —Te lo dije, estoy bien. Sólo tengo este raro dolor a veces.

—¿Eso es normal? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Eso creo. —Respondió tersamente.

—¿Quizás es la forma que tiene el bebé de decirte que dejes de enojarte?

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando tú todavía existes? —Gruñó. Se sentó frotándose su vientre con una expresión de descontento en su rostro que era de enojo y preocupación. Este embarazo no era sencillo para ella. Y ciertamente iba a rechazar _toda su ayuda_ siempre que la ofreciera.

Sakura miró el reloj de pared. —Debería ir a la cama. —Dijo al fin, levantándose. —Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿Tú no?

Kakashi pensó en ese futón duro y lleno de bultos esperando por ella al final de esa larga caminata de vuelta al ala donde el personal vivía. —Quédate conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Ella se le quedó viendo como si hubiera hablado en otro lenguaje.

—Tu cama es horrible. Deberías estar durmiendo en una cama apropiada como esta. —Dijo, apuntando a la lujosa cama tamaño emperador junto a ellos.

Sakura inhaló con rapidez. —_No voy a dormir contigo._ —Siseó.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas- sólo te estoy pidiendo que tomes la cama. Dormiré en la otra habitación esta noche… y me iré en la mañana antes de que te despiertes, así no tienes que verme si no quieres. Es normal que una amante se quede toda la noche para no levantar más cejas de lo que ya hacemos.

Ella miró la cama, y su comodidad era imposible ignorar. Había pasado semanas durmiendo en el futón de los sirvientes, y era suficiente como para hacer que la espalda de cualquiera estuviera adolorida incluso si no se estaba embarazada. Mientras tanto, Kakashi notó que se veía particularmente adorable cuando hacia eso.

—¿Dormirás en la otra habitación? —Preguntó. —¿Con la puerta cerrada?

—Seguro. —Dijo, asintiendo. Lo que fuera que ella quisiera.

Gradualmente sus hombros parecieron aflojarse y dio un titubeante asentimiento. —De acuerdo. Pero sólo porque insistes. —Aunque no había tomado _demasiado _convencerla. Debía estar extrañando muchísimo su cama si estaba de accediendo a compartir una habitación de invitados con él bajo esas circunstancias. —Supongo que necesitarás una manta.

Mientras lo decía, se quitó la manta que había puesto alrededor de sus hombros y se la tendió. Él la tomó, asegurándose de no tocar sus dedos. No le gustaría eso. Y por supuesto en el momento en que sus manos la tomaron ella se giró con rapidez y se sentó en su cama. —Deberías irte. —Le dijo formalmente.

Él estaba siendo expulsado. Kakashi suspiró y tomó su carta medio escrita de la mesa antes de caminar hacia las puertas que separaban las habitaciones. Él miró hacia atrás antes de cerrarlas. —¿Estarás bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo.

Él estaba a punto de girarse de nuevo cuando ella abrió la boca, como si estuviera a punto de interrumpirlo. Él se paró y esperó. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella lució ligeramente avergonzada mientras sus manos se retorcían sobre su regazo. —Um… ¿Tienes algo para comer?

* * *

Con los músculos todavía adoloridos por un largo día de viaje, Ino se obligó a sentarse sobre su taburete favorito en el bar. Prefería las casas de té pero ninguna que estuviera abierta a estas horas sería respetable, y ella sintió que necesitaba una dosis de algo más fuerte que té verde si quería tener la oportunidad de dormir algo esta noche.

No sabía cuánto más podría soportar esto- no las misiones, sino el voto de silencio que estaba haciendo que su mandíbula doliera y las paredes resonaran.

Su mejor amiga, esa a la que amaba, odiaba y envidió por la mayor parte de su vida, _iba a tener un bebé. _Ino todavía recordaba cuando ambas eran todavía bebés. Recordaba sus clases como kunoichi en los campos, levantando flores y aprendiendo sus nombres y sus significados. Recordaba cuando ambas habían peleado y jalado su cabello por el chico más bonito de sus clases. Sakura _apenas _había entregado su virginidad unos cuantos meses atrás con algún todavía-desconocido idiota. Ahora iba a convertirse en madre.

De todas las chicas de la clase, Ino nunca hubiera esperado esto. Sakura era una chica obviamente entregada a su carrera –el tipo que se esforzaría completamente hasta que repentinamente tenían casi cuarenta y su reloj biológico estaba gritando por atención. Sakura ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con un bebé; ¿En qué demonios estaba _pensando?_

Pero igual, no era su culpa. Algo había sucedido en esa misión e Ino pensaba que esto no estaba dentro de los planes de Sakura. Algún bruto le había hecho esto; ¿Habría sido forzada? Era difícil imaginar a cualquier hombre ser capaz de obligar a esa perra monstruosamente fuerte, pero las misiones encubiertas a veces necesitaban _grandes _sacrificios…

Cualquiera que le hubiera hecho eso pagaría. Ino estaba segura de eso. Su mente ahora estaba tranquila sabiendo que Kakashi estaba ahora con ella, cuidándola a su manera. Lo que era algo extraño. _Honestamente, _Ino no entendía para nada la razón por la que Sakura había pedido por él, en lugar de, digamos… una compañera con algo de conocimiento sobre el embarazo. Y hasta donde ella sabía, Kakashi era tan tonto como podría ser un soltero. Los dos debían ser más cercanos de lo que Ino había notado si ella había pedido por él de entre todas las personas.

Alguien chocó contra el taburete junto a ella, haciéndola mirar con molestia. Él se veía tan miserable como ella se sentía, aunque dudaba que estuviera cargando con un secreto tan terrible sobre sus hombros que tuviera absolutamente prohibido contarle a alguien. —Hola, Tenzou-Taichou. —Murmuró.

—Hola… tú…

—Ino.

—Eso, sí.

No era como si ellos hubieran _combatido _juntos o algo. Ino puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, tampoco es que hubieran cruzado caminos mucho estos años, mucho menos con sus áreas tan ampliamente apartadas. Ella era una interrogadora y florista a tiempo parcial. Él era un antiguo capitán de ANBU que pasaba más tiempo construyendo casas que en operaciones secretas estos días. Aunque Ino lo recordaba bien, ya que nunca era capaz de olvidar a un hombre _elegible. _Ella, por otro lado, no había causado la misma impresión en él como una chica de quince años.

Aunque este ya no podría ser el caso, pensó ella, notando que su mirada se movió tomándose su tiempo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió. Ser vista siempre le alegraba.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo me volví capitán en ANBU? —Comenzó él.

¿Por qué querría escuchar algo tan aburrido como eso? Así que ella respondió: —Sí, de hecho, sí.

—Oh. —Él retrocedió, luciendo confundido. Entonces miró la cerveza en su mano. —Probablemente debería dejar estas si estoy perdiendo la memoria.

—Habla por ti mismo—Ino movió los dedos en su aire. —Oh- ¿Señor? ¿Me puede dar otro Martini dulce, por favor?

El bartender le tendió otra copa y ella comenzó a beber con rapidez.

—No creo haberte visto antes aquí. —Tenzou le dijo con curiosidad. —¿Qué te trae aquí?

—La bebida, obviamente. —Replicó. —Estoy bebiendo para olvidar.

—¿Olvidar qué?

—A mi amiga, Sakura.

Tenzou tosió un poquito contra su botella y tuvo que secarse la nariz con su manga mientras su bebida salía por un lugar diferente. —¿S-Sakura? —Jadeó.

—¿La conoces, no? —Ino le miró con perspicacia. —Ella estuvo en tu equipo por un tiempo.

—Sí. —Dijo con pesadez. —La recuerdo. Yo… uh… escuché que está en una misión.

—Sí. —Ella suspiró. —Pobre Sakura.

—¿Hm?

Ella volvió a levantar su bebida. —Nada.

—No deberías preocuparte por ella. Está con Kakashi-senpai, después de todo.

—Ja. —Bufó burlonamente, causando que su nuevo compañero de bebida le echara un vistazo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Ese fue un bufido burlón. —Dijo ella.

—¿Porque mencioné a Kakashi-senpai?

—Repito: _Ja._

—¿Tienes un problema con Kakashi? —Preguntó.

—No con él personalmente. —Dijo con un suspiro con cierto desdén. —Es sólo que no entiendo qué tiene que ver _él _con esto. No veo por qué _él _tenía que ir con Sakura, ¿Por qué ella no pidió por _mí? Yo soy _su amiga. Más o menos…

—Bueno… —Tenzou se rascó la nuca incómodamente, como si estuviera intentando pensar en la mejor manera de decir lo que iba a decir. —Son cercanos. No creo que sea una preferencia personal, pero ¿Quizá Kakashi era la única persona que podía ayudarla?

Ino sacudió la cabeza. Él no lo entendía. Esto no era sobre habilidades complementarias. Sakura estaba _embarazada. _No necesitaba hombres estúpidos alrededor de ella, necesitaba una mujer compasiva, o múltiples mujeres. Pero Tenzou no entendía eso. No sabía nada sobre lo que estaba sucediéndole a Sakura en esos momentos. —No creo que él sea la mejor opción. —Gruñó. —Pero al menos es un buen hombre. Muy honorable, ¿Sabes? Con mucha integridad. Supongo que si un hombre _tenía _que ir, Kakashi es en quien confiarías para que cuidara de ella.

Tenzou comenzó a beber apresuradamente como si estuviera intentando evitar el responder a eso. Finalizó con un jadeo. —Sí, bueno, no confiaría mucho en su supuesto 'honor'. —Murmuró.

—¿Perdón?

Él tenía la mirada culpable de alguien que sabía demasiado. —Nada. —Ella la reconoció porque ella la había estado luciendo desde el momento en que Tsunade le hizo salir de su oficina con la advertencia de que ninguna palabra sobre la condición de Sakura saldría de la habitación. Sin importar cuán desesperadamente quería vomitar su conocimiento, valoraba demasiado su vida como para permitirlo. Quería decirle a Tenzou que la razón por la que Kakashi era una mala elección era porque tenía toda la experiencia sobre partería de un bacalao, pero entonces tendría que matarlo.

Ella sabía muy poco pero Tenzou también quería contarle a Ino que la razón por la que Kakashi era una _buena _opción era porque era su maldita culpa en primer lugar y necesitaba enfrentar sus propias responsabilidades. Igualmente, él valoraba demasiado su vida. Si Kakashi regresaba para descubrir que él le había dicho a la amiga de Sakura sobre su asunto _privado, _él sería pateado tan duro en las bolas que nunca sería capaz de acompañar a Kakashi en la exquisita agonía que era la paternidad.

Los dos bebedores suspiraron para sí mismos, ordenaron otra bebida y cayeron en un profundo y terco silencio. Ambos pensaron en sus respectivos amigos, bien metidos en la mierda, bien metidos en el País de la Lluvia. Casi simultáneamente sus pensamientos se movieron naturalmente a alguien más.

—Naruto va a regresar pronto a casa. —Tenzou comentó, por la única razón que de todas las personas en Konoha, _este _era el único al que probablemente necesitaba evitar. Si por algún horrible desliz Naruto descubría que su mejor amiga había terminado embarazada (por su superior de todas las personas) Konoha terminaría convertida en un cráter. De nuevo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ino dijo suavemente. Internamente ella maldijo. Ya era lo suficiente malo mantener su boca cerrada alrededor de los otros amigos de Sakura, pero ¿Cómo demonios ella iba a evitar contarle a Naruto? No era justo que hubiera nacido con la necesidad compulsiva de chismear, ¡Era un desorden neurológico severo! No había manera en que ella fuera capaz de sentarse en la misma habitación que uno de los amigos más cercanos de Sakura y llevar una conversación normal con él, sabiendo lo que ella sabía sobre su mutua amiga.

Sólo estar sentada aquí con Tenzou le hacía querer mecerse ansiosamente en su silla, como una niñita desesperada de alivio.

—Entonceeees… —Tenzou dijo con la voz barrida después de un rato. —¿Vienes seguido aquí?

Ino dio un suspiro exasperado. —Sólo paga mi bebida y vámonos.

—¿Huh?

—Pescaste algo.

—_¡Sí!_

* * *

Las garras de Pakkun golpearon los pisos de piedra en el sótano. Estaba siguiendo la esencia de un ratón, aunque no lo estaba cazando. Rastrear animalitos para comerlos era algo que los gatos y los lobos hacían. Pakkun, por otro lado, era demasiado civilizado y prefería las salchichas o rebanadas de pollo cocido antes que animales crudos. Así que como era típicamente el caso, Pakkun estaba rastreando por pura diversión.

El rastro terminaba en las puertas de la despensa. Adentro su ratón probablemente estaba mordisqueando felizmente la esquina de un saco de arroz, y aquí era donde el juego terminaba. La puerta estaba cerrada y Pakkun se sentó en su peludo trasero, jadeando mientras se preguntaba qué hacer ahora para entretenerse. Normalmente daría por terminada la noche y se dormiría a los pies de la cama de Kakashi, pero mientras Sakura estuviera ahí el pug no tendría por qué aparecerse. No que quisiera estar ahí. El humor entre los dos podía hacer que cualquier casa se derrumbara.

El ruido de sartenes y cacerolas en el pasillo del sótano le hizo cerrar la boca e inclinar su cabeza. Sonaba como que alguien estaba en la cocina, pero ¿Quién estaría trabajando a _esta _hora? Quizás era un intruso. Con sus garritas chocando, Pakkun comenzó a trotar para investigar.

Cuando escuchó una más que familiar voz maldiciendo en las escaleras, Pakkun se detuvo. Ah, pensó. Mira quién también se había escapado.

Corriendo en los escalones de madera, Pakkun emergió en la larga cocina que se veía todavía más enorme ahora en la noche que en el día cuando estaba llenada de personas. Aunque no estaba completamente muerta. La estufa de gas ardía, proveyendo de calor que era casi sofocante comparado con la temperatura de los corredores del sótano. Alguien estaba de pie junto ella, viendo una cacerola con cierta mirada perpleja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pakkun preguntó con su voz ronca mientras se acercaba.

Kakashi no estaba sorprendido de escuchar su voz. Había escuchado esas garritas acercándose. —¿Qué parece que hago?

—Creo que estás cocinando. —Pakkun observó. —¿Qué estás cocinando?

—Huevos. Estoy hirviendo huevos. _'¿Tienes algo para comer?' _Creí que se refería a una barra de chocolate o algo así. Pero no. Ella quiere huevos duros. Tres. _A la una de la mañana. _Con sal.

—¿Puedo tener uno? —Pakkun preguntó.

Kakashi le miró con molestia. —Sólo estoy haciendo estos porque es mi culpa que ella quiera huevos para empezar. Tú sólo eres un consentido. Hierve tus propios huevos.

Pakkun le ignoró y saltó a la mesa detrás de su amo para olfatear la caja de huevos que él había dejado. Seleccionó uno, aplastó la punta y comenzó a lamer el delicioso y pegajoso contenido. —Era algo de esperarse. —Dijo mientras comía. —Las hembras siempre se comportan extraño cuando están esperando. Mi primera pareja tuvo antojo de caracoles antes de que tuviera nuestra camada.

—¿Caracoles, huh? ¿Crees que deberíamos agregarlos al menú?

—Mejor no. Se ponen realmente malhumoradas cuando no haces _exactamente _lo que dicen.

—Entonces serán huevos hervidos y sal. —Kakashi suspiró mientras comenzaba a sacar los huevos duros uno a la vez para dejarlos caer en el primer recipiente que encontró, el cuál era un colador. Y para la sal… bueno, no podría espolvorearla en el recipiente (por los hoyos, obviamente) y de cualquier manera no estaba seguro de cuánto querría. Así que levantó el contenedor y decidió llevárselo, incluso si era del mismo tamaño que un ladrillo.

Pakkun movió la cabeza de la caja de huevo, yema embarrada por toda su cara. —¿Nunca antes habías hecho esto, verdad?

—Cállate.

Pakkun regresó su cabeza a la caja para continuar comiéndose todo el contenido. Kakashi lo dejó, sintiendo que mientras el perro no dejara pegajosas huellas en la barra de la cocina en la mañana, nadie sería capaz de relacionar un cartón de huevos faltante con Kakashi.

Cuando regresó a sus aposentos, las luces del dormitorio ya habían sido apagadas salvo por la lámpara cerca de la cama. Sakura estaba sentada contra la cabecera viéndose excesivamente recatada con su yukata todavía puesta y las mantas subidas hasta sus axilas. Ella le observó cuidadosamente mientras entraba, pero él sabía que estaba demasiado hambrienta como para echarlo justo ahora.

Caminando hacia la cama, él estiró el colador lleno de huevos sin decir nada.

Ella le miró escépticamente. —No los pelaste. —Apuntó.

—No especificaste eso. —Le recordó con la voz plana.

—Porque es de sentido común. Si le estás preparando una comida a alguien, no esperas que ese alguien haga la mitad de los preparativos. —De cualquier manera tomó los huevos y le miró expectantemente. —¿Trajiste la sal, verdad?

Él dejó el pesado contenedor en la mesita de noche junto a ella.

Ella se le quedó viendo. —Estás intentando matarme. —Dijo.

—No estoy diciendo que te lo comas todo. Toma toda la que quieras. —Suspiró. —¿Hay algo más que necesites? —Y con gran maestría evitó agregar un sarcástico 'princesa' al final de la pregunta.

Sakura aplastó un huevo entre sus palmas y comenzó a rodarlo de adelante hacia atrás para sacarle el cascarón roto. Ella le miró a él mientras pensaba. —No… Estaré bien. —Dijo con cierto titubeo. —Gracias.

Era casi como si no estuviera segura de decirlo en serio, pero era la primera cosa agradable que le decía desde que él la había descubierto aquí. Mejor que nada, pensó, y se giró para irse.

—Tres huevos no compensan lo que hiciste, Kakashi. —Le advirtió, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. —Esto no cambia nada.

Él se detuvo cerca de la puerta, un ceño fruncido manchando su rostro. —De nada, Sakura. —Dijo con voz ronca, pretendiendo que no había escuchado lo último, antes de deslizar la puerta divisoria con un golpe.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Ojo por Ojo_

* * *

Ay, disculpen la tardanza, se suponía que ayer actualizaría pero hay problemas con mi conexión eléctrica y no pude subir el capítulo. Pero en fin...

Ahora ya tienen una idea de cómo es que Kakashi y Karasu se conocieron, ¿Verdad? Lástima que todo eso haya derivado en esto. Aunque como Kakashi dice, no todos ahí son malos y hay que entenderlo, como Pakkun dijo, esto es una zona con grises y usualmente Kakashi hace lo más inteligente. Aw, qué bonito que Kakashi haya ido a prepararle los huevos...

Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho por comentar sobre el capítulo. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus comentarios.

Por cierto, tengo dos notas. La primera es que ya no podré seguir respondiendo sus mensajes por cuestión de tiempo. Ustedes saben que disfruto de leer sus comentarios respecto a la historia, pero últimamente tengo mucho más trabajo y me he visto en la necesidad de optar por esa opción para no hacer más larga la espera para las actualizaciones. Espero que me comprendan y entiendan que no es porque ya no quiera hacerlo, sino porque ya no puedo.

**Segunda nota (muy extensa):**

Una de las razones por la que sentía ansiedad de subir la historia es por la romantización que existe en torno al embarazo y la maternidad. Creo que al menos todos hemos convivido con una mujer embarazada y nos habremos dado cuenta que, incluso si es algo planeado y/o deseado, conlleva un montón de desgaste en todos los sentidos. El embarazo duele (sí, porque cambia todo en el cuerpo de la mujer que espera), es incómodo e incluso sucio, pero de eso nunca nos hablan ni las historias, ni las novelas, ni los medios y mucho menos las mujeres ¿Por qué? Porque siendo mujer se pasa por un eterno juicio y si se habla de _las cosas malas _entonces se es una _mala madre _porque no aguanta _nada _y porque no tiene derecho a quejarse.

Les aseguro que hubo al menos un momento en que una embarazada no pensó o sintió su situación como la más maravillosa experiencia,oque hubo un momento en que no creyó que el bebé que esperaba fuera una bendición y no tiene nada de malo.

Desde un principio yo les mencioné dos cosas: La primera es que somos pro-elección tanto Silver como yo. Eso implica que: "Se apoya a quien desea ser madre, a quien decide abortar y a quien va a dar en adopción." Ninguna de esas opciones es fácil y las dos últimas no son ningún método de escape. Segundo: les mencioné que Silver es buena para escribir cosas que incomoden y aquí la tienen: No todas quieren ser madres ni todas pueden serlo por x o y.

Creo que si se metieron a mi traducción y leyeron que tiene clasificación M, sabían que tenía temas maduros y, como les he dejado en claro desde que traduzco, esa clasificación no aplica simplemente para el sexo. Si USTEDES decidieron que aún así con la advertencia querían seguir leyendo, no puedo creer que vengan con cosas como "¿Estamos locos?" cuando se hable de la posibilidad de que Sakura dé en adopción a su hijo (aunque, ese comentario también lo recibí cuando se plantea ella el abortar).

Lo único que les adelanto es que seguirá como tema recurrente y, si todo esto que acabo de escribir les incomoda, los invito a que dejen de leer la historia.

Comentarios como ese (y han venido de lectores fieles) solo me han desmotivado de responder y de continuar con mi traducción. Algo que ni siquiera las peticiones de suicidio hicieron en su momento. De mi parte, me he esforzado en dejar en claro mi postura e/o ignorar esas opiniones desde el principio, pero sigue siendo desgastante tener que leer ese tipo de opiniones. También se los dije: No planeo cambiar su postura, pero ¿Por qué se meten a leer este tipo de contenido si luego vienen con esas?

Una vez dicho eso, les dejo en claro que seguiré traduciendo la historia porque es una de mis favoritas y los que decidan seguirme apoyando merecen saber en qué finaliza.

Les mando un abrazo y disculpen haber robado tanto espacio. Cualquier cosa sobre la nota (es decir, no directamente sobre la historia) pueden dejarla en facebook para responderles de manera más directa. Y si deciden dejar algún comentario sobre el fic, háganlo con normalidad que igualmente les leeré.


	26. Ojo por Ojo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 25**

Ojo por Ojo

* * *

_Todos tus regalos vienen del infierno,_

_por amor los trajiste de vuelta;_

_arroja un cubo en tu pozo_

_con tu sangre lo llenas._

* * *

El golpe en el dormitorio despertó a Kakashi. Instintivamente se abrieron sus ojos, pero permaneció quieto, ¿Por qué estaba en el sofá? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había provocado ese sonido?

Oh- cierto. Él le había dejado su cama a Sakura la noche anterior y se había movido él al sofá en la habitación contigua. Lo que no estuvo tan mal. Había dormido en suelos cavernosos en el pasado sin queja alguna; y para los estándares este sofá reclinable suave era el pináculo de la indulgencia para un ninja.

Pero entonces recordó su otra promesa a Sakura. _Me iré antes de que despiertes. No tendrás que verme si no quieres._

Eso había sido parte del trato para que ella tomara la cama, que no tendría que encararlo. Probablemente no hubiera aceptado de otra manera, y mientras la escuchaba caminar hacia la puerta divisoria, supo que no lo aceptaría de nuevo si no mantenía sus promesas. ¡Pero él no esperaba que ella despertara _así _de temprano!

Repentinamente vivo con adrenalina, Kakashi se sacó la manta y se levantó. Su único escape estaba del otro lado de la habitación- no había forma que pudiera pasar por la separación sin que Sakura viera su sombra. En lugar de eso, retrocedió, buscando con prisa una vía secundaria de escape: una ventana, una pantalla, un armario, un tokonoma- _¿Un tokonoma?_

Ya que no era alguien que se adhiriera a las reglas de etiqueta, Kakashi no pensó que hubiera algo malo en meterse dentro de la alcoba elevada y levantar las manos en un jutsu de transformación. Justo a tiempo resultó, ya que Sakura emergió del dormitorio en el siguiente segundo.

Los ojos de ella examinaron cuidadosamente la habitación antes de entrar, probablemente intentando descubrir si él se había ido realmente. Su mirada se posó brevemente sobre el tokonoma, pero si notó que donde antes había estado un solo arreglo floral ahora estaban _dos, _no lo demostró y su mirada se movió al sofá que él había abandonado con prisa segundos atrás.

Viendo que él ya no estaba, se relajó visiblemente y emergió por completo. Él había esperado que ella se fuera con rapidez dada su reluctancia a estar ahí en primer lugar, pero ella inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en la habitación como si hubiera perdido algo. Concentrándose en el sofá, ella se puso de rodillas cuidadosamente y miró debajo. Cuando esto pareció no resultar en nada, se sentó y comenzó a pasar las manos a lo largo de los huecos en los cojines del sofá.

Con un pequeño resuello de triunfo se enderezó y levantó algo demasiado diminuto como para que Kakashi viera, pero probablemente era un arete que pronto se puso en la oreja…

Y justo cuando pensó que estaba _a punto _de irse, ella presionó las manos sobre la manta tendida en el sofá para levantarse… y una vez más se detuvo. Mierda. ¡Debió notar que la manta seguía caliente! Ella la mantuvo entre sus manos mientras se ponía en pie y echó un vistazo a la habitación más furtivamente que antes. Tenía que saber que él estaba escondido en algún lugar aquí. En cualquier momento le lanzaría algo y ese diminuto puente de confianza que había logrado construir entre los dos estaría roto de una vez por todas.

Entonces, como si hubiera decidido que estaba completamente a solas, llevó la manta hacia su nariz e inhaló profundamente. Si Kakashi hubiera tenido cejas en ese momento, ambas se hubieran encontrado con confusión, ¿De verdad estaba oliendo su manta?

Incluso cuando le agradaba él siempre se quejaba sobre su olor…

Tomando otras dos inhalaciones profundas, Sakura suspiró y dobló la manta en un cuadrado bien hecho y silenciosamente salió de la habitación para comenzar con su mañana. Pasó casi un minuto completo antes de Kakashi se sintiera a salvo como para deshacer el jutsu y salir del tokonoma. La manta doblada estaba tendida sobre el sofá en un ángulo perfecto, una prueba de cómo sus tareas habían penetrado en Sakura durante su estadía aquí que ahora doblaba sin pensar. Kakashi levantó la manta y la presionó contra su nariz.

No podía oler nada.

* * *

Tres curiosas cabezas se giraron en dirección de Sakura en el momento en que abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Ella las atrapó en el proceso de vestirse, y era demasiado obvio para todo el mundo que Sakura seguía vestida con la ropa del día anterior.

—Buenos días. —Ella dijo muy brillante mientras se movía con rapidez a su armario para sacar un yukata limpio y ropa interior.

—Te fuiste toda la noche. —Aki dijo detrás de ella. —¿Estuviste con Kakashi-sama?

Parecía una burla que todas las personas en el planeta agregaran el honorifico al nombre de Kakashi. Ni siquiera el más pringado lame botas de la Academia se preocuparía por llamarlo así. Sin embargo aquí estaba un miembro de su propia familia llamándole de tal forma.

Sakura quería asegurarle que Kakashi no le había tocado durante la noche, pero incluso si conseguía que Aki le creyera sólo levantaría más interés que si simplemente dejaba que todo el mundo llegara a la conclusión natural. ¿Un hombre que había invitado a una sirvienta en su dormitorio durante la noche pero no había puesto ni un solo dedo sobre ella? Algo estaba sucediendo, o él era impotente.

Bueno… ese sería un rumor que valdría la pena difundir…

—Está bien. —Sakura dijo a su amiga de cabello oscuro. —Kakashi-se-sama ha sido un perfecto caballero.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Yui agitó su cabello durazno con un incrédulo sonido de desprecio y continuó vistiéndose. Kaoru y Aki todavía lucían preocupadas, pero Sakura reflejaba que, fundamentalmente, lo que había dicho era cierto. Kakashi había sido sorprendentemente considerado la noche anterior, dándole su cama e incluso haciéndole huevos… que tenía que admitir había sido más para ver si él realmente lo haría que porque los deseara con desesperación. Ella estaba ligeramente conmovida de que lo hubiera hecho.

No sólo había sido considerado con sus necesidades, también de mala gana tenía que admitir que vio de donde venía. Él estaba en una situación difícil. Incluso si ante ella ningún miembro de su familia era así de adorable, sabía que la forma en que ella los veía era muy diferente a como él lo hacía. De igual manera, el padre de Sakura había sido un hombre que daba bastante miedo (y Sakura sospechaba que había salido a él) y con frecuencia las personas que le recordaban pondrían cara de susto cuando su nombre salía. Sin embargo, su madre lo había amado.

Era algo razonable creer que esas personas mantenían a Kakashi cerca por otra cosa diferente al chantaje. Probablemente lo amaban. Sakura no creía que ella pudiera vender a su propia familia por su aldea… así que, ¿Cómo podía esperar que Kakashi hiciera lo mismo?

Pero esta una forma peligrosa de pensar. Gente había muerto porque él no era directo, e incluso más gente perdería la vida si continuaba protegiendo enemigos de Konoha. Sin importar cuánto entendiera su deseo de proteger a aquellos que amaba… Sakura no compartía ese amor. La gente que _ella _amaba era la que estaba en Konoha; esos que estarían peleando en las líneas frontales cuando llegara la guerra, orquestada por ese horrible clan.

Ella podía entender a Kakashi, e incluso sentir cierta compasión, pero no podía aprobar lo que él estaba haciendo. No podía permitirle que él siguiera adelante con sus planes –no cuando el enemigo lo tenía atado con su corazón. Después de Sasuke, Sakura ya no podría confiar en alguien como para poner a sus amigos antes que su familia.

Sin embargo, no habría daño alguno si dejaba que Kakashi creyera que ella confiaba en él. Su única oportunidad de contactar a la aldea ahora vendría si él bajaba la guardia y le permitía tener algo de espacio para respirar. Incluso ahora sabía que estaba siendo vigilada. Si no por él, entonces por sus perros.

—Sakura. —Aki se inclinó hacia ella. —Siempre puedo pedirle a mi tío que-

—Por favor, está bien. —Sakura susurró. —Él no es una mala compañía. Honestamente es mucho más preferible que otras personas.

Aki y Kaoru se vieron la una a la otra, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería. No eran las únicas, ya que Yui eligió ese momento para cerrar su armario con un repentino golpe lleno de violencia. —¡Ustedes tres! —Siseó. —¡Están tan pagadas de sí mismas! —Entonces después agregó, gruñéndole a Sakura. —Especialmente tú.

Aunque todavía estaba anudándose el obi, salió hecha una furia de la habitación. Aki se puso en pie en segundos, corriendo detrás de ella para intentar calmarla. A Sakura no le importaba. Que Yui se volviera loca, y que Aki intentara en vano mantener la paz. No tenía nada que ver con ella.

Ella y Kaoru compartieron un parpadeo por un momento antes de que Kaoru sonriera repentinamente. —¿Puedo? —Preguntó.

—Oh, adelante. —Sakura suspiró con indulgencia.

Kaoru se movió para poner la mano sobre el protuberante vientre de Sakura. —¡Una para la fortuna! ¡Dos para la suerte! —Dijo, radiante. —Oye, ¿Has pensando en nombres?

Un duro bulto se alojó en la garganta de Sakura. Intentó mantener su sonrisa. —¿Nombres? —Dijo con la voz ronca. —Realmente no he pensado en ello. —Ni siquiera le había dicho a otra persona además de Kakashi que no planeaba quedarse con el bebé. Pensar en nombres para él era algo que se había prohibido.

—Dicen que debes ponerle nombres bonitos a las niñas, pero si es un chico, quédate en el promedio. Te lo agradecerán cuando crezcan. —Kaoru se golpeó la barbilla pensativamente. —Mi nombre favorito es Hana… o Hanako, o algo así, ¿Sabes? Para una niña.

—¿Qué hay sobre un niño? —Sakura le preguntó.

—Pfff, ¿Quién querría un niño? Las niñas son mucho más dulces y lindas que los niños. Puedes vestirlas con cosas bonitas y se parecerán a ti… pero los chicos se parecen más a sus padres, ¿No? Supongo que eso no es algo que tú, um… querrías.

Sakura no dijo nada. Aunque no creía que importara el género que el bebé tuviera, todavía estaba preocupada porque se pareciera a su padre. Era casi irrisorio que unos años atrás había escuchado, a través de cuchicheos, que la Hokage había intentado alentar a Kakashi para que comenzara una familia, siendo que supuestamente él fuera el último de una línea que había producido dos jounin de élite en sucesión para la aldea. Pero si Tsunade supiera lo que Sakura sabía ahora, probablemente querría a Kakashi castrado. El mundo no necesitaba otro Hatake.

Incluso si era un poco tarde para eso.

Ella y Kaoru se vistieron y caminaron juntas para desayunar. Sakura intentó parecer tan asombrada como todo el mundo cuando fue anunciado que no habría huevos, ya que al parecer alguien se había escabullido en la despensa durante la noche para comer. Sakura se conformó con sopa miso y la bebió con lentitud mientras Kaoru hablaba sin parar junto a ella.

La rutina de la mañana estaba bien quemada en su subconsciente ahora. Luego de limpiar su lugar se movió al pizarrón de tareas en el corredor principal y miró su lista de tareas para hoy. Sólo había una –hacer las camas y ordenar las habitaciones en el Ala Gorrión donde la familia Zuru dormía. Eso era sencillo, ya que usualmente las gemelas eran las únicas que podían desordenar una habitación de un día para el otro.

Sakura se movió a solas a través de la casa, manteniendo un ojo abierto en búsqueda de un rostro familiar –o una máscara. Kakashi había mantenido su palabra cuando se había ido en la mañana, pero ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Con Karasu? ¿Con otros miembros de su familia? ¿Entrenando afuera cerca del lago? ¿O estaría tirado con pereza en algún pórtico, leyendo su libro bajo el sol?

Probablemente lo último, conociéndole.

Sakura golpeó la puerta en el dormitorio principal antes de entrar, sólo para asegurarse que los habitantes realmente se habían ido. Como era usual, no era necesario ordenar demasiado la habitación: tenía que darle forma a las almohadas, acomodar las sábanas, llevarse para lavar la ropa sucia, barrer el suelo, etc. No tomó mucho, y ella finalizó en tiempo récord (con un récord de esquinas olvidadas). Sakura decidió dejar la habitación de las gemelas para el final y se movió a la habitación del joven amo, pero ella titubeó antes de tocar la puerta. Si escuchaba algo como un leve crujido, seguiría caminando, pero sabía por experiencia que con frecuencia él era el primero de la familia en despertar y raramente era visto alrededor del Ala Gorrión durante el día.

Ya que no escuchó nada, se adentró para comenzar el trabajo. La cama necesitaba hacerse, pero además de eso, estas habitaciones raramente eran usadas y necesitaban todavía menos trabajo que el dormitorio principal. Decidida a apresurarse y terminar, Sakura caminó alrededor de la cama-

_Un golpe. _

Ella se congeló. La puerta del baño junto a ella se abrió y ahí estaba de pie Toshio, ajustándose los botones de las mangas. Se tenía que levantar tarde justamente ese día, pensó, maldiciendo a su inexistente suerte.

—Oi. —Gruñó él. —¿Quién dijo que podías entrar aquí?

—Lo siento. —Dijo con rapidez. —Sólo estaba limpiando. Le dejaré solo.

Ella esperaba que pudiera al menos llegar a la puerta y a la mitad del pasillo antes de que él pensara en detenerla, pero con una sola palabra él le detuvo a media vuelta. —No. Quédate y termina tu trabajo. —Dijo, caminando hacia su armario para sacar su bata.

Tal vez esto no terminaría en un completo desastre si él continuaba ignorándola así. Sakura se movió para esponjar las almohadas de la cama, no muy segura de tener _tal _suerte. Y estaba en lo correcto.

—Parece que todos en el feudo están hablando de ti. —Dijo, checando su apariencia en el espejo. —Tu nombre es inevitable.

Por primera vez Sakura se preguntó cómo le hacía sentir a él eso, y un rápido vistazo hacia el espejo para ver su mirada a través del reflejo le dijo lo suficiente. No le hacía sentir _bien _al menos. De hecho, sus ojos ardían con desprecio. Rápidamente volvió a su tarea.

—¿Esto te satisface? —Preguntó. —¿Burlarte así de mí?

Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron. —Nunca intenté burlarme de usted, Toshio-sama. Lamento si-

—¿Lo lamentas, huh? —Resopló. —¿Qué significarán esas palabras viniendo de ratas comunes como tú?

Sakura estaba perdida. —No entiendo lo que he hecho.

—Dudo que tengas la inteligencia de comprender tanto. —Dijo con dureza, girándose hacia ella. —No tienes idea de cuán sórdido y sucio es tu comportamiento. Estás cargando con un niño con la sangre de una familia noble, sin embargo estás cogiéndote a un matón cada noche, ¿Qué derecho tienes para hacer eso? ¿De hacerme eso?

Él le culpaba con tanta facilidad. Sakura bajó con rapidez su creciente ira. No haría ningún bien que perdiera su temperamento en esta situación y no debería gastar su aliento haciéndole notar eso, en lo que a ella respectaba, la violación no le convertía en su propiedad, y tampoco era como si tuviera la opción de rehusarse a los avances de dicho 'matón'.

Su vida, sus sentimientos, nada de eso importaban para él.

—Lo siento, Toshio-sama. —Dijo con la voz nivelada. —Nunca quise humillarle.

Él se le quedó viendo con algo parecido a la repulsión e inquietud. —Siempre ha habido algo extraño sobre ti…

Sakura sólo tuvo un breve momento para preguntarse qué quería decir antes de que él levantara repentinamente el puño. Iba a golpearla. Podría evitarlo, con facilidad, para el estándar de un shinobi él no era rápido. Pero no lo valdría. _Vamos, golpéame. _Mentalmente suspiró. Que sacara su ira como siempre hacia y quizás le dejaría en paz más rápido.

La mano permaneció arriba, y él continuó viéndola. El golpe nunca vino.

Tardíamente se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado sus intenciones completamente. Él estaba acostumbrado a las chicas como Kaoru quien se acobardaba y se encogía ante la mera vista de su puño levantado, levantar el puño era todo lo que necesitaba para obtener una reacción.

La calmada aceptación de Sakura le perturbaba a él.

El rostro de Toshio se retorció con furia. —¡Baja tus sucios ojos, zorra! —Siseó, y repentinamente la mano conectó contra su rostro.

El afilado borde de su anillo dejó una línea bajo su ojo. Algo tibio como una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y cayó desde su mandíbula hacia su yukata. Sakura bajó la mirada, notando el punto rojo en la tela. Todo lo que podía sentir era cierta molestia porque tal débil golpe había conseguido _hacerla _sangrar.

Antes de que pudiera levantar la vista, él la golpeó de nuevo, y luego otra vez, estampando su puño contra el costado de su cabeza. Su oído comenzó a zumbar. Ella torció el gesto. Si lo evitaba, solo se pondría peor. No estaría satisfecho hasta que ella se postrara a sus pies, así que, sobreactuando un poco, gritó bajo el peso de sus golpes y pretendió caer al suelo, poniendo las manos sobre el borde de la cama.

—Eres un monstruo. —Murmuró. —¡Un feo –miserable- monstruo! Les harías un favor a todos si simplemente _te murieras_.

Ella pensó que finalmente se había terminado, hasta que repentinamente la pierna de él se movió con fuerza, pateándole las costillas. Sakura resolló y se congeló. Las bofetadas y los puñetazos en su rostro y hombros eran una cosa. Podía soportarlo. El infante dentro de ella, sin embargo, no podría. —¡Espere! —Gritó sin aliento. —No me patee- el bebé-

—Tú no mereces cargar con el hijo de ningún noble. —Le interrumpió.

Sin pensarlo, Sakura metió la mano en su manga y sacó el diminuto cuchillo pelador que siempre cargaba con ella. Él iba a patearla de nuevo, pero antes de que hiciera eso, ella enterraría el cuchillo en su ojo y lo retorcería hasta que su cerebro saliera. No sentía duda alguna. _Nadie _debería amenazar la vida de un bebé así. Nadie amenazaría así a _su _bebé.

—_¡Toshio!_

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un movimiento ambos se detuvieron en seco. Sakura giró la cabeza ligeramente. Sonaba como… el Amo Zuru.

—¡Toshio- sal de aquí! ¡Te necesitan en el recibidor!

La lengua de Toshio fue chasqueada con molestia. —Estoy ocupado-

—¡AHORA!

El Amo Zuru podía ser bastante terrorífico cuando necesitaba serlo. Incluso Toshio parecía un poco intimidado por su tono, y con una última mirada venenosa hacia Sakura, le dio la vuelta a la cama y desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura permaneció arrodillada junto a la cama, sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de su pequeño cuchillo. Ella casi le asesinaba. Un segundo más y él estaría retorciéndose a sus pies a la espera de su muerte en ese preciso momento. Ella casi le mataba por _patearla._

No. Sus brazos se posaron protectoramente alrededor de su vientre. Ella casi le mataba porque él quería matar al bebé. Y no era la repentina sed de sangre lo que había dejado sus manos sacudiéndose; era cuán ferozmente quería proteger algo que ni siquiera estaba segura de querer.

El tintineo de un collar junto a ella le alertó de la otra persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Ella miró con aire atontado a su derecha y vio al pequeño pug sentado ahí, su cola moviéndose con cierto aire de precaución. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con su voz ronca.

Ella asintió lentamente. —¿Ese eras tú? ¿Quién recién entró?

—Una buena imitación, ¿huh?

—Zuru nunca suena así de molesto.

—Bueno, tenía que hacer que él saliera de alguna forma. Morder sus tobillos probablemente no funcionaría una segunda ocasión. —Pakkun se sentó con un suspiro canino. —Deberíamos decirle a Kakashi.

Ella puso un gesto. —¿Por qué? —Susurró.

—Él hará algo.

—Esa es la razón exacta por la que no podemos decirle. —Dijo pesadamente, forzándose a levantarse. La mitad de su rostro y cuello ardían un poco, y esa patada probablemente dejaría un moretón, pero ella siempre había tenido peores golpizas en los entrenamientos. —De cualquier forma golpea como una chica.

—Sí, pero incluso yo pude sentir el instinto asesino en ti. —Pakkun dijo. —Estabas a punto de matarlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de interferir. Cualquiera que intente matar a sus propios cachorros está mal de la cabeza. Hum. ¿No te alegra un poco que sea de Kakashi?

—Para nada. —Sakura bufó, acomodándose su yukata. Ella echó un vistazo por el espejo y se quitó la sangre con el dorso de la mano. —Voy al dormitorio para lavarme. Si le dices a Kakashi, nunca más tendrás galletas de gato mientras vivas.

—Grosera. —Remarcó, pero no discutió.

Mientras se movía de regreso a través de los pasillos del sótano se obligó a admitir de mala gana que probablemente necesitaba la protección de esos perros. Su constante vigilancia era su mayor bloqueo para contactar Konoha, pero al mismo tiempo, Pakkun realmente le había salvado ya dos veces. Quizá no le había salvado la vida, pero ciertamente le había salvado de cometer un terrible error. Si realmente hubiera matado a Toshio, el feudo hubiera eructado en caos.

Las cosas ya eran suficientes, sintió, sin la sangre de Toshio en sus manos.

El encuentro le dejó perturbada. Nunca había sentido tal repentino deseo y determinación por asesinar antes, ciertamente no a alguien que fuera mucho más débil que ella misma. Y sin embargo, si enfrentaba de nuevo esa situación, reaccionaría de la misma manera sin titubeo alguno. Sabía que lo haría.

Aki y Kaoru estaban sentadas en uno de los futones cuando Sakura llegó al dormitorio, ambas estaban jugando con una madeja de estambre haciendo patrones. El instinto de Sakura fue salir antes de que le vieran. Demasiado tarde. Alegremente se giraron ambas para saludarla… y entonces sus sonrisas se deformaron.

—¡S-Sakura! ¡Tu rostro! —Kaoru gritó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Estoy bien! —Sakura rápidamente dijo mientras las dos chicas se apresuraban a rodearla. —Es peor de lo que parece- Estoy bien. En serio.

—Pero ¿Qué sucedió? —Aki demandó, sacando de su manga un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de la mejilla de Sakura. —Estás _sangrando, _Sakura, ¿Te caíste? —Entonces ella pareció dudar. —¿Fue Kakashi?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza firmemente. —¡No! Me tropecé con Toshio, eso es todo. Aunque él dejó en claro sus sentimientos hacia Kakashi.

—Si él te hizo sangrar, entonces está peor de lo usual. —Kaoru dijo titubeante. —¿No intentaste resistirte, o sí? Eso lo hace peor.

Sakura suspiró miserablemente. —Sólo respirar mal enfadaría a ese tipo. —Dijo. —¿Tenemos algún ungüento? No quiero que quede cicatriz…

Las chicas limpiaron con rapidez su mejilla y pusieron una capa de ungüento sobre su corte. Kaoru se preocupó y quejó, y ella y Sakura se quejaron sobre Toshio, enlistando todas sus fallas e inventaron muchas más para él. Sólo Aki permaneció callada mientras retiraba la yukata manchada de Sakura y le tendió una nueva.

—¿Crees que Kakashi estará molesto si ve tu rostro? —Kaoru repentinamente preguntó.

—Sólo le diré que me tropecé en el jardín, o algo. —Sakura se encogió de hombros cuando Aki posó su mirada rápidamente hacia ella. —¿Aunque no puede estar tan preocupado sobre imperfecciones si eligió a una chica embarazada, huh?

—Supongo que no. —Kaoru dijo.

La chica de cabello negro se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Sakura miró hacia ella. —¿Adónde vas Aki?

—Tengo algunas tareas antes del almuerzo. —Le explicó. —No tardará tanto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Kaoru. —¡Y su pene es diminuto!

—_¡Lo sé! _—Kaoru aceptó. —Y también está un poco desviado…

* * *

—¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a Konoha?

Kakashi miró al perrito caminando junto a él. —No dentro de un rato; ¿Hay algún problema?

—No lo hay. —Murmuró, su lengua saliéndose mientras trotaba. —Pero hay muchos lobos por aquí… y el calor está matándonos. Extraño el invierno, ¿No lo tienen aquí?

—Seguro, viene en camino. Pero esto es lo más frío que tendremos, Shiba. —Kakashi le dijo, deteniéndose a lo largo del banco de arena en el lago. Él apuntó una vara en el suelo. —¿Qué tal ese?

—Funcionará. —El perro corrió hacia las hierbas para levantarla y regresó para ofrecérsela a Kakashi. Él tomó la pieza de madera podrida y la arrojó tan fuerte como podía por sobre el lago. Shiba ladró alegremente y se hundió de cabeza en el agua.

Y cuando Kakashi arrojaba cosas, era cuestión de minutos antes de que el perro regresara. —¡De nuevo! —Shiba rogó, dejando caer la vara frente a los pies de Kakashi.

Obedientemente, Kakashi la levantó de nuevo y la arrojó con toda su fuerza. Shiba rastreó su progreso cuidadosamente, incluso si era un simple punto para el momento en que golpeó el agua, y luego una vez más el perro se arrojó contra el agua.

Kakashi tomó asiento en una piedra para observar, pero su mente estaba a un millón de kilómetros lejos. Por lo general eso sucedía en sus mejores días, pero ultimadamente era difícil concentrarse en _algo. _Probablemente era a causa de los dolores de cabeza, pero posiblemente los dolores de cabeza eran culpa de Sakura. Él se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

Rasposos pasos en el camino detrás de él le hicieron girarse. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido por ver el rostro familiar de Aki aproximándose hacia él, pero no reaccionó, ¿Quizás iba a la casa del doctor? Tal vez no. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, y ella estaba saliéndose del camino para cruzar el banco de arena hacia él.

Incluso a esta distancia él podía ver la tensa e inquieta expresión en su rostro. Ella desconfiaba de él, lo que probablemente era entendible, pero lo recordó lo que Sakura había dicho en la noche sobre su clan. La casa superior le amaba porque él era uno de ellos, pero las ramas de la familia no eran tratados mejor que los sirvientes.

Ella tenía razón, pero qué podía hacer él para cambiar eso, cuando la misma Aki se detuvo e hizo una reverencia ante él como si no fuera más que un invitado. —Kakashi-sama. —Comenzó con la voz baja. —Espero no estarle molestando.

—No estoy ocupado, Aki. —Dijo. —Y no me digas 'sama'. Nunca me ha gustado eso.

Ella titubeó, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. —De acuerdo, señor. —Dijo, lo que no era mucho mejor.

Él miró hacia el lago y entrecerró los ojos. Shiba estaba a punto de atrapar finalmente la vara. —¿Hay algo que quieras?

—No, señor. —Dijo, torciendo las manos frente a ella. —Pero recuerdo que me pidió hace un tiempo decirle si algo le sucedía a Sakura… o si alguien le hacía algo.

Kakashi giró la cabeza hacia ella con rapidez. —¿Algo le sucedió a Sakura?

—Está a salvo. —Aki le dijo con la misma rapidez. —Pero creí que debería saber que Toshio la atacó.

—_¿La atacó? _—Repitió.

—Sí. Al menos ya dos veces. Hace unos minutos regresó a nuestro dormitorio sangrando. No exageradamente, pero se veía molesta. —Aki le miró, sonrojada de la vergüenza. —Creí que debería saberlo… aunque probablemente no sea importante. Pero, ¿Tal vez usted pueda hacer algo?

Kakashi levantó la ceja. —¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—N-no le estoy pidiendo nada. —Tartamudeó. —Pero Toshio-sama acosa a la mayoría del personal; ¿Quizás podría hablar con él o algo?

Un largo silencio pasó y él sólo se le quedó viendo. En ese tiempo, Shiba nadó de regreso a la orilla con la vara y se sentó junto a Kakashi para saludar a su visita. —Hola, ¿Qué tal? —Dijo, su vara todavía en la boca.

Para su crédito, Aki sólo retrocedió un poquito. —Hola. —Susurró.

Shiba ondeó la cola. —¿Te gustaría jugar a las atrapadas conmigo-?

—Silencio. —Kakashi le dijo cortante al perro, cuyas orejas se hundieron abruptamente. Él miró de nuevo a Aki, su ceño suavizándose en su sonrisa. —¿Hablar con Toshio? Sí. Puedo hacer eso. Tendré una pequeña charla más tarde sobre su comportamiento, y veremos si podemos arreglar estos malentendidos, ¿De acuerdo?

Aki hizo una reverencia con un enorme suspiro de alivio. —Gracias, Kakashi-Sama. —Probablemente ese era el único hábito que no podía evitar cerca de él. Cuando se enderezó dirigió una mirada cuidadosa hacia el lago. —Oh… quizá no debería dejar que su perro nade ahí. Dicen que hay un monstruo.

Grandioso. Supersticiones pueblerinas. Él observó como ella se alejaba trotando a través de ojos caídos y se llevó una mano hacia la boca para frotarse los labios.

—Uh-oh. —Shiba le echó un vistazo. —Tienes esa mirada.

—No, no la tengo.

—Estás planeando matar a alguien. —El perro apuntó. —Puedo sentirlo. La mitad del feudo que tenga un gramo de chakra probablemente puede sentirlo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Kakashi dijo calmadamente, poniéndose de pie. —Sólo voy a tener una pequeña charla con Toshio después.

—¿Una charla? —Shiba dijo con desconfianza.

—Una plática no es una plática si no termina en un sangrado rectal. —El hombre estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. —¿Por cierto, quién está cuidando hoy a Sakura?

—Pakkun.

—Vete y búscalo, envíalo a mi habitación. También necesito charlar con él.

Shiba titubeó, inseguro de qué podría hacerle a su compañero de jauría. —Uh…

—Hazlo.

—…'i, jefe.

* * *

En el momento en que Pakkun se materializó en la habitación de su amo, él se vio obligado a evadir un muy rápido manotazo hacia su collar. Alarmado, él se metió bajo la cama donde ni siquiera el largo brazo de Kakashi podría alcanzarlo.

—Oi. Quiero hablar contigo. —Kakashi gruñó, sobre sus manos y rodillas junto a la cama. —No te atrevas a esconderte de mí.

—Shiba dijo que ibas a arrancarme mis-

—Sal de ahí.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí si no te importa. —Pakkun se acomodó con la cabeza sobre sus patas. —Ni siquiera sé que hice esta vez.

—Tú. —Kakashi dijo, apuntándole. —Se supone que debes decirme si algo le sucede a Sakura.

Una mirada de repentino entendimiento iluminó el rostro de Pakkun. —Ah. —Dijo él. —Bien, um, hay una razón para eso.

—¿La cuál es?

—Ella me dijo que no te lo dijera.

—¿Y desde cuándo aceptas ordenes de ella en lugar de mí?

—No fue una orden, fue una petición. —Pakkun suspiró. —¿Y puedes culparla? Ha sido castrada como guerrera; es natural que sienta un poco de vergüenza y no necesita que todo el mundo sea testigo de eso. De cualquier forma, ella tenía la situación bajo control… y cuando se puso serio, intervine. Así que no es un asunto serio.

—Ella fue atacada antes de esto, aparentemente- ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre eso?

—Porque… ¿Reaccionarías así?

No ganaría nada estrangulando a Pakkun –y él se lo tuvo que repetir una y otra vez para evitar meterse bajo la cama. En lugar de eso, él intentó respirar calmadamente y preguntó: —¿Ella está herida?

—No gravemente. Lo juro, Kakashi, ella está bien. Estaba más preocupado por el chico. Ella lo hubiera matado si me hubiera tardado un poco más.

Kakashi gruñó y se obligó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. —Si ella iba a matarlo, debiste dejarla.

—Como si eso no fuera a reventarle en la cara. —El perro replicó, gateando hacia la luz de nuevo. —Y deja de pensar en lo que estás pensando. No lo hagas.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —No hay justicia en este mundo si nadie le rompe la nariz a ese mocoso.

—No _hay _justicia en el mundo o tú ya hubieras sido encerrado largo tiempo atrás. —Pakkun dijo secamente. —Pero no puedes hacerle nada a él. Por cómo se ven las cosas, cuando él es humillado culpa a las chicas por eso. Él atacó a Sakura porque piensa que está apareándose contigo. ¿Qué crees que hará si peleas contra él por eso?

—¿Detenerse? —Kakashi adivinó vagamente.

—Así no es como trabaja su mente.

El perro tenía razón. A él no le gustaba, pero no era momento de actuar irracionalmente. No ganaría nada si intentaba impulsivamente castigar a Toshio por sus crímenes, porque el breve placer que prometía sería opacado por las repercusiones. Él sólo pudo suspirar y dejar caer la cabeza mientras un temblor nada placentero de cansancio corrió a través de sus huesos. —¿Qué sentido tiene decir que la protegería cuando mis acciones son tan limitadas?

Pakkun se rascó detrás de la oreja. —¿Quieres mi opinión?

—No.

—Déjala ir. Envíala de vuelta a Konoha donde no puede hacer ningún daño, y nadie puede herirla.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Entonces todo el mundo sabrá lo que he hecho. Nunca seré capaz de regresar.

—Sí. Te lo sigo diciendo, no puedes permanecer como un pacifista en este conflicto, _tienes _que elegir un bando. Por tu propio bien, deberías elegir a tu clan, porque en el segundo en que Sakura salga de aquí serás un hombre buscado, y ella saldrá de aquí te guste o no. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. No tengo interés en verte en prisión, Kakashi.

—Las cosas están bien así como están. Tengo a Iwa corriendo en círculos, Karasu es demasiado precavido como para usar sus contactos ahora, y Sakura es una sirvienta convincente. Sólo necesito tiempo… Sólo necesito ganármela de nuevo y hacer que ella vea las cosas desde mi perspectiva-

—Buena suerte. Es más necia que Bull.

—Pero si puedo hacer que guarde el secreto, podría regresar a Konoha con ella. Podríamos… —Suspiró. —Podríamos volver a empezar desde donde lo dejamos…

Pakkun le echó un vistazo. —Ella no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, Kakashi. —Le dijo con suavidad. —No pongas todas tus esperanzas en la oportunidad de que ella cambie de parecer. Me agrada Orquídea Salvaje como a todos, pero no puedes confiar en ella. Las hembras que están heridas así… no perdonan fácilmente.

—Conozco la situación. —Kakashi dijo con la voz plana. —Así que no me la repitas.

—Sólo asegúrate de estar consciente.

—Regresa a vigilar a Sakura. Pero si algo sucede de nuevo, _dímelo._

—Ajá.

Pakkun rápidamente trotó hacia el pasillo, dejando a Kakashi a solas para sopesar sus pensamientos. Él ahora estaba más calmado, pero todavía molesto. Si quería mantener su calma, sería inteligente evitar la cena con su familia y sus huéspedes… una mirada a Toshio y Kakashi quizá saltaría a través de la mesa para cortarle la garganta.

Pero Kakashi _tenía _que ver su rostro. Tenía que ver exactamente cómo se veía un hombre, sabiendo qué tipo de mierda era.

Esa tarde él tomó asiento junto a Karasu y Reika e intentó con mucha fuerza concentrarse en sólo ver su plato. La comida fue colocada frente a él, pero sólo la picoteó. Su mirada seguía moviéndose alrededor de las paredes del comedor, buscando por cierta sirvienta de cabello rosado. La única que vio fue la chica pálida con los ojos de gato que no era ni cerca de ser tan dulce como su Sakura, al menos por lo que veía. ¿Dónde estaba? Su marca de chakra le decía que estaba en algún lugar abajo, probablemente en el sótano, pero ¿Estaría bien? ¿El encuentro con Toshio le había molestado tanto que no podía mostrarle su cara a nadie?

Naturalmente su mirada se deslizó a través de la mesa hasta que llegó a Toshio. El chico –porque en verdad eso era- estaba hablando con una de las hermanas de Reika. Le estaba haciendo reír y batir sus pestañas, y por su apariencia podría pasar como un jovencito encantador y agradable.

Kakashi le observó charlar con aquellos alrededor de él. Habló con su madre, con su padre, regañó a sus hermanas por hacerse gestos, y cuando él levantó la mirada para ver a Kakashi viéndole, su ceño se frunció profundamente. Esa máscara adorable y bien calibrada se fue para revelar algo de la fealdad debajo. Él se le quedó viendo, esperando que Kakashi retirara la mirada. Él no lo hizo.

Cuando la hermana de Reika le habló de nuevo Toshio se obligó a voltear.

Karasu le estaba enseñando a las gemelas como hacer kunai y ranas de papel plegado, pero les dejó de prestar atención por un momento para preguntarle: —¿Él te ha ofendido de alguna forma?

Kakashi apretó los dientes. —Él golpea y viola al personal. —Dijo cortantemente, levantando su copa de sake. —Dile a la hermana de Reika que se aleje de él.

—Él no se atrevería a maltratar a una de nuestras chicas. Está tan asustado de mí como para atreverse a tocar a la pequeña Aki. —Karasu dijo casualmente, volviendo su atención a las traviesas gemelas que estaban intentando apuñalar a sus anfibios de papel con las armas de papel. —No, así no matarán a nadie. Tienen que hacerlo de abajo hacia arriba, ¡Con decisión!

—Sería mejor si tuviéramos kunai de verdad…

Kakashi no tuvo oportunidad de presionarlo sobre Toshio porque su tía eligió ese momento para inclinarse hacia él y susurrarle. —Kakashi, querido, deberías comer algo. No te ves bien.

Él miró su comida sin tocar.

—No quieres ofender a nuestros honorables anfitriones, ¿verdad? —Karasu le recordó por encima de los cánticos de _'¡Muere, muere, muere!' _de las gemelas mientras apuñalaban sus ranas con un kunai real que pareció materializarse de la nada. Karasu era alguien que obviamente no veía el problema en darles instrumentos letales a los pequeños niños psicóticos.

Kakashi se obligó a comer, pero el arroz y la carne fueron difíciles de tragar. No había nada malo con la comida, sólo que era difícil hacer algo como _comer _cuando podía sentir que sus manos temblaban. Una cosa era que Toshio se comportara como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era casi imposible para Kakashi hacer lo mismo.

Así que en lugar de quedarse y beber con el resto, él caminó de regreso a su habitación. Ahí se tendió de espaldas sobre su cama y se quedó viendo al techo con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

_No. _La palabra hizo eco en su cabeza. _Sólo te arrepentirás. No lo hagas._

Shiba regresó e intentó convencerlo de jugar de nuevo a atrapar la vara, antes de desaparecer rechazado cuando Kakashi no respondió. El hombre no se movió hasta que pasaron nueve minutos exactamente antes de las once, cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura. Ella golpeó la puerta una vez antes de permitirse entrar.

Kakashi estaba de pie en un segundo, moviéndose hacia la puerta de separación para verla.

Sakura se congeló ante su repentina apariencia, parpadeándole con confusión, y él tardíamente se dio cuenta que más o menos _había _saltado hacia ella. Pero nada de eso importó en el segundo que vio la bandita –esa puesta en su mejilla derecha a casi unos dos centímetros debajo de su ojo. Era color carne, pero sangre oscura había manchado el otro lado.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó con la voz apretada.

Ella llevó una mano a su mejilla, parecía preocupada. —Me tropecé en el jardín. Esas raíces son como trampas mortales.

Algo se rompió dentro de él con tanta fuerza que casi fue audible.

Él se alejó del marco de la puerta y alrededor de Sakura, ignorando su mirada confusa, hasta que él salió apresuradamente por el corredor. Pakkun apareció junto a él, corriendo para alcanzarlo. —¡No- te arrepentirás! —Le advirtió.

—¡Nunca estaré menos arrepentido por algo en mi vida! —Él gruñó, desapareciendo al perro con un sello manual y finalmente deshaciéndose de su irritante voz de la razón. Él voló tres juegos de escaleras y se deslizó a través de los corredores del ala este donde la familia dormía. Once en punto. Ese mocoso estaría ahora mismo preparándose para meterse en la cama.

Mientras se acercaba a la habitación, él sacó un kunai del cabestro alrededor de su muslo. Cada paso lo llevaba más cerca. Él podía ver las suaves luces brillando dentro a través de las delgadas paredes de papel. Sin titubeo él abrió la puerta de golpe y localizó a su presa.

El joven estaba sentado en su escritorio, vestido en una camiseta amplia y floja y pantalones. Había estado en el proceso de escribir algo, pero en el momento en que escuchó el _golpe _de la puerta, se había girado con rapidez.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Demandó.

Kakashi levantó el brazo y arrojó el kunai.

Hubo un grito de terror mientras Toshio se empujaba fuera del escritorio con tanta fuerza que la silla se cayó. La cuchilla golpeó la pared donde su cabeza había estado y se hundió a profundidad. Kakashi pasó la mano sobre su rostro. —Ahh. —Suspiró. —Fallé.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —Toshio gritó desde su posición en el suelo.

Eso no funcionaría. Sus padres estaban durmiendo a dos habitaciones de distancia y Kakashi no quería que nadie interrumpiera su _lección. _Él avanzó, tomando al chico por la manga, y la jaló con tanta fuerza que la prenda se rompió desde las costuras. Antes de que Toshio pudiera gritar de nuevo, Kakashi metió la tela en su boca y la ató con tanta fuerza detrás de su cabeza que se marcó en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué estás haciéndole a Toshio? —Preguntó una vocecita detrás de él.

Kakashi miró hacia la puerta donde dos cabezas oscuras asomaban. Las gemelas. Obviamente habían escuchado el grito y habían emergido para ver. Ninguna travesura se hacía en esta casa sin que las niñas la aprobaran. —Vayan a la cama. —Les dijo.

—¿Podemos ver? —Una de ellas preguntó.

—Vayan a la cama o les haré lo mismo. —Les amenazó.

Ninguna se movió. Kakashi suspiró y se puso en pie de nuevo, moviéndose para cerrar la puerta. Pero antes de que se cerrara, él escuchó a una de ellas susurrar: —_No te olvides de patearlo en sus partes._

Mientras escuchaba a las niñas avanzar por el corredor se giró hacia su presa –que estaba intentando con rapidez deshacerse de su mordaza. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que la atención de Kakashi estaba puesta de nuevo en él, sus esfuerzos se reforzaron. —Nada de eso. —Kakashi dijo con pereza, moviéndose hacia él para tomarle por las muñecas. —No quiero que grites. ¿Has notado que eso tiende a quitarle lo divertido a las cosas?

Toshio le miró con furia y peleó contra él, pero Kakashi era más grande y fuerte. Con poco esfuerzo empujó al joven de frente y jaló sus manos y las juntó. Él tomó el cinturón que Toshio se había quitado y colgado en la cama antes, y lo usó para atar sus muñecas en lo que esperaba fuera un nudo de cuero profundamente incómodo. Tomando el cuello de su camisa, Kakashi lo levantó y dejó caer con facilidad contra la cama. Él se detuvo sólo para sacar su kunai favorito de la pared antes de treparse en el colchón y montar a Toshio antes de que él pudiera pensar en escurrirse.

—¿Cómodo? —Kakashi preguntó, notando que él claramente no lo estaba. —¿Alguna vez has hecho esto, Toshio-kun? El bondage es mi favorito, pero entiendo que todo el mundo tiene sus preferencias. Para gustos colores, ¿Verdad?

Toshio sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y luchó. Kakashi cerró una mano alrededor de su garganta, y todo el movimiento paró. —Tú eres el que tiene experiencia en esto, después de todo.

Algo que sonaba apenas como _vete al infierno _salió de la garganta de Toshio. Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron y le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. —¿Así se hace, verdad? —Le preguntó cuando los ojos del chico se pusieron en blanco, probablemente viendo estrellas. —Si se resisten, las golpeas, hasta que ya no quieran resistirse.

Toshio se quedó quieto, jadeando, iracundo. Kakashi inclinó la cabeza, tomando un momento para saborear la muda ira de su víctima y de su sensación de impotencia. Luego comenzó a jalar la floja camiseta de Toshio para exponer su pecho antes de empezar con los botones de su pantalón.

La lucha se reforzó de nuevo, miedo real ahora cubriendo los ojos de Toshio. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jadeó alrededor de su mordaza. —¡Detente!

Kakashi bajó los pantalones del chico más allá de sus caderas. —¿Qué, no te gusta esto? ¿Después de los ojitos que me hiciste en la cena? —Preguntó.

La cabeza de Toshio se hizo a un lado enfáticamente.

—Aunque… Bueno. —Kakashi dijo vagamente, mirando hacia abajo. —Esa es ropa interior muy linda, ¿Tal vez estabas esperando compañía esta noche?

Sus ojos se abrieron y se cristalizaron, pero todavía existía una pizca de rebelión en ellos. Kakashi sonrió. —Ah. _Estabas, _¿No? ¿No era yo, o sí?

Más ruidos incomprensibles. Kakashi los ignoró y metió los pulgares en la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. —Ahora vayamos al punto, ¿Te parece? —Con un solo jalón él los bajó. Se detuvo un minuto para quedarse viendo. —Oh. Un poco decepcionante, pero da igual. Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo voy a obtener placer de eso. ¿Si es tuyo, o es una infección por hongos?

Él levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de Toshio en donde se extendió un sonrojo de humillación. Había más ahí. Kakashi sonrió perezosamente y usó el kunai para cortar la mordaza. No gritaría ahora. No se arriesgaría a que alguien entrara y los encontrara _así. _Presionando la punta del kunai bajo su mandíbula, le preguntó suavemente: —¿Cómo te sientes?

Pero Toshio sólo podía jadear y verlo con ira.

—¿Molesto? —Kakashi ayudó.

El joven apretó los dientes. —Sí, estoy molesto.

—¿Humillado?

Cuando él no respondió, Kakashi presionó la cuchilla con un poco más de fuerza. —Sí. Humillado.

—Asustado.

—No estoy asustado-

—Deberías. —Kakashi presionó fuerte, causando que un delgado hilo de sangre corriera bajo el kunai. —No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer o hasta donde soy capaz de llegar para dejar algo en claro. Sin importar cómo te estás sintiendo ahora, toma cuidadosa nota de ello. De cuán indefenso te sientes, y de cuánta vergüenza sientes que quieres llorar… esto es lo que le estás haciendo a otras personas.

Pese a su frenética expresión, Toshio frunció el ceño; ¿No lo entendía? ¿O sólo no le importaba?

—Lastimaste a una chica hoy. —Kakashi le dijo.

Los ojos de Toshio se movieron hacia un lado, la señal de que alguien estaba intentando recordar. Kakashi gruñó y fortaleció su agarre en la garganta del chico tan fuerte que pudo escuchar su aliento comenzar a ser rasposo. —¡Bastardo! ¡Ella es de la mitad de tu tamaño y está embarazada! Pero has lastimado a tantos que ni siquiera puedes mantener la cuenta, ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso va a cambiar. Desde ahora, si tocas a una chica, —Él pasó un dedo sobre la mejilla de Toshio. —yo te toco. Si golpeas a una chica, yo te golpeo. —Él puntualizó con otra fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que había acariciado. —Si tú cortas el rostro de una chica, yo te corto.

Toshio gritó mientras el kunai cortaba su mejilla, en el mismo punto en que él había rasguñado a Sakura.

Kakashi le apretó la mandíbula, no permitiéndole el girarse. —Y si violas a otra chica. —Dijo, mirando a consciencia su kunai. —Bueno… siempre he sentido curiosidad acerca de enterrar cosas duras en lugares suaves. Podría hacerte desear nunca haber nacido.

El quejido fue música para sus oídos. No había tomado mucho. Después de tres años trabajando en el departamento de interrogación, Kakashi se estaba conteniendo demasiado. Si él realmente quería castigar al chico tenía un catálogo de tratamientos crueles e inusuales del cuál elegir. Pero no quería sobrepasarse. Sólo quería que tuviera una cucharada de lo que se sentía ser el que estaba siendo sometido contra su voluntad.

La música fue interrumpida por pisadas. Kakashi levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la puerta deslizándose para revelar otro visitante nocturno. Probablemente era a quien Toshio estaba esperando. Era la chica con la que había estado charlando en la cena.

—Midori. —Saludó calmadamente a la hermana de Reika, como si no estuviera sometiendo a un hombre semi desnudo contra la cama con sus manos alrededor de su rostro.

Midori lució confundida sólo por un momento, entonces profundamente decepcionada. —Oh. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Lamento interrumpir. No seas demasiado rudo con él, Kakashi. —Ella comenzó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Midori. —Dijo, esperando hasta que sus pisadas se desvanecieron antes de enderezarse y ver su trabajo. Toshio estaba hecho un desastre. Había sangre corriendo por su cuello y a través de su mejilla. Su masculinidad estaba floja y sin vida. Kakashi no podía culparlo. Probablemente este era el momento menos excitante en la vida de _ambos. _—Creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. —Dijo decisivamente, finalmente bajándose de él. —Recuerda lo que dije y con suerte no tendré que visitarte de nuevo.

Él limpió el sangriento filo de su kunai en el edredón de su cama antes de meterlo de regreso a su bolsillo en su muslo. Mirando de nuevo al chico inmóvil y aturdido tendido ahí, entrecerró los ojos. —Oh. Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te mataré. —Dijo en un tono que no dejaba dudas. —Y mataré a cualquiera a quien se lo hayas dicho. Este será nuestro secretito, ¿De acuerdo?

En este punto él se dio cuenta que probablemente ni siquiera tenía que amenazar a Toshio. Él dudaba que hubiera alguien a quien se lo contara. La humillación total era una cosa fría y cruel. Kakashi casi sentía pena por él, así que cerca de la puerta se detuvo y le miró de nuevo. —Alégrate. —Le dijo. —Comparado con otras cosas que le he hecho a otros, no fue casi nada.

Él cerró la puerta y en silencio se alejó.

Cuando sus estudiantes solían escucharlo, o al menos pretendían hacerlo, él había intentado impresionarlos con la blanca y negra regla de que dos errores no hacían un acierto. La venganza sólo traía más dolor y venganza, hasta que había un círculo sin fin, y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber. Pero en el mundo adulto con todos sus tonos de grises, existían personas que se habían separado tanto de su empatía humana que no entendían las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta que no las sintieran de primera mano.

Esta era venganza, sí. También era una advertencia. Toshio quizá no entendiera la diferencia entre correcto e incorrecto, moral e inmoral, pero entendía un ojo por ojo. Mientras creyera que Kakashi podía y haría honor a su amenaza, él no lastimaría a otra chica en el feudo.

Eso tenía que ser suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Sakura pasó una mano a lo largo de la espalda del pug sentado junto a ella en el sofá. De vez en cuando él suspiraba, sus arrugadas mejillas se hinchaban y desinflaban infelizmente. —Kakashi, idiota… —Murmuró él.

Ella continuó acariciándole con cariño, pero la sensación de su corto y áspero pelaje no era agradable como el lujoso y suave abrigo de sus gatos. Los perros tampoco ronroneaban, y ella estaba comenzando a extrañar muchísimo a Dokko.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos saltaron. Kakashi entró, dirigiéndoles un breve vistazo antes de caminar hacia su dormitorio. Sakura se levantó con rapidez. —Pakkun me dijo todo, ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kakashi se sacó la chaqueta y sus cabestros de armas para colgarlos en una silla junto a la cama. —Le bajé los pantalones y me reí de su pene. —Dijo sin girarse hacia ella.

—Al menos sé serio. —Le dijo cortante.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró de nuevo, pero era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más de un segundo. —Él no te molestará de nuevo.

—Idiota- ¡Si enfadaste a Toshio, él se desquitará con alguien como Kaoru! —Siseó. —Si solo estás tratando de congraciarte conmigo-

—¿Congraciarme? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo estaba haciendo! Pero él no te tocará o a Kaoru. —Kakashi le dijo cortante. —Me aseguré de ello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Sólo confía en mí en esto!

Sakura se quedó en silencio. ¿Confiar en él? Eso era demasiado. Pero aquí estaba su oportunidad… él había pedido confianza, le pedía tener un poco de fe en él, y aunque su primera reacción era hacerle una trompetilla en el rostro, su lado cínico le decía que se contuviera. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella _podia _confiar en él esta vez. De cualquier forma, aquí era el punto en que ella podía comenzar a ganar la confianza de _él _en _ella_.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Pero si algo le sucede a Kaoru-

—Nada le pasará a tu amiga. Te lo prometo.

Dando un asentimiento corto y satisfecho, ella regresó a sentarse al sofá con Pakkun y volvió a acariciarlo. Kakashi le siguió, confundido. —¿Crees en mí? —Preguntó incrédulamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir. Supongo que creeré en tu palabra. —Le dijo con rigidez. —¿Puedo irme a la cama, por favor?

Kakashi la miró, sus ojos puestos sobe su vientre. —Puedes tomar mi cama de nuevo. —Dijo, y casi consiguió hacerlo sonar como si fuera una orden.

Sakura suspiró como si no tuviera opción, pero no podría rechazar otra noche en la cama más suave sobre la que había dormido. —De acuerdo. —Aceptó, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Mientras dejaba atrás a Kakashi, él le tocó el codo, y el contacto hizo que su brazo completo temblara.

—¿Qué hay de tu rostro? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, obviamente sabes que _no _me tropecé. —Dijo ella. —Lamento haber mentido.

—No- quiero decir, ¿Quieres que la sane por ti?

Con cuidado, ella arrugó su nariz hacia él. —No te ofendas, Sensei, pero no eres médico.

—Dame _algo _de crédito. —Murmuró. —Conozco lo básico, y no te he visto con el sharingan todos estos años sin aprender una cosa o dos.

Sakura titubeó, desgarrada. Era un corte menor, algo que cualquier novato podría sanar. Y no era como si quisiera una cicatriz…

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó suavemente, y se permitió ser escoltada para sentarse en la cama.

Kakashi se sentó junto a ella, su rodilla tocó la de ella. Ella estaba muy consciente del más ligero contacto como siempre, pero no hizo nada cuando él levantó la mano para sacarle la bandita de su mejilla. Lo hizo tan cuidadosamente, como si estuviera asustado de lastimarla. Los hombres eran así. En fuerza, velocidad y agresión dejaban a las mujeres atrás, pero dales algo como un cepillo para cabello o diles que quitaran una bandita, y repentinamente se volvían tan tímidos como un ratoncito.

Con la bandita fuera, él miró el corte. —Dejó de sangrar. —Observó él.

—Lo sé.

Él acunó con la mano izquierda su mejilla, presionando la otra alrededor de su nuca para mantenerla quieta, y en ese segundo antes de que él reuniera su chakra, ella apenas pudo respirar.

—Cuidado. —Le dijo a él, demasiado consciente de la tierna forma en que él le sujetaba. —Sólo concéntrate en los bordes. Es como velcro… tienes que ponerlo junto y suavizarlo hasta que se gelifique… como avena pegajosa.

—Velcro, avena, decídete. —Su ceño se frunció en concentración suprema. Para alguien con un control de chakra extraordinariamente preciso, esto era difícil. Para alguien cuyo control sólo estaba por encima del promedio, esta era una de las cosas más difíciles que se le hubiera pedido hacer. Afortunadamente su mente estaba totalmente en la tarea. A diferencia de la de Sakura, que estaba pensando más en el meñique cosquilleando en su nuca que en su proceso.

Gradualmente el brillo de chakra cegando su ojo derecho se desvaneció y ella parpadeó rápidamente para eliminar los puntos que veía. Las manos de Kakashi cayeron, con algo de lentitud, y él sonrió débilmente detrás de su máscara. —Terminamos.

Sakura miró hacia el espejo y se movió para verse a sí misma. No había nada. Pasó el dedo por encima de su mejilla para revelar que no había una línea con hoyuelos, ni la acumulación de piel áspera que usualmente dejaban los médicos novatos. Ella miró a Kakashi, sólo débilmente sorprendida considerando que _era _el infame Ninja que Copia. —Nada mal. —Dijo.

—Eres una buena maestra. —Le dijo.

Una sonrisa tímida se posó en su rostro antes de que pudiera contenerla. Ella consiguió aplastarla abruptamente. —Gracias. —Dijo, esperando que fuera un tono frío y desprendido.

Él la miró un momento antes de inclinar su cabeza. —¿Hay algo más que necesites antes de que me vaya? —Le preguntó. —¿Otros tres huevos hervidos, quizá?

Otra sonrisa salió. —De hecho, creo que estaré bien esta noche. Pero gracias de cualquier forma.

Él asintió, imitando su sonrisa. —Duerme bien entonces. —Dijo mientras él se levantaba.

—Buenas noches. —Susurró ella, observándole mientras él se deslizaba a través de la puerta divisoria y la cerraba detrás de él. Entonces observó su silueta cruzar la pared hasta que él se dejó caer en el sofá.

Sakura se dio cuenta que seguía sonriendo.

_Deja de hacer eso. _—Su voz interior arremetió con ira. —_No te olvides donde estás y _por qué _sigues aquí._

Conflictuada, y no feliz pero tampoco infeliz, Sakura apagó la lámpara y se aflojó la ropa para acomodarse bajo las mantas. Su mano automáticamente acarició su vientre, explorando el significante cambio en su cuerpo. Día tras día, no podía notar la diferencia, pero tan solo dos meses atrás ella había sido completamente plana. Demasiado cambio en tan poco tiempo.

_Todo _había cambiado… incluso Kakashi. Mientras antes había estado convencida de que él era irredimible, momentos de su viejo ser le hacía demasiado sencillo olvidarse de que ella era una prisionera aquí, mantenida aquí por su capricho.

Ella comenzó a adormilarse, sin pensar en bebés, o anillos rasguñándole el rostro, sino en una sonrisa leve y vacilante que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Fantasmas._

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Finalmente pueden leer esto, ¿A que es bueno que Toshio tuviera su merecido, verdad? Y parece que la pared que con tanta firmeza Sakura había puesto alrededor de Kakashi se está derrumbando contra su voluntad.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cambiando de tema, agradezco mucho los comentarios respecto a la historia y a la nota del capítulo anterior. Sinceramente me sentí muy apoyada, y espero que la situación no se repita en un futuro. Como sea, de verdad les agradezco que como siempre se tomen el tiempo de leer y por sus opiniones.

¡Les mando un abrazo!


	27. Fantasmas

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 26**

Fantasmas

* * *

_¿Extrañarás toda la belleza_

_cuando finalmente te quedes ciego?_

* * *

Shikamaru pasó su goma de mascar al otro lado de su mandíbula y exhaló un jadeo fresco en el aire. Su nariz estaba fría. Sus pies estaban congelados. Había perdido la sensación en sus manos largo rato atrás, pero aquí seguía, de pie a un costado de un camino sobre una roca para ver las cabezas de la gente siguiendo dicho camino. Se movían en un ritmo continuo –cientos de ellos- y sus pies se hundían en la nieve y sus alientos empañaban el aire de la tarde.

Una niñita se cayó con sus manos de frente a unos metros lejos. Shikamaru estaba a punto de bajarse y ayudarla cuando una rubia vestida en una bata blanca le ganó. Ella ayudó a la niña y secó sus pequeñas manitas lodosas con su prístina bufanda antes de hacerla regresar con ternura de vuelta a la línea.

Ino levantó la mirada para verlo. —¿Dónde se supone que vamos a meter a toda esta gente? —Preguntó en voz baja. —Apenas hay espacio suficiente en Konoha así como estamos.

Él se encogió de hombros, manteniendo un vigilante ojo en el frío paisaje blanco alrededor de ellos. Más adelante estaba uno de los grandes puentes que cruzaba el río más largo del País del Fuego. Una vez que cruzaran eso, faltarían algunos kilómetros más para entrar a Konoha. —¿Qué más podemos hacer? —Dijo con la voz plana. —Iwa atacó su aldea. No tienen otro lugar al cuál ir.

Ino no se veía contenta. —Ya nos están racionando. —Gruñó. —¿Por qué no alguien más toma algunos de los refugiados?

—No seas egoísta. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras esa niñita?

—Mientras traiga su propia comida…

Del otro lado del camino, Genma trotaba mientras gritaba palabras de ánimo a todos para que siguieran adelante, ya casi llegaban. No había una verdadera razón para apresurarse más que para escapar del frío, ya que así como estaban dentro del País del Fuego era poco probable que se cruzaran con errantes soldados de Iwa. Sin embargo Shikamaru mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. El único movimiento venía de los árboles en forma de una pareja de aves. Él les echó un vistazo, reconociéndolos como cuervos por sus ásperas voces. Él los contó.

—Uno para el dolor, dos para el contento. —Murmuró. —Tres para una boda, cuatro para un nacimiento.

—¿Estás contando cuervos? —Ino siguió su mirada. —Cuento nueve. ¿Qué representa el nueve?

—Algo sobre el infierno, no me acuerdo. —Él entrecerró los ojos. ¿En verdad había nueve aves? En los esqueletos de los árboles era fácil divisar a los negros, particularmente contra el cielo blanco, pero… —Hay diez.

—No, no es cierto. —Ino dijo como cualquier cosa.

—Sí, si son, mira. —Apuntó. —Hay uno blanco.

Ella miró con curiosidad, sin creerle, pero después de algunos segundos notó la misma figura nívea que él, acomodado silenciosamente entre sus amigos más oscuros. —Nunca antes había visto un cuervo blanco. —Dijo, sorprendida.

Shikamaru masticó su goma de mascar silenciosamente. Algo sobre lo que ella dijo activó una memoria distante. Ver el ave un momento atrás había sido novedoso, hasta que Ino lo describió en voz alta. _Un cuervo blanco._ ¿Por qué sonaba tan familiar?

Probablemente no significaba nada.

—¿Entonces qué significan diez? —Ino le preguntó.

—La presencia del diablo. —Él dijo silenciosamente. —Eso es lo que significa diez. (*)—Él miró de nuevo a los refugiados, notando que los últimos rezagados habían finalmente pasado. Él ondeó una mano a Ino mientras bajaba de la roca. —Vamos. Mejor nos seguimos moviendo.

* * *

Sakura suspiró, estirando sus piernas frente a ella para que los dedos de sus pies abandonaran la sombra de la veranda para tocar la luz del sol. Brillaron en suave blanco. Probablemente estaría nevando en Konoha, pero aquí era medio día y el sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca. El aire era un poquito más fresco que cuando llegó, pero seguía húmedo, y ella todavía podía sentarse afuera del pórtico con una yukata diseñada para el verano.

Su única compañía era una gata llamada Kuro –un nombre bastante creativo para un animal que era blanco como la nieve. Ella estaba tendida a su costado, mordiendo y jalando un hilito suelto de la manga de Sakura, ronroneando escandalosamente siempre que ella le rascaba la barbilla. La gata no era un nekonin: era de las cocinas. Pero Sakura sentía simpatía hacia ella. Ambas, después de todo, estaban embarazadas.

—No lo entiendo. —El cocinero le había contado a Sakura. —No hay ningún macho en el Feudo. El único que hay fue castrado el año pasado así que Kuro debió haber vagado muy lejos para conocer a un chico guapo...

De alguna forma Sakura dudaba eso, especialmente desde que Dokko había estado ahí al mismo tiempo en que Kuro había conocido a su misterioso macho. Evidentemente él había estado haciendo más que simplemente espiando en la casa y atrapando ratones en la despensa.

—Oh, Kuro. —Suspiró hacia su compañía. —El mundo está lleno de padres desobligados.

Pero a diferencia de _sus _gatos, Kuro no respondió. No parecía que entendiera alguno de los ruidos viniendo de la boca de Sakura, y la chica suspiró de nuevo, extrañando a sus nekonin, extrañando a sus amigos… y simplemente extrañando las conversaciones.

El médico finalmente le había dicho que debía de cortar con sus tareas, y Aki había tomado aquel consejo al pie de la letra. Ahora Sakura estaba encadenada al dormitorio hasta horas, intentando ignorar cuán solitaria era tal insolación. Le habían dicho que se relajara y lo tomara con calma, pero para una kunoichi que había estado trabajando cada día desde la pubertad, no había _nada _relajante en sentarse y sentirse inútil. De hecho prefería estar golpeando alfombras con Kaoru y riéndose de las nubes de polvo que quedarse aquí a sola.

No había visto mucho a Kakashi, pese a pasar cada noche en su cama. Después de las primeras noches había conseguido tomarse todo su tiempo para que así no tuviera mucha interacción con él. Él siempre era el último en llegar durante las noches y el primero en irse en la mañana… Todo lo que Sakura tenía que hacer era meterse en la cama en el minuto en que llegaba, así no tenía que ver su cara. Y en la rara ocasión en que llegara y él ya estuviera ahí, ella hacia excusas sobre estar muy cansada como para hacer otra cosa que acostarse. Él con facilidad creía en su palabra, y se le ocurrió pensar que el poder que tenía sobre él era inmenso. Fácilmente podía decir que las embarazadas necesitaban ser consentidas con uvas dulces y ser alimentadas por hombres bronceados semidesnudos y él probablemente iría a comprar algo de autobronceador.

Sinceramente, probablemente él sospechaba que ella lo estaba evitando. Pero sin importar qué pensara, no era _completamente _por antipatía hacia él. Sí, sólo ver su rostro enmascarado le ponía tensa y molesta y era difícil estar cerca de él luego de todo lo que había pasado. Y sí, todavía dedicaba la mayoría de sus noches a tener sueños donde extrañas y horribles cosas le sucedían a él que le dejaban un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción cuando despertaba. Sin embargo, también lo evitaba porque él le preocupaba.

Le preocupaba que él todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreírle y que ella quería sonreírle también. Si le permitía hacer esas cosas pacientes y dulces para ella –sin importar si fuera algo como cerrarle diminutos cortes o conseguirle bocadillos nocturnos- ella quizás comenzaría a pensar que era el buen hombre que le había tentado en Julio. Por el bien de su preservación, tenía que permanecer inmune a sus hormonas. _No quería _ser el tipo de mujer que perdonaría a un hombre de matar a su abuela simplemente porque él tenía una dulce sonrisa.

Él no había matado a su abuela, pero poner a la aldea completa en riesgo quizás era igual de malo.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que él había hecho _algo de bien _en este lugar. Primero lo notó cuando, una semana después de lo que fuera que le hiciera a Toshio, ella se cruzó con el heredero en un pasillo. Él le miró una vez y luego la ignoró. Ella no se atrevía a creer otra cosa más que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta, pero mientras los días pasaban, fue obligada a reconocer que a Toshio le habían quitado los colmillos. Incluso cuando se tropezó con él en la biblioteca mientras ella sacudía repisas, todo lo que él hizo fue caminar y dejarla adentro.

Después de un tiempo, Kaoru también lo notó. —Toshio-sama ha estado un poco callado últimamente. No creo que sea el mismo. —Le había susurrado a Sakura una tarde. Fue ahí cuando Sakura supo que Kakashi le había dicho la verdad. No sabía exactamente lo que le _había hecho _a Toshio como para hacer que se controlara (ella estaba apostando a que le había removido los testículos), pero ciertamente funcionó.

La ola de gratitud y alivio que sintió hacia él cuando se dio cuenta casi le hacía querer envolverlo con sus brazos y besarle la mejilla. Se merecía un agradecimiento, si no por ella al menos por Kaoru. Entonces de vez en cuando giraba y veía una sombra con forma de cabeza de perro cada vez que se movía, y recordaba que, sin importar cuales fueran sus sentimientos, seguía siendo una prisionera.

Ella no se había rendido en escapar. A veces caminaba en el bosque sólo para ver cuán lejos podía llegar antes de que alguien –_cualquiera- _le detuviera. El límite estaba cerca de cien metros antes de que Pakkun o incluso Bull parecían materializarse de la nada para preguntarle adónde iba. —Sólo paseo. —Siempre decía, y entonces era obligada a seguir caminando con el canino que había aparecido porque 'simplemente no podía ir a pasear y _no _invitar a un perro', incluso si era como si ellos solo se invitaran.

De cualquier forma, el escape directo se estaba volviendo imposible con cada día debido a su condición. Con poco más de cinco meses, lo que había sido alguna vez como un contoneo gatuno (de acuerdo a la opinión de Sakura, y nadie más) se había convertido en un distintivo anadeo. Así que la idea de anadear de vuelta hacia Konoha era, en este punto, cosa de risa.

Así que en lugar de cavar túneles, estaba intento por alguna manera de contactar a Konoha. Las aves del aviario estaban fuera de cuestión, ninguno de ellos volaba a algún para el que no fueron entrenados, y ninguno de esos lugares estaban cerca de Konoha o uno de sus puestos en los que Sakura confiaba lo suficiente como para pasar un mensaje secreto.

La única otra forma de contacto a larga distancia era la radio, pero algunas preguntas cuidadosamente hechas al personal no revelaron algo prometedor. Las trasmisiones de radio eran demasiada tecnología para la familia Zuru. El límite de sus electrónicos modernos eran las televisiones que estaban en algunas de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero eso era todo. La última radio en este lugar había sido la de Sakura y había sido destruida por el Hatake que le atrapó usándola, y cualquier oportunidad de reparación que ella hubiera tenido se perdió el día en que Kakashi le había confiscado su mochila. La había buscado en caso de que se la hubiera quedado para él mismo, pero luego de una semana de buscar en todos los recovecos de la habitación tenía que aceptar que ahí no había nada. O la había enterrado en algún lugar del bosque o la había quemado. No la iba a tener de vuelta.

Su única oportunidad residía en ir a Amegakure. Incluso si el lugar era una pesadilla de censura y ninguna persona sana pensaría de esa aldea como una excelente base de comunicaciones en un concepto ordinario, pero Sakura ya no tenía opciones. Quizá sería difícil enviar un mensaje desde ahí, pero al menos podía intentarlo. Esa era su única esperanza.

Pero el problema era llegar ahí, y la peor parte era saber que cada día que permaneciera aquí, silenciada y encerrada, era otro día que le costaba a Konoha. Sin ninguna línea de contacto con la Aldea, estaba a oscuras y sin idea de qué sucedía. Kakashi enviaba reportes semanales a la Hokage a través de sus invocaciones, y sospechaba que a veces falsificaba su letra para mantener a la mujer segura de que Sakura estaba a salvo, pero sin importar el tipo de respuestas que recibiera de regreso él no las compartía con ella.

Supo de una confrontación grande entre Konoha y las fuerzas de Iwa, pero los detalles eran escasos. No sabía si sus amigos habían sido involucrados, o si todavía estaban vivos. Todo lo que sabía lo escuchó durante las conversaciones entre el Clan Hatake y la familia Zuru, durante sus cenas, pero parecían volverse más y más callados mientras más tiempo pasaba. Esto sólo bastaba para hacerle darse cuenta que _algo _estaba sucediendo.

Sakura se acostó de espaldas, sus manos descansando ligeramente en su estómago. No había creído que fuera sencillo, estar embarazada _y _estar en una misión, pero sus prioridades le habían sorprendido. Algunos meses atrás no hubiera creído que querría apuñalar a Kakashi en la espalda, ni siquiera literal o figurativamente. Tampoco hubiera creído que estaba comenzando a preocuparse más por su cintura expandiéndose que por su deber hacia su aldea. Al final del día, Konoha tenía cientos de profesionales altamente calificados que cuidaran de ella. El bebé sólo tenía a Sakura. Incluso si su existencia le asustaba y que ella tenía la intención de poner su futuro en las manos de otra mujer más capaz una vez que naciera, por ahora era su responsabilidad y prefería morir que dejar que algo le sucediera.

Lo que era la razón por la que tenía que salir de este lugar. Alejarse de la familia Zuru, alejarse del Clan Hatake… alejarse de Kakashi.

Un movimiento dentro de ella le hizo contener el aliento. ¿Se estaba moviendo? Había notado esa extraña sensación con más frecuencia en las últimas semanas, pero no estaba segura de sí era el bebé o sólo su imaginación. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era lo primero, y le hacía más difícil el mantener una actitud desapegada e imparcial hacia el bebé cuando podía sentirlo moviéndose como una cosa real que estaba viva.

Ella movió la mano para acariciar la peluda barriga de Kuro. —Tienes suerte. —Le dijo a la gata con un suspiro. —Para cuando el mío nazca, los tuyos ya van a estar cazando por sí mismo.

Oh, ser tan simple como un gato. Kuro no parecía demasiado preocupada por la guerra, o espiar, o quién había engendrado a sus gatitos. Sus únicas preocupaciones eran los mimos, los lugares tibios para dormir y un buen plato de comida.

Eventualmente la gorda gata se levantó y anadeó fuera, presumiblemente había satisfecho dos de sus necesidades y ahora iba a comer. El propio descanso de Sakura estaba a punto de terminar, así que se levantó y se puso en marcha para ayudar con las preparaciones para la cena. Al menos eso la mantendría ocupada por un rato, incluso si era sólo pelando zanahorias.

Sólo se encontraba con las otras chicas cuando era tiempo de servir. Kaoru estaba de glorioso humor, y parecía ser con más frecuencia estos días desde que el abuso de Toshio había llegado a un misterioso fin. En contraste, Yui tenía ojos oscuros y un ceño fruncido. Ya no veía más a Sakura. Quizá chocaría su codo con ella ocasionalmente, pero su nueva táctica era pretender que la otra chica no existía. En opinión de Sakura este era una enorme mejora.

—Aki está ocupada afuera. —Kaoru le dijo. —Sólo somos nosotras tres, hoy.

Así comenzó la rutina a la que Sakura ya se había adoptado. Llevaban la comida hacia la antesala del comedor con ayuda de algunas sirvientas y entonces grácilmente servían a los comensales habituales de la mañana.

Kakashi estaba ahí, frotándose el ojo, y alrededor de él estaban la mayoría de sus primos. La familia Zuru estaba acomodada al final de la habitación, luciendo tan cansada y molesta como siempre con la excepción de las gemelas. Sakura supuso que la presencia de todos esos invitados estaba desgastando al Amo y a la señora, ya que ya no eran invitados sino _intrusos. _Sin embargo no podían echarlos. Sakura no podía ver cómo alguien podría hacerle frente a Karasu y pedirle que dejara el lugar, cortésmente o de otra manera.

Pero hablando de Karasu… Sakura miró alrededor del comedor. No estaba ahí. Normalmente ocupaba el lugar junto a Kakashi, pero hoy ese lugar estaba vacío.

Algo estaba sucediendo.

Sakura dejó la bandeja con la comida de Zuru y luego una para su esposa. Mientras estaba acomodando las bandejas pequeñas para las gemelas un repentino arranque le hizo saltar.

—¿Es esto _realmente _necesario?

Fue el Amo Zuru quien había hablado. Sakura se giró para verlo, y palideció cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba dirigiéndose hacia _ella._

—Esto es obsceno- ten algo de dignidad y retírate de una vez. Nadie quiere ver _eso. _—Dijo con dureza, retirando la mirada y gesticulando con la mano hacia ella como si fuera demasiado horrible de ver. Era muy claro que él no estaba refiriéndose a otra cosa más que a su hinchado vientre.

El silencio que siguió resonó en sus orejas. Sintió cada para de ojos en el comedor posarse en ella como un ciento de reflectores blancos, especialmente cuando era la única que estaba moviéndose… levantándose cuidadosamente, sus dedos apretando su delantal. Fría y sintiéndose torpe, Sakura reverenció en disculpa. —Lo siento, Zuru-sama. —Consiguió murmurar a través de sus labios entumecidos. Se giró y salió, su pecho doliendo demasiado como para conservar la etiqueta apropiada para abrir y cerrar la puerta. Tenía que salirse. Desesperadamente, tenía que escapar de todas las miradas de pena, burla y disgusto.

Nunca se había sentido tan _humillada…_

Debería estar molesta. Este no era su problema –era de Zuru- no tenía nada por lo que estar avergonzada. Pero el miedo que siempre le había perseguido desde la primera vez que había notado su cuerpo cambiando se manifestó… _¿Era repulsiva ahora? _Sakura siempre había sido confidente de su apariencia. Sabía que no era fea, y que incluso en sus peores días estaba pasable.

Pero ¿Ahora? ¿Se veía tan mal que ahora _asqueaba _a la gente?

Ella se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, odiándose por llorar. Hormonas. Tenían que ser las hormonas. Pero no podía dejar de llorar, y una vez que estuvo a la mitad del corredor y lejos del comedor, se detuvo e inclinó contra la pared para apoyarse. Estaba a solas aquí, y finalmente perdió control de sus sollozos y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Sakura.

_Mierda. _Le había seguido. Sakura se alejó de la pared e intentó limpiarse con casualidad sus empapadas manos en la ropa. Manteniendo su espalda hacia Kakashi, continuó caminando por el pasillo.

—_Sakura._ —Él trotó para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué? —Replicó, con una voz extraordinariamente normal.

Él le atrapó por el hombro, forzándola a detenerse y a girarse hacia él. Ella intentó mantener su rostro escondido pero los brillantes caminos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran imposibles de esconder. No necesitaba esto. Ser vista por Kakashi con la cara roja y húmeda por las lágrimas justo ahora hacía mucho más difícil mantener en control sus emociones.

Momentáneamente corto de palabras, Kakashi liberó su hombro. —Él se equivoca. —Dijo. —Sólo está molesto por un millón de cosas justo ahora, así que está desquitándose contigo.

Ahí estaba ese compasivo y suave tono que ella tanto temía. El que le hacía querer creer y confiar en todo lo que él decía. Un suave sollozo amenazó con salir libre desde su pecho. —Él está molesto porque me contrató para verme bien. —Le corrigió. —Y ahora no me veo así.

—Te ves bien para mí. —Le dijo a ella. —Tú-

—¡No quiero que te compadezcas de mí! —Le interrumpió, separándose de él mientras intentaba continuar con su camino. —¡Esto solo es por los químicos en mi sangre que hacen que mi rostro se vea así! ¡Nada más! No me importa si cree que me veo obscena- ¡No me importa lo que _piensen _de mí!

Kakashi le atrapó por los hombros de nuevo. Ella intentó zafarse de él con fuerza, pero él sólo la puso contra su cuerpo. Encontrándose con la amplia y sólida pared de su pecho, Sakura sintió pánico e intentó empujarlo. Pero ella estaba perdiendo; no contra Kakashi, sino contra sí misma y por cuánto deseaba ser seducida por el confort de sus brazos y la tibieza de su cuerpo. Sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, Kakashi le apretó, y entonces su cara estaba presionada contra la clavícula de él, llorando y avergonzada y totalmente incapaz de detenerse.

—Él está equivocado. —Dijo de nuevo, su mano descansando en su nuca. —Eres hermosa. Todo el mundo puede ver eso.

—Cállate. —Jadeó. Era sólo palabrería sin sentido, estaba intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Ella no quería que él dijera que era hermosa en el momento en que parecía estarle mintiendo sólo para calmar sus lágrimas. —¡Estoy gorda!

—Estás normal, y tal como se supone debes estar. —Dijo. —No creas ni por un segundo que seas repulsiva.

—¡Y-Yo no dije _repulsiva! _¡Dije _gorda! _—Comenzó a lloriquear con más fuerza. —¡¿Crees que soy repulsiva?!

—_No. _solo estoy adivinando cómo probablemente te sientes. —Arregló con rapidez. —Sí, has ganado peso y tus viejas ropas ya no te quedan y probablemente te duele todo, y siempre habrá gente que no esté cómoda alrededor de damas en espera, pero _eres _hermosa, Sakura. Y lo digo desde un punto totalmente imparcial y objetivo, y no sólo porque… tú sabes…

¿No sólo porque él se lo había hecho?

—¿Por qué debería creer eso? —Ella inhaló.

—¿En algún momento creíste que Kurenai se veía fea cuando estaba embarazada? —Le preguntó.

Sakura pensó en ello. Recordó cuán rápidamente Kurenai se había expandido hace años, pero Sakura jamás había pensado que se viera gorda, repulsiva o ridícula. Pero Kurenai era una mujer diferente. Siempre había sido suave y maternal, nunca viéndose más natural que cuando estaba esperando a su hija.

Ni siquiera por un segundo Sakura creyó que era remotamente comparable. Ella siempre había tenido ángulos duros donde Kurenai tenía curvas. Le preocupaba verse como un palo que se había tragado un balón de basketball.

Ella hipó y presionó de nuevo la cara contra la camiseta negra de Kakashi. Él era inútil. No podría hacerla sentir mejor con sus palabras incómodas, pero su abrazo era algo de lo que ella no quería separarse. Sólo por algunos segundos. Una vez que pudiera recomponerse sería capaz de zafarse y comenzar a construir de nuevo una fuerte pared que los separara.

Pisadas a lo largo del corredor le hicieron retroceder. Ella miró.

Karasu estaba viéndolos y caminando hacia ellos, sin máscara, cansado y con ojos sombríos. Como si hubieran accionado una palanca de emergencia, los sollozos de Sakura se pararon de golpe e instintivamente intentó alejarse de Kakashi. Él no le dejó. Incapaz de alejarse y sin saber a dónde más ver, volvió a esconder su rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Karasu le preguntó con dureza mientras pasaba.

—Zuru dijo que estaba gorda. —Kakashi replicó.

—Entonces que se ponga a dieta, por dios. —Murmuró sin preocupación, abriéndose paso hacia el comedor.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, ojos heridos moviéndose hacia los de Kakashi mientras él con desesperación sacudía su cabeza. —No- ni siquiera lo escuches. —Susurró con rapidez. —No puedes esperar sensibilidad donde no la hay-

Ella podía aceptar eso. Un hombre que agitaba la cabeza de su difunto primo obviamente era carente de tacto. Aunque ella estaba más preocupada sobre su apariencia cansada y áspera, y el hecho de que estaba llegando todavía más tarde que cualquier otro. No creía haberlo visto de ese humor tan negativo tampoco. —¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó a Kakashi. —¿Qué está planeando hacer tu gente?

—Ah… —Kakashi tenía la expresión de alguien que sabía había sido atrapado.

—_Kakashi._ —Le dijo cortante, finalmente recordó zafarse de sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban secos y su aliento controlado, y ella agradeció el milagro que eran sus cambiantes humores porque ahora se sentía relativamente calmada. —_¿Qué están _planeando?

Antes de que pudiera responder, varios hombres comenzaron a salir del comedor. Ella dudaba que hubieran finalizado sus alimentos, pero ya habían sido obligados a salir –comandados por su líder. Mientras Karasu regresaba al pasillo chasqueó con impaciencia los dedos a Kakashi, de la misma forma en que ella había visto que algunos llamaban a los niños o a los perros. —Vámonos. Necesitamos prepararnos.

Él suspiró, luciendo avergonzado y culpable y repentinamente más cansado que Karasu. —Tenemos una misión. —Dijo con impaciencia.

Sakura sabía qué significaba. —¿Una misión mercenaria? —Adivinó. —¿Contra Konoha?

Kakashi se movió con incomodidad.

—¡Vas a atacar a Konoha! —Resolló. —¡Kakashi- no te atrevas- juro que me voy a suicidar!

—No es nada directo. —Le prometió. —Es inevitable, y hay un límite en lo que puedo evitar que Karasu haga. A largo plazo, esto será para el beneficio de todos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —¿Qué están planeando hacer? —Demandó.

Él miró distraídamente sobre su hombro a los hombres que estaban partiendo. —No puedo hablar sobre ello. Pero regresaremos en la noche… así que puedes venir a mi cuarto como siempre.

—Kakashi. —Rogó. —Esto es una locura-

—No puedo evitarlo. Y prometo que al menos mientras esté con ellos haré algo de control de daños. —Su mirada se movió hacia su lastimero rostro y dio otro suspiro de sufrimiento. —No esperes despierta por mí, ¿De acuerdo?

Y antes de que pudiera protestar más, él se adelantó y presionó un beso contra su frente. Sakura parpadeó en shock. Kakashi también se veía un tanto sorprendido por su propia acción, y lentamente se separó de ella, antes de girarse para alcanzar al resto de su clan.

Quizá lo había hecho para que se callara, o para seguir con la idea de que eran amantes en frente de testigos… o sólo porque quería hacerlo.

Sonrojada, Sakura pretendió acomodarse su fleco en orden de tocar el punto donde él le había besado, intentado descubrir si estaba tan caliente como su hormigueante piel implicaba. Era remarcable cuán poco tomaba que su pulso latiera con más rapidez, y era remarcablemente estúpido cómo ella casi se desmayaba luego de un pico en su frente cuando ya habían llegado a la última base meses atrás.

También era remarcable que esto ocupara sus pensamientos por el resto del día, casi tanto como el miedo sobre su misión hiciera.

* * *

Kakashi se ajustó las armaduras a lo largo de sus antebrazos en la creciente oscuridad. Un ninjato estaba atado en su espalda, y había cabestros alrededor de su cintura, muslo y brazo derecho donde su instrumental, armas y accesorios estaban, junto con varias fundas de papel marcado.

Alrededor de él, ocho miembros de su clan arreglaban y probaban su equipo. Ellos estaban entre los más fuertes de su clan, cinco de la casa superior, y tres de ellos eran de las ramas más cercanas. Sus primos, cercanos y distantes, y esos por los que sentía afecto.

—Seito, Takashi. —Dijo suavemente a los dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro. —Estamos impares, así que los acompañaré a los dos.

—Sí, Kakashi-sama. —Corearon ambos, sonando complacidos.

Sintiéndose menos entusiasta, Kakashi se giró hacia el hombre de cabello blanco meditando en la base de uno de los árboles más viejos en el jardín. —Estamos listos. —Le dijo a Karasu con pesadez.

El líder del clan estaba sentado sin moverse con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sostenidas en la posición del sello del ave contra su pecho. —¿Miedo? —Le preguntó a Kakashi.

—No le tengo miedo a lo que tiene que ser hecho. —Kakashi replicó con la voz calmada.

—Bien. —Karasu tomó una profunda y larga inhalación. —Asuman sus posiciones.

Los nueve hombres se alinearon frente a su líder y se acomodaron la última pieza de su uniforme: una máscara de porcelana negra que cubría la parte superior de su rostro y de la que sobresalía una ligera curva en forma de pico.

Kakashi formó el sello del ave con sus manos, como hizo el resto del equipo. Una cálida y dulce brisa se formó a través del jardín, sacudiendo las hojas del viejo árbol sobre Karasu. El hombre meditando finalmente abrió los ojos, examinando a los hombres frente a él, y entonces finalizó con una serie de sellos. —Vayan.

Entonces Kakashi estaba cayendo, hundiéndose a través de ramas sobre la nieve acumulada. El aire invadiendo sus pulmones era duro y frío, un cambio brutal de la inhalación anterior. Acuclillándose, él examinó el paisaje invernal alrededor de él buscando alguna señal de actividad, pero todo lo que escuchaba ahora eran los suaves golpes de sus compañeros aterrizando en la nieve alrededor de él. Un río amplio y profundo corría bajo el puente a varios metros, pero su superficie estaba congelada y el agua corría debajo de ella en silencio.

Un áspero graznido le hizo levantar la mirada. Un solitario cuervo blanco batió las alas en el árbol por el que había caído. Karasu estaba diciéndole que se moviera.

Los nueve hombres enmascarados se enderezaron y se separaron en pares.

—Hay cinco grandes puentes que conducen sobre este río. —Kakashi dijo, sacándose una rama del cabello. —Incluyendo este. Destrúyanlos todos y destruiremos las más grandes rutas comerciales de Konoha. El plan es insolarlos. Ya están racionando luego de la destrucción de las tiendas de alimentos por nuestros operativos. Insolarlos más los llevará al límite. Ustedes dos equipos derrumbarán los dos puentes del sur, y nosotros dos equipos nos moveremos hacia el este siguiendo el río. Regresen aquí tan pronto como logren su objetivo, y destruiremos el último antes de que salgamos, ¿De acuerdo?

El escuadrón asintió.

—Entonces vayámonos.

Se movieron con rapidez, caminando con ligereza sobre el congelado río y siguiendo su curso. Cuatro hombres se movieron hacia el sur, los otros cuatros hacia el este con Kakashi, usando chakra para evitar romper el hielo que era tan frágil como el cristal en algunos lugares. El cielo se desvanecía rápidamente mientras corrían, pero la luz de la luna caía en la nieve y el hielo y reflejaba una abundante luz. Después de algunos kilómetros, alcanzaron el primero de los puentes del este. El grupo se dividió en dos y Kakashi continuó con Seito y Takashi a su lado. El último puente de ese lado estaba más lejos, y corrieron sin detenerse para alcanzar su objetivo sin perder tiempo. Los puentes caerían simultáneamente a la media noche… y Kakashi no quería llegar tarde a ese momento, porque cuando el primer puente cayera, Konoha sería alertada en un par de horas.

Kakashi no tenía intención de seguir ahí cuando la gente con la que había peleado lado a lado su vida entera se mostrara.

El puente se apareció en su campo de visión –un oscuro tramo de piedra y madera que ensombrecía el río. —Tengan listos los sellos explosivos. —Kakashi le dijo a los otros dos, sintiendo que casi se quedaban sin tiempo.

Tan pronto como pensó en eso sintió un temblor en el hielo bajo sus pies, seguido unos segundos después por el eco de un distante trueno. El sonido siempre viajaba lejos cuando la tierra estaba cubierta de nieve. Sin duda ese sonido también había llegado a Konoha.

Kakashi miró su reloj. Un minuto pasando las doce. Tarde de nuevo.

—Demonos prisa. —Él gruñó, sacando su propia cadena de sellos explosivos. Trabajando en sincronía con Seito y Takashi, dejaron los sellos a lo largo de los postes de madera del puente. Una vez que se fueron, también lo hizo el puente, y también una de las principales rutas comerciales de Konoha.

Era parte de la estrategia estándar cortar las rutas de importación y exportación del enemigo. Konoha le había hecho exactamente lo mismo a Iwa en la última guerra, y ahora estaban usando mercenarios para regresarles el favor. La ironía no pasaba desapercibida para Kakashi. Él mismo había sido uno de los que había colocado las bombas que volaron los puentes de Iwa.

Ahora él estaba aquí, colocando bombas bajo sus _propios _puentes.

—¡Todo listo aquí! —Seito gritó desde el otro lado del puente.

—¡Listo! —Takashi replicó.

Se retiraron a una distancia segura sobre el hielo y echaron un vistazo. Kakashi cerró los ojos. Con una rápida inhalación, él levantó la mano para formar un sello de _fuego _y prendió un sello a la vez. Calor explotó, bañándolos con escombros y cenizas ardiendo. Él escuchó la madera gruñir mientras se vencía, y el quiebre y salpique de las pesadas piedras que caían sobre el hielo que se estaba derritiendo debajo.

Sin abrir los ojos para mirar el daño, Kakashi se giró. —Vámonos. —Fue todo lo que dijo él.

Regresaron corriendo con rapidez, deslizándose sobre hielo roto y carrizos, dejando el río sólo para llegar hacia los árboles y evitar el puente que habían pasado antes. Kakashi podía ver el humo elevándose hacia el cielo sobre un brillo de ardiente naranja. Sin duda ahora había atraído otra atención, y él no quería estar tan cerca como para arriesgarse a ser visto.

Cuando llegaron a su punto de encuentro junto al primer puente, el resto del escuadrón estaba ya reunido, esperando.

—¿Ya pusieron los sellos? —Kakashi preguntó, mirando el puente central que era de lejos el más largo y pesado de todos, y ciertamente el más viejo. Era el puente que presenciaba la mayoría de los negocios de Konoha. Kakashi lo había cruzado tantas veces en su vida… tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

—Nos quedamos cortos. —Dijo uno de sus primos más jóvenes.

Kakashi sacó los sellos sobrantes que tenía en su cabestro y se los tendió. —Rápido. —Konoha llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ellos se apresuraron a seguir sus órdenes, acomodando los sellos explosivos bajo los soportes y debajo del arco del puente.

Kakashi no los detonó. Alguien más se apresuró a hacerlo y él no tuvo tiempo para prepararse y girarse. Ante sus ojos el puente saltó y crujió y comenzó a derrumbarse, produciendo polvo, vapor y humo mientras se hundía en el río… nada más que un montón de piedras sueltas.

—¡Anotación! —Seito grito, tosiendo. —Eso estuvo bueno.

El escuadrón permaneció de pie, maravillados ante su obra mientras Kakashi sentía nada más que culpa. Konoha sería lastimada por esto. Muy lastimada.

Y él no había tenido opción.

—Mejor regresamos. —Dijo con la voz gruesa y con esfuerzo, buscando a su alrededor alguna señal de compañía. —No hay punto en seguir cerca de Konoha-

Un frío viento sopló, llevándose el humo por un breve momento para dejar el otro lado del río casi limpio… y Kakashi se congeló.

Notando su repentina pausa, los hombres a su alrededor echaron un vistazo.

Había alguien en la otra orilla. Era pequeño, pero la luna brillaba detrás de él, produciendo una sombra indudablemente humana contra las nubes de humo y ceniza… pero había algo raro con él. Su brazo derecho parecía demasiado largo, demasiado flojo, aunque saludaba exageradamente con el izquierdo. ¿Estaba gritando? Kakashi no escuchó nada más que un crujido de hielo y madera.

—¿Qué sucede? —Takashi le preguntó.

Kakashi le miró confundido. ¿Ninguno podía ver a la persona de pie ahí? Él apuntó, pero ellos parecían todavía más confundidos que él.

Otra brisa sacudió el humo… y la figura se enfocó perfectamente.

Él era un chico, joven, con cabello oscuro. Su brazo derecho caía ensangrentado y aplastado, como la mayoría del costado derecho de su cuerpo incluyendo la mitad de su cráneo. Sin embargo, él sonreía y ondeaba la mano, viendo directamente a Kakashi a través de los agujeros rojos en su rostro donde sus ojos deberían estar.

—Obito…

Kakashi retrocedió con rapidez a tropezones, chocando directamente contra uno de sus primos de cabello blanco. Ni siquiera un segundo después, un pesado kunai se clavó en el suelo donde él había estado.

—¡Están aquí! —Takashi gritó, y repentinamente todos estaban alcanzando sus espadas. Kakashi titubeó. Su mirada se movió hacia la otra orilla del río con desesperación, pero Obito ya no estaba. Todo lo que veía ahora eran pálidas máscaras de animales apareciendo desde las sombras a su alrededor.

Los ANBU los habían atrapado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una pandilla de pirómanos? —Una mujer con la máscara de gato ronroneó. Por la voz sin duda alguna era Anko.

—¡Ríndanse! —Otro ANBU gritó, y por la forma en que hizo que las sombras parpadearan alrededor de él, Kakashi supo que era Shikamaru. —Los tenemos rodeados.

Había trece en total. Él y su clan eran superados en número, pero dudaba que pudieran ser vencidos.

—Estaba esperando que nos encontráramos con la basura de Konoha. —Uno de sus primos murmuró. —Esto animará un poco las cosas.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor. Rodeándolo estaban los rostros de su familia, ansiosos de sangre y muriendo por pelear, y frente a él estaban los rostros de sus amigos, molestos y listos para la retribución. Un inevitable encuentro. Kakashi nunca hubiera deseado encontrarse en el medio de esto… y no podía ver a sus amigos y familia destrozarse.

¿Dónde estaba Obito? ¿En verdad lo había visto? ¿Qué pensaría su viejo amigo de lo que ahora era él?

La mandíbula de Kakashi se apretó. —Nos vamos. —Dijo rápidamente a los otros.

—¿Qué? —Algunos de ellos sisearon detrás.

—Hemos completado la misión. Enfrentarnos con Konoha no es nuestro objetivo, y somos superados en número-

—¡No son competencia! Podemos derrotarlos-

—Son ANBU, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas por algo tan innecesario. Nos vamos ahora.

Anko siempre había tenido oídos agudos. —¡Vamos por ellos! ¡Van a escapar!

Las máscaras de ANBU se hicieron un borrón mientras se movían para seguir con su deber. Un cuervo blanco chilló y voló sobre sus cabezas, y la siguiente cosa que los ninjas de Konoha vieron fue como los nueve hombres salían al vuelo en forma de nueve cuervos negros.

Sólo pudieron observar, confusos, mientras a bandada desaparecía en la noche sin dejar rastro.

Kakashi repentinamente se encontró respirando aire caliente y cayó en el suelo con fatiga. La transferencia corporal desde tal distancia tomaba mucha energía, y pasaría un rato antes de que sus orejas dejaran de zumbar y él pudiera abrir sus ojos para notar el jardín del Feudo Zuru. Karasu todavía estaba quieto, sentado bajo el mismo árbol, luciendo más gris e incluso todavía más cansado que antes, pero mientras se ponía en pie todavía consiguió dirigirle a Kakashi una mirada de molestia.

—¿Por qué demonios te retiraste? —Siseo, inclinándose hacia adelante para golpear la mandíbula de Kakashi con su puño.

El dolor explotó en su mejilla, pero Kakashi permaneció calmado. —No los conoces como yo. —Dijo en silencio. —Algunos de nosotros no hubiéramos regresado si los enfrentábamos.

—¡Eso es un hecho! —Karasu dijo con la voz fría. —No hay hombre que no esté preparado para dar su vida por el bien de una misión, ¡¿Y desde cuando eres una pacifista?!

—Las vidas de mis compañeros están primero. —Kakashi gruñó. —Siempre.

—Sí, he escuchado esa línea antes. —Gruñó Karasu, enderezándose con un aire más compuesto. —Al menos la misión fue un éxito. Ni siquiera un marica como tú no podía arruinarla.

Kakashi estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir o defenderse. Apenas podía mantenerse derecho, y no tenía ganas de justificarse ante Karasu. En lugar de eso murmuró una excusa y se movió hacia el interior de la casa, caminando a través de corredores silenciosos y desiertos y subiendo escaleras que crujían hasta que estuvo frente a él la vista de su habitación. Podía sentir a Sakura. Él sabía que ella estaba a salvo. Algo que lo había mantenido tenso ahora le permitía relajarse, y se movió a través de la puerta en silencio para no despertarla.

Su manta estaba doblada perfectamente en el sofá, y una lámpara con luz tenue estaba encendida junto él. Kakashi se sentó con un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a desvestirse la máscara y el equipo. Probablemente no sería capaz de despertarse en la mañana para salir antes de que Sakura se levantara. Ella tendría que lidiar con la vista de su cansado cuerpo en el sofá por _una _mañana. No la mataría. No de la misma manera en que su estilo de vida estaba intentando matarlo.

Dejando su cinturón y el cabestro de su muslo en el suelo, Kakashi tocó su mejilla adolorida a consciencia. Tenía que ser cuidadoso alrededor de Karasu. No podía darle al hombre alguna razón para que creyera que estaba defendiendo los intereses de Konoha, o su lugar aquí sería comprometido. Meses de sutiles mentiras y sugerencias leves para desalentar la acción agresiva solo funcionarían por cierto tiempo. Eventualmente Karasu dejaría de escucharlo. Eventualmente habría una misión de Iwa a la que ni siquiera Kakashi podría oponerse con argumentos razonables.

Él colocó la cabeza en sus manos y suspiró de nuevo. A veces era suficiente como para desear jamás haber conocido a su familia.

_Golpe. _

Kakashi dejó de respirar y escuchó. ¿Sakura estaba haciendo su viaje de rutina al baño?

_Golpe. _

No venía del dormitorio; sonaba más como que alguien estaba afuera en el corredor. Los suaves y lentos golpes se volvieron más fuertes, como si fueran pisadas que se estaban acercando. Y mientras se volvían más fuertes, los oídos de Kakashi notaron que cada _golpe _era puntualizado por un sonido de rasguño, duro, como si algo estuviera siendo arrastrado contra el suelo.

Las pisadas se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Kakashi no se movió.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió, como si estuviera siendo deslizada por un niño débil que nunca se hubiera encontrado con dicha puerta. Instintivamente Kakashi tomó el ninjato que había dejado a sus pies y se levantó, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente duro y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, incrédulos y llenos de pánico.

A través de la puerta entró Obito, arrastrando su pierna izquierda molida.

Él era un desastre. Sin ojos, la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado. La peste acre de la muerte inundó la habitación a su entrada - un hedor empalagoso de suciedad y descomposición que nunca había dejado por completo la nariz de Kakashi desde la primera vez que lo olió. Le hizo querer vomitar. Pedazos de lodo y pedazos de rocas estaban cayendo del cuerpo de Obito mientras él avanzaba, un lento paso a la vez, y a su camino él dejaba una línea de sangre.

—¿Qué sucede Kakashi? —Preguntó él, su voz exactamente como la recordaba. Pero él era sólo un niño… mucho más joven y pequeño de lo que él se había dado cuenta, pero nada había cambiado en él desde el día en que Kakashi le había dejado para ser enterrado vivo.

Todo lo que él pudo dar fue un susurro áspero. —Obito… esto es real. Estás _muerto._

—Sí. —Dijo. —Lo sé, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo-

—Los puentes, Kakashi, ¿Lo recuerdas? Morí derrumbando los puentes de Iwa, y ahora se lo estás haciendo a Konoha, ¿Por qué les diste la espalda?

—No lo hecho.

—Morí para salvar a Konoha. Te di mi ojo para que pudieras cuidarla. Para que cuidaras de Konoha, de Rin y de Sensei. —Él continuó avanzando pesadamente, forzando a Kakashi a retroceder hacia la pared entre la separación y el sofá. —Conseguiste que Rin y Sensei murieran, ¿Ahora estás matando también a Konoha?

—Obito, tú no eres real.

—No mereces haber sobrevivido ese día. No mereces mi ojo. —Obito comenzó a levantar la mano, viéndole a él sin sus ojos. —Creo que lo recuperaré ahora.

Antes de que esa fría y pegajosa le tocara, Kakashi se arrojó hacia la puerta divisoria y la abrió y cerró detrás de él. Desde la cama sonó un gruñón bufido mientras él se adentraba con torpeza dentro de la oscura habitación, no deteniéndose hasta que sus piernas golpearon la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué… Kakashi? —Sakura croó desde la cama junto a él. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Kakashi apenas la notó. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la puerta… en la oscura silueta detrás de ella que estaba buscando la agarradera. Ya no. _Ya no. _Él hizo un sonido de desesperación y se deslizó hacia el suelo, sus manos presionadas contra sus ojos. No podía ser real. No creía en los fantasmas, así que tenía que ser una alucinación. Las alucinaciones sólo eran productos de la mente… no podían herirlo. Si él no podía _ver _a Obito, su fantasma no podía tocarlo.

La lámpara junto a él se prendió sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sakura preguntó, echándole un vistazo con inseguridad.

—Me estoy volviendo loco. —Dijo él, mucho más calmado de lo que se sentía. —Eso es todo.

—Claramente. —Dijo secamente.

—¿Él sigue en la puerta? —Kakashi le preguntó. —¿Me está siguiendo?

—¿Quién? —Ella sonaba confusa.

—Sólo dime- ¿El cadáver de un niño está caminando hacia mí justo ahora para intentar sacarme los ojos?

Ella miró. —No lo creo.

Él bajó las manos con rapidez, creyéndole, y seguro de que todo lo que veía ahora era la puerta divisoria encendida por la lámpara naranja del otro lado. Claramente no había nadie en la otra habitación. —Hm. —Gruñó él. —Tienes razón.

—¿Estás borracho? —Preguntó.

—No esta vez.

—Si estás viendo fantasmas malévolos, probablemente es tu consciencia culpable. —Le dijo a él. —¿Qué _hiciste _esta noche para provocar la ira de los no-muertos?

Él colocó una temblorosa mano sobre sus ojos de nuevo. —Volé los puentes cerca de Konoha. Las rutas comerciales están rotas, y sus suministros ya están cortos. —Dijo él. —Tal vez esa es la razón por la que Obito está persiguiéndome. Ayudé a dar un terrible golpe a Konoha.

El silencio que siguió fue pesado, y podía sentir la ira de ella hinchándose para llenarlo. Ella iba a explotar y posiblemente arremeter hacia él, y probablemente lo merecía.

Él había ayudado a _atacar _a Konoha.

—O tal vez es porque engañé a Karasu.

Su ira se contuvo por un momento. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó a través de dientes apretados.

—Le dije que volar los puentes sería más efectivo que cualquier asalto frontal, pero no importa cuántos puentes destruimos. —Le explicó, comenzando a reír. —Porque para mañana, Tenzou los habrá reconstruido todos.

Su expresión cambió. Se había quedado sin palabras. Ella se le quedó viendo un momento hasta que gradualmente sus ojos se movieron hacia la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo, como si estuviera re-examinando la situación alrededor de ella. Luego pareció hundirse y suspirar, su ira escapando como aire caliente de un globo, y su mano cayó contra el tope de la cabeza de él. —No puedes seguir jugando a esto, Kakashi. —Le dijo en silencio.

—Si no hubiera estado ahí esa noche, algunos de mis amigos hubieran sido asesinados. Algunos de mis familiares hubieran muerto. —Él tembló. —Alguien tenía que cuidar a esos idiotas.

—Sólo te volverás loco-

—No estoy loco, sólo… fatigado. —Él bajó la mano de su frente y parpadeó hacia la puerta divisoria, temiendo que otra visión reapareciera.

—¿Tal vez deberías ir a dormir? —Sugirió.

—Esa es una buena idea. —Dijo él. Pero no se movió. —Sakura…

—¿Sí? —Preguntó lentamente.

—No estoy intentando nada. —Comenzó. —Pero, ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Ella se frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres que regrese al dormitorio? —Preguntó ella incrédulamente. Cualquiera estaría de acuerdo con que echar a una mujer embarazada de su cama sonaba como una cosa horrible que hacer.

—No. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Le tomó un momento a Sakura entender completamente lo que él estaba implicando –y sin necesidad de decirlo, todo lo que no estaba fijo en esa habitación casi saltó de miedo, alejándose de la cama. —_¡Vete al infierno! _—Siseó. —No voy a dormir contigo- ¡Aprendí mi lección cinco meses atrás! ¿Quieres la cama?_ Tenla._ ¡Pero no vas a dormir junto a mí de nuevo! ¡Me voy!

Ella se quitó las mantas y puso los pies sobre el suelo. Kakashi no se movió ni tampoco dijo algo para detenerla, y eso le hizo detenerse. Normalmente él hubiera protestado, diciendo que lo había malinterpretado, o reaccionado de _alguna _manera. Ella pareció sentirlo y titubeó. —¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó cortante.

—Nada. —Suspiró él. —Simplemente que no quiero dormir solo esta noche, pero no voy a obligarte a que te quedes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se levantó. Quizá porque necesitaba algo de impulso para ponerse en pie estos días, o tal vez porque sintió pena por él. No quería obligarla, y tampoco sentía contento por ponerla incómoda, pero necesitaba a alguien _cuerdo _junto a él en este momento. Los fantasmas como Obito sólo le molestarían si estaba solo, y pero no con el ancla de otro ser humano para recordarle que los fantasmas no eran reales.

—La cama es grande, supongo. —Dijo de mala gana. —Quédate de tu lado; hemos dormido más juntos en misiones.

—Gracias. —Él exhaló.

—Si intentas hacerte el gracioso, te patearé en los riñones con tanta fuerza que orinarás sangre por semanas. —Le advirtió con vehemencia.

Él le creía implícitamente. —Lo entiendo.

—No ronques, y no te muevas innecesariamente –ya tengo suficientes problemas durmiendo sola. —Continuó con su advertencia mientras se acomodaba de nuevo bajo las mantas, cerca al borde de la cama. —Y no te robes las mantas.

—Lo entiendo. —Él se movió alrededor de la cama para sentarse del lado opuesto. En la mesita de noche junto a él estaba una jarra de agua y un vaso vacío, y él la tomó para servirse un trago para aliviar su boca seca antes de acomodarse en el colchón.

Sakura hizo un suave sonido de molestia y luego puso las mantas alrededor de ella casi defensivamente. Podía quedárselas. Kakashi prefería dormir sobre las mantas, se sentiría fraccionalmente menos íntimo que compartirlas con ella. La lámpara se apagó y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad de nuevo. Kakashi le dirigió otra cuidadosa mirada a la división antes de poner los ojos en el techo.

Además del suave sonido del viento y los insectos en el jardín, todo estaba repentinamente quieto. En la distancia del otro lado del lago un animal terrible chilló en la noche, pero estaba demasiado lejos para preocuparlos. Sakura obviamente estaba intentando dormir, y él no tenía duda de que estaba bien despierta y dolorosamente consciente de él como él estaba de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración suave y lenta, e incluso el movimiento de sus pestañas contra la almohada.

—Antes de que descubrieras mi relación con Karasu y los otros, —Dijo hacia el techo. —¿Querías que yo fuera el padre?

Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio antes de que ella respondiera. —Eso ya no importa.

Él suspiró. —Lo entiendo. —Dijo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Planes en Movimiento_

* * *

(*) Uno para el dolor. Es una canción tradicional infantil británica en la que se descifra la suerte de acuerdo al número de verdugos flautistas (miembros de la familia de los cuervos, también conocidos como urracas canoras) que uno ve. En EUA los verdugos son interpretados como cuervos o urracas (porque no hay verdugos en América).

La canción de acuerdo a _Proverbs an Popular Saying of the Seasons _(Denham, Michael Asilabie, 1846) dice:

_Uno para el dolor / Dos para el contento / _

_Tres para un funeral / Cuatro para un nacimiento / _

_Cinco para el cielo / Seis para el infierno /_

_Siete el mismo diablo. _

La versión que incluye SilverShine no la encontré, pero puede ser una de las tantas versiones regionales que existen (ya que es una canción que data al menos del siglo XVI) o simplemente la modificó por conveniencia.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia. Agradezco muchísimos sus comentarios y también los nuevos lectores que han aparecido~

Espero que continúen disfrutando de esta historia. Por cierto, oficialmente en el siguiente capítulo llegamos a la mitad y no puedo esperar a llegar ahí, porque a partir de entonces todo se nos pone mejor.

Ay, pobre Kakashi, siempre atormentado por sus fantasmas del pasado, pero esta vez se lo buscó, ¿No?

Les mando un abrazo y, nuevamente, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer la traducción.


	28. Planes en Movimiento

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 27**

Planes en Movimiento

* * *

_Debe haber algo que no reconozco,_

_Hay algo aquí de lo que no me doy cuenta._

_Un sol rojo en el cristal de mi ventana_

_Y junto a mí te veo de nuevo._

* * *

La oscuridad invadió cada centímetro de su subconsciente, una manta gruesa e impenetrable que se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo, sofocándole y escondiendo horrores sin nombre ni forma dentro de ella. Él intentó encontrar algo familiar, algo tangible a lo cual aferrarse-

Pero todo lo que tocaba era esa manita fría y pegajosa cubierta de porquería y sangre.

Kakashi retrocedió con tanta fuerza que se despertó de un tirón y con un escalofrío. Pero incluso a través de la oscuridad de la habitación pudo concentrarse y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo los paneles con motivos en el techo, ese feo horror todavía lo sujetaba como en sus pesadillas. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer la ansiedad cuando no había manera de frenar sus problemas en el mundo consciente? Un suspiro soñoliento a su izquierda hizo girar su cabeza, y automáticamente se encontró buscando esa misma familiaridad suave y reconfortante que añoraba en su sueño. No había deliberación consciente cuando se giró y envolvió el brazo alrededor de Sakura. Con su espalda pegada a su pecho y su nariz enterrada en su cabello, la oscuridad se llenó con culpa y los fantasmas se sintieron un poco más lejos que antes.

Sakura al principio se puso rígida, inicialmente intentando quitárselo de encima entre sueños ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de dormir en los brazos de un hombre, pero ni siquiera una novicia como ella podría resistirse a esa cálida y seductora calma. Gradualmente se relajó, contenta con el peso de su brazo y la mano descansando en su vientre junto a la de ella. Realmente era ella su ancla. Cuando uno de sus grandes miedos era su seguridad, durmió mejor sabiendo que ella estaba en sus brazos donde nada podía sucederle sin que él lo supiera. Podía sentir su marca de chakra pulsando en su cadera, una pequeña parte de él mismo marcada en su piel que los conectaba incluso estando separados.

Aquí en esta cama era más sencillo pretender que sus dificultades eran parte de la vida de otras personas. Justo ahora eran simplemente dos personas durmiendo, abrazándose, respirando al mismo ritmo. Sin importar cuánto dolor y desconfianza hubiera entre ellos cuando el sol llegara, justo ahora podía imaginar que todo estaba bien. Como _debió _haber sido.

Somnolientamente, él se acercó más, acariciando con la mano su cadera mientras inhalaba la dulce esencia floral de su shampoo. Así debió ser la primera vez que ella hacía el amor, si él no hubiera visto la forma en que su expresión había cambiado cuando mencionó a Sasuke, y si él no hubiera tenido que rebatir sus preguntas con hostilidad para prevenir que ella pensara demasiado en lo ilógicas que parecían sus acciones durante esa misión. Había demasiadas cosas a las que podía culpar por entrometerse en un momento tal vulnerable: A Sasuke, por existir y ser todavía el primer hombre en la vida de Sakura; su familia, por necesitar protección de Sakura; así mismo, por ser lo suficientemente débil como para sentir celos y ser un idiota con Sakura…

Mientras su mano vagaba sobre su vientre de nuevo, Sakura murmuró algo ininteligible y movió las caderas contra las de él. En su estado semi-dormido su cuerpo reaccionó de la única forma en que sabía cuándo se encontraba contra un trasero femenino moviéndose contra su regazo. Las mantas que habían sido envueltas con tanta seguridad alrededor de ella tan solo unas horas atrás ahora se habían movido para compensar la temperatura tropical en su habitación, y el ligero material de su yukata no representaba realmente una barrera, no cuando él podía deslizar sus manos con tanta facilidad dentro de los pliegues de la tela y pasar los dedos a través de la suave y sedosa piel de su muslo. Ella se movió de nuevo hacia su toque, presionando su trasero en una posición más cómoda contra su creciente erección. Un débil gruñido escapó de él.

La pálida curva de su cuello le invitaba tímidamente, y cuando él se inclinó para probar la luz de luna en su piel ella hizo un sonido apreciativo. Él la deseaba. Él la deseaba tan intensamente como la había deseado meses atrás. Ella desconfiaba de él, pero no tenía idea de lo bueno que él podía hacerlo para ella. Cuán bien se sentiría para ambos cuando él se hundiera en su apretada, tibia cavidad sin la barrera de su virginidad. Todavía podía recordar cómo se sintió estar dentro de ella, sentirla apretándose y temblar alrededor de él cuando ella alcanzó su clímax.

Él estaba sudando. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza contra su espalda y su erección pulsaba apretada dentro de sus pantalones. Su mano se movió a tientas sobre ella, acariciándole el desnudo vientre hacia su cadera. —Sakura. —Susurró, su voz baja y áspera por la necesidad. —Date vuelta.

Los ojos de ella apenas se abrieron y ella dejó salir otro somnoliento y suave sonido mientras se movía a través del movimiento de las manos de él. Inmediatamente presionó la boca sobre la de ella y le movió el muslo para colocarlo sobre su cadera, y con las solapas de su yukata abierta él podía sentir el calor de su carne presionada contra la de él.

Pero sus pantalones estaban en su camino. Con un gruñido de frustración contra su suave boca, él movió la mano y se abrió el pantalón él mismo, bajándose la tela que se interponía para liberar su dolorosa erección. Él rodó las caderas contra ella una y otra vez y tembló ante el increíble placer de su sexo deslizándose contra sus suaves y húmedos pliegues.

Sakura se despertó un poco más ante eso. Estaba vagamente consciente de ser besada tan profundamente que apenas podía respirar, y ser tocada con algo grueso y duro entre las piernas. No podía entenderlo fuera del placer indescriptible. Las objeciones racionales no estaban llegando a ella, no cuando él estaba arrastrándola con tanta facilidad con su boca y la mano que se había metido en el interior de su yukata para sostener uno de sus pesados senos. Ella resolló cuando él frotó con el pulgar su hipersensible pezón y ella hundió las uñas en sus hombros.

Esto tenía que ser uno de sus sueños. Ella había tenido tantos con él desde esa noche, incluso luego de que descubriera qué idiota había sido al confiar en él. En algún nivel su cuerpo se rehusaba a perdonarlo, y las memorias del vivido placer que él le había dado regresaban de vez en cuando durante la noche. Pero esto era diferente. Esto era nuevo, y ardiente, y casi sofocante. Se sentía demasiado real. Demasiado visceral.

—Sakura. —Gruñó.

Ella escuchó la tensión y la necesidad en su voz y sintió una respuesta hacer eco en sí misma. Entonces él le levantó aún más la pierna y la acomodó sobre su cadera, y la presión entre sus piernas estaba volviéndose cada vez más alarmante que instintivamente intentó alejarse. Él la detuvo con una mano sobre su cadera, anclándola en su lugar. —Por favor, no. —Susurró él. —No te muevas…

Pero esto era repentinamente demasiado real para Sakura. El ardor penetrante de su carne estuvo fresco de nuevo, claramente salvaje y cada grito de ira y traición se alojó en su garganta. Ella convulsionó, pateando y golpeando y rasguñándole el rostro hasta que él le sujetó las manos y las mantuvo abajo, sometiéndola. Por un momento en el que su corazón se detuvo, ella creyó que era todo. Que él no la dejaría ir. Que él simplemente continuaría.

Y ella no podría detenerlo.

La presión se detuvo. Su agarre se aflojó. Él se recostó en su espalda y Sakura se salió de la cama tan rápidamente que sus rodillas golpearon el suelo antes de que se diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. No podía verlo cuando estaba tendido sin hacer esfuerzo alguno para cubrirse. Los segundos pasaron agonizantemente lentos, y todo lo que podía ver ella era el piso oscuro y todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Escuchó la maldición tensa de Kakashi mientras se salía de la cama y se movía hacia la puerta del baño. La puerta se cerró con un golpe que casi sacudió la habitación entera. Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que iba a hacer él ahí y no quería saberlo. No quería _escucharlo._

En lugar de eso se levantó sin mucho equilibrio y cruzó la puerta divisoria. Ya había tenido suficiente de esto, y de él, ¡Y de este _estúpido _arreglo! A tropezones salió al corredor y corrió medio a ciegas a través de la oscuridad, confiando en su memoria y en los cuadros de luz de luna que atravesaban desde la ventana para calcular la longitud del pasillo. Era tentador girarse y entrar en cualquiera de los cientos de cuartos vacíos en este lugar, pero ¿Cuál sería el punto? Kakashi siempre sabía dónde estaba.

Así que siguió corriendo, se movió hacia el sótano y a través del confiable laberinto de túneles y armarios hasta que entró al área de los dormitorios del personal, y cuando llegó a la puerta de su viejo dormitorio la abrió de golpe y la cerró de igual forma como si sintiera una presencia persiguiéndola y casi alcanzando sus talones. Un somnoliento bufido desde uno de los futones le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Quién es? —Kaoru croó.

—¿Sakura? —Aki echó un vistazo hacia ella en la oscuridad.

—Urgh…—Yui sólo se dio la vuelta para ver la pared.

La mirada de Sakura inmediatamente se posó en un futón vacío en el que no había dormido en semanas, pese a ser tendido obedientemente por una de las otras chicas en las noches. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Se deslizó dentro de él y puso las mantas sobre su cabeza con fuerza.

—Sakura- ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Kaoru sonaba cercana y ella sintió que una mano preocupada le tocaba el hombro a través de la manta. —¿Estás bien?

Sakura no confiaba en sí misma para hablar, no cuando todavía estaba temblando con rabia y humillación. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida como para confiar en que el hombre mantendría las manos para sí mismo? ¿Y cómo ella había deseado por un segundo arrojar todas sus inhibiciones y dejarle continuar?

Si él pensaba que todo entre ellos podía ser arreglado con el sexo, ya podía hacerse a la idea de que sería lo contrario. Pero no era sólo su atrevimiento lo que le molestaba; era que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había hecho sentir así de vulnerable.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? —Aki le preguntó. —¿Es Kakashi?

Kaoru resolló. —¿Él no hizo nada, o sí?

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sólo escuchar su nombre le hacía sentir avergonzada de nuevo ante la debilidad que él había expuesto en ella. —No es nada. —Se obligó a decir. —Él me regresó, eso es todo.

—Parece. —Yui gruñó maliciosamente, más para sí misma que para los otros. Las otras dos chicas no estaban convencidas juzgando por su silencio, pero Sakura permaneció perfectamente callada. No había venido aquí para causar drama o buscar confort. Había venido aquí porque quizás este era el único lugar en que Kakashi no la molestaría y aunque preferiría dormir sola en una habitación fría y silenciosa donde pudiera llorar y expulsar toda la desesperanza y vergüenza que sentía, aquí entre las otras chicas había una especie de seguridad.

Dios… ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

Y para su desespero parecía que sólo habían pasado algunos minutos antes de que escuchara pisadas a lo largo del corredor de afuera. Alguien golpeó respetuosamente la puerta antes de abrirla. —¿Yamanaka Sakura está aquí? —Preguntó una de las sirvientas más viejas de las cocinas.

Sakura permaneció bajo sus mantas, determinada a no moverse.

Aki dejó salir un graznido. —¿Quién le llama?

—Adivina. —La sirvienta de las cocinas dijo, como si fuera obvio.

Aparentemente la relación de Sakura con Kakashi era discutida con frecuencia detrás de su espalda. Sabía que pasar cada noche de cada semana en su cama daba la impresión de que él era increíblemente demandante, y también sabía que un montón de gente no aprobaba que una mujer embarazada tuviera tanto sexo con hombres, especialmente con los que no eran el padre. Sakura tenía que sonreír y soportarlo. Él le había metido en apuros con esta relación falsa, dejándola sin chances de negarla o rechazarla.

Hasta ahora.

—No voy a ir. —Gruñó desde los confines de su cama. —Dile que se joda.

La sirvienta de las cocinas se río. —Querida, no le dices que 'no' a un Hatake.

—No dije 'no', dije 'que se joda'.

—Sakura, creí que él te había enviado de regreso. —Aki le susurró.

Su conveniente mentirilla blanca se había vuelto en su contra ya. Sakura jaló las mantas con más fuerza y simplemente repitió: —No voy a ir. —Y eso era todo.

—_No _le voy a decir eso. —La sirvienta de las cocinas protestó. —Está de humor para matar.

—Tendrás que decirle eso, porque si Sakura no quiere regresar, ¡No va a regresar! No intentes obligarla porque no quieres lidiar con su mal humor. ¿Qué crees que le hará él a _ella? _—Aki respondió con un siseo. —Despertaré a mi Tío Karasu si tengo que hacerlo- él no tiene derecho alguno a usar al personal así.

La sirvienta de las cocinas dejó salir un exasperado suspiro. —Bien, pero si termina en mi funeral, _ustedes _lo van a pagar.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y otro incómodo silencio cayó sobre el dormitorio. Kaoru gateó para arrodillarse junto al futón de Sakura. —¿Qué te hizo? —Preguntó silenciosamente. —Puedes decirnos, Sakura.

Se había burlado de la segunda kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha, eso era todo. Ahora todo lo que la segunda kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha quería hacer era esconderse bajo su edredón y llorar por toda la dignidad que este estúpido bebé le estaba costando. Nunca hubiera venido aquí si no se hubiera embarazado y no hubiera perdido tampoco su control de chakra. No tendría que satisfacer la locura de Kakashi y nunca hubiera tenido que sentir, ni por un breve momento, lo que se sentía estar a la merced de un hombre.

Ni siquiera Toshio había conseguido encender ese pánico en ella, no cuando siempre había estado consciente de que lo que él le había hecho a ella –real o imaginario- era sólo por elección de Sakura y nadie más. Sin esa elección, ¿Qué demonios era?

Que Kaoru, una chica que había sido sujeta incontables veces a _lo real, _estuviera frotándole el hombro consoladoramente sólo le hacía sentir más patética. Ella había sido consentida por su sentido de seguridad en sus talentos y lo que la tutela de la Hokage le dio. Estaba acostumbrada a que su fuerza fuera la que decidiera sus propios límites. Estando así de debilitada sólo le quedaba confiar en los otros para saber cuándo detenerse…

Eso le conmocionó.

Pasos vinieron dos veces más deprisa por el corredor. La sirvienta de las cocinas casi sacaba del riel la puerta, luciendo enrojecida y molesta. —¡Les dije que no tomaría un 'no' como respuesta! ¡Nunca había sido sujeta a ese tipo de lenguaje en mi vida! ¡Este es _tu _problema, _lidia _con ello! No veo por qué tengo que arriesgar mi cuello.

Rápidamente dejó el lugar antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, dejando a Aki con pocas opciones a las qué acudir. —Le diré a mi tío. —Susurró de mala gana.

—¿Qué va a hacer _él_? —Kaoru preguntó. —A él no le importa.

—Quizá detenga a Kakashi… —Aki sonó dudosa. —Sé que no lo aprueba.

—Tampoco creo que apruebe ser despertado a mitad de la noche. —La otra chica le advirtió.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Yui dejó caer las manos contra su edredón con fuerza. —Oh, carajo, ¡Y qué si se puso un poco rudo! ¡Esto es patético! ¡Sólo regresa y déjanos dormir!

—Yui. —Aki dijo con tono de ruego.

—¡No! —Siseó ella. —¡Él la trata como una maldita princesa y ella hace un berrinche simplemente porque algo no salió como ella quería por primera vez! No vengas con esas- él le da su cama y ni siquiera la toca la mayoría del tiempo.

Sakura se asomó bajo las mantas. —¿Cómo sabes? —Demandó. —¡¿Has estado _espiándonos?!_

—¡Yo limpio su dormitorio! —Yui dijo cortante. —¡Cada mañana sólo un lado de la cama está revuelto y las sábanas siempre están limpias! ¿Qué hacen ahí toda la noche? _¿Tomarse las manos?_

El primer pensamiento de Sakura fue que habían pasado por alto eso y en el futuro tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo para ser más descuidados. Su segundo pensamiento era _que se jodiera eso; _el arreglo fue idea de Kakashi y fue _su _culpa, él lo había dejado pasar. Pero si esto llegaba a oídos de Karasu…

Mientras ella intentaba formular alguna buena explicación por la falta de desastre en la habitación de Kakashi, algo como que Sakura limpiaba antes de que Yui llegara, Kaoru habló. —Yo iré. —Suspiró.

—¿Qué? —Aki le preguntó con rapidez.

—Yo iré y le diré a él –a Kakashi- que Sakura no irá así que debería dejarla en paz. —Pero lucía tan nerviosa que Sakura salió de las mantas para jalarla cuando ella se paró.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Sakura dijo con rapidez, no deseando poner a Kaoru incómoda sólo por su propio beneficio.

—No, creo que él es bueno. —Dijo suavemente con un débil sonrojo. —Creo que si alguien le explica a detalle, él lo respetará. —Ella se levantó con una breve sonrisa y cruzó la puerta. —No te preocupes, regresaré en un rato.

Sakura se mordió el labio. —No creo que debas- —Pero Kaoru ya iba lejos de la puerta.

Yui la miró en silencio. —Se está engañando a sí misma. —Dijo con la voz plana. —A Kaoru le aterrorizan los hombres.

—Me pregunto por qué. —Sakura le soltó.

Yui se encogió de hombros y se acomodó de nuevo. —Es débil, eso es todo.

* * *

La imagen del hombre que le veía desde el espejo no era una que inmediatamente él reconociera. Raramente tenía la oportunidad de examinar su rostro desnudo ya que las únicas veces en que se quitaba la máscara era para comer, dormir y afeitarse –ninguna que hiciera frente a un espejo, pero a veces uno necesitaba tomar una buena, larga y profunda mirada a uno mismo, y justo ahora él se veía tan sórdido como se sentía.

Se alejó del espejo y se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado con vaguedad, cabello que estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado largo para su gusto. Pronto sería capaz de atarlo y entonces la transformación en el gemelo idéntico de Karasu estaría completa. Aunque habían comenzado bastantes diferentes, las similitudes estaban creciendo, pero la respuesta a quién había comenzado a emular a quién se le había escapado de las manos por casi veinte años. Kakashi esperaba que no hubiera comenzado a adquirir alguna de las cualidades menos halagadoras de Karasu –como sus dominantes e irrespetuosas actitudes y su sutil forma sádica.

Aunque quizás, juzgando por su comportamiento esta noche, era demasiado tarde ya.

Kakashi suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la habitación principal y metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando una de las cosas que necesitaba justo ahora –un cigarrillo. Él lo encendió y dio una bocanada, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la marca de chakra de Sakura. No había señal alguna de ella acercándose. Sus dedos tamborilearon contra el posabrazos del sofá con creciente impaciencia.

La agitación no era sólo cosa de ella, después de todo, la mayoría de las chicas saldrían corriendo y gritando si fueran despertadas así. Sólo que ella parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como él hasta que repentinamente se puso como una gata salvaje. Y no del _buen _tipo. Más como el tipo que siseaba y gruñía y convertiría tu cara en confeti por respirar de la manera equivocada.

Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, era claro que cualquier progreso pequeño que hubiera hecho para ganarse de nuevo su confianza había retrocedido. Él necesitaba verla. No había forma en que él le dejara correr y esconderse bajo su cama para evadirlo. Él necesitaba que ella cooperara con él, sin importar que objeciones encontrara, porque si no lo hacía…

Significaba la absoluta falla de sus planes.

El crujido del piso de madera en el pasillo de afuera le alertó de la presencia de otro visitante. No podía ser Sakura, pero tampoco sonaba como la sirvienta de pies planos que ya había enviado dos veces por ella.

No podía ser…

Kakashi bajó rápidamente el cigarrillo y puso la mano en el ninjato enfundado que había arrojado sobre el sofá cuando había entrado. _No de nuevo, _pensó. Ser perseguido por fantasmas dos veces en una noche era demasiado, especialmente luego de que hubiera sufrido horrores para encender cada luz y lámpara a lo largo de la habitación para eliminar cualquier sombra que se creara.

Pero la luz sola no sería suficiente para alejar a los fantasmas, y si Obito venía arrastrándose por esa puerta de nuevo él _se arrojaría _por la ventana y no dejaría de correr.

Sin embargo, cuando su visitante golpeó con timidez la puerta él comenzó a relajarse. Hasta donde sabía, los fantasmas no hacían eso.

—Entra. —Gruñó con precaución y se sintió aliviado cuando una chica viva normal empujó la puerta.

Él la reconoció. Era una de las sirvientas que trabajaba junto a Sakura y probablemente era la misma que él había creído inicialmente estaba embarazada. Su rostro era lindo como la mayoría de las sirvientas en este lugar, pero justo ahora estaba pálido y tenso, y se veía como si estuviera viendo a todo menos a él como si ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco.

Comparada con la pomposa sirvienta de antes él no tenía el corazón de tomarla contra ella, ni siquiera si no podía eliminar el tono cortante de su voz cuando habló. —Intenta de nuevo. —Le dijo. —Llamé a _Sakura._

—Sakura no quiere atenderle. —La chica murmuró. —No esta noche.

—No es negociable. Dile que venga o la arrastraré aquí yo mismo.

Ella lució sobresaltada. —No vendrá. Le ha asustado.

Él bufó. —Nada asusta a Sakura.

Los ojos de la chica se elevaron hasta sus rodillas. —Usted la asustó. —Dijo ella en voz baja. —Sakura es la chica más valiente y dura que he conocido. Ni siquiera estaba genuinamente asustada cuando le atacaron y vio a ese hombre morir. Pero estaba asustada cuando regresó a nuestra habitación un rato atrás. _Por favor, _no la llame esta noche.

Kakashi la miró de arriba para abajo y supo exactamente qué estaba pensando ella –lo que sin duda era que él había hecho algún acto sexual perverso sobre una pobre e inconsciente embarazada. Y mientras eso estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad para gustarle, él hizo a un lado la culpa y preocupación que sentía. No estaba pidiendo que regresara para continuar lo que habían dejado sin terminar.

Incluso si la memoria de sus ansiosos besos y gemidos era suficiente como para endurecer su verga de nuevo.

—No tienes idea de qué le estoy pidiendo. —Dijo cortante. —Regresa y dile que venga aquí ahora. Es una cortesía. Asegúrate de que entienda que la veré incluso si eso significa que la arrastre del cabello.

—Por favor, señor, ella _no _vendrá. —Dijo la sirvienta. —¿En verdad es tan importante que sea Sakura?

—¿Qué? —Él no entendía.

—¿Quizá puedo hacerlo yo? —Susurró. —Al menos por esta noche. —Con eso, ella comenzó a jalarse el obi a su cintura. Kakashi no tenía idea de lo que estaba intentando lograr hasta que el obi se aflojó y cayó al suelo… junto con el resto de su ropa.

Su boca se abrió, luego se cerró con prontitud. —Mm.

—Haré lo que sea que usted quiera. —Dijo mecánicamente, viendo al suelo. —Lo que sea que usted pida, señor.

Él torció el gesto. —Creo… que deberías vestirte de nuevo. —Dijo, definitivamente viendo a las partes incorrectas de su anatomía.

Su mirada se movió de nuevo hacia su rostro justo a tiempo para ver la mirada desesperada que le dirigió a él. —Por favor, deme una oportunidad. —Le rogó. —Puedo complacerlo igual de bien- quizá más. Tengo más experiencia que Sakura de cualquier forma. ¡Haré cosas que ella no es capaz de hacer!

Ahora se sentía enfermo. Ordinariamente era más que bueno tener una chica que se quitara la ropa enfrente de uno y demandara ser profundamente revolcada, pero no cuando ella lo decía con la expresión de alguien que tenía un cuchillo bajo su garganta. No necesitó mucho para saber _quién _le había dado aquellas experiencias, no cuando ella tenía toda la confidencia sexual de un perrito tembloroso.

—Ponte la ropa. —Dijo, viendo con decisión el techo. —No eres ese tipo de chica.

—¡No! —Protestó desesperadamente. —¡Por favor, tómeme a mí, señor! ¡Sakura es mi amiga, y ya tiene muchos problemas por culpa del bebé! Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que usted quiera sólo- sólo déjela en paz.

Él se levantó y tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de café. —Soy muy demandante, no estoy seguro de que puedas seguirme el ritmo. —Le dijo con seriedad.

Ella tembló. —Daré… daré mi mayor esfuerzo para complacerlo.

—Me gusta el dolor. —Dijo él mientras se movía hacia ella. —El mío y el tuyo. ¿Te gusta el dolor?

—Yo… yo puedo aprender a disfrutarlo.

—No, ese no es el punto. No te puede _gustar _el dolor. Quiero envolver las manos alrededor de la garganta de una chica y no saber si está gritando de placer o por clemencia. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió en silencio, pero su boca se había quedado abierta, horrorizada por lo que escuchó.

—¿Y aun así sigues ofreciéndote?

De nuevo, ella asintió.

—¿Sólo para evitarle a Sakura el horror de estar conmigo?

Ella se congeló. —No quise ponerlo así, señor…

—Seguro lo hiciste. —Él le dio una fría sonrisita que le asustó más que cualquier mirada de enfado podría. —Crees que soy un monstruo que está sometiendo a Sakura a brutalidades que tú conoces demasiado bien, y estás dispuesta a soportarlas en lugar de ella sólo porque es tu amiga.

—Lo siento. —Susurró ella.

—¿Por ser una buena amiga? Acepto tu disculpa. —Él se agachó y levantó la yukata para comenzar a envolverla alrededor de los hombros de ella y cerró las solapas con su mano, porque tenía la sensación de que si la dejaba así mágicamente terminaría de nuevo en el suelo. La chica era persistente, pero justo ahora se veía confusa. —Creo que puedo confiar en que le llevarás un mensaje a nuestra amiga mutua.

—No… no, estoy aquí para satisfacer sus necesidades. —Le dijo, intentando sacarse de nuevo el yukata, pero Kakashi no se lo permitió. Ambos sabían que era más difícil para los hombres pensar cuando estaban frente a una mujer desnuda.

—Los hombres no tienen _necesidades, _tienen deseos. —Replicó. —Y los que no pueden controlarse ni siquiera por una noche no deberían ser llamados hombres. Pero la única cosa que quiero esta noche es hablar con Sakura. Tuvimos un malentendido, eso es todo.

—¿Un malentendido? —Repitió con dudas.

—Sí, así que regresa a tu dormitorio y dile que quiero hablar con ella.

—No vendrá simplemente porque le diga que usted quiere hablar con ella. —Y parecía que no le creía que eso fuera todo lo que él quisiera tampoco.

—¿Ni siquiera para disculparme?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—Te llamas Kaoru, ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Cómo lo-?

—Ella ha hablado de ti. Siente mucho cariño por ti… es muy protectora. Si supiera que te desnudaste frente a mí me mataría.

—E-estoy segura de que ella ni siquiera-

—Lo haría.

—No-

—Muy dolorosamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Ella _tiene _un carácter muy explosivo…

—Ni siquiera lo has visto en toda su gloria. —Suspiró. —Así que para evitar mi fallecimiento prematuro, ¿Te pondrías de nuevo la ropa?

Kaoru titubeó antes de meter los brazos con lentitud en las mangas y agacharse para atarse el obi. Él sentía que era seguro dejarle componerse la ropa ella misma. Cuando ella le miró seguía todavía cautelosa, pero también había un sonrojo de vergüenza sobre sus mejillas como si entendiera que lo que había hecho había sido completamente inútil e innecesario. —¿No puede simplemente disculparse mañana, señor? —Preguntó. —Estoy segura que ya se habrá calmado para entonces.

—Si lo dejo para mañana entonces ella habrá racionalizado otra docena de maneras para sacarlo de proporción. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Necesito verla inmediatamente. Dile a ella eso. Asegúrate de que lo entienda.

—Señor, no creo que pueda… —Kaoru dijo en voz de ruego. Así como ella lo veía, este par era tan necio como las cabras del bosque tropical. Sakura ya había dejado perfectamente claro que no iba a regresar esta noche para ver a este hombre, pero él estaba haciendo igualmente claro que ella _iba _a verlo. Una era su amiga y el otro era un honorable invitado de la casa, uno al que no podía arriesgarse a ofender a menos que quisiera ser echada del feudo con tanta fuerza y rapidez que dejaría marcas de fricción a través del patio.

Si todo se reducía a eso, no creía que pudiera defenderse de este hombre por mucho más tiempo. No sólo porque estaba obligada a obedecer, sino porque ella estaba intentando convencer a un experimentado guerrero cuya edad posiblemente doblaba, cuyo rostro cicatrizado y mirada de un solo ojo le ponía nerviosa. Ella lo había visto por ahí antes pero siempre con la máscara puesta, y viendo la personalidad en el rostro debajo de ella, se preguntó sobre su tonto enamoramiento hacia él y cuan insignificante era probablemente para este hombre que había asesinado a tantos.

Pero cuando buscó aquella chispa de crueldad que pensaba vería en los rostros de la gente que era como él… no podía encontrarla. Todo lo que veía era un tipo pasivo de receptividad, como si estuviera abierto a todos los pensamientos e ideas alrededor de él, sin importar de dónde venían, incluyendo a sirvientes de bajo nivel.

Así que cuando él dijo que todo era un malentendido y que todo lo que él quería hacer era hablar, ella quería creerle.

—Tienes razón. Argumentos normales no funcionarán en esa terca mujer. —Él se acarició a consciencia la barbilla y ella escuchó el ruido del crecimiento invisible de su barba. —Ella no se moverá a menos…

Él se interrumpió de nuevo y Kaoru esperó, los dedos de sus pies moviéndose ansiosamente en los confines de sus tabi. —¿A menos?

Ahora él lucía leventemente avergonzado. —Eres amiga de Sakura así que confío en que puedo darte el mensaje, y confío en que no se lo repetirás a nadie más por el daño que podría causar.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Daño?

—Dile a Sakura que yo… —Él titubeó, y luego avanzó hacia ella para susurrarle en el oído como si estuviera preocupado de que alguien pudiera escucharle.

Cuando él retrocedió, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron todavía más. —Eso es… eso es… Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo tomará eso. —Susurró. —¿Se… se supone que ella va a creer en eso?

—Posiblemente, posiblemente no. Ella está enojada conmigo justo ahora. —Admitió. —Estoy confiando en que le vendas la idea.

—Está pidiendo un montón, señor.

—Sí. —Dijo con simpleza.

Bueno, entonces eso era todo. —Yo… yo le entregaré el mensaje directamente.

—Gracias, Kaoru.

¡Él sabía su nombre! Kaoru se dejó caer en una profunda reverencia. —Kakashi-sama. —Virtualmente se postró mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera de nuevo le dirigió una última mirada al hombre que se movía de regreso al sofá. —Pero… ¿Qué hay sobre el dolor y eso?

Él se dejó caer de espaldas para retomar su posición anterior y levantó los restos humeantes de su cigarrillo para llevarlo de vuelta a sus labios. —¿Qué hay de eso?

—¿Era cierto?

—Estaba tomándote el pelo. —Dijo, dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo y poniendo una mirada pensativa hacia el techo. —Prefiero acurrucarme.

Y luego le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Kaoru latiera con fuerza de manera poco natural todo el camino hacia el dormitorio del personal.

* * *

Sakura miró con cansancio hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y Kaoru entró. Ni siquiera por un segundo había creído que Kaoru conseguiría convencer a ese tarado necio de dejarle en paz, y juzgando por la nerviosa expresión de Kaoru parecía indicar que había supuesto bien.

Lo que _no _había esperado era que Kaoru, luego de haber marchado a defender el derecho de Sakura a tener paz y quietud por una sola noche, se arrodillara junto a ella y comenzara a convencerla de que fuera.

—Él sólo quiere hablar contigo. —Le prometió.

—¡No! —Sakura jadeó. —¡Se suponía que tenías que decirle que se lo ahorrara!

—Pero creo que lo dice en serio.

Kakashi realmente había trabajado con ella, había puesto a la propia amiga de Sakura en su contra. Pero también un hombre que había nacido con suficiente talento natural para engañar con facilidad por completo a una aldea podría con facilidad convencer a una simple sirvienta de Ame que lo que él tenía que decir valía la pena.

—Él dice que lo siente. —Kaoru continuó. —Parece… que era sincero.

Sakura se giró en su cama y puso las mantas sobre ella para cubrirse las orejas. No quería escuchar que tan arrepentido estaba, sólo quería estar sola y que sus amigos no hicieran el trabajo sucio por Kakashi. ¿Qué esperaba él que hiciera ella? ¿Sonreír y aceptar su disculpa y regresar a su cama? Prefería dejarlo esperando por cual fuera el tiempo que le tomara sentirse _genuinamente _arrepentido.

—Todavía podemos ir con mi tío. —Aki sugirió de nuevo.

—Todavía podemos _callarnos y dejarme dormir._ —Yui siseó desde su cama.

Por primera vez Sakura estaba inclinada a estar de acuerdo con ella- como si no estuviera ya muy molesta.

Kaoru se inclinó junto a ella así que su boca estaba cerca de una de las orejas parcialmente cubiertas de Sakura. —Él me dijo que te dijera… que no te tocaría.

Un humillante calor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. ¿Kakashi realmente le había _dicho _lo que había sucedido? ¡¿El hombre no tenía vergüenza?!

—Él dijo que no lo necesitaba. —Kaoru continuó, susurrando en la oreja de Sakura así que nadie más en la habitación podría escuchar. —Porque… ayudé a estimularlo. Él está muy relajado ahora.

Sakura dejó de respirar y por un largo rato se olvidó de cómo comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo. —¿Qué? —Croó peligrosamente.

—Quizá no debí haber mencionado eso… —Kaoru susurró, y cuando Sakura lentamente se giró para encararla notó un raro brillo sobre el rostro de la otra chica. Estaba más brillante, más febril de lo que recordaba estaba antes, y Sakura tuvo el honor de ser testigo del hecho de que Kaoru había regresado de su encuentro al menos dos veces más enamorada de Kakashi.

_¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

Lentamente, Sakura se sacó las mantas y se puso en pie. Sin mirar a ninguna de las otras chicas caminó hacia la puerta.

—Finalmente. —Yui gruñó.

—¿Adónde vas? —Aki preguntó incrédulamente.

—Voy a hacerme un sándwich. —Respondió con serena compostura.

Instintivamente parecieron entender que meterse en su camino ahora significaría una muerte instantánea y garantizada. Ella se salió de la habitación con sólo un pensamiento en mente: castrar a cierto hombre por el bien de las mujeres, y nada la detendría ahora. Incluso las sombras parecían volar lejos de ella mientras atravesaba los corredores del sótano.

Con cada paso su ira crecía. Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que no había más profundidades en las que ese hombre podría hundirse, él _tenía _que sorprenderla, ¿No? Entre escuchar su confesión de haber volado los puentes del País de Fuego por petición de Iwa y el Sindicato, verlo asustarse por cosas que no estaban ahí, y tener a una sonrosada Kaoru contándole que a Kakashi evidentemente no le importaba quién le proporcionaba placer sexual, parecía que él estaba intentando _hacerla _romper los límites.

Bueno, si esa era su intención, había tenido éxito.

Y él sería su primera víctima.

La puerta de Kakashi estaba al final del estrecho corredor, cada vez más cerca. Ella aceleró, su mandíbula y puños apretándose, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomar la manija y deslizar la puerta con fuerza.

—_¡Tú! _—Gritó ella.

Desde su posición en el sofá, él se apuntó a sí mismo. —Yo. —Aceptó.

—¡No tienes decencia! —Le acusó, cada palabra enfatizada con un temblor de ira. —¡Ningún respeto! ¡Ninguno hacia mí!

Kakashi se levantó con trabajo del sofá. —Estás molesta. —Observó inútilmente. —Escucha-

—¡No, _tú _cállate y escúchame por una vez! —Dijo con ira. Era una suerte que esta particular área de invitados estuviera vacía salvo por esta habitación, de otro modo el piso entero hubiera escuchado sus gritos. —¡He tenido suficiente de ti y tus manipulaciones y de tu perversión y de tus trucos sucios! ¡No soy un perro! ¡No puedes patearme un minuto y esperar que regrese arrastrándome obediente hacia ti en el siguiente! ¡Ni siquiera estás arrepentido!

—_Estoy _arrepentido. —Dijo con firmeza. —Sakura, no sabía lo que estaba-

—¡No vine a escuchar excusas! —Le interrumpió. —Kaoru me dijo que tú- y- ella- ya sabes.

—¿Qué ella me dio una mamada? —Adivinó. —¿Sabes que le dije que dijera eso, verdad?

Sus manos cayeron hacia sus costados, sus ojos abiertos. —¿Por qué me tomas, una idiota? ¡Por supuesto que sé eso! No eres de los que hace actos sexuales ilícitos con jóvenes extrañas a las que no conoces, pero ¿Qué?, ¿Esperabas que creyera esa mentira porque me querías hacer enojar tanto que vendría aquí para confrontarte por ello? Bueno, felicitaciones, insultaste tanto mi inteligencia que vine de cualquier modo. ¿Crees que puedes jalar de mis cuerdas como si fuera una marioneta y que no me importaría? ¡No te voy a seguir más el juego, Kakashi! Este 'arreglo' se terminó. Ya no voy a dormir aquí. Solo vine para decirte eso y advertirte que te quedes lejos de mí de ahora en adelante porque somos, si ya te olvidaste, enemigos.

Una vez que dijo lo que pensaba se giró antes de que él tuviera una oportunidad de abrir la boca y responder, intentando alcanzar la puerta antes de que él pudiera detenerla. Era esperar demasiado, y se vio obligada a detenerse cuando el cuerpo de Kakashi repentinamente le bloqueó el paso.

—Muévete. —Gruñó ella.

—Lamento haberte asustado. —Dijo con la voz baja. —Y estoy de acuerdo, no debí haber insultado así tu inteligencia.

—No me asustaste. —Le ladró. —Me hiciste enfadar.

Ella intentó empujarlo, pero él le tomó de los brazos y la mantuvo quieta. Inmediatamente ella se encontró de regreso en el cuarto a unos cuantos pasos del oscuro dormitorio con la cama tibia, luchando para zafarse de su agarre. Su pulso se aceleró y ella tragó con fuerza, y mientras sus instintos le decían que se liberara y creara cierta distancia, ella permaneció firme. Ella _no _iba a correr. Una kunoichi todavía tenía su orgullo, incluso si había perdido todo lo demás.

—Te he visto molesta y te he visto asustada, conozco la diferencia. Nunca hubiera deseado que me vieras así… —Había tristeza en su rostro. Aunque le hizo querer alejar la mirada, nada dispuesta a ver si él estaba tan arrepentido como decía, no podía escapar de la fuerza de su mirada. —¿De qué estabas tan asustada?

—No lo estaba. —Gruñó.

Él suspiró. —Supongo que crees que está bien insultar mi inteligencia, ¿Huh? Sakura, no estaba imaginando cosas, ¿O sí? Estabas respondiendo.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —No quería hablar sobre sus manos en sus pechos ni de su verga presionando entre sus piernas y cuán bien se había sentido en esos momentos antes de que la cordura hubiera regresado a ella. Su mirada se movió y ella intentó retroceder.

Su agarre sobre ella se fortaleció. —¿Te he dado alguna vez una razón para creer que te lastimaría? —Demando.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál _es_ el punto?

—Es diferente. —Siseó. —Cuando tú eres el que está siendo dominado y lo que sucede a continuación no depende de ti.

—¿Qué? —La tensión volvió rígidos sus hombros mientras le veía fijamente. Sus manos cayeron lejos de ella. —¿Creíste que iba a violarte? —Jadeó él.

Ella no sabía cómo explicar que no importaba lo que ella creyera que él iba a hacer, era simplemente saber que ella era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto lo que le llenaba con tal pánico. —No me gusta no tener control, es todo. —Murmuró. —Tú no sabes lo que es pasar de ser una de las mujeres más fuertes de la aldea a… nada. Y no puedes simplemente pensar que luego de todo por lo que me has hecho pasar iba a aceptar seguir con algo _así. _

—No estaba pensando. Tuve un sueño y cuando desperté me moví a tientas… y _sé _que tú también lo hiciste.

Su rostro se sonrojó. —Bueno… tampoco estaba pensando. En verdad no sabía que estaba pensando hasta que hundiste tú-

—Bien. Ninguno de los dos es culpable de nuestras acciones. —Dijo, y ella notó algo de vergüenza arrastrándose en su tono como un sonrojo a través de sus palabras. —Sólo digamos que somos víctimas del estrés y dejemos eso atrás.

—Si quieres. —Intentó decir como si no le importara. Cualquier cosa para salir de aquí.

—Así que… —Apuntó incómodamente hacia la puerta divisoria donde estaba el dormitorio. —Puedes volverá la cama.

—¡No nos apresuremos! —Repentinamente explotó. —¡No voy a dormir aquí contigo!

—¡No voy a intentar nada! —Dijo con un tono de ruego.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en eso con lo que acaba de pasar?

—¡No _quiero _intentar nada!

—_¡¿Qué?! _¡¿Me encuentras repulsiva?! —Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras sus brazos envolvían con vergüenza su vientre. —Eres tan cruel.

Sus manos se levantaron como si intentara acunarle el rostro –o rodearle el cuello- pero él pareció pensarlo mejor y las bajó con rapidez. —¿Podrías escuchar lo que estoy diciendo por una sola vez? —Suspiró. —Te necesito aquí. Estás protegida mientras permanezcas aquí. Y… necesito tu ayuda.

¿Ayuda? ¿Qué tipo de maldita manipulación era esta? —Consideraré quedarme cuando te pongas de rodillas y ruegues. —Dijo gruñonamente. —Mientras tanto haré lo que pueda con mis recursos.

Él no podía detenerla, no a menos que quisiera recurrir a la fuerza, y ella sabía que él no tenía una vena despiadada en él. Así que cuando él todo lo que pudo hacer es verla yéndose sin decir nada, ella se hizo a un lado y lo rodeó para llegar a la puerta. Regresaría a su dormitorio y eso sería todo- al menos por esta noche.

Ella se detuvo cuando escuchó un golpe detrás de sí y se giró.

Kakashi estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sus manos separadas con su cuerpo tan inclinado que su frente casi tocaba la alfombra. Sakura se puso rígida. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Murmuró titubeante.

—Rogando. —Dijo él.

—Me estás asustando. —Le dijo a la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Detente.

—Lamento si te hice sentir maltratada aquí. Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero te _estoy rogando _que te quedes. Por favor, perdóname por ser un hombre tan, _tan _defectuoso porque necesito que cooperes conmigo. No sólo por mi bien, sino por el de Konoha. —Él permaneció perfectamente quieto en su pose de disculpa.

Sakura jaló cuidadosamente el cuello de su camiseta. —No hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de rogarme.

—Yo sí. —Dijo él, levantando su cabeza para verla. —Si es la única manera en que puedo ganar tu confianza.

Sus cejas se levantaron. —¿Por qué demonios necesitas mi confianza?

—Tengo un plan. —Dijo con simpleza.

—Un plan.

—Sí.

Bueno, él siempre parecía tener un montón de planes, pero hasta ahora era raro que él se molestara en compartirlos con ella. Ella se quedó viendo su cabello despeinado sospechosamente mientras su mente corría, intentando descifrar en qué estaba ahora. —¿Y?

—¿Puedo levantarme? —Preguntó.

—Ah- no. —Dijo con rapidez. De hecho, estaba comenzando a disfrutar de tenerlo en esta posición. —Este es probablemente un avance en ti.

Ella esperó por la mordaz y sarcástica respuesta sobre tomarle una foto para que durara más. Y esperó. Kakashi permaneció perfectamente quieto y callado con toda la reverencia que tenía el ayudante del Amo Zuru. Era tan extraño… ella nunca le había visto reverenciar a nadie, ni siquiera al Hokage, y si no reverenciaba al Hokage, no lo haría para nadie. Ella le había escuchado decir eso al Daimyo del País del Viento luego de rehusarse a reverenciarlo, más que dispuesto a insultar a un régimen mayor de gobierno y causar una crisis diplomática internacional por la mera razón de que arrodillarse ante un líder extranjero implicaría que el Daimyo tenía más autoridad sobre él que su Hokage.

Y aquí estaba él, reverenciándole a ella en una forma en que explícitamente se había rehusado a hacer para los señores feudales.

Sakura tragó con fuerza. —Estás hablando en serio, ¿No? —Murmuró.

—Sí. —Repitió sin ninguna señal de burla.

—De acuerdo, _ahora _me estás aterrorizando. Puedes levantarte ahora.

Kakashi se puso de pie con un gruñido y apuntó el sofá. —Deberias sentarte.

Esto sonaba serio. Sakura siguió su sugerencia y se acomodó en el cómodo borde del lujoso y suave sofá. Ella no se molestó en esconder su disgusto ante el cenicero lleno de frescas y apestosas colillas de cigarro en la mesa frente a ella, pero Kakashi no lo notó. Él comenzó a caminar.

—Sabes de la misión, ¿no?, y del hecho de que Tenzou reconstruirá los puentes en un día o dos. —Le dijo.

Ella asintió.

—Karasu sabrá de esto antes de que él pueda terminar, y entonces-

—¿Estarás en problemas? —Supuso ella.

—Siempre puedo decir que no estaba consciente de alguien con las habilidades de Tenzou. El problema es que una falla como esta sólo animará a Karasu e Iwa, o ambos, para intentar algo más destructivo y temerario. No estoy seguro de que pueda intervenir la siguiente ocasión.

—No puedes. —Dijo ella, como si fuera obvio. —Te has plantado en medio de una guerra entre dos de las aldeas principales, pensando que puedes evitar que los dos bandos se asesinen. Pude haberte dicho que este era un estúpido plan a largo plazo. Es imposible arruinar cada misión.

—Lo sé. —Gruñó. —Pero Iwa sólo tiene las pelotas de declarar la guerra por el contacto que hicieron con el Sindicato. Les vendemos información, plantamos agentes detrás de las líneas del enemigo para envenenar sus aguas y contaminar su comida… para volar sus puentes. Están dispuestos a pelear _sólo _porque tienen a alguien empleado para infiltrarse en Konoha y apuñalarlos en la espalda. Si no tuvieran el Sindicato, nunca podrían solos.

—¿Y? —Suspiró ella. —Ellos _tienen _al Sindicato. _Ese _es el problema

—Eso puede ser cambiado. —Kakashi le dijo y repentinamente él dejó de caminar para encararla. —Tengo un plan.

—¿Qué plan? —Preguntó con sospecha.

Él titubeó. —Sé de una manera de meterme entre Iwa y el Sindicato. La he descubierto cuando regresé a Konoha hace poco, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Luego de que Karasu e Iwa sepan que esta misión ha fallado querrán intentar algo más directo… pero en ese punto la confianza de Iwa en nuestro apoyo no será fuerte. Si hay un momento para dar un golpe, es ahora.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Ella observó su rostro con cuidado y notó que él estaba calculando tanto como ella.

—La mejor forma en la que puedo pensar requerirá de alguien experto en drogas.

—Hm. —Murmuró. —¿Cómo yo?

—Como tú. —Aceptó.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que te ayude? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Sí. —Le dijo cansado. —Ya me había dado cuenta que sería un milagro si tu aceptaras ayudarme _de cualquier forma, _incluso escucharme. Pero vale la pena intentarlo, supongo.

Ella arrugó la nariz. —Tienes razón. El pensamiento de ayudarte es algo que cuaja mi sangre, pero si me estás diciendo la verdad sobre querer crear una brecha entre Iwa y tu familia-

—No tengo razón para mentirte-

—_Yo _seré quien juzgue eso. —Le interrumpió. —Si me estás diciendo la verdad, entonces este plan será en beneficio de ambos. En teoría, no debería tener ninguna objeción en ayudarte.

Él asintió.

—Otra más que eres un imbécil que está manteniéndome aquí en contra de mi voluntad que piensa que es gracioso marcar su nombre en mi cuerpo y molestarme en la noche. —Continuó.

Él torció el gesto y asintió.

A veces se tenían que hacer a un lado las diferencias cuando se trabajaba en un objetivo en común. Ella había visto y escuchado la suficiente evidencia como para creer que Kakashi estaba genuinamente interesado en detener el conflicto tanto como ella y el resto de Konoha estaba. Era posible que pudiera confiar en él con esto.

—Si esto tiene éxito, ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? —Preguntó cautelosa. Hasta donde sabía, él planeaba mantenerla aquí hasta que muriera de edad avanzada en orden de proteger su identidad dentro de Konoha.

—Seremos libres. Los dos. —Dijo con certeza inquebrantable.

Ella buscó en su rostro alguna señal de engaño o manipulación, o de cualquier diminuto signo que delatara que estaba guardándose algo. Sin la máscara, ciertamente era más sencillo de leer, pero eso seguía sin decir mucho. Sakura, sin embargo, siempre sabía cuándo este hombre estaba mintiéndole, incluso si no estuviera consciente de lo que esa mentira involucrara.

No había nada más que honestidad en él ahora.

Con mucha lentitud ella liberó un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué necesitas que haga?

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_El Cuervo Parlante_

* * *

Ah, finalmente Kakashi ha podido ganarse un tanto a Sakura aunque casi lo arruinaba antes de contarle su plan... Por cierto, ¿Qué piensan que podría ser?

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. He intentado arreglar los dedazos de capítulos pasados pero por alguna razón el sitio no me deja actualizar los cambios. Y bueno, estoy en eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por sus palabras de animo, me esforzaré para acabar con mayor rapidez los siguientes capítulos (apenas llevo unos 3 adelantados).

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! ¡Les mando un abrazo y cuídense en esta cuarentena!


	29. El Cuervo Parlante

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 28**

El Cuervo Parlante

* * *

_Y puedo guardar un secreto,_

_Y arrojar la llave._

* * *

La puerta de la casa del doctor se abrió sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Kakashi entró en silencio, completamente alerta de sus alrededores para no dar un paso sin estar completamente seguro de que él no sería visto o escuchado. Si alguien le veía dando vueltas por la casa del doctor a estas horas de la mañana, tendría que dar algunas explicaciones.

Al final del corredor un fuerte sonido de ronquidos emergía desde la puerta semi-abierta. Eso era un alivio. Mientras él pudiera escuchar ese sonido, Kakashi sabría dónde estaba el dueño de la casa. Con eso en mente, él comenzó su búsqueda.

El primer cuarto que vio parecía ser una sala que conducía a una cocina. Aquí no había nada. Kakashi se movió de vuelta al pasillo y encontró una puerta cerrada y se encogió para abrir el cerrojo con la misma vara con la que había abierto la puerta del frente. Cuando la abrió miró el interior. Gabinetes de cristal, sillas cubiertas con papel extraño, un olor a fuerte esterilidad, un escritorio con montones de notas y carpetas… bingo. Probablemente era ahí donde los suministros estaban guardados.

Kakashi se movió directo hacia el primer gabinete, echando un vistazo a través del panel de cristal a la fila de pequeñas botellas y cajas sobre las repisas. Los nombres estaban en argot –no significaban nada para él. Lo que buscaba él era algo muy específico, y movió la mano hacia su bolsillo para sacar la lista que Sakura le había dado para que no olvidara nada.

—_Depende de lo que quieras._ —Ella había dicho, sentada en el sofá como la experta médico de primera que era. —_Los depresores son tu mejor apuesta; barbitúricos, benzodiacepinas, ese tipo de cosas. El alcohol es algo que a veces necesitas, pero querrás algo más fuerte como el etanol. Depende del tipo de riesgo que quieras tomar. El etanol es útil, pero te matará con facilidad si usas la dosis incorrecta._

—_Tiene que ser seguro._ —Kakashi le dijo. —_No estoy buscando matar a nadie._

—_Estamos un poco cortos de recursos. Todo lo que tenemos es a un médico general del otro lado del lago que probablemente no tenga nada así de avanzado. Lo máximo que tendrá serán algunos sedantes, pero él no tendrá todo lo que necesitamos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tenga algo de_ _tiopentato de sodio._

—_¿Qué es eso?_

—_Lo que necesitas._

—_Sólo escribe una lista de todo lo que necesitas y te lo conseguiré._

Sakura había sido horriblemente específica en sus peticiones, y Kakashi pensó que no podría esperar menos de la aprendiz de una mujer como Tsunade. No sólo había hecho una lista de drogas con nombres ridículamente largos (de cualquier forma le hizo preguntarse si los había escrito bien) también había pedido instrumentos. Jeringas para medir. Tubos estériles de cristal. También tenía que recordar _no _llevarse las botellas porque el doctor notaría si le faltaba algo. Kakashi se preguntó cómo sería capaz de darse cuenta. Había demasiadas botellas y todos los contenidos se veían igual así que encontraba difícil que incluso el dueño se diera cuenta de que una o dos faltaban.

Él se aseguró de revisar cada gabinete y cajón –incluso los cerrados- buscando las cosas de la lista. Había cinco botellas enfrente de él, un puñado de tubos de ensayo en la mano, y una jeringa en la otra. Él miró de nuevo la lista, y el último renglón escrito al final.

_(¡NO CONTAMINES LAS MUESTRAS!)_

¿Qué significaba? ¿Le estaba diciendo que no escupiera en ellos? ¿Usa tubos de ensayo limpios? ¿Usa diferentes jeringas para cada muestra?

Mejor asegurarse.

Con cada tuvo llenado por algunos centímetros cúbicos y tapados, él nombró cada uno con un bolígrafo del escritorio. El que era de tiopentato de sodio simplemente decía ST. Él estaba seguro de que tenía todo lo que Sakura había pedido.

Desde algún lugar en la parte de atrás de la casa una fea maquinita comenzó a sonar y el doctor dejó de roncar. Kakashi se encogió. Un rápido vistazo a su propio reloj le informó que probablemente era la alarma del buen doctor.

Bendecido con dedos rápidos y hábiles, Kakashi simultáneamente guardó los tubos en su bolsillo mientras acomodaba las botellas de vuelta a donde las encontró. Pisadas sonaron en el pasillo. Su único escape era a través de la puerta por donde había entrado, pero no sintió pánico. Dudaba que el primer lugar que el hombre visitara en la mañana fuera su consultorio-

La manija de la puerta comenzó a girarse.

_¡Médicos! _Pensó molesto. ¡Todos eran tan locos e irritantes!

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y Kakashi se escondió detrás de ella, haciendo un genjutsu _no-me-veas _que tenía con tanta rapidez como pudo. Quizás hubiera sido innecesario. La puerta le golpeó, apretándolo junto con el par de blancas capas colgando detrás de ella, e incluso si el doctor echara un vistazo ahí no sería capaz de ver a Kakashi.

—Juraría que cerré esto. —El doctor murmuró para sí mismo mientras cruzaba la habitación.

Era momento de irse. Kakashi salió desde detrás de la puerta y dando un lento y silencioso paso a la vez mientras se pegaba al corredor. Él no quitó los ojos del doctor, quien sacó desde debajo del escritorio una jarra triangular con un líquido amarillo sin nombre. De ahí, él dio un largo, largo trago.

_Médicos… _Kakashi pensó de nuevo con un temblor mientras su mano alcanzaba la manija de la puerta del frente y se permitió salir de la casa con sólo un susurro de aire para marcar su paso.

A través del lago, el sol estaba poniéndose apenas, brillando de manera poco natural en grande y en un profundo rojo contra la superficie del agua. Kakashi comenzó a correr. Él tenía que regresar con Sakura antes de que _su _alarma sonara. Si él no se reunía con ella antes de sus primeros deberes, tendría que esperar todo el día para verla de nuevo.

Mientras regresaba a la casa principal, él no contaba con ser el único despierto a esas horas.

Luego del primer nivel de escaleras dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró directamente con Reika.

Él cubrió su sorpresa dejando escapar un inocuo: —Buenos días.

Ella le gruñó. —¿Por qué estás corriendo?

—Ejercicio. —Él se hizo a un lado, intentando rodearla, lo que era algo difícil cuando ella insistía en seguirlo y mantenerle el paso cerrado. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba haciendo difícil su vida esta mañana.

—No, estás corriendo hacia la segunda ala de invitados. Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estás corriendo de vuelta a la cama. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿Hay alguien _especial _esperando por ti?

Este era más o menos el caso, sí. Él se rindió de intentar rodearla discretamente y se resignó ante la confrontación que hasta el momento había conseguido evitar. Con cada día que pasaba desde que la había sacado de su cama y luego reemplazado con una mujer común, la presión había aumentado dentro de ella casi visiblemente –cada desayuno más tenso que el último, cada mirada llena con más veneno del que ni siquiera Sakura podría manejar. Cualquier día iba a explotar en una lluvia de veneno y vitriolo. Cuando eso sucediera, Kakashi esperaba estar muy, muy lejos.

—¿Hay algo que necesites, Reika? —Preguntó, esperando alejar su atención de Sakura.

—_Necesitas _abrir los ojos. —Dijo, enterrándole un dedo en el pecho con el puño puesto en su cadera. —Estás yendo muy lejos, Kakashi.

—¿Lo estoy? —Dijo con desinterés.

—Pasas cada noche con esa… esa _sirvienta._ —Siseó ella. —Es enfermo. Está _mal. _¿Cómo puedes tener el estómago para tocar eso-? ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar cuán asqueroso es meterlo en una mujer preñada!

—Bueno. —Dijo lentamente. —No es por eso.

—¿No es por qué? ¿Sexo? —Ella le dio una mirada de asco como si fuera peor de lo que ella había creído. —¿No te _gusta _o sí?

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. —Reika. —Él comenzó con hartazgo.

—No. —Ella le interrumpió, un dedo levantado una vez más. —¡Escúchame, Kakashi! ¡La gente habla! Piensan que no eres mejor que tu padre, ¡Y en este punto vas a perder tu posición! Eres el verdadero heredero de este clan pero nunca serás aceptado si te pones serio con un culo de bajo perfil. De hecho, ¡Eres _peor _que tu padre! Al menos tu madre era una kunoichi- ¡Esta chica es una don nadie! ¡Sólo es un postre que Toshio descartó! ¡Eres como un maldito carroñero comiendo sobras!

—Oye. —Dijo suavemente, pero con severidad. —Eso es suficiente.

—¡No, no es suficiente! —Gruñó, delicadas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos tan perfectamente que él estaba seguro de que ella había practicado cómo llorar frente a un espejo. —¡No puedo creer que hayas elegido a esa chica sobre mí! ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?

—No es sobre ti. —Intentó calmarla.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —Dijo iracunda. —¡Si quieres dejarlo conmigo sólo dilo! ¡No tienes que andar retozando con otras mujeres solo para alejarme!

—De acuerdo. —Dijo él. —Quiero dejarlo.

Ella casi gritaba. —¡No! ¡Estamos comprometidos!

—_Tú _decidiste eso, no yo.

—¡Yo te di tu primera mamada!

—…también decidiste eso tú misma.

Ella dio fuertes pisotones y apretó los puños como una niñita. —¡Kakashi, esto no es justo! —Chilló. Y luego como si un interruptor se hubiera movido dentro de ella, pasó sin problemas de niña petulante a kunoichi lastimada. —Podría asesinarla, sabes. Las chicas como ella son tan frágiles, no duran mucho.

Kakashi posó en ella la mirada con rapidez. —No bromees acerca de eso. —Kakashi le dijo con frialdad. —Si le tocas un solo cabello, te asesinaré yo mismo.

La explicita advertencia no pareció asustarla. En lugar de eso ella sólo acomodó un puchero y suspiró con decepción. —Tú y Karasu. Son los dos _unos bebés. _Ninguno puede tomarse una broma.

—¿Disculpa? —Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—No es como si _en verdad _planeara hacerle algo. —Dijo ella, regresando a su humor juvenil y confiado. —Ninguno tiene que frenarme. ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta chica? ¿Por qué tienen que saltar a defenderla todo el tiempo? Tú, lo entiendo, ella te tiene de la verga. ¿Pero Karasu? Quizá también se lo está cogiendo por la forma en que él se comporta.

El ceño de Kakashi sólo se profundizó. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—"_No toques a esa chica, Reika, o haré que te arrepientas"._ —Dijo ella, imitando lo que él asumía era una versión poco halagadora de la voz de Karasu. —Parece meterse en el camino. Ella _está _abriendo las piernas para él también, ¿No es así? Es tan asqueroso.

Eso era problemático.

Ni por un segundo imaginaba que Sakura estaría cerca de Karasu por voluntad propia, mucho menos dormir con él. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era que, detrás de la espalda de Kakashi, el líder del clan había estado amenazando a todo el que atentara contra Sakura.

Este era un hombre que había atravesado el pecho de su propio padre porque había causado gran molestia estando borracho. Este no era un hombre que ofrecía protección a alguien a menos que hubiera un pago involucrado, así que ¿Proteger a una sirvienta común? Kakashi ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en la razón detrás de esto… y en algún lugar debajo de sus costillas otro aguijonazo de ansiedad se estaba abriendo paso hacia su corazón. Otra razón por la cual preocuparse. Otro problema potencial que le hacía más difícil respirar.

—Tengo que ducharme. —Le dijo en voz alta a Reika, ya no importándole el golpe de su ira. Él se movió alrededor de ella y subió las escaleras, y si ella gritó algo detrás de él no lo escuchó. Todo en lo que estaba concentrado ahora era en regresar a su habitación antes de que Sakura se fuera.

Cuando él entró, ella estaba duchada y vestida e incluso había hecho la cama como una buena sirvienta. Él la encontró sentada en el sofá donde le había dejado, y ahí también encontró a Pakkun cerca de un estado comatoso de satisfacción ante el rascado de oreja que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Conseguiste todo? —Preguntó.

—Eso creo. —Replicó, tendiéndole los tubos que había guardado en su cabestro.

Mientras ella pasaba los ojos sobre las etiquetas, él echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas. No quería que alguien los encontrara en esta situación tan comprometedora.

—Bien… sí… —Sakura asintió. —Funcionará. ¿Conseguiste pipetas?

—Uh… él sólo tenía jeringas.

—Está bien. Dame tu encendedor. —Ella tomó todo lo que él le dio y transportó el bulto hasta la otra habitación y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Ella encendió la lámpara y arregló dos pequeñas pilas de libros como si fuera una especie de gradilla, y en meros segundos ella ya se había hecho un bonito y pequeño laboratorio.

Pero cuando Kakashi intentó echar un vistazo encima de su hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo, ella le miró con fuerza para que retrocediera. —No vas a ver. —Le dijo. —La última cosa que necesito es que memorices como preparar un suero de la verdad.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, disfrutando un poco de la alegría de arruinar la cama que tan perfectamente había hecho ella. Olía bastante a Sakura, y sólo un poquito a sexo inconcluso, y eso fue suficiente para recordarle cuidar su comportamiento, aunque Sakura era de lejos una persona con la que tratar más fácilmente cuando tenía drogas con las cuales jugar. —De cualquier forma todo podría ser para nada. —Dijo él, frotándose el cansado rostro. —He usado sueros de la verdad en interrogatorios. Es una apuesta.

—Quizás tengas el beneficio de que tu victima sea ignorante de que lo estás drogando. —Sakura dijo, mientras medía cuidadosamente sus dosis. —Todavía será capaz de mentir –_siempre _son capaces de mentir- pero él no sabrá que tiene una razón para hacerlo. Esta cosa trabaja como un depresor, y ya que toma más imaginación y concentración mentir que decir la verdad estará más inclinado a ser honesto sin darse cuenta. Lo que tendrás es que él será un hombre inusualmente parlanchín por algunas horas, y mientras le administres esto con cuidado, él no tendrá su guardia en alto.

—Él siempre tiene el guardia en alto.

—Asegúrate de darle sake. Cuando comience a hacerle efecto, será como si estuviera un poco borracho… tendrás que darle más tragos para evitar que él o los otros se den cuenta. —Sakura le dijo. —Es parcialmente un anestésico, así que no recordará nada de lo que dijo o hizo en la mañana.

—¿Eso es una buena idea? ¿Mezclar alcohol con esta cosa?

Sakura no dijo nada.

Kakashi se sentó. —Mejor que sea seguro, Sakura.

—Lo es. —Replicó casualmente.

—_Sakura._ —Dijo con más fuerza. —Si esto daña a Karasu-

—¡Tú eres quien quiere drogarlo- siempre hay un inherente riesgo en eso! —Ella le dijo cortante por encima del hombro.

—No soy lo suficiente ingenuo como para creer que no utilizarás esto como una excusa para darle una dosis letal. —Él comenzó a preguntarse si no había cometido un error al pedirle su ayuda. Ella quería ayudar a Konoha, seguro, pero tal vez ella tenía la creencia de que eso sería alcanzado con mayor rapidez con la muerte inmediata de Karasu que con el plan de Kakashi.

Sakura se giró en su asiento para acomodar sobre él una mirada ilegible. Luego de un momento, su mirada se torció neciamente hacia un lado. —Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque me lo pediste. —Dijo con la voz controlada. —Deberías saber que no puedo arriesgarme a matar a otro Hatake. Apenas escapé con mi vida la última ocasión. No voy a tentar al destino por segunda ocasión, y ciertamente no con este bebé. Estoy tomando gran riesgo con la creación de este suero.

Él se relajó ligeramente. —De acuerdo. —Dijo él.

Pero ella no parecía aplacada. Ella se giró pare trabajar con una expresión rígida, sus manos se movían con más brusquedad, revelando su enfado.

Él se levantó y se acercó lo suficiente como para tocarle el hombro. Se congeló bajo su mano. —Te creo. —Él intentó dejarle en claro.

—Pero no confías en mí. —Se obligó a decir.

Por un momento, él se dio cuenta que era cierto. —No es como si tú confiaras en mí.

Ella estampó la jeringa usada contra el escritorio. —¡Por supuesto que confío en ti! —Gritó ella. —¡No tengo elección! No me tienes que agradar, ni tengo que ser buena contigo, pero tengo que confiar en ti, porque eres el único jugador en este juego que probablemente no quiere matarme. ¡Cuando tú dices 'salta', yo tengo que saltar! Cuando tú dices 'haz un suero de la verdad para que mi primo hable', yo tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que _creer _que tú estás haciendo lo correcto, porque si no lo hago entonces… entonces voy a terminar muerta.

Ella estaba llorando. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si vinieran de la nada y con furia se las secó. —¿Y por qué siempre estoy llorando? ¡Odio las hormonas! —Se dijo molesta. —¡_Odio _estar embarazada!

—No será por siempre. —Dijo con cuidado, arrodillándose junto a ella para hacerla girarse hacia él. —Si todo esto sale bien, mi familia tendrá que abandonar el contrato con Iwa y dejarán este lugar, y después de eso, tú y yo podemos hacer los arreglos para el bebé. Entonces podremos regresar a Konoha.

Ella inhaló. —¿Tú y yo? —Repitió con cuidado. —En el momento en que atravieses las puertas, serás arrestado.

Eso era cierto, pero…—Sólo si les dices lo que hice. —Apuntó.

Ella se le quedó viendo estoicamente, dejándole inseguro de si ella estaba de acuerdo o no. Esta era una chica que seguía resintiéndolo. Así como estaban, él sabía que si bajaba su guardia ella entregaría a su familia para ayudar a Konoha.

Él suspiró y corrió la mano por el cabello de ella. —Confío en ti. —Le dijo. —Porque tú confías en mí. Estamos juntos en esto, Sakura.

Ella se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano –a diferencia de Reika, ella no hacia esfuerzo alguno en llorar de manera atractiva- y levantó un tubo sin etiqueta y se lo extendió. —Toma. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Funcionaría mejor si lo inyectaras, pero ya me gustaría verte intentándolo. Si lo bebe, podría tardar un rato en funcionar pero estará charlando como Naruto puesto en azúcar de igual forma. No tendrás mucho tiempo para que caiga inconsciente, así que tienes que hacer que hable rápido.

Él asintió. —Es mejor si una de las sirvientas lo pone en su bebida. Tendrás que servírselo la siguiente ocasión en que se reúnan para una fiesta.

Ella parecía renuente. —Si me atrapan-

—No dejaré que nada te pase. —Él miró hacia su vientre. —O a él.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo sombría.

Kakashi se levantó, inclinándole la barbilla para poder limpiarle las mejillas con el pulgar. —¿Me crees, verdad? —Le preguntó en voz baja. —Sabes que si el momento llega, daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo.

Ella parpadeó hacia él con sorpresa, sus pestañas unidas de manera puntiaguda enmarcaron sus enormes y húmedos ojos. —Sí… creo que lo harías.

Sus labios rosados permanecieron separados. Eran tentadores. Lo habían tentado antes, tiempo atrás en un hotelillo en una provincia del noroeste del País del Fuego, y la noche anterior cuando se abrieron ante la invitación de los suyos. Sin pensarlo, su pulgar acarició su boca… y era tan suave como la recordaba.

La cabeza de Sakura retrocedió de un tirón.

Kakashi tuvo que tragar y se obligó a bajar la mano. —Tu turno comenzará pronto, mejor te vas. —Le dijo a ella.

Sakura asintió aturdida, y se levantó sin decir nada. El tubo de ensayo de su cuidadosamente medido suero desapareció en el forro de su manga y luego se alejó. Probablemente estaba demasiado feliz por escapar de él.

* * *

A las cinco en punto una tormenta nada parecida a lo que Sakura hubiera visto en este país rompió, y como todo el clima en este lugar, vino repentinamente y con nula advertencia. La hora antes de la cena la pasó corriendo de habitación en habitación para cerrar cada ventana y puerta mientras la lluvia venía en un fuerte torrente y los rayos partían el cielo.

Sakura sí que disfrutaba de una buena tormenta, pero para el momento en que fue llamada a ayudar a servir a la familia y a sus invitados, no deseaba otra cosa más que irse a la cama y dormir hasta la mañana. Esta noche, sin embargo, era una noche en la que no podía pedirle a Aki que le dejara descansar. Ella y Kakashi tenían una misión. Era justo como los viejos tiempos.

Ahora Sakura estaba de pie en el antecomedor afuera de la habitación donde la familia Zuru y el clan Hatake estaban reunidos. Juzgando por el nivel cordial de la conversación, no estaban preocupados por los retumbos del cielo. Kaoru era una historia diferente. Cada vez que escuchaba un trueno se encogía, y cada vez que las luces parpadeaban como si estuvieran a punto de irse completamente, ella apretaba la mano de Sakura.

—No te va a pasar nada. —Sakura intentó asegurarle, pero no tenía la paciencia para cobardes.

—Un tío del lado de mi madre fue golpeado por un rayo. —Kaoru tembló. —Se veía como un eglefino ahumado cuando lo encontramos.

—Oh. —Sakura dejó que Kaoru le apretara la mano mientras ella concentraba sus pensamientos en la gente en la otra habitación. Aki y Yui estaban ocupadas esperando por ellas ahí, y Sakura había decidido que luego de la reacción del Amo Zuru ante la vista de ella tal vez sería lo mejor no aparecer frente a él. La única razón por la que Kaoru también estaba ahí era por culpa de sus malos nervios.

Otro ruido tronó sobre ellos, acompañada por un resplandor. La tormenta estaba virtualmente sobre ellos.

—P-Pareces un poco ansiosa. —Kaoru comentó, lo que era un poco hipócrita para una chica que estaba temblando como una hoja diminuta. —¿E-es la tormenta?

—Sí. —Sakura mintió. Ella estaba extremadamente consciente de una de las cosas que estaba haciendo que su manga izquierda colgara. ¿Cómo iba a ponerlo en el sake sin que las otras chicas vieran? ¿Cómo iba a asegurarse de que _ella _era la única que servía a Karasu su sake?

—Oye, Kaoru. —Dijo con voz baja. —¿Te importaría si… si le sirves al Amo Zuru?

—¿Huh? —Kaoru se veía confundida.

—No quiero molestarlo de nuevo. —Sakura dijo.

—Oh. S-sí. De acuerdo. Um… está bien, pero sabes, si un trueno resuena y derramo algo sobre él estará furioso.

—¿Preferirías derramar algo sobre Karasu? —Sakura preguntó.

Kaoru se puso todavía más pálida. —Le serviré yo al Amo Zuru. —Susurró.

Pasó otra media hora antes que Aki regresara al antecomedor, bandejas vacías en sus brazos. —Vayan a servir las bebidas. —Le dijo a las dos chicas esperando, y Kaoru saltó para obedecer.

Ella fue la que tomó las dos primeras botellas de porcelana de uno de los armarios, y Sakura le siguió con más lentitud, procrastinando mientras seleccionaba una botella, después otra, hasta que vio a Kaoru moverse hacia el comedor y a Aki desaparecer en el corredor de afuera.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

Sakura metió la mano en su manga y sacó el tubo que había guardado. El corcho hizo un suave chirrido cuando lo sacó y dejó caer algunas gotas del contenido en una de las botellas elegidas. No tenía olor, pero seguro habría sabor. Tenía que rezar porque el fuerte sabor del sake lo cubriera.

Yui apareció por el pasillo tan repentinamente que el corazón de Sakura latió con culpa. De alguna forma consiguió guardar el tubo en su manga con un movimiento suave y casual de su mano. Dudaba que Yui hubiera visto algo. No cuando ignorar a Sakura seguía siendo su táctica primaria.

Manteniéndose casual, Sakura levantó sus botellas de sake y se movió hacia el comedor. Como acordaron, Kaoru estaba sirviendo al Amo Zuru primero –aunque con una mano temblorosa- dejando a Sakura libre para moverse al otro lado del comedor donde Karasu estaba con Kakashi. Ambos estaban sentados, sin hablar, uno jorobándose hacia el frente, el otro reclinado. Era obvio que estaban aburridos, pero cuando Sakura se acercó, Kakashi ni siquiera le miró. Él no reveló nada que sugiriera que él sabía que había algo diferente en la cena de esta noche.

Sakura se arrodilló con cuidado entre ellos, llevando una de las botellas hacia la copa de Karasu.

Automáticamente él la cubrió. —…gracias. —Declinó educadamente.

Bueno… eso no había sido parte del plan, aunque pensando en ello, Karasu rechazaba el sake con más frecuencia que cualquier otro en esta habitación.

Kakashi se estiró. —No seas berrinchudo. Bebe un poco. —Dijo.

—No tengo ganas. —Karasu se quejó.

—La misión no salió como esperabas… habrá otras. —Kakashi continuó. Él miró a Sakura. —Sírvele un trago.

Sakura intentó de nuevo, y esta vez Karasu no protestó, aunque le faltaba entusiasmo. Después ella le sirvió a Kakashi de la otra botella y se levantó y movió al siguiente lugar, medio esperando que Karasu le tomara del brazo y le gritara algo sobre haber envenenado su copa.

Otro crujido de un trueno. Esta vez Sakura saltó ante su alta paranoia, y con rapidez se movió hacia la puerta. Ella no miró atrás. No vio a Kakashi ni tampoco compartió con él un asentimiento secreto o un guiño para hacerle saber que había cumplido con su parte, él tendría que asumir que lo había hecho. Si él confiaba en ella.

En lugar de eso ella trotó hacia el antecomedor y murmuró alguna excusa sobre estar cansada a Aki. La otra chica fue lo suficiente ingenua, dejándole escapar del trabajo por el resto de la noche.

El resto de la misión dependía totalmente de Kakashi ahora.

* * *

—Este sake sabe mal.

Kakashi mantuvo su expresión controlada y tomó algunos tragos de su propia copa. —Filisteo. No aprecias los vinos finos.

—No hay nada fino en esta agua de alcantarilla. —Karasu dijo. —Ha sido envenenado.

El corazón de Kakashi casi se detuvo. —Estás bromeando. —Murmuró, viendo fijamente a su primo, él estaba viendo su copa. Kakashi la tomó y la llevó a sus propios labios. —Huele bien para mí. —Él tomó un sorbo. —Sabe bien también.

—Sabe como limpiador.

—Se supone que debe saber así. —Kakashi le devolvió la copa. —No seas nena y bebe tu trago.

Ante esto, Karasu se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que él le sugirió con sólo un débil ceño fruncido para mostrar su perplejidad ante el gusto. Internamente Kakashi se relajó. Karasu bebía tan poco y tan ocasionalmente que difícilmente era lo que uno llamaría íntimo con la variedad de sabores de sake, y si Kakashi le decía que su bebida se _suponía _tenía que saber a medicina, ¿Quién era él para decir algo diferente?

Pero ahora Kakashi esperaba que ese pequeño trago que había robado no le jodiera a él. Había sido un diminuto trago… seguramente no tendría ninguna reacción adversa. No funcionaría si el que vomitara todos sus secretos esta noche fuera _él mismo. _Kakashi tenía muchas cosas que quería mantener en secreto.

—No está tan mal, supongo. —Karasu se bajó el resto de su copa y comenzó a servirse otra.

Él no estaría haciendo eso si en verdad sospechara que estaba drogado, Kakashi pensó. Parecía que sólo había sido una de sus bromas raras.

—Tu novia ha desaparecido. —Karasu le dijo.

Kakashi lo había notado. Obviamente Sakura había sentido que su deber se había terminado y se había desvanecido en caso de que el plan fracasara. —Probablemente está cansada. —Gruñó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y esperando vanamente que diluyera el anestésico que había bebido.

—¿Significa que la dejarás en paz esta noche? —Karasu preguntó con delicadeza. —Has tenido a la chica cada noche desde que regresaste aquí. ¿Al menos la dejas dormir?

—¿Celoso? —Kakashi preguntó.

El otro hombre rodó sus hombros e inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo como si estuviera retando a Kakashi a que se creyera eso. Pero Kakashi no era ingenuo. Karasu pensaba lo mismo de las mujeres que del sake: una indulgencia innecesaria que creaba debilidad en los hombres. En los veinte años que llevaba conociendo a Karasu, nunca había visto que su primo mostrara interés en las mujeres –tampoco hombres ya que estaba.

Sin embargo, Kakashi dudaba que fuera a comenzar ahora.

—Es bonita. —Karasu murmuró. —Pero no es la más bonita aquí. Y quizá tenga una mente fuerte, pero si eso es lo que estás buscando, Reika la vence sin dudarlo.

—Oi. —Dijo la chica mencionada a la izquierda de Kakashi.

Karasu ondeó la mano como si nada. —No sé qué le ves. —Le dijo a Kakashi.

—¿Qué _ves tú _en ella?

Karasu se detuvo. —¿Hm?

—Ya me escuchaste.

—Sí, lo sé, pero la pregunta es tonta. No veo nada más que una molestia en ella. —Karasu ahora batió su mano hacia Kakashi.

—¿Es por eso que le has dicho a Reika específicamente que no la lastime? —Kakashi preguntó.

Los ojos de Karasu se movieron hacia Reika. Si hubiera una mirada que podía ser universalmente entendida como _Te asesinaré después, _esa era. Reika pretendió no notarla. —No me malentiendas, Kakashi. —Dijo con tranquilidad. —Felizmente la vería morir, o incluso yo le cortaría el cuello de oreja a oreja, sólo que tú _estarías jodiéndome _por ello y no valdría el esfuerzo. Reika sólo está un poquito molesta de que estás abandonando tus responsabilidades hacia ella. Sólo estaba intentando asegurarle que tu interés en este dulce rosa es meramente temporal y que es mejor si deja que se te salga del sistema.

—_Te lo dije._ —Reika suspiró en voz alta. —Estaba _bromeando. _No iba en serio con eso de lastimarla.

—Apuñalaste a la última chica que se metió contigo. —Karasu apuntó.

—Eso fue diferente.

—Sí, ella solo hizo una broma sobre tu nariz. Odiaría pensar qué le harías a la chica que se robó a tu prometido. —Karasu vio más que deliberadamente a su nariz en este punto, y después de eso Reika se quedó callada, atrapada en una guerra interna de autoconsciencia sobre una nariz por la que siempre había sentido paranoia.

—¿Ves? —Karasu se giró hacia Kakashi. —Eso es todo.

Era una explicación perfectamente razonable. Si Reika lastimara a Sakura eso terminaría sin duda con cualquier oportunidad de matrimonio entre él y Reika, y ese era un matrimonio que Karasu siempre había alentado. _Necesitas sentar cabeza con una chica decente, _él siempre decía, a lo que Kakashi siempre interpretaba como que se casara con Reika, una de sus primas, una chica que era parte de la casa superior pero se había salido de la línea de la familia principal por cuatro generaciones. Karasu pasaría por alto la posibilidad de perder el tiempo siempre y cuando no se interpusiera en el matrimonio de un clan legítimo.

Kakashi internamente se preguntó si él quizá pensara diferente si supiera con cuanta frecuencia Reika expresaba pensamientos rebeldes hacia él.

—Reika entiende que un hombre tiene necesidades. —Karasu le explicó, sirviéndose otra copiosa cantidad de sake. Kakashi estaba contento de ver que él estaba poniendo de cabeza la botella para sacar las últimas gotas. —Esto es sólo una infatuación temporal. ¿No tengo razón?

—¿Hm? —Kakashi pretendió no estar escuchando. Así que por su parte Karasu pretendió que no le importaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para beber sin ganas lo último de su suero de la verdad. No tomaría mucho tiempo para que le hiciera efecto.

Lo que le aseguraba a Kakashi que esa explicación perfectamente razonable que había recibido sobre el interés de Karasu en proteger a Sakura era casi certeramente una mentira. Tendría que preguntarle más sobre eso después cuando Karasu estuviera sintiéndose más… honesto.

—Están haciendo mucho ruido aquí. —Kakashi dijo, incluso aunque no era cierto. —¿Quieres beber en otro lado?

Karasu pensó por un momento. —Seguro, ¿Por qué no?

No era buena idea interrogarlo aquí en el comedor con Reika escuchando todo lo que decían. Ciertamente se daría cuenta si Karasu comenzaba a actuar como si estuviera drogado o borracho, o si Kakashi comenzaba a preguntar cosas sensibles que él no debería.

Mientras caminaban hacia el antecomedor, Kakashi se aseguró de tomar algunas botellas de sake más del armario para mantener a su víctima cuidadosamente hidratada. —¿Tu habitación? —Sugirió.

—Seguro.

—¿Qué hay del bicho? —Kakashi preguntó.

—¿Hm? Oh. Todavía está ahí, pero ya no hay nadie usándolo. —Karasu replicó, y Kakashi ya podía ver que sus pies estaban un poco débiles. —¿Quizá, después de todo, nadie lo estaba usando? Mierda, ¿Estoy muy borracho?

—Estás bien. Vamos.

Le tomó un poco de paciencia extra encaminar a Karasu hacia su habitación. Él disminuyó el paso, tropezó algunas veces e incluso había intentado salirse a la veranda con la sugerencia de que "¡Bebieran afuera!" —Kakashi lo condujo de vuelta hacia el camino de la habitación principal en el ala de invitados. —Hay una tormenta, ¿Recuerdas? —Apuntó.

—¿Tormenta? Creí que esos retumbos estaban en mi cabeza…

Dentro de la habitación, Karasu se dejó caer contentamente en el suelo junto a la mesa, inclinándose pesadamente sobre ella para tener algo de apoyo. Tan pronto como Kakashi sacó la otra botella, él regresó a beber. —Esta cosa no está tan mal. —Remarcó. —Te alegra.

Kakashi bebió con más calma. —Te veías como si necesitaras alegrarte. ¿Cómo va la campaña?

—Bueno, la última misión fue un fracaso… pero todavía tenemos operativos trabajando dentro de Konoha. Con la comida y el agua contaminadas, la mitad de los peleadores en su hospital no está ahí por alguna herida. Están peleando contra una epidemia. Iwa se está envalentonando, pero siguen siendo cualquier mierda. No siquiera pueden penetrar la frontera del País del Fuego desde el País del Agua. Parece que no atacarán a Konoha directamente hasta que el último ninja de Konoha esté fuera de combate. Cobardes.

—Escuché que estabas teniendo problema con uno de tus contactos de Iwa. —Kakashi dijo casualmente. —¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Sólo Dios sabe. —Karasu suspiró. —Después de que terminemos con Konoha, comenzaremos con Iwa, pero eso podría tomar meses.

—Sigue siendo un progreso.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que para cuando tuviera treinta, habría reducido a Konoha a meros escombros.

—Treinta y cinco no está tan mal.

—Jódete.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y observó a su primo servirse otra copa de sake, su mano moviéndose con tanta libertad que la mitad de la bebida paró en la mesa. Él no pareció notarlo, o importarle. —Hay alguien en Konoha con la misma habilidad que el primer Hokage. Puede reconstruir _cualquier _cosa en segundos, y eso supone un serio problema para nosotros.

Pobre Tenzou. —¿Quieres que lo mate? —Kakashi preguntó.

—Nah, nah… ya tengo a alguien trabajando en eso.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba esperando por algo de acción. —Kakashi corrigió con rapidez. Ahora él tenía que mandar con suma urgencia un mensaje a casa esta noche, aunque creía que un herbicida fuerte tendría más oportunidad de asesinar a Tenzou. Pero más importante, él _tenía _que hacer que Karasu hablara sobre sus contactos en Iwa.

—Una vez que esos bastardos estén fuera del camino, las cosas se moverán con mayor rapidez, pero todos terminarán igual una vez que complete el jutsu. —Karasu dijo.

—¿Qué jutsu? —Kakashi preguntó.

—¿Quiere saber? Iwa no nos paga en efectivo, Kakashi. Nos pagan con rollos, con la condición de que los usemos. Phst. Idiotas. No puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando los ocupemos con ellos. —Karasu se río entre dientes con algo de maldad. —¿Por qué no estás bebiendo?

—Lo siento. —Kakashi tomó un largo trago y volvió a llenar su copa. Él tenía que seguir el ritmo del otro hombre si quería que esta conversación pareciera más una charla tonta entre dos amigos ebrios, en lugar de un interrogatorio cuidadosamente orquestado por un hombre sobrio. Cuando Kakashi levantó la mirada y vio dos versiones de Karasu sentados frente a él, él se sintió atrapado. —Assssí quee, —Él arrastró las palabras. —Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con uno de tus contactos de Iwa. Quizá uno de ellos pueda persuadir al Tsuchikage para tomar acciones más decisivas contra Konoha.

—Sí, tal vez… —Karasu suspiró.

—¿Tienes algún contacto cercano al Tsuchikage? —Kakashi preguntó esperanzado.

—Uno de sus consejeros. —Karasu comenzó, y por un momento sus labios quedaron levantados, como si estuviera a punto de profundizar. Entonces se frotó la sien. —Me siento muy pesado…

—Estás borracho.

—Jódete.—Gruñó. —He estado borracho antes. Aunque no así. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Ligero como una pluma.

—_Tú estás borracho._

—No, tú estás borracho.

—No, _tú _estás borracho.

—Ja-ja, no, _tú_ estás borracho.

—¿Lo estoy? Oh, dios… —Karasu echó un vistazo a su copa. —¿Cuántos tragos tomé?

—Cuatro. —Kakashi le ayudó. —Yo tomé cinco.

—Jooooodeteeee. —Karasu volvió a tomar la botella. —No voy a ser vencido porrr un mar-marica como tú.

Las drogas estaban definitivamente comenzando a hacer efecto ahora. Mientras antes la mano de Karasu quizás había temblado mientras se servía, ahora ni siquiera podía levantar la botella. Sakura le había dicho que debía proveerle bebidas al hombre, pero seguramente ya era suficiente. A ella no le importaba particularmente el daño hepático pero a Kakashi sí, y se movió para quitarle la botella.

—¡Oi! —Karasu dijo molesto. —Regrésame eso.

—Te arrepentirás mañana.

—_Tú _te arrepentirás mañana.

—No, _tú _te arrepentirás mañana. —Y antes de que Karasu pudiera responder, Kakashi levantó la botella y comenzó a beber el resto del sake en tres grandes tragos.

Él casi se desmayaba.

—Eso lo hiciste solo para presumir. —Karasu dijo con la voz escurrida. —Sobre compensador. Todavía puedo patearte el culo en una pelea –y soy más guapo, más inteligente, y mi verga le saca cinco centímetros a la tuya.

Era demasiado suero de la verdad. —Nunca has visto mi verga.

—No últimamente. Esa sirvienta la tiene guardada en su bolsa.

—Cuidado. —Kakashi le dijo cortante, bajando la botella con un golpe.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Karasu levantó las cejas y abrió los brazos. —Adelante, tórtolo. —Probablemente no esperaba en serio que Kakashi se lanzara sobre la mesa, apuntando directamente hacia su cabello.

Los dos hombres cayeron sobre la alfombra, demasiado borrachos como para coordinar golpes serios. Kakashi jaló del cabello de Karasu y Karasu le picó el rostro hasta que uno de ellos gritó por piedad y ambos cayeron jadeando uno junto al otro. Exactamente quién se había rendido primero era la pregunta.

—Eres demasiado parecido a tu padre. —Su primo jadeó con enojo, su mano descansándole en el pecho. —Dejándote arrastrar por una mujer. ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo? Tuve que escuchar por _dieciocho _años a mi padre quejándose sobre el tuyo y su abandono… Tuve que sentarme por dieciocho años a escuchar cómo fuimos una vez un clan de élite –hasta que Sakumo nos abandonó y dejó el clan en manos de su hermanito emprendedor que nos convirtió en un clan de hombres de negocios. Para cuando lo maté, ya era demasiado tarde. Teníamos dinero y contactos, pero casi dejábamos de ser ninja. Nunca va a ser lo mismo. Cuando Sakumo se fue la pureza del clan se rompió. Mi padre nunca debió ser líder, Kakashi. Él no era de la línea principal, así como yo, así como mis hijas son. El clan nunca será el mismo de nuevo hasta que el verdadero heredero regrese a donde pertenece.

Kakashi escuchó, desorientado. Sabía que su padre había sido una vez el líder de este clan, pero ¿qué importaba? —¿Qué quieres decir con 'así como tus hijas _son'? _¿De qué estás hablando?

—No soy el verdadero heredero de este clan. No mientras tú estés vivo.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres matarme? —Kakashi preguntó inseguro.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que quiero lo que es mejor para el clan, y eso no soy yo. —Karasu gruñó. —El liderazgo del clan lo tiene el descendiente de esa cadena y así ha sido por más de doscientos años, pasado de hijo mayor a hijo mayor, conectado al fundador. Entonces tu padre se fue. Pero _tú _sigues aquí, y tú eres quien debe dirigir al clan.

Kakashi expuso la palma de su mano. —De acuerdo, dámelo ahora.

—Jódete. —Su primo gruñó. —Todavía tengo planes que poner en marcha. Tú mantente en tu nenúfar.

—¿En mi qué? —Kakashi frunció el ceño, deseando no estar tan borracho como lo estaba. —¿Qué planes?

Por un rato Karasu no dijo nada, estaba pensando con esfuerzo. Kakashi sospechaba que estaba intentando mentir. —Tienes que volverte Hokage. —Dijo eventualmente.

—Quizá tú puedas hacer lo mismo en Iwa. —Kakashi sugirió.

—¿Huh?

—Ya sabes, consigue que tu contacto ahí usurpe al Tsuchikage. ¿Me repites su nombre?

—¿Del contacto?

—Sí.

Karasu sacudió la cabeza. —Atashi sería un terrible kage.

—Ese es más o menos el punto. —Kakashi dijo, girándose para que Karasu no viera la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Atashi.

_Te tengo._

* * *

Sakura no podía dormir. ¿Cómo podría cuando había drogado al líder de un sindicato internacional criminal? Uno que resultaba ser el tío del bebé que estaba esperando.

Kakashi probablemente había sido descubierto. Él era un peleador fuerte, pero sería sobrepasado contra su familia, y tal vez justo en este momento ya habían mandado gente por ella. En cualquier minuto la puerta se abriría de golpe y-

_Bang._

La puerta fue abierta de golpe.

Sakura se enderezó con rapidez, casi haciendo rodar al pequeño pug acurrucado en la cama junto a ella, su barbilla descansando en su tobillo. Pakkun levantó la mirada también, pero no con igual sorpresa sino con curiosidad. Su collar tintineó en la oscuridad mientras ambos compañeros de cama veían la puerta divisoria sin moverse.

Hubo un golpe, luego el sonido de un choque, y luego lo que sonó como una maldición suave que vino escurrida… seguida por una risa ligeramente traviesa.

Las orejas de Pakkun se cayeron. —Oh, no. —Suspiró, antes de bajarse de la cama con rapidez para esconderse debajo.

Ella quizás hubiera preguntado por qué demonios se estaba escondiendo –y si debía esconderse también- pero fue ahí cuando la puerta divisoria se deslizó y Kakashi cayó dentro de la habitación. Sakura nunca había visto algo así. No era como ver a un hombre tropezarse sobre rieles de madera, y tampoco hubo un tropezón involucrado. En lugar de ello se vio como un hombre que se dio cuenta que el suelo horizontal sobre el que estaba de pie rápidamente se había convertido en una pared vertical, y él _había intentado _sostenerse del marco de la puerta para seguir con el movimiento del mundo sólo que… el piso de hecho seguía siendo el piso, y repentinamente él estaba sobre su espalda luciendo confundido.

—Bueno, que me jodan… —Dijo, sonando sorprendido.

—¿Estás _borracho?_ —Sakura resolló.

Él levantó la cabeza para verla. —Oh… no. —Luego él comenzó a reírse ante su mentira maestramente ejecutada.

Había muchas maneras de identificar cuán borracho Hatake Kakashi estaba. Si él sonreía por las bromas, había tomado una sola copa. Si se reía por las bromas, eran dos. Si él estaba contando chistes, entonces eran tres. Si él estaba riéndose de sus propios chistes, eran cuatro. Y si él estaba riéndose espontáneamente por nada, él había bebido demasiado.

Sakura no creía haberlo visto así de borracho desde su trigésima fiesta de cumpleaños –una noche que hizo que los otros tres miembros del equipo Kakashi hicieran un voto ritualizado de nunca _jamás _permitirle al hombre beber esa cantidad de alcohol otra vez.

—Se suponía que tenías que _ponerlo a él _borracho. —Sakura puntualizó. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Tenía que beber, o él sospecharía, así que bebí _mucho… _—Él entonces pareció sobrio por un momento. —Luego vomité en un jarrón.

—Aquí no hay jarrones. —Sakura dijo con la voz plana. —Sólo artefactos invaluables del siglo XII.

—Y luego bebí un poco más. —Vovió a su humor alegre. —Y entonces el suelo me golpeó.

Sakura se salió de la cama para pararse junto a él. Echó un vistazo sobre su rostro sudoroso y notó que su ojo derecho estaba dilatado casi del todo. Si él hubiera sido su paciente, ella hubiera ordenado un lavado de estómago. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, intentando no sonar preocupada.

—Estoy… —Él comenzó, buscando cuidadosamente la palabra adecuada. —borracho.

—Mejor tomas algo de agua. —Le dijo a él, moviéndose hacia la mesita de noche para levantar la jarra de agua. —Y al menos dime si conseguiste saber lo que querías.

—Eso, y un montón de basura. —Dijo, moviendo sus dedos en el aire. —¿Sabes que solía tener un gato llamado 'Mogu'? Lo puso en la secadora. Creo que explica muchísimo. ¿Qué tipo de persona horrible le hace algo así a un animal?

Sakura cerró los ojos. —Kakashi. Ese fuiste tú.

—¡No!

—¡Me contaste esa historia hace cinco años! ¡Dijiste que tenías dos, y lloraste por semanas después! —Ella regresó a su lado con un vaso de agua. —Y tienes razón, eso explica mucho. ¿Qué tipo de hombre horrible le haría eso a un gato y luego la tomaría en contra de todos los felinos por el resto de su vida?

—No recuerdo el evento del que hablas. —Dijo con sospecha, pero aceptó igualmente el agua.

A ella le recordó vagamente la última vez que le había dado un vaso de agua después de que él bebiera demasiado. Fue justo la noche anterior antes de que durmieran juntos. Pero parecía que este pensamiento sólo se le ocurrió a Sakura, Kakashi estaba demasiado borracho para poder mantener su cabeza derecha. —¿Entonces la droga funcionó? —Preguntó.

—Sí. Incluso la probé en mí mismo. —Dijo.

—Oh, no.

—Sí… —Él sonrió somnolientamente. —Podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieras y todo tipo de secretos vergonzosos saldrán de mi boca.

De alguna manera, Sakura dudaba que un suero de la verdad pudiera extraer honestidad de este hombre poco sincero. No hacía diez segundos atrás él había intentado hacer pasar su historia de abuso animal como la de alguien más. Aun así… —Así que, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mojaste la cama?

—A los veintiuno. Estaba borracho también.

Sakura estaba impresionada. —Y yo aquí sin ningún pañal.

—Está bien… Ya fui.

Desafortunadamente eso probablemente significaba que habría más de un artefacto corrompido esperando para ella en la mañana. —Creo que deberíamos meterte a la cama. —Sakura dijo con una paciencia que incluso la sorprendió a ella mientras se agachaba para tomarle el brazo. Él se levantó incómodamente, pero cuando ella intentó dirigirlo hacia la cama, él se quedó fijo en donde estaba y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo… Tengo cosas que hacer. —Protestó. —Tengo que enviarle un mensaje a Tenzou o si no lo van a apuñalar.

—A él siempre lo apuñalan. —Sakura apuntó.

—Hay otros cinco agentes en Konoha… podría hacerlo cualquiera de ellos. Pakkun –sé que estás ahí saquito de pulgas.

—¿Sí, jefe? —Vino la cansada respuesta desde debajo de la cama.

—Adviértele a Tenzou ahora… vamos, vamos, shoo, shoo… dile que lo escuché en la calle. _Sé vago._

—Sí, jefe.

El perro se desvaneció con rapidez mientras Sakura veía con molestia a Kakashi sin decir nada a través de ojos entrecerrados. Cinco ¿Huh? Ella guardó eso para el futuro.

—…Tengo que enviar un mensaje al contacto. —Dijo, hundiéndose en el borde de la cama. —Esta noche.

Sakura lo miró y dudaba que él siguiera consciente en algunos minutos. —Estás demasiado borracho. —Dijo ella. —Dime qué hacer y lo haré por ti.

Él le miró con cansancio, y así de borracho como estaba todavía había una chispa de sobriedad en su ojo mientras contemplaba su sugerencia. Después de un momento decidió que podía confiar en ella. —Sí. —Dijo dejándose caer de lado. —De acuerdo.

—Tienes que decirme qué tengo que hacer. —Le recordó.

—¿Oh? Ah, sí. Ve a los establos y al aviario, encuentra al cuervo que vuela al nombre de Atashi. Están etiquetados. Tienes que checar sus alas. —Le dijo alegremente, cerrando sus ojos y ondeando su mano en el aire como si él estuviera dirigiendo alguna melodía que no podía escuchar ella.

Sakura le atrapó la mano y ayudó a sacarle el guante, seguida por el cabestro de su muslo. —¿Luego qué? —Preguntó. —¿Qué mensaje tengo que escribir?

—Nada. Sin mensaje. Es un código. —Murmuró felizmente, y mientras ella se inclinaba para aflojarle la banda negra que cubría su ojo, él deslizó la mano sobre su trasero apreciativamente.

La última vez que él había intentado hacer el mismo movimiento ella había estado demasiado borracha como para que le importara. Incluso en ese entonces ella lo había golpeado por eso y justo en este momento Sakura tuvo que contenerse con rigidez y se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar sacar una de las navajas del cabestro que había removido y enterrarlo en su mano. Fue bueno que recordara que cualquier sangre que derramara esta noche tendría que limpiarla en la mañana. Esto fue suficiente para calmar sus violentas urgencias, y en lugar de eso optó por simplemente tomarle el brazo y bajarlo a su pecho donde no haría más daño. —¿Cuál es el código? —Le preguntó con lentitud.

Él estaba perdiendo la consciencia. La habitación estaba oscura, él estaba estirado sobre una cama lujosamente suave, y su alcoholizado cerebro había decidido que era momento de apagarse. —Tu almohada huele rico. —Murmuró.

Sakura sintió su rostro calentarse y le dio un sacudón fuerte. —¡Dime cuál es el código! —Siseó. —Lo enviaré esta noche.

—El jardín. —Dijo. —Ve al jardín y encuentra una flor roja. Envía eso.

Sakura esperó. —¿Es eso? ¿Una flor roja? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que para mañana, el Sindicato será tan enemigo de Iwa como lo es de Konoha. —Dijo, deslizando su mano con libertad para tocarle la nariz. —¿Confías en mí para hacerlo?

—Sí. —¿Qué opción tenía?

—Buena chica. —Dijo sonriendo.

Y por última vez él le acarició el trasero.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Traición._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia; ¿Cómo llevan lo del confinamiento? Yo tengo el mismo trabajo de siempre... Por favor, cuídense mucho y acaten las indicaciones.

Volviendo al fic, bueno, ¿Qué esperan del siguiente capítulo? La primera parte del plan de Kakashi parece haber funcionado, ¿No? ¿Creen que podrán irse hacia Konoha? ¿Si van ahí, qué pasará con ellos?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo~

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	30. Traición

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 29**

Traición

* * *

_Soy el salvajismo encerrado en una jaula,_

_Soy una fuerza creciente que mantuviste fija._

_Soy un árbol que busca al sol._

_Por favor, no me contengas._

* * *

Otro grito de alegría vino de una de las orillas del río mientras una cascada de cohetes se elevaba desde el otro lado para explotar y llenar el cielo nocturno con destellos de los colores del arcoíris. Aún si Ino disfrutaba mucho del espectáculo, no podía evitar temblar ligeramente contra el helado aire. Incluso si había conseguido apretarse entre Shikamaru y Chouji en esta manta, y se había formado una verdadera jaula de calor corporal, todavía había nieve en el suelo e invierno en el aire, e Ino dudaba que le estuviera haciendo algún bien a su piel.

—Tengo frío. —Se quejó innecesariamente.

—Deberías intentar usar ropa. Es grandiosa. —Choji aconsejó.

—¿Oh, sí? —¿Había detectado una indirecta sobre su vestimenta? —Si lo tienes, lúcelo. No voy a tener estas piernas el resto de mi vida, ni tampoco un abdomen tan fabulosamente tonificado.

—¿Quizás debería lucir también mi abdomen tan fabulosamente tonificado? —Chouji se preguntó, tomando los bajos de su grueso suéter.

—No. —Shikamaru dijo con firmeza.

—¡Cúbrete! —Ino chilló, horrorizada. —Se supone que esto es un evento para toda la familia.

Otra serie de estallidos encendieron el cielo y Shikamaru gruñó mientras echaba un vistazo a la multitud iluminada rodeándolos. Había algo más que desagradable y _no apto para las familias _ocurriendo a lo largo del río si alguien ponía atención. —Nah. —Dijo a Ino. —Todo el mundo está celebrando porque Iwa retrocedió y nuestros peleadores regresaron. Pero es ingenuo, si me lo preguntas. Hasta que escuchemos que Iwa diga directamente que la guerra se terminó, todo lo que están haciendo es reagruparse o algo. La pelea comenzará de nuevo en algunas semanas. O incluso días.

—Disfruta del descanso mientras dura. —Ino le dijo con sabiduría.

Él dio un molesto chasquido con su lengua. —¡¿Cómo podría?! La Hokage me tiene atrapando cuervos. Cada cuervo que pasa cerca de Konoha tiene que ser capturado o asesinado.

—Qué raro. —Chouji comentó.

—Con los rumores diciendo que el Sindicato se comunica usando cuervos, y después de ver que los invasores que destruyeron los puentes se convirtieron en cuervos, probablemente tenga razón de actuar así. Iwa quizá se haya retirado por ahora, pero los espías siguen operando. En serio quiere que los atrapemos.

—Dime sobre eso. —Ino suspiró. —Creo que está exagerando con eso de tenerme abduciendo gente al azar e invadiendo sus cerebros para descubrir si son miembros del Sindicato o no.

Él se encogió de hombros. —¿Puedes culparla? La gente ha muerto por el agua contaminada.

—_Y _son la razón por la que no puedes encontrar puerco fresco por aquí. —Chouji gruñó.

—Pobre Chouji. —Ino palmeó su hombro. —El racionamiento seguro nos pega más fuerte a unos que a otros.

—Tú estás disfrutando el régimen obligatorio, ¿Verdad? —Shikamaru dijo con la voz plana.

—Seguro. Es lindo tener a alguien más contándome las calorías. —Replicó con descaro.

Chouji comenzó a olfatear el aire frío. —Sabes, es gracioso que cuando comienzas a hablar sobre comida… comienzas a olerla… —Murmuró.

—No puedo oler nada. —Shikamaru le dijo.

—Chicos, juro que alguien está teniendo una parrillada por aquí. —Chouji se levantó, girándose en círculos para intentar localizar la fuente.

—Está alucinando. —Ino susurró con preocupación a Shikamaru.

—Mejor voy con él entonces. —Susurró también, levantándose.

—¡Espera- no- Shikamaru! —Ino protestó, dándose cuenta que su capullo de calor le había abandonado y ahora estaba expuesta al frío por todos lados. —¡Chouji! ¡Regresa!

No estaba bien. Cuando Chouji olía su comida favorita, no podía ser arrastrado de regreso. Ino envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y tembló. Ahora era todavía más difícil disfrutar de los deslumbrantes fuegos artificiales sin sus amigos para proveerle calor y entretenimiento.

Estaba resignándose al prospecto de que tendría que buscar a alguien más para acurrucarse, cuando otro ruidoso rubio colapsó junto a ella. —¡Hola, Ino!

—¡Naruto! —Le saludó alegremente. Él era un mamífero de sangre caliente, y eso era_ justo _lo que necesitaba ahora. —¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Esta mañana- aunque tuve que ayudar a reconstruir el último de los puentes de regreso. —Le dijo, y ella podía ver que él había estado bebiendo gracias a la alegre mirada en su rostro y su absoluta impermeabilidad al frío a pesar de no tener abrigo. —¿No te importa que me siente aquí? Aunque Sakura no esté aquí…

Una corriente de ansiedad recorrió a Ino ante la mera mención de su amiga mutua. —Supongo. —Murmuró. _Por favor, no hables de Sakura, _rogó en silencio. Había temido la llegada de este chico a su hogar por la pura y sencilla razón que uno de sus principales temas de conversación era sobre una chica de la que tenía terminantemente prohibido hablar por la Hokage.

—¿Todavía está en esa misión? —Naruto le preguntó con curiosidad. Claramente no estaba abierto a ruegos psíquicos.

—Sí… ocupada, ocupada, ocupada, ¡Así es nuestra Sakura! —Ella dejó salir una risa estrangulada. Mierda, si este tipo descubría que su chica favorita estaba ocupada por su embarazo…

—Espero que esté bien. —Suspiró. —Parecía enferma cuando se fue.

—Oh, estoy segura de que ella está… bien. —Al menos esto era seguro. Kakashi enviaba actualizaciones semanales a la Hokage a través de sus invocaciones asegurándoles que Sakura estaba bien. Había dejado más o menos en claro que ella no regresaría a Konoha al menos hasta que el bebé naciera, pero si ella regresaría con él nadie sabía.

—Tampoco he visto a Kakashi-sensei desde que regresé. —Naruto lamentó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. —¿También sigue en su misión?

Ino comenzó a sentir pánico. —Yo- uh- no- creo que no-

—¡Oh, hey! ¡Ahí está Tenzou! ¡Él sabrá! —Naruto tomó un puñado de nieve del suelo y lo lanzó a través de la oscuridad para golpear a un desprevenido hombre en la cabeza.

Siendo esta una forma poco educada de llamar la atención de alguien, Tenzou se giró con cautela para fijar en el par una expresión de confusión. Se separó del grupo de jounin con los que estaba hablando y caminó hacia ellos. —¿Hay algo que necesiten? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba, una botella de cerveza en su mano. —¿O sólo fue parte del abuso general que sufro?

—Tú eres amigo de Kakashi-sensei, ¿No? —Naruto le preguntó. —¿Lo has visto por aquí últimamente?

Tenzou miró a Ino por un momento, luciendo perfectamente casual. Cuando él habló, sin embargo, su voz se había elevado algunas octavas. —¿Kakashi? —Repitió. —Creo que está en una misión con Sakura justo ahora.

—¿Con Sakura? —Naruto les dio a ambos una mirada confusa, pero Ino cuidadosamente se giró así él no podría ver la tensión en su rostro. —Bueno… ¿Qué _están haciendo _juntos?

Tenzou se encogió de hombros. Él tenía la creencia de que si Sakura sabía lo que le convenía, ya hubiera puesto una orden de restricción contra ese hombre desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Por otro lado, Ino frunció el ceño lastimeramente, todavía decepcionada porque Sakura hubiera pedido a _Kakashi_ entre toda la gente para acompañarla en uno de los periodos más difíciles emocional y físicamente hablando de la vida de una mujer. ¿Qué con 'las chicas deben ayudarse'? Había pedido a Kakashi porque tenía un estúpido enamoramiento hacia él…

Naruto echó un vistazo a los dos, ligeramente confundido ante el silencio casi… _culpable _que esa pregunta había dejado. —¿De verdad Sakura está bien? —Preguntó.

—¡Sakura está _bien! _—Ino dijo en voz alta. —¡Es la misma de siempre!

—Y Kakashi solo está ayudándole porque es un buen tipo. —Tenzou agregó. —Sí, ¿Qué otra razón necesitaría además de esa?

Ahora Naruto parecía más preocupado. —De acuerdo… creo. —Murmuró. —Um- veo a Sai. Mejor voy a saludarlo. Disculpen.

Él escapó con rapidez, lo que era entendible dada la repentina frialdad de parte de ambos que ponía a la nieve alrededor de ellos en vergüenza. Ino suspiró con alivio mientras él desaparecía a través de las multitudes, contenta de ya no estar en peligro de soltar información delicada, pero todavía temiendo la inevitable _'siguiente ocasión'. _Ino honestamente no _quería _vender a Sakura, pero iluminar al ignorante de manera compulsiva era algo para lo que había nacido.

Tenzou se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido que guardarte un terrible secreto para ti mismo? —Ino le preguntó de la nada. —¿Porque si la gente se entera de lo que _tú _sabes alguien saldría herido, pero no puedes evitar sentir que la gente _debería _saber lo que sabes _porque _sería lo suficientemente importante para herirlos en primer lugar? —Ella suspiró contra sus rodillas. —¿Sabes?

—Ni en lo más mínimo. —Tenzou dijo cortante. —No estoy guardando ningún secreto y si alguien te dice lo contrario, están mintiendo.

Se sentaron en un taciturno silencio por un rato, observando las magnificentes explosiones en el cielo, cada uno pensando en sus terribles secretos y por cuánto tiempo exactamente podrían aguantar ahora que alguien como Naruto estaba de vuelta en la aldea.

Entonces Tenzou tosió y se inclinó hacia ella. —¿Quieres ir de nuevo a mi casa? —Preguntó, de una forma en que probablemente él creía era casual.

Ino le dirigió una mirada horrorizada, como si no creyera su atrevimiento al hacerle una invitación tan sucia en un momento como este. Eso hasta que recordó cuánto frío tenía, y luego se encogió de hombros y dijo: —De acuerdo.

* * *

Un ceño fruncido se había acomodado en el rostro de Tsunade. A través de la ventana de su oficina ella observaba el distante espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales del otro lado del río- cada explosión de color que venía luego de un mudo _pop, _una señal de cuán lejanas estaban las celebraciones.

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó silenciosamente a Shizune.

Su asistente/aprendiz miró las notas en su mano. —Todos nuestros espías en Iwa están reportando lo mismo. —Dijo de nuevo. —No hay error alguno. El Tsuchikage fue asesinado por uno de sus consejeros, y fue hecho bajo el nombre del Sindicato.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que ellos retrocedieron? —Tsunade preguntó.

Shizune asintió. —El tiempo sugiere eso, sí. Pero ¿Qué significa para nosotros…?

—¿Quién sabe? —Tsunade suspiró, girándose hacia la lista de perfiles en su escritorio. —El nuevo Tsuchikage no será menos agresivo que el pasado pero sin el apoyo del Sindicato, quizás estén menos inclinados a atacarnos de nuevo.

—Eso es bueno, ¿No? —Shizune dijo con esperanzas.

—Posiblemente. Pero el hecho de que el consejero más importante del Tsuchikage fuera un miembro del Sindicato me preocupa. —Replicó son suavidad. —¿Tendrán una agenda contra todas las aldeas? Prefiero que mis enemigos sean predecibles… no que se giren como perros rabiosos contra sus propios aliados.

—¿Quizás haya un problema dentro de la misma organización? —Shizune preguntó. —¿Una traición?

—Quizá. No podemos especular. La mitad de nuestra información ha resultado ser falsa en estos días. Primero Kakashi me dice que el primer ataque vendrá de la frontera del País de la Hierba, y viene a través del Agua. Luego uno de los espías en Iwa reporta que poseen el Biju de seis colas, sólo para resultar ser propaganda. Tenemos suerte de que se hayan retirado. Necesitamos tiempo para recobrarnos. —Tsunade rodó los hombros y levantó una mano. —¿Estos son los últimos perfiles?

Shizune pasó sobre ellos. —Debe haber algo en estos… no lo sé. Shikamaru los seleccionó en base a algunas palabras claves asociadas con el Sindicato.

Tsunade pasó una mano sobre la pila, abriendo las carpetas para poder ver los nombres y rostros relacionados con cada nuevo perfil. Uno le llamó la atención, tenía algo familiar… un rostro enmascarado con salvaje cabello blanco y unos profundos y oscuros ojos. No había nombre, sólo un tipo de alias como todas esas creaturas parecían moverse. Karasu. _Cuervo._

Tsunade parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. —Puedes irte a casa, Shizune. Seguiré buscando algo…

* * *

El día en que Sakura supo que su plan había finalmente funcionado fue uno en que llegó para servir la primera comida del día y encontró solamente a la familia Zuru. Era como solía ser el comedor antes de que el Clan Hatake hubiera llegado, e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba sucediendo, y a la primera oportunidad se movió a través de la casa para obtener información.

A través de una de las ventanas divisó una conmoción en el patio y se apresuró a bajar para ver. Varios grupos de personas se habían reunido- principalmente sirvientes y personal del jardín, pero también parecía que la mayoría del Clan Hatake. Sus ojos aterrizaron primero en Kakashi, pero él como todos los demás tenía puesta su atención puesta en algo en medio del patio. A través de las gruesas murallas de cuerpos, Sakura no podía descifrar que era lo que había capturado el interés de todos.

Alguien le tomó por el brazo cuando intentó avanzar. —Esto no es adecuado para los ojos de una chica. —Un hombre le advirtió sin ser cruel. Fue sólo entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta que había estado moviéndose. Sólo había hombres reunidos alrededor del objeto que había despertado tal curiosidad; las chicas y mujeres estaban con la espalda pegada a lo largo de las paredes del patio, y yendo contra su instinto de kunoichi, Sakura se obligó a retroceder a la entrada de las caballerizas donde Aki y Kaoru estaban de pie junto con algunas sirvientas de las cocinas. A veces era difícil recordar que ella estaba en una cultura mucho más conservadora y tradicional que aquella en la que había crecido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

—Es horrible. —Kaoru dijo, sus manos puestas cerca de su boca. —Es un cuerpo. Apenas puedo ver. —Pero incluso mientras decía eso, sus ojos se movieron hacia el punto donde el presunto cuerpo estaba en caso de que alguien se hiciera a un lado y le permitiera echar un pequeño vistazo.

—¿Alguien fue asesinado de nuevo? —Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

Aki sacudió la cabeza. —No aquí. Es el cuerpo de uno de los consejeros principales del Tsuchikage… varios de ellos llegaron hace un rato, diciendo que él había asesinado a su Kage. Dicen que él era uno de los hombres de Karasu.

—Dijeron 'Aquí lo tienen de vuelta' y que querían que les regresaran todo su pago. —Kaoru agregó, todavía viendo con atención. —Oh- ew- ¡Hay mucha sangre!

Sakura intentó verse horrorizada y con cierto nivel de asco que encajaría con alguien que había escuchado de un asesinato que no tenía que ver para nada con su persona en lo más mínimo.

Internamente sólo pudo sentir satisfacción. Había estado preocupada luego de pasar más de una semana sin escuchar nada, lo que significaría que algo había surgido e interrumpido su plan e impedido su objetivo. El cuervo que había enviado con la orquídea roja había regresado con las garras vacías y se acomodó en su lugar luego de un par de días, pero ninguna palabra sobre un intento de asesinado se había escuchado.

—¿Entonces el Tsuchikage está muerto? —Preguntó Sakura, sólo para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Eso parece. —Aki dijo, asintiendo. —Parece que se han retirado también de la guerra con Konoha. No confían ya en nosotros y no van a pelear solos, así que podría ser…

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron de nuevo hacia Kakashi. Él lucía tan molesto y preocupado como cualquier otro que rodeaba el cuerpo, y él parecía estar hablando en voz baja con otro pariente de cabello blanco. Pero tenía que estar complacido. Él podía actuar bien, pero debajo justo ahora él tenía que ser el bastardo más feliz en el feudo entero. Ella casi sonreía. ¿Cuántos hombres podrían ponerle un in abrupto a una _guerra _y dejar a todos alrededor de él ignorantes de ese hecho?

Alguien llevó una gruesa manta café y envolvió con ella el cuerpo, y en el momento fue recogido y sacado de la vista, así que la multitud comenzó a dispersarse. Siempre había trabajo que ser hecho. Nadie podría quedarse aquí _todo _el día curioseando, incluyendo a Sakura y las otras sirvientas, así que con gran reluctancia ella comenzó a moverse de vuelta hacia la casa. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a través de una de las puertas de los sirvientes, ella dirigió otra mirada sobre su hombro buscando a Kakashi… y lo vio viéndole directamente a ella.

Impulsivamente sonrió, incapaz de detenerse. Era la sonrisa que ella siempre le daba luego de que una misión hubiera sido exitosa y todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan. Pese a todas sus diferencias y dificultades, justo ahora eran compañeros de equipo de nuevo, celebrando otra victoria para el Equipo Konoha.

Sin regresarla, él retiró la mirada.

—Vamos. —Kaoru le regañó por bloquear la puerta.

—Lo siento. —Sakura se disculpó.

—¿Le estabas sonriendo a Kakashi-sama? —Kaoru se burló.

Sakura se sonrojó. —No lo estaba.

Aki las miró con confusión mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el sótano. —¿Qué?

—Creo que está encariñándose con Hatake Kakashi. —Kaoru continuó en el mismo tono de burla que antes. —Él es realmente un caballero.

—No me gusta. —Sakura negó enérgicamente. —Ni siquiera ligeramente.

—Sakura y Kakashi, sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e. —Kaoru gritó. —Primero viene el amor, luego el matrimonio, luego viene el be- ¡Ow!

Sakura le soltó el cabello. —No te atrevas a terminar eso. —Sakura le advirtió casi con seriedad. —¡No me gusta Hatake Kakashi!

Aki parpadeó sus oscuros ojos sobre ella. —Bien. —Dijo ella. —Habrá problemas uno de estos días, Sakura, y él estará en medio de todo eso. Dormir con él es una cosa, pero no te encariñes con él. Y por todos los cielos, asegúrate de que él no se encariñe de ti, o él sólo te arrastrará consigo.

—Aguafiestas. —Kaoru le dijo.

Sakura se mostró de acuerdo, pero por lo demás sintió que Aki había dado muy cerca del blanco.

* * *

Una sonrisa no era mucho, pero siempre parecía calentarle desde el interior. Quizás era porque ella sonreía para él muy pocas veces estos días, pero… incluso cuando habían sido amigos cercanos, todas sus sonrisas parecían disparar algún tipo de reacción química en su sangre. Una reacción que invariablemente hacía algo a su cerebro que le hacía querer hacerla sonreír para él con tanta frecuencia como fuera posible. Era más difícil estos días, pero tal vez ella tuviera un punto débil por hombres que salvaban aldeas junto a ella.

Sin embargo, Kakashi tenía que seguir con esa dura expresión ensayada. Había un cadáver en sus manos y un contacto roto con Iwa, y aunque Karasu se veía calmado y casi placido mientras dirigía su clan, era claro que quizá nunca había estado tan molesto como estaba en este momento.

—¿Alguien ya checó los aviarios? —Karasu preguntó con la voz baja.

—Sí. —Seito respondió. —Todas las aves están aquí.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. —Kakashi apuntó. —Alguien pudo enviarle la orden de matarlo hace días. El ave pudo tener tiempo de sobra para regresar antes de que el agente llevara a cabo el plan.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que uno de _nosotros _es responsable de esto? —Uno de sus tíos demando, totalmente incrédulo.

—Kakashi tiene razón. No podemos descartarlo. —Karasu dijo pragmáticamente. —Sin embargo, parece que Atashi actuó por su cuenta, o que él fue usado como chivo expiatorio por alguien más que descubrió su conexión con nosotros. Eso es todo lo que aceptaré por ahora. No vamos a dejar que el miedo o la paranoia nos vuelquen uno contra otro en una cacería de brujas innecesaria; quizás esa haya sido la intención de Iwa. Eso, y que sé que confío con mi vida en cada uno de los presentes.

Kakashi miró al suelo.

—Dicho eso… —Karasu suspiró. —Esto tiene que ser arreglado. Sin el apoyo de una aldea principal, no tenemos oportunidad alguna contra Konoha, e Iwa es la única que está dispuesta y lista para pelear con nosotros.

—Ya no más. —Alguien apuntó con la voz plana.

—Esto es un mero malentendido, es todo. —Karasu dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Fácilmente corregible si nos acercamos al nuevo Tsuchikage y les explicamos la situación con honestidad. Demonios, el nuevo tipo quizá sea mucho mejor para nosotros que el anterior.

—¿Crees que podamos convencerlo? —Kakashi le preguntó.

Karasu se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No nos quitará nada intentarlo.

—Podría, si deciden asesinarnos apenas nos vean. —Replicó. —Nos han designado ahora como enemigos. No sería seguro-

—Nadie te está pidiendo que vengas. —Karasu replicó cortante. —No _podrías _venir de cualquier manera. Eres un criminal de guerra por ahí y no dejaríamos una buena impresión si voy a hablar de paz con un hombre que asesinó a un ciento de sus hombres en la guerra pasada. Buen trabajo con eso, por cierto.

Kakashi ignoró el halago. —¿Vas a ir a Iwa?

—Ah… inmediatamente, creo, antes de que ellos comiencen a desear su dinero de vuelta. Mejor me voy a empacar algunos calzoncillos. —Él ondeó la mano hacia el resto. —Necesito veinte hombres o así, y una o dos damas de prenda, así estaremos bien.

—Karasu. —Kakashi le gritó. —Ten cuidado.

—Quizás el que debería tener cuidado seas tú, Kakashi. ¿No sería mejor que te regreses a Konoha por un tiempo y mantengas la cabeza baja? —Él le dio una sonrisa beatifica antes de girarse para comenzar a dar los nombres de aquellos que se moverían con él.

Ahora que ya no estaba siendo necesitado, Kakashi se fue. No sabía a donde estaba moviéndose, sólo sabía que quería algún lugar más silencioso y aislado, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba caminando a través del jardín para tomar asiento en una de las bancas de piedra cerca de uno de los muchos estanques. Sin nadie más a su alrededor, sólo él, la brisa, y los peces koi. El único sonido era el agua cayendo de un canal de bambú, y el ocasional sonido pesado del kakei mientras se llenaba, inclinaba y caía contra las piedras.

Después de un rato, Kakashi desconectó esos ruidos, demasiado envuelto en sus propios pensamientos como para percibir algo más lejano que su propia nariz. Todo había funcionado de acuerdo al plan, no había forma de negar eso. Karasu no había alimentado el pensamiento de traición desde dentro, lo que significaba que el cuello de Kakashi estaba a salvo por el momento. Pero el hombre todavía era un peligro para los otros y para él mismo. Karasu era alguien que tenía toda la fuerza tranquilizadora de un ninja de élite y el carisma que sólo el hijo de un hombre de negocios emprendedor podía poseer. Él podría tener al nuevo régimen de Iwa comiendo de su mano en poco tiempo.

Konoha todavía no estaba a salvo.

Pero sólo había un límite en lo que Kakashi podía hacer…

Con un suspiro él presionó su rostro contra las manos, sintiéndose cansado y envejecido y casi irracional por sus deseos de querer ir a su hogar. Y no sólo el hogar filosófico que se movía junto con sus personas amadas; él quería ir a su hogar material –el que tenía _su _cama, _su_ escritorio_, _en _su _aldea, donde él había vivido _toda _su vida. Ese era su hogar. Él no era un nómada, no como el resto de su familia. Como su padre él añoraba un lugar y una vida donde la gente que él amaba estaba reunida y protegida.

¿Por qué Karasu no podía entender eso?

Justo entonces escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Kakashi levantó la cabeza y miró justo a tiempo para ver a Sakura emerger desde detrás de un grupo de bambú. Estaba sonriendo, con un poco de timidez. Bueno. Al menos alguien sonreía hoy además de Karasu.

Ella se sentó junto a él en la banca, algo que hacía con más lentitud y cuidado esos días, y siempre a una distancia prudencial. —¿Funcionó? —Fue todo lo que ella preguntó.

—Sí. —Dijo él. —Y Karasu está llamando a la mayoría del clan y yéndose.

El rostro de Sakura encontró la forma de verse más brillante. —Tenías razón. —Sonaba contenta. —Dijiste que se irían.

Era como los días del pasado cuando solía halagarlo con facilidad. Normalmente lo hubiera apreciado, pero justo ahora sentía que era el hombre que menos lo merecía en el mundo. Quizás él hubiera preferido que ella todavía siguiera ladrándole y golpeándole con mopas en la cabeza. Pero siempre había oportunidad de que terminando esta conversación ella lo arrojara en el estanque.

—Tienen la intención de hacer las paces con Iwa. —Dijo con cansancio. —Toma cerca de una semana llegar ahí… quizás una o dos más convencer al nuevo Tsuchikage de confiar de nuevo en el Sindicato, y dentro de un mes estaremos de vuelta donde comenzamos.

—Quizá no. —Sakura dijo, remarcablemente resistente a su pesimismo. —¿Crees que Konoha confiaría en alguien que asesinara a su Hokage?

—Si supieran que ellos no son los responsables… tal vez.

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar. —Dijo llevándole la contraria, haciendo a un lado su rostro mientras echaba un vistazo a los coloridos peces. —Pero… ¿Quizá deberíamos tomar la oportunidad para ir a Konoha?

Él sintió algo duro acomodarse en su estómago. —Hm. —Dijo no tan casualmente. Así que ella quería seguir. —¿No era el punto de huir a este lugar esconder tu condición de todo el mundo? —Apuntó apaciblemente. —Tienes más de seis meses ahora, así que ¿En verdad crees que nadie se va a dar cuenta?

—Estos días ese es el menor de mis problemas. —Murmuró.

—¿Todavía planeas darlo en adopción? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. —Dijo con la voz plana, sin ningún pensamiento real o sentimiento detrás de su respuesta. Su embarazo seguía siendo un tema sensible y uno que visiblemente le desagradaba hablar con él.

Pero ella sólo podía seguir evadiendo el tema por cierto tiempo. —Creo… —Comenzó con cuidado luego de inhalar a profundidad. —Creo que, si eso es lo que quieres, deberíamos usar las semanas que vienen para encontrarle al bebé buenos padres.

Sakura parpadeó hacia él, sorprendida. —Oh. —Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Él esperó. —¿No estás de acuerdo? —Presionó.

—Supongo. —Dijo, pero sonaba insegura.

—¿No quieres encontrarle buenos padres? —Preguntó. —¿No planeabas dejarlo en un pórtico al azar y dejarlo al destino, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió de mal humor. —Sólo… sólo creí que tenía más tiempo. Sólo tengo veintiséis semanas.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Eso sólo quiere decir que tienes poco más de dos meses. ¿En verdad quieres procrastinar hasta que esté en tus brazos y no sepas qué hacer con él?

Por un momento ella batalló para encontrar las palabras, así que optó por verlo con enojo. —¡No necesito que estés organizando mi vida! —Gruñó. —¡No recuerdo haberte pedido eso!

—Dije que te ayudaría. —Él miró de reojo la prominente curva de su vientre y rápidamente se fijó en la fuente kakei. —No sería justo que lucharas con esto sola, y dudo que esto sea sencillo. Entre más pronto hagamos los arreglos, mejor.

—¿Entonces cómo propones que hagamos esto? —Preguntó, como si temiera la respuesta.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Amegakure. —Le dijo con vaguedad. —No sería mi primera opción, pero está a un día de distancia a pie, lo que sería lo mejor para ti. Y aunque no es la aldea más prospera, la gente ahí es tan buena y decente como la gente que podrías encontrar en cualquier lado.

Por un rato ella se quedó callada, retorciendo compulsivamente el borde de una de sus mangas. —¿Qué hay de la contaminación? —Preguntó con la voz gruesa. —E-escuché que algunos niños se enferman por culpa de ella.

—Sólo son rumores. —Le aseguró. —Más o menos como lo que dicen sobre los niños en Konoha: que son tinas de manteca sobrealimentadas.

—Oh. No sabía que así es como la gente piensa de Konoha. —Gruñó.

Él dejó salir un débil suspiro y la miró. Se había puesto pálida y algo vacante desde que habían comenzado a hablar, y sus manos estaban enlazadas con fuerza sobre su vientre. Era entendible que estuviera nerviosa sobre esto, pero también sentía que había algo más. —¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó de nuevo.

Ella se giró a medias hacia él, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en algún punto frente a ella. —Si nos quedamos en el País de la Lluvia, la familia Zuru nunca me dejará en paz. —Puntualizó.

—No voy a darles oportunidad de que se metan.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como si él no lo entendiera. —Creen que el niño es su heredero –_no _me van a dejar irme a Ame sin utilizar todos sus recursos. —Dijo. —Podrían enviar miembros de tu propio clan a buscarme.

—No te van a lastimar si estás bajo mi protección. —Él notó que ella seguía sin estar del todo convencida por él ni por su plan. —Probablemente no regresaremos aquí, Sakura. Si vamos a Ame, hay una posibilidad de que podamos quedarnos ahí hasta que el bebé nazca.

Sakura le miró con hastío. —¿Sabes que podría contactar a Konoha desde Ame, no es cierto…?

Él sabía eso perfectamente bien. El final de la guerra vendría, y también el final de este embarazo, y no podía arriesgarse a que el bebé ganara la carrera y naciera aquí mientras el conflicto continuaba. Además… ya había señales de que ella confiaba lo suficiente en él como para que pudiera confiar en ella. Y como ella había dicho, a veces necesitabas confiar cuando la realidad ofrecía pocas alternativas. —Entonces estoy poniendo mi vida en tus manos, ¿No? —Dijo silenciosamente con una débil sonrisa.

La mirada que ella le dio fue pensativa, sin embargo, cuidó demasiado que fuera ilegible. Gradualmente se giró y se empujó para levantarse. —¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Preguntó. —Necesito tiempo para despedirme de mis amigas y para ver al doctor-

—Mantén las despedidas cortas y no le digas a nadie a dónde vamos. —Le advirtió. —Empaca tus cosas y nos iremos esta noche una vez que Karasu y su grupo se hayan marchado.

Ella asintió vagamente y comenzó a dejarlo atrás. Su yukata le rozó las rodillas y repentinamente él le tomó la mano para detenerla. El contacto la sobresaltó, y ella miró hacia los dedos que tomaban con soltura los de ella… pero no se lo quitó de encima.

—¿Estás _segura _de que esto es lo que quieres? —Preguntó él, observándola con atención.

Ella tragó con fuerza, mirando entre él y su mano. —No puedo quedármelo. —Susurró. —Pero no puedo estar _feliz _sobre ello, si eso es lo que estás esperando.

—¿Te estás encariñando con él? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, pero… —Ella torció el gesto como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras y se frotó la mano que él había tocado como si no se diera cuenta. —¿Es esto lo que tú también quieres?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. —¿Qué? —Él dejó salir abruptamente.

—Este también es tu bebé. —Le recordó. —¿No crees que será raro tener un niño… un _hijo _al que nunca verás y del que nunca escucharás de nuevo, y que sólo sabrás de él que vive en algún lugar del País de la Lluvia? ¿Qué nunca sabrás si vivirá una vida feliz o si tiene hijos propios, o si enferma terriblemente no mucho tiempo después de que lo adopten y muere pronto?

Ella _realmente _había pensado en esto. Le estaba comiendo visiblemente, y ahora firmemente había cerrado los labios para dejar de vomitar sus preocupaciones.

—Yo… no había pensado en esto. —Admitió.

—Este bebé no te importa, ¿Verdad? Sólo quieres salirte de esta, ¿No? —Le preguntó con la voz plana. —Te envidio.

—Sakura…

—Estaré lista para irme esta noche. —Dijo abruptamente, alejándose de él. —Estoy segura de que serás capaz de encontrarme cuando quieras.

Kakashi observó a Sakura y su sombre desaparecer bajo la cobertura de los árboles, su paso totalmente transformado por el peso extra que cargaba. Observarla caminar había sido una de las vistas que más disfrutaba, especialmente en los días en que ella pasaba de usar faldas para usar shorts cortos o mallones. Su trasero era una pieza de arte cuando se movía de lado a lado, suave y en forma, y no tan firme como para rebotar deliciosamente cuando la nalgueaba juguetonamente –algo que había hecho con mucha frecuencia cuando tenía la excusa de estar borracho.

Ahora, sin embargo, solo sentía pena por ella y su camino de ocho horas hacia Ame.

* * *

Creía que era correcto tener al menos una última revisión antes de un viaje grande, aunque el doctor quizás estaba deseando ahora que no se hubiera molestado. Él parecía ser una de esas personas que eran algo delicadas sobre tener huellas digitales en las pantallas de sus computadoras, y Sakura no estaba ayudando al apuntar algo en la pantalla cada tantos segundos.

—¿Eso es normal?

—Sí.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay de eso? Nunca antes había visto eso.

—Eso también es normal.

—¿Se supone que hay cinco piernas?

—Esas no son piernas, y tampoco esto.

—Oh.

Ella dejó caer la mano y vio la imagen en el ultrasonido. La forma en ella era definitivamente más parecida a un bebé que antes, pero mientras antes había sido difícil conectar la imagen en la pantalla con la vida creciendo dentro de ella, ahora era demasiado posible. Cuando la cosa en la pantalla pateó, ella la sintió.

—Él hace eso mucho. —Le dijo al doctor. —¿Eso es-?

—¿Normal? Sí. —Interrumpió con la voz plana. —Sentirás puñetazos y patadas con más frecuencia. Significa que está activo y eso es algo bueno.

No para su pobre vejiga. Aun así, estaba aliviada de escuchar que todo era tan normal como debía ser. Ella miró al doctor. —¿Estará bien si viajo? —Preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Depende de a qué te refieras. —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Digamos… de aquí hasta Amegakure. ¿Cree que es seguro? —Preguntó.

El hombre que crónicamente tenía un rostro en blanco limpió el explorador y lo acomodó en su lugar. —Tienes que tomarlo con calma. —Dijo lentamente. —Normalmente no lo aconsejaría, pero en _tu _caso… bueno, si tomas descansos con regularidad y vas a tu ritmo, deberías estar bien. Aunque necesitas que alguien vaya contigo.

—Tengo eso cubierto. —Suspiró. —Gracias.

No había mucho más que pudiera hacer por ella más que ofrecerle el nombre un buen doctor en Ame, y tan pronto como el gel fue retirado de su vientre él estaba sacándola por la puerta como si fuera un invitado que estaba tomándose su tiempo para irse. Ella tenía la sensación de que no quería meterse mucho en sus problemas. Si alguien sabía que él le había animado a irse, quizás estaría en problemas una vez que ella desapareciera.

Mirando su reloj, ella notó que todavía tenía muchos deberes que hacer antes de que pudiera comenzar a empacar su mochila. Todavía tenía que doblar prendas y sacudir, y arreglar flores y alguien tenía que volver a medir a las gemelas porque habían crecido _de nuevo, _y Sakura era la única que tenía el valor de lidiar con ellas y-

¿Y ese que venía por el camino hacia ella era Karasu?

Sakura discretamente miró a su alrededor, pero con el lago a un lado y el grueso bosque en el otro, no había forma de que pudiera evitarlo sin ser totalmente obvia. Él ya le había visto. De hecho, mientras se acercaba ella notó que él comenzaba a sonreír.

Siguiendo con la etiqueta propia de los sirvientes, Sakura tuvo que hacerse a un lado del camino para hacerle espacio y hacer una reverencia. Desafortunadamente, siempre parecía que esto hacia que la gente con la que menos quería hablar quisiera hablar con ella.

—¿Visitando al doctor? —Le preguntó alegremente, disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Sí, Hatake-Sama. —Murmuró. Luego se le cruzó un pensamiento… porque este camino sólo conducía a un lugar. —¿Usted también va a verlo, señor?

—Sí. Tengo tos. —Y él tosió, aunque el médico dentro de Sakura creyó que sonaba forzado. —Estoy contenta de ver que una chica como tú está tomando con seriedad su salud. Definitivamente serás una buena madre.

A Sakura no le gustaba la forma en que él le veía. No era de manera pervertida, tampoco era de la forma en que Toshio le veía como si estuviera pensando en hacerle cosas perversas y horribles a su cuerpo. Era más parecido a la forma en que alguien veía una espada antes de comprarla. De cualquier forma, se sentía lo suficientemente inapropiado como para dejarle una sensación incómoda entre los omoplatos. —Gracias, Hatake-sama. —Murmuró de nuevo.

Él comenzó a girarse, para mucho de su alivio, antes de decidir repentinamente que había recordado algo. —Oh. —Dijo., mirando en algún lugar sobre su cabeza. —Creo que Reika se quedará aquí. No te alarmes, pero ella ha expresado un fuerte deseo de asesinarte, así que tal vez querrías mantener tu espalda contra las paredes mientras yo no esté.

Sakura se quedó parada, incrédula. —¿Q… qué?

—Me temo que más o menos has monopolizado a su prometido. —Dijo con tristeza. —Estoy seguro de que si él te deja ella estará inclinada a perdonarte, pero como dije, cuídate de ella. La reconocerás cuando la veas, por supuesto. Ella será la que estará detrás de las cortinas con el cuchillo. Jaja.

Y luego continuó su camino.

Sakura se quedó de pie en el camino por un largo rato, intentando procesar lo que le había dicho. Reika, la bonita y petulante chica que había visto por primera vez en Jonan… ¿Era la prometida de Kakashi? ¿Una que la quería muerta? No- ¿La que _él _había visto en Jonan y con la que quizá se había encontrado, exactamente el día anterior a acostarse con Sakura?

_¿No eran primos?_

—Ew… —Susurró, temblando para sí misma mientras continuaba.

Ella intentó no pensar sobre ello demasiado mientras se apresuraba a terminar sus tareas, después de todo dejaría este feudo esta noche y después los amantes rechazados no importarían mucho una vez que estuvieran en Ame. Pero cuando llegó el momento de servir la cena puso atención a la mujer que siempre se había sentado junto a Kakashi… y ya fuera porque Sakura estuviera le estaba mirando por primera vez a consciencia, o porque Karasu estuviera ausente, parecía que hubiera una atmosfera más que pesada alrededor de la mujer de cabello plateado.

Cuando su mirada se posó en Sakura era fría y absolutamente _vil. _Sakura siempre había pensado que era por la ocasión en que había puesto los ojos en blanco a la mujer en el espejo. Ahora ella se daba cuenta que Reika le veía así por una razón completamente diferente –léase como quien estaba junto a ella.

Si ellos estaban comprometidos, no había señal alguna de ello. Apenas se veían el uno al otro, nunca hablan, y la única ocasión en que Kakashi se giró hacia ella y le preguntó si le podía dar la salsa, ella sólo pareció gruñir y evitar su mirada.

Pero ¿Eso era porque Sakura se había metido entre ellos? ¿Habían sido amantes antes? ¿Habían dormido juntos? ¿Habían hecho más cosas juntos que las que habían hecho ella y Kakashi?

Reika finalmente pareció notar que estaba siendo observada y fijó su mirada en Sakura con dureza. Con todavía más lentitud una sonrisa amplia cruzó su rostro detrás de su copa de sake. No era amigable. Sakura había sido golpeada con más ternura y amabilidad que la que esta sonrisa ofrecía. _Voy a matarte, _decía. _Lentamente._

Fue solo interrumpida cuando Kakashi le devolvió la salsa con un complacido "Gracias".

Sakura ya sabía que había gente en esta casa que la quería muerta. Ella no estaba complacida de ver que tenía que agregar a otra persona en la lista, pero se repitió a sí misma que estaba bien. Ella se iba esta noche. Kakashi le había prometido que nada le sucedería y tenía que admitir que necesitaba un guardaespaldas… necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

El resto de la tarde estaba libre para Sakura, y mientras las otras chicas trabajaban, Sakura se concentró en empacar. Mientras antes se había concentrado en empacar lo básico y lo de primera necesidad antes que otra cosa, ahora Sakura se encontró checando sus mejores vestidos para seleccionar cuáles se llevaría. Presumiblemente Kakashi se encargaría de la comida, agua y el dinero. Sólo necesitaba empacar sus pocas pertenencias que le quedaban en este lugar ya que él había confiscado su última mochila llena de suplementos.

Pero principalmente, Sakura sabía que tenía que verse _presentable _en Ame. Si ella fuera a conocer a los futuros padres de su niño, no quería hacerlo con un yukata sucio y arrugado que oliera a sudor. Necesitaba lucir como alguien presentable que _quizás _hubiera sido una buena madre si no fuera por circunstancias mitigantes. Si la gente la veía y pensaba 'No voy a tener el hijo de _este _tipo de mujer', quizá moriría de humillación.

Ya era suficientemente malo que el viejo y desaliñado Kakashi fuera con ella.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kaoru le preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

Sakura le miró con algo de tristeza. —Estoy empacando. —Dijo.

—¿Te… te vas? —Kaoru le miró con sorpresa por un momento, no entendiendo, hasta que repentinamente corrió hacia ella. —¡No, no, no, no puedes irte! ¡Te asesinarán!

—Kakashi va conmigo. —Sakura le explicó con paciencia.

Kaoru pareció todavía más confundida. —¿Por qué?

—Él va a escoltarme y asegurarse de que esté bien.

—No, quiero decir, ¿Por qué te ayudaría…?

—Él no es tan mal hombre una vez que lo conoces. —Sakura le dijo.

—Aki no va a estar feliz. —Kaoru le advirtió. —Ella piensa que eres demasiado cercana a él, si escucha que se van a fugar-

—No vamos a _fugarnos (*)_—Sakura dijo con rapidez y firmeza. —Sólo que… necesitamos hacernos cargo de algo.

La otra chica asintió, sus ojos entrecerrados. —Ah… te refieres al bebé.

—Sí. El bebé.

—Lo extrañaré. —Suspiró. —¿Quién será mi amuleto de buena suerte ahora?

—Tendrás que encontrar otra barriga que frotar.

—¿La barriga de quién necesita frotarse? —Aki había entrado en la habitación, y Kaoru inmediatamente se giró antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca, y le explicó a la otra chica lo que estaba sucediendo con más palabras de las necesarias.

Aki no se veía contenta. —No creo que sea seguro irse a solas con él. —Susurró.

—No tengo opción. —Sakura insistió. —Si me quedo, estoy muerta. Él es el único que es capaz y está dispuesto a ayudarme a salir de aquí.

—Ella tiene razón. —Kaoru dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estaré bien. —Sakura agregó. —Tú no lo conoces como yo. Él es de confianza.

Aki parecía todavía más preocupada. —Eso es lo que Yui dice de Toshio.

Hablando de Yui… —Quizá no deberíamos decirle que me voy. —Sakura dijo en voz baja. —Tiene… conflicto de intereses. No quiero que Zuru envíe gente detrás de mí antes que pueda dejar feudo.

—No es como si ella quisiera darte un beso de despedida. —Kaoru apuntó.

Yui estaría saltando de alegría y bailaría al escuchar que Sakura se estaba yendo, y tal vez se sentiría algo decepcionada porque se fuera con la vida intacta. Pero Sakura no esperaba que entrara mientras terminaba de hacer sus maletas. Por alguna razón no había visto a Yui en estos días. Cuando se cruzaban Yui nunca le dirigía la mirada, y se le ocurrió a Sakura que tampoco le había escuchado hablar en su presencia.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba feliz de finalmente poder irse. Yui quizá hubiera sido menos problemática pero todavía existía demasiado peligro en este lugar, y haría lo que fuera para llegar a Ame: un lugar que había añorado en orden de evitar la opresión de Kakashi. Ahora él finalmente confiaba lo suficiente en ella (o se sentía lo suficientemente culpable) para llevarla él mismo.

Ame… con sus abundantes torres de transmisión de radio, aves mensajeras comerciales y bares de ramen.

Las otras dos chicas le ayudaron a seleccionar sus vestidos más favorecedores y los accesorios, y le dijeron repetidamente que se levantara el cabello –le hacía verse más madura. Sakura confiaba en su buen gusto. Y cuando todo quedó empacado finalmente y la conversación había tocado diferentes tangentes (hasta llegar a cómo sería pintar gatos), la puerta de la veranda se abrió.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia el hombre de pie ahí.

Todo lo que Kakashi dijo fue: —Sakura.

Tiempo de irse.

—Las extrañaré. —Susurró a Kaoru y Aki mientras les abrazaba –la primera tuvo dificultades para dejarla ir.

—¿Nos escribirás, verdad? —Preguntó.

—Lo intentaré. —Sakura dijo, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Kakashi de desapruebo. Los ojos de Kaoru ya estaban lagrimeando, y Sakura tenía que admitir que los suyos también estaban un poco húmedos, aunque esto probablemente era gracias a las hormonas. Aki estaba mucho más estoica, tal vez sólo porque seguía mirando con desconfianza a Kakashi.

Sakura se giró hacia él. —Estoy lista. —Dijo.

—¿No te va a dar frío? —Le preguntó, echándole un vistazo.

—Oh, deja de fastidiar, _mamá._ —Dijo con impaciencia, alarmando a las dos chicas detrás de ella que ni en sueños se atreverían a hablarle así a uno de los del clan Hatake sin que hubiera una dolorosa retribución.

Kakashi sólo se encogió de hombros y miró a las chicas. —Gracias por cuidar de ella. —Les dijo.

Ahora ambas parecían alarmadas.

—Cu-cuide de ella, por favor. —Aki consiguió decir.

—Lo haré.

Sakura ondeó la mano una vez más antes de seguir a Kakashi a lo largo del edificio del personal para encontrar el camino que dejaría atrás las cocinas y la llevaría a la escalera. La luz estaba desvaneciéndose con rapidez y Sakura casi podía ver que la mayoría del viaje sería en la completa oscuridad del bosque tropical.

—Hay animales salvajes rondando por aquí en las noches, ¿Sabías? —Dijo conversadoramente.

—'Stá bien. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Estaré bien mientras te tenga para que los asustes.

Sakura se paró en seco. —Bastardo… —Así que _así _sería este viaje, ¿Eh?

Cuando llegaron a la escalera, Sakura titubeó. Finalmente había sucedido. La primera vez que había llegado al feudo y había cruzado esta cosa, se había preguntado cuántos meses tendría que tener para que resultara una dificultad para ella, y ahora finalmente estaba aquí intentando ver los dedos de sus pies y preguntándose si le sería físicamente posible subir esto. No se sentía bien…

Sintiendo el problema, Kakashi saltó los escalones y aterrizó del otro lado y le ofreció su mano. Sakura le frunció el ceño. Él probablemente pensaba que esto era terriblemente caballeroso pero ningún caballero se vería así de contento consigo mismo.

—Sólo lo haré para complacerte. —Dijo ella, tomándole la mano con reluctancia mientras subía los escalones de piedra con cuidado y se apretaba para pasar por un hueco que era mucho más estrecho de lo que recordaba. —Podría hacerlo sola.

—Mm. —Inteligentemente decidió no decir nada sobre la forma en que ella tuvo que tomarle la mano mientras bajaba.

Ahora estaba de camino hacia Amegakure. Ella recordaba lo que el jardinero le había dicho sobre la ruta. —Si seguimos por aquí, llegaremos a un camino que conduce directamente a Ame. —Le dijo a Kakashi, apuntando al desgastado paso que se abría entre árboles y arbustos que ella había usado la primera vez que había intentado huir a Ame.

—Bien. —Kakashi dijo. —Pero tenemos que ser silenciosos. Algunos de los de mi clan estarán patrullando estos bosques.

—Lo sé. —Ella se había encontrado con ellos algunas veces. Kakashi levantó una ceja hacia ella, pensando en lo que ella _realmente _quería decir, y ella levantó los hombros de manera defensiva. —¿Por qué me tomas? Por supuesto que intenté escapar.

—Tenlo en cuenta, cuando Karasu no está en casa algunos de ellos pueden ser bastante irritantes. —Él suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estoy seguro de que lo descubriremos. —Le dijo con pesadez, animándola a moverse y a tomar el liderazgo.

* * *

Ellos no hablaron mientras caminaban, y Sakura intentó moverse silenciosamente pero algunas partes del suelo eran demasiado frágiles y gruesas con las hojas caídas y plantas. Si ella no estaba haciendo crujir viejas ramas, estaba cruzando a través de lirios y plantas de araña, y no por primera vez extrañó su chakra. Con su chakra podría caminar por el paso en completo silencio como Kakashi, y no necesitaría caminar enfrente de él como si fuera prisionera o alguien demasiado débil como para cuidarse la espalda.

No fue sorpresa alguna que después de algunos minutos, Kakashi le tomara del brazo y le hiciera retroceder detrás de él hasta que estuvo posada contra el contrafuerte de un árbol gigante. La razón fue la llegada de dos jóvenes de cabello negro de pie sobre ellos en las raíces del mismo árbol gigante.

—Bien, bien, ¿Ahora tenemos _dos _ratoncitos merodeando? —Dijo uno.

—Oye, ¿No es Kakashi-sama? —Comentó el otro.

—¿Se va, Kakashi-sama? —Preguntó el primero.

—Sip. El deber me llama. —Respondió con ligereza, aunque la mano que sujetaba la muñeca de Sakura lo estaba haciendo con mucho más fuerza que su tono casual. —¿No fueron con Karasu?

—Nah, él quiere estirados de la casa superior principalmente. —Uno de ellos dijo como si nada. —Nos dijeron que cuidáramos el feudo… que nos aseguremos que no se vaya quien no debiera.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza. —Estoy seguro de que están haciendo un gran trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpan, en serio debo irme. No quiero llegar tarde.

Ambos hombres se rieron ante esto. Sakura se dio cuenta que la reputación de Kakashi como alguien que siempre llegaba tarde no era sólo fuente de diversión entre sus colegas de Konoha.

—Clásico. —Se río entre dientes uno de los vigías. —Pero en serio, tiene que dejar a la chica.

Kakashi se enderezó. —Ella viene conmigo.

—¿Es ella la que carga con el heredero de Toshio, cierto? Nah, ella no tiene permitido el irse. —Dijo el centinela. —Y mírela, parece que dentro de poco lo saca. No puede andar paseando chicas en esa condición.

—Sólo tengo seis meses. —Sakura protestó.

—¿En serio? —Respondió el hombre. —Estás mucho más gorda de lo que esperaba.

La mano de Kakashi se apretó de nuevo sobre ella para evitar que se fuera encima del hombre. —Ella viene conmigo. —Dijo de nuevo. —No es un problema.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros. —Son órdenes de Karasu.

—Él no va a echar de menos a _una _sirvienta. —Kakashi razonó.

Los dos centinelas se miraron. —No. —El que estaba a la izquierda dijo. —No lo entiende. Las órdenes de Karasu son que _ella _específicamente no puede irse.

Las cejas de Sakura se juntaron con confusión. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a Karasu si ella iba o venía?

—¿Por qué Karasu está tan interesado en ella? —Kakashi les preguntó.

—Él quiere tenerla después de usted. —El vigía de la izquierda dijo. —Eso es todo.

—¡Qué enfermo! —Sakura siseó. —No soy un juguete que puede ser pasado-

Los dedos de Kakashi presionaron contra sus labios, silenciándola. —La traeré de vuelta entonces. Sólo necesito hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos y regresaré con ella en una semana o así. ¿Eso está bien? Karasu no necesita saberlo.

—¿Por qué necesita que ella le acompañe en sus asuntos?

Sakura se sacó la mano de Kakashi. —Tengo mis propios asuntos. —Les dijo. —Quiero visitar a mi amiga. Está enferma. Probablemente la conocen –ella es la cabeza del personal que fue envenenada hace un tiempo.

Ellos asintieron. —Oh, sí. Ella. Qué pena.

—Kakashi-sama fue lo suficientemente amable para decir que me acompañaría. —Continuó. —No planeo ir a ningún lado. De cualquier forma no puedo ir a ningún otro _por favor, _déjenme ver a mi amiga.

Ellos parecían reluctantes, pero principalmente apáticos. —Supongo que… si Kakashi-sama está con ella, estará bien. —Uno dijo.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo el otro. —Pero no le diga a Karasu que les dejamos partir.

—Gracias. —Kakashi dijo cortante, tomando a Sakura de la muñeca. —Vámonos.

Ellos no hablaron de nuevo hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos del árbol gigante y el camino con las lámparas apareció ante ellos. Sólo cuando Kakashi le liberó el brazo y disminuyeron su velocidad.

—Eres una buena mentirosa. —Le dijo a ella, quitándose de la capa algunas orugas gruesas como salchichas.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. —Replicó, incapaz de eliminar el tono cínico en su voz. Él era el rey de los mentirosos después de todo, mintiéndole a su aldea por años mientras posaba como el peor mentiroso en el mundo con sus penosas excusas.

—Touché. —Murmuró, fijándose en el camino sobre el que andaban. Las lámparas punteaban su longitud y desde su punto en la colina el camino se estiraba, volviéndose una serpiente naranja que se perdían entre distantes valles y montañas.

Sakura se sintió cansada con solo verlo.

—Son ocho horas desde aquí hasta Ame. —Kakashi dijo. —Si te sientes cansada, nos detendremos. Si te duele algo, dime y te cargaré.

Ella se río. —Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Él sonrió en respuesta y movió la cabeza para sacarse el fleco de su vista. Su cabello estaba poniéndose algo largo. Ella tendría que recordarle visitar a un barbero una vez que llegaran a Ame. —¿Continuamos? —Preguntó.

Sakura comenzó a caminar.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo:** _Amegakure_

* * *

_(*) _La palabra que ocupa Kaoru es 'eloping', que en inglés significa fugarse para casarse.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su enorme paciencia, ¿Cómo los trata el confinamiento? Espero que tengan muchos fics para leer porque este no hay manera de que lo actualice más rápido jajaja

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la traducción y sus amables comentarios ^^

Respecto a la historia, bueno, ya vieron que al menos han conseguido llegar fuera del Feudo, pero el título promete que lo habrán logrado ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes? ¿Podrán irse así como así rumbo a Amegakure sin repercusiones? ¿De verdad lograron parar la guerra? ¡Jo! Ya quiero que lean los siguientes capítulos~ ¡Me esforzaré para traducir con mayor rapidez y subir con más frecuencia!

Pasen una bonita semana y espero les haya gustado el capítulo ^^~


	31. Amegakure

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven **_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 30**

Amegakure

* * *

_No sabía hacia donde iba hasta que te metiste en mi camino._

_Gracias Dios por esos errores._

* * *

Algo en Amegakure ponía inquieta a Sakura.

Quizá fuera la bienvenida que recibieron una vez que llegaron a su entrada. Quince hombres enmascarados que tenían que ser el equivalente en Ame a los ANBU de Konoha rodearon a varias personas para contenerlas. Sakura y Kakashi fueron detenidos y les hicieron una serie de preguntas tediosas que iban desde el propósito de su visita hasta los nombres de sus padres. Ambos hicieron sus mejores acentos del País de la Lluvia y mintieron diciendo más o menos la verdad… que ambos eran de un feudo que estaba en el sur y habían venido a Ame para tener al bebé.

La más que obvia barriga de Sakura había validado más o menos su historia, y finalmente se les permitió la entrada dos _horas _después de ser detenidos por primera vez. Sin embargo, Sakura seguía sintiéndose inquieta.

Tal vez era el hecho de que la aldea completa parecía estar construida sobre un lago gigante. Como una plataforma petrolera, podía ver enormes troncos de metal desapareciendo en aguas profundas, sosteniendo una plataforma sin fin que estaba conectada a la tierra solo por un estrecho puente de metal. Mientras Sakura lo cruzaba, intentó no imaginar que estaba gruñendo bajo sus pies, listo para romperse y dejar caer a todos y a todo en el lago. Ame había estado de pie por cincuenta años. Eso tenía que hablar bien de la calidad de su ingeniería.

Pero quizá lo que ponía a Sakura inquieta eran los enormes e impresionantes rascacielos que parecían llegar tan lejos como su vista alcanzaba. Todo era metal y concreto aquí. Las calles no eran más que tiras de rejas metálicas a través de las cuales era fácil ver el agua lamiendo los soportes oxidados de abajo. Sin embargo, eso era solo en el nivel inferior.

Y tal vez esa era la otra cosa que ponía inquieta a Sakura. Ame estaba dividida en tres. El nivel más bajo era el más cercano al agua, donde los edificios estaban dilapidados y prácticamente desiertos. También era silencioso, cuando el sonido predominante era el suspiro del lago y el profundo zumbido y el rechinido de la invisible maquinaria que era recorría a lo largo de tuberías que se extendían por todos lados como intestinos de la aldea. El olor de amoniaco predominante era cerca de ser insoportable tanto que incluso Kakashi se quejó.

El nivel de en medio era el más ruidoso y lleno, construido sobre el techo metálico del nivel más bajo. Aquí era donde los residentes más pobres parecían vivir, y había muchísimos. A diferencia de Konoha donde no se escuchaba de la pobreza, este era un nivel lleno con personas que parecían vivir en las aceras. Cada esquina tenía un vagabundo, y cada vez que uno le pedía monedas a Sakura, ella se giraba hacia Kakashi y le pedía algo hasta que sacaba él dinero de sus bolsillos.

Ella se preguntó si este sería el nivel en el que se detendrían, pero Kakashi le condujo al siguiente nivel de enormes elevadores que los llevaría al siguiente piso.

Al menos en el nivel superior ella podía ver de nuevo el cielo, incluso si era apenas una diminuta forma blanca sobre su cabeza. Este era el nivel de los rascacielos. La gente aquí no se veía mucho mejor que los de abajo, pero al menos no había vagabundos que le hicieran sentir culpable.

Aquí era _casi _como Konoha con sus avenidas llenas de tiendas y negocios. Sin embargo, la gente aquí no tenía casitas y jardines como allá en su hogar; aquí vivían en edificios con departamentos caros. No era una ciudad en la que se pudieran extender, sino que habían decidido _ascender._

A Sakura no le importaba. Mientras encontrara una cama _pronto _se daba por satisfecha. —¿Adónde vamos? —Le preguntó a Kakashi. Ellos estaban abriéndose camino a través de la concurrida calle que era idéntica a las otras calles en las que habían tenido que hacerse paso. —Debo advertírtelo, planeo colapsar pronto…

—Sólo un poco más adelante. Hay un hotel por ahí.

—¿Es bonito? —Preguntó con cautela.

—Es bueno para lo que podemos pagar.

—Está bien. Llévame.

Ella no preguntó cómo es que él se movía alrededor de la Aldea tan bien, o cómo había encontrado un hotel que era exacto para su presupuesto. Ella confió en él. Principalmente porque estaba tan cansada y abrumada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras caminaba. Era sólo su agarre en la maga de él lo que le permitía seguirle el paso.

Si el recibidor del hotel era lindo o estaba limpio, ella no se dio cuenta. Todo lo que recordaba era que Kakashi estaba negociando con una mujer detrás de un escritorio y luego ambos estaban en el elevador que parecía subir sin fin. Las orejas de Sakura tronaron al menos dos veces. Para el momento en que las puertas finalmente se abrieron en su piso, Sakura apenas podía moverse y recayó en Kakashi llevarla en sus brazos lo que quedaba de camino. Ella debió quedarse dormida antes de que él la recostara, ya que ella no recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama en la que acababa de despertar.

Al menos era una buena cama. No tan cómoda como aquella en la que dormía en el Feudo –la cama de Kakashi para ser precisos- pero olía a limpio y por primera vez apreció el fresco lino en su piel. La habitación tenía aire acondicionado.

Sakura se despertó con un somnoliento suspiro y echó un vistazo a sus alrededores nada familiares. Apenas era del mismo tamaño que su habitación en el área de dormitorios del personal, sólo que tenía un diseño mucho más moderno. Había una televisión colgando en una de las paredes, un armario con espejos alineado a lo largo de la pared a su izquierda y una larga ventana a su derecha, completa con un asiento bien relleno. Sobre este asiento roncaba un pequeño pug.

Era la vista fuera de esa ventana la que capturó el interés de Sakura. Sus ojos se abrieron y salió de la cama para tener una mejor vista, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de cuán arriba estaba este apartamento, casi sintió un subidón de vertido. El suelo estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo entre los estrechos espacios entre los edificios. Podía ver gente en los otros edificios, y en los puentes y aceras que entrelazaban todo y Sakura se preguntó si había gente de esta aldea que en algún momento hubiera tocado el piso.

—Ninguna criatura sin alas debería estar a esta altura. —Pakkun gruñó con cansancio. —No vería si yo fuera tú.

Ella se sentó en el asiento junto a él, su mano curveada sobre su vientre. —¿Dónde está Kakashi? —Le preguntó.

—Afuera. —Replicó.

—¿Afuera donde?

—Haciendo cosas. —Pakkun se sentó con un ronquido y un sacudón. —Dijo que no ibas a ningún lado hasta que él regresara.

—Ajá. —Como si Sakura estuviera obligada a obedecerlo. Ahora definitivamente _tenía _que seguir sus impulsos y enseñarle una lección.

—¿Adónde vas? —Pakkun le preguntó con tono reprobador mientras ella se levantaba y se movía hacia la puerta que parecía ser la de salida.

—Sólo voy a investigar. —Sip. Investigar y documentar todas sus rutas de escape y puntos de posible contacto con el mundo exterior –dígase, Konoha.

Pakkun saltó para seguirle el paso. —Kakashi no estará contento.

—Es una pena, porque ambos sabemos que solo vivo para hacer a Kakashi feliz. —Sakura dijo distraídamente. Ella levantó la mano para tomar el pomo-

Se giró antes de que pudiera tocarlo, obligándola a retroceder con rapidez para evitar ser golpeada en la nariz con la puerta abriéndose. Kakashi le miró pasivamente, una bolsa de papel blanco bajo su brazo. Ella se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta que le había atrapado en el acto de intentar escaparse.

Él le tendió la bolsa. —Te traje algo de comer.

—¿Saliste por eso? —Preguntó, abriendo la bolsa para echar un vistazo al interior con curiosidad. Todos sus favoritos estaban ahí –naranjas, bollos rellenos de frijoles picantes, y una variedad de golosinas- todas las cosas que Kakashi odiaba.

—Sí. —Dijo él, caminando alrededor de ella para sacarse la capa y dejarla sobre su cama. —Y fui a checar las agencias de adopción.

El hombre no había desperdiciado su tiempo. —¿Ya? —Le preguntó, no muy segura de si debía estar agradecida por su rápida acción o simplemente molesta. Su tono sugería que ambos.

—Aparentemente sólo hay una, mueven todo en la aldea. —Dijo acomodándose para acostarse sobre la cama que ella recién había dejado. —Sólo trabajan con ciudadanos de Ame, así que dije que regresaría con ellos y mi identificación. Tuve que sacarle la identificación a alguien en mi camino de vuelta, pero seré capaz de tener unas falsificaciones para mañana. Si alguien pregunta, naciste aquí.

—Nací aquí. —Sakura repitió.

—Exactamente. Pero ella dijo que hay cerca de quince posibles parejas en una lista aprobada de espera que quieren un bebé. Algunas están dispuestas a dar dinero-

—No quiero dinero. —Dijo con rapidez, sintiendo frío ante el pensamiento.

Él le dio una mirada franca. —Te serviría el dinero. —Él apuntó.

Irritada, le dirigió una mirada molesta. —Ya es malo que mi casa haya sido subastada, pero ¿También tengo que poner en subasta a mi bebé?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No me gusta tampoco la idea, pero si lo vas a entregar de cualquier modo, quizá deberías tomar ventaja de la situación.

—Eso es frío. Incluso para ti. —Dijo silenciosamente.

—Relájate. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Ya les dije que eso no es importante.

Sakura frunció el ceño de nuevo. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Él ya estaba moviéndose sin que ella lo supiera, haciendo arreglos sin preguntarle –seguro él sólo estaba haciendo lo que ella tendría que estar haciendo, pero era su primer acuerdo. —No me gusta eso. —Dijo en voz alta, agachándose compulsivamente para levantar la capa que él había dejado caer. —No me gusta que estés organizando cosas por mí.

—Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte.

—Lo sé –y no me molesta, pero si estás aquí para ayudarme entonces _ayúdame. _Deja de intentar controlarme. —Ella sacudió la capa y la llevó al armario.

Él se sentó en la cama, mirándola peculiarmente. —Mientras tú estás ocupada intentando arreglar _mis _irritables hábitos, qué hay sobre arreglar algunos de los tuyos.

—¿Qué? —Ella se giró para darle otra mirada de enojo.

—Tú. Tú siempre estás ordenando. —Se quejó. —No eres una sirvienta así que detente. Si dejo caer la maldita capa en la cama, déjala. No eres mi esposa.

—¡Y tú no deberías darme ordenes sobre dónde puedo o no ir! —Ella dijo cortante. —¡Incluso si _tú fueras _mi esposo, no tienes derecho alguno!

Él frunció el ceño y se tendió. —Bueno, me alegra que hayamos dejado en claro que de hecho _no estamos _casados.

Sakura deliberadamente le arrojó la capa sobre él. —¿Y si te vas a tu habitación y me das algo de paz? —Preguntó.

—Esta es mi habitación. —Replicó con la voz plana.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

—Esta también es tu habitación.

La mandíbula de Sakura se torció. —_Puedo _hacer que te comas tus propios testículos, sabes.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Él parecía genuinamente confuso. —Hemos dormido juntos antes.

Y, cielos, sí que habían dormido juntos antes. —Porque estabas asustado de la oscuridad y sentí pena por ti. —Dijo ella, valientemente ignorando el repentino calor en sus mejillas. —¡Y ambos sabemos cómo terminó!

—No estaba asustado de la oscuridad- estaba siendo perseguido por fantasmas.

—¡Lo mereces! Pero no veo fantasmas por aquí, así que puedes bajar con rapidez las escaleras en este preciso momento y pide un cuarto para ti mismo.

Él sacudió la cabeza con la actitud de alguien que ya había tomado su decisión. —No. —Dijo él. —No voy a dejarte en este cuarto a solas.

—¿No confías en mí? —Preguntó, intentando verse herida y ofendida.

—No es sobre confianza, es sobre tu seguridad. —Dijo con poca sinceridad. —Estás muy embarazada, no puedes defenderte a ti misma, y voy a dormir en la misma habitación sin importar si te gusta o no. No te preocupes, tomaré el sofá. De nuevo.

Sakura miró el asiento en la ventana que él estaba apuntando, pero en su opinión era demasiado estrecho para un hombre de su tamaño. Aun así, si él quería tener dolor de espalda y un cuello rígido, Sakura estaba más que contenta. Era su culpa por no ordenar una habitación separada.

Con rapidez se movió a dicho asiento y comenzó a comer con prontitud los bollos que él le había comprado. Pakkun levantó la mirada hacia ella, silenciosamente rogándole con los ojos compartir de una manera que sólo Kakashi encontraría bonita. Sin embargo, ella compartió algunos pedazos de pan con él y ambos aceptaron en silencio que no se comparaban en nada con las galletas sabor gato.

—Lo pondrás gordo. —Kakashi le advirtió desde detrás de su libro Icha Icha.

—Nos haremos compañía. —Replicó, acariciándose su redondo vientre. El bebé pateó en respuesta.

Kakashi, siempre perceptivo, inmediatamente notó la extraña expresión en su rostro. —¿Qué sucede?

Pero con _él, _Sakura no tenía ganas de compartir. Este bebé era su propio asunto y él había dejado en claro que no estaba particularmente interesado en él más allá de su valor monetario. Normalmente las pataditas y golpes que normalmente serían cautivadores entre padre y madre sólo eran importantes para ella. —Nada. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras regresaba a su comida.

* * *

No había mucho que hacer en un apartamento de una sola habitación. La televisión transmitía veinticinco canales de excremente sin diluir, y los únicos juegos de mesa que estaban en los armarios tenían piezas faltantes. —¡Aquí no hay nada que _hacer! _—Resolló con molestia mientras tiraba a la basura un paquete de cartas al que le faltaba todos los ases. —Salgamos.

Kakashi le miró por encima de su libro. —¿Adónde quieres ir? —Preguntó, ofreciendo sorpresivamente poca resistencia.

Sakura pensó por un momento. —Vayamos de compras.

Ahora ella vio una pizca de _oh, mierda _en su expresión. —¿De compras? —Repitió sin emoción.

—Y luego podemos ir a comer.

—Tú ya comiste.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Ella apuntó. —Después de todas las compras que haremos, estarás hambriento.

—Eso suena extremadamente amenazador. —Suspiró, pero él ya estaba parándose. —Bien. Pero no te sobre esfuerces.

—No soy inválida. —Le recordó con rapidez mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Pakkun dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro. —Me quedaré aquí si no te importa. No me gustan las alturas.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Sakura preguntó.

El perro levantó su arrugado ceño. —Ya verás.

Ella lo vio. Después de tomar el elevador y bajar cerca de diez pisos, Kakashi le mostró una salida que les condujo hacia un puente cubierto entre su edificio y el siguiente. Sakura miró a través de la reja para ver el suelo muy por debajo, silenciosamente impresionada de cuan arriba estaban, pero cuando miró de nuevo a Kakashi notó que él estaba viendo el cielo.

—¿Asustado de las alturas? —Preguntó, moviendo el riel para ver si el puente se movía.

Lo hacía.

—_No hagas eso._ —Kakashi gruñó, caminando un poco más rápido para llegar al otro lado. —Y no estoy asustado, sólo preocupado.

—Qué bastardo tan irresponsable eres, abandonando a una pobre chica embarazada en un raquítico puente. —Le dijo con amargura, meciéndose todo el camino hacia él.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías intimidar incluso un puente para que se repare si se rompe debajo de ti. —Replicó.

—¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó, repentinamente preocupada. —Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que estoy lo suficientemente gorda como para romper un puente?

Él evitó la pregunta al apuntar a las puertas frente a ellos. —Las tiendas están por aquí.

Era un centro comercial de varias tiendas techado. Perfecto. Algo de terapia de compras después de todo lo que había pasado era todo lo que necesitaba, y ella recorría cada tienda con todo el entusiasmo del que Kakashi carecía. Estaba enferma hasta el cansancio del yukata y obi que se había visto obligada a usar todos los días dentro y fuera del feudo. Aquí había vestidos ligeros y faldas y blusas, e incluso pantalones con cintillas con elástico. Sakura gastó mucho del dinero que había ganado trabajando durante 4 meses para la familia Zuru. Tenían muchas fallas, pero al menos pagaban bien.

Kakashi esperó afuera de cada tienda, y cada vez que ella regresaba con otra bolsa él la veía con desespero. —¿Ya terminamos? —Le preguntó, como si ella estuviera sometiéndolo a un tipo horrible de tortura.

Sakura le ignoró. —Quiero ir a la tienda de pasatiempos. Necesito encontrar _algo _que hacer para no aburrirme demasiado en este lugar.

—¿No soy buena compañía?

Él lo estaba pidiendo. —No. —Replicó sin problemas, antes de desaparecer en los terrenos de otra tienda de artes y manualidades. Ella se tomó su tiempo seleccionando algo para mantenerse entretenida, principalmente sólo para molestar al hombre esperando afuera por ella. Cuando finalmente se decidió, tuvo que decirle adiós al resto de su dinero, pero estaba contenta con su compra.

Mientras salía por las puertas se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba de pie contra la pared de afuera, un cigarrillo en su mano. Ansiedad, pensó para sí misma. Odiaba que siguiera sin poder dejar ese hábito, pero como siempre, cuando ella se acercó, obedientemente aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo. —¿Qué compraste? —Le preguntó con la voz plana, subiéndose de nuevo la máscara.

Ella sacó dos largas agujas de su bolsa.

Sin cambiar de expresión, Kakashi se congeló. —Oh, santo dios.

Usadas de manera correcta quizá podrían enterrarse por el ojo de un hombre para penetrarle el cerebro. Usadas de otra forma, podrían hacer algunos suéteres bonitos de lana. —Son agujas para tejer. —Le explicó, moviéndolas alegremente, aunque un tanto amenazante. —Voy a tejer.

—Cuán maternal. —Dijo secamente.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la maternidad. Siempre he tejido.

—Creí que habías dejado de hacerlo. ¿No era la poesía lo nuevo tuyo? —Preguntó. —¿Es eso lo viejo tuyo?

Sakura seguiría sin admitir que cambiaba de pasatiempos tan rápido como se cambiaba de bragas. —No sé de qué estás hablando. —Replicó estoicamente. —¿No deberíamos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre.

* * *

Fue más extraño de lo que ella había anticipado, ir a un restaurante con Kakashi. Se sintió incómoda cuando la mesera les mostró una mesa con dos asientos en un lugar íntimo en una cabina y se dirigió a ambos como 'señor' y 'señora' con una mirada sabionda. Fue peor cuando la misma mesera les felicitó por el vientre de Sakura (como si quedarse embarazada era un tipo de tarea difícil que requiriera enormes talentos para lograrla, a lo que Sakura protestaría con fuerza) y luego les preguntó cuándo era el nacimiento. Sakura abrió la boca pero nada salió. Se sintió atrapada.

Y no mejoró para nada cuando Kakashi, sin humor para actuar como el orgulloso padre, le dijo cortamente a la chica que se callara y trajera los menús.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él, cuando notó la fría mirada de Sakura.

Cuando la mesera regresó, ella fue mucho más fría hacia ellos. —¿Listos para ordenar? —Preguntó.

—Quiero el especial de tempura, por favor. —Sakura dijo en voz baja.

—Miso. —Kakashi agregó.

La mesera escribió en una nota. —¿Algo para beber? —Preguntó. —La lista de los vinos está en el reverso.

—Cerveza. —Kakashi gruñó, acomodando su barbilla en su palma.

Sakura suspiró. —No puedo beber… así que supongo que será una limonada.

La mano de Kakashi descendió. —Que sean dos limonadas. La cerveza ya no.

Mientras la mesera bufaba y se iba una vez más, Sakura se inclinó sobre su lugar. —No tenías que ser tan grosero.

—Estaba siendo entrometida. —Replicó.

—Estaba siendo normal. La mayoría de las personas se supone están felices cuando están esperando un bebé. Y no tienes que beber lo mismo que yo. No estamos embarazados _los dos._

—Aunque no es justo para ti. —Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Ya es malo que tú seas la que está sufriendo de todos los dolores y malestares, pero si no puedes beber, entonces yo tampoco lo haré. No es mucho, pero no quiero que pienses que estás sola en esto.

—Traga un balón de basket, entonces hablaremos de iguales circunstancias. —Dijo con desdén, principalmente para esconder cuánto le había sorprendido. Probablemente él quería que ella pensara bien de él por elegir abstenerse de cosas que ella no podía disfrutar, pero Sakura no le daría la satisfacción. Él podía ser todo lo abstemio que quisiera, pero ella no le demostraría que _le importaba._

Esa incómoda sensación de forzada intimidad se desvaneció cuando la comida llegó. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada llenándose la barriga como para preocuparse de dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Kakashi notó que él estaba viéndole con una horrible fascinación. Ahora era su turno para saltar a la defensiva. —¿Qué?

Él apuntó su mejilla. Sakura levantó la mano y se limpió las boronas de harina de su cara con solemnidad, no importándole particularmente lo que él pensara de sus modales en la mesa. Él sabía que eran malos mucho antes de que durmiera con ella. —Al menos la comida aquí es rica. —Dijo ella. —Cualquier lugar con comida buena no puede ser un mal lugar para que un niño crezca.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que eso es una manera de verlo.

—Aunque hay muchísima gente sin techo. —Suspiró. —En los niveles de abajo.

—Es una aldea grande. Tiene frontera con tres enormes potencias en constante pelea, así que mucha gente desplazada viene aquí. —Kakashi le dijo. —Pero el bebé irá a una familia con un hogar, así que no será un problema.

Sakura se llenó la boca con comida y continuó masticando mientras pensaba. Había cientos de miles de personas viviendo en esta aldea, la mayoría civiles. Había una oportunidad de que la pareja que adoptara al bebé fueran también civiles. Egoístamente, Sakura esperaba que lo fueran. El niño adoptado de unos civiles tendría menos oportunidad de crecer y adquirir la peligrosa profesión de ninja y entonces él viviría una vida larga y tranquila justo como cualquiera en esta enorme aldea.

Pero ¿Y si terminaba uniéndose a la fuerza shinobi? Estaba en su sangre, después de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si se volviera un ninja de Ame? ¿Y si, en veinte años, Sakura se encontraba peleando del lado opuesto a su propio hijo?

El pensamiento le dejaba con una sensación fea en su pecho. Sin embargo parecía inevitable. En este mundo donde los países siempre estaban en guerra los unos con los otros, sin importar donde dejara a su niño siempre habría en el futuro un posible conflicto. La única forma de evitar eso sería adoptar al niño dentro de Konoha… y Sakura no creía que pudiera vivir sabiendo que cualquier niñito que pasaba podría ser el suyo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi preguntó.

Ella se dio cuenta que había dejado de comer, y parpadeó hacia él. —Tengo miedo. —Admitió en un susurro. —¿Y si no tiene una buena vida aquí?

Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron ligeramente, como si estuviera reconsiderándola. —Nos aseguraremos de encontrar a las personas indicadas. —Le dijo con firmeza. —Sólo las mejores.

Ella asintió, pero ella no se sentía aliviada. Como con todas sus preocupaciones, tenía que empujarlas al fondo de su mente, obligarse a sonreír y luego llenó su boca de nuevo. La sonrisa de Kakashi atrapó su vista, sin embargo. Era su favorita; la tímida y cuidadosa, como si estuviera sonriendo más para sí mismo. Pensando que era de nuevo por sus modales, Sakura intentó comer con más calma. Su sonrisa sólo se amplió.

_Oh, demonios. _Pensó ella, peleando contra la curiosa sensación que corría bajo sus costillas. Esta era la última cosa que necesitaba.

* * *

Kakashi cubrió su bostezo con el dorso de su mano mientras terminaba su trabajo. Bajo la luz de la lámpara tenía dos perfectas copias de una identificación estándar del País de la Lluvia, una con su fotografía, y una con la de Sakura, ambas cortadas de la última foto que se había tomado el Equipo Kakashi unos años atrás, una que siempre cargaba con él. Algunos dirían que era excesivamente sentimental cargar con una fotografía de su equipo a donde quiera que fuera, pero Kakashi sabía que un día él se encontraría con un enemigo mucho más joven y más rápido, y cuando eso sucediera él quería ser capaz de meter la mano en su bolsillo y asegurarse de que la última cosa que viera eran los rostros de su equipo. Su familia. En el proceso de cortar las caras había destruido la de Naruto y ahora todo lo que quedaba de la foto era Sai. Kakashi se dio cuenta que sería mejor que no se muriera pronto. Él _no _se iba a ir a la tumba con sólo el pálido rostro de ese sociópata despidiéndole.

Él apagó la lámpara y giró la silla del escritorio para ver la cama detrás de él. Incluso si era de noche la vista estaba iluminada con múltiples luces, colores, brillantes y fuertes. Él suspiró. Parecían estar tan lejos de su hogar estos días, pese a lo que se leía en sus nuevas tarjetas de identificación.

—¿Podrías cerrar las persianas? —Sakura croó. —Es demasiado brillante.

Él la obedeció antes de girarse para ver su rostro. —¿No puedes dormir? —Le preguntó.

—Tu cama era más cómoda. —Suspiró.

—Te puedo conseguir otra almohada si gustas. —Se ofreció. Él se metería a otra habitación si tenía que hacerlo.

—No…—Dijo insegura, como si no supiera qué necesitaba. —No es eso, es que… —Ella puso la mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Sólo qué?

—Esta cosa es incómoda. Me alegraré cuando esto nazca.

¿Así que de nuevo había regresado a decirle 'cosa' y 'esto'? Kakashi sonrió ligeramente a través de la oscuridad, sabiendo que su valentía estaba haciéndose más delgada estos días. ¿Se había dado cuenta que incluso le había nombrado 'él' cuando habló sobre el bebé en el restaurante? Ella nunca había hecho esto en su presencia antes, y por mucho que intentara pretender que a ella no le importaba, él sabía que sí lo hacía.

Él sólo deseaba que ella no sintiera necesidad de esconderlo.

—No te preocupes por la adopción, Sakura. —Le dijo. —Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás.

Ella le dio la espalda. —Deja de intentar ser agradable. Eso no te sienta.

Era justo. Él se encogió de hombros y se tendió en el estrecho asiento de la ventana. Era algo bueno que no se moviera dormido o despertaría en el suelo en la mañana. Aunque él había dormido en peores cosas, así que no envidiaba demasiado que Sakura tuviera la cama. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, listo para dormir luego de un largo y difícil día.

El gruñido alto y extremadamente molesto de Sakura hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo algunos minutos después.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él dijo con la voz ronca.

Sakura estaba envuelta entre sus mantas. —Necesito otra almohada. —Dijo con pena.

Él sonrió y movió la mano para sacar un kit dentro de su mochila para abrir el cerrojo. —Regresaré en un momento.

* * *

Sakura estaba algo aliviada de que Kakashi hubiera decidido esperar por ella esta vez antes de ir a la agencia de adopción la siguiente mañana. Probablemente habría hecho el viaje más rápido sin ella, pero tal vez ahora él reconocía que era importante para ella.

—No es la gran cosa. —Le dijo mientras caminaban a través de los puentes interconectados y caminos suspendidos. —Sólo nos enviarán algunos nombres, eso es todo.

—Y yo quiero estar ahí. —Dijo con firmeza.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. —Él suspiró como si le diera igual.

La agencia de adopción era menos impresionante de lo que ella había imaginado. Era sólo una oficina en un bloque de otras oficinas, manejada por tres mujeres. —Tú de nuevo. —Dijo la mujer en la recepción cuando Kakashi entró por la puerta detrás de Sakura. —Ah, ¿Ella es Sakura?

—Hola. —Dijo Sakura.

—Tu amigo nos ha contado sobre ti, querida. ¿Por qué no pasas?

Sakura miró brevemente a Kakashi con una ceja levantada. _¿Amigo? _¿Él había olvidado mencionar que el niño era tan suyo como era de ella? Bueno, si así era como él iba a jugar… Sakura se encogió de hombros y siguió a la mujer a otra habitación de la oficina donde una mujer mayor estaba esperando.

—Ah, sí. —Dijo, ajustando sus lentes mientras los recibía. —¿Trajo su identificación esta vez?

Kakashi le tendió su perfecta copia y Sakura le mostró la suya. La agente asintió y murmuró algo que sonaba como 'todo está en orden' antes de girarse a un montón de carpetas en su escritorio. —Ahora, antes de que continuemos me debo asegurar de que entiende para qué está firmando. Si entrega a su bebé, no podrá contactarlo de ninguna manera ni a los padres adoptivos hasta que el niño tenga al menos dieciséis y él busque primero el contacto.

¿Dieciséis años? Incluso si un adolescente quisiera conocer a su verdadera madre, dudaba que eso incluso fuera posible. Esas identificaciones eran falsas y esta agencia nunca sería capaz de rastrearlos una vez que dejaran Ame.

Ella fue encarada con la realidad de que nunca sería capaz de ver a este niño una vez que lo entregara. Ver a Kakashi proveía poca ayuda. Él estaba viendo la esquina del escritorio de la mujer con una cuidadosa expresión en blanco. Sakura se giró hacia la agente con dificultad para tragar. —Lo entiendo. —Dijo ella, asintiendo con fuerza. —No lo veré de nuevo.

Por la esquina de su ojo, vio a Kakashi mirarla.

—Ah, ¿Es un chico? —La mujer dijo, deleitada. —Oh bien, los chicos son mucho más fáciles de adoptar. La mayoría de las personas vienen aquí pidiendo específicamente por niños.

—Las tradiciones matrimoniales de Ame. —Kakashi le dijo a Sakura, notando su mirada ofendida. —Los chicos seguirán con el nombre familiar y con los negocios de sus padres; las chicas dejan el hogar y se vuelven familia de alguien más cuando se casan.

—Eso es basura. —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es como funciona. —Kakashi respondió.

La agente tosió y continuó. —Tenemos catorce parejas al momento y una mujer soltera, todos buscando adoptar. —Dijo. —Podemos arreglar encuentros entre los prospectos y usted mañana, y si encuentra a alguien que le guste podemos continuar.

¿Mañana? Sakura miró sus manos. Eso era demasiado pronto. Una vez que conociera a los futuros padres de este bebé, se volvería menos de ella y más de ellos, incluso antes de que naciera.

—¿Eso está bien? —La mujer preguntó.

Cuando Sakura no respondió, Kakashi se inclinó hacia adelante. —Mañana está bien. —Dijo él. —Cualquier hora en la tarde. Aquí está la dirección del hotel donde estamos y el número de habitación así que pueden contactarnos…

Sakura no pudo concentrarse realmente en otra cosa por el resto de la reunión. Sólo estaba consciente que Kakashi lo estaba haciendo de nuevo –tomar control y organizar todo por ella cuando ella debería ser la que estuviera a cargo de su propia situación. En este caso, sin embargo, ella estaba parcialmente agradecida. No sentía ganas de hablar con esta mujer más allá de tersas y monosilábicas respuestas.

Cuando ambos dijeron adiós y caminaron de regreso a la sala de espera, había otra chica sentada con una revista en su regazo. Quizá tenía sólo diecisiete pero estaba muy embarazada, y se veía tan insegura y cansada como Sakura se sentía por dentro. La mano de Kakashi en su codo era la única cosa que hacía que ella caminara en línea recta.

Una vez en la calle él inclinó la cabeza para verla. —¿Estás bien?

—Quiero irme a casa. —Dijo con la voz plana. Ella se refería a Konoha, por supuesto. Quería regresar a su vieja casa y a su propia cama, y caminar una vez más por sus propias calles donde sus viejos amigos vivían.

Kakashi lo interpretó como que se refería a su habitación del hotel. —De acuerdo. —Dijo suavemente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Vamos.

El peso de su mano cerca de su cuello fue una constante presencia ardiente todo el día, pero a ella casi no le importaba. Su cálida mano y su tibio cuerpo le recordaban que no estaba sola aquí, y aunque él tuviera muchas… _muchas _fallas, él tenía el poder de hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

Pero ella perdió el tiempo el resto del día con sus agujas y estambre de lana. Cada vez que se quejaba que tenía hambre dejaba a Kakashi exasperado cuando fallaba en nombrar exactamente qué era lo que deseaba comer. Al final él le llevó al mismo restaurante de la noche anterior y una vez más tuvo que soportar otra incómoda comida sentada frente a él y se preguntó qué demonios él era supuestamente para ella. ¿Un amigo? ¿Un amante? ¿Un carcelero?

¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado sobre todo? ¿Cómo podía simplemente sentarse ahí, jalar aire y quedarse viendo al espacio como si lo único que tuviera por qué preocuparse fuera su higiene bucal?

La respuesta era obvia. El bebé no significaba para él lo mismo que significaba para Sakura. Él no era quien lo cargaba ni quien se daba cuenta lentamente que no era sólo un bulto en su vientre, sino una cosa viva de la que sería parte de, por siempre, incluso después de que otra mujer lo reclamara. ¿Él había hecho qué, contribuir con una diminuta célula seis meses atrás? Ella era la que lo estaba nutriendo, y sería así hasta que naciera, y nunca fue tan obvio para Sakura que por mucho que Kakashi se abstuviera de beber cerveza en un patético intento de compartir su carga, él nunca estaría tan afectado por esto como ella lo estaría.

No debería estar sorprendida. Kakashi nunca había sido cariñoso con los niños, y no creía haber visto alguna cualidad paternal en él en ningún momento.

Así que por primera vez en largo tiempo no comió bien, y por segunda vez en dos noches tampoco durmió bien, incluso con cuatro almohadas alrededor de ella. Continuó viendo a través del asiento de la ventana donde Kakashi estaba roncando suavemente en lo que tenía que ser una muy incómoda posición. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo la urgencia de levantarse y sacudirlo para que se despertara y demandar saber si él al menos estaba remotamente ansioso sobre conocer a los padres adoptivos mañana? Ella ya sabía cómo respondería. En lo que sería un genuino gesto muy a su persona él sólo se encogería de hombros, gruñiría, bostezaría y regresaría a dormir, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Sakura puso una de las almohadas sobre su cabeza e intentó llegar al mismo lugar en el que él estaba.

* * *

El delicioso aroma del desayuno la despertó la siguiente mañana. La mano de Sakura se arrastró fuera de la cama con mayor rapidez con la que sus ojos se abrieron, buscando la fuente de ese maravilloso olor a pan recién horneado que prometía una rica dulzura.

Kakashi le golpeó la mano. —Siéntate bien.

Ella lo maldijo, pero se levantó con un sombrío gruñido, sintiéndose gorda y torpe y ni de cerca de estar tan despierta como Kakashi parecía. En el buró estaba una bandeja con diferentes panes para que desayunara, cortesía de la cocina del hotel. Sakura inmediatamente se metió uno en la boca, gruñéndole al hombre de pie cerca de la ventana por su indecencia de despertar mejor en la mañana que ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó ella, notando un papel en su mano.

Él se lo tendió. —Un mensaje de la agencia. Hay una pareja que quiere vernos en la tarde en este café.

El pensamiento no trajo alegría al corazón de Sakura de ninguna manera. Ella arrojó la nota en la cama y se chupó los dedos para quitarse las migajas. —Me iré a bañar entonces. —Dijo con amargura, ignorando la forma en que Kakashi le observaba mientras se balanceaba hacia la puerta del baño, dejando caer las sábanas y las almohadas detrás de ella.

Bajo el rocío de la regadera, el bebé parecía moverse con mucha más frecuencia. ¿Podría escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo? ¿Podría sentirlo a través de la piel de ella? ¿Él lo disfrutaría o estaría asustado?

Sakura dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro y rápidamente se enjuagó el shampoo del cabello antes de cerrar el agua. A ciegas buscó la toalla más larga en el riel, planeando envolverse con ella antes de regresar a la habitación para tomar algunas de sus prendas nuevas… sólo que, se dio cuenta mientras se cubría, que la toalla no la envolvía ni de broma.

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó. —¡Usaste la toalla grande!

—Soy más grande que tú. —Gritó él en respuesta.

Eso era lo que _él _creía.

Sakura salió con cuidado a través de los azulejos mojados para abrir de un tirón la puerta algunos centímetros. —¿Podrías pasarme mi vestido? ¿El nuevo con las flores amarillas? —Preguntó cortante, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta para que él no fuera capaz de verla.

Ella lo escuchó buscar en los cajones por un momento antes que el bulto blanco y amarillo de ropa apareciera a través del espacio entre la puerta. Sakura lo tomó y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Cuando recordó que no era todo abrió la puerta de nuevo. —¿Podrías…? —Comenzó, su rostro acalorado. —¿Podrías pasarme unas pantaletas?

—¿Cuáles? —Preguntó. —¿Las blancas con las orillas rojas, las negras con puntos, las amarillas con verde, o las de abuela-?

—_Cualquiera._ —Le dijo cortante. Como si creyera que necesitara coordinar su atuendo. Pero ella no quería que él estuviera curioseando demasiado en su cajón de ropa interior, y no sólo porque sintiera vergüenza de su ropa. Había otras cosas ahí que ella no quería que él viera…

Una mano colgando unas pantaletas más que cómodas estilo abuela apreció a través del espacio, meciéndolas con un movimiento provocativo. Él estaba _pidiendo _que ella cerrara la puerta de golpe. Arrancándolas de su mano, inhaló a profundidad y dijo: —¿Y podrías-?

Un bra que se veía igual de cómodo apareció antes de que pudiera finalizar su petición. —Gracias. —Murmuró ella, intentando cerrar la puerta.

Su mano atrapó la puerta, deteniéndola. —¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte?

Esta vez ella cerró la puerta de golpe, y fue sólo por sus reflejos shinobi que se salvaron sus dedos de caer sobre los azulejos mojados. ¿Estaba intentando alegrarla o algo? Le serviría de lección si le _pidiera _que le ayudara a vestirse. Si él la veía desnuda quizá se dejaría caer de rodillas con horror cuando se diera cuenta que su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser el mismo que le había tentado con tanta facilidad meses atrás.

Se secó y peinó el cabello y agregó algo de maquillaje rudimentario, y Sakura finalmente emergió del baño. Kakashi estaba sentado en la cama, jugando un tipo de juego de atrapar patas con Pakkun y cuando él la miró su ceja se levantó. Fue lo único que delató su sorpresa. No podía descifrar si él creía que debía o no regresar al baño para intentar de nuevo. Todo lo que él dijo fue: —Te tomaste tu tiempo. Creí que tendría que entrar y rescatarte en algunos minutos.

—Ja-ja. —Sakura gruñó, la que era tal vez la respuesta menos ingeniosa en la que podía pensar. No podía preocuparse en poner mucho esfuerzo en retóricas cuando sus dedos ya estaban temblando. —¿Vas a ir así?

Él se miró a sí mismo. —¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estoy usando? —Preguntó, confundido.

Tenía todavía las guardas de los brazos, sus cabestros para shuriken y un ninjato colgando a su espalda, así que sólo había una forma de responder eso: —Te ves como un ninja de élite.

—Bueno, _lo soy-_

—¿Es esa la impresión que quieres dar? —Le interrumpió. —Al menos quítate la máscara.

—No voy a ir sin armas. —Le dijo.

—Seguro, pero no tienes que verte tan… obvio.

Él suspiró y se puso de pie para comenzar a quitarse su equipo. Se fueron las guardas de los brazos, se bajó la máscara como si fuera un cuello de tortuga, y las únicas armas que él no se quitó eran las que estaban escondidas bajo sus ropas. Finalmente se quitó la banda sin marca de la cabeza, dejándola caer en una pila con el resto de los ítems descartados en su cama. —¿Mejor? —Le preguntó.

Mucho, de hecho. Ahora él lucía vagamente más como un hombre normal, incluso si su cicatriz y ojo sellado insinuaran una vida menos ordinaria que la mayoría. —Intenta sonreír un poco más. —Le recomendó.

Su expresión permaneció carente de toda emoción como la de ella. —¿Qué diferencia hará?

La única diferencia era que cuando él sonreía su belleza era suficiente como para tener a la mayoría de las mujeres peleándose entre ellas para tener sus bebés, lo que era, suponía, exactamente lo que estaba buscando. —Mira, ambos tenemos que esforzarnos para vernos bien. —Dijo. —Esa gente querrá pensar que somos personas bonitas y felices porque así sabrán que el bebé será bonito y feliz.

—¿Y si no es bonito? —Le preguntó. —¿O feliz? Podría ser un feo y miserable bebé por todo lo que sabemos.

Sakura inhaló repentinamente, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. —¡Retira eso! Ningún bebé mío será feo. —Ella torció la mandíbula. —Bueno. Siempre y cuando se parezca a _mí, _quiero decir.

—Encantadora. —Dijo él, y su boca se amplió en una sonrisa juguetona.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Sakura ya iba a tener a su bebé.

* * *

El lugar designado para el encuentro era en un café cruzando la aldea, así que para cuando llegaron a Sakura le dolían los pies y espalda. Seriamente se preguntó si hubiera resultado más sencillo saltar desde la ventana del hotel y planear hasta su destino ya que no le hacía mucho bien el caminar estos días. Y cuando se sentó en uno de los sofás mullidos del café se encontró para su decepción que el café que había ordenado sabía tan mal como el vino en sus nuevas papilas gustativas. Kakashi le acarició la cabeza compasivamente y fue a conseguirle un jugo de naranja.

Cuando él regresó se jorobó en el sofá junto a ella, casi llenándolo por completo mientras ella tomaba nerviosos tragos de su jugo. Ella siguió echando vistazos ansiosamente y saltando cada vez que alguien entraba al café, especialmente si se trataba de una pareja.

—¿Cómo crees que se verán? —Le preguntó a Kakashi.

Él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos fijos en la mesa. Para el observador casual quizás él no se vería nervioso, pero ella podía ver su pie golpeando el suelo con mucha rapidez, algo que sólo le había visto hacer en la sala de espera del veterinario.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —¿Estás…?

—¿Estoy qué? —Preguntó, viéndola a los ojos.

Ella estaba preguntándose cómo ponerlo cuando la campana de la puerta del café resonó de nuevo y sus ojos se movieron hacia ella automáticamente. Una mujer había entrado con un hombre, y ambos estaban mirando a su alrededor de una forma que sugería que no estaban ahí por el café.

Inmediatamente el interior de Sakura se apretó. Con seguridad cuando la mujer encontró a Sakura, ella tocó el brazo de su esposo y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Kakashi siguió su mirada y mientras él se levantó murmuró por lo bajo. —Sonríe. —Pero él no parecía capaz de seguir su propio consejo.

—¿Eres Sakura? —La mujer preguntó. Cuando Sakura asintió sin decir nada, ella se apuntó a sí misma. —Soy Bichiko, y este es mi esposo. Tú eres… no eres lo que esperaba…

La Señora Bichiko era exactamente lo que Sakura había esperado: una mujer unos diez o más años mayor que ella, con cabello oscuro y rizado enmarcando su rostro, ropas conservadoras, y un esposo que era ligeramente calvo. Si Sakura no lo supiera, ya hubiera creído que ella era madre.

—¿Qué esperaba? —Sakura preguntó educadamente mientras la pareja tomaba los asientos del otro lado de la mesa.

—Bueno, nos hemos encontrado con otras madres jóvenes antes, aunque no funcionó. Usualmente todas son muy jóvenes y se ven desesperadas. —Bichiko dijo, sus manos se enlazaron ansiosamente. —Perdóname, pero tu cabello… ¿Es hereditario?

Sakura se tocó el fleco. —Sí. —Respondió con cuidado.

—Hm. —Bichiko selló sus labios y lució pensativa, como una madre que lo desaprobara.

—¿Quizás podrían contarnos acerca de ustedes? —Kakashi intervino. —¿En qué nivel están?

—Nivel tres, por supuesto. —Respondió la mujer, y le tomó a Sakura algunos segundos para darse cuenta que estaban hablando de los niveles de la ciudad. Sakura esperaba que el 'nivel tres' fuera el nivel más alto, opuesto al nivel más bajo donde los feos olores y bandas se reunían. —Uh, mi esposo tiene un trabajo muy seguro como contador. Él hace las cuentas de los contadores de nuestros líderes.

El hombre sonrió débilmente ante la breve mención. Sakura notó que él no había abierto la boca aun.

—Yo tengo una pastelería en la aldea, pero tengo un montón de tiempo en mis manos. Hubiéramos tenido hijos hace años, pero… —Ella dejó la insinuación al aire, pero Sakura no sabía cuál era el problema. Sin importar la razón, esta pareja no podría tener niños, y ahora su única esperanza residía en la adopción.

Sakura tragó con fuerza. —¿Tiene una pastelería? —Si le entregaba su niño a esta mujer sería tan redondo como un barril para cuando tuviera diez, particularmente si él heredaba el amor de Sakura por los dulces.

—¿Tú… trabajas? —Bichiko preguntó titubeante, quizá no esperando una respuesta positiva. —¿Estás en la escuela?

—Trabajo. —Sakura dijo rápidamente. —Um… no justo ahora, pero hice varias cosas. Principalmente trabajo por comisiones, pero pasé mucho tiempo en el hospital. Estuve en drogas.

—¿Drogas? —La mujer dijo con voz plana.

Kakashi tosió, su mano golpeando el respaldo del sofá detrás de la cabeza de Sakura. —Drogas _medicinales._ —Gruñó. —Sakura es una experta médico.

La expresión de preocupación se derritió perfectamente. —¿Médico? —Preguntó, parpadeando hacia Sakura. —¿Eres doctora?

—Se puede decir. —Sakura asintió consciente de sí misma.

—Pero ese debe ser un trabajo muy estable. —La mujer apuntó. —¿Por qué estás entregándolo en adopción?

—Son otras razones fuera del dinero. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente, echándole un vistazo a Kakashi que estaba imitando de maravillas la aburrida y desinteresada mirada del esposo de Bichiko. —¿Le gustaría conocer la historia familiar?

—Por favor.

—Bueno, afortunadamente todos en mi familia tienen huesos duros. —Sakura le dijo, feliz de alejarse de la razón detrás de su decisión. —Excepto mi madre. Murió de un problema en la sangre hace años, pero no es hereditario. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, pero él era un ninja, lo que también explica la muerte de muchos de los de su lado. Oh, y tengo algunos primos con severa esquizofrenia paranoide, pero no creo que está de mi lado de la familia.

—Aunque eso explica algunas cosas. —Kakashi murmuró. Sakura discretamente enterró su codo en el punto más sensible de su muslo.

—¿Qué hay del padre? —Bichiko preguntó, viendo con cierto titubeo a Kakashi. —¿Eres _tú _el padre?

—No, madame, no lo soy.

Sakura le miró con rapidez, pero él permaneció igual. En cinco palabras él había abandonado cualquier responsabilidad en este encuentro y ahora la identidad del padre del bebé dependía completamente de Sakura. No podía discutir con él por ello –no aquí, no enfrente de estas personas. Su única opción fue girarse hacia Bichiko y su esposo y darle una explicación corta. —¿E-el padre? Bien… es un tipo que solía conocer. No puedo decirle mucho sobre él. No estoy segura de conocerlo bien.

—Así que, ¿No conoces su historia familiar? —Preguntó Bichiko.

—Aparte de algunos desordenes de personalidad, —Respondió desoladamente. —No.

—¿Qué hay del bebé? —Bichiko presionó. —¿Ya sabes el sexo?

Luego de un breve momento de titubeo, Kakashi le dijo: —Creemos que es un niño.

—¡Oh! —La mujer lucía complacida. —He pensado varios nombres para un chico.

—¿En serio? —Sakura dijo evasiva.

—Me gustan mucho los nombres tradicionales, ¿Quizás algo como Kentaro o Shinpachi?

—Ya veo. —Esa peculiar sensación que le había cubierto en la oficina de la agencia de adopción estaba de regreso, acomodándose pesadamente en su pecho. Quería estar a un millón de kilómetros lejos de este lugar, lejos de las personas sentadas frente a ella que se llevarían al niño creciendo dentro de ella, y lejos de la tercera acomoda junto a ella que parecía no importarle nada las cosas que para ella eran más importantes.

Repentinamente el lugar pareció un poco más silencioso y Sakura se dio cuenta que las personas en la mesa estaban viéndole. —¿Perdón? —Preguntó distraída.

—Pregunté si son de por aquí, Sakura. —Bichiko le preguntó con calma.

—No. —Sakura dijo, pensando en su lejano hogar. —Quiero decir… sí, lo soy. Yo, ah… —¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

Kakashi se inclinó para salvarla. —Me temo que mi amiga está un poco cansada. Ha tenido un día difícil y varios meses iguales. Creo que necesito llevarla a casa, pero ¿Quizá podamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión?

¿Él ya estaba terminando la reunión? Sakura no podía decir que estuviera aliviada, pero la decepción en la cara de Bichiko lo decía todo. —Lo siento. —Susurró, incapaz de articular qué le sucedía. —Fue agradable conocerla… y a su esposo.

Kakashi le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse y luego de despedidas más formales salieron del café. El ceño de Sakura comenzó a fruncirse en su rostro una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista en la calle.

—Tú. —Siseó. —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo decidiste que no eras el padre? ¿Desde cuándo _decidimos _que diríamos eso?

—Lo siento. —Dijo, sonando un poco arrepentido. —Pero podía ver que ella creía que era algún tipo de criminal.

—¡Oh! —Sakura torció la boca. —¡Me pregunto cómo obtuvo esa impresión!

—Creí que sería mejor si sólo les decías lo que quisieras del padre. —Suspiró. —Y sería más fácil para ella creer que está adoptando el niño de una madre soltera en lugar de una pareja.

—No somos una pareja. —Sakura replicó vehementemente. —Ni siquiera estamos cerca.

—Seguimos juntos. —Apuntó. —Y eso es bueno. Mejor que crea que sólo soy un amigo ayudando a una amiga si no quieres meterte en mucho detalle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación que es a veces demasiado compleja de entender incluso para _mí._

—Eso es porque emocionalmente retrasado.

—¿Es esa tu opinión médica?

—Absolutamente. —Dijo con enojo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Le preguntó mientras se abrían paso a través de las multitudes. —Esa es la segunda vez que te congelas cuando alguien te pregunta algo. O no te sientes bien, o no estás ni cerca de estar tan segura como quieres hacerme creer.

Sakura se detuvo en seco sobre el pavimento. —¿Qué? —Le dijo cortante.

Él se detuvo y le miró. —Vi la forma en que te veías cuando esa mujer sugirió nombres. —Dijo. —Como si creyeras que estaba siendo increíblemente grosera.

—Creo que _ella estaba _adelantándose un poco. —Murmuró.

—¿Y? Es tu bebé por los siguientes tres meses, pero será de ella por el resto de su vida. Las madres biológicas no tienen opinión, Sakura. —Suspiró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos. —No que importe de cualquier forma porque creo que ya decidiste que ella no va a ser su madre.

La barbilla de Sakura se levantó desafiante en el aire. —Creo que _tú _decidiste eso. —Remarcó. —Me arrastraste de ahí tan rápido que ni siquiera pude decidir _nada._

—¿Viste a su esposo, no?

Apenas podía recordar cómo lucía. —Un poco tímido. —Dijo.

—Quizá, pero no se veía ni siquiera interesado. —Kakashi el dijo. —Dime que al menos notaste eso.

—Tenía la misma expresión que tú. —Sakura gruñó. —Estoy tan acostumbrada a estar rodeada de hombres que se ven aburridos y desinteresados en mí que ya ni siquiera lo noto.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta. —Tú eras la que quería esto, Sakura. —Suspiró. —Tú eres la que debería estarme diciendo lo que piensas de ellos.

—No sé qué pensar de ellos. —Dijo, exasperándose cada vez más con él. —Sólo los conocimos por un par de minutos- ¿Cómo se supone que alguien pueda formarse una opinión completa de las personas que serán los padres de su niño en sólo un par de minutos? No debiste sacarme de ahí tan-

—Lo estabas arruinando. —Le interrumpió. —Te congelaste de nuevo y no me dejaste opción. _Tienes _que estar compuesta si eso es lo que quieres.

—¡Pero esto _no es _lo que quiero! —Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca ella supo que había salido fuera de la invisible caja en que ella y sus sentimientos estaban a salvo de este hombre. Ella vio las cejas de Kakashi levantarse –las dos- y quiso morderse la lengua. Sin una palabra ella lo dejó atrás y continuó su camino en la dirección en que creía estaba su hotel.

—¿No quieres hacer esto? —Kakashi gritó mientras le seguía. —Si eso es cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Si no viniste a Ame para arreglar lo de la adopción entonces a qué viniste?

Era natural que él sospechara que ella le estaba usando. Él era un hombre inteligente después de todo, incluso si siempre la subestimaba. —Sólo porque no soy feliz con mis circunstancias no significa que mis otras opciones son mejores. —Le dijo cortante sobre el hombre. —Nunca en mi vida creí que sería _agradable _entregar un bebé a extraños, y aparentemente tengo razón. No quiero entregarlo, pero tampoco quiero ser madre, así que deja de esperar que sea capaz de mantenerme compuesta todo el tiempo porque parece que sin importar qué decisión tome voy a perder. Y a ti no te importa para nada, así que, ¿Qué más da?

Su mano le atrapó la muñeca, no sólo jalándola repentinamente para detenerla, sino también para ponerle contra él. Sakura no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes que sus brazos envolvieran flojamente su espalda y no pudiera ver más allá de su hombro.

Ahí fue cuando Sakura descubrió algo muy interesante. Dada la propensión de Kakashi a preservar su privacidad a toda costa, yendo tan lejos como para cubrir su rostro cuando estaba fuera de su propio hogar, Sakura había imaginado que él sería el tipo de persona que rechazaría cualquier muestra de afecto en público. Pero mientras ella siempre había tenido problemas en ver a la ocasional pareja besarse y abrazarse en medio de la calle, se dio cuenta que la única que se sentía preocupada aquí era _ella._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Gruñó, intentando empujarlo con los codos para ganar algo de espacio entre ellos. La gente estaba viendo. El rostro de Sakura se calentó, no sólo por vergüenza sino por ira también. —¿Quién te crees que eres-? _No tienes derecho _a-

—Me importas _tú._ —Kakashi le interrumpió, negándose absolutamente a dejarla ir. —¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

—¡Te preocupas más _por ti mismo _que por cualquier otra persona, mucho menos yo, y ciertamente no este bebé! —Le dijo cortante, luchando contra él.

—Me importa. —Dijo de nuevo. —Lamento que no siempre sé cómo mostrarlo, pero si no lo hiciera no estaría tan seguro de que esas personas no son lo suficientemente buenos para ningún hijo nuestro.

Ella se burló de él, sintiendo que estaba poniendo su falta de empatía humana básica como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero su resistencia estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. En los pasados meses hubo momentos en que deseó los brazos de un amante alrededor de ella con tanto anhelo que dolía físicamente. Incluso cuando sabía que él era la última persona de la que debería estar aceptando confort, cierta parte de ella estaba siendo calmada por su abrazo, y empapándose avariciosamente en su calor y fuerza y de su admisión de que _este era su hijo, _no sólo de ella.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo otro día. —Dijo mientras sus dedos le acariciaban con ligereza la nuca. —No nos conformaremos con nadie que no sea perfecto.

—Sí… —Suspiró ella, su barbilla acomodada contra su hombro mientras veía a través de la calle. Había un enorme señal unos metros más adelante, ofreciendo direcciones hacia los servicios de telegramas en Ame… un lugar donde mensajes cortos podrían ser enviados a cualquier parte del mundo por un precio pequeño, incluso a Konoha si tenías la identificación correcta.

Kakashi se separó y le dio una sonrisa corta y triste mientras le pasaba la mano sobre su cabello. —Vayamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y retiró los ojos de la señal para darle a él una titubeante sonrisa en respuesta. —De acuerdo.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_El Embarazo y Tú._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia (como siempre)... Ah, este capítulo es algo triste, ¿No? Sakura finalmente acepta que no quiere entregar a su bebé, pero es realista sobre la posición en la que está. Creo que, en la vida real, eso implica ser una buena madre y no sólo engañarse con el 'Si tenemos amor con eso basta', pero bueno, esos son rollos míos. En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos un poco por esa línea, pero... ¿Les adelanto algo? Creo que van a disfrutarlo mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando la traducción y sus ánimos. Sé que algunas personas renunciaron a comentar luego de que dejé de responder, y a veces me da un poquito de tristeza porque ya me había acostumbrado a leerlos, pero también sé que no tienen obligación de hacerlo, así que bueno, sólo les digo eso. Igualmente estoy muy contenta porque no puedo creer que ya vayamos en el capítulo 30 T T Sinceramente no creo haber llegado hasta aquí sino me sintiera tan apoyada por ustedes, y bueno, gracias a los contadores sé que la historia sigue teniendo su buena cantidad de lectores...

Por cierto, también últimamente me he preguntado si habrá otro proyecto de traducción después de este... Aunque no quiero profundizar en ello porque todavía me faltan por traducir como 10 capítulos (Y dos de ellos son LARGUÍSIMOS -y se los dijo consciente de que he traducido cosas de más de 10k palabras)...

En fin, me estoy desviando. Por favor, sigan las indicaciones durante este confinamiento, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para retomar un poco de la normalidad que perdimos. ¡Un abrazo a todos!


	32. El Embarazo y Tú

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 31**

El Embarazo y Tú

* * *

_¿En algún momento te detuviste, tuviste dudas ante cualquier escenario?_

_¿Y estabas calmado o te quedaste en blanco o te pusiste feliz de sólo hacerlo?_

_He vivido mi vida sin arrepentimientos hasta ahora._

* * *

Muchas veces regresaron al café. Las bebidas eran pútridas y la comida estaba pasada, y la única razón por la que iban era porque parecía que casi del diario la agencia les dejaba un mensaje en el escritorio principal del hotel con otra cita para conocer a otra posible pareja.

Sakura iba cada ocasión, llena a iguales cantidades de inquietud y ansiedad para conocer y sobrepasar las expectativas de esas personas que creían _estar _listos para ser padres, sin embargo cada encuentro conseguía dejarla todavía más insegura de sí misma de diferentes maneras. Por ejemplo, cuando conocieron a la pareja que se ganaba la vida buceando y pescando en el lago sobre el que se construyó Ame, Sakura salió completamente preocupada.

—Ustedes son… ¿Del Segundo nivel? —Kakashi le había preguntado a la pareja.

—Sí.

—¿Y usted es un pescador?

—Sí. Buceamos para sacar ostras en el lago. Es el negocio familiar.

Sakura siempre ponía mucha atención a las personas sentadas frente a ella, y esa ocasión no pudo evitar el notar que el hombre sólo tenía un brazo. —¿No hay… en el lago no hay lucios gigantes come-hombres?

—Sí. —El hombre replicó. —He perdido a tres de mis hermanos, a mi padre y mi abuelo por culpa de esos malditos peces.

—Esos malditos peces. —La mujer repitió mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Y dice que esto es el negocio familiar? —Kakashi había sonado desconcertado, quizá sorprendido porque finalmente se hubiera encontrado con una profesión mucho más peligrosa que la suya.

—Oh, sí.

Eran gente agradable, con obviamente una fuerte ética de trabajo, y Sakura imaginaba que serían perfectos padres… si no fuera por el hecho de que sospechaba que cualquier niño de estos bien intencionadas personas tendría un 500% más de posibilidades de ser tragados en su juventud por un lucio gigante que cualquier otro niño. Ella y Kakashi habían hecho algunos ruidos educados claramente evasivos, diciendo que querían irse y pensarlo antes de comprometerse. Después ambos aceptaron en silencio seguir buscando. Sakura comenzaba a pensar que _quizás ella _haría mucho mejor trabajo en hacer que el niño llegara a los diez años con todas sus extremidades intactas.

Ahora ese era un pensamiento escalofriante.

La pareja que vino después de ellos los llenó con todavía menos entusiasmo. Por la mayor parte de la reunión ella se sentó y analizó al alto hombre y a la mujer sentados frente a ella, quienes a cambio les estaban examinando con el doble de fuerza. Ella siempre había creído que mirar por 'encima de la nariz' era una manera figurativa de hablar hasta que vio a esos dos, quienes literalmente se le quedaron viendo por arriba con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia atrás como si fuera la fuente de algún asqueroso olor.

Cuando la mujer había preguntado: —¿Podría tener algún certificado que pruebe que tú _n__o _consumiste drogas durante este embarazo? —Sakura sabía que cualquier hijo criado por estos dos sería un mocoso insoportable.

Así que ella arrugó su nariz a Kakashi, tal como su código por _'ni de puta broma' _decía, y salieron con poca compasión porque su búsqueda de niños continuaría sin ellos.

Aunque Sakura se preocupaba por ser arrogante y egoísta en algunas ocasiones, no creía que fuera así de mala. Una vez más se preguntó si sería mejor madre comparada con las demás.

La cuarta pareja había sido sorprendentemente joven, y la esposa sólo tendría algunos años más que Sakura.

—Mi esposo y yo siempre supimos que queríamos niños, así que hemos estado en la lista de espera por dos años ya. Desde que era muy joven supe que no podría tener hijos, así que pensamos que si íbamos a adoptar, no había punto alguno en dejarlo para después. —La joven esposa había sonreído con dulzura a Sakura. —Eres tan bonita, espero que ella se parezca a ti.

Halagada, pero confusa, todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue murmurar un débil: —Ah…

Kakashi, al menos, era inmune a los halagos. —Ella es un él; ¿La agencia no se los dijo?

—Oh. No. —La decepción en el rostro de la pareja había sido tan palpable, que incluso el corazón de Sakura se hundió. Habían venido esperando una bebé sólo para encontrar a un niño, y cuando se miraron el uno al otro, Sakura podría haber jurado que vio a la mujer mover su nariz con desapruebo hacia su esposo.

Por primera vez, ella y Kakashi eran los que recibieron el 'gracias, pero no gracias'. Sakura no podía ignorar la sensación de alivio mientras los observaba partir, porque más allá de su propia objeción ante el género del bebé, Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa cuestionable sobre la pareja que podía darle una buena razón para rechazarlos.

Kakashi había sugerido que la única razón por la que les había encontrado perfectos era porque la mujer le había dicho que era bonita.

—Claramente una mujer muy inteligente. —Dijo ella.

—Siento pena por los ciegos. —Respondió él, lo que había sido recompensado con un puñetazo en sus costillas del que se quejó toda la noche.

Pero si Sakura había creído que la joven pareja con esperanza y bondad brillando en sus ojos había sido un acto difícil de superar, fue la siguiente pareja con alegres sonrisas los que prometían todavía más. Estos eran el epítome de los mejores padres que alguien podría esperar. A Sakura le gustaba la forma en que la mujer se reía con tanta facilidad como si fuera una buena amiga, y el esposo sonreía igual de contento –era silencioso, pero mostraba un definitivo interés en Sakura que los otros esposos no. Nada sobre ellos pasó como extraño o raro inmediatamente; de hecho era difícil apuntar a algo fuera de lo normal en esta pareja mientras la conversación progresaba.

—Tu cabello es… tan inusual. —La esposa le había dicho, sin una pizca de pretensión. —Pero, me gusta; ¿A ti no, querido?

—Sí. Es muy exótico. —Su esposo se mostró de acuerdo con una sonrisa cálida.

A través de las entrevistas, Kakashi raramente parecía prestar mucha atención a la pareja sentada frente a ellos, pero esta vez él dirigió con rapidez una mirada aguda al esposo y dijo: —No dejes que todos esos halagos se te vayan a la cabeza, amor.

Él había jalado una alfombra fuera de sus pies, figurativamente. —Yo- ¿Qué?

La pareja le había visto con sorpresa, y repentinamente ambos parecían estarse conteniendo de hacer en voz alta la pregunta que obviamente había estado en su mente desde que habían llegado: ¿Kakashi era el padre?

Kakashi siempre era consistente negando cualquier derecho paternal que tuviera sobre este niño en cada entrevista, así que Sakura no tenía razón alguna por la cual pensar que lo haría ahora. Igualmente, él jamás le había llamado 'Amor' en frente de nadie… de hecho, tampoco le había llamado algo así de íntimo, ni siquiera cuando habían sido _realmente _íntimos.

Tampoco pudo contenerse cuando él decidió sonreír y decir: —Sí, yo soy el padre.

La pareja pareció verlo con nuevos ojos; la esposa ahora era curiosa y el esposo parecía desaprobarlo. Dos expresiones que sólo se intensificaron cuando la mano de Kakashi se posó en el hombro más lejano de Sakura como si perteneciera ahí. Quizá si la pareja hubiera estado viendo la expresión en el rostro de Sakura se habrían dado cuenta que no era el arreglo natural de sus cuerpos, pero estaban viendo a Kakashi y a su repentina demostración de posesivo afecto.

La mano permaneció en el hombro de Sakura hasta que la pareja se fue, y en el momento en que salieron, Sakura le había dado un puñetazo en las costillas. De nuevo.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Protestó.

—¿Por qué fue _eso?_ —Ella le respondió cortante.

—Él estaba comiéndote con la mirada. —Fue todo lo que él gruñó.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, confusa y sin entender lo que decía. —_¿Quién?_

—El esposo. Ellos son definitivamente un _no, _por cierto. No voy a dejar que este niño sea criado por un padre que se siente atraído por su madre.

Eso no tenía sentido, pero Sakura estaba contenta de que al menos uno de ellos hubiera tenido una excusa para rechazarlos. Eventualmente se quedaría sin formas para rechazar gente. Las semanas estaban pasando y era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara una pareja que fuera tan perfecta en todo sentido que Sakura tendría que caer de rodillas rogando que esos ángeles tomaran a este bebé de una madre que no lo merecía.

Los días pasaban con una incómoda mezcla de ansiedad y complacencia. Era difícil relajarse cuando casi diariamente tenía que encontrarse con una nueva pareja de extraños para que ella pudiera hacer la decisión más difícil e importante de su vida. Ella siempre se sentía mejor luego de una entrevista fallida, incluso si era breve el alivio, cuando podía relajarse en su habitación de hotel e intentaba descubrir cuantas vueltas más tenía que dar antes de cerrar la línea que tejía. Una bufanda roja muy atractiva y sólo un poco desaliñada comenzaba a emerger de sus esfuerzos.

Pero no estaba siempre en el hotel. Con frecuencia molestaba a Kakashi para que le acompañara a alguna parte nueva de la aldea para conocerla o visitar nuevos lugares para comer, o nuevos sitios de entretenimiento. Él nunca la dejaba ir sola, y las únicas ocasiones en que él la dejaba en el hotel, siempre se aseguraba de dejar a Pakkun. A veces ella pensaba que él seguía siendo su carcelero. A veces ella se preguntaba si él sólo estaba preocupado por su seguridad, especialmente cuando él siempre le preguntaba, antes de irse: —¿Todavía tienes mi rollo, verdad?

A lo cual Sakura siempre respondería con un exasperado: —_Síiiii, mamá._ —Y metería las manos a sus bolsillos para demostrarle las numerosas cosas que no siempre eran rollos que le salvarían la vida.

Cada vez que él le dejaba, siempre se preguntaba si debería meter a Pakkun en el clóset e irse hacia los telegramas de Ame. Quería contactar al menos a la Hokage y a sus amigos y dejarles saber que estaba bien, y descubrir si ellos estaban bien ahora que las hostilidades entre Iwa y Konoha habían terminado. Pero… entonces también tendría que decirles la verdad. Explicar por qué no les había contactado antes. Explicar por qué Kakashi había cortado su comunicación con Konoha deliberadamente. Explicar su relación con el Clan Hatake, y su relación con el Sindicato que había hecho un trabajo a consciencia en poner a Konoha de rodillas.

Un diablillo a su izquierda le decía que eso era lo que él merecía. El otro diablillo, porque Sakura no tenía un ángel, se preguntaba por qué quería agitar las aguas cuando estaba, pese a todo… disfrutando su tiempo aquí. Su plan había funcionado. Habían hecho que el Sindicato se tropezara a medio golpe, terminaron una guerra, y ahora pasaban sus días en paz.

Incluso si las sucesivas entrevistas le desgastaban, le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con Kakashi. A veces él le irritaba hasta el punto en que quería arrojarle cosas, pero su compañía era buena. Le gustaba arrastrarlo a los museos de historia y a las galerías de arte y verlo quedarse viendo a las exhibiciones como si estuviera siendo informado de la historia de la tostada. Le gustaba que él le sostuviera el paraguas cuando llovía, y que le alcanzara las cosas que necesitaba con rapidez, ya fuera comida o mantas o sacos de calor para su pobre espalda. Le gustaba que él hacía todo lo que ella pedía sin hacerle sentir como si fuera una molestia. Y le gustaba que él le sonriera con más frecuencia, esa sonrisa tímida y reticente que solía darle, antes que la fealdad del feudo Zuru les hubiera robado toda la alegría. Lejos de ese lugar se sentía como si sus heridas estuvieran sanando. Todavía estaban frescas, y a veces se abrían con gravedad, pero Sakura descubrió que podía sonreír con tanta frecuencia como antes.

Sin embargo, _absolutamente odiaba _cuando él tomaba su tejido y hacia mucho mejor trabajo en la mitad del tiempo. La quinta vez que él lo había hecho, ella esperó hasta que él salió a buscar manzanas, y amargamente arrojó uno de sus libros Icha Icha por la ventana y observó deleitada como caía los ocho pisos hasta el suelo

Kakashi había aparecido media hora después con una bolsa de manzanas y el mismo libro en sus manos, comentando irónicamente que estaban lloviendo Icha Icha. Así de amplia era la variedad de lluvia en el País de la Lluvia.

Era difícil seguir enojada con él después de eso.

Así que Sakura se sentía sorprendentemente contenta justo ahora, sentada en el asiento de la ventana, tejiendo pacientemente la bufanda que iba creciendo con rapidez y era casi tan larga como ella… por el simple hecho de que no podía recordar como cerrar los puntos.

—Necesito comprar un libro sobre tejido. —Le dijo a Pakkun, su único acompañante en la habitación de hotel desde que Kakashi se había ido a la agencia de adopción media hora atrás, algo en lo que ya no deseaba involucrarse si podía evitarlo.

—Dile a Kakashi cuando regrese. —Pakkun gruñó. Él estaba de espaldas junto a ella, en un bonito nido hecho con la misma bufanda en la que estaba trabajando. —Él te acompañará.

—¿Por qué? Yo puedo comprármelo. —Sakura replicó.

—Igual tienes que esperar a que Kakashi regrese. —Le recordó.

—No. No lo haré. Tengo dinero. Puedo salir y comprar uno yo misma justo ahora.

Pakkun se enderezó. —A Kakashi no le gustará eso.

—Kakashi puede joderse. —Dijo alegremente. —Él no es mi amo. Si quiero ir yo sola, puedo. Él no está aquí para detenerme. —Ella ya estaba bajando su tejido para comenzar a buscar su paraguas.

—Puedo detenerte. —Pakkun dijo, aunque sonaba como ni siquiera él lo creyera.

Ella bufó. —No vas a detenerme. Vienes conmigo.

Él inclinó la cabeza. Era algo bonito cuando hacia eso, pero no tan bonito como sus gatos. —¿Eh?

—Mira. —Ella dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos. —Sé que él no confía en mí-

—Él sólo se preocupa por ti-

—Bueno, tal vez, pero esa no es la única razón por la que me quiere tener controlada todo el tiempo. Él creer que escaparé para contactar a Konoha si salgo yo sola, pero ¿Cómo puedo probarle que soy de confianza si él nunca me da la oportunidad? Así que tú y yo vamos a salir, Pakkun, y cuando regresemos puedes decirle a Kakashi sobre todo lo que hicimos y de todos con quien hable. Entonces quizás él pueda finalmente sacarse ese palo que tiene en el trasero.

El pequeño pug todavía no lucía tan seguro. —Él no estará feliz. Me culpará a mí.

—Yo te protegeré.

—Sakura-

—Pakkun- —Ella le apuntó con el paraguas. —Te compraré galletas.

—Preferiría tener salchichas.

—De acuerdo. Te compraré salchichas. —Ella se puso la bolsa sobre su hombro y le miró de nuevo. —¿Vienes?

Él dio un suspiro que sin lugar a dudas había aprendido de su humano, y saltó fuera del asiento para seguirla fuera de la puerta. —¿Tienes el rollo de Kakashi?

—_Síiiii._ —Como si ella pudiera olvidarlo.

Era más liberador de lo que esperaba, caminar fuera del hotel sin alguien respirando en su cuello. Esta era probablemente la primera vez en meses que sentía algo parecido a la libertad, si no fuera por el perrito que estaba prácticamente pisándole los talones. Obviamente él sentía que era su deber estar _así _de cerca, o sólo estaba tan asustado como Kakashi de cruzar los puentes. Al menos Pakkun tenía la excusa de ser una perro particularmente pequeño que podría ser llevado por una fuerte ventisca y arrastrado como una hoja de otoño, así que Sakura no se río de él.

Visitó el pequeño centro comercial que Kakashi le había mostrado en su primer día en Ame. Su primera parada fue un pequeño supermercado para comprar un paquete de salchichas para aplacar a su ansiosa compañía canina, y ella lo dejó para que disfrutara su comida cerca de las puertas de la librería mientras entraba a buscar. En minutos localizó la sección de artes y manualidades y seleccionó un libro sobre tejido que se veía decente, pero no tenía intención alguna en apresurarse para pagar e irse al hotel. Este era su primer escape exitoso; al menos podría hacer que durara.

Escaneando las filas de libros, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su mirada aterrizara en una sección que decía _embarazo y crianza. _Ella se congeló. ¿Era tentar al destino? Pero si había algo de gran relevancia para Sakura estos días, era esto.

Su titubeante mano vagó por los títulos en las columnas antes de que arbitrariamente se detuviera en uno que parecía tener un título general y agradable. —_El Embarazo y Tú. Qué esperar. _—Murmuró, abriendo el libro cerca del final, dándose cuenta que con casi ocho meses, no quedaba mucho por esperar.

Ella leyó los consejos sobre posiciones para dormir y ejercitarse, y advertencias sobre tomar descansos y formar lazos con el bebé. Lo que le golpeó fue ver que la mayoría de las páginas tenían fotos de mujeres bonitas luciendo felices y contentas, viendo con ternura sus vientres, o cargando hermosos bebés en sus brazos. Ninguna de ellas lucía preocupada sobre cómo demonios iban a lucir luego de tener un bebé. Ninguna se veía como si en algún momento hubieran sufrido de dolor de espalda, o dolores abdominales, o ninguno de los otros sufrimientos que Sakura había pasado a lo largo de los últimos meses –salvo por esa mujer rubia en la página setenta y cuatro que tenía el ceño fruncido junto a una sección que discutía el estreñimiento.

Sakura adelantó algunas páginas más, poniendo más atención a las fotos que al texto, hasta que llegó a una página doble que casi hacia que sus ojos saltaran.

_Posiciones sexuales…_

Ella casi cerraba de golpe el libro de la vergüenza. Curiosa, echo un vistazo rápido por encima de su hombre para ver que estaba sola. Se sentía como una virgen con su primera novela sucia. ¿Posiciones sexuales? _En serio. _¿Había algo más indecente que eso…?

Al menos las fotografías habían sido cambiadas por diagramas, pero seguía siendo demasiado explícito en opinión de Sakura. _Para algunas mujeres, el embarazo puede ser un momento en el que experimenten un intenso deseo sexual, _decía, _y quizá quieras aprovecharlo. Tu posición favorita puede volverse incómoda conforme avance tu embarazo, así que aquí hay algunas más cómodas que puedes probar._

¿Posición favorita? Habiendo tenido sexo sólo una vez, Sakura no podía decir que tenía una preferida. Su única experiencia era el viejo y plano misionero –aunque no sabía si Kakashi prefería esa o era en la que habían caído. El diagrama revelaba todo tipo de posibilidades que ni siquiera había considerado. Algunas las reconoció –la mujer montada, o algo así se llamaba, de perrito (debería estar agradecida porque Kakashi no hubiera probado esa la primera vez). Luego estaba una que lucía como una inocente cucharita, y otra donde la mujer estaba de costado mientras el hombre montaba una de sus piernas para entrar-

—¿Sakura?

—¡¿Sí?! —Sakura pasó la página tan rápido que la escuchó romperse. Ella buscó la fuente de esa voz, repentinamente segura de que era Kakashi que la había atrapado, pero entonces recordó que él no sonaba así de ronco ni gruñón. A sus pies, Pakkun levantó la mirada hacia ella, en su barbilla estaba pegado un trocito de salchicha que se le había perdido. —¿Qué? —Le preguntó con culpabilidad.

—Me llama mi jauría. —Le dijo. —Tengo que irme… ¿Estarás bien si regresas tú sola?

Sakura le dijo lo que le había tratado de decir a Kakashi desde tiempo atrás. —No soy inválida.

—Sí, bueno tienes al menos el rollo. —Suspiró y se desvaneció en el aire. Él no sería capaz de regresar con ella. Sólo el humano que tenía el contrato y los miembros de su propia jauría podrían llamarlo, lo que significaba que Pakkun se presentaría directamente con Kakashi una vez que sus asuntos con los otros perros hubieran concluido… y entonces Kakashi sabría que estaba sola, y luego voltearía de cabeza Ame buscándola.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, supo que lo mejor sería si regresaba ahora…

Ella miró el libro en su mano, su pulgar todavía estaba atrapado en la página con las posiciones traviesas, y ella no pudo evitar el imaginarse a sí misma y a Kakashi en esa llamada 'cowgirl'. Era tonto, porque si él intentaba tal cosa ella le patearía tan fuerte que este sería el primer y único hijo que tendría. Sin embargo ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había pensado _algunas veces _en Kakashi de esa manera. Luego de dormir con un hombre era imposible mantener pensamientos puramente platónicos sobre él… incluso si había resultado ser uno de los tipos malos.

Con vergüenza agregó el libro de embarazo a sus compras junto con el de tejido y pasó algunos minutos más reuniendo pequeñas guías y libros de bolsillo que fueran de utilidad en algún día lluvioso.

La mujer en la caja le miró encantada. —¿Cuándo nacerá? —Preguntó con dulzura mientras cobraba su orden.

—Muy pronto. —Fue todo lo que Sakura replicó, sin deseos de animar la conversación. Sabía por experiencia que todo el mundo al que le decía sobre tener x número de meses se sorprendía porque era demasiado grande para dicho número.

Ella estaba más y más segura de que este sería un bebé tremendamente gordo cuando naciera, y probablemente no tan bonito tal y como Kakashi había predicho. Lo que era desolador. Sería devastador si la pareja que le adoptara lo mirara y educadamente lo rechazara.

Ya estaba comenzando a caer granizo para cuando llegó de vuelta al hotel –pequeñas piedras blancas golpearon su paraguas todo el puente, y todavía tenía algunas en el cabello cuando entró en la habitación. Todo el camino se sintió incómoda, como si alguien estuviera observándole de una forma que le provocaba picazón en el cuello –una sensación causada por la culpa, pensó. Se preguntó si Kakashi estaba vigilándola, enojado ante su repentina desaparición, pero no –encontró a Kakashi sentado al final de la cama con el ceño fruncido más formidable que ella hubiera visto.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó en un tono grave.

—De compras. —Dijo con sinceridad. —Pregúntale a Pakkun.

—De compras. —Repitió él, y ella podía ver que él estaba batallando para decidir si le creía o no. Lo que él sabía es que ella había ido a los telegramas de Ame y había enviado un mensaje a Konoha diciendo: _"Kakashi es el padre, es un espía del Sindicato, y estás escondidos en el Feudo Zuru; ¡Mátenlos!"_

Sakura no tenía paciencia para seguir discutiendo el tema. Sus pies y espalda dolían y sólo quería descansar. —No hablé con nadie o envié mensajes. —Dijo, sentándose en la ventana para dejar su bolsa junto a sus pies. —En serio. Pregúntale a Pakkun. Él fue llamado por la jauría unos minutos atrás en la librería, y vine directamente desde ahí. Si no me crees, puedes pedirle que siga mi rastro desde donde me dejo. Él puede probarte que no fui a ningún otro lugar.

El ceño de Kakashi se suavizó un poco y se pasó la mano a través del cabello. —Sólo no me gusta que salgas tú sola. No es que no confíe en ti-

—Excepto que es eso ¿No? —Suspiró. —Lo entiendo. Si quisiera, podría meterte en _muchos _problemas. Pero no _quiero _hacerlo si no tengo que hacerlo, y no tengo que hacerlo ya que Iwa y el Sindicato retrocedieron. Así que puedes confiar en mí cuando digo que sólo fui a la librería. Quería un libro de tejido.

—No es solo eso. —Continuó con paciencia. —Me preocupas. Este lugar no es seguro. Sólo porque estamos lejos de la familia Zuru y de mi clan, no significa que los problemas no nos encuentren.

Ella torció la boca pero no dijo nada. Ningún lugar era perfectamente seguro, eso era cierto, pero tenía un buen instinto para el peligro. Sólo porque su chakra hubiera sido neutralizado no significaba que hubiera perdido sus instintos, aunque, sí, había estado esa rara sensación mientras cruzaba el puente.

—Lamento que creas que soy una molestia, pero uno de estos días agradecerás mi vigilancia.

No de momento.

—¿Y qué compraste? —Preguntó él, levantando la bolsa de compra en sus pies.

—¡Ah- no! —Pero era demasiado tarde para evitar que él metiera la mano para sacar el libro más grande. Su ceja se levantó en sorpresa.

—¿_El Embarazo y Tú? _—Leyó, dándole una cara divertida.

El rostro de Sakura se enrojeció e hizo un puchero hacia él. —¿Qué tiene? —Le retó.

—Nada… es sólo que, ya casi tienes ocho meses, ¿No llegas un poco tarde a investigar? —Se preguntó, echando una ojeada al libro. Ella vio que él se detuvo en cierta página… y supo exactamente cual juzgando por el tirón en el papel, pero a diferencia de ella él no hizo un escándalo. Pero de nuevo, él era un reconocido fan del erotismo.

Y sabiendo eso, ella no quería darle ideas. —Tiene algunos consejos muy útiles. —Le dijo virtuosamente a él.

—¿Eso crees? —Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado para ver con atención la página.

—Devuélvemelo. —Bufó, levantándose para recuperarlo. Kakashi con rapidez lo sacó de su alcance. —No es para ti, es para mí. _Tú no estás embarazado, _¿O sí?

—Eso no significa que no esté interesado. —Le respondió, afortunadamente pasando las páginas atrevidas. —Ves, aquí hay consejos para los futuros padres.

—¿Oh? —Ella no puedo esconder su curiosidad. —¿Qué dice?

—Dice que debo ser tu esclavo: esponjar tus almohadas, alimentarte con la mano, masajearte los pies- esto fue escrito por una mujer, ¿Verdad?

—El cielo te prohíba hacer algo considerado por mí. —Se burló, aunque sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Después de todas las vueltas que hacía de un lado a otro buscándole comida y almohadas y tomando mensajes de la agencia, ella no podía decirle desconsiderado.

Kakashi lo sabía también. —Hago muchas cosas consideradas por ti. —Replicó, respondiendo con fingida indignación. —Como cuando no a veces no te escondo el control remoto.

Ella sonrió. —Eres muy dulce.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró alegremente. Pero se detuvo y miró el libro pensativamente por un momento. —¿Quizá debería ser un poco más considerado?

—¿Huh? —Ella no podía pensar en algo que quisiera que él hiciera justo ahora.

Él se movió hacia la cama, y golpeó el edredón. —Ven. Te masajearé los pies.

Su expresión tal vez hubiera dicho 'terror', porque él sólo inclinó la cabeza y preguntó: —¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que lo hagas. —Protestó.

—¿Apestan?

—_¡No!_ —Ella gritó.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó con inocencia, volviendo a palmear el edredón. —En serio, siéntate. Apuesto a que tus pies están adoloridos por todo lo que caminaste.

Lo estaban, pero podía aguantarse y no necesitaba realmente un masaje de pies. —No tienes que hacerlo. —Dijo, intentando zafarse de la propuesta.

—Insisto. —Dijo, lo que usualmente se le decía a alguien que secretamente quería un masaje de pies pero era demasiado educado como para aceptarlo, pero la forma en que Kakashi lo dijo le dio la impresión de que no había manera de rehusarse.

Lentamente y con precaución, como si ella fuera a ser sometida a una tortura china en lugar de un masaje, Sakura se sentó en la cama y levantó los pies. Kakashi los atrapó y los puso sobre su regazo, ignorando el chillido que ella dio en sorpresa. —¿Has hecho esto antes? —Preguntó insegura. Conocía todos los nervios en los pies y cómo presionando ciertos puntos de presión podrían provocarle a alguien calambres violentamente debilitantes, y si Kakashi presionaba alguno por accidente-

—Lo he hecho antes. —Le aseguró, y sus largas y tibias manos envolvieron sus dedos fríos.

Pero Sakura estaba teniendo dificultad imaginando qué otros pies Kakashi masajearía. —¿A quién? —Preguntó.

Él no respondió mientras cuidadosamente, pero con firmeza, frotaba su pulgar a lo largo del arco de cada pie. Definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. —A algunas personas. —Respondió en voz alta.

Sakura dudaba que él se lo hubiera hecho a un hombre, lo que dejaba a puras mujeres, y dada su reluctancia a ser especifico, supuso que algunas de esas mujeres fueron sus amantes. Los masajes de pies eran, después de todo, una actividad muy íntima.

Ella no conocía a ninguna de las amantes pasadas de Kakashi. Casi cinco años atrás había un rumor de que él estaba cortejando a la hija del chef del ramen, y había sido cierto que por un rato él había pasado mucho tiempo en el Ichiraku, pese a no profesar mucho gusto por el ramen, y cuando Ayame se había ido para visitar a sus familiares por un mes, casualmente Kakashi había pasado también un mes vagando por Konoha como si hubiera perdido a uno de sus perros. ¿Él le habría dado a la hija del chef masajes de pies como este?

Más importante, ¿Había estado comprometido con Reika cuando lo hizo? ¿Y le habría dado a su prometida algunos masajes de pies también?

Ella le dijo a su cerebro que se callara. Quizás iban a tener un niño, pero eso no significaba que su vida amorosa fuera de su interés, y si él era un imbécil infiel que tenía a una devota prometida en una aldea y perseguía chicas en otra, ¿Qué le importaba a ella? No estaba involucrada con él. No tenían una relación. No tenía razón alguna para enojarse y ponerse celosa y- Santa madre de Jashin, _¡Eso se sentía bien!_

Sakura se mordió el labio e intentó no gemir en alto, pero sus traicioneras rodillas temblaron de cualquier forma. La manera en que sus pulgares presionaban a lo largo de cada arco y en el sensible punto de presión justo en el centro le hacía cosas extrañas a su cuerpo. Sensaciones calientes radiaban de su toque, subiendo hacia sus piernas y brazos y dedos y de nuevo a la punta de sus pies. ¡Esto no era un masaje! Había tenido masajes antes y ella los había dado, pero ¡Nada se había sentido así! Todo el mundo decía que los pies eran una zona erógena, pero sólo ahora Sakura había descubierto qué demonios querían decir. ¿Por qué más el acto de masajear sus _pies _pondría a andar ese familiar y sensual sensación en su sangre?

Ella no se había sentido así desde la noche en que él-

—De acuerdo, eso es suficiente. —Sakura gritó repentinamente, jalando sus pies lejos de la fuente de esas deliciosas sensaciones. Alejando las ilustraciones sucias en su libro y la sensibilidad extra que el embarazo había traído, y también otras cosas que incluían la atracción que siempre había sentido por este hombre –pero si no se detenía ahora, terminaría avergonzándose a sí misma.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi le preguntó, perfectamente ignorante de su pánico.

—Yo- nada. —Ella intentó huir descansando su espalda contra las almohadas, y en el proceso golpeó el pesado libro de _El Embarazo y Tú _con su rodilla. Ella observó cómo se caía por la cama, incapaz de alcanzarlo con la suficiente rapidez como para evitarlo, y lo escuchó golpear el suelo con un enorme golpe.

El bebé dentro de ella saltó.

—Oh. —Ella resolló y se congeló, su mano automáticamente se posó en su vientre.

Ahora Kakashi estaba muy preocupado. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, tan inmóvil como ella estaba y probablemente preocupado de hacer cualquier cosa que lo empeorara.

—No es nada. —Ella rápidamente le aseguró, dándole una sonrisa titubeante que tenía un toque de maravilla. —Creo que ese ruido lo hizo saltar, eso es todo. Qué raro…

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con sorpresa hacia ella. —Él… ¿Saltó…?

Por supuesto, él ni siquiera estaba consciente de que el bebé se movía en primer lugar. Sakura nunca le había contado, y ella se preguntó por qué había decidido compartir esto con él ahora. —A veces da saltos mortales, lo juro. —Ella se río. —Cuando no está dando golpes hacia mis costillas o pateando mi vejiga.

—_¿De verdad?_ —Él parecía casi no creerle.

Sakura se le quedó viendo y mordió su labio. De pronto ella estaba demasiado tímida e indecisa, todo porque sabía lo que iba a ofrecerle. —¿Te gustaría… quisieras sentirlo?

La última vez que él le había tocado había sido meses atrás, y él sólo lo había hecho para para tenerle una trampa a ella y a sus amigas sirvientas, algo que todavía dolía y no perdonaba. Pero esta vez Sakura era la que se lo estaba ofreciendo, y ella podía ver en su cara que él _estaba _curioso. A los cuatro meses, no había mucho que sentir más que un bulto, y un montón de cosas había cambiado desde entonces y Kakashi no sabía nada de eso.

—¿No te importa? —Le preguntó silenciosamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le tomó la mano para acercarlo hasta que él se sentó junto a su cadera, luego presionó su mano contra su vientre. —Tal vez tendrás que darle tiempo. —Susurró en la habitación que se había quedado muy quieta y silenciosa. Sakura apenas se atrevió a respirar mientras esperaban en total silencio, ambos completamente concentrados en el misterioso bulto que escondía su vestido, y que por los pasados seis meses había sido una fuente de aflicción.

Un curioso golpe. Kakashi le miró expectante. —¿Eso fue-?

—Mi estómago está gruñendo. Tengo hambre. —Le interrumpió con la voz plana. —Lo reconocerás cuando lo sientas porque-

Y justo vino un diminuto y petulante puñetazo contra la palma de Kakashi. Los ojos de Sakura se movieron hacia su rostro, ansiosa por conocer su reacción, y vio cierta confusión y maravilla ahí.

—Ow. —Él se río. —Tiene tus puños, ¿Siempre golpea así de duro?

—Sólo cuando estoy tratando de dormir. —Suspiró, sonriendo aunque no quisiera. No podía evitarlo. La diversión y curiosidad de Kakashi eran infecciosas, y ella se preguntó si las habría atestiguado si le hubiera invitado antes a sentir al bebé.

Pero su sonrisa lentamente se apagó, y después de algunos segundos él retiró la mano para dejarla en el colchón donde se quedó viendo pensativamente. —La agencia quiere que conozcamos a otra pareja mañana. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Misma hora, mismo lugar.

Y con una sentencia, toda la cálida alegría dejó a Sakura. Ella intentó mantener la compostura, pero se deslizó irremediablemente entre sus dedos hasta que se encontró luchando por mantener una dolorosa sonrisa. —De acuerdo. —Dijo con la voz apretada, girando la cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta.

Normalmente no tenía problemas en mantener una fría máscara de indiferencia cuando hablaban de temas relacionados a la adopción –un tema que siempre garantizaba darle una sensación tirante en su pecho. Pero había bajado su guardia y ahora tenía que obligarse a subirla de nuevo en apenas una sentencia, lo que le dejaba incapaz de hacerlo bien. ¿Quizás él lo había hecho deliberadamente? Él estaba tan acostumbrado a las máscaras que sabía exactamente como quitárselas a otros, y ya no había manera de esconderse. Él lo sabía.

Kakashi atrapó su barbilla y la forzó a encararlo, su mirada repentinamente aguda y curiosa. Estaba atrapada. Cuando él bajó su mano de vuelta al colchón ella estaba atrapada con un brazo a cada lado de sus costillas, y con él repentinamente tan cerca, Sakura sólo tenía la opción de bajar la mirada para evitarlo.

—¿Odias esto, verdad? —Dijo él.

Ella torció el gesto y puso los ojos en blanco. —No me está encantando, no.

—Cada vez que menciono una cita, te hundes. Cada vez que dejamos una cita que va mal, prácticamente brincas de alegría. —Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza. —¿Te encariñaste con él, cierto?

Ella tamborileó los dedos contra su vientre sin parar, intentando pensar en la respuesta menos incriminatoria. —¿Y? —Fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar. —Tú te encariñaste con esa familia de ratones viviendo bajo tu fregadero, incluso si estaban defecando en tu cereal y haciendo hoyos en todo. Realmente te enojaste cuando Dokko se encargó de ellos, pero sabías que era lo mejor.

—No es lo mismo…—Dijo en voz baja.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo! —Respondió con necedad.

—De acuerdo, es lo mismo. —No lo era, pero Kakashi sabía que era mejor dejarlo así. Él había peleado con ella suficientes veces en el pasado como para saber cuándo estaba ella intentando desviar la conversación. —Yo me encariñé con mis ratones, y tú te encariñaste con tu bebé. Es natural. Incluso tú puedes tener problemas al pelear contra el ancestral instinto materno. No está mal que te importe el pequeño monstruo golpeador dentro de ti.

Sakura apretó los dientes. ¿Cuál era el punto de esto? —¿Y qué si me importa? —Preguntó hoscamente. —Eso no cambia nada.

—Sakura, no tienes que renunciar a este bebé. —Susurró él.

Sus ojos se encontraron con rapidez, su boca abriéndose en shock. No había palabras que pudieran vocalizar lo que- oh, sí, sí habían. —¡Estás loco! —Gritó. —¡No puedo quedármelo!

—Y si lo das en adopción, ¿Vas a vivir con arrepentimiento el resto de tu vida? —Puntualizó.

Su boca comenzó a trabajar. —¿Por el resto de mí…? —Ella sacudió la cabeza fervientemente. —No, no- ¿Por qué me tomas? Voy a estar _aliviada _cuando me quiten esta cosa, no ha sido nada más que una molestia. ¿Qué demonios haría con un bebé, Kakashi? Necesito trabajar para vivir- ¡No puedo ir a batalla con un bebé montado en mi espalda! ¡No puedo dejarlo en casa mientras haga turnos de dieciséis horas en el hospital! Tal vez si mi madre siguiera viva, ella sería capaz de ayudar… pero estoy sola, no tengo casa ni dinero y si llevo esta cosa de regreso a Konoha, la única forma en que podríamos sobrevivir en si vivo de mis amigos por los siguientes dieciocho años. No puedo… No puedo vivir así. No me pidas que lo haga.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. —Dijo con cansada paciencia. —Lo que tú creas que será lo mejor, eso es lo que haremos. Pero este bebé es mi carga también, y no quiero ser quien te obligue a tomar una decisión que te hará infeliz. Entregar a este bebé te está haciendo infeliz- no discutas, sólo estoy _medio _ciego. Cualquier idiota puede ver lo infeliz que eres. Pero si te lo quedas, entiendo los sacrificios que estarás haciendo, y eso tampoco será justo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? —Demandó saber con el ceño fruncido. —Parece que hemos hablado en círculos y regresamos justo al punto en el que comenzamos. La adopción es la única opción.

—No, no lo es. —Kakashi murmuró, viendo hacia la mano de ella que descansaba en su vientre.

Había una extraña expresión en su rostro. Sakura la vio y frunció el ceño, pensativa. En verdad no podía ver qué más podían hacer. Ella no podía quedarse con el bebé, así que la única opción era darle un hogar adecuado que le amara aquí en Ame. Sí, estaría muy molesta cuando llegara el momento, y sí, probablemente no era algo que podría superarse con rapidez, pero a menos que él estuviera proponiéndole usar un maravillo jutsu que le quitara la memoria, había poco que pudiera hacer.

Por supuesto, si él tuviera un jutsu que quitara la memoria, él ya lo hubiera usado largo tiempo atrás para quitarle cualquier recuerdo del Sindicato que tuviera en la mente.

—No puedo quedármelo. —Sakura le dijo silenciosamente, esperando que él lo entendiera. —No sería justo para él. Él merece tener una familia apropiada, con un techo seguro, y un montón de dinero que le pueda comprar juguetes. No puedo… no puedo quedármelo sólo porque soy egoísta.

Él asintió. —Tienes razón. Él merece tener una familia de verdad.

Ella había esperado que su aceptación le asegurara que estaba haciendo bien, en lugar de eso, sintió que el tirón regresaba con rapidez hacia sus pulmones. Pero así eran las cosas. La decisión correcta no tenía por qué hacerle sentir mejor.

Kakashi deslizó los dedos sobre los de ella. Estaban tibios y tenían callos, pero siempre eran fuertes y seguros. —Puedes entregar al bebé si quieres. —Le dijo, sus ojos encontrando los de ella con decisión. —Pero si quieres quedártelo, deberías tener derecho a esa opción también.

—No puedo criar a un bebé yo sola, Kakashi. —Susurró con ruego. ¿Cuántas veces le obligaría a decirlo?

Él sonrió su vieja sonrisa tímida. —No estarás sola si te casas conmigo.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Sra. Hatake_

* * *

¿Se lo esperaban?

Tal como dijo Kakashi, él no es ciego y desde tiempo atrás ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Sakura tiene por el bebé, por más que intentara negarlos para protegerse y porque está muy consciente de sus circunstancias. Pero ahora, Kakashi (FINALMENTE) ha decidido meterse y proponer algo que podría evitarle el sufrimiento de entregar a su bebé y, tal vez, le daría la familia que merece su hijo, pero ¿Sakura aceptará _matrimoniarse? _¿Realmente casarse es la solución a sus problemas?

Por cierto, seguro que alguien lo notó: En este capítulo hay un corto salto temporal, es por eso que Sakura ya cuenta con ocho meses (es decir, que han pasado semanas en Amegakure).

Cambiemos de tema. Les agradezco por seguir leyendo la traducción y lamento que este capítulo sea cortito; por favor, esperen por el siguiente ^^ Ah, realmente se me está pasando muy rápido esta historia T T

¡Espero sus impresiones!

PD ¿Cómo están, muchachas/os/es? Ya sé que lo del confinamiento es un asco, pero por favor, HAGAN CASO. Sean empáticos con los demás, especialmente con las personas que son más vulnerables y con el personal médico que está sacrificando su vida, su familia y seguridad para ayudar.


	33. Sra Hatake

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven **_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 32**

Sra. Hatake

* * *

_No te arrojes así frente a mí,_

_Besé tu boca, tu espalda,_

_¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas?_

* * *

Las garras planas humanas de Tsunade golpeaban un lento ritmo en su escritorio. Cada vez que Pakkun aparecía frente a ella y se postraba frente a la hembra alfa de la aldea, parecía que el tempo de ese golpeteo se volvía cada vez más lento. Era como si la inquieta ira y la ansiedad dentro de ella, en los últimos meses y semanas, se hubieran cristalizado en una furia remota pero madura. Incluso Pakkun, un perro que no podía leer las expresiones humanas mejor que las expresiones en los simios, reconocía la rabia en esta mujer. Se había vuelto añeja y fría, pero sólo en el exterior. Bajo la superficie hervía como la boca de un volcán en cuyas laderas habían crecido vastos prados verdes de flora y fauna durante su latencia. Pero el volcán encontraría su salida algún día, y la devastación sería total.

Pakkun sabía que _él sería _esa salida si no cuidaba lo que decía.

—Ellos están… _en el proceso de adopción._

—Sí, Hokage.

El golpeteo de sus garras se había detenido y trazó con los dedos su mandíbula mientras giraba la cabeza. —Y se han recolocado en… _Ame._

—Sí. —A Pakkun no le gustaba la forma en que ella repetía sus palabras con una ligera incredulidad y burla.

—¿Kakashi cumplió mis deseos? —Preguntó.

—¿Deseos?

—De matar al hombre que embarazó a Sakura. —Dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

Pakkun no creía poder entender en algún momento el extraño comportamiento humano de tratar el embarazo y el nacimiento como una enfermedad mortal y un funeral. Parecía que _nadie _estaba feliz sobre la primera camada de Sakura.

—Él dice que se contuvo porque matar al hombre responsable quizá lo comprometería. —Pakkun explicó. —También dice que cree que probablemente el karma se encargará de darle algo de justicia un día de estos al hombre.

—Hm. Eso es muy decepcionante. Quería los testículos de ese hombre para hacerme un bolso.

—Le informaré a Kakashi. —Pakkun dijo reverentemente.

—¿Está consciente de que ya se excedió del tiempo que le dimos? —Tsunade preguntó, arqueando una ceja hacia él. —¿Tiene _alguna _intención de regresar?

—Sí. —Pakkun dijo lentamente. —Pero no creo que deje a Sakura, y sigue sin creer que ella puede viajar tan larga distancia.

—Al consejero no le gustará esto. —Tsunade dijo pensativamente, sus garras continuaron su _tap tap tap _sobre la mesa. —Si él no regresa a su deber, será tratado como desertor. Tendré que enviar a los cazadores por él y las cosas se pondrán feas. Puedo enviar a alguien para que cuide a Sakura, pero él _debe _regresar la próxima semana.

—Se lo diré, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Dijo cortante.

—No estoy seguro de que él acceda a dejarla con alguien más.

—¿Puedes decir 'aunque'?

—Sí.

—Eso era retorico. Dile a Kakashi que no tiene opción. O regresa por su propio pie o, lo arrastraremos de la oreja. De cualquier forma, ya no puedo darle más tiempo. Ha estado ausente durante varios de los peores días del conflicto. El consejero no le permitirá que siga siendo así. _Yo _no le puedo permitir que siga siendo así.

Pakkun levantó una oreja. —¿El conflicto todavía no termina? —Preguntó.

Tsunade suspiró y se puso en pie. —Gracias por tu reporte, perrito. Me alegra escuchar que Sakura está bien y segura, pero la situación es bastante seria. Asegúrate que Kakashi entienda que no estoy bromeando cuando digo que enviaré ninjas a buscarlo si no regresa dentro de una semana.

—Lo haré.

Ella enrolló el rollo de invocación en su escritorio. —Deberías irte. —Ante los agudos oídos de Pakkun, ella sonaba cansada y mucho más vieja de lo que se veía… aunque él nunca había sido bueno calculando la edad de los humanos. Todos se veían igual para él.

—Adiós, Hokage.

—Gracias, Pakkun. —Le dijo con más sinceridad. —Sin ti no tendría idea de cómo va Sakura. Desearía que ella hubiera sentido que podía confiar en mí y me hubiera contado desde el principio… ahora no puedo hacer mucho por ella. Odio pensar cuán infeliz podría estar.

Pakkun se lamió la nariz pensativamente. —Sakura no parece totalmente infeliz. Sale con Kakashi. Regresa riéndose. Y parece que disfruta de estarlo mangoneando, a veces creo que ella tiene un contrato de invocación con _él._

Una sonrisita tiró de los labios de Tsunade. —Ya veo. Bueno, me alegra saber que no está sola al menos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para despedir a Pakkun y él desapareció en el aire. En el momento en que el humo se desvaneció, un hombre se separó de la pared detrás de la Hokage. Había estado parado ahí tan quieta y silenciosamente que ni siquiera el perro con sus agudos sentidos lo había notado.

Tsunade miró a Shikamaru con una expresión cerrada. —¿Qué piensas?

Y Shikamaru sólo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Ella retiró la mirada. —Ve por Tenzou.

* * *

Miles de kilómetros lejos en una habitación de hotel en Ame, Pakkun se materializó junto a su amo con el debido nivel de aprensión. Después de todo, él había sido asignado a cuidar a Sakura en el hotel y no sólo ella había desobedecido a Kakashi, sino que Pakkun había sido llamado por los miembros de su jauría en Konoha con la finalidad de reportarse. Así que el pequeño pug esperaba que le arrancaran las orejas en cuanto llegara.

Él estaba ligeramente sorprendido porque aunque había muchos gritos, ninguno parecía estar dirigido a él.

—¡Sakura! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! —Kakashi ordenó, golpeando con fuerza la puerta del baño.

—¡Tú no eres mi maestro! ¡No eres mi líder! ¡No puedes ordenarme nada! —Su ronca voz gritó en respuesta. —¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Estás siendo totalmente irracional!

—¡Yo no soy la irracional aquí!

—¡Voy a contar hasta tres y luego voy a patear la puerta!

—¡Y yo estaré inclinada contra ella!

Kakashi maldijo bajo su aliento y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos por un momento. Viendo una oportunidad en el acalorado argumento, Pakkun interrumpió con un suave: —¿Um…?

—¿Qué? —Kakashi preguntó cortante.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Pakkun suspiró.

Su amo parecía ofendido. —No he hecho nada. Ella es la que está siendo irracional. —Dijo, y agregó apropósito en voz alta para que Sakura escuchara. —Sólo dije que _estaría _dispuesto a casarme, ¡No estaba sugiriendo que fuéramos a registrarlo ahora mismo!

—¡Te escuché la primera vez! —La voz incorpórea de Sakura gritó de regreso.

—¡No estaba hablando contigo! —Kakashi respondió.

—¡Espero que no estés hablando de nuevo con gente muerta! ¡La cual es, por cierto, la razón número doscientos ocho por la que nunca me casaría contigo ni en un puto millón de años!

—¡No seas grosera frente al bebé!

—¡Jódete!

Pakkun estaba impresionado, pero Kakashi no. Él cerró los ojos, tomó una inhalación profunda, y luego miró a su perro con una expresión de dolor. —¿Podrías regresar después?

Notando que el hombre parecía haberse olvidado de la pequeña indiscreción de Pakkun, Pakkun estaba demasiado feliz de irse antes de que él lo recordara. —De acuerdo. —Dijo antes de continuar. —Pero probablemente estás más seguro con ella ahí, Kakashi. Si ella no sale, ninguna de tus partes suaves está expuesta. Es el primer lugar en que las hembras atacan cuando están enojadas.

—De acuerdo…

Quizás él no estaba hablando para sí mismo esta vez, Sakura pensó, mientras presionaba la oreja contra su puerta. Esa sonaba como la voz de Pakkun hablando, pero pronto fue seguida por el suave pop de su desaparición, y repentinamente todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Sakura no se movió. No podía escuchar nada… pero ¿Eso significaba que Kakashi también se había ido?

—Sakura. —Su voz vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero su tono era más suave y menos irritado que antes. —Por favor abre la puerta. Estás siendo tonta.

Sakura de hecho no estaba siendo tonta. Estaba cansada de que Kakashi le viera llorar, y aquí ella podía hacerlo con libertad mientras que su voz permaneciera nivelada y fuerte, rehusándose a delatar que sus ojos estaban rojos y que sus mejillas estaban mojadas y saladas.

—¿Una chica no puede orinar sin que alguien quiera derribar la puerta? —Respondió obtusa. —Vete, Kakashi.

—Mira, puedo tomar un 'no' por respuesta. No quieres casarte conmigo. _Lo entiendo._ —Suspiró contra la puerta. —Ahora abre la puerta. No diré nada más. Ciertamente no estaba planeando sacarte con mi banda y arrastrarte hacia el altar del cabello.

—¡No lo entiendes! —Sakura replicó. —¡No lo entiendes para nada! ¡_Nunca _debiste decir eso!

—¿El pensamiento de casarte conmigo te ofende tanto? —Él sonaba herido, pero si él iba a intentar arrastrarla en un viaje de culpa, él lo merecía.

—_Sí._ —Dijo enfáticamente. —¿Cómo no lo haría? Para empezar, ¡Tú ya te vas a casar con alguien más! ¡Segundo, jamás hubieras soñado en pedirme matrimonio si no estuviera embarazada! Tercero, ¿Por qué demonios me casaría con un tipo que me mantuvo cautiva contra mi voluntad? ¿Conoces el síndrome en el que las víctimas se identifican con sus captores y comienzan a preocuparse por ellos?

—¿Sí…?

—_¡Pues yo no tengo eso!_

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la puerta, y Sakura se preguntó si ella había herido sus sentimientos, y si le importaba o no si lo había hecho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ya me voy a casar? —Preguntó silenciosamente.

—¡Tienes una prometida! —Dijo con desespero. —Soy una espía, sabes. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no lo descubriría?

—No es nada serio. —Replicó él, como si estuviera hablando de un tipo de herida.

—¡Entonces tú eres el que no lo está tomando en serio! —Protestó ella. —¿Dormiste con ella?

Le tomó un rato a Kakashi encontrar su voz. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Demandó saber.

—Si tuviste sexo con ella, ya consumaste el compromiso. —Sakura apuntó con enojo. —Si no, entonces quizá sea capaz de creerte cuando dices que no es serio. Así que, ¿Lo hiciste?

—Tal vez. Algunas veces. Pero no últimamente, y definitivamente no desde que lo hice contigo.

—No tienes que tranquilizarme. —Farfulló. —_No _estoy celosa. De hecho estoy más preocupada por ella, ya que es _ella _la que está siendo engañada.

—¿Y no crees que ella me ha engañado? Dios, probablemente ha dormido con más mujeres de las que yo dormiré.

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó. —Espera, ¿Qué?

—Reika quizás era divertida cuando tenía veintitrés, pero nunca quise casarme con una chica que nunca se molestó en esconder el hecho de que solo me quería por mi puesto en el clan. Se lo dije también hace semanas, ¿Feliz?

De hecho, _estaba _muy satisfecha. Aunque nunca pensó que hubiera mucho amor entre ellos después de ver sus escasas interacciones, no había sido agradable pensar que Kakashi tenía a otras mujeres.

—¿Ahora vas a salir y darme la cara? —Le preguntó a ella.

Sakura se miró en el espejo y vio que su cara estaba virtualmente seca. Se tomó un momento para quitarse el resto de la humedad antes de pararse con calma y abrir el seguro de la puerta. —Esa es solo la razón número uno. —Le dijo cuando abrió la puerta. —Cometí un error hace meses que condujo a este bebé no planeado, y no voy a dejar que eso me atrape en un matrimonio sin amor.

—Tengo cosas que ofrecer. —Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí, y la forma en que lo dijiste lo hizo sonar como si _me hubieras arruinado _o algo. —Le dijo con rigidez.

—Bueno, eso _no _era lo que quería decir. Justo ahora todo lo que pareces tener como opción es la adopción, o luchar como una madre soltera y sin techo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyaré elijas lo que elijas. —Intentó razonar. —Pero no tienes que casarte conmigo para tener mi apoyo.

Sakura se sentó al final de la cama, mirándole en silencio. —¿En serio harías eso? —Preguntó con cuidado.

—Por supuesto que lo haría. —Él sonaba sorprendido porque ella lo dudara. —Sé que no soy exactamente rico, pero intentaré contribuir a tu nivel tanto como sea posible. Es lo justo, ¿No?

—Entonces la gente sabrá que es tuyo. —Apuntó con dudas. —Una cosa es ser madre soltera –la mitad de las kunoichi en Konoha son viudas. Otra es tener al hijo del jounin más famoso de la aldea y _no _ser su esposa.

—Entonces nadie tiene que saber que soy el padre. Eso depende de ti. Podemos decir simplemente que te estoy apoyando como amigo.

—¿Y si es obvio? ¿Qué tal si se parece a ti?

—Entonces… ¿Tiñe su cabello? No lo sé. —Suspiró. —¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿Por qué no puedes _decirme _qué quieres _tú?_ —Preguntó. —¿Por qué todo aquí tiene que ser mi decisión? ¡No sé si quieres que me quede con el bebé o si lo dé en adopción o _qué!_ Sólo sé directo y dime qué es lo que _tú _quieres.

Él titubeó, levantándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y su máscara arriba. Él no era un hombre expresivo, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera las mismas ansiedades e inseguridades que ella.

—Quiero lo que sea que te haga feliz. —Replicó simplemente.

Sakura golpeó la cama con los puños. —¡Esa no es una respuesta! Entregarlo o no: ¿Qué eliges? ¿Qué te haría más feliz _a ti? _

Él miró al vacío, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta en las paredes de su habitación. —No lo sé. —Dijo. —Sólo sé que no estaré feliz si tú lo eres… y creo que la adopción te hará infeliz. Te hará infeliz por largo tiempo.

Sakura puso los ojos en sus rodillas. Él sólo había respondido su pregunta de la manera más vaga, haciéndolo sobre _su _felicidad en lugar de sus propios deseos. ¿En verdad no le importaba considerar esa decisión de dejar a su propio hijo viviendo en un país extraño, para nunca verlo de nuevo? Si a él le importaba tan poco, ¿Exactamente cuán feliz _podría _ser ella si regresaran a casa e intentaran formar algo parecido a una familia?

Ella cerró los ojos y aguantó la picazón de las lágrimas. —Si regresamos, ¿Me apoyarías? ¿Lo cuidarías y me darías ayuda financiera?

—Sí. —Dijo con simpleza.

—¿Lo alimentarías? ¿Cambiarías sus pañales? ¿Le enseñarías cómo caminar y agarrar un kunai?

—Todo lo que necesites.

_¿Lo amarías? _Quería preguntar, pero temía que él le diera la misma desinteresada respuesta: '_Si tú me lo pidieras', _diría probablemente, tan frío como una máquina. Entonces abrió los ojos. —Supongo que eso significaría cerrar la boca acerca de tus conexiones con el Sindicato, ¿Huh? —Dijo suavemente. —No puedo cobrar pensión alimenticia de un padre que está muerto o en prisión.

—Sí. También está eso. —Dijo incómodamente.

Demonios… ¿Esto era algún tipo de manipulación espectacular para garantizar su silencio? ¿Era su promesa de apoyo solo chantaje?

—Lo pensaré. —Dijo agotadamente, preguntándose por qué todas sus 'opciones' se sentían como si le estuvieran pidiendo elegir en qué hoyo quería caer: en el que estaba lleno de tigres, el que tenía picos o el que estaba lleno con todo tipo de serpientes venenosas.

Kakashi probablemente no intentaba resultar tan insensible. Cuando le veía ella creía notar que existía una preocupación genuina por ella escrita en su rostro, y ella se decía a sí misma que no debería resultar tan sorprendente que él no fuera particularmente paternal. Cuando había sido su guardián/maestro ocho años atrás, él nunca había sido la figura paterna que Sakura creía eran _otros _maestros para sus estudiantes. Hinata siempre hablaba de Kurenai como su tía favorita, y Kurenai siempre le cuidaba de la forma en que su familia real no lo hacía. También estaba Ino y su equipo que adoraban a Asuma como un segundo padre, pasando con frecuencia más tiempo haciendo actividades 'familiares' con él y el equipo que con sus verdaderos padres.

Mientras tanto, ella y Naruto siempre habían sido un poco cuidadosos cerca de Kakashi –como si él fuera algún tipo de primo distante que había sido arrastrado para pasar las festividades con ellos pero que preferiría estar en otro lugar. Aunque se hubieran encariñado todos, no había error alguno al decir que a Kakashi le faltaba esa habilidad afectiva de relacionarse con los niños. Ella se preguntaba si era porque a él mismo le había faltado infancia. ¿Cómo podría alguien que había estado envuelto en enviar mensajes en los frentes a la edad de seis años realmente haber sido un niño?

_Probablemente estás siendo demasiado paranoica. _—Se advirtió a sí misma. Quizás Kakashi no tenía un motivo ulterior para ofrecerle su apoyo. Tal vez lo había ofrecido porque en verdad no había otra cosa más que su propio deseo de ayudarla.

Sakura suspiró en voz alta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi preguntó, atento como siempre. —¿Quieres que termine de masajearte los pies?

Ella parpadeó hacia él con sorpresa por un momento, antes de que una débil sonrisa tocara sus labios.

No. No había nada falso en su bondad.

—Gracias…—Murmuró.

—No es un problema. Es un placer masajear tus pies. —Él se sentó en el suelo y tomó uno de ellos sobre su rodilla para comenzar a frotar el arco de su pie de nuevo.

Ella se sonrojó débilmente y agachó la cabeza. —No… Quiero decir, gracias por ofrecerte a casarte conmigo. Fue estúpido, pero sé que lo propusiste pensando en lo mejor y no soy, ya sabes… malagradecida…

Sus manos se detuvieron y levantó la mirada hacia ella con curiosidad. Ella vio una sonrisa que repetía cierta insegura alegría, y justo entonces ella sintió como si sus manos estuvieran calentando más que sólo sus pies.

* * *

—¿Y?

—Y… eso es todo. —Pakkun finalizó. —Si no regresas en esta semana, ella enviará gente a buscarte.

—¿Le explicaste que no voy a dejar a Sakura sola? —Preguntó irritado.

—Sí, y ella me explicó que serías regresado por la fuerza y alguien te supliría. Parece que algo está sucediendo con Iwa y ella te quiere de regreso tal como prometiste. Sentí algo extraño en esa oficina.

—Ella no sería así de inflexible si realmente fuera tiempo de paz. —Kakashi aceptó. —Si Iwa está haciendo ruido de nuevo, entonces Karasu presumiblemente es aliado del nuevo Tsuchikage igual que con el anterior. Ella no puede esperar que deje a Sakura así…

Pakkun se detuvo para estudiosamente olfatear la base de un poste. —¿Y si le dices que tú eres el padre? Quizás ella entendería tus deseos de quedarte.

—Sí, ella lo entendería. —Kakashi suspiró. —Pero no evitaría que me asesinara y colgara mis huesos a secar en lo alto de las puertas de la aldea como una advertencia hacia otros hombres que quieran embarazar a su personal.

—Hm.

Kakashi miró por encima de su hombro. Sakura todavía estaba de pie en el puesto de fruta, regateando sobre el precio de una bolsa de frutas estrella. Por cómo se veían las cosas, parecía que estaba consiguiendo un buen trato, como si el hombre detrás del mostrador la encontrara lo suficientemente encantadora como para darle un montón de regalos. —Las damas que están en espera necesitan sus vitaminas. —Escuchó que el hombre dijo.

—Es tan dulce. —Sakura le dijo, y el vendedor de fruta lució francamente tímido.

Desde que él había cancelado la reunión con la siguiente pareja, ella había estado horriblemente alegre. Algunas cosas en el mundo eran obvias, y Haruno Sakura era una de ellas.

Cuando ella pagó por su fruta y se giró para ver a Kakashi, su sonrisa se amplió cuando su mirada se posó en él. —Mira qué compre. —Dijo en un cantarín tono mientras caminaba hacia él. —¡Fruta dragón!

—No se parece en nada a un dragón. —Comentó.

—También lo pensé, pero el señor me aseguró que está rica. Pero me dio muchas, así que tendrás que ayudarme a comérmelas todas.

—¿Hay algunas salchichas? —Pakkun preguntó.

—Kakashi, cómprale salchichas a tu perro. —Sakura le dijo.

—¿Lo has visto últimamente? Prácticamente _él _es una salchicha.

Ambos miraron a Pakkun, y el pequeño pug discretamente sumió su estómago. —Mi tiroides está funcionando mal. —Clarificó.

Kakashi le frunció el ceño a Sakura. —Deja de enseñarle términos médicos, y no le compres más comida chatarra.

—Oh, ¿Me estás culpando a _mí _por su problema de peso? —Ella colocó su puño contra su cadera y pese a su redondo vientre –o quizá debido a él- era muy intimidante.

—He visto a tu gato. —Él apuntó.

—Este es _tu _perro. —Dijo, ignorando su respuesta. —Si quieres que esté delgado, deja de pedirle que me vigile. No voy a ir a ningún lado, con o sin él, así que ¿Por qué te preocupas? Sólo lo seguiré alimentando hasta que explote si insistes en pedirle a la pobre cosa que esté sobre mis talones _todo el tiempo._

—Oye…—Pakkun se quejó.

—No me culpes, culpa a tu humano y sus neuróticos problemas de control. —Dijo cansada. Su barbilla estaba levantada y sus ojos encontraron los de él desafiantes, retándolo a que le contradijera.

—Es por tu propia seguridad. —Él intentó decirle.

—Todavía tengo tu rollo, ¿Lo recuerdas?—Dijo. —Si tú no estás aquí y algo sucede, lo usaré. No es como si tuviera fecha de caducidad, ¿Verdad? Al menos él no necesita vigilarme cuando _tú estás _aquí.

—Tres son multitud, Kakashi. —Pakkun intervino con amargura.

Sakura le miró con arrepentimiento. —Me gusta tu compañía, Pakkun, pero mientras Kakashi te tenga aquí, sigo sintiéndome como una prisionera. Quiero decir, todavía tienes esa marca de chakra en mí, ¿No? ¿Sigues sin planear quitármela?

Kakashi se frotó la mejilla. —Bueno, podría quitártela ahora, pero eso significaría levantarte el vestido en frente de toda esta adorable gente. Estoy seguro de que disfrutarían la vista.

Sakura bajó los dedos con rapidez hacia su falda, como si una repentina corriente de viento fuera a hacer eso, pero sus ojos se habían abierto con otra cosa además de molestia. —¿Estás diciendo que la quitarás?

—No aquí. —Reiteró. —Pero después, seguro. Cuando regresemos al hotel, lo quitaré.

Sakura parecía no tener palabras. Sus ojos se movieron hacia su enmascarado rostro, como si estuviera buscando alguna indicación de deshonestidad mostrarse a través de la tela, pero gradualmente su rostro se relajó en una temerosa sonrisa. Era tan inocente y sin trabas como las que le había dado antes de su misión en Jonan. —Gracias. —Dijo, y lo decía en serio.

—Pakkun, ve a jugar con la jauría un rato. Te llamaré si te necesito. —Le dijo.

—Seguro. —El perro se fue en una brisa y los dejó solos.

Kakashi le ofreció a Sakura su brazo, y luego de una breve pausa de sorpresa y duda, ella enlazó el brazo alrededor de su codo. Era casi como si fueran una pareja de verdad, él pensó mientras caminaban sin prisa a través de las concurridas calles del mercado. Cualquiera que les viera pensaría que estaban enamorados, o incluso casados, y esperando felizmente su primer bulto de alegría.

A él no le disgustaba esa imagen.

—Oh. —Repentinamente dijo, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran fuera de una tienda de periódicos y revistas. —Quiero un nuevo libro- Ya casi término con el otro.

—Lees demasiado rápido. —Suspiró él.

—Dice el hombre que ha estado leyendo el mismo libro los últimos cinco años. —Respondió. —Regresaré en un minuto, no te muevas. —Y ella entró en la tienda, dejándole en la calle.

Kakashi se acomodó contra una pared, fuera del camino de la multitud y dejó que su atención vagara. El aire estaba lleno con los ruidos y las charlas del día del mercado. En la distancia podía ver al vendedor de fruta, siendo menos generoso con los clientes que compraron después de Sakura, mientras un grupo de niños estaban jugando con una pelota. Rodó accidentalmente hacia Kakashi una vez, y los niños se congelaron, demasiado nerviosos para acercarse, haciéndole preguntarse si él lucía como una de esas personas amargadas que confiscaban los juguetes de los niños y reventaban sus inflables.

Lucieron muy aliviados cuando él la pateó de regreso hacia ellos.

Él miró de nuevo hacia la tienda de revistas, pero Sakura todavía estaba adentro. Ella tenía el hábito de perder la noción del tiempo cuando estaba rodeada de libros, así que decidió darle otros diez minutos antes de entrar y rescatarla.

Un argumento comenzó en la calle opuesta. Kakashi no lo notó al principio, pero gradualmente se volvió muy escandaloso haciendo que todos se enteraran de que el Señor A había comprado y pagado por un pescado en la mañana para recogerlo más tarde, y el Señor B ya lo había venido.

El señor A empujó al señor B. Los niños con la pelota habían dejado su juego para ver, y todos los demás repentinamente estaban haciéndoles espacio. El señor B empujó ahora al señor A, y repentinamente el segundo estaba rojo de rabia- hasta que Kakashi se metió entre ellos.

—Regrésele el dinero. —Le dijo al pescadero.

—Le dije que lo vendería si no estaba aquí para las dos, ¿Por qué es mi problema? —El hombre protestó.

—Devuelva su dinero antes de que él lo golpee. —Kakashi dijo pacientemente. —No es la gran cosa. Él no debería tener que pagar por un pescado que no recibió, y no creo que valga una nariz rota, ¿O sí?

Quizás el pescadero creyó que Kakashi era el que amenazaba con romperle la nariz. De cualquier forma, él metió la mano en su overol y gruñonamente contó algunas monedas. Se las dio a Kakashi y él se las dio al pobre cliente, y entonces les dio a ambos hombres una palmada en el hombro. —¿Lo ven? Todos somos amigos. Ahora podemos regresar a nuestras vidas…

Los dos hombres se alejaron, no del todo agradecidos porque Kakashi les hubiera ahorrado un montón de innecesarios problemas, y él suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia la tienda de revistas.

Sakura estaba de pie junto a la salida, viéndole con una expresión de intriga en su rostro. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza hacia ella, y estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle cuando su mirada se posó hacia el puesto de periódicos junto a ella.

Él se congeló.

Grandes y anchas palabras en negro saltaron hacia él. _Las Fuerzas de Iwa regresan a la frontera ¿Konoha a días de rendirse?_

Y fue ahí cuando tuvo toda seguridad… lo que fuera que Karasu había ido a hacer en Iwa, había tenido efecto. Sakura se le acercó con una peculiar expresión. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, ignorante del frío pánico que estaba asfixiándolo. —Parece que viste un fantasma. De nuevo.

—No es nada. —Le dijo.

—¿Seguro? —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Oh, oye, ¿Deberíamos comprar el periódico? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia-?

Ella estaba girándose hacia el puesto- cuando la mano de Kakashi con rapidez atrapó su muñeca. —No. —Dijo con rapidez. —Yo… yo creo que tenemos uno el hotel.

—¿Sí? —Sakura frunció el ceño con confusión, intentando recordarlo. —Si tú lo dices.

En verdad parecía no importarle, pero mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel lo hicieron en silencio. Quizá su tono le había sacudido. Si ella no había visto los encabezados, por supuesto que su abrupta respuesta hubiera sonado completamente irracional, pero él _no podía _dejar que ella los viera. Si se enteraba de que su plan había fallado y que Karasu estaba de nuevo con Iwa, significaría regresar a la desconfianza, amargura y miedo.

Kakashi no quería regresar a eso. No ahora. No cuando Sakura le creía y sonreía para él e incluso estaba considerando regresar a Konoha con él y su hijo.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? No podría mantenerla ignorante por siempre, ni siquiera si todo lo que deseaba era esconderle todo sobre la guerra, la traición y alejar aquellas líneas de preocupación de su hermoso rostro. Ella era una kunoichi, no una posición. No podía quedársela para él mismo por siempre. No podía hacer que ella le amara.

Con un doloroso suspiro él se jorobó contra la pared del elevador. No era mucho, considerando que tenía la sensación de que sus rodillas se vencerían y que terminaría arrancándose el cabello, pero fue suficiente para que Sakura le viera con preocupación. Ella le tocó el codo. —¿En verdad estás bien? —Preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo profundizar. No podía decirle que habían fallado. No podía aceptar que hacer eso le daría una razón para traicionarlo.

En la habitación del hotel ella le sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo a su rostro. —No te ves bien. —Comentó. —¿Comiste algo en la calle?

—¿Luego de que tú compraras todas esas ricas frutas? —Él bromeó pobremente.

—Ya sé, ¿Por qué no te corto algo de fruta dragón? Cuando me siento deprimida, comer algo de fruta suave siempre me hace sentir mejor.

—Bien. —Él asintió, viendo a la nada en la ventana mientras ella cargaba su bolsa de fruta sobre la barra. El suave _tap-tap _de su cuchillo encontrando la barra llenó el silencio de la habitación, y él se preguntó de donde había sacado el cuchillo, o si ella ya lo tenía desde que habían dejado el Feudo. Si ella siempre lo había tenido, pensó que debería estar agradecido por no haber despertado con esa cosa enterrada en su espalda.

Él escuchó que ella abrió un cajón, y luego estaba sentada junto a él, tendiéndole un plato de fruta dragón. Él miró la pulpa blanca llena de puntos negros y se dio cuenta que no se sentía particularmente hambriento. —No la veas así. —Le regañó. —Sabe bien.

Él se bajó la máscara y levantó una rebanada. Cuando la mordió una horrible amargura llenó su boca y él peleó contra la urgencia de escupirla de vuelta al plato. Lo único que lo evitó fue la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Sakura, así que la tragó con una falsa sonrisa. —Mm. —Dijo como si le gustara. —Es muy rica.

—Bien. —Ella dijo alegremente. —Si te gustó tanto, comete el resto.

Él se lo había buscado, pero igual obedeció. Masticando mecánicamente, pensó en el sabor. Él nunca había comido 'fruta dragón', pero sabía extrañamente familiar. Tenía la textura del kiwi… y sabía vagamente a sandía… la cosa era que, a él _le gustaban _esas otras dos frutas.

Sakura lució complacida cuando él se terminó el plato completo e inmediatamente le ofreció más. —No, gracias. —Dijo con rapidez. —Ya estoy lleno.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana frente a él, y fue ahí cuando él notó cuán expectante le estaba viendo. —¿Qué? —Preguntó él.

—Um. —Ella dijo, torciendo los dedos en su regazo. —Cuando estábamos afuera, dijiste que… prometiste que quitarías la marca de chakra.

Ah, ¿Lo había hecho, verdad? El problema era que ya no quería hacerlo. —Creo que mi nombre se ve más que bien en tu trasero. —Respondió con alegría.

La sonrisa estaba desvaneciéndose de su rostro. Claramente estaba pensando que había sido una promesa vacía para que se callara, y él se dio cuenta que no podía hacerle eso. —Estoy bromeando. —Murmuró. —Ven y la quitaré.

Aliviada, ella se cruzó para sentarse en la cama junto a él.

—Um… pero no estaba bromeando sobre que tenías que levantarte el vestido. —Le dijo incómodamente. —Lo siento.

Ella se puso rígida. —Sin mirar.

—Tengo que mirar.

La lengua de Sakura chasqueó con molestia y un débil sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. —De acuerdo. —Gruñó, jalando la tela de su vestido de verano sobre su cadera mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia su derecha para presentarle su posterior.

Mientras ella se quedaba viendo estoicamente a la pared, él cuidadosamente tomó la cinturilla de sus pantaletas y la bajó sólo lo suficiente para exponer los caracteres negros de su nombre que estaban todavía impresos exactamente donde les había dejado. Se veían más que bien ahí.

—Siempre podría tatuar tu nombre en mi trasero. Sería lo justo. —Le ofreció, intentando no admirar las tentadoras y suaves curvas de sus caderas y muslos. Esto realmente había sido más fácil cuando estaba inconsciente, porque entonces él no había estado demasiado tentado a explorar debido a que se sentía como un sórdido abusador, lo que probablemente era de todos modos. Pero aquí estaba, despierta y consciente, y ella era quien se había levantado el vestido para mostrarle su trasero y bajo otras circunstancias eso sería una invitación directa para que _lo disfrutara._

—¡Sólo hazlo y deja de ver! —Siseó ella.

—No sé qué te avergüenza. —Dijo. —Tienes un muy buen-

—¡Kakashi! —Rogó.

Él suspiró y presionó la mano sobre su tibia carne e hizo el apropiado sello de mano. Después de un momento Sakura resolló y torció el gesto como si hubiera sido pellizcada –y consiguió hacerlo de la manera más erótica que él había visto sin que ella lo quisiera- y cuando Kakashi retiró la mano el nombre que había estado en su nalga ahora estaba en su mano, reflejado como una impresión de tinta. Él la sacudió, y luego de un momento los caracteres se desvanecieron hasta que no hubo nada.

Él se había acostumbrado tanto a la sensación de ella y conocer cada uno de sus movimientos por tanto tiempo que repentinamente se encontró sentado junto a ella, pero sin sentir una conexión de chakra con ella… era como si hubiera perdido uno de sus sentidos.

—¿Ya no está? —Sakura preguntó, intentando ver a su cadera desnuda, sólo que no era tan flexible como solía serlo.

—Ya no.

Ella tuvo que ir al espejo a revisarse antes de creerle. Dejó caer su vestido y le miró con una sonrisa. —Gracias, Kakashi, es en serio. —Dijo ella. —Se siente como si en verdad confiaras en mí.

Él intentó sonreírle también, pero sus músculos faciales no estaban trabajando. Su estómago se movió con preocupación e incluso su cerebro se sentía como si hubiera sido arrojado en una lavadora y estaba girando, girando y… de hecho estaba mareado. Kakashi llevó una mano hacia su cabeza.

—Sabes, Kakashi, he pensado en lo que dijiste. —Sakura dijo. Ella estaba sentada junto a él de nuevo. —¿Sobre ir a casa? ¿Sin entregarlo?

—Mm. —Él gruñó.

—¿De verdad no te importa si el bebé se queda aquí o viene con nosotros?

—Por supuesto que me importa. —Él respondió, intentando respirar a profundidad para disminuir la sensación de mareo.

—Dijiste que _yo _te importaba y también _mis _sentimientos. Nunca dijiste que te importaba lo que suceda con el bebé. ¿Preferirías que lo demos en adopción? De esa forma no tienes que pagar. Ni tampoco tendrás que cuidarlo.

Él frunció el ceño y se apretó el puente de la nariz. —Supongo… No me gusta mucho la idea de nunca verlo. Nunca he querido hijos. _No _quiero niños. Pero no quiero que creas que soy el tipo de hombre que sólo deja de lado sus responsabilidades y no quiere tener nada que ver con ellas.

—¿Eres ese tipo de hombre? —Preguntó suavemente.

—No lo sé. Nunca he tenido hijos antes, así que ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber qué tipo de padre sería? Principalmente cuando pienso sobre este bebé sólo me siento… perdido. —Admitió. —Asustado.

Ella suspiró y tocó su hombro. —Únete al club.

—Sólo quiero que tú seas feliz.

La sonrisa de Sakura siempre parecía alumbrar la habitación. —Lo sé. —Dijo ella. —Estás haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo. Lo entiendo. Pero si regresamos, ¿No habrá ahí operativos en Konoha? Si una sirvienta embarazada del feudo Zuru resulta estar contigo y tú regresas a casa con una compañera casualmente embarazada, ellos sacarán rápidamente conclusiones. Karasu quizá descubra que estuviste cubriéndome todo el tiempo en que estuviste ahí.

—Lo dudo.

—Bueno… no sabes cuántos operativos tiene ahí, ¿O sí? No sabes quiénes son.

Él se burló. El mareo se estaba desvaneciendo, pero estaba siendo reemplazado por la sensación de tener la cabeza ligera. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o simplemente estaba muriendo? —Por supuesto que lo sé. —Dijo. —Hay seis. O cinco ahora, ya que asesiné a Sable cuando intentó traicionarme, y ella era la única inteligente. El resto ni siquiera están relacionados con el clan, sólo son viejos contactos, y pueden ser comprados. O amenazados. Usualmente amenazarlos funciona mejor desde que no estoy rodando en dinero exactamente a diferencia de Karasu. Dos de ellos están en ANBU… Creo que uno trabaja en una panadería. Y hay dos más que solían trabajar con Sable en la oficina administrativa.

—Conozco a gente en ANBU y en la oficina administrativa… Espero no conocerlos.

—Bueno, ¿Conoces a Hiroe, Abe? ¿Qué hay de Dazai Naoya, Shusui, o a Isozaki? ¿Conoces a esas personas? ¿Les has dado información secreta?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Ni siquiera creo conocerlos. —Dijo lentamente.

—Entonces probablemente nunca los conozcas. Konoha es un gran lugar, y hay muchas mujeres embarazadas… nadie va a molestarse en reportarte con Karasu.

—Ya veo.

Sakura no dijo nada mientras se levantaba e iba al baño. Ella regresó con un vaso de agua. —Necesitas hidratarte. —Dijo silenciosamente.

—¿Por qué? —Él no se sentía sediento.

—Soy médico, sé de estas cosas. —Dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Él bebió, y aunque sí se sintió un poco mejor, la ligereza en su cabeza se estaba haciendo peor. —No creo que esas frutas me cayeran bien. —Suspiró.

—Todavía estaban buenas. —Sakura le dijo. —¿Quizás siempre te llenas con tanta basura todo el tiempo que cuando comes comida de verdad tu cuerpo no sabe qué hacer con ella?

—Mi dieta es mejor que la tuya. —Contestó. —No soy yo quien quiere ordenar tempura en medio de la noche. Esa cosa es asquerosa.

—Sólo lo hice una vez.

—Sí, las otras noches sólo querías tartas.

Ella sonrió y le picó las costillas. —No me molestes o quizá decida tener antojo de lucio come-hombres fresco. Y a esta hora tendrás que pescarlo tú mismo.

La cosa triste era que, si ella realmente tuviera antojo por esa cosa, él la conseguiría por ella, incluso si significaba saltar desnudo al lago. Hacer todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerla feliz y cómoda –eso era todo lo que él podía hacer. Sin embargo, nunca compensaría las mentiras y el engaño. —Lo siento mucho. —Gruñó.

—¿Qué? —Sakura preguntó con alegría, escuchando sólo la mitad de su conversación con él mismo.

Él suspiró. —¿Tienes _alguna _idea de que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo? —Preguntó suavemente.

—Algo. —Dijo ella, burlándose de él con un tono serio.

Kakashi le miró de soslayo, y la luz naranja de la ventana iluminaba su perfil mientras ella le miraba a él, y no por primera vez él fue sorprendido por cuán hermosa era. —Nunca hice algo como para merecerte.

—Estoy segura de que hiciste algo lo suficientemente malo. —Bromeó, sonriéndole con algo de inseguridad. —De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué estás hablando así?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que tú tienes razón. No puedo detener esta guerra, y no puedo pelear en ella. Probablemente esté en una bolsa para finales del año, pero todavía no he decidido quién será el que me mate. No estoy seguro de si eso me importaba antes, pero ahora tengo gente que proteger. No puedo ayudarte si estoy muerto, ¿Verdad?

—Kakashi… —Sakura levantó la mano para extender sus fríos dedos a lo largo de su mejilla caliente, casi febril. —Por favor, no hables así. La guerra casi termina, ¿No es así? Iwa se ha retirado.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo. Incapaz de explicarlo.

La otra mano de Sakura atrapó su mejilla, haciendo que él la encarara. —¿Qué pasa?

Sus suaves ojos se clavaron en los de él y Kakashi sintió que todas las barreras que envolvían su mente estaban siendo retiradas. No era justo que la suya nunca hubiera sido, y nunca pudiera _ser _una relación normal. Ese dolor lo sintió agudamente. Él le apretó la mano y buscó su rostro. —Quedémonos aquí. Juntos. Nada de Konoha, ni el Sindicato, sólo nosotros.

Ella le miró con sorpresa antes que sus ojos se arrugaran con diversión. —No seas tonto, ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No quiero regresar a Konoha. —Dijo él, levantando la mano para pasarla a través de su rosado cabello. —No quiero perderte.

La sonrisa estaba dejando lentamente su rostro, ahora estaba confundida. —No me perderás. —Dijo en voz baja. Pero no sonaba tan segura.

—Te has escapado de mi alcance tantas veces por culpa de esta guerra, ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente ser felices el uno con el otro?

Sus ojos bajaron junto con sus manos. —Lo arruinamos, Kakashi. Me embaracé y tú estás protegiendo al enemigo. No es algo que simplemente podamos _ignorar _y seguir adelante…

—Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿Crees que hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad? —Le preguntó, observando sus labios cuidadosamente separados que le darían la respuesta.

—N-no lo sé. —Tartamudeó insegura. —Las cosas no son diferentes.

Él suspiró con pesar, su cuerpo entero sintiéndose como peso muerto. —Desearía que lo fueran.

—También yo. —Ella le miró, y ambos se habían acercado tanto que sus narices estaban casi tocándose. Ninguno quería separarse. —Y desearía… que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí, juntos. Sólo los dos. Pero no es realista, Kaka-

Él le interrumpió con un beso.

Sakura se congeló, inicialmente intentó empujarlo, pero esa resistencia se desvaneció con tanta rapidez que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocerlo. Él probó dulzura, calor y humedad, y era infinitamente mejor que esa horrible fruta dragón. Sabía igual a como sabía tantos meses atrás en ese pequeño hotel donde todo este desastre había comenzado, y él se había olvidado cuán electrizante se sentía tener sus suaves labios deslizándose contra los de él y la sensación de sus alientos combinados. Su respuesta era tímida, pero él atesoró que en ese beso estuviera todo.

Sakura repentinamente se reclinó, sonriendo con timidez. —No lo creo. —Susurró. —Este tipo de cosa es lo que nos metió en este desastre.

—El daño ya está hecho, ¿No crees?

Ella parecía insegura, pero no se separó cuando él se inclinó para presionar los labios contra sus mejillas y su frente. Él cubrió su rostro con pequeños y suaves besos, bebiendo toda su belleza que a veces le faltaba al resto del mundo. Cada centímetro de ella fue adorado, hasta que finalmente ella le sujetó la cabeza y arrastró su boca a la de él, bebiendo con más avaricia y hambre de la que él recordaba. Diminutos sonidos casi desesperados escaparon de sus labios entre cada pesado beso.

Su peso pronto los venció, y lentamente se hundieron en la cama. Él quería ponerse sobre ella y presionarla contra el suave colchón y perderse en su tierno cuerpo de nuevo, pero las nuevas dinámicas de ese tierno cuerpo le bloquearon un poco. Cuando su mano se detuvo en el bulto de su vientre, Sakura miró hacia abajo.

—¿No te excito? —Preguntó preocupada. —No soy la misma de antes…

Él dudaba que algo de Sakura pudiera no excitarle. Justo ahora él estaba borracho de ella, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado y mareado con la necesidad de besarla. —No. Estás más sexy. Cada noche en el Feudo cuando todos pensaban que estaba cogiéndote, deseaba que fuera cierto. Hubiera pasado cada minuto en esa cama contigo si lo hubieras querido.

Ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente. —Te quiero, pero…

—¿Pero? —Con lentitud él acarició con la boca la sensible piel bajo su oreja.

—Pero _no deberíamos._ —Rogó.

Las protestas eran más sencillas de callar con besos. Entre ellos quizás ella estuviera siendo sensata, pero con su boca presionada contra la de ella todo lo que podía hacer era enredar los dedos en sus mangas añorante, y encontrar la lengua de él con la propia. Cuando él besaba y chupaba su cuello ella simplemente temblaba, gimiendo y acercándolo más. De ninguna manera esta atracción y afecto venían de uno solo, aunque por mucho tiempo se sintieron así. Él nunca había dejado de preocuparse por ella. Nunca había dejado de desearla, ¿Quizás había pasado lo mismo en ella?

Él buscó los bajos de su vestido para comenzar a levantarlo, deseando sentir más de su piel y tocarla donde pudiera –a lo largo de sus muslos, o en sus caderas, o en su espalda, o entre sus piernas- donde fuera para estimularlos a ambos y alejar el doloroso estrés y fatiga que amenazaba con tragarlo. Él estaba preocupado porque en cualquier momento recobrara ella el sentido y le detuviera, y no quería darle la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Pero en el momento en que su mano acarició a través de sus pantaletas, ella reaccionó con rapidez y giró la cabeza lejos de él. —No- no podemos hacer esto. —Dijo ella, sus rodillas apretándose mientras intentaba sacarse su mano. —No hay forma en que-

—Ya hemos hecho esto antes. —Le dijo con la voz gruesa. —Lo arruinamos, así que hagámoslo bien esta vez. Quiero mostrarte lo que podría ser entre nosotros.

Él esperó, pero cuando ella no reaccionó él cuidadosamente comenzó a masajearla, presionando sus duros dedos contra su suavidad en un lento pero seguro ritmo. Ella permaneció tensa por varios segundos, hasta que las caricias le domaron como si fuera una gata salvaje y sus piernas se relajaron. Todavía había cierta incertidumbre en su rígido cuerpo, pero aceptó de a poco el placer como si estuviera siendo hechizada por él. Suspiros dejaron sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron, y con mayor rapidez de lo que ella quisiera admitir, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en conjunto con su mano.

—Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás. —Él jadeó contra su oreja, respirando su calmante esencia. —Me deseas dentro de ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron para verlo con una ilegible expresión. Había deseo ahí, sí, pero también algo más. —No está bien, Kakashi, no podemos…

—Sí, podemos. —Intentó convencerla.

—No. —Contestó. —No podemos. _Tú no puedes. _Kakashi, tú no estás…

Incapaz de articular precisamente lo que quería decir, su mano se movió y _lo acunó._ Ordinariamente aquel movimiento tan directo hubiera sido terriblemente travieso, pero justo ahora, dejaba perfectamente claro para ambos que él estaba tan duro como un fideo sobrecocido.

—Tienes que darle tiempo. —Kakashi gruñó, pero incluso él sabía que no estaba bien. Él la deseaba como siempre pero por primera vez su cuerpo era indiferente. Esto nunca le había pasado antes… al menos cuando no estaba estúpidamente borracho. Él se dio algunos tirones frustrados.

No sabía si era porque estaba demasiado cansado o demasiado estresado, igual no había vida ahí.

—Lo siento. —Suspiró hacia Sakura, hundiéndose cansadamente contra la cama.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa era muy temblorosa. No había duda que en su mente ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas; ¿Creía que ella no era suficiente para excitarlo? ¿Por qué justo en este momento su cuerpo tenía que fallarle? —No eres tú. —Le dijo. —Soy yo. Nos sucede a veces…

—No es eso. —Ella inhaló, y cuando parpadeó una lágrima corrió por la esquina de su ojo. La pena estaba escrita por todo su rostro.

—¿Sakura? —Él frunció el ceño, confundido, secándole las mejillas mojadas con el pulgar. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que ser cuidadosa. Es demasiado sencillo dejar que la gente que amas camine sobre ti y se salga con la suya, porque… —Ella se pasó la mano sobre los ojos. —Lo siento, Kakashi.

—¿Por qué? —Él seguía sin entender por qué ella estaba llorando.

Ella se levantó con lentitud. —Sé que estás haciendo lo que crees que es mejor. —Susurró. —Pero vi los encabezados. Sé que fallamos, y sé que ibas a escondérmelo. Lo entiendo, en verdad que sí… sé que estás siendo jalado en dos diferentes direcciones por tu lealtad dividida y que no puedes darle la espalda a ninguno -_que no lo harás-. _Así que estoy quitando esa decisión de tus manos. Tú y yo tenemos diferentes prioridades, y no puedo dejar que me hagas esto de nuevo. No a mí, ni tampoco a Konoha. _No puedo _ayudarte a lastimar a _mi _familia por el bien de la tuya.

—Sakura, espera. —Dijo con pesadez, levantando la mano hacia ella. Ella retrocedió con facilidad y su mano cayó hacia la cama como si estuviera muerta. —No lo entiendo…

—Te lo dije. —Dijo ella en voz baja, agachándose para levantar su mochila de la esquina de la habitación. —Estoy quitando esa decisión de tus manos. Me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber para romper la red del Sindicato dentro de Konoha. El suero se irá en un par de horas y no recordarás nada de esto, igual que Karasu.

Su aliento se escapó con rapidez. Era más difícil verla, y cuando intentó sentarse se sintió como si estuviera nadando en cemento. —Oh, Sakura, no… —Susurró. —Por favor, no…

Él intentó levantarse. Sus piernas le fallaron instantáneamente y se cayó, retorcido en el edredón de la cama, incapaz de sentir el impacto. Entonces Sakura se paró junto a él, tocándole la frente con una mano que él apenas podía sentir. —No quería que esto sucediera. —Él creyó escucharle decir, y parecía que estaba lloviendo sobre su propio rostro. —Es tu culpa. Tú no me diste otra opción.

Kakashi escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe, pero él no podía conectarlo con el hecho de que ella se iba. Él susurró su nombre, intentando decirle que no le importaba, que en verdad no le importaba mientras ella regresara. _Que por favor regresara._

Él se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

—¿Por qué esa señora está llorando?

—Shh, cariño. Es grosero quedarse viendo.

A Sakura ya no le importaba lo que los otros alrededor de ella pensaran sobre la chica muy embarazada que lloraba en el elevador junto con ellos. Parecía que no importaba cuantas veces se secara los ojos, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, goteando constantemente en sus mejillas y sobre su vestido hasta que ella dejó de notarlo.

Las hormonas, se dijo así misma. Excepto que… no lo eran.

El enorme elevador crujió antes de que finalmente alentara su velocidad y se detuviera en el nivel más bajo de la aldea. Ella caminó a través de los sucios intestinos de Ame, separándose de las multitudes para deslizarse a través de los callejones donde no había más que maquinaría chirriante. Había venido aquí sólo por una razón: el fuerte olor a amoniaco en el aire. Era para la nariz como una cortina de humo para los ojos. Kakashi podría intentar rastrearla, pero incluso sus perros tendrían problemas entre este horrible smog químico.

Pero mientras caminaba se volvió incómodamente consciente de una familiar picazón a lo largo de su nuca y cuello. Conocía esta sensación. La había sentido antes cuando había regresado al hotel a solas unos días atrás. Ahora era más fuerte. Más fuerte porque podía escuchar pisadas imitando las suyas a alguna distancia detrás de ella.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y se giró.

Y ahí estaba Reika en el desierto callejón, girando un ninjato entre sus dedos como si fuera un bastón.

—Cielos, este lugar apesta. Apuesto a que te sientes como en casa, ¿Huh? Bueno, ya que finalmente te has alejado de Kakashi, hagamos esto rápido y limpio, ¿De acuerdo? Este kimono es nuevo, así que sin salpicar sangre, perra.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_En el Tercer Nivel_

* * *

¡Ahh! Hacía un rato que o teníamos este nivel de drama, ¿Verdad? Realmente no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, porque es bastante triste :c Al fin parecía que teníamos todo, pero desgraciadamente, Sakura tiene algo de razón, incluso si Kakashi dice tener deseos de abandonar todo por ella, ¿Qué seguridad puede tener ella si le escondió otra vez algo enorme? Francamente, ¿Cómo podrían empezar de nuevo con todas las mentiras y lo que se fue acumulando a lo largo de los últimos meses? Aunque Kakashi ame a Sakura y ella a él, está todo eso, todo el daño que se hicieron. Curiosamente, Sakura está haciendo lo mismo que Kakashi: darle la espalda a quien ama para proteger a su familia, familia que no sólo incluye a Konoha, sino a su hijo. Sí, ¿Ya vieron como tiene sentido el resumen de la historia?

En cuanto a la aparición de Reika, tampoco creo que lo esperaran, pero ciertamente alguien como ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que su _prometido _se ha fugado con la _sirvienta. _

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte y, como siempre, agradezco su paciencia, su tiempo y sus comentarios.


	34. En el Tercer Nivel

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 33**

En el Tercer Nivel

* * *

_Ella es la hija favorita de alguien,_

_Consentida y fea cuando voluntariamente mata_

_A amigos y enemigos, todos son lo mismo._

* * *

Kakashi despertó con un gruñido y un bostezo… sobre el suelo. No se le ocurrió pensar por varios segundos que esto era algo extraño, hasta que su codo golpeó la cama y se dio cuenta que la habitación no estaba tan brillante como usualmente estaba en la mañana. Una mirada a la ventana le dijo que al amanecer le faltaba una hora por llegar.

—Sakura, ¿Me caí de la cama? —Gruñó, frotándose la adolorida cabeza. Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de cuán seca estaba su boca, y movió la mano para tomar un vaso de agua a medio beber en la mesita de noche. No funcionaría para aliviar su desesperada sed, pero fue ahí cuando miró hacia la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. El montón de almohadas que usualmente Sakura acomodaba alrededor de ella como fuerte para la noche estaba acomodado contra la cabecera, no se había tocado. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas y movidas –una de ellas incluso estaba bajo él… pero ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

—¿Estás en el baño? —Él gritó con la voz ronca, levantándose en sus temblorosos pies. —¿Sakura?

No hubo replica cuando él golpeó con fuerza la puerta. —Si no respondes, voy a entrar. —Le advirtió. En su mente él tenía preocupantes visiones de ella desmayada en el suelo, incapaz de responder. Él tomó el pomo, esperando que la puerta tuviera seguro…

La puerta se abrió para revelar un oscuro y vacío baño. Ninguna señal de Sakura podía ser vista.

Kakashi retrocedió, sorprendido, mirando alrededor de la habitación. El miedo estaba creciendo, pero él intentó contenerlo bien adentro, incapaz de encarar la posibilidad de que algo terrible había sucedido. Él buscó en su memoria, intentando recordar cómo había terminado solo en el suelo, sin señal de que Sakura hubiera dormido en la cama. ¿Habían sido atacados? ¿Él había terminado inconsciente? ¿Sakura había sido secuestrada?

Él recordaba caminar en el Mercado con ella… haber comprador fruta… separar una pelea entre dos hombres mayores… ver sus peores miedos confirmados en un titular en blanco y negro afuera de un puesto de periódicos. Las cosas se ponían confusas después de eso. Definitivamente habían regresado aquí los dos, juntos- y ahí estaba la bolsa todavía llena. Sakura había cortado una cosa roja con picos que llamada fruta dragón y se la dio a comer… todavía tenía esa horrible amargura en la boca.

Ella le había convencido de retirar la marca de chakra. Demonios, _¿Por qué _se había dejado convencer por ella? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Por supuesto… tal vez no era una coincidencia que ella estuviera perdida. ¿Dónde estaba su mochila? ¿Dónde estaban sus ropas? Él caminó alrededor de la habitación, abriendo de golpe los cajones que una vez guardaron las pertenencias de Sakura. Aunque habían algunas blusas y vestidos, toda su ropa interior faltaba, y también sus zapatos. Ningún secuestrador se detenía a recoger las pantaletas de su víctima. Sakura había _empacado _y se había _ido._

Kakashi se sentó con pesadez en la cama, sus manos presionadas contra sus latientes sienes.

_¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?_

* * *

—… y sabes, ¿Verdad que no es pedir demasiado? ¿Un poco de atención? ¿Un poquito de afecto? Se supone que _vamos _a casarnos, así que no es como, _irracional, _¿O sí?

—No, no, para nada.

—Pero lo único que le importa a él es _él mismo, _y _su trabajo _y _Karasu, _¡Dios! Él y Karasu prácticamente están unidos por la verga. Si no los conociera mejor, diría que están cogiendo; ¡Imbéciles! ¡Los dos!

—Completos bastardos.

—Lo sé, ¿Verdad? Son tan gays. Conozco a Kakashi desde que tenía quince –una vez se la chupé, él dijo el nombre de _un hombre. _¡Qué incómodo! Él no lo admitiría, pero he visto que cuando algunos hombres lo ven, él también los mira. Sobre Karasu no sé nada… nunca lo he visto con una mujer. Intenté meterme en su cama diez años atrás, pero él no hizo nada. _Debe _ser gay.

—Definitivamente.

Reika echó hacia atrás sus brillantes mechones blancos por encima de su hombro y se pegó en el muslo con la parte plana de su espada mientras veía a Sakura. —No eres tan mala. —Dijo. —En serio no es nada personal… excepto que sí lo es, y tú eres mi rival de amores. No es como si alguna mujer que se respetara pudiera simplemente dejarlo pasar. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿No?

—Sí. —Sakura asintió, echando un vistazo por la orilla del muelle a una caída de casi seis metros. Bajo ellas estaba el lago, medio ensombrecido por la plataforma en la que estaban de pie, y Sakura juraría que podía ver cosas moviéndose bajo el agua. Cosas _grandes. _—Aunque, ¿En serio quieres hacerlo así?

—Bueno, estaba planeando cortarte la cabeza. —Reika murmuró. —Para darle un buen susto a Kakashi, ¿Sabes? ¿Algo en qué pensar? Pero… No lo sé. Cortar mujeres embarazadas no es lo mío.

—Lo entiendo. —Sakura dijo comprensiva.

—De esta forma, los tiburones lo harán por mí. —Reika dijo alegremente. —Mi consciencia queda limpia.

—De hecho, son lucios come hombres. —Sakura le corrigió.

—¿En serio? —Reika echó un vistazo con curiosidad por encima de la orilla. —Esperemos que también coman mujeres.

—Crucemos los dedos. —Sakura suspiró.

Reika parecía entretenida. —Es lindo que tengas sentido del humor sobre ello. Algunas personas pueden ser _tan depresivas _cuando las vas a matar.

—Eso es muy inconsiderado. —Sakura aceptó. —¿No se dan cuenta cuán difícil es para ti también?

—¡Lo sé! ¡No es como si disfrutara de asesinar gente! —Reika retorció un mechón de cabello con un dedo. —Bueno, no cuando es sucio y asqueroso. Aunque arrojarte desde un muelle hacia un lago infestado de tiburones –perdón- de lucios es bastante limpio.

—Así que ¿Disfrutas esto?

—No realmente. Desearía no tener que hacerlo. Te lo dije, las mujeres embarazadas no son lo mío. Pero _tú eres _mi rival de amores, así que no puede evitarse.

—¿Ayudaría si te dijera que ya no estoy con Kakashi? —Sakura preguntó.

Reika se mordió su labio maquillado, pero su expresión no cambió. —Creería que estás intentando zafarte de esta, eso es todo. —Dijo.

—¿Por qué crees que estaba llorando? —Sakura apuntó. —Él me dejó. Me dijo que empacara mis cosas y me fuera, estaba harto de mí.

La espada de Reika descendió. —Los hombres pueden ser tan crueles…

—Ambas somos víctimas de los deseos carnales de este hombre. —Sakura dijo. —¿No podemos hacer tregua y simplemente tomar caminos separados? Dudo que nos veamos de nuevo. Incluso dudo que Kakashi vuelva a pensar en mí.

El rostro de Reika se torció ligeramente, y dio un suspiro reluctante—Mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero _no soy _igual a ti. —Explicó. —Soy una kunoichi de élite de uno de los clanes más antiguos y fuertes en el mundo –una descendiente directa de uno de los grandes líderes de la revolución Imperial. ¿Tú? Tú eres una simple sirvienta. Yo soy de la realeza, tú eres una plebeya. Soy la prometida de 'este hombre', y tú eres su puta. He estado con él por casi veinte años. Tú lo tuviste por tres meses. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú no eres mi igual, y no voy a rebajarme para ser otro desecho.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura dijo con cuidado. —Eres mejor que yo. Pero no tienes que matarme.

—Preferiría hacerlo. —Reika dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Kakashi me ha insultado al cambiarme por una común. No es sobre castigarte a ti, es sobre castigarlo a él.

—Pero ya te lo dije, ¡Él también me botó! —Sakura protestó. —¡No le importará si escucha que estoy muerta!

—De acuerdo, no es un castigo. —La otra mujer dijo mientras se acariciaba el labio pensativamente. —Puede ser un _regalo._ Él estará impresionado por la profundidad de mi amor por él una vez que escuche que he asesinado a su amante, recordará sus obligaciones hacia mí.

Sakura torció el gesto. —Realmente no conoces para nada a Kakashi, ¿Verdad?

—¡Oi! ¡Lo conozco mejor que tú! —Reika apuntó con su espada a Sakura. —Tal vez has estado puliéndole el sable por las últimas semanas, pero eso no significa que lo conoces ni remotamente cerca ni tan íntimamente como yo.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura no iba a discutir con la chica que tenía la afilada espada.

Reika levantó la mirada al cielo que estaba volviéndose más pálido y con más luz. —Esto está tomando más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Mejor nos movemos. —Ella ondeó su ninjato a Sakura. —Avanza hacia la orilla, por favor.

—Si insistes. —Sakura suspiró, caminando de puntitas hacia el borde de la plataforma. El agua no estaba moviéndose con peces de afilados dientes deseosos de comer, pero probablemente lo estaría una vez que su cuerpo golpeara la superficie.

—Algo más antes de que te vayas. —Reika dijo repentinamente. —¿También estabas cogiéndote a Karasu?

—¿Qué? —Sakura se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loca.

—Debe haber _alguna _razón por la que él no quisiera matarte. Quiero decir, no es del tipo que mata niños –o a cualquiera sin una buena razón, si hay que decirlo- pero siempre se ponía de malas cuando mencionaba el deshacerme de ti. Así que, _por favor, _dime que también te lo estabas cogiendo. ¿O es verdad que ha sido castrado?

—Yo… ¿Yo cómo lo sabría? —Sakura tartamudeó. —Nunca he dormido con Karasu.

—Aunque tú le gustas. —Reika dijo. —Es obvio.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, solo creí que te gustaría saberlo. Algo para alegrarte antes de que mueras.

—¿Eso se suponía que tendría que alegrarme?

—A mí me gustaría saber si le gusto al señor del crimen más poderoso en el mundo. —Reika murmuró. —Aunque supongo que da algo de miedo. ¿Estás lista para morir ahora?

—No. —Sakura dijo con honestidad.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Contaré hasta veinte en mi cabeza, y si no has saltado para entonces, tendré que darte una mano.

—Gracias.

—_Uno… dos… tres… _—Reika susurró. En 'su propia cabeza' claramente no significaba para ella lo que significaba para el resto del mundo. —…_seis… siete… ocho…_

Sakura inhaló a profundidad y miró de nuevo hacia abajo. El suave conteo de Reika era como una carga de construcción, y un nudo de ansiedad comenzó a apretarse con más fuerza en su estómago con cada número. Pero hoy no sería el día en que Sakura se convertiría en comida para peces. Todavía tenía cosas que hacer. Bebés que dar a luz. Aldeas que salvar.

—…_dieciséis… diecisiete… _vamos, ya casi llego –_dieciocho… diecinueve… veinte._ —Reika movió su peso. —¿Te abandonó el valor, huh?

—Algo así. —Sakura dijo.

—Oh, bien, tendré que empujarte. —Su mano tocó la espalda de Sakura. —A la cuenta de tres- uno, dos ¡_Tres!_

Ella la empujó. Sakura giró y tomó el brazo de Reika que sujetaba la espada. Quizás tenía ocho meses y tanto chakra como Rock Lee, pero eso significaba poco para la mejor maldita kunoichi del País del Fuego. No preparada para la velocidad de su víctima ni para su segura pose, Reika tropezó, encontrándose empujando contra una resistencia que ya no estaba ahí, y todo lo que quedaba para atrapar ahí era aire… y una caída de seis metros.

Por tres segundos que les pararon el corazón ella se tambaleó en la orilla, aturdida. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Sakura y reflexivamente, se giró para balancear su espada, solo logrando cortar el brazo que con rapidez quitó Sakura. En la más estrecha de las aberturas luego del golpe fallido, Sakura levantó la mano para estampar la palma contra el rostro de Reika, empujándola de la misma forma en que había intentado empujar a Sakura.

Reika se balanceó, sus brazos giraron tan bruscamente que su espada salió volando a través de la plataforma.

Entonces ya no estaba.

Notando la distante salpicadura abajo, Sakura levantó el ninjato con el gesto torcido y suspiró. Maldición… su espalda dolía, pero al menos había engañado a la muerte otro día. Echó un vistazo por la orilla para confirmar, y seguro, había espuma roja y blanca producto del agua revolviéndose, y lo que parecía ser los restos de un bonito y nuevo kimono escapando de la refriega.

_Acabas de matar a la prometida de Kakashi._ —Se dijo. —_Peores cosas han sucedido…_

Levantó su mochila y a través de los tirantes metió su nueva arma, ansiosa de seguirse moviendo. No se sentía triunfante o satisfecha por lo que había hecho. Había sido necesario para protegerse, pero esta era la segunda ocasión en que mataba a un miembro del Clan Hatake. Kakashi se preocupaba por lo que le sucedería a su familia si Konoha descubría la verdad, pero ¿Qué sobre _ella? _Ella era la que los estaba aniquilando uno a uno.

Era tiempo de dejar la escena del crimen. A lo largo de este largo muelle que se extendía alrededor del borde norte de la masa flotante de Ame había docenas de botes, y algunos pescadores madrugadores ya estaban despiertos, preparándose para embarcar hacia otro día de pesca. Un poco de dinero podría convencer a alguien de llevarla hasta la orilla así podría evitar el puente donde Kakashi y sus perros estarían primero.

Vio una barcaza de aspecto robusto que estaba siendo cargada con equipo a lo largo del muelle y descendió las escaleras. Los dos hombres que trabajaban allí la miraron cuando ella se acercó, y supo que se trataban de un padre y un hijo, y ambos bronceados profundamente por años trabajando bajo el sol del país de la lluvia. —Disculpen. —Dijo educadamente. —Pero, ¿Podrían llevarme a la costa este?

—Somos un barco pesquero, no un ferry. —El mayor le respondió.

—Y yo tengo dinero. —Apuntó ella.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cerca de… ¿Tres ryo?

—En el tiempo en que nos tome llegar a la costa este y regresar aquí, habremos perdido seis.

Sakura cambió su posición, terriblemente cansada, adolorida y temperamental. —¿Y qué hay de esto? —Preguntó, mostrándoles el ninjato que había levantado. Los gustos de Reika eran exquisitos, porque no había manera de que esta arma costara menos de cien ryo.

—Robaste eso. —El pescador le dijo como si nada.

—No, no lo hice. —Sakura mintió.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Respondió. —Se lo robaste a esa mujer de cabello blanco. Vimos que la empujaste a los lucios.

Sakura tamborileó los dedos contra su cadera. —¿Entonces?

—Entonces, no. Los asesinos se buscan la muerte de horribles maneras en esta aldea, igual que aquellos quienes les ayudan. Por favor, vete.

Aparentemente tendría que caminar mucho más antes de que se cruzara con algún barco que no hubiera tenido vista directa a la alta plataforma donde Reika y ella habían peleado. Sakura les dirigió a los dos hombres una mirada de molestia, decidiendo no molestarse en explicarles que ella sólo había estado defendiéndose de su autoproclamada rival de amores, y subió los escalones para continuar con su camino a lo largo del muelle. No creía que ellos tuvieran mucha compasión por ella cuando ella estaba luchando por sentirla por sí misma. Parecía que estaba dejando un camino de cadáveres. ¿Cómo podría pretender que era diferente a Kakashi después de escuchar que él había asesinado a una mujer llamada 'Sable' por amenazar con traicionarlo?

Sakura caminó cerca de trescientos metros por el camino de metal antes que un calambre en su muslo le obligara a detenerse. Necesitaba sentarse, pero no había sillas o bancas en esta sucia bahía, y su única opción era recargarse contra una de las tuberías calientes alineadas cerca de un pilar. Tenía la sensación de que era una tubería de drenaje. Oh, bien. Era mejor que nada.

—Sólo dame un minuto. —Susurró para sí misma, o tal vez para el bebé. Él parecía estarse acomodando en una incómoda posición bajo sus costillas, y ella pasó los siguientes minutos masajeando su vientre, intentando aliviar la presión. Ella cerró los ojos, deseando una suave cama para dormir y compensar el sueño que había perdido.

Demonios, extrañaba los días en que solía ser delgada y su centro de gravedad estaba donde debía estar. Su vida se trataba de su aguante, su agilidad y su velocidad, y justo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto había perdido ya que ni siquiera había sido capaz de esquivar apropiadamente la cuchilla del ninjato. Sakura miró el largo y delgado corte en la piel sobre su codo. No era crucialmente profunda, sin embargo había sangrado lo suficiente como para manchar su brazo y vestido. Automáticamente levantó la mano para sanarse… y luego la bajó con lentitud cuando recordó que no podía.

Sakura bajó su mochila y comenzó la laboriosa tarea de localizar sus escasos artículos de primeros auxilios. Arrojó el tubo de ensayo vacío que había contenido las sobras del suero de la verdad que había usado en Karasu, la mitad la había mantenido escondida en su cajón de ropa interior en la habitación del hotel hasta anoche. Encontró algo de gasa al fondo de su mochila y la ató alrededor de su brazo para detener el sangrado. Tendría que servir ahora que era una ninja médico sólo de nombre y que su pericia estaba limitada a lo que fuera que tuviera disponible… lo cual no era mucho.

—Está bien. —Dijo, frotándose el vientre. —Cuando lleguemos a casa, tu madre tendrá un hospital entero a su disposición. El mejor hospital de las cinco naciones. Ahí es donde deberías nacer… no aquí en este tiradero flotante, no importa lo que tu padre diga. Te encontraré un hogar _yo misma. ¿_Tal vez te gustará Suna? Siempre está bonito y soleado. O ¿Tal vez Kumo? Si no te molestan las elevadas altitudes.

Un bulto se alojó en su garganta y sus ojos ardieron. Era algo bueno que ya no tenía lágrimas o estarían rodando de nuevo en su rostro. Sólo había cierta cantidad que podía decir era culpa de las hormonas, y esta vez sabía que, en verdad, tenía mucho por lo que llorar.

_No puedes hacer vida con un hombre que no te da libertad._ —Se advirtió a sí misma, así como se había advertido cada momento desde que había visto la reacción de él por el encabezado en el puesto de periódicos. Él quería ayudarla y apoyarla. No tenía dudas sobre eso.

Pero tampoco tenía dudas sobre que él ayudaría y apoyaría primero a su familia.

No tenía caso tener esperanza, sin importar como lo viera. Estaban en medio de una guerra, cada uno persiguiendo sus propios intereses, peleando el uno con el otro en cada paso que daban, y aunque pretendieran que podían ser una familia feliz y estable los dos, simplemente no pasaría. Ella tenía que alejarse de Kakashi. Tenía que salirse de esta horrible situación antes de que el bebé terminara siendo otra herramienta para controlarla.

La tubería sobre la que estaba sentada se sacudió y chilló como uñas contra una pizarra. El ruido pasó a través de Sakura, haciéndola ponerse de pie tan rápido como podía. Detrás de ella el tubo de metal donde había estado sentada estaba roto y dentado.

¿Su peso había hecho eso? Quería gritar a la traicionera tubería. ¡Ella no estaba _así _de gorda!

Pero mientras se quedaba viendo, la tubería todavía estaba crujiendo y moviéndose. Un extremo de repente hizo estallar su articulación y giró hacia ella como un brazo largo y torpe. Sakura lo esquivó con un resuello y cayó sobre su cadera, pero no con la velocidad suficiente para esquivar el rocío de agua caliente que salió por su boca.

Su sospecha de que era una tubería de drenaje estaba más o menos confirmada.

Algo se estrelló contra la rejilla metálica a centímetros de su pierna, y ella sacudió la cabeza para ver que esta tubería no era la única que había ganado vida. La segunda había perforado el camino de metal, atrapando la tela de su vestido.

—Mierda…—Murmuró ella, luchando por levantarse y apoyarse de la cañería pero el suelo estaba resbaloso con agua sucia y grasienta. El olor estaba asqueándole, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Si no se liberaba, la cañería más grande que se movía espasmódicamente eventualmente la aplastaría.

—Tú… perra…

Sakura miró a través de sucio y enredado cabello para encontrarse con una más que familiar figura acercándose y cojeando hacia ella. Parecía que los lucios habían dado un buen mordisco a una de sus piernas y algunos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda faltaban. Entendiblemente, ella se veía molesta por ello.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Reika chilló, deteniéndose en el charco de aguas residuales. —Esta siendo buena- intentaba hacerlo sencillo para ti- ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?! _¡¿Empujándome?!_

Ese tipo de reacción no necesitaba una respuesta. Sakura podría recordarle que ella había intentado _empujarla _por ninguna otra razón más que querer de vuelta a su ex, pero uno no podía discutir con alguien irracional. Así que permaneció en silencio, concentrándose en intentar jalar la falda del vestido para liberarse.

—No sé cómo demonios te burlaste de mí, pero no cometeré el mismo error. —Reika hizo un gesto con su mano buena y la tubería que se agitaba se congeló, todavía escupiendo su contenido, pero ahora lejos de ellas.

—E-Espera…—Sakura jadeó, intentando levantarse.

Reika le ignoró y levantó las manos para formar una serie de sellos de un jutsu que podría asesinarla instantáneamente. La había usado en exactamente tres personas en su vida, y en cada ocasión el efecto había sido más que satisfactorio cuando la sangre de la víctima hervía y explotaba a través de cada poro de su piel. Reika lo guardaba sólo para la gente que lo mereciera –como quienes le empujaban en lagos llenos de peces con dientes como sierras que tomaban pedazos irremplazables de su hermoso cuerpo. —¡Démonos prisa y muere! _¡Ketsueki no Jutsu!_

Nada sucedió.

La mujer mojada miró hacia sus dedos faltantes en confusión, antes de murmurar un triste: —Oh…

Sakura reforzó su lucha.

—Si tengo que ensuciarme las manos, que así sea. —Reika pasó a través de la sucia y resbalosa plataforma para tomar la mochila de Sakura. Con una mano vació los contenidos en el suelo y tomó su ninjato. —No sé qué pensabas hacer al robarte esto. —Dijo molesta, limpiándose algo del agua residual que había manchado los bajos de su kimono. —¿Al menos sabes usar una de estas, o creíste que podría cambiarla por algunos centavos? Dios, odio a la gente pobre. Ahora quédate quieta mientras te mato.

Y mientras ella se acercaba, Sakura pateó la tubería sin ningún efecto, determinada a no quedarse quieta y _morir._

—¡Quédate quieta! —Reika repitió, como si Sakura fuera una niña traviesa—Es mejor _para ambas _si lo haces.

—Esto está mal. —Sakura le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tú _de verdad_ no quieres matarme.

—_De verdad _quiero hacerlo. —Reika respondió, levantando su mano destrozada. —¿Crees que estos van a crecer de nuevo, huh? ¡Estoy _mutilada _y es toda tu culpa! ¡No puedo dejar pasar esto!

Sakura ignoró su vanidad. —¡Si tú me matas, Kakashi te matará el mismo! ¡Él no estará complacido, ni orgulloso, no será indiferente! Él _te asesinará._

Reika se enderezó, una mirada de enojo en su empapada cara. —Oye, cambiaste tu historia. —Dijo con sospecha. —Dijiste que a él no le importaría. Creo que estás mintiendo.

—_¡Estaba mintiendo! _—Sakura gruñó. —He estado mintiendo por largo tiempo. Así como Kakashi.

—¡Urgh! ¡Deja de nombrarlo con tanta familiaridad! —Reika le ladró. —¡Sólo _yo _puedo llamarlo Kakashi! ¡Para ti, él es Kakashi-sama!

—No para mí. —Sakura le dijo con calma. —Para mí, él es Kakashi-sensei.

Reika ahora se veía indignada. —¡Eso no tiene sentido! —Declaró. —¡¿Por qué demonios él sería tu sensei?!

—¡Porque él es mi maestro! —Sakura gritó. —Soy una kunoichi de Konoha, estudié bajo la tutela de Kakashi ocho años atrás y he estado sirviendo con él desde entonces; ¡Somos amantes! ¡Este bebé es de él, no de Toshio! ¡Él está consciente de eso, y si tú me matas, matas a su hijo!

Reika abrió la boca hacia ella, poniéndose más pálida y no sólo por la pérdida de sangre. —Estás mintiendo ¡Eres una sucia zorra mentirosa que está intentando salvar su vida!

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—¡¿Dónde está tu equipo, kunoichi?! —Reika le dijo cortante. —¿Por qué no has usado ningún jutsu para salvarte? ¡Ves! ¡No eres más que una mentirosa!

—¡No lo soy! —Sakura apuntó a los contenidos de su mochila tirados en el suelo. —¡Ahí! ¡Ahí están mis rollos de invocación!

Reika reluctantemente movió su mirada hacia los dos rollos en el agua residual. —¡Podrían ser cualquier cosa! —Le gruñó a Sakura.

—¡Mi contrato está ahí, escrito con sangre! —Si no me crees, míralos tú misma.

La mirada de Reika se movió hacia los rollos de nuevo, y se movió inquieta, obviamente incapaz de decidir si Sakura le estaba diciendo la verdad o si tenía que rechazarla y aceptar que eran mentiras. Sus pensamientos podían estar escritos en su rostro por todo el miedo y confusión que Sakura veía. Miedo de que Sakura estuviera diciendo la verdad y Kakashi estuviera completamente decepcionado de ella, y confusión porque fuera posible. ¿Cómo esta mujer pudo haberla derrotado en la honorable posición de ser la madre de sus hijos?

Apuntándole con el ninjato a Sakura, se movió hacia los rollos y se agachó para levantar uno del suelo. —Si resulta ser tu lista de compras. —Siseó, dejando la advertencia sin finalizar.

Con bastante destreza para una mano que sólo tenía tres dedos, Reika rompió el sello de cera y abrió el rollo, dejándolo rodar sobre el suelo. Miró el contenido con fervorosos ojos, escaneándolo todo antes de volver a Sakura. —¿Esto es una broma?

Sakura se quedó callada.

—¡Aquí no hay nada! ¡Está en blanco! —Rugió, arrojando con fuerza el rollo contra la cara de Sakura, amoratándole la nariz y haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran. —No puedo creer que pensé por un segundo… cielos. Esto es embarazoso para las dos. Así que continuemos.

Ella caminó hacia Sakura y levantó la cuchilla.

Sakura cerró los ojos –entonces sólo sintió el caliente chorro de sangre mientras bañaba su rostro y pecho. Nunca había apreciado cuán indolora era la muerte. Cuán surreal. Ella se miró a sí misma, esperando ver profundas heridas abiertas… pero se distrajo momentáneamente cuando el cuerpo de Reika golpeó el suelo con una salpicadura a un metro de ella.

Un hombre con el uniforme de ninja de la Aldea de la Nube estaba de pie del otro lado del cuerpo caído, limpiando su sangrienta espada contra su negra manga. Él no había evitado el rocío de sangre por completo, juzgando por los puntos rojos que manchaban su prístino chaleco blanco. Pero de nuevo, él no notaría eso.

—Sasuke. —Susurró ella, rindiéndose en su lucha para liberar su vestido de la tubería.

Él arrugó ligeramente la nariz y respiró a través de la boca. —Sakura, es mejor que no me hayas invocado en una alcantarilla.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que vino por este camino? —Kakashi le preguntó a sus perros.

—Su rastro va por esta avenida, pero da dos vueltas en el otro camino. —Shiba le dijo, olfateando exuberantemente entre los pies que golpeaban el pavimento a su alrededor. —¿Cuál quieres que sigamos?

Kakashi titubeó. Si Sakura había dado vuelta a la derecha justo al salir del hotel, eso significaba que se había dirigido al distrito de negocios y había doblado en dirección del gran ascensor. Quería encontrarla tan rápido como fuera posible, pero…

—Bisuke, Akino y Guruko, sigan la esencia más fresca. Probablemente tomó el elevador hacia el tercer nivel, pero revisen para asegurarse que no se bajó en el segundo. Pakkun y Shiba, muéstrenme _exactamente _por donde fue en este nivel. Nos reuniremos después.

La jauría se separó y Kakashi siguió a Pakkun y a Shiba mientras corrían hacia el distrito de negocios, gruñéndoles y ladrándoles a todos los que bloqueaban su camino a largo de las estrechas aceras. Una pesada sensación estaba creciendo en su estómago entre más se acercaban hacia el centro de comunicaciones… pero tal vez se equivocaba. Quizá, contrario a todo lo que decía la racionalidad, Sakura no había ido realmente...

Pero toda su esperanza se derrumbó cuando los dos perros olfatearon afuera de un par de puertas de estilo antiguo. —Ella estuvo aquí. —Pakkun dijo con seguridad.

Kakashi miró el nombre del edificio pintado sobre el marco de la puerta y contuvo un gruñido.

_Telegramas de Ame_

—Esperen aquí. —Murmuró a los perros antes de abrirse camino.

El interior era demasiado parecido a un banco, con una ordenada fila de personas esperando para que uno de los seis trabajadores sentados a lo largo del mostrador que se extendía de pared a pared les tomara el mensaje. Incapaz de esperar, Kakashi caminó alrededor de la fila sugerida, ignorando los suaves murmullos y resuellos de molestia, y empujó a uno de los clientes que estaba frente a una trabajadora enfundada en un traje color vino detrás del mostrador.

—¿Vino aquí una mujer embarazada? —Le preguntó. —¿Con cabello rosa y un vestido blanco?

La mujer le dio una mirada de molestia. —Señor, por favor, espere su turno-

—Será más rápido si simplemente responde la pregunta.

—_Tal vez _alguien con la descripción que dijo vino antes, sí. —Dijo con impaciencia. —Ahora, por favor-

—¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? —Demandó saber. —¿Envió un mensaje?

La mujer abrió los brazos. —Esta _es _una oficina de telegramas. La gente viene aquí a enviar mensajes. Si ella estuvo aquí, hay una probabilidad enorme de que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué mensaje? ¿Adónde lo envió?

—¿Disculpe? —La mujer estupefacta le frunció el ceño. —¿Qué le hace pensar que podemos darle ese tipo de información a cualquier persona que la pida?

—Soy su esposo. —Kakashi dijo con la voz plana.

Era casi seguro que la mujer no le creía. Ella lo volvió a ver juzgadoramente y era claro que había llegado a la conclusión de que él _no era _esposo de nadie. —No hace diferencia. —Dijo. —No puedo darle esa información.

Él sintió que con un soborno esto sería más sencillo. Kakashi metió la mano en su bolsillo, preparado para darle cualquier cantidad que se atrajera el lado más amable y cooperador de la mujer, pero sus dedos no encontraron más que pelusa. Él se congeló.

Sakura había tomado su dinero.

—Señor, si eso es todo, haga el favor de retirarse. —La mujer le dijo con frialdad.

Kakashi dio una sonrisa débil y falsa. —Lamento esto. —Dijo mientras se movía sobre el mostrador para tomar a la mujer de las solapas y jalarla hacia él. —Pero en verdad _debe _decirme cuál fue el mensaje que la mujer embarazada envió. Es asunto de seguridad nacional.

—¿Asunto de q-qué…? —Tartamudeó ella.

Bueno. Quizá no era seguridad nacional de _este _País. —Ya me escuchó.

—¡Llamen al gerente! —La mujer ladró a sus compañeros. —Es un lunático.

Quizás él se veía tan convincente como operativo de la policía de Ame como de esposo. Él dejó caer a la mujer en su asiento y se giró al resto del personal. Si él iba a ser etiquetado como lunático, tal vez debía aprovecharlo. —¿Quién le atendió? —Preguntó en voz alta. —¿Quién atendió a la chica embarazada con el cabello rosa? Hablen dentro de los próximos cinco segundos y no comenzaré a cortar orejas.

Para enfatizar su punto, él sacó su kunai favorito y lo giró entre sus dedos –sólo para demostrar que sabía cómo manejarlo.

Por cuatro segundos la habitación llena de gente se le quedó viendo en total silencio. Al quinto tic del reloj, una chica joven al final del mostrador saltó de su asiento. —Y-yo. —Susurró, luciendo mortificada por estar hablando. —Yo le atendí.

Kakashi empujó a otro cliente fuera del camino para acercarse a ella. —¿Qué mensaje envió? —Preguntó.

—Y-Yo no recuerdo. —Resolló. —Sólo recuerdo que lo envió a Konoha. Tuvo que pagar cinco veces la tarifa usual por co-correspondencia a un territorio hostil.

No. No. _¡No!_

Kakashi se pasó las manos por el rostro y se tiró del cabello, haciendo nada más que alimentar el miedo de todos los demás de que se tratara de un peligroso lunático. Él tenía que permanecer calmado y compuesto, pero era difícil cuando todo por lo que se había esforzado en mantener por años estaba desecho. —¿Tienen una copia del mensaje? —Preguntó con voz vacía.

—De-destruimos todas las copias que son enviadas. —La chica le explicó. —A menos que siga en la cola para ser enviado.

Él dejó caer las manos con rapidez. —¿Podría no haber sido enviado todavía?

—Posiblemente…

—¿Dónde están los mensajes que esperan a ser enviados? —Demandó.

—Atrás- no- ¡No puede ir ahí, señor!

Kakashi saltó sobre el mostrador, ignorando los movimientos de pánico del personal detrás de él mientras se hacía paso a través del siguiente par de puertas. Tres operadores de telégrafo levantaron la mirada en confusión cuando él entró, seguido por varios trabajadores ansiosos del mostrador principal. Sin importar cuántas veces la mujer enfundada en color vino le dijera _"¡No tiene permitido entrar ahí!" _Kakashi permaneció firme, concentrado en las montañas de tarjetas alrededor de los escritorios de los operadores.

—¿Todos esos están esperando a ser enviados? —Kakashi preguntó, levantándose la banda cubriendo el sharingan para leer mejor cada mensaje impreso.

—¡Salga, o llamaremos a la policía! —La mujer insistió.

La policía militar de Ame era una molestia incluso cuando no estaba intentando meterse en el camino de uno. —Llame a quien guste. —Kakashi dijo, planeando irse mucho antes de que cualquier policía llegara. Él apuntó con la mano a uno de los operadores –con la mano que sostenía el kunai, siendo sin querer amenazador. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha enviado algo a Konoha esta mañana?

—No recuerdo lo que envié hace cinco minutos... —El hombre murmuró, sus ojos puestos en la cuchilla.

—Mierda…—Kakashi susurró para sí mismo, y pasó con rapidez las tarjetas, así que no pudo evitar que la mitad de ellas cayeran en el suelo en su prisa por tomar la siguiente pila. —¿Dónde está?

Una nube de humo explotó a sus pies y el personal de los telégrafos retrocedió alarmado.

—Encontramos algo, Kakashi. —Bisuke jadeó. —En el tercer nivel.

—Puede esperar. —Kakashi murmuró sombrío. Él tomó otra pila de tarjetas y leyó con rapidez los nombres de los lugares impresos en la esquina de cada una, su sharingan trabajando más rápido que cualquier ojo humano.

—Necesitas venir rápido... —Su perro le dijo. —Tu mujer está ahí. Está en muy malas condiciones.

La mano se Kakashi se detuvo en un tarjeta. —¿Qué?

—¡Rápido, Kakashi!

El Ninja que Copia parpadeó, como si viera el desastre que había hecho por primera vez. Él miró los rostros llenos de ansiedad, molestia y estrés a su alrededor. —Lo siento. —Dijo con la voz plana. —No los molestaré de nuevo.

Él los dejó murmurando sobre su repentina consciencia para unirse a Pakkun y a Shiba en la calle. Ambos se levantaron cuando vieron a su humano y movieron las colas nerviosamente ante el ánimo que él llevaba consigo. —Se dirigió al enorme elevador. —Pakkun le dijo.

—Lo sé. —Respondió cortante. Pero no tenía intención alguna de hacer un viaje inútil hacia el elevador que les tomaría al menos quince minutos. Eso sería demasiado. Él miró a sus perros y juntó las manos. —Encuéntrenme en el nivel tres.

Sin esperar por su respuesta, él finalizó los sellos de su jutsu y sintió el piso en el que estaba volverse aire. La gravedad tomó su curso y se deslizó hacia abajo, justo a través de diecisiete metros de concreto y metal para caer en el techo del segundo nivel. No liberó el jutsu mientras el suelo rápidamente se encontraba con él, y atravesó una barrera de tuberías, puntales y soportes.

El suelo del tercer nivel apareció debajo de él. Kakashi deshizo el jutsu y extendió los brazos en un vano intento de alentar su caída. Él golpeó el suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para hundir el metal, pero en el último minuto rodó para salvar sus huesos del gran impacto. Tuvo que esforzarse para regresar el aire a sus pulmones, y después de un par de segundos consiguió ponerse en pie. Bisuke, Pakkun y Shiba aparecieron alrededor de él instantáneamente.

—Eso fue peligroso. —Pakkun le reprendió.

—No pedí tu opinión. —Kakashi le dijo con rigidez. —¿Dónde está?

—Por aquí. —Bisuke dijo. —Creo.

Kakashi le miró con enojo. —¿Crees?

—El amoniaco es muy potente aquí, apenas puedo oler algo…

Se guiaron principalmente por el sonido. El sonido se transmitía bien aquí entre estas dos losas de metal a diferentes niveles de casi dos kilómetros de largo en cada dirección, y los ladridos distantes de la jauría les guiaron como un faro a través de la niebla. Los olores aquí eran absolutamente molestos incluso para la nariz de Kakashi. Mientras se acercaban a su objetivo, sólo se fue haciendo más fuerte.

—Estamos a favor del viento. —Pakkun explicó mientras se movían con velocidad a través de planchas y puentes que formaban un laberinto entre las tuberías y las fábricas.

Emergieron por un túnel y la vista del lago se presentó ante ellos. Él podía ver algunos barcos pesqueros abajo, alineados en lo que parecía un muelle, y eran la primera señal de vida que había visto aquí en este nivel.

—Por aquí. —Bisuke les guió a lo largo de la pasarela de metal. Adelante Kakashi pudo ver a los otros miembros de la jauría reunidos alrededor de algo que parecía un bulto sobre el suelo.

Él no notó el horrible olor a aguas residuales mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo. Todo lo que vio fueron las marcas de mordidas y los dedos faltantes, y la larga y profunda herida a lo largo de su espalda que dividía su columna y que había cortado sus costillas como mantequilla. Su cabello plateado, una vez su orgullo y gloria, ahora estaba enredado y marrón, y pegado a su piel como cuerda deshilachada.

Kakashi se dejó caer de golpe junto a ella, no importándole la basura y suciedad que cubrían el suelo. Él movió la mano y la colocó sobre su espalda, así la fea herida letal ya no era visible. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer más que tomar la fría y muerta mano y mantenerla entre la suya.

—¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? —Susurró él.

La jauría no podía darle respuestas. Ellos retrocedieron lejos del desastre, ofreciendo pequeños gemidos de incertidumbre. Kakashi miró a su alrededor, confundido. Había una tubería atravesando el suelo no a muchos metros. Un trozo de tela sucia estaba atorado ahí, y él lo reconoció de inmediato. Pero no tenía sentido. —¿Sakura hizo esto?

Pakkun levantó la cabeza del suelo. —Ella estaba aquí. Pero también alguien más.

—¿Quién?

—Tu otro estudiante. El que huele a tormentas.

Kakashi ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener la energía para sentirse sorprendido. —Así que ella está trabajando ahora con Sasuke.

—Su rastro lleva hacia los barcos. No es tan viejo. Podrían seguir en el lago.

Él ya no estaba escuchando las palabras de Pakkun. Sus ojos habían aterrizado en un sucio rollo que estaba abandonado junto al pie de Reika. Estaba cerrado.

Era el rollo que le había dado a Sakura para mantenerla a salvo.

Tardíamente se dio cuenta que Pakkun le estaba llamando. —¿…Qué?

—¿Quieres que sigamos el rastro? —El pug le preguntó de nuevo.

Kakashi regresó su atención a la chica cuya vida había terminado en la suciedad. Con cuidado cerró sus ojos, sin dejar ni una sola vez su mano. —Déjala. —Dijo sombríamente a sus perros. —Si está con Sasuke, está a salvo.

—Ella irá de vuelta a Konoha. —Pakkun comentó.

Kakashi inhaló a profundidad y exhaló con lentitud. —Ya no importa. Que haga lo que quiera. Tengo que llevar el cuerpo de Reika a casa. Ustedes pueden irse ahora.

Pakkun inclinó la cabeza. —Pero-

—Váyanse.

Uno a uno los perros se fueron de mala gana hasta que sólo quedó Pakkun. —Si estás dejando que se vaya… ¿Significa que estás eligiendo a tu clan? Jamás podrás regresar a Konoha después de esto.

—Estoy consciente. —Suspiró. —Pakkun, por favor, vete.

El pug imitó su suspiro, más profundo e incluso con más arrepentimiento. —Lo siento, Kakashi. —Murmuró antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Una suave y cálida brisa movió el cabello y ropas de Kakashi. Enfatizando cuán quieta estaba tendida Reika junto a él. —Lamento que tuvieras que morir así. —Le susurró.

Pero estaba todavía más arrepentido porque en el momento en que le había reconocido… sólo había sentido alivio porque el cuerpo ahí tendido no pertenecía a Sakura.

* * *

—¿Su prometida?

Sakura se encontró asintiendo, antes de recordar que estaba hablando con un hombre ciego. —Sí. —Dijo, concentrándose en frotar furiosamente su vestido. Ella estaba acuclillada en la orilla este del lago, medio desnuda y temblando, pero al menos alrededor de Sasuke no tenía que preocuparse acerca de su modestia. No era como si él ganara algo de _escuchar _su desnudez.

—Ella estaba intentando asesinarte. —Sasuke dijo con la voz calmada, todavía sentado en la proa del barco pesquero que habían robado. —Kakashi lo entenderá. Él es un hombre razonable, aún con todo.

—No estoy preocupada por una retribución. —Sakura dijo con discreción. —Y… y tampoco busco su perdón, si eso es lo que piensas. Pero eso no significa que esté feliz por ello. Si tuviera mi propio chakra, la hubiera incapacitado o algo.

—Y si tuvieras alas te hubieras ido volando. —Sasuke respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. —Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No hay por qué llorar por la sangre derramada.

—¿Quién está llorando? —Gruñó. —Frotó furiosamente su barra de jabón por tercera ocasión, pero todavía estaba convencida de que apestaba. ¿Tal vez era ella?

Sasuke bajó de la proba del bote para aterrizar en el agua. —Si viniste aquí con Kakashi. —Dijo, dejándola atrás. —¿Cómo te separaste de él?

Sakura mantuvo un ojo vigilante en sus movimientos. Pese a haberla ayudado, no estaba muy confiada de darle la espalda en caso de que decidiera vengarse por haberlo atacado en el río ocho meses atrás. Sólo los estúpidos bajaban su guardia cerca de Uchiha Sasuke, sin importar si eran enemigos, o conocidos, o una extraña mezcla de los dos. —Lo drogué. —Le explicó con simpleza.

—Tu método preferido de ataque, parece. —Remarcó él.

Ella levantó una ceja hacia él. —Funciona, ¿No?

—A menos que resulte contraproducente. —Él se giró hacia ella en una dirección general, incluso si _sabía _que estaba ciego, ella peleó contra la urgencia de levantar su vestido y cubrirse. —¿Lo apuñalaste también, o…?

—Lo bebió. —Dijo. —Él se fue con mucha paz. —Si no algo amorosamente, incluso si los depresivos normalmente no producían un estado de excitación. No a menos que el deseo ya estuviera ahí, siendo reprimido como todos los secretos que el suero quisiera sacar.

Sakura se rehusaba a discutir eso con Sasuke de cualquier forma.

—Dudo que él te hubiera atacado de cualquier forma. Obviamente él te pasa muchísimas cosas. —Dijo, pateando las piedrillas de la orilla. —Si yo fuera él, ya te hubiera asesinado hace mucho tiempo. Tu vida representa una molestia.

—Gracias. —Sakura dijo con una voz que goteaba reproche.

Él se encogió de nuevo de hombros, antes de meter la mano en el agua y pasar los dedos sobre las piedrillas. —Pero no soy él, y no me gustaría ser como él. —Dijo. —Imagínate cómo se siente justo ahora. La única persona en el mundo que conoce todos sus peores secretos y está dispuesta a compartirlos ha escapado de su control. Él probablemente se está arrancando el cabello.

—Es su propia culpa. —Dijo con firmeza. —¡Él debió ser honesto desde el principio!

—¿Y darle la espalda a su familia para escoger a Konoha y su hipócrita justicia? —Él estaba sopesando las piedrecillas en sus manos ahora, y se giró hacia la quieta superficie del lago. —El único crimen del Clan Hatake es que nunca se unieron a Konoha, pero su comportamiento no es ni mejor ni peor que el de los shinobi aliados a alguna aldea. Ustedes aceptan misiones por dinero y asesinan gente sin hacer preguntas. Igual ellos. La única diferencia es que ellos escogen sus propios objetivos y ustedes no. Son libres, y ustedes perros falderos. Las aldeas buscan romper los clanes libres para darles órdenes y mantener los números. Los clanes renegados buscan destruir a las aldeas para darles libertad. No hay diferencia, Sakura.

Sakura suspiró en voz alta. —No estoy escuchando el discurso del anarquista. —Murmuró.

—Es difícil encarar la realidad de que tu manera de vivir no es la única, ni tampoco intrínsecamente mejor o más ética. Hatake Karasu es un buen hombre como cualquiera. Él se preocupa por los suyos y también le importa el estado del mundo. Puedes decir lo mismo de cualquier ninja leal a Konoha.

—¡De acuerdo! —Gritó. —¡Lo entiendo! ¡El clan Hatake está lleno de gente _buena _cuando no están intentando pasarme encima! Pero esto no es sobre Karasu- ¡Es sobre Kakashi! ¿Cuántas personas crees que han _muerto _porque él no ha sido directo sobre el Sindicato?

Sasuke se paró de perfil hacia el lago y arrojó una de sus piedras planas. Sakura no observó, pero escuchó los suaves golpes mientras impactaba contra la superficie del agua como una libélula. —La pregunta es, —Dijo, preparándose para lanzar otra. —¿Cuántas personas crees que ha salvado dándole información falsa a su loco primo durante esta guerra, saboteando misiones contra Konoha y manipulándole para que no llevara a cabo tácticas más pesadas? Si somos honestos, Konoha quizás hubiera sufrido de perdidas mayores en estos momentos si Kakashi no hubiera estado ahí para contenerlos, incluso si ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Él es cómplice en sus acciones contra nosotros…

—No tanto como yo, sin embargo ¿Con quién estás ahora mismo?

Sakura golpeó el suelo con su vestido y se sentó. Estaba enojada, deprimida y molesta y _maldición _¿Por qué tenía que ser todo san complicado? —Bueno, ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga entonces? —Preguntó a nadie en particular. —¡Si delato a Kakashi, Konoha tiene mayor oportunidad de destruir al Sindicato y terminar la guerra- si no lo hago, soy tan culpable como Kakashi en proteger al enemigo y dejar que la guerra escalara! ¡No me vengas con historias tristes sobre clanes libres! ¡Esto es horrible! _Tengo _que hablar.

—Sería ingenuo creer que decirle a Konoha sobre Kakashi y su clan resolverá la guerra. —Sasuke suspiró. —Serán arrastrados pero seguirán peleando… la única diferencia es, que habrás perdido tu mejor as contra ellos. Kakashi es el espía no oficial de Konoha y seguirá así mientras Konoha siga ignorante de ese hecho. Delátalo y lo pierdes.

—Si me quedo callada, seré arrastrada a prisión también. —Sakura dijo con frialdad. —Eso no va a suceder.

—No, no sería inteligente. —Admitió él. —No tienen guarderías en la prisión.

Ella bufó y cruzó los brazos por encima de sus rodillas. —No sé por qué debería molestarme en escucharte. Todo el mundo sabe cómo _te sientes _respecto a Konoha. Debería estar haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que tú dices.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirte. —Dijo con simpleza. —Konoha está ocupada destruyéndose a sí misma de una manera u otra, y sin importar lo que tú elijas herirás a tu Aldea. Así que, ¿Qué _intentas _hacer ahora, Sakura?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Es demasiado tarde. Ya contacté a Konoha y les dije todo. Recibirán el mensaje en unas horas más y luego alguien vendrá a recogerme.

—Konoha… probablemente es un lugar que debes evitar justo ahora. —Dijo él.

—¿Qué? —Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Casi no tienen comida, agua ni antibióticos. Los agentes del Sindicato han hecho un buen trabajo causando estragos en esa aldea.

—Esa es la razón por la que _tengo _que regresar. Puedo identificar a los espías del Sindicato y Konoha encontrará su rumbo de nuevo.

—No es solo eso, sino que por lo que he escuchado de los rumores en el Feudo Zuru… algo _grande _está siendo planeado contra Konoha. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, deberías persuadir a tus líderes de orquestar una evacuación en el momento en que regreses.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —Sakura susurró, ojos bien grandes mientras intentaba comprender qué demonios podría justificar una evacuación. La última vez que Konoha había ordenado una de esas fue cuando la mitad de la aldea había sido arrasada en una invasión catastrófica. Sólo imaginar que algo así sucediera de nuevo le hacía sudar.

—Si te lo dijera, sólo usarías ese conocimiento para el beneficio de Konoha. —Él tenía el descaro de sonar divertido.

—¡Sasuke! —Ella gruñó. —¡La vida de mucha gente está en riesgo!

—¿Y? —Le preguntó expectante. Luego suspiró. —¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en el Feudo Zuru, Sakura y nunca lo notaste?

—¿Notar _qué?_

—El lago.

—¿El lago? —Repitió, estupefacto. Pero… el lago era sólo _el lago. _¿Qué tenía que ver un enorme cuerpo de agua fresca con todo?

—Hiciste bien en salirte de ese lugar. —Sasuke continuó. —Los planes de Karasu son peligrosos.

—Me sentiría mejor si me dijeras cuales son.

—No sé cuáles son. Sólo puedo suponerlo. —Él se encogió de hombros, y luego preguntó. —¿Has arreglado un punto de encuentro con Konoha?

No parecía que ella pudiera extraer más información de él. —Hay una aldea cerca de la frontera hacia el País del Fuego. Le he dicho a Tsunade que los encontraré ahí en dos días para regresar a Konoha.

Él asintió, pensativo. —Eso está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Estás segura de que puedes llegar sola?

—Sí. —Dijo como si nada, levantando un par de agujas de tejer. —Tengo todas las armas que necesito.

Él no entendió la broma. —Sin importar qué tan bien armada estés, —Dijo con seriedad. —estarás en peligro.

—Eso es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir.

—Te llevaré a la aldea, Sakura.

Ella le dirigió una mirada aguda. —¿Lo harás? —Susurró. Después de rehusarse a ayudarla a escapar del Feudo Zuru porque su conocimiento podría ayudar a Konoha, ¿Ahora él le estaba ofreciendo ayudarla a escapar de Ame? —¿Qué pasó con eso de no ayudar a Konoha?

—Si ya enviaste el mensaje, nada que haga afectará el resultado. Sólo me aseguraré que llegues con vida a la frontera. Sólo no esperes que pase el rato con tus amigos una vez que aparezcan.

Ella miró de nuevo hacia el lago donde Ame, donde Ame ahora era solo una sombra negra oscurecida por el vapor y la niebla. Kakashi estaría despierto ahora, ella estaba segura. ¿Él estaría preocupado por ella? ¿Él estaría buscándola justo ahora? Si rechazaba la oferta de ayuda de Sasuke ¿Correría el riesgo de atraparla y volverla prisionera de nuevo?

—De acuerdo. —Dijo con calma. —Prometo no apuñalarte esta vez.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Cenizas a las Cenizas_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, especialmente por los últimos que dejaron en mi publicación de facebook (En serio ¡Los agradezco mucho, lamento no poderlos responder!). He avanzado un capítulo apenas T T En verdad extraño los días en que tenía más tiempo (sí, aún con la universidad...)

En fin, dejando de lado mi situación familiar, quiero decirles que cada vez me entusiasma más actualizar esta historia, porque hemos llegado a otro punto crucial: La guerra entre Konoha y el Sindicato. Aunque hay varias escenas que me están costando algo de trabajo para leerse fluidas (y eso que aún no llego a la parte más complicada), les aseguro que estoy muy contenta por llegar a la recta final de esta historia (dentro de pronto ¿Pueden creerlo?)

Ahora, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Afortunada (o desafortunadamente según se vea), Sakura encontró protección de parte de Sasuke y tienen un pacto de paz momentáneo, dejando atrás a un desolado Kakashi que tendrá que enfrentarse a su familia ahora que Reika ha muerto y a las _repercusiones _de su decisión de abandonar el Feudo para ayudar a Sakura. Después de todo, ¿Creen que Karasu estaría muy contento descubriendo que ignoró su tarea de irse a Konoha?

Espero poder contar con sus impresiones del capítulo y que les haya gustado.

Nuevamente les doy las gracias por el apoyo que me están dando ^^ ¡Les mando un abrazo!


	35. Cenizas a las Cenizas

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Buenas noticias! He actualizado mi perfil para incluir algunos hermosos fanart de muy talentosos artistas :D Vayan a verlos porque hay algunas imágenes grandiosas de LCdlC creados por Leona101. Realmente me hizo el año (¡y este fic!)

**N/T:** Pondré el link de las imágenes hasta el final del fic, Silver hizo una compilación y hay algunos spoilers ^^'

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 34**

Cenizas a las Cenizas

* * *

_¿Sabes cómo me siento?_

_Eres mi talón de Aquiles._

* * *

El dolor explotó a través del rostro de Kakashi. Sus dientes temblaron, su ojo punzaba, y estaba casi seguro de que algunos huesos delicados importantes para su belleza se reventaron bajo el impacto del puño. Había tenido peores golpes. Había _lidiado _con cosas peores. Por otro lado, nunca había visto a Karasu tan iracundo como ahora.

—Esto es _tu _culpa.

Kakashi permaneció viendo el suelo en silencio, fijándose en la agonía abrasadora en su pómulo derecho. Estaba roto. Casi roto. Pero no era nada comparado a lo que le había sucedido a Reika.

—Esto nunca hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras ido. —Karasu gruñó, apuntando con fuerza hacia la cama donde la chica muerta había sido tendida. Ella lucía serenamente pacifica ahora que había sido lavada, arreglada y vestida en un kimono blanco con el que sería cremada.

Sus tías y primas que estaban reunidas vieron a los dos hombres, agraviadas. —Por favor, no peleen aquí. —Su tía favorita les pidió con suavidad.

Karasu la ignoró. —¿Qué demonios estabas _pensando?_ —Él siseó hacia Kakashi.

—Tú me dijiste que me fuera. —Kakashi le recordó, su voz viniendo gruesa a través de su mandíbula adormecida.

—¡Te dije que regresaras a Konoha e hicieras tu puto trabajo! —Karasu dijo cortante. —¡No te dije que te fugaras para casarte con la sirvienta gorda! ¡Por supuesto que Reika iba a seguirte! ¿Tienes idea de la miseria que le hiciste pasar?

—No tenía idea de que ella estaba ahí. —Kakashi suspiró. —No hasta que…

El ojo de Karasu se crispó. —¿Y dices que Uchiha Sasuke hizo esto? —Preguntó. —Ya tenemos un ojo en esa rata por vendernos información mala. Reika nunca debió haberse enfrentado a él a solas, pero cuando ponga mis manos en esa mierdecilla, veremos cuanto quiere Konoha por su cadáver.

Kakashi no quería pensar en ese chico. —¿Su… su madre ha sido informada?

—Por cuervo. Sí. ¡Y la siguiente ocasión que la veamos vas a ponerte de rodillas y rogar por su perdón!

—Lo siento. —Kakashi dijo, e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando otro puño se estrelló contra su ya maltrecha mejilla.

—¡Por favor! —Lloró su tía, levantándose. —¡Háganlo afuera!

Karasu le tomó del hombro y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo. Concienzudamente cerró las puertas detrás de él antes de girarse hacia Kakashi, quien se preparó para recibir otro bien merecido puñetazo. —¿Dónde está la chica?

Kakashi se quedó quieto. —¿Qué chica?

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo- ¡Aunque lo hagas _tan _bien! —Karasu dijo preocupantemente cerca de sacudirlo por la garganta. —¡La sirvienta! ¿Dónde está?

—¿Justo ahora? No tengo idea. —Kakashi dijo honestamente. —Y no tengo idea de porqué es importante.

Una chispa de ira insondable bailó a través de los ojos de Karasu. El ceño de Kakashi se frunció en respuesta. —¿Qué pasa contigo y la sirvienta, huh? —Demandó a Karasu. —Primero estás advirtiéndole a Reika que se mantenga lejos de ella, ¿Y ahora estás interrogándome sobre dónde está? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué demonios es ella tan importante para ti?

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Karasu preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces sígueme.

Karasu lo escudriñó por un momento antes de llamarlo con un dedo. Kakashi le siguió a través de la casa hacia el Ala Ruiseñor donde la Familia Zuru dormía. El dormitorio principal permaneció abierta frente a ellos, y sin detenerse a tocar o pedir permiso, Karasu entró y marchó hasta una especie de altar ubicado en la pared opuesta. Kakashi echó un vistazo con curiosidad. El Amo y Lady Zuru debían estar en otro lugar a esta hora de la noche.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Dijiste que querías saber por qué la chica es tan importante. —Karasu replicó, levantando una especie de jarrón que parecía estar en el centro del altar. —Bueno, esta es.

Él se giró de nuevo hacia Kakashi mientras abría la tapa del jarrón y metía la mano. Sin una palabra de advertencia, él arrojó un puñado del oscuro y cenizo polvo hacia el rostro de Kakashi. El Ninja que Copia inhaló por error y comenzó a toser. Había polvo en sus ojos, en su garganta, en su nariz y hasta su cabello. —¿Qué fue eso? —Kakashi resolló.

—¿No quieres decir _quién?_

El sentido del humor de Karasu era tan inmoral como siempre.

Congelado de incredulidad, Kakashi se le quedó viendo. —Tú no…

Poco impresionado, Karasu sopló otro puñado de cenizas hacia él.

—¡De acuerdo- ya! —Kakashi dijo cortante. —¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué- _quién _era ese?!

Karasu le arrojó la urna, y no de manera que le sugiriera que le importaba si la atrapaba o no. —Dile hola a Zuru Toshio. ¿Quién dijo que solo los buenos morían jóvenes?

¿Toshio…? Kakashi se quedó viendo la inscripción en la urna, y no había manera de negar que era su nombre el que estaba ahí. Pensó en el horrible joven que había aterrorizado este feudo no tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Eran sus cenizas en esta urna –y en su cabello y cubriendo sus fosas nasales- todo lo quedaba de él? Algo de él estaba derramado en el suelo como sobras de talco.

Si había un infierno, él y Karasu irían ahí, pero al menos Toshio estaría esperando por ellos-

—¿Bueno? —Karasu se le quedó viendo expectantemente.

—No puedo pensar en otra persona que lo merezca más. —Kakashi replicó honestamente, amargo porque le habían robado las oportunidades de traumatizarlo. —¿Cómo sucedió?

—Parece que de la forma usual en este feudo. Asesinato.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. —¿Quién?

—No lo sé, no me importa. Sucedió la noche en que tú y la sirvienta se fueron, de hecho, así que hay muchos rumores que dicen que _ella _lo hizo, o quizás incluso conspiró contigo para sacarlo del camino.

Karasu le estaba viendo de cerca, pero a Kakashi no le importaba actuar como siempre y hacerse el inocente. En este caso, él _era _inocente. —Deja de imaginar cosas. _Desearía _ser responsable de esto.

¿Pero Sakura? Tuvo la oportunidad, tenía el motivo y los medios…

Sin embargo, ella no era el tipo de persona que matara indulgentemente. En defensa propia y necesidad, sí, podía terminar vidas eficientemente y sin mucho alboroto. Si ella hubiera asesinado a Toshio por cualquier razón antes de que dejaran el feudo, lo hubiera mencionado.

—¿Entiendes cuán inconveniente es esto? —Karasu le preguntó. —Toshio era el heredero- el _único _heredero. Zuru podría morirse en cualquier minuto con su inútil corazón, y si eso sucede toda la fortuna de Zuru de la que dependemos será repartida entre parientes lejanos, para que nosotros jamás lo toquemos. Sólo lo evitaremos si Zuru tuviera otro hijo, que no tiene, o si tuviera un _nieto._

—Oh. —Kakashi podía ver hacia donde iba esto.

—Por molesto que fuera, fue _tu _estudiante quien me alertó del problema. —Karasu continuó. —Cuando Uchiha Sasuke estuvo aquí con su oído de murciélago, él mencionó la arritmia de Zuru. Fui a ver al doctor antes de que me fuera a Iwa- me encontré con tu sirvientita ahí, sabes. Me pregunto si estaba contemplando matarlo justo entonces. Pero como sea, él lo confirmó. A Zuru le queda un año, dos como máximo. Pero una vez que él muera, eso es todo. Su dinero también se irá. Si queremos seguir siendo patrocinados, necesitamos sacarnos un heredero varón del culo.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Pero los Zuru no quieren a _este. _No uno que pertenezca a una sirvienta común-

—Esto tiene que ser discutido. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. La familia Zuru está dispuesta a pasar por alto la pobre calidad de la sangre de la madre y criar al niño como uno propio, mientras _ella _ya no tenga contacto con él. Es un buen trato, ¿No lo crees? La chica no tiene recursos, debería estar agradecida de que su hijo será criado como si fuera de la nobleza.

—El niño podría ni siquiera ser un chico. —Kakashi apuntó.

—El doctor parece creer que sí lo es.

Mierda. Kakashi retiró la mirada, intentando calmar su propia reacción volátil. —¿Qué pasó con eso de la confidencialidad doctor-paciente?

—Es bastante débil contra una espada. —Dijo Karasu, tomándole de los hombros. —Eres un suavecito, Kakashi. Me compadezco. Te encariñaste con la chica y te la llevaste para protegerla de la familia Zuru, lo entiendo. Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora- ¡Será una invitada de honor! Ya no hay más peligro.

—¡Hay un asesino corriendo por el feudo! —Kakashi apuntó. —¿Cuántos intentos ha habido? La líder del personal fue envenenada, luego Toshio- ¿Cómo murió él-?

—Veneno. —Karasu dijo en voz plana. —Ah, hubo otra hace una semana atrás. La otra chica con el cabello rosado, Yu o Yui, creo que se llama. Envenenada también. Ella sigue recuperándose en la casa del doctor.

Santa madre de Jashin…

—¿Y crees que Sakura estará segura aquí? —Kakashi demandó saber.

—Sakura, —Karasu dijo lentamente. —estará bajo la entera protección del entero Clan Hatake. Será la chica más protegida en las cinco naciones. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

—No. —Kakashi dijo simplemente. Estaba fuera de cuestión. Él no podía arrastrar a Sakura de vuelta aquí.

La expresión de Karasu se endureció. —No es tu elección. —Dijo cortante. —Puedo comandar a cualquier cuervo dentro de un radio de cinco kilómetros desde este lugar. Si esa chica se mete en el campo de visión de uno solo de mis contactos emplumados, yo lo sabré, y caeré sobre ella como una tonelada de ladrillos. Puedes ayudarme, o puedes sentarte en tu habitación y llorar. De cualquier forma, la tendré de regreso.

Los puños de Kakashi se apretaron y soltaron inútilmente contra sus costados. Tenía ganas de dejar caer la urna y patearla a través de la habitación. Era como si Toshio estuviera determinado a hacer la vida de todos un infierno incluso después de que su vida se hubiera terminado, y esto tenía que ser algún tipo de venganza póstuma por atarlo desnudo a una cama. Karasu le observó sin parpadear, probablemente notando cada chispa de ira y desafío que no podía controlar más.

—Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Karasu le preguntó.

Kakashi tocó su cara que rápidamente se estaba hinchando. —Voy a ver al doctor. —Dijo, y él empujó la urna de cenizas de vuelta a las manos de Karasu para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

—¡No seas un bebé! No te golpeé tan fuerte…

* * *

A Sakura siempre le había gustado el olor a madera quemada, casi tanto como le gustaba el olor de pato cocinándose. Raramente tenía la oportunidad de sentarse junto a una fogata, ni siquiera en misiones a través de terrenos inhabitados. Normalmente era un procedimiento estándar llevar una estufa de gas portátil con uno, y mantas térmicas para mantenerse calientes. Ahora ella y Sasuke, sin embargo, habían sido atrapados sin estar preparados.

La mayoría de las reservas de Sasuke estaban ahora abandonadas junto a un puesto de soba en una montaña del País del Rayo, dado que Sakura le había llamado mientras comía un tazón de fideos. Las reservas que Sakura había empacado cuidadosamente habían sido mojadas con horrible suciedad, y aunque había conseguido salvar sus libros y algunas prendas de ropa, toda la comida que había llevado la había arrojado al lago junto con el resto de sus pertenencias que estaban arruinadas más allá de toda usabilidad.

Afortunadamente ella y Sasuke eran ninja, pese a estar embarazada y él ciego, podrían manejarlo. Incluso si significaba cazar su propia comida.

—¿Con frecuencia atrapas tu propia comida? —Le preguntó a él con curiosidad mientras mordía el delicioso pato clavado en un palo. —Eres muy bueno en ello.

—Es fácil. —Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Sólo tírale a todo lo que se mueva con un kunai.

Dios ayudara a cualquier explorador desafortunado que estuviera pasando cerca de un hambriento Uchiha Sasuke.

—De cualquier forma, los gallos son bastante sencillos de atrapar. —Continuó.

—Pero… —Ella dijo, viendo al ave en la fogata. —Esto es pato.

—No, no lo es. Sabe a gallo para mí. (*)

—No, sabe a pato. —Ella le dio una mirada preocupada. —¿Has estado matando patos todo este tiempo, no?

—Y otras cosas.

—Tienes suerte de no haber cazado nada venenoso todavía. —Murmuró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Se habían internado a través del grueso bosque tropical aquí, y desde la más pequeña hormiga hasta el más grande herbívoro, había muchísimas cosas en este bosque que podían matarlos apenas los tocaran. Los patos, sin embargo, eran bastante seguros.

Ella miró lo que quedaba sobre el fuego. El esqueleto estaba casi desnudo de su lado, y Sasuke apenas había tocado su mitad. —¿Te vas a comer ese muslo? —Preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —¿Siempre comes tanto?

—Tómalo como un halago a tus habilidades culinarias. —Le dijo. —Esto es tan rico como cualquier cosa servida en los restaurantes de Ame.

—¿Eso es lo que hiciste ahí? —Murmuró. —¿Con Kakashi? ¿Bebieron vino y cenaron? Es una buena forma de tratar a un rehén.

—Él no iba a dejar que me muriera de hambre. —Sakura dijo, frunciéndole el ceño. El pensar en Kakashi fue suficiente como para cortarle el apetito con mucha rapidez, y se atrapó picando sin interés su comida.

—¿Por qué te trajo a Ame para empezar? —Sasuke preguntó. —Seguro que él sabía que tendrías mayores probabilidades de escapar desde ahí, junto con múltiples formas de contactar a Konoha.

Ella suspiró. —Sí, él sabía… y él creyó que estaba comenzando a confiar en él, así que también confió en mí. Pero la razón por la que vinimos fue porque quería entregar en adopción al bebé, y para hacer eso teníamos que alejarnos del Feudo Zuru. Él sólo estaba intentando ayudarme.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo traicionaste?

—Tiene que ver con que el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones, no sé. —Ella echó los huesos hacia la fogata y se chupó los dedos. —Por un tiempo creí que estaba preparada para regresar a Konoha con él y mantener sus malditos secretos mientras su familia no causara más problemas. Pero entonces…

—Entonces Iwa comenzó su campaña de nuevo. —Sasuke adivinó. —¿Y él cambió de opinión?

—Tal vez. Solo lo drogue y me escapé antes de que pudiera pensar en una nueva manera de mantenerme callada.

—¿Así que ya no tienes planes de entregar al niño?

—Tal vez sí.—Ella suspiró de nuevo, pasándose las manos por el vientre. Algunas cosas estaban sintiéndose muy apretadas estos días. —Tal vez no.

—¿El padre está esperando en Konoha? ¿Esa es la razón por la que estabas intentando entregarlo afuera?

Casi… pero no era realmente eso. —Parece que tengo que recordarte que no es asunto tuyo. —Sakura le informó con amargura. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más, y en silencio terminaron el resto de su comida, rellenaron sus cantimploras en un estanque cercano, y apagaron con tierra la fogata. Era tiempo de moverse de nuevo.

Todavía estaban a casi un día de llegar a la aldea donde ella tendría que encontrarse con el equipo de Konoha, pero a la velocidad que iba eso podría ser solo un deseo. Sasuke _no era ni de lejos _tan paciente como Kakashi había sido durante su viaje a Ame. Cuando Sakura decía que necesitaba descansar su espalda y pies, Sasuke suspiraba e incluso se mostraba como si ella le estuviera haciendo más largo el viaje, lo que no entendía porque no había razón alguna por la que él quisiera estar tan rápidamente en la aldea. Si ella le escuchaba, Sakura se disculparía en voz alta de manera sarcástica por estar tan jodidamente embarazada y resultar un inconveniente para él y comentaría que las cosas serían mucho más rápidas si él le cargaba.

Entonces él se quedaría callado como un hombre contemplando cómo sería ser aplastado por un elefante.

* * *

La aldea fronteriza quedaba directamente al este de Ame. Y también el feudo Zuru. Aunque el lugar estaba a muchos kilómetros de donde pasaban, Sakura no podía quitarse de encima la fea sensación de que iban caminando en la dirección equivocada y que la distancia entre ella y el clan Hatake estaba volviéndose cada vez más corta.

Se detuvieron para descansar junto a un viejo árbol que estaba casi negro junto al camino. Sakura lo reconoció de su primer viaje a través del País de la Lluvia cerca de cinco meses atrás. —Estamos a tres horas lejos del Feudo Zuru. —Recordó con incomodidad.

—Y a dos de la aldea del encuentro. —Apuntó, luego notó que ella iba detrás de él. —No me digas que necesitas otro descanso.

—Oh, no dejes que te detenga. —Sakura gruñó. —Eres bienvenido a adelantarte.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuántos meses tienes? Por cómo suena debe estar a punto de nacer.

—Tengo _ocho _meses. —Gruñó.

—Estás horriblemente pesada para tener ocho, ¿Son gemelos?

—Agradezco que sientas la necesidad de apuntar eso por mí.

—¿O quizás vaya a ser un bebé gordo?

—¿Podrías-?

—Tal vez se parezca a su padre, ¿Chouji?

Él estaba intentando hacerla enojar deliberadamente, calentando su temperamento para hacerla escupir la identidad del padre. Pero él podía molestarla todo lo que quisiera –no existía técnica de interrogación alguna que le hiciera admitir que había dormido con Hatake Kakashi, y definitivamente no a su primer amor.

—Sólo estás deseando que hubieras sido tú. —Remarcó altanera, esperando terminar su interés poniéndolo a la defensiva.

Pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros y dijo. —Sí. Tal vez.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe. —Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso.

Él siguió caminando. —Yo nunca bromeo. —Dijo con simpleza. —Siempre he querido que mi clan resurja, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca te he considerado como una posible candidata.

¡Nada romántico como típicamente era! Sasuke ni siquiera consideraba a sus amantes como 'parejas' sino como máquinas incubadoras para sus gloriosos genes. También Sakura estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca hubiera querido ser la mujer que él eligiera para comenzar una enorme nueva familia. Eso no quería decir que tenía que decirle la verdad. —¿Por qué querría ayudarte con eso? —Preguntó altanera, acelerando para alcanzarlo. —Tengo _algo_ de respeto por mí misma, sabes.

—Eso está bien. Me he cruzado con muchas otras mujeres que harían el trabajo igual de bien. —Dijo con indiferencia. —Pero es un desperdicio…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Que una kunoichi con tus talentos y poder quede atrapada a los veintiuno cambiando pañales por culpa de un hombre que no lo vale. —Dijo. —Quizá para Konoha era mejor que hubieras muerto. No serás de utilidad para ellos ahora.

—Tener un bebé no es el fin del mundo. —Sakura le dijo con amargura, aunque con frecuencia ella se sentía de esa forma a veces.

—¿El padre va a ayudarte? —Sasuke preguntó.

Ella pensó en la aparente oferta entusiasta de Kakashi de darle apoyo si ella elegía quedárselo, pero todavía temía que él estuviera intentando _comprar _su silencio. Kakashi podía ser fríamente lógico a veces, y otras perfectamente sentimental. Era posible que quisiera arreglarlo para que volverse contra él significara comprometer el bienestar de su propio hijo, y también era posible que entregara todos sus datos bancarios solo para mantenerla feliz y calmar su culpa. —Él dijo que lo haría. —Dijo con franqueza. —Por mucho que eso implique.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de pararse en seco en el camino. Sakura había concluido que él no era capaz de sonreír esos días, porque de otra manera sus labios se habrían curveado en una victoriosa sonrisa presumida. —Entonces no es nadie de Konoha. —Dijo.

Sakura se detuvo con un inseguro ceño fruncido. —¿Perdón?

—No le dijiste a nadie que estabas embrazada antes de que salieras en esta misión extendida porque te habrían detenido, ni le habrías dicho a alguien que te hubiera detenido, y no has tenido contacto con Konoha desde que me dijiste que Kakashi te había mantenido aislada. —Dijo. —Así que eso quiere decir que si has estado en contacto con el padre, él debió haber estado en el Feudo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo descartando candidatos. Hay como trescientos hombres más o menos viviendo y trabajando ahí. —Le informó.

—Y tú tal vez te bajaste las bragas para cada uno de ellos por lo que sé, sí, pero tienes _ocho meses _de embarazo, y hace ocho meses tú estabas intercambiando golpes conmigo en una provincia al noroeste del País del Fuego y ciertamente para nada cerca del Feudo Zuru. Así que me pregunto con ¿Qué hombre estabas en ese entonces que también estaba contigo, después, en el feudo…?

Una punzada de irritación y humillación le recorrió las venas. —¡De acuerdo, detective! —Dijo cortante y con frialdad. Todo lo que necesitaba era un ayudante y un cajón lleno de sospechosos.

—Nunca hubiera creído que tenías un fetichismo por los maestros, Sakura. —Replicó.

—¡No es- nunca he- no con Kakashi! —Mintió furiosamente. —¡Que te atrevieras a sugerir eso es enfermo y perverso!

—No creo ser el enfermo y perverso aquí. —Dijo un poquito autosuficiente. —Recuerda. Puedo saber cuándo estás mintiendo- tu voz se agudiza.

—¡Odio eso! —Dijo con una vehemencia que incluso le sorprendió. —¡Odio que creas conocerme luego de todos estos años! Crees que me conoces bien, pero-

—Te conozco bien. —Protestó simplemente. —No te preocupes. No es como si pensara menos de ti por cogerte a nuestro loco maestro. De hecho estoy impresionado.

El rostro de Sakura se acaloró sin que Sasuke lo supiera. —No me tomó mucho convencerlo. —Dijo entre dientes. Él ni siquiera se había molestado en _pretender _resistirse como un superior más profesional tal vez hubiera hecho la primera vez que le besó. Eso podría haber sido una señal de advertencia.

—No, quiero decir, estoy impresionado por lo que estás haciendo ahora. —Aclaró. —Estás dispuesta a apuñalar en la espalda a tu amante por el bien de tu aldea. No muchas personas elegirían lealtad sobre el amor, pero eres más despiadada de lo que pareces, ¿Huh? Eres realmente una kunoichi de alto nivel. Me pregunto ¿Qué le sucedió a la chica que dijo que haría todo por mí y me rogó ir conmigo cuando dejé Konoha?

—Terminó embarazada. —Sakura dijo cortante. —Y se dio cuenta que los hombres existen para hacer caer a las mujeres.

—Y que el control natal es para perdedores, ¿huh?

—¡Al menos no sigo siendo virgen! —Replicó.

—No soy virgen, ¿Quién te dijo que soy virgen?

—Estás mintiendo. Sé cuando estás mintiendo- tu voz se vuelve profunda cuando tu masculinidad es amenazada.

Si él tenía una réplica la olvidó cuando los arbustos a medios metros se agitaron. Sakura y Sasuke se giraron con rapidez para ver la fuente del ruido, y Sakura se relajó al ver a un conejito saltando entre las hierbas para mordisquear algunas hojas. Conociendo su suerte, ella ya estaba esperando que un Hatake le saltara encima.

—¿Qué es? —Sasuke preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en dirección del pequeño herbívoro.

Sakura le miró de soslayo. —Sólo es uno de esos tigres gigantes por los que el País de la Lluvia es famoso. Se ve algo hambriento.

Sasuke puso la mano en su espada.

—No voy a comer tigre para la cena. —Le advirtió. —Así que no te molestes.

—Será mejor que nos movamos si no queremos ser la cena _del tigre._ —Dijo en voz baja.

Los ciegos podían ser muy divertidos, Sakura descubrió. Era una pena que él no regresaría a Konoha- alguien como Naruto tendría infinita diversión a expensas de su amigo ciego. Aunque quizás él sabía eso y esa era otra razón por la que ni siquiera se acercaba. Aunque pensándolo-

—Está bien si quieres que partamos caminos aquí. —Le dijo. —Sólo son un par de horas caminando, si no quieres chocar con nadie de Konoha.

Él pensó en ello algunos segundos. —¿Y dejar que te coman los tigres? Sólo sigamos caminando por ahora. _Yo _decidiré cuando esté en riesgo.

* * *

Cuando tuvieron que parar cada hora o así en consideración a todos los dolores y calambres de Sakura, las últimas tres horas hacia la aldea se volvieron cinco. Para cuando las primeras casas comenzaron a aparecer, estaba cerca de ser media noche y sin señales de vida nocturna en ese pequeño lugar todo estaba horrorosamente silencioso. El golpear la puerta de la posada provocó que un hombrecito irritable en sus pijamas saliera no muy complacido de haber sido despertado tan tarde. Sin embargo, no estaba tan molesto cuando recibió el dinero de Sakura por una habitación y cuando notó su condición, también bajó el precio.

Estar embarazada al menos tenía _algunas _ventajas.

—Habitación seis, al final del corredor. —Dijo, y con un bostezo desapareció de vuelta hacia su cama.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, asombrada de que él todavía estuviera con ella, pero él no parecía interesado en irse todavía así que ella se encogió de hombros y lo condujo a la habitación que rentaron. Era agradable y limpio con una cama doble y un par de puertas de cristal que conducían a un balcón oscuro. Sakura dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la cama dando un suspiro de contento. —Está mejor. —Susurró, e intentó no pensar en que el viaje hacia Konoha sería cinco veces más largo y tedioso.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sasuke estaba de pie, tocando con una mano las puertas de cristal y descubriendo el clóset. —¿Cuándo llegará Konoha? —Le preguntó.

—En dos días, si se apresuran. —Dijo. Ella ya estaba moviendo las almohadas para acomodarlas alrededor de ella en un cómodo nido.

—Entonces puedo quedarme aquí contigo, por un rato. —Decidió.

Sakura no dijo nada. No sentía necesidad de alejarlo, no mientras todavía existiera la posibilidad de que Kakashi pudiera atraparla antes que cualquiera de Konoha llegara. Él no era _gran _compañía, pero ciertamente no era la peor con quien había estado y si él quería quedarse por alguna rara preocupación por su bienestar, ¿Quién era ella para desanimarlo? Pero… —No vas a dormir en esta cama. —Le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Kakashi incontables veces.

—Dudo que haya espacio para mí.

Aunque pensándolo bien. —Si sólo te vas a quedar para insultarme, puedes irte.

—De cualquier forma no quiero dormir. Alguien tiene que hacer guardia. —Dijo él, encontrando la silla junto a la cama. —O lo que sea.

Sakura se acomodó en la cama con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella sabía que no era sólo el hacer guardia. Ella ya le había traicionado una vez por capricho y él no iba a cerrar los ojos y dormir en su presencia en caso de que decidiera hacerlo de nuevo. Habiendo usado lo último de sus sedantes en Kakashi, Sasuke no estaba en peligro. Pero incluso si ella tenía la capacidad de neutralizarlo ahora, Sakura no creía que lo hiciera.

Todas las cosas que él había dicho de Konoha… él _en verdad _la odiaba. No sólo esta particular aldea sino todo lo que representaba, y todas las aldeas como ella. Él odiaba la institucionalización de su comercio, y la presunta autoridad que tenían para perseguir a cualquier ninja que permaneciera libre. Y si todo lo que quería Sasuke era libertad, ya no creía que pudiera _intentar _capturarlo de nuevo. Quizá, como Kakashi había dicho, todo el mundo estaría más feliz si le dejaran a él vivir como deseaba hacerlo.

Y esto realmente no era diferente de lo que el Clan Hatake pensaba de las aldeas. Y si ella no podía encontrar la voluntad de entregar a Sasuke, ¿Era justo esperar que Kakashi le diera la espalda a su familia?

* * *

Haber perdido una noche de sueño y caminar todo el día finalmente le había cobrado factura a Sakura la mañana siguiente. Despertó sintiéndose adolorida y abusada y con un reloj en la pared que le dijo que había dormido demasiado. La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, y su estómago daba fuertes dolores por haber sido descuidado por tanto tiempo.

Se levantó temblorosamente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. —¿Sasuke? —Llamó en voz alta, mientras intentaba quitarse la vista borrosa.

Pero no había señal de él en ningún lado; ¿Se habría ido ya? ¿Sin ni siquiera decir una palabra? ¿O había ido al baño en la noche y se había perdido? Bueno, no. Este era un tipo que podía cruzar el País del Fuego para llegar al País de la Lluvia y de ahí hacia el País del Rayo sin ayuda. Podría encontrar un maldito baño si quisiera. Parecía que simplemente se había ido y no iba a esperar por incómodas despedidas.

Bostezando con rigidez y estirándose, buscó entre sus cosas algo para sentirse un poco más fresca. Todavía paranoica sobre el olor a aguas residuales, olió todo antes de ponérselo, y no estaba del todo convencida sobre que _no _oliera como estiércol. El agua del lago y jabón no habían hecho tanto.

Saltó cuando la puerta detrás de ella se abrió.

—Hay un onsen al final de la calle. —Sasuke dijo. Su cabello estaba mojado y su uniforme de ninja de la nube había sido cambiado por algo que encajaba más con el territorio del País de la Lluvia. —Pasando al hombre que grita que vende pollo frito que huele a rata frita.

—¿No puedes diferenciar pato de pollo, pero puedes diferenciar pollo de rata? —Algo raro pasaba. Ella le miró de arriba para abajo con cuidado, preguntándose de donde había sacado sus prendas de civil. Probablemente ahora había un pobre granjero desnudo e inconsciente en uno de los callejones de la aldea. —Creí que te habías ido.

—Sí. Para bañarme. —Levantó los hombros y olfateó. —Y tú deberías hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, bien. —Suspiró. —Capto la indirecta. —Agradeció porque él no pudiera ver la sonrisa que había intentado deprimir al descubrir que él se había quedado con ella. Si Konoha tardaba otro día en llegar, probablemente él se quedaría con ella hasta la noche. Quizás él no fuera la persona más sencilla de tratar, era más como un hermano errante o un primo que no importaba –la familia era la familia, y con todos sus defectos, ella estaba agradecida por tenerlo ahí.

—Regresaré en un rato. —Le dijo mientras sacaba algo del dinero que había sacado de los bolsillos de Kakashi y fue en búsqueda del onsen, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sasuke.

Era pequeño, pero estaba limpio, y la mayoría de las otras bañistas estaban en sus cincuenta, el cual parecía ser el punto en la vida en que las mujeres veían a los niños de otras personas a través de lentes rosas ahora que sus hijos se habían vuelto adultos nada adorables. Desde el momento en que Sakura se hundió en las aguas comunales, tuvo que lidiar una letanía de preguntas y comentarios.

—¿Es el primero que tendrás?

—Seguro que das a luz cualquier día de estos.

—¡Debes estar muy emocionada!

—¿Amamantarás o usarás formula?

—¿Cuál será su nombre?

—¿Un chico? ¡Tu esposo debe estar tan orgulloso!

Y porque Sakura no quería exponer las complejidades de su vida en este preciso momento, ella sólo sonrió y asintió y dijo que: sí, su esposo estaba orgulloso, que él estaba esperando por ella en la posada, que estaban de camino a su hogar, y que vivirían felizmente por siempre ante tal simpleza y alegría.

Quizás eran todas las preguntas incómodamente personales que venían de personas que bien intencionadamente asumían que ella _debía _estar feliz y era abierta sobre su bebé, pero Sakura estaba comenzado a sentirse fastidiada y vulnerable, como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella, fuera de su vista en la periferia. Sin importar cuantas veces Sakura mirara a su alrededor en la pequeña área de baño, todo lo que veía era a otras mujeres y tampoco podía sentir a algún mirón escondiéndose del otro lado de las divisiones.

Un aleteo y un fuerte graznido hicieron resollar a Sakura y casi se hundió totalmente en el agua. Ella miró por encima de su hombro y vio a un enorme cuervo negro sentado en la alta valla de madera detrás de ella, con un caracol atrapado en su pico.

Era sólo un ave… y probablemente estaba siendo tonta, pero no pudo evitar pensar en los aviarios al fondo del Feudo donde había fila tras fila de tales aves para servir al Clan Hatake. Sakura se hundió un poquito más en el agua y se aseguró con fuerza la toalla alrededor de su cabeza. El cuervo no le prestó particular atención a ella y reventó su premio contra la valla y alegremente devoró el caracol. Cuando finalmente se alejó con un gran aleteo, Sakura decidió que había tenido suficiente y salió del agua para secarse y vestirse. Al menos se sentía un poco más humana ahora que finalmente había tenido un buen baño caliente para aliviar sus adoloridos músculos, aunque todavía no podía sacarse la sensación de _persecución _que le provocaba picazón.

Tan pronto como salió de los vestidores vio a Sasuke esperando por ella en la entrada.

—¿Ese es tu esposo? —Una mujer curiosa preguntó.

—Sí. —Sakura mintió, porque era más sencillo que explicar que él era un viejo compañero de equipo que casi le había matado algunos meses atrás.

Sasuke debió reconocer sus pisadas, porque él miró hacia su dirección mientras se aproximaba. —No tenías que venir por mí, yo misma podía regresar sola a la posada. —Dijo.

—Me preocupa algo de esta aldea. —Dijo a manera de explicación.

Sakura vio la ordinaria calle y a su gente ordinaria. Algunas veces enfrentar lo ordinario podía ser desconcertante para personas como ellos que fueron entrenados para sospechar más de lo ordinario. La inquietud estaba ahí, pero Sakura se obligó a encogerse de hombros y pasarlo. No había manera en que Sasuke jugara con sus inseguridades y le hiciera dejar este lugar –no cuando finalmente podría hacer contacto con Konoha. —Sólo estás paranoico. —Dijo quitándole importancia. —¿Te gustaría algo de pollo frito?

—Rata frita. —Le corrigió.

—Si estuvieras tan hambriento como yo, no serías tan quisquilloso. —Replicó.

Parte del grupo de mujeres con las que Sakura se había bañado salieron y la reconocieron. —Felicitaciones. —Dijeron al hombre que asumieron era su esposo. —Debes ser un padre orgulloso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Pero no es mío.

Las mujeres lucieron confusas, y justo cuando la comprensión desaprobatoria comenzaba a aparecer, Sakura tomó a Sasuke de la manga y empezó a arrestarlo de vuelta hacia la posada. —Está bien, comeré después. —Balbuceó. —Si estás tan preocupado por esta aldea, quedémonos en la posada hasta mañana.

—Me voy esta noche. —Le recordó.

—Sí, sí, lo sé…—Suspiró.

Quizá fue haber visto el cuervo, o los comentarios de preocupación que Sasuke emitió sobre la aldea, pero Sakura se sintió obligada a cerrar las ventanas y ponerle pasador a la puerta en el momento en que entraron a su habitación. Sasuke siguió sus movimientos en la habitación con algo de interés. —Konoha quizá no esté aquí mañana. —Le dijo.

Ella le miró, ofendida. —Por supuesto que lo harán. Lo arreglé por telegrama.

—Sí, pero la frontera del País de la Lluvia ha estado custodiada por un buen rato ya. Fue difícil para mí cruzarla sin que me detectaran, así que dudo que será así de sencillo para un grupo más grande de ninjas de Konoha cruzar el País de la Lluvia. Están en guerra, sabes.

—Todo el mundo dice eso. —Sakura suspiró, exasperada. —¿Desde cuándo el País del Fuego ha estado en guerra con el País de Lluvia-?

—Desde hace veinticinco años. —Sasuke dijo estoicamente. —Ame nunca firmó el tratado de paz. Odian a Konoha hasta este día por derrotarlos en la última guerra.

—Ame debe ser tu hogar espiritual entonces. —Remarcó monótona, moviéndose para sentarse en la cama.

—Tampoco creo que tú la tengas fácil una vez que cruces la frontera. —Murmuró. —Tal vez te convendría quedarte en este país después de todo.

Sakura bufó con molestia. —Claro que sí.

—Hablo en serio. Todo lo que te espera es que te juzguen y una maternidad opresiva. ¿Por qué querrías eso? —Preguntó.

—Cállate, Sasuke… —Murmuró, su rostro poniéndose ardiente con una fuerte mezcla de emociones que no podía identificar.

Él se encogió de hombros y fue a pararse cerca de la ventana, parecía que estaba sintiendo la luz en su rostro. —Te das cuenta que si regresas a casa embarazada, ¿Probablemente tus amigos y compañeros se avergonzarán de que lo críes tú sola? Entrégalo en adopción aquí y nadie será testigo allá en Konoha. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo contra tu propio beneficio.

Sakura se sentó en silencio, sus brazos envolviendo su vientre y acariciándole inconscientemente. —Nadie va a obligarme. —Dijo con firmeza. —Ya lo he decidido.

Él volvió la vista hacia ella, cuestionándola silenciosamente.

—Me voy a quedar al bebé. Es mío. Es mi bebé. Es mi hijo.

Sasuke siempre se veía indiferente, pero ahora él sólo parecía incrédulo. —También es el bebé de Kakashi. El Hijo de Kakashi; ¿No crees que eso creará complicaciones en el futuro?

—Entregarlo a extraños no cambiará eso, y no creo que podré vivir con ello si lo hiciera. —Dijo, su voz volviéndose más fuerte mientras hablaba como si sus propios pensamientos sobre el tema estuvieran comenzando a ganar convicción. —Incluso si tengo dificultades y tengo que pedirles cosas a mis amigos, y si tengo que renunciar a mi trabajo y estar contando mis centavos- esta es mi responsabilidad. Me las arreglaré. Será una persona, y no puedo simplemente arrojarlo a los misericordiosos brazos de alguien más porque estoy un poco asustada _ahora._

Sasuke suspiró y retiró de nuevo la mirada. —Es tu vida, y es tan tuya para arruinarla como quieras.

—No creo que pueda arruinarla más de lo que ya está. —Se lamentó. —Desde que tuve la brillante idea de besar a un borracho pervertido, mi vida estaba-

—Shh. —Sasuke interrumpió cortante.

Medio ofendida por ser interrumpida mientras comenzaba a sacárselo, y medio preocupada por la tensa expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, Sakura se quedó rígida en la cama y escuchó con atención. No podía escuchar nada, pero todo el mundo decía que los ciegos poseían mejor audición desde que era su sentido principal al no contar con visión.

Después de algunos latidos de silencio, Sakura abrió la boca para preguntar qué había escuchado- pero él sólo levantó su dedo antes de que ella hablara. Usando la misma máscara tensa, se movió hacia la puerta y giró la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando cuidadosamente algo del otro lado. Justo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de relajarse, Sasuke repentinamente retrocedió con rapidez-

Justo a tiempo para evitar el puño electrizante que explotó a través del panel. Astillas volaron- Sakura contuvo su shock y se levantó con rapidez para poner la cama entre ella y la puerta. Su instinto entrenado le dijo que necesitaba un arma –cualquier arma- pero el objeto más afilado que tenía a la mano eran las agujas de tejer asomándose de su bolsa.

Eran mejor que nada.

Sasuke sacó su espada y Sakura blandió sus agujas, y la mano enguantada que cruzaba la puerta calmadamente se movió para quitarle el seguro de la puerta. El brazo desapareció, y un segundo después la puerta rota se abrió.

—¿Quién es? —Sasuke le preguntó.

El estómago de Sakura se hundió, pero nunca bajó las agujas. —Kakashi. —Dijo con pesadez.

El primero en moverse fue Sasuke. Más rápido de lo que la vista podía seguir, se lanzó rápidamente mientras sacaba su espada y un veloz paso hacia atrás fue lo que evitó que Kakashi terminara con el estómago abierto. Una lámpara en la mesa cerca de la puerta cayó en dos pedazos.

—¡No! —Sakura gritó, no segura de a quién le estaba hablando.

Algo en el equilibrio de Sasuke falló –una leve vacilación para seguir su golpe con una penetración- y a través de esa pequeña abertura, Kakashi tomó su ventaja sin ninguna indecisión. Él avanzó y tomó la muñeca de Sasuke mientras simultáneamente apretó los dedos contra su garganta, forzando al hombre más joven a reclinarse contra la cama con una tos apretada. Una carga eléctrica pulsó. Sin preparación, Kakashi retrocedió e inmediatamente fue atrapado del chaleco y arrojado, con un solo brazo, en un movimiento que Sakura reconoció. Sasuke lo había, después de todo, usado en ella meses atrás cuando casi se había roto la cabeza contra el puente de piedra.

El cuerpo de Kakashi se estrelló esta vez con las puertas de cristal, y él se derrumbó ahí mientras triángulos de cristal caían sobre él.

—¡No hagan nada estúpido! —Siseó a los dos. —¡No puedo sanar a ninguno!

Pero la pelea no había terminado, y Kakashi se levantó con rigidez, encogiéndose de hombros para sacarse los trocitos de cristal que cubrían sus ropas. Sin palabras tomó un puñado del suelo y los arrojó hacia Sasuke-

Otro golpe de explosiones eléctricas. El cristal se volvió polvo antes de que golpeara a Sasuke –pero el ruido había ocultado el sonido de las pisadas de Kakashi mientras se movía. Él atrapó al joven por sorpresa, llevándolo contra la pared con la suficiente fuerza como para que se le cayera la espada. Sakura observó cuando Sasuke recurría con a su mejor defensa de combate cuerpo a cuerpo: Chidori Nagase. Sin embargo, a medida que la carga eléctrica se acumulaba alrededor de su cuerpo –esa que podía alejar a grupos de personas de él de manera más efectiva que cualquier golpe-, se generaba una carga igual alrededor de Kakashi.

Sasuke repentinamente se convulsionó y contrajo de dolor contra la pared. Kakashi le había tomado de las muñecas, combatiendo su chakra con el propio, y forzándolo en Sasuke de una manera que sólo podría ser agonizante.

—No uses mis propios trucos contra mí, Sasuke. —Gruñó, mientras los ojos de Sasuke se ponían en blanco. —Ni siquiera tú puedes ganar contra el sharingan.

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, la cabeza de Sasuke se fue hacia adelante. Cuando Kakashi retrocedió, él se deslizó al suelo como un hombre muerto.

Quizás él _era _un hombre muerto…

Kakashi se giró y la miró a ella, y por primera vez desde que había entrado finalmente ella pudo verle bien. Y no fue lindo. Bajo su ojo derecho había una enorme mancha negra, gruesa como aceite, y por la forma en que su ojo se veía caído –como si el lado derecho de su cara se hubiera hundido o derretido- Sakura inmediatamente reconoció que tenía roto su pómulo. ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Gracias. —Dijo él, moviendo las manos hacia ella. Sakura no se había dado cuenta que todavía estaba blandiendo sus agujas hacia él hasta que se las arrebató de las manos y se movió de nuevo hacia Sasuke. Él las clavó en las mangas del chico inconsciente, manteniéndolo sujeto al suelo.

¿Entonces tal vez no estaba todavía muerto?

Kakashi se sentó en la cama con un suspiro. La palma que él se había cortado con los trozos de cristal estaba sobre su regazo, y él se detuvo por un momento para quitarse los pedazos que quedaban. —No sé, —Comenzó a decir con cansancio. —si estoy rescatando a la princesa del bandido, o si estoy derrotando a su caballero de brillante armadura.

Su primer error fue asumir que ella era algún tipo de princesa. —Eres demasiado feo para ser el héroe, Kakashi.

Él apuntó su rostro destrozado. —Probablemente esto sea tu culpa.

—Yo no hice eso. —Se quejó indignada. —Sólo te drogué…

—Realmente hubiera deseado que no lo hubieras hecho. —Dijo con otro ligero suspiro, y Sakura se preguntó cuan rápidamente se había dado cuenta de lo que ella había hecho luego de despertar solo en esa habitación en Ame.

—¿Nos seguiste? —Demandó saber. —¿Desde Ame?

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Me rendí. Estaba demasiado cansado de buscar tu rastro y demasiado enfermo de estarte persiguiendo.

—Y sin embargo estás aquí. —Apuntó con frialdad, mientras una briza entraba por la ventana rota y llenaba la habitación. —Konoha estará aquí mañana… y cuando lleguen, deberías estar tan lejos como sea posible si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Él sólo la miró.

—Lo siento. —Dijo, tropezándose incómodamente. —Les envié un mensaje. Yo… yo les dije todo sobre ti y tu familia. Si te encuentran aquí, no sé lo que te harán.

Kakashi regresó su mirada al suelo.

—Entonces… entonces deberías irte. —Finalizó con la voz gruesa. —Antes de que te atrapen.

Ella observó mientras él metía la mano en su chaleco y sacaba una arrugada tarjeta rosa. La arrojó en el suelo a sus pies, manchándola con sangre en el proceso. Confusa, pero curiosa, consiguió acuclillarse para levantarla.

Su corazón casi se detenía.

—Konoha no vendrá. —Dijo con la voz plana. —Cuando desperté en Ame, seguí tu rastro. Encontré esto en la oficina de telégrafos.

Era su telegrama. El mensaje que había intentado enviar.

—No contacten Kakashi ni invocaciones. —Recitó él, como si se hubiera aprendido las palabras de memoria. —Comprometida. Mercenarios son Hatake. Líder es Hatake Karasu. Por favor, instruyan equipo, encontrarme en 9 48 0, 105 49 59. No contacten Kakashi. (**)

Él lo había interceptado. Era su propia culpa. Si le hubiera dado una dosis más fuerte, hubiera dormido mucho más, y si él hubiera dormido más nunca hubiera llegado a la oficina de telegramas antes de que enviaran el mensaje, y entonces él nunca hubiera sabido donde encontrarla, y Konoha estaría a la vuelta de la esquina… y… y…

Sakura dejó caer la inútil tarjeta y presionó las manos contra su rostro. —¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto? —Suplicó. —¡Sólo déjame ir! ¡Nunca te hice nada!

—¡No me hables así! —Gruñó él. —No disfruto nada de esto más que tú, Sakura. Si dependiera de mí, Sasuke podría escoltarte de regreso todo el camino hacia Konoha por todo lo que me importa.

—¡No pretendas que no tienes elección! ¡Podrías dejarme ir justo ahora, pero estás demasiado ocupado lamiendo las botas de Karasu para usar tu propia voluntad! —Le acusó.

—Podría dejarte ir justo ahora. —Admitió. —Pero hay quince hombres bajando las escaleras que no estarían de acuerdo. Intenté convencerlos de que no vale la pena que te regresen, pero Karasu piensa diferente. Ni siquiera puedo hablar con él de eso ahora.

Sakura se le quedó viendo con fuerza. —¿De qué estás hablando? —Susurró. —¿Por qué demonios _Karasu _me querría de vuelta?

—Porque Toshio está muerto. —Kakashi le dijo con simpleza. —La familia Zuru ahora carece de un heredero, y Karasu quiere asegurarse que _tu _hijo herede el Feudo para que el dinero termine dentro del clan. Lo siento, Sakura, pero él debió haber estado planeando esto desde hace tiempo.

¿'Tu' _hijo? ¿Qué había pasado con _nuestro _hijo? _—Su cabeza estaba sacudiéndose de lado a lado, incapaz de detenerse. —No. No. —Dijo ella. —Eso no va a suceder. Este bebé es _mío, _no de Toshio. No se lo voy a dar a esa familia. No en ese lugar.

Kakashi se levantó por completo lo que ordinariamente era imponente cuando su rostro _no _estaba desfigurado. —¿Es eso lo que has decidido? —Le preguntó bruscamente. —Sabes que cualquier niño criado como el heredero Zuru recibirá todo. Él será protegido por el clan Hatake.

—¡Eso no va a suceder! ¡Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que él se vuelva como Toshio- absolutamente no! —Gruñó, y dios santo ella esperaba que se tipo se hubiera caído en un molino de carne. —Y la protección de tu clan no significa nada para mí. Preferiría enviarlo para ser criado por una jauría de lobos rabiosos que permitirle caer en las garras de esa familia. Te lo dije, este es _mi _bebé. ¡Yo soy la única que lo criará!

—¿Las garras de mi familia, huh? ¿Eso me incluye? —Se preguntó.

Sakura cuadró sus hombros. —No es… factible. —Dijo penosamente.

—Oh, lo sé. Una vez que regreses Konoha, no hay esperanza para mí, lo sé. Al menos intenta recordarme con cariño.

—¿Qué? —Ella le frunció el ceño. Sus palabras no parecían estar siguiendo la conversación.

Kakashi suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. —Regresa a Konoha, Sakura. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Lamento si piensas que soy un cobarde, pero no puedo volver contigo. Prefiero permanecer como un hombre libre aquí donde seré más útil para todos.

Su boca se abrió en sorpresa, incapaz de formar algún pensamiento más allá de 'Oh' por un largo rato. —Entonces… ¿Finalmente estás escogiendo a tu familia, verdad?

—No estoy escogiendo. —Dijo con simpleza. —Alguien necesita mantener una rienda sobre ellos y no puedo hacer eso desde el interior de una celda en Konoha. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Sakura no estaba segura de poder confiar en lo que escuchaba. —¿Realmente me vas a dejar ir?

—Vine aquí con los otros para darte una oportunidad para escapar. —Le explicó. —Úsala sabiamente. Hay una salida trasera en este lugar, y si necesitas ir al norte yo los llevaré al sur buscando cierta distracción.

—¿Distracción?

Kakashi se giró hacia el chico tendido en el suelo. —Puedes dejar de pretender que estás inconsciente. No vas a escuchar nada interesante.

Sasuke se levantó con un suspiro, sacándose una de las agujas que mantenían clavadas sus mangas. —Estoy algo decepcionado. Todo este tiempo ella estuvo haciéndome pensar que la mantuviste encerrada en una jaula, pero la verdad es que ella te tiene completamente domado.

—Por lo que se ve también te tiene comiendo de su mano. —Kakashi remarcó. —¿Estás dispuesto a hacerle un último favor?

—Quizás. —Sasuke gruñó, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas, y Sakura se preguntó si él se había fingido derrotado sólo para escuchar a escondidas. —Mientras no me aleje demasiado de mi camino.

—Quince hombres están bajando las escaleras, esperan algo de acción. Crea una distracción y condúcelos al sur.

La barbilla de Sasuke se levantó.

Kakashi pareció darse cuenta que ya no era el líder de equipo y cerró su ojo brevemente como si estuviera rogando por paciencia. —Por favor. —Dijo. —Por Sakura.

—No lo sé. —Sasuke murmuró. —Suena como mucho esfuerzo y riesgo cuando ella simplemente podría regresar pacíficamente al Feudo.

—Oh, te gustaría eso- —El berrinche de Sakura fue interrumpido cuando la mano de Kakashi se posó sobre su boca.

—¿No crees poder manejar a quince hombres? —Preguntó al joven con incredulidad.

La comisura de la boca de Sasuke se levantó en una sonrisa presumida. —La provocación sólo funciona en los inseguros, sensei. Tienes suerte de que ya tenía decidido ayudar.

Sakura sintió que respiraba con un poco más de facilidad. Ella miró a Kakashi junto a ella, a su golpeado rostro y fuertes hombros, y repentinamente fue golpeada por su inquebrantable compasión que siempre había estado allí, incluso cuando había pensado lo peor de él.

Ella no quería creer que esta podría ser la última vez que vería su rostro.

El pensamiento le asfixió. —Kakashi. —Comenzó con cuidado, tomándole la manga, insegura de lo que quería decir y cómo decirlo.

Kakashi siempre le había entendido, usualmente mejor de lo que ella lo hacía. —Nos veremos de nuevo. Lo prometo. —Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a la corona de su cabeza y la hizo descender para acariciarle con los dedos la mejilla.

Eran solo palabras. Tantas promesas hacia Sakura habían sido hechas y rotas a lo largo de los años que ya no confiaba en ellas. Sería mejor para él si nunca cruzaban sus caminos de nuevo, así que cualquier deseo de tenerlo para sí misma era una tontería sin sentido. Realmente había elegido equivocadamente al hombre para enamorarse…

Sakura se acercó para envolver los brazos alrededor de él lo mejor que podía y casi sollozaba al sentir el calor de su abrazo cerrarse alrededor de ella. —Tengo que decirles la verdad y advertirles, pero los haré entender. —Le prometió. —Tú no eres un traidor.

—Sólo escucharte decir eso es suficiente para mí. —Susurró.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Sasuke se movió incómodamente.

Era dolorosamente difícil alejarse de él, y sólo consiguió hacerlo poco a poco. Cuando él bajó la mirada hacia ella y ella levantó la mirada hacia él, y sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de él mientras las manos de él descansaban sobre sus hombros… la urgencia de besarlo fue solo descartada por el conocimiento de que sólo agravaría su herida.

Sin embargo ella no quería separarse de él y que creyera que sólo significaba para ella tanto como un abrazo. —¿Cuánto recuerdas de cuando te drogué? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—Recuerdo la fruta dragón y… no mucho más.

Así que él no recordaba los fervorosos besos que se habían dado o su deseo de quedarse con él, para siempre. Sin embargo, una cosa era confesarse a un hombre en sedantes que no recordaría sus palabras después, y otra decirle lo mismo a un hombre completamente consciente mientras otro se la pasaba haciendo ruidos maleducados para hacer que se apresuraran.

Así que en lugar de eso levantó la mano de él entre las suyas y presionó un beso en sus nudillos. En estas circunstancias, con un hombre extremadamente buscado respirando en sus cuellos y otros quince en las escaleras cuya paciencia no duraría mucho más, eso tendría que bastar.

—Llévate lo que puedas y ve al norte. —Le dijo con pesadez. —Mata cualquier cuervo que veas y muévete hacia Konoha cuando puedas. Mantendré a todos buscándote en el lugar equivocado. Sasuke y yo crearemos primero la distracción, así que tendrás que esperar algunos minutos antes de irte.

Ella asintió. No había nada más que decir.

Con una mirada caída él rodeó la cama hacia Sasuke. —Vámonos entonces. —Le dijo.

—Si me puedes seguir el ritmo. —Sasuke replicó.

—Sólo déjaselos fácil a ellos. La mayoría de ellos son solamente niños.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia la puerta rota. Él no era de los que se despedía, así que se limitó a decir un breve "Cuídate" en la dirección de Sakura antes de salir, lo que tal vez era más consideración de lo que cualquiera podría esperar. Kakashi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta después de él y le dirigió a Sakura una última mirada, como si intentara memorizarla. Ella esperaba que no fuera el caso. No quería ser recordada como la cosa gorda e hinchada que era ahora.

—Nos veremos. —Dijo suavemente, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él

Obedientemente, Sakura esperó cinco minutos. En ese tiempo ella escuchó conmoción afuera a través de la ventana rota, y gritería que se iba perdiendo en la distancia. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que las calles estaban de nuevo en calma se puso la mochila y dejó la habitación. Ella siguió la indicación de salir por la puerta trasera de la posada y salió en un callejón entre dos filas de casas, y se sintió lo suficientemente confiada en su orientación para girarse hacia el norte y comenzar a caminar. De acuerdo a los mapas que ella había memorizado el siguiente pueblo estaría a cinco kilómetros hacia el norte. Ahí podría volver a suplirse de alimentos y agua y podría volver a contactar a Konoha.

No había necesidad de preocuparse por Sasuke. Si había una cosa en la que era bueno, era en escapar, y sin duda podría mantener distraída a una pandilla de chicos Hatake por horas. Estaba más preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Kakashi si alguien descubría su engaño.

Las casas dejaron paso a las parcelas, las parcelas se mezclaron con los campos, y los campos se volvieron bosques. Sakura dirigía frecuentemente miradas por encima de su hombro para ver si alguien la seguía, y escuchaba con atención el sonido de las aves en la jungla. Había muchas, pero el sonido de un cuervo era distintivo, y si escuchaba un simple graznido o cacareo, levantaría una roca y haría lo que Kakashi había sugerido. Sus instintos raramente fallaban. No había estado tan paranoica cuando vio al cuervo que se había posado en el onsen.

Su primer descanso lo tomó en la sombra de un precipicio desmoronado lleno de rocas y musgo donde el aire era frío y húmedo. Sólo había intentado cerrar los ojos por un momento, pero la fatiga y el tranquilo bosque le sedujeron en algo cercano al estupor, y sus preocupaciones le atraparon en sus pensamientos el tiempo suficiente como para olvidarse de seguirse moviendo.

Seguía viendo la agradable sonrisita de Kakashi en su cabeza. Esa que nunca le había visto darle a alguien más que a sí misma. La primera vez que la había visto había sido en el hospital, cuando ella había despertado de una fiebre inducida por un veneno luego de una misión para encontrar a su líder de equipo sentado junto a ella. Él había dicho que no había estado para nada preocupado y le había sonreído esa tímida sonrisa a ella, incluso si el estado de sus ropas, y el crecimiento de su barba, y el enrojecimiento de sus ojos traicionaban sus comentarios.

¿Volvería a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo?

Un suave olor a tabaco cosquilleó en su nariz. Sakura arrugó el rostro. No era justo. Kakashi solía oler bien hasta que comenzó a fumar –aunque últimamente había notado que él ya no olía para nada a humo. Siempre consciente de encenderlo lejos de ella, ya no tenía tantas oportunidades ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Suponía que ahora él podía fumar todo lo que quisiera…

El olor a tabaco se hizo más fuerte, y rápidamente cayó en cuenta que no era sólo su memoria ayudándole con olores fantasmas… realmente _estaba _oliendo a tabaco.

Se sentó abruptamente, sus ojos abriéndose para fijarse en la imagen que había aparecido frente a ella. Él estaba sentado sobre uno de los hongos gigantes que crecían en los árboles todavía más enormes, pero en lugar de un cigarrillo él estaba sosteniendo una larga y delgada pipa.

—Es muy peligroso viajar sola en lugares como este. —Karasu dijo, mirando a la copa del árbol sobre él. —¿Kakashi no te dijo eso?

Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo, nunca se había sentido tan cansada en su vida como se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Oferta que No Podía Rechazar_

* * *

**Notas de la traducción: **

(*)En la versión original, Sasuke cree que ha cazado un ave que pertenece al género _Gallus_ y, como podrán suponer, es un tipo de gallo silvestre que se encuentra principalmente en las selvas el sudeste asiático (que entraría con el tipo de ecosistema que SilverShine presenta para Ame). Como hay varios tipos (y todos se llaman Gallus, y de ahí se desprenden el Iafayetti y el Gallo de Ceilán), he decidido dejarlo simplemente como gallo. Pueden buscarlo como Junglefowl, o Gallus.

(**) Realmente no sé si muchos sepan todavía lo que es un telegrama jajaja Pero para quien no, un telegrama es un mensaje que se envía con muchísima rapidez y que debe ser conciso y breve que generalmente se escribía en código Morse. Como se cobra por palabra, el mensaje siempre se abrevia, por eso puede parecer que no se escribió bien en la historia original ni en la traducción.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Seré rápida porque sólo tengo unos minutos. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. La semana pasada le dieron el alta a mi madre, así que trataré de apresurarme un poco más con las actualizaciones. Les agradezco sus buenos deseos.

Regresando a la historia... Um, Karasu no iba a dejar las cosas así como así, por más que Kakashi lo intentara, después de todo, por algo es el villano, ¿No? ¿Qué le esperará a Sakura? ¿Por qué Toshio no tuvo una muerte que le hiciera pagar sus pecados? ¿Por qué nuestros protagonistas parecen estar destinados a no ser felices? *llanto desesperado*

Ay, en fin. En serio, gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción, creo que se siente ya como si llevara siglos con ella (D: lo siento), pero en serio, creo que es una historia que vale la pena la espera (?). No olviden dejarme un comentario, que los estaré esperando con gusto. Les mando un abrazo a todos y espero tengan una bonita semana uwu


	36. La oferta que no podía rechazar

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 35**

La oferta que no podía rechazar

* * *

_En plena oscuridad, echo a caminar en tu paisaje,_

_ramas rotas me hacen tropezar mientras hablo._

_Sólo porque lo sientes, no significa que esté ahí._

* * *

Cada paso de camino de regreso al Feudo fue como caminar a través de brea. La tentación de simplemente detenerse y girarse se arrastraba sobre él como una pesada sombra, y quizás la única cosa que evitaba que regresara sus pasos hacia Sakura para despedirse de nuevo era la presencia de su clan alrededor de él. Ellos creían que él los estaba conduciendo de vuelta al Feudo. En realidad podrían estarlo llevando de vuelta con espadas alrededor de su cuello.

Si alguno de ellos notó su tosco silencio, lo achacaron a que habían fallado en su objetivo. No sólo la chica por la que iban se había escapado, también el tentador objetivo del Heredero Uchiha se había cruzado en su camino solo para deslizarse de nuevo. Lo hubieran perseguido más tiempo si Kakashi les hubiera dejado, pero tres brazos rotos habían resultado en la batalla y Sano se había ganado una herida más que fea en la cabeza; no era seguro continuar dada la reluctancia de Sasuke para contenerse con sus primos más jóvenes. Sano sólo tenía quince, y Kakashi no quería tener que disculparse con otras tías porque sus hijos hubieran terminado muertos.

—Él debió estar jugando con nosotros. ¿Viste qué rápido era ese tipo?

—Ori le dio.

—Lo dudo. Ori no puede darle a un gato muerto, ni siquiera atado a un objetivo a tres metros de distancia.

—Oye…

Kakashi les dirigió una mirada de molestia por encima de su hombro. —Dejen de quejarse, señoritas, y muevan los pies. —Ordenó.

Ellos respondieron con un silencio manso acorde, bajando la cabeza, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el agudo oído de Kakashi atrapara a alguien susurrando: —¿Cuál es _su _problema? —Pero sin importar quién había sido inmediatamente fue callado por los otros que sabían que Sasuke era el antiguo estudiante de Kakashi y que este estudiante había sido quien asesinó a su prometida.

Sin embargo ese era el menor de los problemas de Kakashi justo ahora. Él estaba más preocupado sobre si Sakura había podido o no llegar a Konoha a salvo, y el hecho de que una vez que lo hiciera, él estaría en el exilio por el resto de su vida. La tarea que le esperaba ahora era convencer a Karasu de mover al clan hacia otra casa de seguridad sin dejarle saber que esto era porque Konoha iría por ellos tan pronto como Sakura le informara a la Hokage todo lo que ella sabía.

Mientras cruzaban las puertas del Feudo Zuru, Kakashi se giró hacia el grupo. Sano estaba saliendo y entrando de la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre. —Llévenlo con Eno para que lo sane. —Dijo. —Y a cualquier otro que esté herido.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Ori apuntó hacia el rostro de Kakashi.

—Karasu no le dejará sanar eso. —Su hermano Tesuo le corrigió, antes de agregar en un susurro: —Es su castigo por lo de Reika.

Ori se indignó. —¿Y desde cuando el Tío Eno escucha a Karasu? Él no es el verdadero- —Un primo le dio un codazo desde atrás, interrumpiendo su comentario.

Kakashi suspiró. —Viviré. —Dijo. —Sólo resuélvanlo y yo iré a explicarle las cosas a Karasu.

Nadie envidaba su tarea. Preferirían romperse voluntariamente los huesos como una excusa para ver a Eno que tener que explicarle a Karasu que su misión había fallado. Pero por otro lado, Kakashi prefería decirle a Karasu que Sakura se había escapado que ponérsela en bandeja de plata, así que no le importaba de cualquier modo. Su única tarea era localizarlo tan tarde esta noche.

Él dejó al equipo en el patio y lentamente caminó hacia la casa. El chico medio dormido que cuidaba la puerta era tan tonto que ni siquiera sabía quién era Karasu, así que le tomó un rato encontrar en los pasillos alguien quien lo conociera. En las escaleras del ala oeste se encontró con la hermana menor de Reika cuyos ojos todavía estaba rojos de tanto llorar. Al ver a Kakashi, se vio como si quisiera romper en llanto de nuevo.

—¿Has visto a Karasu? —Le preguntó con cuidado.

—¿Karasu? —Dijo con la voz débil, como si se hubiera transformado en un fantasma mucho tiempo atrás. —Creo que regresó hace un rato.

—¿Regresó? —Preguntó con rapidez. —¿Dónde ha estado?

Midori ondeó la mano. —No lo sé, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar?

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Por ahí… —Murmuró. —Creo que lo vi moverse al ala Ruiseñor no hace mucho.

El Ala Ruiseñor era donde la familia Zuru dormía. Kakashi esperaba que el hombre no hubiera ido a jugar con las cenizas de cierta persona de nuevo. Con ventajas o no, el Amo Zuru los echaría sin un centavo si sabía que Kakashi había sido forzado a aspirar a su hijo. Existía un límite en las cosas que podías hacerle a un hombre.

Escuchó suaves voces mientras él ascendía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de la familia. Él no podía descifrar las palabras, pero él reconocía los tonos. Kakashi frunció el ceño. Instintivamente bajó la velocidad, enmascarando el sonido de sus pisadas en los escalones abordados hasta que pudo ver a lo largo del corredor principal del ala Ruiseñor. En el pasillo que conducía a una habitación que él creyó desocupada estaban dos figuras de pie, sin duda enganchados en una discusión seria en tonos profundos. Una muy privada.

Lady Zuru siempre había sido alta y se movía con gracia, pero el luto le había transformado en una figura todavía más frágil. Ella estaba de pie jugueteando con un pendiente en su cuello, escuchando lo que fuera que Karasu estuviera susurrando en su oreja.

Luego ella sacudió la cabeza. —No. _No. _Lo quiero fuera del lago. Esto es una locura. —Le escuchó decir con claridad. —Las niñas-

Su mirada atrapó el movimiento de Kakashi y se transmitió como una señal de alarma.

Karasu dirigió una mirada de impaciencia por encima de su hombro.

Ah, Kakashi pensó. _Ya veo cómo es esto._

Sin importar qué habían estado discutiendo, rápidamente se callaron, y Lady Zuru se metió en su alcoba con una suave despedida y cerró la puerta. Libre de nuevo, Karasu se giró hacia él esperando. —¿Qué?

—¿Sin beso de despedida? —Kakashi preguntó. —No tenía idea de que el Amo y _su _señora dormían en habitaciones separadas.

—La pérdida de un hijo amado puede ser difícil para un matrimonio.

—Afortunadamente ella tiene alguien para reconfortarla.

Karasu sonrió ligeramente. —Tienes una visión muy simplista de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

—No realmente. —Pero estaba feliz de que Karasu pensara eso. Él sabía mejor que nadie que este hombre era absolutamente frígido, y que esa no era ninguna dulce discusión entre amantes incluso si esa era la tentadora conclusión a la que llegaba. Sin embargo, que Karasu estuviera confabulando con Lady Zuru era la menor de sus preocupaciones justo ahora. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Está bien. Les sucede a todos los hombres en algún punto de sus vidas. Ahora tienen pastillas para eso.

—Haciendo a un lado tu vasta e impresionante experiencia con la disfunción eréctil. —Kakashi comenzó cortante. —La misión fracasó.

—No encontraste a la chica. —Por alguna razón Karasu no parecía particularmente sorprendido. De hecho, casi se veía presumido.

—Hubo una distracción…

—¿Pasó un carrito de helados?

—Peor. Uchiha Sasuke apareció.

—Ah. Imagino que fue una reunión muy conmovedora. —Karasu murmuró, girándose para dejar el pasillo. Kakashi le siguió el paso. —Espero que lo hayas matado.

—Él casi mata a Sano.

—No me sorprende. Es un chico muy descuidado… siempre se olvida de agacharse.

Una observación muy astuta. —Él huyó de nosotros. —Kakashi continuó y se preparó para recibir el puñetazo que le daría pómulos que combinaran.

—¿Sano?

—Sasuke.

—Oh… —De nuevo, él tampoco se veía muy sorprendido o decepcionado. —Bueno, él no ha estado evitando a Konoha por tanto tiempo porque sea fácil de atrapar. Estoy seguro de que hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco. Ahora _sabía _que algo sucedía. Karasu estaba siendo demasiado… razonable. Le estaba asustando. —¿No te importa?

—Tenemos un pez más grande del que ocuparnos ahora que el problemático heredero Uchiha. —Karasu dijo, girándose para verlo de nuevo. —Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, regresaremos nuestra atención a él y tomaremos venganza por Reika y su familia. Pero justo ahora no podemos permitirnos distraernos de nuestro objetivo principal. Si nos separamos demasiado no conseguiremos nada.

—Entonces deberíamos dejar de buscar a la chica también. —Kakashi apuntó. —Ella tampoco es parte de nuestro objetivo principal.

—Nuestra falta de recursos no se muestra de acuerdo, pero está bien. Podemos dejar de buscarla si quieres. —Karasu dijo con una sonrisita divertida jugando en sus labios. —Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí después de todo.

—No. —Kakashi comenzó cuidadosamente. —Con Sasuke al asecho, deberíamos movernos a otra casa de seguridad por ahora.

La sonrisa de Karasu se cayó. —No.

Eso fue más contundente de lo que Kakashi había anticipado. —Ni siquiera has escuchado _por qué._

—Sí, ya lo hice. Quieres que nos movamos porque crees que Uchiha Sasuke delatará nuestra posición a Konoha.

Ese era su argumento sí, culpar de la inevitable falla de inteligencia a Sasuke en lugar de Sakura. Pero incluso él sabía que era algo difícil de creer. Sasuke odiaba tanto Konoha como ellos, y que él les entregara voluntariamente información estaría en contra de su propia agenda. —Te equivocas al subestimarlo. —Kakashi dijo de igual forma. —Si algo sé sobre Sasuke, es que él es predeciblemente impredecible. ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de que él no pasará nuestra ubicación a _alguien _que no sea de confianza?

—Quizás. Pero la otra cuestión apremiante aquí es ¿Dónde demonios vamos a ir ahora?

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua impacientemente. —Tenemos docenas de casas de seguridad en cada país. Ese no es un problema-

—Es un problema _ahora._ —Karasu interrumpió, echando un vistazo alrededor del pasillo para asegurarse de que estaban solas. —Estamos en guerra, y estamos escondiéndonos. Necesitamos mantener rastro de nuestros contactos más que antes y asegurarnos de su lealtad. En nuestra tan remota posición, eso necesita dinero, y es dinero lo que no tenemos.

—Los negocios de tu padre-

—Se han secado totalmente. Nuestra única entrada viene de _este _lugar. ¿Por qué crees que asegurar un heredero es tan importante para nosotros? No podemos irnos ahora. Hasta que vea a la gente de Konoha golpear la puerta, nos quedamos.

—Esto es un error. —Kakashi susurró. —¿Cuánto nos ha costado hasta ahora derrotar a Konoha? Nuestros aliados apenas confían en nosotros, para empezar ni siquiera son luchadores competentes, y ahora estás poniendo la vida de cada uno en peligro por esto; ¿Quieres ver que otros sigan el mismo camino que Reika?

—¿Quieres otro pómulo roto? —Karasu dijo con rigidez. —Todo lo que he hecho es pensando en los mejores intereses de este clan. _Todo. _No te atrevas a acusarme de descuidado. No tienes idea de lo que estoy sacrificando personalmente.

Nada, al menos por lo que Kakashi podía ver, además de todo el dinero de su padre. Eso no podía ser considerado un sacrificio ya que Karasu nunca había sido materialista.

—¿Y si Konoha viene y toca? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa y te aseguras de que no lo hagan? —Karasu dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada dura. —¿No has dejado de lado tus deberes por demasiado tiempo? Vendrán a buscarte si no regresas pronto, y eso _será _un problema.

Eso ya no importaba. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Kakashi fuera expuesto en Konoha y los contactos lo reportaran a Karasu. Entonces su doble vida se terminaría y quizás habría una buena cantidad de alivio con ello. Él siempre había pensado que se volviera un miembro permanente del clan era lo que Karasu deseaba, pero con la mirada de irritación que estaba soportando ahora, tenía que pensarlo…

Ser el extraño que entraba y salía de su vida sin ningún lugar sólido en la rígida jerarquía era una cosa; mudarse permanentemente sólo irritaría a aquellos que sólo podían hasta el momento tolerar su presencia. La última cosa que necesitaba era repetir el tipo de incidente que había terminado con la vida del último líder del clan, si alguien sentía que él se estaba poniendo demasiado cómodo, demasiado cercano, o que su cabeza estaba muy bien conectada al resto de su cuerpo. Alguien quizás, eventualmente, sentiría la necesidad de corregir esos problemas como su difunto tío.

Sin importar qué sucediera desde este punto, él sabía que no sería pacifico por decir lo menos.

—Ve a dormir, Kakashi. —Karasu le dijo después de no obtener respuesta. —Y mañana ve con Eno para que te arregle la cara. Se ve horrible.

—¿Es esta tu forma de perdonarme? —Kakashi preguntó con inseguridad.

—Tu rostro me ofende en general, eso es todo. —Karasu dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, bueno… ten una buena noche. —Su primo dijo con ligereza, ofreciéndole un pequeño ondeo de mano mientras se daba la vuelta para recorrer el pasillo. Kakashi le observó hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina y luego recorrió su propio cansado camino de vuelta al viejo cuarto de huéspedes.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Karasu estaba planeando algo? Él _siempre _estaba planeando algo, pero esta vez…

Esta vez algo estaba mal. Era algo casi tangible en el aire que había sentido desde el momento en que había regresado aquí. Algo estaba sucediendo en el feudo, y él no podía confiar en que Karasu le sacaría de su ignorancia. Si había respuestas, tendría que encontrarlas él mismo.

Primero, él tendría que comenzar en el lago…

* * *

—¿Una caminata nocturna, huh? —Karasu murmuró, sus ojos fijos en la pálida figura moviéndose a través del oscuro jardín abajo, avanzando hacia la orilla del lago. Él chasqueó la lengua con molestia y retiró la vista antes que Kakashi se diera cuenta que estaba siendo observado, decidiendo en su lugar retroceder hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta del balcón detrás de él. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza con un suspiro y se movió de un lado a otro de la lujosa suite antes de detenerse en la mesa donde una colección de afiladas herramientas y armas estaba expuesta.

—Has puesto a mi mejor hombre contra mí. —Dijo con sequedad a la chica inmóvil sentada en el sofá en medio de la habitación. —Ese es el problema con las mujeres. Los hombres puedes hacer estupideces por ustedes… pero supongo que algo bueno viene de ello ocasionalmente.

Él se giró hacia ella, una vistosa y perfectamente equilibrada espada wakizashi en su mano. La chica no dio señal de haberle visto o escuchado aproximarse, ni siquiera cuando se sentó en la mesa de café directamente frente a ella y miró sus cristalizados ojos. Repentinamente él movió la mano y golpeó su mejilla con dos dedos.

Sakura parpadeó como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Ojos apagados se hundieron y comenzaron a centrarse gradualmente en ella y sus alrededores; a sus manos descansando en su regazo, en las rodillas de un hombre sentado frente a ella, a los numerosos kunai y ranas de origami que estaban esparcidos por la mesa en que él estaba sentado, y en la montaña de papeles que casi oscurecían un viejo bosquejo de un anciano. Extrañamente, Sakura encontró que sus ojos se posaron en esto antes que en cualquier cosa. Estaba tan fuera de lugar, el dibujo, no porque fuera obviamente viejo sino porque el protagonista del dibujo era lo que parecía ser un ordinario anciano… salvo por su ridículamente larga y delgada nariz que salía de su rostro como el mango de una escoba. Sakura creyó haber visto algo como esto antes, pero antes de que su torpe cerebro pudiera pensar más, una mano pasó entre sus ojos y el dibujo. Ella subió con rapidez los ojos hacia el hombre como si se acabara de dar cuenta que él estaba ahí.

Karasu volvió a sonreír complacido. —Me impresiono a veces. —Comenzó. —Nunca he intentado un genjutsu en una embarazada porque los bebés tienen el molesto hábito de neutralizar los efectos del jutsu en la madre del mismo modo que un cuerpo externo tocándola haría, pero resulta que soy realmente así de bueno. El talento con el genjutsu no es algo que corra fuerte en mi familia. Disculpa si te provocó algún sueño extraño.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, su mente tardando en comprender la situación mientras su cuerpo se congeló y apretó con terror. No… esto no podía estar sucediendo. Había estado caminando en el bosque no mucho tiempo atrás- caminando hacia la libertad. No podía estar sentada aquí, en esta habitación que lucía muchísimo como el dormitorio de huéspedes principal en el feudo Zuru, sentada frente al líder del Sindicato.

—Qué grosero de mi parte. —Dijo repentinamente. —Invitar a una señorita a mi alcoba sin ni siquiera ofrecerle una bebida. ¿Te gustaría algo?

—No. —Sakura replicó estoicamente, aunque su voz sonaba débil y seca como si hubiera estado dormida por largo tiempo. No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no debía aceptar bebidas del enemigo número uno de Konoha. Con la cantidad de envenenadores en este lugar no podía tomar nada que no se sirviera ella misma.

—¿Estás segura? Luces horriblemente cansada y estoy seguro de que has pasado varios días caminando. Debes tomarlo con calma, sabes. Tanta actividad no es buena para un bebé… esa es la razón por la te traje de regreso. Estás a salvo ahora.

Los ojos de Sakura se elevaron hacia Karasu, sus labios presionados. —Dejé este lugar porque estaba en más peligro que en cualquier otro lugar. —Apuntó. —La familia Zuru preferiría verme muerta que dando a luz.

—_Para nada._ —Le aseguró, reclinándose sobre las manos y –ella notó- que estaba haciendo a un lado las ranas lo suficiente como para cubrir el dibujo. —He convencido al Amo y a Lady Zuru que reconsideren su perspectiva; ¿No soy considerado?

La respuesta a eso era demasiado obvia como para ser educada. —Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Susurró. —Si los convenció de que me perdonaran, ¿Por qué regresarme con ellos…?

—Te traje aquí porque tú y yo somos muy buenos el uno para el otro.

—Me trajo aquí en contra de mi voluntad. —Sakura dijo titubeante. —Yo no… yo no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.

—Con un jutsu de transferencia. No voy a aburrir tu pequeña mente con los detalles, estoy seguro de que no los entenderías de cualquier manera. —Remarcó alegremente. —Pero hacerlo a gran distancia es agotador para el cuerpo y para protegerte tuve que ponerte en un trance.

Sakura frunció el ceño escépticamente pero no dijo nada. No valdría la pena perder el temperamento en esta situación. Tenía que actuar fría y simple, como si no fuera más que una ignorante sirvienta que no sabía nada sobre genjutsu o jutsus de transferencia. —Preferiría estar de camino a mi hogar. —Dijo en voz baja.

—Yo creo que no. —Dijo como si nada. —Terribles accidentes pueden ocurrirle a una indefensa chica como tú si está vagando por su cuenta. En verdad, no sé en qué pensaba Kakashi, abandonándote así. ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido si no te hubiera rescatado cuando lo hice?

La boca de Sakura casi caía al suelo ante su cínica audacia. _¿La había rescatado? _Él estaba burlándose de ella. ¿En verdad creía que ella era _tan _tonta como para creerse tal basura? ¿Quizás había actuado tan bien su papel de simple sirvienta?

—Ahora estás aquí por una razón. —Continuó. —Creo que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en que estás en una posición muy poco envidiable; ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él se lo había preguntado antes, pero obviamente lo había olvidado. —Veinte. —Dijo. —Cumpliré veintiuno a finales de mes.

—¿Crees que estás lista para comenzar una familia?

No había manera en que Sakura pudiera responder con honestidad sin caminar directamente a la trampa que él había tendido. Así que optó por encogerse de hombros con vaguedad.

—Eres joven, el padre está… ausente, y tienes toda tu vida por delante. ¿En verdad quieres ser esclavizada como madre del hijo de _ese _hombre por el resto de tu vida? ¿Realmente quieres vivir con el hecho de que cada vez que veas el rostro de tu hijo, veas el rostro de tu violador devolviéndote la mirada?

Sakura miró sus manos, intentando fingir que esto era un problema para ella. Se preguntaba cuánto del padre y de su familia estaría presente en su hijo, pero no por las razones que Karasu asumía.

—La adopción debió haberte cruzado por la cabeza. —Soltó.

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué no? Sería la solución ideal para tus problemas. No tienes que criar a un bebé que no quieres, y no tienes que arrojarlo tampoco en el lago. —Le dijo alegremente.

Ella torció el gesto. Karasu era el indicado para llegar con la tercera solución que nadie necesitaba escuchar.

—Vayamos al grano. —Continuó. —Ciertos eventos han sucedido y ciertos herederos de este Feudo han fallecido. Y siendo las cosas así, tu hijo es ahora el único descendiente de Zuru Toshio, y sus padres han decidido hacerte un favor: te quitarán a ese espantoso mocoso de las manos y te darán una larga suma de dinero para que lo lleves a tu familia. Todo el mundo gana –especialmente el bebé.

Entonces era tal como Kakashi había dicho. La familia Zuru ahora quería un heredero tanto como antes lo rechazaba, y Sakura no creía que eso fuera mejor. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Enfrentar la posibilidad de que ella y/o el bebé fueran asesinados, o la posibilidad de que se lo arrebataran como si les perteneciera?

—Supongo que ellos planean darle una educación y moral tan equilibradas como a sus otros hijos. —Sakura dijo secamente.

Si Karasu detectó el sarcasmo, él lo ignoró. —Podría ser, sí. El niño será rico, tú no tendrás niño y serás libre para irte del feudo, y finalmente yo tendré de regreso a mi primo. Lo has acaparado.

Sakura no creía ni por un segundo que dejaría viva este feudo bajo esas condiciones. Si la familia Zuru quería a su bebé, sería todavía lo más conveniente que la asesinaran una vez que ella sirviera a su propósito. Ella levantó su barbilla. —¿Y si digo que no?

Los ojos de Karasu se entrecerraron mientras la observaba con suave sonrisa. —No dirás que no.

Porque él no le iba a dejar hacerlo, esa era la advertencia silenciosa. Ella no tenía más opción en este tema así como tampoco la tuvo para regresar al feudo. Si ella no le seguía el juego, su delgada cortina de civil caería y finalmente sería reconocida como la prisionera que había sido durante todo este tiempo. Aun si fuera refrescantemente honesto ver todas las cartas tendidas en la mesa al fin, sus oportunidades eran mejores si seguía manteniendo las apariencias. Karasu ya era una persona con la que conversar era difícil incluso cuando estaba haciéndose el bueno. No quería ver cuán mucho más difícil era estar cerca suyo cuando no lo estaba.

—¿Cuánto dinero obtendré? —Preguntó con simpleza.

La sonrisa de él se amplió. —Lo suficiente como para vivir como Lady Zuru por los siguientes diez años.

—¿Todavía tengo que seguir trabajando mientras siga aquí? —Ella mantuvo su expresión plana y ligeramente vacía. Que pensara que ella no era más que una sirvienta perezosa y avariciosa, que no pensaría ni dos veces el vender a su bebé. Gente privilegiada como los Zuru y Karasu eran lo mismo, siempre con prejuicios, pensando que los de clases bajas y los pobres no tenían nada de orgullo o escrúpulos.

—Vivirás como una princesa mientras estés aquí. —Karasu le dijo como cualquier cosa. —He arreglado todo para que tengas la segunda mejor alcoba en el ala este.

¿La que estaba junto a _su _habitación?

—Todas tus comidas serán traídas a ti, tan sofisticadas como todo lo que el Amo y Lady Zuru cenen. Se te asignará tu propia sirvienta para cumplir todas tus necesidades personales; ¿No será lindo? —Él le sonrió.

Él acababa de darle todas las condiciones de su sentencia de prisión. Ella tragó con fuerza. —No quiero un tratamiento especial. —Intentó insistir. —Preferiría seguir aquí como antes-

—Eso no sería aceptable. Es demasiado peligroso para ti permanecer entre el personal- hay un envenenador aquí, ¿No lo sabes? Y Kakashi ya no está aquí para proveerte de… protección.

Sakura se puso rígida. —¿Él no está aquí?

La sonrisa de él se amplió. —Nop. Él dejó el Feudo. Ya no te molestará más.

Dios, no. Incluso si ella siempre hubiera querido y _necesitado _que él estuviera lejos de este lugar para escapar, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna ahora que estaba sola. Él creía que ella estaba de camino hacia Konoha, sana y salva. ¿Realmente se había resignado al exilio?

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —Karasu le preguntó. —¿Estás feliz de entregar al niño a un lugar donde será bien atendido, verdad?

Sakura cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Pero _tenía _que seguir actuando. —Sí.

—Buena chica. Es una pena que no vayas a poder criar a este bebé. Realmente serías una magnifica madre… un día, quizás. —Él miró su pálido y perdido rostro, y parecía que le compadecía. Él levantó una de las figuras de origami de la mesa y la puso en su mano. —Ten una rana. No estés tan deprimida.

No era algo que pudiera evitar justo ahora. Por supuesto, él no sabía que ella no tenía intención alguna de entregar al bebé al cuidado de las personas que habían criado a un monstruo como Toshio. Ella se iría de aquí con el bebé, o no lo haría. Sabía que no era exactamente material para ser madre del año, pero incluso una vida con ella era mejor que una vida en este lugar. Así que le ofreció a Karasu una débil sonrisa y se preguntó si su siguiente plan de escape sería el que finalmente haría que ella terminara muerta.

—¿No es bueno que ya hayamos arreglado todo? —Karasu dijo satisfecho mientras se levantaba y le miraba como si fuera un benevolente guardián. —Pondré guardias afuera de tu habitación para asegurarnos que nadie se atreva ni siquiera a pensar en lastimarte.

Carceleros, quería decir. Sakura asintió con pesadez.

Karasu se puso en pie con lentitud con aire de absoluto triunfo, todavía sonriéndole con orgullo de una manera que era confusamente creíble. —Pero, —Dijo él. —antes de que lo olvide…

Movió la mano con rapidez y le tomó el rostro.

* * *

Kakashi se limpió la mezcla de sudor y condensación de los ojos. El lado completo de su rostro estaba ardiendo con dolor alrededor de su pómulo roto, y aunque sabía que el Tío Eno podría arreglarlo con casi tanta rapidez como Sakura, sabía que no quería regresar antes de encontrar algo que hiciera que caminar a través de la oscuridad y el lodo valiera la pena. Pakkun explotó en existencia junto a su pie, encajado en un arbusto de helechos. —Estoy aquí. —Le dijo a Kakashi, en caso de que el hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Preguntó.

—Árboles, arbustos, piedras, agua, hongos, peces, ranas, tortugas, pieles de serpiente-

—Algo que nos ayude a descubrir qué demonios está planeando Karasu. —Reiteró con irritación mientras miraba al otro lado del lago, escudriñándolo. Había caminado alrededor de la circunferencia por más de tres horas y apenas llevaba un cuarto de toda ella. Hasta el momento nada inusual había saltado hacia él, salvo por una variedad de monos locales, y un par de enormes cerdos salvajes que olían peor de lo que él hacía. Ni siquiera sumergidas constantes arrojaron algo interesante salvo por una par de distantes vibraciones de una criatura submarina que habitaba en una oscura profundidad que Kakashi apenas podía comprender. Quizá las supersticiones locales sobre monstruos en el lago no eran tan descabelladas después de todo. Pero en lo que respectaba a descubrir el jutsu secreto de Karasu… seguía en la oscuridad.

—¿Hueles algo extraño? —Preguntó a Pakkun esperanzado.

El perro olfateó el aire. —Huele a… árboles, agua, aves y a grandes animales; ¿Qué se supone que debería estar oliendo?

—No tengo idea.

Con todo, no había mucha información además de lo poco que Karasu había mencionado bajo la influencia del suero de la verdad de Sakura, del raro murmuro cuando creía que él no estaba escuchando, y del propio instinto de Kakashi raramente le fallaba. Ya había buscado en la habitación de Karasu semanas atrás, buscando evidencia de este jutsu que Karasu había mencionado cuando él le había dado la bebida y la droga, ese que dijo que Iwa se lo había dado como pago por los servicios del Sindicato. Pero como usualmente era el caso, Karasu mantenía todos sus planes e información guardados en su cabeza. Si hubiera alguna documentación de sus planes, hubieran sido destruidos tiempo atrás para prevenir que personas como Kakashi hicieran lo que él iba a hacer.

Kakashi se sentó en un tronco con un suspiro, pasando un dedo mórbidamente sobre su hinchado rostro.

Pakkun jadeó en su dirección. —Ríndete y ve a que te arreglen eso. El lago no se irá a ningún lado y Karasu no avanzará con sus planes en el tiempo que te tome que te arreglen los huesos.

Probablemente tenía razón, como usualmente hacía. Y quizás ¿Él estaba equivocado? Estaba buscando evidencia por su cuenta, pero tal vez su propia familia sabía más de los planes de Karasu de lo que decían.

Despidiendo a Pakkun, comenzó a avanzar de regreso hacia la casa para buscar a su tío. El hombre de hecho era el tío de su padre, haciéndolo su tío abuelo, pero todo el mundo –incluso aquellos no relacionados directamente a él- le llamaban 'Tío'. Eso hablaba de cierto cariño que le tenían al miembro más viejo del clan Hatake, que contrastaba con la forzada actitud servil que los miembros más jóvenes de todas las ramas familiares tenían con Karasu cuando le llamaban de la misma manera.

Él rastreó a su tío en el Ala Grulla siguiendo la delatora esencia de un humo particularmente dulce hasta que llegó al hombre que estaba en el balcón fuera de su habitación, enrollando un cigarrillo que probablemente era ilegal en la mayoría de los países.

—Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías. —Eno dijo. —Unos pajaritos me han contado que el tonto de Karasu ha estado pretendiendo que es un vulgar matón. ¿Nadie le ha dicho que para mantener a la gente en línea es mejor ganarse su respeto y ser un buen líder, no golpeándola?

Kakashi se sentó junto a él, y comparando sus estaturas su tío abuelo era mucho más pequeño y frágil. Era difícil contemplar que cuando el bisabuelo de Kakashi lideraba el clan, este hombre había sido un formidable guerrero, quizá con habilidades que le superaban a él. Sin embargo, ahora Eno se relajaba a la sombra en los días calurosos, enviaba a sus nietos a comprar pantuflas y enrollaba cigarrillos peculiares.

Si Kakashi vivía hasta los noventa, probablemente también terminaría así.

—Lo dice como si no lo mereciera. —Reprendió a su tío.

—No debiste dejar que te golpeara. —Eno dijo, ignorándole. —Estaba arriesgándose a que le regresaras el golpe- ¡Y entonces él sería quien lo lamentara!

—¿Lo sería? —Kakashi dijo indiferente. Él siempre había descalificado la idea de que aquellos que nacían primero eran los naturalmente más privilegiados. Ser el legítimo heredero no hacía a Kakashi más fuerte, aunque habían peleado y entrenado, y comparado su fuerza el uno contra el otro a lo largo de los años. A veces, cuando las personas eran igualadas, peleaban constantemente para afirmar el dominio, como Naruto y Sasuke hacían cuando niños, pero Kakashi había perdido su vena competitiva a temprana edad cuando la pérdida de su principal rival de la infancia había puesto en evidencia la inutilidad de tal orgullo, y si Karasu tenía alguna competitividad en él no la mostraba.

La respuesta a la pregunta de quién era el más talentoso o el más dotado no era una que quisiera saber. Su relación era mejor cuando el equilibrio de poder se asumía como más o menos igual.

—Ven aquí y déjame sanarte eso. —Eno dijo, llamándolo con la mano. —Debiste venir antes.

—Tenía las manos atadas.

—Y si hubieras esperado otro día hubiera tenido que romperte de nuevo la cara para acomodarla. ¿No quieres ser feo, o sí?

—¿No?

Eno le tendió el cigarrillo recién forjado. —Ten, fuma esto. Es bueno para el dolor.

—No fumo. —Kakashi dijo, rechazando virtuosamente la oferta.

—Mentiroso, estabas fumando como una chimenea cuando llegaste.

—Dejé de hacerlo desde entonces. —Él se encogió de hombros. —De nuevo.

—Ah… ya veo. Lo dejaste por la chica embarazada. —Los artríticos y temblorosos dedos de Eno le tomaron por la barbilla y jalaron la máscara. —Sí, los parajitos me han contado eso también. Dicen que eres muy dulce con ella. Que intentaste salvarla de la Familia Zuru. Te fugaste con ella para casarte, ¿Mm?

—Mm.

Eno apretó los labios mientras examinaba la cara medio hundida de Kakashi. —Vas a tener que andarte con cuidado con ella.

—¿Por qué? —Algo de irritación fluyó de Kakashi. —¿Porque no es del clan?

—Sí. Ella es una civil común de clase baja y no es muy delicada, y entre más te acerques a ella más en peligro la pondrás, la pondrás en manos de los idiotas de este clan.

—¿Idiotas como Karasu?

Eno abrió la palma sobre la mejilla de Kakashi y cerró los ojos mientras un débil chakra blanco se acumulaba alrededor de ella. El dolor aumentó, como si su hueso estuviera siendo obligado a ponerse en su lugar y él casi pensó en aceptar el cigarro que había rechazado.

—Karasu no es un idiota, Kakashi, está lejos de eso. —Eno le dijo mientras trabajaba. —Él sólo está celoso.

—¿De qué?

—¡No hables mientras estoy trabajando o tendrás la cara torcida para siempre! —Eno le amenazó. —Karasu está celoso porque tú tienes libertades que él no se permite a sí mismo. Tú andas de aquí para allá con una sirvienta y actúas como el padre sustituto para su bastardo mientras Karasu ni siquiera puede reconocer a sus propias crías.

—Karasu no tiene _crías._ —Kakashi dijo aunque apenas movió los labios.

—Dos, con una civil, y son tan demoníacas como podrías esperar que lo fueran. Él no puede reconocerlas porque ella está casada y legalmente le pertenecen al esposo, y Karasu no lo es, y por las leyes de este clan, son demasiado impuras como para aceptarlas como parte de la casa superior. Pero no importa. Karasu no herirá a tu chica, es muy valiosa para sus planes.

Sí, sí, los planes para reemplazar a Toshio. Pero eran planes que no le interesaban a Kakashi y ahora habían fracasado. —Eso si él consigue encontrarla.

—¿La escondiste?

—Algo así. —Kakashi dijo cortante, aunque algo deshonesto. —Escuché que también tiene otros planes. Planes para Konoha.

—¡Shh! —Su tío lo regañó. —Esta es la parte difícil.

—¿No le contaron sus pajaritos sobre eso?

Dando un gruñido de exasperación ante como la juventud de hoy nunca escuchaba el consejo de los ancianos, Eno preguntó. —¿Sobre qué?

—¿Qué está escondiendo Karasu en el lago?

El brillo del chakra se desvaneció y Eno bajó la mano hacia su regazo. —Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, me temo.

—¿Por qué está evadiendo la pregunta?

—Ni siquiera un gracias, mocoso desagradecido…

—Gracias. —Kakashi dijo con sentimiento, aunque no era mucho después de que le dijera que lo hiciera. Él se tocó el rostro y notó que estaba ligeramente adormecido de un lado, pero la peor parte de la hinchazón había disminuido y su pómulo una vez más estaba elevado en su hermosa cara. Ahora no podía hablar sin sonar como un borracho balbuceante. —Es un magnifico sanador como siempre.

Eno se encogió de hombros con modestia. —Hago mi mayor esfuerzo, lo que no siempre es suficiente. Tú y Sano vienen con huesos rotos y le dan a un viejo una razón para sentirse útil. Me alegra después de ver aquella pobre chica en la casa del doctor. No puedo hacer nada por ella… los venenos siempre han sido mi debilidad.

Ahora que estaba satisfecho ante la gratitud de Kakashi, su tío se animó a responder la pregunta. —Ahora… ¿Qué es eso de que hay alguien escondiendo algo en el que?

Eso sonaba menos alentador de lo que Kakashi había esperado. —En el lago. ¿Karasu está planeando algo aquí?

—¿Aquí? —Eno sonaba sorprendido. —Bueno… no sé del lago, pero seguro, él está planeando algo, ¿Cuándo no? La vida de Karasu es hacer un plan tras otro, pero este último… creo que le causará la muerte.

—Entonces, ¿Sabe algo? —Kakashi presionó.

Eno sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. —No, no. No. Pero no soy ciego. Karasu siempre se guarda bien las cosas cuando puede, pero cuando viene a mí con heridas que no puede explicar –costillas rotas, tímpanos perforados, quemadas, y cortes en todo su cuerpo- él debe creer que soy un idiota.

—No he visto ninguna herida. —Kakashi murmuró.

—Porque soy un sanador jodidamente bueno. —Eno se puso su cigarrillo en la boca y lo encendió. Dulce humo empalagoso perfumó el aire alrededor de la cabeza de Kakashi. —Si él está planeando algo con el lago, no puedo ayudarte. Cuando Iwa nos pagó, pagaron en rollos prohibidos; jutsu altamente valiosos que no pueden o no usarán ellos mismos, lo que significa que, o son muy peligrosos, o no son capaces de usarlos apropiadamente, o los robaron de otra aldea que tal vez quiera unirse a Konoha si lo descubren. Tal vez todo eso junto. Pero no me preguntes qué jutsu son, porque no sabría decírtelo. Quizá deberías intentar detenerlo. Si él no se mata cuando falle, tengo la sensación de que matará a un montón de gente cuando tenga éxito.

* * *

Cuando Tsunade se levantó en la mañana, descubrió que había otro apagón. Ninguno de los electrodomésticos en las cocinas del edificio de administración funcionaba, pero tenía que admitir que no era una gran pérdida desde que las raciones no permitían más que medio tazón de avena para desayunar estos días. Sin embargo, extrañaba su café. Era casi imposible funcionar a menos que tuviera su dosis matutina de cafeína para despertarla, y llegó a la habitación de estrategia con todo el pavor de los días previos, ahora acompañado con fatiga y molestia.

Los internos saltaron fuera de su camino, y sólo Shizune se quedó a su paso aunque se viera como si también quisiera salir volando. —Estamos trabajando en eso. —Dijo antes que Tsunade pudiera abrir la boca; esa era la respuesta que siempre daba cuando algo iba mal y Tsunade rápidamente había aprendido que no hacía diferencia alguna a cuán rápido podían arreglar el problema.

Cubriendo un suspiro, se sentó en el asiento del Hokage cerca del enorme mapa de cristal. —Empiecen. —Murmuró.

—Agentes cortaron las líneas de energía del 5º distrito en la noche, y los distritos uno, tres, cuatro y cinco no tienen electricidad. Veinticinco personas más han sido admitidas en el hospital sufriendo de síntomas relacionados con intoxicación por e coli y falla renal. Recibimos una transmisión de radio dos horas atrás que decía que han obligado a retroceder a Iwa hacia la frontera, y la familia Yamanaka sigue trabajando con los prisioneros de guerra. No han encontrado nada más interesante que lo que el jounin de Iwa ya soltó, pero esperamos tener más información pronto.

Tsunade absorbió todo con el corazón cansado. —Shikamaru. —Ladró.

El joven retrocedió del mapa de cristal. —Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Hierve algo de agua y tráeme café. —Ordenó.

—Pero no tenemos electricidad para calentar agua. —Le recordó.

—Puedes encender un fósforo, ¿No?

La ira en su tono era probablemente lo suficientemente caliente como para poner a hervir agua. Como el estratega número uno de Konoha, los hombros de Shikamaru se hundieron y él salió de la habitación para hacerle café. Con un tema importante menos en su lista, Tsunade se giró hacia Shizune. —Quiero que regreses al hospital y te pongas a sanar a los últimos pacientes que llegaron. Encuentra de donde estaban tomando agua y pon en cuarentena la fuente, y por dios santo descubre si vieron a alguien sospechoso. Necesitamos encontrar a la gente que está haciendo esto.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama. —Shizune dijo, asintiendo. —¿Qué intenta hacer?

—La misma cosa que hago todos los días. Intentar mantenerme al tanto de todo. —Ella bostezó tan ampliamente que su mandíbula crujió detrás de una mano mientras con la otra despedía a su asistente. —Vete. Estaré bien una vez que tenga mi café.

Casi como si él la hubiera escuchado, Shikamaru entró corriendo de vuelta a la habitación.

—¿Mi café? —Tsunade preguntó con curiosidad, sabiendo que él no se había ido como por el tiempo suficiente para hervir una tetera.

—Después. —Respondió con impaciencia, lo que Shizune pensó era tentar al destino con la mirada que Tsunade le dirigió. —Hay un mensaje de los cuarteles de comunicación: El capitán Yamato ha llamado por radio.

Repentinamente la Hokage se enderezó como si le hubieran dado diez intravenosas de shots de espresso. Era la imagen de la claridad y la sobriedad, y varias manos alrededor de la habitación alentaron sus trabajos mientras cabezas curiosas se giraban en su dirección. Todos veían a Shikamaru.

—Al menos algo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. —Tsunade dijo sombría, girando su silla para encarar la consola de comunicación a su derecha donde una joven mujer esperaba por la inevitable orden. —¿Pudiste arreglarlo?

—Sí, madame. —Murmuró, girándose hacia su estación para volver a sintonizar el receptor. Incluso si no había luz y tampoco suficiente electricidad para una taza de café, al menos las comunicaciones vitales estaban vivas gracias a un generador de respaldo. Un par de momentos después el sonido de dura estática llenó la habitación de estrategia y Tsunade se movió para echar un vistazo encima del hombro de la mujer.

—Yamato, esta es la base, estamos recibiendo. Cambio. —Dijo por el intercomunicador.

—_Sí, hola._ —Vino la respuesta de Tenzou.

—Por favor dame algunas noticias buenas. —Suspiró.

Hubo una larga pausa de parte de él, y ella esperaba que se pudiera atribuir a la distancia de la transmisión y no porque Tenzou intentara formular una mentira aplacadora. —_Acabamos de cruzar la frontera._ —Él respondió luego de un momento.

—¿Acaban? Van atrasados según la agenda. —Apuntó, su ceño fruncido colocándose en su rostro. —¿Qué los retrasó?

—_Bueno, la frontera._ —Respondió él. —_Está bien cercada como lo sospechamos, y los ninjas de Ame no son fáciles de sobrepasar con este equipamiento._

—Aunque, ¿Lo lograron verdad?

—_El equipo está más o menos en una pieza, sí. Sin encuentros y no nos detectaron, estamos a medio de día de camino hacia el Feudo Zuru en estos momentos._

—Recuerden el plan cuando lleguen ahí. Simple reconocimiento. Si encuentran a Sakura y tienen oportunidad de sacarla, háganlo. Y en cuanto a Kakashi… —Ella se interrumpió, porque no podía decirlo. Había sido la líder de esta aldea por siete años y algunos se referían a ella como la Hokage con menos sentido común que Konoha hubiera tenido, sin embargo dolía mencionar el nombre de este hombre en frente de una habitación llena con sus antiguos colegas y camaradas, subordinados y admiradores, y todos ellos escuchando con atención.

—_Nos encargaremos de él también._ —Tenzou dijo, e incluso a través de cientos de kilómetros de estática e interferencia, ella todavía podía escuchar cuán pesada y cansada su voz sonaba.

—Gracias. —Suspiró ella. —Repórtense tan pronto como lleguen al feudo.

Tenzou desapareció de las comunicaciones y Tsunade se deslizó de nuevo en su silla con cansancio, ignorando la mirada que Shizune le dirigía que era una mezcla de preocupación e insolencia. —Detente. —Le ordenó cortante mientras las personas alrededor de la habitación regresaban lentamente a sus tareas. —No puede evitarse.

—Yo no puedo evitar sentir que esto está terriblemente mal. —Shizune replicó tensa.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros, ella ya había luchado con su consciencia por días. —Estoy segura que ya te dije que asistieras al hospital. —Dijo con un tono que era difícil de pasar por alto en su estado áspero.

Incapaz de desobedecer, Shizune sólo la reverenció cortante y marchó fuera del cuarto, dejando que los ojos de Tsunade vagaran hacia la última persona en la habitación que todavía le estaba viendo: Shikamaru. —Café. —Gruñó a él amenazante.

—No me ladre, Hokage-sama, lo entiendo perfectamente. —Dijo a la defensiva, encogiéndose de hombros con las manos bien metidas en sus bolsillos. —Tiene que hacerse.

Pero no estaba interesada en revalidación. —Café. —Repitió simplemente y mientras esperaba porque algún pobre interno encontrara algunos fósforos y una vasta cantidad de madera con la cual satisfacer su necesidad de agua caliente, dejó que su mirada se moviera hacia el mapa de cristal y hacia todas las cruces rojas alrededor de las locaciones de los agentes de los que no habían escuchado nada en semanas.

Sakura era ahora uno de ellos.

Tsunade miró hacia los retratos de perfiles viéndole desde la pared más lejana, cada una conectada con un hilo de color que denotaba una conexión. Estaban el nuevo y el viejo Tsuchikage, unidos con azul, y su jerarquía de jounin, consejeros principales y estrategas generales bajo ellos, sus nombres y fotos habían sido entregadas por el jounin de Iwa que estaba cautivo _bajo _Konoha.

Pero Yamanaka había conseguido más de la cabeza del hombre que simples nombres de camaradas e información pasada. Junto a la jerarquía azul de las cabezas de Iwa estaba el escaso comienzo de otra, marcada con rojo. A la cabeza estaba un hombre joven con cabello que le llegaba al hombro como paja blanca y una máscara alrededor de la parte baja de su rostro que no había nada para ocultar la sonrisa burlona en sus ojos. Era una fotografía vieja, quizá tomada diez años o más atrás cuando cierta gente era menos precavida o le importaba menos. Incluso así, no había un nombre real, locación ni origen, más que un contundente apodo: 'Karasu'.

Había especulación sobre que este tipo era el mismo _Cuervo Blanco _que había sido visto en el libro bingo de Kumo como un ninja renegado algunos años atrás, y mientras la similitud en el nombre y la descripción eran sorprendentes, el parecido con su mejor jounin era todavía más desconcertante. Especialmente cuando ambas fotografías estaban alineadas en esa pared, lado a lado, conectados con un hilo del color de la sangre.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La última resistencia._

* * *

Era cuestión de tiempo, ¿Huh? Si ya antes habíamos tenido señales de que Konoha sospechaba de Kakashi y su lealtad, vemos que ahora han atado cabos y se han decidido _encargarse _de él; pero ¿Eso qué implica? ¿Qué será eso que Karasu planea con el lago? ¿Y qué pasará con Sakura ahora que está bajo el _cuidado_ de Karasu?

Agradezco como siempre su paciencia y comentarios ^^ La verdad me alegra mucho leer que muchos ya se mueren de ganas de irse a la historia original y se quedan; en cuanto llegue al capítulo 42 (Voy a empezar el 40) comenzará a actualizar cada semana, se los prometo. Así ya no tendrán que usar el traductor de google jajaja

¡Les mando un abrazo y cuídense mucho!


	37. La Última Resistencia

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 36**

La Última Resistencia

* * *

_Ahora lo sé, ahora lo sé, ahora lo sé. _

_Nunca voy a decírtelo. _

* * *

La puerta se abrió esa mañana con el suave raspado de los rieles de madera. Cuando Sakura escuchó ese sonido su cabeza se elevó una fracción y sólo entonces notó la luz del sol que estaba filtrándose a través de las persianas y que ella había pasado la noche entera sin dormir. No se había movido de este punto en el suelo donde Karasu le había dejado. Había una lujosa cama con cortinas en la otra habitación, y un enorme sofá hinchado con un edredón apenas a unos metros en esta habitación, sin embargo no había notado ninguno. No quería _reconocer _los lujos que le estaban ofreciendo, porque ese era el primer paso para aceptar los términos de Karasu.

Pero no podía ignorar a la persona que había entrado en la habitación justo detrás de ella.

—¿Sakura? —Kaoru le llamó tímidamente, como si pensara que Sakura era un perro salvaje que se giraría hacia ella y la mordería si la provocaba. No estaba tan equivocada en esa observación, incluso si Sakura no tenía nada contra ella personalmente. —Sakura, soy yo… Kaoru.

Ordinariamente Sakura quizá se hubiera girado y la hubiera abrazado. Si había algo positivo de estar atrapada en este lugar era que tenía amigas como esta chica y Aki, dos personas que hacían este agujero infernal medianamente tolerable. Sin embargo, justo ahora, Sakura quería estar sola. No quería que nadie la viera, _especialmente _sus amigas.

—Sé que probablemente no estás feliz de estar de vuelta… pero… oye… ¿Subiste de nivel, no? —Kaoru intentó bromear, su voz acercándose junto con ella. —Um… Se supone que tengo que servirte. Comida, ropa, tú sabes. Tú, uh, parece que te vendría bien un baño.

—No me dejarán salir de esta habitación. —Sakura dijo vacía, rehusándose a girarse hacia ella.

—Sí… por eso te trajimos el baño.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar escuchó el pesado sonido de varias pisadas detrás de ella, y giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver por la esquina de su ojo la procesión de fuertes hombres entrando a la habitación, cargando entre ellos una enorme bañera de madera y una serie de baldes con agua caliente. Sakura se giró de nuevo cuando escuchó el chapoteo de cada uno mientras eran vaciados en la bañera. No quería ver a los guardias Hatake más allá de la puerta.

La mano de Kaoru le tocó el hombro una vez que los hombres habían salido de nuevo. —Te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que te hayamos bañado y estés usando ropa limpia, y estés bonita de nuevo. —Intentó convencerla.

El problema era que Sakura no quería bañarse ni usar ropa limpia. No quería quitarse para nada la ropa, jamás, hasta donde pudiera evitarlo. Sobre ella, Kaoru se inquietó. No era la amiga más intimidante y el obstinado silencio de Sakura era difícil de soportar incluso para aquellos que habían experimentado mucho de ello. —Vamos, al menos vamos a lavarte el cabello. Está todo sucio y enredado.

Sakura no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo en la condición de su cabello.

—¿Quizá solo quieras cambiarte? Te he traído ropa nueva… es muy bonita; ¡Te verás igual a Lady Zuru cuando era joven!

—¿Por qué querría verme así? —Sakura demandó saber. — Si quieren atarme como un pavo antes de un festín, no voy a ayudarlos; ¡Preferiría sentarme aquí y morir de hambre antes que aceptar algo de ellos!

—Pero… ¿Qué hay del bebé?

Sakura apretó los puños contra su falda. —Bien… —Su valentía murió ahí. No podía dejarse morir de hambre, no cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y no era un plan maestro para escapar de cualquier forma. Si sólo tuviera todavía a Kakashi, que le había tomado de la mano y sacado del Feudo con tanta confianza que nadie le había cuestionado. No sería sencillo una segunda vez, pero sin Kakashi y su autoridad dentro del clan, no sabía cómo se suponía que saliera de esta…

No sólo eso, también _lo extrañaba. _Un par de meses atrás ella hubiera estado más que feliz de ver la espalda del hombre, pero él sólo se había ganado de nuevo el lugar que tenía dentro de su corazón como si fuera un horrible parásito tropical. Ella estaba casi dispuesta a jurar en la tumba de su madre que no le diría nunca a nadie sobre sus alianzas mezcladas –siempre que él no le abandonara en este infernal agujero en medio del bosque tropical. Sólo eso aumentaba su desolación, pensar que ahora era tan débil que _necesitaba _la ayuda de un traidor de su aldea, y tan patética como para re-enamorarse de él… si es que en algún momento se había desenamorado del todo.

Sin embargo, incluso si entraba por esa puerta ahora, Sakura no sabía si podría enfrentarlo, de la misma forma en que apenas podía ver a Kaoru ahora.

—Por favor, Sakura. —La otra chica rogó. —Me meteré en problemas si no me dejas servirte…

Ella se preguntó si era un ruego real o si Kaoru la conocía lo suficientemente bien ahora como para saber qué botones presionar, porque aunque Sakura estaba más que feliz de hacer su propia vida difícil para molestar a Karasu, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a otros. —Bien. —Murmuró, poniéndose de pie rígidamente y siendo ayudada por Kaoru. —Sólo un baño rápido.

Pero cuando se giró hacia ella, Kaoru visiblemente retrocedió con un resuello. —Sakura- tu cara-

Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada, dejando que su cabello cayera al lado derecho de su rostro para oscurecer las marcas en brillante rojo que iban desde la mitad de su frente a través de su ojo, nariz y mejilla para detenerse en su mandíbula. La hinchazón ya había comenzado, volviendo su rostro un lienzo de profundo rojo y purpura. —No te preocupes. —Dijo con pesadez. —No es tan malo como parece.

Kaoru ignoró su tono. —¿Qué _es _eso? —Dijo, viéndola con horror. —¿Son… palabras? No puedo leer kanji… dios, Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Sabes qué es un jutsu? —Sakura preguntó mientras se giraba y comenzaba a sacarse el vestido fuera de los hombros para prepararse para el baño.

—Es una de esas cosas que los ninjas tienen, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Este es uno para mantenerme vigilada. Karasu me lo puso en la noche… así que él sabrá donde estoy todo el tiempo. —Le dijo en voz baja.

—Luce doloroso. —Kaoru susurró.

—Lo es. —La escritura de Karasu tenía un estilo viejo y muy separado comparado con la de Kakashi, y él no estaba muy preocupado sobre causar dolor cuando plantó la marca de chakra en ella, porque no podía recordar que Kakashi le quemara y moreteara así.

—¿Qué dice? —Kaoru preguntó con una silenciosa, pero sombría curiosidad.

—Es el nombre de Karasu. —Sakura murmuró.

Pero Kaoru lució confundida. —No… He visto el nombre de Karasu escrito en la pizarra de tareas. No se ve así.

—Imagino que es su nombre real. —Respondió oscuramente, pero Kaoru no podía leerlo y ella no estaba interesada lo suficiente como para examinar su nuevo rostro desfigurado en un espejo para descubrir cuál era. Ya era suficiente con saber que tendría que estar portando esta marca por el resto de su vida si Karasu no la quitaba o caía muerto, lo cual sospechaba que no sucedería pronto. Lo máximo que podía esperar era salir de este Feudo con su vida, no más. Desear otra cosa justo ahora era demasiado ambicioso.

—Oye, Kaoru. —Murmuró, aceptando el apoyo de la chica cuando se metió en la bañera de madera y se hundió hasta que el agua llegó a su estómago. —Necesito que envíes un mensaje fuera de Ame por mí.

—Ya no podemos dejar el Feudo. —Kaoru le dijo. —Si tienes que enviar una carta, tienes que dársela a Kenzou.

—¿Kenzou?

—Hatake Kenzou.

—Ah. —Sakura internamente se preguntó si el Amo Zuru todavía tuviera algún poder dentro de este Feudo y su personal. Su mente siguió trabajando, incluso mientras Kaoru ponía shampoo en su cabello y lo frotaba hasta volverlo un blanco y espumoso turbante. Algo de la espuma estaba cayendo sobre el fresco tatuaje de su rostro, ardiéndole. Ella torció el gesto. —Entonces, ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

Kaoru, siempre dispuesta a complacer, rápidamente dijo: —Cualquier cosa.

Sakura inhaló a profundidad. —Necesito que vayas a la oficina del doctor y robes algunas drogas.

Las manos jabonosas de Kaoru cayeron fuera de su cabello. —_¿Robar?_ —Chilló.

Si lo hubiera hecho más fuerte los guardias la hubieran escuchado. Sakura se movió y presionó los dedos contra sus labios a manera de advertencia así si Kaoru insistía en expresar su moralidad, al menos lo haría en voz baja. Castigada, la sirvienta bajó la voz. —¿Para qué necesitas medicamentos? ¿Estás enferma?

—No medicamentos. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente. —Drogas. Sedativos. Tantos como puedas cargar.

Kaoru abiertamente se le quedó viendo. —Uh… ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

Sus dedos tamborilearon en un borde de la bañera de madera mientras se preguntaba cómo responder eso sin elevar muchas sospechas. —Los voy a utilizar para salir de aquí. —Dijo simplemente. —No pueden detenerme si están todos drogados, ¿O sí?

Pero Kaoru lució preocupada. —¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó titubeante. —¿Cuánto sabes sobre drogas?

—Lo suficiente.

—Dijeron que el envenenador tendría que saber mucho sobre drogas. —Kaoru dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se giró hacia ella con rapidez. —Tienes que creerme, Kaoru, no tuve nada que ver con eso.

—No… Lo sé. —Kaoru parecía segura cuando la volteó a ver. —No pudiste haber sido tú, porque los ataques continuaron luego de que te fueras.

—Toshio. —Sakura susurró. Era algo bueno que Kaoru no supiera mucho sobre venenos y técnicas para administrarlos o no hubiera sacado tan rápido a Sakura de la lista de sospechosos sólo porque estaba ausente; había muchas maneras de matar a alguien sin estar ahí… Tachuelas metidas en un par de zapatos eran un buen método, para empezar. Pero quizá no era inteligente contarle de esto.

—Toshio y Yui.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. —¿Yui? —Resolló. —¿Está muerta?

—No, pero se puso muy enferma una semana después de que te fueras. —Kaoru le dijo. —Casi moría, especialmente desde que el Doctor se fue. Aki la está cuidando en la cabaña.

Sakura sentía que se había perdido algo. —Perdón, ¿El _doctor _se fue?

—Sí. —Ahora fue el turno de Kaoru en verse sorprendida. —Él desapareció por el mismo tiempo que tú… sólo asumimos que él se fue contigo y Kakashi-san.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —No… Yo lo vi el día en que nos fuimos. Él no parecía estar planeando ir a ningún lado…

Las dos chicas se sentaron en un repentino e incómodo silencio, ambas preguntándose qué causaría que un hombre simplemente desapareciera de la faz de la tierra así. Sakura recordó que el día en que ella se había ido se encontró con Karasu yendo en dirección de la cabaña del doctor. Entonces Sakura recordó el lago fuera de la cabaña. El profundo, _profundo, _lago.

Ella tomó la mano de Kaoru. —Cuando yo me vaya, tú vas a venir conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? No es seguro aquí.

—¿Adónde voy a ir? —Kaoru balbuceó.

—Donde sea que quieras- sólo salgamos de aquí mientras todavía puedas.

—Oh, nadie va a matarme. —Dijo como si nada. —Y estoy comenzando a disfrutar de este sitio ahora que Toshio ya no está por aquí.

—Kaoru, _por favor-_

—Te conseguiré las drogas, Sakura, pero no me pidas más. Este es mi hogar, e incluso si me dijeras que voy a ser atacada por una banda de salvajes ninjas de Konoha mañana, todavía seguiría aquí fregando pisos para la familia Zuru. —Dijo con firmeza, sacando su mano fuera del agarre de Sakura para comenzar a lavar su cabello de nuevo.

—¿Incluso si el Clan Hatake se apropia del lugar y la familia Zuru desaparece también? —Sakura preguntó con la voz nivelada.

Las manos de Kaoru titubearon. —No son malas personas… algunos de ellos son muy agradables con el personal.

Sakura suspiró y dejó que Kaoru hundiera su cabeza en el agua para enjuagarle el jabón, y su rostro ardió de nuevo. Todavía había tiempo para convencer a la otra chica de salir de este loco feudo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque organizar un escape bajo el vigilante ojo de un clan élite de ninjas iba a tomar tiempo y una cuidadosa planeación.

Sakura sólo esperaba que el bebé se contuviera de nacer hasta entonces.

* * *

Mientras Kaoru caminaba hacia la cabaña del Doctor, intentó lucir como si no fuera a cometer un crimen. Esto, sin embargo, sólo servía para hacerla verse más culpable.

—¡Tú!

Kaoru se encogió con pesadez y se apartó de la fuente de la voz retumbante a través del jardín. Una mujer con cabello blanco estaba de pie en el pórtico del onsen, sus zapatos en una mano. Estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Kaoru. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Demandó saber.

—¡N-nada! —Kaoru tartamudeó. —Lo juro-

—Bien. Entonces ponte a limpiar el onsen. Alguien hizo un completo desastre ahí en la mañana. No voy a poner ni un solo dedo del pie ahí hasta que toda esa cosa negra no esté ahí. —La mujer Hatake tembló y se movió, esperando que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas.

Kaoru titubeó ¿Se atrevería a cumplir las órdenes de Sakura antes que las de la otra mujer? Ambas eran igual de tenebrosas y tenían el mismo rango ahora que Karasu le había dicho que tenía que 'servir a Sakura como si fuera una de nuestras hermanas'. Pero probablemente no había pensado él que ella le había pedido que le llevara drogas poderosas, ¿Y si lo descubría…?

No había nada que pudiera hacer. La misión de Sakura tendría que esperar hasta que ella limpiara el onsen –y de hecho, alguien _había _hecho un desastre ahí. Ella pasó la mayor parte del día tallando moho negro de entre los azulejos alrededor de la piscina, y sus manos estaban rojas luego de haber pasado tres horas en ello, luego volvió a salir al jardín y se apresuró al camino que rodeaba el lago, para llegar a la cabaña del doctor.

Ella esperaba no encontrarse a nadie más en el camino, pero una vez más, en el momento creyó ver que alguien más estaba yendo hacia ella. Un sirviente, juzgando por sus prendas, pero no era uno que reconocía. Era raro, porque creía que conocía a _todos _en este lugar, a menos que él fuera alguien nuevo. Mientras lo dejaba atrás notó que él le estaba viendo con tanto cuidado como ella a él, y ella creyó por un momento que él también estaba en algo torcido. Así que le deseó buena suerte, esperando que él le estuviera deseando lo mismo.

Ella estaba temblando ligeramente cuando llegó a la cabaña. Golpeó la puerta y esperó, saltando ligeramente en un intento de tapar sus nervios. Aki abrió la puerta y le miró escépticamente. —¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó.

—¡Tomé demasiado té cafeinado! —Kaoru entró y vomitó su excusa para estar ahí. —Vine a ver a Yui.

—Bueno… ella no está en condición para charlar. Se desmaya y despierta. —Aki suspiró. —Estaba despierta y comió ayer, pero hoy apenas es consciente del lugar en el que está.

—Oh. —Kaoru dijo silenciosamente. Aunque no le agradaba tanto Yui como a Aki, sentía algo de pena por ella. Le hubieran enviado días atrás a su casa como a Himiko, sólo que Yui no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Las cosas eran así, y Aki era la única que estaba dispuesta a cuidarla.

—Por aquí. —Aki le condujo por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones libres en la parte de atrás de la casa en las que una vez estuvo Himiko. Ella abrió una puerta y dejó entrar a Kaoru, y un familiar aire viciado a enfermedad les cubrió. Dentro de la habitación estaba tendida una pálida figura, incluso todavía más delgada de lo que era. Toda la belleza por la que una vez ella se había sentido muy orgullosa se había perdido, reemplazada por una máscara cetrina de mejillas hundidas y carne decolorada.

Yui apenas estaba viva. Su aliento salía rasposo con esfuerzo y aunque sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, ella no enfocaba la vista hacia la puerta. Parecía que no había notado que alguien había llegado.

Cuando Toshio había sido envenenado, Yui había estado convencida de que Sakura era responsable –un último acto de venganza antes de que se fugara con Hatake Kakashi, ella había dicho. Pero luego esto había sucedido, y Kaoru se preguntó si la razón por la que estaba apenas consciente era porque no quería escuchar 'Te lo dije'.

—Um… ¿Quizás debería regresar cuando se sienta mejor? —Kaoru dijo con incomodidad.

—Si quieres. —Aki suspiró, y Kaoru se dio cuenta que si regresaba sería más para acompañar a Aki que a Yui.

—Y-y me-me dijeron que sacara algo del quirófano. —Kaoru tartamudeó. —Um, para tu tío.

—¿Oh? —Aki se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo. Adelante, está abierto.

Kaoru se giró con rigidez y entró en el quirófano del doctor, precisamente segura de que Aki sabía que estaba mintiendo, porque casi con certeza no aprobaría ningún plan para drogar a su clan.

Ella miró el trozo de papel que Sakura había guardado bajo su obi e intentó leer el nombre escrito ahí. Aunque era indescifrable para ella, comenzó a vagar a través de los gabinetes llenos de botellas, intentando hacer que encajaran los símbolos en el papel con los símbolos en las etiquetas. De tanto en tanto dirigía una mirada culpable encima de su hombro hacia la puerta, medio esperando que Aki estuviera ahí, viéndole con sospecha, pero no había nadie alrededor para ver cuando finalmente encontró las botellas, ni para ver cuando ella las tomó y las metió en los bolsillos dentro de sus mangas hasta que abultaron y chocaron como si fueran canicas.

Con la cara torcida, caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta delantera. —¡Me voy! —Gritó a Aki.

—¡Te veré después! —La otra chica gritó sin asomarse.

Después de luchar con la manija por un segundo, Kaoru salió y comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia el camino alrededor del lago. Tuvo que alentar el ritmo después de un rato o se arriesgaría a dejar caer las botellas, pero estaba tan aliviada de haber pasado la mitad de esta tremendamente difícil encomienda rompe-nervios que sonrió mientras trotaba.

Desafortunadamente, tan pronto como vio al hombre que venía hacia ella, la sonrisa se desvaneció. Y desde esta distancia, parecía que era _Karasu._

Kaoru bajó los ojos y alentó su paso en lo que esperaba fuera una velocidad menos sospechosa, e intentó mantener los brazos detrás de ella así él no notaría el enorme peso de sus bolsillos. Había llegado así de lejos, _no podía ser atrapada. _Si Hatake Karasu le atrapaba con tal cantidad de drogas, su vida estaba terminada.

Él estaba acercándose a ella. Él iba a dejarla atrás sin detenerse. El corazón de Kaoru podría cantar y ella podría bailar.

Luego su mano le tomó por el cuello de su yukata y la jaló con tanta fuerza que ella escuchó el ruido de la docena de botellitas chocando unas contra otras y cayendo a sus pies. Kaoru se congeló, incapaz de respirar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con esto? —Demandó saber él con aspereza.

Su boca se puso a trabajar pero ningún sonido salió. Sus ojos se quedaron viendo el césped, su visión nublada con lágrimas. _Iba a morir._

—¿Bueno? —Demandó de nuevo, y cuando ella siguió incapaz de responder él soltó su ropa y la hizo girar con fuerza para que abriera los brazos. —Dámelas. Todas.

Sin palabras, ella metió las manos en sus bolsillos y con temblores depositó el resto de las botellas en su palma, y en su ansiedad también le entregó la manzana que había planeado comerse como un bocadillo, y una pieza de bordado a medio terminar en la que había trabajado durante su tiempo libre.

Él le regresó su manzana y el bordado, y giró las botellas en sus manos. —¿Para qué usarías estas? Son tranquilizantes.

¿Eso eran? Kaoru no tenía idea.

—¿Qué estabas planeando hacer con tantos tranquilizantes? —Preguntó. Pero en un segundo pensamiento preguntó: —¿Quién te los pidió?

Kaoru se mordió el labio. No podía decir que había sido Sakura. Esa chica ya estaba en demasiados problemas, nunca perdonaría a Kaoru si la delataba. —Nadie. —Susurró con la voz en un hilo.

—Mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas. —Le dijo cortante.

Ella odiaba cuando sus patrones le pedían hacer eso. Era extremadamente maleducado que un sirviente les mirara a los ojos como si fueran iguales, y era un truco frecuente que Toshio gustaba usar, demandar que ella le viera y luego golpearla por faltarle al respeto cuando lo hacía, o golpearla por su desobediencia cuando no lo hacía.

No era sencillo. Su mirada saltó hacia su barbilla y luego la bajó de nuevo, y entonces en un valiente esfuerzo brevemente levantó los ojos hacia los de él.

Él sólo tenía uno.

Kaoru estaba tan aliviada que casi se desmallaba. —Kakashi-sama… —Susurró.

Sin importar que fuera mucho más agradable y menos confuso que Karasu, él todavía se veía molesto justo ahora. Ella todavía no podía relajarse, ni siquiera si él había sido amable con ella en el pasado. —Estas drogas no son para ti, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó incrédulamente.

Ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza. No quería ser culpada incorrectamente.

—Entonces, ¿Quién te pidió que las llevaras?

Pero _no podía _traicionar a Sakura.

Kakashi le tomó con fuerza por el hombro. —Alguien ha estado envenenando gente en este Feudo con drogas. —Le dijo con rudeza. —Si descubro que estás protegiendo al asesino-

—¡Ella no haría eso! ¡Nunca ha herido a alguien!

—Si eso es verdad, entonces no tienes razón para no decirme. —Razonó.

Él debía pensar que ella era estúpida. —No puede meterse en problemas.

—Bueno, entonces te voy a llevar con Karasu. —Dijo mientras le tomaba por el brazo y comenzaba a jalarla por el camino. —Dejaremos que él se encargue de esto, ¿Quieres?

—¡NO! —Kaoru protestó, enterrando los talones y casi tropezándose en su esfuerzo de resistirse. —¡Si él la descubre, la matará! ¡Él es quien la obligó a hacer esto por lo que le hizo!

Kakashi se detuvo para observarla de cerca. —¿Qué hizo Karasu?

—Él… —Ella buscó por palabras. —Él la tiene cautiva. Dice que también es una invitada, pero está encerrada en una habitación con guardias y… su cara. Él le hizo algo horrible a su cara. ¡Ella nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie! ¡_Por favor, _créame! Esto no es lo que parece.

Lentamente su mano libero su brazo y ella retrocedió tímidamente, frotándose su muñeca adolorida. —¿Dónde está? —Preguntó con la voz gruesa.

Kaoru permaneció callada. Aunque sabía que este hombre se preocupaba por Sakura, no podía estar segura de que él perdonaría este tipo de infracción.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Repitió en voz alta. —¿Dónde está Sakura?

La boca de ella se abrió. —En el ala grulla… la habitación más cercana al dormitorio principal.

Él le dio la espalda. —Regresa a trabajar y no le digas nada de esto a nadie. —Ladró por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba con rapidez.

Aunque él no podía verla, igualmente ella se hundió en una reverencia con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

En la copa del árbol más alto, un indignado búho salió con rapidez de su árbol dejando atrás varias plumas, abandonando su sueño. La razón era la figura masculina que salió del tronco y se paró en la rama junto a él, lentamente suavizándose y oscureciéndose en texturas propiamente humanas. —Lo siento. —Murmuró, acuclillándose en la rama sin sacudir ni una sola hoja.

A través de los árboles, a media distancia, se alzaban los tejados ornamentados de algunos edificios muy antiguos y muy pretenciosos. Tenzou metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño catalejo para llevarlo a su ojo y lo alargó hasta que pudo ver cada mota de musgo y liquen que crecía en cada teja individual. Una esquina del patio frente al edificio era _apenas _visible a través de los árboles, desde su posición podía ver un par de personas moviéndose de atrás para adelante. Sirvientes. Un feudo como este probablemente tenía cientos de personas atendiendo la casa y las vastas tierras que la rodeaban.

Lentamente bajó el lente y una vez más examinó el frondoso bosque alrededor de él. —Nade. —Dijo suavemente. —¿Cuál es tu posición?

La voz de una mujer respondió en su oreja. —_Estoy en el lado oeste del Feudo, Yamato-taichou. Hay otra torre de vigilancia aquí con dos hombres en uniformes rojos. Lucen como los típicos espadachines de contrato. De bajo nivel. No son una amenaza._

—Comienza a buscar una forma de entrar a la casa principal. Busca un sirviente al cuál usurpar, pero asegúrate de no ser vista.

—_Sí, capitán._

—Shiko, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—_Lado este del Feudo, en la orilla sur del lago. _—Otra mujer replicó. —_Hay dos hombres aquí… creo… Yamato, creo que uno de ellos es Kakashi-senpai._

—Mantente fuera de su vista, y no te comprometas. —Le advirtió estrictamente. —¿Con quién está?

—_Con otro hombre. Viejo, rudo, tiene barba… um… está cargado una pala, creo que es algún tipo de jardinero. _—Replicó. —_No puedo escuchar qué están diciendo, pero puedo usar un jutsu para hacerlo si me acerco-_

—No. Sólo observa por ahora. Si es Hatake Kakashi, tendrás suerte de lograr el jutsu sin que te detecte-

—_Están girándose y moviéndose- no- espere un minuto- espere, espere, espere…_

—¿Qué? —Tenzou preguntó ansiosamente.

—_No es él… ese no es Hatake Kakashi. Y Taichou, acaban de desaparecer. No puedo verlos- estaban ahí de pie. _

—Shiko, retrocede. Quizá fuiste vista. —Tenzou ordenó inmediatamente. Él esperó por la usual respuesta, pero nada vino. —Shiko, ¿Entendiste la orden?

Ella estaba en completo silencio.

—¿Shiko? —Dijo de nuevo, pero con incertidumbre. Él esperó algunos segundos y luego inhaló profundamente. —Nade, regresa al sitio base y espera por órdenes. Voy a la posición de Shiko.

Él comenzó a levantarse pero titubeó cuando no escuchó respuesta de su otra subordinada. —¿Nade? —Él siseó con creciente pánico. —¿Alguna puede escucharme?

Él echó un vistazo alrededor del bosque, repentinamente incómodo ante cuan tranquila era la atmósfera. El pacifico silencio estaba enmascarando algo más. Algo terrible.

Instintivamente, Tenzou repentinamente retrocedió hacia el tronco del árbol y dejó que su mano comenzara a mezclarse con el tronco. Él apenas había hundido su codo cuando escuchó el débil silbido de algo muy pequeño y afilado viajando a través del aire con mucha rapidez, y sintió el golpe y sintió la sacudida cuando su espalda chocó repentinamente. Tenzou miró su pecho. La punta de un largo kunai estaba enterrada a través de su chaleco, y justo entonces comenzó a sentir el dolor, y la terrible sensación de algo rompiéndose bajo sus costillas.

Él se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con un gruñido, su brazo ahora atrapado dentro del árbol y era la única cosa que evitaba que cayera de una altura de quince metros. Pies ágiles aterrizaron en la rama junto a él y escuchó el moviendo de las hojas mientras otros aterrizaban en unas ramas cercanas. Él bajó la mirada hacia el primer par de pies, notando que las uñas estaban pintadas del color del mercurio. Cuando él obligó a su mirada a levantarse notó que el cabello de la mujer era del mismo brillante blanco y gris. Ella se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, como si él fuera algo no identificable que hubiera encontrado en la suela de su zapato.

—Cuidado, Midori. —Escuchó que alguien gritaba mientras ella movía la mano y le levantaba la máscara de porcelana de la cara. Ella examinó los patrones pintados y pasó los dedos encima de la débil insignia de la aldea.

—¿Un ANBU de Konoha? —Parpadeó hacia él casi inocentemente. Pero por el cabestro vacío en su cadera, él podría suponer que ella había sido la que arrojó el kunai. —¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos de casa?

Tenzou tosió mientras el húmedo sabor a cobre de la sangre comenzó a gorgotear en sus pulmones. La afilada cuchilla se enterraba más en él con cada laboriosa respiración.

—Tendremos que cortarle el brazo. —Alguien dijo, apuntando a su codo que era tanto madera como era carne. —¿Alguien tiene un cuchillo?

—Está bien. —Dijo la mujer, moviendo la mano para envolverla alrededor del kunai penetrando a Tenzou. —Aquí hay uno que podemos ocupar.

* * *

Cuando los guardias levantaron la mirada hacia Kakashi avanzando hacia ellos, la única persona a la que vieron fue a Karasu. No importa cuán prestigioso era un clan o cuan avanzado fuera su entrenamiento, incluso el mejor ninja en el mundo podía ser engañado con un simple henge de primer grado, siempre que fuera realizado con confianza y conocimiento.

A Kakashi no le importaba mucho ahora mismo. —Fuera de aquí. —Él les dijo cortante a los hombres bloqueando la entrada hacia la habitación de huéspedes, imitando a Karasu en modo vengativo, lo que no estaba muy alejado de su humor real y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Los dos hombres saltaron fuera de su camino como perros entrenados, y uno de ellos incluso abrió obedientemente la puerta antes de que él pudiera abrirse camino a través de la madera y papel.

La habitación en la que entró ciertamente era grande. Si la que estaba junto era adecuada para un rey, esta al menos era para una reina –y de hecho, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama con un kimono de profundo rojo. Ella era una decoración en esta habitación como el arreglo de orquídeas bajo la ventana. Pero era una vandalizada.

Él paró en seco en el umbral- porque antes de que él notara el color de sus ropas y el estado de la habitación, o incluso antes de que lo hiciera en la mirada fija que ella posó en él en el momento en que entró, vio las palabras marcadas en vivido escarlata que atravesaban la mitad de su rostro como un tatuaje mal hecho.

Kakashi apretó los puños a sus costados. —Déjennos. —Les dijo cortante a los hombres cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó uno de ellos, confuso.

—Vayan a dar una vuelta alrededor del lago, o lo que sea. —Les dijo.

Después de un segundo de confuso silencio, murmuraron obedientemente, cerraron la puerta y sus pisadas se desvanecieron a lo largo del pasillo vacío. Kakashi fue directamente hacia la amplia ventana abierta y echó un vistazo al techo del frente donde dos kunoichi de las ramas familiares estaban reclinadas, comparando la longitud de sus espadas. Ambas saltaron a algo parecido al profesionalismo cuando lo vieron. —Encuentren algo más que hacer. —Les ordenó también, ignorando sus miradas de sorpresa mientras él cerraba las persianas y hundía la cámara en una penumbra.

Cuando él se giró, Sakura se había puesto en pie con sus manos abrazando protectoramente su vientre. Ese kimono le hacía verse incluso todavía más enorme de lo que realmente era, pero creyó que no sería inteligente mencionarlo por la furiosa mirada que también tenía. —¿Qué planea hacer ahora que ha hecho que todos se retiren? —Ella sonaba preocupada y él no la culpaba. Nadie estaría relajado si Karasu quisiera tener privacidad con ellos. Con frecuencia precedía a un asesinato.

Confiado de que no había más ojos espías, Kakashi deshizo el henge. Él observó las expresiones en el rostro de Sakura cambiar de la ira hacia el shock, y su rostro palideció con rapidez. —Se supone que tendrías que estar caminando de vuelta hacia Konoha. —Susurró, intentando no sonar tan furioso como estaba, porque esa emoción no estaba dirigida hacia ella. La marca de chakra en su rostro se veía tan horrible y fea como absurda, como si un niño se hubiera lanzado hacia ella con un escalpelo; y _él _había sido el que le había _enseñado _a Karasu este jutsu.

—Creí que te habías ido. —Dijo, luciendo medio afligida. —Karasu me dijo que te habías marchado.

Él avanzó hacia ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos, con algo de miedo de que ella fuera a desmayarse si no lo hacía. Uno nunca sabía con las embarazadas. Aunque ella no se desvaneció, por un largo rato ambos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza como si no pudieran creer que se habían encontrado y no quisieran arriesgarse a separarse de nuevo. —Estoy tan contenta. —Él le escuchó susurrar, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Sin embargo otro sentimiento sombrío se posó sobre una miríada de otros que pesaban sobre sus hombros. —Él está intentando separarnos. Sabe que te liberaré. —Lo que significaba que su primo ya sospechaba que él estaba trabajando contra él.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron brevemente y se balanceó muy ligeramente en su lugar contra él. —Esto no está bien. —Dijo ella. —Él me marcó. Si salgo de esta habitación él lo sabrá.

—¿Así que planeabas drogarlo?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de nuevo y posaron en él.

Kakashi se separó y metió la mano en su bolsillo, arrojando varias botellas contra el colchón. —Encontré a tu amiga Kaoru con esto. Hacer que los civiles cometan espionaje por ti es suicidio, Sakura. Si otra persona se hubiera cruzado con ella, estaría sufriendo un interrogatorio justo ahora y ¿Cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado antes de que vinieran a ti, pensando que o eras la envenenadora o –peor- una kunoichi?

—¡Estaba desesperada! —Siseó. —No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Cuando este bebé nazca, Karasu planea dárselo a la familia Zuru, ¡Así que en veinte años ellos tendrán otro monstruo malcriado en sus manos! Y si no me matan tan pronto como corten el cordón umbilical, me asesinarán si intento defenderme, ¡Así que no me regañes sobre ponerme en peligro! Estoy bien consciente.

Ella se sentó con pesadez en la cama y acarició su vientre con impaciencia. —Si Karasu está intentando separarnos, deberías irte. —Continuó. —Él no debería saber que me encontraste. Tenemos que seguir adelante-

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. —Lo sabrá de todos modos. Los guardias se cruzarán con él pronto y le reportarán que los envió fuera de sus puestos. Pero él no puede pensar que puede ocultarnos un secreto por siempre… este feudo no es lo suficientemente grande. Él sólo está intentando ganar tiempo…

—¿Por qué? —Susurró ella, frunciéndole el ceño.

—No lo sé. —Él miró hacia la ventana, más allá de los edificios exteriores del Feudo para ver los fragmentos que eran visibles del lago a través de los árboles. Estaba brillando en dorado con la luz del sol de la tarde. —Está planeando algo… pero quizás está más cerca de llevarlo a cabo de lo que pensé.

—El lago. —Sakura dijo abruptamente.

Kakashi se giró hacia ella con rapidez. —¿Qué?

Ella se sonrojó un poco. —Sasuke dijo algo cuando estábamos en Ame. Dijo que Karasu estaba planeando algo, y tiene que ver con el lago, y… dijo que cuando llegara a Konoha debería decirles a todos que evacuaran inmediatamente.

—Él odia Konoha, ¿Por qué te advertiría-?

—Porque ni siquiera Sasuke disfrutaría ver una aldea llena de gente inocente asesinada. —Soltó. —Le creo. Él intentó advertirme de _ti _también, ¿Recuerdas? Tenía razón sobre eso, ¿Por qué no sobre esto?

—Karasu no tiene de cerca el poder suficiente como para provocar una evacuación. —Kakashi remarcó incrédulamente. Internamente tembló con el recuerdo de la última ocasión en que el Hokage había ordenado una evacuación completa de la aldea, porque había sido el día en que más de la mitad de la aldea se volvió polvo y escombro. También había sido el día en que él había muerto. Si algo así fuera a suceder de nuevo… bueno, el pobre Tenzou tal vez moriría sólo para molestar a todo el que le pidiera reconstruir algo.

—No creo que Sasuke estuviera exagerando. —Sakura dijo silenciosamente.

—Discúlpame si yo no le brindo _toda _mi confianza como tú. —Respondió. —Él asesinó a Reika después de todo.

Sakura se quedó muy quieta y miró al suelo. —Lo siento.

Kakashi sólo suspiró y se giró.

—Él lo hizo para salvarme la vida. Ella estaba a punto de asesinarme, Kakashi, no sabía que más hacer… —Ella se quedó viendo su espalda. —¿Me crees, verdad? —Preguntó con cuidado.

Kakashi no podía soportar el escuchar ese tono. Él se sentó con rapidez en la cama y la jaló consigo en un fuerte abrazo, ese que su cuerpo había estado añorando desde que se había despertado solo en el suelo de su habitación en el hotel de Ame. Desde que había encontrado el cuerpo de Reika y supo que le debía a Sasuke su propia vida por salvar la de Sakura. Desde que él la había abrazo en ese cuartucho diminuto en esa aldea, pensando que nunca tendría oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo o de decirle todas las cosas que necesitaban ser dichas. —Es mi culpa. —Susurró, acomodándole la cabeza bajo su barbilla. —Ella no hubiera ido ahí por ti si no hubiera intentado hacerte pasar como mi amante. Sé que tú no matarías a nadie a menos que no tuvieras otra opción.

Sakura permaneció en silencio dentro de sus brazos. Luego preguntó: —¿Puedo asesinar a Karasu, por favor?

—No.

—¿Entonces tengo que vivir con esta cosa en mi cara por el resto de mi vida? —Ladró.

Sus brazos se apretaron contra ella un poco más. —No. Haré que te la quite.

—Él no me la va a quitar sólo porque tú se lo digas-

—No dije que se lo pediría. —Le interrumpió. —Dije que haría. Si él quiere un heredero para este Feudo, tendrá que esperar a que sea de las gemelas; son tan parte de este clan como Toshio era. Él no necesita estrictamente un heredero _masculino _al menos, y tiene cosas más grandes por las cuales preocuparse en este momento que tú… especialmente si descubro qué demonios está planeando con el lago y comience a darle problemas.

Sakura se inclinó contra él en silencio, respirando con calma. —Lo siento. —Dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por huir de ti en Ame. Creí… que una vez que supieras que la guerra había comenzado de nuevo, nunca me dejarías regresar a Konoha. Estaba asustada de que si tuvieras que elegir entre tu familia y yo, no pudiera ganar…

—Sakura,—Él jadeó, su mano acunándole la nuca y su suave cabello. —_tú eres _mi familia. Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo, ¿Cómo podría considerarte otra cosa? Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti. Arrojaría a Karasu por ti por un río sin dudarlo. Tal como están las cosas, voy a vencerlo de una manera u otra.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y ver su rostro casi le rompía de nuevo el corazón. Él no era particularmente habilidoso en sanar pero lo que sabía era mejor que nada, y dio su mayor esfuerzo con todo el jutsu médico que había intentado copiar de ella en el pasado y levantó la mano hacia su mejilla. Sakura cerró los ojos, confiando en él absolutamente cuando el chakra blanco alivió un poco de la hinchazón y volvió los caracteres de la marca un tono más oscuro de rojo. No podía removerlo. Sólo Karasu podría hacer eso, y él sabía que las marcas de chakra no se desvanecían con los años. Ni siquiera obras tontas y horribles como esta.

—Gracias. —Ella susurró, arrugando la nariz para probar lo que él había hecho. —De todas las cosas que extraño aquí, creo que extraño más mi poder de sanación. Si tuviera mi poder al cien, ese envenenador no sabría lo que lo habría golpeado.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. —¿Esa chica enferma es una de tus amigas?

—¿Yui? —Sakura torció la boca. —No realmente.

—Oh.

—De hecho, no me agrada _para nada._ —Suspiró. —Pero nadie merece eso, y me temo que alguien como Kaoru o Aki sean las siguientes. O yo.

—Una vez que estés en Konoha, moveré al clan a otro lado. Tus amigas quizás encuentren que su problema con los venenos milagrosamente ha terminado una vez que la familia de criminales, asesinos y expertos en venenos ya no esté aquí. —Le dijo con sequedad.

—¿Y si quiero que vayas a casa conmigo? —Preguntó con cuidado.

Su aliento escapó lentamente. —No puedo… sabes qué podría pasar.

—No si no le digo a nadie. —Sus dedos apretaron su chaleco y ella se sentó derecha para verlo a los ojos, seria como jamás le había visto. —Nadie tiene que saberlo. Podemos regresar juntos.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Quizá cuando Iwa había retrocedido del conflicto y al Sindicato le habían quitado la alfombra sobre la que había estado de pie, guardar silencio sobre su familia habría sido algo posible para Sakura. ¿Por qué creer en los dichos de un grupo que ya no era una amenaza? Pero la situación había cambiado. Si Karasu estaba planeando algo… algo en una escala que Kakashi no había visto en él antes, ¿Cómo podría esperar que Sakura pudiera cubrir a ese hombre y sus insanos planes a favor de Kakashi? —No puedo esperar que protejas a mi familia por mi durante una guerra, Sakura; ¿Y si ellos lo descubren? ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los traidores? No puedo dejar que eso te suceda… no por mi bien, por favor.

—No quiero estar sola. —Ella casi rogó. —Este bebé me asusta tremendamente –_no puedo _hacerlo sola. Te necesito conmigo, Kakashi.

—Lo siento. —Susurró él. —Tengo que quedarme con Karasu para evitar que haga más daño, y tú tienes que ir a casa. Así tiene que ser.

Lágrimas tibias estaban escapándose por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo y deslizándose sobre el feo tatuaje. —¿No disfrutaste de Ame? —Preguntó. —¿Cuándo sólo éramos nosotros dos y todo lo que hacíamos eran cosas tontas y aburridas juntos, como ir de compras, comer y ver la televisión?

—No será así en Konoha.

Ella cerró los ojos. —Puede serlo. Si detenemos a Karasu, podemos regresar a casa _juntos, _y podemos criar al bebé _juntos._

No era algo frecuente que él luchara por encontrar compostura, pero Sakura siempre hacía las cosas difíciles para él. No quería otra cosa más que regresar a casa, de vuelta a su vida ordinaria, y comenzar a apoyar a Sakura a través de esto apropiadamente. Ella le hizo la propuesta a pesar de que ambos sabían que era imposible. Sus dedos se movieron sobre la suave piel de su mejilla no marcada y tragó con fuerza.

Incluso si sabía que era imposible, eso no evitaba que lo deseara más que nada. Él cerró los ojos y dejó que su frente tocara la de ella. —Si estuviéramos juntos, no sería solo ir de compras, comer y ver la televisión. —Dijo con trabajo. —Tendría que ser algo más que eso.

Él la sintió asentir. Su aliento venía rápido y corto, no sabía si por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas o por otra cosa. —Lo sé. Quiero… quiero más que eso también.

Kakashi contuvo un gruñido y le pasó la mano por el brazo, reconfortándola, pero también porque él necesitaba tocarla. —Sabes que no puede ser.

Ella dio un suave quejido. —Dame una oportunidad. —Rogó, e inclinó la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para presionar los labios contra sus labios enmascarados.

Una memoria perdida se movió dentro de él. Ella lo había besado antes, ¿No era así?, ¿No tanto tiempo atrás? Y también había estado llorando, apunto de huir lejos de él para siempre. Él no podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, incluso si sabía que tenía que hacerlo. El beso continuó por un momento, tierno y suplicante, hasta que él le abrazó con fuerza y colocó su mejilla junto a la de ella.

—Voy por Karasu. —Susurró en voz profunda contra su oreja. —Voy a hacer que deshaga la marca que puso en ti, y entonces te voy a sacar de aquí. Cuando regreses a Konoha, le vas a contar a Tsunade _todo. _No te guardes nada. No les des una razón para que crean que estás cubriéndome o al Sindicato. Probablemente enviará gente aquí, pero para cuando lleguen nosotros ya no estaremos.

—¿Luego qué? —Jadeó, todo sobre ella estaba rígido con anticipación y pavor.

—Luego… —Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando el siguiente plan, pero él estaba tan perdido como ella. —Te escribiré.

Sakura dejó salir un furioso grito corto y lo empujó. —¡No quiero cartas! —Dijo iracunda. —¡Te quiero a ti!

—Nos veremos de nuevo. —Dijo, pero no creía sonar particularmente seguro de sí mismo, y tampoco Sakura lo creía.

—¿Cuándo? ¿En cuántos meses? ¿En cuántos años? ¿Tu hijo tendrá diez antes de que lo conozcas, o quince? _¿Cuándo?_

Él intentó tomarle del hombro pero ella le golpeó la mano. El gran péndulo que era su humor se había movido al otro lado, y ahora estaba sentada en silencio, gruñendo y humeando mientras sus manos se movían en círculos sin descanso sobre su vientre. Sólo se quedó quieta cuando la palma de él presionó una de sus manos.

—Konoha está antes que nosotros. —Dijo con calma.

La ilegible mirada de ella se posó en la de él.

—Tenemos que pensar en nuestros amigos, en nuestros compañeros y en todos los aldeanos que confían en nosotros para que los protejamos. Tienen que estar primero, antes de que pensemos en nosotros. Tienes que advertirle a Konoha y yo tengo que detener a Karasu. Así tiene que ser.

Sus ojos lentamente se posaron a su regazo de nuevo. Él sabía que ella entendía la realidad de su situación tan bien como él lo hacía; sólo que era una píldora muy difícil de tragar. Kakashi se puso en pie, pero la mano de Sakura repentinamente le tomó del brazo. —¿Adónde vas? —Preguntó intranquila.

—A encontrar a Karasu. —Dijo con simpleza. Entre más pronto actuaran, más grandes serían sus oportunidades.

—¿Ahora?

—Lo mejor es que te vayas lo antes posible. Puedo sacarte de aquí esta noche. —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Tan pronto? —Susurró.

Él asintió y se giró de nuevo. La mano de Sakura tiró con más fuerza. —¡Espera!

—¿Qué? —Él se giró con rapidez, exasperado. —¿No quieres salir de aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! —Lloró con fuerza. —¡Pero no te puedes ir así nada más! No de nuevo…

Ella estaba de pie más rápido de lo que él pensaba se podía mover, y sus dedos estaban en el borde de la máscara antes de que pudiera pensar en detenerla. Ella lo acercó con un tirón de la tela mientras la bajaba fuera de su camino, y la siguiente cosa que él supo era que su suave y dulce boca estaba presionando contra la suya.

Atrapado fuera de guardia, él se quedó de pie tontamente mientras los labios de ella se movían insistentemente contra los suyos, intentando convencerle de responder y mordiéndolo en frustración cuando él no lo hizo. Ella retrocedió para ver su expresión y él se sintió tan pensativo como ella se veía.

—Esto no es aconsejable. —Murmuró él.

—Cállate. —Ella lo jaló de nuevo para besarlo. Exquisitos, firmes labios se movieron en un insistente ritmo, y alguien gimió –probablemente él. Delicados dedos pasaron a través de su cabello y sobre sus orejas, y repentinamente la lengua de ella estaba deslizándose en su boca, acariciando y tentando a la de él. Kakashi renunció a toda la pretensión de control y enredó las manos en su cabello, acercándola tanto como podía para explorar su boca.

Se besaron profundamente, sus manos firmes en su ropa y en su cabello. Ella le mordió el labio inferior y él sintió el gruñido ir a través de su cuerpo de nuevo cuando ella abrió la boca en una seductora invitación. Y él la aceptó, penetrando con la lengua su boca y acomodando su rostro sobre el de ella. Rodeándole las mejillas con las manos, acariciándola y castigando su boca con la de él. La besaba como si fuera el último contacto que pudieran compartir.

Tal vez lo era.

El sentido común hizo un último intento de salir a través de la puerta que Kakashi estaba cerrando. Kakashi terminó el beso e intentó quitarse las manos de ella fuera de su cabeza. —Sakura, no podemos-

—Shhh. —Susurró ella, dejando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. —Necesito mostrarte cuánto significas para mí, y necesito que tú también me lo demuestres. —Sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes con lágrimas no caídas. —No puedo salir de aquí sin saber si…

—¿Si? —Sus traicioneras manos seguían moviéndose a través de su cabello.

Ella le miró al ojo, reuniendo su valor. —Necesito saber si este bebé fue creado por amor, y no sólo por un terrible error… no puedo soportar la idea de que sólo has estado cuidando de mí porque eres un idiota con un corazón suave que haría lo mismo por cualquiera, y no porque me amas.

Él abrió la boca, pero nada salió. De hecho, no sabía qué decir exactamente a eso. Él miró la puerta, medio esperando que fuera tirada en cualquier segundo por un grupo de guardias que instintivamente sabrían que algo no cuadraba. Sakura atrapó su cabeza en sus manos de nuevo y llevó su atención de vuelta a ella. —Nadie viene. —Le prometió. Su nariz chocó contra su yugular y luego su lengua salió, lamiendo su desnudo cuello justo encima del borde de la máscara caída.

—Hagamos el amor. —Le escuchó susurrar.

En el segundo en que sintió sus dientes arañar su piel, él supo que se había terminado. Él bajó la cabeza. Su boca se inclinó sobre la de ella, capturándola, y penetrando con fuerza su lengua dentro de su boca, sorprendida de que ella no solo lo dejara sino que lo instigara y lo encontrara punto por punto. En el último recuerdo claro que tenía de haberla besado, ella había salido virtualmente corriendo y gritando en la noche, así que esto era una mejoría.

No sabía qué intentaba genuinamente con esto. Quizá sólo quería besarlo y descubrir dónde estaban parados, pero el acto estaba sacándoles rápidamente de control. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había sido capaz de tocarla como quería –_ocho meses _era demasiado tiempo para mantener tu distancia de una mujer que te volvía loco, en cada sentido de la palabra. Él siempre había sido capaz de contenerse, y esa falta de control, aunque breve, le había costado mucho la última vez. Y ahora que era capaz de abrazarla, de saborear su boca, y pasar los dedos a través de su cabello y sobre su espalda… todos los sentimientos que había mantenido contenidos con tanto esfuerzo estaban saliendo a la superficie incontrolablemente. Tal vez era lo mismo para ella, porque aunque se detuvo y lució sorprendida cuando él comenzó a dar tirones a su obi, ella no retrocedió.

Él se olvidó de Konoha. Se olvidó de la guerra, del Sindicato, y tal vez se hubiera podido olvidar de Karasu también si él no viera su nombre cada vez que miraba el rostro de Sakura. La marca era una provocación profunda, y animaba algo muy primitivo dentro de él. Karasu había puesto su nombre en una mujer que ya sabía pertenecía a Kakashi de alguna manera y si no lo conociera, Kakashi hubiera pensado que era una incitación flagrante; suficiente como para que Kakashi sintiera la irracional necesidad de reafirmar su lugar, no muy diferente a la forma en que Pakkun se molestaba cuando otros perros orinaban sus árboles y su primera reacción era ir a beber mucha agua y salir en un 'viaje de negocios' para rectificar la situación…

Aunque Sakura no hubiera apreciado la comparación. Ella no era un árbol que tenía que ser orinado por machos competitivos, aunque la vulgar posición en que le había puesto era extrañamente similar.

Y pese a la cruda urgencia corriendo a través de sus venas, él nunca se puso rudo con ella. Sus manos siempre le tocaban con ligereza, ternura, y siempre consciente de su vientre. Pero también era un obstáculo. Por mucho que quisiera acercarla con fuerza y batir sus caderas contra las de ella y poner una rodilla entre sus piernas… eso no iba a suceder.

—¡No soy una flor! —Sakura suspiró en voz alta la tercera vez que él pasó las manos sobre sus caderas como si estuvieran hechas de cristal.

—No quiero lastimarte. —Protestó.

—No lo harás, sé que no lo harás. —Dijo enfáticamente, como si realmente creyera de manera implícita en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tampoco quiero lastimarlo. —Murmuró.

—¿Viste el libro, no? —Ella se sonrojó. —Hay varias maneras en que podemos…

Dios.

Kakashi la tomó de nuevo, pero esta vez ella se deslizó de reversa y se acomodó en la cama, viéndola a los ojos todo el tiempo mientras ella se movía. El obi cayó completamente y el kimono se abrió, ofreciéndole una vista de sus prendas de algodón y una buena vista de sus muslos, que hubiera notado si hubiera visto a otro sitio que no fueran sus ojos (*). Ansiedad, desesperación, lujuria: ahí estaba todo. Eso, y la tristeza.

Ella le extendió la mano y él no lo pensó. Sólo la tomó. No había pánico en ella mientras la montaba, manteniendo el kimono pegado al colchón con sus rodillas mientras deslizaba las manos dentro de la prenda, rodeando su cálida y delgada espalda hasta que pudo descansar sobre sus codos. Su peso se centró cómodamente sobre ella y él pasó los labios sobre los suyos. —¿Eso está bien? —Le preguntó, sintiendo su aliento acortándose contra su boca.

—Sería mejor si tú no estuvieras a kilómetros de aquí. —Se quejó silenciosamente, y antes de que pudiera anticipar sus planes, ella deslizó una pierna sobre la de él y lo jaló contra su cuerpo. Ella no estaba jugando. Tal vez en otro momento y lugar habría espacio para el jugueteo y la traviesa seducción, pero ahora estaban cortos de todo: tiempo, humor… paciencia.

La boca de ella atrapó de nuevo la de él y mientras sus dedos se metían bajo su camiseta para acariciarle la espalda, él escuchó que ella le susurraba. —Te necesito… necesito esto, _por favor… _—Él la silenció con otro penetrante beso y dejó que sus manos hicieran su recorrido sobre su cuerpo para apretarle el trasero y levantar más su muslo contra su cadera. Los sonidos que ella hacía le estaban volviendo loco. Ese suave y agudo sonido como un gemido y un suspiro mientras sus caderas chocaban contra las de él. Su aliento también estaba viniendo más corto ahora, su sangre corriendo tan rápido alrededor de su cuerpo y hacia lugares hacia el sur que estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que se sentía mareado. Él metió la mano bajo su nagajuban y tomó la cinturilla de sus pantaletas para comenzar a descubrir cómo sacárselas mientras seguía ocupando él el espacio entre sus muslos.

Sakura hizo un sonido burlón de anticipación. —Tienes que hacerlo apropiadamente esta vez. —Suspiró.

Kakashi se quedó quieto. —¿Qué dices?

—Hacer el amor. —Dijo con impaciencia. —Tienes que hacerlo _apropiadamente. _Fuiste algo malo la última vez. Fuiste demasiado egoísta y demasiado veloz…

Su mano se cayó sobre la cama. Por un largo rato no dijo nada. —¿Te atrae la asfixia erótica o algo? Porque estoy _así _de cerca de estrangularte-

—Oh, ambos sabemos que es cierto. —Le interrumpió acaloradamente.

—No tienes que decirlo. Ahora se me ha bajado.

—Eres un bebé… —Suspiró ella. —Estaba ofreciéndote crítica constructiva.

—Siempre deberías estar abierto a los consejos, Kakashi. —Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Sakura resolló y Kakashi se enderezó como si alguien acabara de echarle hielo por el cuello de la camisa. Él se giró hacia la puerta abierta detrás de él, y se quedó viendo a Karasu a los ojos. Bajo él, Sakura estaba moviéndose más que lentamente y cerrándose cuidadosamente su kimono como si estuviera evitando hacer movimientos repentinos.

—Espero estar interrumpiendo. —Karasu habló de nuevo, usando una débil sonrisa bajo su máscara suelta. —Es que hay algo que requiere de tu atención.

Kakashi apretó los dientes. —Estoy ocupado.

—No, no lo estás. —Dijo Karasu, pasando los ojos especulativamente sobre Sakura. —Lo que tengo es mucho más interesante. Enfríate, esperaré por ti allá afuera.

Él retrocedió y deslizó la puerta para cerrarla.

Ninguno de ellos se movió. Sakura todavía estaba acostada bajo él, aunque ahora se había puesto más que pálida y el oscuro tatuaje sobresalía todavía más. Él se hizo hacia adelante y presionó un corto beso sobre su boca. —Regresaré pronto. —Dijo oscuramente. —Con cualquier parte corporal de Karasu que necesite para quitar esa cosa.

—Con cuidado. —Susurró ella mientras él se levantaba y comenzaba a arreglar sus prendas.

Él decidió no volver a verla ahí tendida, medio desvestida y despeinada con la boca abierta. Fácilmente podría olvidar que Karasu estaba esperando por él y podría regresar a terminar lo que habían comenzado. En lugar de eso se paró cerca de la puerta y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse y recomponerse, luego salió hacia el pasillo.

* * *

Karasu estaba inclinado contra la pared cerca de su propio dormitorio. —Espero que ella no esté muy decepcionada. —Pensó en voz alta, luego se separó de la pared para comenzar a caminar.

Con un golpe Kakashi cerró la puerta y le siguió el paso a su primo. —Mejor que esto sea bueno. —Remarcó cortantemente, levantándose su hitai-ate fingiendo pasarse una mano a través del cabello. No estaba preocupado por cómo se veía, pero necesitaría tener su sharingan listo para lo que venía. Karasu no era particularmente fuerte contra el genjutsu, y Kakashi tenía la sensación de que eso le tomaría para obligarlo a quitar la marca de Sakura.

Por su parte, Karasu ignoró el comentario. —Sabes, me asombra. —Dijo, sin seguir la conversación.

Kakashi le siguió la corriente sombríamente. —¿Qué?

—Tu verga.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberíamos comenzar a considerar en serio la posibilidad de que tenga súper poderes. Te trajo directamente hacia ella, con una sola cosa en mente. ¿No captaste la indirecta de que quería tus cosas lejos de ella por un rato?

—Sólo estoy intentando meterme en tu lista negra. —Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh, ya estás ahí. —Karasu dijo casualmente. —Créeme.

Kakashi miró el pasillo con consternación. —¿Adónde vamos? —Idealmente él hubiera querido que Karasu estuviera llevándole a una habitación silenciosa donde él pudiera realizar el jutsu sin ser interrumpido, pero con cada paso Karasu le conducía a las habitaciones más ocupadas. Los sirvientes que pasaban haciendo su rutina típica se detenían para reverenciarlos, y él tuvo la sensación de que no iban a un lugar cercano a ser privado.

—No quiero arruinar la sorpresa ahora. —Karasu replicó.

—Ya basta de sorpresas. —Kakashi se detuvo en seco. —Necesitamos hablar.

—Sí, sí, estás enojado por lo de su cara. —Suspiró, girándose a medias hacia él. —¿Por qué crees que te quería lejos de ella? Sabría que te molestarías innecesariamente.

—¡Karasu!

—Tengo algunas palabras que me gustaría decirte también, Kakashi, ¡Sobre cómo elegiste a una chica común por encima de una de tu propio tipo! —Karasu dijo cortante, comenzando a perder paciencia. —Pero eso tendrá que esperar. _Esto _no. —Él se giró hacia una de las puertas abiertas de una de las salas de entretenimiento y entró.

Kakashi titubeó y luego le siguió al interior.

La habitación estaba llena de miembros de su clan, luciendo sombríos y rígidos con las espaldas hacia la puerta. Todos parecían estar viendo algo en la pared frente a ellos, y cuando él y Karasu entraron se separaron creando espacio.

Midori fue la última en moverse. Ella se giró y posó la mirada en Kakashi antes de salirse del camino, permitiéndole a Kakashi finalmente ver lo que capturaba la atención de todos.

Dos figuras femeninas en un uniforme negro y blanco estaban tendidas la una contra la otra contra la pared, y las heridas cerca de su estómago con sangre seca y oscura no le dejaban hacerse ilusión de que seguían vivas. La tercera figura, masculina, estaba amarrada y de rodillas en el suelo frente a ellos. Estaba consciente, pero no en mejores condiciones que las otras dos. Su cabeza estaba agachada lo suficiente como para que Kakashi pudiera ver su nuca.

Raramente fue la máscara lo que él reconoció. La cara felina de porcelana estaba rota en cinco piezas cerca de su rodilla, pero Kakashi conocía el patrón marcado mejor de lo que conocía el propio.

Karasu se acercó al hombre y caminó alrededor de él. —¿Yamato, no es así? —Le saludó con contento, jalando el cabello del hombre para levantarle la cabeza, ignorando su gesto de dolor. —Dile hola a mi querido primo, Hatake Kakashi.

Los fieros ojos de Tenzou encontraron los de Kakashi. Sus labios se movieron pero las palabras fueron apenas audibles. —_Tú… sucio… traidor…_

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Veneno_

* * *

**Notas de traducción: **

(*) El kimono lleva varias capas de ropa bajo la 'principal' (el kimono vendría siendo la capa colorida de seda hasta arriba), las capas de abajo son 'ropa interior' y se componen por una 'bata' de algodón (nagajuban) que funciona como fondo, piezas de algodón para dar forma al cuerpo (para que deje de marcar curvas y darle esa forma de columna), unos 'pantaloncillos' para que no se vean las piernas (ni las prendas interiores). Tradicionalmente no se usa ropa interior occidental (es decir, pantaletas y brassier) bajo él, limitándose a poner tiras para sujetar el pecho de ser necesario.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia. Finalmente pude actualizar y, como habrán leído, de nuevo tenemos un capítulo agridulce, mejor dicho, amargo. Por un lado tenemos el recuentro de Sakura y Kakashi, por otro, lo que representa el encuentro entre Kakashi y Tenzou... ¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes? ¿Sakura podrá escapar del Feudo ahora que Karasu la ha marcado? ¿Kakashi podrá ayudar a Tenzou? ¿Karasu es el mejor villano que ha creado SilverShine?

En serio agradezco que continúen leyendo mi trabajo. Esta semana me enteré que volvieron a robarse mi traducción de Better Man y, aunque dieron créditos, nunca me avisaron, sólo copiaron y pegaron. Quienes hayan leído la traducción al tiempo en que la iba subiendo, saben el tiempo y lo que me costó. Fue un trabajo de casi dos años de mi vida; que sí, yo no escribí la original (a Kakashisgf le tomó más terminar la historia), pero realmente, aún si no es el mejor trabajo, me esforcé mucho en ella. Sinceramente, me ha estado dejando pensando si quiero o no continuar con esto. Sí, es un hobby, pero ya no lo voy a disfrutar para nada al estar pensando "Va a venir alguien a resubirlo" porque, por más que digan '¡Es que disfruto tu trabajo y quiero que más personas lo lean!" así no funciona. Pudieron haberlo recomendado y poner los enlaces; en lugar de eso, usaron mi trabajo para ganar popularidad en el sitio naranja. Supongo que les daré respuesta al finalizar esta historia sobre si continuaré o no. De momento, no teman, que subiré hasta el final "La Casa de los Cuervos".

Les mando un abrazo y espero que pasen una bonita semana.

PD Feliz día del padre (?)


	38. Veneno

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 37**

Veneno

* * *

_Un grito moribundo no hace ruido._

_Llamando a todo lo que he conocido,_

_aquí estoy, perdido y encontrado,_

_llamando a todos._

* * *

Sakura caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación como una pantera enjaulada; una muy enorme y embarazada pantera enjaulada, lo que la mayoría de los zoólogos aceptarían como la más peligrosa e inquieta de su especie. Lo que era peor es que todavía estaba intentando sacarse de encima el deseo que corría con fuerza en sus venas -¡No era apropiado justo ahora! Y Ahora se sentía como si estuviera siendo sostenida en el aire con una simple cuerda, esperando a ver en qué dirección la movería el viento.

Tal vez haber besado a Kakashi había sido un error. No había intentado otra cosa más que un dramático beso de despedida como había visto miles de veces en las películas románticas, pero luego él le había besado de nuevo, y había descubierto que seguía teniendo hormonas irracionales que habían decidido que había sido abandonada por suficiente tiempo. Y se habían acercado mucho. Si Karasu no hubiera entrado, quizás ella seguiría tendida entre sus brazos, descubriendo cómo se debió sentir aquella intimidad que habían compartido tiempo atrás.

Pero ahora tenía que sentarse y esperar. Si todo iba bien, Kakashi estaría de regreso pronto con Karasu. ¿Cómo creía que iba a obligar al hombre a remover la marca y luego esperar permanecer con su clan después de obligar a su líder así? No tenía idea. Francamente tenía problemas más grandes por los cuales preocuparse, tales como cómo demonios iba a asegurarse un viaje rápido y seguro de regreso a Konoha. Estaría muy bien que le quitaran la marca, pero eso sólo era la mitad del problema.

Sus nervios estaban tan al límite que cuando algo golpeó contra las ventanas Sakura casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo. Enojada consigo misma ante tal reacción, marchó hacia los postigos de las ventanas que Kakashi había cerrado antes y los abrió algunos centímetros para echar un vistazo.

Frente a ella estaba el techo del onsen, y con todas las puertas abiertas podía ver justo en el pasillo del piso superior. Abajo estaba el jardín y más allá podía ver un poquito del lago, ahora rojo con la luz del sol que se estaba poniendo. Nadie estaba cerca, así que ella comenzó a sospechar que no era nada más que un ave curiosa que se había metido en su ventana sin darse cuenta donde iba. Probablemente uno de los cuervos de Karasu.

Esto hasta que notó la piedra descansando contra una de las macetas en su balcón miniatura. La piedra en sí misma no era particularmente inusual, pero sí lo era el trozo de papel que estaba sujeto con un listón…

Sakura la tomó y se quedó viendo con más atención el edifico del frente. ¿Alguien había arrojado esto?

Quien la hubiera arrojado había desaparecido ahora, así que Sakura retrocedió cuidadosamente dentro de su habitación y comenzó a desatar el listón y a abrir la nota. La primera cosa que notó era que estaba sosteniendo una receta para bloqueadores beta (*), y brevemente se preguntó por qué alguien arrojaría eso hacia su ventana ¿Se veía como si necesitara de ellos?

Entonces dio la vuelta a la nota y encontró un mensaje en el reverso escrito en diminuta y torcida letra.

_Sakura, ve a la cabaña cerca del lago. Encuéntrame ahí._

No reconoció la letra. No era pulcra ni precisa como la de Kakashi, quien escribía como si antes de ser ninja hubiera sido entrado como calígrafo. Y no era tampoco la de Karasu, porque sólo tenía que ver su reflejo en el espejo para ver que las diminutas palabras eran totalmente diferentes a las largas y separadas en su rostro.

¿Había sido uno de los sirvientes? ¿Había sido _el doctor? _Esto era después de todo una receta de su bloc, ¿Y si no estaba muerto como habían asumido?

Sakura miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, asegurándose de que las kunoichi que habían estado custodiándola siguieran ausentes, antes de caminar hacia la puerta y echar un vistazo al corredor. Tal vez Karasu estaba demasiado ocupado o muy distraído como para recordar enviar otro grupo de guardias para cuidar la habitación, porque el pasillo estaba todavía vacío. Más bien parecía que él estaba demasiado seguro de que ella no dejaría la habitación, con o sin perros guardianes.

Bueno, entonces lo único que podría hacer era culparse a sí mismo, pensó ella, mientras salía y comenzaba a avanzar con rapidez hacia las escaleras de los sirvientes.

* * *

Él nunca se había dado cuenta antes, pero Tenzou de hecho poseía un temperamento limitado. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su kohai, raramente le había escuchado levantar la voz, y nunca antes en ira. De hecho él lo había incluido como una crítica en sus primeras asignaciones como equipo en ANBU.: _"El recluta #8 carece de convicción contra sus oponentes y demuestra una marcada __falta de voluntad para reprochar pobres actuaciones"_

Demasiado amable y demasiado aburrido para ANBU, en pocas palabras. Él estaba bien consciente de que esto era algo sobre lo que también se quejaban de él mismo, pero igual había dejado ANBU mucho tiempo atrás. Era posible que en su ausencia en la organización Tenzou se había endurecido más de lo que había notado. Pero también era posible que descubrir que tu superior al que habías admirado por la mayor parte de tu vida profesional estaba pasando el tiempo casualmente en la guarida del enemigo mientras se desataba la guerra, era una de las pocas cosas que genuinamente podría volver a tal agradable hombre en un joven muy furioso.

Kakashi mantuvo la compostura, su incomodidad con la situación bloqueada y escondida detrás de una cara pasiva a la que le faltaba la máscara. Él no sabía que era peor: la brutal ira radiando desde Tenzou principalmente hacia él que hacia la gente que le había cortado el brazo izquierdo, o el dolor visible paralelo a él. No era el dolor lo que estaba haciendo que su kohai temblara y apretara los dientes. Era la profunda traición.

—Eras mi amigo, Kakashi. —Gruñó en un bajo y desigual tono.

—No seas tan redundante. —Karasu le reprendió. —Sólo dile que es un imbécil y que de cualquier manera nunca te agradó.

La ardiente mirada furiosa de Tenzou se giró hacia Karasu. —¿Es este entonces? —Demandó saber. —¿El legendario líder del Sindicato? He visto cosas más impresionantes flotando en un excusado.

—Mantengamos las cosas agradables, Yamato-san. —Karasu dijo, moviéndose detrás de Tenzou para patear con la punta del pie a los dos cadáveres alineados contra la pared. —No querrás terminar como esas dos desafortunadas damas.

Él se inclinó y quitó una máscara ANBU con forma de rana de una de las kunoichi muertas y la sostuvo contra su propio rostro. Kakashi miró a la mujer revelada y se dio cuenta que la conocía: ella había sido una recluta nueva en ANBU el mismo año en que él se había marchado, pero en los meses antes de eso habían tenido varias misiones juntos. Ella había creído que su nombre era Hatake Katashi por la mayor parte de ese tiempo. Kakashi nunca la corrigió, porque disfrutó perversamente de su vergüenza cuando Tenzou finalmente le mencionó su nombre real a ella diez semanas después.

Kakashi se obligó a retirar la mirada de ella y la posó de nuevo en Tenzou, que había vuelto a verlo a él como si fuera lo que más odiara en este mundo.

—Tú eres uno de los miembros con mayor rango en ANBU. —Karasu continuó alegremente, rodeando a su prisionero arrodillado. —Tal vez puedas responderme algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué podría decirte yo que no sepas ya? —Tenzou gruñó, todavía viendo con enojo a Kakashi. —Tienes a uno de los jounin con mayor rango en Konoha como tu informante.

—Y próximo a ser Hokage. —Karasu replicó.

Tenzou gruñó. —No creo. Si la Hokage no sospechara ya de él, yo no hubiera sido enviado aquí. Y cuando no regrese, ¡Sus sospechas estarán confirmadas y _todo el mundo _sabrá qué traicionero hijo de puta eres en verdad, Kakashi!

La mirada controlada de Kakashi se desvaneció. Miedo pasó a través de su sistema como lava ardiente, porque sabía que incluso si Konoha no supiera de su traición, era demasiado tarde para rectificar su reputación.

—¿Así que uno de sus mejores jounin se vuelve un renegado y ella sólo envía tres ninjas? —Karasu le animó, acuclillándose frente a Tenzou para echarle un vistazo de cerca a través de los agujeros de la máscara de rana. —Kakashi, deberías sentirte insultado.

La mirada de Tenzou se movió hacia Karasu. —No vinimos por _él._

Mierda. No. _No digas su nombre._ Kakashi se movió ansiosamente en su lugar, animando a Tenzou a que lo mirara de nuevo así él podría hacerle entender silenciosamente que _él no podía mencionar a Sakura. _Si Karasu sabía que era una kunoichi de Konoha, ella sería el siguiente cuerpo alineado contra la pared.

—Tres ninja siguen sin ser suficientes para _sacarme._ —Karasu casi se río.

—No anticipamos que habría tantos en su clan. —Tenzou dijo con rigidez.

Kakashi observó el sutil abultamiento en sus hombros y el tic en su mandíbula. —Está mintiendo. —Dijo.

Tenzou le dirigió una mirada furiosa e incrédula al mismo tiempo en que Karasu levantó una ceja hacia él. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Ni siquiera en una misión de reconocimiento la Hokage enviaría sólo tres personas a una presunta fortaleza enemiga. Creo que en aproximadamente ocho kilómetros hay una división completa de ANBU, tal vez dos, esperando órdenes. Si no escuchan de él pronto, invadirán esta noche el lugar.

Tenzou estaba viéndole con tanta dureza que era un milagro que no se lastimara.

Karasu se giró con una sonrisa hacia Kakashi. —¿Dónde?

—Por el este. —Replicó luego de pensarlo por un momento. —El viento viene desde el este; saben que están a favor del viento desde aquí.

Karasu volvió a ver a Tenzou con curiosidad, esperando una confirmación, y el hombre se había puesto todavía más pálido con su ira pobremente suprimida. —Confié en ti con mi vida. —Murmuró furiosamente a Kakashi. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¿A todos? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a _ella, _Kakashi? ¿Esto es sólo una desgracia tras otra contigo y esta familia, verdad? Primero tu padre, ahora tú. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te suicidas también-?

Una dura patada fue a su mandíbula para callarlo. —Eso es suficiente. —Karasu dijo con frialdad. —En esta casa hablas con respeto o te callas.

—Karasu. —Kakashi le llamó, intentando no verlo. —Esto es serio. Si hay una división entera de ANBU preparándose para atacar este lugar, tenemos que irnos _ahora._

—Tenemos el elemento sorpresa, ¿No crees? —Karasu se levantó con un encogimiento de hombros. Él dejó la máscara de rana en el suelo pero algo más brillaba en su mano ahora. —Deberíamos salir y recibirlos antes de que se ponga el sol. Demostrémosles que ningún perrito faldero de un déspota idiota es rival para nuestros peleadores libres.

—Y si los derrotamos, ¿Luego qué? Regresarán en gran número dentro de una semana. Deberíamos tomar nuestras cosas e irnos. —Le dijo a Karasu. —¿Estás escuchándome?

Kakashi no creía que lo hiciera. Un extraña y distante mirada pasó en el rostro de Karasu como si acabara de recordar algo importante o hubiera escuchado un ruido distante que sólo él podía oír. Ignorando a Kakashi, él se giró y apuntó a Takashi y a Midori. —La chica se está moviendo. —Les dijo con calma. —Está yendo hacia la cabaña del lago. Probablemente no está tan lejos, pero deténganla, por favor.

Midori y Takashi reverenciaron y rápidamente atravesaron la multitud hacia la salida. Kakashi controló su expresión, pero Tenzou fue menos exitoso. Por la esquina de su ojo, él vio a kohai dirigiendo la mirada entre él y Karasu, pero milagrosamente se contuvo de comentar. ¿Se había dado cuenta que estaban hablando de Sakura? ¿Había notado que él había tenido que fingir ignorancia de la existencia de ella para protegerla?

—Ahora, —Karasu dijo, girándose de nuevo a Tenzou. —vas a decirme cuántos amigos tienes escondidos en el bosque.

—No tengo amigos en el bosque. —Aquí Tenzou le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kakashi. —O en otro lugar.

Karasu se río. —Lo apuesto. Pero Kakashi parece pensar otra cosa, así que _tú vas _a decirnos.

—Todos ustedes estarán muertos mucho antes de que puedas esperar obtener alguna respuesta de mí. —Tenzou gruñó desafiante.

Karasu estiró la mano hacia Kakashi. —Comienza a cortarlo.

Kakashi miró al pedazo de la máscara de porcelana de Tenzou que su primo había levantado del suelo. El trozo era tan afilado como cualquier kunai, y estaba parcialmente coloreado por una de las rayas que marcaban la máscara imitando a un gato. Se veía como pegajosa sangre bajo esta luz.

—Pasaste dos años en la unidad de interrogación en Konoha, ¿No? —Karasu preguntó, estampando el pedazo en la palma de Kakashi cuando él no lo tomó. —Quiero verlo.

Kakashi miró hacia la cuchilla de porcelana en su mano y luego a la cabeza agachada de Tenzou para después ver de nuevo a Karasu. —¿A qué estás jugando? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Su primo no dijo nada, limitándose a sonreír ligeramente.

—¡En verdad eres un tonto! —Kakashi explotó, arrojando el trozo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que se rompió y varios miembros del clan se alejaron de la lluvia de pedacitos. —Sabes que las fuerzas de Konoha están a unos segundos de golpear la puerta, ¡¿Y quieres jugar al interrogatorio?! ¡Deberíamos prepararnos para irnos!

—¿Estás cuestionando mi liderazgo? —Karasu preguntó, más divertido y más mortalmente serio de lo que Kakashi había visto antes. La habitación parecía haberse quedado horriblemente silenciosa repentinamente y nadie se estaba moviendo. Incluso Tenzou había sentido la disonancia crítica que se había desarrollado entre los dos hombres y se había quedado perfectamente quieto.

—No eres adecuado para ser líder de este clan, —Kakashi dijo con lentitud y claridad. —si estás dispuesto a desperdiciar vidas innecesarias esta noche. Alguien necesita decirlo, Karasu: estás liderando este clan hacia un precipicio. Estás tan empecinado en destruir a Konoha que estás perdiendo la razón.

—¿Ha decidido que quiere su trono de vuelta, su majestad? —Karasu se burló. —Mírate, repentinamente siendo mejor que todos los demás. Tu subordinado se presenta y repentinamente te vuelves galante -¿Deberíamos decirle que hace menos de tres minutos estabas obligando a una pobre rehén a complacerte? Estás más preocupado por tu verga que por tus responsabilidades. Tuviste la oportunidad de volverte Hokage y aplastar a esa sucia aldea, pero fuiste a perder el tiempo en Amegakure con una puta. Y cuando la oportunidad de golpear a Konoha llegue, serás el primero en huir como un cobarde.

—Porque valoro las vidas de esta familia. —Kakashi respondió silenciosamente

—No puedes aguantar el conflicto. —Karasu respondió. —Eso es todo.

Kakashi podía ver a los demás viéndose con ansiedad entre ellos. Si él luchaba ahora por el poder justo ahora –si se declaraba el legítimo heredero y su verdadero líder- ¿Cuántos le apoyarían?

Él dudaba que fueran muchos.

—Te lo ruego, Karasu. —Dijo con suavidad. —No hay sentido alguno en quedarse aquí. Konoha ya sabe sobre nosotros, seguirán viniendo hasta que nos erradiquen. Si no nos movemos de aquí ahora, lo haremos después, y las vidas perdidas por defender nuestra posición habrán sido en vano. _Piensa._

Todo el mundo esperaba por la respuesta de Karasu, esperando por la decisión de lo que harían después. Kakashi no esperaba del todo que repentinamente le diera una sonrisita y se riera. —No es tu culpa, supongo. —Dijo aplacador. —Te he mantenido en la ignorancia, dejando que te preocupes innecesariamente. Estamos a salvo aquí, y no necesitamos movernos a ningún lado. Mejor dicho, no podemos.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Él no era el único confuso, mientras varios miembros del clan estaban intercambiando miradas, intentando identificar quién más había perdido el hilo. Karasu se giró y asintió a dos hombres de cabello plateado, algunos de los que no estaban perplejos ante el giro en la conversación. —Jin, Ginta, vengan con nosotros. Vamos al lago.

_¿El lago? _Kakashi observó a la multitud separarse de nuevo para hacerles espacio para irse, y él sabía que finalmente iba a tener las respuestas que estaba buscando. Pero él se encontró girándose de nuevo hacia Tenzou.

—Lo siento. —Dijo hacia su kohai, quien realmente había sido su favorito pese a todas sus burlas.

La mirada de enojo regresó repentinamente al golpeado rostro de Tenzou. —Eso lo arregla todo, ¿No?

Pero sin importar cuán horribles sus heridas fueran, su brazo cortado no estaba sangrado.

Karasu gesticuló hacia los otros miembros del clan mientras salía. —Mantengan vigilado al prisionero. Si hace algo como respirar mal-

—No le harán nada. —Kakashi le interrumpió. No que importara de cualquier forma. El hombre arrodillado y atado en el suelo no era más que uno de los clones de madera extremadamente duros de Tenzou.

Todos miraron a Karasu que se encogió de hombros con vaguedad. —Háganle caso. Él ha tenido un día difícil. Ahora, _vámonos, _Kakashi.

Él siguió a su primo y a los otros dos miembros de la casa superior fuera de la habitación y recorrieron los corredores principales. Nadie dijo nada mientras se movían, y Kakashi tomó cuidadosa nota de su ruta. Ellos pasaron por el jardín, bajo los arcos de glicina y entre los tranquilos estanques hasta que estaban descendiendo hacia la orilla del lago. Si fueran hacia la cabaña del doctor ahora, se girarían hacia la derecha e irían contra reloj. Karasu se giró hacia la izquierda hacia el camino que conducía hacia donde los árboles abundaban. Kakashi ya había pasado la mayor parte de dos días buscando en el lago por alguna pista, y ya había cubierto esta parte. Pero ¿Había pasado algo por alto?

Aparentemente sí, porque Karasu se detuvo frente a un árbol perfectamente normal que se inclinaba a la orilla del lago. Bajo su sombra, el agua estaba completamente negra como la tinta, y Karasu pisó su temblorosa superficie como si no pesara más que una pluma. —Quédate cerca. —Le dijo a Kakashi. —No queda mucha luz y es muy sencillo perderse aquí abajo.

—¿Aquí abajo?

Karasu quitó el chakra de sus pies y se deslizó casi sin ruido en el agua, desapareciendo de su vista por completo. Kakashi miró a sus otros dos primos que estaban comenzando a meterse al agua con mucho menos estilo que el primero, y pronto estaban hundiéndose también bajo el agua y pataleando en las profundidades turbias.

Kakashi había esperado que hubiera una forma de aprender los secretos de este clan sin empaparse o llenarse de lodo. Con un suspiro sufrido, se metió en el lago detrás de ellos y tomó algunos profundos y calculados respiros antes de hundirse bajo el agua. Era tan oscuro y nublado bajo la superficie que Kakashi tuvo que abrir el sharingan para seguir los pies de quien fuera que iba pataleando delante de él. Estaban nadando más profundo, inclinándose, y entre más lejos iban más oscuro se volvía hasta que estuvo seguro que Karasu y los otros se guiaban solo con el tacto. Posiblemente no podían ver nada a través de esto.

Sus pulmones estaban comenzando a arder, ¿Cuánto más lejos se suponía que nadarían? Habiendo nadando mucho a lo largo y hacia abajo en este maldito lago, no podía hacerse una idea de lo que Karasu tenía que mostrarle aquí abajo, y si no lo descubría pronto, Kakashi tendría que nadar hacia la superficie.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de enfrente se giró en el agua y pareció desaparecer justo en el lodo como una anguila. Kakashi rápidamente pateó hacia el mismo punto y extendió las manos para sentir los bordes de un estrecho túnel escondido bajo las rocas. Él titubeó. Ya estaba corto de aire, ¿En verdad tendría que hundirse de cabeza en un túnel submarino que era demasiado pequeño como para darse la vuelta en él?

Sin embargo, Karasu nunca le dejaría vivir si se acobardaba ahora, así que sin darle más espacio al sentido común, él se empujó hacia el túnel.

Ahora realmente estaba nadando a ciegas. No había luz en este túnel, ni siquiera como para que el sharingan pudiera detectarla, pero él valientemente se empujó hundiendo los dedos en las lodosas paredes. Algunas cosas se movieron y deslizaron entre sus manos- no quería pensar en qué. Además, él estaba un poco preocupado por la situación con el oxígeno, y la falta de él.

El túnel ahora iba hacia arriba. Tenía que estar cerca del final. El pecho de Kakashi comenzó a gritar para que inhalara y él se empujó con más rapidez hasta que virtualmente estaba contra las piernas de la persona del frente. Y sólo cuando él pensó que tendría que recordar un obscuro jutsu de viento con la finalidad de darse un poco más de tiempo, las piernas bloqueando su camino se desvanecieron y una ráfaga fría le golpeó en el rostro.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que había llegado a la superficie.

—¿Te preocupaste, Kakashi? —Karasu se río entre dientes a través de la oscuridad. Había un poco más de luz en este hueco frío y subterráneo, y parecía estar viniendo de los hongos que brillaban débilmente en las paredes. Era suficiente como para ver que Karasu estaba retorciéndose el cabello para secarse, sentado en una roca a unos metros más adelante.

—Entonces, ¿Esta es tu guarida secreta? —Kakashi respondió, saliéndose del agua y extendiendo de golpe las manos para bañar a los otros con gotas. —¿Aquí es donde crees que podemos escondernos mientras los ANBU corretean allá arriba? Tienes razón. ¿Por qué irnos y disfrutar de nuestra libertad cuando podemos escondernos en cuevas subterráneas heladas y húmedas?

—Nunca me siento a gusto cuando estás siendo sarcástico. No eres muy bueno haciéndolo. —Karasu se sacó el cabello mojado del rostro y se giró hacia una estrecha abertura en las piedras detrás de él. —Lo que quiero enseñarte está pasando esto, y es un poco más que 'cuevas húmedas', ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Y qué es?

Pero Karasu estaba determinado a no decirlo. —Ya verás.

Él avanzó por el pasaje con los otros dos detrás, dejando a Kakashi con poca opción más que quitarse el agua lodosa y seguirlos.

* * *

Sakura estudió los descuidados rosales y pasto sobrecrecido que rodeaba la cabaña del doctor. Bueno, Karasu no había saltado hacia ella desde atrás y gritando "¡Ajá!" todavía, así que estaba segura de que probablemente no era una trampa puesta para ella. Pero de nuevo, no tenía una idea real sobre quién le había escrito esta nota, o porqué, o cuándo querían encontrarla aquí. Mientras más tiempo permaneciera aquí, era más probable que Karasu o sus compinches vinieran a arrastrarla, pero no quería ignorar esto en caso que tuviera un inesperado aliado en este lugar.

Sólo en caso que quien hubiera sido quisiera verla dentro de la cabaña, Sakura golpeó la puerta con cuidado y entró cuando nadie respondió. La casa estaba vacía, excepto por Yui quien todavía estaba en la habitación del fondo, o bien dormida o profundamente inconsciente. Sakura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. No había nada que pudiera hacer por la sirvienta, así que se obligó a cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de nuevo y a salir. Le dolía darle la espalda a un paciente, incluso si esa persona era uno de los peores ejemplos de ser humano.

Cuando ella regresó al exterior, sin embargo, notó dos figuras andando por el camino que iba hacia la cabaña. Una era un joven de cabello negro, y la otra era una chica que se veía demasiado parecida a Reika como para ser algo más que su hermana. Pero igual, todos lucían igual en este clan. Sakura observó su aproximación con miedo. ¿Fueron ellos quienes le dejaron la nota? ¿Qué demonios querían?

—¿Visitando a tu amiga? —Preguntó la mujer, ni contenta pero tampoco de manera desagradable. Le dio a Sakura una mirada dura como si fuera un deber tedioso que no pudiera ser evitado.

—Tienes que regresar a la casa. —Le dijo el hombre. —Ordenes de Karasu.

—No respondo a Karasu. —Sakura respondió con la voz apretada, su estómago hundiéndose. Esa gente no tenía nada que ver con la nota. Karasu los había enviado por ella como si fuera una niña perdida.

—Lo haces mientras estés bajo su techo.

—¡Este no es su techo! —Dijo Sakura, indignada. —Este Feudo y cada techo en él pertenecen a la familia Zuru.

El hombre Hatake y la mujer se sonrieron el uno al otro, como si Sakura realmente fuera una niña –una ignorante además de pérdida. En verdad no le gustaba esa sonrisa. Todo el mundo sabía que el clan Hatake eran los amos de este feudo, pero nadie _lo decía. _No a menos que estuviera a nada de ser verdad…

—Llevémoste de vuelta a tu habitación. —El hombre dijo de nuevo, dirigiéndose a ella como si en verdad fuera una invitada en lugar de una prisionera. —Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

—No, estoy bien. —Sakura dijo cortante. —Me quedaré aquí.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco. Si eran hermanas, Reika en verdad se había robado todos los genes del drama. —Takashi, sólo tómala del brazo y vámonos. No quiero perderme el momento en que Kakashi finalmente lo golpee.

El hombre, Takashi, no se movió.

—¡Hazlo! —La mujer dijo, poniendo autoridad en la orden. Juzgando por el color de su cabello, ella tenía un rango superior en el clan.

—¿Y si la lastimo? —Preguntó con preocupación. —Karasu me asesinará…

Grandioso. Ahora estaban hablando sobre ella como si fuera una delicada avecilla cantora con un ala rota.

—¡Probablemente ella te saca cinco kilos! ¡No seas cobarde! —Le reprendió.

Con una expresión compuesta, el hombre avanzó hacia Sakura, preparado para no sentir culpa. Pero en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la muñeca de Sakura ella reaccionó con un grito e intentó jalarla hacia su propio cuerpo. Asustado, el hombre la soltó y retrocedió, con las manos levantadas. —¿Qué? ¡No hice nada!

—¡Ah, duele! —Soltó Sakura. Probablemente no había punto alguno en fingir su dolor, sólo le compraría algunos minutos a lo máximo. Sin embargo, esta gente estaba esforzándose en hacerle la vida difícil. Lo menos que podía hacer era siendo tan molesta como fuera humanamente posible.

Pero la mujer se estaba quedando sin paciencia. —¿No puedes distinguir cuando una mujer está fingiendo, idiota? —Le dijo cortante a su compañía y comenzó a avanzar.

En el momento en que ella bajó el pie, el suelo explotó bajo ella y docenas de rígidas enredaderas de madera envolvieron sus piernas y brazos, atrapándola.

—¡Midori! —El hombre gritó y corrió hacia ella. El suelo bajo él cayó también, pero esta vez él tuvo precaución y saltó hacia atrás para evitar las enredaderas que avanzaban hacia él. Pero no notó el árbol detrás de él cuyas ramas crecieron con rapidez y se retorcieron como muchas manos de largos y delgados dedos. Él escuchó el sonido de las hojas y comenzó a girarse, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde. El árbol movió las ramas en el aire y en segundos lo tenía atrapado y contenido como Midori.

Sakura se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si lo mismo le iba a suceder a ella. Pero el atacante sólo estaba interesado en los dos miembros Hatake, y ella observó con los ojos bien abiertos como la atadura orgánica de madera comenzó a contraerse y apretarse hasta que el hombre y la mujer se sacudieron desesperadamente mientras se ponían azules.

Y luego dejaron de pelear.

—¡Los estás matando, para! —Sakura gritó, alarmada.

Las enredaderas dejaron de arrastrarse y gradualmente las que estaban sosteniendo a la mujer regresaron al suelo, y las ramas apretando al hombre se soltaron lo suficiente como para dejarlo caer. Ambos extendidos e inconscientes en el musgo.

Sólo entonces el atacante apareció. Él salió del suelo como un terrorífico monstruo pantanoso, todo lodo y pasto, pero mientras se ponía en pie estaba limpiándose –o mejor dicho, el lodo y pasto estaban volviéndose carne y ropa.

—¡Yamato-Taichou! —Sakura gritó en sorpresa y alegría mientras corría hacia él. Ella nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en su vida. Él se giró hacia la dirección de su voz y ella vio alivio en su rostro, pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente en sorpresa poco antes de que ella chocara contra él y envolviera los brazos con tanta fuerza en su cuerpo que él no pudo levantar los suyos.

—Sakura. —Resolló él. —Sabes, sólo dime 'Tenzou', en serio.

Él se lo había dicho suficientes veces, pero ella nunca podía recordarlo. —Lo siento. —Ella retrocedió de prisa para dirigirse a él. —Me sorprendiste- ¡¿Qué estás _haciendo _aquí?!

—Vine por ti. —Dijo, sus ojos vagando preocupadamente sobre su rostro y hacia su vientre. —La Hokage ha estado frenética, no ha escuchado de ti en meses. No sabíamos si estabas viva o muerta… y… dios, ¿Qué te hizo él? Tu rostro-

—¿Tsunade te envió? —Sakura interrumpió. —Entonces ¿Sospecha de Kakashi…?

Él asintió. —No tenemos opción. Él nos estaba dando información –y no sólo estaba mal, era letal. Confiamos en él cuando nos dijo que las fuerzas invasoras de Iwa vendrían a través del País de la Hierba y vinieron por el Agua. Las pocas tropas que teníamos estacionadas ahí hubieran sido masacradas completamente si Naruto no hubiera llegado ahí a tiempo. Él dijo que el Sindicato vendría por _mí, _y Tsunade quitó protección del Consejo para cubrirme, y uno de los viejos fue asesinado el día siguiente. Shikamaru interceptó un cuervo mensajero que confirmaba que este era el plan desde un principio, y que yo era solamente la distracción.

Sakura abrió la boca hacia él. —Kakashi… Kakashi no podía saberlo.

—¡Sakura, él es parte del Sindicato! —Tenzou siseó. —No dejes que tus sentimientos por él te cieguen-

—¡No estoy ciega! —Protestó. —¡He intentado contactar a Konoha por meses, estaba atrapada en este lugar con náuseas matutinas, calambres, dolor de espalda y depresión! ¡No idealizo el tipo de persona que es Kakashi! ¡Él _no podía _saberlo! Él mismo me dijo que le estaba dando avisos a Konoha para protegerse del Sindicato. Si no eran precisos, entonces… entonces… ¡Karasu seguramente estaba jugando con él!

Ella se detuvo y repentinamente palideció. —Karasu ha estado jugando con él. Sabe que le estaba dando información a Konoha. Kakashi está en peligro…

—Sakura. —Tenzou dijo torciendo el gesto. —¿No crees que es probable que Kakashi te mintió a ti también?

—Él no se atrevería. —Dijo con mucha seriedad.

—Creo que le estás dando el beneficio de la duda porque estás… —Él tosió y miró su vientre. —Estás esperando su hijo, ¿No?

¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? —¿Quién más sabe? —Susurró. En su mente ella imaginaba que la mayoría de Konoha estaría frunciendo el ceño y desaprobándolo.

—Sólo yo. —Prometió él. —Kakashi me lo dijo hace tiempo. Creí que mi estimación hacia él había caído tan bajo como se podía… cielos, estaba equivocado.

—No pienses así de mal de él. —Sakura le rogó. —Sólo está intentando hacerlo lo correcto.

Pero por la mirada de pena que él le dio, ella podía ver que pensaba que tenía algún tipo de síndrome de mujer maltratada. —Kakashi no es lo hombre que crees que es. —Dijo en voz baja. —Lo entiendo, Sakura. Has tenido que engañarte a ti misma sobre él por el bebé-

—¡No! —Dijo cortante. —Tengo que juzgarlo más que cualquiera _por _el bebé. ¡Las personas no tienen pase libre por embarazarme! ¡Todo lo contrario!

Ahora Tenzou se veía avergonzado. Ella dudaba que él le creyera, peo inteligentemente decidió cambiar de tema. —¿Cómo has estado? —Le preguntó con tristeza.

—Oh, brillante. —Ella exhaló un suspiro de molestia. —Estoy siendo prisionera del Sindicato porque quieren a este bebé para poder reclamar este Feudo –no, no preguntes, apenas lo entiendo yo- y si descubren que soy una espía de Konoha estoy muerta, pero si pudiera usar mi chakra ya me hubiera ido desde hace tiempo. Pero no. Tengo que depender del Sr. Indecisión que recién ha decidido tener algo de pelotas cuando se dio cuenta que no quiere que su hijo nazca aquí.

—¿Hijo? —Tenzou parpadeó hacia ella.

Sakura ardió. —Es un chico.

—Oh. Felicitaciones. —Dijo él, tan trágicamente como si ella le acabara de decir que su abuela había muerto. —Pero se ha terminado. Hay dos divisiones de ANBU estacionadas al este de aquí en el bosque. Hubiéramos llegado ates, pero Tsunade pensó que sería mejor si traíamos el equipo para un jutsu de tele-transportación a gran escala para llevarte a casa sin provocarle a tu cuerpo demasiado cansancio. Te llevaré con ellos ahora. Regresaré con más hombres para lidiar con Kakashi y los otros. No creí que nos sacarían ventaja numérica.

—No puedo ir contigo. —Sakura dijo repentinamente, tocándose la cara. —Esta marca… es con ella que Karasu sabe dónde estoy todo el tiempo. Si me voy… él enviará gente por mí en minutos.

Tenzou se detuvo a pensar, luciendo sombrío. —Puedo ir de vuelta a la base y traer un grupo más grande. Te escoltaremos donde el jutsu ha sido acomodado. Está a quince minutos, así que incluso si somos seguidos podemos al menos esperar que un grupo lo suficientemente grande los detenga el tiempo suficiente como para sacarte de este país.

Sakura dio una temblorosa exhalación. El camino a casa estaba a su alcance. Sus dedos temblaron ante el pensamiento de estar tan cerca a su salvación… mientras al mismo tiempo temblaba con algo de ansiedad. En verdad no quería que sus amigos la vieran así, gorda, lenta y necesitada de rescate sólo por su propia estupidez de venir a este lugar en primer lugar, esperando tener un niño en secreto.

—¿Eso está bien? —Preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Espera aquí cerca de la cabaña, así sabremos donde encontrarte.

—Gracias, Ya- quiero decir, Tenzou. —Dijo agradecida. —Kakashi estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sacarme de aquí, pero creo que estará contento de que estés aquí para ayudar.

—Él no se veía particularmente contento cuando lo vi. —Tenzou replicó con frialdad.

—¿Lo viste entonces? —Preguntó ella, y él asintió. —Bueno, _estoy contenta _de haber encontrado tu nota.

Tenzou inclinó la cabeza. —¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?

Sakura metió la mano en su manga para sacar la receta. —¿La que arrojaste a través de mi ventana? —Le recordó. —¿La razón por la que vine aquí y te encontré?

Tenzou leyó la nota, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. —Yo no te envié esto, Sakura. Vine aquí porque capturaron a uno de mis clones y escuché al líder diciéndole a esos dos que 'te detuvieran'. Los seguí. Acaban de matar a mis compañeras, no quiero pensar qué te hubieran hecho.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Sabes quién podría haberte enviado esto? —Le preguntó, regresándole la nota.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno… siéntate y ten cuidado. —Le advirtió. —Estaré de regreso con los demás en veinte minutos.

—Está bien.

Él se giró, apunto de irse, y entonces recordó a los dos Hatake inconscientes tendidos a unos metros lejos. Esa fría mirada regresó a su cara y él formó los sellos de otro jutsu, y esta vez las mismas enredaderas salieron del suelo para envolver a la pareja en lo que parecían dos féretros. Entonces lentamente, las cajas comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, como si fueran jalados por algo bajo el suelo, hasta que no hubo señal alguna de los cuerpos. Sakura miró escépticamente a Tenzou. —Los mantendrá quietos por un rato, pero no morirán. —Dijo él, sonando como si preferiría que lo hicieran. Pero la filosofía anti-venganza de Naruto debía haber penetrado en él porque se obligó a encogerse de hombros y se deslizó en el suelo él también.

Ella levantó la mano para despedirlo. Quien fuera que hubiera enviado la carta no había venido; estaba bastante segura que era la única aquí justo ahora. Con nada más que hacer más que esperar, Sakura se sentó en un tocón cerca de la orilla del lago. Aquí era donde el agua había erosionado el banco, volviéndolo un acantilado con una base rocosa, así que decidió no acercarse demasiado conociendo su equilibrio estos días.

Debería estar contenta porque en una hora ella estaría regresando a Konoha, salva y segura. Así que, ¿Por qué su corazón no estaba saltando de alegría?

Era probablemente por Kakashi. Ella había comenzado a esperar que Konoha nunca descubriera su conexión con el Sindicato, así que tal vez él pudiera regresar a casa con ella y a una vida semi-normal, pero con la llegada de Tenzou esa esperanza había sido desechada y reemplazada con una profunda ansiedad. Ella estaría bien. Sería escoltada de vuelta a Konoha como una princesa. Tsunade en verdad debía estar preocupada por ella si había enviado a dos divisiones de ANBU y organizado un jutsu de tele transportación muy complejo. Esas cosas sólo se usaban en ocasiones formales para transportar gente importante como el Daimyo, o para evacuar a civiles que no podían viajar, porque de otra forma resultarían demasiado engorrosos y consumían demasiado tiempo para usarse en misiones normales. Calentaba su corazón pensar en lo lejos que había llegado su shishou por ella, incluso después de que Sakura mintiera y escondiera la verdad sobre su embarazo.

¿Pero y Kakashi? Ella había visto la dura mirada que había entrado en los ojos de Tenzou cuando su nombre había sido pronunciado, y venía de un hombre que ella hubiera llamado –más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo- el mejor amigo de Kakashi. Tenzou creía que él era un traidor y no escucharía las justificaciones que ella tuviera sobre él… y cuando los ANBU llegaran por Kakashi ¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Querrían capturarlo o matarlo en el momento?

Quería advertirle. No era _ella _quien tenía que salir de este lugar: era Kakashi. Él había jugado para ambos lados en este conflicto y ahora había perdido los dos. Konoha sabía que él era un traidor y Karasu debió darle información errónea todo el tiempo, sabiendo que él la estaba reportando a su aldea. Pero Tenzou regresaría en veinte minutos y ¿Dónde comenzaría a buscarlo? Todo lo que sabía es que estaba con Karasu, planeando convencerle de quitar la marca de chakra de Sakura.

Quizá todavía tenía algo de tiempo para alcanzarlo y advertirle… _y _hacer que Karasu le quitara la marca antes de que fuera llevada lejos y perdiera su oportunidad por siempre.

Se levantó. _Tenía _que intentarlo.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de un golpe detrás de ella, y Sakura se giró con rapidez para ver a Yui caminando con rigidez hacia ella. Su boca estaba abierta… porque en la luz del día los efectos del veneno se veían mucho más severos. La chica era un esqueleto andante, su piel estaba amarillenta y su cabello había perdido el vibrante rosa que tenía, luciendo un feo color oscuro. Las llagas alrededor de su boca eran todavía más obvias, y se veía como si supiera que estaba muerta.

—Yui… —Susurró.

—Viniste. —La otra chica croó.

Sakura miró la nota, sorprendida. —¿Me enviaste esto? —Preguntó. Esta escritura –ella _la había visto _antes, extendida por todo el horario de la pizarra del sótano, usualmente en su columna sobrescribiendo cosas como 'perfumar sábanas' a 'lavar baños'. —¿Por qué querías verme?

—Toshio está muerto. —Yui dijo con la voz rasposa.

Poniéndose fría, Sakura se alejó de la figura que se acercaba a ella. La enfermedad de Yui había infectado mucho más que su cuerpo. —Eso no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, Yui. Tienes que creerme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Él se murió por tu culpa. Te metiste en su cabeza. Lo jodiste. Se lo dije, él no te necesitaba. A él no le importa. Entonces tú enviaste a tu hombre detrás de él.

Yui se detuvo justo frente a ella. Así de cerca, Sakura podía oler la peste de la infección. No era tan diferente a un cadáver. —Él nunca antes me golpeó. —La otra chica continuó. —Pero después de eso, él me golpeaba y abofeteaba, y me llamaba por tu nombre. Cada noche. Él me violaba. Cada noche.

Sakura estaba tan impresionada que se quedó en silencio. El ardor de las lágrimas picó en su garganta mientras veía a Yui. —No lo sabía… —Susurró, porque _ni siquiera _se le había ocurrido. —Lo siento mucho…

Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué Yui había desaparecido prácticamente en las últimas semanas en el feudo. Había estado tan contenta porque Yui ni siquiera le hablaba, y tan contenta de que Toshio ya no pusiera las manos sobre Kaoru que ni por un momento pensó que Toshio estaba desquitándose con alguien más. Alguien que preferiría morir antes que hablar de ello con Sakura.

—Yo también tuve un bebé. —Yui levantó la mano, agarrando el frente del kimono de Sakura como si fuera demasiado débil como para estar de pie sin ayuda, así que Sakura le tomó por los brazos. —De Toshio. Él me dijo que lo abortara antes de que sus padres lo descubrieran, así que lo hice. Siempre hice lo que él me pedía. ¡No _merecía _ser echa a un lado así! ¿Sabes cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo me sentía? ¡Verte gorda con su hijo y no tener el mismo destino que yo porque tú tenías al heredero de los Hatake jadeando por ti!

—E-eso no es cierto. —Sakura tartamudeó. —Estaban planeando asesinarme, por eso tuve que irme.

—Nadie me ha amado. —Croó Yui rotamente, su cabeza cayendo. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me ama? Le di a Toshio todo lo que podía y él me escupió en la cara. Tú te prostituiste al mejor postor y mírate ahora… usando esas ropas elegantes como si fueras la misma Lady Zuru.

—No es justo, lo sé. —Sakura dijo. —Pero… Me iré esta noche, muy pronto. Si vienes conmigo, puedo llevarte a un buen hospital. Te pondrás mejor, lo prometo.

Yui se le quedó viendo. —¿Por qué?

—Sé que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero nadie merece esto. —Sakura dijo. —Si no consigues ayuda adecuada pronto, me temo que tú… morirás.

—Pero quiero morir. —Yui dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y un entusiasmo aterrador. —No quiero vivir si no puedo vivir con _él._

Oh, cielos. —Estás diciendo eso ahora porque estás enferma, Yui. Has estado enferma por tanto tiempo que tu mente se ha enfermado también. Si esperas aquí, mis amigos regresarán pronto para ayudarnos a salir de aquí, y luego te conseguirán la ayuda que necesita.

—¡No, no, no! —Yui chilló, separándose de ella. —¡Tú eres una asesina! ¡Mataste a Himiko y a Toshio y ahora me quieres muerta también!

—_¡No! _—Sakura resolló. —¡Nunca envenené a nadie!

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Le diste a Himiko tu bebida! ¡La bebió y tuvo que irse! ¡Si la hubieras bebido como se suponía, ella todavía estaría aquí! —Yui dijo, dando un gran sollozo.

—¿Qué…?—Sakura jadeó, ver a Yui casi le provocó un dolor en el pecho. —Yui… no lo hiciste… por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Estabas embarazada, y podía verlo tan claro como la nariz en tu fea cara, porque yo también pasé por eso. Sabía que tenía que ser de Toshio. No era una dosis letal, sólo lo suficiente como para que perdieras al bebé. Eso era lo que Toshio hubiera querido.

—¿Intentaste provocarme un aborto? —Sakura gritó alarmada. —_¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

—Hubieras estado mejor si hubiera sucedido…

La mente de Sakura corrió. Sabía que Yui estaba enferma, pero esto era una confesión, no desvaríos imaginarios. —Entonces- Toshio- ¿También lo mataste?

La cara de Yui se contrajo con arrepentimiento. —Tú lo hiciste. —Chilló. —Lo volviste loco, y yo no podía soportarlo. Sólo quería ayudarlo a dormir mejor.

—¡Y una mierda! —Sakura gritó. —¡Él estaba violándote así que lo mataste! ¡No me culpes! Y luego intestaste suicidarte, ¡¿No es cierto?!

—¡No tienes idea! —Yui gritó. —¡Andas de aquí para allá, no importándote las vidas que has arruinado!

—¡¿Que _yo _arruiné?!

—¡Nunca debiste haber venido aquí! ¡Todo sería mejor si tú simplemente _murieras!_

Yui puntualizó su grito con un empujón que era verdaderamente fuerte para su débil cuerpo. Sakura se tambaleó hacia atrás. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que había retrocedido cerca del acantilado desde que Yui le había acosado, y ahora había pisado en el vacío. Intentó llevar chakra a sus pies, pero todo lo que sucedió fue que las suelas de sus sandalias se resbalaron contra la lodosa ladera, y entonces estaba cayendo, ingrávida.

No hubo tiempo para sentir miedo o pánico. La espalda de Sakura golpeó contra el banco rocoso e irregular. Algo tronó sonoramente en su oreja, y ella esperó por el dolor que le diría qué se había roto. Instintivamente se dijo que se quedara quieta, y se sintió remarcablemente calmada cuando levantó la mirada a la demacrada cara de Yui viéndola desde el borde del acantilado. Estaba irritablemente cerca. Sakura estaba decepcionada de ver que en verdad no había caído muy lejos.

—Yui, consigue ayuda. —Dijo silenciosamente. —Mis costillas están rotas.

La respuesta de Yui fue tomar un puñado de tierra húmeda y dejarla caer sobre Sakura; ¿Creía que esto era un funeral? —¡No debiste haber mentido! —La loca chica le gritó. —Voy a decirles a todos y asegurarme de que _nadie _crea que este bebé es de Toshio. Eso es lo que él hubiera querido.

Oh, dios. Había escuchado todo lo que Tenzou había dicho.

—Yui. —Sakura le llamó, su voz volviéndose más aguda y más fracturada. —Yui, _por favor. _No me hagas esto.

Pero Yui ya se había ido y Sakura estaba viendo a nada más que un oscuro cielo. Intentó sentarse y descubrió que no podía. Dolor estaba corriendo por todo su costado ahora, fresco y fuerte. Haciéndole difícil incluso el respirar.

Estaba bien, intentó decirse. Tenzou regresaría pronto y traería ayuda. ¿Seguramente habían traído a un médico competente? Todavía había una oportunidad de que él la encontrara antes que Karasu o cualquiera a quien Yui le dijera.

Pero mientras estaba tendida, el pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, algo más también estaba pasando. Una sensación de agua y calor estaba brotando entre sus piernas. Sakura ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era hasta que sintió que todo en su abdomen estaba siendo jalado con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar el gritar de dolor mientras todo desde sus ligamentos hasta sus costillas rotas estaban siendo empujadas y jaladas. El nuevo dolor incómodo se desvaneció tan pronto como comenzó, y Sakura se quedó jadeando y temblando después. Ella esperó, asustada. Varios minutos después, regresó.

—No ahora. —Susurró, apretándose el vientre. —Es muy pronto.

Sus costillas rotas se apretaron, y ella gritó de nuevo.

* * *

El pasaje entre las rocas parecía interminable. Todo lo que Kakashi sabía era que con cada paso que daban se internaban más en la tierra y se movían hacia el norte, lo que significaba que tendrían que estar justo a la mitad del lago en estos momentos. Agua caía desde las rocas de arriba para formar un frío charco en las que estaban abajo. De vez en cuando Karasu se detendría en una división en el pasaje y seleccionaba una nueva dirección.

Kakashi no estaba totalmente seguro de que supiera adonde iba.

—Casi llegamos. —Él escuchó que su primo dijo, y levantó la mirada para ver qué era diferente en _este _tramo estéril del último.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había alguien adelante, esperando por ellos. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos pero no fue hasta que se acercaron que él vio al hombre propiamente.

No había necesidad de decirlo, de todas las cosas que esperaba que Karasu le mostrara aquí abajo, no era al jardinero que siempre estaba malhumorado. Él estaba sentado en una formación de roca que era lo más cercano a una silla que se podía conseguir aquí, y él se quedó viendo sin parpadear a los cuatro hombres aproximándose.

Era el final del túnel.

—El jardinero. —Kakashi dijo vagamente. —Aprisionaste al jardinero bajo el lago.

—Guardabosques. —Corrigió el jardinero gruñón.

Karasu le dio a Kakashi una mirada divertida. —Como su nombre lo sugiere, él está cuidando algo por mí. Y no está del todo aprisionado.

El hombre adusto se burló. —Todavía espero que me paguen.

—Oh, silencio. —Karasu dijo quitándole importancia. —Abre la puerta.

—No lo aconsejaría. —El guardabosque entonó. —Él está malhumorado el día de hoy, dudo que todos salgan vivos.

Karasu se encogió de hombros. —Está bien.

Con un suspiro, el hombre se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la pared en blanco que Kakashi había creído era el final. Tampoco estaba completamente vacía, ya que había un rectángulo de papel pegado en el medio de la roca que poseía los garabatos ilegibles de un sello muy viejo y muy poderoso. Ese tipo de sellos usualmente se originaban en una aldea u otra, y cada uno tenía un estilo distintivo: este tenía que ser de Iwa.

—¿Este es el jutsu que Iwa te dio? —Kakashi preguntó. —¿Un sello?

Karasu asintió. —Sí. —Dijo con suavidad. —Junto con otras cosas.

El guardabosque quitó el sello y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles ver un pequeño agujero en la pared que el papel había cubierto. Mientras observaban se dilató en un resplandor como un enorme ojo, y brillante luz naranja cubrió el túnel. La luz quemaba. Kakashi sintió que sus frías mejillas picaban ante el drástico cambio de temperatura y su sharingan se abrió para penetrar la mirada que había hecho que todos los hombres alrededor de él retrocedieran y protegieran sus ojos.

A través de la puerta abierta ante ellos había una caverna tan grande que podría haber acomodado cómodamente una pequeña montaña. Pero alojaba en su lugar el ave más enorme que Kakashi hubiera visto jamás –una que parecía estar hecha de fuego. Quizás hubiera sido normal, ya que parecía perfectamente compuesto para una criatura que estaba encadenada al suelo por una red de cadenas negras carbonizadas tan gruesas como árboles. Kakashi se dio cuenta que la razón era que el ave tenía más extremidades de lo usual. Además del típico par de alas atadas a sus costados, otro par estaba mantenido firme al suelo por cadenas, y dos enormes plumas en su cola que parecían más poderosos látigos estaban sostenidas por cadenas suspendidas desde el alto techo de la caverna.

Las viejas ilustraciones de esta criatura nunca le hicieron justicia, pensó Kakashi, cuando la bestia finalmente pareció notar a sus visitantes y movió con rapidez sus gigantes ojos amarillos hacia ellos. Las cadenas temblaron y golpearon mientras su cuerpo se tensaba pero no podía moverse. Su pico se abrió y dejó salir un terrorífico chillido que provocó que Kakashi pudiera escucharlo resonar en sus oídos largo tiempo después de que el pico se hubiera cerrado de nuevo.

—¿Qué piensas? —Karasu se dirigió a él con una sonrisa. Kakashi se giró para verlo y supo entonces que su primo estaba genuinamente loco. —Una vez que liberemos esta cosa en Konoha, no sabrán que los golpeó. El bijuu de seis colas puede aniquilar una aldea en segundos. Estarán de rodillas suplicando luego del primer ataque… si es que alguien sobrevive.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Konoha y Kunoichi._

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Beta Bloqueadores: Cualquier tipo de droga o medicamento que detenga los receptores de adrenalina responsables de incrementar la acción cardíaca. Son usados para controlar el ritmo cardíaco, para tratar la angina de pecho y reducir la presión alta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Si alguno de ustedes ha visto el segundo artbook, probablemente ya se dio cuenta que la forma del seis colas ha cambiado algo del canon. Tenía esta historia bien planeada largo tiempo atrás, y entonces Kishi viene y revela que el seis colas es la babosa más tierna, adorable y boba que uno puede haber visto. Da igual. Te amo Babosa-chan, pero en lo que respecta a esta historia, puedes ir avanzando y dejar tu baba lejos de aquí.

* * *

Ah, en realidad esa nota iría en el siguiente capítulo, pero ya que probablemente alguien comentaría precisamente lo del diseño del Rokubi, decidí ponerla de una vez.

Y, bueno, ¿Se esperaban lo del Bijuu? No teníamos realmente muchas pistas sobre el misterioso jutsu que Iwa le había dado al Sindicato, y ahora que se han revelado los planes de Karasu ¿Qué más podemos suponer que tiene bajo la manga? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura, la encontrará Tenzou o algún otro enemigo si es que alguien la encuentra? Por cierto, no necesitábamos el regreso de Yui, pero al menos ya tenemos respuesta sobre los envenenamientos dentro del Feudo y las razones tras ello.

Muchísimas gracias por esperar tan pacientemente el nuevo capítulo y sus palabras de ánimo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	39. Konoha y Kunoichi

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 38**

Konoha y Kunoichi

* * *

_Tanto odio por las personas que amamos._

_Dime, ambos importamos, ¿No es así?_

* * *

Kakashi solo había visto un puñado de bijuu en su vida, y raramente así de cerca. Él había visto tres en total, pero experimentar uno no te daba necesariamente una idea de qué podías esperar de otro. Cada bijuu era completamente diferente. Algunos eran muy parecidos en carne y sangre a animales solo que enormes, otros ni siquiera tenían cuerpos. Algunos tenían el tamaño de montañas, algunos apenas alcanzaban el tamaño de una pequeña casa. Para otros, cuán grandes eran dependían cuan enormes querían ser.

Después del ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha veinte años atrás, él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital con poco más que hacer que leer sobre el tipo de monstruos que habían devastado su aldea. Ciertamente no había tenido alguien con quien hablar; los pocos amigos que tenía habían sido asesinados en el ataque y su única visita era una enfermera con mucho trabajo que venía a su habitación para bañarlo, alimentarlo, cambiarle la bolsa del catéter, y lo hacía sin dirigirle la mirada. Para cuando pudo caminar de nuevo, él se consideraba muy bien educado en el tema de las bestias con cola, en una manera muy obsesiva y traumatizada. Los expertos aceptaban entre ellos que eran desastres naturales. Algunos como el zorro de nueve colas estaban atraídos a la malicia humana y descontento, otros como el gato de dos colas estaban atraídos a la muerte. Luego estaba la mantis de siete colas que se sentía atraída al polen, pero eso era un asunto totalmente diferente. La naturaleza extraña de las bestias era así, aunque podían ser asesinadas, nunca permanecían muertas, y cuando había una abundante cantidad de malicia, muerte o alergias, regresaban.

Él también había aprendido que en una primera era de las aldeas, la mayoría de las bestias con cola pertenecían casi exclusivamente a Konoha. La idea del primer Hokage para mantener la paz había sido distribuir en iguales cantidades a los bijuu dentro de las cinco naciones, y la mayoría de las aldeas los habían implantado en gente. Pero mientras implantar bijuu en las personas era una grandiosa manera de aprovechar el poder de las bestias, frecuentemente no contaban con el penoso lugar de los Jinchuuriki en la sociedad. Las personas con las bestias con cola dentro de ellos con frecuencia eran demasiado débiles contra el monstruoso poder y su inteligencia emocional dentro de ellos y se volvían locos, siempre destructivamente, llevando a muchos a ser excluidos y desconfiados desde el principio. Era solo inevitable que algunos de ellos volaran sus aldeas, o fueran expulsados por miedo a su poder, o incluso asesinados.

Así, el equilibrio de poderes se inclinó nuevamente y la segunda gran guerra había sido peleada por la posesión del último Jinchuuriki tanto como había sido por el territorio. No fue hasta la guerra con Akatsuki que nuevos pactos entre aldeas habían sido planteados. El uso de bijuu como armas había sido prohibido. Capturar bijuu estaba prohibido. Implantarlos en personas estaba prohibido. Cualquiera que rompiera el trato causaría que la ira de los otros cuatro países cayera sobre ellos. La presencia de Naruto ayudaba. Aunque él tenía prohibido por el pacto usar su bijuu de cualquier manera en contra de las otras aldeas, eso sólo era válido mientras ninguna otra aldea rompiera las leyes puestas. Una aldea podía poner sus manos en un muy poderoso bijuu, pero ninguna tenía oportunidad contra el Kyuubi.

—Iwa capturó este hace tres años. —Karasu dijo, paseándose alrededor de la cabeza de la bestia de seis colas que era casi del tamaño del edificio entero en que se alojaba el apartamento de Kakashi. Él permaneció fuera del alcance del pico. Con su cuello envuelto en enormes cadenas, la criatura tenía apenas espacio para moverse. —Estaban muriendo por usarlo, pero gracias a esa tonta ley no podían así que necesitaban un intermediario para usarlo por ellos. Si Konoha supiera que ellos tienen una de esas cosas, ellos enviarán al Kyuubi hacia Iwa más rápido de lo que puedes decir 'hipócritas'.

Él se movió para pararse en un círculo de sellos de sangre escritos en el suelo de roca de la caverna. El jutsu se activó, y lo que fuera tuvo un efecto algo calmante en el bijuu. Su ardiente cuerpo se enfrió y sus plumas se volvieron de un negro carbonizado, y dejó de abrir su enorme pico amarillo. Así, Kakashi podía ver que era una combinación de todo tipo de aves –halcón, garza… cuervo. En los mitos era conocido como un tengu.

—Así que dime qué hay de justo en eso, Kakashi. —Karasu dijo, su voz sonando más clara en la caverna ahora que no estaba llena con graznidos y el crepitar de las llamas. —Tu aldea tiene el bijuu más fuerte de todos y amenaza a las otras aldeas para mantenerlas sometidas, pero si Iwa hace lo mismo, ¿Se arriesgan a una guerra contra el resto de las aldeas? ¿Por qué deberían soportar eso?

—Necesitamos paz. —Kakashi dijo. —Y las aldeas confían en que Naruto controle al Kyuubi.

—Nunca va a haber paz en este mundo, Kakashi, y lo sabes. Puedes quitarle los colmillos a todas las aldeas si quieres, pero la lucha por ser más grande y mejor que tu vecino siempre continúa, incluso en tiempos de paz. No puedes detenerlo. No en este estado donde el poder de los pocos reinará sobre la mayoría.

—Ya veo. —Replicó sombríamente, viendo al bijuu. —Iwa tiene que saber que no les regresarás esta cosa.

Karasu se encogió de hombros. —No les importa. Poseer el Rokubi es ideal si aspiras al súper poder, pero ¿Cuál es el punto si no puedes usarlo? Nos lo dieron como pago por nuestros servicios y bajo la obligación de que los usemos contra Konoha. Los ninjas de Iwa no son tan tontos. Saben que la única manera en que pueden ganar esta guerra es con el Rokubi, y mientras _ellos _no sean quienes lo usen están a salvo de las repercusiones de violar el pacto entre las aldeas. Y Konoha no puede usar el Kyuubi contra ellos en defensa propia porque si lo hacen, serán aniquilados por las otras aldeas. ¿Hermoso, no es así? Konoha está condenada de cualquier manera.

Los grandes y brillantes ojos del Rokubi estaban fijos en Kakashi, y había en ellos una aguda inteligencia. Los bijuu siempre nacían de la avaricia humana y el sufrimiento, y bajo sus fantásticas apariencias poseían los peores elementos de la humanidad. Aquellos ojos quizás fueran más grandes que él y brillaban de un amarillo poco natural, pero todavía había algo profunda y desconcertantemente humano en ellos.

—Entonces es así como planeas atacar Konoha. —Susurró. —Estás aprendiendo a controlarlo.

—Estamos casi ahí. Sólo unas semanas más.

El gran ave explotó en una flama de nuevo y graznó. Kakashi dio tropezones hacia atrás y levantó las manos para protegerse del ardiente calor, así como hicieron sus dos primos detrás de él. Quizás el Rokubi no apreciaba el pensamiento de ser controlado, pero cuando Karasu levantó una mano y gritó una instrucción, el bijuu se enfrió una vez más e intentó enterrar la cabeza bajo su ala.

Kakashi lentamente bajó los brazos, mirando con enojo a Karasu. —No me vengas con eso. —Gritó. —¡Ya puedes controlarlo!

Karasu le miró pasivamente.

Una horrible idea estaba alojándose en la mente de Kakashi. Le horrorizó. Porque aunque sabía mucho de Karasu, nunca habría creído que podría caer así de bajo. —¡Pudiste haber ocupado esta cosa en Konoha incontables veces para este momento! —Gruñó. —No hay ninguna razón por la que deberías estar sentado aquí mirando a Konoha e Iwa destruirse lentamente mientras tienes esta cosa bajo tu poder. ¡Los ANBU estarán aquí afuera en cualquier minuto, y estás aquí haciéndote tonto!

La expresión cuidadosamente controlada en el rostro de Karasu le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Esa es la razón por la que has estado tan obsesionado con Sakura. —Dijo Kakashi. No _necesitas _otro heredero para este Feudo mientras tengas a las gemelas. Sigues diciendo que necesitas a un heredero varón, pero te conozco. ¡Probablemente te gusta más la idea de que las gemelas hereden este Feudo en lugar de Toshio! ¿Por qué no? Son _tus _hijas.

Los otros dos miembros de la casa superior presentes se miraron el uno al otro con confusión. Karasu se quedó en su sitio silenciosamente, sin negar una cosa.

—Me he estado devanando los sesos intentando pensar por qué el bebé de Sakura era tan importante para ti. Era tan importante que la rastreaste y marcaste su cara en orden de mantenerla bajo tu control. ¿Por qué tomarte tanto trabajo en encontrar un heredero que ni siquiera necesitabas? ¿Uno que usurparía el derecho que tienen tus propias hijas sobre este Feudo? A menos que lo que quisieras no fuera un heredero. Sólo necesitabas un sujeto de pruebas.

Karasu dio un suspiro hastiado. —Oh, ella iba a tirarlo a la basura de cualquier forma, ¿Por qué no donarlo a la ciencia?

—_¡¿Ciencia?! _—Kakashi bramó. —¡Es una abominación! Quieres sellar ese monstruo en ese niño, ¡Y sabes _muy bien _que el niño casi siempre muere! Por eso querías a Sakura. Porque, ¿A quién le importa si el niño de una sirvienta se muere, verdad? Es mucho mejor que experimentar en tus hijas.

—Necesita ser un recién nacido. —Karasu le interrumpió. —En ese momento la conexión con el alma es débil. ¿Y por qué me tomas? Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Si el niño se muere es solo porque el acto de crear tal poderoso sello demanda el sacrificio de un ser humano. El truco es proveer otra vida, así el niño no será tomado por error.

—¿Y la vida de quién intentas sacrificar? —Kakashi demandó. —¿La de Sakura?

Karasu se encogió de hombros. —Usualmente es común que la vida de la madre se intercambie, sí, pero planeo mantener mi palabra. Ella puede irse. Podemos usar fácilmente al querido Tenzou, o cualquier número de los ANBU que capturemos esta noche.

El Rokubi se levantó repentinamente, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante para abrirle el pico a Karasu. Si hubiera estado algunos metros más cerca le hubiera partido a la mitad. Aun así, Karasu ni siquiera parpadeó. Le dio la misma orden que antes y el bijuu se rindió con un gemido chirriante. Él _sabía _lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba este bijuu aquí escondido? ¿Cuántos rumores de monstruos en este gran lago podían ser adjudicados a esta criatura?

—Te volviste loco. —Kakashi dijo con calma. —Iwa no se quedará quieto si usas su bijuu de esta manera.

—Sí, lo harán. ¿Qué más van a hacer ellos? ¿Acusarnos de robarles el Rokubi? Ni siquiera pueden admitir que lo poseían.

—Así que esta guerra ha sido sólo un pretexto. No estás interesado en 'liberar' aldeas. ¿Sólo quieres poseer un Jinchuuriki?

—Es una gran inversión. —Karasu le dijo. —Podemos usar al Rokubi ahora y liberarlo en Konoha, pero hay un riesgo de que se escape si lo hacemos. No sólo crear a un Jinchuuriki nos hará fuertes, sino que lo deja a nuestro servicio de por vida.

—He conocido muchos Jinchuuriki. —Kakashi dijo calmadamente. —La mitad de ellos son psicópatas. Si no se vuelven locos por el bijuu se vuelven locos por aquellos alrededor de sí mismos. Si no es seguro tener uno en el clan-

—Y tú eres el que siempre me decía cuán horrible fue para tu propio estudiante enfrentar tal prejuicio y desdén. Hipócrita. Tú eres el más intolerante aquí. —Karasu se río.

Kakashi apretó los puños a su costado. —Soy muy consciente del sufrimiento que el Jinchuuriki atraviesa y lo que a varios los vuelve así. No te dejaré que le des ese tipo de vida a ese niño.

—¿No lo harás? —Karasu levantó una ceja hacia él y ondeó la mano como si nada hacia el bijuu. —Puedes objetar todo lo que quieras, Kakashi, pero no vas a interferir. Sólo estás aquí porque me has sido útil, pasándoles cosas a Konoha detrás de mi espalda para que se muevan exactamente donde yo quiero que estén.

Kakashi abrió la boca, apunto de protestar con enojo. Pero sabe que no estaba bien. Karasu debía haberlo sabido desde hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué otra razón Konoha se habría preocupado al punto de enviar una división completa de ANBU para buscarlo? La amargura de saberlo no era fácil de digerir. Karasu había envenenado lentamente su nombre en Konoha… pero él se lo había buscado. Si él no hubiera estado pasando información a Konoha, su primo nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—No puedes engañarme, Kakashi. Y sé que tienes un punto débil por esa chica, pero mi paciencia es _realmente _corta cuando comienzas a arruinarme los planes. Haces algo en contra del clan de nuevo y yo-

—¡Tus planes le causarán más daño al clan de lo que yo podría! —Kakashi interrumpió. —Las personas que se meten con los bijuu no duran mucho. Las aldeas se hicieron de la vista gorda con el Sindicato por mucho tiempo porque no causaban problema, pero si comienzas ahora vendrán por ti con una fuerza más grande de la que no podremos defendernos. Konoha sólo será la primera. Pero ningún Jinchuuriki en pañales nos va a salvar si insistes en esto.

Karasu inclinó la cabeza. —Entonces vete. —Dijo cortante. —Ya no eres querido aquí. Regresa a tu aldea.

La mirada de Kakashi se movió al suelo.

—Oh, es cierto. —Su primo dijo con gran deleite. —Ellos ya no te quieren. Todo lo que te queda somos nosotros, y francamente tampoco te queremos. No si insistes en ser un aguafiestas.

—Ser un aguafiestas es mejor que ser un lunático.

—¿Tú crees? —Karasu se encogió de hombros. —Tus opciones son un poco limitadas justo ahora, Kakashi. Tu aldea se ha vuelto contra ti, y te cazarán por el resto de tu vida. Ya conoces sus leyes. Fuiste una de las personas de Konoha más apreciadas –estuviste así de cerca de volverte su Hokage. ¿En verdad crees que te dejarán vivir después de esta traición? A los ojos de Konoha, no tienes derecho de vivir una vida fuera de la aldea. Nosotros, por otro lado, somos tu familia, sin importar la mierda que hagas, siempre tendrás un hogar aquí. Pero tienes que seguir las reglas de este lugar. Te dejé conocer nuestros secretos así que conoces como está el marcador ahora; sabes por qué quiero a la chica, y sabes que no corre peligro de parte mía –personalmente, me agrada bastante. Así que no espero que me la arrebates de nuevo, entiéndelo.

Los ojos de Kakashi estaban cerrados.

—¿Qué va a ser, Kakashi? Ayúdame, _te desheredaré _si me das la espalda. Y ¿Por qué lo harías? Somos todo lo que te queda ahora. No tienes razón para no dedicarte completamente a tu familia. Ya no juegues en los dos bandos.

—¿Y qué hay del bebé? —Preguntó.

Karasu lucía desconcertado. —¿Qué hay del bebé?

—Lo que estás planeando quizá lo mate…

—Eso no sucederá. —Karasu intentó asegurarle con calma. —No me da placer alguno matar al indefenso. No estaría haciendo esto si no estuviera completamente seguro de que tendrá éxito, así que ¿De qué te quejas? Tú y yo daríamos nuestras manos derechas para tener tal poder. Este niño será bendecido.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Kakashi sacudió su cabeza.

Karasu dio un gruñido de frustración. —Tienes que tomar una decisión, Kakashi. —Dijo. —Asegúrate de que sea la correcta.

Lentamente, el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi se abrió para ver a Karasu, quien repentinamente frunció el ceño. —Oye, qué sucede-

Kakashi movió la mirada hacia la cadena suspendida del techo que mantenía sujetas las plumas de la cola del Rokubi. Con el sonido de un estallido distante y distorsionado, la cadena dio un tirón y se rompió –uno de sus eslabones se había vencido.

Otro estallido.

Las cadenas alrededor del ala frontal izquierda tintinearon mientras se soltaban. Un tercer estallido. El ala frontal derecha se abrió como un abanico gigante.

—_¡Kakashi! _—Karasu gruñó, luciendo como si quisiera arremeter contra él, pero justo ahora estaba enfrentando el prospecto de un bijuu muy molesto poniéndose en pie, flamas volviendo a la vida desde su cuerpo. Cuatro de sus seis 'colas' estaban libres, y cuando abrió las alas, una ola de extraordinario calor cubrió a los hombres.

Por primera vez en su vida, Karasu se veía un poco intimidado.

Kakashi se giró y corrió hacia la salida. Sobre su hombro vio al Rokubi golpear con una de las plumas de su cola contra su primo –Jin- enviándolo a volar fuera de vista mientras Karasu evitaba el segundo golpe y levantaba la mano para darle órdenes.

Pero incluso si la criatura estaba bajo su control, él no sería capaz de asegurarlo tan rápido. Le daría a Kakashi el suficiente tiempo…

Él corrió por el pasaje por el que habían entrado, dejando atrás al guardabosque que inteligentemente estaba manteniendo su distancia de la locura desarrollándose en la caverna. Los gritos del Rokubi le perseguían, pero incluso aquellos penetrantes sonidos se desvanecieron mientras trepaba por los pasillos inclinados en la roca hasta que llegó al estanque por el que habían entrado. Él no desperdició el tiempo. Se hundió en el agua y nadó con fuerza a través del estrecho túnel, y cuando llegó al otro extremo se dirigió directamente hacia la superficie –esa cosa oscuramente brillante que parecía estar a kilómetros de su cabeza.

Él emergió en la superficie resollando y agitando el agua por un momento intentando recomponerse. El sol había caído detrás de las colinas completamente mientras él había estado sumergido, y la luz se había desvanecido con rapidez. Ahí estaba la casa principal del feudo a la distancia, brillando con fuerza en la penumbra de la tarde. Kakashi comenzó a nadar hacia ella. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura y sacarla de ahí antes de que Karasu volviera a ganar control del Rokubi.

Algún débil sonido que cruzaba el agua lo hizo detenerse y escuchar. ¿Un animal o…? Él esperó hasta que lo escuchara de nuevo –un grito distante que sonaba como una maldición contenida. Definitivamente humano. Y sonaba como si viniera de la dirección de la cabaña del doctor.

Kakashi repentinamente tuvo la repentina sensación de que sabía de donde venía. ¿No Karasu había mencionado que Sakura andaba por ese camino no mucho tiempo atrás…?

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, salió del agua y se paró sobre la superficie con su chakra para comenzar a correr hacia la cabaña. Los gritos estaban volviéndose más distinguibles conforme se acercaba. Podía escuchar sollozos. Podía escucharla llorando su nombre.

—_¡Sakura!_ —Él subió el banco y corrió a lo largo de la línea del agua, piedrillas esparcidas por todas partes bajo sus pies. —¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡¿Kakashi?! ¡Dios, por favor, ayúdame! —Su grito le guío, y él se detuvo en la cima de un pequeño acantilado directamente en frente de la cabaña. Él bajó la mirada. Había sangre en las rocas.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Estoy aquí! Por favor… por favor… oh, dios…

Ella no había conseguido arrastrarse muy lejos, solo al pie donde la pendiente del acantilado era la más superficial, y ahí la encontró en posición fetal, respirando con dificultad y dando cortos jadeos. Él se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella, sus manos moviéndose sobre ella. —¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Y-Yui! —Ella sollozó, intentando sentarse. —¡Ella me empujó! Ei-ella es la que envenenó a esa gente. ¡Esa perra intentó matarme! Esa-

Ella maldijo de nuevo, pero vino como un alarido largo que terminó en un sollozo. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Kakashi intentó silenciarla. —Alguien más vendrá si sigues gritando así. —Le advirtió, viendo el parche de sangre en su costado. —Sólo te rompiste una costilla-

—¡Jódete! —Gritó, temblando. —¡Estoy teniendo contracciones, imbécil!

El estómago de Kakashi se hundió. —¿Contracciones? —Siseó. —Es demasiado temprano.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —Lloró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras tenía otro temblor de dolor. —¡Haz que se detenga!

—Está bien. Va a estar bien. —Dijo con más serenidad y confianza de la que sentía. Él deslizó las manos bajo ella y susurró disculpas mientras la levantaba en sus brazos. Apretó los dientes y gimió con dolor, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su vestido en el área de sus piernas estaba empapado con sangre. Él maldijo bajo su aliento.

Sakura escuchó. —¿Él morirá, no es cierto? —Sollozó. —Maté al bebé-

—Él va a estar bien. —Kakashi dijo mientras la llevaba cuesta arriba. —Sólo necesitamos conseguirte ayuda.

Sakura repentinamente le apretó el chaleco. —¡N-No tienes que irte! —Dijo desesperadamente. —¡Yamato-Taichou vendrá! ¡Él va a traer a los ANBU! ¡Si te atrapan aquí, te van a matar! ¡Él está realmente molesto!

—No puedo dejarte así. —Él se obligó a bajarla al suelo cuando otra contracción le recorrió. Él no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre partería, pero esos espasmos parecían venir tremendamente rápido.

—¡Estaré bien! —Susurró débilmente mientras la contracción pasaba. Estaba intentando alejarlo de ella. —Los ANBU… tienen un jutsu de transportación. Estaré en el hospital de Konoha antes de que lo sepas. Sólo- ¡Vete de aquí, por favor!

—¡Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, no me dejarías tampoco!

—¡_Desearía _que estuvieras en mi lugar! —Sakura gruñó. —Si hubiera algo de justicia en el mundo, _¡Serías _tú quien estaría aquí tendido!

—Estás molesta por el dolor-

—¡Y porque tú eres un imbécil! Estaré bien una vez que los ANBU lleguen- pero tienes que irte- ¡Vete y llévate a tu horrible familia lejos de aquí! —Ella gimió. —_¡Por favor!_

—No puedo. —Kakashi dijo rotamente. —Karasu sabe que he estado intentando ayudar a Konoha, y creo que tal vez he hecho lo que ante sus ojos sea la gota que derramó el vaso. Vendrá pronto. Necesito sacarte de aquí mientras está distraído.

—N-No puedo caminar.

—Tienes que. —Kakashi ignoró su gruñido de dolor cuando la levantó en sus pies y le pasó el brazo sobre su cuello. —Te ayudaré- sólo un paso a la vez.

Él se giró hacia el este y comenzó a avanzar con determinación hacia los árboles. Sakura se inclinó pesadamente contra él, respirando con trabajo. Un montón de su pánico estaba transfiriéndose a él, pero intentó que no lo afectara. No había nada peor que estar en una crisis con la persona que necesitabas como apoyo perdiendo la cabeza también.

—¡N-no! —Sakura rogó, arrastrando los pies. —¡No quiero que te atrapen Kakashi! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No por mí!

—¡No estoy haciéndolo sólo por ti! —Gruñó, manteniéndola en pie cuando otra contracción amenazó con hacerla caer. —También estoy haciéndolo por el bebé. Entre más rápido llegues a ese jutsu…

Sakura no dijo nada ante esto. Era claro que aunque no aceptaba que lo capturaran por hacerle un bien… el bebé era otro asunto. Ella estaba aterrorizada por su vida. No podía poner en riesgo su vida.

—Un paso a la vez. —Kakashi dijo, tragando con fuerza. —Estaremos bien.

* * *

Karasu se sacó el agua de los dedos mientras salía hacia el banco bajo el jardín del Feudo. Mientras Jin y Ginta emergían detrás de él, examinó las quemaduras a lo largo de sus brazos críticamente. —Eno va a estar ocupado. —Suspiró.

—No debimos llevarlo ahí abajo. —Jin gruñó, acariciándose sus costillas maltratadas. —Si no hubieras estado ahí, estaríamos muertos.

—Sí, bueno. —Karasu les dirigió una mirada irritada. —¡¿Cómo iba a saber que Kakashi es un puto loco?! ¡Poniendo a un bijuu contra sus propios primos! Nuestro abuelo debe estar revolcándose en su tumba justo ahora.

—Debemos encontrarlo. —Dijo Ginta, quien había salido casi intacto al esconderse detrás de una roca. —Probablemente esté planeando llevarse a la chica y huir.

—Es casi seguro, y él—Karasu se detuvo, girando la cabeza hacia el lago. —Se está saliendo de mi rango. Él debió haberla encontrado.

—¿Por cuál camino?

Karasu apuntó. El este.

—¿Deberíamos conseguir refuerzos? Necesitaremos más que tres hombres si vamos contra el Mangekyo sharingan.

—Él no lo usará contra nosotros, idiota. Tres es más que suficiente- —Él se interrumpió de nuevo. Esta vez porque alguien estaba caminando a través del jardín inclinado hacia ellos. Jin y Ginta inmediatamente pusieron las manos en sus espadas. Había algo raro en sus pisadas. Eran demasiado temblorosas y tambaleantes para ser normales.

Karasu esperó hasta que la figura quedó bajo la luz de la luna. Entrecerró los ojos.

Jin y Ginta se relajaron. —Oh. —Dijo Jin. —Sólo es ella.

—Creí que se había suicidado. —Ginta comentó.

—¿Quizás está aquí para ahogarse y terminar el trabajo?

Yui se detuvo, demacrada y su aliento viniendo superficial, parpadeando hacia ellos confundida. No parecía que supiera donde estaba, pero cuando fijó sus ojos en Karasu tropezó hacia él. —¡Oye! —Jin gritó, bloqueándole el camino.

—Déjala. —Karasu dijo pasivo. —Se ha vuelto loca.

—_No… estoy… loca… _—Dijo con la voz rasposa, apretándole de la camiseta. Karasu giró la cabeza para evitar su enfermo aliento.

—Regresa a la casa, niña. Aki cuidará de ti. —Dijo, quitándose de encima sus manos.

—Vine a decirle-

—No estoy interesado. Regresa a la casa-

—Sobre Sakura. Lo único que ha hecho es engañarlos a todos, pero _yo _sabía la verdad. —Yui se río con locura, deleitada por el poder de su propio conocimiento.

El ceño de Karasu se profundizó mientras la veía. —Jin, Ginta. —Dijo. —Vayan a buscar a Kakashi y a la chica. Los alcanzaré.

—Está loca, Karasu, sólo déjala-

Su líder les ignoró. —Vayan. —Les ordenó con voz alta. —Quiero escuchar esto.

Los dos hombres suspiraron y comenzaron a correr hacia los árboles al este. Karasu esperó hasta que desaparecieron antes de empujar a la chica con fuerza suficiente como para hacerla caer al suelo. —Habla rápido, y corta con el acto de loca balbuceante. —Le dijo con dureza. —Estoy teniendo una muy mala noche, pero estoy preparado para escucharte en caso que sepas algo que fuera demasiado tonto como para ignorar. Así que si no estás planeando quitarme el tiempo, dilo ahora.

Yui se le quedó viendo, aterrorizada. Se encogió cuando él avanzó hacia ella, y repentinamente comenzó a hablar. —Lo sabía, desde el momento en que ella entró aquí lo supe. Lo escuché todo. Desde la ventana de la cabaña. Ella es una de _ellos._

—¿Quién? —Karasu preguntó con rapidez.

—Ella estaba hablando con un ninja con uniforme extranjero. Estaban hablando de _Konoha. _Ella es de ahí. Le llamó 'Capitán' como si él fuera su líder. Dijo que si descubrían que ella era una espía de Konoha, estaba muerta.

—¿Una alucinación, tal vez? —Karasu sugirió casualmente. —¿Sabes cuán enferma estás?

—¡No lo imaginé! —Yui gruñó. Y sí que tenía que estar enferma para gruñirle a un hombre como él. —¡Habló con un hombre llamado Yamato y él dijo que vendría por ella con ANBU! ¡Es una kunoichi de Konoha! ¡Dijo que les ha estado enviando mensajes desde hace meses!

Los ojos de Karasu se entrecerraron.

—¡Pero eso no es lo peor de todo! —Yui se río entre dientes, volviéndose más superficial. Estaba a punto de decir lo que moría por decir. —Ha estado mintiendo sobre el bebé.

—¿Oh?

—Esa puta, sucia y mentirosa- Intentó pasarlo como hijo de Toshio porque quería su dinero- ¡Su nombre! Pero yo lo sabía. Estaba embarazada desde el día que llegó aquí. No podía ser de Toshio. Escuché que le dijo eso a su líder. El bebé le pertenece a Hatake Kakashi- ¡El hombre con el que pretendía estar durmiendo! ¡Él también se lo estaba escondiendo!

Karasu se inclinó para verla a los ojos. —¿Sakura es una agente de Konoha y Kakashi es el padre de su hijo?

Yui asintió para enfatizarlo, como un niño esperando su recompensa.

Él se enderezó con un gruñido de molestia. —Creí haberte advertido que me contaras algo que _no _supiera. Desperdiciaste mi tiempo.

La sonrisa de Yui se desvaneció de su rostro. Se volvió temerosa de nuevo.

—¿A quién más se lo dijiste? —Karasu le preguntó, disimuladamente sacando su ninjato de la funda colgada a su espalda.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. —A nadie. Vine a decírselo directamente.

—Eso simplifica las cosas. —Dijo contento, sonriéndole mientras enderezaba la cuchilla.

—Ya me hice cargo de ella. —Dijo Yui, malinterpretando la presencia de la espada. —Es lo que Toshio hubiera querido.

Él la miró con curiosidad. —¿Cómo que te hiciste cargo de ella?

Algo de gata presumida regresó a su rostro. —La empujé. Maté al bebé. El feudo de Toshio está a salvo de ella.

Karasu se le quedó viendo con dureza por un largo momento, entonces repentinamente deslizó la espada y la sangre de Yui cayó contra las piedrecillas. Él la observó furiosamente mientras ella comenzaba a gorgotear y a apretarse la garganta, incapaz de entender qué le había sucedido mientras brillante sangre roja corría entre sus dedos. Ella cayó de costado en el suelo, ahogándose y escupiendo, hasta que rápidamente paró su vida y ella permaneció quieta.

—¡Estúpida! —Karasu gruñó, pateando su cuerpo por si acaso. Tuvo que retroceder y calmarse.

Todavía quedaba tiempo, se dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los árboles.

* * *

_Un paso más. Solo tenemos que llegar al siguiente árbol._

—Oye, Sakura. —Kakashi dijo a través del silencio. —¿Cuál es tu poema favorito de Naka?

—_¿Qué? _—Resolló incrédulamente. ¡Tenía que mostrar interés en su poesía _justo _en este momento…!

—Hazme caso; ¿Cuál es tu poema favorito? —Le preguntó.

Sakura se tambaleó para dar algunos pasos más antes de que consiguiera recordarlo. —El… Árbol de Enoki… y La Viuda… (*)

—¿Cómo va?

—No puedes esperar que de un recital de poesía en un momento como este, tú-

—Alejará el dolor de tu mente. —Le prometió. —Cuéntame de qué trata.

—Es sobre… un hombre que muere-

—Ah, grandioso. Ya veo porque es tu favorito.

—Y su viuda lo entierra bajo un árbol de almez, y le llora ahí cada día… y… como él ve su soledad, se siente triste, así que- así que le concede un deseo. Y la siguiente ocasión que va, recoge y se come las setas que crecen en el tronco, y se embaraza así… así nunca tendrá que estar sola.

Luego de algunos pasos más, ella agregó en un tono de molestia y bajo. —Pero ¿Qué sabe Naka?

—¿Todavía recuerdas cómo va? —Insistió.

—_Su sonrisa… es más brillante que el sol en el agua. Sus ojos más cálidos… que… que panales de miel tostados en el fuego. Su piel es más suave que la leche en la mañana más fresca. Sus labios más rojos que los pétalos de la primera rosa… _—Se detuvo un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras dejaban otro árbol atrás. —Puedo hacerlo sola desde aquí, te lo juro. —Jadeó.

_Sólo un paso más. _Pensó ella. _Sólo hasta que lleguemos al siguiente árbol. _

—Sakura-

—¡Estaré bien! —Dijo frenética. —No podemos estar muy lejos, así que iré sola y te daré tiempo para que salgas de aquí. Y ya no tendrás que escuchar más de Naka…

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí- _¡Nnn-aaaaargh!_ —Sus piernas se derrumbaron bajo otro doloroso apretón, y fue solo el brazo de Kakashi alrededor de ella lo que le mantenía levantada.

—No, no lo estás. —Gruñó, tomándole del brazo para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. ¿Karasu ya había conseguido controlar al Rokubi? ¿Estaría sobre sus talones en cualquier momento? ¿Estaría lejos de ellos? ¿A un metro? ¿Los alcanzaría antes de que ellos llegaran a los ANBU o su base?

—No es tan malo como suena. —Intentó decirle. —Lo lograré. Yamato y los otros probablemente llegarán en cualquier minuto.

—Sólo concéntrate en caminar, Sakura.

—Dios, esto es tan estúpido. —Sakura gruño entre dientes, parpadeando con furia para quitarse las amargas lágrimas. —¿Cómo demonios pude dejar que Yui me atrapara así? ¿Quién va a un sitio cualquiera solo porque una nota lo dice? ¡No debí_ haber_ estado ahí!

—No es culpa, Sakura.

—No, es tuya. —Siseó mientras daba otro gemido de dolor. —¡¿Por qué no pudiste usar un condón?!

—Un poco tarde para quejarse, ¿No lo crees?

El rostro de Sakura fue torcido por otro golpe de dolor. —Tenemos que parar. —Susurró. —No puedo…

—Tenemos que seguir avanzando. —Él intentó advertirle, pero cuando ella se empujó contra su costado él terminó tambaleándose.

Sakura notó la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas frente a un árbol joven, sus dedos apretando el tronco con tanta fuerza que sus uñas estaban poniéndose blancas. Otra imparable ola de dolor y presión atacó su cuerpo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que la mano de Kakashi estaba sobre su boca para cubrir su grito. Él no debió haber hecho eso. Justo ahora no deseaba otra cosa que morderle los dedos y nunca, nunca soltarlos.

Ella cerró los labios y contuvo el aliento, esperando que el dolor pasara.

—¡Espero que no estés pujando! —Ella escuchó sisear a Kakashi.

—¡No estoy pujando! —Gritó contra su mano. Sabía que estaba intentando ayudar, pero justo ahora todo su ser sacaba lo peor de ella, hasta la forma en que la raya de su cabello corría en sentido contrarreloj.

Mientras el dolor se desvanecía en su abdomen, notó uno nuevo en sus manos. Ella abrió los ojos para verlas, y notó que la mayoría de sus dedos había creado notorios surcos en el tronco. La sangre estaba juntándose en sus cutículas. No debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Su fortaleza básica no era suficientemente fuerte como para causar tal daño.

¿Su chakra estaba comenzando a regresar…?

Si eso era, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Si el chakra del bebé ya no estaba interfiriendo con el suyo, tenía que estar dejando su cuerpo… o… tenía que estar muerto.

—¡Kakashi-! —Gritó, más asustada que nunca.

Él debió haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, porque repentinamente él estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras él sacaba sus dedos fuera del árbol y los sostenía con firmeza entre sus manos. —Todo estará bien, Sakura. —Dijo calmadamente en su oído. Él sonaba tan calmado y confiado que desesperadamente quiso creerle. —Voy a levantarte y cargarte, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su rostro rojo por intentar contener el aliento y sus lágrimas. —Te atraparán.

—No dejaré que me atrapen. —Le prometió. —Tienes que confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti. —Resolló. —Confío en que dirás cualquier mierda en este momento para callarme.

Él le acarició el cuello con la boca y su nariz se hundió a través de su cabello. Incluso a través de todo el dolor y el pánico, ella sintió un estremecimiento ante la adoración. Si él estaba con ella, podía hacer esto. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. —_Confía en mí._ —Le rogó él.

Ella asintió. Kakashi comenzó a deslizar su brazo bajo sus rodillas para levantarla-

—Detente ahí, Kakashi.

Sakura apretó los ojos de nuevo. _No ahora. ¡Por favor, no ahora!_

Kakashi retiró los brazos y se levantó lentamente. —Ginta. No seas tonto.

—Dice el hombre que le dio la espalda a la única familia que tiene por una chica. De tal padre, tal hijo; ¿Eh, Kakashi?

Él se giró para ver a sus primos de pie a unos metros. Uno de ellos se veía más maltrecho que el otro por haber enfrentado al Rokubi. —Si se meten en mi camino, —Les dijo. —los mataré a los dos.

Ellos se le quedaron viendo. —Él no lo dice en serio, —Dijo Jin, sonando bastante inseguro. —Karasu dijo que él no lo haría-

—¿No crees que es tiempo de que Karasu deje de subestimar cuán lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar? —Les dijo a los dos. —¿En verdad quien probarme, chicos?

Ginta se compuso. —La chica tiene que regresar con nosotros.

—¡Está herida, idiotas! —Dijo cortante, justo cuando Sakura dejaba salir otro gemido sofocado. —El bebé está en peligro, ¡Si no recibe ayuda, ambos podrían morir!

Sakura hizo un sonido muy estrangulado de pánico. No podía concentrarse.

—Eno le ayudará-

—Eno no sabe nada sobre partería. —Kakashi respondió. —La voy a llevar con los ANBU.

—¡Estás loco! —Jin explotó. —¡Si ellos te atrapan, te matarán!

—Estarán aquí pronto. —Ginta dijo incómodamente. —Entrega a la chica ahora, Kakashi.

—¿Escucharon lo que dije? —Kakashi entrecerró los ojos hacia sus primos. —Si ella no consigue ayuda-

—¿Se muere? —Jin gritó. —¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Y tú también deberías!

La mano de Jin arremetió y un alambre delgado y pesado zumbó en el aire para abrocharse alrededor del cuello de Kakashi antes de que pudiera esquivarlo. Él jaló. Kakashi gruñó, sintiendo que el alambre se enterraba en su piel. Él lo tomó con una mano y liberó una explosión de chakra eléctrico.

Jin gritó, cayendo de rodillas, sacudiéndose violentamente. Ginta, siempre un paso adelante, saltó al frente para cortar el alambre instantáneamente con su kunai, antes de girar y levantar el brazo, lanzando una lluvia de agujas envenenadas en dirección de Kakashi.

De pie directamente frente a Sakura, Kakashi no tenía la opción de esquivarlo. Él presionó las manos para realizar una serie rápida de sellos, y si la luz hubiera sido mejor en el bosque, Jin y Ginta hubieran visto su piel oscurecerse y perder todo color. No había manera de confundir el ruido de las agujas rebotando contra su piel endurecida y cayendo en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento los dos hombres titubearon. ¿Se les había acabado la seguridad?

—¡Regresen! —Kakashi les ladró. —¡O terminaremos esto ahora!

—¡Quizá tú seas el heredero, pero nosotros obedecemos a Karasu! —Jin gruñó, tomando su kunai y avanzando para atacar más de cerca.

El primer golpe del kunai cayó en el brazo de Kakashi, y chipas volaron cuando la cuchilla impactó contra la impenetrable piel. Dedos duros se cerraron sobre la muñeca de Jin, manteniéndolo quieto mientras Kakashi alejaba la mano para soltarle un puñetazo en el estómago. El efecto fue instantáneo. Jin escupió sangre y retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos en shock.

Las heridas internas lo matarían en minutos. —Llévalo con Eno si quieres que viva. —Kakashi le dijo a Ginta, quien se veía pálido y sudoroso de la nada. —Terminé con ustedes, mocosos.

Él les dio la espalda y se arrodilló de nuevo junto a Sakura. Ginta vendría hacia él, estaba seguro de ello. El idiota seguiría las órdenes de Karasu hasta el final como el resto, sin importar el poco sentido que tuvieran, sin importar cuánto daño les provocara a ellos mismos. Él tomó el kunai de su cinturón, bien preparado para usar fuerza letal para defenderse, y como había previsto, escuchó las pesadas pisadas acercándose-

Se detuvieron en corto. Él escuchó una pelea y un jadeo.

Kakashi se giró rápidamente para ver a Ginta luchando contra el agarre de un tercer hombre, un ninjato temblando en su mano restringida.

—Deténganse. —Karasu escupió, empujando a Ginta detrás de él. —Nosotros _no peleamos _entre nosotros.

Él miró a Jin temblando en el suelo y torció el gesto. —Llévalo de vuelta al Feudo inmediatamente. —Le dijo a Ginta. —Ve con tu tío Eno y haz que deje de fumar esa porquería y que se gane el techo.

Ginta le dirigió a Kakashi una mirada de profunda molestia y se agachó para poner el brazo de Jin sobre su hombro, y se perdieron en la noche, desvaneciéndose en las profundas sombras del bosque. Karasu volvió los ojos hacia Kakashi y sonrió ligeramente. No tenía sentido.

—Eso fue muy grosero. —Dijo suavemente. —Pudiste habernos matado ahí abajo.

Kakashi mantuvo los ojos puestos en su primo, el sharingan girando alerta. Él necesitaba todo en su arsenal para dejar atrás a Karasu si iba a poner a salvo a Sakura. —No fue personal. —Susurró. —No dejaré que nos detengan.

La mirada de Karasu se movió hacia Sakura. Su cabeza estaba inclinada contra el árbol y estaba jadeando en estrés. Incluso así, sus ojos observaron a Karasu tan de cerca como los de Kakashi. —Está herida. —Observó. —¿Crees que los ANBU serán capaces de ayudarla?

—Ellos le ayudarán. —Kakashi dijo con rigidez.

Su primo asintió. —Entonces ella debería ir con ellos. Rápido.

Tanto Kakashi y Sakura parecieron encogerse como si él les hubiera golpeado. Gradualmente, la piel de Kakashi se suavizó y tomó su tono humano mientras su jutsu defensivo desaparecía. —_¿Qué?_ —Siseó.

—Las cosas han cambiado, ¿No? —Karasu les frunció el ceño. —¿Crees que soy tan horrible que dejaría morir a una madre y a su hijo? ¿Por puro capricho? Los ANBU pueden ayudarla. Es libre de irse, Kakashi. Pero tú…

—¿Qué? —Kakashi preguntó cortante. —¿Quieres mi vida a cambio de la de ella? ¿Es eso?

La expresión de Karasu se volvió dolida. —¿Por qué piensas tan bajo de mí? Por favor. —Dijo en voz baja. —Eres mi amigo.

Kakashi levantó la mano como si fuera a tocarlo, pero la dejó caer con rapidez. Él retiró la mirada. —Lo siento…

—¿Está tan mal aquí con nosotros que preferirías entregarte a la horca antes que quedarte con nosotros? —Su primo gruñó. —¿Prefieres elegir a la aldea que quiere tu sangre, en lugar de la familia que te ama?

—Karasu. —Kakashi se río con suavidad. —Tú eres el único que me ama.

—Cállate. Eso suena muy gay.

—Sabes qué quiero decir… —Kakashi dijo, metiendo su kunai de vuelta a su cabestro. —Voy a llevar a esta chica con los ANBU y sus médicos sin importar qué, Karasu. Tendrás que pelear para detenerme.

Karasu permaneció donde estaba, sus brazos relajados y sus pies plantados flojamente en el suelo. Él no intentaba pelear, así que Kakashi asintió y levantó a Sakura en brazos, disculpándose suavemente con ella cuando el movimiento afectó sus heridas. Él miró de nuevo a Karasu, que estaba comenzando a verse como un perrito perdido y abandonado. —Deberías regresar al Feudo y hacer que todos se escondan mientras todavía queda tiempo.

Karasu sacudió la cabeza. —Ya lo tengo resuelto.

Quién sabe qué significara.

Karasu vio su expresión de preocupación y se alegró un poco. —Adiós, Kakashi. —Dijo gentilmente, y luego se giró para caminar de vuelta al Feudo.

Kakashi le observó por un momento, después comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, profundo dentro del bosque. En sus brazos, Sakura estaba prácticamente febril. —Bájame. —Le rogó. —¡No puedo- soportarlo!

—No todavía. —Kakashi bufó, agachándose bajo una rama que colgaba baja.

—¡Sí, ahora! —Sakura sollozó. —¡Por favor, Kakashi!

Él la ignoró y corrió. El bosque estaba tan oscuro que sin su sharingan él estaría completamente perdido. Pero ya lo había usado mucho esta noche así que con cada metro de suelo cubierto, él podía sentirse debilitarse. Él necesitaba descansar. Los sollozos guturales y dolorosos de Sakura le animaron a continuar. No podía fallarle ahora. No ahora.

Sakura nunca dejó de rogar. —Los escucho acercándose. —Resolló hacia él. —Estará bien si me dejas aquí y te vas.

Kakashi no podía escuchar nada. —No te dejaré. —Dijo firmemente, y porque sabía que tenía que distraerla del dolor, él agregó. —¿Recuerdas cuando Pakkun fue mordido por una serpiente y me acompañaste al veterinario porque el veneno estaba comiéndose su pata?

—Ajá. —Sakura gimió entre labios apretados.

—Te sentaste conmigo en la sala de espera por tres horas en un hermoso día porque creíste que iba a llorar y quizá necesitaría un hombro. No me abandonaste tampoco.

—Es diferente. —Jadeó. —Muy diferente.

—Es exactamente lo mismo. —Dijo como si nada. —No me pidas que me aleje de ti en este momento.

Ella ahogó un sollozo. —Tienes que.

Ahí estaba. Finalmente. Él podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas a la distancia, como si un enorme grupo de gente estuviera moviéndose muy rápido a través de los oscuros árboles en algún camino viniendo hacia ellos. Kakashi suspiró y finalmente se detuvo, bajando a Sakura con cuidado y poniéndola de pie donde ella se inclinó contra su pecho y gruñó por lo bajo, soportando otra ola de dolor que amenazaba con vencer sus rodillas. Él dudaba que ella pudiera escuchar a los ANBU aproximándose.

—Vas a ir a casa ahora. —Le dijo suavemente, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella, sabiendo que sería la última vez. —Lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo.

—Vete… por favor, vete. —Sakura le rogó, intentando alejarlo de ella. —_¡VETE! _

Él escuchó voces gritando, acercándose. Ellos le habían escuchado. Kakashi la abrazó con rapidez. —Te amo. —Le susurró.

Ella sollozó con libertad, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. —¡Si me amas entonces sálvate! ¡Por mí!

Cuando él inhaló, su pecho tembló. Algo mojado estaba deslizándose por su rostro. Lluvia, probablemente. —No quiero hacerlo. —Croó. —Tengo que enfrentarme a lo que he hecho.

Las pálidas y sonrientes caras de animales aparecieron alrededor de ellos, una a una, mirándolos silenciosamente a través de la oscuridad. Kakashi la presionó contra él e inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle contra la oreja. Sakura apretó los dedos en su chaleco. Sin importar el dolor físico que sentía no era nada comparado con lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Las sombras avanzaron. Kakashi acunó su rostro para presionar un beso contra su boca… y sus labios apenas se acariciaron antes de ser alejado con la suficiente fuerza para dislocarle el brazo. Fue arrojado al suelo.

Sakura se quedó viendo a su alrededor con terror. Los ANBU estaban rodeándola. Le estaban hablando, tocándole el hombro, preguntándole si podía moverse. ¿Qué eran esos monstruos sin rostro? Intentó girarse y llamar a Kakashi, descubrir dónde estaba él, pero estaban bloqueándole como si fueran una pared, evitando que ella viera a los otros que lo rodeaban a él.

—¡Sakura, estás sangrando! ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Taichou…? —Jadeó. ¿Detrás de cuál rostro animal estaba él?

El pálido rostro de un gato se asomó sobre ella. —Sakura, estás sangrando…

Ella siguió su mirada sin escuchar, y vio la mancha negra de sangre en el regazo de su vestido. —Lo siento. —Jadeó, mortificada. —El bebé-

Tenzou se levantó la máscara. —¡Médico!

Un ANBU, indistinguible del resto, avanzó para acuclillarse junto a Sakura. Ella apenas puso atención. Estaba intentando mirar por encima del hombro de Tenzou a los agentes juntos como buitres sobre un cadáver. Ella podía escucharlos gritando el uno al otro, coordinando.

—¡Aten sus manos!

—¿Dónde está la cinta?

—Vigilen su ojo- ¡Vigilen su ojo!

—¿Lo tienes?

—Sí…

—Mantén su sombra quieta.

—Está bien, él no se está resistiendo.

—¿Dónde está la maldita cinta? ¡No vamos a movernos hasta que sus ojos estén cubiertos!

—Tiene las costillas rotas—Dijo el médico junto a ella. —Puedo arreglarlas si la acostamos, pero las contracciones-

—No tenemos tiempo. —Tenzou le interrumpió. —Quiténle el sello a la camilla. Tenemos que llevarla a Konoha tan rápido como sea posible. ¿Shikamaru?

—Lo tengo. Podemos irnos, Taichou. —Dijo el hombre levantándose un poco apartado de todos los demás, las manos apretadas de manera rara frente a él. Su sombra se estiraba hacia el otro grupo de ninjas enmascarados.

—Regresaremos a la base y usaremos el jutsu. El equipo B puede hacerse caso de la infiltración.

—Recuéstese, por favor, Haruno-san.

Sakura se resistió a la camilla que había sido producida por uno de los rollos del médico. —Kakashi-

—Está bien, lo tenemos. —Dijo el médico. —No podrá herirte de ninguna-

Sakura lo empujó violentamente, quizás con más fuerza de lo que quería debido al último temblor de dolor que le recorrió. —_¡¿Cómo te atreves?! _—Gritó ella. —_¡No sabes nada!_

Varias manos le tomaron los brazos, obligándola a tenderse en la camilla sin importar si quería o no. —Sakura, estás sangrando profusamente. —Escuchó que Tenzou le dijo. —No podemos permitirnos el perder el tiempo. Sólo quédate acostada y déjanos ayudarte.

—No lo lastimen. —Ella gruñó a través de los dientes. —¡No se atrevan a lastimarlo!

Pero ellos hablaban sobre ella, ignorándola, tratándola como si estuviera histérica o delirante. La camilla fue levantada con tanta rapidez que ella sintió que estaba perdiendo todo sentido de realidad. Las cosas estaban moviéndose demasiado rápido. Un rato atrás había sido un tortuoso paso tras otro sólo para llegar al siguiente árbol, pero le había dado algo para concentrarse además del urgente dolor dentro de ella. El miedo de que su cuerpo estuviera forzando violentamente a que el bebé saliera porque estaba muerto.

Ahora todo estaba fuera de su control. Los ANBU estaban cargándola ahora, y nadie estaba escuchando a sus ruegos ahogados entre sollozos a favor de Kakashi. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver hacia arriba a la media luna entrando y saliendo de vista a través de las copas de los árboles sobre ella, y sentir con agudeza cada una de sus agonías sin nada que pudiera hacer o decir para distraerse. Ella era una hoja en el viento, arrastrada a cualquier destino. Estaba fuera de su control.

Podrían haber pasado un minuto o veinte por todo lo que sabía Sakura, cuando salieron en un campo abierto. Una docena más de ANBU estaban esperando por ellos, rodeándolos para ayudar a levantarla en medio de un espacio abierto del bosque, justo en el centro de un enorme cuadrado formado por cuatro rollos increíblemente elaborados desenrollados de principio a fin, suspendidos entre cuatro postes marcados. Ella miró a su alrededor vertiginosamente y vio gente mirándole a ella. Algunos levantaron sus máscaras para verle todavía más perplejos.

Pero algo más estaba robando su atención también. Las cabezas se giraron cuando el resto del grupo entró en el campo y Sakura intentó girarse para ver, porque ya sabía por qué todo el mundo repentinamente se había tensado. Kakashi había salido de entre los árboles. La cinta de sellado era usada normalmente en shinobi prisioneros para evitar que usaran sus chakra, atándole las manos al frente. No sólo eso, pero también le habían envuelto la cabeza también, cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que él usara el sharingan y alrededor de su boca para evitar que él hablara. La única forma que explicaba por qué había atravesado el bosque era porque la sombra de Shikamaru estaba atada a la de él. Cuando Shikamaru se detuvo, Kakashi también. Cuando Shikamaru miró cuidadosamente a Sakura, la cabeza de Kakashi se giró también en su dirección, pero sin verla.

Ella quería llorar por él, o gritarle y decirle el estúpido idiota que era, pero ella giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Otra ola de dolor le hizo apretar los dientes y gruñir en alto. El médico estaba intentando atenderla. Su chakra le invadió como agujas y quería golpearlo de nuevo. Tsunade nunca le hubiera tratado con tal torpe e inadecuado cuidado.

—Equipo A, reúnase en el cuadrado. —Tenzou gritó. —Nos vamos inmediatamente. El equipo B tendrá que regresar a Konoha a pie una vez que terminen con el resto de la misión, así-

—¡Taichou! —Tres hombres y una mujer corrieron hacia la base. —¡Ninjas de Ame están aproximándose!

Todo el mundo dejó de moverse. Tenzou lució preocupado. —¿Nos siguieron?

—O alguien les avisó. Están unos minutos detrás de nosotros- si nos atrapan aquí habrá problemas. Será tomado como un acto de guerra.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a otro…

Sakura observó desde su camilla cuando Tenzou hizo una reluctante expresión y ondeó la mano. —No hay nada que podemos hacer. Mete a todos en el transportador, nos vamos _todos. _De cualquier forma ya tenemos por lo que vinimos. —Él miró a Sakura y se arrodilló para tomarle la mano.

Necesitando _algo _a lo que aferrarse, la aceptó, pero cerró los ojos y deseó que fuera la de Kakashi. Alrededor de ellos los ANBU se presionaron, reuniéndose dentro de los confines del cuadrado formado por los rollos. Cinco de ellos comenzaron a murmurar los cánticos para el jutsu. —Aguanta un poco, Sakura. —Le susurró. —Estarás en casa en sólo unos momentos más.

—Por favor. —Murmuró. —Tienes que escucharme-

—Sólo concéntrate en respirar, Sakura, profundo y con calma. —Dijo él, mientras alguien comenzaba a contar hacia atrás detrás de ellos.

—_Diez… nueve… ocho…_

—Kakashi no sabía… él no quería hacer ningún daño…

—No sabes eso-

—Lo sé- _por favor, Taichou-_

—No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, Sakura. —Dijo en voz baja, mirando por encima de su cabeza. Viendo a Kakashi que había sido obligado a ponerse de rodillas.

—…_seis …cinco… cuatro… _

Sakura alejó su mano y la regresó al borde de la camilla. Ella la apretó con tanta fuerza que la barra de metal se deformó. El dolor estaba volviendo, irresistible y sin sentido, esta vez acompañado de una aguda carga metálica en el cabello que le erizaba la piel. Antes de que esta contracción se terminara, estaría en casa, se dijo así misma.

—…_tres…_

Ella no quería ir a casa.

—…_dos…_

Sakura contuvo un grito de agonía.

—…_uno._

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Llegada del Héroe_

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Enoki: _Flammulina velutipes_, es una seta delgada como aguja y de color blanco que crece en los troncos de los árboles almez (llamado en Japón _Enoki _y conocido como 'Almez chino'_). _También se les conoce como seta 'aguja de oro', seta 'de invierno', 'pie/tallo de terciopelo'. En Japón también se les conoce como _'Enokidake' _o _'Enokitake'. _Son comestibles (incluso las salvajes) y comunes en la cocina asiática. Como dato random, Enoki era uno de los nombres tentativos que Kishimoto le dio al Ninja que Copia (junto con Botan y Ren -¿No les suena de otra historia que involucra un bebé?-)

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Ay, ya estamos en la recta final oficialmente; ¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes? ¿El bebé estará bien? ¿Todo se resolverá así de fácil con Karasu, aún con traición de Kakashi? Pues tendrán que esperar más para saberlo ;)

Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo y apoyando la traducción, no puedo creer que nos queden menos de 10 capítulos para finalizar T T

¡Espero que tengan una bonita semana!


	40. La Llegada del Héroe

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven **_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 39**

La llegada del Héroe

* * *

_Y tú en verdad no creíste que sucedería,_

_pero realmente es el final de la línea,_

_así que lamento que te volvieras una madera que flota_

_pero por largo, largo tiempo, has estado a la deriva._

* * *

Ino estaba de pie a un costado de la sala de entrenamiento, torciendo sus manos ansiosamente frente a su estómago, y dividiendo su tiempo entre ver el reloj en la pared y observar a la Hokage con el rostro tenso caminando alrededor del cuadrado de rollos en medio de la habitación. Además del reloj, las pisadas de Tsunade era el único sonido que hacía eco en la silenciosa habitación, que de día alojaba a los chuunin en entrenamiento, pero esta noche había sido restringido su uso sólo para la Hokage y un selecto número de ANBU de su confianza. E Ino. Todos estaban perfectamente quietos, así como su Hokage estaba inquieta e irritable. Ino miró al reloj de nuevo y comenzó a morderse lo que quedaba de la uña de su pulgar.

—¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo? —Tsunade preguntó, por tercera ocasión en esa hora, y para ese momento Ino ni los ANBU a su alrededor no sabían qué responder.

En cualquier minuto, los rollos se activarían y Sakura aparecería… salvo que hubiera ocurrido algún problema en esta misión, y cuando eso sucediera, Ino no estaba segura de lo que se suponía tenía o no que hacer. Ella no había visto a su amiga en meses, y sólo dios sabía cuán enorme estaba ahora. ¿Se suponía que tenía que sonreír y decir 'felicitaciones'? ¿Y si Sakura estaba desesperadamente infeliz por todo?

Ino realmente no sabía qué esperar, y tampoco entendía por qué el regreso de Sakura justificaba la participación de una veintena de agentes ANBU. No sabía por qué Tsunade la había llamado a ella en particular para ser parte del comité de bienvenida, más que un vago comentario sobre querer a una médico a la mano 'sólo por si acaso'. Considerando que Tsunade era al menos diez veces mejor que ella, Ino dudaba que hubiera sido llamada por su experiencia médica.

Todo lo que sabía era que los ANBU estaban trayendo de regreso a Sakura y a Kakashi de la misión que Ino había intercambiado con ella. ¿Quizás estaba ahí porque era una de las pocas personas que sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada, y Tsunade quería mantener el tema tan en secreto como fuera posible?

Comenzó a abrir la boca para preguntar, de nuevo, _porqué _estaba ella ahí, pero Tsunade parecía sentir la molestia inminente y, de forma preventiva, la miró con enojo para que no lo hiciera. Ino cerró la boca y volvió a morderse la uña.

Hasta que, repentinamente, entre un momento y el siguiente, la sala de entrenamiento se llenó de caos.

Con un gran destello los cuatro rollos colgados entre los postes en el medio de la habitación explotaron y se volvieron ceniza en el silencioso cuarto lleno con cuerpos. La habitación se llenó de vida con el sonido de movimiento, gritos de ayuda, y los ásperos sollozos de una mujer. El ruido del doctor se desvaneció bajo el estruendo. Tsunade avanzó entre el tumulto entre los ANBU quienes tuvieron que salirse de su camino con rapidez o arriesgarse a ser derrumbados.

Ino se quedó contra la pared, sorprendida. Sus ojos pasaron sobre el mar de uniformes negros y blancos y notó un flash rojo.

_¡Sakura…! _

Tardíamente se dio cuenta que los sollozos venían de su amiga. Algo había salido mal, ¿Por qué estaba tendida sobre una camilla de emergencia en el suelo, con los ojos apretados por el dolor? Ino se apresuró, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de ANBU para dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas junto a la Hokage. Tenzou sin su máscara estaba de rodillas del lado opuesto, hablando muy rápido. —Nuestro médico la checó y encontró dos costillas rotas, y está teniendo contracciones regulares cada par de minutos. Ella dice que comenzaron luego de que cayera. Necesita ser llevada al hospital ahora. Creo que el bebé va a nacer-

Sakura abrió sus desenfocados ojos. —Shishou… Lamento mucho… No habértelo dicho…

—Puede esperar, Sakura. —Había pasado largo tiempo desde que Ino hubiera visto a la Hokage tan pálida, cansada y… _vieja. _Ella acarició el cabello de Sakura como una madre, la otra mano pasó sobre su vientre, chakra brillando visiblemente alrededor de ella. —Necesito saber cuántos meses tienes.

—Ocho… ocho meses… es demasiado pronto…

La mano de Ino, en el proceso de tomar la de Sakura se detuvo. Tsunade debió haber notado la misma cosa porque un ceño similar se alojó momentáneamente sobre su cara.

Pero Sakura sólo se había ido por _seis _meses.

Sin importar las preguntas que tuvieran ahora tendrían que esperar. Tsunade tomó la manga del médico ANBU sujetando la camilla. —Llévenla al hospital. Denle esteroides para fortalecer los pulmones del bebé, y magnesio para prolongar el embarazo si es necesario. _Asegúrense _de sanar primero sus costillas. Denle analgésicos-

—¡Sí! ¡Drogas! —Sakura resolló, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Iré con ella. —Ino dijo, pensando que esta era la razón por la que ella había sido llamada. Tsunade debía saber que Sakura estaba herida. Esa había sido la razón por la que la habían regresado antes.

—No. —Tsunade dijo con rapidez. —No estás aquí por Sakura.

—Pero-

Tsunade le calló con la mano. —¡Llévensela! —Ladró a los ANBU.

Ino observó a los hombres levantar la camilla y llevarla hacia las puertas dobles que estaban siendo abiertas por otros dos ANBU. No se sentía bien que ella y Tsunade no les estuvieran siguiendo. Y era un testimonio de cuán absurdamente Sakura podía hacer un circo de algo tan sencillo que incluso necesitaba tres divisiones de ANBU para tener un bebé.

—N-no lo entiendo. —Ino dijo, viendo a la Hokage. —Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Ella miró a Tenzou quien deslizó su mirada hacia Tsunade, quien también le estaba viendo. —¿Ha sido confirmado?

Tenzou asintió débilmente. Su rostro estaba estoico, pero sus cejas delataban una pequeña arruga que dejaba a Ino confusa. Él se veía… enojado.

—¿Lo capturaste?

—Él no se resistió.

—¿Dónde está? —Tsunade demandó en voz baja, como si se estuviera calmando.

Tenzou hizo un movimiento con la mano y los ANBU alrededor comenzaron a separarse, dándoles una vista clara del único hombre en la habitación que no estaba vestido en negro y blanco. Ino no lo reconoció al principio. Sus ropas eran extranjeras, sus ojos estaban cubiertos junto con su boca, y su cabello estaba suelto y más largo de lo que hubiera visto jamás. Ella tampoco podía reconocer su postura, ya que estaba siendo forzado a imitar la de Shikamaru a la perfección.

—¿Quién es? —Ino preguntó insegura, y sólo un poco impaciente. Los prisioneros de guerra _no superaban _en sus prioridades a sus amigas en trabajo de parto prematuro.

Tsunade ignoró la pregunta. Ella caminó lentamente hacia el hombre hasta que estuvo de pie frente a él, mirando hacia su rostro cubierto. Si él estaba consciente de que ella estaba ahí, él no podría mostrarlo mientras Shikamaru siguiera sujetando su sombra.

Ella levantó la mano y arrancó la cinta de la boca.

—En todos mis años, —Tsunade comenzó en una baja y emocional voz. —Nunca había estado tan avergonzada de mí misma. Te has burlado de mí y de esta aldea. ¿Estás orgulloso de ti mismo?

El hombre no respondió.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te has estado riendo detrás de nuestras espaldas, Kakashi?

—No me divierte nada de lo que hice, Hokage-sama. —Respondió la inconfundiblemente familiar voz barítono.

La boca de Ino literalmente cayó abierta. Ahora _realmente _no lo entendía. Ese hombre de pie, siendo restringido y acusado de traición, ¿Era _Hatake Kakashi? _¿Sin duda el jounin más famoso en el país, sino del entero continente?

—¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa ahora? —Tsunade preguntó.

—Usted no quiere escuchar excusas de mí, y yo no tengo ninguna que darle. —Replicó en voz baja.

Tsunade dio un gruñido de ira y su puño aterrizó. Shikamaru liberó el jutsu que ataba su sombra antes de que el puño aterrizara en la mandíbula de Kakashi, enviándolo a volar a través del polvo y cenizas que una vez habían sido los rollos; si él lo hubiera mantenido quieto, ese golpe quizá le hubiera arrancado la cabeza fuera de los hombros a Kakashi.

—No lo entiendo. —Ino susurró de nuevo, viendo a Kakashi mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo. Este era el maestro de Sakura. Él nunca había sido para ella más que un conocido y un compañero de equipo casual, pero cada vez que lo veía a él siempre recordaba a su propio sensei. Se alegraba de eso.

Ahora ella miró a Tenzou, buscando algo que le asegurara que simplemente no lo entendía. Él había sido alguien cercano a Kakashi por más tiempo que la mayoría de las personas en esta aldea, y sin embargo él estaba viendo el suelo con una expresión rara.

Él estaba muy herido.

Tsunade se giró. —Llévalo a interrogación. —Dijo cortante. —Cuarto cincuenta y cinco. No te atrevas a dejárselo sencillo.

Mientras una pareja de ANBU se movía para tomar a Kakashi de los brazos y arrastrarlo el resto del camino para escoltarlo con nada de gentileza en dirección de la puerta, Tsunade ondeó una mano para despedir al resto de los agentes reunidos. Ella se giró hacia Ino, que todavía seguía conmocionada. —Esperaba que no fuera así. Esperaba que no tuviera que necesitar tus servicios, —Le dijo a ella. —pero como puedes ver hemos capturado a un operativo del más alto nivel del Sindicato.

La boca de Ino bajó todavía más. —¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó. —Kakashi-sensei nunca-

—Ino. —Tenzou le advirtió.

Ella se le quedó viendo a él. —Él es tu amigo- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que trabaja para el enemigo?!

—Lo vi. —Dijo en voz baja. —Mi clon fue capturado y conocí al líder del Sindicato. Kakashi estaba ahí también. Él _es _uno de ellos.

—Tenemos que movernos rápidamente. —Tsunade le dijo. —Ibiki trabajará con él primero, luego quiero que tú te metas en su cabeza y extraigas lo que puedas sobre el Sindicato. _No _le vas a mencionar esto a nadie más. La última cosa que necesita esta aldea es saber que nuestro más eminente jounin está trabajando con Iwa. La moral no podría soportarlo. Todo lo que será publicado es que hemos capturado a uno de sus espías. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo. —Le soltó. —Pero… si le da igual, quiero ir a ver a Sakura. Al menos hasta que Ibiki me necesite.

Tsunade asintió y miró a Tenzou. —Quiero que comiences a hacer arreglos para otra expedición al feudo. Probablemente lleguemos muy tarde y ellos ya no estén, pero al menos quizás podamos encontrar alguna pista que dejen.

—Sí, Hokage-sama. —Reverenció profundamente. —Puedo tener un equipo listo para mañana en la mañana.

—¿Pero quién…?

Tsunade y Tenzou miraron a Ino, la mujer inclinó la cabeza. —¿Quién?

Ella tragó con fuerza. —¿Quién es el padre? —Dijo con la voz áspera. —Quiero saber quién le hizo esto.

Aquí, la Hokage miró brevemente a Tenzou, pero Tenzou tuvo el cuidado de fruncir el ceño como si la pregunta le confundiera también. La mirada de Tsunade permaneció sobre él un momento, antes de regresar a Ino. —Incluso si lo supiera, esa es la pregunta menos importante justo ahora. Sakura está muy mal… para ser honesta, no creo que el bebé vaya a sobrevivir. Ella dice que entró en labor después de haber caído, pero eso fue hace un rato y el daño quizá sea demasiado…

—¿Cree que eso sea cierto? —Tenzou le preguntó. —¿Qué se cayó?

Tsunade se giró hacia él con frialdad. —¿Crees que está mintiendo para cubrirlo?

Él se encogió de hombros. No quería creerlo, pero si hubiera sido otra persona no hubiera considerado dos veces la posibilidad.

—¿Crees que Kakashi la lastimó a propósito…?—Ino le preguntó sin comprenderlo.

La Hokage sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de ceder a cualquier especulación. —Vete a organizar la misión. —Le dijo de nuevo a Tenzou. —Mientras tanto, creo que alguien debería enviar un mensaje a la frontera con la Cascada e informarle a Naruto que necesita venir a casa tan rápido como sea posible. Ino, vienes conmigo.

* * *

El dolor de las contracciones se sintió casi tolerable una vez que la médico de ANBU, que le había acompañado todo el camino desde el País de la Lluvia, finalmente acomodó sus costillas. El gas y el aire también ayudaban. Sakura respiró con avaricia en su máscara mientras los enfermeros y médicos se fueron encima de ella como si fueran buitres alrededor de un cadáver. Picaron su brazo para encontrar una vena, le quitaron la ropa para dejarla fuera del camino, y le separaron las piernas para ver entre ellas desapasionadamente. La verdad fuera dicha, a Sakura ya no le importaba. No le importaba que hubiera tanta gente viendo por debajo de su ropa que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. No le importaba que estuviera de vuelta en el hospital de Konoha, y que la mitad de las personas atendiéndole era gente con la que trabajaba y que estaban a punto de trabajar con una expresión vacante de shock. Apenas tuvo un segundo para pensar en la mirada en el rostro de Ino cuando su amiga le había visto, y en ese momento, Hatake Kakashi era la cosa más lejana en su mente.

El universo de Sakura estaba en la habitación, y todo más allá de sus paredes estaba fuera de su comprensión. Todo lo que sentía era dolor, y todo lo que veía era a esa maldita enfermera acercándose con un monitor fetal para escuchar el corazón del bebé para ponerlo en su vientre. La máquina le aterrorizaba. Sabía que una vez que se encendiera la sonda, había una buena probabilidad de que no se escuchara más que un silencio sombrío. Que no hubiera latido. Que no hubiera movimiento. Nada. La confirmación final de que había matado al bebé en la caída.

La enfermera vaciló mientras le mostraba la sonda a Sakura. —Voy a ponerle esto, Sakura-san. Medirá el ritmo cardíaco del bebé y-

—_¡Hazlo ya! _—Fue todo lo que Sakura pudo articular, aunque aun así fue muy impresionante. La enfermera saltó y obedeció farfullando.

Otra contracción pasó a través de ella y Sakura tomó los rieles de la cama con un bufido de dolor. Sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse en aguantar la agonía, pero todavía estaba muy consciente del monitor que estaba siendo puesto alrededor de su vientre. Ella esperó. ¿Dónde estaba el sonido de ese fuerte pero pequeño corazón que había escuchado antes?

¿Por qué la habitación estaba tan silenciosa?

—¿Él está…? —Sakura jadeó, y era difícil de hablar alrededor el bulto que estaba en su garganta.

—Su frecuencia cardíaca es baja y ligeramente arrítmica… —Dijo, mirando la lectura del monitor.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Un sollozo de alivio casi salía incontrolablemente de su garganta, pero la alegría de saber que _había _un latido estaba muriendo rápidamente cuando comprendió lo que la mujer había dicho. Ahora se explicaba por qué la enfermera estaba teniendo problemas para verle a los ojos.

—El bebé no obtiene el oxigeno suficiente. —Dijo el médico echando un vistazo entre sus piernas. —Si no nace pronto morirá, pero no estás dilatada todavía.

—S-sáquenlo. —Sakura tartamudeó, apretando los dientes mientras venía otra ola. —Necesito una cesárea. Denme un bloqueo espinal…

Tsunade repentinamente estaba al final de la cama. —¿Estás segura de que quieres estar despierta para esto? Podemos administrarte anestesia general.

Sólo cuando su shishou entró en la sala de parto Sakura notó que había apretado con tanta fuerza los dientes que no había notado que la puerta se había abierto. —No, quiero estar despierta-

—Sólo para poder estar mangoneado a todos a su alrededor. —Dijo Ino junto a ella. Sakura le miró con temor, asustada de que pudiera ver la acusación y una gran inquisición esperando reventar –y lo hizo. pero al menos Ino estaba dispuesta a guardarlo por ahora y se limitó a respirar a profundidad y a tomarle la mano, determinada a actuar como una amiga haría en este tipo de situación. Aunque estaba apretando con fuerza.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir. —Tsunade dijo cortante. —Comiencen a prepararla. Los quirófanos están totalmente llenos esta noche, así que tendremos que hacerla aquí. Eso es lo que obtienes cuando decides tener un bebé en medio de una guerra, Sakura.

—Lo recordaré la siguiente ocasión. —Sakura dijo con la voz áspera.

—'La siguiente ocasión', dice. —Tsunade gruñó, alejándose para comenzar a lavarse las manos y brazos mientras las enfermeras se movían alrededor de Sakura con más ferocidad, ayudándola a sentarse mientras un médico con una enorme aguja se acercaba a la cama.

—Sabes, —Dijo Ino, intentando distraerla. —No estaba planeando volverme tía tan pronto. Pero puedes compensarme si me dejas nombrarlo.

Sakura no sabía si era bueno asumir que el bebé viviría lo suficiente como para tener un nombre. Y de cualquier manera… —No puedes. Alguien ya le puso nombre…

—¿Oh, sí? —Ino levantó las cejas. —¿Alguien me ganó, huh? De cualquier forma apuesto que es un nombre feo.

—Sí, probablemente. —Dijo. Su mente volviendo a aquel lugar en el oscuro bosque donde Kakashi le había abrazado por última vez. Cuando él había inclinado la cabeza para susurrarle al oído, había sido la última cosa que le había dicho. Entonces los ANBU se lo habían llevado…

La aguja enterrándose en su espalda fue una muy violenta interrupción. Sakura fue traída de vuelta a la cama del hospital con un gruñido de dolor, y ahora era ella quien apretaba con tanta fuerza la mano de Ino. Al menos el analgésico era uno de acción rápida, y pronto se encontró adormecida. El dolor –todo él- se desvaneció. Ni siquiera podía sentir a la enfermera inclinándose contra sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —Ino susurró, notando la expresión casi serena en el rostro de Sakura.

—Mm. —Comparada a como se sentía momentos atrás, la repentina ausencia de dolor no era más que una absoluta bendición. Sin embargo, era difícil sentirse completamente aliviada. No cuando sabía que estaba a punto de ser abierta. Especialmente desde que nadie parecía estar muy seguro sobre si el bebé estaba listo para nacer. Aunque ahora la cortina de dolor que había nublado su mente se había levantado, descubrió que podía, al menos por el momento, concentrarse en otra cosa. —Ino…—Susurró.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Qué le hicieron a Kakashi? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—Uh…—Ino echó un vistazo a su alrededor, quizá preguntándose si tenía permitido habla sobre ello. —Kakashi-sensei fue llevado al departamento de inteligencia. Para interrogación.

Sakura maldijo suavemente por lo bajo.

—Oye, Sakura. —Ino comenzó con curiosidad. —¿Cómo te caíste?

Ella pensó por un momento. —¿De un acantilado? —Respondió vagamente.

—¿Un acantilado? —Repitió incrédulamente. —¿Así nada más?

—Me empujaron. —Respondió de nuevo con un suspiro. —Me empujaron.

Ino se le quedó viendo. —¿Fue Kakashi?

Sakura se sonrojó y se giró con una mirada de profundo enojo hacia ella. —Una de las otras sirvientas.

—Así que… ¿Una sirvienta común te empujó, huh? ¿A ti, la aprendiz de la kunoichi más famosa de todo el país? —Ino le dio una mirada incrédula. Claramente creía que Sakura estaba mintiendo y que sólo otro ninja podría haberla herido… un ninja como Kakashi. Sakura quería explicarle sobre el síndrome de incompatibilidad que casi le había costado su chakra, una habilidad tan instintiva y una segunda naturaleza para ella que en el segundo en que había visto las manos de Yui viniendo hacia ella y ella había tenido que elegir entre evadir o simplemente concentrar su chakra en el suelo para mantenerse firme… había elegido mal.

Ahora estaba pagando el precio por ese error, y no tenía la energía o la paciencia para hacer otra cosa además de torcer el gesto y gruñir. —Es complicado.

—Guarda la interrogación para después, tenemos que comenzar. —Tsunade dijo cortante antes de que Ino pudiera abrir la boca. Ella había regresado a la cama con guantes y una bata quirúrgica. —Ino, deberías lavarte también.

La mano de Ino se deslizó fuera de la de Sakura y muy repentinamente fue consciente de que _este era el momento._ Tsunade estaba tallándole el vientre con desinfectante y una de las enfermeras estaba examinando un escalpelo contra la luz. Otra estaba colgando una cortina de tal forma que Sakura no podía ver explícitamente lo que le harían. Del cuello para abajo, no podía ver nada.

Miedo burbujeó en su espina. —No estoy lista. —Soltó.

—Esta es la parte más sencilla para ti. —Tsunade le dijo con simpleza. —Sólo recuéstate y déjamelo todo a mí.

Ella sintió a dos enfermeras a tomarle los brazos y comenzar a atarlos. —Esperen- No quiero-

—Es sólo una precaución, lo sabes. —Su shishou dijo suavemente. —Tienes que quedarte quieta.

Sakura intentó obedecer, pero ella no podía detener los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Ella creía que Tsunade quizá le gritaría para que dejara de moverse; estaba sacudiéndose con tanta fuerza que se preguntó en qué momento se saldría de la cama. Pero no era por el miedo. Ella sentía frío, pero tampoco era eso exactamente. La gravedad de su situación, ahora que el anestésico le había quitado el dolor y dado espacio para pensar, estaba golpeándole como una lluvia de flechas. Sus dientes no podían dejar de castañear, incluso cuando Ino regresó y tomó de nuevo su mano inmovilizada.

—¿Todos estamos listos? —Tsunade preguntó silenciosamente.

Las enfermeras y los médicos murmuraron suaves ruidos mostrándose de acuerdo. Sólo la pequeña voz de Sakura fue la que gritó: "¡No!" pero Tsunade estaba inclinada a ignorarla de cualquier forma.

—Voy a comenzar a abrir. —Dijo ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza. Nunca se acostumbraría realmente a los anestésicos locales –a ser abierta e incapaz de sentir algo. Quizá se sentiría mejor si fuera capaz de bajar la mirada y ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces también tenía la sensación de que incluso si había visto y hecho incontables operaciones, era muy diferente verla en uno mismo. Podría ser lo último que le quedaba de sanidad ahora mismo.

Ella esperó, tensa y en silencio, a que Tsunade explicara lo que iba a ser a continuación. Podía ver a su shishou moviéndose y la débil capa de sudor sobre su frente junto con el débil reflejo de luz azul. Estaba usando chakra. Por la posición de Ino, ella podía ver más allá de la cortina oscureciendo la vista de Sakura, y estaba viendo en sombrío silencio. Repentinamente, su sudorosa mano presionó compulsivamente la de Sakura. Un momento después Sakura sintió una fuerte presión. Le estaban sacando las entrañas, pensó aturdida, mientras Tsunade empujaba, tiraba y apretaba los labios en una línea dura de profunda concentración.

Su cabeza giró ansiosamente contra su almohada. Ella miró a Ino por alguna señal, pero la chica no era más que una pálida estatua. Miró a las enfermeras pero estaban demasiado ocupadas observando el procedimiento o checando los monitores. Un movimiento en la ventana le hizo congelarse. Se quedó viendo y aunque no vio nada ahora, por un breve momento creyó haber visto la silueta de algo grande y negro desvaneciéndose en la noche.

—Cierren las ventanas. —Susurró con urgencia. —Hay algo allá afuera.

La enfermera que estaba más cerca le vio distraídamente, antes de echar un vistazo a las ventanas. Al no ver nada, volvió su atención a la intravenosa de Sakura.

Junto a ella, Ino resolló. La presión en su abdomen se detuvo tan abruptamente como había comenzado y Tsunade estaba enderezándose. —Aquí está. —Dijo, pero sin celebración o placer en su voz.

Sakura creyó que su corazón se detendría. Sus brazos dieron un tirón contra sus ataduras cuando instintivamente intentaron levantarse. Quería gritar y demandar ver a su bebé, pero un terrible miedo le hizo titubear. ¿Por qué no estaba llorando? ¿Por qué todos se veían tan preocupados? ¿Por qué Ino estaba viendo, de todo lo que había en la habitación, al suelo?

Nadie dijo nada. Una enfermera pasó corriendo con un bulto envuelto en una manta con sangre, de la nada Sakura creyó ver un diminuto bracito blanco. Repentinamente, Sakura estuvo muy segura de que sería la primera y la última vez en que lo vería. La puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de ella, y la habitación ahora se sentía mucho más silenciosa que antes. Ella esperaba que Tsunade dijera algo –declarar que ya estaba, confirmar el género- _cualquier cosa. _Pero Tsunade todavía estaba trabajando con mucha rapidez, y cuando _dijo _algo fue a una de las enfermeras y Sakura se dio cuenta que apenas podía escucharle.

—Ve… —Sakura susurró a Ino, preguntándose por qué ya no podía sentir el contacto con su amiga, incluso si podía ver su mano apretando la de ella con tanta fuerza. Concentrándose más abajo, se sentía como si sus extremidades estuvieran a kilómetros de ella. —Tienes que ver al bebé… asegúrate de que él está bien.

Ino sólo la miró. —No, no te voy a dejar.

—Estoy bien. —Sakura intentó insistir, pero sus pensamientos estaban conectándose demasiado lento con su boca, haciendo que su voz saliera balbuceante. —El bebé-

—¡Sakura, tú _no _estás bien! —Ino siseó, sus ojos muy brillantes fijos en el rostro de Sakura. —Estás teniendo una hemorragia-

—¡Ino! —Tsunade le gritó abruptamente. —¡Denme una solución de reposición de sangre _ahora_! No puedo detener el sangrado.

—No. —Sakura murmuró, cuando Ino dejó su lado. —No, tiene que cerrar ahora.

Nadie le respondió.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? Necesitan cerrar… —Estaba cansada y pesada, y sabía que si dejaba de hablar caería dormida, pero… —¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿Por qué se lo llevó…?

—Tienes que quedarte con nosotros, Sakura. —Dijo su shishou, pero sonaba muy lejana.

—Estoy bien. —Intentó decir. La oscuridad estaba abrazándole con fuerza. Ella comenzó a dejar de preocuparse sobre resistirla. —Sólo quiero a mi bebé…

—¿Cuál es su nombre, Sakura?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó mareada, las luces en la habitación estaban parpadeando como si alguien estuviera jugando con el interruptor.

—¿El nombre del bebé? —Dijo la voz distante. —¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?

Este era un tema que usualmente venía después, pero en un diminuto momento de claridad ella supo que quizás no habría un después, no para ella o su niño.

Las luces se desvanecieron de nuevo y ella vio en su lugar el bosque tropical en la noche, con la luz de la luna golpeando los árboles y el rostro desnudo del hombre frente a ella. La oscuridad se tragó todo de nuevo mientras él se inclinaba contra ella y presionaba la boca contra su oreja –un beso, y una sugerencia susurrada.

"_Enoki no es un mal nombre, ¿No lo crees?" _—Había dicho. —_"Para un chico."_

Y entonces él había sido arrancado de sus brazos como un criminal.

La boca de Sakura se abrió para hablar, pero no estaba segura de si algún sonido emergió. Sabía que había dejado de estar consciente por un momento, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sintiendo dolor corriendo como fuego a lo largo de sus venas. Ino le había enterrado una aguja en su brazo. Mientras ella lloraba y se movía, alguien cerca de la puerta la abrió de golpe y gritó su nombre.

* * *

Kiba bostezó mientras se estiraba en la plataforma de madera de la casa del árbol. El viento había cambiado y el olor a quemado se había desvanecido mientras la luna se ponía. Estaba contento. Significaba que podría dormir sin ponerse la camiseta sobre su nariz, lo que era exactamente placentero desde que no había sido capaz de bañarse en dos semanas. No olía tan mal como Akamaru, sin embargo, que no se había bañado en doce años además de la rara sumergida en el estanque. Pero Kiba, acostumbrado a su olor, no tenía ningún problema en usar su enorme perro como almohada en esta fresca noche de marzo y sumergirse en su calor.

Los ronquidos de otro ninja molestaban la silenciosa noche, junto con las distantes y retardadas explosiones. Estaba más silencioso de lo usual. Aquí a lo largo de la frontera con la Aldea de la Cascada, Iwa tenía el terreno elevado, pero en el valle eso no importaba. La situación estaba en un punto muerto, y todo lo que podían hacer era seguir molestándose como moscas hasta que los superiores decidieran cambiar de táctica. O hasta que no quedara nadie más con quien pelear.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —Susurró una suave voz, cruzando a lo largo de líneas de ninjas durmientes.

Kiba abrió un ojo. —Él está en servicio de exploración. —Gruñó, antes de que el mensajero pudiera despertar a nadie más.

El mensajero le extendió algo. —Dale esto cuando lo veas. Urgente, de parte de la Hokage, acaba de llegar por la radio.

—¿Urgente? ¿Para mí? —Croó una cabeza rubia emergiendo debajo de una manta a unos cuantos metros.

Kiba se enderezó de golpe. —¡Se suponía que deberías estar haciendo rondas! —Siseó.

—¡Lo estoy! —Naruto siseó, frotándose los ojos. —Tengo treinta clones explorando. Si hay alguna incursión esta noche, lo sabré en segundos. Y pensé que podría descansar algo mientras espero, ¿No?

—Cielos. —Kiba dio un gruñido de envidia y echó la cabeza en el cuerpo de Akamaru mientras se tendía. Su perro sólo dio un suspiro profundo y cansado en respuesta.

—Dame el mensaje. —Naruto extendió la mano y el mensajero le dio un papel doblado antes de moverse al nivel de comunicaciones arriba.

Naruto tuvo que salirse de la cama y se tambaleó en su ropa interior hasta la tenue linterna colgada contra uno de los árboles en el borde de su plataforma. Lo sostuvo en alto para leer.

—¿Qué dice? —Kiba gruñó.

—Dice… Que tengo que regresar a Konoha porque… oh.

—¿Qué? —Kiba abrió los ojos para ver al otro hombre de pie con su espalda hacia él.

—Sakura ha regresado de su misión, pero está enferma. Tsunade cree que debería estar ahí.

Kiba se sentó de nuevo, su malhumor y fatiga se desvanecieron inmediatamente. Todo el mundo sabía que si te llamaban de regreso porque un amigo cercano 'había enfermado', no era porque tenía un resfriado. Era porque quizá fuera la última oportunidad que tuvieran para despedirse. Él abrió de nuevo la boca, pero no saber qué decirle la hizo cerrarla de nuevo. Después de un momento probó de nuevo. —¿Dice qué le sucede…?

—No. —Naruto dijo en un graznido silencioso y privado de sueño. —Sólo que también han identificado a uno de los espías.

—Oh. Bueno, una buena noticia al menos. —Kiba dijo alegremente. Naruto se apresuró para dejarlo atrás, de vuelta a su saco de dormir para encontrar su ropa. —Me pregunto ¿Quién sería…? Hay rumores de que es un jounin de alto rango, pero las investigaciones han sido silenciadas. Espero que Sakura no saliera lastimada porque descubrió quien era… pobre Sakura. Oye, Naruto, ¿Crees que-?

Él se detuvo, porque en el momento en que se giró para ver al otro ninja, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo. Naruto se había desvanecido, dejando sólo una manta arrugada y una débil brisa.

* * *

Anko golpeó el receptor sobre la consola de comunicación con gusto. —Toma. —Proclamó, girándose en su silla para darle a Tenzou un guiño coqueto. —Ahora, ¿_Qué _debería pedirte a cambio?

—El mensaje fue petición de la Hokage. —Dijo con voz plana. —No te debo nada.

Ella compuso un puchero. —¿Qué sucede contigo, amiguito? ¡Deberías estar feliz! Capturamos a uno de los espías.

—Y la vida de Sakura está en peligro. —Le recordó.

—Oh, cómo sea. —Anko bufó como si nada. —La vida de todos está en peligro estos días. Es menos problemático estar en las líneas frontales, lo juro.

Sí, pensó él, pero en este caso Tenzou se preguntó si no era _su propia culpa _que Sakura estuviera en esta condición. Él sacudió la cabeza exasperado hacia Anko y caminó hacia la puerta de salida de los cuarteles de comunicación. Ella volvió a gesticular detrás de él. —¡Bien! ¡Sé un gruñón! ¡Ve si me importa!

Tenzou no estaba escuchando. Él descendió la escalera de madera que se mecía alrededor del enorme árbol, preguntándose si Sakura tal vez hubiera estado mejor si hubiera intentado sacarla en el momento en que la encontró, sin importar la 'marca' en su rostro. Él le había dejado, sólo por media hora más o menos, pero eso había sido tiempo suficiente como para que Kakashi la encontrara.

Su senpai no había… ¿Intentado _herirla _o sí? Él no quería creer que Kakashi fuera capaz de ir así de lejos, pero tampoco hubiera creído que él fuera capaz de traicionar la aldea…

Él se detuvo en el escalón más alto de las escaleras talladas en la montaña que conducían de vuelta a la Aldea y a sus parpadeantes luces. Sólo un puñado de gente sabía de Hatake Kakashi. Cosas como estas habían pasado antes, en Konoha y en otras aldeas. Un shinobi de alto perfil desertaba en tiempos de crisis, y la administración lo silenciaria si podía. Si los espías eran atrapados podían permanecer encerrado hasta el final de la guerra sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Usualmente hasta que fueran ejecutados, y le tomaría años a la verdad llegar a la superficie.

¿Cómo sería para Kakashi?

Lanzando un suspiro para sacar el aire plomizo de sus pulmones, él bajó los escalones antes de girarse en dirección del hospital. Sakura estaría bien, se dijo. Bajo el cuidado de alguien como Tsunade, estaba garantizado que ella saldría de esto. Pero ¿Y su bebé? ¿El bebé de Kakashi?

Eventualmente la Hokage tendría que enterarse de eso. Tenzou ya sabía que estaba en problemas por no dar la información cuando se había enterado meses atrás y temía qué tipo de torturas sufriría ahora si él era quien le decía a Tsunade que el niño de Sakura pertenecía al traidor de la aldea. Él se lo había guardado antes porque quiso proteger a Kakashi. Ahora… sólo quería proteger a Sakura.

Él cruzó la calle principal y miró a través de la meseta cubierta de hierba hacia donde el hospital se elevaba más alto que los edificios circundantes, brillantemente iluminado y bullicioso más que nunca. Desde la contaminación del agua y las epidemias, no había un solo día en que el hospital no estuviera terriblemente lleno. Era imposible encontrarse una cama vacía. Pero siendo la aprendiz de la Hokage con suerte le aseguraría a Sakura-

—¡Tenzou! —Un grito cruzó la calle.

Tenzou se giró con sorpresa para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia él, corto de aliento, desaliñado como si acabara de salir de la cama y correr todo el camino hacía aquí. Él miró sobre su hombro al monumento de los Hokage del cual acababa de descender. —Acabo de enviar el mensaje a la frontera… —Dijo preocupadamente mientras Naruto llegaba sin aliento y se detenía frente a él.

Con las manos en sus rodillas, el joven hizo un movimiento de mano. —Hiraishin. —Resolló. —Tenía un sello… en el apartamento… para regresar… en emergencias… decía que Sakura estaba enferma… pensé… que probablemente era una emergencia…

Brillante. En verdad brillante. Tenzou había esperado que tuviera varios días de ventaja antes de que Naruto llegara y para entonces _él _ya habría encontrado un lugar en el cuál esconderse. Definitivamente no estaba planeando darle él solo la noticia a Naruto sobre lo que había pasado con sus dos amigos más cercanos y compañeros.

Finalmente recuperando su aliento, Naruto se enderezó. —¿Está en el hospital? —Preguntó ansiosamente.

—Sí… —Tenzou dijo incómodamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien? —Naruto jadeó.

—N-no tengo autorización para decírtelo. —Murmuró en respuesta, notando que los ojos del chico se abrieron.

—¡¿Qué significa que no tienes autorización para decirme?! —Naruto gritó. —¡Usé un jutsu para verla!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Tenzou. —Pero la naturaleza de su problema es… bueno, delicada. Te llevaré con la Hokage y ella te lo explicará. Probablemente está atendiendo a Sakura justo ahora.

—¡Bien- sí- llévame! —Naruto demandó acalorado.

—Por aquí.

Tenzou le condujo por el resto del camino cruzando la plaza y hacia el interior del hospital. Él se detuvo en el escritorio principal para preguntar sobre la locación de Sakura, antes de que él llevara a Naruto al elevador y de ahí al quinto piso. Si el chico notó que estaban siguiendo las señales que llevaban a la unidad de "obstetricia y trabajo de parto" no dijo nada. No era inusual que, debido a la falta de camas, personas envenenadas terminaran en pediatría, o aquellos con huesos rotos terminaran en el área de maternidad. Posiblemente no sabría qué esperar.

Estaba razonablemente confiado de que estaban caminando por el camino correcto hacia el área correcta, porque podía ver adelante un grupo del equipo médico y de enfermeros reunidos fuera de una de las habitaciones. Estaban de pie en alerta, intentando escuchar a través de las aberturas en la puerta, o murmurando entre ellos en bajos tonos chismosos.

—¿Era demasiado pedir por confidencialidad? —Tenzou dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba, causando que la mayoría del personal se separara con culpabilidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Naruto preguntó, intentando avanzar, pero Tenzou estiró el brazo para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó a la médico que se veía con mayor experiencia de pie cerca de la puerta.

—No podemos asegurar nada ahora. —Replicó titubeante. —Se llevaron al niño hace un rato, pero siguen trabajando en ella. Parece serio…

—¿Él… sobrevivió? —Susurró.

A lo cual el médico sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. —Lo vi… pero no estaba respirando cuando se lo llevaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

—¿Qué? —Naruto sacudió la cabeza, confuso. —¿Qué niño? Oiga- ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?

Casi tan pronto como lo dijo vino un horrorizado y estrangulado grito de dentro de la habitación del hospital. Tenzou intentó tomar el cuello de Naruto mientras el joven se pasaba bajo su brazo, pero sus dedos se cerraron en nada- Naruto ya estaba golpeando con el hombro la puerta, metiéndose a la fuerza mientras gritaba el nombre de Sakura. Él sintió una sensación de hundimiento familiar. Era lo que se sentía antes de ser despedido, degradado o desollado vivo.

De hecho, Tsunade lucía con ganas de asesinar, aunque apenas podía levantar la mirada de su trabajo. —¡FUERA! —Siseó entre dientes. Naruto no pareció escucharla.

Sakura estaba terriblemente pálida, inmovilizada en la cama, su boca moviéndose ligeramente, pero ninguna palabra salía. Tenzou deseaba que no hubiera intentado seguir a Naruto dentro. Un charco de sangre estaba extendiéndose bajo la mesa, lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que la mayoría del personal lo hubiera pisado, dejando pisadas rojas y pegajosas alrededor de la cama y la habitación. Si Tsunade notaba que estaba de pie justo en medio de él, no lo dejaba ver. Estaba preocupada bombeando chakra en el abdomen de Sakura.

Naruto se quedó viendo en shock. —¿Ella… ella está bien?

Ino los miró a ambos. —Es mejor que salgan. —Dijo en voz baja. —Tsunade-sama necesita concentrarse.

—¡No- me voy a quedar aquí! —Protestó.

—Espera afuera, Naruto, _por favor._ —Tsunade dijo con firmeza.

—Naruto. —Tenzou murmuró en tono de advertencia, jalándole de la manga. —Vámonos.

—Pero-

—Ella estará bien, siempre y cuando Tsunade-sama no sea interrumpida. —Le dijo con seguridad.

Gradualmente, Naruto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor de mala gana y dejó que Tenzou le sacara fuera de la habitación, de vuelta al pasillo que se había vaciado del personal chismoso ante el grito de Tsunade. Ahí encontró una fila de sillas contra la pared, normalmente reservadas para ansiosos miembros de familia o padres expectantes, y él guío a Naruto para que se sentara en una antes que sus piernas le fallaran. Él miró las otras sillas vacías sombríamente, pensando que, por derecho, Kakashi debería estar ocupando una también, luciendo tan pálido y en shock como Naruto.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijo el chico, viendo la puerta en la habitación de Sakura. —Ella estaba de misión en el País de la Lluvia… ¿Sucedió algo? El mensaje decía algo sobre haber atrapado a uno de los espías… ¿Sakura estaba involucrada? ¿El espía la hirió?

Él estaba a punto de descubrirlo de una manera u otra, Tenzou pensó miserablemente, mientras descendía con cansancio para tomar asiento junto a Naruto. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar en la manera de tocar el tema, antes de inhalar a profundidad y se inclinó hacia adelante con los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas.

—No creo que el espía la hiriera. —Dijo con pesadez.

—Entonces, ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —Naruto demandó saber. —¿Por qué Sakura está ahí, desangrándose, y yo estoy aquí sentado luego de que me llamaran específicamente para verla?

—Necesitas entender lo que le pasó a Sakura antes de que la veas. Tsunade no quiere causarle estrés innecesario-

—¡No le voy a causar ningún estrés! —Naruto discutió.

Tenzou se contuvo de apuntar que él podría hacerlo si se enojaba tanto como Tenzou sospechaba haría una vez que se enterara por completo de lo que le había sucedido a Sakura y quién era este 'espía'. Naruto nunca había sido conocido por su apacible temperamento, así que decidió tomárselo con calma y decirlo con cuidado.

—Su misión terminó algo… diferente a lo esperado, y ella terminó lastimada en el rescate, Naruto. Normalmente no hubiera sido un problema, pero como estaba embarazada se complicó un poco. Aunque no te preocupes, Tsunade es la mejor médico en las cinco naciones así que no hay manera en que-

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Perdón?

Naruto se le quedó viendo con firmeza. —No seas estúpido, no está embarazada.

Él esperaba que Naruto no notara esa parte. —De hecho… lo está. —Tenzou dijo con cuidado. —O al menos estaba. Tuvo al bebé esta noche. Esa es la razón por la que está aquí, Naruto. La cesárea no salió bien.

Pese a estar tan pálido que las marcas de los bigotes en sus mejillas se veían más vívidamente que antes, Naruto encontró la energía para dar una risa vacía. —¿Oh sí? Entonces, ¿Dónde está el bebé?

—Lo escuchaste cuando llegamos. Dijeron que el bebé fue llevado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. —Tenzou le dijo cuidadosamente.

—¿El niño…? ¿Te refieres… al que dijeron que no estaba respirando? —Naruto preguntó, todo rastro de falso humor fuera de su rostro.

Tenzou asintió ligeramente y observó cuando Naruto se reclinó en su silla y comenzó a ver a la pared del otro lado del corredor. Él no se movió mucho después de eso, y Tenzou sintió poco deseo de atravesar su estado de shock y sus pensamientos, así que tampoco dijo nada. Él todavía no había llegado a la peor parte…

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Naruto pareció respirar a profundidad, como si fuera el primero desde la última vez que había hablado. —Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un novio. —Dijo con la voz gruesa, más para sí mismo que para Tenzou.

—No creo que lo tenga. —Tenzou dijo con suavidad.

Naruto frunció el ceño a la pared. —Entonces ¿Cómo…?

—Uh…—Tenzou tosió incómodo. —Creo que de la manera usual.

—No, quiero decir, _quién-_

Justo entonces Tenzou fue ayudado por la mano de Dios cuando la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abría y Tsunade salía de ella, manchas de sangre ensuciando su ropa. Ino venía detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

La Hokage fijó su mirada directamente en Naruto poco abierta a tonterías, él saltó de su asiento al verla. —Arreglamos la hemorragia. —Dijo, con ninguna señal de alivio. —Ha perdido mucha sangre y no ha salido del peligro todavía. La solución para reemplazar su sangre comenzará a tomar efecto pronto, y con suerte podremos moverla al área de recuperación. Ahí podrás estar con ella.

Naruto se desanimó visiblemente. —¿Estará bien?

—Eso creo. —Tsunade le dio una pequeña, pero consoladora sonrisa. —Sakura ha atravesado peores cosas.

—¿Y qué hay de su bebé? —Naruto preguntó, y por la forma en que preguntó guardaba una pizca de acusación que nadie pudo pasar por alto. Después de todo, era claro que sabían de su embarazo desde mucho tiempo atrás y él lo había descubierto esta noche.

—No lo sé todavía. Voy de camino justo a descubrirlo.

—¿Y qué hay de _él? _¿Dónde está? —Naruto presionó.

—¿Quién? —Tsunade levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—El padre- el que le hizo esto a Sakura. —Naruto fijo furioso. —¿Quién es y por qué _no está _con ella?

Aquí la Hokage miró brevemente a Ino y a Tenzou, pero Ino lucía en blanco y Tenzou frunció el ceño como si la pregunta también le confundiera. La mirada de Tsunade permaneció en él un momento, antes de regresar a Naruto. —Todo lo que importa es que aquí tiene a sus amigos.

—¿Y qué hay de Kakashi-sensei?

Tsunade no perdió ni un segundo. —¿Qué hay de él?

—Creí que estaba con Sakura en esta misión. ¿Sabe que estaba embarazada? ¿Regresó con ella? —Naruto miró entre los rostros cuidadosamente vacíos frente a él. —¿Dónde está?

—Él está… aquí en Konoha. —Tsunade dijo con lentitud. —Podrás verlo después. Sin embargo, por ahora te quiero aquí con Sakura, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. —Respondió asintiendo débilmente.

—Bueno. Puedes ir con ella ahora. —Dijo, sin esperar a ver si había cambiado de idea, Naruto la dejó atrás y entró en la habitación donde Sakura estaba recuperándose. Tsunade esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de ver a Ino. —Quiero que vayas a la división de inteligencia y-

—Hokage-sama, esperaba que yo también pudiera ver al bebé antes de irme. —Ino le interrumpió. —Sakura querría que lo hiciera.

Tsunade le dio una mirada fría. —Tu trabajo aquí es asistir ahora a Ibiki. Es de vital importancia que comencemos a extraer información de Kakashi tan pronto como sea posible. Tomaste en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, ¿Cierto, Ino?

Ino mantuvo una expresión calmada mientras reverenció a la Hokage y le dirigió a Tenzou un pequeño ceño fruncido. —Sí, Tsunade-sama, daré mi mayor esfuerzo. —Dijo con la voz plana, antes de girarse y alejarse, quitándose la bata sanguinolenta mientras avanzaba.

—Los interrogadores necesitan estar calmados y compuestos. —Tsunade le dijo en voz baja a Tenzou mientras veían partir a la chica. —Ya está alterada por ver a su amiga así; no quiero que vaya a una sesión de interrogación con un bebé muerto en su cabeza.

Tenzou se giró rápidamente hacia ella, alterado. —¿Está diciendo que-?

—No estoy diciendo nada. —Replicó irritada. —Pero si así es, entonces Ino será una de los que _no _lo sepa. Lidiaré con ello yo misma, mientras tanto _deberías _comenzar a organizar una nueva expedición al Feudo en el País de la Lluvia.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo incómodamente. —Pero, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Hokage-sama?

Ella le dio una mirada impaciente que él tomó como permiso.

—¿Cuándo le dirá a Naruto lo de Kakashi?

—Tan pronto como tenga un momento de calma para discutirlo con él, aunque me atrevo a decir que lo descubrirá pronto. —Dijo cortante. —Ahora, ¿Puedo _preguntarle _algo, capitán?

—Uh…

—¿Sabes quién es el padre del niño de Sakura?

—Uh…—Realmente no sabía qué decir. La revelación del embarazo de Sakura y la traición de Kakashi era algo que le tomaría tiempo a la Hokage para recobrarse… no estaba seguro de si ella sobreviviría a la apoplejía que sufriría si le decía ahora quién era el padre. Sería como lanzar un ciento de barriles de combustible en una fogata ya descontrolada. Quizás sería lo mejor esperar a que las llamas se bajaran un poco antes de-

—Si descubro que me estás escondiendo la identidad de este hombre, —Tsunade continuó con peligro. —haré que te degraden con tanta rapidez que se te romperá el cuello.

Tenzou no estaba seguro cómo pasaría eso, pero se lo tomó con seriedad. —Yo… uh… sí.

Ella fijó en él una mirada tan severa que sólo pudo haberla aprendido de haber pertenecido en sus días de juventud al escuadrón de interrogación. Tenzou tragó con fuerza pero se contuvo de romperse y soltarle todo cuando la Hokage chasqueó la lengua con completa molestia y se giró, moviendo su cabello rubio y haori verde. Se alejó con fuertes pisadas, dejando a Tenzou pensando en las muchas maneras en que ella podría romperle el cuello.

* * *

El suero de la verdad, en su forma más concentrada, no era una droga placentera de experimentar. No era el mismo anestésico tan cuidadosamente preparado de Sakura que soltaba la lengua mientras quien lo recibía caía lentamente dormido sin darse cuenta. Esta cosa que Kakashi había metido en las gargantas de poco cooperadores criminales, prisioneros de guerra, rehenes, era una nauseabunda mezcla de depresivos, estimulantes y venenos, diseñado para debilitar el cuerpo y desenganchar la mente y prepararla para el interrogatorio.

La habitación en la que le habían dejado estaba brillante, a diferencia de la diminuta celda oscura en la que había dejado a su prima Sable antes de asesinarla. Este era uno de los cuartos en los niveles más bajos de los cuarteles de inteligencia: grande, circular y frío, con escaleras de piedra que conducían a una cuenca poco profunda en la mitad de la habitación donde dos postes blancos estaban de pie. En la parte superior de una de las paredes estaba una enorme ventana de cristal, detrás de la cual los guardias y observadores casuales podían ver los eventos desarrollándose en el cuarto desde una distancia segura.

Kakashi suponía que debía sentirse honrado. Aquí era donde los detenidos de más alto rango eran traídos, y donde uno de los viejos mizukage había sido torturado e interrogado en esta habitación por mandato del segundo Hokage. Él mismo una vez había traído a un infame ninja renegado de Kumo y lo había colgado entre los dos postes. Ahora él era quien había sido drogado a la fuerza y obligado a marchar hacia la cuenca en el Cuarto 55. Ahora eran sus manos las que estaban estranguladas con tiras plásticas y atadas a lo más alto de los postes, a una altura que hacía imposible que se sentara. Ahora era frente a él que Ibiki caminaba, observándolo como si no fuera diferente a cualquier basura que hubiera sido traído a gatas aquí.

Era difícil devolverle la mirada. Las drogas en sus sistema le habían puesto tan mareado que si veía a Ibiki caminar quizá le vomitaría encima, pero eso era asumiendo que pudiera levantar la cabeza. Justo ahora la cabeza de Kakashi colgaba cerca de sus brazos con el rostro apuntando hacia el suelo, más cansado y débil de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, los estimulantes corriendo en su cerebro traían todo tipo de extraños pensamientos y memorias al azar se dispararan a través de sus sinapsis. Él estaba consciente de que estaba temblando y moviéndose como un lunático, y cuando hablaba tartamudeaba.

Al menos Ibiki sabía que no debía pensar que era por miedo.

—¿Así que, tu familia tiene al Rokubi? —Ibiki repitió con mucha incredulidad. —¿La bestia de seis colas temida por ser capaz de incinerar bosques completos con el movimiento de sus alas?

—Es-ese mismo. —Kakashi susurró. —Karasu tiene control… completo… sobre él. Podría desplegarlo en cualquier momento. Tienen… tienen que hacer preparativos para evacuar a Konoha. Ahora.

—Encuentro extraño que estés dando de buena gana detalles del arma más poderosa de su organización, sin embargo, no me dices nada tan simple como cuántos son, o dónde están localizadas sus casas de seguridad, o los otros contactos del Sindicato presentes en Konoha-

—Y-ya te lo dije. —Kakashi se obligó a decir. —Te dije su-sus nombres.

—Me diste el nombre de un panadero que ha estado muerto por cinco años, dos reclutas ANBU que no existen, y dos miembros de la oficina de administración que han estado en el hospital los dos últimos meses junto con la mitad de los otros trabajadores de las oficinas de su piso después de que los _verdaderos _operativos del Sindicato lo volaran. Me estás mintiendo, Kakashi-san. Te doy el crédito, eso no es sencillo de hacer bajo drogas como esas, pero no esperaría nada menos de un hombre que casi fue Hokage.

Kakashi inclinó el rostro contra su brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar aclararla. —Eso es lo que Karasu me dijo… eran los nombres que él me dio…

—Entonces también mintió. —Ibiki dijo con poca seriedad. —Ahora dime cuántos de ustedes hay en la organización. Dime sus nombres.

La respuesta estaba en la punta de su lengua, lista para bailar fuera de su boca automáticamente si no era cuidadoso. Kakashi se la tragó con un esfuerzo real. Él no quería que Ibiki y el resto de la administración de Konoha supieran que en su clan había exactamente ciento veintiséis miembros, cuarenta y dos conformaban la casa superior que manejaban la mayor parte de los negocios del Sindicato. Konoha no se detendría hasta que cazaran a cada uno de ellos, y no todos eran como Karasu. La mitad de ellos sólo estaban siguiendo sus órdenes por el bien de obedecer, y los más jóvenes no sabían o entendían lo que estaban haciendo. Kakashi no los entregaría para salvar su propio cuello.

—¿Seguirás sin decirlo, huh? —Ibiki se agachó frente a él antes de empujarle la cabeza y ver su ojo derecho en blanco. El izquierdo seguía todavía cubierto con una capa gruesa de gasa y cinta de sellado. —No puedo darte mucho suero de la verdad a menos que quiera provocarte daño nervioso permanente.

Él pareció detenerse por un momento, como si realmente se debatiera en los méritos de ese plan.

—Hatake Kakashi… —Dijo en voz baja. —Mira en lo que te has convertido…

Justo entonces, dos fuertes ruidos hicieron eco en la cámara circular y Kakashi levantó la cabeza temblorosamente para ver la puerta de acero sólido chirriar y abrirse. Shikamaru estaba de pie entre el espacio, viéndolos. Sus ojos se movieron inquisitivamente sobre Kakashi por un momento antes de aterrizarlos en Ibiki. —Está aquí.

—Ah, bien. —El interrogador a cargo se levantó rodando los hombros. —Siempre supimos que serías un hueso difícil de roer, así que esto está igual de bien.

Shikamaru se hizo a un lado e Ino entró, viéndole con consternación.

Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza, maldiciendo privadamente bajo su aliento.

—Métete en su cabeza y comienza a cavar. —Ibiki le ordenó. —Quiero saber los nombres y los rostros de todos en esa organización, todas las casas de seguridad que tienen, y lo que están planeando. No descanses hasta que lo hayas roto.

Ino asintió decisivamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, sus manos estiradas.

* * *

Un silencioso suspiro escapó de los labios de Tsunade mientras veía a la pequeña caja de plástico junto a ella. Dentro había una diminuta figura rosada, acurrucada en mantas blancas, tubos a su alrededor como si fueran cuerdas.

—No ha llorado ni una sola vez. —Shizune dijo en voz baja. —Conseguimos hacerlo respirar con el ventilador, pero no hay forma de saber todavía si quedó algún daño en su visión u oído.

Pasando la mano dentro de la caja, Tsunade acarició con el dedo el interior de una suave manita y sintió diminutos dedos cerrarse automáticamente alrededor de él. Era difícil no sonreír, incluso si él era una de las únicas y pequeñas maravillas que esa noche llena de desastre y tragedia había traído.

—¿Cree que Sakura estará bien? Todos están preocupado por ella… —Shizune dijo. Siendo tan activa en todo el hospital, la mayoría del personal la conocía y les agradaba (o le tenía un sano miedo). Era natural que sus compañeros fueran entrometidos y estuvieran preocupados.

—Eso creo. —Tsunade dijo. —Eventualmente. Estoy más preocupada por su estado emocional… y por qué cree que tiene el tiempo y el dinero para cuidar a un bebé.

—¿El padre no puede ayudarla?

—Siempre que sepa quién es. —Replicó con esfuerzo. —He intentado descubrir su identidad desde hace meses, y todo a lo que he llegado es que tal vez sea alguien de la aldea. Me pregunté por un tiempo si tal vez fuera Naruto, pero no parece serlo por la reacción que tuvo.

El bebé ofrecía pocas pistas sobre su padre. Tenía que decir que todos los bebés se parecían muchísimo cuando eran recién nacidos, y este tenía ojos que eran de un profundo azul oscuro y el tenue cabello que coronaba su cabeza era notablemente pálido. En la tenue luz de la unidad neonatal de cuidado intensivo, lucía rubio. No se parecía mucho a Sakura, pero tampoco se parecía mucho a otra persona que Tsunade conociera.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio a Tsunade observando al niño con una tierna expresión, rara para una mujer a la que le gustaba arrojar agujas envenenadas al primer signo de problemas. —Deja de hacerlo. —Tsunade le ordenó.

—¿De hacer qué? —Shizune parpadeó inocentemente.

—De ver al bebé así. La última cosa que necesito es que mi otra asistente comience a tener ideas. —Refunfuñó. —Ya me siento lo suficiente vieja por saber que sólo le di la espalda a Sakura por unos meses y ella –que es apenas una niña- se ha convertido en madre. ¿Cómo puede estar lista? Ya tengo casi sesenta, y mirar bebés sigue asustándome.

—Todo aquel que tenga menos de cuarenta es 'apenas un niño' en tus ojos. —Shizune apuntó, suprimiendo otra sonrisita mientras el diminuto infante bostezaba y se movía. —Tienes que admitir que pueden ser bonitos.

Tsunade dio otro suspiro. —Su nombre no es para nada lindo. —Murmuró. —Enoki. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea?

—¿No es ese el árbol del poema de Naka? _¿El Enoki y la Mujer Solitaria, _o algo así?

—Nunca hubiera creído que Sakura fuera del tipo de personas que tiene métodos de denominación tan esotéricos.

Shizune se encogió de hombros. —¿Tal vez no fue ella quien lo eligió?

—Hm. —La mirada de Tsunade pasó encima del niño, lo más cercano que tendría a un nieto propio. —Ya veremos. —Dijo suavemente.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_El Interrogatorio de Hatake Kakashi._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir aquí. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo ^^

Antes que otra cosa, una aclaración rápida. No sé ahora, pero antes (qué vieja me escucho), los bebés tardaban un poco en abrir los ojos, pero todos tienen los ojos azul oscuro. Lo menciono por si se les hace raro leerlo si Sakura ni Kakashi tienen los ojos así.

Apenas tenemos un avance en la historia, pero ¿Quién vomitará antes la identidad del padre? ¿Tenzou, Kakashi o Sakura? ¿Qué hará Naruto cuando se entere? ¿Enoki y Sakura están fuera de peligro definitivo? Más preguntas y sólo queda esperar al siguiente capítulo (y rezar porque Kakashi no sufra en su interrogatorio).

¡Les mando un abrazo! Y, por último, les comunico que hoy empiezo a traducir los últimos dos capítulos de esta historia ^^


	41. El Interrogatorio de Hatake Kakashi

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**N/B: **He comenzado el último capítulo, así que puedo decirles que La Casa de los Cuervos terminará en el capítulo 45. Estoy contenta, pero también algo triste. He escrito esto por tanto tiempo que he disfrutado cada momento de ello... bueno, la mayoría de ellos xD Pero estaré feliz de verla terminada y poder ser libre para comenzar otras cosas.

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

El Interrogatorio de Hatake Kakashi

* * *

_El potencial "tú" que nunca verás,_

_las promesas que tú sólo harás._

* * *

Caminar en la mente de otro nunca podía ser hecho de la misma manera dos veces. La cabeza de cada persona era diferente, y las memorias de cada uno eran únicas, y cada intento se presentaba de manera diferente. A veces estar en la mente de alguien más era como caminar en una casa o un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, detrás de las cuales estaban los pensamientos y recuerdos de la persona. A veces se sentía aburrido y tedioso como revisar un archivador. El único elemento consistente en leer la mente era que los recuerdos nunca se presentaban cronológicamente, siempre eran memorias felices guardadas en un lugar, las memorias tristes en otro, todas agrupadas de acuerdo a cómo hacían sentir a la persona.

Las memorias importantes –esas que afectaban la vida de alguien totalmente- eran las más sencillas de encontrar. Las experiencias que cambiaban las vías del cerebro de las maneras más dramáticas siempre dejaban impresiones enormes detrás, y esas eran las memorias que conectaban todo lo demás, haciendo difícil navegar alrededor de ellas cuando todos los 'caminos' conducían de vuelta a ellas.

Pero la mente de Kakashi no era así. Su mente no era como una casa, o un corredor, o un archivero, o un sistema de caminos. Ella debió haber supuesto antes de entrar a su cabeza que no sería como entrar en la mente de otras personas. Intentar caminar entre sus memorias era como caminar a través de un denso y claustrofóbico laberinto que abarcaba acres metafóricos. No tenía que atravesar la maraña de pasajes confusos para comenzar a preguntarse quién tenía realmente el control en este lugar -ella o Kakashi.

Con sus ojos firmemente cerrados en concentración, presionó las puntas de sus dedos con más fuerza contra su cráneo, separándole el cabello. Sentía un temblor casi indetectable bajo su mano, pero eso era normal considerando cuánto chakra había envuelto alrededor de su cerebro, hiriéndolo más agresivamente e incrementándose siempre que él se resistiera.

—Tu familia, —dijo en voz alta. —¿De dónde viene? ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los líderes?

Hacer preguntas –había comprobado- era siempre una manera efectiva de comenzar si no sabía dónde encontrar respuestas. La mente siempre le llevaba las memorias que necesitaba, sin importar si la persona quisiera o no que ella conociera.

Kakashi, sin embargo, permaneció obstinado. Mientras hacía su pregunta creyó ver el movimiento de una memoria abriéndose frente a ella… para irse antes de que pudiera entender qué o a quién estaba viendo, y una vez más estaba de vuelta en los silenciosos pasillos de un laberinto sin pista alguna de cuál camino debía elegir para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Preguntó de nuevo y esperó para ver si su mente tendría un desliz y revelaría la respuesta. Aunque no hubo una señal del recuerdo, sintió que iba por la dirección correcta. Se movió a través de oscuros pasajes, cada fibra de su consciencia segura de que eran las memorias que buscaba –necesitaba- y que estaban adelante, casi a su alcance.

El paisaje estaba cambiando. El laberinto se estaba ampliando, había estalactitas descendiendo de arriba y estalagmitas levantándose del suelo, y estaba caminando sobre la superficie de un estanque negro como la tinta. Adelante estaba una pared sólida. ¿Había caminado por el camino equivocado después de todo? Miró de cerca la pared y vio una pequeña tiras de papel pegado a su centro con los garabatos familiares de sellado decorándolo. Mientras observaba, lo arrancó de la superficie rocosa, dejando un diminuto agujero brillante que con rapidez fue creciendo.

_¡Oh, no de nuevo! _—Internamente siseó para ella misma, molesta por haber sido engañada de nuevo. Intentó regresar hacia el túnel, lejos de la 'memoria' frente a ella, pero no podía moverse con la suficiente rapidez, y repentinamente el diminuto hoyo se volvió una enorme puerta, por la cual salía una terrible ola de calor, luz y energía pura.

Ino retiró la mano con rapidez y gruñendo de frustración. Incluso cuando abrió sus ojos reales vio todavía puntos de sol bailando con la forma de los dos enormes ojos que había visto en su visión y miró a Kakashi con molestia. —Deja de mostrarme eso o me pondré seria. —Le advirtió. —Puedo romper tu mente pedazo a pedazo si no comienzas a cooperar.

Para tener tal sólida pared defensiva en su mente, él no lo aparentaba mucho justo en ese momento, aunque Ino le miró con inquietud. Este hombre había sido su conocido y superior por varios años, y nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Ella había asumido que era viejo –cuarenta o incluso cincuenta, basada en el hecho de que ya se veía bastante viejo la primera vez que lo había visto cerca de diez años atrás, pero el hombre frente a ella en contraste lucía dolorosamente joven. Su rostro era liso y sin muchas arrugas, había un poco de crecimiento de barba en su barbilla, y tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, y él estaba a finales de su veintena o principios de la treintena.

Parecía imposible para ella creer que el infame Ninja que Copia cuyo nombre era temido a través de las cinco naciones era apenas más que un niño. Sin la máscara no tenía la grandeza ni la seriedad de otros ninjas legendarios como la Hokage Tsunade, o el ermitaño Jiraiya. Él simplemente era otro hombre joven, temblando y retorciéndose frente a ella bajo los efectos de las drogas que le habían dado para que se le aflojara la mente y le hiciera más abierto. Desafortunadamente, no parecía haber hecho una diferencia.

Un golpe en la ventana hizo a Ino detenerse y levantó la mirada hacia el cristal de observación. Detrás del cristal podía ver a la Hokage llamándola silenciosamente, acompañada por Ibiki y un puñado de agentes ANBU enmascarados.

Muy contenta se separó de Kakashi y le dijo con rigidez: —Estaré de vuelta pronto.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Dijo con la voz áspera, apenas audible.

Ella lo dejó bajo el cuidado de otro guardia de ANBU y dejó la celda, sus pisadas haciendo eco en el estrecho y frío corredor mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de observación.

Tsunade todavía estaba de pie cerca del cristal, mirando a Kakashi cuando Ino entró, y no levantó la mirada para verla. —¿Cuánto le has sacado hasta el momento?

—No mucho, Hokage-sama. —Dijo honestamente. —Él tiene todo muy bien guardado. Todo lo que he obtenido de él es porque lo entregó deliberadamente.

—¿Y qué ha entregado? —Tsunade preguntó en voz baja.

—No mucho, sólo… —Ino movió la mirada hacia Ibiki por un momento. —Él sigue mostrándome una enorme ave de fuego. Una y otra y otra vez.

Ibiki lució incrédulo. —No querrás decirme que él estaba siendo sincero con lo del Rokubi, ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé. —Ino dijo con rapidez. —Él tiene mucho control sobre ello, podría ser fácilmente un recuerdo falso, y de cualquier manera no puedo ver el contexto. Incluso si es un recuerdo real, no hay nada que me indique si es algo reciente o si su clan realmente posee a la bestia de seis colas. Quizá sólo lo vio de pasada años atrás durante una confrontación con los Akatsuki o algo.

—Así que no has obtenido nada de él. —Tsunade dijo cortante.

—Él conoce a mi padre muy bien. —Ino murmuró apologéticamente. —Parece muy familiar con la forma en que el jutsu trabaja, así que sabe cómo resistirse.

—Entonces trabaja más duro.

—Tsunade-sama, —Ino comenzó. —puedo hacerle un daño serio si lo presiono demasiado.

—¿Te estarías preocupando si fuera otra persona? —Tsunade respondió. —Él es el miembro del Sindicato de más alto nivel que hemos capturado, y será tratado acordemente.

Ino asintió con pesadez. —Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Sácale tanto como puedas. —Ibiki dijo. —No te detengas hasta que sepas qué desayunó en los últimos diez años.

—Y descubre qué pasó con Sakura. —La Hokage agregó contundente. —Él pasó los últimos meses con ella y quiero saber qué demonios sucede. Quiero saber si él fue el responsable de su caída.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. —Dijo uno de los agentes de ANBU que sonaba sospechosamente como Shikamaru. —Él estaba llevándola a nosotros en el bosque. Si él fuera quien la hirió, no es lógico que le ayudara.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación de observación. —¿Debería decirle que Sakura está bien? ¿Qué el bebé está bien? —Ino preguntó.

Tsunade se tomó su tiempo para responder. —No. No tiene derecho alguno a saberlo. Nuestro único interés es que él nos dé respuestas.

Ino descendió las escaleras de nuevo con el mismo ceño fruncido que estaba luciendo cuando entró en el cuarto de interrogación. Kakashi levantó la cabeza y le miró, aunque parecía haberle tomado mucho esfuerzo. —¿De vuelta tan pronto? —Croó. —¿Ya decidieron tomar en s-serio lo que estoy diciendo o van a ignorar lo que digo para poder revisar en mi cabeza en búsqueda de triv… trivialidades?

—Estás haciendo esto innecesariamente difícil. —Dijo ella sinceramente. —Si en verdad quieres ayudar a Konoha, deja de actuar tan sospechosamente y déjame-

—¿Checar mis más pri-privados pensamientos y recuerdos a tu gusto? —Adivinó. —No, gracias. Te he dado todo lo que necesitas saber. Te he dicho la verdad sobre los planes del Sindicato, y si eliges ignorarlo entonces su sangre estará en tus manos e intentaré no decir 'Te- te lo dije' cuando la aldea termine en llamas.

—Los planes del Sindicato son una cosa, pero necesitamos saber todo sobre ellos si queremos una oportunidad, y me han dicho que use tanta fuerza como sea necesaria para sacarte lo que necesitamos.

El oscuro ojo caído de Kakashi le vio sombrío. —No me presiones. —Dijo en voz baja. —Te lo he dejado fácil.

Ino se mofó.

—Puedo mostrarte cosas —Continuó. —que harán que tu cabello se rice.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo burlonamente, moviendo las manos hacia él. —Me vendría bien una permanente decente; veamos que tienes.

Ella hundió los dedos a través de su cabello y obligó a su chakra a meterse a través de sus sientes y profundo en las grietas de su cerebro. Él pareció ahogarse en el dolor, su brazo izquierdo moviéndose espasmódicamente mientras ella pasaba a través de su hemisferio derecho, e Ino tomó otro profundo respiro antes de cerrar los ojos y dar un empujón final.

El laberinto se había ido. Sin esfuerzo demolió los pasillos que se retorcían y las barreras que mantenían sus recuerdos a salvo de ella y en su lugar encontró su mente abierta casi exactamente como un libro. Ella podía sentir el archivo de sus pensamientos dentro de su alcance, y todo lo que necesitaba era pasar las páginas a voluntad-

—Te tengo… —Murmuró en voz alta. —Ahora conozcamos a tu familia.

Como esperaba, la sugerencia funcionó y las páginas comenzaron a girarse. Sin querer, él estaba pensando en su familia y sin sus guardas mentales arriba, en cualquier momento ella comenzaría a ver sus nombres, rostros y locaciones-

Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar, casi como las cintas de las películas. Por un momento, Ino se sentía triunfante ante su éxito… hasta que comenzó a procesar lo que estaba viendo.

—¡URGH! —Ino se separó de un tirón lejos de Kakashi, su grito una mezcla de impresión y disgusto. —¡¿Qué demonios-?! ¡Lunático!

Kakashi simplemente permaneció colgado sin decir nada.

El intercomunicador con la habitación de observación, rompiendo el silencio alrededor de ellos. —¿Qué sucede? —Escuchó a Ibiki preguntar.

—N-nada. —Ino gritó en respuesta, repentinamente muy avergonzada.

Ino miró de nuevo a Kakashi que había levantado la cabeza para mirarla con la expresión más amenazante que un hombre en su posición podía conjurar. Sus cejas se levantaron y parecían decir _'¿Y bien?' _e Ino sabía que no podría quejarse.

—No debería estar sorprendida. —Murmuró, demasiado bajo como para que los micrófonos transmitieran sus palabras a sus observadores. —Tu nariz siempre está metida en esos libros, no es de extrañar que tu cabeza esté llena de porno. Pero elegiste a la chica equivocada para andar jugando a la provocación, Hatake Kakashi. Si crees que un poquito de sexo me _ruborizará-_

—Ni siquiera te he mostrado mis partes favoritas-

Ella gruñó con molestia y le golpeó la cabeza para comenzar de nuevo. —¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagámoslo!

* * *

Sakura despertó y lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del peso que mantenía fijo su brazo antes que otra cosa. Intentó moverlo experimentalmente, y vagamente se preguntó si seguía atada a la cama del hospital, pero cuando forzó a sus pesados ojos mirar hacia esa área, se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva restricción –un chico rubio con el Kyuubi dentro.

En el momento en que su brazo se movió bajo su cabeza, Naruto murmuró dormilonamente y se sentó, parpadeándole de vuelta con tanta confusión como ella a él. —Hey. —Susurró él, en voz muy muy baja.

Sakura intentó regresarle el saludo, pero su garganta estaba tan adolorida y seca que se preguntó si se había tragado una bola de algodón. Cuando comenzó a toser, sus heridas frescas y sensibles se jalaron a través de su abdomen. —Ow… —Jadeó.

—Con calma. —Naruto dijo con rapidez, tomando un vaso de agua listo del buró junto a la cama. —Casi moriste.

Juzgando por cuán pálido y agitado se veía, ella se sintió inclinada a creerle. Automáticamente levantó la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza, acariciándole torpemente por cuán pesadas se sentían sus extremidades. —Estoy bien. —Croó como una vieja rana. —¿Dónde estoy?

—En- en el hospital. —Naruto dijo rápidamente. —¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. —¿En qué _parte _del hospital? —Presionó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. A través de las ventanas podía ver la forma de la oficina de administración recortada contra el cielo del amanecer, y sabía que estaban en el lado este del edificio… y por eso estaba segura de que no era el área de maternidad.

—En algún lugar en radiología. —Naruto le respondió. —Era la única habitación que tenían libre.

Ella escaneó la habitación con rapidez, notando la máquina de rayos x que había sido esquinada, y las cortinas verdes separando su cama de la puerta. Era claro que estaban solos. Sakura sintió el aislamiento más que cualquier otra cosa. Algo no estaba bien. —¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?

Ella le miró con una creciente aprensión. —¿Mi… mi hijo? ¿Él está…?

—No, ¡Él está vivo, Sakura! Está en una cosa que parece una pecera en el piso de abajo. La abuela dice que tiene que permanecer ahí por un rato porque estaba luchando para respirar- oh, no, no te preocupes, ella dice que está fortaleciéndose. Estará afuera en poco tiempo.

Sakura batalló para sentarse, y Naruto parecía dividido entre bajarle la espalda y ayudarle a acomodar almohadas detrás de ella. Ella susurró un agradecimiento luego de encontrarse en una posición reclinada más relajada, observándole por la esquina del ojo. —¿Ya lo viste? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. —Respondió él, sonriendo inseguro hacia sus manos. —Parece un malvavisco rosa.

Dado que este era uno de los apodos de Sakura que la gente usaba cuando creía que ella no estaba escuchando, pensó que probablemente era adecuado. De tal madre, tal hijo. —Entonces, ¿Está bien? ¿Sin… sin piernas extras u orejas o algo?

—Sí, sí, sí… diez dedos en las manos, diez en los pies… aunque, seis de ellos están en la misma mano.

Sakura le golpeó el brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo. —No es gracioso. —Refunfuñó.

Él le sonrió, pero parecía más contenida que las sonrisas a las que estaba acostumbrada. —¿Cómo supiste que era un niño? —Le preguntó.

—Un doctor me lo dijo. —Respondió, pensando en el médico general nada entusiasta que simplemente había desaparecido luego de que ella dejara el feudo. ¿Otra víctima de Yui? ¿O en verdad había sido Karasu? Dudaba que encontrara la respuesta ahora. —Lo he sabido por meses.

Naruto miró de nuevo a sus manos. —Desearía… que alguien me hubiera dicho que estabas embarazada. —Dijo. —Me enviaron un mensaje anoche y me dijeron que viniera porque estabas 'enferma', y cuando llegué ya habías dado a luz, y estabas llorando y sangrando con esas horribles marcas en tu rostro… y aunque he visto al bebé y he pensado toda la noche en ello, es difícil creer que realmente pasó.

—Naruto, tuve meses para hacerme a la idea, y sigo sin poder creerlo realmente. —Le susurró. —No se siente como algo real.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, sabía por qué al despertar en esta habitación se sentía tan vacía e incompleta. Cuando Kurenai había dado a luz dijo que una vez que su hija estuvo en sus brazos el resto del mundo se deshizo en alegría. Pero aquí estaba Sakura, adolorida, rígida y sola, su cuerpo agonizando por sostener a un niño que simplemente no estaba ahí.

—Espera- no quería molestarte. —Naruto dijo repentinamente, notando las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos antes que ella lo hiciera.

—Ah, sólo es por las hormonas, creo. —Dijo ella, rápidamente secándose la humedad. —Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte así, Naruto.

Su sonrisa era débil. Él todavía estaba viendo sus manos. —Sólo me alegra que estés bien. Que los dos están bien.

—¿No estás decepcionado de mí? —Susurró con temor. No podía soportar la idea de que esa era la razón por la que no podía verla a los ojos.

—No… es que… no entiendo cómo pasó esto. —Dijo sombríamente.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. —Um… hablamos de esto cuando Kurenai tuvo a su hija, ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando un hombre y una mujer se gustan mucho, ellos-

—¡No- eso lo entiendo! —Naruto le interrumpió, su rostro rojo. —Entiendo la mecánica, sólo que no comprendo quién te gustó así. Nunca noté que tuvieras un novio.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Susurró. El tema estaba muy cerca de su corazón y justo ahora estaba demasiado exhausta física y emocionalmente como para tener esta conversación. Kakashi estaba encerrado en algún lugar debajo de Konoha, y cuando Sakura ni siquiera podía sostener a su propio hijo, ¿Qué ayuda podría ser ella para _él?_

—Lo siento… sé que has pasado por mucho. —Dijo apologéticamente. —Escuché que tuviste que retirarte de tu misión, eso apesta; ¿La completaste? ¿O Kakashi se hará cargo? ¿Es por eso que no regresó contigo?

El ceño de Sakura se frunció ligeramente mientras se giraba para verlo. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Esto es una broma?

Naruto parecía perfectamente seguro de sus preguntas. —Bueno, sólo lo asumí… escuché que él estaba en esa misión contigo, pero no pudo regresar contigo, de otra manera estaría aquí con nosotros, ¿No?

Oh, dios. Oh, dios. _Oh, dios._ —Sakura puso las manos sobre su rostro y se frotó los ojos. —¿Nadie te lo dijo…? —Preguntó vacíamente.

—¿Decirme qué? —Ahora sonaba inseguro.

Ella tenía que decírselo- tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero la verdad atrapada en su garganta y el silencio reptó sobre ellos como si el tiempo en esta habitación se hubiera detenido, porque sabía que estos eran los últimos momentos en que Naruto respetaría a su sensei.

—Kakashi fue arrestado, Naruto. —Susurró en sus manos.

—¿Qué? —Resolló. —¿En Ame?

—En Konoha.

El chico se puso en pie. —¡Es una locura! —Protestó. —No podrían- no- ¿Qué _podría haber hecho _Kakashi-sensei?

El volumen de su voz era demasiado para sus sensibles sentidos, y torció el gesto. —Es por culpa de su familia.

—Él no tiene familia. —Naruto dijo desafiantemente.

—Tampoco lo creía, hasta que los vi. Él no habla mucho de ellos, pero eso se vuelve bastante entendible cuando te das cuenta que su clan es el grupo de mercenarios que controla al Sindicato.

—_¿Qué?_ —Naruto se le quedó viendo atónito. —Pero- pero- ¿Eso qué? ¡No pueden arrestarlo porque está emparentado con gente mala! Si eso es una ofensa, ¡Tendrían que haber arrestado a Sasuke cuando tenía ocho!

Probablemente debieron haberlo hecho, pensó oscuramente, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. —La cosa es que él, uh… les ayudó un poco.

Ella no pudo ver a Naruto mientras lo decía, porque no quería ver la misma expresión en su rostro que había estado en la de ella cuando había descubierto la verdad. Y se dio cuenta que había puesto los crímenes de Kakashi con más ligereza de lo que debía. Había volado los puentes de Konoha y escondido las identidades de la banda de terroristas, lo que probablemente constituía mucho más que sólo 'ayudarles un poco'.

Naruto retrocedió lejos de la cama. —No te creo.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza y susurrar. —Lo siento. —Se sentía responsable de cierta manera –sentía que era _su _culpa. Si nunca hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre Kakashi y su familia, no estaría sentada aquí, obligada a decirle a su amigo que su adorado mentor era un mentiroso y un fraude.

Sin embargo…

—Él sigue siendo el hombre que conoces. —Dijo mientras Naruto comenzaba a darle la espalda a la cama. Ella podía ver que estaba a punto de echarse a correr para confrontar a Tsunade o a Tenzou o a cualquiera para confirmar lo que había dicho. —Sin importar lo que ellos te digan que él hizo, por favor ¡Entiende que él siempre quiso hacer el bien! Él ha sido engañado como todos nosotros. Él no es… él no es un traidor.

Él se le quedó viendo por varios segundos, como si fuera incapaz de entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero luego se giró y desapareció detrás de la cortina alrededor de su cama. Ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta y sus pesadas pisadas mientras corría por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron fuera de su alcance. No lo culpaba. Si alguien le acabara de decir que su amado sensei había cometido nefastos crímenes, probablemente hubiera corrido para encontrar respuestas también –aunque _ella _probablemente se hubiera detenido para golpearlos primero.

Se preguntó qué haría él una vez que tuviera las respuestas, y lo que tal vez haría a Kakashi si lo encontraba, pero parecía sin importancia comparado con las otras cosas que pesaban en su cabeza. Con Naruto lejos, ella echó un vistazo al cuarto, sintiendo el aislamiento con todavía más fuerza. ¿Debería presionar el botón de ayuda para llamar a una enfermera y preguntarle por Tsunade, o Shizune, o por cualquiera que pudiera explicarle apropiadamente lo que había sucedido o simplemente que le hicieran compañía? Pero sabía que ellos tenían que tener las manos ocupadas en momentos como estos. La mitad de sus amigos estaban lejos de la aldea, peleando en las líneas frontales o metidos en el espionaje, y el resto todavía tenía trabajos importantes alrededor de Konoha. Esos deberes no podían esperar sólo porque ella había dado a luz. Deberes, presumiblemente, como interrogar a Hatake Kakashi.

Sin embargo, Sakura no podía quedarse simplemente acostada aquí sin hacer nada.

Con lentos y rígidos movimientos, Sakura cuidadosamente salió de las mantas y bajó los pies al suelo. Un tirón en su brazo llevó su atención hacia la intravenosa que seguía ahí, y con un gesto de esfuerzo se aferró al tubo que lo sostenía, y se inclinó en él mientras se ponía en pie con cuidado. Como auxiliar para caminar descubrió que era bastante inútil. Las llantas de deslizaron y las piernas de Sakura se doblaron bajo su peso como si fueran de papel, completamente incapaces de sostener su propio peso. Su cadera golpeó el suelo y las cicatrices frescas que atravesaban su abdomen se jalaron y abrieron. Sangre comenzó a manchar su prístina y blanca bata de hospital.

Sakura maldijo con fuerza, poniendo su mano cargada de chakra contra la herida recién abierta para comenzar a sanarla automáticamente, y no fue hasta que el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse que recordó que esta era la primera vez en meses en que usaba sus habilidades de sanación. Una pequeña ola de alivio le atravesó, casi sobrepasando la angustia de encontrarse incapaz de caminar en el momento en que _necesitaba _levantarse y buscar a su hijo.

Mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, maldiciendo para sí misma, que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y detrás de la cortina vino el chirrido de unas zapatillas contra el piso de linóleo.

—¿Sakura? —Escuchó a Shizune llamarla. —Acabo de ver a Naruto corriendo como si tuviera una mosca en su oreja, espero que no tuvieran una discusión- _¿Quéestáshaciendoenelsuelo?_

Ella recorrió la cortina y se quedó de pie boqueando hacia Sakura antes de reaccionar y agacharse para ayudarla a meterse en la cama. —¡Eres médico! —Le regañó. —Sabes que no es inteligente moverte así después de perder tanta sangre. ¿Estás intentando meterme en problemas con Tsunade-sama?

—Quería ver a mi hijo. —Sakura dijo.

—Bueno, eso puede esperar, ¿No es así? —Shizune estaba teniendo problemas para levantarla del suelo, así que giró la cabeza y gritó hacia la puerta. —¡Tenzou-san! ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Casi instantáneamente él apareció. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Alguien creyó que podía saltarse la recuperación luego de una cirugía importante, eso es todo. —Juntos, ella y Tenzou formaron un tipo de asiento con las manos y levantaron a Sakura de vuelta a la cama sin importar si le gustaba o no. Ella dejó en claro sus pensamientos con una mirada de enojo.

—Usaré una silla de ruedas. —Les informó.

—No hay ninguna libre. —Shizune explicó. —Ya fue difícil encontrarte una cama, no hablemos de la habitación.

Sakura miró a Tenzou. —Entonces tú puedes cargarme hacia los cuneros, ¿No?

La boca de Tenzou se abrió y se cerró de nuevo como un pez, y una vez más Shizune intervino entre los dos. —No estás _bien _todavía, Sakura. Necesitas darte un tiempo para recuperarte antes de ir de aquí para allá.

—¡No quiero andar de aquí para allá! —Sakura protestó. —¡Quiero ver a mi bebé! ¡Necesito abrazarlo-!

—Él está en una incubadora y tiene que quedarse ahí hasta que sus pulmones maduren. —Shizune dijo razonablemente. —No puedes abrazarlo hasta entonces. Mira, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…

—No lo entiendes. —Sakura dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Cómo podrías saber lo que es tener- tener- tener un bebé y que te lo quiten en el momento en que ha nacido y que te digan que ni siquiera puedes verlo? ¿Shizune, qué está sucediendo? ¡Esa no es la política del hospital!

Todo dentro de ella estaba gritando por ese niño. El instinto le decía que tenía que encontrarlo, abrazarlo, alimentarlo, amarlo, y podía sentir la ausencia de su bebé como un hoyo en su pecho. Entendía el protocolo de mantener a recién nacidos con problemas en incubadoras, y que los adultos enfermos debían quedarse en cama, pero no podían entender por qué no querían hacer una excepción.

Shizune retorció las manos. —Tsunade-sama… cree que es lo mejor si esperas por ahora, al menos hasta que podamos evaluar apropiadamente tu condición mental.

—¿Mi condición mental? —Sakura repitió incrédula. —¡No tengo ninguna condición mental!

—Ella parece un poco preocupada porque tal vez pudieras estar… un poquito desorientada por tu terrible experiencia.

Antes que Sakura pudiera pedir explicaciones sobre qué demonios querían decir, Tenzou intervino. —Cree que te lavaron el cerebro.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Ahora la tomó contra él. —¡Sin duda tú se lo dijiste!

—Sólo le dije lo que tú me dijiste, y ella llegó a la misma preocupación. —Dijo él, aunque ella podía ve que estaba arrepentido. —Eres una chica inteligente, Sakura, debes saber qué parece esto para nosotros. Estuviste aislada de la aldea por meses y proteges al hombre que lo hizo; seguramente puedes ver el problema. Si estuvieras en nuestra posición te harías las mismas preguntas.

—No- porque respetaría mi propia inteligencia y me creería cuando digo que no me importa qué tan mal luzca, Kakashi nunca intentó provocar daño. Pese a todo, él hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarme y cuidarme mientras estuve débil. Él es un buen hombre.

Tenzou y Shizune compartieron una mirada de preocupación, lo que era peor que si simplemente se hubieran reído en su cara. —Sus acciones hirieron a la aldea. —Shizune dijo en voz baja.

—Él fue engañado… él no quería herir a Konoha, estoy segura.

—Pero ¿Tú no sabes eso, o sí? —Dijo Tenzou, y Sakura luchó para responder algo que no confirmara sus sospechas.

—Mira, —Shizune dijo, interrumpiendo. —Ibiki quiere venir a verte más tarde y hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que sucedía en el feudo, lo que descubriste del Sindicato… cosas como esas. Aunque podemos decirle que estás muy cansada, si quieres-

—Dile que venga. Estoy lista. —Sakura dijo con rapidez. —Puedo decirle todo lo que él quiera saber.

—¿Incluso sobre el Rokubi? —Preguntó Tenzou con curiosidad.

—¿El qué? —Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Kakashi no te lo dijo? Parece pensar que el Sindicato posee la bestia de seis colas y que intenta liberarla en Konoha en cualquier momento.

Sakura parpadeó hacia él, buscó en la estoica cara de Shizune alguna confirmación, antes de encogerse de hombros una vez más hacia Tenzou. —No sé nada sobre un bijuu… pero si eso es lo que cree Kakashi que tienen probablemente tiene razón-

—Confías demasiado en él. —Interrumpió. —Estabas en el feudo con él, ¿No te confió esa información? ¿Él dice que hay un bijuu y sin saber nada más, tú confías en él?

—¡Él no mentiría! —Ella dijo cortante.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Le ha mentido a todo el mundo! ¡Me mintió a mí, te mintió a ti! —Antes de continuar miró brevemente a Shizune antes de escoger cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. —La última vez que él regresó a la aldea, creo que deberías saber, Sakura, que Kakashi estaba persiguiendo mujeres…

Shizune parecía confusa, como si se preguntara por qué demonios eso era relevante, pero los ojos de Sakura se abrieron un poco. —¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando estabas embarazada y sola en el País de la Lluvia, —Continuó con más fuerza. —Kakashi estaba aquí intentando conseguirse mujeres. Yo estaba ahí. Me pidió una flor y la tomó para dársela a la mujer más cercana.

Por largo rato la boca de Sakura permaneció abierta, viendo de uno a otro antes de que recordara repentinamente cómo respirar. —¿De qué color era la flor?

—Roja, creo. —Dijo él. —Pero ¿Eso importa?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No lo ves? —Sakura dijo, sonriéndole a los dos tontos frente a ella. —Eso no era para conquistar, ¡Lo que estaba entregando era una orden para asesinar a la Hokage!

Por alguna razón, Tenzou y Shizune no le regresaron la sonrisa.

* * *

Estaban llegando al punto en que Ino preferiría nunca jamás tener que pensar en sexo de nuevo. Las profundidades de la depravación en las que la mente de Hatake Kakashi podía hundirse no conocían limites, y cada intento de llegar más adentro de su cabeza era enfrentado con otro clip de imágenes deliciosamente explicitas –de mujeres principalmente, rebotando y girando, desnudas y sudorosas, y gimiendo como estrellas porno. Ino no sabía si eran _verdaderos _recuerdos del porno que Kakashi había visto en el pasado o si eran fragmentos de su propia imaginación, y de cualquier forma hacía poca diferencia. Las imágenes eran vividas, penetrantes, y difíciles de evadir. Como una defensa mental, nunca había visto algo así, y era muy efectiva.

—No puedes continuar por siempre con esto. —Gruñó, intentando encontrar un quiebre en su guardia que le permitiera entrar. —Eventualmente lo descubriré. Enséñame a tu familia.

Casi demasiado rápido para notarlo, el contenido erótico de sus pensamientos fue diseccionado por un momento por el rostro de un joven riéndose. Ella sólo vio su pálido cabello y sus oscuros ojos por un momento, pero ella sabía su nombre como si la memoria le perteneciera. —¿Ese era Karasu? —Preguntó recordando la presumida foto de búsqueda en la pizarra de la habitación de estrategia. —Parecen ser bastante cercanos.

Ella tomó el delgado hilo de ese pensamiento y jaló. Para su satisfacción sintió la barrera mental temblar y debilitarse, y supo que tenía que haber hecho un progreso porque él gimió y se sacudió bajo sus manos. Otras imágenes aparecieron frente a ella, todas de la misma persona.

Un chico moviendo el interior de una máquina de pachinko. Un adulto inclinándose sobre un barandal, rodeado de cuervos. Un joven acercándose con una botella de sake, riéndose sobre vegetales. Sonriendo y manchado hasta los codos con sangre. Había nacido en el País de las Nubes, pero no era ahí dónde la organización tenía su base. Otro nombre… él tenía otro nombre: uno real. El mismo que estaba extendido sobre el rostro de Sakura con caracteres que no se iban.

Fumio. El líder del Sindicato era Hatake Fumio. Shikamaru podría buscar alguna coincidencia en la base de datos, y serían capaces de encontrar más información.

Repentinamente el rostro de Sakura apreció en el ojo de su mente, pero no era como Ino la veía. Se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a su amiga así como Kakashi la veía –más baja, más dulce, llena de sonrisas. Sentada junto a él en lo que olía como la sala de espera del veterinario, palmeándole la mano. Inclinándose sobre una mesa de la biblioteca hacia él, susurrando poesía con alegría en su voz, sin embargo era sólo su escote lo que Ino podía ver bien en esa memoria.

Eso no era tan inusual para una mente masculina, pero ella creyó sentir un aguijonazo de vergüenza por la persona antes de que las memorias se desvanecieran, dejándola sujeta a la nada.

—Eso no es… para ti. —Resolló. —Ni siquiera es relevante.

—Creo que yo decidiré qué es relevante. —Ino dijo buscando en las memorias que él había escondido. —Para empezar, quiero saber qué demonios sucedió para que ella llegara en ese estado.

Mientras lo decía, el protector agarre que él tenía en sus recuerdos se aflojó y uno se deslizó con libertad. Vio el lago, y sintió su miedo, y luego apareció Sakura al fondo de un acantilado.

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_

_"¡Y-Yui!"_ —Ino la escuchó sollozar. —_"¡Ella me empujó! Ei-ella es la que envenenó a esa gente. ¡Esa perra intentó matarme! Esa-"_

El recuerdo se desvaneció con rapidez. Eso era todo lo que Kakashi le dejaría ver, pero era suficiente. —¿Fue empujada por otra chica? —Dijo, un poco incrédula, aunque la memoria se sentía real. Se preguntó por el frío miedo que la acompañaba y por qué no se sentía como el miedo que usualmente uno sentía por su compañero de equipo. Se había metido en suficientes mentes para saber que algo no encajaba. ¿Tal vez era falsa después de todo…?

—Veamos en qué más has estado metido. —Murmuró, sumergiéndose invasivamente.

Otro temblor pasó en el cuerpo de él mientras ella sacaba otro hilo y se aferraba tenazmente. Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse nítidas.

Ella lo vio sentado en una mesa frente a un par de ninjas de Iwa que se veían muy serios, discutiendo tácticas.

"_¿Estás seguro?" _

"_Absolutamente. Este paso en la Cascada está cerrado. No hay nada más que una emboscada esperando por ti."_

Ella lo vio poniendo sellos explosivos a lo largo de los mismos puentes del País del Fuego que habían sido destruidos semanas atrás. Escuchó los gritos de triunfo de sus primos mientras el fuego y el humo ascendían en el aire.

"_¡Anotación! Eso estuvo bueno."_

Ella lo vio de pie en una celda subterránea en este preciso edificio, encarando a una mujer de cabello oscuro atada en una silla, rompiendo una píldora de cianuro en su mano.

"_¡Eres un cerdo, tu madre era una puta, y tu padre fue la más grande desgracia que nació en el clan! ¡Te pudrirás solo en el infierno por cómo has arrastrado nuestro gran nombre en el lodo!"_

"_Ahora cállate."_

Lo vio tomando a un pequeño gatito calicó en una pared baja en la misma Konoha. Ino vio cómo sacó una nota de su collar y lo leyó: -_Mercenarios Sindicato ahora en el Feudo Zuru. S. Amegakure. Son Hatake Karasu y familia. Sakura.- _y vio como apretó el gato hasta que desapareció con un chillido de dolor.

Ino casi saltó cuando la siguiente memoria comenzó a abrirse y vio el rostro de Sasuke. El chico, a quien Ino nunca había podido quitarle su afecto, estaba en el suelo junto a un río y apenas consciente. Sasuke lucía diferente a la última vez que Ino lo había visto muchos años atrás… más mayor, más angular, más alto…

"_Virtualmente estamos del mismo lado, tú yo, así que como un favor de un aliado a otro, te dejaré ir."_

Ella pasó un poco más de tiempo en esta memoria que en las otras por un deseo un poco egoísta de saber o ver más de Sasuke. Luego de que Kakashi lo reviviera simplemente lo dejó ir, cargando a una inconsciente Sakura a un hotel local. Ella sintió su profunda y ardiente ira por el chico, y hacia Sakura por intentar pelear contra él –una genuina preocupación que era difícil de ignorar. ¿Esa era la razón por la que Sakura nunca le mencionó a Ino que se había encontrado con Sasuke? El incidente sólo había podido ser unos meses atrás. Seguramente ella _le hubiera contado _a Ino… ¿A menos que Kakashi hubiera hecho algo a su memoria para que lo olvidara? Con su vasto repertorio de jutsu, ¿Quién sabe si conocía una manera de manipular la mente tal como Ino?

Ella intentó seguir el recuerdo para ver a donde conducía, y descubrir qué había sucedido luego que Kakashi hubiera cargado a Sakura lejos del río y el puente demolido… cuando de repente la memoria comenzó a desvanecerse cuando sintió la voluntad de Kakashi resurgir para mantenerla lejos.

—No. —Le escuchó gruñir. —No tienes… derecho.

—¿Qué no quieres que vea, huh? —Ino sonrió presumida. —Tal vez quieras rendirte, de cualquier manera lo veré.

Este era un recuerdo que estaba protegiendo de ella más que cualquier otro. ¿Realmente? ¿Qué podría ser peor que conspirar con ninjas enemigos de Iwa, volar los puentes alrededor del País del Fuego, y dejar escapar a un ninja muy buscado con apenas una bofetada? Ino empujó con más fuerza contra sus barreras mentales. Ella podía sentir como comenzaban a deslizarse y romperse bajo su presión. Kakashi estaba intentando quitarse su mano de encima físicamente, así que ella tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y la mantuvo quieta con fuerza.

Con un doloroso grito, y una sacudida estremecedora, sus defensas se desmoronaron. Ino acechó con avaricia las memorias que estaban abriéndose frente a ella, y se descubrió viendo hacia abajo, como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de Kakashi, mientras bajaba a la fría chica que goteaba en una cama que él había hecho en el suelo de un diminuto cuarto. Ella vio todo el proceso, mientras él juzgaba la herida y la temperatura de su piel, y observó sus manos comenzar a sacarle la ropa. Ella sintió la vergüenza de él, y un poco de auto-desprecio al desnudarla… pero también un inapropiado deseo de mirarla.

¿Esto era lo que le avergonzaba? Ino casi resoplaba con fuerza. Todo el mundo sabía que él era un pervertido, y esa debería ser la menor de sus preocupaciones justo ahora.

El recuerdo, como todos los recuerdos, se saltaba un poco. Nadie recordaba cada aburrido segundo de su vida y tendían a dar un salto brusco, a repetir momentos… así que era más como ver un clip editado toscamente que sucedía a tiempo real, y por cómo se veía ésta era una memoria repetitiva. Él estaba afuera del pasillo, comprándose una lata de shochu. Él estaba de regreso, leyendo una revista sucia. Ella pasó por el recuerdo con interés menguante. Sakura sanó y despertó, lloró un poco –si solo supiera que la atención de Kakashi estaba puesta en ese momento en sus muslos desnudos y no en su remordimiento. Pero entonces algo sucedió que casi hizo que Ino volviera a su propia mente por el shock.

Sakura besó a Kakashi.

No… no… no debía haber un error. Kakashi estaba jugando de nuevo con ella a través de su imaginación, porque no había manera… pero… no sintió que quedara energía en el hombre cuya cabeza ella sostenía. A él ya no le quedaba resistencia hacia su invasión, y ciertamente no para inventar escenas detalladas como esta para asustarla y sacarla de sus pensamientos. Ella volvió a poner la escena con un creciente sentimiento de miedo. No era sólo un beso lo que estaba viendo, era el comienzo de algo más –algo enorme.

Algo… como esas memorias importantes que cambiaban una mente por siempre; una memoria que conectaba todo lo que había sucedido después.

Ordinariamente Ino dejaba ese tipo de recuerdos sin tocar. No tenía interés en las vidas amorosas de la gente que le traían para interrogación, pero esto era diferente. Así que en lugar de retroceder y moverse, ella tomó la memoria, buscando desesperadamente por alguna indicación que le dijera que era una mentira. Kakashi se había rendido completamente… no había resistencia y ella escaneó todo lo que él le ofrecía, y ella vio vistazos de la mano de él entre las piernas de Sakura, y vio el cuerpo de Sakura intentar curvearse contra su toque mientras una expresión de puro goce pintaba sus mejillas de rosa. Ino en verdad podía haber vivido sin ver a su amiga así. Podía haber vivido sin sentir la lujuria de Kakashi y escuchar sus pensamientos más sucios sobre ella. Y sin embargo no podía retirar la mirada. No hasta que él la empujó contra las mantas y comenzó… comenzó a…

Ino finalmente sacó las manos y miró hacia el tope de la cabeza de Kakashi en shock mezclado con disgusto. —Esa fue… su primera vez, ¿No? —Susurró. —Su primera vez _ocho _meses atrás. Eras _tú _por quien ella estaba tan molesta.

Kakashi colgó sin expresión alguna sobre sus rodillas, suspendido todavía de las muñecas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Ino gimió para sí misma. —Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Ella envolvió los dedos alrededor de su cabeza de nuevo, escaneando con desespero su memoria. Era sencillo ahora. Sus recuerdos estaban abiertos para ella como carretes, cada uno listo para ser examinado a su capricho. Ella buscó todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sakura, y encontró que mucho de la cabeza de Hatake Kakashi estaba siendo ocupada por esta persona. Por su rostro. Eran las memorias más fuertes y claras de todas.

Una escena se mostró, de él corriendo a través de un bosque de bambú para alcanzarla, luz dorada bañando todo. Ella estaba muy furiosa, e Ino podía sentir el dolor asociado con la memoria mientras Sakura se detenía y gritaba. _"¡Sé quién eres! Sé lo que eres."_

"_Sakura, por favor, entiende."_

La escena se desvanecía hacia otra de una biblioteca oscura con una ventana abierta. Había un ave graznando molestamente afuera, en una rama –era la misma _Ino, _y Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente bien. Él estiró la mano y asesinó al ave que ella había poseído, y Sakura le reprendió en shock. Pero sin explicar la muerte de Ino, él regresó hacia ella para decirle que lo abortara –que abortara al bebé.

"_¿Me estarías pidiendo esto si fuera tu hijo?"_

"_Eso es irrelevante."_

"_No, no lo es. Te lo estoy preguntando… ¿Me estarías diciendo esto si fuera tuyo?"_

"_Sakura… no es mío" _

Ino se preguntó si la negación que sentía era la propia o la de Kakashi. Ella no quería escuchar lo que Sakura estaba diciendo, y tampoco Kakashi.

"_No es mío."_

"_¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Realmente crees que dejaría que Toshio me tocara? Con todo el genjutsu que tengo, ¿_Realmente _crees que tendría que hacer algo con ese cretino si no lo quisiera?"_

"_Si no dormiste con Toshio…"_

"_No he estado con nadie más que contigo." _

Ino estaba perfectamente consciente de que estaba maldiciendo en voz alta ahora, y podía escuchar la voz de Ibiki por el intercomunicador, demandando saber qué estaba pasando. Ella no prestó atención. Los recuerdos todavía estaban reproduciéndose para ella, casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

Ella _–él- _estaba de pie frente a los cuarteles de ANBU. La lluvia estaba cayendo en el suelo y golpeando con fuerza los techos, y alrededor de Kakashi podía ver las figuras de otros jounin: Genma, Shizune y Raido.

"…_cualquier chica que apunte a Kakashi ha sido o necesita ser lobotomizada. La tierra coalicionará con el sol mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros tres tenga hijos."_

La escena se fue, reemplazada por una pequeña y sucia taberna que ella reconoció. Tenzou estaba sentado frente a él, bebiendo cerveza tristemente.

"_Sakura está embarazada."_

"_No te creo."_

"_No estoy mintiendo. Está embarazada. Y gorda."_

"_¿Es… es tuyo?_

"_Sí. Eso parece."_

"_Oh, dios… _¡Oh, dios!"

La siguiente memoria la reemplazó con tanta rapidez que Ino estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada. Kakashi estaba caminando por una calle que parecía estar en Amegakure, y una muy embarazada Sakura a su lado con su brazo enlazado con el de él. Estaba feliz y más contento de lo que lo hubiera sentido en cualquier otro recuerdo.

Se desvaneció de nuevo para ser reemplazado con una memoria de una majestuosa habitación y una enorme, muy decorada cama, sobre la cual Kakashi estaba sentado, abrazando con fuerza a Sakura como si realmente fueran genuinos amantes.

"_Nos veremos de nuevo. "_

"_¿Cuándo? ¿En cuántos meses? ¿En cuántos años? ¿Tu hijo tendrá diez antes de que lo conozcas, o quince? _¿Cuándo?"

Sakura estaba molesta, pero en contraste Ino sólo sentía calma en Kakashi. _"Konoha está antes que nosotros. Tenemos que pensar en nuestros amigos, en nuestros compañeros y en todos los aldeanos que confían en nosotros para que los protejamos. Tienen que estar primero, antes de que pensemos en nosotros. Tienes que advertirle a Konoha y yo tengo que detener a Karasu. Así tiene que ser."_

Y luego ellos estaban besándose profundamente, abrazándose y tocándose tan íntimamente que Ino tuvo que retroceder con rapidez, por miedo a que fuera atestiguar lo mismo de nuevo. Esa ni siquiera era una memoria vieja. Eso había sucedido un día o dos atrás.

Con dedos flojos, ella sacó su chakra y se alejó. Kakashi no estaba inconsciente o ella no hubiera sido capaz de ver en sus recuerdos, pero ciertamente se veía así. No se había movido o hablado en los últimos minutos. Como todos los prisioneros, una vez que su voluntad y dignidad habían sido arrebatadas, ya no le quedaba mucho.

Ella podía escuchar golpes. Tardíamente levantó la mirada a la ventana de observación y vio a su jefe, Ibiki, golpeando el cristal con su puño y haciendo furiosos gestos hacia ella para que fuera. Debía haber estado haciendo eso por mucho tiempo para que luciera así de molesto. Detrás de él podía ver a alguien más en la habitación, alguien que se suponía no tendría que estar ahí: Naruto, que estaba hablando o gritando enfáticamente a la Hokage.

Sintiéndose bastante mal, dejó a Kakashi jorobado entre sus dos postes y salió de la habitación, volviendo hacia las escaleras. Se movió con lentitud, temiendo lo que tendría que reportar. Tsunade no siempre respetaba el protocolo de _No Asesinar al Mensajero._

Ella se movió con tanta lentitud que a la mitad de los escalones escuchó que alguien estaba corriendo para alcanzarla. Cuando se giró y vio a Tenzou se congeló. Igual que él. En un instante ella recordó la memoria dentro de la cabeza de Kakashi, esa en la que _meses _atrás él le había dicho a este preciso hombre que él era el padre del niño de Sakura. Este hombre aparentemente no había sido muy comunicativo con esta información que la Hokage y otros –incluyendo a Ino- habían estado buscando desesperadamente.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Dijo ella en voz baja.

Tenzou pareció confuso. —¿Decir qué?

—Que Kakashi-sensei es el padre del bebé. —Siseó. —¡Deberías ser castigado por traición igual! Debería hacer que te cuelguen ahí también, porque tú pudiste haber dicho esto hace tiempo y así le habrías suavizado el golpe, pero ahora _yo tendré _que hacerlo, ¡Y Naruto está ahí! ¡Voy a morir!

—Bien… —Él respondió incómodamente. —Sólo vine a decirle a la Hokage que otro equipo ha sido preparado para ir al Feudo Zuru, pero ya que vas para allá arriba, puedes informárselo por mí. Nos vemos.

—¡No! —Ella le tomó del chaleco. —¡No voy a hacer esto sola!

Y ella lo arrastró por el resto del camino hacia el otro piso y lo empujó dentro de la habitación frente a ella, así él no tendría manera de escapar. Nadie notó su entrada. Naruto tenía la atención de todos.

—…un jounin leal por veinte años ¡¿Y así es cómo lo tratas?! ¡Deben están bromeando! ¡Kakashi no heriría a una mosca si estuviera usando una banda de Konoha! ¡¿Cómo podrían posiblemente creer que él es un traidor?!

—Él ha conspirado con el enemigo, Naruto, no tenemos opción. —Fue la áspera respuesta de Tsunade. Ella sonaba terriblemente a la defensiva. —¡Si estuvieras en mi posición tendrías que hacer lo mismo! ¡No importa cuán bien creamos que conocíamos a este hombre, no sabemos nada! Y no importa cuánto te agrade personalmente, no podemos pasar esto por alto, ¡Tenzou!

—¡Señora! —Él reverenció rígidamente, luciendo como si estuviera intentando con desesperación salir de ahí. —Vine a reportarle que he organizado un nuevo equipo. Estarán en el feudo en tres días, más menos, si consiguen cruzar la frontera sin ser detectados-

—_Una _buena noticia al menos. —La Hokage dijo audazmente. Ella se giró hacia Ino antes de que Naruto tuviera otra explosión. —¿Y qué tienes hasta el momento? ¿Ha estado conspirando con Iwa?

—Sí, pero-

—¿Y ha cometido algún acto de traición contra Konoha?

—Él ayudó a volar los puentes, pero-

—¿Y conseguiste identificar a algún otro miembro del Sindicato?

—Sí, y-

—¿Y otras bases?

—Tal vez algunas.

—Si comenzamos a capturar otros miembros de este clan quizás seamos capaces de usarlo como ventaja. Los niños serán más útiles.

—¡Estamos hablando de Kakashi-sensei! —Naruto explotó. —¿Se están escuchando? ¡No hay manera en que él haya cometido 'actos de traición' contra Konoha! ¡Ninguna!

—¡No lo entiendes! —Tsunade se giró hacia él. —¡Estuviste lejos por meses, no tienes idea de cuán difícil ha estado la cosa aquí! ¡Por culpa de cosas que _sabemos _él ayudó a orquestar! ¡Porque gracias a la información que él nos dio actuamos para hundirnos!

—Sakura dice que Kakashi no sabía que esa información estaba mal, aunque por lo que ha dicho él quizás haya tenido algo que ver en el último intento contra su vida. —Tenzou intervino, ganándose con rapidez una mirada de molestia de parte de la Hokage. —Ella todavía cree que fue algo no intencional.

—Kakashi la tuvo aislada por meses y la ha confundido. —Respondió ella. —Hasta que la interroguemos a profundidad, no podemos confiar en lo que ella dice.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —Naruto gritó. —¡Sakura es la persona más colocada que he conocido! ¡Nadie puede influenciarla para que haga algo que no quiere! Ni siquiera Ino puede influenciarla- ¡Y tiene un jutsu especial que hace eso!

—Es cierto. —Dijo Ino. —La voluntad de Sakura es más fuerte que la de la mayoría de las personas. Sin importar cuántas veces intente meterme en su cabeza, me obliga a salir sin falla alguna. Y he visto los recuerdos de Kakashi y honestamente no creo que haya intentado hacerle daño. Él es… él es muy protector con ella. Y… no creo que esté mintiendo. No sobre Sakura. Tampoco creo que esté mintiendo sobre el Rokubi.

Ibiki se levantó de la banca sobre la que había estado sentando en silencio. —¿Así que el Sindicato realmente posee al Rokubi?

—¿Crees que él está diciendo la verdad? —Tsunade le preguntó con rapidez. —¿Por qué estás tan segura, Ino?

—Porque… su lealtad no parece estar totalmente con su clan. Tampoco enteramente con Konoha. Siempre ha sido hacia Sakura.

—¿Qué? —Se burló ella.

—Que él es leal a-

—Te escuché la primera vez, quiero saber qué demonios significa.

Ino miró a Tenzou que estaba tratando de mover imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia ella, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada más. Pero eventualmente saldría a la luz. Ino apenas había sobrevivido a mantenerse guardado el embarazado de Sakura. No había manera en que pudiera vivir sabiendo la verdad…

—Kakashi es el amante de Sakura. —Dijo de prisa, mientras Tenzou bajaba la cabeza contra sus manos. —El bebé es de él.

Completo silencio reinó en el cuarto de observación como si hubiera caído un hechizo sobre ellos. Sólo fue roto cuando Tsunade, que se había puesto espectacularmente pálida y tenía los labios en una línea susurró. —¿Qué?

—Lo-lo vi. —Ino tartamudeó. —En su cabeza, vi todo. —Y más de lo que necesitaba o quisiera ver.

Por largo rato nadie más dijo nada. Tsunade se giró temblorosa hacia la ventana, viendo hacia la límpida forma de Kakashi, pensando en cosas desconocidas para todos excepto para sí misma. Ibiki lucía algo sorprendido, pero principalmente confuso. Y Naruto…

—Voy a matarlo. —Dijo el chico en voz baja, viendo en la distancia, aparentemente olvidando todo lo que previamente había gritado sobre lealtad, amor y amistad. —Lo voy a dejar bien muerto.

* * *

—Son tan adorables cuando tienen esta edad. —Canturreó con suavidad la enfermera mientras se inclinaba sobre una cunita para acariciar una diminuta mano. —Antes de que aprendan a hablar y comiencen a pedirte dinero.

—¿Daisuke sigue buscando trabajo? —Su compañera preguntó, juntando mantas para lavarlas.

La primera enfermera se río. —¿Por qué debería cuando su madre es su máquina de dinero? Ahh… parece que fue ayer cuando él estaba en una de estas cunas, babeándose. Veamos qué tan divertido sea cuando _yo _sea la que esté en cama, babeando y sin dinero.

La otra enfermera se río bajito, y se inclinó para admirar al bebé que su amiga estaba envolviendo. —Ah, él es muy lindo.

—Es el chico de Haruno. —Dijo la enfermera.

—¿Haruno _Sakura?_

—Sí, la chica que trabaja aquí.

—No sabía que estaba casada. —La enfermera le echó un vistazo con curiosidad al infante dormido.

—No lo está. —Dijo la otra, y las dos compartieron miradas sabiondas. —Desapareció algunos meses y regresó con este caballerito. Escuché que es producto de una aventura amorosa muy apasionada con un ninja renegado legendario. Dicen que su perfil está en los libros bingo.

—¡No me digas! —La enfermera lo observó más de cerca. —¿Quién crees que sea?

—Apuesto que es el Flautista Rojo de la Aldea de la Niebla. —Dijo la primera enfermera en un susurro conspiratorio. —Mira su cabello rojo-

—Es rubio.

—No, definitivamente es pelirrojo.

—¿Disculpen? —Una voz vino de la puerta detrás de ellas. Ambas enfermeras saltaron, preguntándose si era de nuevo su supervisor checando que no estuvieran viendo a los recién nacidos en lugar de lo que se suponía que tendrían que estar haciendo: limpiar cómodos. Ambas se relajaron al ver a un jounin uniformado.

—¿Podemos ayudarle? —La primera enfermera preguntó cordialmente.

—Estoy buscando al hijo de Haruno Sakura.

—¿Y usted es?

Su compañera le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas luciendo alarmada. —¡Tonta! —Dijo, gesticulando hacia el hombre de cabello blanco enmascarado, con el hitai-ate cubriéndole el ojo derecho. —Es Hatake Kakashi, estoy segura de que a Sakura no le importará que su viejo maestro vea a su hijo.

—Oh. —Dijo la primera enfermera, y se hizo a un lado para dejar al alto hombre ponerse de pie entre las dos para ver al mismo infante cuyo padre ellas estaban discutiendo.

Él pareció sonreír. —Es muy lindo, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Haruno Enoki. —Le respondió.

—¿Cómo el hongo? —Preguntó con incredulidad la segunda enfermera.

—Como el árbol, me imagino. —Hatake Kakashi intervino, todavía observando al niño con una tierna sonrisa. —¿Quizá por el poema? Hmm… bueno, tal vez no lo conserve de cualquier manera, ¿Por qué tiene el tubo?

—Es de oxígeno. —Dijo la enfermera. —¿No se lo dijeron? Es prematuro, así que necesita un poquito de ayuda, pero dentro de poco se lo quitarán. Es muy fuerte. Y no es para nada problemático- ¡No ha llorado ni una sola vez!

—Entonces, ¿Está bien? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, nos preguntábamos si no tenía algo de daño cerebral al principio, pero sus exámenes han salido bien, y su vista y oído son normales.

—Excelente. —Dijo él, su sonrisa ampliándose. —Realmente excelente.

* * *

Tres pisos arriba, Sakura entre sueños levantó la mano y se rascó el rostro, el tatuaje ahí dándole molestias.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Ideas Insensibles._

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza, me quedé sin computadora unos días y apenas pude ponerme a editar el capítulo. Seré corta; ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, mm? Seguro Kakashi ahora teme no que lo maten por su traición hacia Konoha, sino por lo que pasó con Sakura...

Muchas gracias por continuar aquí y por recomendar mi traducción ^^ ¡Les mando un abrazo!


	42. Ideas Insensibles

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 41**

Ideas Insensibles

* * *

_Ven a hablar conmigo,_

_con tanta calma como el cielo sobre la tierra._

_Vamos a hacer algo,_

_si vienes y me cuentas cómo te sientes._

* * *

En el transcurso de la noche, los chismes dentro del hospital cambiaron de tono dramáticamente. Hasta esa mañana, Sakura se había acostumbrado a que las enfermeras, médicos y conserjes (y cualquiera que pudiera encontrar una excusa para entrar a su habitación o resultara estar en el pasillo fuera de su puerta justo cuando estuviera abierta) echándole un vistazo con curiosidad, confusos de cierta forma. La mayoría de las personas en el hospital la conocían y estaban impresionadas, y en cada rostro confuso había visto la pregunta en su mente que todos eran muy educados para no hacer en voz alta… ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Qué tipo de hombre había sido capaz de desafiar y evadir la ira de la misma Hokage para acostarse con su aprendiz? Un hombre que no conocía el miedo o la razón, al menos eso era seguro.

Pero cuando Sakura despertó esa mañana con el sonido de una de las enfermeras llevándole su escaso desayuno –un vasito de jugo y una tostada fría- las preguntas se habían ido. La enfermera le miró, no con curiosidad y confusión, sino con pena.

A Sakura le gustaba todavía menos esa expresión que el constante chisme de antes, y cuando otro par de enfermeras llegaron una hora después para llevarse su bandeja y cambiarle la intravenosa, decidió no preocuparse en abrir los ojos y fingió estar dormida.

—Pobrecita, tan cansada. —Susurró una de las enfermeras a la otra. —No puede ser fácil llevar todo esto sola.

—¿Por qué no está _él _aquí? —Respondió en un susurro la otra.

—Ha huido. ¿No es eso lo que dicen? Bueno, todos escuchamos anoche a la Hokage volviéndose loca en su oficina, todo ese griterío… Yo también lo hubiera hecho. Aunque Yokko dice que lo vio siendo arrastrado por los _ANBU _hace unos días fuera del lugar de entrenamiento de los chuunin. _Con esposas. _Ella está ciega como un murciélago, pero asegura que es él; es gracioso cómo nadie sabe dónde está él ahora mismo.

—Sí… pero… —La segunda enfermera sonaba titubeante. —Si la Hokage lo descubrió ayer, ¿Por qué lo arrestaron días atrás? Y no puedes arrestar _en serio _a alguien por hacer algo así… además, Ayame dice que lo vio visitando los cuneros anoche.

—No creo eso. Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no subió a verla _a ella?_

—Entonces ese rumor quizá no sea cierto. —Dijo la otra enfermera encogiéndose de hombros. —Tal vez él no es quien…

La otra enfermera le silenció, aparentemente decidiendo que este no era un buen lugar para chismear después de todo. Silenciosamente terminaron de cambiarle la intravenosa y cerraron de nuevo la cortina, pero mientras salían por la puerta, la mujer comenzó a susurrarle a su subordinada de nuevo. —Dicen que ese tipo es un pervertido legendario. Es bastante sórdido, si me lo preguntas. No me sorprendería si él realmente sedujo a su estudiante y luego la abandonara, sabes… el tipo probablemente tiene doce niños sólo en esta aldea…

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, y sus voces se desvanecieron junto con las otras que se movían detrás de su puerta en esta abarrotada área del hospital. No serían las únicas hablando de ella. Sus colegas en la habitación común de los médicos probablemente estarían susurrando sobre ello ahora mismo, deteniéndose cada vez que alguien entrara, antes de invitarle a que se sumara a alimentar el rumor. Justo ahora probablemente una pareja de viejos estaría desayunando a cinco kilómetros lejos de ella, y la esposa levantaría los ojos de su periódico para decirle a su esposo: _"¿Escuchaste lo de Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi…? Sórdido. Tan indecente."_

El miedo que le había hecho salir de la aldea en primer lugar finalmente se había cristalizado.

Sakura presionó las manos sobre sus orejas y escuchó el bajo zumbido de su sangre. Era más sencillo que escuchar el indistinguible murmullo de las conversaciones en el pasillo y en las otras habitaciones e incluso bajo su ventana, y preguntándose si alguna de las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar eran sobre ella. Sobre Kakashi. Sobre su bebé.

Ella solo las quitó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose de nuevo. Echando un vistazo, vio a Tsunade jalando la silla junto a su cama. Para una mujer que aparentemente había pasado la noche 'volviéndose loca gritando', se veía remarcablemente plácida. Incluso estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera intentando tranquilizar a Sakura.

Sakura, sin embargo, se sentó rígida a causa del terror y sus nervios. Era como ser sonreída por un asesino serial.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Sakura siempre había temido el día en que esta conversación tuviera lugar, y aunque había tenido más de medio año, todavía seguía sin sentirse preparada. Una mirada a la sonrisa falsa de su shishou y descubrió que estaba haciendo un pobre trabajo para esconder su pena, su decepción, y Sakura supo que no había explicación en la tierra que pudiera redimirla a los ojos de Tsunade. Su corazón se atascó en su garganta y miró hacia la ventana.

—Te hubiera ayudado, —Tsunade continuó en voz baja, tan terroríficamente calmada y razonable. —si me lo hubieras dicho.

—No quería preocuparla. —Murmuró, aunque la verdad de que no quería decepcionarla iba implícita.

—Oh, tenías razón. No me preocuparía si sabía que habías huido a un país extranjero con un traidor, sólo para regresar a tiempo y dar a luz a un bebé prematuro y casi desangrarte hasta la muerte frente a mí. Obviamente eso era más amable para mis nervios que si simplemente te sentabas frente a mí seis meses atrás y me contabas la verdad. —El salvaje y penetrante sarcasmo en su tono hirió a Sakura.

Ella bajó los ojos hacia su regazo. —Lo siento, Shishou. —Susurró.

—No, yo lo siento. —Tsunade suspiró, su voz repentinamente más baja y más tierna. —Sé que no debió ser sencillo para ti. No creas que eres la primera chica en esta aldea en saltarse un periodo y sentir pánico por ello. No es como si no hubiera estado en esa posición.

Sakura miró cuidadosamente a su maestra. —¿Shishou? —Si no la conociera mejor, diría que Tsunade estaba admitiendo algo…

—Huí al País de la Hierba por algunas semanas cuando tenía diecisiete. Cuarenta y cinco años atrás nadie hablaba sobre anticonceptivos, y el aborto era castigado… sin embargo, volverte una madre tan joven sin un esposo era peor. Tampoco sentí que tuviera mucha opción.

Era extraño como tal admisión hizo sentir a Sakura marginalmente mejor. Desde el principio ella se sintió tan sola… como si fuera la única _estúpida _en el mundo por haberse embarazado de su maestro y tan avergonzada por ser tan descuidada. Ella se preguntó, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y hacer de nuevo las cosas con lo que sabía ahora, si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Tsunade.

Pero de nuevo, si pudiera hacer de nuevo las cosas simplemente le diría a Kakashi que usara un maldito condón. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora todo lo que Sakura podía hacer era levantar las piezas que le quedaban e intentar darles sentido.

—Tomé la misión porque… creí que abortar ahí sería algo más privado. Nadie me conocía en el País de la Lluvia. Pero quería decírselo a Kakashi antes de que siguiera adelante, y entonces esperé y espere… pero tal vez no estaba esperándolo. Quizá sólo estaba buscando una excusa para no hacerlo. —Sakura dijo en voz baja, sus dedos jalando los hilos sueltos de su manta. —Creo… que porque lo amaba, nunca pude obligarme a pensar en el bebé como un error. Ni siquiera cuando fuimos a Ame para organizar lo de la adopción, _sabía _que eso no iba a suceder. Pasé tanto tiempo convenciéndome de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y de cualquier forma terminé aquí donde comencé, excepto que ahora Kakashi está en prisión, nadie me deja ver a mi propio bebé, y usted cree que estoy loca.

—Acabas de confesar amar a Hatake Kakashi, ¿Cómo _no podrías _estar loca? —Tsunade dijo con una débil sonrisa, que lentamente se desvaneció cuando levantó la mano para llevar un mechón rosa detrás de la oreja de Sakura. —Sólo hubiera deseado que me dijeras que era de él.

—Lo hubieras asesinado. —Sakura apuntó con completa seriedad. _Si no lo ha hecho ya._

—Sí, y me hubiera evitado un montón de dolor. —Suspiró. —Confiaba en ese hombre. Si hubiera sabido lo que él hizo contigo, las alarmas hubieran comenzado a sonar un poquito antes.

El ceño se le frunció a Sakura. —Él no me hizo nada que no quisiera o que no disfrutara. —Sakura dijo con dignidad. —Bueno… de acuerdo, pudo haber sido mucho mejor, pero ese no es el punto. Él siempre ha sido un buen hombre. Más o menos. Él quizá mintió, pero puedo entender por qué lo hizo; la gente no puede elegir a su familia y él los ama tanto como ama esta aldea. Él _intentó _protegerlos de nosotros, y a nosotros de ellos, y tal vez era inevitable que fallara, pero todo lo que hizo ahí fue intentar que la guerra escalara. Sí, él voló los malditos puentes, pero sólo porque sabía que Tenzou podría repararlos con facilidad y la alternativa era dejar que Karasu hiciera algo peor.

—Eso es lo que él te dijo. —Tsunade dijo cuidadosamente.

—Es la verdad. —Sakura insistió.

—Y estoy segura de que también te dijo que él no _intentaba _dar la orden de que me asesinaran.

—Bueno… de hecho, él no me dijo nada sobre eso. —Sakura dijo preocupada. —Pero Karasu estaba mintiéndole. Supongo que tampoco él sabía que significaba la flor roja cuando-

—_¿Supones?_ —Tsunade interrumpió con una incrédula mirada.

Los dientes de Sakura se cerraron con molestia. —¡Ve- no cree en nada de lo que digo! ¡No confía en mi juicio sobre él! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con usted si cree que todo lo que digo es una mentira para proteger a Kakashi?

—No es que no crea en ti. —Tsunade comenzó.

Sakura le interrumpió. —¿Quiere saber por qué Iwa se retiró del conflicto hace algunas semanas? No fue porque el Sindicato asesinó al Tsuchikage. Fue porque _nosotros _lo hicimos. Kakashi y yo. Creamos una grieta entre Iwa y el Sindicato, y ¿Cuántas vidas cree que salvamos en esas semanas? Pudimos haber terminado la guerra completamente si no fuera porque Karasu se ganó al nuevo kage… lo que, para ser honestas, no había esperado. Él es bastante desagradable, pero tal vez era así sólo conmigo.

Ella pasó los dedos ausentemente sobre su nariz donde el nombre real de Karasu estaba marcado permanentemente en su rostro. El tatuaje picaba como si tuviera una quemadura solar. Incluso después que él le hiciera la marca, todavía se sentía como si estuviera fresca…

—No te preocupes por eso. —Su shishou le dijo, bajándole la mano como si no fuera más que una niña rascándose las erupciones de varicela. —Estoy segura de que encontraremos algún jutsu para remover la marca, y si no… siempre queda el maquillaje.

Ella estaba intentando cambiar el tema. —¿_No _me cree con lo de Kakashi, verdad? —Repitió sombríamente.

—Creo que le crees… —Tsunade replicó con tacto. —Y quizás tengas razón, pero no sobre sus alianzas. Parece que tiene prioridades más grandes que la aldea.

—Incluso si su familia tiene control sobre él, —Sakura comenzó. — él nunca los ha priorizado sobre la aldea-

—Ino, en sus excursiones, se atrevería a diferir. —Dijo. —Parece que su lealtad hacia la Aldea _y _hacia su familia fue superada en más de una ocasión para ayudarte.

—Yo… —Sakura sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. —No sé qué significa eso.

—Significa que, él está más comprometido contigo que con su deber hacia mí, y no estoy diciendo que sea algo bueno, así que no sonrías. Estamos en guerra. La última cosa que necesitaba era que uno de mis mejores hombres olvidara su deber para atender a su novia embarazada. Y estoy segura que sabes que la prioridad de un shinobi siempre debe ser la lealtad hacia su aldea, incluso antes de su deber con su familia… incluso antes que sus hijos y la madre de sus hijos. —Tsunade se enderezó en su silla, exhalando ruidosamente. —Lo que ha hecho, Sakura, no puede ser olvidado con facilidad. Él nos ha hecho mucho daño… y que dios me ayude, seguimos trabajando con la información que él nos ha dado.

—¿Quiere decir…?

—Que si el Rokubi está en el Feudo, vamos a estar preparados. Tenzou está de camino a encontrarse con el equipo que irá hacia allá justo ahora y él es el único que tiene la habilidad natural de controlar un bijuu y hemos puesto a la aldea en alerta de evacuación. Kakashi parece pensar que su clan no nos atacará mientras Naruto esté aquí para proteger la aldea, así que el pobre chico ha sido confinado y él está furioso. Creo que disfrutaría más estar en las líneas principales. Y justo ahora, más que nunca, arde en deseos de golpear a _alguien _en la cara.

Sakura suspiró. —Él no me habla.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que sepa que decir. —Tsunade dijo. —Él está molesto, sí, pero no creo que lo esté contigo. Más que nada, creo que se siente traicionado porque ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de mencionarle que tenían ese tipo de relación. Él siempre ha sentido mucho cariño por ti, Sakura. Puedes imaginar el shock que sintió por venir aquí y descubrir que tú y Kakashi tuvieron un niño mientras él estaba lejos sin ni siquiera saber que estaban juntos en primer lugar. Tal vez siente que Kakashi ha tomado ventaja de ti de alguna manera.

—Eso es lo que _usted _cree. —Sakura apuntó secamente.

Tsunade inhaló. —No estoy convencida de que no lo hiciera. Dudo que él, digamos, te haya drogado y se metiera contigo, pero necesita revisar su encanto.

Sakura, quien _de hecho _había drogado a Kakashi y se había metido con él, se sintió repentinamente más que culpable. —Se lo dije… lo que hicimos fue estúpido e ingenuo, pero no fue sórdido.

—Hm. —Dijo Tsunade, aunque no estaba convencida. Al menos ya no estaba discutiendo; Sakura estaba cansada de que le dijeran que le habían lavado el cerebro.

—¿Eso significa que han dejado de interrogarlo? —Sakura preguntó esperanzada.

—Por ahora. —Su shishou asintió. —Hemos extraído mucha información y ahora depende de Ino e Ibiki determinar qué es verdad y qué mentira.

Sakura torció el gesto. Sabía exactamente lo que involucraban las extracciones de información en la división de inteligencia –de hecho, ella había tenido que tratar a más de un prisionero por shock y daño del sistema nervioso luego de haber sido sujetos a medidas tan invasivas. Esperaba que Kakashi estuviera bien. Deseaba conocer las palabras exactas para convencer a todos de que podían seguir confiando en él, pero también sentía culpabilidad por haber pasado los últimos días en esta cama, preocupándose por alguien más en su lugar.

—¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi hijo? —Sakura preguntó luego de un rato.

Ella esperaba que Tsunade hiciera un débil sonido de exasperación compasiva y comenzara a hablarle de sondas de alimentación y respiradores y cómo él estaba muy débil como para moverlo y ella demasiado vulnerable a la infección como para permitirle andar con libertad en el hospital, con tanta enfermedad a su alrededor. Pero esas excusas ya no eran creíbles. Sakura se sentía más fuerte con cada hora que pasaba –una gran prueba de las habilidades curativas de Tsunade y de las propias.

—Le quitarán el oxígeno a Enoki en la tarde. —Tsunade le prometió con una sonrisa. —Creo que podemos arreglar que finalmente lo traigan.

Un suspiro estremecedor de alivio escapó de Sakura. No estaba segura de si hubiera sido capaz de esperar otro día sin ver a su hijo. Tenía que ser la cosa menos natural del mundo, ser separada de un bebé recién nacido. No sabía nada sobre niños, pero en un nivel instintivo sabía que hasta que tuviera a su bebé en brazos no sería capaz de relajarse, incluso si la eventual reunión era algo que temía tanto como ansiaba. ¿Y si no le agradaba a Enoki? ¿Y si lo cargaba y él lloraba para regresar a los brazos de una de las enfermeras? No era como si hubiera tenido muchos sentimientos lindos y cálidos hacia el bebé durante su embarazo –y los bebés podían notar cosas como esas, ¿No?- ¿Y si era demasiado tarde para formar un lazo?

Había intentando ignorar cómo su confianza se desplomaba con cada hora que los mantenían separados. Tampoco ayudaba que el maldito tatuaje en su rostro siguiera picando. Se lo rascó con miedo. En el feudo había descubierto que cuando el tatuaje en su cadera picaba significaba que Kakashi estaba cerca, pero era imposible que Karasu estuviera aquí… ¿Verdad? Estaba en el corazón de Konoha. Él estaría loco para mostrarse aquí, y desde que el tatuaje había estado doliendo por algunos días sin ningún incidente, comenzó a sospechar que era una simple señal de cuán descuidadamente él había puesto la marca de chakra en su rostro. Sin importar la causa, le ponía en alerta, y combinada con su ansiedad sobre su bebé y el tratamiento que Kakashi estaría recibiendo a manos de Ibiki, Sakura sabía que sus nervios estaban un poquito más que en punta.

Un movimiento fuera de la ventana le llamó la atención. Ella miró hacia el punto y se puso rígida. Un cuervo estaba sentado en un árbol del jardín memorial, arreglándose las plumas del pecho con su pico.

—No hay una razón para que no consigas verlo. —Tsunade continuó. —Ibiki parece satisfecho con tu… tu… ¿Sakura? ¿Estás escuchando? ¿Qué haces?

Sakura había levantado un dulce de la mesita junto a su cama –uno de los regalos que las enfermeras le habían estado llevando desde su llegada- y con mortal precisión lo arrojó a través de la ventana. A la distancia se escuchó un indignado chillido y una explosión de plumas; una enorme ave negra salió disparada a través del aire y desapareció sobre el techo del hospital.

Satisfecha, Sakura se relajó contra sus almohadas y miró de nuevo a una confundida Tsunade. —Perdón, ¿Qué decía?

—Uh… sí. Como estaba diciendo, Ibiki parece satisfecho con tu evaluación psicológica. —Dijo discordante. —Um… piensa que probablemente estás libre de cualquier repentino… irracional y, um, violento arrebato… entonces…

—Entonces puedo ver a mi hijo. —Sakura dijo, asintiendo con una sonrisa. —Me alegra.

—Sí…

* * *

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente cuando no podías dormir. Los guardias habían bajado las cintas plásticas atadas a sus muñecas, atándolas a la base de los postes en lugar de la cima, permitiéndole hundirse completamente en el suelo donde él probablemente estaría marginalmente más cómodo, pero el sueño no vendría. Las drogas seguían corriendo a través de sus venas como descargas eléctricas, haciéndole sentir enfermo y débil y al mismo tiempo muy despierto, y francamente, sería difícil dormir para _cualquiera _luego de ser violado tan drásticamente. Ninguna persona estaría preparada jamás para que el santuario que el humano poseía –la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos- fuera invadido y penetrado. Sentía que su cerebro había sido golpeando por un ladrillo. Incluso si había visto a Ino hacerlo algunas veces, y a su padre hacerlo todavía más veces, nunca había contemplado seriamente el ser sujeto a lo mismo.

No era placentero.

Mientras estaba tendido, soportando los cortos espasmos y temblores, se sentía como si estuviera viviendo la peor resaca de su vida –muchísimo peor que la que había sufrido luego de una noche con Tenzou. Cada sonidito era como clavos contra una pizarra. Escuchaba los diminutos movimientos en los dos ANBU que custodiaban la puerta mientras discretamente estiraban sus piernas. Su aliento golpeando el interior de las máscaras de porcelana. Kakashi torció el gesto cuando escuchó una lejana puerta cerrarse, y las pisadas que se acercaban sonaban como un tambor siendo masacrado junto a su oreja.

Cuando la puerta de esta habitación chilló para abrirse, torció el gesto e intentó cubrirse automáticamente las orejas, pero las cintas en sus muñecas lo jalaron con fuerza, incapacitándolo de llegar a su propia cabeza.

—Tienes muchos problemas.

Kakashi no se molestó en abrir los ojos para hacer notar la llegada de Ibiki frente a él. —Me he dado cuenta. —Croó. No había satisfacción alguna en actuar desafiante e inmune a su tratamiento. Se sentía miserable, y no le importaba quién lo supiera.

—Tienes suerte de que la Hokage no hubiera ordenado simplemente tu ejecución al momento. —Ibiki dijo. —Pero ¿No estás de acuerdo en que de alguna forma eso cambia las cosas?

—No tangiblemente. —Kakashi dijo. —No puedo ver otra diferencia, aparte de que la gente está el doble de molesta conmigo que antes.

—¿Puedes culparlos? Violaste la virtud de la aprendiz de la Hokage.

—¿Entonces no hay preocupación alguna por _mi _virtud? —Dijo con la voz rasposa.

—Si tuvieras _alguna _tal vez.

Ibiki caminó alrededor de él, como con frecuencia hacía, como si estuviera observando un animal salvaje y exótico. Eventualmente terminó de nuevo frente a él, donde se acuclilló con lentitud y colocó algo en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Kakashi. —La Hokage cree que debías tener esto, para darte algo en qué pensar.

Kakashi se obligó a abrir su ojo con dificultad y miró al objeto que estaba a centímetros de su nariz. ¿Un trozo de papel? No… su visión comenzó a aclararse un poco mientras él luchaba para levantarse y comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba viendo una fotografía Polaroid de lo que parecía ser un bulto de mantas.

Repentinamente su brazo fue restringido cuando se jaló instintivamente para tomar la foto. El dolor comenzó a nacer a través de su hombro y espalda, pero él apenas lo notó. Estaba estupefacto con la fotografía –con el bulto de mantas amarillas y el diminuto y pequeño cuerpecito envuelto dentro de ellas con todo tipo de cables y tubos emergiendo de él. Nunca había visto algo tan pequeño y vulnerable. Le arrebató el aliento.

—Dos kilos y medio. —Dijo Ibiki. —Un tanto ligero, pero igualmente nació antes. Ella le ha nombrado Enoki.

Enoki. Él tal vez se hubiera reído. —El nombre de mi tío abuelo. —Jadeó. —Igual que el del poema…

—Oh, bien. Estábamos preocupados porque le hubiera llamado así por su parecido al hongo… —Ibiki suspiró, sus ojos levantados hacia la cúpula. —¿Este tío sería uno de los mercenarios del Sindicato ubicado en el Feudo Zuru?

Kakashi no estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado embelesado con una diminuta mano pálida con largos dedos. Algún día sería como la suya.

—Lo traeremos pronto aquí contigo, sin duda alguna. —Ibiki continuó. —Junto con el resto de tu familia.

—El Tío Eno es un buen hombre. —Murmuró, medio para sí mismo. —Él sabrá cuando salirse de ahí.

Ibiki se le quedó viendo. —Ahora tienes un hijo. —Le dijo calmadamente. —Si lo valoras a él o a su madre, comenzarás a pensar sobre tu futuro en esta aldea. ¿Quieres que crezca sabiendo que su padre no es más que un traidor encarcelado? ¿O vas a continuar aquí guardando silencio y ayudando a nuestro enemigo? Dime todo lo que sabes sobre ese al que llaman Karasu –sus técnicas, sus disfraces, sus alianzas. Todo. Así el equipo sabrá cómo enfrentarlo.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente por primera vez en días. —Él tiene mis orejas.

Ibiki sabía de sobra que no estaba hablando sobre Karasu. —La naturaleza puede ser así de cruel. —Murmuró y se giró hacia la puerta. —Piénsalo _bien, _Kakashi. Su vida depende de ti. Las vidas de _todos_ en la aldea dependen de ti.

La corriente de aire que se creó una vez que él cerró la puerta movió la Polaroid sobre el suelo y quedó al alcance de la mano izquierda de Kakashi. Él la levantó con dedos débiles y temblorosos, acercándola tanto como podía. Por ahora estaba simplemente contento de tener esto. Algo de la tensión que había estado creciendo en él cada día sin tener noticias de Sakura o del bebé había sido quitada de sus hombros. Todavía ardían con agonía, pero su corazón estaba lleno. Rebosante.

Este era su hijo. Esta pequeña y frágil criatura era suya, aunque el parecido con un hongo era bastante sorprendente y bastante desafortunado, Kakashi estaba maravillado. Él nunca se había preparado para este momento. El bebé siembre había sido para él un potencial… problema, un obstáculo que tenía que superar, algo que no había notado ser… algo tan insondable que era difícil para su mente apreciarlo, como el verdadero tamaño del universo.

Y ahora él estaba aquí, un humano tangible con un nombre.

Algo caliente y húmedo corrió por su mejilla. Sudor, sin duda. O, como Sakura diría, simples hormonas…

* * *

Por el resto de la mañana, Tsunade dejó a Sakura bajo el cuidado de Shizune, quien era remarcable inmune a las miradas resentidas que Sakura seguía dirigiéndole. No era que le disgustara la compañía de Shizune, sólo que sabía que Tsunade le había ordenado sentarse junto a Sakura para evitar que hiciera algo predeciblemente estúpido como escaparse. La otra mujer tomaba su trabajo con seriedad, y se sentó plácidamente junto a su cama, la nariz enterrada en el archivo médico de alguien más, emergiendo sólo ocasionalmente para darle a Sakura una sonrisa arreglada y preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

A lo cual Sakura siempre respondía: Necesito a mi hijo. —Como si no fuera obvio.

—Lo verás después. —Shizune replicó. —No te preocupes.

Ella le dio la espalda a la otra médico para tenderse de costado y encarar la ventana. El día se veía de un gris invernal allá afuera, y una fina capa de llovizna se había acomodado en la ventana (pero al menos ya no había cuervos a la vista). Era tan diferente al País de la Lluvia. Virtualmente se había olvidado de las estaciones, allá sólo el clima variaba entre caliente y más caliente. Estaba contenta de ver de nuevo este lugar, pero ahora, en esta cama, estaba comenzando a sentir el frío. Ella jaló la manta hasta su barbilla con un suspiro.

La única cosa que podía hacer ahora era ser paciente y concentrarse en recuperarse. Ella vería a su hijo el día de hoy. Lo que sucediera después era un puente que cruzaría cuando llegara ahí.

La piel de su rostro comenzó a picar de nuevo. Sakura distraídamente levantó la mano para rascarse la nariz, pero la picazón sólo se hizo peor. El tatuaje comenzó a lastimar de nuevo.

Shizune desenterró la nariz. —No te preocupes por las marcas… Estoy segura de que Tsunade conoce muchas formas de remover cosas como esa. —Dijo agradable, notando su incomodidad. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien. —Sakura dijo gruñonamente, intentando no mover los labios demasiado para no empeorar la picazón. El dolor era más fuerte de lo usual.

Ella se quedó ahí por varios segundos, esperando que el dolor se fuera, esperando que sólo fuera su imaginación. Cuando la picazón sólo se hizo peor ella finalmente se giró para ver a Shizune. —De hecho. —Dijo ella. —Me vendría bien algo para comer.

—Oh, bien. —Shizune sonaba complacida. —Puedo conseguirte algo de ensalada de frutas de la cafetería si quieres.

Sakura asintió. La cafetería estaba en el primer nivel, lo que era lo suficientemente lejos como para darle a Sakura todo el tiempo que necesitaba. En el momento en que Shizune desapareció por la puerta, ella contó hasta diez y comenzó a sacarse las mantas.

Que se jodieran, no iba a esperar a que le llevaran al bebé… iba a verlo ella misma y se quitaría de encima la maldita ansiedad de una vez por todas.

Aunque todavía agarró el costado de la cama con mucha fuerza, estaba contenta de descubrir que esta vez sus piernas pudieran soportar su peso. El dolor en su abdomen ahora era tolerable, tal vez más débil que el que sentía en la cara, y cuando se movió los puntos se sintieron algo tensos pero seguros como para no romperse. Ella tomó algunos temblorosos pasos hacia la puerta para tomar la prístina bata que estaba colgando del gancho y se la envolvió con fuerza.

Ningún guardia vigilaba su habitación cuando echó un vistazo en el pasillo. Ella se preguntó por qué estaba esperando alguno. Quizás era por todos esos meses en el Feudo siendo cautiva de una manera u otra, que ella había esperado lo mismo de Tsunade, especialmente luego de toda la palabrería sobre su 'condición mental'. Parecía que la Hokage no estaba tan preocupada como para poner guardias al menos, y Sakura cuidadosamente caminó hacia el elevador al final del pasillo.

Era como una carrera de obstáculos. El hospital estaba tan abarrotado que había pacientes en camillas alineadas contra la pared del pasillo. Algunos eran ninjas, heridos con tanta gravedad en batalla que habían sido enviados a casa desde el campo. El resto parecía ser principalmente civiles, enfermos, pero Sakura no sabía qué sucedía con ellos mientras pasaba sus pálidos y temblorosos cuerpos. Había escuchado que el agua había sido contaminada por espías, y los antibióticos eran pocos, pero no había tomado consciencia plena de lo que eso significaba…

Ella caminó alrededor de la molienda de familias y visitantes, entre los conserjes y los médicos que conversaban. Nadie parecía notarla o querer detenerla, quizás porque estaba inyectando tanto propósito en su frágil cojera como podía. Quería lucir como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente bien que pacientes caminando alrededor de los pasillos luciendo enfermos y perdidos atraían la atracción del personal como moscas al pescado podrido. Si una enfermera curiosa la veía, Sakura se aseguraba de ver al otro lado.

El área de maternidad estaba en el quinto piso, y Sakura se inclinó contra la temblorosa pared del enorme elevador mientras descendía, cargando tantas camillas, pacientes y médicos a lo largo del camino que Sakura casi terminó aplastada contra la pared de atrás, y parecía que con cada piso que pasaba el dolor del tatuaje se había peor. Estaba volviéndose un dolor completo. Cuando el quinto piso llegó, tuvo que pelear educadamente para avanzar hacia el frente, y aquí en el pasillo el dolor estaba a su máximo.

Miró a su alrededor, congelada momentáneamente con la horrible certeza que solo sentía cuando veía a un kunai acercándose, uno que no podría evadir. Su hijo estaba en este piso…

Y también Hatake Karasu.

Caminando más rápido, comenzó a empujar a todo el que se metiera en su camino, escaneando cada rostro alrededor de ella mientras se apresuraba hacia la Unidad Neonatal de Cuidados Intensivos. Casi empujaba a un hombre con temblorosas muletas pero no se detuvo a disculparse o a equilibrarlo.

Su plan de intentar actuar discreta y fundirse con los otros pacientes estaba olvidado. Un enfermero se giró mientras pasaba. —¿Haruno-san? —Le llamó.

Ella corrió y dio la vuelta en una esquina con rapidez antes de que el enfermero pudiera sujetarla. Y entonces se detuvo.

Incluso si este corredor estaba tan lleno como cualquier otro, él resaltaba de cualquier otra persona, más alto, más peligroso, y por la mirada de él sabía que había estado esperando por ella. A mitad del corredor él sonrió y levantó ligeramente los brazos –los ojos de Sakura saltaron hacia las mantas amarillas que él estaba cargando.

—No… —Susurró ella. —Regrésamelo.

Él comenzó a girarse, caminando hacia la ventana abierta al final del corredor.

—_¡No! _—Sakura gritó con fuerza, haciendo que virtualmente todas las cabezas giraran hacia su dirección. Nadie le prestó atención al alto hombre de cabello blanco partiendo con un bebé en sus brazos. Sakura comenzó a correr, y la mayoría de las personas se salieron de su camino esta vez, pero ella sabía que no lo alcanzaría antes de que él llegara a la ventana. —¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo – él tiene a mi bebé!

Esto pareció despertarlos. Ojos confundidos se giraron hacia Karasu, intentando descifrar qué estaba sucediendo. Un médico más proactivo se paró frente a él para bloquearle el camino, sus manos arriba. Karasu se detuvo. Sakura casi lo atrapaba. Ella levantó una mano para tomar la espalda de un chaleco verde.

Todo lo que tomó fueron plumas.

Fue como una pequeña explosión blanca, sin sonido. En un segundo Karasu ya no estaba. Enoki ya no estaba. Todo lo que quedaba era un cuervo blanco que chillaba, batiendo las alas con fuertes golpes y quería salir por la ventana. La gente se quitó de su camino. y entonces también se había desvanecido a través de un hueco en el cielo gris.

Las rodillas de Sakura se vencieron y se hundió en el suelo. Había gastado demasiada energía… y realmente no tenía razón alguna para levantarse. Simplemente se quedó ahí, parpadeando en shock a la ventana, intentando entender qué había sucedido. Karasu se había desvanecido con el bebé. ¿Por qué se sentía como si sólo tuviera que girarse y caminar hacia los cuneros y que su pequeño Enoki seguiría ahí esperando para encontrarla?

Algunas manos tocaron sus brazos. La gente que la conocía estaban nombrándola con tonos de preocupación. Los shinobi estaban reunidos en la ventana, buscando algún cuervo como si fueran la pista para encontrar al hombre y al niño. Pero Sakura sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El dolor en su corazón se había desvanecido completamente. Karasu ya no estaba en Konoha.

Y fue cuando Iwa atacó.

* * *

Los sonidos amortiguados de explosiones comenzaron alrededor del mediodía, supuso él. Era una hora extraña del día para usar fuegos artificiales, pero quizás había perdido la noción del tiempo y era de hecho entrada la noche. Ocasionalmente las paredes parecían vibrar luego de un ruido particularmente fuerte, y Kakashi sintió las débiles vibraciones haciendo temblar el piso de concreto bajo su mejilla.

Probablemente no eran fuegos artificiales, pensó vagamente.

Después de un fuerte trueno, trocitos de yeso blanco comenzaron a caer desde el techo y sobre Kakashi. Si él levantaba la mirada vería a los guardias chuunin en la habitación de observación viéndose con preocupación el uno al otro antes de que uno de ellos saliera para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Pero fue solo cuando hubo una nueva oleada de movimiento en la habitación que logró apartar su ojo inyectado de sangre de la fotografía en su mano. Un jounin había entrado, sorprendiendo a los dos chuunin sentados ahí. A través del cristal él podía leer los labios del nuevo hombre.

—_¿Se ha movido?_ —Demandó, aunque Kakashi no escuchó necesariamente las palabras.

Uno de los chuunin miró a Kakashi con sorpresa. —_Él no se ha movido en seis horas._

—_¿Están seguros?_

—_No le hemos quitado los ojos de encima hasta que llegaste; ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede allá arriba?_

—_El hospital dice que alguien que encaja con su descripción estuvo envuelto en un incidente justo antes de que Iwa lanzara un ataque directo. ¡Están peleando allá arriba justo ahora!_

Otro golpe hizo eco a través del suelo.

—_¡¿Cómo pasaron nuestros puestos sin ser detectados?!_

—_Eso es lo que quiere saber la Hokage._

Los dos chuunin ahora se giraron por completo hacia el hombre en la puerta, salieron de sus asientos con urgencia, así que Kakashi no supo qué dijeron después. Sin embargo, pudo adivinar, cuando el hombre pareció agachar la cabeza y bajar su voz –como si con eso pudiera evitar que leyera sus labios. —_Un pretexto, creemos. Un bebé fue robado…_

Kakashi debió hacer algún sonido o movimiento inesperado porque una de las frías máscaras de los guardias ANBU se giró hacia él.

Uno de los chuunin se encogió de hombros confundido, preguntando algo más. El otro hombre señaló hacia la ventana. —_El de Haruno._

Antes de que todos los hombres le vieran, Kakashi rodó la cabeza para mirar el domo, pensando tan rápido como las drogas se lo permitieran.

Sólo podría significar que alguien de su clan había estado ahí, posiblemente el mismo Karasu. ¿Estaban tan desesperados por crear al Jinchuuriki que habían ido así de lejos…? Pudieron haber tomado a cualquier niño del hospital o de hecho _de cualquier _hospital –más fuertes, que no fueran prematuros- sin embargo habían elegido sacar al bebé de Sakura. Su bebé.

Desde que había sido dejado en esta habitación no había escuchado nada hasta hacia algunas horas. No tenía más opción que suponer que Sakura había sobrevivido y estaba bien, o Tsunade hubiera bajado para asesinarlo tiempo atrás, aunque si había dado a luz o habían conseguido aplazarlo había sido una pregunta que colgó sobre su cabeza por algún tiempo, una que había intentado no pensar mientras Ino se lamía metafóricamente el dedo y pasaba a través de los contenidos de su cabeza. Eso hasta que Ibiki le había dado esta foto y por algunas cortas horas su corazón se había sentido lleno.

Ahora la felicidad conspiraba contra él de nuevo. Si el niño ya no estaba, sin duda alguna había sido robado por Karasu para sus inhumanos experimentos, y de alguna manera había convencido a Iwa para que dieran el golpe ahora para causar tanto problema y confusión que incluso la Hokage se olvidara de él. Kakashi se mordió el interior del labio para evitar llorar con ira. El profundo sabor a sangre le llenó la boca.

Una idea se le ocurrió en ese momento, completa, como la mayoría de sus ideas. Él había estado dispuesto a quedarse tendido dócilmente y se comprometió a ser un prisionero modelo y arrepentido, pero eso sólo había sido bajo la condición de que Sakura y Enoki estuvieran a salvo. Si creían que podían mantenerlo aquí abajo cuando su propio hijo estaba en peligro… cuando la aldea estaba a punto de caerse sobre sus orejas…

Kakashi se mordió profundamente en la mejilla y frotó la herida con los dientes. La sangre no sólo llenó su boca sino salió de ella. Él tosió y escupió. Gotas de rojo rociaron su ropa y el piso blanco inmaculado. Los dos ANBU cerca de la puerta ahora se giraron para verlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Uno de ellos preguntó.

Kakashi eligió no responder, eligiendo en su lugar lucir tan enfermo como fuera posible. No fue difícil. Él había estado retorciéndose y quejándose por las últimas horas, y ahora con sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios y desde su nariz (un truco que él había aprendido en un día de juventud: sacar leche a través de sus fosas nasales) agachó la mirada de manera alarmante mientras se concentraba en quedarse tan quieto como fuera posible. Su aliento se niveló, pero su pulso se aceleró. Cuando uno de los ANBU se acercó para revisarlo y levantó el parpado para ver su ojo dilatado, él parecía convencido.

—Llama a un médico. —Dijo a su compañero, quien rápidamente desapareció a través de la pesada puerta.

Pacientemente, Kakashi esperó, resistiendo las incesantes preguntas del ANBU. Él creyó que lo mejor sería fingir algún tipo de estado comatoso. Por incontables incursiones en batalla, él sabía que eran los callados los que tenían más problemas que los que estaban quejándose y gimiendo impresionantemente. Uno de los observadores en la habitación de arriba demandó saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero no podía quedarse y esperar por una respuesta. El jounin estaba llamándoles para que lo siguieran. Konoha necesitaba a todos los hombres que pudieran pelear para detener a las fuerzas de Iwa.

Los otros ANBU regresaron eventualmente con un médico de bajo rango, probablemente el único que pudieron encontrar, quien realmente puso a prueba las habilidades de actuación de Kakashi cuando se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a picar y a revisarlo. Por primera vez agradeció las drogas. Las palpitaciones y la visión borrosa eran muy reales, y el médico ni siquiera se molestó en revisar dentro de la boca de Kakashi antes de declarar. —Él necesita ser enviado al hospital. Su presión sanguínea está por la cima. Si esas drogas no son removidas de su sistema quizá tenga una falla cardíaca.

—No será posible. —El ANBU que se había quedado con Kakashi dijo cortante. —Las órdenes de la Hokage son que la encarcelación de Hatake debe permanecer en secreto. La mitad de la aldea está justo ahora en el hospital y no pasará desapercibido si le enviamos ahí de esta forma.

El médico suspiró con molestia. Todos los médicos eran iguales, dejando que su maldita ética y juramentos se entrometieran entre las decisiones frías y lógicas. A este hombre probablemente le preocupaba menos preservar el secreto de la aldea que llevar a un paciente a que recibiera el cuidado adecuado, pero mientras los médicos sobrepasaban a los ANBU en esas decisiones, él no superaba en rango a la Hokage quien tenía el nivel más alto como médico. —Bien. —Dijo él. —Lo transferiremos al centro de detención. Ahí hay algunas… instalaciones médicas _rudimentarias _que tal vez nos servirán. Pero no me puedo quedar con él. Tengo órdenes de asistir a nuestros peleadores.

—Bájalo. —El ANBU dijo al otro, quien tomó un kunai y cortó las cintas de plástico. Una mano cayó límpida en el costado de Kakashi, seguida por la siguiente. Él permaneció totalmente quieto mientras el médico y el ANBU lo levantaban y comenzaban a arrastrar su peso muerto hacia la puerta. Kakashi dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y arrastró los pies a lo largo del suelo.

La pesada puerta se abrió y los dos ANBU y el médico ninja lo arrastraron al exterior en el pasillo desierto. Ahí deberían haber ANBU colocados cada diez metros a lo largo del pasillo en un nivel como este donde jounin de Iwa y renegados de clase S eran mantenidos cautivos, pero con cada estruendo y golpe arriba dejaban claro que ciertas prioridades habían sido cambiadas por el momento. Por el contrario, en los niveles superiores habría enjambres de oficiales de inteligencia corriendo como pollos sin cabeza en un momento como este, y sabía que si iba a actuar, tendría que ser ahora.

La única advertencia que sus escoltas tuvieron fue el milisegundo en que sus músculos se tensaron antes de que él se moviera. Él se fue de costado, arrojando todo su peso y poniendo toda su fuerza en golpear el cuerpo del ANBU junto a él contra la pared. El hombre gruñó y jadeó, y Kakashi se agachó inmediatamente para evitar ser golpeado por el segundo ANBU detrás de él. No habiendo esperado tal agilidad de un hombre que había pasado horas luciendo como una babosa descomponiéndose, el ANBU no estaba preparado para que Kakashi pateara sus piernas y lo derrumbara.

Antes de que los dos hombres pudieran recuperarse, Kakashi levantó la mano y se arrancó el parche da gasa fuera del ojo. El sharingan cobró vida registrando cada movimiento con tanta rapidez que los dos hombres poniéndose de pie sin gracia alguna parecían hacerlo en cámara lenta. Cuando levantaron la mirada hacia Kakashi vieron su ojo.

Ambos se congelaron.

—Maldición. —Dijo uno.

—Mm. —Dijo el otro.

Atrapados en el genjutsu, pasó sólo un segundo o dos antes de desmayarse y caer de espaldas sobre sus rodillas. Tenía que ser de esta forma. Kakashi no estaba seguro de que tuviera la fuerza justo ahora para pelear con ellos físicamente, incluso ahora haber usado el sharingan lo debilitó tanto que se quedó jadeando, luchando para respirar.

Sus dos preocupaciones principales eliminadas, repentinamente recordó que había una cuarta presencia en este corredor… principalmente porque el médico había elegido ese momento para colocar una mano en su espalda y envolver un puño de chakra alrededor de su espina. Kakashi resolló y cayó de rodillas. Él no podía sentir nada. El control sobre su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Nunca era inteligente subestimar a un ninja médico…

—Eso no fue inteligente. —El hombre dijo. —Te enterrarán en seguridad ahora, y estaban comenzando a confiar en que tú eras honesto con ellos. Creí que se suponía que eras un tipo listo, así que ¿Por qué haz intentado escapar después de comportarte tan pacíficamente?

Kakashi intentó, pero no pudo girar la cabeza. No podía poner su ojo sobre el médico y enviarlo a dormir como a los otros dos. La única parte que todavía trabajaba de él era su boca. —El… bebé… —Susurró guturalmente.

—El hijo de Haruno-san ha sido robado en la confusión. —El médico dijo en voz baja. —¿Lo escuchaste?

Si él hubiera podido asentir con la cabeza, lo hubiera hecho. —Entonces esa es la razón… —El hombre dijo con comprensión. —Escuché que decían que era tuyo. ¿Es verdad, no? Esa es la razón por la que repentinamente decidiste escapar. Sé que no le queda a un hombre como tú quedarse sentado mientras su hijo está en peligro, pero ¿Qué esperas conseguir? Todo el mundo está ocupado, peleando, y aquellos que no lo están van a estar más interesados en capturarte que en salvar a ese bebé. Harás más daño que bien.

—No lo entenderán. —Kakashi croó. —Sólo que sé… dónde está él… y qué van a hacer. Necesito salir de aquí… por favor. Soy el único que puede detener a… Karasu.

Los dedos de chakra alrededor de su cuerda espinal se aflojaron. La sensación regresó a sus extremidades como un torrente de agua caliente, y con mucho cuidado se levantó y se giró para encarar al médico. El hombre se veía como si supiera que sería despedido al final del día. —Mejor continúas entonces. —Dijo gruñonamente. —Lo mismo que le hiciste a ellos, si gustas. Nada desagradable.

Kakashi sólo podía ver atónito.

—Respeto mucho a Haruno-san. Si hay una oportunidad de que puedas ayudar a ese bebé… no es como si alguien más fuera a hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Kakashi dijo suavemente, y dejó que el sharingan fijara su mirada en el médico una vez más, hasta que tres cuerpos estuvieron inconscientes en el suelo.

Una vez hecho, Kakashi comenzó a desvestir a uno de los agentes ANBU cuyo cuerpo era más parecido al suyo y le robó sus prendas. Los zapatos fueron lo peor: calientes y pegajosos por el sudor de los pies de otro hombre, sin embargo, no era momento para ponerse remilgoso. Disfrazado con el atuendo ANBU, finalizó poniéndose la máscara de mono sobre su rostro para completarlo, luego caminó en el oscuro corredor hacia la escalera al final.

Como había sospechado, los niveles superiores estaba llenos con chuunin y jounin especiales, pero nadie le miró dos veces mientras pasaba entre ellos, caminando con calma y sin prisa a través del caos de mensajes en gritos y órdenes de despliegue. Él no tenía que preocuparse porque lanzaran una alerta sobre su escape. Incluso si habían notado que había escapado, pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudieran reunir la suficiente cantidad de hombres para comenzar una búsqueda. Avanzó hacia la entrada formal donde se arriesgaba a chocar con uno de los pollos sin cabeza que podrían reconocerlo –ya fuera por su cabello o su olor- y caminó a través de los niveles del edificio donde las ventanas daban al exterior y donde el resto de la aldea comenzó a aparecer.

En el sexto piso él caminó a través de una sala de conferencias vacía y a través de un par de puertas de cristal que daban hacia el balcón. Ahí se detuvo.

Columnas de humo estaban levantándose del tercer y quinto distrito. Las oficinas administrativas parecían estar quemándose. Sobre los techos podía ver los colores de los chalecos verdes y blancos de los peleadores de Konoha… y los apagados y terrosos beige de los invasores de Iwa. Una sirena de alarma estaba resonando desde el monumento de los Hokage, advirtiéndoles a los civiles que buscaran refugios, y desde su posición en el balcón podía ver los ríos de gente corriendo a través de las calles hacia los bunkers subterráneos.

Otra explosión cercana sacudió cada ventana en los cuarteles de inteligencia, y Kakashi tomó el barandal para apoyarse.

Su hogar estaba bajo ataque. Cada instinto que poseía le ordenaba unirse a la pelea y hacer retroceder a la fuerza invasora. El lado más racional de su cerebro le recordó que Konoha tenía una flota de Jounin y ANBU para defenderse, y su hijo no tenía a nadie. Esta invasión, sin importaba si Iwa lo sabía o no, no era más que una distracción. Karasu debió prometerles darles respaldo con el bijuu o de otra manera Iwa nunca hubiera tenido las agallas para lanzar un ataque directo como este, y sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran vencidos y obligados a retirarse cuando se volviera aparente que Karasu había fallado en cumplir su parte del trato. Pero para cuando eso sucediera, Karasu ya no estaría ahí, junto con el bijuu, junto con el niño…

Kakashi reforzó su decisión y saltó sobre el techo del edificio de abajo y saltando con velocidad, de una plataforma de tejas hacia a otra. Un ninja de Iwa lo vio y cambió de dirección, arrojándole una lluvia de kunai hacia él. Sin detenerse, Kakashi atrapó uno en el aire, golpeó los otros antes de que llegaran a él, y los arrojó con todo. Golpearon al ninja en el estómago, y siguió corriendo con una expresión de incredulidad, cayendo a través de un espacio entre dos edificios. Kakashi corrió.

El hospital sobresalía sobre otros edificios, un coloso gris bajo un cielo del mismo tono. Kakashi avanzó hacia ahí, una vez más, evitando la entrada principal, escalando la pared y metiéndose en una ventana abierta en el tercer piso. Se disculpó con el ninja herido que estaba en la habitación que probablemente estaba demasiado drogado como para importarle, y con rapidez marchó hacia el pasillo para localizar la estación de enfermeras más cercana.

El hospital estaba más lleno de lo que había anticipado, y las enfermeras en su estación se veían molestas y ocupadas, batallando para seguirle el ritmo a la nueva oleada de pacientes durante lo que ya era una crisis. Una fila de gente estaba frente a él, intentando hacer preguntas… Kakashi los dejó atrás para ondear la mano a la enfermera más cercana para llamar su atención fuera del formulario que estaba intentando llenar a máxima velocidad.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó, viendo su temblorosa mano con molestia.

—¿En qué habitación está Haruno Sakura? —Le preguntó.

Ella le miró con algo de sospecha. —¿Quién eres tú?

Si era sincero, tenía todo el derecho de visitarla, siendo el padre de su bebé. De alguna forma dudaba que la verdad cayera muy bien en un momento como este, en el que aparentemente todos sabían que alguien con su descripción había escapado con dicho bebé. Él optó por responder: —Un amigo.

El uniforme de ANBU tenía la maravillosa ventaja de infundir respeto en el momento en que se veía. La enfermera entendía que los agentes tenían prohibido revelar sus identidades al público, así que simplemente tomó como honesta su respuesta, haciendo innecesario preguntar en primer lugar.

—Ala cedro, radiología, habitación dieciséis. —Dijo ella, luego de consultar la pequeña computadora frente a ella. —Pero ha sido movida para hacerle espacio a los pacientes de emergencia.

—Gracias. —Murmuró, y se alejó con velocidad, siguiendo los letreros hacia el ala cedro.

Debían de tener muy poco espacio si una madre primeriza había tenido que ser colocada en el departamento de radiología. Él trotó a través de los pasillos, pasando familias amontonadas que temblaban con cada explosión en el exterior, y contó los números en las puertas mientras intentaba evitar a cualquiera con una máscara ANBU o un chaleco jounin, pero él no tenía que molestarse. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados. En el momento en que se giró en una esquina, supo inmediatamente cuál habitación era la de Sakura… era la que tenía gente iracunda reunida afuera –algunos que él conocía.

—¡¿-Cómo pudieron dejar que esto pasara?! —Naruto estaba gritando a la máscara blanca de un ANBU. Él estaba cubierto en polvo de escombros y manchas de sangre, como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de la tarde bien metido en la pelea. —¡Se suponía que tenían que estarla protegiendo-! ¡¿Y si ella _no está _por ahí vagando?! ¡¿Y si la secuestraron también?!

Kakashi retrocedió, inclinándose contra una pared al final del pasillo. La voz de Naruto llegaba bastante bien así que no necesitaba acercarse más. Él no podía escuchar el murmullo que vino de uno de los ANBU, pero la respuesta pareció haber hecho enfadar a Naruto todavía más.

—¡No está senil! ¡Si se ha ido es porque está planeando algo, no porque se volvió loca! Divídanse y encuéntrenla- tal vez todavía está en el hospital.

Kakashi volvió a dar la vuelta a la esquina mientras el grupo se separaba y comenzaba a alejarse. Dos de las enfermeras le pasaron, hablando detrás de sus manos.

—Será realmente vergonzoso si resulta sólo estar en el baño… —Una de ellas estaba diciendo.

—Sí, pero mejor revisamos el techo sólo para asegurarnos…

Él esperó hasta que no hubiera gente antes de regresar de nuevo y avanzar hacia la habitación de Sakura. Los otros podrían correr por todo el hospital con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no tenían su olfato. Ellos no entendían a Sakura como él, ni siquiera como Naruto lo hacía. Si el bebé había sido robado, Sakura no permanecería encerrada. Como él, ella habría escapado, y estaría haciendo planes…

Bueno, los fugitivos debían permanecer juntos.

Él dejó atrás su habitación e inmediatamente atrapó su esencia, más fuerte y más metálica de lo usual. Ella no estaba bien. Él siguió el rastro dentro de un elevador y tuvo que ignorar las miradas de los otros pasajeros cuando se inclinó y olfateó indiscretamente el panel de control. Su esencia era más fuerte en el botón del último piso, así que ahí fue, preguntándose si simplemente ella había salido del hospital. Pero ¿Adónde iría? Inmediatamente pensó que quizás estaría yéndose a casa, pero incluso si _estaba _sufriendo de algún tipo de shock, ella tendría que saber que su casa había sido subastada. No tenía otro lugar adonde ir.

Pero mientras seguía el rastro, no le llevó a la entrada del edificio, sino más profundo dentro de éste. Él caminó a través de una puerta que decía _'Sólo personal', _donde los pasillos eran silenciosos y estaban vacíos. El uniforme ANBU era de utilidad de nuevo. Algunos médicos ninja y enfermeras le vieron con curiosidad pero no dijeron nada. Asumieron que tenía una buena razón para estar ahí.

El rastro terminaba en una habitación con una hoja de papel pegada en la puerta, decía: 'Sala Común –NO CHICOS, NO CIGARRILLOS'. Se detuvo porque escuchaba suaves voces dentro. Sonaba como Sakura, pero ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Esperaba que no fuera consigo misma…

Ofreciendo un rápido golpe de advertencia, él giró el pomo y empujó la puerta. La chica de cabello rosado se giró, sus brazos escondiendo algo detrás de ella. Ningún signo de reconocimiento brilló en sus oscuros ojos verdes mientras le veía. —No se permiten hombres. —Dijo amenazadora. —Vete.

Ella estaba usando su blusa roja, sus shorts negros y la falda que no le había visto usar por lo que sentía como casi un año. Se había acostumbrado a verla anadeando de aquí para allá, cargando algo que era casi del tamaño y peso de una bala de cañón bajo su ropa, que por un momento se sorprendió por verla sin ello. Ya no era la atleta delgada que había sido antes; ahora su cuerpo se había suavizado, había ganado curvas, y quizá se hubiera detenido a halagarla si ella no luciera tan pálida y tuviera los ojos tan rojos.

Su preocupación sacó lo mejor de él. —No deberías estar vagando. —Le regañó. —Acabas de tener un bebé, tienes permitido tomártelo con calma.

Incluso antes de que él levantara la mano para sacarse la máscara, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en shock. —¡¿Kakashi?! —Gritó.

Cualquier respuesta que estuviera a punto de decir fue interrumpida por el sonido de un terrorífico gruñido. Kakashi retrocedió automáticamente contra la inflexible puerta mientras un maldito _tigre _saltaba desde detrás de Sakura y avanzaba hacia él. El enorme felino naranja abrió la boca y rugió, y él podría jurar que cada uno de sus dientes afilados como daga era del tamaño de un dedo humano, y cada uno deletreaba su muerte.

—¡Dokko! —Sakura ladró. —¡Te lo dije! Kakashi es de confianza.

Ante sus ojos el tigre se encogió hasta que no era más grande que cualquier gato doméstico, y ahí estaba sentado, todavía fulminando con la mirada a Kakashi, su cola moviéndose en irritación. —Todavía creo que eres una tonta. —El gato gruñó hacia ella.

Sakura le ignoró, avanzando para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó. El otro gatito blanco que había estado escondido detrás de sus tobillos se metió con rapidez bajo una banca para echar un vistazo con timidez a Kakashi.

Recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión después de haber sido casi devorado en la sala común de mujeres, él frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Qué si _yo estoy _bien? ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ella ignoró la pregunta. —Escapaste. —Dijo, correctamente suponiendo que no le habían dejado simplemente salir del departamento de interrogación en un uniforme ANBU curiosamente apretado.

—Algo así. —Admitió. Él no quería lanzarse en una explicación detallada sobre lo que le había sucedido desde que habían sido forzados a separarse algunos días atrás. Igualmente, ella no sentía la necesidad de contarle sobre su propia experiencia, aunque él podía ver que la había afectado. Justamente en ese momento estaban tan aliviados de verse que cuando ella se inclinó contra él, él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, maravillándose por el hecho de que _podía _cerrar sus brazos. Una pequeña cantidad de paz se diluyó en su sangre. Después de verla gritando en agonía y sangrando profusamente, finalmente aliviado de que ella estaba a salvo y recuperándose. Sin embargo, el famoso brillo de 'recién parida' estaba completamente ausente. En realidad se veía como si no hubiera dormido bien en una semana.

Por más tentador que fuera tomar confort en la presencia del otro, Sakura eventualmente retrocedió con algo de culpabilidad, como si estuviera avergonzada de abrazarlo. Kakashi lo entendía, incluso antes de que ella lo dijera. —Él se lo llevó, Kakashi. —Dijo en voz baja, mirando a su pecho. —Karasu se llevó a Enoki, justo frente a mis ojos. Nadie pudo hacer nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados peleando contra Iwa y diciéndome que me recostara. Ellos… ellos incluso llamaron de nuevo al equipo de ANBU que iba hacia el feudo.

Justo como él había temido. Tragó con fuerza e intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella retrocedió y se giró. Había tenido suficiente consuelo de todos, sin duda. Ahora estaba inquieta, y sin importar cuán feliz estuviera por verlo de nuevo, ahora tenía preocupaciones más grandes en su mente.

—Lo recuperaremos. —Le prometió a ella.

—Lo sé… es solo que… —Ella suspiró y pasó los dedos a través de su cabello. —¿Crees que no herirán a nuestro bebé? Quieren hacerlo heredero del feudo, así que tienen que mantenerlo a salvo, ¿Verdad?

Kakashi no pudo hablar por un momento. No quería hacer trizas su pequeña esperanza, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. —Era una mentira, Sakura. —Dijo él. —Él nunca quiso al bebé por el dinero de los Zuru. Él sólo quería usarlo como nuevo receptor del Rokubi.

Ella se le quedó viendo mientras sus gatos le veían a ella confundidos. —Quieres decir, —Dijo con lentitud. —¿Qué Karasu intenta crear otro… Jinchuuriki?

Él asintió, intentando no contraerse demasiado durante este tenso momento.

—Pero… la mayoría de los bebés que son usados para cosas como esas mueren… —Susurró ella.

—Lo siento. —Dijo él, sabiendo que de alguna forma esto era su culpa. Si él hubiera investigado antes… si él hubiera prestado más atención a lo que Karasu estaba planeando… pensado más sobre su extraño interés en el bebé de Sakura… si él no hubiera creído erróneamente que el bebé estaría a salvo en el corazón de Konoha… si él hubiera _estado _junto a Sakura…

Sakura retiró la mirada, viendo a la pared llena de viejos casilleros como si estuviera buscando alguna pista de lo que se suponía tenía que decir o hacer ahora. El gordinflón gato naranja se metió entre los tobillos de ella, inclinándose contra sus pantorrillas para ganar su atención, pero ella parecía no notarlo. Sus ojos se movieron al casillero abierto junto a ella, del que aparentemente había sacado sus ropas. Dentro estaban algunos libros, un uniforme de médico, y una bolsa de varias cosas, rollos y armas. Dado que ella había dejado esta aldea como una mujer sin hogar, él se preguntó si estas eran sus últimas posesiones, y ella parecía verlas con incredulidad. ¿Cómo habría conseguido quedarse con esas penosas cosas, pero la más importante de todas –su hijo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre- le había sido arrebatado sin una pelea?

Otra explosión vino, sacudiendo con tanta fuerza la habitación que Kakashi supuso que había sido un golpe directo al hospital. Las luces fluorescentes sobre sus cabezas se mecieron y las sombras giraron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? —Preguntó luego de un rato.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró. Lo cierto era que, con probabilidad ya era demasiado tarde. Karasu había puesto en marcha su método instantáneo de transferencia largo tiempo atrás y pudo viajar a Konoha y regresar en cuestión de minutos.

—Mi nekonin, —Dijo repentinamente con una voz que estaba intentando valientemente permanecer calmada. —es extremadamente rápida. Puede llegar al feudo en un día, dice, y desde ahí puede invocar a Dokko, quien puede invocarme a mí. Pero n-no creo que pueda llevarte conmigo.

—No llevo. —Cantó Nya desde debajo de la banca.

—Definitivamente no. —Dijo Dokko.

Ignorando a los dos gatos quienes se rehusaban a llevarlo incluso si pudieran, se dirigió a Sakura. —Creo que conozco un método más rápido. Podemos estar ahí dentro de una hora, quizás.

Ella parpadeó hacia él con sorpresa. —¿Cómo?

—Karasu usa un jutsu de transferencia para viajar cortas distancias, pero puede viajar a cualquier distancia si se enlaza con un objeto específico antes –él usa un cuervo blanco principalmente- y envía primero al objeto al lugar donde desea ir. Cuando está en el lugar, él realiza la transferencia e intercambia lugares con el ave. Una vez que ha terminado, repite la transferencia, y él puede visitar el País del Fuego y regresar al corazón del País de la Lluvia en cuestión de minutos. —Le dijo.

—¿Lo copiaste, verdad? —Susurró ella.

Él asintió. —Cuando volamos los puentes, lo vi realizarlo sobre nosotros. —Dijo él. —El único problema es que no me he conectado con un ave, así que no tengo un objeto con el cuál orientarme. No puedo transportarme directamente al Feudo. Pero- —Agregó cuando el rostro de ella comenzó a desilusionarse. —La transferencia trabaja sobre cortas distancias sin un lazo previamente hecho. Si hay un cuervo dentro de un radio de ochocientos kilómetros en este lugar, puedo llamarlo y puedo realizar la transferencia con él. Son cerca de dos mil cuatrocientos kilómetros hasta el feudo, así que…

Sus ojos se abrieron. —Así que… puedes hacerlo con tres jutsus de transferencia corpórea. —Finalizó. —¿Es seguro?

—Probablemente no. —Admitió él, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Tomará mucha energía, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Y de esta forma puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas.

—Sí. —Ella asintió con fuerza. —No hay manera en que me dejes fuera de esto. ¿No es por eso que viniste a buscarme?

—Sí.

Sakura se inclinó y levantó la mano hacia su mejilla. —Gracias. —Susurró ella. —Eres el único que no cree que debería estar tendida en una cama en un momento como este.

Él tocó su mano y giró ligeramente para besarle la palma. Si era honesto, _él pensaba _eso, pero también sabía que aplicaba para él también. Sin embargo, las circunstancias ya estaba dadas, y ninguno de los dos podría soportar el quedarse sentados. No estaba en su naturaleza, y ciertamente tampoco en la de ella.

El temblor en su mano lo delató en ese momento. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mientras le veía, como para verlo con claridad. —Cielos, Kakashi, ¿Qué te hicieron? —Resolló. Ella movió la mano detrás de él para cerrar la puerta y le tomó la mano, guiándolo hacia las bancas cerca de los casilleros. La gatita calicó se movió hacia las bancas del otro lado para evitarlo. —Estás retorciéndote como un junkie… ¿Cuántas drogas usaron contigo?

—Perdí la cuenta.

Ella torció el gesto y metió la mano en el casillero para sacar una bolsa. —Voy a filtrarlas fuera de ti. —Dijo. —No vamos a ningún lado hasta que estés limpio… aunque necesitaré abrirte una vena.

Él asintió y removió el delgado kunai que probablemente hacía de escalpelo con frecuencia, y una vieja media que ató alrededor de su brazo superior. Con un rápido corte profesional de la cuchilla, la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su codo, y Sakura mantuvo la mano sobre la herida para comenzar a canalizar su chakra.

Ella era, si él lo había olvidado, brillante. Medio año sin sus poderes y ella no parecía nada oxidada. contuvo la sangre que fluía de la herida, manteniéndola en movimiento a través de su brazo, pero lentamente pudo ver algo acumulándose en el chakra entre su mano y su brazo; un pequeño punto de líquido que se hizo cada vez más grande.

Mientras se expandía, la sensación de ardor en las venas de Kakashi comenzó a desvanecerse. Los movimientos compulsivos de sus músculos y los temblores pararon y para cuando Sakura retiró la mano minutos después, él estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante normal. La bolita de liquido cayó al suelo, salpicando. Pese a todo, sólo había sido cerca de una cucharada sopera de drogas.

Él miró la débil línea donde ella había cortado. —Eres increíble. —Jadeó. —Siempre voy a llevarte conmigo donde quiera que vaya en el futuro.

Un sonidito salió de su boca mientras con rapidez ella presionaba un beso en su boca. Él estaba confundido, pero no lo despreció. —Ya no puedo esperar más, Kakashi. —Dijo con obvia impaciencia. —Tómame.

De nuevo estaba la sensación de tener un ladrillo en lugar de cerebro. —_¿Qué?_ —Resolló ella.

—Al Feudo. —Dijo ella, confundida ante la confusión de él. —¿Qué estabas-? ¡Oh! _¡Cerdo! ¡_¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en cosas como esas en un momento como este?! ¡Lo juro, eres incorregible! Acabo de tener un bebé- no te tocaría ni con un palo, ¡Ni siquiera si me pagaras! ¡Ni siquiera dejaría que _tu palo _estuviera cerca de mí!

—¡Tú eras la que me estaba besando y gimiendo cosas sugestivas en mi oído-!

—¡Sólo eran sugestivas para ti! ¡¿Quién podría estar pensando en esas cosas cuando su hijo ha sido secuestrado por un psicópata criminal?!

La manija de la puerta se movió, y aunque estaba cerrada ambos se congelaron, olvidando su pelea en un instante. —¡Sakura! —Una voz gritó del otro lado. —¡¿Estás ahí?!

—Es Naruto. —Susurró ella, un poco innecesariamente. Kakashi lo descubrió por sí mismo.

—Si nos descubre, no nos dejará ir. —Susurró con certeza. Incluso si podían convencerlo de que los dejara irse, lo que era dudoso, sería gastar tiempo invaluable. Habría otras ocasiones para hacer las paces con su alumno rubio, para justificarse y explicarle su relación con Sakura, para rogar su perdón y/o rogar por su vida, pero tendría que esperar. Ahora no era momento para orquestar la inevitable y fea confrontación.

—Comienza la transferencia. —Sakura dijo asintiendo.

La puerta continuó agitándose mientras Kakashi se ponía de pie y ambos se movían hacia el espacio vacío en el medio de la habitación común. Los gatos se movieron con nerviosismo alrededor de ellos mientras Kakashi comenzaba a formar los sellos manuales y se concentraba en encontrar en la distancia un enlace, había cuervos en los campos justo fuera de Konoha… otro grupo reunido alrededor del cadáver de un ciervo en los bosques hacia el oeste… siguió avanzando hacia el noroeste, moviéndose en dirección del País de la Lluvia. Sólo necesitaba encontrar dos cuervos –uno para él, otro para Sakura- tan cerca de la frontera como fuera posible-

—¡Sakura! ¡Sé que estás ahí, escucho tu voz! —La puerta rebotó fuera del marco. —¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?

—Naruto, te contaré después. —Gritó hacia él, intentando ganar tiempo. —Estoy bien.

—Ya casi lo tengo, creo. —Kakashi le dijo, casi al límite de la distancia.

La manija dejó de agitarse inmediatamente. —¿Quién está contigo? —Naruto demandó. —¿Es… es Kakashi-sensei?

—Uh- ¡No! —Dijo Sakura, su voz repentinamente elevándose.

—¡Voy a entrar! —Naruto gritó, y apenas un minuto después hubo un enorme golpe cuando su hombro chocó con la puerta y se abrió. Pedazos del cerrojo volaron a todos lados.

—¡Dokko! —Sakura gritó.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar en entrar a la sala, el gato pelirrojo saltó hacia él, bloqueándole el camino con su figura rápidamente cambiante. Él abrió la boca, gruñó y siseó, y Naruto fue obligado a retroceder de las terroríficas mandíbulas del monstruoso animal. Él miró a Dokko un momento en completa sorpresa, igual que Kakashi él nunca había visto a la invocación de Sakura de esa forma, pero eso sólo duró un momento hasta que vio detrás del felino y concentró su mirada en el par a mitad de la sala.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Demandó saber por encima del gutural gruñido de Dokko.

—Vamos a buscar a Enoki. —Sakura replicó.

—¡No pueden! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! —Naruto le advirtió. Él intentó comenzar a avanzar de nuevo, pero Dokko le recordó su formidable presencia. —¡Al menos llévenme con ustedes!

—Tienes que quedarte y proteger a Konoha, Naruto! —Sakura le dijo con tristeza.

A setecientos veinte kilómetros, Kakashi encontró un par de cuervos descansando en un árbol. —Nos vamos. —Dijo, envolviendo su brazo libre con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Sakura.

—¡No vayas con él, Sakura! —Naruto gritó. —Nunca te perdonaré si-

El resto de la sentencia fue cortado, mientras Sakura sentía una fuerte sensación de ser jalada hacia atrás. Ella creyó sentir, por el más breve momento, como si cuerpo entero estuviera cubierto en plumas negras y grises pero la sensación rápidamente pasó y luego el sólido piso bajo sus pies se había ido y estaba cayendo de un árbol.

Hubiera sido bueno que Kakashi le advirtiera.

Ella consiguió sujetar una rama con las manos antes de golpear el suelo y quedó colgada, torciendo el gesto mientras cada puntada en su abdomen se jalaba amenazadoramente. Ninguna se rompió y consiguió sostenerse, pero eso era más de lo que podía decir de Kakashi, quien se deslizó fuera del árbol y aterrizó en su espalda como un saco de papas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación, dejándose caer junto a él con rapidez.

—Sí. —Se quejó, permitiéndole ayudarle a sentarse. —Sólo necesito un momento. Eso fue… difícil.

Ella se sentó detrás de él, acariciándole el cabello como si fuera él su mascota favorita mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. —¿Viste la cara de Naruto? —Susurró ella. —Él parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Esta es una idea muy estúpida. —Él apuntó. —Gente más sensible esperaría por respaldo.

—No creo que pueda ser sensible justo ahora. —Sakura dijo en voz baja. Uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello y ella dejó caer la frente contra el hombro de él. —No podemos permitirnos el esperar… no si…

Sin decir palabra alguna cayó en la pena. Temiendo que ella comenzara a llorar, Kakashi se giró para ponerla en sus brazos, y aunque encontró que sus ojos estaban secos, lo abrazó con fuerza. —Va a estar bien. —Dijo.

—No es justo, Kakashi. Ni siquiera me dejaron cargarlo. —Jadeó, retorciendo los dedos en el chaleco gris hasta que sus uñas y nudillos se pusieron blancos. —Ni siquiera pude _verlo. _No me siento como madre de nadie justo ahora, pero aun así estoy completamente asustada. Estoy más aterrorizada de lo que alguna vez estuve en mi vida.

Él quería decirle cosas que la consolaran, pero ese nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Lo mejor que podía hacer era acariciarle con cuidado el cabello como ella había hecho con él, desenredándole los largos mechones como si trabajara con su alma.

—¿Tú no estás asustado? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Examinar sus propios sentimientos estaba en el mismo nivel que su habilidad para brindar confort. —Estoy asustado. —Dijo eventualmente, porque eso era lo que ella quería que él dijera. Lo cierto es que no estaba asustado, ya fuera porque estaba tan acostumbrado a ignorar su miedo para lograr el trabajo, o porque en algún nivel… seguía confiando en Karasu. Él podía ser cruel, pero también era inteligente. Si él iba a intentar crear un Jinchuuriki sería uno de los pocos que tendría éxito. Era un prospecto alarmante en sí mismo, pero Kakashi todavía se preguntaba si había algo más que había obviado –algún otro plan que Karasu todavía guardara con recelo.

Sakura se enderezó lentamente. Como siempre, ella estaba muy consciente de su deshonestidad, un hecho que podía ser horriblemente inconveniente, y justo ahora ella le estaba viendo con ese viejo tipo de cautela. Sabía que no estaba asustado. —¿En verdad te preocupa Enoki? —Le preguntó con firmeza.

—Él es mi hijo. —Dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—Pero, ¿Realmente _te sientes _como un padre en estos momentos? —Demandó saber. —¿Cuándo ni siquiera has visto a tu propio hijo, cómo podrías-?

—Lo vi, Sakura.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad… pero toda su desconfianza se desvaneció cuando él metió la mano en su chaleco y le tendió la pequeña fotografía polaroid, tibia por su calor corporal. Como él, por algunos momentos ella no parecía saber que estaba viendo, pero cuando finalmente lo vio, resolló audiblemente y se llevó una mano a la boca. Ella se quedó viendo con avaricia la foto, como si pudiera cobrar vida y mostrarle más, y él observó cómo su barbilla temblaba y las comisuras de sus labios se hundían.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó.

Ella esnifó. —Él parece un _hongo._ —Resolló miserablemente.

Él se río y presionó un beso en su frente. —Creo que la foto es poco halagadora, Sakura, eso es todo. Estoy seguro de que será perfectamente guapo cuando crezca, igual que su papi.

Extrañamente, esto no pareció consolarla para nada. —Grandioso…

Quizá se hubiera quedado viendo la fotografía todo el día si él no la hubiera tomado de vuelta con firmeza, guardándola dentro de su chaleco y dejándole ver que la guardaba cerca de su corazón. —Vamos a encontrarlo, Sakura. —Le dijo, poniéndola de pie con él.

Ella asintió y se acercó a él. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella una vez más y se preparó para hacer el segundo salto que los llevaría al otro lado de la frontera y dentro del País de la Lluvia, y a un paso más cerca de recuperar a su hijo.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Sangre del Padre_


	43. La Sangre del Padre

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven **_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 42**

La Sangre del Padre

* * *

_Tu voz es pequeña y se desvanece,_

_y te escondes aquí en lo desconocido,_

_y tu madre ama a tu padre,_

_porque no tiene ningún otro lugar al cual ir._

* * *

Desde lo más alto de la enorme figura de Gamabunta, Naruto podía sentir el chakra de todos en la aldea. Pequeñas vidas estaban desvaneciéndose de la existencia en cada esquina, como estrellas desapareciendo, y aunque la mayoría parecía pertenecer a invasores de Iwa, no podía dejar de sentir un intenso arrepentimiento porque las cosas tuvieran que llegar a este punto. Él sintió a Ino inconsciente en uno de los bunker subterráneos, pero su mente estaba en el cuerpo de uno de los comandantes de Iwa, tomando gran deleite en darles ordenes incorrectas a sus tropas. Tenzou estaba corriendo a través de las calles, cortándoles el camino a los enemigos y haciendo crecer con desesperación soportes instantáneos para los temblorosos edificios al borde de un colapso –nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera, sólo sentía que probablemente le evitaría mucho trabajo después.

Cerca del campo podía sentir a Tsunade parchando ninjas caídos con rapidez, sin importar si era su propia gente o de Iwa, y por el tercer distrito estaba la pelea más pesada, podía ver a Chouji estampando sus puños por doquier, Tenten arrojando todo de su considerable arsenal ante la presencia enemiga, Lee arreglándoselas él solo, asustando a la mayoría de los enemigos con su leotardo; y Hinata estaba peleando cerca del Feudo Hyuuga junto con su primo Neji y sus numerosos guardaespaldas. Por ahí también estaban sus propios kage bunshin, cincuenta y ocho de ellos, peleando junto a todos.

También podía sentir algo más. —Por ahí. —Naruto dijo repentinamente, apuntando hacia el límite de la aldea.

El sapo gigante croó un suspiro de entendimiento y colocó sus patas bajo él antes de saltar, dejando la mitad de la aldea para aterrizar en un artilugio de madera y metal. Los ninjas de Iwa se dispersaron y huyeron. El sapo liberó un gruñido suave cuando la catapulta se desmoronó hasta convertirse en incómodas astillas bajo su trasero.

—Dime que esa era la última. —Se quejó.

Las explosiones causadas por los bultos de arcilla altamente volátil lanzados por las catapultas a través de la aldea parecieron finalmente detenerse. —Sí, sí. —Naruto dijo. —Pero quédate cerca. Eres una fea vista para el enemigo.

—Mira quién habla…

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero repentinamente un nuevo conocimiento y memorias cayeron en su cabeza. El kage bunshin que había creado para cuidar a Sakura en el hospital había desaparecido, y él se quedó congelado por un momento mientras intentaba entender lo que había visto y escuchado.

—No lo creo…—Resolló. —Se ha ido y… Kakashi se la llevó con él…

Los ojos de Gamabunta bizquearon en un intento de concentrarse en Naruto, quien estaba parado sobre su frente. —¿Hm?

—Han ido al País de la Lluvia solos para recuperar al bebé. —Dijo a través de dientes apretados. —_Solos. Maldición._

Su bunshin había sido dejado atrás con nada más que dos gatos y dos aves que se veían confundidas. Pero al menos en el caos predecible de garras y plumas que se había producido, había logrado conseguir un poco... de alivio antes de que los gatos hubieran desaparecido.

Naruto se preguntó si debía actuar ahora… pero en ese momento, Gamabunta saltó hacia un lado y una roca de arcilla explosiva pasó cerca de su cabeza para estamparse contra la barrera perimetral lejos de él. El tema de Sakura y Kakashi, lamentó mientras comenzaba a canalizar chakra de viento en las puntas de sus dedos, tendría que esperar.

* * *

Un suave crujido bajo ella señalizó su aterrizaje final en suelo sólido. Sakura extendió las manos para evitar caerse y sus dedos se hundieron en paja. Alrededor de ella una gritería se elevó gracias al grupo de cuervos, ninguno contento con los dos enormes simios que habían caído en su tranquilo aviario.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, preocupada ante las beligerantes aves, Sakura notó el alto techo de madera sobre su cabeza y la estrecha e inclinada abertura en la pared lejana que estaba cerrada pero que conducía al desierto patio. Ella reconoció inmediatamente el lugar; Kakashi había hecho el jutsu de transferencia con dos de las aves mensajeras del Sindicato, llevándolos justo en medio del Feudo. Como infiltración, había sido bastante bueno.

—Aquí estamos. —Kakashi estaba de rodillas en el suelo como ella, sacudiéndose con fatiga. —Los corrales.

—Lo sé. —Dijo ella, por encima del escandaloso coro. —Debemos movernos antes de que el ruido atraiga a alguien.

Aunque parecía que la última cosa que Kakashi quería hacer era moverse, Sakura lo ayudó a arrastrarse sobre sus pies y lo recargó contra el estrecho corredor entre la entrada y el aviario. Una vez fuera de su vista, los cuervos se callaron, y Sakura se inclinó contra la pared con Kakashi escuchando atentamente alguna señal de pasos acercándose. No haría ningún bien haber llegado hasta aquí y ser atrapados en los primeros treinta segundos.

Finalmente Kakashi inhaló a profundidad y se enderezó, luciendo pálido y sudoroso. —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a ella.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Si la salud de alguien estaba siendo problemática aquí, era la suya. —Tú no te ves muy bien. —Apuntó.

—Estaré bien. —Dijo, quitándole importancia. —Pero debemos separarnos.

Ella odió que dijera eso. —¿Por qué? Estaremos más seguros juntos.

—No, no lo estaremos. —Replicó. —Cubriremos más terreno estando separados, especialmente si usamos nuestras invocaciones. Concéntrate en encontrar a Enoki. Yo encontraré a Karasu.

—¿No crees que Enoki esté todavía con él?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros ligeramente. —No lo sé… pero si se trata de eso, Karasu es mío.

Sakura encontró su calmada mirada y se preguntó qué intenciones tendría realmente. ¿Finalmente había decidido tomar por sí mismo la vida de su primo, o él estaba, de nuevo, protegiendo a su primo en caso de que la oportunidad de destruirlo cayera en _manos de ella? _Karasu le había hecho atravesar mucho dolor y humillación, y por un momento pensó en decirle a Kakashi que se fuera infierno porque no había manera en que ella le dejara Karasu a _otro._

Pero entonces pensó en ese diminuto niño en las mantas amarillas y supo que no importaba. Entre cometer venganza y encontrar a su hijo, no había elección. Enoki siempre vendría primero.

—De acuerdo. —Ella asintió.

—Busca en los aposentos de arriba, y yo buscaré en las habitaciones de los pisos de abajo. —Le aconsejó. —¿Puedes saber dónde está Karasu?

Sakura tocó la marca en su cara, pero no era como si tuviera algún poder para activarla. —Está aquí. —Dijo, juzgando por el picor tolerable. —Pero no sabría dónde exactamente.

—No te preocupes por ello. Deberías llamar a tus gatos.

—De acuerdo… —Ella puso las manos juntas y formó los sellos manuales de invocación- dos gatos aparecieron a sus pies.

—Ya era hora. —Dijo Dokko, aunque sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por la mitad de un ala negra saliendo de su boca. Junto a él, la pequeña Nya estaba rebotando en su lugar, cantando una canción que sonaba como _"¡Pajaritos en pancita__~! ¡Pajaritos en pancita~! ¡Yummy, yummy, yummy!"_

—¿Mataste a los cuervos? —Sakura preguntó a sus gatos con sorpresa.

—_Yo lo hice._ —Dijo Dokko, dándole una mirada desdeñosa de soslayo a la gatita. —_Ésta _no puede atrapar ni una mosca.

—¡Por eso Dokko comparte!

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo o te morirías de hambre, tonta. —Dokko suspiró.

—_Dokko quemó su cola- Dokko quemó su cola._

El extremo de la cola de Dokko se veía algo aplastada y negra, pero Sakura no se molestó en mirar de cerca. Estaba demasiado distraída por una nueva idea que repentinamente se arrastró en su mente, y mientras pensativamente veía en dirección de los cuervos domesticados, Kakashi hizo su propio jutsu de invocación y Pakkun apareció detrás de los gatos. —Oh, no. —Fue la primera cosa que dijo el perro, viendo las dos colas moviéndose de sus compañeros.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Dokko dijo con desdén.

—¡Woof! —Dijo Nya lingüísticamente.

—Suficiente. —Kakashi intervino, antes de que más pelo volara. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer- ¿Sakura, estás prestando atención?

Sakura puso los ojos sobre él con culpabilidad. —¿Sí?

—Mantén los ojos abiertos y la cabeza baja. Si encuentras primero a Enoki, no esperes por mí. Vete.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó insegura. —¿Planeas seguirme…?

Él abrió la boca, la cerró, y repentinamente sonrió y dijo: —Sí.

Y Sakura sabía que había más detrás de eso. —Kakashi. —Comenzó lentamente. —Si tienes ganas de desaparecer… sabes, yo lo entenderé-

—Ya tomé mi decisión cuando me atraparon, Sakura. No voy a huir de Konoha _ni _de ti—Dijo. —Iré primero, así que tendrás que esperar un poco antes de moverte.

Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo. —Él comenzó a alejase de la pared, sólo para encontrar que su manga estaba atrapada por los dedos de Sakura. —¿Qué-?

Ella atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y presionó un sonoro beso en sus labios. Cuando se separó, ella le miró firmemente, sacudiéndole los hombros para que le quedara claro. —Cuídate. —Le advirtió, haciéndole saber que no aceptaría acciones descuidadas de su parte.

Él sonrió ligeramente, tocándole la mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos. —Tú también. —Dijo él, y entonces se giró y retrocedió hacia el patio vacío, desapareciendo de su vista con el pequeño pug cerca de sus talones.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se recargó contra la pared y esperó.

Dokko se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó.

—Buscar en las habitaciones de arriba. —Respondió en voz baja. —Tal vez sea ahí donde tengan a Enoki hasta que…

Hasta que quisieran abrirlo y meterle una bestia con cola. Sakura inhaló a profundidad y sacudió la cabeza; no podía concentrarse en el peor escenario –esa era la primera lección de ser un shinobi. La primera lección sobre ser una madre era… nadie lo sabía.

—Vayámonos entonces. —Dijo el gato pelirrojo.

—Tengo que hacer algo antes. —Sakura susurró, separándose de la pared y de vuelta hacia los aviarios. En el momento en que los cuervos la vieron meterse en sus aposentos de nuevo volvieron a crear un tremendo caos, graznando y agitando las alas hacia ella mientras abrían amenazadoramente sus picos. Sakura no les prestó atención hasta que llegó a la entrada al final de la habitación donde las aves entraban y salían cuando entregaban sus mensajes. Ellos eran, después de todo, la red neuronal del Sindicato; sin esas altamente entrenadas aves no había manera en que Karasu y sus subordinados contactaran a sus agentes.

Con eso en mente, Sakura rápidamente bajó la tapa ser la abertura, cerrándola con firmeza. Luego metió la mano en la mochila sobre su hombro y sacó una caja de cerillos que normalmente usaba para cocinar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dokko preguntó con cuidado.

—Estoy derrumbando la red de comunicación del Sindicato. —Dijo con mucha calma, raspando un cerillo hasta que comenzó el fuego.

—¿No te dijo ese tipo que mantuvieras la cabeza abajo? —El gato gruñó. —Odio estar de acuerdo con él, pero a veces habla con _algo _de inteligencia, sabes.

—Él me dijo que mantuviera la cabeza abajo, no 'no le prendas fuego al aviario", así que… —Ella dejó caer el cerillo sobre la paja, y observó los tallos secos retorcerse y comenzar a hacer humo, encendiéndose gradualmente. —Elijo interpretar eso libremente.

Nya observó con admiración mientras Sakura dejaba caer más cerillos para asegurarse de hacerlo bien, y parpadeantes llamas naranjas comenzaron a levantarse del suelo. Las aves lo notaron también, y comenzaron a saltar agitadamente sobre sus perchas, alejando su atención e ira de Sakura hacia el fuego. Algunos volaron hacia las perchas más cercanas a la entrada en la pared, pero Sakura la había cerrado con fuerza.

—Vámonos. —Dijo a sus gatos, retrocediendo hacia el pasillo que le conduciría hacia al patio. —Este lugar es todo de madera; estará ardiendo en minutos.

—¿La discreción no es una palabra en tu vocabulario, verdad? —Dokko se lamentó. —Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que estás aquí.

—Karasu ya sabe que estoy aquí. —Sakura dijo cortante. —Él me ha sentido desde el momento en que llegué, y probablemente ya envió gente para buscarme. Así que adelantémonos. Vamos- quédense cerca de mí.

Viendo que no había moros en la costa, Sakura dio la vuelta lejos del patio y desapareció en los arbustos que rodeaban la casa principal. Había una entrada de sirvientes más adelante, una que conducía al sótano. Antes de entrar realizó un henge y adoptó cuidadosamente la figura de una sirvienta promedio de las cocinas, lo que no llamaría la atención.

Pero mientras avanzaba a través del laberinto que era el sótano, el esfuerzo parecía enteramente innecesario. El lugar estaba vacío. Ella pasó a través de cinco pasillos desiertos, y en su camino dejó atrás la pizarra de tareas –que parecía estar libre de cualquier deber- y para cuando llegó a la escalera de los sirvientes que conducía a los pisos superiores, sabía que algo estaba muy mal en este feudo.

Los sirvientes habían desaparecido, y un feudo no podría sobrevivir sin sus sirvientes. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido desde que se había ido?

Su tarea sería mucho más sencilla, pensó, si podía buscar por la casa sin tropezarse con un sirviente. Se preocuparía por lo que les había sucedido a esas personas después –por ahora tenía que encontrar un bebé, sin una pista de dónde comenzar a buscar. ¿Dónde podría mantener un bebé secuestrado Karasu?

Cerca de la escalera de sirvientes, Sakura se detuvo. Ella podía escuchar voces, y se detuvo por un momento para contener el aliento y escuchar. Había gente moviéndose en el pasillo. Ella podía escuchar sus pisadas acercándose a la puerta escondida frente a ella. Los gatos se congelaron a sus pies, Nya después tembló con emoción.

—¿…Qué espera que hagamos? La mitad de los sirvientes se han ido, y la mayor parte de las sirvientas también.

—¿Podríamos pedir a alguna de Ame?

—Tardaría dos días en llegar. Podríamos darle gachas de arroz. Mi madre me dio esa cosa y crecí bien.

—…definitivamente deberíamos conseguir una nodriza, tan pronto como sea posible.

Sakura se movió con sorpresa. Estaban hablando de Enoki- ¡Tenían que estar haciéndolo! Y ahora tenía una nueva fuente de ira… porque ¿Cómo se había atrevido Karasu a secuestrar a su bebé y ni siquiera tenía como alimentarlo?

Era un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar. Sakura esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que aquellas pisadas se habían desvanecido antes de deslizarse y avanzar hacia los pisos pulidos en el pasillo de afuera. Esta era el Ala Gorrión, la parte de la casa en que la Familia Zuru vivía y naturalmente donde la decoración era más opulenta. Como en los otros lugares, también estaba desierto.

—Manténganse atentos. —Susurró a Dokko y a Nya, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a escuchar por si alguien se acercaba mientras Sakura iba de puerta en puerta de manera silenciosa, buscando en cada habitación.

El dormitorio de Toshio llevaba claramente un rato vacío. La cama estaba desnuda y sus pertenencias habían sido removidas, y Sakura sintió un aguijonazo de remordimiento por su muerte, sólo porque le hubiera gustado habérselo cruzado ahora, con puños cargados de chakra y ninguna responsabilidad por la cual contenerse. Ella cerró la puerta con un bufido y se movió a la habitación de las gemelas, que estaba tan desordenado como el cuarto de Toshio tan dolorosamente desnudo. Si los sirvientes se habían ido, entonces no debía haber nadie que limpiara esta habitación por algunos días al menos, porque Sakura no lo había visto así de descuidado. Ni siquiera quería saber qué habían derramado en la alfombra.

Ella se metió en el aposento personal de Lady Zuru –el que usaba cuando había tenido una pelea con su esposo, o cuando tenía uno de sus 'dolores de cabeza'. Estaba relativamente ordenado, aunque por algunas prendas arrojadas sobre las sillas, parecía que ella también había sufrido por la falta de sirvientes.

—Alguien viene. —Dokko siseó repentinamente, y los tres se metieron en la habitación vacía de Lady Zuru y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Sakura escuchó un golpe que sonaba como las puertas del dormitorio principal siendo abiertas con fuerza. Ella escuchó un amortiguado y casi inaudible intercambio de palabras-

—-definitivamente algo se quema-

—Sigue vigilando, ¿Sí?

Alguien pasó por la puerta detrás de la cual se ocultaba Sakura, y ella retrocedió en la habitación. _¿Sigue vigilando qué? _Pensó con ansiedad para sí misma. ¿Enoki estaría en la habitación principal? ¿Era posible que su hijo estuviera a algunos metros de su precisa posición?

El dormitorio privado de Lady Zuru estaba conectado con la habitación principal a través de un pasillo, y Sakura se apresuró a entrar para escuchar en la puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos. Ella no escuchó sonido alguno, aunque sabía que había alguien ahí, esperando algo.

—A la cuenta de tres. —Susurró a Dokko y a Nya. —Uno… dos…

Ella deslizó la puerta y entró. Al mismo tiempo dos figuras de cabello oscuro fueron sorprendidas y se giraron hacia ella, alcanzando sus armas.

Nya fue la más rápida, saltando a lo largo del dormitorio para escalar sobre el primer hombre y clavar las garras en su cara antes de que pudiera envolver la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Dokko le siguió, gruñendo mientras tomaba el tamaño de un tigre, mordiéndole el brazo al segundo hombre y jalándolo hacia el suelo.

Sakura estaba contenta. Sus invocaciones raramente le asistían en batalla, sus talentos recaían en otras áreas, pero obviamente hoy sentían que ella necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudieran brindarle. Así que mientras el primer Hatake estaba ocupado intentando arrancarse a Nya del rostro, ella lo golpeó con su palma cargada de chakra en su plexo solar y lo observó curvearse y quejarse. La gatita saltó justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastada –y rápidamente fue seguida por un encogido Dokko. El segundo hombre lo había arrojado luego de su inicial miedo. La forma de tigre, era después de todo, sólo una ilusión.

—¡Eres tú! —Dijo él, mirándola.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, perpleja. Todos esos hombres Hatake se veían igual en su opinión, pero se preguntó si tal vez era el mismo hombre que había ido detrás de ella en la cabaña del doctor, poco después de que Tenzou le hubiera capturado con las enredaderas y casi lo estrangulaba hasta la muerte. Bueno, su semana no mejoraría en opinión de Sakura.

En lugar de darle una respuesta verbal, ella le golpeó en la cara, medio arrojándolo sobre la impresionante cama del Amo Zuru. Él se puso de pie del otro lado, aunque se veía horriblemente impresionado. —Qué demonios…—Murmuró, buscando su espada y parpadeando con rapidez.

Ella le siguió con prontitud, saltando sobre la cama para patear la espada fuera de su mano. Luciendo todavía más perplejo, él nunca vio el golpe final que lo arrojó contra la pared y que lo hizo derrumbarse como un saco sin huesos.

—Urgh… —Sakura dejó salir con esfuerzo, sentándose con cuidado en la cama para apretarse el vientre. —Eso dolió.

Luego de algunos momentos de presionar chakra en sí misma y aliviar el dolor de los puntos, miró a Dokko. —¿Está aquí…?—Susurró.

—No. —Dijo el gato irritado, aunque probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de estar viendo a Nya acomodada sobre el pecho del primer hombre caído, orinándolo en victoria.

Sakura suspiró y echó un vistazo a su alrededor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —¿Qué estarían cuidando?

—Parece que eso. —Dokko movió los bigotes en dirección de la persona tendida en la cama detrás de ella. Él había estado tan quieto y Sakura tan concentrada en la pelea que lo había pasado por alto completamente. Saltó para ponerse en pie ante la impresión, y por puro hábito reverenció y se disculpó profusamente. —Lo lamento tanto- yo…

Y entonces se detuvo en corto, porque el Amo Zuru no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo de su presencia ni de la manera en que había entrado en su dormitorio, ni porque hubiera derribado a dos hombres, destrozado una pared y dos postes de la cama en el proceso.

Él estaba muerto.

* * *

Nada más que el sonido de sus propias pisadas firmes. Eso era todo lo que Kakashi podía escuchar mientras caminaba a través de los grandes y vacíos pasillos de la mansión. Con los sirvientes lejos de este lugar era sólo una cascara vacía, e incluso algo de su esplendor se había perdido en su ausencia… sobre todo porque los sirvientes se lo habían llevado. Pinturas y tapices e invaluables jarrones; los salones habían sido barridos prácticamente.

Ni siquiera el tintineo del collar de Pakkun acompañándolo desde que había enviado al perro a revisar el lago y descubrir si encontraba la esencia de un niño por ahí. Kakashi estaba seguro de que no lo haría, de ser así él mismo hubiera ido, pero algo le decía que Karasu no correría para llevar al niño con el Rokubi. Su elección por el niño de Sakura había sido algo personal, pero nunca se había tratado de Sakura. Sólo de Kakashi. Que Karasu continuara y se atreviera a tanto para secuestrar a _este _niño en particular le dejaba poca duda de que su primo no sólo anticipaba la llegada de Kakashi, sino que la estaba esperando.

Justo ahora Karasu estaría esperando por él.

Su familiaridad con la casa y con el mismo Karasu era tan grande que ya sabía adónde ir. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que una sombra se saliera de la pared del corredor y caminara detrás de él, siguiéndole en silencio. Luego otra. Y otra. Nadie habló con él ni intentaron detenerlo. Todos sabían cuál era el acuerdo, y ellos sólo eran escoltas para mostrarle el camino. Kakashi no echó la mirada atrás para ver quiénes del clan le acompañaban. No se detuvo hasta que alcanzó la puerta en arco del recibidor del Amo Zuru; la habitación donde él, con sus ayudantes y sus mejores espadachines, tendrían reuniones en la mayoría de ocasiones formales. Había una alcoba cuidadosamente elevada al final de ella donde el Amo del Feudo se sentaría en su espléndida silla de mármol, donde veía por encima a sus filas de soldados y aliados visitándole. Kakashi recordó cuando él y Karasu solían arrodillarse de cara a esa alcoba.

Ahora Karasu estaba sentado ahí, acomodado casualmente en la posición más alta del Feudo entero. Los ayudantes, espadachines y personal del Amo Zuru se habían ido, y los únicos sujetos reunidos en esta habitación eran los de su clan, miembros de la casa superior y miembros de las ramas. Todos veían en silencio a Kakashi en el arco como si genuinamente hubieran estado esperando por él, ya que ninguno pareció sorprendido al verlo.

Kakashi no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido en su ausencia, pero era seguro decir que el clan Hatake finalmente había oficializado su mudanza. El Amo Zuru había sido eliminado de alguna manera u otra. Supuso que no había punto alguno en seguir permitiéndole vivir al hombre ahora que Karasu tenía en sus manos un nuevo 'heredero' sobre el que podía tener total control.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —Karasu preguntó, descansando su antebrazo en una de sus rodillas. —Te has perdido la fiesta.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor y no pudo detectar una atmósfera festiva; de hecho la mayoría de los rostros rodeándolo estaban todos con expresiones cuidadosamente puestas en blanco. Pero le importaba poco lo que esa gente pensara. Él miró a su alrededor sólo porque esperaba ver a alguien en esta habitación cargando a un bebé. Su bebé.

Él no estaba ahí.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó en voz baja, y su voz alcanzó perfectamente toda la habitación silenciosa.

—¿Zuru? —Karasu deliberadamente lo malinterpretó. —Actualmente… postrado en cama.

Algunos de los miembros más aduladores de la casa superior como Shushui se rieron entre dientes.

—Quieres decir que está muerto. —Kakashi dijo con la voz plana.

—Mm.

—Qué conveniente para ti. —Kakashi murmuró. —Encontraste un nuevo heredero justo a tiempo, ¿Huh?

—Es tiempo de que te des cuenta que las personas viven su vida de acuerdo a cuán convenientes son para mí. —Karasu dijo alegremente, levantando la mirada hacia él y examinándolo, tomando nota de su cansancio. —¿Te gustaría conocer a nuestro nuevo heredero?

_Enoki._

Alguna expresión intensa debió llegar a su rostro porque Karasu se río y en voz alta llamó a Midori.

La puerta de la antesala se deslizó y la hermana mayor de Reika se presentó. Kakashi miró con desesperación hacia sus brazos, pero ella no cargaba nada. La única gente con ella eran dos niñas de cabello negro de la mitad de su tamaño, ambas apretándose la mano con mucha fuerza. Las gemelas siempre habían sido un par incorregible de delincuentes. Era extraño verlas tan tensas y asustadas. Su 'padre' estaba muerto, su madre parecía haberse ido junto con los sirvientes, y aunque parecían llevarse sospechosamente bien con los miembros del clan Hatake, claramente estaban sintiendo la profundidad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y mientras Kakashi las veía, finalmente lo entendió.

Entendió todo.

—Por las leyes de esta tierra, por supuesto, ellas son las únicas herederas. —Karasu continuó. —El siguiente Amo será quien sea que la mayor despose en un futuro, pero todavía nos quedan más rondas de piedra-papel-tijeras que hacer antes de que decidamos cuál de ellas es. Hasta entonces, me he anotado como su guardián, y debido a la regla de este Feudo, también soy el único que puede controlar las propiedades y cuentas del viejo Amo. Todo es mío ahora.

Kakashi alejó la mirada de las temblorosas gemelas.

—Siempre serían ellas. —Susurró él. —Nunca tuviste intención _alguna _de usar al niño de Sakura, ¿O sí? Ninguna.

—Como dijiste tú mismo. —Dijo Karasu presumido. —¿Por qué le arrebataría sus privilegios a mi propia sangre? Si Toshio no hubiera sido asesinado por una amante despechada, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo me encargara de él. Las únicas que heredarán este Feudo serán _mis _niñas.

—¿Y el niño de Sakura? ¿Sólo lo quieres para experimentar con él como contenedor para el monstruo alado, verdad? —Kakashi se burló. —Eso fue lo que _tú _dijiste, pero ha estado haciéndome ruido. Cualquier recién nacido podría serte útil. ¿Por qué meterte en tantos problemas esperando por ese? ¿Por qué ir por él a un hospital en otro país y elegirlo entre un cuarto lleno con docenas de otros bebés que eran más saludables y fuertes? ¿Por qué engañar a Iwa para que invadieran, sabiendo que estarían pidiendo tu sangre cuando se dieran cuenta de que nunca planeaste respaldarlos? ¿Por qué arriesgarte a que _yo _viniera por ti?

—Así que ¿Finalmente comenzaste a verlo? —Karasu preguntó, sonriendo benévolamente. —Ah- escucha eso.

Kakashi se detuvo y escuchó, y todos en la habitación escucharon el sonido que hizo el corazón en el pecho de Kakashi apretarse dolorosamente: el alto aullido que era el sollozo de un diminuto y hambriento bebé. Parecía hacer eco alrededor de él. No había dirección alguna que le indicara de qué habitación venía, sólo que estaba cerca.

Karasu se levantó y bajó de la alta alcoba. —¿Sabes qué es? —Preguntó.

Kakashi casi soltaba: _Mi hijo, ¡Ese es mi hijo!_

Pero la sonrisa presumida de Karasu se amplió mientras se acercaba. —Ese es el sonido de la trampa cerrándose sobre ti, Kakashi. —Dijo. —Sosténganlo.

Aquellos que estaban más cerca instantáneamente rodearon a Kakashi y le tomaron de los brazos y el cuello. Instintivamente él arrojó a los primeros lejos de él, pero por cada que él empujaba, dos más lo sujetaban, hasta que estuvo sobrepasado y su forma fue dominada y puesta de rodillas. Él había caminado voluntariamente hasta este lugar y ahora era superado. No podía decir que no hubiera esperado algo así… pero eso no lo hacía menos irritante.

—Llevémoslo bajo el lago con el niño y que comience el ritual de sellado. —Karasu dijo, casi casualmente. —Verás, el sellado demanda el pago de una vida humana en intercambio por anclar al niño tal poder. Creo que lo mejor sería que continuemos con el método tradicional usado por aquellos que crearon el Jinchuuriki más fuerte de todos los tiempos… y sacrifiquemos la sangre del padre a cambio del niño.

* * *

—¿No pueden hacer que ese niño _se calle?_

Kaoru gesticuló, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos como si hiciera alguna diferencia. Su pequeño rostro estaba rojo y torcido, sus manos apretadas en diminutos puños, y no era posible consolarlo. Cuando lo ponía en la vieja cuna que había sido usada por los niños Zuru, él lloraba. Cuando lo levantaba y lo arrullaba, él lloraba.

Los constantes y repetitivos llantos estaban comenzando a irritar a los hombres inclinados contra la pared más cercana a las puertas, y la mujer mayor de la casa superior que había sido dejada a cargo del niño se había ido rato atrás, quejándose y diciendo que no por ser mujer estaba calificada para cuidar mocosos llorones, sin importar qué pensara Karasu. Ahora Kaoru y Aki quedaban, desesperadamente intentando silenciar al bebé antes que uno de los hombres viniera e intentara hacerlo.

—Necesita comer. —Aki dijo cortante y molesta, en una voz que no hubiera usado si los hombres no hubieran sido de una de las ramas como ella.

—¡Entonces dale! —Uno de ellos respondió igual mientras el otro metía los dedos en sus oídos.

—¿Le voy a dar qué? —Ella extendió las manos, invitándolo a ver a su alrededor. —¡No tenemos ningún tipo de comida que se adapte a un bebé en este lugar! ¡El personal de las cocinas se llevó todo lo que estaba en las despensas junto con todo lo demás!

—¡Sólo dale leche! —Gritó él. —¡Por eso los dioses les dieron los malditos pechos!

—¡Idiota! —Se burló. —¡Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como tu cerebro!

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto pasa cuando arrebatan un recién nacido de los brazos de su madre! —Dijo por encima del llanto. —¡Alguien tiene que ir a Ame y comprarle algo de fórmula para que pueda comer! ¡Vete, o a este ritmo él morirá de hambre y seguro querrás darle la noticia a Karasu cuando regrese!

Pero el hombre sólo torció la cara y le dio la espalda, determinada a ignorarla a ella y al bebé. Kaoru continuó haciendo suaves sonidos para tranquilizarlo mientras lo arrullaba con cuidado, intentando mantener las mantas alrededor de él porque no tenía ropa alguna. Tenía muchísimas razones para llorar. Su madre no estaba, había viajado aquí con un jutsu de transferencia corporal que ya era feo para la mayoría de adultos, qué decir para un bebé recién nacido, y con toda probabilidad seguro moriría –si no de hambre, entonces por lo que fuera que Karasu tenía guardado para él.

Aki se sentó con cansancio en la cama. Deseó a medias haberse ido con los otros sirvientes el día que todo el sitio había despertado con los gritos de Lady Zuru diciendo que su esposo había sido asesinado en su cama. Algunos sirvientes habían sentido, y no irracionalmente, que ahora que su patrón estaba muerto, necesitaban buscar trabajo en otro lugar. Y el resto simplemente sintió que era suicidio quedarse en esta casa con el clan. Aki _se hubiera ido _con ellos, sólo que había sido enviada a trabajar aquí bajo órdenes de Karasu así que, naturalmente, sólo podría dejarlo si se le ordenaba. Kaoru –tonta, leal, valiente Kaoru- se había quedado también para hacerle compañía. Incluso si no tuviera sitio alguno al cuál ir, _cualquier lugar _era mejor que este Feudo en estos momentos, pero Aki podía amenazar su amistad todo lo que quisiera: Kaoru no iba a irse.

Y ahora el bebé de Sakura había sido echado hacia sus regazos…

Bueno, si era honesta, sabía que no podían dejarlo a la merced de gente tan fría.

—¿Dónde crees que está Sakura? —Kaoru susurró, su voz baja cubierta por el continuo llanto del bebé. Los hombres cerca de la puerta no podían escucharla.

—No quiero pensar en eso. —Aki susurró hacia ella. Nadie les había explicado de dónde sacaron al niño o a quién pertenecía, pero era de suponerse. Sakura se había desvanecido del Feudo varios días atrás, y ahora aquí estaba su hijo. No se parecía para nada a ella, con sus ojos azul oscuro y su pálido cabello que se veía como un rubio afresado que no era como el de Sakura, mucho menos como el de Toshio. Sin embargo, Aki podía sacar conclusiones, y ya que Sakura no parecía ser del tipo que renunciara a un hijo sin pelear, las probabilidades indicaban que realmente le habían asesinado finalmente, como ella siempre había dicho que harían.

—Ponlo boca abajo. —Gritó el otro hombre cerca de la puerta. —Escuché que eso ayuda.

—Si tanto les molesta, vayan a pararse afuera. —Aki dijo cortante.

Los dos hombres se encogieron de hombres, pero parecían creer que era un buen plan, así que salieron y cerraron las puertas de golpe. casi al mismo tiempo, Kaoru se relajó visiblemente. Nunca había sido buena con hombres a su alrededor. —Pobre bebé. —Susurró, acariciándole su mejilla de un furioso rojo. —Yo también estaría llorando si hubiera sido traída por un idiota que no sabe lo que está haciendo. Toma. Cárgalo.

Como si Aki supiera qué hacer. Ella tomo al infante retorciéndose y lo mantuvo cerca de ella, intentando hacerlo callar aunque claramente no estaba funcionando. Ambas chicas se miraron con creciente desesperación.

—Tal vez nos quede algo de leche de cabra. —Kaoru dijo insegura. —Checaré en la despensa… será mejor que nada.

Aki asintió y se giró para dejar al bebé de vuelta en la cuna mientras la otra chica avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Un sonoro golpe hizo eco en la habitación. Kaoru gritó con alarma, y Aki se giró para ver a la puerta. Parecía que la habían sacado de su marco… como si algo muy grande y pesado le hubiera golpeado desde el otro lado. Ambas se congelaron, olvidando al niño llorando en los brazos de Aki. Podían escuchar quejidos y gruñidos en el corredor –los sonidos de una pelea-, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas asustadas chicas saltaran cuando un segundo golpe sacudió la puerta.

—¡Kaoru, ponte detrás de mí! —Ordenó Aki, tendiéndole el bebé a la otra chica que agradecida se encogió detrás de ella.

Aki no sabía si sería de utilidad, ahí de pie entre Kaoru y la puerta, pero no había sitio al cual correr en esta pequeña habitación. Sólo podían controlar su aliento y esperar… hasta que lentamente, una de las puertas que había sido sacada del marco y fuera del riel comenzó a moverse con trabajo para abrirse.

Un gato gordo y naranja se internó con su cola en alto, seguido de cerca por una calicó más pequeña que voló como una mosca. Las chicas los vieron. Los gatos les regresaron la mirada. Entonces la segunda puerta también se movió, y entró una joven familiar, cargado dos cuerpos laxos. Se detuvo y los dejó caer cuando las vio.

—¡Sakura! —Kaoru gritó, casi acusadoramente. Ella _tenía _que haberles dado un mal susto.

Corta de aliento y apretándose una sutura en su costado, Sakura sólo pudo ver con leve asombro a las dos chicas asustadas cerca de la cama. No debería sorprenderle que de entre todos los sirvientes en este lugar, hubieran sido _ellas _quienes fueran lo suficientemente estúpidas para quedarse. Pero justo ahora no tenía ánimos de regañarlas, o explicarles por qué estaba vestida como una kunoichi o por qué había arrastrado a dos hombres inconscientes hacia el cuarto. Tampoco tenía ánimos de meter a esos hombres dentro del armario más cercano y bloquear la puerta, porque ahora había encontrado la fuente de aquellos sollozos, y venían del diminuto bebé en brazos de Kaoru.

Ella estiró sus temblorosas manos. —¿P-Puedo?

Ahora Kaoru lució doblemente alarmada, probablemente porque Sakura estaba pidiendo permiso para sostener a su propio bebé. —Por supuesto… —Murmuró débilmente y se apresuró a empujar al bebé, con todo y mantas, hacia los brazos de Sakura.

Estos primeros momentos tenían que ser algunos de los más incómodos de su vida. Por largo rato Sakura se quedó de pie con rigidez, insegura de dónde poner las manos o balancear el peso. Estaba aterrorizada de dejarlo caer, aterrorizada de apretarlo con mucha fuerza, y mientras él lloraba y se retorcía ella se preguntó en qué momento entraría en ella el sentimiento de ser madre le gobernaría. ¿Cuándo él dejaría de llorar y le reconocería?

Era exactamente lo que había temido. Aquí estaba, cargando a su propio bebé, y él estaba llorando con más fuerza. _Él no me conoce, _pensó ella. _No le agrado._

Ella miró a Kaoru y Aki, perdida. —¿Qué le sucede? —Preguntó.

—Tiene hambre, eso es todo. —Aki dijo con rapidez, como si creyera que Sakura sospechara que le hubieran hecho algo a su bebé.

Los ojos de Sakura sólo se ampliaron, y repentinamente se sentó en la cama. —¿Debería…?

Ambas chicas asintieron con desesperación. _Cualquier cosa _que detuviera el llanto.

Titubeante, como si no estuviera segura de hacer lo correcto, Sakura se bajó el cierre de la blusa e hizo a un lado la tela de su bra. A través de todo su embarazo había notado que sus pechos estaban más grandes, pero fue solamente durante los últimos días que se habían hinchado tanto que dolían. Tsunade le había asegurado que una vez que comenzara a amamantar aquella sensación desaparecería, y ella podía ver gotitas de leche delgada y traslucida brotar de sus pezones. Pero mientras su cuerpo sabía qué hacer, su bebé no. Cada vez que ella intentaba presionar su boca contra su pezón, él la ignoraba, demasiado ocupado en llorar como para notarlo.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia las otras chicas con decepción. —No puedo alimentarlo…

—Creo que eso sucede a veces. —Kaoru dijo, teniendo que alzar la voz para ser escuchada. —Mi madre decía que era bastante necia.

—Tal vez no se refería a tus hábitos alimenticios. —Aki dijo secamente.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Algunos bebés pueden ser bastante necios, y cuando tienen un berrinche puede ser imposible convencerlos de hacer algo, incluso si ese algo es por su propio bien.

—Bueno, él no ha tenido exactamente un día brillante. Supongo que cuando eres así de pequeño, ser traído de aquí para allá como un trofeo entre un montón de extraños es bastante estresante.

Dejaron de hablar, repentinamente dándose cuenta que ya no tenían que gritar su conversación: el llanto había parado casi abruptamente. En la cama, Sakura sonreía al bebé que ahora estaba comiendo silenciosamente como si nunca hubiera estado enojado en primer lugar.

—Y supongo… que algunos niños son más fáciles de convencer que otros. —Kaoru dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura acarició con el dedo la casi calva cabeza de su hijo. No le importaba de qué color era su cabello justo ahora; estaba simplemente maravillada porque esta diminuta criatura _no _pareciera un hongo, y era todo suyo. Era su cuerpo el que lo había creado y su leche por la que él había llorado. Así se tenía que sentir ser una madre… mirar al niño que habías creado y saber que al menos una persona en el mundo te necesitaba.

Él era la mitad de ella. Y mientras lo observaba comer con tanta facilidad como si no hubiera existido la mínima peculiaridad sobre su nacimiento, ella entendió lo que significaba cuando la gente decía que los niños eran lo más cercano a la inmortalidad que los humanos podrían obtener.

En ese momento, Nya estaba intentando trepar por su pierna y subirse a su regazo para mirar más de cerca. Dokko se había sentado sobre su cola para mantenerla quieta, pero sus sentidos estaban muy concentrados en la puerta abierta. Sus bigotes se retorcieron inquietos. —No podemos quedarnos aquí. —Le advirtió. —Se están moviendo hacia acá… eventualmente llegarán.

Aki se le quedó viendo. —¿Cómo está hablando ese gato? —Kaoru susurró con terror.

Dokko le miró con enojo. —Les haré saber que nosotros los gatos podemos hablar tan bien como cualquier humano. —Dijo.

—¡Deja subir Nya! —Lloró Nya, mordisqueándole la cola.

Dokko suspiró.

—Creí que solo las invocaciones ninja podían hablar. —Aki dijo, mirando a los animales con preocupación. —Como los lobos de mi Tío.

—_Somos _invocaciones ninja. —Dijo Dokko.

—Entonces, —Dijo ella, mirando ahora a Sakura con cierto reconocimiento. —¿Eres una ninja?

Sakura asintió casi sin quitar los ojos de Enoki.

—¿Siempre… siempre has sido una ninja? —Kaoru preguntó con delicadeza.

—Lamento haber tenido que mentirles… —Sakura dijo en voz baja. —Me enviaron aquí para encontrar al Líder del Sindicato que estaba atacando mi aldea… y, bueno, lo encontré.

—Entonces realmente eres de Konoha. —Los ojos de Aki se abrieron. —Yui siempre dijo que lo eras, pero creí que era solo porque no le agradabas. Así que, ¿Estuviste espiándonos todos este tiempo?

—Principalmente estaba intentando escapar. —Sakura dijo sombríamente, antes que un nuevo pensamiento se le cruzara. —¿Dónde _está _Yui?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros. —Ella… desapareció… justo antes que todos se fueran. —Dijo Aki.

—Tal vez se fue con ellos. —Kaoru dijo.

—Ella estaba demasiado débil como para viajar… —Aki se mordió el labio. —¿Y si… y si fue atrapada por el envenenador?

Sakura se debatió entre decirles o no la verdad acerca de Yui siendo la única envenenadora. Aunque eso no significara que ella no hubiera intentado suicidarse por segunda vez, era curioso que hubiera desaparecido no mucho después de haberle prometido ir con Karasu para contarle la verdad sobre Sakura y su bebé. ¿Había ido así de lejos? ¿Karasu sabía?

Repentinamente Kaoru inhaló audiblemente. —¿Huele a quemado?

En este momento seguro que los corrales ya estaban incendiándose, lo que le venía bien a Sakura, ya que ahora era un buen momento para escapar mientras todos estuvieran distraídos. Donde quiera que estuviera Kakashi, ella tendría que confiar en que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque ahora que tenía a su bebé en brazos sabía que él tenía razón… tenía que irse ahora, sin importar si Kakashi le siguiera o no.

—Tienen que salir de aquí pronto. —Sakura les dijo. —Vayan a Ame. El Sindicato ha hecho mucho daño a mi Aldea… y una vez que ellos derroten a Iwa, vendrán aquí en búsqueda de retribución. No creo que vayan a ser muy selectivos con quienes capturen, especialmente si se apellidan Hatake. —Sólo porque no estuvieran involucrados no quería decir que no eran peligrosos, y Aki especialmente estaría bajo sospecha por simplemente estar relacionados sanguíneamente.

—No tengo otro lugar al cuál irme… —Kaoru dijo en voz baja.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo y la familia de mi madre. —Aki le dijo. —Si Sakura dice que tenemos que irnos, confío en ella.

—¡Sakura! —Dokko dijo, poniéndose repentinamente de pie. —Ya vienen.

Haciendo a un lado los quejidos de sorpresa de Enoki, Sakura se levantó con rapidez y se subió el cierre de la blusa. Miró con desesperación a su alrededor para encontrar una ruta de escape.

Con sólo un par de puertas y ninguna ventana, Aki lucía desesperada. —¡No hay forma de salir de aquí!

Sakura no estaba tan preocupada. —Vayan a visitarme a Konoha. —Dijo, sus ojos escaneando el suelo. —¿Tal vez puedan cuidar de Enoki de nuevo?

Antes de que las sirvientas pudieran responder, Sakura levantó el pie y lo estampó contra el suelo. La madera se rompió, el polvo explotó hacia arriba, y yeso del techo de abajo llenó la habitación. Las chicas tosieron, agitando las manos para alejar la nube de polvo y la última vez que vieron a Sakura era una débil silueta cayendo sin hacer ruido a través de la nueva mejora arquitectónica de este pequeño cuarto de invitados.

Mientras Sakura corría a través de los pasillos interconectados del piso de abajo, manteniendo a Enoki cerca de su pecho, Dokko y Nya saltaban con facilidad a su lado. —Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —Gruñó él.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Dijo ella, deteniéndose junto a una pared envuelta con un tapiz más amplio que su propia sala en Konoha. Con una mano empleada en cargar al bebé, usó la otra para levantar la pesada tela y tomar la manija de la pequeña puerta de madera detrás.

Había rincones y grietas en esta casa que sólo los sirvientes conocían, unas que el Clan Hatake nunca habían visto o con toda probabilidad habían pasado por alto. Quizá ni siquiera la familia Zuru sabía de algunas de las portezuelas y pasajes de la casa en la que habían vivido toda su vida.

Sakura descendió por la estrecha escalera hacia la oscuridad sombría del sótano. Desde ahí podía llegar a cualquier lado del Feudo sin ser vista a través del laberinto de pasadizos secretos, así que se movió hacia el sur donde las cocinas estaban y donde el límite con el bosque era más cercano. Enoki permaneció profundamente quieto y callado. De hecho estaba casi segura de que se había quedado dormido en su capullo de mantas.

—Están adelante. —Dokko le advirtió de nuevo.

Cambiaron de dirección, corriendo por un pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda. Ahí era donde estaban las despensas, y Nya se detuvo para oler un trozo de comida que había sido dejada por los sirvientes que habían vaciado las reservas de alimentos. Ella era tan rápida que los alcanzó con facilidad antes que Dokko pudiera regañarla.

Las cocinas estaban a unos cientos de metros adelante. Podía llegar ahí y pasar a través de la puerta por la que había entrado por primera vez varios meses atrás, y podría correr por la escalera hacia el bosque antes de cualquiera pudiera detenerla. Podrían seguirla, pero con su chakra de vuelta bajo su control, tenía muchos métodos para destruir y esconder su rastro-

El duro sonido de un graznido llenó el corredor subterráneo.

—¡Pajarito! —Nya gritó felizmente, saltando hacia adelante para encontrar la fuente del ruido.

Los pies de Sakura se deslizaron mientras intentaba detenerse y darse la vuelta. —¡Den la vuelta! —Les gritó a los gatos. —_¡Den la vuelta! _

Ya era demasiado tarde. Una enorme ala negra le pasó cerca de la oreja cuando el cuervo les pasó. Sakura buscó un shuriken en su cabestro y lo arrojó, pero con el bebé en un brazo, su puntería falló, y el ave se inclinó abruptamente y cayó en el piso del túnel con un digno aleteo. Sakura comenzó a retroceder, sus dedos buscando otra estrella metálica, mientras Dokko le gruñía amenazadoramente.

Nya, cuyo corazón guardaba más valentía que su cabeza tenía sentido, pasó corriendo, dejando atrás a Sakura y saltó sobre el cuervo, mostrando sus dientes y garras. Pero en algún punto entre el medio segundo en que ella saltó y el momento en que aterrizó, el ave se volvió un hombre.

La gata fue arrojada con tal fuerza contra la pared de piedra del pasillo que su pequeño cuerpo la encontró con un audible crujido. Sakura sabía que estaba muerta incluso antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo. Su garganta se cerró dolorosamente. —Nya…

—Ahí estás. —Karasu dijo alegremente mientras se enderezaba.

El simple sentido común le dijo que no sería útil intentar ir contra él, y con los brazos ocupados cargando al bebé, no había muchos jutsus que pudiera usar. Si él se acercaba posiblemente podría destrozarle las rodillas con una patada, pero justo ahora él estaba manteniendo su distancia. Parecía cauteloso.

—Buen intento, señorita Pirómana. —Dijo, como si ella no fuera más que una mocosa revoltosa. —Nos quitaste muchas de nuestras aves, pero no te preocupes. Nuevos mensajeros pueden ser entrenados con facilidad, y todos los contactos están justo aquí. —Él tocó su cabeza. —Nos recuperaremos en un mes más o menos; no hubo daños, así que no te guardo rencor. Así que, ¿Por qué no nos mantenemos civilizados y me das al bebé justo ahora?

Enoki estaba comenzando a moverse de nuevo, haciendo sonidos de estrés. Él podría haber captado algo de los sentimientos de su madre, pero lo más probable sería que todavía tuviera hambre. No había forma en que entendiera el tipo de peligro en que estaba.

—¿Y qué planeas hacerle? —Preguntó desdeñosamente.

—Lo haremos más fuerte. —Karasu dijo con entusiasmo. —Lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir con tu amigo el Kyuubi.

Sakura intentó no dejar que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro. Él sabía quién era ella. Sabía _exactamente _quién era.

—¿Qué madre no quería que a su hijo le vaya tan bien en la vida? —Karasu preguntó con reproche. —Entrégalo.

—Así no es como funciona. —Dijo ella a través de dientes apretados. —Si sólo conocieras la mitad del dolor por el que Naruto ha pasado…

—Y míralo ahora, un amigo confiable de las cinco grandes naciones y reverenciado en el resto. ¿Le negarías a tu hijo esta oportunidad, Haruno Sakura?

Ella retrocedió con rapidez. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios se sentía mal. Ni siquiera Yui había conocido su nombre real, así que él no conocía su identidad de esa chica enferma. Repentinamente ya no se sentía muy confidente sobre que él fuera el engañado en este lugar. ¿Cuánto sabía… y _cuánto tiempo _llevaba sabiéndolo?

—¿Desde cuándo…?

Él se río. —Desde que te vi en Jonan con Kakashi. Fue bastante memorable cómo noqueaste a ese pobre chico en medio del club…

—¿Siempre lo supiste? —Susurró ella.

Karasu avanzó un paso hacia ella. —Entrégalo, Sakura.

—¿O qué? —Ella ladró.

—O te asesinaré. —Dijo con bastante seriedad. —Lo que sería una pena, porque no tienes idea de que has vivido hasta este punto porque te he estado protegiendo con mucho cuidado.

Y una mierda. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Si intentas herirme, te arriesgas a herir al bebé. Tú no-

Su risa le distrajo. —¿Usando a tu bebé como escudo, Sakura? Cuán honorable. —Se río entre dientes. —Pero incluso mi amabilidad tiene límites. Después de todo, cualquier bebé servirá para mis propósitos, pero tú tienes al que quiero, y estás increíblemente debilitada justo ahora así que ¿Quién crees que pierda más si el bebé es herido? ¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Dejarte huir hacia el nuevo equipo de ANBU que venga aquí? Oh, es cierto, no van a venir, ¿O sí? Defender la Aldea tiene mayor prioridad que rescatar a un pequeño. Kakashi me dijo sobre eso.

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? —Demandó saber.

—Él está con nosotros ahora.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Le dijo cortante.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Le he explicado completamente el plan, y él está bastante… cooperativo. Mientras ustedes no resulten heridos, él está dispuesto a cooperar completamente con nosotros, porque extrañamente no tiene muchas ganas de regresar a pudrirse en una diminuta celda en Konoha. —Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca y protestar, él agregó: —Eso, por supuesto, dependiendo de cuán difícil insistas en hacer esto. Yo _no tengo _por qué lastimarte, pero tampoco _tú tienes _que pelear innecesariamente ahora, ¿Verdad?

—Kakashi nunca estaría de acuerdo en llevar adelante algo como esto. —Protestó. —Él-

—¿Crees que sólo porque es el padre del niño él te respaldará?

La boca de Sakura se cerró de golpe y se secó completamente.

—¿Se te cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez Kakashi quisiera mantener sus lazos con el Clan? ¿Qué no quiere sentarse en una prisión y que su hijo sea criado por cualquiera, sin saber quién es él o el tipo de nobleza del que desciende? Ese niño es uno de nosotros. Es innegable, sólo míralo. Él pertenece a nosotros. Él debe estar con Kakashi.

Los labios de Sakura se apretaron. —Él es un Haruno completamente.

Karasu sonrió presumidamente.

—¡Su cabello es rosa!

La sonrisa de Karasu desapareció. —Es castaño.

—Sigue diciéndote eso. —Murmuró ella. —Él vendrá conmigo.

Ella retrocedió otro paso y comenzó a girarse, manteniendo atentamente sus ojos sobre Karasu. Justo entonces su imagen pareció volverse borrosa frente a sus ojos y antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo o pudiera canalizar chakra y dirigir una patada, una mano se había retorcido en su cabello y fue arrojada contra la pared de piedra. El aire dejó sus pulmones y soltó un grito mudo, y se desplomó, agarrándose con dolor el cráneo.

Enoki estaba comenzando a llorar con fuerza ahora. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que era porque había un brazo entre ella y su bebé, intentando arrancarlo de ella. —¡NO! —Ella gritó, intentando desesperadamente resistir, su corazón rompiéndose mientras los sollozos de Enoki se hacían frenéticamente más altos.

A Karasu no le importaba herirlo, se dio cuenta. Él rompería felizmente sus pequeños huesos para obtener lo que quería, y Sakura sabía que no tenía más opción.

Ella lo soltó.

Un sollozo seco le dejó también cuando intentó levantarse y seguir la figura de Karasu. Pero no tenía aliento y estaba sangrando. Las suturas en su abdomen se habían abierto, y su compresa de maternidad estaba empapada, y _ella no sabía qué hacer_ (*)_._ Karasu tenía a su bebé, pero simplemente no podía detenerlo. No podría atacarlo como él le había atacado a ella. No podía arriesgarse a no darle y herir en su lugar a Enoki.

Karasu lo sabía. Su sonrisa era triunfante, y él parecía disfrutar escuchar sus susurrantes ruegos.

—En verdad no tengo interés alguno en asesinarte. —Dijo él. —Eres libre de dejar este lugar. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que alguien tan joven y núbil como tú tendrá muchos otros niños para llenar el _palpitante y doloroso _agujero que éste dejará.

Él se río una vez más y levantó la mano en la forma del sello del ave. Él desapareció. Los gritos del bebé y la risa del hombre hicieron eco sin embargo, reverberando a lo largo de los túneles subterráneos y dentro de la cabeza de Sakura.

Ella podía ver al cuervo ocupando el lugar que Karasu había dejado, y avanzó hacia él sin pensarlo. Quizá si pudiera atraparlo –saber dónde habían ido- si no era demasiado tarde para-

El cuervo graznó y voló sobre la cabeza de ella para alejarse en el pasaje y dentro de la oscuridad. Ella tenía que seguirlo, se dijo a sí misma. Pero ¿Qué bien haría? Era la única cosa que podía hacer. No, no…

Ella se obligó a calmarse y a pensar. Karasu probablemente había llevado al bebé con el Rokubi… que con toda seguridad estaba bajo el lago. Quizá si comenzaba a buscar ahora, ¿Tal vez…?

—Sakura.

Ella se paralizó, olvidando que no estaba sola, y vio a Dokko agazapado y temblando a un lado del pasaje, intentando lavar la cara quieta de Nya. —Ella siempre se olvida de irse a tiempo. —Dijo. —Siempre se lo digo, pero siempre lo olvida.

Ella gateó hacia él y cuidadosamente levantó a la gata y la puso en su regazo, una mano sobre ella, intentando canalizar su chakra sanador. Pero cuando vio a Nya, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Ella veía a su bebé. Su hermoso niño con un esponjoso halo durazno, y aunque sólo había podido cargarlo brevemente, había sido suficiente como para saber que amaba a esta criatura más que cualquier cosa y que a cualquier persona en el mundo entero. Su corazón estaba simultáneamente ardiendo con la intensidad de ese amor, y haciéndose pedazos porque él le había sido arrancado con tanta facilidad.

Su mente permaneció fría, Nya permaneció sin vida.

—No puedo…—Susurró, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras intentaba componerse para salvar esta pequeña vida cuando temía con tanta desesperación por las vidas de su hijo y de su amante. Sanar animales nunca había sido su fuerte. —Lo siento…

—Por favor, —Dokko dijo, sonando perdido. —Sólo es una gatita.

Temblorosos dedos limpiaron sus ojos. —Lo siento. —Repitió, sabiendo que no sólo estaba disculpándose ante Dokko, sino con Nya, y Enoki, y Kakashi, y consigo misma por haber fallado.

—Lo siento.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_El Jinchuuriki de Seis Colas_

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

(*) Compresa de maternidad: A ver, muchos no hablan de esto, ni las madres ni los doctores, pero es MUY COMÚN tener sangrados después del parto. Pueden ser pequeñas hemorragias como la menstruación que pueden extenderse hasta por semanas. Es natural porque el cuerpo arroja tejido cicatricial de cuando se extrae la placenta, moco, revestimiento uterino y sangre. Además, vienen con contracciones que muchas mujeres señalan más intensas que las del parto. A las nuevas madres se les recomienda –si es que les dicen de _los loquios- _que usen pañales o compresas para captar el sangrado.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Muchas gracias por continuar aquí; no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que estén preparados para los siguientes capítulos. No puedo creer que estemos a tres de terminar ; ; Cualquier impresión, queja, comentario, ya saben qué hacer ;)

¡Cuídense!


	44. El Jinchuuriki de Seis Colas

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 43**

El Jinchuuriki de Seis Colas

* * *

_Si debiera morir en este preciso momento,_

_no temería,_

_porque nunca he conocido la plenitud_

_como al estar aquí._

* * *

La venda sobre los ojos era lo peor.

Kakashi podía escuchar los sonidos de la terrible bestia moviéndose bajo sus cadenas y podía escuchar su pesada respiración sacudirle el cabello y llenar el vasto espacio con neblina que no podía ver. Casi tan malo como el hecho de que no podía ver al enorme monstruo era el hecho de que él estaba encadenado como una virgen para el sacrificio frente a la bestia. Experimentalmente flexionó los brazos contra sus restricciones que parecían emerger del suelo como las que mantenían quieto al Rokubi, y fue recordado no por primera vez que esta semana hasta el momento había consistido en ser encadenado a muchas otras cosas, y que todavía quedaba un rato para ver el final. Lo único bueno era que Karasu no estaba ahí para regodearse irritablemente, y todo por lo que él podía esperar era que por algún milagro él le hubiera dado a Sakura suficiente tiempo para encontrar al bebé y dejar el Feudo.

Él no estaba, sin embargo, solo. La mayoría del clan parecía estar ahí abajo, aunque estaban detrás de él, manteniendo su distancia del ardiente bijuu que alternaba entre ser una malhumorada ave negra y una indeleble bola de fuego. Estaban ahí para observar, pensó, o para esconderse de la invasión ANBU que venía. Ninguno de ellos estaba inclinado en ayudarle. Cada vez que él intentaba pedir ayuda, incluso si los nombraba, era encontrado con un profundo silencio.

—¿Takashi… Sano… Kaname? —Él les nombró calmadamente. —Él va a matarme, ¿Están contentos con eso?

Él imaginaba que había un poco de culpabilidad en el tratamiento silencioso que le estaban dando, pero la culpa no era tan útil como la acción. Él pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho para proteger a su familia –todos los puentes que había quemado con su aldea, tanto literal como figurativamente- y se preguntó si había valido la pena.

—…no es una buena idea.

—Karasu nunca dijo algo sobre que él muriera-

—…esa es la única manera en que funcionará-

—Necesitamos la protección del bijuu para sobrevivir a las aldeas…

Pero los susurros rápidamente fueron silenciados por el gruñido de descontento de la bestia con cola y de cualquier manera Kakashi no podía identificar a los propietarios de las voces. Quizá no toda su familia estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Karasu. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos retaría al líder del clan; no para rescatar a la oveja negra de la familia que hacía poco para ganarse su confianza.

Bajo los lentos y resonantes jadeos del bijuu, otro ruido repentinamente se levantó. El llanto de un bebé.

Los pulmones de Kakashi dejaron de trabajar. _No… por favor…_

Valientemente luchó con las esposas e intentó sacudir la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse la venda. Alrededor de él escuchó el roce de pisadas sobre el suelo caliente, estaban acercando al niño llorando, y repentinamente una mano estaba tocándole la parte de arriba de su cabeza mientras otra le sacaba del ojo derecho la venda.

Karasu se inclinó en su campo de visión. —Hola. —Le saludó alegrmente, y una vez que él retrocedió, Kakashi pudo ver la escena a su alrededor, como si la cortina finalmente se hubiera levantado y él fuera presentado al público para hacer los trucos que se le pidieran.

Inmediatamente su mirada fue puesta en el monstruoso bijuu. Era exactamente igual a como recordaba, y aunque estaba tranquilo y respiraba profundamente, sus ojos inteligentes seguían la figura más pequeña de Karasu mientras el hombre caminaba de aquí para allá, fuera del alcance de su pico, revisando los sellos de sangre dibujados en el suelo. Había más de los que Kakashi recordaba. Viendo al suelo, estaba convirtiéndose una obra maestra de invocaciones y círculos de poder. Kakashi miró a su posición y se dio cuenta que él estaba atado en el medio de uno de los más grandes.

A unos metros adelante, en el más grande círculo de sellos, estaba un bulto de mantas ruidosas, desde ahí dos bracitos estaban moviéndose frenéticamente. Era difícil retirar la mirada de esa vista, y demasiado sencillo olvidar por completo que había un gigante monstruo mítico en la habitación. Demasiado sencillo olvidar que Karasu estaba acercándose a él con un kunai…

Al menos hasta que ese kunai se deslizó a través de su brazo. Kakashi torció el gesto. Grandes cantidades de sangre comenzaron a correr por su brazo hacia una vasija que Karasu sostenía en la otra mano.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —Demandó saber él. Había confiado en que Sakura hubiera encontrado antes al bebé que Karasu.

—Ella está bien. —Dijo Karasu alegremente. —Le expliqué el plan, y ella me dio al bebé más que contenta y dijo 'Haz lo que quieras, de cualquier forma Kakashi nunca me gustó, y tú eres mucho más guapo'. ¿No es lindo?

Pero Kakashi podía oler su sangre en él. —¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó fríamente.

—Nada que no haya disfrutado. — Él se río.

—¿Siempre supiste quién era ella?

Karasu mantuvo su ojo en la vasija que se llenaba con rapidez. —Siempre. —Dijo suavemente. —Desde el momento en que la vi en el recibidor cuando llegué y vi ese maravillosamente llamativo cabello supe que era ella. O al menos sabía que trabajaba contigo desde que los vi en Jonan. No fue hasta que ella me dijo que su nombre era Sakura que pensé que probablemente debía ser la misma Sakura de la que hablabas en el pasado… ¿Tu estudiante, no? En el momento en que mi loba me dijo que estaba esperando un niño de alguien de nuestra familia, sospeché de ti. Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente seguro. No hasta que fui con el doctor y él me dio las imágenes que probaban que tenía dieciocho semanas de embarazo cuando sólo había estado en el Feudo y en las asquerosas manos de Toshio por ocho. Por cierto, he querido preguntarte esto _por tanto tiempo… _¿No es ella un poco _demasiado joven _para ti? Asaltacunas.

Kakashi miró a su hijo, cuyas piernitas estaban pateando con molestia las mantas. —Mira quién habla.

—¡Ah! —Karasu se detuvo. —Caminé directamente a esa, ¿Verdad?

Él metió el dedo dentro de la vasija llena de la sangre de Kakashi y caminó detrás de él con una risita entre dientes. Un momento después y Kakashi sintió el mismo kunai cortándole las ropas, rompiendo el chaleco de ANBU y la camiseta para exponer su espalda. El dedo de Karasu comenzó a trazar palabras y sellos a lo largo de sus hombros… con su propia sangre.

—Te daré diez de diez por tu compromiso. —Kakashi gruñó. —Pero sigo sin ver por qué era totalmente necesario para ti usar a este niño en particular. En el tiempo que gastaste esperando que naciera y dándome la vuelta, pudiste haber experimentado en cientos de niños para tu satisfacción. ¿Estás haciendo esto sólo para molestarme?

Él ya conocía la respuesta, pero no sabía de qué otra manera ganar tiempo. —Este no es un experimento, Kakashi. —Karasu dijo con calma. —No estaría haciendo esto si no estuviera perfectamente seguro de que funcionaría. Y no es nada personal contra ti… sólo que tú estás en el camino. Siempre estás en el camino.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, y se sintió satisfecho cuando escuchó el gruñido de molestia de Karasu mientras él arruinaba su trabajo. —Déjanos ir. Felizmente me saldré de tu camino de una vez por todas. Sólo debiste pedírmelo.

—Lo hice. —Karasu dijo. —Te dije que este clan nunca estaría en su camino correcto a menos que el liderazgo regresara a su genuino heredero. Finalmente estoy corrigiendo esa interrupción en la línea de sucesión que tu padre provocó al abandonarnos.

—¿Asesinando al verdadero heredero? —Kakashi preguntó incrédulamente.

—Esa _era _la idea. Pero entonces tuviste un hijo, ¿No?

Kakashi se quedó callado.

—Por supuesto, y voy a hacerlo más poderoso de lo que tú y yo jamás soñaríamos en ser. Y lo mejor de todo es que _yo _voy a ser su padre. Tal vez te hubiera regresado tiempo atrás tu título de líder si no hubieras dejado en claro que tu padre te formó a su imagen. Siempre fuiste desapegado con el Clan, cuidadosamente echando a perder cada esfuerzo que yo hacía para ponerte en contra de Konoha, hasta que repentinamente viniste a buscar a tu novia y pretendiste que estabas aquí para ayudarnos. Así que, no, no te daré la oportunidad de que arruines a tu propio hijo de la misma manera. Quizá tú seas tu padre biológico, pero apuesto a que él me dirá "papi", y aprenderá de mí, y adoptará mis filosofías. Él será el verdadero líder de nuestro clan, y él será _mi _legado. Tú simplemente serás el pobre desafortunado padre que murió dándole la vida, pero a quien nunca conocerá ni del que se preocupará. ¿Y su madre? Bueno, le diré simplemente la verdad… que era una cualquiera que nunca lo quiso.

—¿A quién estás engañando, Karasu? —Kakashi dijo, su rostro blanco con furia. —No se puede dejar niños a tu cuidado. Probablemente lo dejarás caer de cabeza en la primera semana.

—Es por eso que ellos tienen ese punto suave ahí, ¿No? ¿Así ellos rebotan?

Kakashi cerró los ojos en un rezo silencioso pidiendo intervención divina; si alguien merecía ser golpeado por un rayo o por una enorme ave de fuego, ese era Karasu. Un millón de insultos estaban colgando en la punta de su lengua, esperando salir y acabar con su primo, pero sabía que entregarse a su ira ahora sólo serviría para entretener a Karasu y dejar en claro su desventaja. Así que permaneció calmado y en su lugar dijo: —Nunca me di cuenta que me odiabas tanto.

—¿Qué te odio? No es así, Kakashi. —Karasu dijo, dándole la cara y luciendo extrañamente compasivo aun con sus dedos manchados con la sangre de Kakashi. —Me das pena, sí, porque eres otro tonto adoctrinado, así que no pienses de esto como un acto de odio o venganza por todos los problemas que me has causado –fuiste _realmente _útil en darle a Konoha toda la información equivocada después de todo- piensa en esto como poner a dormir a un amado perrito enfermo de moquillo. ¿De acuerdo?

Brillante, pensó Kakashi. —Todavía sigo sin creer que sea perfectamente necesario matarme.

—Lo es para crear al Jinchuuriki, me temo. —Karasu lamentó. —Las transiciones más suaves para sellar un bijuu se dan siempre que la sangre del sacrificio es la misma que la sangre del receptor. El nueve colas, el de una cola y los Jinchuuriki previos del seis colas fueron formados a través del sacrificio de un padre; ¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Ver a quién? —Kakashi gruñó.

—Uno de los últimos receptores del Bijuu. —Karasu dijo. —Fueron sus escritos e investigaciones los que Iwa me dio cuando nos entregaron al bijuu. Él ha sido _extremadamente _útil para mí. Vivió hasta una edad muy avanzada; ¿No es eso un gran alivio?

De uno de sus bolsillos Karasu sacó un ajado trozo de papel doblado con sus pegajosos dedos y lo abrió sin cuidado alguno para Kakashi, quien con lentitud parpadeó a lo que parecía ser un viejo dibujo en tinta y acuarela.

Era el retrato de un anciano que era en cada aspecto posible bastante ordinario. Todo excepto por su la nariz que sobresalía a una buena distancia de su rostro.

—Uh… —Dijo él, viendo la imagen.

—Si te preguntas sobre la nariz, —Karasu dijo con ligereza, la diversión jugando gruesamente en su voz. —Tengo entendido que todos los Jinchuuriki conservan algún parecido físico con su bijuu. Es por eso que los receptores del ave tengu son… algunos de los más reconocibles.

Kakashi continuó viendo el dibujo, y todo en lo que podía pensar después era: _Oh. __Demonios. No._

* * *

—Vamos, vamos, _por favor…_

Sakura se sacó el cabello de la cara e intentó una vez más forzar su chakra en el cuerpo de la gatita. Cada vez, la luz alrededor de sus manos parpadeaba por un momento antes de desvanecerse, y cada vez, Sakura era empujada más cerca al límite de la desesperación. Tenía que encontrar a Karasu y a su hijo. Pero no podía dejar a Nya y a Dokko así. Ellos habían estado con ella en varias situaciones y no podía abandonarlos ahora.

Con la urgente necesidad de seguir buscando a su hijo y de ayudar a sus más leales compañeros, Sakura se sentía dividida en dos. Encima de eso, estaba sangrando, aunque se rehusaba a levantar la mano para sanarse hasta que no salvara a Nya.

Pero ella no estaba sola en el sótano.

Dokko lo escuchó primero: el lento y constante _toc… toc… toc… _de algo acercándose por el oscuro pasaje hacia ellos. Sus orejas se movieron y se aplanaron y se giró con rapidez, viendo a la oscuridad mientras Sakura susurraba ansiosos ruegos a la gatita calicó. Ella no notó lo que tenía la atención del gato hasta que escuchó la profunda voz quebrada hablar desde las sombras.

—Ah… la kunoichi de Konoha.

Sakura llevó la mirada con tristeza a la figura que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, incapaz de sentir miedo o sorpresa. Gradualmente se dio cuenta que no era más que un viejo, arrastrándose con su bastón de madera sobre el suelo de piedra con tanta frecuencia como un reloj lento. Encorvado, él era tan alto como ella, pero podía ver que cuando él había sido un joven debió de haber sido tan alto como Kakashi. Él incluso se parecía un poco a él.

El hombre se detuvo apenas unos metros de donde ella estaba sentada, y finalmente su olor les cubrió… y Sakura curiosamente recordó un momento en el que Kakashi había llevado al equipo a través de una _tienda _de opio para encontrar a un informante.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Croó él, mirando su rostro manchado de lágrimas antes de llevar los ojos a la gatita en su regazo. —¿Tu invocación?

—No puedo sanarla… —Sakura susurró, sin importarle que él fuera otro enemigo. Sentía que le quedaba tan poco como para que esa gente le arrebatara, que no tenía ya la energía para levantar su guardia.

—Tonterías. Un mamífero es igual a cualquier otro internamente, aunque con los pequeños como esta cosita tiende a complicarse… déjame ver. —El viejo se acuclilló y dejó su bastón sobre el suelo para revisar a la gatita perfectamente quieta en el regazo de Sakura. Levantó una mano y movió ligeramente sus dedos. Un cálido brillo blanco llenó su mano y a la gata, y Sakura notó que su chakra era casi exactamente como el de Kakashi.

Viendo sus manos que estaban sacudiéndose ligeramente, preguntó: —¿Quién _es _usted? —Ella no sabía que hubiera algún médico en el Clan Hatake, porque este jutsu no era del tipo que proveía primeros auxilios que algunos de los presumidos y habilidosos como Kakashi usualmente poseían. Este era un tipo de jutsu de esos que se tenían por estudiar intensamente sanación por cincuenta años o más.

—La mayoría de las personas, mis adorados nietos incluidos, me llaman el Evade Ataúdes. Todos los demás me conocen como Enoki, o Eno.

Sakura resolló audiblemente y miró al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos. —Oh, dios mío. —Susurró, espantada. —¿Se supone… se supone que eres mi hijo del futuro, o algo así? —Ya no creía poder soportar más de los horribles juegos mentales de Karasu.

El brillo se desvaneció de sus manos mientras él se le quedaba viendo. —Estoy senil. —Murmuró él. —Pero, no sé cuál sea tu excusa.

Una suave cabeza peluda acarició la mano de Sakura. —Sakura… Sakura… —Vino la diminuta y débil voz.

Dokko comenzó a ronronear tan escandalosamente que el ruido llenó el pasillo entero. Presionado contra la rodilla de Sakura, él lamió con entusiasmo la cara de Nya –tan entusiasta que Nya casi se caía del regazo de Sakura, pero ella también ronroneaba débilmente.

Uno de los muchos nudos que habían estado sofocando el corazón de Sakura se aflojó, y ella se dejó caer contra la pared con un suspiro. —Dokko… llévate a Nya. Puedo arreglármelas desde aquí. —Dijo ella, jalándole con cariño la oreja a Nya.

—Ya la escuchaste. —Dokko dijo suavemente a la gatita, quien no discutió. Con un suave pop desapareció ella, seguida de cerca por Dokko, hasta que los únicos que quedaron en el sótano fueron Sakura y el extraño anciano que compartía nombre con su hijo.

—Gracias. —Dijo él en voz baja, viéndole con inseguridad a través de sus pestañas. Se le ocurrió que nunca había tenido un motivo para agradecerle a _un _Hatake antes, además de a Kakashi.

—Los gatos son sencillos una vez que les encuentras el truco. Estoy seguro de que también aprenderás, un día. Lo bueno sobre aprender técnicas de sanación es que tu conocimiento sólo se vuelve mejor con la edad, incluso si tu velocidad, fuerza y resistencia comienzan a dejarte. Puedes ser mejor médico a los noventa que a los treinta, pero no mejor peleador. ¿No lo crees?

Sakura honestamente no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó él. —Este no es lugar para una madre recién parida.

—No estaría aquí si no tuviera que estarlo. —Dijo ella. —Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo.

—¿El pequeñito? Creo que está bajo el lago ahora mismo, recibiendo al bijuu mientras hablamos.

Sakura le miró furiosamente.

El anciano retrocedió de golpe, apretándose el pecho. —¡Cielos! ¡Eso casi me convierte en piedra!

—No tengo tiempo para bromas. —Gruñó ella, obligándose a levantarse mientras presionaba una mano contra sus puntos abiertos, sanándose hábilmente mientras hablaban. —Gracias por ayudar a mi gato, pero si intenta meterse en mi camino, romperé ese bastón sobre su cabeza.

—Qué grosera. No puedo ver porqué le gustas a Kakashi. —Dijo él. —Pero como tú puedes ver, no estoy en condiciones de meterme en el camino de nadie. Esa es mi excusa, y me estoy manteniendo fiel a ella.

—Ya veo. —Dijo ella con cuidado.

—Ahora, si tú me quieres pedir _ayuda, _eso es diferente. Estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo.

Sakura parpadeó con incredulidad. —¿Qué?

—El nieto de mi hermano ha sido algo problemático últimamente. Él ha estado usurpando la autoridad del verdadero heredero por largo rato más que felizmente, y todos están lo suficiente asustados como para oponerse a él. Y con buen motivo… es un maníaco. Uno inteligente, pero sin duda maníaco. El único que legítimamente puede retarlo es el único que no tiene interés alguno en hacerlo, lo que es problemático, porque si Kakashi no puede obligarse a matar a Karasu, entonces no sé quién _más _quiera hacerlo.

Él puso sus ojos sobre la vívida marca en su rostro. —Estoy más que dispuesto a apostar a que no te importaría ver a Karasu muerto.

—No me quitaría el sueño, no. —Dijo con lentitud. De hecho, probablemente le ayudaría a dormir más a gusto.

—Entonces tenemos otra cosa en común.

—¿Quiere a su sobrino muerto? —Preguntó ella.

—Él y yo no somos muy cercanos; y sé que tiene que pasar si queremos que la guerra se termine. Karasu no es más que un mocoso consentido que creció en tiempo de paz –no tiene una comprensión de lo que en verdad es la guerra además de quedarse atrás y orquestar una desde la seguridad del anonimato. Él escuchó historias de los días en que este Clan solía ser reverenciado como uno de poderosos peleadores y quiere revivir aquellos días, pero yo perdí cuatro hermanos y dos hermanas en la última guerra en la que peleamos, y eso que estábamos del lado de los ganadores. Karasu no hará más que provocar la ira de las aldeas sobre esta familia, y entonces _todos _terminaremos muertos. Tengo nietos en los cuáles pensar. El más joven es casi de la edad de tu niño; ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir? Todo lo que le queda a un viejo en este punto es la seguridad de que sus hijos y nietos vivan más tiempo que uno, y las acciones de Karasu están haciendo que toda la seguridad que nos tomó tanto tiempo construir… se pierda.

—Si puedo matar a Karasu, lo haré. —Dijo Sakura con impaciencia. —No tiene que convencerme de que es mejor tenerlo muerto que vivo. Él se _robó _a mi hijo.

—Supongo que lo quieres de vuelta.

Sakura esperó, poco dispuesta a responder lo que era más que obvio.

—Hay un cuervo. —Dijo el viejo Enoki. —Bajo el lago. Está ahí por mí, así podría ser capaz de observar el _gran _momento en que Karasu asesine un heredero para sentenciar a otro a la locura. Pero realmente no tengo ganas de ver tal abominación, así que, ¿Quizás quieras tomar mi lugar?

Sakura parpadeó de nuevo. —¿Me mostrará cómo llegar bajo el lago?

—No todo el mundo puede nadar, esa es la razón por la cual algunos cuervos fueron colocados ahí; ¿Sabes cómo funciona el jutsu de transferencia?

Ella asintió ligeramente. Lo había experimentado antes con Kakashi, y había visto a Karasu hacerlo dos veces frente a ella, ambas veces con su hijo.

—¿Sabes que estás por tu cuenta ahí abajo? Probablemente morirás. No habrá ningún ANBU yendo hacia ti para respaldarte… no desde que Karasu convenció a Iwa de atacar. —Él suspiró y se rascó la nuca. —Aunque valdrá la pena si logras rescatar a tu hijo y derrotar a Karasu. También a Kakashi.

—¿Qué? ¿Si lo salvo o si lo derroto?

—Supongo que lo que gustes hacer con él. —Enoki se río.

—Hmm. —Sakura murmuró con inseguridad. Ella había sufrido su buena cantidad de engaños en los últimos meses y no estaba segura de sí era inteligente confiar en un extraño que era, después de todo, un Hatake. Pero luego el lado más pesimista de ella le advirtió que ya no había manera de empeorar su actual situación.

Seguro, este tipo estaba ofreciéndole un boleto para entrar a una tormenta de fuego sin ningún plan de escape, pero justo ahora, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes que Karasu implantara un monstruo en su recién nacido? ¿En verdad era momento de irse a la segura?

—De acuerdo. —Dijo ella, asintiendo débilmente. —Si puede llevarme ahí, hágalo.

Él levantó su barbilla. —¿Perdón?

—¿Qué?

—No escuché un 'por favor'.

—Ah-

—Los jóvenes no deberían olvidar sus modales así.

—Bien-

—¿Sí?

—¿…por favor?

La boca del hombre se abrió en una sonrisa casi sin dientes y con una velocidad que desafiaba a sus hinchadas y artríticas articulaciones, sus manos comenzaron a hacer una serie de sellos que casi hacían que sus ojos dieran vueltas. En el último momento, cuando lo vio formar el sello del ave, sintió el familiar tirón del jutsu de transferencia, y la sensación de plumas brotando de su piel se extendió sobre ella.

Luego las plumas se dividieron y ella estaba aterrizando en un suelo desnivelado. El cambio en la calidad del aire le dejó saber que estaba mucho más profundo bajo la tierra de lo que había estado hacia un momento, e instintivamente se acuclilló, sabiendo que donde fuera que estuviera, había sido arrojada ahí como una figurativa paloma entre gatos.

Pero mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la turbia luz, se dio cuenta que la única presencia en este pasaje era el jardinero, roncando sobre una piedra, ignorante de su repentina aparición a unos metros lejos de él. Sakura miró a su alrededor. Esto no era exactamente un pasaje, era más como un túnel que estaba inclinado hacia arriba –siguiendo una vena de agua. Parecía terminar en una sospechosa pared de piedra lisa junto al jardinero, y sólo entonces Sakura vio el sello de papel pegado en medio de ella. Había visto suficientes como para reconocer su básica función.

Haciendo un jutsu rápido de transformación para hacerse pasar por el viejo que le había enviado aquí, levantó la mano y quitó el sello.

El ruido de la roca levantó al jardinero quien abrió un ojo y murmuró algo como 'Llega tarde' antes de volver con prontitud a dormir. Sakura, sin embargo, apenas lo notó. Estaba demasiado impresionada con la escena desarrollándose mientras se abría la pared.

Otros Hatake de pie alrededor casi cubrían su vista. Algunos se giraron y registraron su entrada, pero no mostraron señal alguna sobre su apariencia. Sakura estaba viendo al fenomenal monstruo que llenaba casi por completo la gigante caverna. Ella había visto al zorro de nueve colas volverse loco y ser tan impresionante como cualquier bijuu podía serlo, pero una cosa era ver a una terrible criatura corriendo salvajemente de acuerdo a su propia naturaleza. Era otra verla encadenada y dominada, como una mascota domesticada. Era peor… porque sabía que cualquiera con el poder de controlar a tal bestia tenía que ser una bestia de una naturaleza todavía más retorcida.

Y aquí estaba él, de pie y riéndose y burlándose de un hombre semi-desnudo que también estaba sujeto por cadenas. A través de los humos de azufre y el eco resonante de la respiración de la bestia y la pequeña risa de un hombre, ella escuchó un bebé llorando. Su bebé. Ella miró inmediatamente al bulto de mantas tendido casi en abandono sobre el suelo entre Kakashi y el bijuu, y tuvo que guardar su compulsivo deseo de hacer a un lado todo sentido y razón para correr hacia él. Ella no llegaría ni a correr tres metros antes de que alguien le cortara el paso.

Así que se obligó a respirar y a permanecer calmada. Parecía que en cualquier momento el bijuu podría moverse y aplastar al bebito en un segundo, pero el monstruo estaba bajo el control de Karasu. No podría –no lo haría- no lastimaría al bebé. No todavía. Todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para formar un plan.

—¡-inhumano! ¡No te atrevas!

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron de nuevo a Kakashi quien, ella notó, estaba luchando con fuerza contra sus cadenas, y gritando con más hostilidad de la que ella creía él era capaz de poseer. —¡Te mataré por esto! ¡Una cosa es hacerle esto a un niño –otra hacerle _eso! _¡Monstruo!

—No me importaría tener un hijo con una gran nariz si él pudiera aplastar aldeas enteras con su puño. Quizá se burlen un poco de él, pero-

—¡¿Un poco?!

—De acuerdo, quizá mucho, pero tienes que admitir-

—¡No voy a admitir nada! ¡Suéltame, así podré romperte la cara, puto enfermo! ¡Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez!

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje enfrente del bebé, Kakashi!

—¡Jódete!

—Oh, bien. Tu horrible influencia está a punto de terminar. Comencemos con el sellado, ¿Te parece?

Todos ahí parecieron enderezarse un poco más, como si fueran esas las palabras por las que habían estado esperando. Incluso el bijuu pareció mecer sus plumas y su fuego comenzó a encenderse. No estaba feliz. No quería ser sellado. Karasu se giró para levantar la mano y darle una orden, y comenzó a calmarse. Sakura miró a su alrededor con desesperación buscando alguna forma de evitar el desastre que venía.

Viendo un trozo de roca en el suelo, ella lo tomó sin pensarlo. Era afilado, letal. Ella vio que Karasu se giró y la tentación tenía su mano temblando. Pero reconocía a un monstruo cuando lo veía. Años de entrenamiento le prohibían desperdiciar su tiro en un hombre cuyo nivel era muy superior al suyo, y si ella podía evadir un kunai, entonces él _evadiría _una piedra.

Ella miró a Kakashi, y los músculos tensos en su espalda desnuda mientras luchaba para vencer sus cadenas con pura fuerza. Había algo escrito en su espalda… en rojo… con su sangre. Con un nuevo aguijonazo de alarma, Sakura se dio cuenta que esos símbolos y garabatos combinaban con los círculos y sellos en el suelo alrededor de él y de Enoki, y ultimadamente alrededor del bijuu.

Kakashi era _parte _del sello.

Sakura había hecho su investigación en el pasado. Sabía que en cada intento de sellar a un bijuu en un humano, sin importar los diferentes métodos usados, siempre había algún tipo de intercambio que involucraba una vida, como si destruir el futuro del receptor no fuera suficiente pago por la transacción. Entre más cercano fuera el vínculo de sangre entre el sacrificio y el receptor, más exitosa sería la transacción. Y entonces entendió que Kakashi sería el sacrificio.

Ella tomó su decisión. Haciendo la mano hacia atrás, dejó volar la roca, ayudada con una carga de chakra. Karasu se giró bruscamente ante el sonido de los eslabones metálicos rompiéndose, pero para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde. Kakashi ya estaba poniéndose de pie, usando su mano libre para cortar la cadena que quedaba y levantarse la venda fuera de su ojo.

Como un gato que había sido arrojado a una bañera de agua fría, el jovial humor de Karasu se fue en un instante. —¡¿Quién arrojó eso?! —Siseó él.

—Eso no importa ahora, Karasu. —Kakashi dijo en voz baja. —Mantén tus ojos en mí.

Él corrió hacia Karasu, meciendo las cadenas rotas que todavía colgaban de sus muñecas como armas. Karasu no lo vio a los ojos –no se encontró con el _sharingan- _manteniendo su vista puesta en los pies y manos de Kakashi, dando un salto hacia atrás para evitar el primer desliz de la pesada cadena, pero no consiguiéndolo con el segundo que envolvió su brazo. Indignado, él intentó jalar a Kakashi, pero mientras él tenía la ventaja del peso, Kakashi se acuclilló, bajando su centro de gravedad y levantando la mano para tomar a Karasu del frente de su camisa. Con un rápido tirón, volteó a su primo por encima de su cabeza, tirándolo de espaldas, manteniéndolo en el suelo con un pie.

Algunos miembros del clan comenzaron a avanzar.

—¡Quédense atrás, idiotas! —Karasu gritó. —¡Arruinarán los sellos y todo habrá sido por nada!

Una pequeña figura salió de la multitud de Hatakes, corriendo directamente hacia el bebé. El cerebro de Kakashi se pausó un poco cuando la reconoció. Éste era el último lugar en el que la quería, pero ahora que estaba aquí, sabía que necesitaba su ayuda.

Karasu también la vio, y en el momento en que Kakashi se distrajo él levantó el brazo que no estaba conectado a Kakashi y gritó una orden al bijuu.

Inexorable, la monstruosa ave se movió, estirando una emplumada garra y bajándola sobre el bebé con un golpe que hizo la caverna completa temblar. Sakura gritó pero no se detuvo. Ella desapareció en la nube de polvo que se había elevado alrededor de la garra del bijuu.

—¡Sakura! —Kakashi intentó moverse, olvidándose que seguía conectado con Karasu. Su primo se echó hacia atrás, deteniéndole de pronto, haciéndolo tropezarse con su peso. La esposa alrededor de su muñeca estaba calentándose –su carne comenzando a sisear bajo la banda de metal- él miró a Karasu haciendo silenciosamente un jutsu de fuego, y rápidamente rompió la cadena ablandada que estaba conectándolos, retrocediendo para sujetar su brazo quemado. No era inteligente darle la espalda a Karasu, y él estaba dividido entre enfrentar a su oponente más peligroso y correr para ayudar a Sakura y a su bebé.

Sakura y el bebé ganaron; luego de hacer la imitación de un rabioso perro hacia Karasu, se giró y corrió hacia el polvo aclarándose. Él podía ver a Sakura, luchando por acercarse al bijuu. El aura de colosal chakra ya era suficiente para matar a los débiles de corazón, y a la distancia del gigante talón de la bestia, ella parecía cercana al colapso. El bebé todavía estaba llorando. No aplastado, pero aprisionado imposiblemente bajo aquellas garras. No había manera de alcanzarlo sin arriesgarse a ser convertido en carbón por su chakra.

Antes que Kakashi pudiera alcanzar a Sakura y alejarla del bijuu, una poderosa patada en su espada le dejó tirado sobre el suelo. Él miró confuso a Karasu.

—Regresa al círculo, Kakashi. —Su primo ordenó, apuntando al sello en el suelo como un padre apuntaría su habitación a un niño desobediente. —No puedes ganar esto, tú… ¿Al menos podrías poner atención cuando estoy pateándote el trasero?

Kakashi estaba luchando para ponerse de pie de nuevo, intentando llegar a Sakura que estaba dándole puñetazos débiles al talón del bijuu para sacar al bebé. Si no se desmayaba por la fuerza del chakra, entonces casi seguro terminaría cortada si el ave hacía algo como mover una garra. Ya estaba viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos iracundos. Ignorando a Karasu, Kakashi corrió hacia ella para alejarla… pero ella debía estar usando su propio chakra para reforzar sus puños, porque en el momento en que él le tomó de los hombros, hubo un poderoso crujido mientras el talón del Rokubi se rompía y una pieza del tamaño de su brazo estaba en las manos de Sakura.

El Rokubi gritó, levantando su enorme pata, listo para aplastar a todos –a Sakura, Kakashi, y al bebé. Sakura intentó correr para cubrir a Enoki mientras simultáneamente Kakashi intentaba arrastrarla fuera del alcance del golpe del bijuu. El resultado fue que ambos tambalearon y ninguno se movió, y Kakashi estaba bastante seguro de que hubieran terminado aplastados como desafortunadas moscas si Karasu no hubiera levantado la mano y dado una de sus inentendibles órdenes.

La bestia tembló, resistiéndose. Karasu gritó de nuevo, y gradualmente se calmó, moviendo sus garras sobre el bebé con un bajo gruñido de resentimiento. En sus brazos, Sakura hizo un suave sonido de angustia mientras todavía sujetaba el pedazo de garra del Rokubi.

Detrás de ellos, Karasu estaba jadeando. —¿Lo ves ahora? —Preguntó. —No puedes ganar, y tú estás amenazando con arruinar todo y matar a todos con tus payasadas. En verdad estás comenzando a molestarme ahora.

Sakura se quedó quieta en los brazos de Kakashi.

—¿A molestarte? —Gruñó ella.

—¿Hm? —Karasu se inclinó para echar un vistazo alrededor de Kakashi. —¿Acabo de escuchar a una ratoncita chillar?

Kakashi no pudo detenerla. Ella se zafó de sus brazos y se giró antes de que cualquiera supiera qué estaba sucediendo. La cabeza de Karasu se giró con un audible crujido cuando la astilla de la garra conectó con su barbilla, y él se tambaleó, perplejo.

—¿Estás molesto? —Sakura gritó, avanzando hacia él, levantando su astilla de nuevo. Debido a su peso y al chakra que ella había puesto en él, bien podría ser un tubo de plomo. —¡¿Es eso?!

Ella lo bajó contra su cráneo, poniendo a Karasu de rodillas, apretándose la nuca con un siseo de dolor.

—¡¿Robaste a mi bebé y lo pusiste en peligro, y _tú estás _molesto?! —Su grito fue puntualizado por otro golpe en el costado de su cabeza, derribándolo completamente. —¡¿Pones tu nombre en mi rostro y _tú _me dices que _yo _te estoy _molestando?!_

Sakura levantó la garra una vez más, lista para derramar sus sesos a través del suelo. Los otros miembros del clan se movieron, gritando, corriendo hacia ella para detenerla.

Kakashi llegó a ella primero, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura para levantarla y alejarla.

—¡No! —Ella gritó iracunda, girándose y gruñendo. —¡No te atrevas a detenerme! ¡Él lo merece! ¡Él merece morir! ¡Él _tiene _que morir!

Él la depositó bruscamente en el suelo y se giró para amenazar a los miembros que se acercaban. Ellos se detuvieron, pero quizá sólo fue porque Karasu estaba rodándose sobre su espalda, apretándose un oído sangrante y maldiciendo bajo su aliento. Estaba claro que estaba bien.

—Perra… me reventaste el tímpano. —Gruñó, poniéndose cuidadosamente de pie con la cabeza inclinada. —Ahora, realmente me molestaste.

Sakura pareció hincharse visiblemente y se movió para golpearlo de nuevo. Kakashi estiró un brazo para hacerla retroceder, aunque estaba agradecido de ver que Karasu parecía un poco más precavido de ella esta vez. Con la guardia en alto, Karasu no dejaría que ella le golpeara de nuevo, y con la familia respaldándolo ellos estaban completamente superados. Él miró al Rokubi, a Karasu, y a Sakura, y podía ver que ella estaba preparándose para pelear hasta la muerte.

Simplemente no había salida de esta. Sakura tenía que saber que era una misión suicida el venir aquí, pero ella no había sido capaz de renunciar a su hijo, ni siquiera por su propia vida.

—Prométeme que Sakura estará a salvo. —Kakashi le dijo a Karasu. —Y que le quitarás la marca de su rostro.

—¿Tú última voluntad? —Él sonrió presumido.

Sakura le tomó del brazo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No vamos a salir de aquí, Sakura. —Le dijo en voz baja. —Si yo me entrego, al menos tú y el bebé estarán a salvo.

—No. —Ella gritó. —No, ¿En qué estás _pensando? _¡Él _no _se va a convertir en un Jinchuuriki! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No te vas a sacrificar!

—Escúchalo, Sakura. —Karasu le reprendió. —Él sabe lo que está diciendo. Los dos pueden seguir resistiéndose, pero una palabra de mí y el bijuu puede aplastarlos a los dos, y entonces Enoki tendrá que depender de un sacrificio menos conveniente. Sin importar lo que suceda, el chico es mío, y si quedas o no con vida eso depende de ti.

—Kakashi. —Sakura dijo en un tono bajo. —_No._

—No sé qué más hacer. —Susurró él.

—¡Es sencillo! —Ladró ella, levantando su puño. —Puedo reventar el suelo. ¿El maldito jutsu de sellado no funcionará si todos los sellos están rotos, verdad?

Karasu lucía imperturbable. —Rompe los sellos y ese monstruo será libre de mi control. —Dijo él como si nada. —Aplastará a tu bebé en un segundo.

—Él está exagerando… —Sakura gruñó.

Un músculo tembló en la mandíbula de Kakashi. —No, no lo está, y si lo hubieras matado el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

La ira de Sakura bajó un poco, y repentinamente ya no se sentía tan convencida de reventar la cabeza de Karasu. Ella miró a su alrededor también como si acabara de darse cuenta cuán desesperada era su situación. Era una sentencia de muerte; Karasu era el único que mantenía al Rokubi bajo control, y si ese control terminaba, Enoki sería el primero en morir. La única forma de salir era rendirse.

—Tómame a mí. —Sakura dijo, avanzando. —Soy un sacrificio igual de bueno.

—Sí. —Karasu exclamó. —¡Qué buena idea! Mejor entreguémosla a ella, así me puedo quedar a Kakashi.

Kakashi le tomó por el frente de la blusa y prácticamente la arrojó detrás de él. Ella se tropezó y cayó sobre su cadera, y por la forma en que la roca bajo ella se aplastó como un grueso pegamento y la tragó hasta sus manos, Kakashi había realizado un jutsu para atraparla ahí.

Karasu había roto a reír. Kakashi la miró más apologéticamente. —Enoki te necesitará más que a mí. No seas tonta.

—¡¿Tonta?! ¿Quién está siendo el estúpido aquí? —Ella intentó liberar sus manos, pero el suelo se había endurecido como roca de nuevo. —¡Kakashi!

—Cuando esto termine, lograrás sacarlo de aquí. Sé que lo harás. —Le dijo a ella.

—No estés tan seguro. —Karasu dijo secamente.

—Kakashi, —Sakura siseó, intentando detenerlo sólo con su tono autoritario. Él ya estaba dándole la espalda. —¡Kakashi- _no! _¡Kakashi!

Era difícil ignorarla. Caminar lejos de ella y de vuelta a Karasu. No era por nobleza o desinterés, pensó, sino más por egoísmo. Alguien tenía que morir esta noche, y con un demonio, ese alguien no sería Sakura. Él no sería capaz de vivir con eso, teniendo una abominación como hijo y que esa abominación hubiera sido llevada a la vida por la mujer que él amaba.

Él no quería ese dolor, y Sakura no merecía ese destino. Ella tenía la vida por delante y su lugar en Konoha entre sus amigos y colegas. Ya no le quedaba nada a Kakashi, así que tampoco podía perder nada. Su vida era profundamente menos valiosa. De todos los que estaban bajo el lago, él era el más descartable.

Mientras dejaba atrás a Karasu él se detuvo. —La liberarás. —Dijo con dureza. No era una pregunta, ni siquiera una negociación.

Su primo se encogió débilmente de hombros. —Si eso es lo que quieres. Sólo me alegra saber que recordaras donde están tus prioridades. Prometo decirle cosas buenas cosas sobre ti cuando haya crecido lo suficiente.

Eso era demasiado.

El puño de Kakashi se movió para darle un bien merecido puñetazo. Karasu lo bloqueó, y el gancho izquierdo que vino un momento después. Sin embargo, no evitó el tercero, y Kakashi se sintió lleno de poderosa satisfacción cuando sintió que su puño aterrizó en el punto más sensible de su desprotegido estómago y vio a Kakashi toser y doblarse, su respiración viniendo en un silbido.

—Mal… perdedor… —Jadeó.

—Mis prioridades nunca cambiaron. —Kakashi dijo cortante. —No estoy haciendo esto por ti o por el Clan. Todos ustedes me han mostrado sus verdaderos colores y en lo que a mí respecta, se quedaron de pie sin hacer nada mientras condenan a un _bebé _a tal dolor y tortura. Esto no va a traer gloria al Clan. Estoy dándole mi vida a él para que, cuando el momento llegue, esta 'creación' se les ponga en contra, espero, y de alguna u otra manera tendré mi venganza.

Algunos del clan parecían incómodos ahora –la mayoría había dejado de ver desde un rato atrás.

Ahora no había diversión ni contento en el rostro de Karasu. Se veía como si hubiera tragado un amargo limón; aun así tomó a Kakashi del brazo y lo hizo regresar al círculo de sellos donde originalmente lo había encadenado. Lo puso de rodillas, pero no había restricciones esta vez. No había manera de escapar de cualquier forma.

—Realmente lamento que tengas que ser tú. —Karasu dijo detrás de él, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kakashi fuera el único que escuchara. —_Me agradabas. _Era muy divertido tenerte cerca cuando bajabas de tu corcel para visitarnos, y me enseñaste mucho. No sólo sobre jutsus sino de cómo funciona el mundo. Si hubieras sido menos aferrado a tu forma de vida, no tendría que haber sido así. Alegremente te hubiera entregado el título de Karasu si tú no hubieras sido tan peligroso para nosotros. Pero si este Clan va a sobrevivir, tiene que ser de esta manera. Enoki es nuestra única esperanza.

—Enoki será tu final, Fumio. —Kakashi dijo. —Los Jinchuuriki traen más dolor y destrucción a sus propios carceleros que a cualquier otro. Recuerda eso, cuando este clan comience a ser destazado por cada aldea y cada facción que quiera un pedazo de él.

—Ya veremos. —Karasu se encogió de hombros alegremente. —Ah… bueno, al menos _yo _lo haré.

Todavía anclada al suelo, Sakura estaba respirando rápido y con fuerza. —¿Kakashi? —Le llamó insegura, como si todavía siguiera sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. —Kakashi, no tienes que hacer esto… por favor…

—Despídete de ella. —Karasu dijo suavemente. —Cuando esto comience, será rápido e indoloro, lo prometo.

Kakashi apretó con fuerza los ojos. En verdad no quería morir, pero debía haber algún desbalance químico en su cerebro justo en este momento que era una bendición, sin duda alguna residual del cocktail de las drogas del interrogatorio que le habían dado en los últimos días; un desequilibrio que le dejaba sintiéndose remarcablemente calmado y sereno ante el pensamiento de morir. Estaba bien. Si él iba a morir, prefería que sus últimos momentos fueran de alguna manera pacíficos.

Ahora que los latidos de su corazón estaban enfrentando una cuenta regresiva y sus alientos estaban contados, cada momento que quedaba era todavía más precioso. Él abrió los ojos para ver el rostro lleno de angustia de Sakura y sintió un agudo aguijonazo de culpa por lo que le iba a hacer pasar. ¿Cuántos latidos más le quedaban? ¿Setenta? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Veinte? No quedaba tiempo. Él tenía que decirle que la amaba, como debió haber hecho meses atrás, finalmente debía darle voz a algo que su corazón sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás y a algo que había dado por sentado. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que ella le había rogado que le asegurara que Enoki había sido creador por amor, que Sakura nunca había estado segura de sus sentimientos por ella como él.

Ya no quedaba ahora tiempo para demostrárselo, así que tendría que decírselo. Sería una linda forma de terminar –un poco cliché, quizá, pero si su último acto era de amor, eso era más de lo que podía esperar.

Él abrió la boca para decir sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Ese había sido Karasu. Justo entonces Kakashi notó que la atención de Sakura se había alejado de él, y ahora estaba viendo al animal sentado en el suelo a unos metros lejos de su rodilla. Había aparecido tan de la nada que le había tomado a todos varios momentos notarlo, pero ahora todos le estaban viendo en silenciosa confusión hasta que el único sonido del lugar era el crujido de las plumas del Rokubi y los amortiguados sollozos del bebé bajo su ala.

—Ajem. —Dijo Dokko, empapándose de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo como sólo un gato muy engreído haría. Él mantenía su cola con su punta blanca bien en alto, aunque su cola seguí ennegrecida y chamuscada en un extraño patrón. —No me voy a quedar mucho tiempo. —Dijo. —Sólo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje.

—Date prisa gatito antes que esa enorme ave te coma. —Karasu ladró.

Pero Dokko no se había olvidado de que este hombre había arrojado a Nya contra la pared y casi le mataba, y sus enormes ojos amarillos veían malévolamente a Karasu. —El mensaje es para ti.

Karasu sonrió desagradable e inclinó la cabeza. —¿Qué tendrías que decirme, tú-?

—El ejército de Iwa ha sido derrotado y los líderes capturados. Konoha está consciente de que el Sindicato está involucrado e Iwa sabe de tu traición, y en quince segundos Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuuriki del Nueve Colas, activará la marca en mi cola y llegará para matar a todos y a cada uno de ustedes. Tienen diez segundos desde ahora, por cierto. Nueve… ocho… siete…

Karasu rápidamente contuvo una exhalación que había escapado momentáneamente de él. Su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salió.

—…seis…cinco…

—¡Váyanse! —Karasu gritó a los miembros del Clan que estaban al final de la caverna. —¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Váyanse ahora!

—…cuatro… tres…

Un par más de shinobi avanzados estaban despareciendo inmediatamente, usando el jutsu de transferencia del clan, y una docena de cuervos estaba ahora volando y graznando encima de ellos. Otros menos bendecidos estaban avanzando hacia la entrada de la caverna, pero demasiado lento. No entendían el inmediato peligro en el que estaban todos. Karasu miró con enfado a su alrededor y vio que su plan cuidadosamente armado ahora estaba amenazando con desmoronarse.

Él puso las manos juntas y comenzó a realizar la última parte del sellado que terminaría con todo.

—…tres…dos…

Las marcas en la cola de Dokko comenzaron a encenderse en un brillante blanco, e incluso más rápido de lo que el gato había aparecido, Naruto lo hizo.

Por la apariencia anfibia en sus ojos y el rojo en sus párpados, era un hecho que había llegado con todo el poder de su modo sabio. Él se quedó quieto por un momento, silenciosamente absorbiendo el lugar donde había sido llamado, hasta que su mirada ámbar se posó en Karasu.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura gritó con alivio, haciendo eco en la caverna. —¡Detenlo!

Karasu estaba retrocediendo. —¡Mátalo! —Le gritó al bijuu. —¡Rápido!

El ave gritó y se movió. Su garra se estiró y bajó con una alarmante velocidad sobre el chico rubio. El suelo se sacudió y el techo se estremeció. Piedras y sedimento se separaron y comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos, y algunos de los Hatake que estaban intentando escapar tropezaron y cayeron.

Pero la extremidad del Rokubi nunca tocó el suelo. Con sus pies bien clavados en un cráter de roca, Naruto la empujó con un grito de esfuerzo, sacándose de encima el peso de la pierna del bijuu. Antes de que pudiera pensar en atacar una segunda vez, él se alejó, corriendo directamente hacia Karasu, quien le pateó defensivamente. Naruto lo evadió y soltó un puñetazo él mismo. Karasu se giró para evadirlo también y el puño de Naruto falló, pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que todavía lo hizo caer.

—¡No lo mates! —Kakashi gritó desesperadamente.

Por su propio dolor, Naruto se giró y pateó a Kakashi en un lado de la cabeza. Con fuerza.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un gran mezcla confusa de gritería y golpes que sacudieron el mundo. Sólo le llegaban pedazos de todo. Había kage bunshin por todos lados. La entrada de la caverna se había cerrado por completo, atrapando a todos. Cuerpos inconscientes caían uno tras otro. Un gran pedazo del techo de la caverna cayó sobre el Rokubi, alimentando su ira. El viento se movía como si fuera un huracán y también estaba Sakura, el regazo de Sakura bajo su cabeza. Sakura acariciándole el cabello y rogándole que despertara. Él abrió los ojos y vio los de ella, inundados, viéndole.

—Idiota. —Susurró tremulosamente. —¿Por qué tenías que intentar sacrificarte a ti mismo?

¿Intentar…?

Kakashi miró a su alrededor sin enfocarse en nada, vio a su clan intentando con desesperación pelear contra Naruto y uno de sus clones, pero estaban fallando uno tras otro. Kenzo recibió un rasengan en el pecho. Michiko destruyó al bunshin con un pedazo de estalagmita, pero fue golpeada contra la pared por el Naruto real, llevándose a su prima Kaede con ella. Una chispa de electricidad iluminó la caverna, gracias a Karasu, pero lo único que hizo Naruto fue hacer caso omiso del ataque y continuar. Grupos de los caídos estaban desapareciendo con rapidez, dejando en su lugar cuervos. Entre cada ataque, Karasu estaba transfiriendo a tantos como podía.

Y en un breve momento en que Naruto estaba ocupado quitándose de encima un enorme lobo invocado por Biki, Karasu se giró y sonrió a Kakashi.

Fue ahí cuando Kakashi miró al suelo alrededor de él y vio que los sellos estaban moviéndose.

Karasu había completado el jutsu. El sellado ya estaba comenzando.

—Aléjate de mí. —Kakashi dijo con esfuerzo, luchando por sentarse y empujar a Sakura fuera del círculo de sellos de sangre que estaba comenzando a girar con más y más rapidez alrededor de él. Los que estaban alrededor del Rokubi comenzaron a moverse también. —¡Vete!

—¿Qué-?

—¡Serás sacrificada también! —Kakashi gritó, intentando empujarla del círculo mientras comenzaba a cerrarse, haciéndose más pequeño.

—¡No! —Sakura gritó. —¡No te dejaré hacer esto! —Ella le tomó del brazo con una fuerza que todavía le sorprendía a él y lo jaló. Pero él se rehusó a moverse. Quizás ella no lo entendía, o no lo aceptaría… ella no lo iba a dejar. —¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Si no lo movemos él morirá!

Con una explosión de chakra de viento, Naruto arrojó a los miembros del clan que estaban moviéndose alrededor de él y corrió hacia ellos. No hizo preguntas. Tomó el otro brazo de Kakashi y con la fuerza de los dos lo sacaron del círculo de sellos y sobre la piedra más cercana en el límite de la caverna. Kakashi pateó y protestó, casi incoherente en su desesperación. —¡No- si yo no estoy- si alguien no- Enoki morirá! ¡Él va a morir! ¡Se llevará su vida si no puede tomar la mía!

Por segunda vez esa noche, Naruto le golpeó. Aunque la bofetada que le cruzó el rostro fue mucho más gentil en comparación, todavía le hizo ver estrellas por un momento. —¡No tengas tanta prisa por convertirte en un puto mártir, Sensei idiota! —Naruto gritó furioso. —¡No habrá problema si saco al bebé! ¡No te rindas todavía!

Él desapareció de su lado y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bijuu. Él movió su cuello, abriendo y cerrando su pico hacia el chico mientras se acercaba, pero Naruto le evadió y simplemente le soltó un puñetazo para tomar la punta de su ala. Kakashi podía ver qué estaba intentando hacer. Él iba a levantarla, sacar al bebé fuera de los talones de la bestia, y sacarlo de los sellos. Si no había sacrificio ni receptor, no habría Jinchuuriki. Era esperar demasiado…

Pero el ala no era tan sencilla de mover como la pierna había sido. Era más fuerte, y Naruto sacudió y gritó mientras intentaba reunir toda la energía natural que pudiera para mover su emplumada extremidad mientras soportaba los salvajes efectos de su chakra. Una flecha de acero negro brotó de su hombro.

El Clan Hatake seguía atacando.

—¡Oh, no, no lo harán! —Sakura gruñó con ferocidad. Ella le dejó, atravesando el suelo de piedra para soltarle un puñetazo al hombre que había disparado la flecha, enviándolo con el golpe contra otro Hatake. La vida de su bebé estaba en grave peligro justo ahora, y ella era una magnificente reina en toda su ira, moviéndose más fluida y más decisivamente con su actual dolor y desventajas que lo que hacía normalmente.

Kakashi se enderezó y miró de nuevo a Naruto. El chico estaba batallando. El ala del bijuu se levantaba apenas unos centímetros y luego bajaba de nuevo. Tenía la misma fuerza que el contenedor del Kyuubi. Sin pensarlo, Kakashi comenzó a moverse para ayudarlo.

Una mano atrapó su hombro. Él miró a Karasu.

—Serás incinerado por su chakra. —Su primo dijo.

—Está bien. —Él ya se había preparado para morir esta noche. No pensó nada mientras se sacudía la mano de Karasu y corría hacia Naruto. Él hizo el jutsu para endurecer su piel y hacerla como roca, para lo que sirviera. El chakra todavía era devastador. Kakashi tomó el ala junto con Naruto e intentó empujar.

—¡Idiota! ¡Colapsarás! —Naruto gritó a través de sus dientes.

—¡Igual está bien! —Kakashi gritó también, poniendo toda su empeño y deseado que tuviera al menos la mitad de la fuerza de Sakura o Naruto. Sus habilidades siempre habían recaído en evadir y en ser veloz – plantando golpes y esquivando y ganando peleas por pura perseverancia. Él no estaba hecho para pelear contra monstruos. Pero si no hacía nada, su hijo moriría.

Eso no podía suceder.

Naruto hizo un sonido estrangulado mientras levantaba un poco más el ala. —¡Cuando diga 've', te metes ahí y tomas al niño! ¡Entonces los dos salen de ahí!

Kakashi asintió y se preparó para arrojarse bajo el ala del bijuu y bajo sus talones. Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que esto era, sin lugar a dudas, un suicidio. Su cerebro no escuchó.

—A la cuenta de tres. —Naruto jadeó. —Uno… dos… tr- _¡Mierda! _

El ala del bijuu se movió de nuevo, arrojándolos. Su cabeza se giró y fue hacia ellos. Kakashi se alejó con rapidez para evitar ser partido en dos por su pico. Naruto lo pateó.

Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo. El bijuu estaba volviéndose loco. Estaba furioso. Sus extremidades temblaron y se agitaron y sus gritos estaban volviéndose más altos y más roncos… y había algo escalofriantemente humano en ellos. Estaba sufriendo. Estaba encolerizado. Su voz se elevó a tal crescendo que todos repentinamente dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a cubrirse las orejas mientras más escombros comenzaban a caer del techo.

Kakashi miró los sellos alrededor del bijuu, y con shock se dio cuenta que ya no estaban ahí. Se habían movido, girando tan cerca de la misma bestia que estaban rodeándole el cuerpo. Las palabras y símbolos se movieron a través de sus plumas y carne como si fueran sombras, creciendo, volviéndose más oscura. Se lo estaban tragando.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Sakura corrió dejándolo atrás. Iba a arrojarse bajo el monstruo convulsionándose para salvar a su hijo. Kakashi le atrapó y la sostuvo con fuerza, rehusándose a verla muerta por algo tan fútil. Era demasiado tarde. El bijuu estaba sellado y con nada más que tomar, tomaría la vida del receptor como pago. Él iba a ver a su bebé morir.

Kakashi se congeló con completo horror al darse cuenta de ello. Él sabía que esta terrible sensación en su pecho jamás le dejaría. No por el tiempo que le quedara de vida. Jamás.

—No, no, no, _no, no, no, _—Sakura susurró, luchando en sus brazos, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus mejillas limpias, sin mancha alguna. Había algo raro en eso. Apenas un momento atrás él podía jurar que las palabras "Hatake Fumio" adornaban su rostro como un feo tatuaje… ahora no había más que suciedad, sudor y lágrimas.

Su cerebro, teniendo terreno para detenerse en el estado de shock, no podía encontrarle sentido a esto, o entender por qué debía importarle. Su hijo estaba a punto de morir y estaba viendo el rostro desesperado de Sakura como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a avanzar con esfuerzo, y repentinamente entendió.

Kakashi se giró, sus ojos bien abiertos. —_¡Karasu!_

Ahí, en el mismo punto en que él había estado arrodillado en el círculo de los sellos del sacrificio, estaba de pie Karasu. O al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Los sellos se movían y arrastraban en su cuerpo, consumiéndole igual que consumían al Rokubi. Aunque seguía de pie, era claro por su mirada velada, fija en un punto, que la vida ya había sido arrebatada de su cuerpo.

Karasu había tenido razón en una cosa: sucedió rápido. En segundos el sello se había extendido y lo había tragado por completo. Un momento después y su cuerpo pareció derrumbarse sobre sí mismo, desmoronándose hacia adentro como si hubiera estado lleno de aire que ahora se escapaba, hasta que todo lo que quedó fue un bulto de ropa en el suelo.

Lo mismo estaba sucediéndole al Rokubi, aunque se rehusaba a irse en silencio. Gritó y se agitó con locura y fuerza, y los sellos sobre él comenzaron a arder con un brillo blanco. Tan brillante. Sakura se giró hacia él para cubrirse los ojos y Kakashi se cubrió los suyos con un brazo. El suelo estaba sacudiéndose de nuevo. Comenzó con un temblor suave y aumentó hasta que se volvió un terremoto.

Aunque era imposible verlo, Kakashi podía escuchar que más del techo estaba desprendiéndose. Él sintió la llovizna de gravilla mientras una enorme piedra explotaba en algún lugar cercano, y tuvo la sensación de que el siguiente trozo que cayera lo haría sobre ellos. Él intentó cubrir a Sakura con su cuerpo. Ella ya estaba intentando cubrir el de él.

Él nunca hubiera creído que sellar un bijuu era un evento pacífico, pero esto estaba mucho más lejos de sus expectativas. Esto era un espectáculo con gritos, aullidos, viento, luz enceguecedora, como si el fin del mundo finalmente hubiera llegado. No podían hacer más que acuclillarse y temblar como animalitos asustados, esperando porque terminara todo.

Comenzó a desvanecerse. Con mucha lentitud.

El ruido en sus orejas continuó muchísimo después de que los vientos se calmaran y los puntos solares bailando en sus ojos se apagaran; casi quedaban en completa oscuridad. Kakashi no había apreciado que la vasta caverna había sido iluminada enteramente por la enorme ave de fuego, y la única fuente de luz ahora era el diminuto aro de luz blanca que brillaba en la distancia.

Era suficiente para ver que venía de un pequeño bulto de silenciosas mantas.

Sakura fue la primera en ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia esa luz. Kakashi la siguió de cerca, aunque casi era un viaje letal a través de un campo de minas a oscuras lleno de rocas y grietas.

—No está llorando… No puedo escucharlo. —Sakura susurró con la voz ronca, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a las mantas para hacerlas a un lado y revelar al desnudo niño dentro de ellas.

Él estaba tan quieto. Perfectamente quieto. El círculo de sellos alrededor de su ombligo era la fuente de la luz y estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente. Desapareció por completo cuando Sakura lo levantó y lo abrazó contra ella. Lo último que él vio fue un vistazo de su expresión pérdida.

Kakashi se giró, incapaz de ver. Él no podría soportarlo.

La vida de Karasu no había sido suficiente como sacrificio, así que, por supuesto, el receptor había sido tomado también… su sangre sólo era un cuarto idéntica a la de Kakashi… si sólo él hubiera quedado en el círculo. Si sólo no hubiera dejado que Sakura y Naruto le arrastraran. Enoki, su hijito, quizá seguiría respirando ahora mismo. Él estaba temblando. Su garganta estaba apretada. Él no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué la vida siempre le daba la espalda así, por qué le ofrecía pequeños y tentadores vistazos de genuina felicidad antes de cruelmente y sin piedad alguna quitárselos?

Un suave hipo seguido de un sollozo detrás de él le hizo girarse lentamente hacia Sakura. Él no podía hundirse en autocompasión y en el desespero justo ahora. Sakura lo necesitaba. Se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Pero el sollozo no había sido de Sakura. Se repitió, más alto en volumen. No era nada más que el lamento de un bebé muy, _muy _miserable. La fuerza en las piernas de Kakashi le abandonó y se dejó caer sobre su espalda con un desconcertado golpe.

—Está bien… él está bien. —Escuchó susurrar a Sakura a través de la oscuridad, como si ella tampoco estuviera segura de creerlo. —Oh, no, shh, bebé, está bien. Estoy aquí… mamá está aquí… shh…

Suave luz azul repentinamente se movió hacia ellos, cortesía de Naruto sosteniendo un rasengan en su mano, lo que era tan bueno como cualquier antorcha. No era suficiente luz como para iluminar la caverna completa, pero mientras él corría para acercarse fue suficiente como para iluminar los ojos de Sakura llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y al desnudo e infeliz infante en sus brazos. También era suficiente para ver en la pequeña espalda de Enoki dos marcas perfectamente simétricas, cada una sobre sus diminutos omoplatos.

—Todos se han escapado… cobardes. —Naruto dijo, agachándose para ver con algo de inseguridad al bebé. —¿Está bien?

En algún momento en el caos él había perdido la energía del modo sabio y ahora se veía casi normal. Kakashi miró las marcas de bigotes sobresaliendo en sus mejillas y luego miró las marcas de alas sobre la espalda de su hijo.

Ellos eran lo mismo ahora.

—¿Por qué él hizo eso? —Naruto preguntó amargamente. —Ese tipo… cometió suicidio. Lo vi, él sólo se paró dentro de los sellos y murió. No fue por error.

—Ese tipo preferiría morir para dar la última risa antes que perder. —Sakura dijo con esfuerzo.

Pero Kakashi sabía que ella estaba mal. Karasu siempre había puesto primero al clan, antes que cualquier otra cosa –antes que su orgullo o incluso que sus propios intereses. Él se había convencido completamente de que su único rol en la vida era guiarlos de vuelta al tipo de supremacía e independencia que habían tenido en los viejos días, y para llegar a eso, tendrían que tener un Jinchuuriki liderando el plan. Todas sus esperanzas habían recaído en Enoki. Luego de todas esas veces en que le había dicho a Kakashi que el clan nunca volvería a ser lo que era hasta que el verdadero heredero retomara su lugar como líder del clan, que _necesitaba _un verdadero heredero, no un sustituto temporal como él mismo… Kakashi podía ver con cuánta facilidad él había dado su vida por lo que creía que era un líder valioso.

Era tan inútil. Tan innecesario. Ahora su primo estaba muerto, su clan se había diseminado, y su hijo era, en lo que respectaba al mundo, un monstruo.

¿Cómo ayudaba esto a todos?

—Kakashi, no. —Sakura dijo, notando algo en su expresión que él había fallado en ocultar. —Él está vivo. Estamos vivos. Eso es todo lo que importa. No pongas esa cara…

Era difícil compartir su creencia de que ellos habían tenido éxito cuando habían fallado también de manera tan catastrófica. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Karasu los había frustrado en el último turno. Su hijo era un Jinchuuriki, una de las más odiadas y perseguidas criaturas de la creación… y, de alguna manera, Kakashi no podía sonreír por ello.

Sakura le observó con consternación, repentinamente acercándose más. —Ten. Cárgalo. —Dijo ella, levantando a Enoki con el más enorme cuidado. —Míralo. Él es tu hijo… él sigue siendo tu hijo.

Era la primera vez que él cargaba a su propio hijo. Aquellos infelices sollozos se habían desvanecido un poco para volverse quejidos e hipos, pero cuando fue depositado en los brazos de Kakashi, Enoki comenzó a llorar de nuevo. A Kakashi no le importaba. Había vida en ese sonido, y calor en el diminuto cuerpo acurrucado contra su pecho, y ese olor… el olor de algo tan nuevo y vulnerable y _familiar._

Él apartó los ojos de su cabeza casi calva y miró a Sakura quien sonrió vagamente hacia él. Ella todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo, quizá no tenía la energía para ponerse de pie, y levantó la mano para sostener con fuerza la de Naruto. Su otro estudiante le estaba viendo y al bebé impasible, a través de ojos entrecerrados –una expresión desaprobatoria, Kakashi asumió, hasta que Naruto lo vio a los ojos y sonrió también. Probablemente sentía que le había golpeado lo suficiente esta noche.

Él miró a Enoki de nuevo y acarició la punta de su pequeña y perfectamente formada nariz, recordando el horrible retrato del viejo receptor que Karasu le había mostrado. Abruptamente, Enoki dejó de llorar para verlo, y Kakashi no pudo contener la suave risa que escapó de él… o la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_La Caída de una Casa_

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

Aunque el nombre de Karasu ya había sido revelado con anterioridad, ahora puedo finalmente compartirles el significado de Fumio (aunque no pude encontrar los caracteres exactos), estuve investigando porque se me hacía raro que SilverShine no le hubiera puesto un nombre _común_. Pues bueno, se supone que se refiere a un hombre que 'no hace las cosas a medias' en ningún sentido de su vida para compensar su destino: podría tener un absoluto éxito o un fracaso completo. "Sus fortalezas se pueden convertir con rapidez en sus debilidades; es autoritario y comprometido. Su vida emocional es bastante tumultuosa, ya que aspira hacia la libertad."

En fin, vean que Silver hizo también su tarea para nombrarlo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Tuve un momento libre y decidí actualizar. Les agradezco mucho que continúen aquí y por sus comentarios.

Probablemente les haya quedado un sabor agridulce con este capítulo puesto que, de una u otra manera, Karasu ganó (algo que no creo que esperaran), así que ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué les esperará a Kakashi, Sakura y a Enoki ahora que el pequeño es un jinchuuriki? ; ;

No tengo más que decir, sólo que esperen los próximos dos capítulos.


	45. La Caída de una Casa

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Finalmente aquí estamos! ¡El último capítulo! Después de aproximadamente 4 millones de palabras e incluso todavía más dolores de cabeza, finalmente estamos aquí. Hasta el momento esta es la historia más larga que he escrito Y POR MUCHO (y los últimos cinco capítulos han sido de más de 10 000 palabras cada uno, así que, chúpala **Nanowrimo** lol) y ha sido un gran experiencia de aprendizaje para mí el simplemente no decir 'Al carajo' y dejarla a medias. No creo que hubiera estado tan determinada a terminarla si no fuera por la gran retroalimentación de su parte chicos, así que les agradezco mucho por seguirme hasta aquí. Ha sido sorprendentemente divertido finalizar esto, y estaré contenta de moverme a proyectos mucho menos complejos ahora xd

Gracias por todas sus bonitas palabras, y gracias a todos los lectores que se quedaron hasta el final. Y si acabas de descubrir esta historia esta semana y fuiste capaz de leerla de una sola sentada, eres afortunado :P

Espero que disfruten del último capítulo.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Capítulo 44**

La Caída de una Casa

* * *

_Tus sonrisas_

_hacen mi día,_

_y no lo sabes todavía,_

_pero eres todo._

* * *

Un poco dulce. Un poco amargo. Ese era el sabor del aire esa noche.

Ellos se sentaron bajo los densos árboles en la orilla del lago, escuchando la invisible lluvia golpeando la superficie de agua y las hojas de su refugio. Al final de la noche, el suelo tembló y rugió. Bolsas de aire eructaban a través del lago y estallaban como agua hirviendo.

La caverna estaba colapsando. Cada evidencia de lo que había tomado lugar ahí abajo sería enterrada de una buena vez por todas. La sangre, las plumas, los restos del 'sacrificio'… todo iba a desaparecer.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y los cubrió con un brazo. Naruto les había dicho que durmieran, que se recuperaran antes de que llegara la luz del día, pero nadie iba a dormir esta noche. Enoki lloró por horas, con tal dolor que nadie tan joven debería experimentar, y Sakura le susurró en voz baja, calmando su agonía con chakra y alimentándolo cuando era hora. Kakashi no podía ayudar. No había nada que pudiera hacer por su hijo.

Ninguno habló. Naruto hacía el ocasional intento de hablar, apuntando un raro brillo ocasional en el horizonte en la orilla del sur, como si el sol estuviera levantándose. A Kakashi no le importaba. Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para mirar. El peso de todo lo que había sucedido caía pensadamente sobre ambos. La realidad de la nueva condición de su hijo… no era algo de lo que pudieran hablar tan casualmente. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Apenas sabían qué pensar. Naruto solo veía ansiosamente a ambos. Él quería regresar a Konoha y preparar el equipo para un transporte de emergencia, pero no estaba dispuesto todavía a dejarlos, ni siquiera por unos minutos.

El brillo en el sur se había desvanecido. El sol se asomó sobre las ventanas en el este y Enoki finalmente lloró hasta que se cansó y se durmió. El respiro fue breve, pero Sakura consiguió finalmente cabecear, tendida en el pasto con su bebé durmiendo sobre ella. Debería ser una vista placentera, pero cada vez que él los veía, veía la sombra de esa terrible ave sobre ellos. Él vio los ojos vidriados y muertos de Karasu puestos en la nada antes de que su cuerpo se deshiciera. Era tan diferente al chico que él solía conocer, siempre riéndose y haciendo bromas y haciendo sentir a Kakashi como alguien aburrido en comparación. Él creía que se amaban.

¿Cuándo todo eso había sido aplastado bajo el peso de una ambición asesina…?

Mientras la mañana avanzaba, Enoki despertó, hambriento de nuevo. Sakura se despertó para alimentarlo, viéndose débil y cansada y haciendo todo de manera automática. Ella necesitaba dormir más, pero no iba a hacerlo pronto.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —Naruto preguntó, apuntando a la orilla sur del lago. Él se había quedado viendo a ese punto toda la noche y toda la mañana.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. —El Feudo. —Gruñó.

Su estudiante le miró con ligera alarma. —Creo que deberíamos investigar qué es esa luz. Las cosas quizá todavía no hayan acabado.

—Me quedaré aquí. —Sakura dijo, todavía alimentando a Enoki.

Naruto parecía estar dando su mayor esfuerzo para no verla. —No, creo que deberíamos permanecer juntos. Ninguno de ustedes tiene fuerza suficiente en este momento si el Sindicato sigue en esta área.

Un ceño fruncido se posó en el rostro de Sakura, pero no discutió. Terminó de alimentarlo y se puso en pie.

—Puedo llevarlo. —Kakashi dijo.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo cortante, moviéndose y dejándolo atrás.

Tal vez ¿Era importante para ella no separarse de su hijo todavía? ¿O tal vez ahora que Enoki había dejado de llorar finalmente no quería arriesgarse a molestarlo dándoselo a alguien más? Parecía que simplemente estaba de mal humor. Kakashi entendía eso. Él tampoco estaba sintiéndose particularmente alegre justo ahora, especialmente no cuando Naruto quería que caminaran tres kilómetros alrededor del lago para ver una casa que Kakashi ya no quería ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

Para su sorpresa, su deseo estaba más o menos cumplido.

—Esto es… Wow… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Naruto pateó una tabla de madera que todavía humeaba que tal vez había sido parte de una pared, y se quedó viendo alrededor del patio. Cuando le habían contado del Feudo Zuru y cuánto valía, había esperado algo impresionante. Una mansión de varios niveles, quizá. Un jardín zen de un ciento de años, tal vez. Cientos de sirvientes, probablemente.

Y aunque sólo estuvieran los restos carbonizados de una mansión que había sido desnudada y destripada por el fuego, el esqueleto de vigas negras, cenizas y escombros _eran _impresionantes –especialmente con la forma en que ardían y humeaban en la mañana- no era, sin embargo, algo que esperaba.

Perdido, Naruto se giró para ver a sus compañeros de equipo. —¿Siempre se vio así?

Kakashi estaba viendo más que sospechosamente a Sakura junto a él, quien a cambio estaba quitándole una mancha invisible de suciedad en la mejilla a Enoki. El bebé estaba profundamente dormido como cualquiera estaría luego de tal agotadora prueba, y aunque era natural que una madre primeriza fuera dedicada y sobreprotectora con su hijo, particularmente uno al que le habían implantado una bestia mítica aterradoramente poderosa, ella estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en no notar donde estaban de pie.

—Sakura…

Milagrosamente se había vuelto sorda también.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Kakashi preguntó en voz alta.

Poniéndose ligeramente rosa, Sakura les dirigió a los dos hombres una mirada de molestia. —¿Por qué los dos me ven así?

—Porque no podrías verte _más _sospechosa justo ahora si estuvieras cargando con una botella de combustible y una caja de cerillas. —Kakashi replicó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Esta debía ser la luz que viste, Naruto.

—No es mi culpa que nadie se molestara en apagarlo… —Sakura dijo malhumorada.

—Recuérdame no hacerte enojar. —Kakashi dijo con voz plana.

—Como si eso te fuera a detener.

Naruto se tocó la nariz con el pulgar y retiró la mirada, sintiendo que una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar entre los dos. —Espero que nadie estuviera adentro. —Dijo él, echando un vistazo a los escombros negros y grises que podrían haber sido cualquier cosa antes.

—Está abandonado. Nadie está adentro. —Kakashi dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Sakura le preguntó dudosamente, sonando un poco preocupada.

—Lo hubiera olido. Olería como puerco quemado si-

—¡Oh, no! No enfrente del bebé. —Siseó ella, cubriendo las delicadas orejitas de Enoki.

—Eso suena como algo que _yo _normalmente diría. —Kakashi replicó.

Ahora Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse mucho menos molesto consigo mismo por nunca haber notado una relación entre esos dos. Eran como un gato y un perro, rápidos para ladrar, maullar y gruñir, tanto que era difícil creer que eran los orgullosos padres de un hermoso bebé. Él no había atestiguado mucho afecto entre ellos, al menos no más de lo normal, aunque él suponía que era entendible que ambos tuvieran mal humor y bajos ánimos en ese momento. La vida de su hijo había sido cambiada para siempre, antes de que comenzara. Aunque fuera tentador apuntarse a sí mismo y decir 'No es tan malo ser así de _cool' _sabían también como él que su vida había sido una maldita colina hacia arriba… y él era uno de los afortunados. La mayoría de los otros Jinchuuriki eran asesinados prematuramente, cazados por extremistas como Akatsuki, o vueltos locos hasta que no eran más que inestables máquinas asesinas que no podían estar cerca de otros. No era sencillo. Ciertamente no era una vida que Naruto hubiera deseado a alguien, y aunque Kakashi y Sakura estaban esforzándose en pretender lo contrario, estaban batallando para lidiar con su situación. Que ninguno de ellos mencionara siquiera lo que le había sucedido a su hijo desde que habían emergido del lago era evidencia suficiente de que este era un shock demasiado profundo para vocalizarlo.

No quedaba nada en el Feudo. Nada más que escombros y esqueletos. Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia los edificios abandonados y suspiró. Nadie se había quedado por ahí. No había señal alguna de que el Clan Hatake se hubiera quedado luego de que su líder falleciera y si se hubiera quedado alguien del staff ya se hubiera marchado probablemente. El Feudo estaba definitivamente muerto.

Él miró por encima de su hombro a Kakashi y Sakura, preparándose para tolerar el ser testigo de otro frío intercambio. Pero en los momentos en que él les había dado la espalda para checar el daño del Feudo, Kakashi se había sentado en los escalones que conducían a lo que quedaba de la casa principal, y Sakura se había sentado en un escalón bajo él, entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban viendo a Enoki.

Fue la mano de Kakashi en el cuello de Sakura, medio enredada en su cabello, lo que más había capturado la atención de Naruto. Y eso le preocupó. Por algunos segundos él tuvo que lidiar con la visceral urgencia de hacer una escena y patear a Kakashi en la cara de nuevo. Entonces vio que Sakura le sonreía a él… y bueno, la urgencia de castrar a Kakashi no desapareció del todo, pero al menos era más sencilla de ignorar. Sakura vio algo en su sensei. Probablemente necesitaba que le checaran la visión, pero Naruto sabía cuando algo no era su asunto. Quizás, algunos meses atrás, él hubiera tenido algo que decirles sobre ellos y su relación, pero el tiempo para los reclamos ya había pasado mucho tiempo atrás. Tenían un hijo ahora. Eran, para bien o para mal, una familia.

Él regresó hacia ellos, y la mano en el cuello de Sakura desapareció más que rápido cuando Kakashi se giró para verlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su sensei estaba conteniéndose deliberadamente de mostrarle afecto a Sakura en su presencia, probablemente por un miedo perfectamente racional a la violencia física. De cierta forma, eso le tranquilizaba un poco. Él no quería pensar que Kakashi fuera _poco afectivo _hacia Sakura. Pero al mismo tiempo le hacía preguntarse si era una buena idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Voy a regresar a Konoha. —Dijo él, sacando un kunai marcado de su cabestro para pasárselo a Kakashi. —Quédate eso. Estaré de regreso en más o menos media hora con lo necesario para hacer un jutsu de sitio-a-sitio para sacarlos a ustedes dos –uh- tres fuera de aquí.

El kunai estaba marcado con los sellos del Hiraishin. Mientras no fuera destruido, Naruto podía viajar entre éste y el que tenía en su apartamento. Kakashi lo pesó en su mano y lo guardó. —No te preocupes.

—¿Estarán bien por su cuenta?

Naruto se dio cuenta tan pronto como lo dijo que en verdad no estaba preocupado sobre su seguridad, sino más bien por lo que Kakashi sintiera ganas de hacer con Sakura en su ausencia. Probablemente harían algo horrible… como besarse.

Y Kakashi tenía el tipo de rostro que parecía siempre decir _'Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando'. _Él sólo miró a Naruto con una débil sonrisa hasta que el chico se sonrojó y se giró para mirar a Enoki cuyos bracitos estaban moviéndose, intentando enredarse en el cabello de Sakura. —Tsunade-sama estará contenta de saber que están bien. —Dijo él, antes de activar el Hiraishin y desaparecer con apenas un susurro de aire.

Aunque cuán contenta estaría por escuchar del Jinchuuriki de seis colas no era necesario decirlo.

* * *

La sonrisa de Sakura gradualmente desapareció una vez que Naruto se fue. Inclinándose contra el pecho de Kakashi, cuidadosamente desenredó un mechón de cabello del sorprendentemente fuerte puño de Enoki. Había crecido por más de un año e iba a tener que cortarlo una vez que regresaran si Enoki seguía sujetándolo así. —Va a regresar con otro transporte de emergencia. —Dijo en voz alta.

—Lo escuché. —Kakashi respondió ligeramente.

—Todavía tienes oportunidad de irte antes de que él regrese. —Dijo en voz baja ella.

Los brazos de Kakashi le envolvieron suavemente los hombros. Ella sintió su tibio aliento cerca de su oreja, sacudiéndole el cabello. —¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?

—No- pero- sí. —Ella se mordió la lengua. —Sabes qué quiero decir. Si regresas con nosotros, te pondrán en prisión. Te fugaste de ahí.

—Escuchen a la pirómana. —Murmuró él.

—¿Me vas a tomar en serio? —Le dijo cortante. —Estamos hablando de tu libertad.

—¿Qué libertad hay en ser exiliado y no tener un lugar al que ir? —Él se encogió de hombros, descansando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella mientras le ofrecía a Enoki su dedo para que lo tomara. —Prefiero estar cerca de ti y de él, incluso si lo más cerca que puedo estar es en una celda subterránea debajo de Konoha. ¿Me visitarás, no es así?

—No. —Respondió con firmeza.

—¿En serio? —Él sonaba como si no lo creyera. —¿Ni siquiera tendremos visitas conyugales?

Sakura le pegó con el codo en el estómago. —No juegues. —Dijo ella, aunque se había sonrojado. —No es divertido.

—No puedo pensar en nada que sea menos gracioso. —Dijo él. —Ellos ven, sabes, a través de ventanas con dos vistas. Es asqueroso. Especialmente porque se te pegan los pies en el piso del cuarto de observación. No que sepa mucho sobre eso, por supuesto-

Sakura se paró abruptamente y subió el resto de los escalones para quedarse de pie de manera agitada y preocupada. —No estás siendo serio.

—No, no estás escuchando. —Dijo él, girándose para verla. —No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Estás siendo un noble idiota de nuevo. —Le dijo cortante. —No seas tan ingenuo- no se gana nada resignándote a prisión-

—Excepto dignidad. Para nosotros. —Kakashi le interrumpió igual. —¿Te das cuenta del tipo de situación en la que estamos ahora? Una cosa era que me pidieras abandonarte con un bebé, pero es otra completamente diferente pedirme que te abandone con un monstruo.

—¡Kakashi! —Sakura le gritó. —¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Es eso lo que piensas también de Naruto? ¿Qué es un monstruo?

—El monstruo está dentro de él, y dentro de Enoki también. —Dijo él. —No puedes ignorar eso. Eventualmente, ya sea en cinco años, o diez, o quince, vamos a ver a ese bijuu de nuevo. Y ¿Dónde voy a estar cuando eso suceda? ¿Escondido en algún otro país? Yo creo que no.

Sakura le dio la espalda por completo, meciendo a Enoki en sus brazos como si estuviera intentando reconfortarlo aunque el niño estaba perfectamente relajada. Como siempre, Kakashi podía diferenciar cuando su ira estaba siendo mal dirigida. Estaba asustada. Eso era todo.

—¿Crees tan poco de mí que, esperabas que a la primera oportunidad de dejarte con esta carga, la tomaría? —Preguntó. —Creí que te había probado antes que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no me acusaras de no darte una opción. —Dijo con tacto, viéndolo por encima del hombro. —Y jamás vuelvas a decirle monstruo. Te asesinaré. Es en serio.

Él estaba más que seguro de que lo haría. —Lo siento. —Dijo él, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, porque ambos sabían que la palabra 'monstruo' era algo que este niño escucharía mucho por el resto de su vida.

—Él es nuestro hijo. —Sakura dijo eventualmente. —Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Lo sé, —Dijo en voz baja. —pero tú no eres la única que está asustada. Y no sabes cuán arrepentido estoy porque no seré capaz de estar ahí para ti. Que apenas voy a poder verlo…

Los pies de Sakura bajaron dando pisotones sobre los escalones, hasta que repentinamente estaba sentada junto a él, inclinada pesadamente contra Kakashi. —Tú también estás asustado, ¿Verdad?

Él levantó una mano que estaba temblando ligeramente mientras intentaba mantenerla quieta. —Mira esto. —Dijo.

—Eso es sólo porque estás drogado. —Apuntó ella.

—Bueno, no tienes que decirlo así… Enoki tendrá la idea equivocada sobre mí. —Suspiró, levantando un brazo para ponerlo alrededor de sus hombros para sentirla acomodarse contra su costado.

Este debería ser un tiempo lleno de alegría para ellos, pero estaba manchado por todo lo que vendría después. Él disfrutaba de tener a Sakura cerca, sintiendo su tibieza contra su costado, pero ¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo cuando sabía que esta sería la última vez que estaría así de cerca con ella por meses –o posiblemente años? Y ¿Cómo podía disfrutar ver al bebé en sus brazos e intentar adivinar qué rasgos venían de él y cuáles de ella, cuando todo lo que veía era lo que el bijuu le había dado? En la completa luz del día, era aparente que los cambios eran mucho más que un par de raras marcas en su espalda. Sus ojos, que eran de un azul oscuro en la foto que le habían dado, ahora eran de un extraño amarillo pálido. No era un color humano. Cualquier esperanza que tuviera porque su hijo pasara por un chico ordinario sería desechada tan pronto como alguien viera sus ojos.

Enoki, ignorante a los miedos de sus padres dio un bostezo agudo y decidió dormir de nuevo. Pese a todo, Sakura se río suavemente, deleitada con su nuevo hijo pese a la tragedia que había caído en él. Kakashi sonrió también, confiado porque, sin importar si fuera un Jinchuuriki o no, su niño era fácilmente el más lindo en Konoha.

—No sé cómo voy a lograrlo sin ti. —Sakura susurró, no queriendo molestar a Enoki.

Sonaba como algo que Kakashi quería decir también. —Ustedes se tendrán el uno al otro. —Dijo pesadamente.

—Aunque sin dinero y sin casa. —Suspiró. —Eso al menos no ha cambiado.

Kakashi abrió la boca para hablar, pero rápidamente la cerró. Sin importar lo que fuera lo que estaba a punto de decir, cambió de opinión y dijo: —Si estás corta de dinero… ¿Te das cuentas cuenta que estamos sentados en uno de los feudos más ricos del País de la Lluvia, que ha sido completamente abandonado y está desprotegido?

Sakura se quedó muy quieta.

—Estoy seguro de que mucha de su riqueza murió con el fuego. —Continuó platicador. —Pero ¿Quién sabe _qué _tipo de riquezas habrán sobrevivido y estén escondidas bajo pilas de ceniza, esperando a ser –ah- rescatadas?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que… saqueemos, Kakashi? —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción moral que no tuviste cuando incendiaste esto, Sakura? —Preguntó casualmente.

Su boca se inclinó hacia un lado mientras lo consideraba. —Sabes, no me _pagaron _por mi trabajo aquí…

Él miró a las ruinas humeantes. —Oh, sí que pagaron.

—Bien… debe haber quedado algo… —Sakura se puso en pie y subió de nuevo los escalones. —No tiene sentido alguno que se desperdicie, supongo…

El lado travieso de Sakura no tomó mucho por convencerse de jugar. Kakashi sonrió débilmente para sí mismo y le siguió dentro de la mansión –o lo que quedaba-, subiendo con facilidad sobre los montes de escombros, tejas rotas, y paneles achicharrados.

—Jarrón invaluable Manchu… roto. Tapiz que mostraba la batalla del Valle Sengu… quemado. —Sakura pasó de puntitas a través de una pila de ceniza. —Estoy comenzando a sentirme un poquito mal de haberle prendido fuego a esto.

Kakashi pateó algo que lucía sospechosamente como un joyero, pero todo lo que había adentro era un par de anillos de plástico. Podía decirse con seguridad que en el proceso de marcharse, los sirvientes realmente desnudaron el Feudo de cualquier cosa valiosa que cupiera en sus bolsillos.

De hecho, la única cosa que no estaba golpeada, quemada, o maltratada, era el enorme asiento de mármol donde el Amo Zuru alguna vez gobernó; la misma que Karasu había usado cuando Kakashi llegó ahí. Sobresalía de los restos, y si no fuera por ella, hubiera sido imposible decir que estaban parados en lo que una vez fue la sala de reuniones más grande del Feudo. Kakashi se sentó ahí experimentalmente, poniendo los pies sobre los restos de una chimenea.

Sakura se sentó en el amplio posa brazos. —Vale al menos un par de millones. —Dijo ella, pasando un dedo sobre los patrones de piedra negra grabados. —Pero no creo que podamos llevarlo.

—Estoy seguro que sí. Sólo dame a Enoki y así podrás-

—Tonto. —Ella se río con ligereza. —No vas a obtener nada de visitas, conyugales o de otro tipo, si sigues así.

—¿Oh? —Él le miró con creciente interés, pero la sonrisa de Sakura estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente, sus ojos puestos en algo en la distancia. Siguiendo su mirada, Kakashi rápidamente se dio cuenta de qué estaba viendo. —Parece que no estaba tan desierto como pensé. —Murmuró en voz baja. —Veo, veo, algunas ratas merodeando…

A través del humo y las ondas de calor estaban emergiendo nuevas figuras. Kakashi escuchó el escombro crujir bajo sus pies mientras se acercaban y él comenzó a tomar nota de quienes eran –miembros de la casa superior y de las otras ramas. El Clan se había reagrupado, parecía, luego de los eventos de la noche. Pero ¿Quién los lideraba ahora?

Midori, con dos sombras pequeñas e idénticas caminando detrás de ella, parecía moverse con más autoridad al frente del resto. Ella se detuvo algunos metros lejos del asiento de mármol. Sakura se tensó junto a él. Casi estaban rodeados ahora.

—Escuchamos de los últimos en salir de la caverna, —Midori comenzó. —que ¿Karasu está muerto?

Kakashi asintió cortante.

—Entonces, —Ella dijo, hincándose sobre una rodilla. —ahora _tú _eres Karasu.

Y uno por uno fueron imitándola, poniéndose sobre una rodilla con un puño en el suelo en la tradicional demostración shinobi de sumisión. Kakashi atrapó a Shusui dirigiéndole una mirada particularmente fea antes de dirigir el rostro al suelo.

Aunque la boca de Sakura estaba colgando en shock, Kakashi ni siquiera sintió la más débil sorpresa ante el giro de eventos. Él posó su mirada de vuelta a Midori. —Anoche ustedes estaban más que dispuestos a dejarme morir.

—Estábamos cumpliendo con las órdenes de Karasu. —Respondió con frialdad. —También cumpliremos con las órdenes que tengas, las que sean.

—Eso es interesante. —Kakashi dijo, y por el rabillo del ojo sintió que Sakura volteó con rapidez hacia él. —¿Shushui?

El hombre parpadeó. —¿Karasu-sama?

—Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa y dámelas. —Kakashi pasó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo. —Hace frío.

No había nada como el 'frío' en una mañana dentro del bosque tropical. Shushui visiblemente estaba batallando por dentro antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a sacarse la chaqueta gris y la camisa negra. Silenciosamente se las tendió a Kakashi, un músculo moviéndose rápidamente en su mandíbula todo el tiempo, y luego retrocedió para ver al suelo.

Kakashi se puso la camisa y la chaqueta, cada una demasiado enorme para su cuerpo, y olió audiblemente su manga. —Hmm. —Soltó en desagrado. —Ahora quítate los pantalones.

—¡Karasu-sama! —Midori gruñó. —Por favor, actúe maduro.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando así? —Preguntó él. —No recuerdo haber aceptado ser Karasu. Preferiría ser el rey de un basurero que líder de este Clan, incluso si pienso que habría muy poca diferencia. De hecho, puedo decir que prefiero ser encarcelado por mi propia Hokage que tener que ver cada una de sus horribles caras de nuevo.

—¿Preferirías… preferirías ser prisionero de tu aldea que la cabeza de tu propio clan? —Midori dijo, confundida. —No creo-

—¡A quién le importa! —Shushui le interrumpió. —¡Él ni siquiera es adecuado para el puesto! ¡Su padre fue exiliado porque preñó a una extranjera, y él no es diferente!

—Mi padre se salió voluntariamente del clan antes de que fuera 'exiliado'. —Kakashi puntualizó. —Pero tienes razón, sí, no soy diferente de él.

—Él es el heredero. —Midori siseó. —Karasu dejó en claro que la línea del sucesor iba a moverse de regreso al lado de Sakumo luego de su muerte.

Shushui tartamudeó. —Sí, pero Karasu-

—¿No estaba esperando que estuviera vivo cuando eso sucediera, verdad? —Kakashi adivinó. —¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado planeando matarme? ¿Alguno puede responderme eso? Imagino que lo ha planeado desde que escuchó que iba a tener un hijo, pero me pregunto ¿Alguno de ustedes sabría decir por cuánto tiempo él me quería muerto?

Aparentemente ninguno. Los que probablemente estarían seguros de poder dar una respuesta eran Midori y Shushui, pero ambos compartieron una mirada, obviamente buscando en el otro una señal que les dijera si alguno de ellos era la persona en quien más confiaba Karasu. Kakashi casi se reía. Karasu siempre mantuvo a todos a su alrededor en la ignorancia y los tenía compitiendo en vano por una confianza que nunca daba. Quizás un día había planeado que Enoki fuera la persona en quien más confiara él, al que le entregaría todo su conocimiento y sus planes, pero en lugar de eso él había muerto antes de cumplir con lo que había intentado… y el Sindicato había muerto con él, dejando a todos sus subordinados preguntándose cómo continuar con un plan que nunca había compartido.

Karasu _había dejado claro _que él quería que la línea de sucesión regresara a Sakumo y a Kakashi, pero también lo quería muerto. No era de adivinar por qué sus ovejas estaban tan confusas. Simultáneamente buscaron su liderazgo y les escupieron en la cara.

—Quizás una semana atrás me hubiera visto tentado por su oferta. —Kakashi dijo. —La mayoría de ustedes fueron buenos amigos en estos años. Pero eso fue antes de que mostraran cuán dispuestos estaban de clavarme un cuchillo en la espalda por la voluntad de su líder. —Ahora Kakashi sí se río. —Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para protegerles de la ira de las Aldeas, esa ira que Karasu estaba avivando, pero mordieron la mano que les dio de comer. Así que, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hicieron de mi hijo un monstruo. ¿_Qué _voy a hacer?

Las gemelas detrás de Midori se acercaron a ella y un poco más entre ellas.

—¡Um! —Una mano en la multitud se levantó titubeante. —Sólo iba a decir que yo no estaba aquí anoche… Me dieron en la cabeza durante un entrenamiento y estaba con el Tío Eno. Apenas me enteré de esto del bijuu luego del incendio… estaba ocupado rescatando a los sirvientes que quedaban.

—Incluso Sano, que no puede evitar un golpe ni para salvar su vida, tiene más fibra moral que todos ustedes. ¿No les da vergüenza? —Kakashi preguntó.

—¿Por qué estaríamos avergonzados? —Shushui gruñó. —Si no quieres ser Karasu, _bien. _Nos llevaremos al verdadero heredero- ¡Aquel por el que Karasu entregó su vida!

—Oi. —Midori gritó en advertencia, pero Shushui le ignoró. Él fijó los ojos en el bebé en los brazos de Sakura y estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Kakashi permaneció sentado en la silla.

Desconcertado por su pasividad, Shushui se detuvo, había esperado que se levantara y lo bloqueara. Pero luego de decidir que Kakashi no tenía intención de moverse para detenerlo, él avanzó algunos pasos más para tomar el brazo de Sakura. Él no anticipó que el brazo le atacaría primero en el pecho con aproximadamente cien veces la fuerza habitual que podría haber esperado en una chica de su tamaño.

Shushui salió volando, deslizándose y rodando a través de la ceniza hasta que golpeó uno de los soportes humeantes que permanecía en pie. Tembló, amenazando con colapsar, pero no sucedió. Shushui se quedó tendido en los escombros, jadeando y apretándose el pecho.

Sakura miró con enojo a todos para que abandonaran la idea de hacer la misma tontería, y Kakashi volvió la vista hacia Midori. —Y creo que eso lo deja claro. —Dijo. —No van a tener a nuestro hijo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? —Demandó saber.

—No me importa. Ustedes ya no son mi problema. —Kakashi dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Regresen al País de la Nube y encuentren al resto del Clan para advertirles… porque cuando regrese a Konoha voy a decirles todo. Todos sus nombres, todas las casas de seguridad, dónde están _sus _hijos... Les diré todo, así que mejor comienzan a correr ahora. Y si alguno de ustedes se acerca a mi familia o a mí de nuevo, los mataré.

—_Nosotros somos _tu familia. —Midori les dijo.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Desde anoche, no tengo más familia excepto por estos dos. —Dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre la de Sakura.

La chica estaba tensa. Después de una amenaza como esa ella esperaba que sus parientes se volvieran contra él e intentaran asesinarlo. Sería la opción lógica para mercenarios que tenían identidades que proteger. Pero gradualmente comenzaron a irse, uno por uno. Desaparecieron tal como llegaron, casi de manera silenciosa de regreso al humo y a las ondas de calor como fantasmas.

Midori se quedó al último. —¿Recuerdas, —Comenzó.- cuando fuimos a comer a la parrilla en Otafuku Gai? ¿Tú, Karasu, Reika, yo y los otros? Bromeaste diciendo que un día lo joderías y te exiliarían como a tu padre.

Kakashi la vio a los ojos, estoico. —Lo recuerdo. —Dijo con calma.

—No fuiste tú quien lo jodió. Fuimos nosotros. —Comenzó a girarse y a caminar sobre los escombros. —No nos verás de nuevo, Kakashi, te lo prometo.

Sakura miró la mano de Kakashi que sostenía la suya, notando sus nudillos blancos. Él no se relajó hasta que la última figura desapareció de su vista. Su voz y rostro podían verse no afectados, pero Sakura sabía que él no era tan indiferente como pretendía ser. Ella no conocía nada de su vida antes, o de su relación con su familia. Escuchar que él había hecho algo tan mundano como salir a cenar con un lunático como Karasu y una psicópata como Reika… le hizo darse cuenta que ella no veía a esas personas como él lo hacía. No habían sido sólo su familia, sino también sus amigos.

Ella le apretó la mano también. —Lo siento. —Susurró ella.

—¿Hm? —Él todavía estaba viendo hacia el mismo punto.

—Lamento que los hayas perdido. —Dijo ella.

Le tomó mucho tiempo salir de sus pensamientos para responder. —Los perdí hace mucho tiempo atrás, creo. —Dijo pensativamente. —Pero todavía tengo a mi familia, ¿No es cierto? La única familia que importa.

Ella sonrió débilmente y se inclinó para besarle con suavidad. —Naruto regresará pronto. —Le recordó.

—Lo sé. —Él suspiró. —Sólo quedémonos aquí hasta que lo haga.

Ante su urgencia, Sakura se deslizó sobre su regazo y acomodó la cabeza contra su hombro cuando sus brazos la rodearon. Kakashi miró al bebé durmiendo y se dio cuenta que todo lo que siempre necesitó o quiso, y todo lo que había buscado en vano en Karasu y Reika y el resto de sus parientes… estaba justo ahí en sus brazos.

_Entonces dile. _—Una vocecita en su cabeza dijo.

—U-um. —Comenzó titubeante. —¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

Sakura resopló. —Eso fue muy bonito. Tartamudeaste.

Maldición. —Estoy drogado, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Qué, me amas porque estás drogado? —Su boca se volvió una línea escéptica.

—No, quiero decir-

—Estoy jugando. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia, y usando la mano que no estaba cargando a Enoki jaló su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, más dulce y más duradero que el último.

Y fue así como Naruto los encontró cuando llegó, sosteniendo cuatro enormes rollos y una exasperada expresión en su rostro. —_Lo sabía._

* * *

Sakura suponía que tenía que era de esperarse, pero no fue más sencillo ver a Kakashi ser conducido por los ANBU por segunda y última ocasión. Ella no protestó. Si Kakashi había tomado su decisión y estaba de acuerdo con ella, entonces ella tenía que intentar hacer lo mismo. Ellos llegaron al edificio de administración, en la oficina de la Hokage, y una multitud estaba presente para observar a Kakashi marchando a la División de Inteligencia, aunque no todos entendían por qué. Lo que ellos sabían, gracias a la apresurada explicación a la Hokage cuando repentinamente había llegado buscando rollos, era que Hatake Kakashi acababa de tener una misión de emergencia para rescatar a un bebé que supuestamente era suyo, y no sólo había tenido éxito sino también había conseguido derrotar solo al Sindicato al mismo tiempo.

Hubo más que algunos vítores y aplausos mientras pasaba.

Pasarían al menos un par de días antes que el resto de las noticias comenzaran a filtrarse a través de la aldea y los elogios se detendrían. Sería noticia que Hatake Kakashi de hecho había sido un miembro del Sindicato. Que él no lo había hecho caer para nada. Que el bebé que supuestamente era suyo _sí lo era _y que también era un bijuu. Y que él no había estado en una misión de emergencia para rescatarlo, sino que de hecho él había sido quien lo había secuestrado luego de escapar de prisión y que era él quien lo había convertido en un monstruo. Que él mismo era el Líder del Sindicato.

De tal naturaleza eran los rumores.

Sakura había estado preparada para esto. Incluso había tenido que prepararse para que su shishou mirara con pena al bebé en sus brazos y anunciara que tenía que aislarlo para examinarlo a él y a su sello antes de que pudiera mezclarse con el resto de la sociedad.

Así que los primeros días de Sakura de vuelta en Konoha habían sido fríos y solitarios, confinada a una cama en un hospital saturado, esperando por noticias de su bebé o de su amante. Naruto le hizo compañía. Ino le visitó alguna vez pero parecía tener problemas para verla a los ojos cuando el tema era Kakashi, y Tenzou se dejó caer con algunos otros jounin para disculparse incluso por la mera existencia de Kakashi, pero había trabajos de restauración y mucha gente herida y enferma a la cual atender. Por la mayor parte del tiempo Sakura se resignó a quedarse en cama, adolorida y miserable, extrañando a Enoki con una intensidad física que competía con su necesidad emocional.

Cada día era agonizantemente lento, y lo que sucedería en el futuro era todavía desconocido lo que lo hacía peor; ¿Tendría de regreso a Enoki pronto? ¿Escucharía finalmente las noticias sobre la sentencia de Kakashi? ¿Decidirían que ella estaba en condiciones para irse y dejarla ir a la calle? ¿Pasaría otra noche en este sitio, sola, o estaría durmiendo en el sofá de Naruto el día siguiente?

—Todo saldrá bien, Sakura-chan. —Naruto intentó asegurarle, pero las palabras estaban volviéndose vacías y débiles cada vez que las decía. Él intentó distraerla preguntándole cosas sobre Kakashi; ¿Cuándo había comenzado? ¿Por qué había comenzado? ¿Qué demonios veía en ese vejete? ¿Sabía que él era un pervertido? Pero, esperen, ¿Desde cuándo Kakashi fumaba?

Sakura todavía tenía la sensación de que Naruto no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su relación, pero mientras él más le molestaba sobre ello, más parecía estar aceptándolo.

—Vi a Kakashi hoy. —Le dijo él el tercer día. —En el centro de detención, ¿Sabes? Él está vomitando sus tripas ahí.

—No literalmente, espero. —Sakura murmuró.

—No, quiero decir, él les está diciendo todo. Lo tienen escribiendo su confesión, con Ino, y es como de cuarenta páginas y su letra es _diminuta. _Él e Ino están un poco están un poco raros. Ella está ahí para verificar que todo lo que esté escribiendo sea cierto, pero es como si no estuvieran en la misma habitación, están intentando ignorarse el uno al otro. Es como cuando Neji vio a Tenten en los baños públicos y no se vieron el uno al otro por una semana. Sí.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Creo que ya lo superó. Tenten lo perdonó eventualmente, pero pregúntale sobre ello cuando esté borracho y te contará todo sobre el lunar en su-

—¡Kakashi! ¡Me refería a él!

Naruto cruzó los brazos y parecía pensativo. —Él… él no está feliz. Se ve muy mal de hecho. Él sigue preguntando por ti y Enoki y no puedo decirle mucho. No me lo permiten. Ni siquiera sé _qué _decirle sobre Enoki… ¿Ya escuchaste algo?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con rigidez. —Tsunade sigue manteniéndolo en secreto. Incluso para mí.

Él frunció el ceño. —Ella no lo hace de mala fe.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó apática. —Sólo lo quiero de regreso. Pero realmente no sé qué haré una vez que lo tenga aquí. ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que ir? Tendré que criarlo yo sola, pero… ¿Los Jinchuuriki requieren cuidados especiales o algo?

—No lo creo. —Naruto dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Sólo el usual.

—¿Crees que nos prohíba que se hable de ello… que no le digamos? —Susurró.

Naruto se quedó quieto. —Si lo intenta, hablaré con ella.

Sakura le miró insegura.

—Una de las peores cosas que me hicieron fue mantenerlo en secreto. —Explicó tristemente. —Sé que intentan hacer bien, pero cuando lo descubrí todo de pronto, de la nada, cuando alguien estaba intentando asesinarme, fue horrible. Aunque fue más sencillo después de eso, porque al menos ya entendía por qué todo el mundo me odiaba. No saberlo fue lo peor.

Sakura fue a dormir con la mente pesada esa noche, escuchando los sonidos del hospital y el sonido de otros bebés llorando en alguna otra habitación llamando a su madre. Aunque sabía que ningún tono era el de Enoki, cada sonido era como una puñalada, recordándole cuán dolorosamente lo estaba extrañando. ¿Dónde estaría él en este preciso momento? ¿Estaría llorando por ella? ¿Estaría hambriento? ¿Tendría frío? ¿Le estaría inyectando, sondeando y tocando sin cuidado un grupo de expertos de sellos quienes le veían como una _cosa _en lugar de un humano? ¿Lo estarían lastimando?

* * *

Cuando Shizune se metió en su habitación la cuarta mañana con una pila de ropa doblada en sus brazos sintió casi alivio. Ser dada de alta al menos era un cambio de ritmo, trayendo final a la sensación de estar suspendida en el agua sin idea alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso si no tenía un lugar al cuál ir en este momento.

—Tsunade quiere verte en su oficina antes de que te vayas. —Shizune le dijo mientras le ayudaba a vestirse. Sakura no sabía de donde habían salido esa ropa, pero le quedaban mejor que la ropa que tenía. Para esta fría mañana de principios de marzo, le habían dado un suéter con capucha y los pantalones negros reglamentarios que cada chuunin, jounin y sus madres usaban. Ella tenía ropa caliente que vestir, pero como todo lo demás que una vez había tenido, había sido subastado con el resto de la casa. ¿Todavía estaría a la venta? ¿Alguien habría hecho una oferta y ahora vivía ahí?

Shizune le acompañó hacia la entrada del hospital, e incluso si Sakura había esperado algunas miradas, no sabía que la gente sería _así _de indiscreta. Algunos de sus colegas doctores incluso se detuvieron para verla pasar como si fuera un tipo de fantasma que flotaba de paso, y ella agradeció a sus estrellas de la fortuna porque al menos no era alguien tan famosa como Kakashi, y una vez que cruzara las puertas del hospital, muchos no sabían su nombre, e incluso muchos menos conocían su rostro. Ella se giró a la derecha.

—¿Adónde vas? —Shizune gritó, apuntando hacia la izquierda. —La oficina administrativa es por aquí.

—No quiero ver a Tsunade. —Sakura dijo, sintiéndose letárgica en su apatía hacia su shishou. La mujer que le había mantenido ignorante por cuatro días, sin visitarla ni una sola vez, sin darle alguna noticia sobre su hijo, y si ella quería ir a ver a Sakura, entonces Sakura tenía ganas de llevarle la contraria. —Voy al banco… veré si alguien hizo un deposito por mi casa, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez me quede algo para alquilar un piso?

Shizune pareció sorprendida. —Deberías ver primero a Tsunade. —Dijo ella, y dirigió una mirada furtiva a su alrededor. Estaban _siendo _observadas por una pareja de médicos fumando cerca de la entrada, así que todo lo que pudo hacer Shizune fue abrir mucho los ojos significativamente hacia Sakura.

Quien repentinamente entendió. —Oh. —Dijo ella, y corrió de una vez por todas en dirección a la Torre de la Hokage.

Ella no le prestó atención a las nuevas miradas que recibió mientras dejaba a Shizune detrás y corría de un tirón los escalones del edificio administrativo. Una pareja de chuunin con los que había trabajado en el pasado intentaron detenerla para felicitarla por haber destruido el Sindicato –y también por su nuevo bebé- pero Sakura los rodeó, no deteniéndose ni una sola vez en su carrera hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Tampoco se detuvo para golpear la puerta.

Tsunade retiró la mirada de la canasta sobre su escritorio en el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe, un mono azul detenido en su mano.

Sakura sólo se quedó viendo de pie, poniéndose débil de puro alivio.

—Durante nuestra intensa investigación, —Tsunade dijo, sentándose en su silla con un carraspeo. —hemos descubierto que le gusta más el mono azul que el verde.

Sakura cerró la puerta para evitar curiosas narices que inevitablemente intentarían meterse. —¿Él está…?

—¿Bien? Sí. Al menos hasta donde sabemos. —Tsunade dijo, extendiendo las manos sobre una enorme cantidad de documentos sobre su escritorio. —Ven a verlo.

Sakura se aproximó al escritorio, pero tenía los ojos puestos en el bebé moviéndose en la canasta. No podrían importarle menos los diagramas y referencias que Tsunade le mostrara.

—El sello tiene origen en Iwa. —La Hokage dijo. —No es tan complicado como el que tiene Naruto y tienen una historia de desvanecerse luego de treinta años o así, así que eventualmente habrá que reemplazarlo. Me preocupa que mientras el Yondaime se asegurara que hubiera poca filtración entre el alma del Kyuubi y la de Naruto como fuera posible, podría no ser el caso aquí. Pero por ahora no puedo decir que sea inseguro. Quien hizo esto sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Karasu tenía suerte de estar muerto.

—El Consejo quería hacer pruebas más invasivas, pero conseguí convencerlos de que era innecesario. —Tsunade continuó. —Es difícil decidir si están enojados porque tenemos otro Jinchuuriki en nuestras manos, o extasiados porque podría ser otro Naruto. Vamos a estar bajo mucha presión internacional gracias a esto, una vez que se filtre a las otras naciones que tenemos un segundo Jinchuuriki, aunque creo que eso ya se sabe. Habrá sanciones en nuestra contra con toda seguridad… El tratado podría incluso romperse y tendremos otra carrera de armas que busque explotar el poder de las bestias con cola de nuevo. Si no tuviéramos a Naruto, estaría muy preocupada de que fuéramos atacados directamente. Como están las cosas, no pasará mucho tiempo antes que otras aldeas o facciones independientes como el Sindicato comiencen a planear secuestrar a Enoki.

Sakura sacó a su hijo de la canasta y sonrió a su redondo rostro asomándose debajo de un enorme gorro. Le había preocupado que él no le reconociera cuando finalmente le cargara de nuevo, pero el extra entusiasta movimiento de sus brazos cuando la vio y la manera en que inmediatamente sujetó su cabello le aliviaron. Era difícil creer que un niño tan pequeño pudiera causar tanto problema sólo por existir. Pero hablar de tratados internacionales rotos y sanciones económicas no significaban nada para Sakura. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No había elegido esto para su hijo y no podía deshacer lo que Karasu había hecho. Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que ya había grupos planeando quitárselo de nuevo… aunque justo ahora estaba encantada con el pequeño traje de pijama azul en el que alguien lo había vestido. El azul era lindo, pero Sakura hizo una nota mental sobre comprarle algunos trajes rosas que combinaran con su cabello.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Tsunade le preguntó.

—Está en problemas, lo entiendo. —Sakura dijo suavemente, jugando con la diminuta mano de su hijo.

—No sólo de los que están allá afuera, quizá también de la gente dentro de la aldea. —Su Shishou dijo. —Somos afortunados de que la aldea no tuviera ataques directos con el Rokubi en el pasado, pero algunas de las personas viviendo aquí son refugiados de los asentamientos de las montañas en el País de la Hierba que fueron atacados veinte años atrás por el último Jinchuuriki del Rokubi. No sería inteligente desestimar resentimiento. Naruto tuvo su buena cantidad de intentos de asesinato cuando era un niño por aquellos que perdieron a sus seres amados en el ataque del Kyuubi. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido hasta su adultez, para ser honesta, viviendo por su cuenta durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero no será así para Enoki. —Sakura dijo con rapidez. —Él me tiene a mí.

—Sí. —Tsunade asintió con una débil sonrisa. —Y él tendrá a Naruto también. Le dije al mocoso que en un par de años comenzará a entrenarlo. Me aseguraré de que no se repitan los errores del pasado. Estoy segura que Enoki sabrá lo que es el amor toda su vida, y Naruto me ha dicho que no prohibamos hablar de su condición. Dice que _tratarlo _como algo vergonzoso hará que _sea _vergonzoso. No puedo decir que esté entusiasta porque las noticias se corran; sería bueno que todos –incluyendo a las otras naciones- permanecieran ignorantes de la situación, pero tal vez él tenga razón. Ciertamente no se gana nada si le mantenemos a él en secreto su condición. Cuando el momento llegue, deberías intentar decirle qué es él.

¿Decirle qué es él? Sakura parpadeó, no había pensado tan adelante. Suponía que había muchas cosas que tenía que enseñarle antes… a tomar una cuchara, a leer, a cepillarse los dientes, y luego todo sobre las aves y las abejas, y entonces un día él tendría una novia y Sakura probablemente la odiaría…

Ella cargó a Enoki con un poquito más de fuerza. Era mucho que pensar cuando ni siquiera sabía qué traería el futuro.

Tsunade rodó los hombros. —Ahora, —Dijo ella. —no sabemos mucho sobre el jutsu de sellado que usaron, así que tal vez existan algunos percances. Si notas que el sello ha cambiado o algunas partes están desvaneciéndose, debes alertamente inmediatamente. Si sus ojos cambian, o si crees que su comportamiento lo ha hecho, o tienes _cualquier _preocupación, como-

—¿Cómo si llego a casa un día y encuentro una ave gigante de fuego en el lugar en que mi bebé debería estar?

—Alertamente inmediatamente, sí. —Tsunade dijo, luciendo completamente seria. —¿Las enfermeras ya te explicaron todo sobre amamantarlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo eructar? ¿Cómo bañarlo?

—Ah- no.

—Enviaré a Hinata contigo después. Tiene muchos parientes menores, así que creo que probablemente pueda darte mejores consejos que yo; ¿Ya metiste tu baja por maternidad?

—Ah- no, yo-

—Ya me tomé la libertad. —Dijo Tsunade, tendiéndole una forma doblada que ella ya había llenado. —Tendrás baja pagada por los siguientes seis meses, aunque puedes pedir una extensión si la necesitas. Oh- aquí está un avance. Está basado en la cantidad que ganaste los pasados seis meses.

Tsunade le tendió otro papel, y cuando Sakura vio todos los ceros, casi deja caer a su bebé por la impresión. —Whoa… —Susurró. —Pero- yo- eso es mucho más de lo que gané en los pasados seis meses-

—¿Lo es? —Su Shishou le interrumpió con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente. —Hablando de eso, aquí está tu paga por esa misión.

Sakura se quedó viendo el tercer papel que le estaba tendiendo. —Pero eso tampoco fue el pago acordado-

—¿En verdad estás _quejándote?_ —Tsunade dijo cortante. —Tienes suficiente dinero en tus manos para comprarte-

—¡Para comprar un apartamento ahora mismo, lo sé! —Sakura lloró. —Es sólo que no entiendo por qué.

—Porque fuiste enviada a una simple misión de reconocimiento y terminaste infiltrándote en el corazón del Sindicato que eventualmente llevó a su destrucción. La misión fue actualizada en tu ausencia a clase S, y tu pago refleja eso. Pero siempre puedo cambiarlo si no estás feliz con-

—¡No- está bien! Está bien. —Sakura retrocedió, antes de que Tsunade pudiera arrebatarle el pago. —Sólo estoy sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? Esto no es un préstamo, te ganaste este dinero. Y creo que lo necesitarás porque los niños no son baratos, sabes. Necesitas alimentarlos, educarlos, y comprarles juguetes y camas y eso es luego de haber gastado una pequeña fortuna en hacer segura tu casa, porque cuando comienzan a gatear- hay muchas formas en que los niños pueden freírse a sí mismos estos días.

—Yo… —Sakura comenzó desconcertada. —Creo que probablemente necesito salir a _comprar _una casa antes de que pueda pensar en hacerla segura.

—¿Qué? —Tsunade le dirigió una mirada de molestia. —¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una casa.

—Sí… pero la perdí, ¿Recuerda? La subastaron. —Dijo.

—Y fue vendida, si recuerdo bien. —Tsunade aceptó. —Y tu deuda fue pagada.

¿Vendida? Una parte pequeña de Sakura quería llorar y morir, pese a las buenas noticias de que sus días de deudas eran cosa del pasado. Cualquier esperanza de recobrar su hogar de la infancia que había pertenecido a las mujeres de su familiar por generaciones había salido volando por la ventana hacia el drenaje más cercano. Sakura esperó para que Tsunade lo entendiera, pero cuando su shishou siguió viéndola como si _ella _fuera la tonta, ella reventó: —¡No tengo una casa extra! ¡Esa era la única que tenía!

—¿Kakashi no te lo dijo? —Tsunade demandó saber. —¿Quieres decir que has estado con él durante seis meses y nunca te lo mencionó?

—¿Mencionar qué? —Sakura estaba cerca de estrangular a la otra mujer.

—Kakashi _compró _tu casa. —Tsunade dijo, golpeando con la mano una gruesa carpeta debajo de los papeles de Enoki. —Está justo aquí junto con todos los detalles de su cuenta que obtuvieron hace unos días durante la investigación. El tres de octubre, del año pasado, él hizo una oferta por tu casa cerca de tres semanas después de que te fueras al País de la Lluvia, y él la ganó. Él no es exactamente rico tampoco –eso fue más de dos tercios del dinero en su cuenta- y la casa está todavía a tu nombre. Demonios, si hubiera sabido que él había hecho eso tal vez no hubiera estado tan confundida sobre quién era el padre de este bebé. Tal estupidez sólo pudo haber sido hecha por puro amor… o miedo de increíble chantaje. No lo he decidido todavía, pero, ¿Dices que él nunca te mencionó esto?

Sakura se quedó viendo a su Shishou, su boca abierta. Kakashi _nunca _le había dicho. ¿Lo habría olvidado? Ella mencionó muchas veces que no tenía casa alguna, sin embargo, ¿Nunca sintió él la necesidad de aliviar su preocupación? ¿_Por qué _había hecho eso?

—No estoy bromeando con lo del costo. —Tsunade dijo, abriendo la carpeta para que ella viera los documentos. —Eso fue algo muy desinteresado de su parte. Él no tiene dinero ahora… ¿Pensaría que le pagarías de vuelta?

Si él creía eso, lo hubiera mencionado. —O tal vez él sabía que sus días de libertad estaban contados. —Sakura dijo en voz baja.

Tsunade dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano con un suspiro y se quedó viendo todos los papeles del escritorio. Le hizo apreciar en silencio que entre los dos, ella y Kakashi habían generado mucho trabajo y dolores de cabeza para esta mujer.

—¿Cómo está Kakashi? —Sakura preguntó luego de un pesado silencio.

—Maravilloso. —Tsunade dijo ambiguamente, aunque su sonrisa parecía más divertida que sardónica. —Él fue sentenciado anoche.

Sakura inhaló con rapidez, aunque intentó no mostró su shock. Agujas frías heladas le picaron el escalpelo mientras imaginaba lo peor. _Ejecución. _—pensó ella. —_Definitivamente ejecución. _—¿Qué… um…?

—Cinco años. —Tsunade dijo cortante.

—¿Hasta que… lo ejecuten? —Sakura tembló.

Tsunade cerró los ojos con paciencia. —Hasta que lo _liberen, _Sakura. —Suspiró. —El Consejo ya ha leído su confesión, en la cual él ha negado más de lo que ha confesado, debo apuntar, y recomendó una sentencia. Yo recomendé otra. Deliberamos sobre ello un poco, pero conseguí rebajarla a cinco años por genuino remordimiento, su nueva situación familiar, y que usó su posición dentro del Sindicato para sabotear algunas de las operaciones contra nosotros, y si él ayudó a hacernos daño, lo hizo sin saberlo. Y nos basamos en tu testimonio y en el de Naruto, él también asistió en la inevitable derrota del Sindicato. Algunos radicales lo llamarían un héroe… pero no para el Consejo, ya que hay algo de evidencia de que la mala información de Kakashi fue responsable directa del asesinato de la mitad de los miembros del Consejo. Eso, junto con las otras consecuencias de su engaño; no puede quedar sin castigo.

Sakura tragó con fuerza. —Lo entiendo. —Murmuró. Cinco años no estaba tan mal, supuso, considerando todo lo que había sucedido. Excepto que cinco años seguía siendo _mucho _tiempo, y Enoki pasaría los años más importantes de su desarrollo sin un padre. Otros cinco años y ella tendría veinticinco, casi veintiséis, y eso parecía como una vida para ella.

—¿Podré verlo? —Preguntó a Tsunade. —¿Con Enoki?

Tsunade sonrió ampliamente. —Por supuesto. Supongo que tanto como quieras. —Dijo. —Su confinamiento no será especialmente estricto.

—Eso es bueno, supongo. —Sakura dijo en voz baja, viendo con tristeza a Enoki. Serían cinco años difíciles para todos.

—Supongo que puedes irte a casa y a relajarte. —Dijo Tsunade, viendo a las débiles bolsas de preocupación bajo los ojos de Sakura y su pálida cara. —Creo que algo de tiempo para ti y el bebé es lo que necesitas, y si necesitas algo más espero que te des cuenta que tienes muchos amigos que están ansiosos por ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero creo que tendré que aprender a ser autosuficiente. —Sakura dijo, recordando que apenas el año pasado ella había estado virtualmente de centavos, y que frecuentemente había pedido cosas a sus amigos como Ino para vivir día a día. Eso no podía seguir pasando. Con un niño pequeño dependiendo de ella ahora, tenía que crecer y hacerse responsable de sí misma, y ahora que Kakashi había limpiado su deuda, sabía que tenía oportunidad de tener éxito. Quizás un día sería capaz de pagarle.

—Sakura, criar a un niño es extremadamente difícil. —Tsunade le dijo con calma. —No es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer solo. No es algo que se _debería _hacer solo…

Su shishou se interrumpió, sus ojos pasando sobre los papeles del escritorio. Ella suspiró con cansancio y luego sonrió a Sakura. —La canasta va por nuestra cuenta. Funcionará hasta que tengas una cuna.

—Tengo una. —Sakura dijo, sonriéndole. —Mi madre guardó la mía en el ático. Todas mis mantas viejas y ropa están ahí.

—Todo arreglado, entonces. —Tsunade dijo, guiñando el ojo. —Cuídate, Sakura.

—Gracias, Shishou. —Ella dejó a Enoki de vuelta en la canasta moisés e hizo una reverencia profunda hacia su maestra, quien se reclinó en su silla, quitándose una sospechosa pestaña que se había metido en su ojo.

* * *

En su camino para bajar las escaleras, el hecho de que otras personas estaban intentando con fuerza no verla hacia mucho más obvio el tipo de escrutinio por el que estaba pasando. La mayoría le daba una buena mirada, abierta, una que no creía que le estuvieran dando si no estuviera cargando con un Jinchuuriki. Shizune le encontró en el vestíbulo con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No, está bien. —Sakura dijo, entusiasta de ir a casa solo ella y su niño. No quería la molestia de mantener una conversación casual y asegurarle a Shizune que ella estaba bien. Quería tiempo para sí misma por primera vez.

Ella caminó por el camino bien conocido hacia su casa, sonriéndole a Enoki que parecía estar fascinado con todo lo que podía ver desde su canasta –principalmente a Sakura, el cielo y la ocasional señora mayor, que intentando ser amable, se detenía para mencionar cuán hermoso bebé tenía. —Pero qué _extraño _color de ojos…

Pasarían semanas antes de que el chisme completo sobre que el niño de ojos amarillos era el nuevo Jinchuuriki de la aldea, y los extraños de la calle comenzarían a alejarse. Por ahora, Sakura estaba agradecida de que su camino de vuelta a casa estuviera vacío de las ocasionales miradas juzgadoras, y con cada paso su corazón se iba haciendo más ligero. Ella iba a _casa. _Esta casa que pensó durante meses había perdido todavía era el lugar al cuál iba a regresar, y un sentido de pertenencia que le había faltado por tanto tiempo al ir de aquí para allá en el País de la Lluvia finalmente estaba llenándola.

Así era como se sentía tener un hogar. Caminar el mismo camino desde el trabajo, ver las mismas casas, y los mismos jardines y el mismo perro fuera de la tienda de la esquina, soportando caricias de los niños que pasaban. Ver la misma pintura vieja de la puerta del número 6, y la misma bicicleta oxidada que estaba guardada entre dos cocheras desde que tenía memoria. La vieja vida que temió haber perdido cuando había ido al País de la Lluvia estaba de nuevo en sus manos, sólo que ahora estaba caminando de vuelta hacia ella con Enoki. Y cuando giró una calle y vio la familiar puerta de su jardín, su corazón saltó, y sabía que nunca había huido de este lugar por el bebé, sino porque su hogar le había abandonado.

—Aquí es. —Le dijo a Enoki mientras abría la puerta que chirriaba siempre como protesta en un ángulo de 65 grados. —Este será tu _hogar _de ahora en adelante. No más hospital, no más pruebas, no más monstruos. Sólo montones de mantas y juguetes suaves, ¿De acuerdo?

Sin embargo, Enoki sólo parecía cansado.

Riéndose con suavidad, buscó la llave extra bajo una maceta del pórtico –las flores ya estaban bien muertas luego del cálido verano sin nadie que las regara- y todavía la encontró ahí. Las hierbas necesitaban cortarse, pero todavía había mucho tiempo para eso. Tenía seis meses sin trabajo, después de todo.

—¡Estamos en casa! —Exclamó a nadie en particular mientras empujaba la puerta y se hundió en el olor familiar. Aunque olía un poco a humedad por el tiempo que había permanecido cerrada, todavía tenía la débil esencia que siempre le había recordado a su madre.

Pero también había algo más ahí.

—Bienvenidos a casa.

Sakura se enderezó con rapidez, cada músculo de su cuerpo poniéndose rígido con alarma. ¿Había imaginado esa voz? Miró alrededor del recibidor e incluso asomó la cabeza a través del arco hacia la sala. Un ruido de la cocina le hizo saltar. Sonaba como que alguien acababa de abrir su refrigerador.

O era un ocupa terriblemente presuntuoso o…

Tomando las agarraderas de la canasta de Enoki con fuerza, Sakura fue hacia la cocina al final de la casa. Definitivamente había un hombre revolviendo los contenidos de su refrigerador. Lentamente él se enderezó y movió una botella de leche pasada hacia ella.

—Kakashi… —Jadeó ella.

—Hola, mi amor. —Dijo él alegremente, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se dirigía a ella. Él se movió alrededor de la mesa y se dirigió al bebé en la canasta para sacarlo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. —¿Los feos ancianos dejaron ya de picarte? ¿Y te vistieron de azul bebé? Qué horrible.

—Kakashi.

—El blanco te quedaría mucho mejor- combinaría con tu cabello.

—_¡Kakashi!_

Él se alejó levemente de ella. —O podemos quedarnos con el azul, está bien.

—Kakashi, ¿_Qué _estás haciendo aquí? —Siseó, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Él estaba afeitado, su cabello estaba arreglado, y estaba vistiendo ropa limpia que parecía ser de él. Era imposible. Su mente tal vez no lo estaba aceptando. El estrés le estaba provocando alucinaciones finalmente y era la única forma en que su mente podía lidiar con la idea de que Kakashi estaría en prisión por los próximos años. Así que ahora estaba conjurando su visión frente a ella. Y Sakura se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Ella no era _tan _débil de mente como para volverse loca por un poquito de soledad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó confuso, palmeando ligeramente la espalda de Enoki.

¿Sí estaba de pie frente a ella, verdad?

—¡Vas a meterte en muchos problemas! ¡Cinco años fue _indulgente_! ¿Qué supones que harán ahora luego de este truco? —Demandó saber ella. Ahora su mente estaba comenzando a entender y a racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Por supuesto, él no era una ilusión. Por supuesto que él estaba aquí. Simplemente se había escapado de prisión _de nuevo. _El idiota sólo había arruinado todo. Si ni siquiera había podido cumplir _por un día _su sentencia de cinco años-

—Sólo estaba limpiando el refrigerador. —Protestó él. —Tu ensalada ahora tiene piernas y tu bote de arroz tiene polillas muertas pretendiendo ser granos, lo que es más alarmante de lo que suena. Sin mencionar que tu pez se ve algo malvado y gordo y sorprendentemente saludable para haber pasado seis meses sin comida- ¿No tenías varios peces en esa pecera cuando te fuiste?

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó. _Definitivamente _no estaba de humor para bromas ahora mismo.

—No estás feliz de verme. —Dijo con la voz plana.

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz de- no, ¡Maldición, _no _lo estoy! —Se corrigió. —¡Se supone que deberías estar en prisión!

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente. —Oh, ¿Te gustaría eso, verdad? —Dijo él, fingiendo un aire de indignación que no podría ser más falso. —Así podrías quedarte con este hombrecito, ¿Verdad? Bueno, Sakura, lee y _llora._

Él deslizó un papel que estaba en la barra de la cocina junto a ellos y se volvió para acercarse a la puerta exterior que había abierto antes de que ella llegara a casa. Ahí se quedó en la luz del sol, viendo más allá del jardín mientras seguía palmeando con cuidado la espalda del bebé que ahora estaba acurrucado contra su pecho.

Sakura levantó el papel y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_Términos y Condiciones del Confinamiento de Arresto Domiciliario._

_El acusado, Hatake Kakashi, habiendo sido completamente informado de las alternativas, por el presente reconoce y acepta los siguientes términos y condiciones de confinamiento de arresto domiciliario:_

* * *

—¿Arresto domiciliario? —Repitió en voz alta. —¿Estás bajo arresto domiciliario?

—Eso es lo que dice. —Kakashi dijo.

—Pero- Tsunade-Shishou me dijo que ibas a cumplir cinco años.

—Sí. —Él la miró por encima del hombre. —Aquí. Espero que no te importe, pero ya que técnicamente te compre ésta casa…

Ella se le quedó viendo, la boca abierta, esperando que alguien saliera desde detrás de las cortinas para gritar "¡Es una broma!", pero tal vez esto era perfectamente real después de todo. —Pero… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Tu casa es más grande, y tienes una TV. Si voy a estar confinado por los siguientes cinco años, igual tengo que estar en un lugar cómodo.

—No- quiero decir, ¿Por qué te pusieron bajo arresto domiciliario? ¿Por qué no te llevaron a prisión?

—¿Eso es lo que hubieras preferido? —Preguntó, logrando sonar herido. —Sólo dilo, Sakura, en serio. Me quieres fuera de la fotografía. Me pusieron aquí porque pronuncié un discurso muy conmovedor sobre tu situación y les recordé que los niños sin padre tienen un 50% más de probabilidades de convertirse en criminales. Creo que eso lo inventé, pero se creyeron las lágrimas.

—Así que básicamente lloraste hasta que te dejaron ir.

—No lo digas así… —Suspiró él. Se movió para acomodar a Enoki de vuelta a su canasta en la barra de la cocina y se giró hacia ella, sus brazos abiertos. —¿Y eso es todo lo que consigo? ¿Una interrogación? ¿Consigo quedarme contigo constantemente por los siguientes cinco años y tú sólo te quedas aquí de pie, luciendo horrorizada?

—Es sólo que estoy… tú no… —Ella estaba luchando para recordar cómo hablar. Por días –semanas- meses de hecho, ella había estado preparándose mentalmente para el inevitable encarcelamiento de Kakashi, para criar a un niño sola, e intentar no extrañarlo. —¿Estás… libre?

—Hasta cierto punto. —Dijo él, sus brazos todavía abiertos con paciencia. —No deberías leer la letra pequeña. Es realmente depresivo. Ellos van a monitorear los teléfonos para asegurarse de que no estoy hablando con alguien vil y si soy bueno me permitirán salir una hora cada día bajo supervisión, y sólo podemos ser visitados por una lista de gente aprobada la cual, aparentemente, no incluye delincuentes –y también está esto.

Él apunto a su pie, y cuando ella bajó la vista, notó un tipo de brazalete plástico que envolvía su tobillo.

—Pica. —Se quejó.

—¿Es un brazalete de monitoreo? —Preguntó con la voz plana.

—El estándar de ANBU. Muy difícil de manipular.

Sakura se quedó viendo. Sus brazos estaban todavía abiertos, esperando. —Sakura. —Dijo él. —Podemos estar juntos… ¿No era esto lo que querías? No va a ser sencillo, pero voy a estar aquí para ti y para Enoki.

Sakura seguía viendo.

—Al menos nunca tendrás que contratar a una niñera. —Ofreció, sus brazos comenzando a caer.

Repentinamente ella se movió, arrojándose contra él con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Oh, gracias a dios, estoy tan contenta. —Jadeó ella. —Creí que estarías encerrado en la oscuridad y aislado, ¡Y que nunca más te vería! Pero- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Él sonrió, abrazándola; ella presionó el rostro contra su pecho para respirar su olor que ella amaba tanto. —No me importa. —Quiero esto, siempre. Allá en Amegakure cuando todo lo que teníamos era esa habitación de hotel… Sabía que quería estar así contigo. De verdad.

—De verdad. —Repitió. —Me gusta eso.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, porque no necesitaban palabras. Sakura simplemente le abrazó con fuerza, hundiéndose en su tibia presencia, cómoda de que tuvieran mucho tiempo por delante para decirse las cosas que querían decirse. Del mismo modo la envolvió en sus brazos, y recordó ese sentimiento de satisfacción que había tenido fugazmente en las ruinas del Feudo Zuru, cuando había tenido todo lo que quería en el espacio que había entre sus dos brazos. Él había estado muy cerca de perderlos. Sin embargo, aquí estaban, juntos al fin… con una orden de la Corte que lo demandaba.

Junto a ellos, Enoki se movió en su canasta, chupando su diminuto puño.

—Gracias por comprar mi casa. —Dijo ella finalmente. —Antes de que alguien pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'alguien'?

—¿Cuánto te costó? —Preguntó.

Él se inclinó para susurrarle la puja que había hecho en la oreja, deliberadamente rozando sus rostros hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Tuvo tal efecto en Sakura que ella miró su boca con los ojos medio nublados hasta que repentinamente comprendió sus palabras. —_¿Eso? _—Chilló. —Qué insultante… vale mucho, mucho más que eso.

—Estoy seguro. —Dijo con suavidad.

—Te voy a pagar de vuelta. —Comenzó a decir titubeante. —Tsunade dijo que sacaste mucho de tu bolsillo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. —El dejarme invadirte es suficiente paga.

Sakura continuó luciendo escéptica.

—Me diste un hermoso hijo que sólo a veces parece un hongo. Si pudiera poner un valor monetario en eso, definitivamente tendría que pagarte de vuelta como dos-mil-

—¿O fuiste tú quien me dio un hermoso hijo, en cuyo caso te debo el doble?

Él torció el gesto. —Mira… Creí que luego de todo lo que pasaste –lo que te hice pasar- era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. —Dijo en voz baja.

—Cierto… —Murmuró ella. —Pero tú compraste esta casa en octubre, antes que supieras a dónde había ido y antes de que fueras al Feudo a buscarme. Así que debiste haber hecho esto porque fallamos en la misión de Jonan; ¿Esa era tu manera de recompensarme luego de haber tomado mi virginidad de esa manera? Supongo que es bueno saber que mi primera vez valió apenas la mitad de lo que vale mi casa.

Él tragó con fuerza.

—Puedo pensar en una gran manera de _compensarme por eso _un día. —Dijo ella, intentando con fuerza no sonreír ni sonrojarse. —Hasta entonces, creo que debería pagarte por la casa. No me gusta la idea de tener deudas con alguien… ya no.

—Puedes pagármela casándote conmigo.

Él lo dijo antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que decía, y Sakura parpadeó hacia él con gran shock. Por un largo y tenso minuto no dijo nada, aunque hizo varios intentos. Al final ella tragó con fuerza y miró hacia sus clavículas. —Quieres decir… ¿Qué tome tu nombre?

Maldición. Debió suponer cómo se sentiría Sakura sobre tomar el apellido Hatake justo en ese momento. —O podría tomar el tuyo. —Dijo con rapidez, un poco desesperado.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, conmovida por su disposición a aceptar con tanta facilidad algo así. Pero… —No hay necesidad de apresurarnos. —Dijo ella, pasando un dedo sobre su barbilla y a lo largo de su labio inferior. —En algunos meses regresaré al trabajo, y pronto tendré dinero suficiente para pagarte y entonces volveré a sentir que es genuinamente mía. Y luego me casaré contigo. Si todavía quieres casarte conmigo.

—Dime la verdad. —Suspiró. —¿Es porque soy un delincuente, verdad? Creí que a las chicas les gustaban los chicos malos.

—Tal vez en algunos meses te aburras completamente de estar confinado conmigo. —Sugirió. —Entonces estarás contento de no haberte casado conmigo tan pronto.

—¿Cómo me aburriría de estar con ustedes? —Preguntó, besándole la punta de la nariz. —Ningún día será igual con ustedes.

Sakura se derritió.

—Pero, —Dijo él, separándose de ella. —S-si te tranquiliza, puedo esperar hasta que estemos a mano. Esta casa te perteneció, le perteneció a tu madre y a tu abuela; lo entiendo. No quieres sentirte comprada, y tenemos muchos obstáculos en los cuales trabajar antes de pensar en vivir una vida normal.

—Mm. —Dijo felizmente, no queriendo separarse de él.

—El primero es _quién _va a cambiar a este bebé.

—¿Huh?

Él se tocó la nariz. —Esta cosa no miente.

Sakura echó un vistazo a Enoki que se había despertado moviéndose descontento. —Pero… No tengo nada de pañales extra.

—Hay unos aquí. —Dijo él, levantando las mantas dobladas dentro de la canasta. —También hay toallitas.

Él se las ofreció a Sakura, quien le miró confusa.

—¿Nunca has cambiado a un bebé? —Adivinó.

—¿Tú _sí?_

—Una ocasión. —Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Te enseñare.

Y con mucha facilidad levantó a Enoki y lo dejó en la barra, con todo y mantas, y comenzó a abrirle el mono azul. Sakura se sentó en una silla cercana y observó, intrigada, mientras Kakashi desenvolvía el pañal usado –se lo tendió a _ella, _por supuesto- y se puso a limpiar a Enoki, mientras lo distraía haciendo ruiditos y poniendo caras. Enoki parecía tan intrigado como Sakura.

—Eres un tonto, ¿Sabías eso, verdad? —Observó ella.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su tarea de cerrarle el nuevo pañal. —¿Por qué?

—Por esperar tanto tiempo en volverte padre. —Dijo ella. —Después de toda esa actitud de 'No me importa' que tuviste mientras estaba embarazada, ahora estás yéndote de boca por él. Es obviamente natural para ti…

—¿Y para ti no? —Preguntó él, detectando la ligera melancolía en su tono.

—No creo que pueda decir que soy una madre natural. No después de todo lo que dejé que le sucediera… —Suspiró. Ella ya lo había arruinado tanto como humanamente era posible para un padre arruinarlo… había dejado que un loco criminal implantara un bijuu en su bebé. El daño de esto nunca podría ser corregido. Sólo esperaba que Enoki no creciera sintiendo resentimiento hacia ella…

—Una vez que le cojamos el truco, estaremos bien. —Kakashi le dijo. —No podemos seguirnos culpando por lo que ha sucedido. Sólo podemos ver hacia adelante… porque esa es la única dirección en que Enoki mirará mientras crece.

Ella sonrió. —Gracias.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo. —Le recordó. —Él es nuestro hijo. Él está feliz, está sano, y eso es todo lo que importa. Él es nuestro, desde la punta de sus deditos hasta las puntas de su blanco cabello.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente. —Rosa.

—¿Qué?

—Su cabello es rosa.

Kakashi miró a Enoki, luego a ella, luego de nuevo a Enoki. —No, no lo es. Es claramente blanco. ¿Cómo el de papá, verdad, cariño?

—No, es rosa. —Sakura dijo con más firmeza.

—Eso es sólo el reflejo de su cuero cabelludo.

—No, es _definitivamente _rosa.

Era un argumento que nunca resolverían.

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo: **_Epilogo (Oh, sí, en serio)_

* * *

No puedo creer que estemos aquí ; ;

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyarme hasta el 'capítulo final' de La Casa de los Cuervos. Sólo me resta subir el epilogo y ya está, terminaré con esta magnifica historia.

Y... si algo de este capítulo les parece raro, créanme que tendrán respuestas -como siempre- en la siguiente actualización.

¡Les mando un abrazo!


	46. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**House of Crows **_pertenece a** SilverShine,** yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

La imagen de la portada lleva por nombre _**White Raven**_y es propiedad de **Nat Jones**.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Clasificación M: Contenido adulto tal como lenguaje, sexo, etc.

* * *

**La Casa de los Cuervos**

**Epílogo**

_Cuatro años después_

* * *

_No somos nuestros dolores,_

_No somos nuestras cicatrices,_

_Sólo somos humanos,_

_Esto es lo que somos. _

* * *

Había muy poco que pudiera hacer menos a un brillante día soleado a mitad del verano. Excepto, quizás, un día soleado más moderado, cuando el pasto no estuviera tan seco ni picara contra la espalda de uno, y cuando diez minutos fuera no te dejaran la piel sintiéndose tan pegajosa y caliente.

Kakashi se rascó la zona roja que se extendía sobre su antebrazo y pasó la página de su libro. Era uno de un misterioso asesinato, lleno de personajes excéntricos y profundamente sospechosos, y aunque sólo estaba en el segundo capítulo ya sabía quién lo había cometido y cómo. Él suspiró, su concentración momentáneamente yéndose mientras veía las palabras de la página sin entenderlas. Él extrañaba su Icha Icha. Pero junto con los cigarrillos y el alcohol, ya no era parte de su vida, encerrado en el casillero de Sakura ahí en el hospital (junto con sus testículos, la mayoría de sus 'amigos' bromearían). Por supuesto, la única razón por la que todavía no había tomado una palanca para liberarlos era porque Sakura probablemente tenía razón. Cuando se vivía con una criatura cuya habilidad de lectura era cuatro veces su edad y cuya frase favorita era '¿Por qué?', las precauciones contra su curiosidad eran necesarias, especialmente luego del último incidente en la escuela con Iruka, cuando él había llegado enojado a su casa preguntando por qué un niño de tres estaba recitando frases como 'pistola de carne' en medio de la case de matemáticas.

Un salpicón del río bajo él le hizo entrecerrar los ojos brevemente hacia el agua antes de regresar a su libro, sin conocimiento alguno de lo que había pasado en las últimas tres páginas. Él suspiró y las regresó, determinado a poner atención esta vez.

—¡Pa~pi! —Cantó una vocecita desde el río.

—¿Sí~? —Kakashi gruñó, dándose cuenta con molestia que él tendría que regresar al comienzo del capítulo porque no tenía idea de quién era el Capitán Marguerite.

—¡Mírame~!

—Estoy viendo.

—¡No estás viendo!

Kakashi levantó la mirada hacia el pequeño niño de pie a la mitad del río. O mejor dicho, _sobre _el río. —Bien hecho. —Gritó, y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a su libro. Él quizás estaría más impresionado si no fuera esta la ocasión no. 400 en que Enoki le mostraba sus habilidades para caminar sobre el agua. ¿Cuándo se le pasaría la novedad?

Siendo una tarde inusualmente calurosa de fin de semana, no eran los únicos que estaban cerca del río. Otra familia con niños ligeramente mayores estaba teniendo un picnic más adelante en la orilla inclinada llena de pasto, y a lo largo del río estaban los pescadores casuales, pescando con cañas y cebo a la sombra de sombrillas. Kakashi miró a esos hombres con envidia. Con ninguna sombra en esta orilla, aquellas sombrillas eran muy útiles justo ahora.

Enoki había notado a los hombres también, y además de saltar sobre la superficie del agua, ocasionalmente lo hacía sobre cualquier pez que pasaba nadando bajo él. Hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte, pero el fracaso no era algo que parecía perturbarle. Kakashi suponía que la diversión no residía en atrapar al pez sino en mojarse y generalmente comportarse de formas que los adultos no podían.

También había más personas a lo largo del río, pero apenas eran notables a menos que se estuviera prestando atención a ellos; como los ninjas 'descansando' en el pasto algunos metros más adelante, aparentemente dormitando en el sol, o la kunoichi sentada en la banca en el camino arriba de ellos, llenando un crucigrama del periódico… o el hombre junto a ella, viendo la cabeza de Kakashi. Ocasionalmente el ninja descansando y la kunoichi también le veían, pero lo hacían con más sutileza y menos interés. El tipo que le veía era nuevo. Unas semanas más y él se aburriría tanto con su tarea como los otros dos y perdería intensidad su mirada. Kakashi estaba volviéndose bueno en ignorar su presencia, y aunque podía vivir sin los tres pares de ojos siguiéndole todos los días siempre que dejaba la casa, sabía que era un pago pequeño. Había gente en su posición que no era tan afortunada… que terminaba encerrada en prisión o confinada en casa sin ninguna segunda oportunidad y ciertamente ninguna concesión.

De hecho, si no fuera por Enoki, Kakashi seguro tendría reglas más estrictas en su confinamiento. En este momento, él podía ir a donde fuera que quisiera, cuando quisiera, y aunque tenía que hacerlo con constante supervisión, su vida era casi normal.

Casi.

Porque también tenía algunas sospechas sobre que los escoltas siguiendo cada momento suyo también seguían a su hijo en la escuela, como si fuera _él _quien necesitaba ser vigilado. No había mucho que pudiera hacer más que esperar que su hijo fuera demasiado joven para notarlo, o entenderlo, o pensar en preguntar '¿Por qué?'

El sonido de dos niños riéndose le distrajo y él miró hacia la orilla del río para ver a Enoki de pie entre carrizos, mostrándole algo a una niña casi de su edad –probablemente renacuajos- y ambos estaban deleitados por ello. Kakashi sonrió. A diferencia de su padre, quizás Enoki sería todo un conquistador cuando fuera mayor. Ciertamente tenía un encanto inocente que atraía a otros niños como moscas, y Kakashi sospechaba que lo había sacado de su madre. Pese a insistir que ella había pasado muchos años de su infancia deseando ser tan popular como su amiga Ino y viviendo a la sombra de dicha chica, Sakura siempre había tenido admiradores, sin importar si lo notaba o no.

—_¡Mayu!_

La chica resolló y se giró con culpabilidad ante el sonido de su nombre. Kakashi se levantó repentinamente alertado por la forma en que la mujer estaba apresurando a sus hijos, con los brazos cruzados. Ella tomó el brazo de su hija como si la estuviera sacando del fuego, alejando a sus hijos mientras veía a Enoki, regañando a su hija con cada paso.

—Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, —Kakashi le escuchó sisear a la niña. —¡No puedes jugar con ese niño! No está bien; ¡Si te veo cerca de él de nuevo, le diré a tu padre!

Repentinamente ella sintió la mirada de Kakashi y palideció. Así que ya no dijo nada mientras llevaba a su hija al camino de arriba, pero no tenía duda alguna de que una vez que no estuvieran cerca, la madre volvería a regañar a la niña, llenándola con miedo y, ultimadamente, prejuicio.

Más allá en la orilla del río, la joven familia finalmente pareció haber notado a él y a Enoki, y aunque su picnic no estaba terminado y los niños se estaban quejando en voz alta de no haber terminado su postre, los padres ya estaban levantando sus cosas y moviéndose, cuidadosos de no verlo.

Kakashi miró a Enoki, y algo apretó su corazón de manera horrible. Él había visto al niño tener berrinches antes, lo había visto llorar porque su osito se había quedado sin oreja, y lo había visto tan enfermo a veces que le había asustado hasta la muerte. Pero nada lo había herido tanto como la expresión que tenía ahora en su rostro. Porque no era un berrinche que pasaría, no eran lágrimas a la hora de dormir, o una enfermedad que se pasaría en una semana. La miseria era algo que continuaría por el resto de su vida.

Enoki se quedó viendo el punto por el que la mujer se había llevado a la niña como un perrito abandonado. Estaba más confundido que otra cosa. Justo ahora era demasiado joven como para darse cuenta de por qué esa mujer había arrastrado a su hija tan abruptamente como si estuviera en peligro, pero estaba en una edad en la que comenzaba a entender que no era así como la gente actuaba… sino que era así como actuaban alrededor de él. Era lo suficiente mayor como para preguntarse si tenía algo malo.

—Enoki-chan. —Kakashi le gritó suavemente, distrayéndolo. Él levantó la mano para animarlo a ir, y Enoki se acercó… aunque caminó sin la energía que usualmente inyectaba incluso en el movimiento más mundano.

Una vez que estaba cerca, Kakashi lo levantó, poniéndolo sobre su regazo y acariciándole la espalda. —¿Sr. Haruno? —Preguntó, sonando impresionado. —¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Una trucha se movía en las manos del niño, pero Enoki sólo la sostenía sin fuerza y se quedó viendo al animal sin expresión alguna, ni orgulloso ni presumido. Sólo lo veía. Kakashi la levantó y pretendió medirla. —Definitivamente es el pez más grande que he visto salir de ese río. ¿Tal vez tu vocación sea ser un pescador?

—¿Qué es una 'voca-ción'? —Enoki preguntó lentamente.

—Como un trabajo. —Dijo Kakashi.

—¿Cómo el que tiene mami?

—Como el que tiene mami. —Kakashi aceptó con la voz plana.

—¿Tú tienes un trabajo? —Preguntó Enoki, comenzando a olvidar su tristeza.

Aunque Kakashi era ahora el que se sentía un poco sombrío. Suponía que la respuesta correcta era 'No, perdí mi trabajo cuando naciste'. Pero con otro año de buen comportamiento, ni siquiera el Consejo podría ponerle más excusas para evitar que regresara al trabajo. —Mi trabajo —Kakashi dijo ligeramente. —es cuidar de ti. Es de tiempo completo, no pagan bien, pero al menos tengo beneficios ilimitados.

Enoki probablemente no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir él, pero se río de cualquier manera. Kakashi lo abrazó cariñosamente y volvió su atención al pez que estaba sosteniendo. —¿Esta es tu manera de decir que quieres pescado para la cena?

—¡Sip!

—Pero tu mamá regresa esta noche. No creo que un solo pescado nos alimente a todos. —Le dijo al niño. —Tal vez debamos atrapar algunos más.

El chico ahora estaba moviéndose con emoción apenas contenida. —¿Papi?

Seguramente, _ese _era el tono de voz más travieso que había escuchado. —¿Mm?

—Haz eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Esa cosa!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡ESA cosa! —Enoki gritó con alegría. —Donde haces _pshhh _y _zzzppt._

—Ah. —Dijo Kakashi, repentinamente entendiéndolo. —Esa cosa.

—¡Sí!

—Probablemente no debería. —Suspiró, pero la sonrisa compuesta de Enoki comenzó a temblar y él supo que no tenía mucha opción. —De acuerdo. Toma mi libro.

—¡Síiiii!

Kakashi se puso de pie y se sacó los zapatos antes de bajar a la orilla del río, Enoki saltando junto a él. —Quédate aquí. —Le advirtió al niño ligeramente, mientras él andaba en los carrizos que sobresalían y rodeaban las aguas verdes. A lo largo del río, los pescadores que les habían visto jugando más de una ocasión le miraron con reproche, algunos de ellos recogiendo las líneas de pesca con murmullos molestos.

Girando hacia atrás para asegurarse que Enoki todavía estaba de pie en el pasto, Kakashi reunió un poco de chakra en sus pies descalzos y lo soltó en el agua, formando una sacudida con su pura forma elemental.

Pese a la forma en que Enoki lo había descrito, no hubo sonido ni tampoco señal visible de que algo había sucedido… no hasta que docenas de pálidas barrigas comenzaron a salir a la superficie como manzanas y el río tuvo una enorme _cosecha _de peces atontados. Si alguno de los pescadores estaba gritando alguna objeción, Kakashi fingió sordera.

—Deprisa. —Le dijo a Enoki. —Toma dos antes de que se recuperen. Grandes.

—¡Bien! —Gritó Enoki, corriendo sobre la superficie del agua para tomar lo pedido, y cuando regresó estaba sosteniendo su camiseta como una canasta, cargando dos truchas agitándose.

—De acuerdo. —Kakashi dijo, echando el pescado más chico en los brazos de su hijo. —¿Nos vamos a casa?

Enoki respondió su sugerencia con tanto entusiasmo como cuando se le ofrecía una barra de chocolate y un castillo inflable de su elección. No tomaba mucho emocionar al niño –o mejor dicho, _sobre emocionarlo- _y Kakashi no pudo evitar el sonreír y seguir caminando mientras Enoki subía la pendiente, marchando de regreso a casa. El ninja que estaba dormitando en el sol se levantó y pareció decidir ir por el mismo camino que ellos, junto con la kunoichi del crucigrama y el stalker. Enoki no los notó, ocupado cantando una canción muy desafinada sobre pececitos y platitos que Sakura solía cantarle cuando ni siquiera podía hablar. No parecía ser mucho tiempo atrás. Era asombroso cuán rápidamente los niños pasaban de gatear a atrapar peces a arruinar canciones infantiles clásicas, y sin embargo, Kakashi sentía que él mismo había envejecido mucho más en los últimos cuatro años de lo que en sus últimos veinte años de su vida adulta. No en el sentido de verse cansado y arrugado… sino por tener responsabilidades y obligaciones que una vez creyó debían ser evitadas por adultos cuerdos. Él no era el mismo hombre que había sido unos años atrás; era alguien diferente ahora.

Alguien que le agradaba más.

Sabía que un día regresaría a su trabajo y comenzaría la cuesta arriba para reclamar dignidad y respeto, y ese era un día que esperaba. Pero sería un día agridulce, pensaba. Porque regresar a las misiones significaría dejar a Enoki…

Caminando a lo largo del camino del parque, le tomó un momento notar que Enoki había dejado de cantar. Él se giró y vio que su hijo se había detenido en seco y estaba viendo a través del campo a su derecha. Kakashi siguió su mirada y notó que estaban pasando un parque de juegos. Varios niños estaban jugando en los columpios y toboganes, y trepando en una elaborada estructura de tubos metálicos bajo el vigilante ojo de sus padres.

Kakashi sintió un bulto formarse en su garganta y retiró la mirada, concentrándose en el camino para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. —Vamos, Enoki. —Dijo cortante, intentando sonar como un aguafiestas. Esperaba que su hijo le culpara a _él _por ser demasiado estricto como padre, y que esa fuera la razón por la que no tenía permitido unirse a los otros niños en el parque… en lugar de que la razón fuera que los otros niños se irían uno a uno, llamados por sus padres o porque eso era lo que se hacía cuando Haruno Enoki se metía en tu camino.

Pero Enoki no era un niño estúpido. Él sabía por qué no podía jugar y su energía escapó de él una vez más, volviéndolo un pequeño dron lento que veía al suelo, poco interesado en cantar o intentar evitar pisar las cuarteaduras en el concreto o en saltar sobre las pisadas de su padre.

Kakashi se detuvo y Enoki chocó contra sus piernas, casi perdiendo su cargamento de pescados.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a su hijo.

—Sí… —Enoki dijo sombríamente y de manera nada creíble.

—Oh, amor. —Kakashi se agachó y lo levantó, montándolo en su cadera. Casi al mismo tiempo la cabeza de Enoki cayó sobre su hombro y comenzó a llorar y hacer suaves quejidos que le desgarraron el corazón. —Tranquilo. Tu mamá llega a casa esta noche. ¿Quieres que ella te vea todo triste?

Pero ni siquiera la mención del regreso de su madre –la misma razón por la que Kakashi había despertado esa mañana con su hijo usando su estómago como trampolín- consiguió animarlo. De hecho parecía querer llorar con mucho más fuerza.

—No es el fin del mundo. —Intentó probar.

Pero ya que Enoki no tenía la impresión de que _esto _iba a terminar, no pareció ayudar tampoco. Kakashi acarició su espalda inútilmente y recordó que murmurar cosas reconfortantes era un arte que sólo Sakura parecía dominar. Usualmente si Kakashi quería que su hijo dejara de llorar tenía que sobornarlo con alguna golosina, pero en el momento no tenía ningún dulce a la mano. Sólo pescado.

—¿Por qué me odian? —Enoki sollozó.

—Nadie te odia. —Kakashi dijo pasivamente.

—¡Sí me odian! ¡Me odian! —El chico insistió. —No sé qué les hice…

Kakashi suspiró pacientemente, mirando sobre su hombro a los tres escoltas siguiéndole detrás dentro del parque. Este no era exactamente el lugar ni el momento en que quisiera tener este tipo de discusión, pero no tenía el corazón de ignorar la miseria de su hijo hasta después. Después de todo, este no era el típico berrinche de la infancia.

—Nadie te odia. —Repitió, acariciando el suave y corto cabello de su hijo. —Sólo están asustados.

—¿De qué? —Inhaló Enoki.

Mucho tiempo atrás, le habían pedido a Naruto consejo sobre este tema, y Kakashi lo recordaba muy bien. _No le mientan. _Saber la razón de su exclusión social no hizo que dejara de doler, pero ser ignorante de su propia naturaleza había sido inesperadamente la peor parte del abuso. Su padre y los otros habían deseado hacerle bien cuando habían acordado que Naruto permaneciera ignorante por la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia, pero incluso si los niños desconocían explícitamente lo que estaba mal con Naruto, habían asumido algo por el comportamiento de sus padres alrededor de él y lo copiaron hasta que no hubo diferencia alguna entre si sabían del Kyuubi o no. Sólo actuaron igual de crueles.

Ahora lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a Enoki, y aunque Kakashi entendía la tentación de esconder todo de su hijo e intentar preservar algo parecido a la normalidad para él, era inútil. Ya habían ocurrido ocasiones en que había notado que su hijo se quedaba viendo al espacio en medio de un juego o durante la cena, volviéndose sordo a las voces de sus padres como si él estuviera escuchando algo más. Otra voz.

—Sabes… ¿Esa cosa dentro de ti? —Kakashi dijo cuidadosamente. —¿La cosa que te habla a veces?

Enoki levantó la cabeza y asintió a su padre, su carita llena de lágrimas mostrando entendimiento. —¿El Rocky-bi?

—Sí, bueno… otras personas no… no tienen esas cosas dentro.

Enoki parpadeó mientras contemplaba esto, pensando con tanta fuerza que se olvidó de llorar. —¿Nadie? —Preguntó dócilmente. —Pero… Naruto-sensei-

—Es la única persona que es igual a ti. —Kakashi dijo con rapidez. El mocoso era la excepción. —Ambos son muy especiales. Y las otras personas… no entienden lo que es, así que están un poco asustados, y quizás un poco celosos de no tener un hijo tan guapo e inteligente como tú.

Enoki pensó todavía más en esto. —La gente ama a Naruto-sensei… pero yo no les agrado.

Esto era demasiado cierto. Kakashi había esperado que Naruto pusiera el mejor ejemplo en Konoha de que los Jinchuuriki eran capaces de ser confiables, leales y amigables con la gente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estaba claro que Naruto era visto solo como una aberración y los viejos prejuicios todavía estaban enterrados profundamente en la conciencia de la aldea. Naruto había trabajado duro para ganarse la confianza de los aldeanos, y Enoki tampoco lo tendría sencillo. Él tendría que trabajar igual de duro, encarar los mismos obstáculos y crueldades, y al final, él quizás igual fallaría.

—Las cosas serán difíciles para ti, pero tú eres valiente, ¿Verdad?

—¡Sí! —Dijo Enoki con decisión.

—¿Y eres inteligente, rápido y fuerte?

—¡Sí!

—Tendrás que trabajar con el doble de fuerza que todos los demás para ponerte hombro con hombro con ellos, pero al final del día tú serás el doble de brillante que todos esos perdedores, ¿Verdad?

—¡Sí!

—¿Sabes que tu padre te ama, verdad? Y tu mamá te ama también. Siempre te amaremos.

Enoki era, maravillosamente, demasiado joven como para avergonzarse por ello. —Sí. —Dijo alegremente.

—¿Beso?

Enoki se inclinó y le plantó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, y se río cuando Kakashi se limpió en su manga. —Sin tanta saliva la próxima vez, cariño… —Se burló. —Ahora aunque estos pescados son grandiosos, creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa y nos bañemos y cambiemos porque no olemos exactamente a rosas, ¿O sí?

—No necesito bañarme.

—Mami no te abrazará si no te bañas.

—Mami dice que no tienes permitido usar 'chantaje emocional' conmigo.

—¿Pero ella no dijo nada del sharingan, verdad?

—¡Ah!

* * *

Tan pronto como ella vio las puertas de la Aldea, Sakura rompió a trotar. Ella hubiera corrido todo el camino de regreso a su casa si su equipo le hubiera dejado, y su líder incluso había tenido el atrevimiento de reírse ante su obvia impaciencia mientras trotaba a la cabina de registro y escribía su nombre y el destino de su misión en el libro.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Dijo con alegría su líder mientras ella saltaba de un pie a otro, poniendo sus detalles.

—Dije que llegaría a las seis. —Sakura dijo, mirando su reloj. —Maldición… ya pasan de las seis y cuarto.

En su prisa, arrojó el bolígrafo a su líder de equipo y corrió a través de las calles, intentando no agitar mucho la caja que llevaba en brazos. Técnicamente tendría que estar yendo hacia la Torre Administrativa para reportarse ante el Hokage, pero creía que Naruto entendería si ella dejaba su reporte hasta el día siguiente. También se suponía que tenía que dejar algunas formas en el hospital, y aunque Tsunade era menos comprensiva, Sakura preferiría enfrentar su ira que la ira de un niño de cuatro años que había sufrido de una promesa rota.

Se apresuró al pasar el frente de la floristería cerrada.

—¡Sakura! —Ino gritó, en el proceso de meter varias orquídeas dentro. —¡Regresaste! ¿Vamos a beber?

—¡No puedo! —Sakura dijo sin detenerse. —¡Voy tarde!

—¿Cuál es la novedad? —Ino gritó sarcásticamente.

Reconociendo su calle, Sakura sintió una carga de añoranza. Apenas se había ido por una semana, y había pasado periodos mucho más largos lejos de casa (cuatro años atrás ella había estado fuera por seis meses inolvidables), pero estaba profundamente contenta de ver tan familiares alrededores de nuevo. Antes de que tuviera un hijo, nunca había pensado dos veces en irse de misión, ya que tenía responsabilidades menores como recordar apagar las luces y el calentador. Sin embargo, estos días era decepcionante tener que salir por trabajo.

Mientras se aproximaba a su casa, notó a uno de sus vecinos comenzar a salir de su casa. Ella pretendió _no _notarlo a él, sin embargo, ya que siempre murmuraba obscenidades sobre su hijo si lo veía. Incluso ahora, desde el rabillo de su ojo, ella le vio detenerse al cerrar la puerta para verla mientras se apresuraba, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre regresar al interior, su salida aparentemente arruinada sólo por verla. Bueno, el sentimiento era mutuo. Luego de soportar tal mirada, algo de la alegría había abandonado su ritmo, así que para cuando empujó la puerta del jardín y corrió hacia la principal, estaba sintiéndose algo triste.

—¡Estoy en casa! —Gritó, empujando la puerta para sacarse los zapatos y dejar su capa en la entrada. Nadie le respondió, aunque podía oler el delicioso olor de pescado a la parrilla viniendo de la cocina.

Apretando la caja contra su pecho, asomó la cabeza hacia la sala y tomó nota del hombre extendido en el sofá –si podía asumir que era un sofá. Era difícil saber qué estaba exactamente bajo la enorme montaña de cojines, almohadas y juguetes, aunque se podía asumir que era Kakashi, la victima usual de las travesuras de Enoki.

Juzgando por los débiles ronquidos, él ya estaba bien dormido.

Con una amplia sonrisa, se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la habitación y dejó la caja en el piso antes de inclinarse sobre el hombre enterrado. Cuando él siguió sin reaccionar, ella se montó sobre él, sin importarle los juguetes.

Él gruñó e intentó mover el nuevo peso. —Ngh… suficiente, Enoki. —Croó. —Papi tiene que revisar sus párpados.

Sakura movió una jirafa de felpa para tocar con la nariz la de él. —¿Ya encontraste algún agujero?

—¿Hm? —El ojo de Kakashi se abrió para verla con frialdad. —Oh. Eres tú.

—Tan frío. —Ella hizo un puchero, fingiendo un temblor.

—Llegas tarde.

—¿Eso importa? El horno no estaba prendido hasta hace cinco minutos, ¿No es verdad?

—Nunca prometí que la cena estaría _servida _en el segundo en que regresaras. Pero si lo hubiera hecho lo hubieras arruinado. Lo bueno es que anticiparía que nos decepcionarías.

—Quieres decir, te quedaste dormido.

—Eso también.

—Lamento llegar tarde. —Le dijo con honestidad. —Tuve que ir por este regalo. —Ella golpeó con cuidado la caja en el piso.

—¿Para mí? —Preguntó.

—Para Enoki. —Le corrigió.

Ahora fue su turno para hacer un puchero. —¿Y dónde está _mi _regalo?

Sus dedos se arrastraron para tomar el borde de la máscara. —Tengo tu regalo justo aquí. —Dijo ella, con una pizca de lujuria mientras bajaba poco a poco la tela y se inclinaba hacia él. —Espera, ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—¿Huh?

Sakura se enderezó con rapidez, arrastrándolo hacia ella por las solapas de su chaleco. Animales de felpa y bloques de plástico cayeron por todos lados. Con una mano le tomó la barbilla, haciéndola de lado para ver con fuerza su rostro. —¿Qué es esto? —Demandó saber, pasando el pulgar sin cuidado alguno sobre la inconfundible marca de unos labios sobre su mejilla. —Oh, ya entiendo. Cuando el gato no está, el ratón hace fiesta- bien, está bien. ¡Está bien! Voy a conseguir de Naruto la lista de las personas que te visitaron la semana pasada y jugaremos a encontrar a la dueña del labial, y entonces mataré a quien sea-

—Ah- realmente no es lo que piensas. —Kakashi dijo, luciendo algo preocupado.

—Mejor reza por que haya descubierto tu hobby de transformismo. —Gruñó entre dientes. —Porque después de que _la mate a ella, _tú serás el siguiente y me voy a tomar mi tiempo y a disfrutarlo-

—_¡Mami!_

—_¡Bebé!_ —Sakura dejó caer a Kakashi en un segundo, y se giró con una brillante sonrisa para atrapar al niño que corría a máxima velocidad. Ellos se cayeron en el piso, riéndose mientras Sakura llenaba de besos el rostro de su hijo. —Te extrañé, Enoki. —Ella se río, apretándolo. —¿Te portaste bien?

—¡Sí! —Sonrío ampliamente.

Fue ahí que Sakura lo notó… —¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, viendo su rostro.

—¡Soy papi!

Entrecerrando un ojo –pero no consiguiendo mantener el otro abierto del todo- apuntó la línea de labial rojo que iba hasta su mejilla izquierda que era una representación de la cicatriz de Kakashi. Hubiera sido una imitación muy precisa si no fuera por el hecho de que también se había pintado los labios con el mismo rojo brillante. Sakura estaba impresionada. Incluso había conseguido no salirse del contorno.

Ella miró a Kakashi que se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que _Amor Criminal _no era su color. —Le dijo, sacándose de encima el resto de juguetes para ponerse de pie sobre el suelo.

—Increíble. —Sakura dijo, mirando entre ellos con fingida confusión. —No sé quién es quién… y tengo un presente para Enoki, pero ¿A quién se lo doy?

—¡A mí, a mí! —Enoki lució alarmado y rápidamente se limpió la boca con la manga. —¡Yo soy Enoki, mami!

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! —Ella lo envolvió de nuevo con los brazos y le dio un ruidoso beso. —Ya que has sido un niño muy bueno y cuidaste muy bien de los peces mientras estuve fuera el mes pasado, tengo algo para ti. Y no sólo es un regalo, Enoki, es una _enorme _responsabilidad. Estoy confiando en ti con esto, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella levantó la caja que había dejado en el suelo y la puso en el regazo de Enoki. Se movió suavemente y cuando Sakura deshizo el lazo que había mantenido la caja y la tapa juntas, una pequeña cabeza peluda se asomó con rapidez, para el deleite de Enoki. —¡Gatito! —Gritó él.

—Ella es de la última camada de Nya. —Le dijo, ayudando a la gatita calicó a salir de la caja. —Confía en ti para que cuides de su gatita, y ella será tuya por siempre. Será tu responsabilidad entrenarla y enseñarle a hablar; ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

Enoki estaba viendo con la boca abierta a la gatita que se dio vueltas en su regazo, restregando la cabeza contra su mano. Él tenía mucha experiencia con los animales, desde gatos a perros, e incluso _sapos, _pero su expresión de deleite ante finalmente tener uno propio era algo de admirar. —¡Me esforzaré! —Gritó, sus mejillas rosas con placer. —¿Puedo ponerle nombre?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Nya Dos!

—Intenta algo más original, bebé.

—Um… —Él levantó a la gatita y la mantuvo arriba con cuidado, riéndose cuando ella maulló hacia él. Miró sus patas, las cuatro cubiertas con manchas negras. —¡Botas! ¡Su nombre es Botas!

—Sakura.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Kakashi, dándose cuenta que estaba frunciendo mucho el ceño. —¿Hmm? —Continuó sonriendo alegremente.

—Podemos hablar _un minuto, _por favor. —Dijo cortante, y salió de la habitación. Sus pisadas conducían hacia el piso de arriba.

—Nunca es _un _minuto. —Sakura murmuró. Ella acarició a Enoki en la cabeza una última vez y se levantó. —Recuerda, sé gentil con ella.

—¡Ajá! —Enoki ya había encontrado un hilo suelto en su manga, y estaba meciéndolo con facilidad para el deleite de la gatita.

Sakura los dejó y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con Kakashi, preparándose en silencio, porque hablar arriba generalmente significaba hablar de algo que no quería que Enoki escuchara. Ella pasó su viejo dormitorio, ahora de Enoki, y se dirigió al dormitorio principal que compartía con Kakashi. Fue abrupto. En el momento en que cruzó la puerta, la cerró con fuerza detrás de ella, y luego Kakashi estaba frente a ella, acorralándola. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó calmada, con una pizca de desafío en su voz.

—¿Por qué le das un nekonin? —Le confrontó. —Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en darle un ninken. Se suponía que íbamos a darle un cachorro.

—¿Íbamos? —Se encogió de hombros, permaneciendo calmada. —Creí que eso era algo que _tú _habías decidido por tu cuenta.

—Sakura-

—Bien. Si quieres ve y quítale la gata, anda. —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

El ceño fruncido de Kakashi se profundizó. —Eso no es justo, Sakura. Soy yo quien lo alimenta, lo mete a dormir y le lee historias mientras tú estás teniendo aventuras en las montañas- No puedes simplemente venir y comprar su afecto con regalos.

—No es como si adorara estar lejos por semanas y dejarlo aquí, pero _alguien _tiene que traer dinero a casa. —Replicó. —Y con un demonio, ese no eres tú. Y no vengas con que soy yo quien 'compra su afecto'. Todo el mundo sabe que te ama más a ti.

—Eso no es cierto. —Dijo él, cediendo. —Él te idolatra.

—Aunque te ve más a ti. Sé cómo es. No tienes que arruinarme la oportunidad de consentirlo para asegurarse de que recuerde a su pobre madre.

—No seas así.

—Si te molesta tanto, consíguele también un cachorro. No hay regla alguna contra tener dos contratos de invocación. —Dijo cortante. —Y ¿Para eso regresé? Pasé una semana congelándome en el País del Hierro, deseando estar con mi familia, ¿Y cuando llego aquí es todavía más frío? —Ella compuso un puchero y le vio a través de sus pestañas. —Los extrañé. Vine directamente a casa para verlos. ¿Ni siquiera me gané un beso?

Su mejilla se crispó como si estuviera luchando por controlar su temperamento, o contener con rapidez otro tipo de situación. Sakura deslizó su mirada hacia su frente e hizo un suave sonido apreciativo cuando vio el frente de su pantalón. —Bueno, al menos _alguien _me extrañó. —Murmuró, pasándole suavemente una mano sobre la cadera.

Él quitó su mano. —No lo mires. No es para ti.

Sakura sonrió con amplitud, moviendo la mano hacia él de nuevo. —Me atrevo a diferir-

—¿No te pasaste a la oficina administrativa de camino aquí? —Preguntó él, haciéndola detenerse.

—No. —Dijo ella. —¿Por qué?

—Entonces no lo has escuchado…

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Que Sasuke fue visto muy cerca de aquí hace tres días.

Las manos de Sakura retrocedieron. Ella no lo vio a los ojos, pero su hesitación fue difícil de ignorar antes de que comenzara a jugar de nuevo con el cuello de su camiseta. —¿Y?

—¿Entonces eso no significa nada para ti? —Sonaba incrédulo.

Ella miró a su cajonera. —¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Preguntó.

—Nada… —Él suspiró e inclinó las manos contra la puerta a cada lado de la cabeza de ella. —Parece que un día Naruto tendrá éxito y él regresará a la aldea, y cuando eso suceda-

—Oh, ¿Crees que inmediatamente abandonaré a mi familia para fugarme con él? —Bufó.

—No. Sé que nunca harías eso. Pero, —Dijo con pesadez. —¿existe la posibilidad de que tal vez… te arrepientas de vivir conmigo? Si no fuera por Enoki, ¿Estarías conmigo?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Preguntó, frunciéndole el ceño. —La autocompasión no te queda, Kakashi, _sabes _que te amo y a Enoki y no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de nada-

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?

Ella parpadeó hacia él. —¿Casarme contigo? ¿Es eso? —Dijo. —Pero no te he pagado todavía-

—Podrías hacer eso mañana si quisieras. He visto tus cuentas bancarias, has ganado más que suficiente para pagarme la casa. —Le interrumpió cortante. —¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? ¿Es el apellido? Te lo dije, no tienes que cambiarlo. Cambiaré el mío si quieres. O tal vez los dos podemos cambiarlo a Yamada.

Ella arrugó la nariz ligeramente. —No me importa lo del apellido… —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Es el sexo? —Preguntó planamente.

—¡Cielos, no!

—Entonces, _¿Qué es?_

Torciendo el gesto, ella buscó una excusa decente, pero parecía que no quedaba ninguna. —Oh, Kakashi ¿Qué esperas? Ni siquiera puedes dejar la casa sin ir rodeado de escoltas. ¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a casar? Quiero una boda donde pueda invitar a todos mis amigos y compañeros del trabajo, y quiero casarme con un tipo que no estará caminando hacia mí con todo el mundo viendo el brazalete de monitoreo en su tobillo.

—Nadie puede verlo. —Protestó con preocupación.

—¡Pero está ahí! Prácticamente es una pesa y una cadena si le preguntas a cualquiera. —Ella comenzó a jugar con su cuello de nuevo. —Y antes de que hagas la broma- no, la única pesa y cadena que tengas ese día _no será _la que tenga el vestido. No quiero que todo el mundo se nos quede viendo en el día más feliz de nuestra vida, sintiendo pena por nosotros.

—Desde cuando te importa lo que los otros- —Él se interrumpió. Sakura _siempre _se había preocupado por lo que los otros pensaran de ella. —Si invitamos a nuestros amigos eso no debería importar. Ningún amigo de verdad estaría riéndose detrás de nosotros.

—Ino. —Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

—Bueno, entonces no está invitada. —Dijo Kakashi cortante.

—No puedo no invitarla.

—¿Entonces quieres esperar un año para casarnos? ¿Es eso? —Él tamborileó los dedos con irritación contra la puerta. —No creo que pueda esperar tanto.

—Oh. —Ella bufó. —¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cargarme sobre tu hombro y llevarme a la oficina más cercana? Los ANBU estarían sobre ti en segundos.

—No si me quito el brazalete, y no creas que no puedo. —Lo que parecía ser una cosa demasiado seria como para decirla.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos hacia él y le dio una dura y larga mirada antes de hablar. —¿En verdad es así de importante para ti?

Él retiró la mirada de ella, sin decir nada.

Las relaciones estaban llenas de concesiones, esa fue la primera cosa que tuvo que aprender al vivir con el padre de su hijo. Ella lo amaba. Estaba feliz con cómo eran las cosas, y el matrimonio no las cambiaría mucho así que no era algo que deseara, pero si ella iba a casarse, quería hacerlo de la manera en que siempre lo había imaginado. Pero miró a Kakashi evitando verla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era más importante para él de lo que era para ella. Él tenía muy poco control de su vida en estos días. Adonde quiera que fuera, incluso si tenía que salir a hacer algo tan simple como ir de compras, tenía que ser estrictamente organizado y aprobado con un día de anticipación. Si iba a recoger a Enoki de la academia, tenía que esperar hasta que sus escoltas llegaran antes de cruzar la puerta del frente.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo.

—¿De acuerdo qué? —Repitió gruñón.

—Me casaré contigo. Cuando quieras, sólo pon la fecha.

Él pareció bloqueado por un momento. Después, como si estuviera probándola, dijo: —Mañana.

—Tengo una cita mañana en la estética.

—El sábado entonces.

—Trabajo.

—Domingo-

—¿Qué te parece el próximo mes? —Sugirió con rapidez. —Necesitaremos tiempo para organizarla bien. Hay que elegir ropa, enviar invitaciones, comprar pastel… y tendremos que contratar un servicio de catering. Y- ¡Oh- puedo usar el viejo vestido de mamá! Sólo necesito que lo ajusten porque ella tenía más de cinco meses de embarazo cuando se casó.

Él sonrió presumido. —¿Lo ves? Estás disfrutando de esto. —Dijo. —Tenzou puede ser el padrino. Ino la dama de honor. Enoki puede ser la niña-

—-Niño.

—-el niño de las flores, y todo el mundo estará ocupado sonriéndote por cuán hermosa eres que nadie estará pensando en lo que está alrededor de mi tobillo.

—Oh, —Ella chilló con deleite, inclinándose contra él para enlazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Eres muy dulce. Pero ¿Sabes qué sería increíblemente asombroso?

—¿Mm? —Él cerró los ojos, sus labios tan cerca de los de ella.

—Si hacemos un voto de no hacerlo hasta la noche de bodas.

La mandíbula de Kakashi se apretó. —No.

Su espalda encontró la puerta con un golpe, su cuerpo aplastado contra su pecho y la boca de él repentinamente encontrando la de ella. _Finalmente. _Por siete fríos días y siete frías noches ella estaba muriendo por reencontrarse con el calor. Ella gimió en su boca y pasó las manos sobre su amplia espalda. —Extrañé esto. —Prácticamente ronroneó.

Él murmuró un tipo similar de sentimiento, sólo que mucho menos coherente. Él besó su garganta y la levantó contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron perfecta y deliciosamente alineados. Sakura suspiró, escuchando el sonido de sus pantalones siendo bajados.

—¿Un mes? —Gruñó él. —Apenas pude soportar una semana, no creo que pueda hacerlo por un mes.

—¿Sí? —Ella jadeó, atacando la hebilla de su cinturón. —Pero será divertido… si lo hago con el _señor Haruno._

—¿De qué está hablando, señora Hatake?

—Cállate y bésame. —Y ella se alejó de la puerta, sus piernas enredadas con las de él, y ambos cayeron al suelo, peleándose con la ropa y riendo.

* * *

El fuerte golpe arriba hizo levantar la mirada a Enoki hacia el techo para ver la araña moviéndose. La gatita hizo lo mismo.

—Ellos siempre hacen eso, Botas. —Le dijo a su amiguita nueva. —Siempre que mami llega a casa, ella y papi siempre suben las escaleras y saltan en la cama.

_Niño idiota._

Enoki se detuvo. —Si eres grosero, te ignoraré. —Dijo en una voz cantarina.

_No están saltando en la cama._

—¿…qué están haciendo?

La voz le dijo, pero no tenía mucho sentido para Enoki. —Suena tonto. —Dijo, y miró de nuevo a la gatita. —Oye, Botas, ¿Quieres ver el jardín? Te voy a enseñar las fresas de papi.

Llamando a la gatita, él corrió a través de la cocina hacia el jardín. Parecía gustarle a Botas. Ella corrió felizmente a través de las fresas hasta que llegó a un pequeño lago bajo el sauce. Había peces ahí, así que ella se detuvo en la orilla para verlos con atención.

_Empuja a la bolita de pelos. No puedo soportar a los gatos._

—¿Qué hay de malo con los gatos? —Enoki preguntó.

_Se comen a las aves._

—Me gustan las aves. —Enoki dijo.

_Buen chico._

—Aunque creo que a Botas le gustan más los peces que las aves. —Dijo, poniéndose de rodillas junto a la gata para observar a los peces dorados que una vez habían vivido en la cocina. —Vamos a comer pescaditos en la cena. Espero que papi no los queme de nuevo… mira, Botas, ¡Estos son peces! ¡Pee-sssss-eeeesss! ¿Entendiste?

Botas maulló entusiasta, una estudiante aplicada.

—¡Y esto es una pelota! La rebotas y así. Um… y este es el pasto. Es suave bajo tus pies cuando estás afuera. Y eso es… —Él apuntó una manguera verde que estaba tirada a través del espacio. —…no recuerdo como se llama.

_Dile que es una serpiente come gatos. _

Enoki se río. —No, no es eso. Le da agua a las plantas- ¡Oh-agua! Eso es la cosa que tomas, Botas.

Aunque era debatible si Botas entendía algo de lo que su humano le estaba diciendo, ella parecía muy interesada mientras él le mostraba el jardín, y Enoki decidió que su 'voca-ción' probablemente era ser maestro como Naruto-sensei. Aunque él suponía que la verdadera 'voca-ción' de Naruto-sensei era ser el jefe de la aldea. Él no tenía mucho tiempo últimamente para enseñarle cosas a Enoki, y cuando lo tenía eran sólo cosas aburridas como sentarse por una eternidad e intentar no pensar. Meditación, le decía él.

—Sensei dice que eso me ayuda a aprender cosas, Botas. —Enoki dijo, sentándose en el pasto con la gatita. —Sólo quédate sentada y vacía tu cabeza.

_Estúpido._

—No seas grosero.

_Los gatos no pueden meditar. Mírala._

Botas se había aburrido con rapidez y estaba caminando de vuelta hacia el estanque para ver otra vez a los peces. Un golpe y ruido en la cocina le hicieron saber a Enoki que sus padres habían dejado de saltar en la- no- ¿Cómo se llamaba eso? De cualquier forma, él tendría su pescado pronto, y tal vez podría preguntarle a su padre si podía compartir algo con Botas, aunque odiaba a los gatos tanto como el Rokubi.

_Tú tampoco deberías meditar. Es malo para ti._

—¿Por qué?

_Porque sí._

—Sensei dice que me hace bien. Creo que le creo.

'_Sensei' es un idiota también. Deberías alejarte de él. El zorro es el peor de nosotros, sabes. No puedo permitir que mueras. Si te mueres, yo también muero._

—'Muero'…. —Enoki repitió. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Enoki.

Él saltó culpablemente y se giró para ver a su padre. No lo había escuchado acercarse, y por la mirada de desagrado en su rostro, él le había escuchado _hablarle. _Su padre odiaba cuando _le hablaba _mucho más de lo que odiaba a los gatos. Y por alguna razón se había cambiado la ropa.

—Te llamé para la cena, ¿No me escuchaste? —Kakashi preguntó con suavidad.

—Lo siento… —Enoki torció el gesto.

Su padre se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna por un momento, antes de suspirar y levantarlo. —No lo escuches, Enoki. No es tu amigo.

_¿Qué sabe él? ¿Y por qué se refiere a mí como una cosa?_

_Lo siento._ —Pensó Enoki, y limpió su mente como su sensei le había enseñado. Gradualmente esa turbulenta y caótica voz se desvaneció hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Era la única manera de silenciarla, pero gradualmente se estaba haciendo mejor en ello, aunque a veces se sentía mal; la voz no siempre era cruel. El viejo que vivía a cuatro casas de ellos lo asustaba más y le decía peores cosas.

—Vamos, ustedes dos. —Su madre gritó desde la puerta de la cocina, alejando una gran cantidad de humo con un trapo.

—¿Ya está bien? —Su padre le preguntó.

—Sí. —Enoki asintió con una sonrisa. —Se ha ido.

—Entonces es momento de cenar. Vamos, Motas… o como te llames. —Kakashi gritó a la gatita en el estanque.

—Botas. —Enoki le corrigió.

—Como sea. —Y su padre lo cargó para unirse a su madre en el interior y finalmente cenar.

* * *

**Fin**

***llora un poquito***

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Finalmente he terminado con este proyecto. Tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero estoy muy satisfecha por concluir con mi historia favorita. Sinceramente no la hubiera podido acabar si no fuera por su apoyo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, que se hayan enamorado de ella...

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por haber leído hasta acá. FairyMila, Helena, Ely, Ise, Ashabi, gracias por estar aquí de manera constante, por sus palabras, por sus conclusiones cuando no había respuesta de nada...

Agradezco también a SilverShine por permitirme realizar la traducción de sus historias.

Y bueno... para no alargarme tanto, ¿Recuerdan que les prometí respuesta a si seguiría traduciendo o no? Después de meditarlo, he decidido que éste sea mi último proyecto (al menos de momento). Si quieren leer todo mi drama, lo colgaré en la página, pero si no lo leen, bien, al menos ya saben qué pasó si no reciben noticias mías jajaja.

Les doy gracias por todo ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
